Sangre y Hierro
by Rinoa L. Trancy
Summary: En la 2ª mitad del s. XIX, los pequeños Roderich, Elizabeta y Gilbert llevan una vida nobiliaria y despreocupada hasta que un día todo se tuerce: Cuando se anuncia el compromiso entre Roddy y Elizabeta algo se rompe entre ellos. La equívoca aparición de una "princesa" rusa de la casa de los Romanov lo empeorará todo aún más [YAOI][longfic] OTP: RUSPRU (Otras:Pruaus, Rusturk, Frain)
1. Cap 1 - Prólogo

**Clasificación:** APH Hetalia. DRAMA ROMÁNTICO Y ERÓTICO. Clasificación M por escenas futuras. AU. Human. Longfic. Novela al estilo clásico.

 **Pairings: OTP** **RusPru**. IvanxGilbert. Otras parejas principales (PruAus, Frain) y secundarias, yaoi y hetero (algunas históricas aunque consideradas crack por el fandom. P. Ej: RusiaxTurquía).

 **Personajes: Prusia, Rusia imperial. **

-Otros personajes: **Austria** , **Hungría** , **Alemania,** **imperio otomano (turco), Escocia, Luxemburgo, Francia, España, Suiza, "Bielorrusia" y "Ucrania" como parte del imperio ruso. Cameos de Bélgica, Suiza, Lituania, China, Japón y Estados Unidos.**

 **Warning:** Yaoi. Hetero. Multipairing. Posibles muertes. Lemon. Leve incest. Violencia. Angst. Fluff. Romance. Desarrollo psicológico.

 **Acerca de la historia:** Esta obra viene a ser como un culebrón de los largos, dicho sea de paso con todo el respeto del mundo, puesto que ¿qué son las propias óperas sino culebrones de gran postín? También Canción de Hielo y Fuego lo es y, en mi opinión, es lo mejor que se ha escrito en los últimos 30 años. :).

 **Estructura de la obra:** 2 partes.

-1ª parte del capítulo 1 al 17 (principalmente PruAus, niñez y parte de la adolescencia de los protagonistas).

-2ª parte del capítulo 18 al [final] (principalmente RusPru, parte de la adolescencia y adultez de los protagonistas).

-1 Sidestory, publicado como oneshot adicional y que amplía la historia. (LuxemburgoxPrusia).

xxx

 **INSISTO** : (Ya que he recibido dos críticas muy negativas en esta historia de gente que va de "literata". Palabras textuales). Quienes busquen en este fic algo semejante a _Unsere Mauern Brechen, Unsere Herzen Nicht_ , no encontrarán una historia parecida. Es decir, se parecerá más a partir de la segunda parte (en cuanto comience el Ruspru), pero Sangre y Hierro, evidentemente, es otro tipo de historia.

Sangre y hierro es un homenaje a obras magníficas del siglo xix (románticas, góticas, sentimentales, también realistas). Es un folletín. Es un melodrama. No es tan intimista ni trágica como corresponde a _Unsere_ , una obra situada en la posguerra. Aborda muchos temas diversos desde una perspectiva -en apariencia- más ligera (homosexualidad en la era en que empezaba a considerarse una enfermedad, la obsesión, el honor, las promesas, los cambios vitales, la influencia de los padres en el carácter de sus hijos, y, por supuesto, el amor. El amor puro y el carnal, como tantas obras decimonónicas se complacieron en contraponer).

Lo que algunas han denominado cliché está buscado voluntariamente. Juego con la premisa de que Hetalia es, en sí, una obra que se sustenta de clichés, y a partir de ahí le doy la vuelta a algunas situaciones "típicas" de este periodo histórico. ¿Qué parte de folletín y culebrón no han entendido? Si no comprenden que este fic es, en parte, una parodia a las novelas por entregas de la época, háganse un favor y mejor no la lean (Digo en parte, porque a diferencia de los malos folletines, yo sí desarrollo los personajes, les doy profundidad psicológica y aquí no verán ninguna lucha simploide entre el bien y el mal. Y, en sentido estricto, Dumas, Flaubert, Tolstoi... todos ellos escribieron "folletines". _Guerra y Paz_ , la mejor obra que existe, fue publicada también por entregas).

Es por eso que aquí encontrarán una orgía de bailes, valses, vestidos, duelos, aristócratas, lujos, exotismos, óperas, caballos, carruajes, mansiones, palacios, compromisos de boda, matrimonios concertados, costumbres y vestigios del antiguo régimen. Pero esto es lo que hallarán si solo son capaces de rascar la superficie. Hay crítica a otras muchas cosas que bien podrían aplicarse al siglo XXI o a cualquier otro momento de la historia: el bullying, el perdón, la venganza, la intolerancia, el amor a distancia, el sexo, el poder absoluto, la superación, la lealtad, la amistad, el amor egoísta y el desinteresado, la devoción... Y así podría seguir hasta el infinito. No voy a dar más explicaciones, porque suficientes son ya.

xxx

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Hetalia (APH) no me pertenecen ni cobro un céntimo por escribir esta historia.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hallo, meine Freunde! He vuelto a escribir y no me lo creo ni yo. Esta vez la cosa arranca tras la creación (y posterior y pronta ruptura) de la Liga de los Tres Emperadores por iniciativa del grandioso Otto von Bismarck, que alió en 1873 al Imperio Ruso, al Austro-húngaro y al recién creado y nacido Imperio Alemán bajo los auspicios de Prusia.

Aunque yo no escribo a los personajes de Hetalia como países sino como humanos, mi idea es ajustar la historia real de los países a los hechos particulares de mi propio relato (explicando, en el proceso un poco de historia de esta época sin llegar a ser pesada. Espero xD). Así, además del trío mencionado (o cuarteto, contando con Elizabeta), tendrán que aparecer Gran Bretaña y Francia y algunos otros. Todo depende de cuánto abarque la historia, pero de momento quería llegar desde el último tercio del siglo XIX a la Primera Guerra Mundial. En este periodo hay mucho lío y eso me encanta XD.

Sobre el inicio de la historia, tan solo quería decir que empiezo, como siempre hago, in media res. Es decir, que tomo una escena importante y la adelanto hasta el principio para volver a ella más adelante (se correspondería con la ruptura de La Liga de los Tres emperadores, que se produjo en 1885). Es una escena en primera persona y no sé ni por qué la he escrito así, pues todos los demás capítulos irán en tercera.

¡Ah! Las notas históricas irán al final de cada capítulo según corresponda.

Por favor, denle una oportunidad si quieren leer una historia larga y con mucho sentimiento. Para quienes me conozcan de mi otro fic largo RUSPRU, aviso de que este no será tan dramático, sino que incluso tiene partes de humor. Aunque... no prometo nada. [EDITO: Sí que es dramático. Y mucho]

Gracias por estar ahí.

* * *

 ** _"No te dejes arrastrar por la tendencia cada día más general a reformar lo existente, pero evita también la predilección por lo antiguo. Fomenta, en cuanto tus fuerzas alcancen, la concordia entre las potencias europeas, pero procura que jamás se divorcien Prusia, Rusia y Austria"._**

 **(Federico Guillermo III de Prusia, en su testamento dirigido a su hijo Federico Guillermo IV. 1827)**

 **...**

 **VIENA, 1885.**

La culpa de todo la tuvo el ruso.

Debo sosegarme. Aún me tiemblan los dedos sobre las teclas de mi preciado Bösendorfer y me aterra extraer de él una simple nota, pues estoy seguro de que sonaría tan desgarrada y desafinada como en estos instantes se halla mi corazón. Oh, Gilbert, esa mirada… Con esa mirada ya no hacía falta que dijeras nada.

Y lo peor es que yo no he sido capaz… No he sido capaz de decirte lo que pensaba. Nunca he podido convertir mis pensamientos más íntimos en palabras, reales, honestas, certeras, y todo por no hacer daño a nadie. Por no contagiar a los demás de la confusión y de la oscuridad que reina en mi alma desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero claro, en ocasiones el silencio hace tanto o más daño que la verdad, ¿no es así, Gilbert?

Ahora te acabas de marchar por esa puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás, herido y furioso y traicionado, lo sé. Pero ha sido todavía peor la mirada que me ha dedicado tu hermano cuando tú ya salías. Ludwig, que tanto me ha adorado siempre, ese pequeño Ludwig que se quedaba a mis pies, transido de emoción con sus límpidos ojos celestes enturbiados mientras yo tocaba los valses de Strauss o de Tchaikovski. Mi primito, que ni siquiera sabe que ese Tchaikovski que tanto lo fascina es ruso. ¡Ruso! De esa nación de… de campesinos salvajes. De bárbaros barbudos y de reyes cubiertos de oro, joyas y pieles como las que exhibe ese mismísimo príncipe del hielo.

Maldita sea, ahora mismo destruiría este piano con mis propias manos; este piano que es lo único que me mantiene con un mínimo de cordura. ¿Ves, Gilbert? Me voy a volver loco por culpa de ese ruso tuyo. ¿Pero cómo voy a creerte? Me has espetado que tu lealtad hacia mí está por encima de todo. Por encima de todos los imperios rusos, de los traicioneros franceses, de los cínicos e hipócritas británicos, y de cualquier Braginski-Romanov, por mucho que se pasee y pavonee por Viena como si la más bella ciudad del mundo le perteneciera. Pero entonces, ¿por qué cuando me asegurabas que yo, tu primo, estoy por encima de todo había tantísimo dolor en tus ojos y tanta rabia en tus palabras? Dime, ¿por qué parecías estar rompiéndote en pedazos?

« _Mañana mismo nos marcharemos a Prusia Oriental. Ya hace mucho que tendría que haber dejado Viena atrás. En el fondo siempre he despreciado esta vida cortesana, ociosa, ridícula, imperial, vacía_ » _._ Eso me acabas de decir hace un rato, pero cada palabra aún reverbera en este salón como si de una marcha fúnebre se tratara y se me clavan como estacas en lo más profundo del alma. ¡Gilbert, no te vayas! Eso me hubiera gustado gritarte, pero me limité a observarte, con el semblante inexpresivo, tragándome mi propio dolor. ¡Quédate y olvídate de ese malnacido! ¿Acaso no ves que tan solo busca tu destrucción? Ese bastardo no tiene alma. Ninguno de esos zares sanguinarios y crueles la ha tenido jamás y él, lo quieras o no, pertenece a ese mundo tan lejano al nuestro. ¿Acaso no te lo ha demostrado ya? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer?

Piensa en Elizabeta. Debes hacerlo. Pues aunque ella no diga nada, también está sufriendo. Es mi prometida, lo sé, pero yo siempre la he querido como a una hermana. Y ya sé que tú nunca la tomas en cuenta, pero ella a ti te aprecia más de lo que tú nunca sabrás.

Siempre pienso en lo curioso y terrible que es el destino, y lo que en principio puede parecer inocuo e inocente, termina siendo el pistoletazo de salida que trastoca el curso de nuestra existencia. Si aquel día no nos hubiéramos peleado los tres… Si tú no te hubieras comportado como el idiota insensible que siempre has sido, y si Elizabeta no te hubiera arrojado aquella piedra para defenderme de tus… de tus salidas de tono… Oh, Gilbert, si no hubieras sido el idiota orgulloso e insufrible que también has sido siempre, no te habrías ido solo y nunca habrías conocido a ese demonio rubio y embaucador que hoy dice una cosa y mañana te dirá la contraria. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Él tiene toda la culpa! Desde las lágrimas a escondidas de Elizabeta hasta la perfidia de los franceses, de esa desvergonzada francesa aún más embaucadora que finge ser nuestra amiga y que solo espera el momento adecuado para asestarte una puñalada por la espalda. Primito, eres tan inocente… A pesar de tus medallas, de tus uniformes perfectos, de tus galones y de tu pericia en el campo de batalla, en verdad apenas sabes nada del mundo.

Muy bien. Soy un cobarde. Tú mismo me has acusado de ello en numerosas ocasiones. Tú, que ofreces tu vida por tu patria, por Prusia y por Alemania, mientras que yo tan solo soy un «músico enfermo y enamorado de esa maldita mesa de madera negra con teclas y cuerdas». Pero esta vez se acabó. Te lo juro. Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer por las personas a las que quiero. Porque solo hay una persona sobre la faz de esta tierra con un orgullo mayor que el tuyo, Gilbert, y ese soy yo. Voy a hacer lo que todo caballero debería hacer cuando el honor está en juego y es cuestionado. Es posible que salga en el _Wiener Zeitung_ , que anuncien mi «hazaña» en forma de remilgada esquela, aunque es más probable que acabe en las portadas de todos los periódicos de Europa. Quién sabe. Quizá sea mi pistola la que dé en el blanco y quizá sea yo quien desencadene una conflagración que azote a toda esta vieja Europa que se pudre.

¡Un príncipe Romanov asesinado en Viena en un duelo a manos de un pianista austriaco que perdió la cabeza! No sé… a los rusos y a vosotros, los prusianos, os gustan mucho los duelos, aun cuando en el resto de los demás países civilizados ya son tan solo apenas una reliquia de ese pasado bárbaro que vuestros imperios se resisten a abandonar. Me temo que habéis llegado tarde a la historia, querido primito. Y pagareis caro por ello.

Pero quizás yo ya no esté aquí para verlo.

Voy a hacer lo que deberías haber hecho tú. Tú, que me llamas a mí cobarde. Tú, que en vez de enfrentarte a la realidad, huyes a Prusia Oriental..., más lejos de Viena, sí, pero mucho más cerca de San Petersburgo.


	2. Cap 2 - Krieg

¡Hola a todos! Decidí subir el primer capítulo antes de lo esperado porque al final lo he separado en dos. Por desgracia, cuando escribí mi fic anterior hubo alguna persona que se burló de mí por escribir capítulos tan "largos". Así que, este que les ofrezco ahora tendría que ocupar el doble, porque como bloque abarca toda la infancia de los protagonistas. En fin, que si quieren saber qué pasa con los pequeños Eli, Gil y Rod (y ciertos visitantes del imperio más extenso del mundo), tendrán que leer un poquito más.

Una cosa que no comenté es que comenzaré cada episodio con una cita histórica real y que tenga relación con el capítulo en cuestión (He añadido la correspondiente en el prólogo que ya subí hace un mes).

Espero que les guste. Pienso dedicarme con cariño a esta historia, y si tardo un poquito entre subida y subida es porque cada vez me voy leyendo más libros para documentarme. Como siempre, no quiero dar una aburrida lección de historia, pero sí que verán que ya empiezo a hacer ligeras referencias a hechos y personajes históricos, algunos de los cuales serán también personajes de mi historia (A quien le interese más, trataré de anotar al final algún comentario aparte). [EDITO: He puesto una nota larguísima. Por favor, no se asusten XD]

* * *

 _ **Es ist gar nichts, es ist gar nichts... [No es nada, no es nada...]**_

 _ **Francisco Fernando, archiduque de Austria. 28 de junio de 1914.**_

(Veinte minutos antes de fallecer)

 **...**

 **VIENA, 1872**

 **Rosenthal Residenz (Palacio de la familia Edelstein)**

Gilbert era un ángel. No, era un demonio. Ambas opiniones estaban ampliamente extendidas entre el personal de servicio del palacio de la familia Edelstein, que no lograba ponerse de acuerdo en lo que respectaba al chiquillo de eternas rodillas despellejadas y sonrisas tan pícaras como adorables. La sufrida ama de llaves, la envarada Frau «Hexe» (apodo otorgado y difundido por cortesía del mismísimo Gilbert), cambiaba de opinión de un día para otro, según al prusianito le diera por jugar a la pelota en el Salón de los Espejos o en la sala de las cerámicas chinas o, por el contrario, le diera por conquistarla con aquellos ojos de cachorrito apaleado, inmensos e inocentes.

Lo cierto era que el servicio no hacía otra cosa que premiar de forma muy inapropiada el comportamiento de aquel terremoto proveniente de lejanas tierras teutónicas. Cuando la cocinera no lo colmaba de dulces a escondidas, la niñera le compraba un descomunal helado de chocolate cada vez que lo llevaba de paseo por los parques del Schönbrunn. Atenciones estas que, por otro lado, no tenían hacia su propio amo, el señorito Roderich.

Por supuesto, a Roderich esta situación le hacía sentir emociones encontradas hacia su primo. Siempre que algo tenía que ver con Gilbert Beilschmidt, lo cual ocurría con frecuencia, el joven aristócrata padecía una tremenda confusión y terminaba por encerrarse aún más en sí mismo. De entre todas aquellas emociones que lo embargaban, los celos eran una de las más recurrentes y poderosas. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel niño de apenas seis años, extranjero y de tierras bárbaras por si fuera poco, acaparase la atención de todo el mundo, de todo un universo que parecía desvivirse y soliviantarse por su causa? No le cabía en la cabeza que aquel torbellino de cabellos de luz, casi blancos de tan rubios, obnubilara a las damas de cualquier rango de edad hasta un punto que resultaba del todo incomprensible. _¿Pero qué tiene él que no tenga yo?,_ se repetía el pequeño austriaco con amargura.

Así que Roderich lo detestaba. Odiaba a Gilbert. Tanto, que siempre estaba deseando su partida con todas sus fuerzas; incluso rezaba por ella cada noche, arrodillado a los pies de su cama, y seguía haciéndolo con un fervor inamovible... hasta que Gilbert se marchaba. Después, los rezos se trastocaban en lágrimas, en cuanto la soledad que acompañaba a la ausencia de su primo se volvía una inevitable realidad.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, Gilbert había venido para quedarse. Al menos por una temporada bien larga. Ellos todavía no lo sabían, pues todo había sido urdido por las madres de ambos, hermanas entre sí, por el bien de los dos primos. Las damas esperaban que se influyeran el uno al otro de un modo positivo: en el caso del silencioso y circunspecto Roderich se esperaba que empezara a abrirse al mundo y dejara a un lado su eterna melancolía. En el de Gilbert, que se atemperara y tomara conciencia de su responsabilidad como heredero primogénito de la finca familiar en Prusia Oriental.

Lo que resultaba innegable era que Gilbert estaba encantado de visitar Viena, aunque solo fuera por escapar de su señor padre, que, por decirlo de un modo suave y eufemístico, se tomaba muy en serio la educación de aquel díscolo vástago suyo. A su lado, la instrucción que había tenido el actual príncipe Guillermo por deseo de su abuelo, el primer emperador alemán; la del futuro heredero a la corona imperial austriaca, Rodolfo; o la del propio Federico el Grande a manos de su padre, el «rey sargento», eran meros juegos de niños. Era por esta razón por la que el pequeño prusiano alborotaba, deshacía, enredaba y corría por todo el palacio de pura felicidad, alivio y libertad.

Como cada mañana y desde muy temprano, Roderich practicaba al piano durante horas con su instructor de música. Gilbert, por la fuerza de la costumbre, se levantaba siempre antes del alba, y lo esperaba en la sala de música para dedicarle a gritos un _Guten Morgen_ que hacía enrojecer a su primo de vergüenza. Daba igual que Roderich le instara a no hacer tanto ruido tan de mañana; Gilbert le respondía que en el cuartel todos debían estar en pie y bien firmes al primer toque de «corneta». «Esto no es el cuartel, Gilbert...», le habría dicho, resignadamente, si Gilbert no se hubiera marchado ya a paso ligero hacia las cocinas, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y a solas con su silencioso piano.

Mientras la señora Beilschmidt le buscaba a su hijo un buen instructor de esgrima en Viena y un preceptor para su correcta educación, se había instituido también en costumbre que Gilbert esperara, ocioso, a que terminasen las clases de piano de su primo. Su hermanito Ludwig era demasiado pequeño para seguirlo en sus juegos y Gilbert solía ignorarlo, aunque el segundo hijo de los Beilschmidt se esforzaba por seguir a todas partes a su hermano mayor, ya fuera a gatas ya fuera arrastrándose con sus manitas regordetas y diligentes. Por otro lado, la vecinita húngara de largas trenzas castañas no le impresionaba al prusiano lo más mínimo. Aquella niña flacucha y desgarbada, que venía casi todas las mañanas a visitar a su amigo Roderich a instancias interesadas de su propia madre, se solía acercar para entablar una cortés conversación con el ruidoso invitado extranjero, cosa que nunca terminaba bien para ninguno de los implicados.

—Oh, Gott, cállate de una vez. No eres más que una niña. ¡No tienes ni idea! —le espetó Gilbert aquella mañana a la muchachita húngara, quien poco antes se había sentado junto a él en el suelo para hacerle algunos comentarios más o menos mordaces sobre los ejércitos de soldaditos de plomo con los que Gilbert jugaba. Ludwig estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar porque, a su escaso añito y medio, lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo era ver a su hermano enfadado. La damita se levantó airosa del suelo y se adecentó, orgullosa, la falda de paseo que llevaba cubierta por un fino encaje belga, y lo miró desde arriba con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

—Pues sé más que tú. Sé que hace unos años, cuando tú naciste, los prusianos atacasteis a los austriacos. Y los derrotasteis a ellos, que son como vuestros hermanos.

Gilbert dejó de distribuir a las tropas en formación de ataque y apretó los dientes.

—¡Eso no es así! Solo demostramos al mundo lo que es verdad: que somos más fuertes y, por lo tanto, más dignos de dirigir Alemania que Austria. ¡A ver si te enteras! Incluso hemos machacado a esos estúpidos franceses que nos atacaron por la espalda. ¡Les dimos lo que se merecían! ¡Por arrogantes! —El prusiano, levantando la voz, tomó uno de los soldaditos de plomo y se lo mostró a la chiquilla con ardor—. ¡Este es el único malo! ¡Este! ¡El culpable de todo!

Elizabeta miró de reojo aquel muñeco que llevaba un vistoso uniforme pintado de azul, rojo y blanco, y bicornio frontal de color negro, pero no se dio por vencida.

—No eres más que un bruto, un maleducado y... y ¡un granuja! No sé... ¡no sé ni cómo puedes ser primo de Roddy!

Ludwig comenzó a sollozar lastimeramente.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, señorita repipi! Has hecho llorar a mi hermano. —El prusiano dejó en el suelo al que había sido el enemigo número uno del mundo, desamparado en mitad de una compañía de fieros cosacos rusos, dispuesto como estaba a encararse con su nueva y osada enemiga—. Además los húngaros no sois más que los criados de los austriacos. Mi padre dice que sois un hatajo de campesinos ignorantes, y que vuestra lengua se la ha inventado el mismísimo diablo.

La joven dama se estiró con orgullo, alzó la barbilla con decisión y se marchó antes de prolongar una discusión que no iría a ninguna parte. Hasta allí podríamos llegar. Ella era una magiar. De una antiquísima familia noble de bravos y arrojados guerreros, y no tenía por qué soportar los desplantes de un niño descortés y pueblerino. ¡Ella! Que había aprendido a montar a caballo antes que a caminar. A blandir una espada antes que a leer.

Elizabeta abandonó el enorme salón de baile donde Gilbert solía desplegar sus ejércitos —salón que solía permanecer cerrado cuando aún no era la temporada social—, y fue en busca de la señora Edelstein para hacerle saber que regresaba a casa antes de lo esperado.

—Muy bien, estamos mejor sin ella, ¿verdad, Ludwy? —En el rostro de Gilbert volvió a relucir su sonrisa y el lloriqueo de su hermanito remitió un poco—. Veamos... prosigamos con la guerra.

—G...gue... guerra.

—¡ _Wunderbar, Bruderlein_! _Krieg._ —El prusiano se sentó de nuevo junto al pequeñín. Aquella muchachita siempre lo ponía muy nervioso y nunca sabía bien cómo actuar. En realidad, le pasaba con todas las niñas, pero aquella húngara... aquella húngara era la peor de todas. Sin ninguna duda.

Gilbert se decidió a continuar con la lección de historia con que había estado obsequiando a su hermano pequeño, sirviéndose de sus preciados soldaditos de plomo.

—Bueno, pues aquí tienes al canciller Otto von Bismarck. ¿Ves?

Le señaló, con reverencia en la voz infantil, al soldado de uniforme azul y con su característico casco prusiano.

—Es un héroe, no lo olvides, Ludwy. El más grande y fuerte y valiente desde el viejo Fritz. A él se lo debemos todo.

El rubio chiquillo gateó feliz hasta el ejército de cosacos a caballo donde momentos antes su hermano había depositado a Napoleón Bonaparte, manoteó en el aire y balbuceó unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles para cualquiera que no fuera Gilbert.

—Estos son cosacos rusos. Son los mejores guerreros —explicó su hermano con aire de entendido—. Después de los caballeros teutónicos, claro. Y del ejército prusiano.

Como respuesta a su devoción patriotera, Gilbert obtuvo un nuevo y animoso parloteo por parte del pequeño.

—Sí. Los rusos son nuestros amigos. Así lo quiere el señor Bismarck. Porque con los rusos como amigos seremos aún más fuertes y así los fr...

Gilbert se interrumpió, los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, paralizado por lo que Ludwig había decidido hacer por su cuenta. Su hermano había sorteado con sumo cuidado a los soldaditos rusos, había agarrado con su puñito al «usurpador universal» y lo había estampado contra el suelo de mármol una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que su cabecita de plomo salió disparada por los aires.

No lo pensó mucho.

Gilbert abofeteó a su hermano. De inmediato, el bebé prorrumpió en fuertes sollozos justo en el preciso momento en que la señora Beilschmidt entraba en el salón llevando de la mano a la enfurruñada damita húngara. La madre de los hermanos se adelantó y le devolvió a su hijo mayor el golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No le pegues a tu hermano, pequeño salvaje! —exclamó la señora tomando solícitamente al berreante bebé en brazos.

El prusiano hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por no llorar también, haciendo y reprimiendo graciosas muecas que no conmovieron lo más mínimo a su madre. Y es que los hombres no lloraban. No podían.

—Te aprovechas de que tu padre no está aquí en Viena para comportarte como una bestia sin modales, ¿no es así? ¡Pues no te creas que yo soy incapaz de inculcarte disciplina, Gilbert Beilschmidt!

—Pero Muttiiii... —La voz se le quebró al pequeño en la garganta. Era más fácil mantener el rostro más o menos impasible, pero mantener también la voz bajo control era ya demasiado.

—No te atrevas a suplicarme, Gilbert. Estás castigado. Te quedarás todo el día en tu habitación, sin salir y sin comer. Para que tengas tiempo de reflexionar. Tienes que aprender a controlarte, cariño.

Mientras así lo decía, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Adoraba a su hijo mayor y con frecuencia se apiadaba de él cuando su esposo, herr Beilschmidt, le hacía entrar la letra con sangre a su primogénito. Estrechó a su segundo hijo contra su pecho y suspiró. Ludwig, aferrado con sus deditos al tocado de su madre, miraba con ojos muy abiertos a Gilbert. En su cristalina mirada había incomprensión y una profunda tristeza. Su adorado hermanito mayor no había comprendido nada.

* * *

2

No llevaba ni dos días allí y ya le habían castigado. Al menos, en efecto, su señor padre se había quedado bien lejos en la finca familiar de Prusia Oriental, administrando las haciendas, las cuadras y las tierras como correspondía al cabeza de familia. Había enviado a sus hijos a la capital del imperio de los Habsburgo para que se fueran haciendo a la vida de la corte. En teoría, Gilbert sería el heredero de las haciendas y de los principales terrenos y no estaba de más que aprendiera modales aristocráticos, mientras que lo más seguro es que Ludwig hiciera carrera militar en Berlín, como todo buen junker aspiraría a hacer como segundo hijo.

Pero el terrateniente no era ciego. Era más que evidente que Gilbert mostraba una excelente aptitud para el ejército, que no actitud. Pero con la debida disciplina toda actitud era susceptible de ser corregida.

Ludwig, por su parte, era aún demasiado pequeño como para que uno pudiera hacerse una idea cabal de sus habilidades y mejores disposiciones. De modo que lo envió junto a su esposa y a su primer hijo a Viena, para que los dos pequeños aprendieran modales y refinamiento y fueran instruidos por los mejores preceptores de Europa. El momento, además, era óptimo, puesto que con la alianza que ese año se estaba tejiendo entre las tres monarquías imperiales más poderosas del mundo —con permiso de la británica—, tanto Berlín como Viena y San Petersburgo se convertirían en un hervidero de poder y de infinitas posibilidades.

Oh sí, tenía grandes planes para sus hijos.

Claro que, de momento, Gilbert no estaba satisfaciendo las expectativas de su progenitor. El chiquillo llevaba horas encerrado en aquella suntuosa alcoba que le habían asignado y, ante la crueldad del castigo que le había sido impuesto, que no solo le había privado de la comida sino también de su preciada libertad —y es que el prusiano no se estaba quieto jamás—, empezó a idear una forma de escapar de aquel cautiverio.

A la desesperada, Gilbert había deshecho la cama, había arrancado las cortinas de grueso terciopelo y, junto con el cubrecama de raso y el dosel de damasco, pensaba improvisar una escala por la que poder deslizarse por el ventanal que daba a los jardines y rosales del norte.

—Me escaparé y no volveré nunca. ¡Nunca jamás! ¡Así aprenderán todos! —se decía el pequeño, reconcentrado en su tarea de destruir parte del mobiliario y de la fina tapicería francesa de la alcoba.

Sentía profundos remordimientos por haberle hecho daño a su hermanito, pero apenas si se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Quizás su madre tuviera razón. Quizás era un salvaje y se merecía estar allí encerrado.

Asustado, se quedó allí sentado, a horcajadas en el vano de la ventana. ¿Y si era un monstruo, como solía decir su señor padre?

—¡GILBERT!

El grito inesperado casi lo hizo caer por el lado peligroso de la ventana. A duras penas logró asirse de la madera labrada de las contraventanas para no perder el equilibrio y dirigió su atención hacia el recién llegado que tan sigilosamente se había colado en la estancia.

—¡Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Gilbert!

Nunca había oído gritar de aquella forma a su primito. Totalmente desconcertado, se bajó de la ventana y se quedó a la espera con aspecto de niño bueno.

—¡Idiota! ¡Podrías haberte matado! ¿Pero de verdad te ibas a escapar por la ventana? Gott, ¿es que acaso estás loco?

Aún demasiado sorprendido para responder, Gilbert se limitó a observar a Roderich que, ceñudo, lo perforaba a través de sus gafas impecables, con aquel aire sobrio y sensato que siempre lo acompañaba. El prusiano decidió adoptar, por su parte, un aire debidamente compungido, pero se lo pensó mejor y terminó por abandonar la idea. No lo lamentaba en absoluto. Quería marcharse de allí a toda costa.

—Tengo mucha hambre, Rod. Si no salgo de aquí, ¡me moriré! —exclamó con enorme dramatismo. Una vez se lo había oído cantar desgarradamente a una bella soprano en la Ópera de Viena, y se le había quedado grabado en la mente. Desde entonces, cada vez que veía la ocasión, soltaba la grandilocuente frasecita: ¡Me moriré!

Por fortuna, y para evitar la prematura y trágica muerte de su primo, Roderich le había traído un poco de comida que le había guardado a escondidas de su propio almuerzo.

—S... sabía que tendrías hambre, así que... —Roderich dejó el enunciado en suspenso y le ofreció las viandas con aspecto reverencial. Gilbert corrió a su encuentro y le arrebató de las manos aquellas magníficas delicias culinarias. Luego se sentó de un salto en la cama, o más bien en el colchón desnudo, y le indicó a su primo que lo imitara con un gesto enérgico, palmoteando justo a su lado.

—Eres un amor, primito. ¡Te adoro muchísimo! —dijo el prusiano, entusiasmado, revolviendo ya en la pequeña cazuela con un trocito de pan. Roderich agradeció que su primo estuviera concentrado en la comida y no se percatara de su profundo sonrojo, pues a buen seguro Gilbert no dudaría en burlarse de él. Y seguramente lo haría a pesar de que le hubiera traído la comida; de que se hubiera arriesgado a que alguna de las sirvientas lo descubriese y acabara metido también en un buen lío. Gilbert podía llegar a ser muy cruel, y lo peor es que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello. Pero Roddy ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Lo observó comer durante un rato en silencio, con atención, disfrutando sin saberlo del deleite que demostraba su primito ante la comida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que este había dejado de comer hacía rato y que ahora le devolvía la mirada con intensidad. Con aquellos ojos que daban miedo y que, al mismo tiempo, fascinaban a cualquiera que cayera víctima de su hechizo.

—Gracias, Roddy —dijo Gilbert con extrema sinceridad y con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en el rostro. Un repentino escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del austriaco.

—N... no es nada, tonto.

—¡Sí que lo es! Estaba a punto de morirme y tú me has salvado la vida.

El austriaco denegó con la cabeza varias veces y suspiró con aspecto resignado.

—Pero oye, ¿cómo has entrado? ¿Le robaste la llave a Frau Hexe?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, alarmado, ante la mera posibilidad de hacer algo tan terrible—. Hay un pasadizo secreto en tu alcoba. En realidad hay en to...

—¡Qué dices! —Gilbert se levantó como un resorte, henchido de emoción ante semejante revelación—. ¡Pero eso es genial! ¡Como en el castillo de Marienburg! ¡Vamos, vamos, llévame, quiero ver todos esos pasadizos secretos y dónde conducen!

—No puedes, Gilbert. Estás castigado.

El prusiano chasqueó la lengua con enfado.

—¿Es que tú también me vas a tratar como mis padres?

—No. Pero si te escapas, también podrían castigarme a mí.

Gilbert se quedó pensativo unos instantes y solo al cabo de un rato volvió a sonreír y le dejó saber la firme decisión que había tomado:

—Está bien, Roderich. No me escaparé.

Un amago de sonrisa curvó suavemente la comisura de los labios de Roderich y aquel simple e inusual gesto puso al prusiano de un humor excelente. Sin embargo, el ánimo del pequeño de los Edelstein se ensombreció enseguida. Hasta el tono de su voz se volvió tan lóbrego como si la mismísima Tocata y Fuga fuera interpretada en el majestuoso órgano de la catedral a la que acudía junto a su madre todos los domingos (Su padre prefería ir a la gran sinagoga de Leopoldstadt).

—Oye, Gilbert... Creo que no deberías portarte así con tu hermano.

—Me decapitó a Napoleón... —se quejó, sin mucho convencimiento.

—Bueno, así tuvo un fin adecuado, ¿no crees? Al más puro estilo francés.

Gilbert se quedó callado y miró a su primo con extrañeza, y solo cuando se percató de que Roderich estaba bromeando, estalló en fuertes carcajadas.

—Oh, Roddy... Pero qué bobo eres.

—Pero en serio. No te has portado bien con Ludwig. Yo creo... creo que a veces no te das cuenta de lo que los demás hacen por ti, Gil.

El prusiano parecía angustiado porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que se había excedido, pero se las arregló para fruncir los labios con disgusto. Su vida entera no era más que una retahíla sin fin de reprimendas.

—¿Y a ti quién te lo ha contado, si se puede saber?

—Elizabeta. Y he de decir que con ella tampoco te has portado nada bien.

Las mejillas del chiquillo se encarnaron para su propia vergüenza. Él, que era incluso más pálido que su primo, se ruborizaba con más facilidad que cualquier muchachita tímida.

—Me estaba incordiando.

—¿Ella? Solo te preguntaba y se interesaba por tus cosas por educación.

—No me gusta. Todas las niñas son iguales. Que si el vestidito por aquí, que si el sombrerito y la sombrilla por allá...

Roderich pensó que su primo hacía exactamente aquello mismo. Solo que había que sustituir vestido por uniforme, sombrero por casco y sombrilla por fusil. Pero no dijo nada.

—No. Elizabeta no es así —replicó el austriaco con abrumadora seguridad. Tanta, que Gilbert no se atrevió a insistir.

Con mayor humildad, el prusiano miró fijamente a su primo a través de sus clarísimas pestañas y bajó la voz.

—¿Es tu novia, Rod?

El austriaco se escandalizó.

—¡P...p... por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces por qué viene siempre para verte?

—¡No lo sé! Es mi señora madre quien la invita.

—¿De verdad que no lo es? ¿Me lo juras?

—Yo no miento nunca, Gilbert.

Tan contento se puso ante aquella seguridad atípica que manifestaba su primo, que le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acercó hasta él sobre aquel colchón desguarnecido.

—No me mientas nunca, Roderich. Prométeme que siempre me dirás la verdad.

El austriaco no se apartó de aquel abrazo repentino de su primo. Es más, él mismo se sujetó con delicadeza a su espalda y apoyó una mejilla en su hombro. No sabía cuál era la razón —sobre todo, cuando su primo era generalmente un especialista en sacarlo de sus casillas—, pero así, tan cerca de él, se sentía a salvo. A resguardo de todo. Como si el mundo exterior, ese terrible mundo de normas, adultos, obligaciones, miedos y maldades quedara lejos, tan lejos como si no fueran reales.

Real era aquella mirada ardiente de Gilbert. Reales eran sus manos, que habían alcanzado una de las suyas y se la había tomado y...

—¿Qué es esto, Roddy? —El prusiano, la voz espantada, alzó la mano de su primo con suma preocupación y examinó las heridas abiertas de sus nudillos, la piel lacerada sobre el dorso de sus delicadas manos de pianista.

—No... no es nada.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Una cólera fría empezaba a adueñarse del alma del prusiano. No podía comprender que alguien le hubiera puesto la mano encima a su primo, que era la persona más buena, educada, formal y obediente que conocía. Pero claro, él mismo le había pegado a su hermanito. No era quién para juzgar los actos de los otros.

Aquello hizo que se sintiera incluso peor consigo mismo.

—Cuando me confundo con los acordes, monsieur Beauchamp me corrige con la vara. Es... es lo normal. Lo malo es que hoy tenía que tocar una pieza de Bach y... yo... bueno...

Gilbert se llevó aquella manita magullada a los labios y la besó con esmerado cuidado y con evidente fervor, y si a Roderich le dolió, no lo dejó traslucir.

—Ese petimetre no se atreverá a tocarte de nuevo, primito. Tienes mi palabra.

Roderich parecía alarmado de nuevo.

—No, no. No quiero que te vuelvan a castigar, Gilbert.

—No me importa.

—Yo solo quiero que tú me prometas algo a mí. Y es que no vuelvas a portarte mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si yo lo intento, pero...

El austriaco se soltó de su mano, se apartó de él y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Te prometeré lo que tú quieras!—suplicó el otro niño.

—Ya llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y recuerda que si me descubren, me castigarán a mí también.

Tan desolado lo vio, que a punto estuvo de acercarse a él una vez más y devolverle el beso a su primo en una mejilla. Gilbert tenía aquel extraño poder: el de sacar de quicio a todo el mundo, al tiempo que suscitaba en todos un afán protector casi irresistible.

—Volveré más tarde y te traeré algunas pastas danesas de la cocina. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡No, danesas nooo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

—Ay, Gilbert, eres agotador —se quejó, pero una leve sonrisa volvía a brillar en el rostro habitualmente serio del austriaco.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por aquel misterioso pasadizo construido tras las revoluciones del 48 y dejar atrás aquella cámara y aquel revoltijo de sábanas, cortinas y telas amontonadas en torno a la ventana, se volvió hacia su primo y se dirigió a él con voz especialmente seria:

—Gilbert, dime una cosa, por favor... ¿te quedarás aquí conmigo a vivir? ¿Para siempre?

—Hmm... Puede —respondió el prusiano con una media sonrisa—. Porque primito... Pienso protegerte hasta el día en que me muera.

* * *

 **NOTAS PARA FRIKIS DE LA HISTORIA (Advierto de que me despacho a gusto XD ¡Cualquier persona normal se lo debería saltar!):**

El siglo XIX fue un periodo maravilloso. Y no solo me refiero a la moda preciosa que existía por entonces (y que espero reflejar más o menos en detalle en este fic). En realidad, fue la época que inició el mundo tal y como hoy lo conocemos. Hubo cosas buenas (el romanticismo, el progreso industrial, los movimientos sociales, la unificación de Alemania XD) y cosas no tan buenas (los nacionalismos, las guerras sin apenas tregua, el colonialismo y el declive del honor). Prusia siempre ha sido acusada de militarismo, pero antes que ella, no ha existido una sola nación importante (y no tan importante) que no haya masacrado a otras, y para ello todas contaban con sus bien pertrechados ejércitos. Es la agresión gratuita del poderoso lo que yo condeno, y de esto no se libra ni Inglaterra, Ni Francia, ni Italia, ni, por supuesto, España (y la lista podría seguir).

Lo que venía a decir es que en el siglo XIX hubo una sucesión de conflictos entre todas las naciones, que fueron conduciendo poco a poco, y de forma "lógica" al estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Lo curioso de estas guerras es que los aliados de un conflicto, al siguiente podían ser enemigos, y al tercero, volver a ser aliados. Esto sucedió con Prusia en muchas ocasiones, pues era una nación que poco a poco se había hecho un hueco entre las grandes potencias, pero estas aún la despreciaban. Los propios austriacos desdeñaban a los prusianos como meros advenedizos sin educación y se oponían a ellos en todo por miedo a que los superaran y se hicieran con el control de todos los estados alemanes (como, de hecho, sucedió tras Königgratz). Inglaterra y Francia, por otro lado, no estaban dispuestos a que el equilibrio europeo se rompiera con la emergente Prusia-Alemania unificada, pues eran ellos los que estaban arriba del todo (Eso de que tres son multitud, supongo...). Por su lado, Rusia nunca ha sido verdadera amiga de nadie, aunque si he de escoger a un enemigo natural y constante de esta gran nación, sin ninguna duda tomaría a Reino Unido. Eso de que Rusia y Prusia siempre han sido enemigos acérrimos desde el principio al fin, es una soberana mentira. Depende de la época, de los gobernantes de turno, de la política y del momento en que se entretejieran alianzas de conveniencia para oponerse a otros enemigos. Los rusos apreciaban a los prusianos y a los alemanes, hasta el punto de tener barrios residenciales para ellos en las dos grandes capitales, tomarlos como maestros para sus hijos nobles, u ofrecerles tierras como en las colonias del Volga (es decir, que los acogían como colonos y visitantes de los que aprender técnicas bélicas europeas o incluso los contrataban como educadores para los hijos de la aristocracia pro-europea).

Bueno, corto el rollo y paso a resumir los conflictos que menciono en este pequeño primer capítulo, que son:

- **Batalla de Jena (1806):** En la que Napoléon I («El usurpador universal») aplastó a los prusianos. Fue una derrota devastadora para ellos y la guardaron bien dentro de sus corazones para devolvéserla a Francia en cuanto pudieran. Así se inicia un siglo de desencuentros entre ambos y que culminaría con la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- **Guerra de Crimea (1853-1856):** enfrentó a a Rusia con Inglaterra (aliada con Francia en esta ocasión), básicamente por la debilidad del imperio turco/otomano y por hacerse con el control de ese enclave tan importante. Rusia siempre ha buscado una salida al mar e Inglaterra deseaba tener el monopolio de los mares, y eso incluía todo estrecho marítimo bien situado (cofGibraltarcof). Prusia fue la única potencia que no participó en este conflicto y mantuvo cierta simpatía por los rusos al principio. Sin embargo, hacia el final del mismo, presionó a Austria para que rompiera su alianza previa con Rusia, puesto que los Romanov los habían ayudado contra los levantamientos sociales de 1848 que azotaron a Austria (Prusia aquí fue un poco manipuladora.. XD). La guerra la perdió Rusia y dejó de ser aliada de los austriacos, que se quedaron solos y sin ningún amigo.

- **B** **atalla de Königgrätz (1866).** Por la supremacía germana, Prusia luchó en esta ocasión contra Austria. Hasta entonces había sido Austria la que lideraba a los estados alemanes, pero a partir de entonces ya sería Prusia (que le dio una buena paliza a los austriacos gracias a su mejor organización y su logística) quien acaudillara la confederación germánica.

Hago coincidir el nacimiento de Gilbert con esta victoria (1866), puesto que es el comienzo del verdadero poder prusiano. Y el nacimiento de Ludwig con la unificación alemana en 1871.

 **-Guerra franco-prusiana (1870-71).** La que dio origen a la unificación alemana y al nacimiento de Alemania. Los franceses, orgullosos como ellos solos, pensaron que podrían con los prusianos, y les atacaron (Napoleón III era un inconsciente). La excusa fue la cuestión de la sucesión al trono español, pues cada uno quería imponer su propio candidato. La cosa se lió con el famoso telegrama de Ems. El embajador francés no se portó con diplomacia y exigió a los Hohenzollern que retiraran su candidatura al trono español por siempre jamás. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, pero claro, la soberbia de las grandes potencias... **La wikipedia está totalmente manipulada en este asunto** (como con muchas otras cosas, por eso yo NO saco información de la wiki, que no vale para nada serio). Otra cosa es que Bismarck se aprovechara de todo esto para lograr también sus objetivos. Aquí no hay santos ni demonios, y estoy francamente harta de que se adopte siempre un punto de vista pro-francés en todo.

Creo que ya he mortificado demasiado a mis lectores. Proseguiré con más diatribas en capítulos posteriores, y prometo no emocionarme tanto.

¡Un beso a todos y hasta la próxima!


	3. Cap 3 - Una mentira

A mis amables lectores que me han comentado:

Kris, ¿quieres que haya un triángulo amoroso entre Austria, Rusia y Prusia? ¡Hecho! XD En realidad era la idea de base de esta historia. Adoro los triángulos amorosos, y desde luego no es el único que hay en este fic (También hay algo extraño entre Eli, Rod y Gil, la verdad...). Y los que habrá cuando aparezcan los demás personajes... En cuanto aparezca el ruso, todo será un CAOS hahaha.

SinimegBraginskaya: Gracias por tu ánimos. Últimamente FF está de capa caída o simplemente la gente lee menos que antes o quizás es que yo soy muy impaciente. Espero que te guste lo que está por venir.

Kalrathia: Qué decir a mi queridísima Kalrathia. Solo ver entrar una review tuya me alegra el alma. Me cuesta de nuevo retomar la costumbre de escribir, y creo que aún estoy torpe, pero espero que se me pase. Tampoco es que revise mucho antes de subirlo (¡Maal!).

Guest: Te quiero, mi «anónima» admiradora. Tú sabes que sí. Este fic es por ti :)

Toujonozomi: Me parto con tus reviews. Además también me sacas puntos flacos y comentas cosas que podrían ser interesantes de cara al futuro. Efectivamente, habrá más interacción con otros personajes secundarios, pero mi intención es no dar protagonismo a los personajes no «hetalianos». ADORO que te hayas dado cuenta de la alusión a la guerra austro-prusiana contra Dinamarca con eso de las pastas. Me devuelves la fe en la humanidad, amore mío.

 _ **WARNING:** No me gusta tener que hacer spoilers, pero ante la posible sensibilidad de algunas personas, quisiera comentar que si a algún lector no le agrada que sucedan cosas entre chiquillos, por  inocentes que sean, por favor, le ruego que no lea este capítulo. [No hay nadie más censuradora conmigo que yo misma. Aunque he de decir que en mi mente sí que se desarrollan cosas hardcore. Vamos, nada que ver con lo que he publicado XD]_

* * *

 _ **Slow down, you crazy child**_

 _ **You're so ambitious for a juvenile**_

 _ **But then if you're so smart, then tell me**_

 _ **Why are you still so afraid?**_

 _ **You've got your passion, you've got your pride**_

 _ **But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?**_

 _ **Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true**_

 _ **When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?**_

[traducción propia]

 _ **Frena un poco, chiquillo inconsciente**_

 _ **Eres demasiado ambicioso para lo joven que eres**_

 _ **Pero si en verdad eres tan listo, dime entonces**_

 _ **¿Por qué tienes aún tanto miedo?**_

 _ **Tienes tu pasión, tienes tu orgullo,**_

 _ **¿Pero acaso no sabes que solo los tontos quedan satisfechos?**_

 _ **Sigue soñando, pero no creas que todo se volverá realidad**_

 _ **¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que Viena te espera?**_

 _(Vienna_ , de Billy Joel)

—

* * *

 **VIENA, 1872**

 ** **Rosenthal Residenz (Palacio de la familia Edelstein)** **

Transcurrió un tiempo hasta que por fin se calmaron los ánimos en el palacio, y es que a la dulce y apocada señora Edelstein a punto estuvo de darle un síncope cuando vio con sus propios ojos el estado en que habían quedado los aposentos que ella misma había dispuesto para Gilbert. Si el pequeño invitado se libró de un ulterior y más severo castigo fue gracias a la intercesión del cabeza de familia, pues Herr Edelstein era un hombre comprensivo y bondadoso que se limitó a restarle importancia al asunto y a revolverle el cabello con cariño a su sobrino.

Ante aquello, el prusiano, todo agradecimiento y humildad para variar, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, inclinó la cabeza y le correspondió con una formalidad digna de la corte imperial de Hofburg.

—Mi señor conde, ruego perdonéis mi comportamiento indisciplinado y dispenséis mi impaciencia infantil.

El señor Edelstein hizo levantarse al chiquillo de inmediato.

—Vamos, vamos, sobrino. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad en mi casa. Olvidemos este enojoso asunto de una vez por todas.

A Gilbert casi se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas ante aquel trato que tanto difería del de su propio padre. No sabía si se debía a que su tío era judío, pero lo cierto es que era el hombre más paciente y compasivo que conocía.

—Mi señor conde...

—Pero llámame tío, Gilbert.

—De acuerdo, mi señor tío... Le prometo que me portaré bien y que no volveré a mancillar el apellido de mi padre. Por mi honor que...

El señor Edelstein sonrió con indulgencia y meneó la cabeza.

—No te comprometas nunca a nada que no podrás cumplir, sobrino. Me basta con que tengas buenas intenciones y con que te lleves a Roderich a jugar al exterior para que le dé un poco el aire. A veces dudo de que mi hijo no sea en verdad un vampiro.

—¡Pero cariño! —intervino la madre del austriaco en tono de reproche.

—Sería buena idea que Gilbert le enseñe algunas cosas a nuestro hijo, ¿no crees, querida? Como, por ejemplo, a sostener un sable sin caerse de espaldas.

—Eso ha sido innecesariamente cruel, esposo mío.

El señor Edelstein rodeó el talle encorsetado de su esposa y le dio un descocado beso en la mejilla que causó quejas y risas a partes iguales. Gilbert, tras prometer a sus tíos que enseñaría esgrima a su primito, salió de la biblioteca de Rosenthal y corrió en busca de Roderich para notificarle su intención de llevárselo bien lejos y enseñarle todas las cosas que se le pasaran por la cabeza.

A pesar de las dimensiones del palacio, había pocos lugares en los que buscar a Roderich y el primero de la lista era siempre la sala del piano principal. Y no se equivocó tampoco esta vez.

Gilbert entró con todo el sigilo que fue capaz de desplegar, amparándose en la poderosa melodía que extraía su primo del piano de cola, y, prácticamente de puntillas, se escondió tras los cortinajes que había al fondo de la sala para poder disfrutar de aquella música celestial. De aquella manera no tenía que dar vergonzosas explicaciones de su marcado y «poco viril» interés.

Lo cierto es que Gilbert solía colarse en el salón de música y sentarse allí en el anonimato de su escondrijo para oír embelesado las piezas que acometía su primo con una habilidad extraordinaria. Gilbert no era muy bueno adivinando el estado de ánimo de los demás —o simplemente no le interesaba lo más mínimo—, pero en el caso de Roderich, solo por las piezas que él escogía e interpretaba podía saber si estaba alegre, colérico o melancólico. Y por desgracia o por fortuna casi siempre era esto último. Por desgracia, porque en el fondo no le gustaba que su primito estuviera tan triste. Por fortuna, porque aquella melancolía arrancaba lo mejor de Roderich y aquello, desde luego, se transmitía a su música.

Gilbert adoraba aquellas sesiones musicales, pues creía que su hombría estaba a buen recaudo. Lo que desconocía es que hacía mucho tiempo que Roderich sabía que tenía un visitante inoportuno y nunca invitado. Sin embargo, nunca lo había delatado ni le había hecho salir de su escondite. Si Gilbert quería estar allí de incógnito, por algo sería.

Al principio, saber que tenía a Gilbert como público lo ponía muy nervioso, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su silenciosa presencia y sus errores fueron disminuyendo. Es más, Roderich creía firmemente que daba lo mejor de sí cuando tenía a aquel prusiano del demonio allí con él, amansado por la música. Se imaginaba a su primo emocionado, con los párpados cerrados, vulnerable como nunca; como nadie lo había visto jamás, claro está, porque Gilbert jamás permitiría que lo vieran de aquel modo.

Roderich cerró su partitura y comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía de memoria. Sabía que era una de las favoritas de Gilbert. La Fantasie Improptu, Opus 66, una pieza de aquel increíble romántico polaco cuyo corazón quedó, literalmente, en Varsovia. Sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado con una facilidad engañosa para el profano. Y flotaban, revoloteaban como delicados pajarillos que apenas si se posaban el tiempo justo, acariciando cada rapidísima nota con una pericia que solía dejar sin aliento a todos quienes tenían la suerte de ser testigos de aquella bella tempestad musical. Y Gilbert no era un excepción.

A Roderich casi le pareció oír un suspiro que provenía desde detrás de los largos cortinajes.

Cuando terminó la pieza, se tomó su tiempo para ordenar las partituras y darle a su primito la oportunidad de escapar. Sin embargo, Gilbert no se marchó. Dio unos pasos titubeantes hacia él, se detuvo justo a su espalda y se aclaró la garganta. Solo entonces Roderich se volvió hacia él.

—Oh, Gilbert, me has sorprendido. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Pu... pues claro.

El austriaco quiso ser un poco perverso.

—¿De verdad no has oído lo que estaba tocando?

—Pues claro que no —aseguró el prusiano, resoplando con desdén—. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas tuyas de niñas.

—¿Pero qué narices dices, Gilbert? La música no es de n... —se interrumpió y suspiró con cansancio—. Esta bien. No importa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Venía a sacarte de paseo.

—Ni que fuera un perro —reprochó el austriaco.

—¿Ni siquiera me agradeces que alguien tan asombroso como yo dedique su preciosísimo tiempo para convertirte en un hombre?

El sonrojo fue instantáneo y violento. Sin saber muy bien por qué, aquello le sonó a Roderich como algo que... era mejor no decirse.

—No necesito que me... me conviertas en... nada. Qué incorrección.

—Bah, tonterías. Levántate de ahí, que salimos de paseo en busca de alguna aventura. —Gilbert parecía sinceramente entusiasmado.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero Elizabeta viene de un momento a otro a tomar el té.

—¡Oh no! ¿Otra vez? ¡No puede ser!

—¿Y sabes qué estoy pensando? Que es el momento perfecto para que hagáis las paces vosotros dos. Bueno, más bien es la oportunidad para que tú le pidas disculpas a ella.

—Pero no quiero...

—¡Pero bueno, Gilbert! ¿Es que no te han enseñado a ser un caballero con las damas? Para ser un buen militar, antes que nada debes ser cortés con las mujeres.

El prusiano puso una mueca de fastidio que estuvo a punto de arrancarle una carcajada al austriaco.

—Tienes razón —accedió Gilbert de mala gana con aquella graciosa expresión de labios fruncidos. Al fin y al cabo habían sido los caballeros teutónicos quienes habían inventado el código de caballería—. Lo haré.

—Magnífico. —Y pensó, sonriente, en su fuero interno: «Quizás sea yo quien te convierta a ti en un hombre después de todo, primito».

* * *

Roderich no había tenido en mente aquel tipo de reconciliación entre Gilbert y Elizabeta. Y mucho menos que implicara sangre vertida por parte de ambos. Pero viniendo de aquel primo suyo, cualquier cosa era posible. Eso desde luego.

Los niños habían salido al fin al exterior para jugar en los amplios jardines que rodeaban el palacio. Este estaba situado a unos pocos kilómetros de la novísima Ringstrasse. Lo suficientemente cerca de la capital como para disfrutar de sus muchas posibilidades de vida social y lo suficientemente lejos como para poseer unos jardines dignos de la familia imperial, de un laberinto de setos al más puro estilo francés y de unos vastos terrenos en los que podrían organizarse batidas de caza si al conde Von Edelstein le hubiera interesado aquel deporte tan británico.

La niñera los acompañaba manteniéndose a cierta distancia. Pronto dejaría de ocuparse del señorito Roderich para ceder su cuidado e instrucción a un preceptor, hombre, por supuesto, como correspondía a un niño ya de cierta edad. La muchacha, entristecida por tal causa y también alterada por un mal de amores, dejó a los niños a su aire y se enfrascó en la lectura de una novelita romántica en la que la dama protagonista siempre acababa con el caballero menos recomendable, pero —eso sí— mucho más apasionado que los otros pretendientes. Así los chiquillos eran libres de corretear o hacer de las suyas como quisieran mientras ella devoraba aquel lacrimógeno y predecible folletín.

Pero la libertad no les duró demasiado, porque una malhumorada Elizabeta se les acercó con desgana después de haber bajado graciosamente por la escalinata que conducía hasta el jardín trasero. La muchacha llevaba el cabello suelto esta vez, los tirabuzones le caían en cascada por la espalda, y sobre la cabeza se ladeaba un sombrerito adornado con un lazo de raso verde y un vaporoso velo de gasa que al menos le protegía los ojos de las inclemencias del sol. Los dos primos se quedaron mudos mirándola mientras ella daba un paso tras otro con especial cuidado, con un movimiento extraño y afectado, como si intentara desplazarse cual delicada señorita pero le costara horrores hacerlo con aquel vestidito con polisón.

—Buenos días —les saludó con frialdad, deteniéndose junto a ellos con la sombrilla de encaje abierta y apoyada sobre el hombro.

—Buenos días, señorita Héderváry —se apresuró a corresponder el austriaco. Gilbert, por su parte, se puso a mirar indolentemente hacia el cielo despejado, con los dedos enganchados en la trabilla trasera de su chaleco azul oscuro. Roderich lo miró con reprobación y el prusiano terminó por rendirse.

—Buenos días, señorita Héderváry —saludo él también, con una sonrisa que era cualquier cosa menos sincera.

—Está muy bella hoy, señorita —alabó Roderich con galantería.

—Lo que quiere decir que normalmente está usted muy fea —intervino Gilbert con una risilla maligna.

—¡Gilbert!

El austriaco no podía creer que su primo se comportara así frente a una dama. ¡Pero por Dios! ¿Es que acaso todos en Prusia era unos matones sin educación?

—Pídele disculpas ahora mismo, primo.

—Tú no me das órdenes, señorito —replicó el otro.

—¿Pero no habíamos quedado en que tú...?

—De verdad, no hace falta que me pida disculpas —cortó Elizabeta con un gesto altanero como si Gilbert no estuviera allí—. De todas formas, no iba a concederle mi perdón.

La niña sacudió airosamente sus tirabuzones y se cambió la sombrilla de hombro.

—¡Pues no pensaba hacerlo! —exclamó Gilbert exaltado y con las mejillas encarnadas.

Ella se giró hacia Roderich para seguir ignorando su existencia, con lo que exacerbó aún más al chiquillo. El austriaco, cada vez más nervioso, intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera mejorar la relación entre ellos. Gilbert le había prometido que le pediría disculpas a la húngara, pero por el momento parecía que no tenía la más leve intención de cumplir con su palabra.

—¿Pero por qué no podéis ser amigos? —se lamentó Roderich mirando a uno y otro alternativamente—. Eli, Gilbert en el fondo no es tan malo como parece. Es solo que...

La furiosa mirada de advertencia de su primo casi lo silenció, pero Roderich sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y continuó:

—... Es solo que no está acostumbrado a desenvolverse en sociedad. Allá en Prusia apenas se dedicaba a otra cosa que a los caballos, y claro...

Aquello que debería sonar ridículo y digno de burla a oídos de cualquier dama de postín, así como resultar humillante para el prusiano, no hizo sino despertar una chispa de interés en los ojos verdes de Elizabeta.

—¿Caballos?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —gruñó Gilbert a la defensiva, aplastando unas briznas de hierba.

—¿Tenéis caballos de raza en... en vuestra casa?

—Pues claro. Muchos —dijo con arrogancia—. Mi señor padre opina que todo hombre de bien debe contar con buenas caballerizas.

El interés iba creciendo notoriamente por parte de la húngara.

—¿Y qué razas de caballos criais?

—Trakehners, Lipizzanos, frisones, árabes, españoles... incluso pura sangre ingleses.

—¿De verdad?

El ceño del prusiano había cedido un poco e incluso se permitió una ligera mueca que casi se asemejaba ya a una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes montar a caballo? —preguntó Gilbert sin mala intención. Pero para la damita la pregunta fue como un severo revés. No había cosa que le gustara más en el mundo que montar a caballo y vestirse, para ello, con unos buenos y escandalosos bombachos. Decían las malas lenguas que la propia emperatriz Sissi lo hacía también. Desde que lo supo, a Eli le gustaba todavía más aquella emperatriz despreciada por los austriacos y que tanto amaba a los húngaros. La niña incluso intentaba ser más femenina para parecerse a ella, a la que decían que era la mujer más bella del mundo.

—Pues claro que monto a caballo. ¿Te crees que soy una muchacha inútil o qué?

Al ver que las cosas parecían torcerse de nuevo, Roderich acudió al rescate de inmediato.

—Ya te dije que Eli no es como las demás chicas, Gilbert. Sabe esgrima. Y es muy buena además. Y todo ello sin dejar de ser la chica más guapa de toda Viena.

Elizabeta se rió, y fue a partir de aquella risa y de aquella inaudita revelación cuando dio inicio el cambio definitivo en Gilbert.

—Permíteme que te corrija, Rod. Pero la mujer más bella es nuestra emperatriz —comentó ella con animación.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. No quería hablar de emperatrices ni de bellezas femeninas, sino de algo muchísimo más interesante: la esgrima.

—No quisiera ser grosero —empezó el prusiano con más cuidado esta vez—, pero ¿cómo va a saber una señorita de esgrima? Me cuesta imaginarlo.

—Tengo dos manos y dos brazos, ¿no? Puedo blandir un florete sin ningún problema. Y también un sable. ¿Acaso no sabes que las mujeres también pueden ser buenas esgrimistas? ¿Quién no conoce a _Mademoiselle_ de Maupin?

A pesar de la vehemencia de la niña, Gilbert aún no estaba del todo convencido.

—Demuéstramelo —ordenó el prusiano mostrando ya cierta ansiedad. Roderich empezó a preocuparse ante la nueva deriva de los acontecimientos porque los conocía a ambos y no tenía claro quién de los dos era más tozudo.

—Primo... No creo que Eli deba...

Roderich enmudeció en cuanto ella «desenvainó» su improvisada espada. Había cerrado de golpe la elegante sombrilla de paseo, la había empuñado y había adoptado una evidente postura de guardia, adelantando el pie derecho —aquel pie calzado con una diminuta botita de piel con polainas— y atrasando la mano izquierda para mantener el correcto equilibrio. Con su sombrero, sus guantes y, sobre todo, su vestido drapeado a la última moda, recogido en pliegues por detrás sobre el polisón, era como una aparición de cuento; un hada guerrera, una amazona, una de aquellas mujeres imposibles que poblaban las fantasías de tantos hombres.

Nunca antes había visto Roderich tanta admiración en la mirada de Gilbert.

—Vamos, prusiano. ¿Tienes miedo de perder? —retó la chiquilla con una pícara sonrisa.

Gilbert, todavía desconcertado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar su actitud displicente. Esfuerzo que resultaría infructuoso porque ya no quedaba ni rastro de displicencia en él.

—No tengo mi sable de prácticas aquí porque mi señora madre aún no ha encontrado un maestro adecuado para mí —bajó el tono de la voz y agregó entonces—. Además no puedo luchar contra una niña.

Un gesto de fastidio apareció, fugaz, en el rostro enmarcado de tirabuzones castaños.

—Yo pensaba que los hombres prusianos eran los más valientes. Pero claro, quizás no seas hombre... ni tan siquiera prusiano. —Elizabeta lanzó una veloz estocada hacia delante hasta que la estrecha punta de su sombrilla tocó el pecho de Gilbert en el punto preciso donde se hallaba su corazón, que, por otro lado, empezaba a latir a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Desesperado, Roderich se interpuso entre ambos, dispuesto a recibir cualquier estocada de manos de la muchacha. Gilbert, con instinto de esgrimista, miró rápidamente en derredor hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la solución perfecta. Entre los rosales rojos había descubierto una azada de mango largo, que el jardinero debía de haberse dejado allí tras su faena matutina.

—Roddy, aparta. Tengo algo que mostrarle a la señorita —pidió, empuñando, a su vez, su propia arma también improvisada.

—¡Por favor, comportaos! ¡Los dos! —exclamó el austriaco, lamentando que la niñera no estuviera de cuerpo presente para poner orden tal y como era su cometido. Sin embargo, los dos contendientes reían y se medían ardorosamente con la mirada, como si todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor hubiera dejado de tener la más mínima importancia para ellos.

Por suerte para el sufrido Roderich fue un duelo corto. Y si lo fue, solo se debió al hecho de que la sombrilla de la dama quedó totalmente doblada en dos. Fue, además, un desenlace providencial para todos, porque ninguno de ellos se lo tomó a mal. Ni a Gilbert le importó que una muchachita con enaguas lo desarmara con extrema facilidad en apenas dos golpes, ni a Elizabeta le inquietó que su sombrilla importada del mismísimo París hubiera quedado inservible. Es más, ambos se reían a carcajadas, observando las varillas destrozadas y el encaje desgarrado, y sus risas arreciaron, estruendosas, al oír los conmovedores intentos de Roderich por impartir un poco de sensatez. Al fin, cuando fueron capaces de recobrar la calma, Gilbert recordó aquello de que un caballero no solo debía ser excepcional en el campo de batalla, sino también —y aún más— con las damas. Para ello decidió sellar la paz con el símbolo más adecuado y más al alcance de que disponía: dio unos pasos hacia atrás y arrancó una rosa de un rosal cercano.

—Para ti, Elizabeta Héderváry —dijo con una sonrisa sincera, llamándola por su nombre por vez primera.

Casi todas sus ocurrencias eran fruto de un impulso impremeditado y aquella última no fue una excepción. Gilbert se mordió los labios por el dolor que le produjeron las agudas espinas que se le clavaron hasta el hueso en los dedos, pero en el último momento fue capaz de reprimir el quejido de dolor que habría estado a punto de echar a perder su galantería. De modo que se puso firme, se inclinó ante Elizabeta con un gesto lleno de respeto y le ofreció la rosa engalanada con su propia sangre. Elizabeta solo dudó un par de segundos. No podía rechazar una ofrenda como aquella por torpe que fuera, porque, a pesar de su corta edad, se daba cuenta del valor que poseía aquel gesto. Extendió la mano —cubierta solo por la fina tela de encaje de sus guantes blancos— y tomó la cruel flor entre sus dedos, clavándose ella también las espinas ensangrentadas.

Ni siquiera los gritos exagerados de la niñera, que se acercaba por fin para cumplir con su deber, ni los reproches de Roderich, que se había sacado un pañuelo para limpiar con diligencia la sangre de los dedos y de los guantes de la niña, mitigaron las sonrisas de los dos chiquillos.

Sin saberlo, habían remedado a su manera aquellos pactos de sangre que, curiosamente, compartían allá por la Edad Media tanto los antiguos húngaros como los caballeros teutónicos.

* * *

2

A partir de entonces, las riñas entre ellos empezaron a ser tan frecuentes como los juegos. Roderich se volvió más reservado si cabía, porque en ocasiones se llegaba a sentir apartado, como en un mundo ajeno al que compartían sus dos amigos más queridos. De lo que no se daba cuenta el pequeño austriaco era de que Gilbert siempre terminaba por recurrir a él. Por encima de cualquiera. Es por eso que, pasara lo que pasase, y a pesar de la proverbial desconfianza del prusiano hacia todo el mundo, Roderich constituía para él la única excepción. Solo con él compartía sus más íntimos y secretos pensamientos. Solo con él era capaz de abrir su corazón atemorizado porque, efectivamente, Gilbert siempre deseaba mostrar fortaleza para ocultar que en el fondo tenía miedo. Miedo a perder. Miedo a no ser lo que los demás esperaban de él. Sobre todo, miedo a no ser lo más importante para las personas a las que él quería con toda el alma. Y Roderich era el único que jamás se reiría de su «debilidad».

En una ocasión, ya bien entrada la noche, Gilbert se coló —en camisón— en la habitación de su primo, que se despertó sobresaltado al notar una presencia cercana y no esperada.

—Nunca debiste enseñarme esos pasadizos secretos, Roddy —se explicó el prusiano con aquella sonrisa traviesa y luminosa con la que tanto encandilaba a la cocinera, y al ama de llaves, y a las sirvientas, y hasta al deshollinador que iba una vez por semana al palacio Rosenthal para limpiar las chimeneas.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Gilbert? —susurró el austriaco sentándose en la cama con un sonoro suspiro y sin dejar de taparse con las sábanas cual puritana damisela.

—No podía dormir —respondió el recién llegado bajando más la voz con aspecto sumiso—. Es que hoy hice algo malo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

«¿Solo hoy», preguntó Roderich, aunque solo en su imaginación.

—¿Puedo meterme contigo en la cama?

Roderich se tapó aún más con las sábanas hasta cubrir la mitad de su rostro.

—¡Qué incorrección, primo! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a tu habitación!

El prusiano se subió a los pies de la cama haciendo caso omiso de aquella orden y se quedó allí un momento, agazapado, mirando a su primo con expresión suplicante.

—¿Acaso tú no tienes miedo cuando hay tormenta? Me ha contado Sophie que las noches de tormenta siempre te escabulles para meterte en la cama de tita Anneliese.

Roderich se cubrió ya del todo con las sábanas hasta quedar oculto por completo. Su voz llegó amortiguada por la tela, pero por desgracia no podía esconder tan fácilmente el tono avergonzado de su voz.

—¡Márchate, Gilbert!

Sin embargo, en vez de marcharse se acercó a él a gatas por encima del edredón hasta llegar junto a él.

—Pues yo no tengo miedo a las tormentas —prosiguió el prusiano—. Pero sí al infierno. ¡Y voy a ir al infierno por lo que hice hoy!

Roderich se destapó, exasperado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho? —exclamó.

—Dije una mentira.

Otro nuevo suspiro, y el austriaco se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama.

—Pues mañana vamos a la iglesia y te confiesas. Solucionado. Ahora vete.

—¡Eso no sirve! —Gilbert se deslizó también bajo las sábanas y se acercó a su primo hasta quedar recostado a su lado—. Porque para empezar, yo no soy católico, sino protestante. ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

—No creo que a Dios le importe mucho si eres una cosa u otra.

—Pero es que no es eso...

—¿Entonces qué?

El intempestivo visitante se abrazó al dueño de aquel cálido y confortable lecho y se quedó allí quietecito y tan cerca de él, que el otro niño tuvo que recolocarse un poco para poder respirar mejor.

—Es que no me arrepiento de haber dicho esa mentira, Roddy.

El otro lo miró con los los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Pero eso no puede ser! Tienes que arrepentirte.

—Es que... es que...

—Gilbert, dime, por favor, ¿qué has hecho? —Roderich estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Levantó una de sus manos de dedos finos y blancos y le acarició con suavidad la frente, apartándole el flequillo rubio con cariño y ánimo tranquilizador. Gilbert le sonrió y estrechó aún más a su primo entre sus brazos.

—He mentido por ti.

—¿Có... cómo dices?

—Me parece que a partir de mañana ya no tendrás más clases de piano. Al menos no con _monsieur_ Beauchamp.

Roderich empezaba a sentirse mareado.

—Dime de una maldita vez qué has hecho, Gilbert Beilschmidt, o te juro que... que...

—No te enfades conmigo, por favor. Aunque... —sonrió de nuevo, con sinuosa picardía—. Aunque me gusta cuando te enfadas.

—¡Suéltame! Eres un irresponsable. Y... y lo lías todo. Y me... me vas a volver loco...

Gilbert tomó a su primo de los hombros, lo acercó hasta él y le planto un ruidoso beso en la mejilla que cortó de raíz la angustia que comenzaba a dominar al austriaco.

—Tranquilo, Roddy. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora. Contratarán a otro maestro de música que no te trate mal, y así podrás tocar el piano todo cuanto tú desees. Y sin miedo a que un idiota...

—O me dices ya qué hiciste o no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra nunca más.

—Es que... es que me da vergüenza.

Roderich se volvió a sentar en la cama y ocultó el rostro tras las manos de pura desesperación.

—Dije que _monsieur_ Beauchamp había hecho algo... muy, muy malo. Pero mejor vamos a olvidarlo. Lo que importa es que nos hemos librado de él. Como te prometí.

El chiquillo de cabellos castaños entornó los ojos para poder enfocar y poder ver con mayor nitidez a su primo al tiempo que aprovechaba para dotar a sus ojos violáceos de la debida mirada recriminatoria.

Gilbert lo pilló con la guardia bien baja.

—Estás muy guapo así sin gafas.

—¡Si serás...! ¡Déjate de tonterías!

—Lo digo en serio, primito... Oye, ¿has besado ya a Elizabeta?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —parecía que de un momento a otro le fuera a dar el ataque definitivo—. Gilbert, vete ahora mismo a tu habitación.

—Pero Rod...

—Ni peros ni peras.

—No sé, es que creo que Eli te gusta...

—No, no me gusta. —Sus mejillas parecían desmentirlo, pero claro, hacía ya un buen rato que el chiquillo estaba ruborizado—. Es decir, Eli es muy bella, eso es verdad. Pero somos muy pequeños. N... no me interesan esas cosas. Aún.

—¿No? Pues a mí sí. Esta mañana vi cómo el jardinero besaba a una _fräulein_. A ella parecía gustarle mucho.

—Gilbert, quiero dormir.

—¿No te importa que la bese yo entonces?

—Haz lo que te salga de las narices. Yo solo quiero que te vayas, y que me dejes dormir y que no me vuelvas a asaltar de noche y que no me prometas más cosas y... y...

—Eh, vamos, ¿qué pasa? —el prusiano suavizó la voz y lo volvió a abrazar con cuidado—. Estás más enfadado de lo normal.

Lo cierto es que el niño sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de aquella pesadilla de primo suyo.

—Roderich...

—¡Vete! ¡VETE! ¡FUERA!

La mirada escarlata del prusiano expresó su incomprensión durante unos instantes, incluso un poco de dolor... antes de que todo aquel sentimiento se diluyera en una sonrisa extraña e insólita en él.

—Ah, ya sé qué te sucede. Eso es que tienes celos.

Roderich le dio una bofetada. No le dolió demasiado, pero fue lo bastante inconcebible e inesperada como para sosegar al asaltante nocturno, que moderó por fin su actitud. Gilbert apartó la vista de él y en su interior se desató una ardua lucha por aguantar el tipo o por hacer el soberano sacrificio de pedirle perdón a su primo. Pero... ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Él no había hecho nada malo. Es más, se había arriesgado para librarlo del injusto maltrato de aquel maestrillo de piano. Y aún así, en el fondo, le daba la impresión de que había hecho daño a Roderich, y no sabía ni por qué.

Con la voz tirante, Gilbert trató torpemente de que no se le notara aquella cruenta batalla que se libraba en su interior.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya, Rod?

Entonces, para remate de todo aquel torrente imparable de sentimientos inconclusos e incomprensibles que se habían desencadenado entre ambos niños, Roderich se echó a llorar. Gilbert, fiel a sí mismo, actuó sin pensar. Rodeó una vez más a Roderich con sus brazos, olvidando el leve picazón de su mejilla y el brote de orgullo herido que lo había vencido desde el furioso rechazo del otro niño.

—Ne... nein, bitte —le suplicó apretando su frágil cuerpo contra su pecho—. No llores, Rod. Yo me voy si eso es lo que tú quieres. Pero... pero no llores, por favor.

El austriaco se apartó un poco de él, exasperado y tembloroso y solo a medias recuperado.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo sujetándose a sus hombros, con la intención de aliviar aquella cercanía. Sin embargo, el prusiano no solo se lo impidió, sino que lo tomó de ambos lados del rostro, cerró los ojos y lo besó en los labios.

Roderich no respondió de inmediato y fue solo al cabo de unos segundos cuando aflojó la presión de sus dedos en los hombros de su primo. Su ceño se terminó de distender suavemente a medida que los labios de Gilbert tomaban posesión de los suyos.

En realidad apenas fue un instante fugaz, que el austriaco no tuvo tiempo ni de asimilar siquiera. Gilbert se incorporaba ya, con su sonrisa —aquella que sería tan característica del Gilbert adulto— y lo miraba directamente a los ojos con un leve destello que parecía palpitar, rojizo, en sus pupilas.

—Pues la verdad, no es para tanto —dijo Gilbert riendo mientras se sentaba sobre una almohada.

Roderich se sintió un poco indignado.

—Pues será que no sabes hacerlo bien —replicó con suma dignidad.

—¿Pero qué dices? Si yo lo hago todo bien.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, primito?

—Si quieres te beso de nuevo —le advirtió Gilbert con intención manifiesta de hacerlo.

—Ni se te ocurra.

A decir verdad, Roderich estaba irreconocible. Nunca lo había visto así, con sus ojos —habitualmente tristes y apagados— llameantes, retadores, con una seguridad que jamás hubiera soñado descubrir en ellos.

—Bueno... Tú te lo pierdes. —Su tono sonaba ahora apocado, como si el propio Roderich le hubiera traspasado sus sentimientos más profundos.

El niño de cabellos castaños se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su lecho mientras Gilbert vacilaba. La confusión que sentía se estaba volviendo insoportable por momentos. Estiró una mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de su primo y tragó saliva, sin atreverse a decir nada más. En realidad tampoco sabía qué decir. Así que empezó a acariciarle la piel con los dedos, con una gentileza impropia viniendo de él. Roderich se dejaba acariciar, y su expresión suavizada, sus largas pestañas oscuras y la forma delicada de sus labios no hacían sino desorientar aún más a su primo.

«Eres más bello que Elizabeta», le habría dicho, y no habría mentido. Porque Eli era aún muy niña y carecía del encanto propio de su sexo. Al menos de lo que se «esperaba» de su sexo. En cambio Roderich era dulce, de ojos inmensos y expresivos, de un color que evocaba el mar en calma bajo una tormenta a punto de desatarse sobre las aguas brumosas. Por si fuera poco, tenía una sensibilidad exquisita y todo su ser irradiaba una contención extrema, como si atesorase en su interior todo un universo desconocido y virgen.

Aún no comprendía qué era todo aquello que le hacía desear acariciar los labios de Roderich con tantísima intensidad. Lo que sabía con seguridad es que deseaba besarlo de nuevo. Y decirle que lo quería. Porque aquello era la más pura, sincera y desnuda verdad.

Roderich había alzado su mano para alcanzar la de su primo y le había empezado a devolver las caricias sin dejar de mirarlo desde la cama.

«¿Pero qué es esto?», se dijo, sobrecogido, al sentir una reacción muy física y automática al roce cariñoso de Roderich. La vergüenza se extendió por todo su rostro y retiró la mano de los labios del otro niño. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Es decir, no sin tocarse un poco como alguna vez había hecho él mismo antes de quedarse dormido.

—O... oye, primito... ¿tú alguna vez...? —se quedó callado, con la sangre palpitándole a toda velocidad en las venas.

—¿Alguna vez qué? —preguntó Rod observando el marcado rubor sobre su piel pálida.

Gilbert se rió y meneó la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo estaba pensando.

—¿Y qué pensabas?

«Que te quiero. Muchísimo. Casi tanto como a mi hermanito Lud».

Denegó de nuevo con la cabeza y se tumbó a su lado como si nada.

—Vamos a dormir, Roddy —dijo con voz muy suave, fingiendo que lo vencía ya el sueño. Su primo no respondió, pero se apretó contra su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con sus bracitos delgados.

—Te quiero, tontuelo —musitó Roderich en su oído.

En aquel preciso momento, Gilbert tomó una decisión que juzgó entonces inapelable e irremediable: algún día se casaría con Roderich.

* * *

 **Como ven, he vuelto a dejarme para el siguiente capítulo la «esperada» llegada a Viena de los zares y de su enorme comitiva. De modo que al final, la infancia de los protagonistas quedará narrada en tres capítulos. No me apetece mucho anotar cosas hoy. Si me preguntan algo en las reviews, entonces les responderé en la introducción del siguiente capi. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Cap 4 - Invertido

Gilbert sigue siendo el protagonista indiscutible de esta historia. Sin embargo, ahora que la infancia toca a su fin, trataré de difuminar tanto protagonismo excesivo en favor de los demás personajes. En este capítulo, damas y caballeros, el niño hiperactivo y pesado ha dejado de existir.

Ahora den la bienvenida a los sueños rotos de la infancia, a ciertos inicios de travestismo, a uniformes bonitos y, por supuesto, a la familia imperial rusa.

(Notas a los lectores al final)

* * *

" **Ser amigo de Rusia ni entonces ni nunca ha sido una cosa fácil ni barata"**

(Pedro Voltes, biógrafo de Otto Von Bismarck)

—

* * *

 **VIENA, 1873**

 ** **Rosenthal Residenz (Palacio de la familia Edelstein)** y Grand Hotel de Viena**

Si aquel niño indomable hubiese hecho honor a su promesa, no se habría torcido todo de aquella forma y los acontecimientos no se habrían complicado hasta el punto de quedar al borde de un sonado conflicto diplomático. Pero claro, pedirle a Gilbert que se comportara como un digno miembro de la pequeña nobleza prusiana, a la que pertenecía su familia desde hacía generaciones, era como pedirle a Francia que aceptara gustosa que, a partir de entonces, Alsacia y Lorena serían definitivamente alemanas.

El famoso día de los despropósitos comenzó como cualquier otro en la ajetreada vida palaciega de la sufrida familia Edelstein. Gilbert, aún libre de preceptor que lo mantuviera bajo control, deambulaba como y cuando quería por cada rincón del palacio. En realidad, ya hubo dos hombres a los que se les había ofrecido el cargo, pero ambos se habían despedido al día siguiente de tomar contacto con su pupilo. A consecuencia de ello, el nombre del pequeño prusiano comenzaba a aparecer —todavía indulgentemente, eso sí— por algunos círculos prestigiosos de Viena. Y no de una forma positiva. Además, el fulminante y sorprendente despido del maestro de piano no había ayudado precisamente a mantener incólume la reputación de tan distinguida familia. Entre la aristocracia austriaca, rígida y conservadora e implacable como ninguna, no se toleraba el comportamiento que se saliera de la norma establecida y, por tal causa, el conde Edelstein empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias de las travesuras de su sobrino. Cierto es que aún no suponía un daño de proporciones incalculables, pues al fin y al cabo Gilbert aún no era más que un crío revoltoso.

No había nada de lo que preocuparse. Eso decían todos.

Hasta aquel fatídico día.

Gilbert había empezado a manifestar un marcado interés por el sexo femenino a raíz de su amistad con Elizabeta. El universo femenino se le antojaba ahora extraño y misterioso, inexplicable de tan diferente que era del suyo. Y claro, la curiosidad terminó por ir más de allá del mero capricho infantil. A sabiendas de que no podría pedirle a la damita húngara que le enseñara lo que tenía debajo de todas aquellas faldas —Roderich se lo prohibió con los ojos desencajados cuando compartió con él tan grandiosa idea—, y que tampoco se terminaba de hacer una idea con las marmóreas estatuas femeninas que abundaban desnudas por el palacio, el prusiano comenzó a espiar a las sirvientas.

A quienes más le gustaba mirar a escondidas eran a las doncellas de cámara, a las muchachas que habían entrado a servir con apenas catorce o quince años. Las demás eran demasiado viejas para su gusto. Había una en especial, Sophie, que buscaba siempre cualquier ocasión para abrazarlo y besuquearlo y él se dejaba mimar encantado en el regazo de aquella dulce rubia de mejillas sonrosadas y llenas. Para Gilbert no había mujer más bella que su madre, pero la cariñosa Sophie no estaba tampoco nada mal. Le encantaban especialmente las trenzas trigueñas que la muchacha llevaba recogidas sobre la cabeza a guisa de dorada corona.

—Ay, Gilbo. Mi pequeño diablillo —le decía, acaramelada, aquella joven que apenas había cumplido los dieciséis.

Como sus furtivas misiones de espionaje no habían dado los frutos esperados y solo había alcanzado a atisbar a las doncellas en diversos estados de semidesnudez durante sus diarias friegas matutinas, el prusiano sopesó la posibilidad de pedirle a la complaciente Sophie que se desnudara para él. Ordenárselo, para ser más precisos. Había descubierto que cuando les daba órdenes, la mayoría de las chicas respondían con encantadoras risitas y obedecían al pequeño déspota de buen grado. Y a él, por supuesto, le gustaba impartir órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

—Eres tan diferente del señorito Roderich...

Por el contrario, no le gustaba demasiado que lo compararan con su primo, puesto que, aunque lo quería a rabiar, seguía pareciéndole un debilucho y no desperdiciaba la ocasión de recordárselo con mayor o menor crueldad por su parte, aunque fuera con su mejor intención.

—Quítate la ropa, Sophie.

La sonrisa se le quedó congelada en el rostro a la muchacha.

—¿Có... cómo dice el señorito?

—Quiero ver a una mujer desnuda —explicó con naturalidad—. Así que quiero que te quites toda la ropa y que me enseñes tu cos...

—¡No!

—¿No? —era la primera vez que un miembro del servicio le daba una negativa tan tajante—. ¿Por qué no? Eres una criada y tu deber es obedecer.

Parecía mentira que tuviera que explicarle algo tan simple a una chica que tenía ocho años más que él. Sophie lo bajó de su regazo y, tremendamente avergonzada, desvió la mirada de él.

—No, señorito Gilbert. No se debe obedecer todo lo que un señor ordene.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque hay cosas que están mal.

—¿Y por qué está mal?

—Porque... porque sí.

—¡Eso no es una razón!

Detestaba que los adultos le dijeran constantemente «porque sí» o «porque no». Sabía que aquellas no eran razones válidas y le disgustaba sobremanera estar en un mundo en el que no se atenía a razones. No estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—Pues o me das una razón lógica o te desnudas.

Desesperada, la muchacha lo miró suplicante y soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—Porque... porque solo puedes ver desnuda a la mujer con la que te cases. Y usted algún día se casará con una mujer de alta alcurnia. Una... una princesa quizás. Y a ella sí le podrá usted pedir... pedir eso.

Gilbert le tendió los brazos para que lo volviera a acoger en su regazo. Había pensado que, ya que no iba a conseguir que se desnudara, al menos le tocaría los pechos por encima de su uniforme de doncella. Le parecía que ella no llevaba corsé como los de las señoritas, por lo que sería fácil descubrir cómo era el tacto de aquella preciosa parte de la anatomía femenina.

Sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso esta vez.

—Bueno, yo ya tengo decidido con quién me voy a casar —dijo el niño, molesto por el rechazo—. Pero a él no lo quiero ver desnudo porque... bueno, supongo que tendrá lo mismo que yo.

—¿ _Él_? ¿Pero qué dice el señorito? —Sophie ya no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

—Es un secreto aún —confesó Gilbert con más animación—. Porque un día quiero darle una buena sorpresa.

La doncella estuvo a punto de explicarle que aquello no era posible bajo ningún concepto, pero prefirió no meterse en más polémicas imposibles con aquel niño.

—Son sus señores padres quienes han de decidir con quién se casa usted, señorito Gilbert. No lo olvide —dijo ella diplomáticamente.

Gilbert no había contado con aquel escollo y por un momento sintió que le dolía el corazón. ¿Y si su padre se negaba a que se casara con su primito? De alguna forma, algo le decía que al señor Beilschmidt no le haría ninguna gracia.

Pero a pesar del terror que le producía imaginarse a su padre enojado, fue capaz de sonreír ante la última esperanza que le quedaba: su madre.

—¡No importa! ¡Voy ahora mismo a decirle a mi Mutti que me voy a casar con Roderich!

—¡Señorito Gilbert! ¡Espere...! —chilló Sophie presa del pánico.

Pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza al prusiano ya podía tronar y llover fuego, hundirse la tierra bajo sus pies o estallar la más cruenta de las guerras. Nada lo disuadiría de cumplir con lo que él consideraba su deber.

* * *

Gilbert entró en los aposentos de su madre como un ciclón descontrolado que se aplacó en cuanto se percató de que la estancia se hallaba vacía. Pensando en que ya le comunicaría más tarde aquella trascendental decisión sobre su futuro, se vio distraído por un vestido nuevo que captó enseguida su atención. Debía de ser un vestido de baile, porque tenía una larga cola por detrás y un gran lazo de raso de color celeste que rodeaba la cintura hasta caer al suelo sobre la gasa de seda blanca. Su madre debía de estar impresionante con aquel vestido. Por desgracia, él aún era demasiado joven para que lo invitaran a los bailes de sociedad, pero siempre había tenido muchísimas ganas de acudir a uno de ellos. Todas aquellas damas elegantes y distinguidas, con sus elaborados peinados y sus refulgentes joyas... Y, sobre todo, los hombres. Algunos con sus fracs, otros con sus uniformes militares de gala, con sus medallas, sus condecoraciones y sus galones dorados y plateados.

Algún día, ese era su sueño, él sería uno de aquellos hombres, y bailaría un vals en mitad del salón ante la atenta mirada de cientos de ojos, bajo la iluminación de miles de lámparas de gas prendidas en arañas de cristal centelleantes y con la mujer más bella del mundo entre sus brazos —con el permiso de Roderich, claro—.

Se aproximó al tocador de su madre y se subió de un salto con sus botines sobre la silla tapizada en terciopelo rosa. Allí estaban primorosamente distribuidos los afeites, perfumes y maquillajes que utilizaba la señora Beilschmidt. Gilbert se miró en el espejo y observó la imagen que le devolvía la pulida superficie: la de un niño despeinado y de expresión resuelta, y de piel tan pálida que, de haber sido mujer, no habría necesitado polvos blancos de maquillaje para realzar la delicadeza de su tez. Ludwig, al igual que sus padres, era muy rubio. Pero él lo era todavía más. Tanto, que a veces, según la intensidad de la luz que incidiera sobre sus cabellos, a veces se le antojaban tan blancos como el resplandor de la luna sobre la primera nieve invernal.

Gilbert era como un fantasma.

Lo cual era raro y perturbador para el pequeño, puesto que los fantasmas —en los que él creía firmemente—, le provocaban un pavor irracional y muy poco viril.

Apartó sus pensamientos como buenamente pudo de aquellos seres incorpóreos a los que además, según tenía entendido, les gustaba aparecerse en los espejos, y se volvió a concentrar en su propia imagen. Llevaba el chaleco mal abrochado y el nudo de su pequeño corbatín de seda se había deshecho al habérsele desprendido la aguja de oro. A buen seguro, tal pérdida acarrearía otra regañina por parte de su madre. Gilbert suspiró y se preguntó cómo es que su primo siempre se mostraba tan atildado y pulcro, y tan guapo con su lustroso cabello castaño que enmarcaba aquellos ojos violeta que eran como sendas piedras preciosas.

Y qué hermoso estaría Roderich vestido de blanco y con un velo marfileño haciendo contraste sobre su cabecita. A Gilbert le encantaban los velos, le sugerían imágenes de seres delicados y buenos, como las hadas madrinas de los cuentos.

Con aquellos bonitos pensamientos de futuro en mente, el prusiano abrió el joyero de su madre y empezó a sacar sus joyas y a esparcirlas por todo el tocador. Había allí collares de perlas, zafiros, gargantillas y broches, anillos y sortijas, una tiara de esmeraldas engastadas en oro y diademas engarzadas con diamantes blancos que solían adornar los rubios cabellos de su madre en las ocasiones especiales. Gilbert comenzó a ponérselo todo y a mirarse con coquetería en el espejo. Luego, ya cubierto por completo de decenas de alhajas, miró de reojo el vestido de baile que colgaba del vestidor. Aquello le hizo pensar de nuevo en la ropa interior de las mujeres. Sabía que bajo los vestidos con vuelo, su madre llevaba una especie de jaula por debajo de la falda. No entendía muy bien por qué las damas se vestían tan aparatosamente, con lo incómodo que les debía de resultar moverse. Elizabeta le había confesado que lo que más le gustaba de montar a caballo era vestirse de jinete, con aquellos trajes sastre adaptados para las señoras que empezaban a practicar tan noble deporte.

Cuando estuvo a punto de bajarse de la silla para ir a tomar el vestido de su madre y probárselo también, oyó unas voces que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia la habitación, así que se guardó las joyas a toda velocidad en los bolsillos y se escondió bajo la cama justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta.

—Pero yo creo que estás exagerando un poco, Monika.

—¿Exagerando yo? Ya sabes que yo no suelo ni exagerar ni bromear. Y menos cuando algo tiene que ver con mi hijo.

—Bueno, querida, preocupándote no vas a solucionar nada.

Las dos hermanas se habían sentado en las dos sillas que había dispuestas junto al tocador. Gilbert no las podía ver desde debajo de la cama, pero sí oírlas perfectamente. Sin embargo, y por si acaso, se tapó la boca con las dos manos, no fuera a hacer un ruido y se ganara el castigo del siglo por haber entrado sin permiso en los aposentos privados de su madre y haberse puesto a jugar con todas sus joyas.

—No, no, Monika. Cariño, no llores.

Oír los repentinos sollozos de su madre hizo que al prusiano se le revolviera todo por dentro. Quiso salir a abrazarla y pedirle perdón por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho esta vez para hacerla llorar, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que la tiara de esmeraldas se le caía, torcida, de encima de la cabecita y se quedó allí quieto como una estatua para no empeorar aún más las cosas.

—Es que... es que Gilbert está muy raro.

—Yo no lo veo tan raro como dices. Siempre ha sido un poco travieso, pero...

—Te lo digo yo, que soy su madre. Algo le pasa a mi pequeño. Y yo creo que ha sido a raíz de lo de ese... de ese invertido —su tono de voz se llenó de repugnancia al pronunciar la última palabra.

—¡Pero no creerás que le hizo algo! Dios mío, Nika.

—Es posible que sí —Monika volvió a sollozar dolorosamente—. Esos franceses son todos unos degenerados. ¡Unos... unos sucios pervertidos!

—Nika, a ver... Seamos razonables. Gilbert dijo que _monsieur_ Beauchamp se lo llevó aquel día al parque a dar un paseo. Hasta ahí bien. Pero no me termino de creer que ese francés le intentara hacer daño a tu hijo. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacer tal cosa...?

—¡Por eso mismo, Anneliese! Mi pobre hijito es un inocente y no supo interpretar las verdaderas intenciones de se criminal. Ese «daño» que mencionó la criatura es que intentaba... que ese invertido intentaba... ya sabes... Gott, no me lo hagas decir, por favor.

La voz de su tía se agudizó varios tonos tras aquel comentario de su madre:

—¡Me niego a considerar algo tan horrible y retorcido! Además... eso podría implicar que mi Roderich también...

—Eso no lo sabemos, hermanita. Además Roderich es muy formal y te lo habría contado, ¿no es así?

—No, no, te equivocas de parte a parte. Roddy nunca cuenta nada. Siempre se lo guarda todo muy, muy dentro y espera que todo desaparezca un día sin más. —Anneliese parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento de la impresión, así que la señora Beilschmidt recobró la compostura y adoptó aquel tono práctico y seguro que era característico de ella para consolar a su hermana y convencerla de que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Bueno, solo tenemos el testimonio de mi hijo. Y según parece, no llegó a hacerle nada. Así que vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Sin embargo, no puedo evitar relacionar el extraño comportamiento de Gilbert a la influencia de ese hombre, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Esos degenerados deberían estar todos entre rejas.

Anneliese exhaló un larguísimo suspiro, pero al menos ya se mostraba más calmada.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero creo que es hora de enviar a Gilbert a Berlín. Eberhard tiene razón. Siempre ha tratado de inculcarle disciplina a hierro y sangre, pero está visto que no es suficiente. Deberíamos enviarlo cuanto antes a la academia de Potsdam.

—¡Pero si solo tiene siete años!

—Los mismos a los que se inscriben los hijos de los aristócratas rusos en la Guardia imperial. Sería maravilloso que Gilbert sirviera en la Guardia imperial del Káiser. No hace mucho Eberhard conoció al Canciller Bismarck en una cena de gala en Königsberg. Quizás podría escribirle para obtener una recomendación para nuestro hijo mayor...

—No sé... ¿y dejar a Ludwig solo? Tus hijos están muy unidos. Por no hablar de Roderich y Gilbert.

—Yo creo que en el fondo Gilbert está siendo una influencia nefasta para tu hijo. Si lo enviamos a Berlín, terminarás por agradecérmelo.

—Y tú estás siendo muy dura con mi sobrinito, Monika. Pero si tú crees que es lo mejor para él...

—Sí. Y además está lo de la pequeña de los Héderváry.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No quiero que Gilbert sea un estorbo para el compromiso entre la familia Héderváry y la vuestra. Sé que los Héderváry son muy orgullosos y no tolerarán ninguna clase de problema que pudiera suscitarse en relación con la unión de vuestras casas. Además, Gilbert... bueno, Gilbert es un poco especial. Le gusta ser el centro de atención y cuando se siente excluido puede llegar a ser... digamos que puede ser muy intenso.

—¿Crees que podría afectarle el anuncio del compromiso entre Roderich y Elizabeta?

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

—Entonces, si tan segura estás de ello, quizás lo mejor sea retrasar el anuncio del compromiso hasta que Gilbert ya esté en Berlín.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Ellie.

El pequeño testigo forzoso jamás había sentido tantas ganas de gritar. Se mordió literalmente los labios hasta el punto de hacerse sangre, pero al menos consiguió mantener su presencia en secreto hasta que las damas abandonaron la estancia por fin.

* * *

2

Así dio comienzo el día que fijó un antes y un después en la vida de Gilbert Beilschmidt. A partir de entonces, algo en él cambiaría en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que se manifestaría ya en su adolescencia y sería más que evidente en su madurez. El fin de la inocencia había coincidido con el comienzo de su nueva y —aparente— superficialidad de corazón. De un cinismo cada vez mayor y característico y un cierto grado de maldad consciente que marcarían el resto de su existencia.

A partir de aquel día, Gilbert había, sencillamente, dejado de esperar nada.

Todavía se hallaba sumido en la confusión cuando Roderich terminó sus clases de piano y aún continuaba aturdido cuando Elizabeta acudió al palacio como cada día para hacer compañía a los dos primos. El chiquillo no paraba de darle vueltas a todo cuanto había oído en la alcoba de su madre. Tres eran las cosas que lo obsesionaban: aquello de «invertido», que no sabía bien qué significaba pero estaba claro que era algo muy malo, que su familia lo iba a abandonar a su suerte en la capital alemana, y, por supuesto, el compromiso matrimonial entre sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Gilbert? —preguntó Elizabeta en cierto momento en que ya no se pudo contener más—. Apenas hablas y eso es muy raro en ti. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Roderich levantó la vista hacia su primito y se dio cuenta de que la muchacha tenía razón. Existía una especie de sombra que nublaba la habitual mirada franca y directa de los ojos de Gilbert. El austriaco se acercó a él y trató de tomarlo de una mano, pero el otro niño se zafó de su contacto con brusquedad, lo que ocasionó una pequeña conmoción en el primero.

Elizabeta, como siempre, salió en defensa de aquel que algún día sería su prometido.

—¡Gilbert! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—No necesito que nadie me consuele —respondió el prusiano con un dejo de arrogancia y un poso de amargura.

—Roderich solo quería ser amable contigo. No es justo que lo trates así.

—No me hables de justicia. Tú no.

El austriaco, con el corazón encogido en el pecho, miraba al otro niño sin decidirse a intervenir. Los cambios de humor de Gilbert lo afectaban más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

—¿Pero qué he hecho yo? —preguntó Elizabeta aún más sorprendida.

«Aparecer. Robarme a Roderich. Romperme el corazón».

—¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó alejándose de ellos mientras apretaba el paso.

Pero ella nunca se daba por vencida. Claro que no.

—No te vayas, prusiano. Tú no eres de esos cobardes que huyen, ¿verdad?

Aquello lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Yo no huyo. Simplemente ya no quiero estar con vosotros.

Entonces Roderich, desesperado y dolido, se atrevió a intervenir:

—Gilbert...

Pero su primo no deseaba mirarlo. Sabía que si miraba a Roderich, todo su aplomo desaparecería. Que todos sus sentimientos se desbordarían y anegarían sus ojos y su alma y no quería... No quería bajo ningún concepto que las dos personas a las que más quería supieran hasta que punto las quería.

Y aún así, le respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos, Roddy.

—Así es primito. Así que no te vayas, por favor.

—Pues no puede ser. Lo retiro. Es mejor que te olvides de mí.

—¡Pero qué dices! —La angustia de Roderich era ya casi palpable y la húngara empezó a enojarse de veras. Se plantó en medio de los dos primos con los brazos en jarras y levantó la voz con una fuerza temible, como si una valquiria se hubiera materializado en aquel camino poco transitado.

—Pídele perdón a Roderich ahora mismo, niño estúpido.

—¡No me da la real gana! Me paso la vida pidiendo perdón a todo el mundo —gritó el prusiano—. ¡Pues esto es lo que soy! No pienso volver a pedir perdón a nadie por ser quien soy. ¡Jamás!

El austriaco se sentó en el borde del camino y ocultó el rostro tras las rodillas, temblando como una hoja. Pero para Gilbert ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—¡Protege a tu maridito, arpía! Míralo, te necesita, porque el demonio de Gilbert le ha hecho llorar una vez más —dijo el chiquillo a voz en grito sin medir sus palabras. Se había resquebrajado el muro de contención que se había esforzado por mantener firme y ya no había forma humana de volverlo a afianzar como era debido.

Hasta Elizabeta quedó anodada ante aquel Gilbert cruel y desconocido cuya furia le estaba cegando por momentos.

—¡Sois... sois unos invertidos! Roderich tendría que ser una chica y tú, bruja... ¡tú tendrías que haber nacido hombre! Sois tal para cual. Así que adelante, casaos. No os necesito a ninguno de vosotros dos, porque estoy mejor solo que ac...

La piedra que impactó en su cabeza interrumpió su agria diatriba y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente el sorprendido prusiano fue de que se hallaba tendido de espaldas en mitad del camino, mirando hacia el cielo nuboso que ya empezaba a teñirse con los colores anaranjados del atardecer mientras unos gritos lejanos parecían invocar su nombre una y otra vez.

La sangre le manaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla y al menos por unos gloriosos instantes se llegó a encontrar en paz consigo mismo. Alguien había corrido hasta él y lo trataba de incorporar del suelo entre desgarrados sollozos que dificultaban su torpe labor de «rescate».

—¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert! ¿Estás bien? Por favor, ¡dime que estás bien!

—¡Déjalo ahí, Roderich! Solo tiene lo que se merece —dijo la húngara aparentando firmeza a pesar de lo asustada que estaba en realidad ante la visión de la sangre. Sangre que ella misma había hecho brotar en su arranque de furia.

—¿Y si se muere? —preguntó el austriaco, acusador.

—No se va a morir—replicó Elizabeta, aunque no del todo convencida.

Gilbert enfocó la vista en el rostro pálido de su primo y una dulce sonrisa empezó a dibujarse débilmente en sus labios. Sonrisa que apenas fue una mueca fugaz.

—Suéltame, primito —susurró Gilbert tratando de apartar de su mente todas aquellas noches en las que se había dormido abrazado a él, tomándolo de la mano bajo las sábanas, besando de vez en cuando aquellas mejillas tersas, tentando con sus dedos aquellos graciosos lunares de los que a veces se burlaba con cariño.

Alguna vez había tratado de volver a besarlo en los labios, pero Roderich lo había apartado a un lado llamándolo tonto como siempre —en el fondo, avergonzado de querer que lo hiciera— porque algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que lo que hacían no estaba bien del todo.

Pero ahora Roderich lo habría besado sin dudarlo si él se lo hubiese pedido. Porque allí tumbado y ensangrentado, el prusiano parecía más indefenso, solo y necesitado que nunca.

Y sin embargo...

—Espero que seas muy feliz, Roderich von Edelstein —sentenció Gilbert con una voz casi como la de un adulto. Toda una mezcla de dolor, rencor y sinceridad que conmovió la sensible alma del pianista.

Y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que Gilbert se marchara sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

* * *

3

El centro de la ciudad estaba inusualmente concurrido. Los carruajes vespertinos trasegaban por doquier; había incluso numerosas banderas que engalanaban las farolas de gas que aún persistían en la capital de los Habsburgo. Había águilas imperiales en cada una de ellas, todas bicéfalas, tanto en las banderas imperiales austriacas, las de color negro y amarillo, como en las otras, las nuevas, las tricolores, las de los visitantes.

Gilbert sabía que el lema de la Rusia imperial era el mismo que el prusiano. «¡Dios está con nosotros!». Lo cual era, cuando menos, curioso, porque si Dios estaba tanto con los rusos como con los prusianos, en caso de que alguna vez estallara un conflicto entre ambos, ¿de parte de quién demonios se pondría Dios?

El pequeño tuvo que huir en un par de ocasiones de la policía vienesa, puesto que el lamentable aspecto que ofrecía era, en el mejor de los casos, bastante sospechoso. Una piadosa y desconocida dama lo había detenido para limpiarle amorosamente la herida de la frente con su pañuelito bordado, pero en cuanto le preguntó si se había perdido, emprendió la huida una vez más. Empezaba a estar cansado, y además la caminata desde Rosenthal hasta el centro de la Ringstrasse había sido agotadora. Habría dado lo que fuera por ser capaz de no pensar más, puesto que cada vez que evocaba el dolor en los ojos de Roderich, el arrepentimiento volvía a hacer mella en él, y Gilbert no soportaba la idea de que quizás —y solo quizás— podría ser él quien estuviera equivocado.

«Bueno... Creo que esto es lo mejor que podía pasar», pensaba el pequeño con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando con desparpajo entre la multitud como un pilluelo cualquiera. «Porque a mí me enviarán lejos de aquí, a Berlín, y ellos se casarán y tendrán diez hijos y yo seguramente me muera algún día defendiendo a mi país. Y entonces todos llorarán por mí porque fui tan valiente como para morir por todos ellos».

Tan emocionado estaba con sus cavilaciones de honores y condecoraciones futuras, que no se dio cuenta de que en su camino se interponía alguien a quien más le valía haber evitado. De hecho, aquello era lo que habían estado haciendo respetuosamente los viandantes vieneses a su paso. Desde el suelo, Gilbert alzó la vista y se topó con unas botas de piel con espuelas, de aquellas que llevaban los jinetes de caballería ligera. A medida que su mirada ascendía se fue encontrando con par de ajustados pantalones negros adornados a los costados y por delante con galones de seda de plata recogidos en sendos nudos austriacos, luego con un cinturón profusamente adornado también en plata y, finalmente, con el uniforme más precioso que había visto en su vida.

De color enteramente negro, con todas las cintas, galones y borlas en plata y algunos detalles en rojo como el cuello, la vista del forro que asomaba en las aberturas de las mangas y las cintas que sujetaban el sable a un costado.

Eufórico, Gilbert se levantó de golpe para presentarle sus respetos al caballero con el que se había tropezado. ¡Era un húsar! ¡De la Guardia imperial nada menos! No sabía de qué división, pero sabía que no pertenecía ni al cuerpo húngaro ni al prusiano. Como para confirmar sus sospechas, por detrás de ellos tremolaba, orgullosa, una bandera con el águila imperial rusa sobre dorado, el símbolo del zar de todas las Rusias. Y por si quedara alguna duda, aquel miembro de la guardia le estaba dirigiendo algunas palabras en ruso y en un tono nada amigable. Aquello hizo reaccionar al prusiano por fin.

— _Izviniti, pazhálasta, ya ni panimáyu_ —se excusó el niño, recuperando sus conocimientos de ruso.

El pavoroso ceño del húsar desapareció como por arte de magia y fue inmediatamente sustituido por una sonrisa en la que se le podían ver todos y cada uno de sus dientes.

—La próxima vez mira por dónde vas, niño —dijo con indulgencia, ya en alemán.

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo siento, señor! —exclamó Gilbert dando un taconazo con sus botines.

Que aquel chiquillo se tomara tan en serio el saludo hacia un «superior» no hizo sino reír a carcajadas al húsar, que terminó por darle una cachetadas amistosas al pequeño. Pero entonces reparó en que estaba solo —que era solo un niño y no iba acompañado de ningún adulto—, y en el estado de sus ropajes, lujosos, pero maltratados. Se le habían desgajado un par de botones de su chaquetilla cruzada, se le habían manchado los pantaloncitos cortos y llevaba una de las medias desgarrada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, niño? ¿Estás solo? ¿Te has perdido?

—Me he escapado —confesó el prusiano con calma. De alguna manera, con un hombre uniformado se sentía más a gusto y seguro y no contemplaba la posibilidad de que uno pudiera mentirle a alguien con tantos galones.

—¿Dónde está tu casa? Vamos, te llevaré.

—No, no quiero volver. Me he enfadado con mi primo porque se va a casar.

El húsar hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reírse otra vez dada la gravedad con que el pequeño se había explicado. Estaba claro que era de importancia capital para él.

—Está bien. Ven conmigo y luego veremos qué hacemos. Te presentaré a mis hermanos de armas, ¿quieres?

—¡OH, SÍ! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Con una sonrisa, el húsar miraba de reojo a aquel niño que desfilaba a su lado todo orgulloso, mientras los transeúntes les dejaban pasar mirando con curiosidad a la extraña pareja.

—¿Es usted miembro de la Guardia imperial, señor? —le preguntó el niño mientras se aproximaban al Grand Hotel de Viena.

—Segunda División de Húsares, del regimiento de Alejandría.

—¡Ah! Ya sé, ya sé. «Los húsares de la muerte». Sois los «Inmortales». ¡«Los húsares negros»! ¡Sois como los prusianos!

—Mucho sabes tú, niño.

—Es que... es que los húsares son los que más me gustan...

—Así que eres prusiano, pequeño soldado.

—Sí, señor.

— _Da, da_... ahora lo comprendo todo.

En este punto Gilbert se había olvidado de lo mal que lo había pasado y se dejó conducir dócilmente por aquel ruso tan poco parlanchín hasta que llegaron a su destino. En el _lounge_ de aquel magnífico hotel de gran lujo que apenas habían inaugurado hacía dos años, había un gran número de caballeros uniformados en negro. Los húsares se hallaban por todos sitios, diseminados por los divanes y los sofás, todos bebiendo, los sables por los suelos junto a las botellas vacías —pues en Rusia se consideraba de mal agüero dejar las botellas vacías sobre la mesa— y sus _dolman_ negros sobre los respaldos tapizados de sus asientos.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y preso de la incredulidad, Gilbert observó todo el desorden y caos que se extendía ante sus ojos. Aquello no era digno de la Guardia imperial rusa ni de ninguna guardia en general. Clavado en el suelo como estaba, casi se volvió a caer de bruces cuando su nuevo amigo le dio un empujoncito en la espalda para que se aproximara a aquellos hombres achispados por el alcohol.

—¡Mirad, muchachos, me he agenciado una mascota prusiana para nuestro regimiento!

Entre risas, algunos levantaron sus botellas y copas en el aire en honor del recién llegado, que se mostraba hilarante en su insistente pose entre airada y decepcionada.

—¡Esto no está bien! ¡Son ustedes miembros de los húsares negros! —exclamaba Gilbert, provocando aún más risas a su alrededor.

—Vamos, muchacho. Ahora no estamos de servicio.

—Pero ofrécele una copa al chiquillo, Pavlovich, que se va a quebrar de un momento a otro.

—Oh, es tan adorable...

—Parece un mini soldadito. ¿Pero de dónde lo has sacado?

Con la mano protectoramente sujeta al cuello de Gilbert, el húsar lo apartó un poco de algunos de sus compañeros más ebrios, que se habían acercado al prusianito para observarlo con suma curiosidad. Algunos ya le hacían incluso carantoñas.

—¿Son ustedes miembros de la escolta del zar? —insistió Gilbert, ignorando aquella curiosidad tan rusa que rayaba en la descortesía—. Porque si es así, nunca deberían dejar de estar de servicio. Deben proteger a su soberano con...

—Relájate, soldadito —dijo el húsar forzándolo a sentarse en un diván—. Nosotros protegemos a parte de la familia de Su Alteza Imperial.

—Así es —intervino uno de los más jóvenes y apuestos, de enormes ojos azules y medio rasgados, y de cabello oscuro—. Nuestro soberano no se encuentra alojado en este hotel, sino en uno de esos palacetes de los Habsburgo que les ha cedido Francisco José para su estancia en Viena.

—¿Entonces para qué están ustedes aquí? —inquirió Gilbert poco convencido y molesto por la falta de respeto de los rusos al mentar al emperador austriaco.

—Nos encargamos de velar que nadie moleste a la princesa Braginskaya y a su séquito.

—¿Quién es la princesa Braginskaya? —El interés del prusiano se disparó. En su imaginación, todas las princesas eran tan hermosas como las de los cuentos de hadas. Además, de bondadosas, cariñosas, dulces y complacientes, claro. Su amigo el húsar corroboró sus más íntimos pensamientos.

—Es la mujer más bella de Rusia —dijo con una devoción tan evidente que provocó las burlas de sus compañeros—. Niño, has de saber que las mujeres rusas son las más bellas de la tierra.

—Es una de las sobrinas del zar Alejandro —aclaró otro.

Gilbert se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Si sus planes de futuro se habían hecho añicos esa mañana, ¿por qué no sustituirlos por otros aún más grandiosos? Un hálito de esperanza empezó a cobrar vida en su interior. Una hermosa princesa rusa sonaba de ensueño.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el guardia adivinando con exactitud sus pensamientos—. Parece ser que nuestro amiguito aquí presente apunta bien alto.

—Me temo que ya está casada y bien casada, pequeño —intervino otro, divertido.

—Y esta princesa... ¿tiene hijas? —preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante. El prusiano acababa de tomar una de sus decisiones vitales e irrevocables. Se casaría con una princesa rusa aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Y ya nadie podría partirle el corazón nunca más. Porque sería suya. Solo suya. Para siempre.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo el húsar poniéndole al niño una mano sobre el hombro con camaradería—. Y dicen que son incluso más bellas que su madre. Lástima que las princesitas permanezcan siempre recluidas, ¿eh, ambicioso amiguito?

A estas alturas, el niño ya había ideado un magnífico plan que en su mente ya había titulado «el asalto y la conquista de una Romanova». Así que desplegó su plan sin tiempo que perder.

—Oiga, señor húsar, disculpe, pero me siento un poco mareado por el golpe... —Gilbert se apartó el flequillo y le mostró la herida que aún no había cerrado, lo que produjo varios siseos simultáneos de empática conmiseración.

—Tienes ahí un buen golpe, muchacho. Vamos a curarte eso y luego te llevaremos con tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor.

Los hombres volvieron su atención al fin hacia sus botellas momentáneamente olvidadas y la pareja salió del _lounge_ que había sido tomado y ocupado por todo un regimiento ruso.

—Eres un chico muy valiente —comentó el caballero acariciando la cabeza del niño—. Pero no deberías preocupar así a tus padres. Algún día tú también podrías ser un miembro de la caballería como nosotros. Dime, ¿no te gustaría?

—Sí, señor. Claro que sí.

—Ser un húsar lleva implícito que no has de preocupar innecesariamente a tus seres queridos. Quizás deberías considerar el hacer las paces con ese primo tuyo que me mencionaste antes —terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Gilbert no replicó y aún se quedó un rato callado mientras el húsar negro le explicaba al recepcionista del Grand Hotel que necesitaba hacerle una cura al muchachito, y quizás también hacer una llamada a la policía para poder localizar a sus padres, que debían de estar muertos de la preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando Gilbert decidió actuar, aprovechando la distracción del ruso.

Le fue fácil confundirse entre el gentío y el servicio del hotel y ocultarse tras un enorme portamaletas dorado que se dirigía hacia un ascensor de vapor. Aquel hotel tan nuevo había instalado varios de aquellos inventos que ya eran toda una atracción incluso para los visitantes que no se alojaban allí. Había clientes que subían y bajaban en los ascensores solo por el placer de utilizar una de aquellas maravillas del mundo moderno.

Se bajó del portamaletas en cuanto pudo y salió a un pasillo enmoquetado en rojo. Debía darse prisa porque seguramente no tardarían en dar la voz de alarma. Y a él le bastaba con vislumbrar a las princesitas aunque solo fuera de refilón.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la suite más lujosa de todo el edificio: la suite imperial.

Tuvo una suerte inmensa. Porque cuando estuvo a punto de abortar la misión escondido tras las columnas del pasillo superior, vio acercarse a una procesión de elegantes sirvientas del hotel que llevaban innumerables mesas rodantes y que, presumiblemente, contenían la cena de los miembros de la familia imperial rusa. Había allí al menos unos veinte carritos cubiertos con una impoluta mantelería blanca. Gilbert se las arregló para agudizar el oído desde su nuevo escondite e introducirse en la parte inferior de uno de los carritos en cuanto supo que estaba destinado a la habitación que buscaba. Por fortuna, se había pasado media vida escondiéndose por todas partes. Para él era un juego de niños.

Desde allí abajo, excitado por las expectativas y el ardor del peligro, oyó cómo el carrito se detenía frente a una puerta y poco después daban unos golpecitos en ella. Supo que no se había equivocado cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unas vocecillas infantiles en un más que correcto francés con inconfundible acento ruso.

En la corte imperial rusa todos hablaban en francés.

El agudísimo grito de la primera de las chiquillas se le clavó al prusiano en las entrañas y le hicieron pitar los oídos. Lo cierto es que, para ser justos, cualquiera hubiera gritado al ver aparecer una pierna por debajo de las faldas del carrito de la cena. El intruso, una vez en pie, trató de apaciguar a la primera de las princesas en vano, pues esta se había echado a llorar desconsolada y se había arrojado al suelo con enorme dramatismo.

—¡Natalya, Natalya! —llamaba la niña, muerta de miedo, encogida en el suelo, mientras Gilbert empezaba a perder los nervios, intentando hablar en francés y en ruso a la vez.

—¡Apártate de mi hermana, espía degenerado! —La segunda de las princesas se había acercado mientras empuñaba en lo alto un atizador de hierro de chimenea con un aspecto que era incluso más aterrador del que habrían ofrecido en batalla todos aquellos «húsares de la muerte» juntos.

—¡Paz! ¡Paz! —gritaba Gilbert ahora con las manos en alto, agitándolas a toda velocidad.

—¡Al suelo, espía! —ordenaba la segunda, amenazadora, con una voz que quemaba tanto como la más fría de las heladas siberianas.

El prusiano se sentó en el suelo con aspecto de suma inocencia, rogando por que a aquella niña salvaje no le diera por hundirle el gancho de metal en la cabeza. Los ánimos parecieron serenarse un poco y al fin pudo explicarse a trompicones, recurriendo a sus más o menos escasos conocimientos de francés.

—Vengo en son de paz, princesas. Solo quería admirar sus...

—¡Túmbate en el suelo!

Entonces la primera, que al fin se había recuperado de su pavor y de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, acudió, presta, en su ayuda.

—Natascha, tranquilízate. Si no es más que un niñito.

¿Un niñito? ¿Pero qué se creían? Pero si ellas eran de su edad.

—Tengo casi siete años —se defendió con ardor—. No soy ningún niñito.

Ahora las chicas lo miraban con franca curiosidad y él aprovechó también para evaluarlas a ellas. La primera era regordeta y linda, pero su vestido era un desastre y no terminaba de convencerlo. La segunda era preciosa, y vestía como una verdadera princesa. Tenía el cabello largo, larguísimo, y un primoroso lazo de color violeta realzaba aquel rubio claro que poseía. Pero sus ojos le recorrían con una frialdad tan intensa que daba verdadero miedo; casi como si los ojos de una muerta le estuvieran arrancando el alma pedazo a pedazo. Además, parecía incluso más salvaje que Elizabeta, y esas ya eran palabras mayores.

—¿Qué miras? —inquirió la segunda sin soltar aquel atizador de pesadilla.

—Vuestra hermosura —dijo Gilbert con la intención de parecer un caballero, imitando un poco a Roderich sin darse cuenta.

La primera de las princesas rió entonces. Y a decir verdad su risa era infinitamente más agradable que sus exagerados sollozos de hacía un momento.

—Es muy lindo, Natascha, ¿no crees?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, intruso?

—Gilbert Beilschmidt, para servirlas a ustedes.

—Yo soy Yekaterina. Y esta es Natalya —presentó la que parecía ser la mayor de las dos con una dulzura empalagosa—. Y allí al fondo tienes a Vanya.

Extrañado y molesto —pues no se había percatado de que hubiera una tercera persona en la estancia—, Gilbert buscó con la mirada a la tal Vanya. Pero en el instante en que sus ojos se trabaron con los de la tercera y última princesa, todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, quedó relegado a un segundísimo plano.

Aquella niña era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había tenido la suerte de contemplar.

De ojos inmensos y tristes, le daba a uno la impresión de irse a ahogar en ellos sin remedio. De un violeta vibrante, dulces, delicados, tan pronto curiosos por él como asustados por su misma causa.

Gilbert deseó acercarse a ella, jurarle que no quería hacerle daño, ponerse a sus pies y besar el bajo de sus vestidos en señal de respeto y para demostrarle la devoción que ya sentía por ella.

Entonces ella le sonrió desde la distancia y su mundo se resquebrajó. El alma del prusiano se deshizo y se volvió a reconstruir solo para romperse de nuevo. Olvidándose de la amenaza que suponía para su integridad física el atizador de la chimenea, Gilbert caminó hacia ella como si flotara, atraído hacia una maligna sirena como un desafortunado Ulises que no hubiese sido advertido por Circe.

Su cabello era rubio, claro, muy claro, y sobre la cabeza llevaba una fina tiara que refulgía a la luz de las lámparas como una suerte de halo angelical. Lo único que chirriaba entre toda aquella perfección era el vestido que llevaba la tercera damita rusa, pues tenía un aspecto un tanto extraño. Aunque la tela estaba estampada en un lujoso brocado de colores rojos, amarillos y anaranjados, la hechura del vestido era muy rara para que lo llevara una princesa imperial, por muy rusa y exótica que fuera. Gilbert aun no lo sabía, claro está, pero se trataba de una _kosovorotka_.

—Soy tu sirviente, en vida y muerte —dijo finalmente cuando pudo recuperar el habla, arrodillado a sus pies para rendirle la debida pleitesía.

Ella se acuclilló a su lado y, riendo, le posó una de aquellas manos celestiales sobre un brazo.

—Hola, Gilbert —dijo, con una voz tan tierna que terminó por acabar con lo que le quedaba de cordura. Recordó que en los bolsillos aún le quedaba un vestigio de aquella ya tan lejana mañana, cuando le había dado por enjoyarse como un maharajá con todas las joyas de su madre. Y no pensó en lo que hacía. Tomó a la princesita de su elección de la mano izquierda y le colocó en su dedo anular una sortija de amatistas que automáticamente dejó de pertenecer a su madre para pasar a engrosar las infinitas posesiones de la «princesa».

—¡ _Ostavit' moyego brata v pokoye_! —exclamó la segunda, Natalya, furiosa, pues había comprendido bien lo que implicaba aquel regalo. Y se interpuso entre ellos dos, dispuesta a defender de nuevo a su familia con uñas y dientes. Y más a Vanya, que era de ella. Solo de ella.

Pero Gilbert se quedó paralizado mientras recordaba las lecciones de ruso que le impartieron en Prusia y que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habían dado. _Brata. Brat_...

Hermano.

La cosa más preciosa que jamás había visto era —¡oh Gott!— un chico.

Y le acababa de regalar la sortija de su madre y, con ella, su corazón.

Lo que pasó después, no fue muy claro para el prusiano, estando como estaba medio aniquilado. Solo acertó a oír unas risas infantiles con un dejo de crueldad que provenían de la princ... no, del príncipe Romanov, y que exhortaban a los guardias que ya entraban que prendieran a aquel niño, pues deseaba que fuera su juguete a partir de aquel día y para siempre jamás.

* * *

 **...**

 **NOTAS:**

 _Izviniti, pazhálasta, ya ni panimáyu:_ Lo siento, por favor, no le entiendo.

 _Ostavit' moyego brata v pokoye:_ ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!

 _Kosovorotka:_ Camisa tradicional rusa MASCULINA (XD)

Dolman: las chaquetillas cortas de muchos uniformes, entre ellos los de húsares, tan ornamentados. También son las chaquetas femeninas amplias por detrás que se llevaban sobre las faldas con polisón a partir de los años 1870.

-En Alemania el anillo de compromiso se pone en la mano izquierda [Se me ocurrió esta ocurrencia (valga la redundancia) del prusy sobre la marcha, como con casi todo XD].

* * *

 **A MIS LECTORES:**

Gracias, Misao. Cada comentario es gasolina para mí, fuck yeah. Estoy motivada por mí misma y por los poquitos que me leéis y comentáis. Espero que no se me acabe la motivación, porque ya le he tomado cariño a esta historia. Y ahora que todos serán adultos... buenooo. [Censurado] XD

Kris: Gracias por los ánimos y la review :)

Guest: Sobre Roderich... yo sí lo veo abofeteando al prusiano (en plan chica de película XD). De todas formas ya comenté en el prólogo (bueno, lo comentó él mismo) que hay algo que no está bien dentro de su cabeza, pero ya veremos...

Nozomi: Todo de diez. Las pillas al vuelo y además adivinas varias de las cosas que suceden. Contigo ya no me hace falta hacer notas históricas, my dear. Creo que este capítulo te gustará más, porque salen las hermanitas del ruso y se lía la de Dios, y me he esforzado porque todo sea canon... Las sesiones de roleo contigo me sirvieron muchísimo. Las echo de menos -_-

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. Cap 5 - El príncipe y la media luna

**NOTA:** ¡Aquí tienen mi regalo particular para Halloween! ¡ **LEMON YAOI BONITO**! Después de tantas cucadas infantiles, ya veo a algunos de ustedes diciéndose... ¡Pero WTF estoy leyendo! Y tendrían razón, porque se lo ofrezco así, de repente, a bocajarro, como contraste con todos los capítulos anteriores.

De modo que quiero hacer constar aquí un **Warning como una catedral** para todos aquellos que no gusten de leer sexo en detalle. Así, para facilitarles la labor a quienes sí quieran continuar la historia pero quieran ahorrarse escenas de este tipo, les aviso de que la parte numerada como 3 es la que contiene la hermosa lujuria.

Segunda sorpresa: ¡Pairing inesperado! No quería adelantarlo, pero como resulta obvio por el título, se trata de un **RusiaxTurquía** (o al revés, ni yo misma lo tengo demasiado claro). Históricamente hablando, estos dos han tenido tantas guerras que deben sentir ya un cariño muy especial el uno por el otro.

En fin, repito, señores : **¡LEMON! ¡LEMON! ¡Huyan! ¡No lean!** O háganlo..., pero entonces por favor, no se quejen de los posibles daños colaterales.

Por cierto, durante todo el proceso de escritura me puse en bucle Tears of an Angel, de Ryandan. Y esto es lo que salió.

* * *

 _ **La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar.**_

 _ **(Dante Alighieri, poeta italiano)**_

 _ **...**_

 **Turquía, 1878.**

Mientras asistía a la quinta ejecución en dos días, Ivan Braginski-Romanov recordaba con satisfacción el día en que se opuso a los designios de su madre. No lo conmovieron ni las lágrimas de la princesa Braginskaya, ni las de su propia hermana mayor, ni los ruegos y zalamerías de la menor. Él ya había tomado la decisión de ir a la guerra contra Turquía y ni su mismísimo tío abuelo, el Zar y Autócrata de todas las Rusias Alejandro II, podría haberle prohibido que se uniera a las tropas imperiales que tenían el sagrado deber de auxiliar y liberar a los pueblos eslavos sometidos y oprimidos por el enemigo musulmán. Para algo se había inscrito en el Cuerpo de Pajes seis años atrás en San Petersburgo.

Y ahora aquella guerra providencial contra el Imperio Otomano era la oportunidad perfecta para huir de la sofocante vida cortesana de la capital rusa y, sobre todo, del aún más sofocante ambiente femenino que se respiraba en el palacio de su familia.

Ivan no sabía quién era peor; si su hermana pequeña, Natalya, que lo atosigaba a todas horas y lo amenazaba con la absurda fantasía de casarse con él algún día; si su hermana mayor con su recua de molestos pretendientes que fingían interesarse por la amistad del pequeño ruso solo para así poder acercarse a Yekaterina y emparentar con la familia real; o si la peor de todas era su madre, que desde que Ivan había cumplido los doce no perdía la ocasión de invitar a todas las doncellas de alta alcurnia de la ciudad.

Ivan, que llevaba con orgullo ambos apellidos, el de su padre (duque distinguido y encumbrado por méritos militares) y el de su madre (princesa), había heredado el título de príncipe y el tratamiento de Alteza Serenísima. De haber sido su padre quien ostentara la dignidad imperial, es decir, si Ivan hubiera descendido de la línea masculina de los Romanov, entonces el joven habría sido conocido con el título superior de Gran Duque, con su correspondiente tratamiento de Alteza Imperial entre los aristócratas rusos.

Así y todo, como hijo único varón y heredero, Ivan podría haberse negado a ser llamado a filas y, de hecho, aquel era el argumento que esgrimía su madre a la desesperada para evitar que su adorado hijito marchara a Turquía. Pero el príncipe Ivan tenía otros planes. Él siempre hacía lo que era su santa voluntad y además se la imponía a los demás con una facilidad pasmosa.

Las lágrimas de todas aquellas desconsoladas damiselas que se presentaron en su palacio para asistir al baile que los Braginski-Romanov ofrecieron para despedir al joven no hicieron sino alentarlo aún más y enardecerlo en secreto. Y es que el bello y todavía angelical príncipe, a sus escasos quince años, ya apuntaba maneras de déspota.

La campaña de 1877, sanguinaria pero breve, había ido bastante bien para Rusia, aunque los europeos se burlaban de semejante esfuerzo bélico desplegado por el régimen zarista, ya que los turcos apenas hicieron otra cosa que encerrarse en sus palacios y fortalezas y esperar a que escampara la tormenta rusa.

Como miembro del prestigioso Cuerpo de Pajes, Ivan pudo escoger su propio regimiento, independientemente del número de plazas de que constara. A él no le importaba gran cosa el tipo de regimiento en el que enrolarse, sino más bien la facilidad para obtener condecoraciones que luego podría lucir en la corte imperial. Además, no le apetecía lo más mínimo seguir en Rusia debido a las oleadas revolucionarias de _Zemlia i Volia_ , que campaban a sus anchas por San Petersburgo y que aquel mismo año habían enviado a una muchacha para tratar de asesinar a tiros al gobernador general. Rusia se deshacía entre las luchas de los radicales y las fuerzas policiales, y necesitaba más que nunca una guerra victoriosa que le hiciese recuperar el prestigio perdido tras el desastre de Crimea.

La guerra ruso-turca finalizó tras la tregua ofrecida por los otomanos y aceptada por los rusos en enero de 1878 debido a las presiones británicas. Sin embargo, una parte del ejército ruso quiso seguir hasta Constantinopla para redondear su victoria. A Ivan le pareció muy conveniente para él, puesto que ardía en deseos de conocer en persona la capital otomana, de la que había oído contar maravillas. Aquel mundo de ensueño, sensual, de perfumes y ropajes exóticos, de hombres y mujeres que se abandonaban a los placeres de la carne sin ningún tipo de remilgo. Para su mente inexperta pero calenturienta, entrar en aquel mundo se le antojaba una suerte de paraíso lejos de sus obligaciones y, sobre todo, del frío y la nieve de la Venecia del Norte.

Ahora, tras la paz forzada en San Stefano debido a la intimidatoria intervención de la flota de la Pérfida Albión, toda la «diversión» se había acabado. Y es que, en calidad de príncipe imperial y para su propia protección, al joven no le habían permitido entrar directamente en batalla y le habían forzado a permanecer en retaguardia a pesar de las ganas que tenía Ivan por experimentar qué se sentía al matar a otro hombre. Así que se tuvo que conformar a regañadientes con asistir a las ejecuciones posteriores de rebeldes, traidores y desertores varios.

Fue en una de esas ejecuciones más o menos sumarias cuando conoció a Sadiq Adnan.

Se trataba de una ejecución que nada tenía que ver con la guerra. Al menos no directamente. Estaba organizada por las fuerzas del orden otomanas para castigar a los pillos y saqueadores —búlgaros, kurdos y armenios la mayoría— que se habían aprovechado del caos bélico para delinquir. Allí, a la espera de subir al cadalso donde la soga les aguardaba, había ladronzuelos, algunos hombres que habían sido acusados de confraternizar «demasiado» con el enemigo —ruso, por supuesto—, e incluso algún que otro violador.

Ivan Braginski le había pedido a un miembro de su guardia personal que le avisara de toda ejecución pública que se llevara a cabo en todas y cada una de las ciudades turcas por las que pasaban. Aquella era la quinta que presenciaba, y para él aquel espectáculo no había perdido ni un ápice de la fascinación sobrecogedora que la muerte había ejercido sobre él ya desde la primera vez, cuando fue ávido testigo de los cinco largos minutos que había tardado en morir aquel infeliz campesino.

Antes de cada ajusticiamiento se leían en voz alta los cargos por los que se iba a ejecutar en la horca al condenado de turno, e Ivan se hacía traducir del turco al ruso de forma simultánea. Bostezando de puro aburrimiento sobre su caballo blanco de raza árabe, ansiaba que llegara únicamente el momento en que los hombres caían al vacío con un seco chasquido: un solo segundo en el que parecía condensarse la esencia misma de la vida. Más ladrones, más estafadores, más traidores y el ocasional violador. Con voz monocorde, el intérprete traducía una y otra vez la misma cantinela hasta que, de repente, se detuvo y soltó una risita nerviosa. Ivan salió de su estupor, frunció el ceño y se irguió en la silla de montar con actitud censuradora.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? —inquirió con una voz tan gélida que el incauto del intérprete palideció casi tanto como la plata fina y los diamantes blancos que adornaban el látigo que el ruso llevaba recogido a un costado.

—Disculpad, mi señor, no he podido evitarlo, porque... bueno... su delito... Esto...

Fue entonces cuando Ivan —preso de una curiosidad creciente y ante la reticencia de su intérprete a confesar el misterioso crimen— examinó a fondo al condenado a muerte, que se estiraba con orgullo a pesar de estar cubierto por unos simples harapos que habían visto tiempos mejores.

A primera vista era un hombre joven, quizá demasiado, de cabellos castaños, cortos y revueltos. Desde la distancia no lo podía apreciar bien, pero era indudable la gallardía y apostura de su gesto. Como si no se arrepintiera de nada.

¿Pero qué demonios podía haber hecho aquel muchacho para que lo condenaran a muerte? Perdiendo la paciencia, se dirigió de nuevo al intérprete de su séquito y endureció aún más su voz.

—O me dices de una vez qué ha hecho ese pobre diablo, o te juro por todos mis malditos antepasados que hago que seas el siguiente en probar esa soga.

—S... sí, señor —tartamudeó el pobre intérprete—. Ese tipo... bueno, ese tipo fingió ser un eunuco durante varios meses, durante los cuales se encargó de la vigilancia del harén de uno de los príncipes... sultanes... o comoquiera que se llamen los parientes del líder supremo de Constantinopla.

—¿Cómo que fingió ser un eunuco...? —Los ojos de Ivan se abrieron por la sorpresa al comprender las implicaciones que acarreaba aquella información.

Entonces se rió a carcajadas. Fuertes, poderosas, alegres y fuera de lugar en aquella mañana de muertes y sollozos de mujeres.

—Ve y detén la ejecución de ese hombre —ordenó entonces el príncipe ruso con tono perentorio—. Y les preguntas qué edad tiene el desdichado.

—Sí, mi señor. —El joven, feliz por alejarse del Romanov aunque fuera por unos instantes, se adelantó y les gritó unas cuantas frases en turco a los dos verdugos y a los ayudantes que descolgaban los cadáveres.

Los turcos apenas podían disimular su ira ante la desfachatez de aquel ruso de elegantísimo uniforme que, con toda soberbia se inmiscuía en sus asuntos, con esa osadía propia de los vencedores sobre los vencidos.

—Diecisiete años, mi señor —dijo el intérprete cuando regresó a su lado.

Diecisiete. Tan solo dos más que él, y estaba a punto de abandonar este mundo por algo tan... tan nimio. ¿A quién le importaban los cacareos histéricos de un puñado de gallinas reales? Si habían sido tan idiotas como para creer que aquel muchacho era un eunuco, la culpa era solo de ellas. Era imposible que un joven tan fuerte, apuesto y evidentemente masculino, fuera uno de aquellos afeminados mutilados.

Ivan se sorprendió a sí mismo sonrojándose y tomando una decisión en favor de alguien por una vez en su vida.

—Quiero a ese muchacho. Decídselo.

Los gritos de indignación de los turcos ante la intromisión de aquel jovenzuelo, un infiel por si fuera poco, resonaron en toda la polvorienta plazuela. Como viera que ignoraban su clara y expeditiva orden, el príncipe tomó cartas en el asunto y se aproximó al cadalso montado en aquel soberbio corcel de largas crines de seda y cuyos delicados cascos repicaron indecentemente sobre el empedrado.

El reo clavó sus ojos en aquella aparición que parecía haber descendido de los mismísimos cielos para interceder por él. Y en verdad era como un ángel (un ser celestial en uniforme y que hablaba en ruso, eso sí) que se enfrentaba él solo y contra todos por él. ¡Por él! Por un mentiroso, por una rata callejera, por uno de sus enemigos.

El verdugo ignoró las airadas e incomprensibles palabras que aquel rubio le espetaba en su endemoniado idioma y colocó la soga en torno al cuello del esperanzado turco.

Aquello enfureció a Ivan Braginski, que desplegó el látigo que pendía de su cinturón incrustado de piedras preciosas. Si no entendían el lenguaje más hermoso que había sobre la tierra, comprenderían el aún más hermoso lenguaje universal de la violencia.

Los hombres de su séquito se pusieron de inmediato en marcha para proteger a su príncipe, rodeándolo con sus caballos y con las manos en las empuñaduras de sus sables aún envainados.

—Mi señor —dijo uno de los hombres de mayor edad y de más que probada sensatez—. Dejad los asuntos de esta gente en paz. Podríais provocar un conflicto muy desagradable e inconveniente para vos y recordad que, oficialmente, la guerra ya ha terminado.

Pero no era tan fácil calmar al joven Romanov.

—Decidles que o me entregan a ese muchacho o le prendo fuego a toda esta puta aldea de muertos de hambre. —El caballo del ruso se contagió del ánimo de su jinete y empezó a caracolear entre la atónita muchedumbre que había allí congregada.

—Pero señor, le ruego que se sosiegue. Seguramente podamos llegar todos a un acuerdo satisfactorio...

Entonces Ivan se apaciguó lo necesario para dominar tanto a su montura como a sí mismo y se guardó el látigo con una expresión de suma prepotencia.

—De acuerdo. Decidles entonces que les concedo el honor de comprárselo.

—No creo que acepten... que acepten una compra de buen grado, mi señor. Ese hombre es un delincuente al fin y al cabo.

—Oh, mi querido Alexeievich —dijo al fin el príncipe con una sonrisa digna de una dulce y abnegada madonna—. Parece mentira que no lo sepáis. Todo se puede comprar con oro.

La lluvia de monedas que cayeron y repiquetearon siniestramente sobre las tablas de madera donde aquel día ya habían muerto tres hombres mucho menos afortunados, le granjearon la libertad al condenado.

Y fue así como el venturoso turco volvió a nacer. Eso sí, como esclavo de un príncipe ruso tan caprichoso como el más consentido de los dioses griegos y tan, tan bello, que al pobre turco le dolía ya el corazón solo con posar su agradecida mirada sobre él.

Más adelante llegaría a pensar si no hubiera sido mejor haber muerto aquella mañana en aquel cadalso.

* * *

2

En un primer momento Ivan se autoconvenció de que lo había hecho por tener a su lado a alguien que le fuera fiel hasta la muerte, que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo todo por él. La compasión estaba, por supuesto, totalmente descartada entre sus motivaciones. Él necesitaba a alguien que dominara el turco y que tuviera conocimientos de las costumbres locales, ya que había decidido quedarse en Turquía el tiempo que considerara necesario. Y Sadiq había respondido de manera excelente a sus expectativas. Incluso las había sobrepasado.

En efecto, el turco había resultado ser muy inteligente. O, para ser más precisos, era poseedor de una astucia fuera de lo común, incisiva y oportuna. Por otro lado, tenía una aparente ligereza de carácter que servía de contrapunto necesario a la también aparente y peligrosa volubilidad de su amo. Su viveza, alegría e inofensiva malicia llegaba a atemperar al ruso sin que este se diera cuenta siquiera. Tenía además Sadiq el don de adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia y salir airoso de cualquier embrollo (y junto a Ivan Braginski, ya se había dado cuenta de que era un don que resultaba extremadamente útil).

No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el príncipe se deshizo de sus escoltas. Ivan quería perderse, desvanecerse, quería desaparecer en aquel mundo de exotismo en el que podría dejar de ser lo que era. Un mundo en el que su vida ya no estaba regida por otros ni escrita de antemano como si no fuera más que un aburrido guión de pesadilla en el que solo lo esperaba una mujer, una montaña de hijos y ahogarse en vodka cada noche.

Y por eso necesitaba a Sadiq.

—Llévame a Constantinopla, Sadiq —dijo el ruso un día, repentinamente, después de haber probado la bebida favorita de su nuevo esclavo. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el anisado alcohol, el Rakı, y los ojos tan brillantes como dos estrellas del cielo, y el turco ni se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato observando directa y fijamente a su dueño, con un especie de embeleso del todo inapropiado dada su posición.

Sadiq se aclaró la garganta y apartó con recato la mirada de él.

—Os ruego que llaméis Estambul a la ciudad, mi príncipe. Constantinopla es un nombre cristiano y...

—No os hacía del tipo religioso —dijo Ivan con una leve sonrisa, sirviéndose él mismo más de aquel Rakı blanquecino con agua que al turco le traía reminiscencias de cosas aún más inapropiadas. Ver beber aquel líquido lechoso a su rubio príncipe le provocó al turco un intenso escalofrío que esperaba que no se evidenciara de forma alguna.

—No, señor. Yo y la religión no nos llevamos bien —soltó Sadiq con una ruidosa carcajada que atrajo la mirada reprobadora de varios comensales.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es eso? Creía que los musulmanes erais casi tan religiosos como los rusos.

—De todo hay bajo la viña de Alá. A decir verdad, a mí me cuesta hasta cumplir el Ramadán a rajatabla.

—No lo digas tan alto, Sadiq. Porque esos hombres tienen aspecto de tener muchas ganas de reprenderte por tu apostasía. —Ivan parecía gozar aquella mañana de un humor excelente y, en consecuencia, Sadiq se comportó con menos servilismo y contención.

—Vos sois como mi ángel guardián, mi señor. Jamás se atreverían a hacerme nada mientras vos estáis a mi lado.

Ivan se quedó callado y se relamió pensativo el dulzor blanco de los labios.

—¿Por qué te condenaron, Sadiq? —preguntó entonces el ruso con la voz mucho más grave—. Quiero la verdad. ¿Fingiste ser un mutilado para seducir a alguna de esas damas recluidas?

—No, señor. Ninguna de aquellas mujeres era de mi interés.

Ivan denegó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Un hombre como tú... No sé, lo veo muy extraño y difícil de creer. Y debes saber que detesto que me mientan, Sadiq. Eso, claro..., suponiendo que de verdad tengas algo entre las piernas.

Sadiq tuvo que dominarse para no sacársela allí mismo sobre la mesa y silenciar al gracioso señorito. Pero ¿cómo decirle la verdad a aquel muchacho de quince años que se había criado entre algodones? ¿Cómo decirle que la verdad era que se había arriesgado a mentir por otro hombre? Que él era uno de aquellos hombres que amaba a otros hombres. Que era aquella y no otra la causa por la que lo habían condenado a muerte, porque era un delito muy grave introducirse en un harén fingiendo ser un eunuco, pero había quienes creían que era incluso peor ser pillado en la cama con alguien del mismo sexo.

Por fortuna para su azoramiento, el ruso desistió por el momento.

—Llévame, pues, a Estambul. Quiero comprarme un palacio allí.

—Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí, mi señor —dijo el turco tomando a Ivan de una mano para llevársela a la frente en señal de sumo respeto. El ruso le correspondió con una sonrisa que fue casi como una caricia.

Hasta ahora le había decepcionado Turquía. Toda aquella sensualidad de la que se hablaba con escandalizada admiración en Rusia parecía a todas luces una exageración. Los hombres y las mujeres de Turquía eran más bien religiosos y cumplidores. Muy respetuosos y poseedores de unos modales notoriamente hospitalarios, sí, pero no había ni rastro de aquellos lugares en los que hermosas odaliscas y danzarinas se deshacían uno a uno de sus velos y se ofrecían a los hombres de buen grado.

Por eso ansiaba ir a la capital. Porque seguramente allí sería más fácil encontrar aquel mundo de prometido erotismo. Se aseguraría de que Sadiq se lo mostrara.

Por su parte, para Sadiq era como un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Vivir en un palacio? De mil amores sería el esclavo de aquel chico si ello implicaba vivir en un suntuoso palacio, con fuentes, jardines, con frutales y fragantes flores por todos sitios. Con salones amplios, repletos de lujos, bandejas rebosantes de manjares junto a divanes y canapés forrados de lujuriosos damascos sobre los que poder recostarse.

Había que considerar también que, de momento, su dueño no había sido excesivamente duro con él. Le había pegado un par de veces preso de una ira que desaparecía casi tan rápido como aparecía, y aunque le había amenazado con azotarlo en varias ocasiones, no había llegado a hacerlo nunca. Algo en los ojos del ruso le decía que este disfrutaba enormemente ante la perspectiva de infligirle algunos de aquellos azotes.

Sus ojos...

Aquellos mismos que ahora lo miraban con ¿coquetería? a través de un velo de la más fina tela de gasa azulada que el ruso se había dejado caer juguetonamente sobre la cabeza. Ya estaban en Estambul, y Sadiq lo había llevado a recorrer las mejores calles de la ciudad imperial para que su amo se pudiera comprar un nuevo y completo guardarropa. Con las ropas adecuadas podría desenvolverse en Turquía sin llamar la atención sobre su condición de extranjero.

Ahora se hallaban en una de esas tiendas donde la propia familia del sultán encargaba y compraba las telas de sus vestidos. Para Ivan el dinero no era un problema y de eso ya se habían percatado convenientemente los dueños de la tienda, que habían sacado, toda obsequiosidad, sus más finos tejidos para aquel acaudalado muchacho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntaba el ruso con aquella mirada entre divertida y seductora, aquella mirada velada como la de una novia y realzada por el delicado tejido, que llevaba bordados de plata y cuentas de cristal que centelleaban sobre la gasa como diminutas lágrimas.

Sadiq se echó a reír y los flecos de su fez rojo se agitaron al ritmo de su animada risa.

—Muy hermoso, mi señor. Si fuerais mujer.

—¿Y quién dice que los hombres no puedan ser hermosos?

Ivan lo había dicho con naturalidad mientras se quitaba el vaporoso velo y lo arrojaba a un lado con displicencia, pero para Sadiq fue como si hubiera recibido un mazazo en el vientre. ¿Pero qué demonios había sido aquello?

No le dio mucho tiempo a rumiar la posible intencionalidad del ruso al soltarle aquella pregunta, puesto que enseguida tuvo que cargar con varios paquetes de telas, varios caftanes de seda, algunos más simples y otros cubiertos de intrincados bordados en cuellos y mangas; suntuosos sobretodos de brocado largos hasta el suelo y abiertos por delante, turbantes cubiertos de muselina y drapeados con cuentas de oro puro, y algunos otros incluso con perlas. Uno de los tocados poseía una especie de velo de tul suave que hizo que Sadiq se perdiera en una semiensoñación mientras Ivan le explicaba con animación que aquel tipo de velo que cubría los ojos —justo al contrario de los velos musulmanes— era un velo de tipo ruso.

Más tarde, mientras caminaban hacia el palacete recién adquirido por su jovencísimo señor, el turco no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces y en lo que sería a partir de entonces. El ruso había contratado a varios sirvientes para que se ocuparan de los jardines y de las cristalinas fuentes de pececillos de colores, otros se encargarían de sus corceles y unas cuantas mujeres silenciosas se dedicarían a labores de lo más diverso. Y de entre todos ellos, Sadiq era, sin ninguna duda, el único que obtenía un trato de favor por parte del señor. Se decía que los aristócratas rusos trataban a sus sirvientes como a meros animales, pero lo cierto es que Sadiq no tenía demasiadas quejas de él. A veces incluso le había invitado a cenar con él a la luz de las velas, para contemplar en compañía el jardín iluminado por decenas de resplandecientes lamparillas que semejaban luciérnagas entre las datileras.

Oh no, la vida de esclavo no era tan mala como solían decir. De hecho, aquella vida no debía de ser otra cosa que el tan mentado y ansiado paraíso terrenal, el Jardín del Edén.

Hasta que todo cambió.

* * *

3

Sadiq había tenido sus dudas. Al fin y al cabo, el príncipe le había sorprendido de vez en cuando con comentarios en apariencia inocentes, pero que poseían siempre un deje de malicia juguetona que sumían al turco en una incertidumbre cada vez menos soportable.

Sin embargo, las dudas terminaron abruptamente el día en que Ivan le ordenó que subiera a sus aposentos más privados, pues tenía la intención de enseñarle las nuevas adquisiciones de su guardarropa.

No sabía si su señor había bebido o no —y era muy dado a beber más de la cuenta—, pero había algo claramente distinto en él. Ni siquiera había salido de dudas cuando dos días antes había llevado a su amo a que asistiera a las luchas turcas. Cierto es que Ivan se había quedado totalmente obnubilado, el rostro pálido y demudado, mientras observaba a aquellos hombres musculosos y semidesnudos luchar embadurnados en aceite de la cabeza a los pies, restregándose unos contra otros, cayendo al suelo uno sobre otro, introduciendo a veces alguno una mano bajo los pantalones de su rival para poder dominarlo mejor.

Habría jurado que Ivan se ruborizaba después y que trataba por todos los medios de mantener la compostura mientras miraba de soslayo el espectáculo que se abría ante sus ojos y que tan intenso le debía parecer a un muchacho como él, educado bajo la más estricta «moral». Y en su fuero interno, Sadiq se rió, feliz, de que al menos existiera algo en el mundo que afectaba tanto a su señor que podía dejarlo incluso sin palabras.

Así, negando lo que ya parece evidente —y es uno nunca podía estar seguro en cosas como aquella—, Sadiq pide permiso para entrar, con la cabeza gacha y en actitud sumisa y respetuosa.

—Pasa, pasa, mi querido Sadiq.

Su voz suena más dulce que de costumbre.

—Oh, pero vamos, mírame. Te he hecho llamar para que me des tu opinión sobre mi nuevo caftán —dice Ivan musicalmente—. ¿Y bien?

Sadiq alza la mirada con reverencia, con temor, y se encuentra con la del príncipe, que parece burlón y expectante.

Y que está más bello que nunca.

Sadiq es incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Él, que tanto parlotea habitualmente. Él, que se chancea a la mínima y ríe con sus estentóreas carcajadas que tanto divierten a Ivan. Piensa que, de hecho, hace mucho de la última vez que su príncipe se ha comportado con crueldad con él. Allí en pie, delante de él, Sadiq suspira y se siente vulnerable, como si hubiera dejado de ser él mismo.

Ivan empieza a sentir que le gusta esa mirada que devora, que desnuda con la mirada y que desea. Así que se acerca al lecho y retoza un poco con mala intención. Se apoya en el dosel con postura seductora sin dejar de observar al turco. Envuelto en su nuevo caftán, de un refinamiento etéreo y sublime como le debía corresponder al ángel que era. No, que aparentaba ser.

—Te has quedado muy callado, Sadiq. ¿En qué piensas?

Aunque lo sabe perfectamente.

Sadiq suspira con el corazón oprimido y muerto de terror por lo que está a punto de hacer y decir, pero no puede evitarlo. No puede.

—En que sois el ser más exquisito que he visto jamás. Y creedme, pues he visto desfilar a los seres más perfectos de toda la creación entre los muros del harén en el que servía. Pienso en que no estoy seguro de si todo esto no es más que un sueño —hace un gesto amplio con el brazo, como si abarcara todo lo que hay a su alrededor— o si estoy soñando que un ángel ha venido a perturbar la paz de mi alma. Pienso, mi príncipe, en que os haría el primer hombre de mi propio selamlik.

Tan dulce y tierna es la expresión del príncipe, aún después de haber oído todo aquello, que la lujuria que flota en el ambiente se ha vuelto aún más insoportable.

—Muy, muy mal, Sadiq. ¿Es esa forma de hablarle a tu señor? He mandado ejecutar a algunos hombres por mucho menos que eso.

El turco se arrodilla.

—Castigadme, pues, mi señor, si ese es vuestro deseo.

Aquella perspectiva entusiasma en lo más profundo al ruso, que, no obstante, se las ingenia para no evidenciar su propio deseo. Observa el cuerpo fuerte y musculoso que se adivina bajo la tela del sencillo caftán del turco. Y por un momento se siente todavía más poderoso, puesto que tiene a ese chico —a ese hombre casi ya—, a su entera disposición y sabe que puede hacer cuanto se le antoje con él porque su vida le pertenece.

Ivan entonces se recuesta en la soberbia cama, los pliegues de las suntuosas y vaporosas telas que él mismo viste se derraman por encima de los cojines de brocado rojo como una cascada de finísima seda de color índigo e hilos entretejidos en oro. Así, recostado a medias sobre el mar de damascos, con una actitud indolente y conscientemente seductora, le controla con sus ojos fríos y distantes.

—Muy bien. Te castigaré.

La luz de las velas sobre el candelabro de plata que alguien dejó sobre una mesita adyacente palpita y oscila e ilumina los ojos de Ivan, dando la falsa impresión de que existe alguna vida en ellos.

—Desnúdate, esclavo.

Sadiq se va despojando, sin oponer resistencia, de las diversas capas de tela que lleva encima y que caen inexorablemente al suelo una tras otra, e Ivan no se pierde detalle del proceso, bien atento a cada centímetro de su piel revelada. Su mirada inquisitiva se detiene en sus brazos, fuertes y con los músculos suavemente marcados, y en su pecho ancho, que corona unos abdominales impresionantes y correctamente perfilados. Después su atención se centra en la delgada hilera de vello oscuro que desciende hasta desaparecer en el interior de los calzones del turco. Pero el joven se detiene allí, vacilante y mira al chico que yace sobre la cama con sus rubias cejas fruncidas.

—Lo siento, ¿no he sido claro? Quiero que te desnudes del todo.

Con aspecto un tanto doblegado, se baja los calzones e Ivan contiene el aliento cuando al fin se le aparece totalmente expuesto, y su erección, plena y acusadora, queda al descubierto sin remedio. El ruso lo examina en silencio, y se regocija en la potente imagen y, al mismo tiempo, vulnerable que ofrece el joven que tiene ante sí.

—¿Pero esto qué significa, Sadiq? No me digas que me deseas.

Lo sabe, es obvio, pero quiere oírselo decir. Quizás sentirse todavía más adorado, idolatrado como a un dios. Que pierdan la cabeza por él.

—Sí, señor —dice, sintiendo un intenso escalofrío que le recorre la espalda como una ráfaga helada, al verse violentado por aquellos ojos tan crueles y tan hermosos que el príncipe posee por la gracia de Dios. Que son como malditas cuchillas que recorren cada pedacito de su piel con una dulzura ponzoñosa.

—Bien, acércate.

Sadiq da un par de pasos hacia él y se detiene a una distancia respetuosa de la cama.

—Más. Vamos, acércate más —repite Ivan con gesto impaciente.

Y ahora lo tiene tan cerca que solo tendría que mover un poco la mano para apresar aquel miembro que le rinde su particular tributo. Con intención, el ruso se relame y humedece bien los labios, le sonríe con dulzura y retrocede por encima del lecho para hacerle sitio, reclinándose ahora sobre los almohadones de plumas. Le hace un gesto con la mano que indica y ordena que se acerque más a él y se concentra en la expresión del rostro del turco, que está anegado claramente de deseo por él.

Sadiq, aceptando el «permiso» de su amo, se sitúa sobre él a cuatro patas. Su erección llega a rozar una de las rodillas del ruso por encima de sus ropajes y aún así la siente, nítida y caliente como si hubiera sido un contacto directo de piel contra piel. Ivan alza una mano y la lleva hasta el rostro del turco, donde la sombra de una barba rasurada le pincha y le produce un ramalazo de excitación que es casi como una descarga eléctrica que se transmite por todo su cuerpo. A él no le crece la barba aún, por juventud y de tan rubio que es.

En un acto reflejo, Sadiq lleva la suya hasta el otro rostro, grácil y delicado, y sus dedos le acarician las mejillas con suma dulzura y cuidado hasta que alcanzan sus labios. Entonces ya no puede más y es como si sus dedos cobraran vida propia. Le entreabre al ruso los labios y se los introduce en la boca, cálida, suave y húmeda. Sadiq gime y busca su lengua con los dedos, con uno, con dos, y luego con los tres, que mete y saca de su boca, acariciando y frotando de forma consciente la hermosa comisura de sus labios. Ivan, con un leve destello en los ojos, se queda paralizado y se deja hacer, fascinado por la profundidad de aquella mirada ambarina y verde de Sadiq que parece querer arrancarle la ropa y el alma allí mismo.

Cuando al fin le saca los dedos recubiertos de saliva, tembloroso y ávido por proseguir, quizás, a la búsqueda de otra parte de su cuerpo por explorar, Ivan se incorpora del todo y se sienta y trata de recuperar su actitud de príncipe altivo y sin corazón.

—Por lo que acabas de hacer, podría ordenar que te cortaran la mano —dice con una sonrisa afilada y cortante como una daga embadurnada del más letal de los venenos. Pero en vez de veneno era su propia saliva la que brillaba obscena y provocadora sobre su pálida piel eslava, y que hacía que Sadiq se inhibiera para no arrojarse sobre él y empezar a besarlo y morderle los labios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y lo cierto es que su vida dependía de ello.

—No me importa en absoluto —dijo Sadiq con la voz perceptiblemente alterada, pero con abrumadora sinceridad y firmeza.

—Pero sin tu mano derecha ya no podrías volver a tocarme nunca —advirtió Ivan con aquella sonrisa digna de la más lasciva de las odaliscas.

—Entonces lo volvería a hacer con la izquierda. Aunque sea una mano impura.

La risa de aquel muchacho era casi tan torturadora como la cercanía de su cuerpo prohibido.

—Y así, mi pobre y fiel Sadiq se quedaría sin sus dos bellas manos y se vería forzado a utilizar otras... partes de su cuerpo. Dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a renunciar también a esas otras partes? —Su mirada se detuvo, elocuente, en el miembro erecto de su compañero. El turco, desnudo y loco de deseo como estaba, empezaba a notar que se le quebraba la voluntad ante aquel bello demonio que jugaba con él con tamaña facilidad, como un gato cruel lo haría con su inocente presa.

—Pues claro que sí, mi señor. Porque eso significaría que os habría hecho mío al menos una vez. —Sadiq luchaba por no abrirle el caftán por delante y desgarrárselo con sus propias manos o con los dientes—. No me importaría que me arrancarais la lengua si eso significara que os he besado. O que me sacarais los ojos por haberos contemplado desnudo aunque fuera una única vez.

El muchacho rubio suspiró y se desperezó lánguidamente sobre el mullido lecho, entornando los ojos con maldad.

—Parece que los turcos sabéis decir cosas muy hermosas —comentó con voz melosa mientras él mismo se empezaba a abrir sus ropajes de seda con delicadeza y naturalidad. Su largo caftán se deslizó hasta sus caderas y, con el alma en vilo, el turco se dio cuenta de que el ruso no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo. Así que por fin pudo contemplar aquel cuerpo glorioso, ansiado y tan esperado, iluminado por el resplandor del sol que declinaba y que se filtraba a través de las celosías, así como por las velas que titilaban y vulneraban aquella piel tan clara, tan pura y tan libre de mácula.

En su mente, Sadiq no podía dejar de imaginarse el contraste entre su piel oscura y la suya, luminosa, de terso y perfecto alabastro. Y solo podía pensar en deslizar su lengua por encima de esa piel, acariciar sus suaves pezones rosados y lamerle, lamérselos ambos, y succionárselos con suavidad hasta notar que se endurecían a su contacto como piedrecillas.

Contempló el torso desnudo del ruso hasta llegar a su vientre. Los pliegues de las etéreas y perfumadas telas aún le cubrían las piernas y el regazo y, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho, vio cómo aquel rubio se apartaba la ropa del todo y se le mostraba también totalmente desnudo.

Ivan comenzó a acariciarse muy lentamente, asegurándose de que se le veía bien, jugando con aquella pose de inocencia que tan bien sabía explotar a conveniencia.

—Bueno, Sadiq —dijo al fin cuando se aburrió de ver los esfuerzos del otro chico por no ceder y abandonarse a sus impulsos sexuales—. Pongamos que mañana decido entregarte de nuevo a aquellos que deseaban matarte. Y supongamos que hoy, y solo por esta noche, te permito que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

El turco se lamió los labios con fruición. Sabía que no debía tocarlo si él no le daba su permiso y ya se había arriesgado antes metiéndole los dedos en la boca. En aquella boquita que le sonreía con lascivia y malignidad a partes iguales, y que lo iba a volver loco de atar si seguía tentándolo de aquella forma.

—No, no. No puedes tocarme —advirtió el príncipe ruso adivinando con facilidad sus pensamientos—. Pero puedes decirme qué es lo que te gustaría hacerme, Sadiq.

«Me gustaría meterte la polla en esa boquita de furcia, y borrarte esa sonrisa angelical de una vez por todas. Me gustaría arrancar de tu garganta gemidos de placer, inmovilizarte y morderte hasta poder rasgarte la piel con los dientes, hacerte gritar como a una niña y suplicar como a un vulgar catamita. Me gustaría llenar de lágrimas esos ojos violeta que tienes».

—Me gustaría amarte, príncipe Braginski —dijo al fin regalándole una sonrisa peligrosa.

Oh, y cómo le gustaba a aquel rubio sentirse tan deseado. Sentía que sus propias mejillas se encarnaban de pura excitación. Aquel chico moreno era una delicia hecha carne, la fruta prohibida del paraíso, y solo pensar que sus manos lo acariciarían y lo tomarían a su antojo y que sus labios firmes le recorrerían el rostro y la piel, le hacían estremecerse de placer de la cabeza a los pies.

Ahora los ojos del turco, que eran como sendos pozos oscuros, le miraban su propio miembro, que él mismo se seguía estimulando suavemente con los dedos. Y parecían deleitarse especialmente en la breve mata de vello rubio que lo coronaba. Pensó que a Sadiq debía de maravillarle el cabello rubio.

Ivan creyó que aún no había sido lo suficientemente cruel con su esclavo, así que decidió ir mucho más allá y se incorporó a medias para arrodillarse y ofrecerle esta vez la espalda al turco. Sus manos blancas se posaron en su propio trasero desnudo y mientras lo miraba de soslayo a través de su largo flequillo dorado, procedió a separarse los glúteos con los dedos hasta asegurarse de que se le veía bien el agujerito, que ya se le abría con sutileza a la vista del turco. Este ya sentía la humedad inevitable sobre la punta del pene, latente y rígido como nunca, a punto de desfallecer a aquellas alturas. ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan hijo de puta aquel ruso?

—¿Y... y qué me harías aquí, mi precioso Sadiq? —preguntó con su vocecilla de inocencia, acariciándose lentamente la diminuta abertura con el dedo índice.

—P... por favor, mi príncipe.

—No, no. Solo puedes mirarme, Sadiq. Recuérdalo.

—Me gustaría cubriros... con... con mi semilla.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, el tembloroso turco devoraba su imagen y aquel culito espléndido que era demasiado hermoso como todo lo era en él, y sentía, sabía, que quería devorarlo de principio a fin, desde los labios hasta los mismísimos dedos de los pies.

No sabía si aquel demonio tendría experiencia sexual con otros hombres, pero desde luego lo parecía. Además, él mismo había estado con hombres mayores que él, de esos que gustaban de los jovencitos como expresión superior y sublimación de todo amor, pero dudaba que un príncipe de la casa Romanov tuviera aquella clase de experiencia.

—¿De veras? ¿Cubrirme a mí? —Ivan se volvió a sentar e hizo desaparecer aquella provocación extrema, así que el turco pudo observar que ahora el rusito estaba también completamente erecto. Se figuró que su semen debía de saber a ambrosía, al más dulce de los dátiles, y empezó a considerar la opción de desobedecer sus advertencias para arrojarlo sin miramientos sobre la cama y hacerse con su cuerpo sin preparación de ninguna clase.

Entonces el príncipe, alabados fueran los cielos, se acercó por fin a él y todo se precipitó como el estallido de una devastadora tempestad. Ivan lo tomó de los brazos y tiró de él hasta unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso violento que fue más bien como una dura pugna entre ambos desde su mismo comienzo. Enredó su lengua con la del rubio, le mordió el labio superior, y luego el inferior con más fuerza aún si cabía y dejó que se le acercara hasta que Ivan se sentó en su regazo. Sadiq sintió una brutal descarga cuando notó la delicada piel de los testículos del ruso sobre su polla y jadeó como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida. Asimismo, Ivan también jadeaba suavemente y se mecía sobre él, adelante y atrás, para provocar un roce tan intenso e íntimo que el turco sintió demasiado rápidamente los primeros avisos del orgasmo.

Pero como si se hubiera percatado de ello, Ivan se apartó de él y lo hizo tumbarse en la cama con brusquedad.

—¿Crees que eres digno de estar con un príncipe Romanov? —inquirió con una mueca terrible y que le habría impresionado sobremanera de no haber estado medio ciego de excitación. El ruso había tomado el candelabro y había arrancado una de las velas de uno de sus brazos sin abandonar su mueca retorcida.

Casi ni le dio tiempo a adivinar sus intenciones. Ivan se había sentado sobre él a horcajadas y se había agachado sobre él para lamerle con ganas el pecho con la intención de alcanzar con la punta de su lengua uno de sus oscuros y erectos pezones. Tampoco pudo Sadiq disfrutar del tiempo que duró el contacto de aquella maravilla de labios sobre su cuerpo, pues las gotas de ardiente cera cubrieron su pezón apenas Ivan se apartó de él.

El extraordinario gemido de dolor y placer que brotó de su garganta pareció satisfacer al ruso, que rió excitado y, encaramado sobre él, volvió a moverse por encima de él, poco a poco, para sentir su polla con nitidez entre sus muslos.

—Así que el esclavo turco quiere follarse a su dueño ruso.

El chico lo perforaba desde arriba con una mirada que era todo fuego y todo hielo, toda arrogancia y belleza asesina. Sadiq aún tuvo que soportar que Ivan le derramara más cera caliente sobre la sensible piel del vientre. Para ello, primero le trazó como un chiquillo juguetón un corazón con la lengua, y luego uno mucho más doloroso por encima, esta vez de cera, que hizo al turco anegarse en lágrimas. Por fortuna el ruso pronto lo compensaría.

Ivan había cerrado los ojos y apretado los labios antes de perder su propia mano por detrás para prepararse con impaciencia. Y tanta era la urgencia del muchacho, que se adelantó quizás demasiado pronto para tomar el pene de su esclavo y dejar que empezara abrirse camino en su interior, caliente y rígido como una gruesa barra de acero. Extasiado y sintiéndose en la gloria, Sadiq no perdió de vista el cuerpo de su dios eslavo sobre el suyo, moviéndose con mucho cuidado sobre él, rítmicas las caderas, con sus preciosos labios fruncidos, tragándose los gemidos, en una mueca tensa y con sus pestañas rubias perladas de un velo de lágrimas.

Entonces se percató del colgante que Ivan llevaba al cuello y que se movía sobre su pecho, pues aquella era la única prenda que no se había quitado, mientras lo cabalgaba con temblorosa diligencia y le hacía nublar los sentidos con cada movimiento de cadera. Sadiq levantó las manos y se sujetó a su cintura para luego ascender por su flexible cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho con la intención de acariciar sus dos pezones con los pulgares mientras Ivan iba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo y ya jadeaba quedamente a medida que lo recibía cada vez más y más profundamente. Era una imagen tan hermosa que llegó a pensar que verdaderamente no le importaría que al día siguiente le cortaran de veras las manos o lo convirtieran en el eunuco que había fingido ser durante meses. Hipnotizado por el movimiento cadencioso de aquel colgante de plata del que pendía una joya... no, una sortija, casi no se dio cuenta de que se aproximaba al éxtasis y, de hecho, se corrió sin poder remediarlo dentro de aquel jovencito.

Sin embargo, el ruso no parecía molesto sino más bien divertido. Realizó unos cuantos movimientos más, de delante a atrás, aprovechando aún la rigidez de la polla del turco, y se salió cuando él consideró conveniente. Sadiq se incorporó de inmediato para agarrarlo del cuello y besarlo en la boca, pero el chico se lo impidió con un gesto que no carecía de suficiencia.

—Mi señor, perdonad mi... premura —dijo el turco al cabo de unos segundos con la respiración aún muy agitada—. Pero sois vos el culpable, pues nunca antes me... me había encendido así por nadie.

El príncipe no contestó y se limitó a pasarse los dedos con delicadeza por su cabellera para adecentar su aspecto. Sin apartar la vista de Ivan, Sadiq prosiguió con ardor:

—Eso sí, me habéis sorprendido... Muchísimo. Para lo joven que sois, poseéis una experiencia que ya les gustaría a las...

El ceño salvaje del ruso y su gesto de ira enmudeció al turco de inmediato. Y aún le costaría un buen rato comprender el significado de aquel repentino cambio.

—No... No me digáis que... ¡que ha sido vuestra primera vez!

Pero sin contestar tampoco ahora, Ivan se levantó de la cama y se dirigió, desnudo como estaba hacia la balconada de la torre y salió al aire perfumado del atardecer. El sol era apenas ya una franja en el horizonte, recortada tras los alminares y las agujas con la media luna de los edificios religiosos de Estambul. Sadiq se levantó también y salió en pos de él con manifiesta angustia.

—Señor, ¿qué hacéis? Ahí os puede ver cualquiera.

El ruso, con su perversa sonrisa recuperada, se sentó sobre la balaustrada y extendió los brazos en el aire con un desenfado que rayaba en lo infantil.

—¡Pues que miren todos!

El turco tuvo que reconocer que la estampa que ofrecía su señor allí sentado era casi o incluso más bella que la que le había regalado minutos antes gimiendo sobre él y con el rostro transido de pasión y dolor y placer. La luz moribunda redibujaba el contorno de su cuerpo desnudo, que relucía como cincelado con rayos de sol y convertía sus cabellos dorados en un halo rojizo y mágico.

Sadiq se arrodilló de nuevo a sus pies, posó sus manos en sus rodillas, le separó las piernas con cuidado y acercó el rostro hasta su polla, buscándosela juguetonamente con los labios hasta que procedió a chupársela con desenvoltura. Ivan se aferró a la barandilla para no caer y se concentró en los labios que lo besaban entre las piernas con extraordinario mimo, como si el turco se las viera con el más frágil y precioso de los tesoros. Así que lo besaba y le lamía y lo volvía a besar, tratando con deferencia su fina y sedosa piel. La polla del joven ruso era perfecta para su gusto: recta en reposo, simétrica, proporcionada y de un color rosado claro. Además, era posible que le creciera todavía más en un par de años, puesto que el príncipe tan solo contaba con quince años de edad. ¡Quince! No quería pensar en cómo sería a los veinte, si ya entonces era un joven bien formado, apuesto y fuerte, cálido como el sol, veleidoso como la luna e implacable como el más cruento de sus antepasados.

Saboreó con delectación el húmedo extremo de su miembro y siguió lamiendo con deliberada lentitud utilizando para ello toda la lengua, mirándolo desde el suelo del balcón con los ojos enfervorecidos. Ivan sonreía sin apartar los suyos de él, casi como si estuvieran en un duelo de miradas en el que ninguno parecía tener las de perder.

«¿Con que estas tenemos, ruso?».

Con maldad, Sadiq ralentizó todavía más los movimientos de su lengua y se resistió a metérsela en la boca a pesar de la impaciencia que mostraba ya su pareja.

—Davai, davai —ordenó Ivan golpeándolo en la cabeza con condescendencia.

Por unos instantes al turco se le pasó por la cabeza que sería muy fácil arrojarlo al vacío. Solo debía hacer un mínimo gesto y la vida de aquel hermoso adolescente se apagaría como la llama de una vela, se extinguiría al tiempo que los últimos rayos de sol que morían justo a su espalda. Imaginarse su maravilloso cuerpo destrozado contra las piedras del patio lo excitó lo indecible, de modo que abrió por fin los labios y empezó a hacerle una felación con total entrega. Y tan bien se dedicó a su labor, que el ruso terminó por llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza y hundir los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros para acariciarle con algo semejante al cariño.

Sadiq le volvió a arrancar a traición unos suaves gemidos cuando apresó uno de sus testículos y se entretuvo con él para someterlo a conciencia. Y mientras lo acercaba al orgasmo, le dio por pensar en el futuro, en el suyo y en el de aquel muchachito que poseía más riquezas de las que él jamás podría alcanzar a imaginar. De aquel bastardo angelical y peligroso que se había adueñado de su vida y de su alma en cuanto le rescató de las garras de una muerte cierta.

Había tenido mucha suerte.

Eso pensaba el turco mientras se relamía el semen de los labios y se lo tragaba con expresión satisfecha, pues su sabor no difería apenas de aquel que se había imaginado durante tantos y tantos días.

Cuando al fin se levantó para ir a envolver al ruso con sus brazos y prestarle parte de su calor corporal a medida que la inminente noche refrescaba, este lo rechazó con brusquedad y con parte de su arrogancia recuperada.

—Aún sigo siendo tu dueño, no lo olvides, Sadiq. Ahora tráeme algo con lo que cubrirme.

Cuando regresó con un manto de la más fina seda violeta, que había escogido a propósito para que hiciera juego con sus espectaculares ojos, halló a Ivan ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba la pequeña y misteriosa sortija de oro y amatistas que pendía de su cuello.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Esto no haría falta comentarlo, porque seguro que lo saben, pero por si acaso, allá va:

-La Venecia del Norte es como se conoce también a San Petersburgo.

-La Pérfida Albión es Reino Unido. Calificativo amorosísimo ideado por un francés, cómo no.

\- _Zemlia i Volia:_ Tierra y libertad, en ruso. Una organización semiterrorista que luchaba/mataba en favor de los campesinos en la capital rusa. Duró poco, pero resurgió con fuerza en 1876 y estuvo vigente aún unos años más.

-Cuerpo de Pajes: Academia militar en Rusia, en la que se inscribían los miembros más destacados de la aristocracia superior.

Cuando es posible, trato de solventar en el propio texto del fic los datos históricos que pueden ser relevantes, porque no me gusta atosigar con notas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me encanta escribir lemons, y me gustaría contar con sus opiniones para ver cómo encauzar las escenas futuras. ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Cap 6 - Salomé

**NOTA:** Hola, amores. ¡Tenemos dos nuevos personajes de Hetalia! Uno para la parte de Viena, y otro para la de Turquía. En principio, el capítulo iba a ser más largo e iba a tener otra escena lemon para mis queridos Sadiq e Ivan (que, oye, me están gustando muchísimo). Pero no aportaba nada a los personajes o a la trama, así que me temo que se han quedado sin ella. Eso sí, **WARNING DE FEELS**. Y cuando yo aviso de que hay feels, pueden esperar que haya mucho dolor bonito (Yo soy así, si introduzco algo con dolor siempre lo mezclo con cosas hermosas. Ya me dirán si no es así).

Ahora les dejo con una escena corta en Viena, para no dejar a Gilbert mucho tiempo solo, y después con el meollo de cierre de la etapa de Turquía. Sí, con esto se acabó el periplo ruso por tierras exóticas.

Que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :)

* * *

 **EL JOVEN SIRIO: ¡Qué hermosa está la princesa Salomé esta noche!**

 **EL PAJE DE HERODÍAS: ¡Mira la luna! ¡Qué extraña parece la luna! Como una mujer que se levanta de la tumba. Como una mujer muerta. Parecería que buscase cosas muertas.**

 **EL JOVEN SIRIO: Tiene un aspecto extraño. Como una princesa con un velo amarillo y pies de plata. Como una princesa con palomas blancas en lugar de pies. Como si danzase.**

 **(Salomé, de Oscar Wilde)**

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Salomé**

 **Viena, 1873.**

—¿Pero tú te haces una idea de los problemas que has ocasionado? Y no solo a tus tíos, a los que has avergonzado, y a tu madre, que ha tenido una severa crisis de histeria, sino que también has dañado el honor de tu patria y el de tus compatriotas. Gilbert, has hecho lo peor que podía hacer un buen prusiano. Has ido contra todos y cada uno de los deberes más sagrados de un hombre. La familia. El deber. La honra. La patria. La decencia. ¡Hijo, por tu causa he tenido que humillarme ante la embajada de Rusia!

Al pequeño le dolían ya las rodillas de estar de pie, soportando la tormenta paterna tan estoicamente como le era posible. Además, llevaba días soportando el castigo de estar de pie durante horas y sin ver más que a una doncella que le atendía sin siquiera mirarlo. Al menos el temblequeo de sus piernecillas le hacía olvidar las ganas que tenía de llorar a pleno pulmón y de asegurarle a su padre que nunca más se comportaría como el mal hijo que era.

Él solo quería que alguien lo abrazara, como hacía su tía Anneliese con Roddy. O... no, ahora no podía pensar en el príncipe ruso porque él era una parte importante de todo aquel terrible embrollo. El príncipe sí que lo había abrazado. Con fuerza, con una especie de necesidad animal e imperiosa. Y Gilbert no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera abrazado jamás de aquella forma. Ni siquiera su Mutti cuando él se cayó aquella vez de la copa de un árbol y se rompió el brazo izquierdo.

—Desde que llegué a Viena no he parado de arreglar tus desaguisados. He tenido que dejar nuestra casa en Prusia Oriental en manos del capataz y ¿tú sabes cómo odio delegar mis responsabilidades y obligaciones en manos de otros? ¿Qué hago contigo, Gilbert? ¿Qué hago contigo?

Al menos el niño sabía que no tenía que responder a esa pregunta. Que era una de esas preguntas... ¿cómo las llamaba Roddy? Preguntas «teóricas» o algo así. De modo que siguió en posición de firmes, bien calladito, pidiéndole a Gott im Himmel que todo se quedara esta vez en palabras y gritos y no en hechos. Al fin y al cabo, a su padre ya debía de dolerle el brazo derecho.

—Además, desde que he llegado no he dejado tampoco de escuchar rumores extravagantes y... y... vergonzosos sobre ti. Hay doncellas que se sonrojan cuando les pregunto por ti. Otras evitan responderme. Luego me entero de no sé qué de un maestro de música que te llevó a un parque, de que has estado molestando a todo el personal de Rosenthal para preguntarles cosas indecentes, cosas que un niño de tu edad no debería conocer, y que te has peleado con una chiquilla. ¡Con una dama, Gilbert!

«Pues menos mal que no sabe que duermo todas las noches con Roddy. Bueno, que dormía».

Algo le decía que aquello también le parecería reprobable a su padre.

—Me parece que no eres consciente del daño que has causado, hijo. Que no conoces el alcance de tus actos. ¿Sabías que esa princesa rusa ordenó a sus guardias que te dieran muerte? Estaba aterrorizada porque pensaba que ibas a hacer daño a sus hijos, pero, por fortuna para todos, los húsares no obedecieron sus órdenes y consiguieron tranquilizarla. Dime una cosa, Gilbert, ¿sabes lo que es morir? ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? ¿Morir?

Esta vez sí tuvo que responder.

—¡No, claro que no, señor! —exclamó el prusiano, que en verdad estaba horrorizado ante aquella posibilidad—. ¿Pero por qué pensó que quería hacerles daño? ¡Pero si yo solo quería...!

Gilbert se calló a tiempo y apretó los labios. Siempre decía más cosas de la cuenta y solía terminar empeorándolo todo todavía más.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que querías? —preguntó Eberhard Freiherr von Beilschmidt relajando la voz y la postura por vez primera sobre su sillón tapizado en cuero—. Dime, hijo, porque te juro que no entiendo qué te llevó a ir hasta ese hotel de la capital e infiltrarte en la suite imperial. Nadie me ha proporcionado aún una explicación satisfactoria, otra que no sea que mi primogénito tiene graves problemas mentales y esto, como comprenderás, no puedo ni deseo creerlo.

—¡Yo no estoy loco, papi! —aseguró Gilbert, excitado, sin darse cuenta de que prescindía del trato de cortesía.

—Eso espero. Cuéntame entonces tus razones. Te escucho.

El pequeño se habría echado a llorar de puro alivio al ver que su padre sonaba ahora mucho más moderado a la hora de dirigirse hacia él. Así que el chiquillo inspiró profundamente para explicárselo todo con pelos y señales, de una vez, y sin apenas tomar aire.

—Lo que pasa es que me encontré con un húsar ruso en la calle y como me gustó mucho su uniforme, me quise ir con él porque quería ver a sus compañeros porque yo quiero ser como ellos, padre, pero... no me gustó mucho al final porque estaban bastante borrachos y como usted me ha dicho muchas veces, los buenos soldados no pueden comportarse así. Pero luego me enteré de que estaban protegiendo a unas princesas y yo... —el niño se sonrojó hasta las orejas y comenzó a mirarse atentamente las puntas de los zapatos—. Es que... yo quería... yo quería casarme con una princesa, padre.

Eberhard se volvió a estirar en el asiento, pero tan solo lo hizo para recobrar la compostura. Su pequeño casi le había arrancado una carcajada. Casi. A él. Por primera vez en su vida sintió una tremenda oleada de cálido afecto por su primer hijo, sin contar el propio día de su nacimiento, cuando por toda la casa empezaron a escucharse los maravillosos y esperados gritos de «¡Es un niño!».

—Gilbert, aún falta mucho para que te cases —dijo entonces con deferencia e incluso con una leve sonrisa—. Ya hablaremos de eso cuando seas mayor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, padre.

—¿Pero por qué tan repentino afán por buscarte una esposa? Créeme, hijo, ya tendrás tiempo de echar de menos la vida de soltero cuando llegue ese momento.

—Porque... porque ese día me enteré de que Roderich se iba a casar con Elizabeta. Y yo no quiero que se casen, padre. ¡No quiero!

Eberhard se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hijo. Gilbert alzó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos suplicantes, enormes y dulces como los de aquellos conejitos blancos que hacían las delicias de las damas. El hombre posó la manaza sobre la cabeza de su hijo y se la acarició con brusquedad y torpeza y un poco de vergüenza, porque no iba con él aquello de mostrar cariño.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. Pero no puedes poner a todo un país al borde de un conflicto diplomático solo porque quieras casarte con la prometida de tu primo. Eso no está bien, Gilbert. Encontraremos a una joven adecuada para ti. A su debido tiempo.

Lo cierto es que el señor Beilschmidt se sentía dichoso y tremendamente aliviado. Porque después de haber oído las habladurías de las criadas, la opinión de su propia esposa y haber atado un par de cabos sueltos por sí mismo, había creído que su hijo —¡su propio hijo!— era uno de aquellos viciosos a los que ahora se les decían enfermos. Pero no había sido más que una falsa alarma. Por suerte, en unos tres años enviarían a Gil a Berlín para inscribirlo a los diez en la escuela de cadetes y así, en un entorno saludable de camaradería y compañerismo militar, no habría más problema, en el caso —improbable, por supuesto— de que hubiera en él alguna tendencia a la perversión.

—Así que mi hijito quiere ser un húsar —dijo, repleto de orgullo paternal. Quizás fuera Ludwig quien se quedara en Prusia Oriental después de todo mientras su hermano mayor hacía la carrera más prestigiosa que un hombre podría tomar—. Y dime, ¿no preferirías servir en la guardia imperial del káiser? Con los contactos adecuados en Berlín, podríamos conseguir un puesto para ti en la corte. Los regimientos de caballería son muy vistosos, eso es cierto, pero a la hora de la verdad, en el campo de batalla no son más que una reliquia del pasado. En el ejército actual, es la artillería la que prima hoy día. Y con un buen dirigente y una buena artillería, Alemania podría vencer a cualquier país que se propusiera. Menos quizás a Inglaterra. A Inglaterra solo se la puede vencer con barcos y eso es lo único que nos falta a nosotros.

—¿Los ingleses son nuestros enemigos?

—Los ingleses no deberían preocuparnos. Mientras se los trate como a caballeros, les dejes creer que son el _summum_ de la civilización y no vayas claramente contra sus intereses, no hay nada que temer de ellos.

—Bueno, todos tenemos intereses, papi, ¿no?

Ante aquella aguda salida de su hijo, el señor Beilschmidt tuvo que reconocer que estaba francamente sorprendido. Y admirado.

—En efecto, pequeño. Pero yo diría que en el caso de los ingleses es su _raison d'être._ No hay nada que le importe más a un inglés que mantener sus intereses a salvo.

—Me gustan los ingleses.

La sonrisa de Eberhard estaba ya mucho más marcada, aquella sonrisa tan particular y que tan parecida era a la de su propio hijo.

—A mí tampoco me disgustan del todo. Pero nunca te fíes de un inglés. —El padre tomó a su hijo en brazos y se dirigió con él a la salida de su despacho. Gilbert, encantado, se sujetó al cuello de su padre, que olía a crema de afeitado, a café y al almidón de su camisa recién planchada—. Bueno, ni tampoco te fíes de un francés, que poseen un rencor casi femenino. Ni de un italiano, que son más volubles aún que las mujeres. Ni de un ruso, que son los seres más mentirosos que hay sobre la tierra.

—Oh, vati, menos mal que tenemos a los austriacos.

Eberhard soltó una carcajada y luego se acercó al pequeño aún más para susurrarle algo al oído en plan confidencial.

—Si te digo la verdad, Gilbert, tampoco de ellos te fíes. Ahora nos quieren porque no tienen más remedio que hacerlo. Pero eso no es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—¿Qué es un matrimonio de conveniencia?

—Recuerda que de esas cosas hablaremos cuando seas mayor. Y hablando de ingleses... Ahora voy a darte una sorpresa.

—¡UNA SORPRESA! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

—He conseguido un nuevo preceptor para ti. Tu madre no tenía un buen criterio a la hora de seleccionarlos y por eso no terminaba de dar con la tecla. Pero este señor te gustará, así como me gusta a mí.

—¿Es un inglés?

—No exactamente.

—¿Es un viejo? —Gilbert torció el gesto ante tal horrible perspectiva.

—Es muy joven. Apenas tiene veinte años.

—¡Oh, pero si es muy viejo!

—No seas tonto, hijo. Es un estudiante de filosofía y está en Viena para ahondar en sus estudios. Él te enseñará inglés y mejorará tu francés. No creo que sepa ruso, lo cual es una lástima, porque se te terminará olvidando.

—¡No! ¡Eso nunca! ¡El ruso no se me olvida!

—Así me gusta. Ahora vamos a conocer a mister Alistair Kirkland.

* * *

 **2**

 **Turquía, 1878.**

Sadiq empezaba a darse cuenta de que ser un esclavo no iba a ser tan agradable y sencillo como en un principio había creído. Y no se trataba de pasar estrecheces o hambre, o privaciones de cualquier tipo. Más bien al contrario: el príncipe lo colmaba de regalos aquellos días que en su fuero interno el turco ya denominaba «luminosos», en contraposición con los «días de oscuridad» que su amo y señor alternaba sin previo aviso. En ocasiones, el cambio en Ivan se daba de forma repentina y fulminante, por razones que a Sadiq se le escapaban.

Ivan Braginski era un misterio y aquello para el turco era tan incitante como terrorífico. Y es que el joven ruso se mostraba a veces cercano, dulce y cálido; otras veces, cruel, inaprensible y en extremo distante. Miel y veneno. Delicadeza y sadismo. A veces le hacía a uno sentirse en el paraíso, como si estuviera atendido por una de esas bellas y complacientes huríes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, lo único que mostraba aquel rubio, aquel perverso «hijo de la aurora» era una simple y llana indiferencia.

Y eso era, sin ninguna duda, lo peor de todo.

Desde que se habían acostado juntos, Ivan se había concentrado en su papel de amo, y ya apenas había ni rastro de aquellas miradas sesgadas y sensuales de sus ojos violeta, que antes se había encargado de regalarle cuando menos se lo esperaba. Pero desde que había abierto la caja de Pandora, después de haberle visto desnudo, de ser testigo de sus suaves gemidos, del tacto de su piel de terciopelo y de experimentar aquella explosiva pasión que atesoraba el príncipe en su interior, ya nada podría ser igual.

Por desgracia para Sadiq, no hacía falta que Ivan lo provocase. Tan solo estar en una habitación a solas con él lo excitaba. Que le dirigiera la palabra con sequedad, lo excitaba. Que se llevara un simple dátil a los labios lo excitaba sobremanera.

Pero ¿cómo romper esa rutina que lo iba a volver loco? ¿Cómo conseguir volver a hacerse con sus labios y con su cuerpo? ¿Cómo decirle que esta vez... que esta vez todo sería incluso mejor y más placentero? Porque quizás todo se debiera a que el príncipe había sentido demasiado dolor en aquella, su primera vez, y no estuviese dispuesto a volver a experimentarlo.

Mientras lo observaba cenar sumido en un respetuoso silencio, de forma disimulada y con la cabeza gacha, Sadiq pensaba en todas las cosas que lo consumían por dentro y que jamás podría decirle por ser él un esclavo e Ivan, un príncipe. Un príncipe, por si fuera poco, del imperio que había sido enemigo del suyo durante siglos. Él, que no era religioso, se sorprendió rezando por que aquella noche Ivan se dignara a dirigirle la palabra para algo más que no fuera: «Retírate, ya he terminado». Tras lo cual, a Sadiq solo le restaba llevarse lo que quedara de su cena y despedirse en la puerta mediante las preceptivas reverencias desde el suelo.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Ivan, contra toda costumbre, le indicó que se acercara a él para hacerle compañía mientras bebía. De rodillas, Sadiq se aproximó a él y se mantuvo a la espera. El tono de voz que había empleado presagiaba además una velada, cuando menos, esperanzadora.

—Puedes mirarme, Sadiq —dijo Ivan al fin con una voz que se le antojó como un canto celestial. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los del ruso sin que este hubiera tenido que insistir.

—¿Quieres probar un poco de este vodka helado? Lo he mandado traer especialmente para mí desde Moscú —le ofreció con una sonrisa sinuosa.

Quizás aquella noche...

—Me gustaría mucho, señor.

Estaba claro que el muchacho había bebido más de la cuenta, pero no sería él quien se quejara.

—Muy bien —Ivan vertió con la mano temblorosa una cantidad desmesurada de vodka en una fina copa de cristal y se la tendió con torpe amabilidad. Luego, le hizo un gesto para que bebiera e insistió con impaciencia cuando Sadiq hizo una pausa para tomar aire. La bebida era demasiado fuerte para él, que no estaba acostumbrado a bregar con alcohol. Una cosa era no tomarse muy en serio los preceptos religiosos y otra muy distinta tener la inaudita capacidad de aquel príncipe ruso para acabar con litros de alcohol y mantenerse en pie y en pleno uso de sus facultades.

—Me cuesta, mi príncipe, me cuesta...

—Oh, no me digas que no te gusta nuestra bebida —Ivan frunció los labios en un mohín encantador que ya hizo palpitar al turco de anticipación.

—Claro que me gusta —dijo, con intención, asegurándose de devorarlo con la mirada de sus elocuentes ojos ambarinos.

—¿Te gusta a pesar de provenir del imperio que ha machacado al tuyo?

El príncipe Romanov rió con maldad y alargó una mano para quitarle la copa a su esclavo y bebérsela él mismo hasta apurar la última gota. Después volvió a dirigirle una de aquellas gloriosas miradas que Sadiq tanto había echado de menos.

—Quizás a mi pobre esclavo no le gusten las cosas tan frías. Tú eres más de cosas cálidas, ¿me equivoco, Sadiq efendi?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de parte a parte al escuchar aquel título de respeto de labios de su propio amo; escalofrío que se reactivó aún más violentamente cuando Ivan se acercó a él por el suelo y le tomó de ambos lados del rostro. Sus manos, en efecto, estaban cálidas, o al menos a él así se lo parecían. O quizás fueran sus propias mejillas las que ardían bajo sus dedos. En cualquier caso, el turco no se atrevió a hacer un solo movimiento.

Tras examinar sus pupilas y ahogarse en ellas durante un buen rato, Ivan se inclinó hacia él y posó por fin sus labios sobre los de Sadiq. La iniciativa la volvía a llevar él como le correspondía a un señor, pero Sadiq se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo seguiría siendo así, pues en el momento en que dos hombres —o muchachos— yacían juntos, los títulos importaban más bien poco.

¿Pero cómo podía ser tan delicado aquel muchacho? Sus dedos le estaban acariciando el rostro muy lentamente, tentando la sombra de su barba, mientras sus labios hacían lo propio sobre su boca. Sin apresurarse. Sin sucumbir al deseo descontrolado que había exhibido la primera y última vez.

Sadiq se dejó entreabrir los labios y le devolvió las caricias lengua contra lengua, con movimientos igualmente pausados. Ivan sabía a vodka y a hierbas y a especias anisadas. El turco le tomó a su vez de su rostro y hundió los dedos en su cabello dorado mientras seguía frotando su lengua contra la de Ivan, recreándose en ella, besándolo con ternura unos segundos antes de volver a ella.

Y no podía apartar de su mente las cinco o seis posiciones con las que pensaba volver a entrar en su cuerpo. Pensar tan solo en desnudar al ruso y ponerlo a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra persa le hizo perder una parte de aquella sensual contención con que se estaba conduciendo. De modo que el turco pasó de chuparle la juguetona y húmeda lengua a lamerle las mejillas durante unos segundos. Había rodeado el cuerpo del rubio con los brazos, así que notó como este se tensaba y casi al mismo tiempo parecía deshacerse entre sus brazos debido al osado contacto de su lengua. Envalentonado, siguió hasta alcanzar una de sus orejas y le introdujo la lengua de tal forma, que arrancó un gemido de sorpresa de la garganta de su señor.

Sadiq bajó la mano derecha hasta el regazo del ruso y le buscó por encima de sus sedas doradas, pero Ivan le detuvo en seco tomándolo de la muñeca con dedos de hierro.

— _Nyet_ —dijo tan solo, con aquel aire frío que tan bien conocía ya el turco.

Sadiq sintió un breve ramalazo de cólera que supo controlar a tiempo.

¿Pero entonces qué quería? ¿Por qué se le ofrecía, por qué lo tentaba, lo besaba y lo acariciaba con sus dedos blancos y delicados? Aquellos dedos con los que él había fantaseado, introduciéndose en su cuerpo, por detrás, violentado e invadido por aquella deliciosa curiosidad infantil que poseía el ruso y manifestaba en cada una de las cosas que hacía.

Sin embargo, la voz de Ivan lo volvió a sacar de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Pero tú te crees que soy tan fácil? ¿Que soy tu muñequita?

—N...no, mi señor. Claro que no.

La odiosa sonrisa con la que era capaz de destruir sin necesidad alguna de un arma.

—¿O acaso crees, quizás, que siento una predilección especial por ti, estúpido esclavo?

A aquello no le contestó, pero la cólera se iba haciendo cada vez más indomable en su interior.

—Oh, pero no te enfades... —dijo entonces, endulzando la voz una vez más—. Se me ocurre algo que quizá te guste mucho, Sadiq. ¿Y si traemos a alguien más para divertirnos los tres un poquito? Dime, ¿Qué fue de tu último amante? Cuéntame qué fue de él.

Sadiq se quedó congelado al oír aquello.

—Ruego me dispenséis. No me encuentro muy bien y...

—No. Te ordeno que te quedes y me cuentes tu historia. —Ivan se recostó sobre los cojines que había empleado para cenar más cómodamente sobre la mullida alfombra y Sadiq entrevió la cadena de plata que su señor llevaba al cuello por debajo de la ropa.

—¿Qué queréis saber? —inquirió Sadiq con el rostro ensombrecido. Estaba enojado con aquel joven, medio niño medio demonio. Y maldecía el día en que el maldito Romanov adquirió su vida con una lluvia de oro y su alma con apenas una mirada.

—Tu historia. Lo del harén. Cómo te descubrieron y acabaste en ese cadalso —dijo Ivan con simpleza—. Después de haberte observado durante un tiempo, me he hecho una idea... y me gustaría saber si no ando errado del todo. Porque creo que eres un hombre muy fuerte, mi Sadiq, pero también muy ingenuo. Incluso romántico, diría yo. Y no puedo evitar que eso me parezca sumamente divertido. Pero adelante, cuéntame. Entretenme.

El turco se acomodó enfrente del ruso y apartó la mirada de él cuando comenzó a hablar, con la voz seca y todos los músculos en tensión.

—Tenía quince años cuando conocí a Herakles.

Pronunciar su nombre fue una dura prueba para el turco y más hacerlo frente a Ivan Braginski. Pero no, no quería ver su sonrisa burlona o, incluso peor, de conmiseración. Así que se obcecó en mirar fijamente hacia sus propios puños, que reposaban sobre sus rodillas, y siguió hablando como si no se le estuviera destruyendo todo por dentro.

—Fue en un hammam de los barrios más pobres, aquí en Estambul. Herakles se encargaba de...

—¿Qué es un hammam?

—Un baño turco. Donde te puedes relajar y...

«Y bueno, en muchos de ellos puedes hacer algo más que relajarte».

—¡Ah! Como los banya rusos. Quiero ir a alguno de esos hammam.

—Como deseéis, mi príncipe.

—Continúa.

—Herakles era el masajista de ese hammam. Los griegos... suelen ser muy buenos en... en el arte del masaje y, bueno, él no era una excepción. Os lo aseguro.

Ivan se rió con ganas y alzó una ceja con interés.

—Bien, bien. Ya lo pillo. De modo que en esos baños lo de menos es bañarse. ¿Y ese Herakles follaba bien?

—Mi señor, por favor os lo pido...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te rompió el corazón?

Sadiq estaba a un tris de saltar sobre él, y esta vez no con fines precisamente sexuales. O quizás sí. Pero, desde luego, sin ternura de ningún tipo por medio y el ruso se lo tendría bien merecido. ¿Con que quería ir a un hammam turco? Bien, pues se encargaría de que el rusito jamás olvidara aquella experiencia. Lo llevaría al más sórdido de todos los establecimientos de la capital, y una vez allí...

—Sí. Era muy bueno —dijo Sadiq desafiante—. Y siempre dispuesto a complacerme. Al menos físicamente.

«No como vos, pequeño ruso rastrero», estuvo a punto de añadir.

—Oh, ya será menos.

Ivan parecía ¿molesto?. Sadiq se habría echado a reír de no saber que aquello acarrearía automáticamente la ira del ruso.

—Podría decirse que el sexo era lo único en lo que nos llevábamos bien. Lo único en lo que estábamos de acuerdo por completo.

—De modo que era tu amante y que os llevabais a matar. ¿Era guapo?

—Sí que lo era.

—¿Más que yo?

—No, señor. Eso no. Eso es imposible.

El príncipe se mostró enormemente complacido con su respuesta. Tanto, que se acercó al turco a gatas y lo besó en una mejilla con actitud tan inocente que por una vez sus acciones no parecieron impostadas.

En el fondo, Sadiq sintió remordimientos por haber pensado en hacerle daño a aquel chico. No era más que un crío caprichoso y consentido. Con un poco de paciencia, podría dominarlo. Domarlo como a un potrillo. Estaba seguro de ello.

Ahora solo quería volver a besarlo. Hacerle el amor con ternura y sin precipitarse. Olvidarse de Herakles de una vez por todas y para siempre, y de la última vez en que lo vio. De los guardias que irrumpieron en el hammam y se lo llevaron a rastras. Porque los guardias se lo llevaron solo a él, mientras Herakles, desde el suelo —donde lo habían arrojado segundos antes para separarlo del turco—, se limitaba a mirarlos con expresión neutra y vacía en el rostro.

—Te has puesto triste, Sadiq —dijo el ruso apoyando una mano consoladora sobre una de las manos del turco.

—Sí, señor. Todavía duele.

—Voy a pensar que no eres tan fuerte como parece.

—Quizá no lo sea, mi príncipe.

Y era cierto. Al menos en aquel momento quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Desgañitarse y golpear algo hasta despellejarse los nudillos. Para no dejarse vencer de nuevo por aquel desgarro aún no curado del todo. Por el dolor insuperable de la traición del ser más amado.

Por un momento, Ivan pareció vacilar. Aunque enseguida se recompuso como era debido.

—Bueno, los esclavos no tienen sentimientos, turco —dijo con un tono ligero y cruel—. Y de todas formas, ¿se puede saber qué es eso tan horrible que te hizo ese griego para que se te nuble así la mirada? ¿Acaso te abandonó? ¿No crees que es hora de superar una estúpida ruptura?

Sadiq se mordió los labios y apretó los puños a los costados por no reventarle a su amo aquella cara preciosa que tenía. Así que se tragó la bilis, hizo de tripas corazón y confesó aquello que jamás le había dicho a nadie en voz alta:

—Me entregó a los guardias del harén. Por su causa me condenaron a muerte. Me traicionó.

El ruso se puso serio. Es más, todo rastro de burla se desvaneció hasta el punto de ser sustituida por una fiera y honesta determinación.

—Yo haré que te olvides de él.

Aquello le llegó a lo más hondo del corazón al turco, hasta que...

—Porque toda afrenta a alguna de mis posesiones es una afrenta contra mi persona. Porque aunque todavía no eras mío por entonces, Sadiq, tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

El turco no sabía si reír o llorar.

Por suerte Ivan lo despachó justo después de tal declaración, tras ventilarse lo que quedaba de aquel vodka ya no tan helado.

* * *

3

De alguna forma, el nuevo día amaneció para Sadiq Adnan con una belleza y una paz tales que le llenó el alma de una dicha pura y sencilla que no había esperado reencontrar tan pronto en su vida. Abrió de par en par las celosías de las ventanas que daban al jardín de los frutales y se asomó para aspirar el aroma de los jazmines y gozar del intenso y alegre color de las buganvillas.

Hasta entonces no había habido un solo día en que no rememorara aquella mirada del griego, aquella mirada delatora que, debido a la falta de sorpresa, evidenciaba inequívocamente su culpabilidad.

Nunca llegó a saber por qué lo había hecho, pero ahora todo se había acabado por fin.

Era posible que Ivan no hubiese mentido.

 _Yo haré que te olvides de él._

Aquel sería su nuevo recuerdo.

Más tarde, en el bazar, Ivan Braginski le regaló unos brazaletes de plata. Para el príncipe aquello no suponía más que un divertido regateo a base de mímica con el vendedor de turno, pero para Sadiq, los regalos, en el fondo, no tenían ninguna importancia. Ya podía ser un par de exquisitos zapatos bordados, un manto, un turbante, un perfume... Lo que de verdad le importaba a Sadiq era aquel momento fugaz en que el ruso le hacía entrega de su regalo con una mueca que _pretendía_ ser de indiferencia.

Eran instantes como esos los que hacían que uno se lo perdonara todo a aquel muchacho. Hasta que uno cometía un estúpido error de cálculo y el ángel volvía a dejar clara constancia de que no era tal.

El error de Sadiq de aquel día fue estar demasiado feliz.

Ivan le dijo que quería probar alguna fruta exótica, de modo que el turco se ofreció a enseñarle el lugar perfecto para poder satisfacer su antojo. Se internaron por unos callejones secundarios del barrio, pasaron algunas recónditas teterías y esquivaron a algunos críos que trataron de rodearlos para mendigarles algunas monedas. El príncipe ruso no solía vestir con suntuosidad cuando salía de su palacio de mármol, sino que se se envolvía con los ropajes que menos pudieran suscitar atenciones indeseadas. Cosa que, a pesar de su cauta prevención, resultaba obviamente inútil.

—¿Hay por aquí uno de esos baños de los que me hablaste ayer? —preguntó Ivan ignorando las miradas directas e indiscretas de los hombres con los que se cruzaban. Las mujeres, recatadas bajo sus velos, no se habrían atrevido a hacer lo mismo, aparte de que ellas, claro está, no solían frecuentar aquellas callejas laberínticas de la capital otomana.

—Sí, mi señor. Pero creo que no deberíais entrar en uno aún. Creo que antes debería advertiros de un par de cosas...

—¿Y quién eres tú para creer algo sobre mí?

Sadiq no pudo evitar que un profundo suspiro de exasperación se le escapara a traición.

—Creedme, por favor. Yo solo vivo para serviros, _efendim_. Y no quiero que sufráis lo más mínimo mientras estáis conmigo.

—Conmovedor —dijo Ivan con frialdad—. Pero lo que tú creas me es indiferente.

—¿Por qué no vamos primero a ver esas frutas y luego ya decidimos lo que hacemos?

—Seré yo quien decida. Pero sí, está bien. Vamos —el ruso lo tomó entonces de la mano, como había visto hacer a algunos hombres por la calle, y Sadiq no se atrevió a romper aquel contacto tan inesperado como maravilloso. Eso sí, el turco tuvo que reemprender el camino con el pequeño inconveniente añadido de tener que reprimir el acuciante deseo de inmovilizar a su dueño contra una de aquellas paredes encaladas.

El error fue estar tan feliz como para lanzarse insensatamente a hablar en turco con el dueño del puesto de frutas. Sin reparar en la descortesía que suponía hablar en un idioma que un tercero desconocía —y más cuando la conversación giraba claramente en torno a ese malhumorado tercero—, Sadiq continuó charlando entusiasmado mientras el otro hombre, sin quitarle la vista de encima al ruso, se sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Sintiendo una ira de las que hacían época, Ivan solo logró templarse lo necesario para atender al gesto del vendedor que, moviendo la palma hacia abajo, lo conminaba a acercarse a él.

Con los labios apretados, Ivan se aproximó al risueño vendedor, que le enseñaba una fruta abierta y de extraña apariencia, cuya pulpa tenía todo el aspecto de un ajo.

—¿Qué... qué es eso?

—Es un mangostino, mi señor. Quiere que lo probéis —aclaró Sadiq con animación.

—Tiene un aspecto muy raro.

—Pero es delicioso. Os gustará. Probadlo.

El vendedor había arrancado una parte del exótico fruto, y ahora él mismo le ofrecía uno de aquellos «gajos» blancos con la mano.

Que aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios como el sol le hubiera aceptado la ofrenda, que él depositó con especial cuidado sobre sus labios, hizo las delicias del vendedor ambulante, que volvió a parlotear excitado en turco.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Ivan, molesto, apretando ya los puños con fuerza. Pero el hombre se le adelantó a su esclavo y soltó unas palabras en francés, con las que pretendía agasajar de buena fe al extranjero.

—¡ _Beau_! ¡ _Très beau_! —exclamó con fervor.

El príncipe estiró el cuello con altivez y tomó a su esclavo de un brazo con violencia.

—Vámonos de aquí, Sadiq.

El turco no comprendía qué sucedía. Y mientras se alejaban hacia otro callejón secundario, solo se percató con seguridad de que su señor estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado, y que le iba a dejar unas cinco marcas bien impresas sobre el brazo.

—¿Pero qué sucede, señor? No entiendo. ¿No os ha gustado? —preguntó el turco con inocencia.

Entonces Ivan se paró en seco y a Sadiq aún le dio tiempo, en apenas una fracción de segundo y antes de que pasara lo inevitable, a ver el brillo de odio que relampagueó en aquellos ojos que idolatraba. El príncipe tomó una jarra de cerámica de encima de un puesto y se la estampó en el rostro al desprevenido turco, que cayó al suelo con un tremendo grito de dolor.

—¡Que sea la última vez que hablas así de mí con nadie, hijo de perra! —gritó el ruso en mitad de la calle, ignorando las decenas de miradas curiosas que había despertado su arrebato.

Sadiq, arrodillado, con la sangre goteando del rostro, se había arrojado a sus pies y, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, se los besó con una devoción casi religiosa.

—¡¿Te has creído que soy una puta?! —siguió Ivan, sin conmoverse pero sin apartarse de la idolatría sumisa que el esclavo le estaba dedicando en público.

—No, mi señor. Claro que no. ¡Claro que no! ¡Os ruego que perdonéis a este inconsciente!

En cualquier otra situación, Sadiq Adnan habría arremetido contra su agresor sin pensarlo. Le habría devuelto el golpe con creces y lo más seguro era que hubiera machacado a su adversario sin apenas esfuerzo. Pero claro... Se trataba de Ivan Braginski. Y estaba aterrorizado.

—Solo hablábamos de lo increíblemente hermoso que sois, efendim. Ese hombre os... os admiraba —le explicó el esclavo sin apartar su mejilla abierta y palpitante de la tela de los zapatos de su amo—. No nos reíamos de vos, mi señor. Solo comentábamos que... comentábamos que deberíais ir siempre cubierto por un velo. Para preservar vuestra belleza... para protegeros de ojos irreverentes e indignos. Como los míos. —Al turco se le quebró al fin la voz—. Como los míos...

En aquel punto algo se removió en el interior del joven ruso, que carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Está bien, Sadiq. Puedes levantarte.

Pero su esclavo no le obedeció.

—Mi príncipe. Antes perdonadme, os lo ruego. Porque sé que no soy digno y... y... que no puedo deciros esto, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Que os amo con toda mi alma, mi príncipe.

Por toda respuesta, Ivan se echó a reír. Inclemente, impasible y despiadado como el mismo sol que se reflejaba en sus cabellos aquella mañana. Después, se agachó junto a su esclavo y procedió a limpiarle la sangre de la mejilla con su propia manga de seda, con un cuidado y un cariño extremos.

—Pero qué tonto eres, turco —dijo entonces el ruso con suma delicadeza—. Pero si yo no soy capaz de amar a nadie.

* * *

4

De modo que la vida continuó como una sucesión de claroscuros que iban erosionando poco al poco el corazón y las fuerzas del turco. Un día se convencía de que solo tenía que salir del influjo de Ivan Braginski para recuperar por fin su libertad. En todos los sentidos posibles. Pero entonces el joven volvía a atraparlo sin esfuerzo con aquella sutileza irresistible que poseía, como si desplegara sobre él una telaraña de oro, engañosamente frágil.

Por eso no tenía más remedio que mendigar su afecto.

Conformarse con la esporádicas noches en las que el príncipe de hielo le abría las sábanas de su cama.

Deleitarse con acariciar su piel, su espalda de terciopelo. Con sus manos, con sus dedos, con todo su cuerpo. Hasta dejarse someterse por él cuando al ruso se le antojaba, porque Ivan le había pillado el gusto a ser el activo.

—¿Volveréis algún día a Rusia? —se aventuró a preguntar Sadiq en uno de esos raros momentos de armonía entre ambos.

Ivan fumaba en silencio en su narguilé que alguien —algún admirador de esos que Sadiq detestaba— le había regalado. En aquellas ocasiones Ivan se hallaba lo suficientemente relajado por el tabaco como para mantener una conversación amable y civilizada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de Estambul? —preguntó el príncipe jugueteando con las volutas de humo.

El turco se sintió feliz al ver que el ruso lo incluía en sus futuros y posibles viajes.

—No, solo me preguntaba...

—¿Por el futuro?

Sadiq asintió.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por el futuro —aseguró Ivan—. Nunca te faltará de nada.

En efecto, el príncipe estaba de un humor excelente. Quizá por tal causa se arriesgó por fin a hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde aquella ya lejana tarde en la que probó por vez primera su sabor más íntimo en el balcón de sus aposentos privados.

—Decidme, príncipe Braginski, ¿quién os regaló esa sortija que portáis al cuello? No parece muy valiosa así a simple vista, pero aún así, vos...

—No es de nadie —respondió Ivan apartando la mirada de su esclavo en un acto reflejo.

¿De nadie? ¿Y por eso no se desprendía de ella jamás?

«Te debes de pensar que soy idiota, amado mío».

Él le había contado todo lo que le había pasado con Herakles. Se merecía saber quién era aquel que de algún modo había infectado los recuerdos de alguien que «nunca sería capaz de amar a nadie».

Sadiq no insistió, pues, a su manera, él ya era feliz. Le había jurado lealtad eterna a aquel príncipe de San Petersburgo y moriría defendiéndolo de todo mal. Pasara lo que pasase, siempre estaría a su lado.

—Algún día me gustaría visitar Viena.

El esclavo levantó la vista y observó la mirada perdida y casi inofensiva de su amo.

—Una preciosa ciudad, sin duda. Que se nos ha resistido demasiadas veces —comentó el turco con una sonrisa, frunciendo la cicatriz que le surcaba la mejilla derecha—. Pero pensaba que los rusos detestabais a los austriacos.

—Mientras los austriacos no se opongan a mis deseos, todo irá bien.

Sadiq pensó que nadie en su sano juicio podría jamás oponerse a los deseos del ruso.

Estuvo a punto de insistir para tratar de sonsacarle qué era lo que se le había perdido en Viena, cuando Ivan dio una repentina palmada de alegría que sobresaltó y silenció a su sirviente.

—Quería darte mi regalo más tarde, Sadiq, pero ¡es que ya no puedo esperar más!

Apartó el narguilé a un lado y se levantó de los mullidos cojines para acercarse a uno de sus amplios armarios, donde Ivan almacenaba las ropas de mayor lujo y distinción que poseía en Turquía.

—No, no, no mires hasta que yo te avise, Sadiq. Cierra los ojos.

El turco obedeció de inmediato, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba por momentos. ¿Es que acaso se iba a vestir para él? ¿Qué sería lo que había pensado aquella rubia y retorcida cabecita?

Ivan, tras tomar unas cuantas prendas de distintos colores, se escondió tras el biombo de madera, donde se despojó de su túnica y se cubrió con los velos que había escogido para la ocasión.

De entre todas las cosas que se habría imaginado que vería hacer a Ivan Braginski, aquella, desde luego, no habría estado entre sus primeras opciones. Sus movimientos, elegantes y sinuosos, iban a la par que aquella nube vaporosa de colores dorados, rosas, azules, verdes y malvas. Ya se había dado cuenta de que el príncipe poseía una gracia felina acorde a la flexibilidad de su cuerpo —y eso lo sabía Sadiq muy, muy bien gracias a la inventiva del ruso a la hora de hacer el amor—, pero verlo allí ahora, contoneándose ante él con más delicadeza y sensualidad de la que tenían aquellas odaliscas de su antiguo harén, era para quedarse literalmente sin aliento.

Jugando con un velo, haciendo ondear otro con suavidad, ocultando su rostro, dejando entrever fugazmente su desnudez con movimientos cuidadosos y deslizar las sedosas telas por su piel clara, era un espectáculo que al turco casi le hacía sentirse culpable. Como un pecador. Sin redención posible.

Porque contemplar algo como aquello tenía que estar prohibido.

Aún le quedaban dos velos encima cuando Sadiq lo apresó con sus fuertes brazos y lo tumbó en el suelo con violencia.

—Esta noche me toca a mí, mi príncipe —consiguió decir antes de hundirle los dientes en el cuello, largo y blanco y exquisitamente terso que el ruso exhibía siempre con semejante indecencia por su parte. Sadiq le tomó de las piernas e hizo que le rodeara la espalda con ellas, y siguió mordiéndole con la intención de arrancarle algún maravilloso quejido de placer.

Pero Ivan se rió como un crío travieso.

—¡Nyyyyet! ¡Pero qué impaciente! Yo no soy tu regalo, Sadiq.

—¿Cómo que no? Sois el regalo más increíble que haya podido soñar jamás.

Ivan se deshizo de su abrazo con un movimiento ágil y serpentino y se apartó de él.

—Tu regalo está ahí detrás del biombo —dijo una vez fuera de su alcance—. Y estoy seguro de que cuando veas lo que es, querrás continuar por donde lo habíamos dejado. Así que, ¿a qué esperas?

Rezongando, Sadiq se levantó del suelo con la maldita excitación bullendo a toda velocidad por todas y cada una de sus venas. No quería más regalos. Lo quería a él. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

Buscó con la mirada el dichoso regalo para acabar cuanto antes con aquello y poder volver a los brazos de su amado. Allí, sobre un escabel de terciopelo, había una bandeja cubierta con una amplia y redondeada campana de metal, como aquellas con las que solían cubrirse los platos de los palacios, casas de postín y hoteles de lujo.

Debía de tratarse de algún manjar extravagante. Un afrodisíaco quizás.

—¡Venga, venga! —apremió el ruso a sus espaldas. Parecía sumamente expectante y excitado.

—Mi señor, no era necesario que... —las palabras de Sadiq murieron de golpe en su garganta, asfixiadas en el terror gélido que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

La campana cayó al suelo, y Sadiq con ella. Ni siquiera notó la cercanía de Ivan, apoyado con gentileza sobre su espalda mientras miraba junto a él y por encima de su hombro el «regalo» que le había hecho.

Supo que iba a vomitar.

Y por una vez, el sugerente perfume a sándalo, vainilla y cedro que emanaba del cuello del ruso no le pareció tan maravilloso. Ivan enredó los dedos en los pequeños rizos que se le formaban al turco en la nuca y después alcanzó uno de sus oídos para rozárselos con sus labios de seda.

—Sorpresa... —susurró melosamente.

Los ojos verdes de Herakles Karpusi miraban sin mirar desde la bandeja de plata. Su cabello, largo y rizado, aquel que él mismo había acariciado tantas y tantas veces en el pasado, le caía ahora sobre la frente, aunque parecía que alguien se había tomado las molestias de peinarlo con esmero.

El dolor explosivo que sacudió y paralizó a Sadiq se convirtió finalmente en un torrente de lágrimas, incontenibles y silenciosas. Y, sin embargo, el turco no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de aquellos otros que él había amado, que seguía amando, que lo habían destruido, que lo seguían destruyendo. Y el dolor fue tan, tan intenso, que un lamento desgarrado se hizo eco, al fin, de su alma.

Ivan lo acariciaba con cariño y seguía susurrándole algo al oído que él ya no oía.

Sadiq empezó a reír y cuanto más reía, más desgarradamente lloraba.

Porque nadie, jamás, había hecho algo tan terrible por él.

Y por eso reía.

Pero, sobre todo, lloraba.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Este es mi particular homenaje a Oscar Wilde (que, por cierto, tengo planeado que haga alguna aparición en la historia, en la parte de Oxford). Cuando era pequeña me fascinaba el personaje de Salomé y después de escribir el precioso y amoroso regalo del ruso a su esclavo, me dije: ¡oye tú, si esto es como lo de Salomé! Así que volví atrás e introduje el baile de los velos y voilà. Ruso haciendo rusadas preciosas.

Acerca de los comments en el capítulo anterior, hermosa Julchen, ¿dónde has visto tú que [EDITO] Roderich bese a Gilbert? Creo que te ha traicionado el subconsciente ;) Roddy no está en ese capítulo como para besar a nadie hahaha. Aunque bueno, ya contaré más adelante qué es lo que pasó en ese hotel con el príncipe ruso y el pobre prusianito.


	7. Cap 7 - Querido Gilbert

**NOTA:** **¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado un poco más de lo que les tengo acostumbrados porque con lo que está pasando en el mundo, la tristeza y el desánimo se adueñan de mi inspiración. Pero escribir ayuda a seguir adelante, así que aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de este gran culebrón que poco a poco se complica más. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá otro nuevo personaje (uno muy principal de Hetalia) y el escenario dejará de ser Viena para convertirse, de momento, en Berlín.**

En el presente capítulo hay más drama (cómo no), pero de verdad que en adelante habrá más momentos alegres. ¡Lo prometo! Esperen a que Gil sea mayor y lo revolucione todo por toda Europa XD.

¡Ah! Quería hacer una anotación sobre las edades porque son varias las personas que se han hecho un lío aunque a principio de cada capítulo pongo los años. ¡Gilbert e Ivan solo se llevan 3 años! Pero bueno, para que no tengan que hacer sumas, les indico las edades que tienen los protagonistas en el año de 1873:

Gilbert y Elizabeta: 7 años

Roderich: 8 años

Ivan: 10 años

Espero que les guste. Aguardo sus comentarios si tienen a bien mencionar lo que gusten, por pequeño que sea. Ahora les dejo con el escocés. Gracias por leerme. ^^

* * *

 **La infancia tiene sus propias maneras de ver, pensar y sentir; nada hay más insensato que pretender sustituirlas por las nuestras.**

 **(Jean Jacques Rousseau)**

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Querido Gilbert**

 **Viena, 1873-1876**

Gilbert no las tenía todas consigo cuando lo llevaron a conocer a su nuevo preceptor. Hasta ahora todos habían fracasado estrepitosamente con el prusiano, y es que no se trataba solo de una simple antipatía mutua: la cuestión se complicaba por una incompatibilidad insalvable y extrema entre alumno y tutor.

Si se hubieran tomado la molestia de preguntarle al pequeño, él habría respondido sin dudarlo y con solemne sinceridad: «¡Es que me tratan como a un niño!». Porque Gilbert solo podría aceptar la autoridad de alguien a quien admirara y respetara, y ello implicaba la inteligencia y una buena dialéctica argumental por parte del adulto. Respeto y lógica. Luego, de forma natural, vendría la obediencia. Era algo tan simple como eso.

Alistair Kirkland era mucho más joven que cualquiera de los anteriores preceptores que habían intentado dominar en vano a aquella «fiera» del este. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que viniera del este —eso decían ellos con dignidad herida— era atrasado, incivilizado, asiático y salvaje. Pero el escocés era diferente. Él mismo venía de una tierra a la que se le atribuían parecidas «cualidades».

Escocia...

Tierra de hombres bravos y aguerridos. De honestidad y llaneza, de apego a las tradiciones, a la familia y a los lazos de amistad. En cierto modo, a excepción quizás de la rígida disciplina prusiana, eran muchos los rasgos de carácter que unían a ambas naciones.

—Aquí tiene a mi primogénito, mister Kirkland —dijo el señor Beilschmidt, ofreciendo a su hijo como quien conducía a un corderito al matadero—. Confío en que usted triunfe donde tantos otros han sido derrotados.

Gilbert levantó la vista hacia su futuro mentor y se quedó mirándolo con franca curiosidad. Para un niño de siete, un joven de diecinueve o veinte años debía de parecerle un carcamal, pero lo cierto era que Alistair apenas si había salido de la adolescencia. El estudiante era alto, eso sí, y su expresión firme, irónica y segura de sí misma le conferían una madurez impropia para su edad. Uno reparaba primero —como no podía ser de otro modo— en sus cabellos, tan revueltos y tan rojos que hacían prácticamente imposible que aquel joven pasara inadvertido allá donde fuese.

—Llámeme Alistair —dijo el escocés sin más, inmune a la abrumadora presencia de aquel _junker_ inflexible al que todos trataban con tremendo servilismo. De hecho, Gilbert no había conocido jamás a nadie que no bajara la mirada al encontrarse con los ojos de su padre.

—Bien, Alistair. Lo dejo entonces en sus manos —replicó el señor Beilschmidt, resolutivo, contento de tratar por fin con alguien que no le hacía perder ni un segundo de su valioso tiempo.

Gilbert, con la boca abierta, no se dio cuenta de que su nuevo preceptor le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. No podía creerlo. ¡Tenía un pendiente en una oreja! Los hombres de verdad no podía llevar joyas encima como las mujeres (ya se habían encargado de recalcárselo un millar de veces tras sus peripecias hoteleras con los rusos), pero, a decir verdad, todos los piratas de sus novelas de aventuras llevaban pendientes. Y nadie podía negar que los piratas eran muy hombres.

—¿Gilbert? —repitió el escocés con una sonrisa que acentuaba aún más su aire burlón.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó el niño, sobresaltado.

—No, nada de señor conmigo.

—¿Có... cómo?

—Tu padre me ha transmitido sus ideas de cómo se ha de educar a un niño. Pero yo tengo mis propias ideas. —Alistair rebuscó mecánicamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de estudiante de terciopelo azul y extrajo una pitillera de latón. Luego miró al niño, que a su vez lo observaba a él con cierto embeleso, y tras vacilar unos instantes terminó por guardar el tabaco con un breve suspiro.

—Entonces... —empezó Gilbert, aún inseguro— ¿Cómo he de dirigirme a usted, señor?

—Alistair. Scottie si quieres. Así es como me llaman mis compañeros de la universidad.

—Scottie...

—Eso es.

El joven le sonrió más abiertamente, con suma complicidad, y Gilbert le devolvió la sonrisa con creces.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermanito pequeño —comentó el pelirrojo—. Pero al menos de momento a ti no quiero asesinarte.

—¡Me portaré bien! —aseguró el prusiano con alarma en la voz.

—Era una broma —dijo riendo Alistair mientras emprendía el paso hacia una de las salidas traseras de la mansión y le hacía un gesto para que lo siguiera—. Ya te acostumbrarás. ¿Te parece que demos ahora un paseo por el jardín? Quiero hablar contigo, Gilbert.

—Sí, claro, señor.

Alistair no volvió a corregirlo, pero se dijo que su labor quizás fuera a resultar más difícil de lo que en un principio había pensado.

Salieron al jardín y el pequeño se detuvo junto a la escalinata para esperar a recibir las órdenes pertinentes.

—Descanse, soldado —se chanceó el escocés—. Hoy estará de permiso.

Gilbert lo miró con extrañeza. ¿A qué se refería su nuevo instructor? ¿No habría lecciones? ¿Exámenes? ¿Pruebas para comprobar sus conocimientos de idiomas, historia, geografía...?

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor Scottie?

Señor Scottie. Bueno, era un comienzo.

—Quiero decir que hoy vamos a conocernos. Vamos a conversar tú y yo. Tranquilamente. Sin que nadie nos moleste. Porque has de saber que no voy a ser tu preceptor, Gilbert. Voy a ser tu amigo.

La expresión en el rostro del pequeño le pareció al escocés tremenda e irresistiblemente conmovedora. Se percató de que aquel niño tenía una grave y enorme carencia de la que nadie parecía preocuparse lo más mínimo.

Alistair ignoró los ojos húmedos y rebosantes de gratitud del chiquillo y perdió su propia mirada por el sendero de estilo japonés que llevaba hacia el laberinto de setos.

—Así que hoy no habrá lecciones ni órdenes. Lo que quiero es que me lleves a algún sitio que te guste y que me cuentes todo lo que se te pase por la cabeza. Dime, ¿te parece bien?

El niño estaba confuso ante la falta de ortodoxia de aquel joven, pero no tanto como para no mostrar entusiasmo frente a las nuevas perspectivas que se abrían ante él.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te llevaré a mi rincón secreto! —Y sin pensarlo, lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró hacia el laberinto. Traspasaron la entrada, que estaba precedida de una arcada entreverada de rosas rojas y después se internaron entre las calles de setos. Giraron a la izquierda, dos veces a la derecha, otras tantas a la izquierda, retrocedieron en cierto momento y dejaron atrás un banco de piedra (aquel en el que se reunían algunos enamorados secretos de Rosenthal) hasta que llegaron a un claro en cuyo centro se había erigido un solitario quiosco blanco rodeado de un pequeño lago artificial. Sus aguas reflejaban con decadencia el tono verdoso de los setos.

—¡Esta es mi isla secreta! —exclamó Gilbert alegremente, corriendo hasta el puentecillo que daba paso a la glorieta. Después se sujetó a una de sus columnatas y saltó sobre la barandilla con una agilidad felina. Para su sorpresa, Alistair lo siguió, pero en vez de acomodarse sobre uno de los bancos de piedra del quiosco, se subió con él a la baranda y se sentó sobre ella en dirección al lago.

—No está nada mal —dijo el joven admirando la quietud del lugar. No deseaba que nadie se entrometiera en su primera toma de contacto con su alumno. Él mismo no tenía muy claro por qué el barón von Beilschmidt lo había escogido a él para encargarse durante tres años de la educación de su hijo mayor, pero aunque el sueldo era bueno, no estaba dispuesto a plegarse sin más a los deseos de aquel _junker_ retrógrado e implacable. Él tenía sus propios métodos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —el pequeño estaba radiante y parecía ya muy receptivo. Quizás no fuera a resultar tan difícil después de todo.

—Me gusta mucho —comentó el escocés desviando la mirada de sus ojos verdes desde el lago hacia el niño rubio, que se había acurrucado, a cierta distancia de él, en la intersección de una de las columnatas de madera con la barandilla.

Aprovechó para examinar las ropas de su alumno en más detalle y se percató de que a pesar del aire indudablemente espartano que ofrecía el padre de la criatura, la familia no había reparado demasiado en gastos en lo que respectaba al vestuario del primogénito. No era tan lujoso, eso era cierto, como el de su primito, pero claro, los Edelstein eran condes, y los Beilschmidt, barones. Los primeros eran los banqueros más importantes y acaudalados de Viena, después de la familia Rothschild. Los segundos no eran más que unos tratantes de caballos con abundancia de terrenos de dudoso valor allá por el Báltico.

El crío se mostraba tímido a pesar de la obvia admiración que había despertado en él, de modo que Alistair le sonreía para infundirle más confianza.

—Me han contado que tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear, Gilbert —dijo al fin en tono casual, obviando cualquier matiz acusatorio de su voz—. Que no obedeces, que siempre haces lo que es tu santa voluntad y que terminas por dañar a los que tienes a tu alrededor. Quiero que me digas, y te pido que seas sincero conmigo, si todo eso que dicen es verdad.

El prusiano dudó unos instantes, pero la angustia no le impidió responder.

—Sí, señor Scottie. Es... es todo verdad.

—Y dime otra cosa, ¿cuando te comportas así lo haces a propósito? ¿Con la intención expresa de hacer daño a los demás?

—¡No, señor! ¡Eso sí que no!

—De acuerdo, tranquilo. Recuerda que deseo ser tu amigo. ¿Tú quieres ser el mío?

—Sí, señor Scottie.

—Di «sí, Scottie». Vamos.

—Sí... Scottie.

—Muy bien, Gilbert. Ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta complicada y quiero que sigas siendo tan honesto como me estás demostrando ser. —Alistair adoptó un semblante serio para exponerle su nueva pregunta—. Si tu primito Roddy, al que sé que aprecias, estuviera en peligro... ¿harías lo que fuera por ayudarlo?

El niño no tardó siquiera medio segundo en contestar.

—Claro que sí, lo que fuera por Roddy. Yo haría lo que fuera por él.

Una determinación sincera y fiera refulgía en las pupilas ardientes del pequeño, que por vez primera ya no era en absoluto el niño asustado que había aparentado ser.

—¿Aunque supusiera tu propio sacrificio, Gilbert?

Aquello lo hizo vacilar.

—Bueno... sí. Aunque yo sufriera... lo haría. Por él.

El joven asintió en silencio y el pequeño pendiente que llevaba en la oreja atrapó y reflejó un rayo de sol en las mejillas del niño.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu amiguita? La señorita Héderváry.

Su mirada límpida se ensombreció unos instantes, pero la tristeza dio paso a una aceptación resignada propia de un soldado entregado a su causa.

—Por ella también —dijo Gilbert a regañadientes—. Pero...

Al ver que no continuaba, Alistair pensó en cómo enfocar la cuestión sin presionarlo de forma directa.

—Verás. Gilbert. Te dije que quería ser tu amigo, y lo mantengo y te lo reitero. Pero también le prometí a tu padre que sería tu preceptor. Y por eso tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Quiero que me cuentes tus secretos, y yo, a cambio, te contaré los míos. Así ambos tendremos algo por lo que confiar mutuamente, ¿no te parece?

—Pero es que...

—He mentido a tu padre para conseguir el trabajo.

Escandalizado, el pequeño se limitó a observar cómo su profesor volvía a sacarse la pitillera y esta vez sí que extraía un cigarro y lo encendía con un fósforo y un gesto resuelto.

—Para empezar le dije a tu padre que no fumaba. —Le dio la primera calada para prender bien el tabaco y sonrió con un leve deje de maldad—. También le dije que era de buena familia, de un clan intachable, honorable y de buena posición. Pero lo cierto es que mi padre se divorció de mi madre para casarse con una inglesa. Además, estoy en la ruina por haberme gastado mis ahorros en juegos ilegales, en alcohol y... en otras cosas que es mejor que aún no sepas.

El escocés se rió con ganas.

—No pongas esa cara, Gilbert. Ahora conoces mis secretos, Ahora, si tú quisieras, tendrías el poder de destruirme. Bueno, o al menos dañarme un poco, pues no es tan difícil acabar conmigo. Recuerda que la información es poder. Hay personas a las que no les importa que sus más íntimos secretos se conozcan, quizás porque no tengan nada vergonzoso que ocultar o simplemente porque son muy fuertes, pero la mayoría de los seres humanos tienen miedo. Al rechazo, a la soledad, a la compañía, a la razón, a la sinrazón, a la muerte, a la vida... ¿Y tú, Gilbert, de qué tienes miedo tú?

El pequeño prusiano no estaba seguro de comprender qué le estaba diciendo aquel pelirrojo escocés con su mirada de jade repleta de una inteligencia mordaz y apenas velada bajo su máscara de reconcentrada seriedad.

—Creo que... tengo miedo de perder —dijo Gilbert con un hilo de voz, intimidado por aquel hombre que fumaba en la paz de aquella isla apartada y protegida del mundo por el laberinto de setos perfectamente recortados. Allí, en el quiosco blanco, parecía que hasta el melódico canto de los pájaros quedaba amortiguado y que el único sonido que existía eran aquellas palabras certeras pronunciadas con un extraño y musical acento.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Miedo de perder?

—Sí, sí, claro. Porque tengo que ser... no, porque soy el mejor. Porque los demás son más débiles y... y los fuertes tenemos que tomar el control. —El niño trató de demostrar que estaba seguro de lo que decía y miró a su preceptor directamente a los ojos—. Por el bien de todos. No puedo fallar.

Alistair no respondió a aquellas afirmaciones, pero se acercó al niño por encima de la baranda y le tendió su cigarro con naturalidad.

—Toma. Dale una calada.

Gilbert tomó el cigarro entre sus pequeños dedos sin pensarlo, pero titubeó antes de llevárselo a los labios.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

—Sí, pero es que...

—Sí, pero hay alguna razón que te lo impide —lo interrumpió—. ¿Ves, Gilbert? Las cosas no son tan sencillas. No existen débiles y fuertes sin más. Hay personas que son ambas cosas a la vez. Quizás tú quieras darle una calada a ese cigarro simplemente porque yo te lo he ordenado. O quizás porque sientas curiosidad. Y quizás no quieras porque consideras que no debas hacerlo. Seguramente crees que a tu padre no le gustaría que lo hicieras. No es más que la clásica lucha entre el deseo, la obediencia, el deber moral y el respeto.

Ante la creciente ansiedad del pequeño, el joven le acarició una mejilla con ánimo tranquilizador y le dedicó una sonrisa menos agresiva.

—Venga, haz lo que tú prefieras. Sabes que yo no tendré en cuenta lo que decidas y que además no saldrá de aquí. Será nuestro secreto.

Gilbert le dio una calada tal y como le había visto hacer a él y enrojeció cuando le asaltaron unas ganas terribles de toser que, por supuesto, reprimió por todos los medios. Alistair se rió a carcajadas y le quitó el cigarro de las manos.

—¡Muy bien, Gilbert! Es difícil, eso está claro, pero creo que tienes solución.

Lleno de orgullo por lo que parecía ser una alabanza de su profesor, Gil sonrió feliz a pesar del ligero mareo que sentía.

—Ahora tú y yo compartimos más intimidad, pero no es suficiente porque tú sabes muchas más cosas de mí que yo de ti. Así que dime, ¿confías en mí?

—Sí.

—Si es así, entonces cuéntame qué es lo que más te preocupa. Qué es lo más importante para ti.

Alistair creyó que su alumno le respondería sin vacilar «la disciplina», «la obediencia», o incluso «servir a mi país». Pero no habría pensado jamás escuchar lo que finalmente salió de sus labios infantiles con desnuda honestidad.

—Mi primo.

—Bueno... eso está bien. Porque la familia, la sangre, es una de las cosas...

—Estoy enamorado de mi primo.

El cigarro, ya casi colilla, se le cayó al agua que los circundaba, formando en el proceso una delicadas ondas, y Alistair lanzó una maldición en gaélico. Para aquella eventualidad no estaba preparado.

—Pero Gilbert, eso no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no? Los primos se pueden casar. Los reyes lo hacen, yo lo sé.

—Pero a ver... ¿tú sabes lo que es estar enamorado?

—Pues claro. Es querer a alguien por encima de todo.

—Si fuera así de simple, podría decirse entonces que yo estoy enamorado del whisky —dijo el escocés con una sonrisa fugazmente triste—. Pero Gilbert, eres muy pequeño para saber si estás enamorado.

—Todos dicen lo mismo —dijo con amargura—. Pero yo lo sé.

—Una cosa es amar. Y otra es estar enamorado. Amamos a nuestros padres y hermanos. Al menos en teoría. Pero nos enamoramos de aquellas personas que nos dejan sin aliento. De aquellas a las que deseamos tocar, sentir, acariciar... De aquellos que no podemos sacarnos de la cabeza y te hacen sentir tanto en la gloria como en el infierno. ¿Es eso lo que tú sientes por tu primo?

Gilbert frunció el entrecejo, pensando afanosamente en lo que el escocés le acababa de explicar.

—Sí. Yo creo que sí —el prusiano dudaba y había comenzado a agitar las piernas en el aire con rítmico nerviosismo—. Pero... bueno, no sé... Es que...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te puedes enamorar de alguien a quien no conoces?

«Vaya con el niño precoz. Me está poniendo en un verdadero aprieto».

—Puede que sí. Yo no lo he experimentado nunca. Pero la literatura está llena de ejemplos. Romeo y Julieta. Lanzarote y Ginebra. Marius y Cosette. —Se sonrió para sí—. Narciso...

—Es que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Y... y cada vez que pienso en él siento que me duele aquí dentro... —El pequeño se llevó la mano al corazón.

—¿Pero a quién te refieres?

—Al príncipe.

Aquello, efectivamente, se le iba de las manos.

—Mira, Gilbert... Yo solo te puedo decir que eres muy pequeño para sentir esa clase de amor.

—¿Es que hay una edad específica para enamorarse?

—Oh my God. ¿Pero me estás diciendo que crees estar enamorado de dos chicos?

—No lo sé, señor. Por eso le pregunto.

—Tienes que olvidarte de ellos. Para empezar, tu primito se va a casar con vuestra amiga Elizabeta y no debes estropear ese compromiso o harás infelices a muchas personas. Segundo, no creo que sea amor verdadero cuando te enamoras a primera vista de alguien a quien no conoces. ¿Y si es una mala persona? ¿Y si te desprecia?

Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡El príncipe ruso no me desprecia! Él... Él me abrazó y no se quería separar de mí. Además se puso como una fiera cuando los guardias me arrancaron de sus brazos y...

Lo había besado. El príncipe lo había besado con delicadeza en los labios cuando él le regaló el anillo de su madre, pero eso le daba mucha vergüenza confesarlo.

—Tercero —prosiguió el escocés sin hacer caso de la interrupción—, y esto es muy importante, Gilbert, tienes que saber que hay muchas personas que piensan que está muy mal que un hombre ame a otro hombre. Que es pecado mortal. Que es uno de los peores delitos que se pueden cometer en este mundo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron en silencio por las mejillas infantiles y hasta Alistar sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver el agudo dolor del chiquillo.

—Yo no pienso así, pero... por tu bien es mejor que te olvides de todo eso. Porque en el mejor de los casos, te llamarán invertido. En el peor...

¡Invertido! Con que era eso. ¡Y él era uno de ellos!

—... En el peor podrías acabar en la cárcel. O muerto a manos de una de esas personas de tan alta moral.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Es horrible!

Alistair Kirkland tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho con cariño. Recordaba haber consolado de una forma semejante a su hermanito Artie hacía ya un par de años, cuando le dijo que partía para Austria y que seguramente ya no volverían a verse nunca más. Ni a pelearse tampoco. Y aunque pretendía hacer una broma para aliviar el dolor de la despedida, Artie lloró. Y aquello, le fastidiaba reconocerlo, al escocés le partió el corazón.

Gilbert se aferró a su espalda y él le dejó llorar. Por desgracia, había cosas que no podrían cambiar ni tampoco mejorarse con simples palabras.

* * *

2

Roderich no era tonto. Desde el día en que Elizabeta le había abierto la cabeza a su primo de una pedrada y este se había escapado tras organizar un revuelo de proporciones monumentales, Gilbert no había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Se habían acabado las visitas nocturnas. Se habían terminado sus travesuras, sus molestas persecuciones y su fatigoso acoso diario.

Y lo peor de todo es que Roddy lo echaba de menos.

El cambio lo afectaba incluso a la hora de tocar el piano. Le costaba tocar los acordes más simples, se aceleraba y confundía algunas notas y terminaba por cerrar de golpe y de malos modos la tapa del piano. Gilbert ni siquiera se escondía ya para oírlo tocar. Cierto era que ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con aquel nuevo preceptor suyo, a quien Rod no soportaba porque era evidente que el prusiano sentía una admiración excesiva por él.

Por otra parte, Elizabeta también aparecía con menor frecuencia por Rosenthal y nadie se había molestado en proporcionarle al austriaco explicación alguna. Se sentía ofendido, menospreciado e injustamente tratado por todos, porque si algo tenía claro Roderich, era que él no había hecho nada malo.

De modo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Él, que normalmente se mantenía ajeno a todo y a todos. Pero sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, terminaría por volverse loco. Estaba decidido: aunque lo aterraba enfrentarse a su primo, iría a exigirle explicaciones y no se marcharía hasta que él se las proporcionara. De modo que Roderich separó su escritorio de la pared para acceder al pasadizo que comunicaba con la habitación de su primo y se introdujo quedamente en su dormitorio.

El prusiano estaba concentrado, bien leyendo un libro o bien estudiando, inclinado sobre una mesa iluminada tan solo por la luz dorada de un candelabro. Roderich se aclaró la garganta para hacer constancia de su presencia y Gilbert se giró espantado, a punto de tirar el candelabro al suelo.

—Roddy, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte.

Responderle que solo quería verlo o, aún peor, que lo echaba de menos y recriminarle por su «abandono» era algo que estaba fuera de toda consideración. Así que Roderich optó por improvisar.

—Creí oír un grito y me preocupé.

—¿Cómo que un grito? —Gilbert se bajó de la silla y se acercó a él con expresión sumamente ansiosa—. Yo no he oído nada. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Ha debido de ser el fantasma del ático.

De alguna forma cruel, Roderich disfrutó del pavor que asomó a los ojos de Gilbert.

—¿Qué fantasma? ¿Pero qué dices?

—Si quieres me quedo contigo para protegerte. Porque yo no le tengo miedo a un estúpido fantasma —comentó el austriaco con tono indiferente, pero la reacción de Gilbert no fue la que él había esperado.

—No, te lo agradezco, pero... —empezó con la voz más apagada—. En realidad creo que sería mejor que regresaras a tu habitación.

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre, Gilbert? —exclamó entonces el austriaco, con impaciencia, osando alzar la voz y arriesgándose a desatar aquella ira fulminante que Gilbert guardaba en lo más recóndito de su ser. Este no solía enfadarse, pero cuando lo hacía de veras, para el pobre de Roderich era como si se desencadenara el fin del mundo.

—No me pasa nada, primito. Es que tengo que estudiar y...

—¡Antes no eras así!

Gilbert resopló.

—Y a ti no te gustaba cómo era. Siempre te estabas quejando. No entiendo por qué ahora...

—¡Sí me gustaba! —le interrumpió Roderich por segunda vez con los ojos echando chispas—. Me sacabas de quicio pero me gustaba. Me volvías loco pero me gustaba. ¡Eres el idiota más idiota del mundo, Gilbert! ¡No te enteras de nada!

—No te entiendo, Roddy.

—Ni yo a ti.

—Bueno, eres tú quien ha venido a buscarme hasta aquí, muerto de la preocupación por mí.

—No... no estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿No? Porque parece todo lo contrario. Y además creo que me lo has dicho antes.

—Eres insufrible, Gilbert.

El prusiano se separó de él unos pasos y trató de no mirarlo a la cara.

—Todavía no sé siquiera por qué te pusiste así aquel día —prosiguió el austriaco con la voz dolida—. Por qué la pagaste con Eli y conmigo. Gilbert, somos tus amigos. Y te queremos.

Decirlo así, en plural, era mucho más fácil que confesar la verdad en singular. Pero algo se encendió en el rubio al oír sus palabras.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—¡Claro que no lo sé! Es esta incertidumbre la que va a acabar conmigo. Y no lo soporto más. Dime la verdad de una vez. Quiero saber por qué. Quiero saber por qué... ya no vienes a dormir conmigo.

Sonrojado, Gilbert se alejó un par de pasos más hasta que se dio por detrás contra el borde de la cama.

—Lo que hacíamos... no estaba bien.

—Pero si no hacíamos nada.

—Pero es que yo sí quería hacerlo —dijo al fin el prusiano, y esta vez fueron las mejillas del austriaco las que se tiñeron violentamente de rojo.

—¿Y qué querías hacer? —preguntó Roderich recolocándose las gafas abrumado por la vergüenza—. Porque si solo se trata de besarme... Quizás... quizás te deje hacerlo ahora. Pero solo si tú quieres.

«¿Y por qué antes nunca querías que te besara, primito? ¿Por qué tú nunca me abrazaste con fuerza, por qué te limitabas a aceptarme?», pensó Gilbert con cierta desazón.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Me estás pidiendo que te dé un beso? —La sorpresa no le había impedido que el corazón le empezara a latir más rápidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Solo lo haría si tú así lo quisieras.

Gilbert se sentó en la cama y suspiró con tristeza.

—Ya no importa lo que yo quiera, primito, porque te vas a casar con Elizabeta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que Eli no me gusta!

—Es una decisión de los adultos, no tuya.

—No puede ser.

—Pregúntaselo a tu madre si no me crees.

Esta vez fue Roderich quien se aproximó a su primo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Algo en su interior le decía que debía darle un abrazo a Gilbert, pero el austriaco siempre se había limitado a recibir el cariño del otro, en vez de prodigarlo él. Así que le supuso un esfuerzo enorme llevar el dorso de su mano a la mejilla de Gilbert y acariciarle suavemente con los nudillos.

—No me voy a casar con nadie, Gil.

Sin embargo, Gilbert le apartó la mano con brusquedad.

—¿Y por qué no ibas a casarte? Es tu deber hacerlo.

Tremendamente dolido por su rechazo, Roderich frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pues sabes una cosa? Espero que te marches de mi casa y que no vuelvas nunca más —le dijo, herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo—. Solo le haces daño a todo el mundo, Gilbert. Y te voy a decir una cosa: si sigues así jamás te va a querer nadie.

«Porque nadie te va a querer como yo, estúpido», pensó, tragándose las lágrimas.

El prusiano lo empujó, lleno de furia y lo hizo trastabillar hasta que se dio con la silla de madera del escritorio.

—¡Pues quédate tranquilo, porque un día me iré a Berlín y no regresaré a Viena nunca más. Ni siquiera aunque tú me lo supliques de rodillas. Además, ya hay alguien que me quiere. No te necesito. —La voz le falló, pero por fortuna apenas fue un instante fugaz—. No, no te necesito.

Roderich se sujetó a la silla para que no se le notara el temblor de las rodillas.

—Eso es mentira —dijo con un timbre de inseguridad en la voz.

—¡Es verdad! Es una princesa rusa, y es preciosa, y ¡me quiere! Me casaré con ella cuando tenga veinte años y tendremos diez hijos. Y... y no pienso invitarte a la boda.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Ya lo verás.

El austriaco titubeó. Las cosas iban francamente mal. Con Gilbert nada había sido fácil nunca y podía ser que en aquella ocasión hubiera sido él mismo quien se hubiera pasado de la raya con Gilbert para variar. Pero ¿pedir perdón? ¿A su primo?

—¿Y cómo se llama esa princesa, a ver?

—¡Vete, Roderich! Déjame solo. —Estaba a punto de desmoronarse, pero no quería hacerlo delante de nadie, y menos delante de Roddy, que seguía siendo la persona a la que más quería en el universo. Por suerte para él, su primo adoptó su típica pose digna y relamida y se acercó a la salida.

—Entonces tú tampoco vendrás a mi boda con Eli. Espero que seas muy feliz con tu rusa esa.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que su primo se había marchado definitivamente, se permitió derrumbarse del todo. Gilbert se subió a la cama sin despojarse siquiera de la ropa de vestir, buscó la almohada de plumas, se abrazó a ella con fuerza y hundió el rostro en la fría blancura de la tela hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

3

Cuando la propia Elizabeta se enteró de su compromiso con Roderich, algo cambió también en ella. Había dejado de ser la chiquilla revoltosa que competía con el prusiano por cualquier nimiedad. Ahora se conducía con mayor timidez y un aire ligeramente atormentado la acompañaba a todos sitios. Ella no era de aquellas niñas que soñaban ilusionadas con el día de su boda ni de las que jugaban a ser madres como tantas otras. Ahora que le habían marcado con claridad su destino, era como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto hostil contra ella. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Apreciaba a Roderich. Lo quería incluso. Pero... ¿casarse? ¿Con alguien que apenas soportaba salir de su casa? Ella, que ansiaba viajar y conocer Europa, desde Moscú a Madrid. Ella, cuya idea de máxima diversión era retar a Gilbert a una carrera de caballos por el campo. La muchacha a veces se había dejado ganar, solo por escuchar aquella risa victoriosa, franca y espontánea que el prusiano poseía. Porque cuando ella lo oía reír así era como si todo el mundo fuera como debía ser. Y, sin embargo, sucedía con tan poca frecuencia...

Por si fuera poco, los primos se trataban con una frialdad que sus miradas desmentían cuando se creían a salvo de observadores atentos. Elizabeta sabía que Roderich había empezado a componer una pieza para piano y sabía que no era por ella. Y no sabía si aquello la entristecía o, por el contrario, le proporcionaba alguna esperanza de que su futuro marido no fuera un simple autómata sin sentimientos.

A veces se sentaba en el salón de música para oír a Roderich e invariablemente terminaba por ser testigo de la frustración del pequeño a la hora de enhebrar las notas adecuadas para crear una melodía que se le resistía entre suspiros de desesperación. Una vez, en un arrebato, incluso rompió en pedazos la partitura y los arrojó contra la pared, lleno de una ira explosiva, dejando boquiabierta a la húngara.

«Todos hemos cambiado tanto en tres años...»

Ahora Gilbert se marchaba y ella comenzaba a pensar que se produciría un desgarro irrecuperable en sus vidas. Porque el prusiano era un mal que debían soportar, sí, pero sin él... Sin él tampoco podrían vivir. Y aunque deseaba hablar con Gilbert antes de que partiera, Elizabeta nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a él para planteárselo. Su relación con Gilbert era más bien de camaradería, de confianza, pero aquello no implicaba hablar de los sentimientos. ¡Eso eran cosas de mujeres! Si cualquiera de ellos se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así, el otro se habría limitado a reír y a burlarse de esas «tonterías».

Al menos Gilbert tenía a su lado a aquel magnífico ejemplar escocés. Con él Gilbert se comportaba de una manera totalmente distinta. Con mayor frialdad, con crueldad incluso. Actuaba como si fuera ya un adulto, insoportable además, y no como el crío que era todavía. Pero la húngara no debía culparlo, pues aunque no era consciente, ella misma sentía algo por aquel pelirrojo extranjero (¿y quién no lo haría?) aunque fuera demasiado mayor para ella y no le hiciera el más mínimo caso.

* * *

4

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Gilbert.

El inexorable transcurso del tiempo había conseguido lo que no había logrado toda la fuerza de voluntad del chiquillo. El olvido, día tras día, se hace más fácil a medida que se suceden los días y las noches; cuando uno se deja llevar y embotar por la rutina sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no se está viviendo, sino existiendo.

Gilbert ya no solo fumaba de vez en cuando, a pesar de sus tiernos diez años, alentado por la moderación filosófica de su mentor, sino que incluso le había empezado a tomarle el gusto a la cerveza clandestina.

El prusiano le sonrió torcidamente al escocés y levantó la jarra de cerveza en el aire, a modo de público reconocimiento. Los demás estudiantes de la residencia universitaria se rieron del desparpajo de aquel niño. Alistair les había hablado largo y tendido de su vida en aquel palacio de Rosenthal: de sus conquistas femeninas entre el sector femenino de la servidumbre (y hasta de su _affair_ secreto con la condesa, que era alto secreto), de sus estirados señores, que le habían cedido un control absoluto sobre su primer hijo y, sobre todo, de este último, de su pequeño amito, que había resultado ser un alumno de primera, ávido de aprender, de probar, de experimentar.

Gilbert parecía incluso feliz.

Los estudiantes se habían sumado de buena gana a la celebración por la despedida del muchachito, que partía por fin a la capital alemana y dejaba Viena atrás para ingresar en la academia de cadetes. Si aquella academia era como los internados ingleses, decía Alistair, más le valía ir preparado de antemano. Los estudiantes le contaron al incrédulo prusiano algunas de las novatadas que se les hacían a los alumnos de primer año.

—Pero claro, en una academia militar, seguramente las novatadas sean todavía más duras que las nuestras —dijo uno con maldad—. Quién sabe. Puede que incluso mueran algunos niños.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —replicó Gilbert sorbiendo su cerveza. Al principio el sabor le había parecido extraño, pero no del todo desagradable. De hecho, aquella amargura casaba bien con el estado más profundo y secreto de su alma.

—Tu alumno es un valiente, Scottie —comentó uno de los jóvenes.

—Lo es —confirmó Alistair—. Y también un inconsciente. He tratado por todos los medios de que no vaya a esa escuela, pero está decidido a dejarlo todo atrás.

—Pero niño, ¿tú sabes a lo que estás renunciando al ingresar en un lugar como ese? A las bebidas. A las juergas. A tu juventud y a tu libertad. Y, por supuesto, a lo más importante de todo, ¡a las mujeres!

El escocés le hizo un gesto de advertencia a su compañero, que no tenía ni idea de qué había dicho mal.

—Cuando salga de esa prisión berlinesa, las mujeres se lo rifarán —dijo Alistair en tono de burla—. Sé muy bien que no hay nada como un uniforme para poner a una mujer a tus pies. Y si va acompañado de condecoraciones, entonces comerán incluso de tu mano.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que podré regresar a Viena durante las vacaciones de Navidad si todo va bien —dijo Gilbert y su mirada se opacó al proseguir—. Aunque quizá no vuelva nunca, porque no tengo nada aquí por lo que volver.

Era mentira, claro. Pero si se lo repetía las veces suficientes, quizás algún día llegara a ser cierto. Pero una mañana, cuando apenas era ya la víspera para su viaje y del comienzo de su nueva vida, sucedió algo que lo volvió a trastocar todo.

Alistair fue quien le entregaría aquella primera carta.

Hasta entonces, Gilbert se había esforzado por olvidar, por luchar contra lo que fuera aquello que sentía y que Scottie se empeñaba en decir que no era nada. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que cuando tomó aquel precioso sobre del más fino y exquisito papel, con un membrete de la casa imperial rusa y lacrado en rojo con el águila bicéfala, Gilbert notó que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Ni siquiera atendió a lo que Alistair le decía.

—Te han traído esta carta directamente desde la embajada rusa en Viena.

Con los dedos trémulos, el niño estrechó el sobre contra su pecho y se rió como hacía tiempo que no reía.

—¿Es... es para mí?

—Sí. Eso parece. Como verás, el lacre está roto, por lo que me parece que la han leído en la embajada. Por cuestiones de seguridad, supongo. —Alistair le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Adelante, creo que te gustará. ¿A qué esperas para leerla?

Apenas lo había dicho y el prusiano ya salía por la puerta, corriendo, impaciente por alcanzar su refugio particular, ansioso por desvelar la incógnita que encerraba aquella misiva como caída del cielo.

Era de él. Tenía que ser de él.

* * *

 **Palacio de la familia Braginski**

 **San Petersburgo, a 2 de marzo de 1876**

Querido Gilbert:

Soy Natalya Fiodorovna Braginskaya-Romanova. Probablemente no me recuerdes, pero soy la sobrina nieta del zar Alejandro, que tan amigo es de vuestra gran nación. Y con vuestra nación me refiero a la alemana, pues al principio, Gilbert, pensé que eras austriaco. ¿Qué hacía aquel niño tan osado en Viena, si no? Por suerte para mí logré dar fácilmente con tu paradero. Bueno, comprenderás que para una princesa es muy fácil averiguar cualquier cosa que se le antoje. Además, en Rusia tenemos el mejor servicio secreto del mundo.

Oh, ¿pero dónde están mis modales? Te escribo después de tanto tiempo (y aprovecho para pedirte perdón por la imperdonable tardanza) porque traté por todos los medios de olvidarme de ti. Pero como ves, me ha resultado imposible. Tengo grabada a fuego esa imagen tuya, arrodillado como estabas frente a mi hermano mayor y ese instante en el que tú le regalabas tu anillo. Siempre me he preguntado: ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Vanya? ¿Por qué él, que es un chico, y no yo, que soy una princesa? Sé que Vanya es muy bello, es cierto, todo el mundo lo dice. Dicen incluso que desde que nació no ha cosechado más que alabanzas, que es el príncipe más bello de toda Rusia y que es una lástima que esté demasiado debajo en la línea sucesoria para tener posibilidades de heredar el trono. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con todas esas voces, por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué él, Gilbert Beilschmidt? ¿Eres acaso uno de esos que prefieren a los hombres? No me entiendas mal, a mí no me importa, te lo aseguro de corazón, pero me gustaría mucho conocer la verdad. Me gustaría saber qué piensas tú de mi hermanito.

¿Sabes una cosa? Al principio te odié. Espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta, pero a veces aún me despierto por las mañanas y una parte de mí aún cree que te sigue odiando. Porque soy incapaz de olvidarme de ese día en el que irrumpiste en nuestras vidas. Te suplico que no se lo digas a nadie, pero Vanya no le ha abierto su corazón a nadie jamás, y te puedo decir, confidencialmente, que desde que te vio no se ha separado jamás de tu anillo. Ahora lo lleva colgado del cuello, porque ya tiene trece años —¡es todo un hombre ya!— y ya no lo puede lucir en el anular. Pero insisto: te ruego por lo que más quieras, que lo mantengas en secreto. ¿Lo harás?

Me habría gustado quedarme en Viena ese año. Habíamos acudido a ver la exposición universal que se celebraba allí y habría sido maravilloso volver a verte. Sin embargo, mi madre se negó tajantemente cuando se lo pedí. Mi madre, que nunca se ha ocupado de nosotros, que lo único que hace es ir de baile en baile, se niega a que yo salga de San Petersburgo. Pero pronto esa mujer no tendrá poder sobre mí. Me marcharé en cuanto tenga la ocasión, eso tenlo por seguro.

Pero basta de hablar de mí. Quiero conocerte, Gilbert. ¿Cuáles son tus gustos, tus inquietudes? Aunque me dicen que ahora tienes diez años, en Rusia con esa edad ya tienes la obligación de ser un adulto. Vanya ya se inscribió hace tiempo en el Cuerpo de Pajes. Dicen que quizás estalle una guerra contra Turquía y la verdad es que me emociono solo de pensarlo. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes de futuro? Quiero saberlo todo, quiero ser tu amiga. Cuéntamelo todo. Dime, ¿amas a alguien? Espero que no pienses que soy muy atrevida por hacerte este tipo de preguntas. Por favor, sé indulgente conmigo. Quizás te suene ansiosa, pero no te haces una idea de lo terrible que es vivir en San Petersburgo, vivir esta opresión, la opresión de la corte rusa, de las obligaciones y convenciones que hay que seguir aquí, de las maledicencias que se dan en el círculo de aristócratas más cercanos al zar, que solo viven para tratar de hundirte a la mínima ocasión. A veces me gustaría desaparecer y vivir otra vida muy distinta, decidir por mí misma y no en función de lo que resulta adecuado para mantener el honor de mi apellido.

Espero noticias tuyas. Juro por lo más sagrado que te responderé. Te responderé siempre, puesto que, por mucho que me pese, siempre estarás conmigo.

Tuya,

Natascha

P.D.: ¿Te gusta la música? ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Te gusta la literatura rusa? Ahora estoy leyendo _Crimen y castigo_ y sinceramente creo que no tiene nada que envidiar a las grandes obras europeas.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Para los impacientes sobre el ritmo de las actualizaciones, he de decir que no pienso dejar esta obra sin terminar. Y aunque actualizo muy rápido (demasiado, diría yo, sobre todo cuando tengo vida universitaria y me leo cinco libros de media entre capítulo y capítulo para documentación histórica), no puedo asegurar que el ritmo de subida se reduzca a capítulo por mes o —siendo más optimistas— cada dos semanas.

No puedo esperar a que sean adultos. Están tardando demasiado, ¿verdad? :)


	8. Cap 8 - La escuela de cadetes

**NOTA:** Hola, peques. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo recién salido del horno. Les explicaré algo más al final, porque ahora no me apetece escribir más de la cuenta.

Solo diré que echo de menos a algunos lectores (¡kris, dónde estás!) y que agradezco su enorme y continuado apoyo a Julchen, Mikuday, Iscar, AnaCM, Misao, Nozomi y Kyle. Les quiero mucho :)

Con el asunto de las cartas estoy disfrutando MUCHÍSIMO. Parece ser que mi lectora Nozomi adivinó el secreto que dejé por ahí sugerido con mucha sutileza. En principio en el presente capítulo se desvelaba el "secreto", pero la revelación quedará para la próxima entrega por cuestiones de espacio (aunque ya está bastante claro, creo yo).

¡Ah! Y aparece un nuevo personaje, que no es el personaje principal sorpresa que avisé en el capítulo anterior. Este quedará también para el capi 9. ¡Sigan conectados para darle la bienvenida al genial [censurado por spoiler]!

* * *

 **Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho.**

(Jean Jacques Rousseau)

 **—**

 **Capítulo 8 – La escuela de cadetes de Potsdam**

 _ **Berlín, a 25 de abril de 1876**_

Querida Natalya:

Tu carta me ha gustado mucho. Si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde, no podría haberla leído. ¡Menos mal! Ahora te escribo desde Berlín, porque voy a empezar a ir al colegio aquí. Bueno, más concretamente en Potsdam. La verdad es que estoy aterrorizado, porque me han contado cosas horribles de las escuelas de cadetes. Cosas que les hacen a los niños pequeños, pero no te las contaré porque eres una señorita y a las señoritas no se les debe contar ese tipo de cosas.

Como te digo, estoy muerto de miedo, pero sé que tú me guardarás el secreto. En realidad soy muy valiente. ¡De verdad que sí! ¡Te lo juro! Por eso voy a convertirme en un húsar. Pero eso ya cuando sea mayor. Ahora, de momento, empezaré en el Cuerpo de cadetes de Potsdam. Eso me recuerda una cosa: en tu carta mencionabas que tu hermano Vanya había ingresado en el Cuerpo de pajes. Imagino que será algo muy parecido a nuestro propio Cuerpo de pajes, que es solo para nobles (Yo también soy noble, ¿eh? Solo que a mi padre no le gusta alardear de ello). Pues me hace mucha ilusión que me lo hayas contado. Y disculpa mi atrevimiento pero... ¿podrías preguntarle más cosas? Seguro que a ti te aburren estos asuntos de hombres, pero me encantaría saber de tu hermano. Aunque no entiendo muy bien a qué te refieres cuando me preguntas que qué pienso yo de él.

Te voy a contar otro secreto y esto me da todavía más vergüenza. Uff... Yo creí que tu hermano era una chica. Por eso le regalé el anillo de compromiso. Es verdad eso que dices de que es muy... muy guapo. Por eso me confundí. ¡Pero no le cuentes nada de esto, eh! Me moriría de la vergüenza y no quiero que me odie, por favor. Además, ya sé que los hombres no se pueden casar. Entre ellos, me refiero. Y no quiero que tu hermano piense que soy uno de esos invertidos, porque no lo soy. ¡No lo soy! ¡Por supuesto que NO!

Bueno, mejor que cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? Me ha parecido muy raro que me escribieras tú. Precisamente tú, Natalya, que... A ver, no me entiendas mal. Me dio la impresión de que me odiabas y, de hecho, no me negarás que estabas dispuesta a golpearme con el atizador aquel en la cabeza. De no haber sido del príncipe, quiero decir, de tu hermano Vanya, que te gritó que te detuvieras, yo creo que me habrías matado allí mismo. Dime, ¿por qué quieres ser mi amiga? A mí me parece bien, claro, pero... no sé. Además, yo no sé muy bien cómo tratar a las damas. Roderich siempre me dice que soy un desastre. ¡Ah! Roderich es mi primo. Y se va a casar con Elizabeta. Al principio, cuando lo supe, quise morirme, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Eli es genial, y hace unos días, cuando vino a despedirse de mí en la estación, parecía triste de verdad y todo. Hasta me dieron ganas de llorar (Pero no lo hice, claro).

Me apena eso que dices de que tu madre no se ocupa de vosotros. En la corte rusa son muy estrictos, ¿verdad? Mi preceptor me contó que allí a los príncipes y las princesas se los cría y educa alejados de sus padres. Y además supongo que también te habrán separado de tu hermano, ya que ahora es mayor. ¡Pobre Vanya! ¿Y ahora él está solo? No quiero que esté solo. Me pareció un niño muy sensible y bueno. Lo es, ¿verdad? Seguro que debe de sentirse muy solo. Seguro que...

Espera, me he puesto triste. Luego sigo escribiendo.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, estaba preguntándote por tu hermanito. Pero tú me preguntabas por mí. Discúlpame, Natalya. (¿O prefieres que te llame Natascha?) ¿Que qué me gusta? Pues me gustan la esgrima, las armas, los uniformes, los desfiles... También me gusta jugar e inventarme juegos, con todas sus normas. Leer me gusta mucho, aunque a veces estoy nervioso y me cuesta concentrarme en la lectura. Pero me gusta esa sensación de soledad. ¡Pero de soledad buena! Me refiero a cuando tomas un libro y te sumerges de lleno en una historia y la vives casi como si fuera propia. En Prusia mi nodriza me contaba muchos cuentos. Bueno, a mí y a mi hermanito Ludwig. Y cuando crecí un poco, perseguía a Feliks para que me contara historias polacas. Me hacían mucha gracia (Por cierto, Feliks es el capataz de mi padre en nuestra casa de Prusia). Me decías que habías leído _Crimen y castigo_. No conozco esa obra. ¿Me cuentas de qué va? Por el título suena... suena bien. Aunque a mí me castigan mucho.

Por cierto, eres una princesa un poco rara, Natascha. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cómo que te emocionas ante una guerra contra Turquía? ¡Eso no es propio de una señorita! Pregúntale a Vanya. Él tiene trece años, no? Aún es joven, pero si la guerra estalla dentro de unos años y dura algo más de la cuenta, es posible que tu hermano tenga que entrar en combate. No quiero ni imaginármelo. Pobrecito, era tan dulce y... y... ¡Gott! Vas a pensar que soy un idiota.

En fin, te he escrito mucho. Mi preceptor me dice que debo cerrar ya la carta para no mostrarme demasiado ansioso ante una dama, pero a mí me da igual. ¡Me gustaría contártelo todo sobre mí! Esperaré con impaciencia a tu próxima carta. Tendrás que enviármela a Potsdam esta vez, a la escuela de cadetes, porque quizás para entonces yo ya me encuentre allí. Estaré hasta los quince años en Potsdam y luego me enviarán a Berlín, a la escuela secundaria que está en la capital. Después, para poder convertirme en oficial tendré que... Oh, espera, seguro que te estoy aburriendo muchísimo con todo esto.

Gracias, princesa, por escribirme. Desde el día en que leí por vez primera tus palabras, ya no me siento tan solo. Tus cartas son para mí más preciadas que cualquier tesoro imaginable.

Tu más fiel servidor,

Gilbert

Pd: Algunas cosas me da vergüenza contárselas a una princesa, así que me temo que no puedo responder a todas tus preguntas. ¡Espero que me comprendas y me perdones!

* * *

1

Mientras esperaba en la sala para reunirse con el superintendente de la escuela militar, Alistair miraba con cariño a su alumno, que, en silencio, mantenía la espalda bien rígida y los puños colocados con formalidad sobre las rodillas. Era la viva imagen de la disciplina y el buen comportamiento. Había hecho un trabajo excelente con aquel niño y por eso el señor Beilschmidt le había renovado el contrato por más tiempo del esperado. Ahora había acudido junto a él a Berlín y luego lo acompañaría a Potsdam para arreglar todo el papeleo y para velar por el pequeño mientras se instalaba en el lugar que se convertiría en su hogar en los años venideros.

Alistair le sonrió y Gilbert le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato.

Lo mejor de su alumno era lo fácilmente que había aprendido a ser lo que debía ser en el momento adecuado. Algunos habrían dicho que el escocés había imbuido al niño de cinismo, pero Alistair se habría encogido de hombros con pragmatismo y habría afirmado que simplemente lo había preparado para la vida.

Por otro lado, Gilbert, en esencia, no había cambiado. Alistair tan solo había acentuado lo que el pequeño ya había demostrado ser. Seguía siendo un diablillo, pero ahora era más consciente de sus actos y de las posibles consecuencias que acarreaban. Y era capaz de fingir muy convincentemente en un amplio abanico de situaciones, sobre todo, cuando había damas por medio. El propio escocés era un reputadísimo casanova, pero estaba seguro de que su alumno podría incluso sobrepasarlo a él en cuanto las hormonas lo revolucionaran.

Lo más importante de todo era que había conseguido que Gilbert se olvidara a tiempo de aquellas fantasías infantiles que solo le traerían problemas en el futuro. Incluso le había visto galantear a la pequeña húngara justo antes de partir de Viena. Así que el escocés se sentía muy orgulloso de su propia labor. Él, al que su propio padre había tachado de sinvergüenza y borracho inútil, había conseguido ayudar a un pequeño con el corazón roto y el alma llena de confusión. Y ahora, con la sorprendente y providencial ayuda de aquella ausente princesita rusa, quizá todo resultara aún más fácil. Él mismo había animado a Gilbert a que continuase el intercambio de correspondencia con ella.

—¿Tú crees que le gustas a esa princesa? —le soltó de repente. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para preguntarle algo así, cuando Gilbert estaba a punto de entrevistarse con el superintendente, un teniente de uniforme perfectamente planchado y con los bigotes repeinados de todo oficial que se preciase.

El niño se sonrojó y, por vez primera desde que habían llegado a Potsdam, pareció titubear con inseguridad.

—No... no sé, Scottie. Es todo un poco raro, ¿no?

—¿Por qué iba a ser raro? Lo que yo creo es que esa pobre niña no tiene contacto con nadie y...

—Bueno, tiene a su hermana mayor —dijo Gilbert, poco convencido.

—No es lo mismo. Me refiero a otros niños de su edad. Niños. Hombres.

—Y... y también tiene a su hermano.

—Ya te dije que los niños son separados de las niñas en cuanto entran en la adolescencia. Y más en las familias nobles y de la realeza.

El prusiano no dijo nada. Seguía pensando, con obstinación, que entonces quien debía de sentirse verdaderamente solo era el príncipe ruso. Aquella fue la sensación que le dio cuando lo conoció durante aquellos breves minutos hacía ya más de tres años. Y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, se acordaba a la perfección de su preciosa mirada violeta, repleta de gratitud y curiosidad, y del modo dulce en que se había llevado la mano al pecho, embellecida ya con la dichosa sortija de amatistas que tanto lo había complicado todo. Y luego, claro está, estaba el beso. ¡El beso! Gilbert se sonrojó aún más al recordarlo, como siempre le ocurría. El príncipe lo había tomado posesivamente de un brazo, quizá con miedo de que se apartara de él, aterrado de que se fuera de su lado, de que aquel chiquillo de cabellos de plata no fuera más que una súbita aparición, un falso caballero teutónico que se esfumaría en el aire antes de liberar a la «princesa» de su cautiverio en su torre de marfil.

El «caballero» no se había resistido a su beso en los labios, pero se había quedado paralizado por aquel contacto tan íntimo e inesperado, y cuando la tonta de su hermana Natalya comenzó a gritarle al intruso que se apartara de él, todo se había precipitado sin remedio hacia el indeseado desenlace. Ivan se había aferrado a él tras ordenar a su hermana pequeña que depusiera su arma y dejara en paz a su perplejo «prometido». Natalya siempre le había dado miedo al ruso, con su celo enfermizo y animal hacia él, pero no aquella noche. No aquella noche que marcó el inicio de todo.

Alistair vio el intenso rubor del niño y se maldijo internamente por haber sacado el tema. Estaba claro que el prusiano, a pesar de su aparente extroversión, era muy tímido en lo que respectaba a los asuntos femeninos.

—Bueno, Gilbo. Debes dejar de pensar en tu princesita ahora. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer en cuanto entres en esa sala, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, señor! Saludar al señor teniente como corresponde, esperar a que él me dirija la palabra y transmitirle los saludos y buenos deseos de mi padre. Ser paciente, sentarme si él así me lo indica y responder con claridad y formalidad a todas las preguntas que me formule.

—Perfecto. Ya verás como todo sale bien, Gilbert. Recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho. Todo termina saliendo bien. Por mucho que las cosas se compliquen y tú creas que no hay solución posible, créeme, siempre la hay. Así que ¡valor!

La sonrisa sincera y alegre del pequeño le llegó al escocés a lo más profundo. Efectivamente, aquel muchacho sería algún día un verdadero rompecorazones.

Cuando terminó la entrevista en solitario de Gilbert con el envarado teniente y salió de allí con una mueca extraña en el rostro, Alistair pensó que todo había salido mal. Se levantó del asiento con solicitud para atender y consolar a su alumno, pero entonces la mueca de aturdimiento se trocó en una risa feliz y ufana por parte del chiquillo.

—¡Mañana mismo me presentarán a mi nuevo tutor! —exclamó el prusiano con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Y me indicarán cuál será mi dormitorio!

—Felicidades, Gilbert von Beilschmidt —dijo entonces Alistair Kirkland con una ligera tristeza que, en su fuero interno, no había esperado sentir. Había convivido con aquel chaval durante tres años, prácticamente cada día, compartiendo sus secretos, sus alegrías, aconsejándolo, acompañándolo, formándolo... y ahora todo había llegado a su fin. El vinculo entre ellos ya no podría romperse jamás, de eso estaba seguro, pero el día de mañana marcaba el primer día de Gilbert como adulto y el último de su trabajo como preceptor.

—Gracias, Scottie.

—Te echaré de menos, pequeñuelo.

—Espera, tú no te marchas a ningún sitio.

El escocés soltó una carcajada.

—Vas a estar interno aquí, Gilbo. Te asignarán un tutor en la escuela y tendrás nuevos amigos. Pronto te olvidarás de mí, ya lo verás.

El prusiano negó fervorosamente con la cabeza.

—Yo jamás me olvido de la gente a la que quiero —dijo con sorprendente seriedad—. Además te necesito, Scottie. Fuera de estas paredes no soy más que un extranjero y... ¡por favor, por favor, no te vayas!

El joven carraspeó y se revolvió el cabello pelirrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, como solía hacer cuando algo le emocionaba.

—Está bien. Me quedaré un tiempo en Berlín y vendré a Potsdam una vez a la semana para ver cómo te va todo, pero te advierto de que como te hayas metido en algún lío de esos que tanto te gustan, te daré de azotes como hacía tu señor padre.

Gilbert corrió hacia él, lo tomó de una mano y se la besó con ardor.

—¡Me parece que eres el hombre más bueno que hay sobre la tierra, Scottie!

Claro que no abandonaría a aquel diablillo. Para bien o para mal, Gilbert también se había convertido en su hermano pequeño. Y se sentía responsable de él.

Mientras estuviera en su mano, nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero por desgracia, la vida, en ocasiones, nos lleva por senderos que nada tienen que ver con nuestros planes.

* * *

2

La escuela de cadetes de Potsdam estaba situada en las afueras de la ciudad más militar y cortesana de Alemania. Ocupaba cinco edificios más bien espartanos. Las cámaras interiores eran confortables y cómodas, pero eran pequeñas y estaban desprovistas, como debía ser, de adornos superfluos que pudieran distraer a los niños de sus estudios.

Gilbert arrastraba su maleta por el pasillo mientras uno de los alumnos mayores le mostraba las dependencias superiores, donde se reunían los niños durante el día y fuera del horario de las clases.

—Aquí es donde debes estudiar y preparar tus lecciones —decía el muchacho de ojos verdes, apartándose el flequillo con gracia a un lado de vez en cuando. Era el que llevaba el cabello más largo de todos los alumnos que había visto hasta entonces. Además, por el acento, estaba claro que debía de ser extranjero. Sus erres eran muy suaves y su forma de hablar evidenciaba un origen noble. En realidad, el propio Gilbert era noble, pero claro, la nobleza prusiana, provincial y más bien pobre, no tenía nada que ver con el resto de la nobleza centroeuropea.

—Los dormitorios están arriba. Compartirás habitación con otros niños, pero has tenido suerte y tu dormitorio es el más pequeño. Quizás solo haya unos cuarenta niños. Cuenta las camas si quieres.—El joven sonrió y se detuvo al ver los esfuerzos del nuevo estudiante por llevar su maleta—. ¿Pero qué llevas ahí? ¿Ladrillos? ¿Cadáveres?

—Libros.

—Claro, a quién se le ocurre. —El joven de ojos verdes resopló con cierta displicencia—. Bueno, yo no te puedo ayudar a llevarla. No soy ningún sirviente. Venga, vamos directamente a tu dormitorio para que puedas dejar allí las cosas.

Subir las escaleras fue un verdadero calvario para el prusiano, pero no podía quejarse. Ya había suscitado demasiado la curiosidad de algunos alumnos, y no deseaba convertirse tan pronto en el centro de atención.

—A ver, a ver... —El muchacho de suave cabello castaño consultó una hojas un momento—. Parece que tu cama será la número veinticuatro. Si necesitas algo, coméntaselo al _Gouverneur_ que suele vigilar las salas de estudio. Ya sabes que nos despertamos a las cinco y media, ¿no?

—Así es. Eso no es problema para mí.

—El desayuno comienza a las seis y la primera clase es a las ocho, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para prepararte. Trata de no pelearte por tomar sitio en las duchas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Gilbert dejó la maleta sobre el que sería su lecho y se volvió hacia el muchacho de aspecto aristocrático.

—Sí, ¿cómo te llamas?

El estudiante sonrió con indulgencia.

—Jean-Claude. Y soy alumno de cuarto.

—¿Jean-Claude? ¿Eres francés? —preguntó Gilbert con los ojos muy abiertos, pues no había cosa que más detestara en el mundo que a los franceses.

— _Mais non! Je ne suis pas Français. Je suis Luxembourgeois_.

Gilbert suspiró de alivio.

—Oh, pues menos mal. Yo me llamo Gilbert. Soy...

—No me interesa demasiado lo que seas. Y no quiero que me vean más tiempo del necesario con los pequeños. _Au revoir!_ —Agitó la mano en el aire y, sin más, se largó dejando al prusiano con la palabra en la boca.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo un niño que andaba por allí, en cuanto Jean-Claude desapareció por la puerta con su paso majestuoso—. Es siempre así con todos. Su familia está emparentada con varias casas reales europeas, así que se pavonea por ahí como si el mundo fuera suyo.

—Se supone que aquí dentro no existen las clases sociales —dijo Gilbert.

—Exacto. Se supone... —dijo el compañero encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas, tú ten especial cuidado con Jean-Claude y, en general, con todos los alumnos de tercero y cuarto.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

3

Ahora que el trío contaba con un miembro menos, el silencio se interponía con mucha más frecuencia entre Roderich y Elizabeta. Y se trataba de silencios más bien incómodos que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. Lo curioso era que la ausencia de Gilbert había provocado un equilibrio de caracteres entre ellos: Roddy se mostraba menos obsequioso y más malhumorado, y Elizabeta más sumisa y menos agresiva.

Roderich, con el ceño fruncido, meditabundo, se empecinaba en desmigar un trocito de bizcocho de limón sobre un platillo de fina porcelana, mientras que la húngara, sin llamar a la doncella, se servía ella misma su segunda taza de té.

—Estás muy serio, Rod —comentó ella revolviendo con cuidado el té con la diminuta cucharilla de plata—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada en especial.

De nuevo el silencio, que caía a plomo entre ellos como el pesado telón de un gélido escenario de teatro. Pero Eli todavía no se daba por vencida. Los magiares nunca lo hacían.

—¿Conseguiste avanzar con esa pieza que componías?

—No. Abandono.

—¿Pero por qué? A mí me gustaba lo poco que...

—No era para ti, Elizabeta.

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada con un leve enojo.

—Ya lo sé. No hace falta que lo digas así.

—Lo siento. Es que no estoy de humor.

—¿Pero por qué? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha con tono dolido—. ¿Estás así porque Gilbert se ha marchado?

—Por supuesto que no. No me importa que ese grandísimo idiota se haya ido. —Roderich apartó de sí el platillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar que tenía a la derecha—. Es más, me alegro de que ya no esté aquí y no deseo que vuelva. Esto es ahora un remanso de paz, y ya era hora de poder respirar un poco de tranquilidad.

Se calló y se mordió los labios con aspecto cansado y medio arrepentido. Hacía mucho que no hablaba tanto ni tan seguido y el sonido de su propia voz se le antojó extraño, ajeno.

Elizabeta también se quedó en silencio, un poco triste.

—Dime, Eli —empezó Roderich mientras se colocaba las gafas en un ademán involuntario—, ¿lo prefieres a él?

El azúcar que ella se estaba sirviendo se le cayó por fuera de la tacita.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tú habrías preferido que tu prometido fuera Gilbert, ¿no es así? No me mientas. No soporto que me mientan.

La muchacha se acarició nerviosamente uno de los largos tirabuzones castaños que le caían graciosamente por encima del hombro.

—Nadie en su sano juicio preferiría a ese bobo antes que a ti. No entiendo a qué viene esto, Roderich.

El austriaco, por su parte, se reajustó el encaje de sus mangas con aspecto sombrío y digno, eso sí, sin mirar a su prometida.

—Viene a que en la estación te fuiste con él a un aparte y yo... yo ni siquiera sé de qué hablasteis allí solos los dos.

Conque era eso.

La húngara reprimió un suspiro. De repente era demasiado consciente de lo ceñido que llevaba el corpiño de terciopelo. Recordó que aquella mañana de la partida se había atrevido por fin a acercarse al prusiano para hablar con él; algo que no fuera sobre caballos, de la historia de los magiares y de los caballeros teutónicos, de piratas, de técnicas de ataque, de novelas de aventuras, de los rusos y de lugares tan exóticos como Norteamérica, la India y Japón. Gilbert se había mostrado increíblemente encantador aquel último día. El escocés de pelo rojo, que no se separaba de su alumno ni a sol ni a sombra, había captado las intenciones de ella al vuelo y los había dejado solos alegando algún pretexto absurdo.

Elizabeta recordaba especialmente bien la amabilidad impropia de Gilbert hacia ella y la cortesía con que se condujo. Ella quería hablarle de la situación insostenible que había entre los dos primos, que ella achacaba a la típica y clásica rivalidad masculina por una mujer. Ansiaba que los dos hicieran las paces de verdad, pero cuando se lo expuso, Gilbert se puso serio y le aseguró con vehemencia que no volvería a Viena.

«Pero Gilbert, no seas injusto. ¡Tú no eres así! Roderich te adora».

«Entonces, ¿por qué no ha venido él a hablar conmigo?».

Ella lo tomó de una mano y se la estrechó entre las suyas, con sus delicados guantes de piel de cabritilla.

«Por la misma razón por la que tú no te has despedido siquiera de él. Porque sois un par de... de estúpidos engreídos y cabezones y... ¡vais a hacer que os odie a ambos!».

Fue entonces cuando Gilbert sonrió y fue como si un bendito rayo de sol se filtrara al fin entre unas nubes de tormenta. El niño alzó la mano de Elizabeta y con galantería le rozó el guante con los labios.

«No te preocupes, Eli. Volveré. Y todo será mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo».

«¿De verdad... de verdad que volverás?»

«Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ya deberías saberlo. Pero no me vayas a llorar ahora, ¿eh?»

«No iba a llorar por ti, prusiano».

«Eso espero. Bueno, pues imagino que esto es un "hasta pronto"». Gilbert había vuelto a sonreír algo más burlón, y se había inclinado caballerosamente. «Así que hasta pronto, princesa de las amazonas».

No mucho tiempo después de aquella despedida y ferviente promesa, el tren partió dejando atrás a un silencioso Roderich y a una abrumada Elizabeta, que estrujaba con fuerza un pañuelito entre los dedos por no llorar.

—Tus celos son infundados, futuro marido —dijo la muchacha claramente molesta—. Y me parece insultante que sugieras siquiera que a mí me pueda interesar ese cabeza hueca. Me voy a casar contigo, no con él. Pero ¿quién te crees que soy yo? ¿Una fresca?

Roderich miró a la damisela muy sorprendido. Ella siempre había sido exquisita y comedida en su trato con él.

—Claro que no estaba sugiriendo que... Oh, lo siento, Elizabeta, discúlpame, por favor.

—No pasa nada. —Ella se terminó de servir el azúcar con los dedos trémulos y solo al cabo de un rato fue capaz de romper el hielo por última vez—. Solo le pedí que hiciérais las paces. Y me prometió que volvería.

—¿Eso dijo Gilbert? ¿De verdad? —Al austriaco se le iluminó la mirada. Aunque quizás no fuera más que el reflejo fugaz de la luz sobre el cristal de sus gafas—. Y... hmm, ¿dijo algo sobre mí?

La húngara sonrió con melancolía.

—Claro que sí. Dijo que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Y aunque solo fuera por el sutil pero obvio cambio que operó en Roderich, Elizabeta pensó que había merecido la pena mentir.

* * *

4

 **Palacio de la familia Braginski-Romanov**

 **San Petersburgo, a 15 de septiembre de 1876**

Querido Gilbert:

Imagino que ya estás inmerso en tu primer curso en la escuela. Por favor, dime que los alumnos mayores no han sido muy duros contigo, que no se han cebado contigo. Ignoro cómo serán las cosas en Alemania, pero aquí los veteranos pueden llegar a ser muy crueles. Por supuesto, si hay un príncipe por medio, nadie se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima si saben lo que les conviene, y aunque algún insensato se atreviera a hacerle algo a mi hermano, Vanya no permitiría que se saliera con la suya. ¿Que te pareció bueno y sensible? Me parece muy curioso que me lo digas, porque creo que nadie lo había descrito así jamás. Más bien justo al contrario. ¿Y si te dijera que Vanya es cruel, egoísta, insensible y caprichoso? Yo creo que él en verdad no es así, sino que solo es lo que debe ser un príncipe. Ni más ni menos. Pero te agradezco... es decir, te agradezco en nombre de mi hermano que tengas tan buen concepto de él.

Pero espera, antes de que se me olvide (¡y es que esto me ha parecido muy, pero que muy importante!). ¿Solo te prometiste con él porque pensabas que era una niña? ¿En serio? ¡Pero eso no puede ser! Entonces, de haber sabido que era un príncipe, ¿nunca te habrías acercado a Vanya? Oh, Gilbert, pero eso... eso lo cambia todo. Y yo... yo no sé qué decir.

A ver, supongamos que —y solo es un supuesto, ¿de acuerdo?— Vanya sintiera algo especial por... alguien de su mismo sexo. Dime, si fuera así, ¿tú rechazarías su amistad? Yo ya te dije que a mí no me importaba, porque creo que nadie nos puede prohibir a quien amar, ni tampoco escoger a nuestro amado por nosotros. Deduzco entonces que tú nunca has estado enamorado. Ya sé que eres aún un niño, pero a los once, a los doce, uno ya puede sentirse atraído por otra persona. En mí puedes confiar, Gilbert. Puedes contarme lo que quieras. Me he asegurado de que nuestro correo no sea revisado ni lo detengan en la embajada. Nuestros países, nuestros imperios, son ahora aliados, no entiendo a santo de qué se sigue manteniendo tanta seguridad. Lo que quiero decir es que no tengas miedo. Quiero que sepas que puedes responderme sin miedo. Puedes contarme cuanto desees.

Tú ahora mismo eres como mi amante secreto. En lo único que puedo pensar es en cuándo podré volver a verte, en experimentar ese calor de tus manos, de tu mirada de fuego (¡y qué ojos tienes, Gilbert! Dan miedo, dan incluso vértigo) y, sobre todo, de tentar tus labios. Dime, ¿qué sentiste cuando Vanya te besó? ¿Te gustó? ¿Sabías ya que estabas besando a otro niño, o lo descubriste después? ¿Fue tu primer beso? Yo te puedo asegurar que fue el primero de mi hermanito.

Pero claro, ¿por qué te crees que guarda esa prenda tuya con tanto celo, en el pecho, justo al lado de su corazón?

Bueno, hay algo que no comprendo, puesto que, como te he dicho más arriba, me da la impresión de que aún no te has enamorado (lo que, sinceramente, espero que sea verdad). Si es así, ¿por qué querías morirte cuando te comunicaron el compromiso entre tu primo y esa tal Elizabeta? ¿Acaso planeabas casarte tú con ella en el futuro? ¿Quién es esa muchacha? ¿Pertenece a la nobleza? ¿Es guapa? ¿Es merecedora de ti? No creas que tengo celos de ella, porque nadie, después de conocerme, puede preferir a otra muchacha, por muy bella que sea. ¡Yo soy del linaje de los Romanov! Hemos sido designados por Dios para dirigir la más noble de las naciones y nuestra sangre aún perdurará por los siglos de los siglos. Así que, Gilbert, quiero que te olvides de ella, que te olvides de todo, porque pienso ser lo más importante de tu vida. Sé que ahora estás en el colegio, y que ahora tienes muchas obligaciones, pero algún día me gustaría invitarte a mi palacio en San Petersburgo. Tendrías que ver lo hermoso que es el reflejo del sol sobre las aguas del Neva, y su resplandor sobre la nieve que cubre la cúpula dorada de la catedral de San Isaac. Me gustaría pasear contigo junto a los canales, llevarte a los estúpidos bailes y cenas de gala donde se reúne lo más granado de la aristocracia rusa. ¿Sabes que tenemos más de diez palacios? Ni siquiera sabría aproximarme al número de nuestras propiedades. Tan solo en San Petersburgo tenemos más de tres mil sirvientes.

¡Conque te gustan los cuentos! ¿Sabes? En los palacios de San Petersburgo tenemos dos zonas bien diferenciadas, y el nuestro no es una excepción. Simboliza muy bien lo que es el alma rusa. En una de esa zonas es donde recibimos a los invitados: está llena de espejos, de cristales, de mármoles y de lujos en espacios muy amplios y vacíos. La otra zona es la que reservamos para nosotros, está construida en madera; es íntima, acogedora, cálida, llena de libros y cachivaches... Está repleta de recuerdos y comodidades. Aquí es donde se desarrolla la vida «real», y aquí es donde quiero traerte, Gilbert. Tengo ese sueño de leer contigo alguno de esos libros que tanto te gustan, junto al fuego de una chimenea, saboreando un _sbiten_ con canela (¡está más bueno que el té! A todos en la corte les encanta el té, pero a mí me parece soso y muy poco ruso).

Con respecto a la guerra, te puedo decir, confidencialmente, que cada vez es más probable que el imperio ruso se movilice. El año pasado fue Bosnia y Herzegovina; ahora son los búlgaros quienes se han rebelado contra la tiranía turca. Pero no te preocupes por Ivan. Está deseando que estalle el conflicto, porque sería una oportunidad única para salir de Rusia y de conocer mundo. Y el imperio otomano, aunque es nuestro enemigo, es indudablemente fascinante, ¿no lo crees tú también? Y yo adoro los retos.

En fin, no quiero distraerte demasiado de tus estudios. Vuelvo a insistir en que confíes en mí, porque me tienes para lo que necesites. Ya sé que estoy muy lejos, pero yo puedo conseguirlo todo. Créeme. Cualquier cosa que yo pretenda, algún día será mía. Cualquier cosa que te afecte, me afectará a mí, porque, Gilbert, tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

Tuya, por siempre,

Natascha

PD: Eres adorable, Gilbert.

* * *

5

Jean-Claude de Nassau-Weilburg estaba directamente emparentado con cuatro de las casas reales reinantes en Europa. El linaje, unido a la apostura del joven y el trato distante y de superioridad que adoptaba hacia sus compañeros, le había granjeado algunas envidias y rencores. Sin embargo, la actitud más generalizada entre los alumnos era, sin duda, la de simple admiración e incluso pleitesía. El luxemburgués, además, no se tomaba muy en serio los estudios porque sabía que, a ciertos niveles, no importaba que uno tuviera escaso talento o poco interés porque siempre había alguna ayudita extra. Casi se podía decir que se mantenía en la escuela solo por hacerles la vida imposible a algunos de los cadetes más inexpertos.

Gilbert había hecho caso de la primera advertencia que le había transmitido su compañero de dormitorio y por eso se libró de ser una de las víctimas propicias para los tejemanejes de aquel niño rico y consentido. O al menos así fue al principio.

Las novatadas las solían ejecutar en los momentos de menor supervisión de los tutores. Eso implicaba las horas de las comidas y de descanso, pues durante las clases de la mañana y de la tarde y de las horas de estudio en las salas comunes eran varios los adultos encargados de velar por el orden.

Jean-Claude adoraba hacerles ver a todos los nuevos que él era el dueño y señor del lugar. Uno podría considerarse a salvo mientras no se opusiera a las mezquinas maquinaciones del elegante joven de ojos verdes. Lo malo era cuando a uno le llegaba el turno de ser cómplice forzado, ya que la alternativa propuesta era clara («O te unes a mí o estás contra mí») y así es como el alumno se convertía, bien en cazador, bien en presa. Lo más frecuente era que nadie tuviera la valentía de oponerse, por eso siempre proliferaban los abusones en el ámbito académico, y, en general, en todas partes.

El inicio de la pesadilla de Gilbert fue el día en que decidió ayudar al más débil.

En las duchas, el prusiano solía quedarse mirando, quizá más tiempo del necesario, a los otros jóvenes desnudos. Comparar las diferencias físicas, sobre todo las que existían entre los chicos mayores, resultaba fascinante para él. Esto no resultaría fuera de lo común mientras se mantuviera como algo natural y temporal, esto es, lo que durase la lógica curiosidad del novato.

Una vez, al mirar al de Luxemburgo por casualidad en las duchas —pues a él solía evitarlo por sentido común—, se cruzó con su mirada durante un par de segundos. Él no había apartado de sí sus ojos felinos, se había echado el cabello húmedo hacia atrás y le había sonreído de una manera francamente espeluznante. El pequeño había alejado su atención de él, pero no pudo sacudirse tan fácilmente de encima aquella sensación fría, viscosa y amenazante que se había adueñado de él tras aquel (des)encuentro sin palabras.

Por lo menos tuvo la suerte de no ser él el escogido.

La víctima en cuestión fue Jürgen, el niño cuya cama colindaba con la de Gilbert y que le había advertido sobre Jean-Claude nada más llegar a la escuela. El prusiano llegó a pensar que la elección no había sido al azar, sino como una retorcida advertencia del luxemburgués dirigida a él y que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

A Jürgen le habían desvalijado la taquilla, robado el uniforme (todos los niños debían ir en uniforme militar todo el tiempo) e incluso la toalla. Lo que en adelante mejor recordaría Gilbert de aquella mañana sería el rostro descompuesto de su compañero y las risas malignas de los mayores ante la humillación del niño, que debía recorrer desnudo toda la planta y buscar a un tutor para pedirle ayuda tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Gilbert no se lo pensó. Fue hasta él y le cedió su toalla con aspecto decidido.

—Pero no llores —le advirtió con tono firme—. Eso es lo que quieren. Tu miedo y tu vergüenza.

El otro niño ni contestó; en cuanto se cubrió con la toalla prestada, salió corriendo de los vestuarios como una centella, no fuera a ser que los perpetradores decidieran devolver la salvación de su honor a su legítimo dueño.

El prusiano suspiró y trató de armarse de valor. Ahora le tocaba a él soportar las risas y los insultos de los cobardes.

* * *

—Señor von Beilschmidt, comprendemos las razones que nos ha expuesto y por ello hemos decidido que no vamos a abrirle un expediente disciplinario.

Gilbert pensó que solo faltaría eso. Por enésima vez se prometió a sí mismo que aquel Jean-Claude lo pagaría caro algún día.

—Es además muy comprensible que no haya querido acusar a nadie de toda esta enojosa travesura. Eso le honra.

Ya, y de hacerlo, las represalias serían terribles. Los adultos tendrían que saber ya cómo funcionaba el mundo tras unos muros cerrados.

—Pero así y todo, me gustaría que compartiera con nosotros o con su tutor si alguien trata de... de tomarla con usted.

—No se preocupe, señor. No supondré un problema para esta escuela.

El teniente segundo parecía satisfecho y hasta impresionado.

—Es muy loable por su parte, cadete. Pero ¿debo recordarle que si el mal comportamiento persiste al alumno se le puede degradar de grupo? Usted comenzó en la clase III, pero según el sistema _Censur_ , la mala conducta puede hacerle caer hasta la clase V. ¿Sabe usted lo que eso implica? Supervisión continua, confinamiento...

—Sí, señor. Mi objetivo es ascender hasta la clase I.

Pertenecer a la clase I era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un cadete: privilegios, libertad para salir a la ciudad... Ni que decir tenía que esto solo lo conseguían unos pocos y, ante todo, los alumnos de mayor edad.

El oficial se rió.

—Está bien, señor von Beilschmidt. Está bien tener ambición y objetivos por los que mejorar. De todas formas, téngalo presente cuando pase usted a secundaria. Allí sí que tienen bien en cuenta este sistema. Sé que la escuela, y sobre todo este tipo de escuela, puede ser muy dura para un niño solo y sensible. Por eso le recomiendo encarecidamente que no se quede usted solo. Dedíquese a sus estudios con ahínco y le aseguro que estos cuatro años de primaria le pasarán volando.

—Sí, señor. —Gilbert dio un taconeo con su bota derecha sobre la izquierda y el oficial le dispensó sin mayores consecuencias.

Sin embargo, el teniente segundo tuvo toda la razón cuando afirmó que un niño en soledad podría sufrir mucho en la escuela. Desde el episodio en que Gilbert tuvo que recorrer el pasillo desnudo, soportando las risas a su alrededor y los objetos que le lanzaban algunos de los que él había considerado sus amigos, supo que le iba a costar lo indecible hacer como que no pasaba nada.

Pero es precisamente lo que haría: ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

No mucho tiempo después, Jean-Claude se acercó a él una tarde de domingo. Iba solo, y cuando el luxemburgués iba solo siempre se comportaba como el caballero que debía ser. Gilbert no apartó la mirada de su libro, pero apretó los labios para no soltar algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

—Hola, Gilbert. ¿Qué lees?

El prusiano alzó los ojos por encima de las páginas de la novela y lo miró con aire cauteloso.

—El conde de Montecristo, de Alejandro Dumas.

—Ah, ¿pero ese no es un francés? Pensé que no los soportabas.

—Y no los soporto —replicó—. Pero al Viejo Fritz sí que le gustaban, así que...

—A ese Viejo Fritz también le gustaba mucho otro tipo de cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Jean-Claude tenía catorce años y se encontraba en el penúltimo curso, en cuarto. Solo le quedaba tercero para terminar primaria y para pasar después a la escuela secundaria. Gilbert tenía once y estaba en sexto. Eran pocos años de diferencia, pero a veces podía parecer que los separaba un abismo.

El luxemburgués se sentó a su lado en el banco con actitud amistosa.

—Bueno, ¿y de qué va el libro? —inquirió ignorando la anterior pregunta del prusiano.

—De un hombre al que le destrozan la vida y regresa del agujero más infecto para vengarse —dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Ah, si? Qué interesante —dijo con manifiesta indiferencia—. Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué tal te estás adaptando?

¿Pero de verdad se estaba interesando por él? ¿O acaso tramaba algo?

—He visto que últimamente has estado muy apartado de todos —prosiguió con aquella sonrisa educada y fría.

Gilbert sintió ganas de golpearlo. El muy cínico aún lo decía... cuando todos habían dejado de tratar al prusiano en el colegio debido a las malas artes del luxemburgués. Ahora todos lo evitaban.

—Me va estupendamente. Además ahora saco incluso mejores notas porque nadie me distrae.

—¡Oh, pero eso está muy bien!

El prusiano empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué quieres, Jean-Claude?

—Es que verás... ¿cómo podría plantearte esto sin resultar grosero...?

—Tú hazlo y no te preocupes por mis sentimientos —dijo con sorna.

—Muy bien. Eres un pervertido, ¿no es así?

Gilbert cerró el libro de golpe.

—¿Perdón?

—Conmigo no hace falta que disimules, baroncillo del tres al cuarto.

El más pequeño se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, como si estuviera sopesando el grado de mal gusto de la broma. Si es que se trataba de una broma, claro estaba.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¿Seguro que no? Yo mismo he visto cómo me miras.

El prusiano resopló con evidente desprecio.

—No me interesas lo más mínimo, Jean-Claude. Créeme. Puedes ser lo guapo que quieras, pero eres la persona más repulsiva que jamás he conocido.

Un asomo de ira nubló la mirada del luxemburgués durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, consiguió dominarse antes de replicarle.

—Y yo que venía de buena fe a avisarte...

—¿Avisarme de qué?

El joven se levantó con aspecto triunfante.

—Vaya, me temo que eso ahora tendrás que verlo por ti mismo.

Gilbert notó que su cólera se incrementaba hasta aquel punto crítico en que no era capaz de controlarse.

—Algún día vas a lamentar haber nacido —le dijo con la voz fría y calmosa—. Ni tus títulos ni tus contactos te ayudarán lo más mínimo en el momento en que decida destruirte.

Jean-Claude palideció, pero por su actitud nadie habría dicho que las palabras del otro niño le hubiesen afectado. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, se rió y se quitó unas motas de polvo de las mangas de su impoluto uniforme azul.

—Ay, pequeñín. Cada uno obtiene lo que se merece, ¿verdad?

El prusiano lo vio alejarse con aquel paso estirado y remilgado y a punto estuvo de lanzarle el libro de Dumas a la cabeza.

«No puede ser tan malo», se decía de vuelta a la residencia. Le había fastidiado el único día libre de la semana y eso no hacía sino empeorar aún más su mal humor.

Las risillas ahogadas que se encontró por doquier en cuanto puso un pie en la escuela fueron el primer aviso de que la mala pasada de Jean-Claude esta vez quizá había sobrepasado todas las anteriores.

Pero solo se encontró risas y miradas, algunas de conmiseración, otras de abierto asco. Gilbert se aproximó a alguno de los pocos que no reían y le tomó de un brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, invadido por una mezcla de miedo, ira, deseo de venganza y, bajo toda aquella amalgama de sentimientos, una tristeza cada vez más intensa.

Pero el niño al que había abordado lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y no le respondió, presa de un pánico incomprensible.

—¡Suéltalo, cerdo! —exclamó uno de los mayores, y en seguida otros se atrevieron a corearlo.

—¿Me va a decir alguien qué es lo que pasa aquí? —insistió Gilbert, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose perdido en mitad de una marea de risas y desprecio —en muchos casos— hipócrita.

Entonces se fijó en donde había mayor concentración de estudiantes por metro cuadrado y se acercó, paso a paso, temiéndose lo peor.

En las puertas de la biblioteca, sobre la antíquisima madera de roble, alguien había escrito unas palabras en mayúsculas, en letra muy clara y en tamaño bien grande:

 **GILBERT IST HOMOSEXUELL**

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Suelo revisar erratas durante días después de subir el capítulo. Yo escribo todo a mano y luego lo paso al pc, por eso se me suelen colar erratas que me vuelven loca. Disculpen si hay alguna y denme unos días para corregirlas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora tengo que salir, pero al volver a casa completaré esta nota con algunas explicaciones históricas. ¡Un beso a todos!

 **EDITO:** Quería haber explicado algún detallito en capítulos anteriores, pero aprovecho para hacerlo ahora. Con respecto a la nobleza prusiana, los títulos eran bastante distintos a los que ostentaba la nobleza, por ejemplo, francesa o inglesa. En Prusia como reino no había duques, marqueses ni vizcondes. Encontré un libro del gran Giles McDonogh en el que exponía con claridad los títulos que existían, y para el lector que esté interesado, paso a detallarlos a continuación de menor a mayor rango:

-Freiherr (y Freifrau para las mujeres): literalmente, hombre libre. En español sería equivalente a barón (en mi fic hago a Gilbert y a su familia miembros de esta categoría, como habrán podido comprobar).

-Graf (Gräfin para las mujeres). Equivalente a conde.

-Fürst (Fürstin): Equivalente a príncipe.


	9. Cap 9 - El francés

**NOTA:** ¡Hola, amigos! Este capítulo me ha llevado apenas cuatro días por varias razones. Por un lado porque es la segunda parte del anterior, así que ya lo tenía pensado de principio a fin. Por otro, porque ustedes, mis queridas lectoras han sido muy rápidas y me han escrito casi todas una review, y eso me ha animado a escribir SIN PARAR (Aún así echo en falta la de mi bruder y la de mis sis, haha...).

¡Ah! Y también quería agradecer a mis lectores de Latinoamerica: son ustedes lo más bonito de FF. :) Gracias, NewNyoAwesomme, gracias por unirte y decirme que me sigues desde "Unsere". Desde luego que eres awesome.

Para responder a algunas de sus preguntas, puedo afirmar que el fic será largo, muy largo. Va evolucionando mientras escribo así que no puedo aventurarme a concretar capítulos (En principio la infancia solo ocuparía un capítulo, y ya ven, casi diez llevo). Las actualizaciones pretendo que sean cada 15 o 20 días más o menos (a veces será un poco más, a veces un poco menos, depende de mi estado de ánimo y de los exámenes XD)

En fin, quería dedicar este capítulo a Nozomi aunque no me haya escrito, porque... bueno, ¡aquí llega su querido GABACHITO! Atención, este es el origen del BTT de mi historia XDD (y además por fin Gilbert se hace mayor *risa maligna por lo que vendrá*). ¡Cuidado, encierren bajo llave a sus hijas y esposas! (¿O debería decir maridos e hijos (?))

Advertencia: **LEMON** no muy detallado, pero lemon al fin y al cabo. Y feels una vez más. No se enfaden mucho conmigo.

* * *

 **Bueno, se ha dicho que el pensamiento que enfría el ánimo de otras personas, inflama a los alemanes**

(Winston Churchill)

 **—**

 **Capítulo 9 – El francés**

Duelo a primera sangre. Sonaba como a música celestial, a fanfarria, a marcha militar de victoria tras una guerra especialmente virulenta. A Gilbert se le ocurrió la solución perfecta nada más ver el rostro de Jean-Claude, ufano y despiadado en su superioridad, con su sonrisilla de satisfacción ante el dolor que le estaba causando a su encarnizado enemigo.

«Pero no puedes azuzar a la bestia y esperar que no responda».

Ignorando esas risas cobardes, que ahora se habían convertido en un aliciente para el prusiano, se acercó al luxemburgués sin tener en cuenta nada más y se plantó frente a él con los ojos rebosantes de determinación.

—Escoge arma y lugar, Jean-Claude.

La fiereza de su voz no pasó inadvertida para los testigos de primera fila, cuyas risas se acallaron al advertir el significado que encerraban aquellas palabras. El muchacho del largo flequillo castaño se quedó petrificado a medida que el silencio se extendía a su alrededor, implacable y mordiente como la cola de un látigo: ese silencio pertenecía a Gilbert, que ahora se había impuesto al bullicio anterior con una autoridad incontestable.

—Yo no he escrito eso —acertó a decir al fin, pero su rostro demudado y la mirada de gato acorralado evidenciaba otra cosa muy distinta.

—Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de responsabilizarte de tus actos. —Gilbert resopló con desdén—. Pero yo sé que has sido tú. Y, o te retractas delante de toda la escuela de esa sucia mentira, o escoges arma y lugar. La decisión está en tus manos.

Hubo algún alumno que musitó algo entre dientes en favor del prusiano y pronto otros se le unieron con timidez, aunque solo fuera por la emoción que siempre suscitaba la perspectiva de un duelo. En Prusia, entre los adultos, los duelos eran algo tan corriente como el respirar, y es que el honor era el bien más valioso para un prusiano de pura cepa.

Jean-Claude, por su parte, empezaba a sentirse atrapado en su propia trampa. Sabía demasiado bien que Gilbert ya era un experto esgrimista aunque tuviera tres años menos que él. Él mismo se había encargado de airearlo desde el primer día en que llegó, toda presunción y arrogancia y, aunque estaba claro que el prusiano era un bocazas y un tanto presuntuoso, Jean-Claude sabía que no mentía. Contra él Gilbert no tendría ni para empezar.

Por otro lado, las pistolas quedaban descartadas desde el principio. En los duelos con pistola uno no podía estar seguro de que fuera a sobrevivir, aunque entre bastidores llegara a un acuerdo con el adversario. En ocasiones, se pactaba disparar al aire de modo que nadie resultase herido, mientras que el honor sí que quedaba restaurado. Pero dada la gravedad del insulto y del número de testigos, Jean-Claude no podía contar con la comprensión del prusiano.

—Yo no he sido —insistió, nervioso—. No tienes derecho a retarme a un duelo.

Gilbert se rió con desprecio.

—Vamos, sé valiente y escoge sable. Será solo a primera sangre y puede que tenga piedad y no te desfigure esa carita de niña que tienes.

La primera carcajada del público fue la primera victoria. Pero, para el otro muchacho, la única opción era recular.

—¿Alguien vio al culpable? —preguntó el luxemburgués a los estudiantes—. Encontraremos a quien lo hizo y le haremos borrar esa pintura con la lengua.

Gilbert no daba crédito. Él estaba dispuesto a combatir para restaurar su honor; el otro prefería humillarse para conservar su físico.

—¿Rechazas entonces enfrentarte a mí en un duelo?

—¡No es justo! —exclamó Jean-Claude.

En este punto, todo radicaba en la decisión del prusiano. Honor o perdón. Guerra o paz.

«Oh, Gott... ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago...?»

—Quiero oír tus disculpas. Y quiero que todos las oigan.

Ya estaba hecho. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, pero ya estaba hecho.

Jean-Claude se encendió de ira y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Quiero que conste ante todos que Gilbert Beilschmidt es mi amigo! —exclamó con el rostro crispado a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por no mostrar sus sentimientos—. ¡Y que todo insulto hacia su persona es un insulto hacia mí!

El prusiano, ligeramente mareado, se las arregló para dar un paso hacia el otro joven. De repente, Jean-Claude se le antojaba más pequeño, como encogido, mucho más inofensivo. Gilbert extendió una mano en el aire, en su dirección, mientras el luxemburgués seguía mirándolo con aprensión.

—Está bien, Jean-Claude, retiro mi desafío, pero como amigo tuyo te pido que borres esa... ignominia.

El joven le dio la mano y se la estrecharon unos instantes mirándose a los ojos con suma intensidad. Allí no había amistad. Allí solo había aversión mutua, un recelo insalvable. No era más que una tregua. El luxemburgués ordenó con altivez a uno de sus acólitos que trajera a escape un disolvente para pinturas y el calor que había en el pasillo pareció reducirse por fin unos cuantos grados.

—Bueno, a partir de ahora habrá que tener los ojos bien abiertos, ¿eh, Gilbert? —dijo el muchacho con mala intención.

—En efecto. Porque no habrá una segunda vez —terminó él evitando volver a mirar aquellas palabras acusatorias y demasiado ciertas. «" _Gilbert ist Homosexuell". Nein, Gilbert ist der König der Dummköpfe_ », pensó el prusiano mientras sus labios sonreían y sus ojos se ensombrecían.

No supo si hubo hecho bien hasta mucho tiempo después. Como el gran Carl von Klausewitz preconizaba en su famoso tratado, el objetivo de toda guerra era desarmar al oponente de modo que el enemigo se someta a nuestra voluntad, dejándolo sin capacidad posible de volver a oponerse. Y a pesar de que esta era una de las primeras cosas que un cadete aprendía, Gilbert cometió el error de dejar que los buenos sentimientos se impusieran, por una vez, a su propia e inflexible lógica.

* * *

2

A veces, el transcurso del tiempo lo único que hace es prolongar una situación agónica y eso es lo que sucedía en la escuela. Ahora Gilbert se limitaba esperar un golpe que nunca llegaba, a despertarse cada mañana pensando que quizá aquel fuera el día que Jean-Claude había escogido para vengarse de él.

El insulto se había borrado sin recurrir al duelo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Una vez que se lanzaba al mundo una acusación de aquel calado, no había solución posible. _Homosexuell_. Una palabra inventada en Alemania en tiempos recientes; no obstante, a pesar del uso general aún infrecuente, su significado era prácticamente por todos sabido.

Así que las advertencias de Alistair no habían servido para nada: ocúltalo, olvídalo, no existe. Ahora muchos de los estudiantes lo rehuían sin miramientos, porque la puerta de la biblioteca podía volver a estar impoluta, pero la palabra seguía allí, invisible pero muy real, marcándolo de por vida. Cualquiera que se acercara al prusiano podía ser acusado de ser lo mismo, era un insulto que «contagiaba», era lo peor que se le podía hacer a un joven que entraba en la adolescencia.

Pero no, lo peor era tener que mentir a Alistair.

Todo va bien. En la escuela tengo muchos amigos. Los compañeros son estupendos. Estoy muy contento. No, no echo de menos mi casa, ni tampoco Viena.

Todo va bien. Todo...

Gilbert bebía la cerveza sin ganas, porque sabía que era la última que se tomaría con Alistair. Se hallaban en una taberna del centro y allí, tras la segunda ronda el escocés le había soltado la gran noticia: debía volver a Inglaterra porque su padre se moría.

Cuando se le dijo, pensó que era una broma pesada. ¿Su padre? ¡Si Scottie odiaba a su padre! Si, por lo que había oído, el señor Kirkland debía de ser incluso peor que el propio Herr Beilschmidt.

—Siempre hay que perdonar a tu enemigo cuando está en el lecho de muerte —dijo Alistair con el sempiterno cigarro en los labios y su característico movimiento de hombros como si le restase importancia a todo—. No sé si podré volver a Alemania... De todas formas tú ya no me necesitas, Gilbo. Y Artie, sí.

Claro que no. No lo necesitaba.

Gilbert seguía bebiendo en silencio. En efecto, lo peor era tener que mentirle, porque no podía confesarle a su preceptor que era homosexual, o eso que le llamaban en la escuela aún de vez en cuando: « _Schwul_ ». En realidad no sabía si lo era, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba aquella palabra exactamente, pero empezaba a asumir que había algo malo en él. ¿Por qué si no lo rechazaban todos, empezando por el propio Alistair? Él le había tratado de inculcar la idea de que era mejor ser como los demás, que tenía que olvidar aquellos pensamientos «prohibidos», eliminarlos de raíz.

Era como si el prusiano se hubiera dividido en dos personas bien diferenciadas. Por un lado, estaba el Gilbert oculto, el que solo conocía una persona en el mundo: una princesita rusa a la que le abría su alma y su corazón en cada carta. Por otro, el Gilbert falso, el que debía agradar, y cumplir, y ser como los demás, y reír cuando todo lo que quería hacer era gritar.

—Pero no quiero que estés triste, ¿de acuerdo? Algún día nos volveremos a ver, y para entonces ya serás todo un hombrecito.

—Ya soy un hombre, Scottie.

—No eres un hombre hasta que no te haya salido vello entre las piernas, lo siento —dijo el joven, riendo.

—¿Y tú que sabrás, escocés? —dijo Gilbert, a su pesar, avergonzado.

—No tengas tanta prisa por crecer. Luego querrás volver a ser joven. Y te aseguro que ese deseo está presente en tu vida durante mucho más tiempo y que encima no hay manera posible de cumplirlo.

—Sí, sí, ya. Cuidado con lo que deseas, y esas cosas.

—Oye, no quiero que sigas bebiendo cuando yo ya no esté. Al menos hasta que cumplas los quince. Ya sabes que te dejo hacerlo porque te tengo controlado, pero sin mí...

Gilbert sonrió con tristeza y terminó por él la frase que había dejado en suspenso.

—«Y sin ti aun las aves enmudecen».

Alistair sí que enmudeció, pues no había captado la referencia a Shakespeare que el muchacho había sacado a colación con tanto tino. Sobre todo cuando todavía no le había hecho entrega de su regalo de despedida, que era precisamente...

—A veces creo que eres un brujo, pequeño demonio. O eso o has mirado mi regalo mientras pedía las cervezas.

—¿Qué regalo? —Gilbert parecía sinceramente sorprendido, pero claro, con él ya no se sabía muy bien cuándo fingía y cuándo no.

—Júrame por tu honor prusiano que no has mirado en la caja.

—Te lo juro. Yo no voy por ahí fisgoneando.

—Oh, mi pequeño dechado de virtudes —dijo Alistair con un leve sarcasmo.

Gilbert dejó la jarra sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y decidido.

—¡Bueno! ¿Y qué es ese regalo entonces? Dámelo ya.

—Es algo que... quiero que tengas por varias razones.

Alistair puso con cuidado la misteriosa caja sobre la mesa y sonrió sin quitarse siquiera el cigarro de los labios.

—Primero: porque quiero que tengas algo que te sirva para acordarte de mí. Segundo: porque creo que hay algo que no me estás contando, así que quiero que tengas algo que te haga compañía. Sí, sí, Gilbert, igual te crees que no sé leer lo que ocultan esos ojos tristes, pero en fin... Tercero: esto te servirá para comprobar tu nivel de madurez, porque cuidar a un ser vivo es...

—¡Qué! ¿Pero qué me has traído? —Gilbert se arrodilló en la silla con impaciencia y fue a alcanzar la tapa de la caja para abrirla, pero el escocés le apartó la mano de golpe con un gesto reprobatorio.

—Cuarto: —continuó— Me recordó a ti no solo por ese color que tiene, sino también por lo vulnerable y delicado que parece cuando es una cría, y lo fuerte y majestuoso que es al crecer.

—¡Oh, Scottie! ¿Pero qué es? ¡Por favor!

—Y quinta y última razón: porque se llama Gilbird y es un encanto de bicho.

Abrió la tapa y Gilbert se asomó a su interior con ansiedad, esperando ver un conejito o algo parecido.

Un polluelo rechoncho de espeso plumón blanco, pico curvo y chiquito, y ojos brillantes le devolvió la mirada e hizo un ruidito agudo que causó en el prusiano un ataque de amor supremo, que se incrementó aún más cuando la cría aleteó con sus aún diminutas alas.

—¡OH, ALISTAIR!

El prusiano hizo el ademán de ir a tomar el polluelo con las manos, pero se contuvo.

—Gilbird. Es un juego de palabras con tu nombre —explicaba el hombre, ignorando el éxtasis del chiquillo—. No me digas que ya te estás olvidando del inglés que te he enseñado.

—Sí, sí, quiero decir ¡no! —respondió con impaciencia—. ¿Pero esta cosita es para mí? ¿De verdad?

—Es una cría de águila imperial. Totalmente apropiada para un niño prusiano. —El escocés se rió a carcajadas.

—Es... es... ¡oh! Pero Scottie, ¡no voy a poder cuidar de ella en la escuela!

—Seguro que podrás conseguir que alguien te ayude. Si tú siempre lo consigues todo. De todas formas, en cuanto crezca quizá tengas que dejarla ir. Las águilas no son mascotas, aunque es cierto que pueden ser domesticadas.

—Sí, para cazar. En Prusia mi padre tiene halcones y Feliks los cuida. Lo llama... ¿cómo era? ¡Ah sí, el nobilísimo arte de la cetrería!

—Las águilas son para los emperadores, porque el águila es la emperatriz de las aves.

El polluelo demandó más atenciones y Gilbert metió la mano en la caja.

—Cuidado, que te puede picar.

—No —dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa de felicidad—. A mí no me picará.

Lo acunó entre las manos y el polluelo se acurrucó entre ellas, sujetándose con las pequeñas garras a sus dedos.

Alistair suspiró y revolvió el cabello rubio del niño con cariño.

—Unos cazadores abatieron a su madre cuando levantaba el vuelo desde el nido, por eso rescaté a la cría. Sin su madre, habría muerto en seguida.

—Así que está solo. Como yo.

«Este niño puede conmigo».

—Bueno, ¿vas a volver a casa por vacaciones? —preguntó Alistair, animoso.

—No. Me quedaré en la escuela. No quiero volver, no, al menos hasta que termine primaria.

Lo que no le decía es que, si se iba a casa, seguramente después ya no encontraría la fuerza necesaria para regresar a la escuela. Ludwig ya tendría unos seis años y el pequeño preguntaba por él en todas y cada una de las cartas de Elizabeta. Esta le había contado que Rod también preguntaba por él, pero su primo no era capaz de escribirle siquiera cuatro líneas. Claro que, para ser justos, él tampoco lo hacía...

—Si crees que de verdad es bueno para ti aislarte, entonces adelante, aíslate —opinó el escocés—. Y dime, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Natalya?

—Me ha escrito ya varias cartas —dijo Gilbert en voz baja, acariciando el esponjoso plumón del pollito.

—No me has enseñado las últimas cartas.

—Son privadas.

—Oh, vaya. Me da a mí que el asunto ha ido a más. —Observó, con una mueca divertida, el azoramiento de su ex-alumno—. Dime, ¿te has enamorado ya de ella?

—Bueno... —El pollito emitió un extraño gorjeo y Gilbert rió encantado—. Me he enamorado de sus palabras. Es que me dice cosas tan bonitas...

—Pero me dijiste que era muy bella, según recordabas.

—Sí, pero... No sé, Scottie. Me da la impresión de que me engaña con algo.

—Oh, ¿pero qué dices?

—Es que... mira, por ejemplo, su madre no sabe que me escribe.

—¿Cómo que no? Debería saberlo. —Alistair frunció el ceño con extrañeza—. Una madre debería saber con quién se cartea su hija.

—Es un secreto. Ella no quiere que se lo revele a nadie.

—Bueno, un poco raro sí que es. ¿Y por qué no le pides que te envíe un retrato suyo? Ahora ya será toda una muchachita, y así podrás comprobar con tus propios ojos si sigue siendo hermosa y si te gusta.

—Hmmm... —Gilbert se llevó el polluelo a la mejilla con cuidado extremo—. ¡Es tan suave!

—Ten cuidado con él, ¿vale? No es un juguete.

—¡Claro que sí! Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo.

—Algún día serás un padre estupendo, Gilbert.

Aquello puso tremendamente triste al pequeño prusiano, pero logró sonreír una vez más. No quería que el último día con Alistair acabara con él entre sus brazos, suplicándole una vez más que no lo dejara solo.

Porque ahora ya era mayor.

* * *

3

 _ **Potsdam, a 12 de enero de 1877**_

Querida Natascha:

¿Qué tal te fueron las navidades? Me imagino que allí en la corte habréis tenido bailes, conciertos, espectáculos y cenas de postín... Bueno, en realidad, no me lo puedo ni imaginar. Seguro que a pesar de la crisis tuvisteis incluso fuegos artificiales (En Berlín y en Potsdam no se gasta mucho porque el káiser Guillermo I es muy serio y austero, como debe ser un buen rey). Yo sigo pensando que es imposible tener miles de sirvientes en un solo palacio. ¡Pero si no caben! Nosotros en Prusia Oriental no tenemos más de veinte, debes de pensar que somos unos campesinos. Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso que me contabas, en esos criados del palacio del zar cuyo único cometido es estar de pie o vigilar una flor. Creo que sois demasiadas personas en Rusia.

Yo preferiría no hablar de mis navidades. No me marché a casa, sino que me quedé aquí en Potsdam, con algunos compañeros que —como yo— tampoco regresaron a sus casas por vivir, quizás, muy lejos del hogar familiar. En Alemania tenemos ya muchos trenes, así que los viajes ya no son tan largos como antes, cuando se viajaba en carruaje. Si algún día fuera a visitarte a San Pertersburgo, no sé cuánto tardaría en llegar. La verdad es que me gustaría tanto...

La verdad es que... ¡oh, Natascha! A ti no te puedo mentir. Querría contarte que soy feliz para no preocuparte, porque no quiero entristecerte, pero la verdad es que muero. Me muero de tristeza. No puedo más, princesita, no puedo seguir. La escuela es un infierno, algunos estudiantes me están haciendo la vida imposible y... hace unos días alguien hizo algo que me ha destrozado del todo. Y yo ya no quiero vivir, Natascha. Ojalá fuera como tu hermano, tan fuerte y tan valiente como tú me has dado a entender que es. Yo quiero ser fuerte, pero me he pasado cinco días llorando a escondidas por culpa de Jean-Claude.

Jean-Claude me odia y no sé por qué. Desde el primer día me odia y no ha escatimado esfuerzos por hacérmelo saber. Un día escribió en la puerta de la biblioteca que yo era un _Schwul_ , un... homosexual (no sé cómo se dice eso ni en francés ni en ruso). Desde entonces me tratan como a un apestado, aunque yo fui bueno con muchos de ellos. Es muy injusto. Yo trato de leer los libros que me recomiendas, princesa, para poder olvidarme de todo lo malo, pero es que... ¡no puedo! Lo que ha hecho Jean-Claude es... es imperdonable, es lo peor que se puede hacer. No tiene corazón, es un demonio.

Te lo explicaré desde el principio. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no llorar otra vez, porque si no, se correrá la tinta y no sé si tendría fuerzas para escribirte una carta nueva.

Yo nunca lloro. Quiero que lo sepas, princesa. Me han inculcado desde siempre que llorar es de cobardes y de niñas pequeñas, por eso no lloro siquiera cuando mi padre me pega con el cinturón y a veces hasta me hace sangre. Así que quiero que entiendas que si ahora estoy así es por lo que ha pasado. El señor Kirkland, que era mi preceptor cuando era pequeño, tuvo que marcharse a Gran Bretaña para cuidar a su hermanito, puesto que se quedó huérfano. Por eso yo no pude ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quedara conmigo, ya que su hermanito lo necesita más que yo. Pues bien, el señor Kirkland me regaló un polluelo blanco para que lo cuidara. ¡Ay, tenías que haberlo visto! Mi Gilbird comía de mi mano y me picoteaba los dedos... Oh, Gott, ni siquiera soy capaz de escribirte en condiciones, Natascha. Había llegado a un acuerdo con el conserje para que cuidara de mi pollito cuando yo no podía, y en el dormitorio no podía esconderlo porque hacía mucho ruido. Así que le llevaba trocitos de carne de mi propio plato, porque Gilbird era un cría de águila, ¿sabes? Y comen carne y... bueno, no puedo ni escribirlo. No puedo.

Ese demonio le rompió el cuello.

Solo por hacerme daño a mí, le partió el frágil cuello a mi pajarillo y lo dejó allí tirado para que yo lo viera. Gilbird había empezado a crecer y ya le habían salido algunas plumas. Estaba muy feo, pero... yo lo quería mucho. Era mi única compañía, princesa, como tú lo eres a través de tus cartas; de no ser por ti, yo no sé qué haría. Te lo digo de verdad.

Ya no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a Jean-Claude. Al principio lo reté a un duelo a primera sangre para limpiar mi nombre, pero consiguió que acordáramos una tregua y llegué a pensar que empezábamos, si no a ser amigos, sí al menos a soportarnos. Pero él solo esperaba el momento adecuado para devolvérmelo. Y vaya si lo consiguió, Mi pequeño Gilbird...¡si él solo era un bichillo inocente!

Luego, aparte, no he sido del todo honesto contigo, pero no lo he hecho a propósito. Es simplemente que estaba confuso, bueno, que estaba y que sigo estándolo. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, porque no hay nada que espere con mayor ilusión que ese momento en que reparten el correo y me hacen entrega de una de tus misivas. Conservo tus cartas con mucho esmero y me parece percibir aún en ellas trazas de tu perfume. Pero tengo que decirte la verdad. Igual te parece una tontería y me dices que soy un redomado idiota, pero lo cierto es que también pienso mucho en tu hermano. Sé que solo fue un instante, que apenas hablamos, que ni siquiera lo conozco como te conozco a ti (solo por lo que tú me cuentas), pero creo que siento algo especial por él. Cuando me besó... yo ya sabía que era un chico. Y sí, me gustó porque ¿sabes? Era la primera vez que alguien me besaba a mí. ¡Agh, no lo sé! Es que me preocupo mucho por él y... me afecta. Eso es importante, ¿no es así? Ojalá estuviera él aquí para darme fuerzas. Según me cuentas, es ya un hombre y ya luce los galones en su uniforme nuevo. Seguro que él podría darle su merecido a ese malnacido de Jean-Claude. Pero yo ya no puedo. Yo ya me he rendido.

Espero que no te enfades conmigo, porque antes de conocerte, yo ya había decidido casarme, pero no con quien tú te piensas. Por entonces no era más que un crío, y todavía creía que podía amarse a una persona por sus cualidades, por su bondad, por su inteligencia y por su belleza, no por llevar falda o pantalón. Alistair, quiero decir, el señor Kirland me enseñó que estaba equivocado. Él me quiere mucho y no quiere que sufra, por eso me aconsejaba que de ahora en adelante solo me fijara en las damas. La cuestión es que yo quería —¡quiero!— a mi primito Roderich. Es un virtuoso del piano, deberías oír cómo toca, es como si el mundo quedara en vilo cuando desliza los dedos por las teclas y la música resuena por todo el salón... Roderich es tan elegante... A su lado siempre pienso que me veo como un patán. Yo creo que por eso lo prometieron con Elizabeta, porque es un conde, y porque es muy guapo y muy elegante y muy delicado... vamos, todo lo contrario a como soy yo.

Y dime ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Te han prometido con alguien? A veces creo que te gusto y me hago ilusiones (adoro esa imagen que describías de nosotros en esa parte tan acogedora del palacio. ¡Me gusta tanto acurrucarme junto a un fuego en invierno!), pero luego quieres mantener en secreto nuestra correspondencia y no lo comprendo. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Natascha? Por favor, dímelo con claridad, porque cada vez estoy más confuso con todo.

Bueno, al menos has hecho que me olvide durante un rato de todo este dolor. Espero no haberte preocupado demasiado con mis problemas, pero me ha ayudado mucho compartirlo con alguien. Ahora daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí. Me basta una sonrisa cariñosa, Natalya, me bastaría con que tú o alguien —quien fuera— se acercara y me asegurara que todo va a ir bien desde ahora, que la vida es algo mucho mejor que esto, porque ahora mismo estoy librando la lucha más difícil que puede existir: una lucha conmigo mismo por no desmoronarme y seguir adelante. Pero me temo que estoy perdiendo.

Te quiero, princesita.

Tu Gilbert

* * *

4

Sadiq llamó suavemente a la puerta de los aposentos privados de su amo. Aquella noche Ivan había querido cenar a solas y el turco venía a llevarse lo que su señor no hubiese querido tomar y a ofrecer sus servicios como acostumbraba a hacer cada noche. Abrió la puerta con cautela y asomó la cabeza con aprensión. El ruso no había respondido a su llamada y eso podía significar que estaba ocupado con alguno de aquellos muchachos que de vez en cuando dejaba entrar en su santuario privado. Sadiq detestaba a aquellos muchachos hermosos que en los últimos tres años habían desfilado por aquel palacio de Estambul, pero ¿qué podía hacer él sino servir y callar?

Por fortuna, en esa ocasión Ivan se hallaba solo. El príncipe se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, con una mejilla apoyada sobre la superficie de madera y junto a una vela medio consumida cuya luz reverberaba en su cabello rubio. Sadiq se acercó a él sigiloso y esbozó una sonrisa no exenta de cariño. Ivan se había dejado los ventanales abiertos de par en par y una brisa fría penetraba en la alcoba, causando que la luz de la llamita parpadeara sin piedad cerca del rostro de su amado.

Sadiq alcanzó la vela y la apartó de él con cuidado para cubrirlo después con su propia túnica. Se imaginó que había estado dedicándose a escribir una carta, pues el tintero estaba preparado junto a la pluma, en cuyo interior hueco ya se había secado la tinta. Echó un vistazo a las hojas dispersas que había sobre el escritorio y comprobó que no había escrito nada a excepción de una simple línea en una de las hojas.

«Mein liebsten Gilbert».

Y no había nada más. Solo aquellas tres palabras, destacando en negro sobre una hoja totalmente en blanco.

—Gilbert, ¿eh? ¿Es ese acaso el misterioso caballero que te tiene en su poder? —musitó Sadiq entre dientes con una sonrisa ambigua. Al retroceder un poco para dejarlo todo tal y como estaba, pisó algo que crujió con suavidad bajo sus zapatillas de seda (otra cosa no, pero Ivan lo seguía agasajando como el primer día) y se agachó para tomar la hoja de papel que parecía habérsele caído al ruso de entre las manos al quedarse dormido.

La carta no era reciente y la letra era claramente distinta a la de su amo. Estaba fechada hacía ya más de cinco años y alguien la había escrito en francés y en alemán. Iba encabezada con un infantil « _Ma chère Natalya_ », que hizo fruncir el ceño del turco. Este no sabía alemán pero sí francés —y, de hecho, se comunicaba con el ruso en este idioma—, así que, de querer hacerlo, podría leer y entender parte de la carta. Pero pensar en que Ivan lo encontrara leyendo una de sus cartas privadas lo asustaba hasta el punto de hacerlo palidecer.

«Bueno, solo un vistazo rápido».

Lo único que pudo sacar en claro era que el remitente era aquel tal «Gilbert», antes de que unos ojos fríos del color de las violetas se clavaran en él con intensidad. A Sadiq se le cayó la carta al suelo y comenzó a tartamudear a toda velocidad.

—No... no la he leído, _effendim_. Solo la recogía... del suelo. Yo... venía a taparos porque ibais a pillar un resfriado así... así con... la ventana abierta.

Ivan, sin decir nada, tomó la hoja de papel, aquella carta que se sabía de memoria de principio a fin, la dobló con delicadeza y la guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—No la he leído, mi señor —insistió.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Sadiq se dijo que al menos no había allí ninguno de los muchachos extremadamente rubios de su señor, empeorándolo todo con su odiosa presencia. El lecho de dosel blanco permanecía ordenado y recogido con sus cintas en las cuatro columnas. En el cabecero destacaban, por lo inusual y extravagante en mitad del lujo de seda y satén, dos grilletes de metal y cuero que el propio Sadiq había probado en un par de ocasiones.

Ivan sonrió divertido cuando vio en dónde se detenía la atención de su esclavo.

—¿Necesitáis algo o me retiro? —preguntó Sadiq recuperando la tradición de cada noche.

—Quédate un rato conmigo. Podrías darme un masaje en los pies.

—Por supuesto. Dadme un segundo. —El turco salió a buscar una jofaina con agua y un poco de aceite perfumado con el que le daría su dedicado masaje de antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando regresó, vio que Ivan se había sentado en la cama y que ya se había puesto cómodo. Lo observó unos instantes en silencio con la jofaina en las manos y el ruso le devolvió la mirada con aquel brillo que él tan bien conocía.

«Conque hoy tenemos el día juguetón».

Ivan Braginski ya tenía diecinueve años. Llevaban viviendo cuatro años en aquel palacio y, exceptuando algunos episodios muy desagradables que Sadiq prefería olvidar, la vida había transcurrido, en general, plácidamente. El príncipe se había convertido en un hombre, pero aparte de su apetito sexual experimentador, curioso y desinhibido, apenas si había cambiado en lo fundamental. Seguía siendo aquel muchacho introvertido, impredecible, egoísta o desprendido según le daba, elegante como nadie, sensual, indómito, tan pronto colérico como dulce y, sobre todo, ¡oh, señor!, insaciable en la cama.

Mientras Sadiq se arrodillaba a sus pies una vez más, pensaba que si aquel joven fuera una princesa, haría a su futuro marido el hombre más infeliz sobre la tierra, porque una corona no valía dedicar toda una vida a una esclavitud dorada. Servir a Ivan era el equivalente a venderle el alma al diablo. A veces podía resultar muy tentador debido a la maravillosa recompensa, pero...

El joven rubio llevaba esta vez un caftán rojo de grueso damasco. No era habitual en él, que era más dado a las gasas vaporosas de colores claros. El color rojo oscuro, tinto, en el ruso resultaba ominoso, como un presagio funesto del dolor que tanto le gustaba a él causar en la cama. No le quedaba mal (nada le quedaba mal, pensaba Sadiq con resignación), pero prefería a su ruso de dorado, de malva, de rosa o de azul.

Le acarició el pie derecho y lo mimó con el agua tibia y perfumada en sándalo, y el joven se desperezó hacia atrás como un mismísimo gatito de angora. Sadiq contempló el contraste entre la piel de su mano y la blancura del pie del ruso mientras se lo masajeaba con el aceite. Le introdujo el dedo índice entre el pulgar y el índice del pie, y se lo deslizó, adelante y atrás, suavemente, sin percatarse siquiera que resemblaba así el acto sexual. Ivan, por supuesto, se dio cuenta y se rió antes de llevar el pie a los labios de su esclavo.

Pero el turco estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de responder solo cuando el otro le daba permiso, cansado de reprimir sus sentimientos y deseos, cansado del sexo que no iba acompañado de tiernas caricias ni del cariño sincero y honesto de un amante. Ivan siempre estaba triste bajo toda aquella capa de suntuosidades y máscaras, llevaba triste cuatro años y Sadiq no había sido capaz de arrancarle esa herida del alma, cualquiera que esta fuese.

Ignoró el pie y prosiguió con el masaje pacientemente, tratando de no mirar a su señor a la cara para no sucumbir a sí mismo; y es que el hallazgo casual y parcial de la carta había sumido al turco en un estado de ánimo, cuando menos, nefasto.

Ivan retiró los pies y se sentó, a la manera oriental, sobre sus propias piernas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un ligero tonillo de advertencia bajo su aparente dulzura.

Sadiq no sabía si era el momento propicio para preguntarle, para saber, para tratar de penetrar en su alma y no solo en su cuerpo. Por detrás de Ivan, los grilletes de la cabecera semejaban una metáfora perfecta tanto de él mismo como de su amo.

—Mi señor, ¿pero cómo podéis vivir así?

Se había arriesgado mucho, pero ¿qué importaba? No era como si tuviera algo que perder ya a aquellas alturas.

—¿Vivir cómo? ¿Feliz, en un palacio, haciendo lo que se me antoje?

—No señor, feliz no. Echando de menos a alguien y sin hacer nada para ponerle remedio.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre él, inexorables: fue como si un rayo quebrara en dos a su dueño, cuyos ojos claros y soberbios se volvieron vulnerables unos instantes. El hombre, que ahora era un niño de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios con disgusto.

—Te estás extralimitando, Sadiq, te lo advierto.

—Vos me habéis preguntado que qué pasa. Y eso es lo que pasa.

—Tú qué sabrás, esclavo.

El turco se subió a la cama por propia iniciativa y se situó justo delante de él. Debido a lo inaudito de aquel acto, Ivan retrocedió sin darse cuenta, con lo cual Sadiq, como un león midiéndose con otro en la sabana, aprovechó para hacerse con su territorio perdido. El hombre de cabello oscuro le apresó la nuca y sujetó un mechón rubio del otro con sus dedos de hierro.

—Suéltame ahora mismo.

Pero no solo no lo soltó, sino que le tiró con más fuerza del pelo de la nuca; Ivan se aferró a los brazos musculosos de su esclavo para tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero lo único que hizo con aquel gesto fue enardecer todavía más al turco. Este acercó su rostro al cuello de su amo, y se lo besó de tal manera que le dejó una marca instantánea. Ver la sangre aparecer por debajo de su piel tan blanca, sobre su cuello largo y sensible, lo hizo sonreír.

—Pero... ¿Qué crees que... estás haciendo? —susurró el ruso.

—Ayudándote a olvidar a ti también —respondió Sadiq junto a sus labios, sin soltarlo.

Dadas las circunstancias, el beso fue mejor de lo esperado. Ivan se lo devolvió sin pensarlo demasiado, pero en cuanto Sadiq hizo el ademán de ir a tumbarlo de espaldas sobre la cama, el primero reaccionó al instante y lo golpeó en el rostro.

Al fin libre de aquel contacto intolerable por parte de un hombre que era inferior a él, Ivan enderezó la espalda para recuperar parte del territorio perdido.

—¡Eres mi esclavo!

—Y eso no me impediría romperte el cuello en este mismo instante... mi señor —replicó Sadiq con sarcasmo.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves?

—Si me golpeáis de nuevo, os la devolveré, mi príncipe —le aseguró recuperando, al menos, el trato de deferencia.

Ivan intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el turco lo tomó de una muñeca y lo devolvió a su posición anterior. Ardía en deseos de rasgarle de arriba bajo la túnica roja y de pagar en él y en su cuerpo toda la frustración que guardaba en su interior. La ira de Ivan ya palpitaba en sus venas, en sus ojos y en sus miembros crispados, pero Sadiq soltó una pregunta tan inesperada, que logró pacificar a su compañero en apenas un suspiro.

—Decidme, ¿por qué no terminasteis esa carta?

De repente, toda aquella ira se había volatilizado para quedar tan solo un poso de indefensión y de dolor.

—¡Porque no puedo!

Sadiq sintió que se le rompía algo por dentro. El príncipe estaba irreconocible, jamás hubiera imaginado verlo tan frágil, tan consternado... ¡Si parecía incluso tener sentimientos!

—¿Y por qué no?

Ivan apartó la mirada de él.

Oh, Alá...

—Porque estoy en Turquía...

Cuando oyó aquel tono dolido y desgarrado, Sadiq no tuvo más remedio que abrazarlo y colocarle la cabeza, protectoramente, sobre su hombro.

—Pero mi señor, ¿qué importa eso? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Tiene todo que ver.

Sadiq notó que el ruso le devolvía el abrazo y que se apoyaba más en él, como haría un niño desamparado buscando cobijo. Así que echó toda la carne en el asador de una vez por todas.

—¿Quién es Gilbert?

—¡Ya te lo dije una vez! Gilbert no es nadie. Gilbert son esas cartas.

—¿Y Natalya?

El ruso lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tan llena de burla como de tristeza.

—Deberías imaginártelo, y tú mejor que nadie, esclavo entrometido. Al fin y al cabo, tú ya te hiciste pasar por otra persona durante un tiempo.

—Esa Natalya... ¿sois vos?

—¡Bravo!

—Príncipe, estáis peor de lo que yo creía.

—Y tú tendrías que haberte limitado a masajearme los pies, y quizá ahora estaríamos follando.

El turco lo besó otra vez en la boca, y se dio cuenta de que los labios de Ivan sabían a lágrimas.

«Bueno, los míos deber saber a lo mismo», pensó Sadiq con infinita congoja.

El hombre moreno deslizó las manos por debajo del caftán rojo sangre y alcanzó sus nalgas por detrás, que asió por encima de la tela de sus bombachos con una necesidad imperiosa y animal. Y qué extraño era sentir deseo, compasión y enojo, todo a la vez. Le habría gustado tomarlo entre sus brazos y murmurarle al oído un «te quiero tanto, mi príncipe...». Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue tumbarlo sobre la cama y sentarse sobre las caderas de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos sin que hubiera escapatoria posible.

—¿Y por qué lo hicisteis?

—¿Escribirle?

—Mentirle.

—Eso es cosa mía.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes celos, esclavo?

—Por supuesto que tengo celos.

—¿De unas hojas de papel?

Sadiq se adelantó para tomarlo de las muñecas y apresárselas con fuerza.

—De que un fantasma tenga en su poder al hombre más hermoso y difícil de la tierra.

Antes de que pudiera librarse de él, el turco le fijó los brazos a los grilletes de la cama y sonrió con reconcentrada maldad.

—¿Qué haces, Sadiq? Hoy te estás ganando una buena tunda.

—Sssh... Callad, príncipe de las mentiras. Lo único que sabéis hacer es mentir, y mentir, con esa carita inocente que poseéis. Y esta noche, mi señor, vais a ser vos el esclavo que reciba su castigo.

Sadiq le rasgó la túnica de parte a parte y se deleitó en el cautivador sonido de la lujosa tela al desgarrarse, al echarse a perder por siempre.

Ivan no le ordenó que lo soltara, sino que se limitó a devolverle la mirada en silencio pero con actitud desafiante. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y Sadiq desvió su mirada hacia el colgante. Un ramalazo de furia al ver la amatista lo cegó unos instantes. El turco prendió la cadena y se la arrancó del cuello con brusquedad. La confianza de Ivan flaqueó cuando se vio despojado de mala manera de su pequeño tesoro.

—Quiero que al menos hoy folléis conmigo, no con él —dijo Sadiq arrojando con rabia la cadena con la sortija al suelo.

Después le bajó los pantalones bombachos con brusquedad hasta las rodillas y se detuvo un buen rato en la contemplación de su revelada desnudez. Aquella sensación de poder y de triunfo debía de ser la que tanto le gustaba al ruso. La superioridad de disponer de su víctima sin que esta pudiera oponerse a sus deseos. Sadiq recorrió con la mirada los brazos atados en el cabecero, el rostro arrebolado por la excitación o la vergüenza o la furia —tanto le daba—, el pecho fuerte y la cintura más bien estrecha, y sobre todo, el pene, que ya empezaba a responder sin contacto directo. Resistió la urgencia de agacharse para estimularle con la boca como tantas otras veces había hecho, y volvió a buscar la mirada de su amo para retarlo con la suya mientras aprovechaba el aceite perfumado para recubrirse los dedos de la mano derecha con maligna ostentación.

Más adelante, habría de pensar que Ivan Braginski se había comportado como un esclavo modélico. No se quejó cuando le introdujo los dedos por el culo, no se quejó cuando le levantó las caderas para honrarle con su lengua, como el mismo Herakles le había enseñado a hacer en otra vida ya muy lejana —en este punto Ivan había cerrado los ojos y sus piernas habían empezado a temblar mientras le rodeaba con ellas la espalda—. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando el turco empezó a follárselo de mil y una maneras posibles. En una de ellas incluso se corrió abundantemente en la cara del príncipe y para el turco fue uno de los instantes más maravillosos de su vida.

Horas más tarde el ruso yacía entre sus brazos, acurrucado contra él como un pajarillo. Cuatro años, y el ruso seguía sorprendiéndolo. Sadiq había dado por hecho que en cuanto le soltara los brazos entumecidos, el príncipe lo mataría con sus propias manos, o lo torturaría sin moderación alguna, pero lo que hizo fue abrazarlo y tumbarse con él sobre el lecho, buscando su calor y su cuerpo con el suyo, mancillado por todos sitios. Incluso se besaron esta vez sin morderse, como un par de chiquillos y no como el par de hombres que eran, embriagados y exhaustos por el sexo.

Sadiq lo acariciaba de la cabeza a los pies, agradecido por el silencio sin palabras que su pareja le había regalado. Solo quería oír el sonido de su respiración junto a la suya, al igual que horas antes solo había ansiado oír sus gemidos suaves y dóciles. Había merecido la pena jugárselo todo aquella noche por la recompensa de tener a su señor entre sus brazos, cariñoso por vez primera con él. Y lo mejor de todo era que el anillo seguía por allí abandonado, tirado por el suelo en alguna parte.

Sin embargo, sabía que Ivan lo necesitaba, así que inspiró, le deslizó los dedos con cariño por la nuca y el cuello y le lanzó la pregunta con el corazón encogido en el pecho.

—¿Lo amáis de veras?

Ivan escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro hombre y no respondió.

—Buscadlo pues. Buscadlo, miradlo a los ojos y decidid de una maldita vez si lo amáis. Pero dejad de mentirle a él y de mentiros a vos.

—Tienes razón —dijo con la voz trémula.

¿Pero quién era el hombre que tenía a su lado? ¿El príncipe Romanov? ¿De veras?

—Lleváis entonces cuatro años sin saber de él. Podría estar muerto —sugirió con traviesa maldad—. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora?

—Quince, creo.

—Oh, quince... La edad perfecta... para que esté con otro.

Ivan alzó la mano para propinarle una bofetada, pero Sadiq se lo impidió tomándole de la muñeca despellejada.

—Cuidado con lo que hacéis, amito. Os dije que os la devolvería.

—No está con otro. Eso es imposible. ¡Es mío!

—Quizás él no piense lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, lo abandonasteis a su suerte hace cinco años.

El ruso se desembarazó de su esclavo y se sentó en la cama para abrazarse a sus propias rodillas.

—Eso es cierto. Por culpa de la puta guerra contra Turquía tuve que dejar de escribirle.

—Podríais haberle dicho la verdad.

Ivan ignoró la sugerencia.

—Esa carta que viste... Esa carta fue la última que él me escribió. Y esa carta me ha mortificado desde entonces. El pobre estaba solo, estaba solo en el mundo y yo lo abandoné por no atreverme a decirle la verdad... Yo al menos te tengo a ti, Sadiq, pero Gilbert... Gilbert quería morirse. Decía que... se había rendido.

Sadiq le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Bueno, ¿y vos que creéis? ¿Creéis que se rindió?

Ivan rememoró aquella imagen del niño con una rodilla hincada en el suelo ante él, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro infantil tras haber sorteado la seguridad del hotel y de la mismísima guardia imperial rusa. El príncipe sonrió con dulzura y meneó la cabeza.

—No, no creo que se rindiera. Los prusianos nunca se rinden.

* * *

5

Haber terminado primaria ni siquiera era un consuelo para Gilbert. Ahora estaba inmerso en las vacaciones de verano, que duraban un mes, y no había sido capaz de cumplir su propia promesa de regresar a casa en cuanto terminara la primera fase de sus estudios. Había tenido que soportar dos años con un Jean-Claude obsesionado con hacerle la vida imposible; dos años tras los cuales el luxemburgués había pasado por fin a secundaria.

Gilbert dudada de que Jean-Claude se hubiera olvidado de él, y, por si fuera poco, ahora que él tenía quince y el otro, diecisiete, la animadversión entre ellos sería aun más encarnizada: los profesores ya no estaban tan pendientes de los estudiantes adolescentes, y eso le daría alas a aquel estúpido con demasiado rencor y demasiado tiempo libre. Que ahora tuviera un _picklehaube_ y un uniforme superior de color azul y que los dormitorios no estuvieran masificados no aliviaba al prusiano de la ansiedad de tener que volver al colegio.

«Vaya verano de mierda».

Se había refugiado de la lluvia estival bajo unos soportales cercanos al Tiergarten. Aquel mes se había gastado hasta el último penique de la asignación en bebida y no sabía qué hacer para conseguir algunos marcos para sobrevivir, porque vender sus libros quedaba fuera de toda consideración. Antes prefería mendigar.

En Berlín había soldados por todos sitios y a todas horas. Un joven con uniforme de cadete era lo más normal del mundo, y un soldado borracho fuera de las horas de trabajo tampoco era tan raro de ver. Él aún no sabía por qué había tantos soldados que rondaban a solas por el Tiergarten, pero era un lugar que le gustaba especialmente por su amplitud, por los árboles y por la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí, fuera del bullicio del centro de la ciudad.

La lluvia arreciaba e incluso amenazaba tormenta. Se desabrochó los primeros botones del uniforme empapado, se quitó la gorra y se sacudió el cabello mojado, que salpicó multitud de gotitas por el aire, y después se quedó allí sentado, en silencio, observando caer la lluvia gris a su alrededor. Y pensó en su Gilbird, en su cuerpecito rechoncho y roto, y en los ojos dolidos de Roderich aquella última vez que habían discutido, en Eli en la estación, en Ludwy aferrándose a su pierna («¡No te vayaaas, _brudeeer_!»), en el príncipe ruso, que ya debía de tener dieciocho años y que se desvanecía por momentos de su mente (¿y si había muerto en Turquía?) y en Natalya, claro, la terrible Natalya, que había dejado de escribirle, y, sin sus cartas, su última esperanza se había hecho añicos.

Gilbert apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas sintiendo que le abandonaban las fuerzas de vivir. Porque... ¿para qué estaba en aquella ciudad sucia y fea? ¿Para qué estudiaba? Él solo quería volver a estar en Prusia Oriental, bien lejos, cuidando de los caballos, de los nobles caballos de patas delicadas y largas crines con los que era capaz de volar.

Claro, Natascha se había cansado de él y de sus niñerías. Ninguna dama querría jamás a un niño que lloraba por un pollito muerto.

—Así aprenderás, prusiano idiota —dijo en voz alta, y se echó a llorar.

Pero, a veces, por muy negras que sean las nubes de tormenta, los rayos de sol siempre terminan por filtrarse entre ellas.

— _Hé, soldat, qu'est-ce qui en va pas?_

Gilbert levantó la vista velada por las lágrimas y se topó con alguien que se había parado justo delante de él.

—¿Es... es a mí?

— _Oui_ , ¿a quién si no?

A primera vista parecía tratarse de un joven de su misma edad. Llevaba un paraguas de un color llamativo y la sombra que este proyectaba sobre él le impedía ver su rostro con claridad. Tenía una media melena rubia muy lustrosa, eso sí podía verlo, y un tierno asomo de barba que le daba un aspecto más maduro de lo que su edad real sugería.

—Estoy bien, no me pasa nada. Piérdete —dijo con un arranque de malas pulgas.

—Pues no lo parece. Pareces un gatito mojado maullando de dolor —dijo el joven de acento francés con una seductora sonrisa—. Y resulta que yo adoro los gatitos, así que estás de suerte, soldadito.

—Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda, gabacho.

—Oh, ¿pero tanto se me nota? Qué contrariedad.

El francés cerró el paraguas, se sentó a su lado y se sacó un delicado pañuelo del bolsillo, que le ofreció con un gesto no exento de refinamiento.

—Anda, toma y sécate esas lágrimas antes de que te vea el capitán, o serás el hazmerreír del cuartel.

—Solo soy un cadete —dijo Gilbert quitándole el pañuelito de encaje de la mano.

—Oh, qué monín. Un cadete. —El francés se acercó a él y olfateó en el aire con aspecto remilgado—. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Se te ha caído encima un barril de cerveza y por eso lloras?

—Hoy me he gastado todo lo que me quedaba en cerveza.

—Ah, tiene sentido. Si al menos te lo hubieras gastado en un buen vino, todavía lo comprendería, pero...

—Nadie te ha pedido ayuda, señor...

—Bonnefoy, para servirle a usted, señor cadete sin sentido del humor.

—Mi vida es una mierda, señor Bonnefoy. El sentido del humor ya no se halla entre mis muchas cualidades.

—Bueno, eso salta a la vista. Lo del humor, no lo de las cualidades. Por si quedaba ambiguo.

—¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer, señor?

—¿Mejor que tirarle del genio a un prusiano? _Non!_

El joven se levantó y le tendió una mano a Gilbert con aspecto amistoso.

—Vamos, hombre. Levántate de ahí y deja de lamentarte, ¿Que tu vida es una mierda? ¡Ay, si yo te contara...! Ay, si aquel soldado que espera bajo aquel árbol te contara lo que está haciendo bajo esta lluvia... _Mon cher ami,_ no te rindas de antemano. Si os hubierais rendido, no nos habríais aplastado en la guerra y ahora yo no sería un ciudadano alemán y vosotros no seríais un imperio. —El francés insistió y acercó su mano aún más al prusiano—. _Venez avec moi._ Te daré algo caliente, ropa limpia, y una buena cena después de que te des una buena ducha. Y luego, si quieres, te puedes marchar con viento fresco y quejarte de que los franceses somos tal y cual.

Una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro, hasta ahora taciturno y pálido, del otro muchacho. Gilbert le dio la mano y se levantó.

—¡Muy bien! A cambio, solo quiero una cosa de ti.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el cadete con cautela.

—Tu nombre, prusiano, quiero tu nombre.

—Me llamo Gilbert.

—¡Estupendo, Gilbert! Yo soy Francis, tu guapísimo y encantador ángel de la guarda. _Enchanté_.


	10. Cap 10 - Gilbertine

**NOTA:** Capítulo nuevo por nuevo año. Les agradezco tantísimo que me sigan y ... ¡Me hacen sentir orgullosa de escribir! :)

Este capi es largo, MUY largo (doble, de hecho), aunque se hace rápido y ágil —espero— porque esta vez hay mucho diálogo. Y una cosa que no me lo creo ni yo: NO HAY DRAMA. Eso sí, ¡toda la culpa es del francesito!

Sobre las cartas de Ivan y Gilbert, en realidad ellos se escribieron muchas más, pero solo reproduje algunas para no resultar muy pesada. No sé si lo entendieron bien, pero Ivan no le escribió más cartas a Gilbert porque se fue a la guerra, y si le hubiera escrito desde Estambul, Gilbert habría descubierto por el sello y el remite que Natalya era en realidad su precioso y tierno hermanito.

En fin, amigas mías, espero de corazón que empiecen el nuevo año con ganas y que todo les salga tan bien como a Gilbert (al menos en este capi XD). Nos vemos, preciosas. :)

* * *

 **El secreto de la felicidad no está en hacer siempre lo que se quiere sino en querer siempre lo que se hace.**

(Lev Tolstoi)

 **—**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Gilbertine**

La madera de los escalones crujía bajo sus botas al subir por delante de su anfitrión. Por lo visto, su ángel de la guarda vivía en una casa tan vieja que debía datar, cuando menos, de la mismísima época napoleónica.

—Sube, sube, no te me pares, soldado —decía el francés, animoso, empujándolo con suavidad por la espalda—. La última puerta a la izquierda.

Gilbert se dejó llevar sin rechistar. Por una vez no se detuvo a pensar lo más mínimo; no sabía si se debía al efecto de la cerveza, al cielo encapotado y gris o al desánimo que lo había sumido en la desesperanza, pero jamás había experimentado una sensación como aquella. Estuvo a punto incluso de echarse a reír, y Francis, que era muy observador para ciertos detalles, se dio perfecta cuenta de su gesto.

—Me alegra ver que estás mejor, gatito —dijo el francés con sinceridad, deteniéndose junto a una puerta que había visto tiempos mejores.

—Me llamo Gilbert.

—Mientras estés bajo mi techo, para mí seguirás siendo mi lindo gatito. Al menos hasta que me demuestres que eres un soldado de verdad.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se echó a un lado para cederle el paso.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada —dijo con una floritura de la mano.

Gilbert observó que estaban a punto de estropear la raída alfombra del vestíbulo porque habían dejado a su paso un rastro de agua que goteaba del paraguas y de su propio uniforme, pero a su anfitrión no parecía inquietarle la perspectiva.

—Con permiso —farfulló con timidez.

—Vamos, por favor, las cortesías quedan suspensas por hoy —dijo Francis con impaciencia, volviendo a empujarlo con una insistencia mayor—. Vas a pillar una _grippe_ o algo peor. Ahora toca el baño caliente, la leche caliente y...

Gilbert se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, sorprendido por una presencia inesperada que se había plantado frente a él. Unos ojos verdes rematados por unas pestañas largas y rizadas lo miraban con franca curiosidad y una graciosa mueca de leve enojo que enarcaba aun más sus cejas arqueadas.

— _Oh là là, François, mais qui est-ce_?

—Ah, _ma chérie_ , me encontré en la calle un pobre gatito necesitado de ayuda. ¿Nos lo quedamos?

Gilbert se quitó la gorra, recuperando la educación.

—Disculpe, madame, su... marido no me dijo...

La muchacha soltó una carcajada tan estentórea que sobresaltó al pobre invitado, al que se le cayó la gorra de las manos. La joven se agachó, coqueta, para recogérsela del suelo y Gilbert, arrebolado, apartó la vista de su pronunciado escote, que ahora parecía a punto de liberar las compuertas bajo la presión del ajustado corsé.

—Oh, cariño —dijo la muchacha, esta vez en alemán—. Tu amiguito se cree que soy tu esposa. Pero qué gracioso.

Ella bajó las pestañas y sonrió melosamente mientras le devolvía la gorra a su legítimo dueño.

—Bella, _mon amour_ , ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y le preparas un vaso de leche caliente a nuestro invitado? Mira, si ha empezado a temblar de frío y todo. Anda, sé buena.

—Yo creo que mejor le traigo un poco de vino caliente.

—¡Excelente idea, querida!

La joven rubia ladeó la cabeza como un pajarillo, de modo que los bucles le acariciaron las sonrosadas mejillas al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo con tremenda coquetería al prusiano, justo antes de desaparecer por el fondo del salón.

—Esa es mi queridísima Bella. Y no, no es mi esposa.

Francis se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el perchero de la entrada y le sonrió con afabilidad a su nuevo amigo.

— _Eh bien, mon ami,_ pasa de una santa vez y destierra esa cara de tontaina que no te pega nada.

—¿Es tu hermana entonces? —preguntó Gilbert aferrado a su gorra cuartelera sin poder apartar de su mente aquel escote de vértigo que tan poco dejaba a la imaginación.

—Mi hermana, dice... No quieras conocer a mi hermana de verdad. Si estoy aquí, en Berlín, en parte es por huir de ella —comentó con aire atormentado—. Y en cuanto a Bella, le he propuesto matrimonio un sinfín de veces. Bella no es de las que se casan. ¡Pero siéntate o me enfadaré!

—Pero entonces...

No le cabía en la cabeza que una muchacha sola pudiera estar en compañía de un hombre que no fuera un pariente cercano. A menos que fuera...

Se sonrojó todavía más y se quedó sentado, muy rígido, sobre el deslucido sofá.

—A ver, soldadito, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Quince, señor.

—Pues yo solo tengo dos más que tú, así que me vuelves a llamar señor y tendrás que vértelas con toda la furia francesa. —El tono de su risa demostraba a las claras que no se estaba tomando demasiado en serio sus propias palabras, pero Gilbert seguía demasiado confuso como para reaccionar.

—Bueno, Francis, tengo que darte las gracias por acogerme. Yo... ¿pero qué haces?

El francés se había situado a su espalda sobre el sofá y había empezado a masajearle los hombros con ganas.

—Es que te veo muy tenso.

—Pero...

—Bella dice que tengo manos de santo, así que...

—¡Estoy bien!

—No voy a aprovecharme de ti, tranquilo. Soy un hombre honorable que no se aprovecha de los gatitos desamparados.

—Bueno, ¡ya basta con eso de gatito!

Francis se apartó de su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el brazo del ajado sofá. Después sonrió con bondad y le hizo un gesto cariñoso, apoyándole una mano sobre una de las rodillas.

—Yo haré que desaparezca toda esa amargura.

La muchacha entró entonces haciendo equilibrios con una bandejita con una botella, tres copas y unos pastelillos de chocolate con una pinta tan deliciosa que a Gilbert se le hizo la boca agua en cuanto los vio. Tanto fue así, que casi ni reparó en el seductor movimiento de caderas de la tal Bella.

—Oh, ¿pero no le has quitado siquiera ese uniforme mojado de encima?

—Es que me saca las uñas y me asusta... —se excusó el francés fingiendo terror.

—Voy a tener que hacerlo yo.

—No se preocupe, señorita Bella. No soy un inválido —aseguró Gilbert quitándose la chaqueta con un movimiento digno.

Encantada, la joven tomó la prenda con una expresión dulce y en su lugar le tendió una copa de vino.

—Ya verás como pronto entras en calor, mi amor —dijo ella, y a Gilbert le pareció encontrarse ante la sonrisa femenina más tierna del mundo. Se quedó mirando embobado los hoyuelos en las mejillas de la muchacha, con la copa en la mano, y Francis le hizo un gesto elocuente a la joven por detrás de Gilbert. Como respuesta, ella se volvió aún más solícita.

—Es chocolate belga —dijo señalando con la puntiaguda barbilla hacia los pastelillos que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Y ya debes saber que el chocolate belga es el más delicioso de todos los chocolates, ¿ _n'est-ce pas_?

Como un acto reflejo, el prusiano le devolvió la sonrisa. Bella, animada, tomó un pastelillo con una de sus manos delicadas y se lo ofreció ella misma, humedeciéndose los labios con sensualidad, como quien no quería la cosa.

—Vamos, pruébalo, los he hecho yo misma.

—Bella también tiene unas manos de santa —opinó Francis, divertido, sin perderse parte del espectáculo—. Y más cuando se trata de su chocolate. Hace... hmm... maravillas con él.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice ante el invitado, que se mostraba totalmente ajeno a su silencioso lenguaje compartido. Gilbert mordisqueó el pastelillo para no hacerle un feo a su anfitriona y a esta le pareció tan adorable, que a punto estuvo de sentarse en el regazo del invitado. Por fortuna, se conformó con limpiarle un poco de chocolate de la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, tras lo cual se puso en pie, se colocó las manos sobre las caderas y observó al joven con una mueca voluptuosa.

—Voy a prepararte un baño en la estancia de al lado —y luego, dirigiéndose al francés—. Y tú no seas demasiado malo con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré, amor.

Bella se marchó con su propia copa de vino, contoneándose a causa del corsé que llevaba anudado con cintas de seda roja.

—Bella es exquisita, ¿verdad? —comentó Francis una vez que estuvieron a solas.

—Es... ¿es tu novia entonces?

—Muy interesado te veo, amigo prusiano. Digamos que es... mi amante. Oh, pero pareces decepcionado. ¿Acaso al soldadito le gusta la dulce y pícara belga?

—Claro que no —se apresuró a responder—. Aunque es muy hermosa, eso sí.

Francis tomó un buen sorbo del vino especiado y caliente, y puso una mueca de disgusto.

—Mi vino lo prefiero a temperatura ambiente. Pero este tremendo sacrificio lo hago por ti. Espero que me lo sepas agradecer.

—Por supuesto.

—Era una forma de hablar. No pienso pedirte nada a cambio, prusianito. —Francis se puso más cómodo y le dedicó una mirada de complicidad esta vez solo a él—. Ahora me lo vas a contar todo. Así podrás desahogarte, que falta te hace. Dime, todas esas lágrimas eran por una muchacha, ¿no es así? Solo se llora así por una mujer.

Gilbert apartó la vista de él y se bebió el vino de un solo trago. La bebida le coloreó la piel y por fin comenzó a sentirse mejor. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la bandejita y, sin mirar a su interlocutor, se lanzó a hablar.

—No, no es por una muchacha. Al menos no del todo. Es mucho más complicado. Es... es por todo.

—¿Un muchacho?

Gilbert clavó entonces en él sus ojos con evidente azoramiento.

—¡Pero qué dices!

—No te sorprendas tanto. De hecho, al principio creí que estabas vendiendo tus servicios en el Tiergarten, como los demás soldados. Me parecías muy joven, pero conozco chicas y chicos que, con quince, ya se han labrado una buena reputación en ese mundillo. Así que no es del todo descabellado. Además eres muy guapo —apuntó con naturalidad.

—Estás loco.

—Sí, a veces me lo dicen. Pero si nos llaman locos a los que somos diferentes al resto, entonces sí, estoy muy loco.

Gilbert sonrió.

—Bueno. En ese caso yo también lo estoy.

Francis le puso una mano en un hombro, y se lo apretó con cariño.

—Cuéntamelo entonces todo. Ya sé que no tienes por qué confiar en mí, pero te estoy ofreciendo mi casa y todo lo que tengo, que no es mucho. Pero es el primer paso para la amistad, ¿no crees? La confianza.

—Estoy en una encrucijada —empezó el visitante con la voz débil—. Quería abandonarlo todo, pero no puedo... Sería humillante volver a casa y tener que decirle a mi padre que no quiero seguir en la escuela, que he fracasado. Además, huir es de cobardes. De verdad, no sé qué hacer.

—¿Tan difícil es la escuela?

—La escuela en sí, no. Mis notas no son demasiado malas y además ahora empezaba secundaria, que es más duro, pero mucho más interesante. ¡Ahora nos enseñan hasta baile!

—Ajá.

—Se trata de un compañero. Está como obsesionado conmigo. Parece como si no tuviera una cosa mejor que hacer en la vida que tomarla conmigo.

—Hmm.

—Puso a toda la escuela en mi contra. En consecuencia, me he quedado sin amigos.

—¿Y tú no has hecho nada para merecerte ese trato?

—No, claro que no...

El francés lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y por qué entonces me da la impresión de que me ocultas cien cosas, Gilbert?

—N... no...

—Mira, yo no tengo nada que ocultarte, ni me avergüenzo de nada de lo que he hecho. Vivo en una casa vieja, o más bien sobrevivo, lejos de mi familia, que más o menos me ha repudiado por... mi actitud más bien favorable hacia los prusianos. No lo entiendas mal, somos franceses y digamos que... por allí las cosas están un poco... revueltas.

—Bismarck no quería...

—Ya, ya lo sé —interrumpió Francis con un gesto tranquilizador—. Pero díselo a mi hermana. Si de ella dependiera, os exterminaría a todos.

—Parece una mujer de armas tomar...

—No lo sabes tú bien. Lo que quería decir es que yo soy un alma libre. Un bohemio. Nada de lo que tú me cuentes podría resultarme sorprendente, Gilbert. A menos que digas que estás huyendo de la justicia por haber matado a ese indeseable. Y créeme, tampoco te lo echaría mucho en cara, porque, sinceramente, hay personas que se merecen lo que buscan.

El prusiano pareció relajarse por fin y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá con un sonoro suspiro.

—Nunca he hablando de esto con nadie. Bueno, sí, con mi princesita rusa, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Princesita?

—Es una larga historia.

—Trata de resumirla —dijo Francis aflojándose el nudo de la corbata para ponerse cómodo él también—. Tengo tiempo, pero de verdad me gustaría que te dieras ese baño y te vistieras con algo más estiloso que ese uniforme tan feo que me llevas.

—Hace años me carteaba con una muchachita que resultaba ser una princesa de la familia imperial rusa. Ella era el único vínculo verdaderamente profundo que tenía con alguien. Se lo contaba todo. Sin miedo.

—Ya. ¿Y qué pasó?

—Estalló la guerra entre Rusia y el imperio otomano, y en su última carta me dijo que debía suspender nuestra correspondencia. Me dijo que el correo ya no era seguro en época de guerra, pero... no sé, sonaba como a excusa. Yo creo que se aburrió de mí.

—¿La querías?

Gilbert se sonrojó una vez más y meneó la cabeza.

—No... no lo sé. Al principio no. Pero con el tiempo sus palabras me fueron ganando y...

El joven no sabía si contarle «toda» la verdad a su nuevo amigo. Al fin y al cabo, era un extraño y, por honesto y amable que se mostrara con él, no dejaba de ser alguien de «fuera». Un francés, por si fuera poco.

—Comprendo. Esa muchacha fue tu primer amor.

—No.

—¿No? —Francis se enderezó con expresión de extrañeza y advirtió el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su invitado por mantenerse impasible.

—Ella no. Su hermano. Yo amaba a su hermano —confesó con los ojos clavados a conciencia en la alfombra deshilachada—. Aunque, en puridad, mi primer amor fue mi primo Roderich. Su compromiso de boda me partió el corazón.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Lo sabía! No sé por qué, pero sé oler estas cosas. —El francés casi palmoteó de alegría y aquello confundió todavía más al prusiano—. No hay nada de malo en eso, _mon ami_. Hazme caso. Yo mismo lo probaría, pero me gustan demasiado las mujeres. Pero ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día...

—Oh, vamos, Francis...

—¡Hablo en serio! ¿Y ese compañero de clase te gusta?

—Por Dios, no. Es muy guapo, eso sí, pero es tan odioso que...

—Igual él sí que está coladito por ti. Es un clásico. Mucha gente trata como a la basura a las personas a las que ama. Y más si es a alguien a quien no «debería» amar.

Gilbert se rió, nervioso, y buscó la botella de vino para servirse un poco más de aquel brebaje.

—No me entiendas mal. Con lo de «debería» me refiero a lo que él debe de pensar con su mente retrógrada y cobarde. Porque insisto, no hay nada de malo en ello. ¡El _amour_ debería fluir libre! ¿Quién es nadie para decidir en tu vida qué es lo que te excita y lo que no?

—Bueno, yo... es que... no estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo que no estás seguro? A ver, si tuvieras que elegir entre Bella y yo, ¿a quién escogerías? Ya sé que te lo pongo difícil, porque yo soy el hombre más apuesto y sensual que jamás conocerás en tu vida, pero...

—No lo sé.

Francis le quitó la botella y le sirvió una cantidad generosa de vino.

—Venga, venga, bebe. Tenías que haberme escogido a mí, pero reconozco que la belguita se las trae. Si supieras lo buena que es en la cama... Dime, ¿eres virgen?

—Por... ¡por supuesto que sí!

—Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo fueras. Yo dejé de serlo a los catorce. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿de acuerdo? Tú yo vamos a arrasar Berlín, Gilbert. ¡En cuanto nos vean, todas las damas saldrán despavoridas!

—Si te he dicho que no estoy seguro de...

—¡Pues los caballeros! Si es que me da igual. Lo importante ahora es que tú salgas de dudas.

Francis levantó la copa en alto. Su cabello rubio, que le rozaba los hombros, se deslizó hacia atrás cuando alzó el rostro con desatada emoción.

—¡Por nuestra amistad y por los tiempos venideros!

Gilbert sintió ganas de darle un abrazo a aquel joven al que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Un francés! Y se rió, como hacía tiempo que no reía.

—¡Por ti, gabacho! Pero para la próxima, brindamos con cerveza o vomitaré sobre tu lujosísima alfombra de cachemira.

En aquel momento se asomaba Bella al salón y se unía a la algarabía con una de sus pícaras sonrisas.

—El baño está listo para nuestro querido soldadito.

Francis lo sacó del sofá de un empellón.

—Adelante, Gilbert. —Y le hizo de nuevo un gesto furtivo a la muchacha, que asintió y se llevó al joven a la sala contigua mientras se apoyaba en su brazo seductoramente.

* * *

Gilbert se terminaba de quitar las botas con una expresión de modestia que no podía evitar. Tampoco se atrevía a echar a la muchacha de allí —al fin y al cabo, no se hallaba en su casa—, pero la vergüenza le impedía salir airoso de aquel embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido. Bella, que sabía muy bien el estado en que se encontraba el invitado, no hizo nada por mitigar su embarazo, y se limitó a esperar allí, maliciosa, a que terminara de desnudarse.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, Bella —trataba de decir, amparado en la vana esperanza de que comprendiera que la estaba despachando. Pero la joven seguía allí, sonriendo y mirándolo con sus chispeantes ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban ahora a los de Elizabeta.

—Espero que el agua esté a tu gusto —comentó sin moverse ni un ápice.

El muchacho se terminó de quitar las botas y la miró con una mueca de clara súplica.

—Vamos, me llevaré tus pantalones y te los dejaré como nuevecitos —gorjeó Bella con los ojos entornados.

Gilbert apretó los labios.

—Me gustaría un poco de... ya sabes...

—¿Te crees que no he visto nunca a un hombre desnudo, soldadito? Me resultas tan tierno, ahí, tan vergonzoso, todo sonrojado...

—Bueno, a mí me da igual que hayas visto desnudos a cientos de hombres. La cuestión es que a mí nunca...

—¿Nunca? Bueno, los chicos de la escuela sí te habrán visto desnudo, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Eso no cuenta!

—¿Ah, no? Os estuve escuchando antes. A mí me parece que sí cuenta.

—Por favor, Bella.

—Mira, me doy la vuelta y no te miro. Tú me das los pantalones y la ropa interior y te metes en la bañera. ¿Te parece bien?

—No creo que tenga otra opción —dijo con la voz colmada de paciencia. En cuanto ella le dio la espalda, él se bajó los pantalones del uniforme y se los quitó agarrándose al borde de la bañera. La verdad es que le apetecía muchísimo un baño caliente. No recordaba la última vez que se hubo dado un buen baño, sin tener en cuenta las duchas de la escuela, que había llegado a detestar con toda su alma por culpa de las risitas y de las malas pasadas que tan a menudo le hacían en el colegio. Con un suspiro, se despojó también de los calzones y un gritito femenino lo sorprendió antes de que pudiera deslizarse a toda prisa en el interior de la bañera.

—¡Oh, pero qué culito tienes! ¡Qué ganas de darle un buen pellizco!

—¡Has hecho trampas! —protestó el muchacho.

—Pero qué soldado tan quejica. ¿Te vas a poner así de mojigato la primera vez que te desnudes ante tu amado? —La belga se acercó a la bañera y se situó a su lado. Gilbert apartó la vista de su generoso escote y tragó saliva con dificultad. Era una muchacha encantadora, eso era cierto, y con más que evidentes... encantos.

—Apoya la cabeza en el borde —le susurró con aquel delicado acento francés que empezaba a encontrar irresistible—. Así, relájate. Voy a darte un masaje, así que cierra los ojos y déjate llevar, ¿ _d'accord_?

Notó sus finos dedos sobre los hombros y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de un extremo a otro a pesar de la elevada temperatura del agua.

—Pero qué... duro... estás... —musitó ella cerca de su oído, masajeando con pericia sus rígidos músculos—. Venga, relájate. Ya verás cómo merece la pena.

Hizo lo que le decía y, de hecho, comenzó a notar que la presión se deshacía como por arte de magia bajo el embrujo de ella. Con los ojos cerrados, entreabrió los labios y apenas si se dio cuenta de que el masaje se convertía en unas blandas caricias que eran como de seda. Cuando fue plenamente consciente del cambio, los labios de ella ya estaban sobre los suyos. Que lo estuviera besando muy superficialmente no disminuía, ni mucho menos, el efecto superlativo que estaba produciendo en él. Gilbert entreabrió los labios y descubrió con qué facilidad le introducía ella la lengua y le acariciaba la suya con lentitud. Estuvieron besándose un buen rato hasta que el prusiano recuperó el control sobre sí mismo y se apartó como pudo, dada la limitación de movimientos que tenía allí dentro.

—Discúlpame, por favor —dijo con timidez.

—¿Pero por qué te disculpas tú?

—Apenas nos conocemos.

—Oh, pero qué adorable. ¿Y eso qué importa?

—¿Y... Francis no estará molesto?

Ella se rió con ganas y le salpicó con la mano juguetonamente.

—Vamos, no puedes ser tan inocente. ¿Es que aún no comprendes lo que soy?

Gilbert enderezó la espalda y la miró con los ojos relucientes, quizás por el vaho que se había prendido en sus pestañas.

—Lo que sé es que eres la joven más bonita que he conocido nunca.

Aquello la pilló un poco desprevenida y vaciló con una sonrisa ambigua en sus carnosos labios.

—Olvídate de Francis, ¿vale? —dijo ella al fin, colocándose a su lado, de rodillas—. Voy a jugar un poquito contigo ahora, ¿te parece bien?

Su mano se perdió en el interior del agua, pero ella no dejó de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Notó que las pupilas de Gilbert se dilataban y, envalentonada por la ausencia de rechazo, prosiguió con su nuevo «masaje».

—Así, muy bien, prusianito —susurró ella quedamente cuando él volvió a cerrar los ojos y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás en el borde de la bañera.

* * *

2

Debería haber silencio en la sala del trono del zar, pero el murmullo que se había desatado en cuanto el lacayo real anunció su presencia se había vuelto ya como un zumbido ininterrumpido. Ivan pensó, divertido, que la corte era como una enorme colmena donde la abeja reina, la dueña de todo cuanto existía en Rusia, era el zar Alejandro II y, donde los cientos de caballeros engalanados de uniforme eran las abejas obreras, dispuestas a dar sus vidas —al menos en teoría— por aquel señor con bigote y patillas que bostezaba con cansancio en mitad de tanta magnificencia.

«Su Alteza Serenísima, el príncipe Ivan Fiodorovich Braginski-Romanov».

La ceremonia del besamanos siempre se le había antojado una solemne estupidez, pero es que todo cuanto se hacía en San Petersburgo era absurdo, recargado, brillante y esplendorosamente falso. Las sonrisas de las damas estaban como cinceladas en mármol sobre los rostros maquillados, eran invariables, como máscaras de nácar, y las luces que alumbraban por doquier y se reflejaban en los cristales y millares de espejos producían aquella sensación de irrealidad que tanto detestaba el príncipe. Todo era como un fastuoso decorado de opereta donde hombres y mujeres fingían todo el tiempo llevarse bien, cuando unos y otros solo ansiaban clavarle al de al lado un afilado estilete entre los omóplatos.

Ivan podía sentir todas aquellas miradas fijas en él como agujas, devorándolo, triturándolo, poseyéndolo en público. Por fortuna el protocolo lo mantenía aún a salvo de aquellas jaurías que, como perros babeantes, deseaban lanzarse sobre él a la menor ocasión.

—Se nos fue un niño y regresó un hombre.

Aquello le dijo el zar con una sonrisa bondadosa cuando a Ivan le tocó el turno de dedicarle sus saludos.

—Espero que ahora me hagáis el honor de uniros a mi Guardia, príncipe Braginski. Y quizás sentar la cabeza. Le daríais una alegría a vuestra madre, creedme. Mi querida sobrina se ha mostrado más que insistente en encontraros una dama.

Con nadie se había demorado tan largo rato, así que cientos de cortesanos debían de estar pendientes de su reacción. Más le valía ser diplomático.

—Por supuesto, su Alteza imperial.

Ivan bajó la cabeza. La reverencia al menos le favorecía al cortar todo contacto visual con el soberano. No tenía la menor intención de unirse a la Guardia, y aún menos de comprometerse con alguna de aquellas cotorras superficiales cuyo único objetivo vital era esparcir cotilleos e hijos por la corte imperial.

Su propia madre debía de estar echando chispas, porque desde que había llegado a Petersburgo, había evitado encontrarse con ella con un gran éxito por su parte, algo que no había resultado demasiado difícil dada la amplitud de los varios palacios que poseían en la ciudad de los canales y sus alrededores.

El príncipe correspondió con alguna fría sonrisa a los saludos de los miembros de su vasta familia, tíos y primos fundamentalmente —y, desde luego, ignoraba a todo aquel que tuviese un rango inferior—, y se ajustó el fajín de seda y los guantes antes de escabullirse con una botella de vodka que arrampló de las mismísimas manos de un lacayo con librea de oro.

Lo más difícil había sido ignorar a su hermana pequeña, Natalya. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba aquella muchacha del demonio, pero sabía encontrarlo allá donde fuera, por muy bueno y privado que fuera su escondrijo. Sospechaba que Natascha poseía un gran complejo de devotos espías diseminados por media ciudad. A su entender, se había convertido en la jovencita más hermosa de todas cuantas había visto en la corte, aunque no es que se hubiera fijado demasiado tampoco. A pesar de tener ya los diecisiete, Natalya seguía llevando el cabello suelto, que le caía, liso y largo, como un río de plata sobre los hombros y la espalda, sujeto tan solo por una tiara triangular en forma de _kokoshnik._ A pesar de seguir su propio estilo —no se rizaba el cabello ni se adaptaba del todo a la descocada moda francesa—, llamaba la atención de una forma escandalosa. Era, sin ningún lugar a dudas, una belleza eslava clásica.

—Oh, mi señor hermano —le dijo ella arrodillada a sus pies con gran dramatismo—. Agradezco a Dios que no te mataran esos infieles tan lejos de nuestra sagrada tierra.

Él la dejó hacer y decir todo tipo de zalamerías, porque aún necesitaba algo de ella. El asunto que revestía mayor gravedad; aquel por el que había regresado a casa.

—De modo que no recibiste ninguna carta de Alemania.

Le costaba creérselo y no terminaba de fiarse de Natalya. Pero parecía sincera.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Si la hubiera recibido, la habría guardado sin leerla, como te prometí que haría antes de que partieras para la guerra.

Así que la última carta que le había escrito a Gilbert en nombre de su hermana había surtido su efecto. Sintió de nuevo aquel breve ramalazo de remordimiento y trató de serenarse sin demasiada dificultad. Quizás aún pudiera retomar la correspondencia como si no hubieran transcurrido casi seis años desde que dejaron de escribirse. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Sadiq quizá tuviera razón: Gilbert habría pasado página, habría seguido con su vida —con su vida sin él—, estaría a punto de convertirse en un oficial al igual que él y puede que incluso hubiera comenzado a cortejar a alguna dama. Aquella idea se le antojaba inaceptable.

Pero bueno, en sus planes no figuraba ninguna muchacha para Gilbert. Iría a buscarlo en persona a Berlín, o a Viena, a donde fuese, y entonces lo arreglaría todo.

—¿No me vas a contar de qué va todo eso de las cartas?—preguntaba ella con el rostro todavía más serio de lo acostumbrado.

—No. —A Ivan no le gustaba que ella le hablase arrodillada desde el suelo, pero prefería no darle ninguna orden a Natalya, porque esta parecía disfrutar demasiado al recibir órdenes de su hermano mayor. Por eso siguió bebiendo como si nada (había decidido no permanecer sobrio ni un solo día más mientras estuviera en aquella ciudad), sentado con dejadez sobre su sillón favorito de terciopelo gastado, en una de las dachas de la familia situada a las afueras y cercana al lago Ladoga.

—Eres un hermano muy cruel.

—Y cuanto más cruel, más me quieres. Lo sé.

—¿Por qué rehuyes a mamá?

—Porque no quiero saber nada de ella.

—¿Por eso no volviste a casa al terminar la guerra?

—Estaba aprendiendo a vivir por mí mismo.

—Pero has vuelto para quedarte, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, claro, claro, hermanita —Ivan sonrió y tomó otro trago bien largo.

De vuelta a palacio tras la presentación en el Palacio de invierno, el príncipe bajó del carruaje y se embozó en la capa de piel para escapar de los copos de nieve, que se volvían más y más espesos por momentos. Pensar en Sadiq lo puso de muy buen humor, sobre todo porque se lo imaginaba malhumorado y acurrucado frente a la chimenea de su despacho. La realidad no fue muy distinta de la imaginada.

—Ah, muy bien, ni siquiera te levantas para recibir a tu señor —dijo con retintín. Por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido sordo que provenía de debajo de aquel revoltijo de mantas que había amontonado junto al crepitante fuego. Ivan le lanzó la capa encima y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

—Si yo me acostumbré al calor de Turquía, tú harás lo propio con el frío de Rusia.

Otro resoplido por respuesta hizo que Ivan desbaratara la montaña de cálidas prendas con la puntera de su bota de piel, y al fin el atezado rostro del turco asomó al exterior.

—Mi señor, esta es, sin ninguna duda, la peor tortura que habéis ejercido nunca sobre mí. ¡Traerme al infierno!

—Te recuerdo que viniste porque tú quisiste.

—Juré no abandonaros jamás.

La expresión del ruso se dulcificó unos instantes.

—Anda, ven, te haré entrar en calor.

Ivan extendió una mano hacia él y Sadiq le dio la suya hasta ponerse en pie. El príncipe iba vestido con el uniforme de gran gala que había llevado al palacio del zar y el turco, observándolo de la cabeza a los pies, no sabía decidirse si le gustaba más cubierto con los delicados caftanes de Turquía o con el vistoso uniforme blanco de cuello rígido, adornado con galones, ceñidor, cordones, hombreras, bordados y botones de oro, guantes también blancos y botas negras. Volvía a encarnar la figura de un ángel de blanco, un Azrael rubio, —el hermoso Malak al-Mawt—, el arcángel de la muerte.

El ángel le desabrochó los enganches de su abrigo forrado de piel y se lo dejó caer a los pies con una mirada y una sonrisa sesgadas. Sadiq experimentó un violento escalofrío e Ivan lo besó en los labios sofocando a duras penas la risa.

—¿Pero cómo vas a tener frío con todas estas prendas encima? ¿No habrás enfermado?

—Quizás de tanto esperaros, mi príncipe.

El joven rubio chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—Ya sabes que no me gustan esas idioteces románticas.

—Claro que os gustan.

Ivan lo empujó y le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su propio sillón. Después se arrodilló entre las piernas de su esclavo y apoyó los brazos sobre cada uno de sus muslos. Pronto comenzaron a besarse en la boca. Sadiq ya se había acostumbrado al sabor del vodka en los labios del ruso, y ya se creía incluso capaz de distinguir cuándo había tomado un vodka de buena calidad o de calidad superior. El príncipe extendió sus besos hasta el cuello del esclavo mientras sus dedos se deshacían con habilidad de los broches del pantalón de su uniforme blanco. Sadiq le acarició las mejillas y se maravilló, por enésima vez, de la suavidad de la piel del ruso. Ivan se afeitaba ya, pero de una forma tan apurada y concienzuda, que parecía que nunca una cuchilla hubiera tocado su rostro. A su lado, y aunque también iba afeitado, el turco se sentía el hombre más barbudo del mundo, pero claro, aquella era la moda en San Petersburgo. En Moscú aún había nobles que se dejaban la barba tradicional, pero en la Venecia del norte solo los salvajes y los locos iban sin rasurar.

Tras terminar con sus propios pantalones, Ivan procedió con los del otro hombre. Sadiq, por su parte, alcanzó los calzones interiores del príncipe y comenzó a acariciarle por encima de la tela. Igual, con suerte, en aquella ocasión el ruso se la chupaba a él para variar. Pensó que, desde luego, parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, ya que ahora Ivan le bajaba los pantalones a él y seguía arrodillado entre sus piernas con una expresión golosa en los ojos.

Y qué bien se sentía al tenerlo allí, complaciente y de buen humor. Claro que nunca llegó a saber si aquella noche sería de las buenas, porque una exclamación de mujer los interrumpió del modo más inapropiado.

—¡Vanya...! Oh, Vanya, lo siento, ¡no debería haber entrado así!

Ivan soltó algún exabrupto en ruso que a Sadiq le pareció al sonido que haría una serpiente enfurecida y peligrosa. Después, el ruso se levantó del suelo, se subió los pantalones y se encaró con su hermana mayor.

—No, no deberías haberlo hecho, Katya. Pensaba que las mujeres casadas teníais más sentido común —se rió con un leve deje despectivo y miró alternativamente a su esclavo, que miraba a la mujer con los ojos desencajados, y a su hermana, que no parecía demasiado alterada por lo que acababa de ver.

—Mejor me voy.

—No, ya quédate —dijo él con la voz gélida—. Te presento a mi fiel Sadiq. Súbete los pantalones, Sadiq, que estás ante una princesa real. Esta es Yekaterina, mi hermana mayor, que, según me han dicho, se ha casado el año pasado con un noble lituano. ¿O era polaco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal sandez, hermana? En la corte deben de haberte repudiado todos.

—Hola, Sadiq —dijo ella alegremente, sin reparar en la inquisitiva e impertinente mirada del turco sobre el apretado busto de su vestido.

—Lo siento, señora, lo siento m...

—¡Pero no te disculpes, esclavo! Si es ella quien debería hacerlo, por joderme la diversión. Agh, este hombre no aprende.

—Pues es verdad. ¡Lo siento, hermanito! Es que estaba tan contenta por volver a verte... Pero ya me marcho y os dejo con lo que estabais. ¡ _Dasvidania_ , Vanya, Sadiq!

Ivan se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando se quedaron a solas y observó el azoramiento masivo del turco, que se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

—Pero señor, ¿cómo os reís? ¿No os importa que vuestra hermana...?

—Habría sido mucho peor que se tratara de Natascha, te lo aseguro.

—Pero no podréis aparecer en público ahora, mi príncipe.

—Katya no dirá nada. Y por cierto, —Ivan se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se quitó una de las insignias militares y apoyó la aguja sobre la mejilla del turco, justo por debajo de su ojo derecho—, vuelves a mirar a una mujer de esa manera delante de mis narices y será lo último que mires. Lo cual sería una verdadera pena... porque ya sabes cuánto adoro tus ojos mediterráneos, Saddie.

El principito ruski estaba feliz, eso estaba claro, amenaza de por medio y todo. Lo que Sadiq no sabía es que Ivan, durante la ceremonia en el Palacio de Invierno, justo después de hablar con el zar sobre el asunto de sentar la cabeza, había decidido retomar la correspondencia con el misterioso «Gilbert». Y no solo eso, sino que ya estaba haciendo planes de futuro para el largo viaje hacia la capital prusiana.

* * *

3

—¿Crees que habrá dormido bien? Ahí solo en el sofá.

—Le sentó muy bien el baño, eso sin duda.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisilla y tomó otro pedacito de _croissant_ con mantequilla aún caliente. Se hallaban en la cama, desayunando, mientras los rayos de sol se colaban entre las rendijas de las viejas y remendadas cortinas.

—Entonces no le llegaste a...

—Solo un trabajito, ya te lo dije —observó ella moviendo en el aire la mano con el _croissant_ —. Pobrecillo, me lo estuvo agradeciendo varios minutos. Creo que no deberías presionarlo.

—Es que me dio tanta lástima ahí, hecho una bolita gimoteante... De alguna forma uno espera que un soldado no llore nunca, así que...

—Y lo dices tú, Francis, que detestas todo lo que tenga que ver con el ejército.

El francés se rió y se acomodó sobre la almohada.

—Ese prusiano no simboliza todo el ejército. Creo que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere ser y que se siente perdido porque no sabe qué está haciendo con su vida.

—Oh, no sabía que fueras un experto de la mente humana.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas, pequeña. Y además —Hizo el ademán de ponerse serio, con la taza de café con leche en precario equilibrio—, no te equivoques. No detesto el ejército. Creo que es necesario, porque siempre existirá alguien que quiera abusar de su fuerza y eso no se puede permitir. Es como con nuestro amiguito y ese tal Jean-Claude. Lo que detesto es la maquinaria bélica, que quiere más, cada vez más... En Francia solo se habla de superar la fuerza prusiana porque no puede ser que esos teutónicos sin modales y venidos a más se conviertan en los reyes de Europa. Pero su ejército es insuperable. Algún día estallará todo, ya lo verás. Y para entonces no quedará nadie con sentido común sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Necesitamos más artistas y menos tropas.

—¡ _Au juste_!

La belga, con el camisón semitransparente y sin mangas, se sentó y se limpió las manos con una servilleta con movimientos dignos de toda una duquesa. Francis la encontraba encantadora, con su cabello revuelto sobre los hombros, la sonrisa traviesa y sus gestos coquetos medidos al milímetro.

—Oye, ¿y no tendría que haber vuelto a la escuela anoche? —preguntó ella estirándose de la cabeza a los pies.

—Se le pasó el toque de queda, aunque, de todas formas, ahora está de vacaciones. Me dijo que tendría que haber vuelto a casa, pero que se encuentra en una encrucijada por culpa de ese mal nacido. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarlo. Darle a ese tipo su merecido.

—Oh, cariño, ya es mayorcito. Lo mejor sería dejarlo correr. Cuando se quiera dar cuenta, la escuela habrá terminado y estará riéndose de todo ese sufrimiento que no era para tanto.

—Eso lo dices, mi amor, porque ese bastardo es de Luxemburgo y siempre has sentido debilidad por ellos.

—¡ _Non_! Solo trato de ser práctica. Hazte su amigo, de Gilbert, si así lo deseas. Lo ayudarás mucho mejor con tu amistad que empujándolo a albergar y conservar ese odio.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella.

—Sí, claro que sí. Contigo, que me envías a acostarme con los gatitos perdidos que recoges de la calle.

—Necesitamos más sexo y menos reproches —dijo esta vez Francis, provocando la hilaridad de la joven. Después, adoptó una actitud más acaramelada, y se acercó al francés con el camisón medio abierto. Uno de sus pechos, redondeados y turgentes, amenazaba con escaparse de la ligereza de la tela, pero ella parecía ignorarlo a sabiendas.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué piensas de su sexualidad? —preguntó Francis, acariciándole un brazo con cariño.

—Es inexperto, eso está claro. Pero ¿te refieres a su preferencia por los hombres? Es posible, ¿por qué no? Conozco muchos casos.

—¿Y si solo está confuso?

—No hay confusión que valga. Uno no se plantea esas cosas si no hay algo de verdad. Aunque es cierto que hay hombres adultos que durante el día están con sus hombres, y de noche, con sus mujeres. O viceversa.

—¡Pues vamos a solucionarlo! ¡GILBERT!

—Eh, ¿pero qué haces?

—Estoy llamándolo para que venga. No, no te tapes, déjate así el camisón.

—No seas crío, Francis.

—Lo que vamos a hacer no tiene nada de crío.

—¡Pero si a ti no te gustan los hombres!

—Por un amigo se hace lo que sea.

El prusiano se asomó medio adormilado a la puerta y Francis palmoteó en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Nos preguntábamos si querías desayunar aquí con nosotros. En la cama.

Gilbert reparó en la pinta de la mujer y súbitamente se despejó todo amodorramiento.

—Creo que... debería irme... a la escuela. Te agradezco... bueno, a los dos...

—Shh, calla y ven por un _croissant_. Están recién hechos y puedes hasta untarles mermelada. ¿Te gusta la mermelada? ¿O prefieres una _baguette_?

Bella se rió y Gilbert, sin apartar la mirada de la belga, observó cómo esta se deslizaba la fina tela hasta la cintura, dejando libre aquel precioso par de pechos tan bien contorneados. Ella le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara y el joven se aclaró la garganta, pero no hizo el menor movimiento por aproximarse.

—Me temo que debo volver —insistió, tenso, y si no fuera por la bata de franela que lo cubría, su postura habría podido pasar por el de un rígido general justo antes de la batalla.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento, pero tu uniforme aún está húmedo —dijo ella con voz fingidamente consternada—. Justo como yo.

Esta vez fue el francés quien soltó la carcajada.

—Ven y cumple con tu deber, soldadito —dijo Francis haciendo una parodia del saludo militar. Al ver que no terminaba de reaccionar, el francés gateó hasta los pies de la cama, agarró al prusiano de un brazo y lo subió al lecho de un tirón. El joven de cabello largo le sonrió, pícaramente, y le desató el cinto de la bata con un movimiento sensual. La belga, semidesnuda, se acercó a él también, ignorando el hecho de que el prusiano se había quedado paralizado observando sus pechos.

—Un pequeño empujón para nuestro _petit_ minino... —La muchacha tomó una de sus manos y se la condujo hasta uno de sus pechos, mientras el otro terminaba de quitarle la bata de encima y comenzaba a besarlo justo por detrás del cuello.

—Tienes un cuello bonito, prusiano —musitó el francés deslizando los dedos desde la nuca hasta la cintura, para lo que recorrió todo el contorno de su espalda muy, muy lentamente, con la yema de los dedos.

Sin embargo, Gilbert logró sobreponerse y separarse de ambos.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó, y trato de huir a rastras de aquella cama con demasiados _croissants_ y demasiadas personas—. ¡Ahora... ahora no puedo!

—«Ahora» ha dicho. ¡Oh! El subconsciente lo traiciona.

El prusiano, sonrojado y tembloroso, se puso en pie, se cerró la bata con los brazos y se escapó hasta la puerta, por la que salió escopetado sin mirar atrás.

La belga resopló y se subió el camisón.

—Te dije que no lo presionaras.

—Pero si estaba deseándolo.

—No me dio a mí esa impresión.

Pero el francés no se daba por vencido nunca; al menos en las cuestiones del _amour._

—Bueno, bueno, ya veremos. Como que me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, que lograré que ese muchacho descubra las delicias del amor. Después de mi labor, no querrá otra cosa.

* * *

4

Cuando un estudiante terminaba primaria en la escuela de cadetes, una de las opciones que tenía a su alcance era que continuara los estudios en la escuela secundaria, que tan solo llevaba dos o tres años más, dependiendo de si el alumno llegaba a la _Selecta_ , el último curso, al que solo los mejores y más adinerados podían aspirar. Había otra opción posible, que implicaba la reducción del servicio militar obligatorio a solo un año y, dado que todos aquellos que alguna vez quisieran convertirse en oficiales del ejército debían cumplir también un año de servicio activo durante su tiempo en la escuela, era una opción a tener muy en cuenta. Así se mataban dos pájaros de un tiro. Lo malo era que se solía hacer a los quince o dieciséis, justo antes de cambiar de escuela.

En esa tesitura estaba Gilbert cuando conoció al francés.

—Pero ¿de verdad quieres ir de campaña ahora? ¿Tan pronto? Van a abusar de ti, caramelito de miel.

—Debería hacerlo...

—¡Debería, debería!

—Y así podría librarme de Jean-Claude —terminó Gilbert con una mueca.

—Ese es capaz de inscribirse también. En tu misma unidad y destino.

—Oh, _Gott_ , qué pesadilla.

—Aún tienes unos días para pensártelo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero no sé qué hacer.

—A mí no me gustaría que te marcharas por ahí casi un año a acampar con un puñado de muchachos y hombres, compartiendo comidas, secretos, tácticas y camaradería... pero quién sabe... Igual te viene bien. Para saber de una santa vez si te van más las _baguettes_. Sabes que las _baguettes_ en realidad se inventaron en Austria, ¿verdad?

Algo brilló en la mirada del prusiano, y a su amigo no le pasó por alto.

—Lo sigues echando de menos.

Gilbert no respondió.

—En vez de irte de campaña, deberías volver a Viena y zanjar de una vez por todas ese asuntillo pendiente que tienes con tu primo.

—«Debería, debería» —repitió esta vez el prusiano, con una sonrisa.

— _Touché_.

El chico de cabello claro y corto le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo y Francis le devolvió unas palmaditas sobre la mano.

—Antes de que tomes tu decisión, se me ha ocurrido una buena juerga... Pero tienes que estar dispuesto. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Miedo me das.

—Pásate mañana por casa. Allí estará Bella. ¡No, no es un trío! No me mires con esa cara, jovencito, aunque yo sé que te mueres por hacerlo con nosotros.

—No quiero que mi primera vez...

—La primera vez esta sobrevalorada, _mon petit aigle_.

—Bueno, ¿y de qué se trata?

—Tú ven y lo verás. ¿Vendrás?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Pusieron al prusiano frente a un tocador sin cesar de soltar risitas ante lo que se avecinaba. Gilbert los miró a través del espejo y una corazonada bastante acertada lo puso en alerta.

—¿Qué me vais a hacer?

—¡Hoy vamos a convertirte en Gilbertine!

—¡Qué!

—Será muy divertido. Te llevaré a uno de esos salones de alto postín por los que se mueve Bella.

—Ni hablar.

—Oh, no me seas aburrido, prusianito. Yo estaré cerca por si necesitas ayuda urgente. Pero no me dirás que no es una buena idea. Así podrás comprobar si te gusta que los hombres te tiren los tejos. E incluso, quien sabe, podrías conocer al amor de tu vida.

—Es una idea nefasta.

—Yo creo que es asombrosa.

—¿Y por qué no te vistes tú también de mujer y vamos los dos juntos?

Bella intervino:

—¡Oh, sí, Francis! Los alemanes se pirran por las francesas. ¡Serás todo un éxito!

— _Non, non_. Yo ya sé lo que me gusta —dijo el francés rodeando el talle de la mujer—. Esto solo lo hago por mi amigo. Igual conoce a un caballero encantador que le dé lo que necesita. Es por su bien.

—Tú lo que quieres es reírte a mi costa, gabacho.

—Bueno, eso también —concedió Francis riendo—. Pero mira, no es tan raro. Tú no lo sabes porque eres un santurrón (aún), pero Berlín es un lugar de perdición. Creo que incluso es peor que París, así que figúrate.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Que sí, ¿pero cuándo te he mentido yo? —exclamó con exagerado dramatismo.

—Eso es cierto —opinó Bella escogiendo un maquillaje y un pintalabios que fueran bien con la piel pálida del joven—. Por todas partes existen lugares donde los muchachos se visten de muchachas y bailan con caballeros. Hay también locales donde los hombres se reúnen con otros hombres y...

—No estropees la diversión, _ma chérie_. Tú limítate a convertir este adefesio en la mujer más bella de Berlín.

—¡Eh! ¡Un respeto! Pues claro que seré la mujer más bella e irresistible. Pero de... ¡de toda Alemania!

—Eso ya lo veremos, princesita.

Con un suspiro, Bella se situó en frente de Gilbert y comenzó a cubrirle la piel del rostro con el maquillaje más claro que había encontrado. Era muy buena con los pinceles y en seguida lo comprobaron cuando una prusiana con los ojos bien perfilados, con unas pestañas inmensas y unos labios dulces apareció antes sus ojos como por arte de magia. La peluca de pelo rubio natural hizo el resto, recogida en cuidados bucles sobre la nuca.

—¡ _Impressionant_! No me lo puedo ni creer. —Francis lanzaba grititos de un lado para otro, tratando de mirar a «Gilbertine» desde todos los ángulos—. ¡Pero si es más linda que tú, Bella!

—¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo, gabacho! —exclamó ella, molesta—. Todavía tengo que ceñirle el corsé y vestirlo con el traje de muselina.

Gilbert subió un par de tonos el timbre de su voz y bajó los párpados:

—Quizás te seduzca hoy, querida ranita.

—No, si ya me has seducido, _mon adorable_.

—Sal de aquí —insistió Bella—. Ya te llamaremos cuando esté listo.

Unas dos horas más tarde, Francis detenía el carruaje de punto y ayudaba a su «dama» a subir al interior de la cabina. Gilbert había resultado ser una jovencita encantadora, un poco brusca en sus ademanes, pero eso no hacía sino aumentar su encanto natural.

—Esta noche serás mi hermanita pequeña, fräulein Gilbertine.

—Pero ¿tú has visto cómo me ha mirado el cochero? —exclamó el prusiano, entusiasmado.

—Sí, sí, pero tienes que reírte un poco más delicadamente, cariño. Así: «Honhonhon» —dijo posando la mano frente a los labios con finura.

Nada más poner los botines sobre el salón, multitud de ojos fueron directamente hacia la damisela del vestido blanco y rosa y el elegante tocado de plumas. El local estaba hasta los topes; algunas parejas bailaban al son de una animada melodía y algunos caballeros jugaban a las cartas y apostaban cantidades escandalosas de dinero.

—Yo me voy por ahí a ver si seduzco a algunas de esas pobres damiselas solitarias. No te metas en líos, Gilbertine.

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme! Pero además ¿no me dijiste que aquí venían muchachos disfrazados?

—No te sulfures, querida, pero me temo que hemos venido a un local «normal» —dijo Francis riendo mientras se alejaba—. Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer. Y de paso sácales un poco de dinero, que a estos les sobra.

Ni siquiera había terminado de maldecir internamente a todos los franceses, cuando ya se le acercó un señor que, como mínimo, le triplicaba la edad.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en usted. No me suena haberla visto por aquí antes.

—Mi hermano me trajo aquí engañada —dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa irónica—. Me dijo que aquí solo había caballeros viejos y anticuados, pero veo que no es del todo cierto.

—Oh, pero permítame que la invite a una copa. Espero que no le importe a su hermano.

—Ese está muy ocupado ahora, por lo que parece. Me apetece un whisky.

—¡Un whisky!

—No pretenderá que pida una limonada.

—Sí, señor. Así me gustan a mí las mujeres.

—Perfecto. —Gilbertine se colgó de su brazo con coquetería y se dejó conducir a un apartado desde el que se veía el pequeño escenario con el piano, donde tocaba en esos instantes una banda de estilo francés.

La noche discurría de forma placentera para el achispado prusiano, que comenzaba a pensar que no estaba nada mal que lo agasajaran a uno con tanto mimo. El caballero en cuestión estaba atento a cada uno de sus más nimios gestos, se adelantaba a sus deseos y lo colmaba de floridas alabanzas.

«De modo que esto es lo que sienten las mujeres», pensó, divertido.

Lo cierto es que apenas acababa de conocer a aquel francés loco, pero jamás se había sentido tan libre, tan feliz incluso, tan ajeno a sí mismo y a lo que había sido su existencia hasta entonces. Y se echó a reír, sin pensar en nada más; solo ansiaba beber más y más y perder el férreo control sobre sí mismo y dejarse llevar...

El hombre le puso una mano sobre un muslo, sobre la fina tela de su delicado vestido y Gilbert reaccionó de inmediato, golpeándolo con el abanico en la cara.

—¡Pero cómo se atreve!

El hombre no parecía demasiado sorprendido por la ardorosa autodefensa de la damisela.

—Señorita, le he pagado tres whiskys, así que merezco algo a cambio.

Si aquello también lo vivían las mujeres, ya no le parecía tan divertido.

—¡Yo no valgo tres whiskys, descarado! ¡Usted no es un caballero!

—¡Y usted no es una dama!

Gilbert soltó una carcajada y pronto medio local estaba pendiente de ellos, con la curiosidad pintada en sus rubicundos y embotados rostros.

El señor la tomó de una muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí con decisión. Gilbert siguió dedicándole abanicazos en la cara y el hombre la despojó de su arma de malas maneras, con un resoplido de impaciencia. Entonces la «dama» se arrancó el tocado de plumas blancas y se dedicó a darle con él en la coronilla.

—¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Canalla!

Alguien se acercó a la linda pareja e intervino con un glamour solo digno de un francés.

—¡Deje usted a mi hermana! Ya sé que es un bomboncito, pero no me esperaba esto de un señor tan bien vestido. ¡Qué vergüenza! —Y le vació la copa de vino tinto de burdeos sobre la cabeza repeinada.

Pronto se desató el caos en la sala. Unos hombres muy fornidos vinieron a llevarse al francés. Gilbert tenía un ataque de risa y se ahogaba al mismo tiempo por culpa del corsé, lo que le causaba todavía más risas.

—Señor, vamos a tener que llamar a la policía si sigue...

—¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Exijo que se nos indemnice!

—Francis, bitte...

—¡Llame a la policía!

—¡Se ha propasado con mi hermanita, que es virgen e inocente!

Alguien tomó al vociferante francés de un brazo y todo se precipitó de inmediato: Gilbert le dio un puñetazo al tipo en la nariz, con su puño enfundado en un guante de seda, y pronto estaban saliendo del elegante local a la carrera, Francis riendo hasta las lágrimas y Gilbert, sujetándose las faldas y con el peinado deshecho, le seguía a duras penas, quejándose entre risas ahogadas.

—Ay, me muero, me muero, menudo puñetazo le diste a ese patán... ¡Pero corre, _schwester_ , o nos meterán a los dos en el calabozo! —gritaba Francis internándose en un callejón oscuro.

—¡Estás loco, gabacho! ¡Espera! ¡No puedo correr con el puto corsé!

—Bueno, pues ya te iré a visitar mañana al calabozo. ¡Y vete despidiéndote de la escuela de cadetes!

—¡Qué! ¡No me jodas! Llévame en brazos, ¡te lo exijo! —dijo imitando su acento francés y a Francis mismo, como había hecho poco antes en el local de moda.

Francis lo tomó de un brazo y tiró de él hasta que se quedaron ocultos en el callejón, tras unas cajas de embalaje.

—Silencio, bollito de canela —le susurró al oído, pasándole un brazo por los hombros con aspecto protector—. ¿Tienes frío? Hemos salido sin los malditos abrigos. _Mon Dieu_ , y Bella se va a molestar muchísimo. Pero mira lo que has hecho con su tocado favorito de plumas.

—Sí que hace frío, sí —dijo Gilbert temblando bajo su romántico vestido.

—Bueno, como _chevalier_ que soy, le cedo mi levita, _madame_.

El francés le cubrió los hombros con la levita azul y le obsequió con una sonrisa honesta y llena de cariño. El prusiano se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa y se acurrucó contra él.

—Gracias, ranita. Por lo de hoy.

El otro le acarició la nuca con una mueca burlona.

—No hay de qué, mi amor.

—Yo nunca... nunca...

—Shh. Lo sé. No digas nada. Y como estas noches, tendremos muchas más.

Gilbert se acercó a él todavía más y en algún momento, reconfortado por el calor de su respiración, entrecerró los ojos y sus labios rozaron los del francés, pero Francis lo separó de sí con delicadeza y meneó la cabeza. Los mechones rubios que se le habían escapado de la coleta le daban, extrañamente, un aspecto más maduro.

—No, _mon amour._ Me temo que no puedo.

Ruborizado, el prusiano apartó la mirada de sus ojos azules.

—No me entiendas mal, preciosidad. Nada me gustaría más que experimentar contigo. Pero tengo una regla de oro que no puedo romper bajo ningún concepto: jamás te enamores de tus amigos.

—Bueno... no pasa nada... solo me estaba dejando llevar.

—¡Genial! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quería, prusiano!

—Y además ya me he decidido.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del francés con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Y se rió por fin, feliz y libre y tranquilo, justo al lado de su ángel de la guarda.

—Dejo la escuela.

—¿Cómo?

—Regreso a Viena.


	11. Cap 11 - Declaraciones de guerra

**NOTA: Disculpen la tardanza, pero avisé al final del capítulo anterior de que** **entraba en un periodo de HIATUS por profundo desánimo. La responsabilidad la tenía, entre otras razones personales** , **una crítica injusta y vergonzosa que recibí de una hater rabiosa, en la que me insultaba de todas las formas posibles. Verán mi respuesta a esa "crítica" a continuación y les pido de nuevo disculpas a mis lectoras por defenderme. Este ataque anónimo supuso un mazazo para mí por lo injusto y gratuito de tal veneno, pero ya estoy bien y con ganas de continuar. :)**

 **Por cierto, AnaCM, adoro que me hayas dado tantos ánimos para continuar. En el fondo eres responsable de que el hiatus no haya sido mucho más largo. Así que muchas gracias, Anita. Tus mensajes nunca son una molestia, todo lo contrario.**

 **Sobre este capítulo, verán que hay un reencuentro esperado entre dos idiotas, otros dos personajes nuevos, un francés que me mata en cada conversación y una escena triste y muy poética que degenera en una especie de guerra campal a la hora de la cena (adoro la escena de San Petersburgo, pero es que yo soy rara XD). Esta escena, por cierto, es el preludio de algo terrible que va a suceder en Rusia en el capítulo siguiente. Yo ya voy preparando el terreno, y quien avisa...**

* * *

 **...**

Empiezo esta nueva entrega pidiendo disculpas a Iscar por haber interpretado mal sus palabras. Y a todas las demás porque estoy a punto de contestar una "crítica"a mi historia, por llamarla de alguna manera, que me ha afectado profundamente como persona que soy con sentimientos y amor propio. Les conmino a que se salten mi respuesta y vayan directamente al capítulo si así lo desean.

A mí, por educación -y, desde luego, no me ampararía en el anonimato para ello-, jamás se me ocurriría enviar una crítica humillante e insultante a nadie, ni siquiera a mis peores enemigos. La tal "señora" se ha dedicado simplemente a verter bilis por su teclado, a insultarme en lo personal, a decirme que no tengo ni idea de historia ni de Hetalia, a compararme con Crepúsculo, a decir que mis personajes son anticanon en todo, que aprenda a escribir, de copiar frases finas de libros (?!), que lea más (Dios, ¡esto es de coña!)... Pues bien, todas esas cosas, lo comprendo, son el fruto de alguien que simplemente odia a las fujoshi y a los homosexuales y esta vez ha decidido pagarla conmigo, para mi desgracia.

Por suerte tengo un gran número de reviews positivas que me aseguran que la mía es la mejor historia que han leído y que demuestran que no todo el mundo es un homófobo resentido.

Para empezar, mi querida hater, aprende a escribir correctamente una crítica si tú misma estás denunciando que otra persona no sabe escribir. Por otro lado, si tanto te disgusta mi historia, ¿para qué la lees? Dedícate a leer lo que te guste y no malgastes tu tiempo en tratar de zaherir a los demás o pasarlo mal con algo que no es de tu gusto. En serio, es más constructivo para todos. Si me hubieras criticado con educación y con argumentos válidos, estaría más que satisfecha de leerte, pero tan solo te has limitado a humillar al prójimo y a mostrar tu opinión sin basarte en hechos. Está claro que existe gente que tiene envidia del relativo éxito de los demás. Yo no busco likes, de hecho solo tengo 10. Busco que la gente disfrute con una historia que, sobre todo, me gusta a mí. Me apena que tú no puedas disfrutar de las cosas con tranquilidad y madurez. Si buscara likes escribiría UsUk o Gerita o tu querido PruHun (que parece ser la razón por la que me odias, porque querías leer sobre esta pareja y ya está. Ve y busca otros fics, porque de esa pareja está fanfiction lleno).

 **Primero:** en las familias militares sí puede haber gays. La ignorancia y el odio te puede, querida. Te recomiendo que leas el reciente ensayo Gay Berlin, de Robert Beachy o los libros de McDonogh, concretamente Prussia: the perversion of an idea y su capítulo "Pink Prussia". Así podrás saber que la homosexualidad era algo posible y de hecho, frecuente, en Prusia y en Alemania. La homosexualidad moderna se "inventó" en el imperio alemán. No es cuestión de relatar aquí todos los libros de historia que me he leído y las novelas de época (alemanas, británicas y rusas que me he leído durante años y sigo haciéndolo. Leer es mi mayor pasión en esta vida), pero acusarme de que yo no leo muestra únicamente el deseo de insultar a alguien a quien no se conoce por cuestiones personales no resueltas.

 **Segundo:** Los militares no tienen por qué ser insensibles o poco cariñosos. La susodicha hater me achaca el escribir clichés y su "crítica" es un compendio de vergonzosos clichés. Sé de lo que hablo por experiencia propia: los militares son personas como tú y como yo y pueden ser dulces y cariñosos. De hecho, se entregan a una profesión que, en principio, consiste en salvaguardar a los demás, inclusive a cualquier hater aburrido cuya única motivación en la vida es buscarse enemigos.

 **Tercero:** Esta es MI versión de los personajes de Hetalia. A algunos lectores, mis personajes les parecerán más canon, basándose en sus propios gustos e interpretaciones, y a otros menos. Hay personas que se olvidan de que Hetalia es una  parodia, y que hay autoras que escribimos drama. Aquí hay una incompatibilidad de géneros que tratamos de solventar a nuestra manera. Si para ti, según parece, Gilbert debería ser una persona fría, heterosexual y que odia a todos, me parece bien. Es tu Gilbert. Jamás se me ocurriría ir a buscarte para criticar tu visión y decir que no es canon y que dejes de escribir. No soy tan maleducada e infantil. Para mí él no es así, y me estoy basando en la historia real y en Hetalia (que, sí, me he leído y releído religiosamente) como puedo y con un gran esfuerzo de documentación. Estoy sinceramente HARTA de que me digan que Rusia odiaba a Prusia y viceversa, y para ello las hetatards citan la historia en general, de oídas. Ha habido épocas de guerra entre ambas naciones, y épocas de paz y concordia y aprendizaje (Lee un poco de Tolstoi, de literatura rusa de la época dorada, lee un poco de los románticos y racionalistas alemanes, lee a Orlando Figes, lee a Christopher Clark, lee a Philipp Blom, lee a Norman Davis, a Timothy Snyder, lee al magnífico Antony Beevor, tú, que me acusas a mí de no leer). Rusia estudiaba y admiraba la filosofía alemana, aprendía de sus ejércitos y tácticas, copiaba su sistema de educación, sobre todo los europeístas, no los eslavófilos, así que no me vengan con idioteces de odios eternos. Todas las naciones se han amado u odiado según les convenía, se han enemistado y se han aliado. Ahora mismo acabo de leer algo semejante en Guerra y Paz, pero claro, nuestra hater sabe más, por ejemplo, que Lev Tolstoi.

Insisto: si me ciñera a Hetalia, que es una parodia cómica, tendría que hacer a Gilbert como un redomado gilipollas (Por ejemplo, como cierta escena en la que Gilbert le pregunta al W.C. que qué es un patito de goma mientras se baña. Pff). ¿Y sabes qué? Que eres tú quien debe crecer y leer las tiras cómicas y ver la serie de nuevo para comprender muchas cosas. Quizás no te enseñaron la diferencia entre comicidad y drama, entre parodia, cliché y humanización y desarrollo de personajes.

Posiblemente, oh, pequeño ser lleno de rencor, mi Gilbert sea el más canon dentro del **DRAMA HISTÓRICO**. Me he basado en figuras históricas prusianas de relevancia para crearlo (En el viejo Fritz [homosexualidad, cultura], el Rey Sargento [amor por el ejército], en Bismarck [amor por Prusia, astucia, carácter pendenciero y manejo del sable en duelos], en el Kaiser Guillermo II [deseo de destacar y vanidad], Kant [pasión por la razón y la argumentación] etc, etc. Aparte, también he tenido en cuenta para él las cardinales virtudes prusianas (obediencia, lealtad, disciplina, coraje, sentido del deber y de la justicia, etc.). Por último, su eminencia no ha tenido en cuenta que solo ha leído la niñez y un poco de la adolescencia de mi Gilbert, es decir, de su época de formación como ser humano y de su propio carácter, que se ha ido moldeando y apunta maneras al fin gracias a la intervención del escocés y del francés.

Sobre lo de "tu adorado ruso" es algo que dice Roderich en el prólogo, no el propio Gilbert, así que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente adivinaría que es producto de los celos por parte del austriaco. A estas tempranas alturas de la historia (relativamente tempranas), Gilbert e Ivan aún no se han reencontrado, así que despreciar y negar mi RusPru sin que yo le haya dado inicio todavía, y sin esperar a ver cómo se construye y evoluciona la relación de ambos en el futuro, tan solo demuestra que las quejas provienen de alguien que odia esta pareja de antemano y punto.

 **Cuarto:** Mis diálogos están adaptados en parte a la época actual porque mi intención no es crear un tostón pedante como esa gente que busca palabras raras en el diccionario para fingir que sabe (para eso uno se lee un ensayo sesudo sobre historia, que yo adoro, por cierto; y no acude a Fanfiction). Con los diálogos más "actuales" pretendo crear un contrapunto al dramatismo de la historia, al tiempo de hacerlos más cercanos y humanos para el lector actual. Eso sí, si caer en coloquialismos y expresiones vulgares, porque aunque se trata de literatura y hay que guardar las formas, el modo de hablar de un niño no es la misma que la de un adulto, ni la de un príncipe la misma que la de un sirviente. Y todo esto lo reflejo con mucho cuidado. En suma, mis diálogos no son ni tan actuales como dices, ni tan ridículamente pedantes como detesto. Son naturales.

 **Quinto:** Gilbert atesora en su corazón a Fritz, y él mismo así lo dice. Pero mi historia se encuadra un siglo después, en pleno auge del imperio tras las importantes victorias bélicas prusianas, y ahora sus ídolos son los más cercanos en su tiempo, Bismarck y el kaiser Guillermo I, que fue uno de los mejores reyes de la dinastía Hohenzollern que produjo esta gran nación que fue Prusia. Se nota que tú solo te has leído la wiki y te has quedado tan ancha, diciéndote para ti: oh, qué experta soy. Te ofrezco mi dulce amistad, después de todo, querida anónima, para pasarte bibliografía seria y variada con la que lidiar. Así luego podrás criticar con conocimiento de causa, y no a través de visiones sesgadas, limitadas, simploides y no corroboradas por historiadores de verdad. Aunque me temo que la mayoría de la bibliografía está en inglés y en alemán, dada la escasez de libros en español dedicados a la historia de Prusia e incluso de Rusia, y dado que escribes "acurrate" en tu magnífica crítica, sinceramente, no creo que te sirvan de mucho.

 **Sexto:** No tengo el honor de conocer bien esa saga de Crepúsculo, pero me pareces una maleducada sin ningún tipo de clase por ridiculizarla. Le gustará a mucha gente y hay que respetar los gustos de los demás. No sé quién te crees tú que eres para dar lecciones de lo que es bueno y de lo que es malo. ¿Has escrito algo intachable y maravilloso? ¿Acaso eres un premio Nobel? No, ¿verdad? Una señora de verdad no malgastaría su preciado tiempo en vomitar como tú has hecho sobre alguien que no te ha hecho ningún mal.

¡Pero mira! Para que veas que no rechazo todo lo que dices, admitiré que no es muy lógico que escriba algunas frases en otro idioma cuando se supone que los personajes ya están hablando en el idioma en cuestión. Pero he de decir que en esa época se hablaba francés incluso en Alemania y en determinados círculos aristocráticos (En Rusia se hablaba siempre en francés en la clase alta de San Petersburgo, mientras que el ruso estaba restringido a los sirvientes). Al escribir, me gusta recordar que las personas instruidas del siglo XIX dominaban varios idiomas y los utilizaban indistintamente según la situación lo requiriese. Aparte, volveré a aludir a Tolstoi, porque tengo su lectura reciente y porque me parece un argumento de autoridad incontestable: en su propia obra Napoleón suelta frases en francés cuando departe con sus generales, cuando es obvio que YA hablan en francés entre ellos. No es más que un recurso artístico del autor, y, sinceramente, me importa más el ejemplo de este notable escritor que el de una cría enojada.

Voy a dejarlo aquí, porque si no me detengo ya, crearía veinte puntos como mínimo y no deseo abusar de mis cariñosos lectores a los que aprecio de veras, pues el resto de su crítica son más insultos y más odio por las fujoshis que nada tienen de constructivo. Y, por cierto, **YO NO ESCRIBO LEMON CON NIÑOS** **.**

Quedo a la espera de las malas críticas también, siempre y cuando, insisto, no sean una ridiculez que no se basan más que en **interpretaciones personales de cómo deben ser los personajes y siempre que se hagan con respeto y educación**. Aquí detrás de las pantallas del PC hay personas, no enemigos anónimos a los que fustigar porque a uno no le guste X cosa (O nada, según algunos).

Paz y amor a todos, sobre todo a aquellos que más necesitan de un buen abrazo por su amargura vital. Quizás algún día podáis ser felices y tratar a los demás con humanidad y mesura. Yo, por mi parte, te perdono, porque todos tenemos prontos e inseguridades. Que seas feliz.

* * *

 **—**

 **La envidia en los hombres muestra cuán desdichados se sienten, y su constante atención a lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, muestra cuánto se aburren.**

(Arthur Schopenhauer, filósofo alemán)

 **—**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Declaraciones de guerra**

Alguien golpeteó con los nudillos en la puerta de su compartimento, al ritmo de una conocida marcha de caballería. Gilbert sonrió y meneó la cabeza con alegre resignación.

—Adelante —soltó con voz de mando, echando una última y furtiva mirada al reflejo que le devolvía la ventanilla de su cabina privada.

Desde que conocía al francés, Gilbert reparaba en su propio aspecto con mucha más frecuencia y, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente, había empezado a impostar sus sonrisas; sobre todo, cuando alternaba con las damas. El prusiano había notado el novedoso cambio que de un tiempo a esta parte operaba en aquellas: ahora lo tomaban en cuenta y le correspondían con sonrisas más o menos tímidas o más o menos atrevidas, dependiendo de la edad y experiencia de la dama en cuestión. El joven lo achacaba simplemente a que ahora era un hombre, y pensaba que era natural que las muchachas coquetearan con el primer hombre que se les pusiera por delante.

— _Eh bien, monsieur._ Le traigo el mejor vino de Baviera para su personal uso y disfrute —anunció Francis con una sonrisa deslumbrante, imitando los ademanes obsequiosos de un chef parisino—. No sabía que en Baviera tuvieran vinos. Igual es el que usan para bañar a sus cerdos.

—Hoy tocaba cerveza, gabacho. Nunca cumples lo que prometes, pero bueno, no sé de qué me quejo, si ya debería estar acostumbrado. ¡Y saliendo de Múnich me traes un vino! ¡De Múnich! Estás loco.

—¡Oh, pero qué cruel! —exclamó Francis sentándose justo delante de su amigo mientras recolocaba con estilo las faldillas de su levita sobre la tapicería del asiento.

—La cerveza de Baviera es la mejor del mundo, aunque, como prusiano, no debería decir semejante blasfemia.

—El peor vino del mundo siempre sería preferible a la mejor cerveza del mundo, aunque... —El francés arrugó la nariz al acercarse la botella para olfatearla con delicadeza—... Quizás haya llegado el día en que debo darte la razón en algo, _mon cher_ comesalchichas.

—Anda, sirve —dijo Gilbert con un suspiro, por no reírse y claudicar.

—Que quede claro que no me hago responsable de nuestra intoxicación.

—Empiezo a pensar que invitarte a Viena ha sido la peor idea de mi vida.

—¡Y yo no sé qué he hecho para merecer tal desamor, prusiano! —Levantó una copa en el aire y adoptó un gesto austero y marcial, como el de un gladiador ante el emperador justo antes de dejarse la vida en la arena.

—No puedo ni imaginarme la cara de Roderich cuando te conozca —dijo Gilbert con entusiasmo, alzando, a su vez, la copa de vino.

—Yo no quiero ver a tu primo. Quiero ver los bellos rostros germánicos de las vienesas cuando se rindan a mis encantos, quiero ver a Sissi en persona, oh ¡ _belle femme_! Las pobres tienen que estar hartas de tener que soportar a todos esos hombres aburridos, grises, rígidos, cuadriculados, poco elegantes, y por si fuera poco, nada románticos.

—Te has despachado a gusto, ¿eh?

—Los alemanes sois peores aún, pero tengo la decencia de callármelo.

Gilbert se tomó un buen trago del insípido vino y miró a su alrededor. Francis había insistido en pagar los billetes de tren en primera clase y él había terminado por acceder a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo no tenía otra opción, pues su asignación mensual, que era mínima, no daba para mucho, y su padre aún no sabía nada de su decisión de dejar la escuela. Pensar en su padre lo inquietó profundamente y trató de concentrarse en su amigo, que parloteaba sin cesar sobre su tema favorito.

—... la ópera de Viena. ¡Tenemos que ir!

—No me gusta mucho la ópera. De pequeño sí me gustaba mucho, pero...

—La ópera en sí es lo de menos, Gilbert. Parece mentira. Como todavía eres un inocente, no sabes que durante los intermedios es cuando puedes conocer a las damas más exquisitas de la alta sociedad, damas que están deseosas de complacer. Tantas viuditas, tantas hijas casaderas ansiando que alguien las corteje... Y en un palco se pueden hacer tantas cosas mientras resuena de fondo una hermosa aria...

—No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?

Gilbert se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía demasiado acerca de su amigo. Era un calavera, un vividor que disfrutaba de cada instante, eso lo sabía, pero apenas le había contado nada de su familia, de su vida en Alsacia, de su hermana pequeña... En cuanto supo que volvía a Viena, el francés había querido acompañarlo y como él mismo le decía, «no aceptaría un no por respuesta». Por un lado, a Gilbert le gustaba tenerlo a su lado, aunque no sabía cómo lo acogerían sus tíos, y, sobre todo, su primo, pero por otro, le preocupaba el comportamiento descocado del francés. Por suerte, Elizabeta estaba de viaje por Europa en compañía de su institutriz, porque daba por sentado que Francis no vacilaría en hacerle la corte a la húngara, a pesar de que ya estuviera prometida a Roderich. El francés lo hacía sin malicia, eso era cierto, pero de alguna forma que no terminaba de comprender, a Gilbert le molestaba imaginárselo.

—Bella te echará de menos —dijo, con intención.

—¡Qué va! Estaba deseando librarse de mí. Era una prostituta, Gilbert. A veces parece que lo olvidas.

—¿Y las prostitutas no tienen sentimientos?

—No. Y aunque así fuera, no por mucho tiempo. _C'est la vie._

El traqueteo del tren era reconfortante y una sensación de dicha por el viaje en sí y por la anticipación de ver a Roderich de nuevo, hizo que le sonriera a su amigo con cariño. Francis le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó hacia delante y le palmoteó en una rodilla.

—Me alegro de verte tan animado. Todo irá de maravilla, ahora que te has librado de ese Jean-Claude.

La sonrisa bailoteó en los labios de Gilbert, que apartó la mirada del francés, turbado.

—No me gusta esta sensación. Siento que estoy huyendo en vez de enfrentarme a él y darle su merecido —dijo con una expresión de disgusto—. ¿Por qué hay personas así en el mundo, Francis? Yo no le hice nada, y aún así, él...

—Mira, Gilbo, cuanto antes te convenzas, mejor será para ti. Este mundo está repleto de personas débiles que no saben cómo enfrentarse a la vida. No comprenden nada, están frustrados, no saben que llegarían mucho más lejos con una palabra amable que con una cruel. Los buenos modales se están perdiendo, esa es la triste realidad. A veces, esas pobres personas son conscientes de sus escasas posibilidades y en vez de tratar de mejorar, pagan su mezquindad con los demás. ¡Ay, Gilbert, la envidia! Napoleón decía que la envidia es una declaración de inferioridad. Y yo te digo que la envidia consume, reconcome, aniquila y disminuye a quienes la sufren. De todos los pecados capitales que existen, es el peor, pues no reporta siquiera una satisfacción al pecador. ¡Es el pecado de los idiotas!

—Pero Jean-Claude lo tenía todo. ¿Por qué...?

—Está claro que no lo tenía todo, _mon ami_.

—Qué estúpido es el mundo. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, si no deseo enemistarme con ellos?

—Aceptar que no todo el mundo puede ser tan asombroso como tú. Que las criaturas te odiarán por ser quien eres, hagas lo que hagas. Tú míralo de este modo: cuanto más te envidien, más asombroso eres a sus ojos. Por eso a veces querrán hacerte daño. En sus mentes, pequeñas y retorcidas, piensan que se hace justicia si hacen sufrir al hombre de éxito, al hombre feliz, al hombre sencillo, al hombre que se desenvuelve bien, al hombre que, en suma, no odia a sus semejantes.

Gilbert se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—Yo le tenía un poco de envidia a Roderich. Pero jamás se me ocurriría hacerle daño.

—Porque lo quieres.

—Sí, claro. Pero si no fuese mi primo tampoco querría hacérselo. Porque es una persona buena que no se mete con nadie. Es guapo, elegante y talentoso, y por eso yo lo admiro.

—Ajá, y tú tienes otras magníficas virtudes. Te gustan las salchichas y los sables.

—Oh, cómo te odio, francés —dijo Gilbert, sonrojándose.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes bien.

—También me excitan las botas bien relucientes —bromeó.

—¡Y ordenar los libros por orden alfabético!

—Es que tu biblioteca era un desastre...

—¡Oh, Gilbert! Qué ganas tengo de que te enamores. Te verás tan tierno...

—No, yo ya no quiero enamorarme de nadie. ¡Voy a ser como tú! Un casanova sin corazón, con una novia en cada puerto. ¡Y serán ellas quienes se peleen por mí en cada baile!

Francis se rió, se volvió a adelantar y besó a su amigo en una mejilla. El francés le había manifestado su apoyo reiterado y sincero en cuanto a su interés por los hombres, pero fue el propio Gilbert quien modificó su conducta sin dar explicaciones. Lo recordaba aquella mañana, cuando se presentó en su casa de Berlín con una emoción y un ímpetu inauditos en él, pregonando a los cuatro vientos las delicias de una moza que había conocido tras una parada militar. Francis, que solía bromear en todo momento, no lo hizo en aquella ocasión y ni siquiera sacó a relucir el «antiguo» gusto de su amigo.

—Me llevó a la parte trasera de la taberna donde ella servía las mesas y me besó. Me besó, Francis, y luego también me... me... ¡yo creo que le gusto! —le contaba aquella mañana con voz torpe y atropellada. Había incluso ilusión en sus ojos carmesíes.

—¿Y te gustó? —le había preguntado el francés, con cuidado y hasta con dulzura.

—Sí, creo que... Es decir, sí.

—Entonces está bien. ¿Y cuándo piensas casarte con ella?

—¿Có... cómo?

—No te limites, Gilbert —le dijo al fin, con desacostumbrada seriedad—. Esa muchacha te sugerirá el matrimonio en cuanto le des la más mínima oportunidad. Aunque no tengas ni los dieciséis. ¿Un militar de buena familia? Eres una bicoca. Un _petit_ pastelillo de nata con azúcar glas por encima.

—Tú y tus símiles culinarios... —dijo Gilbert con un resoplido.

—Tú piensa si es eso lo que quieres. Lo que _de verdad_ quieres. Y cuando lo tengas claro, actúa con responsabilidad. Imagino que ya sabes lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer...

—¡Oh, por favor!

Ahora Francis miraba a su amigo, de camino a Viena, en aquel lujoso vagón de primera con falsas molduras de oro y cortinajes rojos —tan poco prusiano, y no obstante, alemán—, y creyó que Gilbert se estaba engañando en el fondo de su alma. ¿Pero quién soy yo para decir nada? ¿Qué sé yo, aparte de que el amor es sublime y que no hay nada escrito que abarque todo cuanto significa amar? Quizás sea feliz amando a las mujeres, pero quizás no lo sea si piensa que vive una mentira cómoda y causada por los demás. Es como con lo de Jean-Claude. Y será infeliz porque llegará un día en que se plantee que está huyendo, esta vez de sí mismo, y esta vez será peor porque no hay en el mundo una ciudad lo suficientemente lejos como para escapar de uno mismo.

—¿Crees que me recibirán bien tus tíos? —preguntó Francis para apartar de su mente tan sombríos pensamientos.

—Los Edelstein son la familia más educada y amable de Austria.

—Como ha sido tan repentino... Tienes que reconocer que el telegrama de tu tío fue un poco frío.

—Pues como todos los telegramas. No te preocupes, bobo. Si cuando quieres, eres encantador.

—¿Perdona? Yo siempre soy encantador.

Gilbert volvió al reflejo de su ventanilla y observó atentamente sus rasgos angulosos, ahora más marcados y masculinos. Roderich apareció en su mente y una débil sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

—Seguro que Roddy estará esperándome en la estación, con ese aspecto de eterno malhumor que tiene, como si siempre estuviera justo donde menos quiere estar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... ¡eso solo le pasa conmigo!

Francis se rió.

—No te me hagas la víctima, prusiano. Seguro que tú te portas fatal con él.

—Bueno... a veces... un poco.

—Voilà.

—Pero es que es tan fácil sacarlo de quicio... —La sonrisa adquirió un tinte malicioso y su mirada se volvió entre nostálgica y burlona.

—¡Fíjate! Exactamente como me pasa a mí contigo, que eres tan tontín...

Gilbert lo ignoró.

—Cuando lo vea ahí, en el andén, le pediré disculpas por haber sido tan idiota con él —dijo con fervor—. Quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Como si en alguna ocasión las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes.

En cuanto llegaron a la capital imperial, Gilbert corrió a la puerta de madera del vagón, la abrió él mismo y saltó con agilidad al andén, levantando a su paso un reguero de miradas reprobadoras. Un joven de uniforme alemán que corría emocionado entre los grupos de respetables personas que esperaban a sus familiares y amigos, y que buscaba con la mirada a alguien que no aparecía por ninguna parte. Francis bajó tras él y con un chasquido de los dedos digno de un marqués, le indicó a un mozo de la estación que se encargara del equipaje.

Pero ¿era posible? ¿Acaso no había ido nadie a buscarlo?

Gilbert se detuvo en seco, con el corazón en vilo y Francis se aproximó a él por detrás.

—Quizás tan solo se han confundido de hora... —comenzó a decir, con diplomacia, pero una alegre voz infantil resonó por toda la estación con una fuerza abrumadora.

—¡GILBEEEERT!

No le dio tiempo ni a sentirse mal por la ausencia de Roderich. Un chiquillo rubio y repeinado, de unos diez años, corría hacía él con los brazos extendidos, y el prusiano se quedó allí clavado en mitad del andén, esperando la colisión con los brazos abiertos y con los ojos nublados.

Su hermanito Ludwig era ya todo un muchachito, y por vez primera, fue del todo consciente de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Ahora Gilbert era mayor y había dejado atrás aquellos celos infantiles por el hermano que se llevaba todas las atenciones, y es que aquel hombrecito de ojos celestes que lo abrazaba con fuerza era su hermanito, su responsabilidad, la cosa más linda que había visto y a la que más quería.

«Ya no es un bebé, y yo sigo siendo el primogénito», se dijo sin soltarlo, emocionado y feliz de tenerlo justo allí, junto a su pecho. «A mí me corresponde cuidar de él, y enseñarle, y protegerlo. Si a mí me han castigado más y han sido más exigentes conmigo es porque soy el mayor y como tal tengo mis responsabilidades».

Comprendió que prefería llevarse él los golpes antes que se los propinaran a su hermano pequeño. Y así sería siempre.

Se lo comió a besos, invadido de un cariño desmedido por aquel niño tan serio y adorable.

—¿Me has echado de menos, Ludwy?

—¡Mucho, mucho!

—¿Pero cómo es posible que hayas crecido tanto? ¡Como me superes en altura me enfadaré contigo, hermanito!

—Pero...

—¡Es broma, mi pequeñín, es broma! —exclamó desbaratándole a conciencia aquel peinado tan esmerado y formal.

—¡Pero, _bruder_ , no me despeines!

—¿Quién te ha peinado así? Como me entere yo de quién...

Alguien carraspeó.

—Gilbert von Beilschmidt, le espera un carruaje a la salida —dijo una voz desconocida, que pertenecía a un hombre ceñudo, no demasiado alto, y con un traje austero aunque de buen corte.

—Este es _herr_ Zwingli, mi preceptor —presentó Ludwig con suma seriedad—. Es suizo.

—¿Es usted quien ha peinado así a mi hermano? Si no es más que un niño.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Y usted es un cadete y va despeinado como un mamarracho. Así que no me diga cómo he de hacer mi trabajo. Muchas gracias.

Francis se volvió a reír con ganas y Gilbert se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Desde luego, aquel preceptor no tenía nada que ver con su adorado Alistair.

—En marcha, Ludwig, nos vamos —dijo el preceptor con aquella voz seca y desprovista, a simple oído, de cualquier calidez.

—¡Sí, señor! ¡De vuelta a Rosenthal!

Sin dar tiempo siquiera a las consabidas presentaciones, Gilbert se vio obligado a seguir a aquel hombre malhumorado hacia la salida de la estación mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo con aspecto de disculpa. Francis, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

Tras indicar a los mozos de la estación dónde debían enviar el equipaje, se acercaron al carruaje cubierto que los aguardaba a la salida y el cochero los saludó alzando un poco la chistera hacia atrás.

—Prefería que nos hubiera venido a buscar tu tía, si te digo la verdad —susurró Francis mientras subía al interior del carruaje—, y no este queso suizo que se ha tragado una escoba. Pobre hermano tuyo.

—Shhh, calla, calla —replicó Gilbert reprimiendo la risa.

Y aunque estaba feliz, oyendo la vocecilla exaltada de su hermano, que le contaba con todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho durante toda la semana, algo agitaba el ánimo del prusiano en lo más profundo.

Roderich no había ido a buscarlo.

* * *

2

—¡Bienvenido, sobrino, bienvenido! ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Muy largo y pesado?

—No, tanto, señor tío. El señor Bonnefoy costeó nuestros pasajes en primera, así que resultó un viaje muy placentero, además de la buena compañía que su amistad ha supuesto para mí.

Gilbert se percató de que se estaba mostrando muy nervioso ante su tío. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero había algo distinto en el trato del conde, un matiz de frialdad allí soterrado bajo sus habituales maneras corteses y sus palabras animosas. La sonrisa del señor Edelstein era, quizás, demasiado perfecta, demasiado invariable. En definitiva, artificiosa.

—Me alegro, sí, me alegro mucho de oírlo. Por supuesto, el señor Bonnefoy es bienvenido también —dijo, volviéndose hacia el francés—. Espero que disfrute de su estancia entre nosotros, señor, al menos hasta que se termine el permiso de mi sobrino.

El permiso, claro. El conde se había cuidado mucho de mencionarlo como en una especie de advertencia. Era como si hubiese dicho: «Te acojo a ti y a tus amigos porque eres mi sobrino y porque debo hacerlo, pero te marcharás en cuanto yo haya cumplido mis deberes básicos de anfitrión».

Se trataba de aquel falso permiso al que Gilbert había aludido en su primer telegrama a Rosenthal, y que ahora lo mortificaba. Había mentido. No había tal permiso ni se reincorporaría a la escuela: quizás su tío lo sospechaba y, por supuesto, no lo aprobaba.

Oh, Dios, y qué le diría a su padre. El barón von Beilschmidt era capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos en cuanto se enterase. Aquello le daba todavía más miedo que servir en el ejército real como cadete durante un año.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el conde prosiguió con aquella voz jovial e impropia de él por el timbre de frialdad que imprimió a cada una de sus palabras:

—Esta mañana escribí a tu padre informándole de tu llegada para que sepa que todo está bien.

Gilbert palideció y únicamente fue capaz de asentir en silencio. Anneliese intervino entonces, con toda la dulzura de su voz atiplada y tranquila.

—Oh, vamos, cariño, dale un respiro al muchacho, que debe de estar agotado de tan largo viaje. Quizá quiera cambiar el uniforme por ropa de civil, lo cual sería mucho más apropiado ahora que está de permiso en Viena, ¿verdad, sobrinito?

—Sí, señora.

—Espero que halle todo a su gusto, señor Bonnefoy. No dude en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesite para hacerle sentir a usted como en su casa —dijo la dama con exquisita amabilidad, y el francés se apresuró a adelantarse unos pasos para besarle la diminuta y delicada mano. Aquel gesto ocasionó la hilaridad de la condesa.

—Gilbert cantaba alabanzas a su belleza, señora condesa, pero no le perdonaré jamás que se quedara tan corto, pues ahora que la veo con mis propios ojos, he de reconocer que la emperatriz de Austria ya tiene una digna sucesora en usted. _Enchanté, madame._

—Oh, pero qué lisonjero es usted, señor.

El conde se aclaró la garganta y se excusó entre dientes.

—Cenamos a las ocho en punto, espero que lo recuerdes, sobrino —dijo antes de salir y sin aguardar siquiera a recibir una contestación por parte del joven.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, querido. Le duele un poco la cabeza —dijo la condesa acercándose a Gilbert con un frufrú de la seda de su vestido de tarde. Después, extendió las manos para tomar las de su sobrino y le sonrió con un cariño casi maternal.

—Gracias, tía Anneliese.

—Es una lástima que tu preceptor ya no esté con nosotros —comentó la mujer, con el rostro arrebolado—. No sabrás nada de él, ¿verdad?

—¿Alistair? En su última carta me decía que había arreglado los asuntos de mayor urgencia tras el fallecimiento de su padre —contestó Gilbert, extrañado por el brusco cambio de tema.

—Qué desgracia, oh, qué tremenda desgracia. Tan joven... Después, cuando te hayas acomodado, continuaremos con esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?

—Sí, señora.

En cuanto la dama salió en pos de su marido, Francis se acercó a Gilbert y le dio un codazo de complicidad.

—¡Pero bueno! La condesa está perdidamente enamorada de tu preceptor. Si ya te lo decía yo, Gilbo, las mujeres casadas son las más ardientes.

—¡Pero qué dices! —dijo el prusiano con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad—. Si mi tía es la dama más formal y correcta que...

—Ya, lo mismo me decías de tu primo. ¿Y dónde está él? Ni siquiera se ha dignado a aparecer.

Gilbert sintió que lo invadía la tristeza que se había esforzado por erradicar, más aún cuando las palabras de su amigo eran tan certeras como una flecha que se clavara en el centro justo de una diana.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—¿Por mi parte o por la de tu primo?

—¡No me importa que no haya venido a saludarme! —exclamó, molesto—. Seguro que está con su estúpido piano. Roderich es incapaz de querer otra cosa que no sea ese ridículo trozo de madera. Un día iré y le prenderé fuego a su piano, solo por ver la cara que se le queda, y entonces...

—Vamos, vamos, no pierdas la calma, soldadito de plomo. Anda, ve a cambiarte para convertirte en una persona de una vez por todas. Yo sí que voy a quemarte ese uniforme que llevas. Si al menos fuera de gala...

—Esos son para los bailes y los desfiles.

—Es una lástima que no puedas acudir aún a esos bailes de sociedad. Las damas van muy escotadas, e incluso con los brazos desnudos. Y se muestran tan felices cuando un caballero las saca a bailar, que todas, incluso las más feas, parecen relucir como pequeños soles.

—Si me hubiera quedado en Berlín, podría haber asistido a los bailes de jóvenes cadetes.

—¿Y bailáis entre vosotros? Sí, suena fabuloso.

—¡No, idiota! Vienen las hermanas de los cadetes, y las jovencitas que aún no se han puesto de largo y... ¡argh, no sé qué hago hablando de esto contigo! Además, ahora no me apetece hablar de nada.

—Estupendo, ve entonces a vestirte como Dios manda. Yo me daré mientras una vuelta por palacio para ir conociendo a las sirvientas. ¡ _Au revoir_!

Con una opresión creciente el corazón, el prusiano marchó a sus antiguos aposentos, arrastrando los pies por la alfombra persa del pasillo. Una vez dentro de su habitación, se desabrochó la guerrera azul y apenas se quitaba una manga cuando una voz tierna volvía a llamarlo por su nombre desde la puerta.

—¡Ludwig, pasa! —dijo con animación, sentándose en la cama de un salto.

El pequeño entró tímidamente, con sus pantaloncitos cortos, su levita de montar abrochada a un lado y sus botines con polainas de piel. Gilbert le hizo un gesto afable y le indicó que fuera a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Has ido a montar? —le preguntó, reprimiendo las ganas de estrujarlo de un abrazo.

—¡Sí, esta mañana muy temprano! Pero ahora estaba estudiando geografía. Me he escapado del señor Zwingli para venir a verte.

—Eso no está bien, hermanito —y, aunque intentó mostrarse severo, terminó por echarse a reír.

—Ya lo sé. ¡Oye, oye! ¿Sabes qué, Gil? Papá le regaló unos caballos al tío, y los trajeron desde Prusia todo el camino como si fueran los reyes de los caballos. ¡Tienes que verlos! El tío mandó construir unas caballerizas más grandes y ahora ha contratado a un mozo de cuadras nuevo para que ayude al pobre y viejo Stein. Creo que tiene más o menos tu misma edad, hermanito, o es un poco más viejo que tú, no sé, pero ¡es muy gracioso y muy raro! —Ludwig bajó la voz y se acercó a su hermano mayor en plan confidencial, como para confesarle un terrible secreto—. Siempre me trae dulces y me lleva a caballito y juega conmigo, aunque habla fatal el alemán, y al señor Zwingli no le gusta nada. Dice que es un gandul del sur de Europa y a veces dice cosas peores... Pero yo te aseguro que no es así. Que no es tan gandul... Bueno, a veces un poco, pero ¡es muy divertido!

—Eso está muy bien. Ahora que estoy aquí yo también podré jugar contigo.

El niño parecía tremendamente feliz y mucho más charlatán de lo que lo recordaba, pero claro, hacía mucho tiempo que Ludwig no veía a su hermano mayor, por lo que su entusiasmo era lógico y natural. Gilbert se dio cuenta de que Ludwig también debía de haberse sentido muy solo allí en Rosenthal, sin su madre, sin su hermano, rodeado de sirvientes adustos y fríos, y con aquel horrible suizo que estaba empeñado en convertirlo en un hombre hecho y derecho a tan tierna edad.

—Te quiero mucho, Lud —dijo, de repente, con un arranque de sinceridad que le provocó un profundo nudo en la garganta.

—Y yo a ti, hermanito.

—Perdona por haberme ido a Berlín —siguió, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por que no se notara la vacilación en su voz.

—Pero tenías que irte. Era necesario para convertirte en lo que tú querías. Entonces, ¿eres ya un húsar de la muerte? ¡Quiero ver tu uniforme!

—No, claro que no. —La risa del prusiano tenía un leve deje de tristeza, pero Ludwig aún era demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta de ello. Lo cierto es que era difícil manejar aquellos sentimientos contradictorios y poderosos que anegaban al joven desde el momento mismo en que había decidido dejarlo todo. Bueno, en realidad se remontaba mucho más allá, a cuando Jean-Claude lo había expuesto ante todos con aquellas palabras crueles, y cuando descubrió el cuerpecillo desmadejado de Gilbird en el suelo, y cuando recibió la última de las cartas de Natalya («Amado mío, ya no podré volver a escribirte por culpa de la guerra contra Turquía»), y cuando...

—¿Estás bien, Gil?

Quizás su hermano no fuera tan pequeño como para no darse cuenta después de todo.

—No pasa nada. Es que estoy feliz. Un poco aturdido, pero feliz. ¡Tu hermano mayor siempre estará bien porque no hay nadie más fuerte y valiente que yo! ¿Verdad que lo sabes?

Ludwig asintió con vehemencia.

Y Roderich. El ausente. El maldito Roderich.

—¿Cómo está el primo? —preguntó Gilbert como quien no quería la cosa—. No vino a recibirme a la estación.

—Rod está muy ocupado el pobre. Va a entrar en el conservatorio y practica horas y horas al piano. Tiene las muñecas destrozadas, pero él sigue tocando y tocando... —la admiración vibraba claramente en la voz del niño y aquello sorprendió al prusiano.

—Bueno, podía haberme dedicado un rato para venir a verme. Tampoco se iba a morir.

—Es que hoy tenía una audición.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Soy su primo! Podría haberla cambiado de día por mí.

—No seas malo, hermanito. Eso no es justo.

Tenía gracia que un crío de diez años lo amonestara con tal seriedad y aplomo, pero, por desgracia para Gilbert, Ludwig tenía su parte de razón. Era él quien se estaba comportando como un niño.

—Creo que deberías volver con tu preceptor para reanudar tu clase de geografía —dijo entonces, haciéndose el adulto—. Si no estudias, nunca podrás ser tan increíble y asombroso como tu hermano mayor. ¿O es que acaso quieres ser un fracasado?

—Está bien —Ludwig se bajó de la cama con docilidad.

—¿Sabes dónde está Rod?

—Creo que aún no ha llegado. ¡Si quieres te aviso cuando regrese!

—No, no, tú vete a estudiar.

—Bueno, pero mañana jugaremos juntos, ¿vale?

—Trato hecho.

—¡Hasta luego, mi capitán!

El pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación y Gilbert terminó de quitarse la guerrera con un suspiro.

Pensaba ponerse muy guapo. Francis estaría incluso orgulloso de él.

* * *

3

Sin embargo, los primeros días, Roderich consiguió esquivar con éxito al invitado —a ambos invitados en realidad, porque aquel francés emperifollado y amanerado lo sacaba de sus casillas—. Eso sí, Gilbert no se quedó de brazos cruzados, sino que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a perseguir a todas y cada una de las doncellas de Rosenthal, para delicia del francés, que aplaudía cada una de las conquistas del prusiano y había empezado a convertirlo en una especie de competición entre ambos.

Roderich, por supuesto, no era ajeno al comportamiento de su primo, y cuanto más desvergonzado era Gilbert, más lo rehuía él. Aunque, por grande que fuera el palacio, y por empeño que pusiera el austriaco, era inevitable toparse de vez en cuando con él. Como aquella vez que iba de camino a la sala de música y atisbó un par de sombras acarameladas al fondo del corredor, apenas iluminadas por la luz mortecina de un candelabro de pared. Por las agudas risillas femeninas y el seductor arrullo masculino (A Gilbert ya le había cambiado la voz), podía tratarse tanto de su primo como de aquel terrible gabacho de melenas al viento. Roderich vaciló unos instantes. No sabía si regresar por donde había venido o si era mejor tratar de pasar de puntillas, pero mientras dilucidaba qué hacer, y debido a los repentinos nervios, se le cayó al suelo la carpetilla donde guardaba las partituras. Automáticamente, la doncella se escabulló como una paloma asustada y el «caballero» abandonado chasqueó la lengua con evidente fastidio desde el otro lado del corredor.

Roderich se agachó para recoger la carpetilla y, en su afán por marcharse a toda velocidad, consiguió que se le cayeran también las lentes al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso a tantear la alfombra en la penumbra.

Se trataba de Gilbert, claro.

—¿Me estabas espiando, Rod?

—¿A ti te parece que iba a malgastar mi valiosísimo tiempo en espiarte? —preguntó dignamente mientras seguía buscando las gafas a gatas—. Como si no tuviera una cosa mejor que hacer que ver cómo te beneficias a... a MIS sirvientas.

Gilbert se agachó, le recogió las lentes y se las entregó con un gesto burlón que exasperó al austriaco.

Pocos segundos después, el portazo de la puerta de la sala de música se oyó por todo el primer piso.

En otra ocasión, Gilbert consideró que ya estaba bien de jugar al gato y al ratón, así que se coló en la sala de música, puso en funcionamiento el metrónomo y se dedicó a aporrear las teclas del piano con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué-haces-en-mi-piano? —gritó su primo, a sus espaldas, como si no le llegara el aire a los pulmones. Tan afectado se lo veía, que Gilbert se puso en pie de inmediato y se acercó a Roderich, solícito y francamente preocupado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálido. ¿Te vas a desmayar?

—¡Cómo no me...! ¡Estás tocando mi piano! ¡Lo estás violando con tus manos y pretendes que no me altere!

—Eh, cálmate. Solo le estaba dando un poco de vidilla a este trasto. Violación en sol menor, ¿qué te parece?

Roderich lo apartó a un lado de malas maneras y cerró de golpe la tapa del piano, como si no pudiera soportar seguir viendo aquellas teclas que su primo había mancillado.

—¡Qué quieres, Gilbert!

—Hablar contigo. Llevo aquí una semana y...

—No tenemos nada de lo que hablar tú y yo.

—... y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte por no haberme escrito a Potsdam ni una sola vez y por ignorarme —subrayó el prusiano, adoptando una pose de superioridad.

—Esto es el colmo. Perdonarle yo, dice.

Roderich se sentó sobre la banqueta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te doy un minuto para que me digas lo que me tengas que decir y después te irás. Tengo que ensayar y no pienso perder más tiempo con tus estupideces.

—¿Pero qué te pasa conmigo, Rod? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Parecía un animalillo herido y el austriaco casi sintió piedad por él. Casi.

—El tiempo pasa —advirtió tamborileando con los dedos sobre el brazo.

Gilbert se quedó mirándolo un rato en silencio y se dio cuenta entonces de lo guapo que se había vuelto su primo durante su ausencia. Llevaba el cabello castaño un poco más largo que antes y sus ojos de largas pestañas lanzaban miradas mucho más intensas y profundas de lo que recordaba. Sus mejillas estaba ahora encarnadas, seguramente a causa del sofoco que él mismo le había producido, y sus labios, apretados en una mueca de impaciencia y censura, redondeaban el aspecto más adulto y maduro que ofrecía Roderich.

«¿Y si lo beso en este instante? ¿Se enojaría todavía más conmigo? ¿Me diría que me fuese al diablo, como siempre hace? ¿O me devolvería el beso? Quizá... ¡Qué hago, maldita sea!».

La imagen de Elizabeta se entrometió entre sus pensamientos sin previo aviso.

—¿Sigue adelante vuestro noviazgo? —preguntó Gilbert con una mueca que pretendía ser de dura indiferencia, pero que, no obstante, lo dejaba traslucir todo.

—Pues claro.

—¿Y cómo es que se ha ido de viaje por el mundo, dejándote solito?

—Eli siempre ha sido muy inquieta, ya lo sabes. Antes de anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso, le rogó a sus padres que la dejaran viajar por Europa, pero en cuanto regrese, ofreceremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso en una de las principales salas de fiesta de Viena.

—Eli es muy buena chica.

—Sí que lo es —aceptó Roderich, a la defensiva, y un poco extrañado por aquella salida.

—Quizás un día te la arrebate, primito.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—Quizá... Quizá sí, quizá no.

—Mira que eres idiota. Entonces, he de deducir que tú no te has comprometido con ninguna muchacha allá por Alemania, ¿no es así? ¿O te han tenido encerrado y castigado en un cuartel todo este tiempo? Porque no me extrañaría en absoluto.

—Eso son cosas de los padres —dijo el prusiano, sonrojándose a su pesar—. Los compromisos, digo.

—Así es. Un día escogerán a una muchacha para ti, y no habrá nada que tú puedas hacer o decir para oponerte —dijo el austriaco con tono apesadumbrado.

Ante aquel giro inesperado de la conversación y la mirada huidiza de su primo, Gilbert creyó que lo mejor era trivializar, de modo que se acercó un poquito más a Rod, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, y bajó el tono de su voz como solía hacer últimamente al flirtear con las pobres incautas.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas, Roddy? Aquí entre nosotros, ¿le crecieron ya los pechotes a Eli? ¿Los tiene así grandecitos? —preguntó haciendo un gesto obsceno con las manos, a la altura de su propio pecho.

Roderich creyó que le daba algo.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Compórtate! No me puedo creer que... Oh, por favor, ¿pero qué te sucede? Ya no eres el mismo que antes. Que digo, ¡estás incluso peor que antes!

Si antes había estado tentado de besarlo en los labios en plan romántico, como en las novelas, ahora la idea que le cruzaba la mente era sujetarlo por las solapas con prepotencia, para hacerle ver quién era el que mandaba allí. Porque ya estaba empezando a estar un poco harto de sus reproches sin fin, de su orgullo inquebrantable y a prueba de prusianos, tanto, o más orgullosos aún. Gilbert lo agarró de un hombro sin reparar en su fuerza e invadió su espacio personal al acercar su rostro ceñudo al del austriaco.

—Pero ¿tú quién te crees que eres, Roderich!? Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo soy, o de lo que yo pienso, ni de mis deseos más íntimos... No tienes ni idea de nada. ¿Te crees que soy tan simple como tú, señorito reprimido?

Roderich, asustado, pero sin querer reconocerlo, apresó la muñeca del prusiano sin conseguir variar ni aliviar un ápice la situación en la que se hallaban.

—Vete de aquí. ¡No te soporto, Gilbert!

—Oh, bueno, entonces no he cambiado tanto, ¿verdad? No me soportas, exactamente igual a como cuando éramos pequeños.

—Que me dejes en paz.

—Siempre echándome. Siempre igual. ¿Alguna vez piensas encarar de frente los problemas? Sé valiente, por amor de Dios. ¡Sé honesto por una vez en tu...!

—Te he visto besar a Sophie. Y a Gertrude, y coquetear con la ayudante de la cocinera. Francamente, me sorprende que no le hayas tirado los tejos también a Frau Hexe. ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? Y ese amigo tuyo que te has traído... Es... es insufrible. ¿Es él quien te ha convertido en el esperpento sin sentimientos que estás demostrando ser? ¿Pero dónde se ha visto que un prusiano sea amigo de un francés?

Gilbert se quedó un poco aturdido mientras Roderich le leía la cartilla mediante aquel torrente condenatorio. Estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien llevaba la voz cantante y su bravuconería se redujo notablemente en aquel punto.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Y... y por qué no debería un francés ser mi amigo, si se puede saber? ¿Porque los humillamos hace diez años? Fue Napoléon quien lo hizo en primer lugar. Lo de Tilsit... ¡Bueno, qué más da! Ahora estamos empatados y nunca más volveremos a enfrentarnos en una guerra.

—No, Gilbert. Yo te diré por qué. Porque no puedes ser amigo de nadie. Porque los prusianos sois unos engreídos, os creéis superiores a todos y nadie en Europa os quiere porque no sois más que unos monjes guerreros glorificados que no saben desenvolverse en sociedad. A ti solo te gustan las armas, los uniformes y los desfiles, y eso te hace parecer un idiota descerebrado.

Hacía un rato que Gilbert había soltado a su primo y que había retrocedido un paso. Ahora se había quedado inmóvil, escuchándolo en silencio, extremadamente pálido, sin saber cómo defenderse de aquel despiadado y súbito ataque de artillería. Roderich, por su parte, prosiguió con la diatriba sin detenerse a pensar siquiera un instante.

—Y ahora por lo visto te gustan las mujeres. ¡Todas las mujeres del mundo! ¿Es que tratas de demostrar algo, Gilbert? Tu comportamiento es muy penoso, digno de un chiquillo inmaduro que no tiene ni idea de cómo ganarse el afecto de los demás.

—Basta, Roderich, basta... —musitó Gilbert con la voz alterada. Y por una vez no fue ni ingenioso, ni mordaz, ni cariñoso, ni prepotente, ni nada de nada. Se irguió como pudo, trató de enfriar la mirada y se giró para desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. Porque Roderich se equivocaba, claro que sí. Porque claro que tenía sentimientos..., pero prefería morir antes que demostrar que los tenía.

Una vez a solas, Roderich golpeó la tapa del piano con los puños, una y otra vez, hasta que terminó por hacer brotar la sangre en las palmas de sus delicadas manos de pianista.

* * *

4

Al final, por mucho que intentara sortear a su familia, Ivan Braginski no pudo librarse de reunirse con todos ellos. Mientras se vestía para la gran ocasión, enfurruñado, le decía a su esclavo favorito que antes prefería volver a repetir la guerra contra Turquía que acudir a aquella cena en el palacio de su familia, a lo que Sadiq no quiso responder. Al turco tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia la perspectiva que tenía ante sí, ya que el príncipe lo había nombrado su lacayo personal para la cena, lo cual implicaba su asistencia y su entregada solicitud durante toda la velada. Así, Sadiq tendría que situarse detrás de su amo (prefería situarse detrás de él en... otras circunstancias muy distintas) y atender a todos y cada uno de los mínimos gestos de Ivan, retirar los platos, escanciar la bebida cuando fuera requerido, adivinar sus pensamientos, y todo ello sin derramar una sola gota, sin destacar, siendo una parte más del mobiliario ruso.

Era una responsabilidad terrible. Pero más terrible aún era pensar en la posibilidad de defraudar a Ivan.

Además, Sadiq se sentía ridículo con aquella vestimenta cortesana tan recargada, la librea, y las medias blancas, y los anticuados zapatos de hebilla... era más de lo que podía soportar. Por el rabillo del ojo observó la sonrisa del príncipe, tan dulce y malévola al mismo tiempo. «De verdad, cómo me gustaría hacerte llorar algún día, mi príncipe. A veces me pregunto si posees algún otro sentimiento que no sea el placer y la ira. ¿Eres acaso humano? Ni compasión, ni remordimientos, ni caridad, ni empatía, ni... ¿amor? Solo una retorcida concepción de lo que es correcto y de lo que no, de lo que es justo y de lo que es injusto, y de lo que es bello y de lo que no. ¿Por qué sigo aquí, amado, si no soy más que el alivio de tu necesidad, si no soy yo quien llena tus obsesiones, tu ansia por amar algo puro y lejano e inalcanzable?».

Y aún así, en ocasiones, el ruso mostraba destellos de una dulzura que parecía tan honesta e inocente como la que poseían los niños, del mismo modo que la crueldad irreflexiva y visceral, también propia de los niños, lo dominaba la mayor parte de su existencia. El príncipe era aquel niño que disfrutaba arrancándole las alas a una mariposa, pero también era aquel que se conmovía al descubrir el frágil aleteo de unas alitas azules sobre un rayo de sol.

O sobre un girasol.

Sadiq se imaginaba a menudo la muerte del príncipe. Era una consecuencia lógica, ya que todo lo bello está destinado a morir pronto, a suicidarse, a desvanecerse como las efímeras, al cabo de la tarde, de un único ocaso, sin haber causado jamás un bien tangible a nadie..., ningún bien aparte de su fugaz belleza.

Pensaba en ello durante la cena, mientras le servía su vino, y se imaginaba que algún miembro receloso de aquella intrigante sociedad petersburguesa hubiera decidido aderezar la copa de Ivan con un veneno tan potente como para resultar mortal. Pero ¿quién iba a querer matar a un principito sin posibilidad alguna de ser coronado con los laureles imperiales? Quizá un amante despechado. Aquello podría ser posible algún día.

Sadiq observaba la elegante curvatura del cuello blanco de Ivan cada vez que este se movía con delicadeza para dirigirse a alguien en la mesa, o cuando se inclinaba levemente para alcanzar con los dedos su copa espejeante y eternamente rebosante de un vino más rojo que la propia sangre.

Sabía que Ivan habría preferido embriagarse con vodka y no con aquella estúpida bebida propia del Mediterráneo y de reyes europeos, pero ahora debía cumplir con su papel. ¡Y vaya si cumplió! Ivan sonreía a los militares achacosos, a las viejas princesas cuyos nombres ni siquiera recordaba aunque llevaban viviendo en su casa desde hacía años; sonreía a la princesa Braginskaya, su madre, que presidía la mesa con soltura y que, a pesar de sus exquisitos modales, no podía ocultar su evidente satisfacción por haber sido capaz de haber traído al fin a su mesa al hijo pródigo. Ivan sonreía a Yekaterina, como quien cumplía un mero trámite, pero no sonreía a Natalya. A ella no. A aquella arpía era mejor ni mentarla. Y luego estaba Toris Laurinaitis, el infeliz marido «extranjero» de Yekaterina, al que nadie prestaba la más mínima atención y que lanzaba suspiros de adolescente enamorado cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Natalya.

Ivan sabía que todo aquello no era más que una farsa y no veía el momento de retirarse. Notaba a Sadiq por detrás de él, le daba la impresión de que su sola presencia irradiaba un tremendo calor allí tan cerca de él —el único calor de todo el salón—, y durante algunos segundos creía amarlo de verdad. Por fortuna, no eran más que unos segundos ridículos, porque de todos era sabido que no se puede amar de verdad un objeto que se posee.

Y, sin embargo, se divertía recreando la imagen de sí mismo mientras pronunciaba con mucho sentimiento unas palabras del todo inverosímiles: _¡Te quiero! Te quiero más que a mi vida. Por ti renunciaría a todo. Por ti me mataría..._

Quizás se lo dijera a alguien algún día. ¿Por qué no? Aunque solo fuera para mitigar aquel insalvable aburrimiento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros, hijos míos? —decía la princesa Braginskaya, fingiendo un desgarrador dolor de madre sufridora—. Que no queréis cumplir con vuestro deber como hijos míos ni como súbditos de nuestro amado emperador, que no queréis contraer matrimonio y darme nietos como manda Dios nuestro Señor.

—Somos demasiado jóvenes aún, madrecita —dijo Natalya, que no apartaba su mirada hambrienta de su hermano Ivan, el cual, con aspecto de soberano aburrimiento, jugueteaba con su tenedor sobre el mantel de hilo.

—También lo era vuestra hermana Katya y... —La princesa dejó en suspenso la frase, porque en el fondo detestaba que su hija mayor se hubiera casado con un don nadie. Natalya lo sabía, y, por eso, incidió sobre el tema con maldad y con particular deleite.

—Pídale nietos a Katya entonces, madrecita. Es la única en disposición de cumplir con su obligación.

—¡Natasha, querida! ¿Es que no te agrada ninguno de tus pretendientes? ¿Ninguno? Me consta que son varios los que han buscado incluso la aprobación del zar para desposarte y...

—No quiero casarme con ellos —dijo la menor de sus hijas, tajante, recalcando la palabra «ellos».

En aquel momento, Katya, en su proverbial e inocente torpeza, por la que era muy conocida, quiso intervenir en la conversación para desgracia de algunos de los presentes.

—Vanya tampoco se quiere casar, que lo sé yo...

Y por el tono juguetón, conspirador e infantil que había empleado, dio a entender que ella sabía algo más que los demás no. E Ivan palideció tanto, que la luz que emitían los centenares de velas del salón pareció reflejarse sobre su piel como la mismísima luz del sol sobre la nieve.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé, Katya? —inquirió la madre con el corazón latiéndole como un pajarillo bajo el corsé—. Ay, Dios, Vanya, no me digas que te enamoraste de una de esas horribles princesas musulmanas durante tu estancia en Turquía.

Sadiq se figuró que, en aquel momento, decenas de incisivas miradas se clavaban en él como inclementes alfileres sobre un acerico. Y se sintió desfallecer.

—¿Es que quieres matar a tu propia madre de un disgusto? Primero Katya y luego mi adorado pequeño. ¡No puedo soportarlo!

—Pero madrecita —siguió Yekaterina—, ¿cómo se iba a enamorar nuestro Vanya de una princesa otomana? Y en caso de que así fuera, se la habría traído consigo a Rusia, ¿no es así?

Ivan se atragantó, y Sadiq consiguió mantener el tipo, con las rodillas temblequeando bajo aquellas estúpidas medias.

«Oh no, no, por culpa de esta muchacha idiota, mi príncipe la va a pagar conmigo cuando estemos los dos a solas. Oh, mi Señor misericordioso y compasivo, te ruego que tengas piedad de mí».

—Cállate, estúpida —dijo Natalya con desprecio—. Tus tonterías están incomodando a mi amado hermano.

—Exactamente, no son más que tonterías —logró decir el príncipe por fin, y levantó con un gesto hastiado su copa vacía, que Sadiq se apresuró a rellenar con las manos temblorosas—. Madre, mi único deseo ahora es unirme a la Guardia —mintió con naturalidad.

Su único deseo entonces era desaparecer. O matar a todos los presentes. O ambas cosas. Pero Yekaterina volvió a la carga y esta vez fue ya demasiado.

—Te llamabas Sadiq, ¿verdad? —preguntó la muchacha dulcemente, dirigiéndose de forma directa al esclavo. Uno no podía dirigirse de tal forma a un esclavo, a una parte del mobiliario. No delante de tantas personas respetables y miembros de la realeza. Aquello era inaceptable, y más cuando había llamado la atención sobre él en un momento tan inoportuno.

—Toris —interrumpió Ivan elevando la voz de forma amenazadora—. Te llamabas Toris, ¿no es así?

El lituano, sorprendido de que alguien reparara en él, salió de su estupor y buscó la cruel mirada amatista de su cuñado por encima de los numerosos manjares que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Sí, su excelencia?

Ivan no corrigió el tratamiento incorrecto que aquel pobre diablo le había endilgado.

—Mantén a tu esposa bajo control, Toris, si no quieres que lo haga yo mismo.

—Sí, su excelencia. No volverá a pasar.

La princesa Braginskaya, presa de un sofoco, trataba de pedir aire con la voz ahogada.

—Vais a acabar conmigo, malos hijos... ¿Pero qué he hecho yo...? Yo, que me he desvivido por vosotros, y que os lo he dado todo...

Más tarde, cuando las aguas de la indiferencia volvieron a su cauce, Ivan anunció su deseo de marcharse de San Petersburgo por una temporada bien larga. Quería visitar todas las propiedades de la familia a lo largo y ancho de Rusia, lo cual podía ocuparle dos o tres años tranquilamente. Y después se marcharía a Europa.

—De eso nada. ¡Te lo prohíbo! Esto lo haces para castigarme, ¿verdad, hijo? Lo haces porque...

El príncipe se levantó de la mesa y todos los comensales enmudecieron a la vez. Después, tomó la delicada copa de cristal de Bohemia y la arrojó al suelo con un grito de rabia, donde se hizo añicos con un gran estrépito. A la copa le siguió su plato de porcelana de Meissen, que estampó contra un óleo que representaba a Pedro el Grande, y, finalmente, la silla tapizada en seda japonesa, que hizo pedazos contra una mesita sobre la que había colocadas unas cuantas botellas del vino francés más caro.

—A veces creo que la persona más cuerda de la maldita familia Braginski fue mi señor padre, que el diablo tenga en su gloria. ¡Puede que un día yo mismo decida seguir sus pasos y me descerraje un tiro en la cabeza! —exclamó Ivan en mitad de todo aquel silencio de cementerio—. Porque usted, madre, usted hace bueno el infierno.

El portón de salida casi se salió de sus goznes por la violencia con que batió al cerrarse, y aquel sonido explosivo aún resonó en las mentes de todos los presentes durante un buen rato después de que Ivan hubiese salido.

«Se acabó», se confesó Sadiq con la cabeza dándole vueltas como en un torbellino de pesadilla. «Me va a matar. Mi príncipe me va a matar».

* * *

 **NOTA:** Hasta aquí el capítulo. Tenía dos escenas más (y menos dramáticas), pero de nuevo se han tenido que quedar para el siguiente. Eso significa que el siguiente capítulo lo tendré listo muy rápido. ¡Hasta otra!


	12. Cap 12 - El miedo

**NOTA:** Hacía mucho que no había warnings, ¿verdad? Pues aquí los tienen.

 **WARNING:** Non-con, incest, violencia. Eso sí, en atención a mis lectores más sensibles, advierto de que no es descrito ni expresamente mencionado siquiera. Ni me recreo en detalles ni es mi intención hacerlo, pero los hechos son los que son. La parte rusa es un poco homenaje a las novelas góticas que tanto hicieron por formarme como persona. Me temo que los feels inundarán a quien se atreva a leer, ya sean de dolor o de enojo contra mí (?).

El resto del capítulo es divertido e incluso bonito. Ya me dirán.

 **NOTA 2:** La escena de la ópera iba al desenlace de este capítulo, porque la necesitaba como contrapunto final a la escena rusa. Pero, para no tardar más, he hecho el corte aquí y he decidido subirlo tal y como está, con una pequeña escena extra que está más enfocada desde el punto de vista de Roderich. (Nota editada: Al final la he dejado también para el siguiente. No me maten, por favor XD). Además, mejor que la ópera esté después porque me compré un libro sobre el tema y quisiera leerlo antes de escribir sobre ello (suerte que devoro los libros en tres días).

(Por cierto, mi OTP es el RusPru y seguirá siéndolo por siempre jamás. Y me temo que amo a Ivan y no sé ni muy bien por qué. Será por culpa de la tragedia que emana de él. Ay, Gilbert, la que te espera...).

¡Nos leemos y hasta la próxima!

 **—**

 **El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente, el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Pero el miedo expulsa también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y de verdad, y al final sólo queda la desesperación muda. El miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma.**

(Aldous Huxley. Novelista, ensayista y poeta inglés.)

 **Cuando se teme a alguien es porque a ese alguien le hemos concedido poder sobre nosotros.**

(Hermann Hesse (1877-1962) Escritor suizo, de origen alemán.)

 **—**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – El miedo**

Las cenas en el palacio de los Edelstein se desarrollaban generalmente de forma pacífica y cordial. De hecho, y con el transcurso del tiempo, la sobremesa nocturna se iba alargando cada vez más, de modo que los hombres seguían charlando sobre los postres hasta entradas horas de la noche en vez de continuar departiendo en la sala contigua, copa en ristre. Para la condesa aquellas veladas eran deliciosas, ya que no tenía que retirarse tan pronto a sus aposentos como marcaba la tradición, e incluso a veces se atrevía a participar en la conversación de los hombres. El causante de aquella mejora era sin lugar a dudas el francés, pues gracias a sus modales y su sentido del humor, había conseguido que hasta el conde se relajara al fin desde la intempestiva llegada de los dos muchachos.

En deferencia al invitado en ocasiones hablaban en francés, si bien solían volver al alemán, aunque solo fuese por oír el gracioso acento que Francis tenía.

—Entonces es usted de Alsacia —insistió el conde en una de aquellas animadas cenas, aunque Francis siempre se las solía ingeniar para desviar la atención de sí mismo cuando le convenía—. ¿Y qué piensa usted de la administración alemana sobre el territorio donde reside su familia?

—¡Oh, vamos, querido! —se apresuró a intervenir la condesa en tono de reproche—. No se debe hablar de política en la mesa. Y además, estás poniendo en un aprieto al señor Bonnefoy.

—No, está bien —dijo Francis con una de sus sonrisas más irresistibles—. Además, no me inquieta en lo más mínimo ofender a Gilbert. Es más, disfruto poniendo a prueba la paciencia de su sobrino.

Roderich resopló por lo bajo, pero nadie excepto Gilbert pareció percatarse de ello. El austriaco no solía tomar parte en aquellas sobremesas y se limitaba a escuchar y a censurar mentalmente a diestro y siniestro.

—Es usted incorregible, señor Bonnefoy —dijo Anneliese ladeando la cabeza con un gesto coqueto.

—Nuestra familia siempre ha sido francesa, pero ahora nos han convertido a la fuerza en alemanes por no ceder al chantaje. Se nos ofrecía la opción y, digo opción entre comillas, de continuar siendo franceses siempre y cuando nos mudáramos a Francia. Pero claro, nuestras posesiones, nuestro hogar y nuestros seres queridos están en Alsacia.

—Pero Francis... —empezó Gilbert, afectado por una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo patriótico herido.

—Non, _mon cher._ Sí, Francia perdió la guerra, pero ahora no somos más que una provincia de segunda dentro de tu imperio. —Francis tomó un pedacito de tarta de queso _au framboise_ y puso los ojos en blanco al saborearla—. Y ahora... bueno, Alsacia ni siquiera es un estado del Reich y está directamente administrada por el káiser. En otras palabras, por el ejército alemán. Está a merced de este y de los desmanes que tengan a bien cometer. Creo que en Lorena es incluso peor.

—El ejército no comete desmanes. ¡Es disciplinado y respetuoso con los civiles! —defendió Gilbert con ardor.

—Vamos, Gilbert, no me insultes. Te hablo de algo que yo mismo he vivido. ¿Por qué crees que me fui de allí?

—Me dijiste que fue por huir de tu hermana.

—Eso también —aceptó el francés riendo—. Porque la pequeña traidora pasó de despotricar contra los prusianos a comprometerse en matrimonio con uno de ellos. Nada menos que con un coronel que le triplicaba la edad. Sé que ella los odiaba a muerte, y aún así...

—¡Ah, y es por eso que detestas el ejército! Porque tu hermana pequeña es tan ambiciosa que prefiere casarse con alguien a quien odia antes que mantenerse fiel a sus principios.

—Cálmate, Gilbert.

—¡Estoy calmado!

Anneliese quiso poner orden, y para ello atacó, como siempre hacía, a su marido.

—¿Ves lo que pasa, querido? Qué contrariedad. Y la velada estaba siendo tan agradable...

—No se preocupe, señora von Edelstein. Si esto es normal entre nosotros. Nos encanta discutir, ¿verdad, _mon ami_?

El prusiano gruñó algo por lo bajo, pero no respondió.

—Me resulta curioso —se sumó entonces el conde—. Un francés, por lo que parece, socialista, que odia a los militares y que se hace amigo de mi sobrino, un prusiano cuyo mayor sueño es unirse a uno de esos regimientos de caballería tan pomposos. ¿Y cómo se hicieron ustedes amigos?

Gilbert miró de reojo a su compañero, esperando que no contara nada de aquel día que supuso un antes y un después en un destino que él creía inmutable.

—Verá, señor conde, no odio a los militares. Odio a los estúpidos que abusan de su poder y que tratan a los demás como a ganado. Por desgracia, he encontrado esa actitud, a menudo, entre los alemanes. En cuanto a socialista...

—¿Se permite usted insultar a mi familia en mi propia casa, señor?

Todos volvieron su atención hacia Roderich, que miraba al francés con una mueca de evidente desagrado en su rostro aristocrático. Gilbert, desde su lado de la mesa, observó a su primo con un brote de admiración aún mayor. Con ganas se habría levantado de la silla para ir a darle un abrazo.

—Disculpe si le ha parecido a usted que insultaba a su primo. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Hablaba, en general, de los alemanes.

—Hablar así, en general, de los pueblos, solo puede conducir a confrontaciones dolorosas, injustas y que no llevan a ninguna parte —dijo Roderich, y Gilbert sonrió sin darse cuenta. No hacía mucho, el propio Rod había pronunciado palabras mucho más duras contra los prusianos, pero ahora su primo había decidido romper una lanza en su favor frente al «extranjero» acusador. Lo cierto es que Gilbert también le había dicho cosas muy duras a Roderich. Era normal que siempre acabaran peleados: cuando no era uno, era el otro quien acababa fastidiándola.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante se lo habría perdonado todo.

—Tiene usted toda la razón, joven conde —dijo Francis, jovialmente, sin perderse detalle de la expresión de su amigo. Y sintió una profunda ternura por aquel prusiano bobo al que podía leer como un libro abierto.

«Está bien, soldadito, te echaré una mano. Porque en el fondo te quiero, y porque por los amigos se hace lo que sea».

—¿Y qué piensa usted de los numerosos atentados contra el káiser, señor Bonnefoy? —preguntó el conde Edelstein a su invitado.

—Pienso que todos esos anarquistas son unos ineptos, porque ¿cuántas veces han intentado ya matar a Guillermo I?

Anneliese lanzó un gritito de incredulidad y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Es broma! —el francés reía, dando cuenta de lo que quedaba de su postre—. El mundo se está volviendo loco. Hay anarquistas en todos los países. Desde España a Inglaterra, en Rusia hay para aburrir y, desde luego, también en Francia, Alemania y en Austria-Hungría. Ser anarquista no es algo malo en sí mismo. El propio Jesucristo fue anarquista en su momento, ¿no creen ustedes? Si les soy sincero, y me temo que la sinceridad me pierde de vez en cuando, creo que lo verdaderamente deleznable es la existencia de aquellos que quieren hacer prevalecer sus ideas a base de asesinatos, porque se empieza matando a un rey y se acaba matando a tus hermanos. Y, desde luego, matar al káiser alemán no es solución de nada, si acaso conseguirán que todo el mundo termine por radicalizarse y que la situación se agrave.

Se hizo un silencio que duró varios segundos de reloj.

—Yo solo puedo decir que me congratulo de hallarnos ahora mismo entre familia y amigos cercanos —dijo la condesa, un poco sofocada, pero con la mirada reluciente—. Porque llegamos a estar en una cena de sociedad, y le juro que me desmayaba sobre mi plato.

—Es usted adorablemente sensible, madame. Pero sea indulgente conmigo, pues sé muy bien de lo que hablo. Soy, al fin y al cabo, francés.

—Está disculpado, querido —concedió Anneliese con una desmayada sonrisa—. Pero si me disculpan a mí, he de retirarme a descansar. No estamos acostumbrados aquí a departir de este modo tan... apasionado.

—Yo también me retiro temprano hoy —anunció el conde—. Espero que mañana podamos continuar con esta conversación tan interesante, señor Bonnefoy. Que descansen.

Los dueños de Rosenthal salieron del salón. En cuanto salieron Gilbert no tardó en acercarse a su amigo, no sin antes detenerse unos instantes junto a Roderich y apretarle un hombro con cariño justo antes de musitar un «buenas noches, Roddy» y desaparecer de allí junto al francés.

—Tú sigues enamorado de tu primo —dijo Francis, ya en el pasillo.

—¡Pero cállate! —dijo el otro dándole un manotazo en la nuca—. ¡Te va a oír alguien!

—Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio, prusiano. Necesitas a alguien con sentido del humor en tu vida. Creía que yo mismo podría servirte, pero quizá no sea suficiente. Necesitamos a alguien más en nuestro grupito.

—Déjate de tonterías. Puedes bromear de lo que quieras. Pero de «eso», no.

Francis no replicó, pero se encaminó hacia los dormitorios, seguido a pocos pasos de su amigo.

—Tú te crees que todo el mundo está enamorado de alguien —prosiguió Gilbert con una mueca, aunque su compañero no podía verlo en la oscuridad.

—Soy un experto en el _amour._ Y creo que deberías empezar a plantearte qué es lo que estás haciendo con tu vida. Te lo digo de verdad.

Se detuvieron junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Francis y se miraron un momento con suma seriedad, tras el cual se echaron a reír con ganas.

—A veces sabes estar serio y todo, gabachito.

—¿Quieres pasar? Mi cama se siente muy sola. Eso sí, no prometo respetarte, aunque sí ser un caballero. Porque sigues siendo virgen, ¿verdad?

Con las mejillas encarnadas, Gilbert abrió él mismo la puerta de su compañero y lo empujó hacia el interior de la estancia con fuerza.

Francis recuperó el equilibrio entre risas y se encaró con el otro joven.

— _Oh là là_ , ¡no me esperaba este giro argumental!

—Lo que quería es que dejaras de hablar en el pasillo de estas cosas. ¡Por aquí está todo lleno de oídos! Ya bastante tengo con la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarme a mi padre en algún momento por lo de mi renuncia.

—Venga, sin bromas. Vamos a la cama.

Ante la mirada de incredulidad suprema del prusiano, no tuvo más remedio que taparse él mismo el rostro para no estallar en unas carcajadas demasiado estruendosas y demasiado incorrectas dado lo avanzado de la hora

—Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco antes de dormir —logró articular, poniéndose serio—. No te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, princesa.

Sin tenerlas todas consigo, el prusiano se sentó en una esquinita de la cama mientras Francis se desnudaba con confianza.

—Oye, creo que sería mejor que no hablaras del ejército delante de mis tíos —dijo Gilbert apartando la vista del otro chico con cierta timidez.

—De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo. Lo he estado pensando mucho... Y me siento, en parte, culpable y responsable por tu decisión de dejar la escuela. Y no me gusta sentirme así —decía el francés mientras se terminaba de quitar los pantalones—. Aún no es tarde para que regreses, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, fue mi decisión. No te sientas responsable, porque es cosa mía.

—Es que me da la impresión de que tu sueño sigue siendo convertirte en uno de esos pajarillos presumidos de la calavera y las espuelas. Te he observado cuando hablas de ellos, de todo ese mundo, y se te pone la misma carita romántica que cuando hablas de tu primo. Los ojos dilatados, los labios trémulos y húmedos...

—Haz el favor de callarte.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—¡Pues no lo parece!

Francis se encogió de hombros y se subió a la cama en ropa interior.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Duermes desnudo?

—Normalmente sí. Desnudo como Dios me trajo al mundo, pero por deferencia a ti me he dejado los calzones puestos, monjita del convento. ¡Pero no cambies de tema! Hablemos de hombre a hombre, prusiano. A ver, ¿por qué quieres, o querías, convertirte en militar? ¿Has pensado seriamente en ello alguna vez o solo es cuestión de tradición en tu familia?

El otro muchacho, sin darse apenas cuenta, se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la cama de su amigo, y recorrió con la mirada el elegante y recargado mobiliario de la habitación.

—Desde luego, por la paga no es —musitó Gilbert con una sonrisa triste—. Los militares poseen toda esa aura de prestigio, y romanticismo, y de respeto... pero si uno decide entrar en esta carrera, debe saber que ni siquiera tendrá dinero suficiente para poder costearse su propio equipamiento. ¡Y menos aún si te decides por la caballería! Por algo los militares suelen casarse con mujeres de familias ricas. Como... bueno, como por ejemplo la futura mujer de mi primo.

—Oh, vamos, ¿ni siquiera los oficiales?

—Ni siquiera ellos. Solo en los rangos muy superiores, a partir de los coroneles para arriba...

—Bueno, tu familia es rica, ¿no?

—Yo no diría tanto, pero...

—¿Entonces es simple vocación? ¿Como si fueras un artista? Verás, me resulta un poco... difícil de aceptar. No te enojes conmigo, Gilbert, pero es que los militares matan.

—¡Matan a otros militares!

—En teoría sí, pero de la teoría a la práctica...

—No vamos matando civiles, Francis. Nuestra razón de ser es protegerlos. Esa es la razón por la que quiero... quería... ser un húsar. ¿Qué hay mejor que ofrecer y exponer tu vida, que es lo más valioso que posees, para defender a tus padres, a tus hijos, a tus amigos...?

—Pero para ello tenéis que matar. ¿No ves que no sois más que una herramienta del poder?

—Las que matan son las ideas en manos de los hombres inadecuados. Las ideas religiosas, nacionalistas, imperialistas, socialistas... Todas ellas pueden degenerar en guerra cuando los hombres de orgullo, agresivos y débiles, las retuercen a su conveniencia. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca. ¡Lo siento! Pero para mí es más importante que los inocentes no sufran y mueran por los delirios de grandeza de algunos.

El francés alargó un brazo y apoyó la mano sobre la nuca de su amigo. Comprendía sus razones, pero no las compartía del todo, porque aquellos hombres con delirios de grandeza que Gilbert mencionaba, bien podrían ser los líderes de su propia patria alemana.

—Entonces sigues siendo virgen, ¿verdad? No me respondiste —dijo, cambiando de tema mientras estrechaba la distancia que había entre ambos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír al ver cómo Gilbert se tensaba de forma proporcional a su cercanía.

—¿Pero qué dices ahora? Estás mal, francés.

Y estaba tan adorable, así tan vergonzoso y turbado...

—A ver, _mon ami._ Si te pregunto estas cosas, del ejército, sobre el sexo, es porque quiero que te centres. No todos hemos nacido para ser bohemios o para ir de flor en flor. Aunque me hace gracia, estás tratando de imitarme, prusianito, pero...

Gilbert resopló.

—Yo no trato de imitarte. Yo ya soy lo suficientemente genial por mí mismo.

—Eso no lo pone nadie en duda —siguió, acariciándole el cabello con mimo—. Pero lo que yo creo es que estás negando precisamente lo que tú eres. Estás huyendo de ti. De lo que de verdad quieres ser y... —sonrió—... de lo que de verdad amas.

Francis observó que la tensión de Gilbert se relajaba un poco, aunque solo fuera porque sus palabras le estaban haciendo pensar de veras en todo aquello y olvidar que tenía a un hombre, semidesnudo, junto a él, en una cama.

—Creo que eres muy tradicional, Gil. Y bueno, eso no está del todo mal, a pesar incluso de ser tan joven. Querer divertirte está bien y es comprensible, pero... —la caricia llegó hasta una de sus mejillas, donde se detuvo, tentándole la piel con el pulgar.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Has pensado en con quién quieres que sea tu primera vez?

—¿Te me estás ofreciendo, gabacho pervertido? —preguntó el muchacho sin terminar de desembarazarse de él.

—¿Me estás aceptando?

—Por mucho que te las des de donjuán, no tienes la experiencia requerida —aseveró Gilbert con una sonrisa displicente que contrastaba con el rubor que se había extendido sobre su piel pálida.

—Con hombres no, eso es cierto. Pero es que tu inocencia tiene un encanto especial. Oh, cuando la pierdas será una desgracia para el mundo entero —comentó con un mohín, y dejó de tocarlo—. Eso sí, tampoco me has respondido esta vez. ¿Con quién? ¿Hombre o mujer? ¡Vamos!

—¡No sé!

—¡Métete a monja, prusiano!

—Es que... ¡es que no me veo capaz! Yo... Cuando pienso en Roderich... Nos imagino juntos y... bueno... no sé muy bien cómo...

—Oh, ¿ves? ¡Me matas, Gilbert, me matas de amor! —El francés pataleó sobre la cama.

—Vete a la mierda, me voy a mi habitación.

—La señorita se marcha indignada. Mañana te prepararé un encuentro íntimo con esa criadita que tanto te gusta. Sophie, ¿no se llama así? Espero que duermas bien esta noche, amigo mío, porque mañana te convertirás al fin en un hombre de verdad. En los establos. Romántico, ¿eh? Allí tendrás la intimidad que necesitas.

Gilbert se marchó sin responder.

* * *

2

Como no podía ser de otro modo, se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y dándole vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que el francés le había dicho. A veces creía que tenía razón, pero cinco minutos después lo volvía a rechazar todo, dejándolo sumido en una confusión aún mayor.

¿Se había precipitado al venir a Viena? Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Además, iba a defraudarlos a todos. Y si abandonaba el camino que su padre había trazado para él, que él también había querido para sí, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en la vida si lo que más le gustaba era precisamente aquello? El lustre y la belleza de las escuadras de caballería alineadas en perfecto orden, el amor de aquellos camaradas que lo darían todo por los demás sin recibir a cambio más que medallas y honores. Era un mundo en el que todo estaba como debía estar, del primero al último, donde se seguían las normas en su justa medida. La guerra era otra cosa, eso era cierto. Hasta él lo sabía. Pero ya no habría más guerras, estaba seguro de ello.

«Francis tiene razón. Yo no soy como él».

Y ahora había llegado «ese» día. El día en que experimentaría aquello de lo que tanto hablaban los hombres cuando no había damas presentes. ¿Sería tan maravilloso como decían? Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad, pero tampoco se moría de ganas por experimentarlo, ya que sentía que aún le faltaba algo crucial para dar ese paso.

Se levantó antes de que amaneciera y se dirigió al aseo sin aguardar a que ninguno de los asistentes de cámara acudiera para atenderlo. Las cosas eran muy distintas entre la vida de un cadete y la de un conde, eso estaba claro. Su primito vivía entre algodones y aún se permitía darle lecciones a él. Gilbert meneó la cabeza con resignación. Roderich no sabía nada del mundo, eso era lo que pasaba.

Mientras se aseaba frente al espejo, le vino a la mente la imagen difuminada del príncipe ruso, y hasta él se sorprendió de que lo asaltara su recuerdo. De aquel pequeño dulce y sonriente ya no debía de quedar nada. Seguramente el príncipe ya se había acostado con mujeres, puesto que ¿quién se atrevería jamás a rechazar a un príncipe? Por un momento pensó en escribirle directamente a él, sin mediación de su hermana. ¿Por qué no? Hacía tiempo que la guerra había acabado y lo lógico era que el príncipe hubiese vuelto a Rusia. Si había sobrevivido, claro.

Pero claro, ¿qué iba a decirle? _Hola, soy Gilbert, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy el que te regaló una sortija. Yo sí que te recuerdo y me sigo preguntando si algún día nos volveremos a ver._

Era patético.

—¡Buenos días, hermanito! —La voz de Ludwig le llegó desde detrás.

—Buenos días. Sí que has madrugado, ¿eh?

—Pues claro. Hay que madrugar para aprovechar bien el día. Oye, Gil, ¿no vas a hacer las paces con Roderich?

Desde luego, su hermanito no se andaba por las ramas.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú que nos peleamos? ¿No nos habrás espiado? —Lo había dicho en broma, pero el pequeño se sonrojó y miró hacia las puntas de sus zapatos con timidez. Gilbert no supo si echarse a reír o no y al final optó por ponerse serio—. Ludwig, no puedes espiar a las personas mayores. Eso está mal.

—Es que... es que quería oír el ensayo de Roderich, pero luego viniste tú y... le dijiste cosas tan feas...

—¡Y él a mí!

—Pero empezaste tú.

Hasta aquel pequeñuelo le echaba en cara su comportamiento. Aquello era el colmo.

—Luddie, ahora estoy ocupado. Pero prométeme que no volverás a escuchar a los mayores a escondidas.

—Hmm, te lo prometo —Ludwig se puso firme—. Pero tú prométeme a mí que harás las paces con nuestro primo. Rod es muy bueno, y no se merece que...

—¡Ahora estoy ocupado! Ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Seguía todavía pensativo cuando Francis se le presentó antes del desayuno con una de aquellas sonrisas que él conocía bien.

—Bien, veo que hoy te has puesto guapo. Ya lo he arreglado todo. Sophie me dijo que sí, pero que tenía que ser ya, antes de que se levante todo Rosenthal. No me dirás que no te cuido bien, me he levantado temprano y todo por ti, prusiano.

—¿No hablarás en serio?

—Tienes loquita a la muchacha. ¿Me dejarás que mire?

—¡Por supuesto que no, pervertido!

—¡Ay, qué ilusión! —palmotéo alegremente—. ¡Gilbert lo va a hacer! ¡Va a tomar a una mujer y la va a desnudar y...!

—Calla, cállate, por favor. —Se moría de la vergüenza cada vez que el francés se ponía en aquel plan.

—Hazme sentir orgulloso. Yo ya sé que un prusiano jamás será un amante tan formidable como lo es un francés, pero hazme el favor de dejar el pabellón bien alto. La teoría la conoces, ¿verdad? ¿O necesitas una clase rápida y magistral mientras llegamos?

—Te juro que un día te mataré, rubia del demonio.

—Cuando termines con ella, me amarás. Es decir, no literalmente. Espero. Creo.

La joven, que ya tendría veintitantos —y era de suponer que ya tendría su experiencia—, parecía casi más nerviosa que él. Al fin y al cabo, el muchacho se trataba de un barón, de un miembro de la nobleza y, por si fuera poco, era el sobrino de sus señores. Gilbert ya la había besado en alguna ocasión desde su llegada, pero no se había atrevido a ir más allá de unas inofensivas caricias por encima de su uniforme de sirvienta.

Ella sonrió con timidez y él le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera. Después ambos miraron al francés, que captó al vuelo el reproche que había en ambos pares de ojos.

—Yo voy con vosotros solo para vigilar desde fuera. No vaya a ser que os pillen in fraganti.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Sophie sin dejar de echar miraditas al muchacho de cabellos de color ceniza, por el que ya había sentido una ternura especial cuando era un pequeño travieso y demasiado activo.

—Menos gracias y más brío —urgió Francis.

El conde había hecho un buen trabajo con las caballerizas nuevas. La ampliación del edificio había hecho posible que el número de caballos de Rosenthal se cuadruplicara y, gracias a los sementales que le había regalado su cuñado, ya tenía en su haber una media docena de potrillos de raza que hacían las delicias del prusiano. Quién sabía... Quizá alguno de aquellos seis animalillos de patas delicadas fuera su montura cuando entrara en el regimiento. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que ya empezaba a dar por hecho que su antiguo sueño volvía a ser una posibilidad futura.

Comprendió que en algo debía llevar la iniciativa, así que Gilbert se acercó a la mujer, que esta vez llevaba las dos trenzas sueltas y no peinadas a guisa de corona, y le dio la mano para invitarla a entrar. Ella soltó una risita y dejó que la guiara hacia el interior de los establos. Había una sección aparte en la que se guardaba y almacenaba el heno limpio, así como algunas cajas de herramientas y útiles para la doma e higiene de los caballos. Allí es donde Gil pensaba perder la «honra». El mero pensamiento lo hizo reír y la joven se detuvo.

—¿De qué se ríe, señorito? —preguntó, nerviosa.

—De ese estúpido francés que se ha quedado ahí fuera. El maldito no ha cejado en su empeño hasta que me ha empujado a esta... situación.

—Pero usted quiere, ¿no? Es decir, que no está aquí por... no sé... Para reirse de mí.

—¡Por favor, Sophie! Pues claro que no.

Ahora era él quien empezaba a mostrarse nervioso. No iba a poder, claro que no. Y si fracasaba... Francis se encargaría de recordárselo por el resto de su vida.

Con aspecto avergonzado, Gilbert escondió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en un poste de madera. El olor a cuero, madera, grasa y caballo era muy fuerte allí dentro. A él le encantaban aquellos olores, le traían reminiscencias de Prusia oriental, pero era posible que a ella le resultara muy pesado y hasta desagradable.

—Oye, Sophie, tú ya... quiero decir... tú ya tienes experiencia, ¿no?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

—Porque usted... bueno, no se lo contará a nadie, ¿verdad, señorito? Ni a su primo ni a nadie, ¿verdad?

—La duda ofende, señorita.

Ella suspiró más aliviada y se decidió a sentarse al fin sobre la abundante montaña de heno. Luego, se acordó de adoptar una sonrisa de mujer experimentada y le indicó que se acercara a ella con un gesto sensual.

El prusiano se acercó y se dejó hacer en silencio. No quería pensar en qué estaba haciendo, en si aquello era correcto o no, o simplemente si de verdad quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella empezó a besarlo en los labios y él le devolvió el beso. Al menos aquello del beso sí lo dominaba, eso pensaba él. Lo que estaba claro es que, a pesar de que ya no vestía los pantalones cortos de los niños, notó que el heno se le clavaba por todos sitios.

«Pues sí que es bonito esto, sí», se dijo con una imagen de sí mismo que poco tenía de heroica.

Sophie se estaba desabrochando como podía los botones que tenía en la espalda y su vestido perfectamente planchado empezaba a perder la forma que moldeaba su cuerpo joven y lozano. Gilbert no sabía si era por el miedo a que alguien los sorprendiera en mitad de la faena, o por la incomodidad del lugar, o por los ojos de los caballos, que a su entender lo juzgaban con severidad desde sus cabinas, o por la torpeza de ambos, o por el silencio incómodo en que se habían sumido, pero no conseguía que su cuerpo reaccionara como tantas otras veces. Quizá había esperado más complicidad, o palabras tiernas musitadas a media voz y a duras penas oídas por el deseo, más caricias o sonrisas que lo dijeran todo sin decir nada, pero lo cierto es que él no la amaba a ella, ni ella a él, y aquello era un soberano desastre.

«De verdad que voy a matar a ese gabacho», pensaba mientras Sophie le deshacía el nudo del corbatín y le desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa. Imaginaba que él también tendría que ayudar en algo, pero vacilaba entre quitarse los botones de su propio chaleco o despojarla a ella del uniforme. «Bueno, que lo haga ella, porque no sé ni por dónde hay que quitar el vestido. Supongo que por los pies, así no se despeinará».

Pero por abajo asomaban las enaguas, suficientemente ahuecadas como para resultar difíciles de manejar. Todo ello lo pensaba, con frialdad, mientras la joven seguía besándolo y se empeñaba en desnudarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Mejor no nos lo quitamos todo —dijo él, inseguro, mirando en derredor como si quisiese escapar por el primer hueco que se le apareciera—. Me está empezando a picar todo ya y...

—¿Está bien, señorito?

—Sí, claro. Muy bien. —Pero por su voz más bien pareciese que aguardara a recibir la sentencia condenatoria de un juez estricto e implacable.

—Es normal... La primera vez. —Ella le buscó los tirantes por delante y le desabrochó los botones que sostenían sus pantalones, mientras que él apartaba la vista, cohibido. Sophie le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos y Gilbert estuvo tentando de volver a subírselos de inmediato. Pero ella ya le estaba acariciando con la mano entre las piernas y ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Sería demasiado tarde también para llamar a gritos al francés?

—¿Quiere que...hum... Quiere se lo haga con la boca, señorito?

—¿Hacer qué? —exclamó.

Pero se lo estaba imaginando muy bien y empezó a echarse cada vez más hacia atrás sin apenas darse cuenta de que en su cabeza ya se tocaba a retreta.

—Mire, mejor túmbese aquí y déjeme hacer a mí.

—Creo que... creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, Sophie —decía el prusiano mientras se enredaba en sus propios pantalones, se caía de espaldas y retrocedía sobre el heno con la mirada descompuesta.

«¡Qué vergüenza! Un prusiano que huye en pleno combate con toda la caballería intacta. Esto...».

Sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo a seguir mortificándose internamente, ya que, mientras escapaba de su afanosa atacante, topó e hincó el codo en algo blandito que había allí, escondido entre el heno. Unos gritos agudos, inesperados y dignos de un puerco en plena matanza, paralizó a la parejita, que, aterrorizada, vio como una cabeza de cabellos revueltos y castaños emergía de la montaña de heno, profiriendo exabruptos y lo que parecían coloridas blasfemias en un idioma que, desde luego, no era el alemán.

Sophie se levantó lanzando grititos que rivalizaron con los del quejoso y «bello» durmiente y, sujetando lo que quedaba de sus faldas, puso pies en polvorosa sin mirar atrás. Gilbert, sin poder levantarse por tener los pantalones enmarañados en los tobillos, contemplaba a aquel nuevo mozo de cuadras retorcerse de dolor con las manos en la entrepierna.

Entonces comprendió qué era aquella cosa blandita que había aplastado con el codo y comprendió el significado de todo aquel torrente de palabras en español, idioma que desconocía. Francis se había asomado al interior del establo, tremendamente preocupado.

—¡Gilbert! _C'est quoi ce bordel!_ ¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho a la muchacha? —Con los ojos como platos, vio a los dos jóvenes por los suelos, uno revolcándose por el heno, el otro tratando de pedir disculpas en paños menores y mordiéndose los labios para no reír. Pero la cara del francés fue más de lo que Gilbert pudo soportar y las carcajadas salieron en tropel, descontroladas, de la garganta del prusiano.

—¿Y qué le has hecho al muchacho? —exclamaba el francés, empezando a reír también, contagiado por la hilaridad y las lágrimas de su amigo. Meneando la cabeza, Francis se acercó al mozo gimoteante y se acuclilló a su lado con expresión comprensiva, aunque sin poder reprimir apenas la risa.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—¡En éxtasis, joder, estoy en éxtasis! Malditos señoritos inmorales... —respondió el español con su alemán nefasto, causando más risas a su alrededor, a las que él mismo terminó por sumarse sin remedio.

* * *

3

Era el cuarto día de caza y por fin era capaz de contemplar la belleza natural que lo rodeaba en todo su esplendor virginal. El brevísimo día invernal, el resplandor débil de la aurora sobre la nieve, el ocasional aullido del lobo o del ulular del viento sobre las ramas de los árboles cuajadas de blanco. Uno de sus monteros se atrevió a sugerir que sería peligroso que el señor saliera a cabalgar en su estado —y por «su estado» se refería a la cogorza que el príncipe Braginski traía consigo—, y, por toda respuesta, Ivan le desencajó la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

La verdad es que el príncipe ya se había caído del caballo un par de veces, pero no podía permitir que un siervo le diera consejos sobre qué era lo mejor y lo que no, sobre lo que _debía o no hacer._

En otra de aquellas hirió de un escopetazo —aunque por accidente— a otro de sus hombres en una pierna, pero Ivan se limitó a ordenar que se lo llevaran de allí porque el desgraciado estaba espantando a todas las presas en varias verstas a la redonda.

Se decía que no le importaría caerse una vez más del caballo y romperse el cuello. Al menos sería rápido e indoloro. Así no tendría que soportar más la mediocridad de quienes lo rodeaban, ni sus estrecheces de miras, ni sus miradas de conmiseración —así le parecía a él—, de repulsa y, sobre todo, de condena.

Y a él qué le importaba. ¿Qué le importaba nada, de hecho? Con el viento gélido cortándole las mejillas, se ajustó la bufanda, se subió el cuello del abrigo, forrado de piel y se infundió ánimos. Él solo cazaría a un oso, y aquello era todo en lo que deseaba pensar durante aquellas jornadas de silencio. Ya tenían el rastro; era cuestión de acechar a la bestia, hostigarla hasta acorralarla en territorio favorable y dispararle con precisión y con el calibre adecuado, de modo que no se echara a perder la piel del animal.

Así es, cazaría un oso pardo con sus propias manos para Sadiq. Después mandaría hacerle un buen abrigo con su piel y se lo arrojaría encima con condescendencia, no fuera a pensar que sentía algo por un insignificante esclavo que encima era turco.

Ivan, tambaleándose sobre su caballo, preparó su escopeta de caza y se la colgó a un costado, y después, siguiendo su ritual particular, acarició su látigo de cuero, para alcanzar luego la sortija que llevaba al cuello y llevársela a los labios. Lo hacía ya incluso sin apercibirse de ello, como quien besaba mecánicamente un crucifijo por devoción religiosa. Al fin fustigó a su caballo gris y procedió a seguir el rastro de aquella criatura de los bosques.

Mientras, en la dacha de la familia más apartada de la capital, aguardaba el turco, durante cuatro días ya, sin hacer otra cosa que mirar por una ventana empañada cómo la nieve lo cubría todo y silenciaba el mundo con aquella belleza prístina, letal y uniforme, como las losas blanqueadas de los sepulcros.

Sin saber si su señor estaba muerto o vivo, o incluso moribundo y congelándose en alguna zanja por culpa de aquella estúpida cacería en la que se había empeñado en participar, Sadiq se atormentaba y pensaba una y otra vez en salir él mismo a buscarlo a pesar de la maldita tempestad de nieve que no cesaba.

Pero aquel día oyó el alegre repiqueteo de las campanillas de una troika y se apresuró hacia la puerta de entrada, con el corazón en un puño. Temblando de frío, pues no se había puesto nada encima de su caftán —el favorito de Ivan—, esperó a que el ocupante del trineo se bajara e intercambiara unas palabras con el cochero. La figura iba envuelta en un grueso abrigo y llevaba una ushanka que le cubría las mejillas, pero estaba claro que no se trataba de su señor. La silueta del visitante era mucho menos estilizada y de menor estatura que la del príncipe. De hecho, mientras el intruso se acercaba con pasos torpes a la casona de madera, Sadiq se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer.

—¡Priviet, Sadiq! —gritaba la muchacha haciendo bocina con las manos enguantadas.

Él movió una mano en el aire a modo de saludo y esperó a que llegara.

—Venía a visitar a Vanya —decía, con aquella voz alegre y despreocupada, semejante a las campanillas de los arreos—. ¿Puedes llamar a mi hermano, por favor?

El esclavo se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—Me temo que no está, princesa.

—¡Oh, qué contrariedad! Con el camino que he recorrido para llegar hasta aquí...

—Pero pase, por favor, y póngase junto al fuego, que debe de estar helada.

—No tanto como tú, por lo que parece —comentó ella con una sonrisa melosa.

Yekaterina entregó el abrigo, los guantes y el gorro al sirviente y lo siguió hasta la sala principal, donde crepitaba un inmenso fuego. La joven tomó asiento y, en cuanto Sadiq regresó, lo invitó a sentarse con ella cerca del hogar.

—Y dime, ¿sabes cuándo regresará?

—No lo sé, señora. Ojalá lo supiera.

—Oh, vaya, y con este tiempo de locos. ¿Estás preocupado?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Mucho. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Vanya siempre vuelve.

Aquello era cierto. Al menos, cuando estaban en Turquía, siempre había vuelto a casa. Claro que allí no estaban a más de veinte grados bajo cero. Sadiq examinó a la mujer para tratar de percibir el parecido familiar con Ivan, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando con total libertad y confianza, se aprestó a bajar la vista y a musitar una disculpa.

—Vamos, Sadiq, estamos en familia. Y aquí no hay nadie más para seguir el protocolo. Cómo detesto el protocolo... ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? Eres turco, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano? Así haremos tiempo mientras esperamos.

—No creo... no creo que venga en breve. Lleva cuatro días ausente, mi señora.

—Venga, no seas así... Seguro que Vanya no te ha contado apenas nada de sí mismo, y seguro que te mueres por saber más cosas sobre él. ¡Aprovéchate de mí!

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber o de comer?

—Está bien. Vodka para los dos, ¿te parece? Me vendrá bien entrar en calor.

—Para mí no, princesa. No soy mucho de beber alcohol... —dijo Sadiq levantándose para ir a buscar la bebida.

—¿Sabes que en Rusia es de muy mala educación rechazar las invitaciones para beber?

—Sí, señora. Mi príncipe me lo dijo alguna vez.

—Y seguramente te obligó a beber. —Se rió ella.

—Sí, señora, me temo que sí.

—Podrías llamarme Yekaterina. Katya si gustas, es más sencillo.

Él no respondió, pero vertió una cantidad moderada de vodka en un vaso.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿No quieres saber nada de tu príncipe?

El turco se la quedó mirando con aspecto meditabundo. ¡Pues claro que quería saber más! Pero si Ivan se enteraba de que había estado indagando sobre él... Bueno, también había creído que lo mataría tras aquella cena terrible con su familia hacía cuatro días, pero el príncipe se había limitado a desaparecer para, en su lugar, matar animales.

—¿Sabe usted quién es Gilbert? —preguntó él al fin, mirándola a los ojos mientras le tendía el vodka. La joven frunció el ceño, sorprendida de veras.

—¿Gilbert? No me suena de nada.

—He ahí otro secreto más del príncipe —dijo el turco con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Oh, mi pobre hermanito... Venía a pedirle disculpas de corazón, porque creo que lo hice incomodar durante la cena del sábado. Me temo que a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

—No se parecen mucho ustedes dos.

—Eso quizás sea porque tan solo somos medio hermanos —respondió ella con su risa cantarina—. Yo no soy más que una hija ilegítima, una bastarda fruto del engaño de mi madre... Pero fui reconocida por el duque Braginski, así que... ¿verdad que Natasha sí se parece a Vanya? Son tan hermosos ambos...

—Usted también lo es —dijo, de forma mecánica, y un oscuro rubor se extendió pos sus mejillas—. Quiero decir... disculpe, por favor. Solo quería ser cortés, no quería...

—No te disculpes, Sadiq, a toda mujer le gusta que la alaben. ¿Qué les decías a las mujeres en Turquía?

—Allí un caballero no habla con una dama en público. Solo en la intimidad.

—Hmm, supongo que en Turquía no tratan demasiado bien a las mujeres, ¿verdad? Aquí en Rusia tampoco. Entre la aristocracia es un poco mejor, porque tenemos un cierto grado de libertad, pero... Hay maridos que pueden llegar a ser muy crueles. Toris es muy bueno conmigo, eso es verdad, pero yo creo que es solo porque no es verdaderamente ruso. —Ella le lanzó una de aquellas sonrisas directas y sin malicia—. Muchos hombres rusos piensan que demuestran su amor a través de la violencia.

—Sí, eso desde luego —dijo Sadiq con una mueca honesta que le salió del alma.

—¿Ivan te...?

—Por favor, señora, no quiero que él la tome conmigo.

—Yo creo que debe de quererte muchísimo.

—Quizá. A su manera. Supongo.

Yekaterina se terminó su vaso de vodka y le pidió que le sirviera más cantidad.

—Verás, Vanya siempre ha sido muy especial. De pequeño era una cosita adorable y buena... Si lo hubieras visto... Recuerdo una vez que estábamos en Viena para visitar la exposición universal... Oh, ¡un momento! Acabo de acordarme. Sí, creo que aquel niño se llamaba Gilbert. Lo recuerdo porque Vanya estuvo repitiendo su nombre cuando se lo llevaron.

Sadiq esperó a que continuara, atento a cada una de sus palabras.

—Fue muy lindo. Se coló en nuestra habitación de hotel, a pesar de la seguridad que había desplegada. Resulta que el chiquillo se quería casar con una princesa rusa, la que fuera, pero el muy bobo escogió a mi hermanito.

—Y le regaló un anillo.

—¡Sí, así es!

—¿Y no volvió a ver a aquel niño?

—No, creo que no. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —contestó Sadiq fingiendo indiferencia.

Ella le puso una mano sobre un brazo y él lo retiró sin tratar de parecer ofensivo.

—Ignoro cómo es el Ivan actual, más allá de lo que vi el otro día durante la cena. Me refiero al Ivan adulto, al que regresó tras la guerra como adulto y... contigo como amante.

—Señora, por favor se lo pido, no le cuente a nadie que él y yo...

—Por supuesto que no. Pero cuéntame, ¿cuándo se interesó por ti? Mi hermanito es de los que se encaprichan con algo hasta que se cansa y lo abandona sin previo aviso.

¡Pero eso no era verdad! Y él mismo era la prueba viviente de ello. Él y aquel maldito anillo.

—Me salvó la vida. El príncipe me compró cuando yo ya pensaba en exhalar mi último aliento colgado de una soga, y desde aquel momento me convertí en su fiel servidor. No hay cosa que no hiciera por él. —Sadiq esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se señaló la cicatriz que le surcaba una mejilla—. ¿Ve esto? Me lo hizo él en un ataque de ira. Si una cosa he aprendido con él en estos cuatro años ha sido a no alimentar su cólera. El resto del tiempo puede llegar a ser tan encantador como un niño dulce y bueno. Pero créame, mi señora, Ivan es peligroso. Es _muy_ peligroso.

—¡Pero yo quiero que seáis felices!

—Nuestra relación... está condenada. Él es un príncipe, yo un esclavo. Somos hombres.

—Eso no importa. Uno de los condes Sheremetev se casó con una sierva y la mantuvo oculta a ojos de la corte y del mundo entero, porque la amaba demasiado. Aquí en Rusia es el paradigma del amor verdadero. ¡Ten fe!

—Mi princesa, los cuentos de hadas no existen en el mundo real. Y en ningún cuento de hadas el príncipe se enamora de su fiel esclavo.

Ella se rió y buscó la mano del turco para tomársela entre las suyas y esta vez él no se deshizo de su gesto cariñoso.

—Ven aquí, fiel Sadiq, ven —dijo ella con cariño, y tiró de él para besar y estrechar a aquel hombre contra su pecho en un abrazo maternal.

Si no se hubieran levantado ambos al unísono con aspecto avergonzado y culpable, nada de lo que pasó habría sucedido. Quizás Ivan se hubiera limitado a rezongar un saludo a su hermana y a arrellanarse en su sillón favorito, apoyando las botas llenas de nieve sobre un escabel de cuero, y a la espera de que Sadiq lo agasajara como solía hacer cada vez que regresaba a casa. Aquella pesadilla inconcebible quizás no habría tenido lugar, pero lo cierto es que cuando Ivan entró a trompicones en la sala, arrastrando una pierna tras de sí, con aspecto lastimoso y sangre seca en el cuello del abrigo blanco, y vio a la pareja separándose con rapidez delante de sus propios ojos, terminó de nublársele el entendimiento.

El príncipe alzó la escopeta de caza, pero le temblaba tanto el brazo derecho, que la arrojó a un lado con una exclamación de pura rabia.

Sadiq se había postrado en el suelo, tratando de controlar el involuntario temblor de su cuerpo, y Yekaterina se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

Pero el turco tenía razón. El ruso era peligroso, y todavía más cuando su cuerpo estaba embotado por el alcohol desde hacía días. Además no había conseguido cazar a su presa y había estado a punto de perecer bajo las garras de la bestia, que le había dado un zarpazo en el cuello justo antes de escapar de su ebrio cazador.

—¡Vanya! ¡Por Dios, estás herido! —exclamó Yekaterina, acercándose a su hermano con suma preocupación, solo para recibir de él un violento empujón que la arrojó directamente al suelo. El príncipe se arrancó el látigo del cinturón y se acercó a ambos con aquella sed de sangre que se había desatado durante la cacería aún prendida en los ojos.

Yekaterina lloraba desde el suelo, pero las lágrimas no significaban nada para el ruso.

—¡Sadiq es mío, perra traidora! ¡Mío! —gritó, tensando el arma—. Y nadie puede tocar lo que es mío sin mi permiso, ¿me oyes? ¡Nadie!

Ella se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos esperando a recibir el latigazo, que no llegó porque Sadiq se había interpuesto entre ambos, arrodillado en el suelo para apelar a la piedad de su amo. Pero aquel gesto caballeroso fue el peor error que podría haber cometido, pues a ojos de Ivan, era la confirmación certera de su traición.

—¡Apártate, Sadiq! ¡Apártate o correrás la misma suerte que esta sucia traidora! —advirtió con la voz sibilante.

Pero el turco sabía que de nada serviría clamar su inocencia.

—Por favor, mi príncipe. Dejadme curar vuestro cuello. Las heridas en el cuello son mortales, y además podría infectarse la herida y...

Ivan le apoyó una bota en el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás de una patada, lo que le hizo contener otro grito de irritación, esta vez por la sacudida de dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo de parte a parte. Después, con evidentes dificultades por la pierna herida, Ivan se arrodilló en el suelo también y asió a Katya de un tobillo.

—Esta traidora siempre ha tenido celos de mí, porque no es una de nosotros —dijo atenazándole las piernas.

—Eso no es cierto, Vanya...

—¡Es cierto lo que yo diga!

—¡Tú no eres así! Por favor, hermanito...

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sadiq se puso en pie y se alejó hasta apoyarse en una pared.

—¡Hermano dice! Si de verdad lo fuera, furcia, no habrías ido por ahí diciendo que soy un... un pervertido. Que me acuesto con hombres —dijo torciendo el gesto—. Y lo que es peor aún, con esclavos. ¿Te crees que no soy un hombre de verdad? ¿Que no quiero estar con una mujer porque no puedo? —le espetó temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Pero qué dices?

Él la abofeteó.

—Sadiq, sujétamela por los brazos.

El turco no se movió de donde estaba. Aquel de allí era el hombre al que amaba, el hombre retorcido que había decapitado a Herakles con sus propias manos y que quizás había disfrutado durante el proceso. Sadiq se empeñaba en obviar todo lo malo y en justificar siempre sus actos, pero en el fondo sabía que el ruso era un sádico que carecía del más básico autocontrol y que poseía demasiado poder para su propio bien y el de los suyos.

Y se dijo que no participaría en aquella abominación. No le importaba lo que le sucediera después.

—¡Sadiq, ven aquí y obedéceme, o te juro que después terminaré contigo! —le ordenó, fuera de sí.

El esclavo apartó la vista, pero no le obedeció. Ella tenía razón. Ivan no era así. Estaba claro que sus actos eran producto de varias cosas que, sumadas entre sí habían creado aquel cóctel incontenible: del asqueroso alcohol, del miedo cerval que tenía grabado a fuego en sus genes y de la inmadurez del príncipe, que se creía un dios en un mundo donde nadie osaba llevarle la contraria jamás.

Pero Sadiq también había visto al otro, al que lo miraba enternecido y con coquetería a través de un velo diáfano y delicado, al príncipe que, en Estambul, se había enfrentado temerariamente a unos esclavistas para evitar que mercadearan con unos niños —porque Ivan adoraba de corazón a los niños—, al muchacho de ojos luminosos que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro al contemplar extasiado una lluvia de Perseidas durante una cálida noche estival. Y Sadiq, que era un hombre fuerte, cabal y honesto, habría llorado como un chiquillo por él, porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos había sido incapaz de erradicar aquel miedo irracional que corroía el alma de su príncipe. Sin embargo, no lloró, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en ignorar el horror presente con la belleza selectiva del pasado.

Cuando Ivan terminó con ella, buscó a tientas el látigo por el suelo, dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza. Dado el estado lamentable en que se veía al príncipe, Sadiq creyó que nada le impedía imponerse y doblegar a su amo como ya había hecho una vez. Claro que entonces se había tratado de una situación y unas circunstancias emocionales muy distintas a las actuales.

—Te lo advertí, turco idiota —dijo Ivan con algo semejante a un desgarro de sus cuerdas vocales, o eso creyó oír él.

El primer latigazo solo le mordió el brazo.

El segundo, en su torpeza, le laceró más el alma que otra cosa.

Ivan... te quiero.

Pronto se acabaría. A Sadiq ya no le importaba el dolor físico, ya no, porque no había nada peor que la amargura de un fracaso, de una partida que sabía de antemano que jamás ganaría.

Basta, Ivan, por favor. No tengas tanto miedo, maldita sea. Nadie quiere hacerte daño.

El príncipe se dejó caer a su lado, sin fuerzas, y, por unos segundos, Sadiq creyó que le había leído sus pensamientos. Quizás lo hubiera hecho. O quizás no era más que un sueño que su amado lo estuviera besando en los labios mientras sollozaba sin voz, con el látigo ensangrentado a los pies de ambos.

—Sadiq...

El turco apresó sus mejillas pálidas sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

—Mi príncipe, Vanya —dijo llámandolo por su diminutivo familiar por vez primera—. Esto no puede seguir así. _Tienes que_ calmarte.

«...Mi amor».

Pero lo último que vio entonces fueron sus ojos violetas y enrojecidos, justo antes de que Ivan le clavara un estilete en el rostro.


	13. Cap 13 - Morir de amor

**NOTA:** ¡Hola, hola! Tenía este capítulo listo desde hacía tiempo, pero no sé qué pasa, que mis lectores, sobre todo mexicanos, están durmiendo (¿o tienen exámenes quizás?) o se han cansado de que los lemons tarden en llegar x'D (Espero que no sea por esto, aunque adelanto que ya habrá pronto). Mis queridas reviewers ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de comentar (Ana, where are you?), y eso que todo está a punto de calentarse en la historia. Aparte, he estado muy nerviosa porque los días 18 y 19 de febrero, sin venir a cuento, tuve unas trescientas visitas de golpe de personas que leyeron solo el prólogo para luego desaparecer. No entiendo qué pudo ocasionar esta explosión absurda, pero aún hoy estoy muy inquieta porque no tiene ningún sentido y no me gusta no comprender las cosas ARGH (Agradeceré si alguien sabe algo y me lo dice).

En fin, a lo que importa. De nuevo un capi partido por la mitad. Se avanza por fin con uno de los pairings principales, pero poquito a poquito, que por algo he calificado la historia de romántica. Espero que les guste.

En cuanto al reencuentro con Ivan, habrá que esperar algo más. No puedo especificar pero ya será pronto, muy pronto: cuando el principito termine un par de cosas que aún tiene que hacer en Rusia.

He seleccionado a Wagner obviamente no por las asociaciones posteriores con el régimen nazi, sino porque considero que a un Gilbert de dieciséis años le tendría que fascinar este tipo de música, por mucho que también haya sido vilipendiada. Lo quieran o no, Wagner vino a representar el nacimiento de la nación alemana recién unificada, el resurgimiento, el sentimiento de pertenencia, poder y gloria... De ahí que también fascinara a los "otros" sesenta años más tarde. No me puedo resistir a citar doblemente a Thomas Mann (que también andaba medio obsesionado con Wagner y lo criticaba sin piedad), dado que Gilbert afirma adorar también la ópera wagneriana Tristán e Isolda. Y siendo Gilbert homosexual como es en el fic, el parecer de Mann acerca de esta ópera me pareció una graciosa y muy pertinente coincidencia.

Se lo dedico a mi Austria así como el siguiente, por razones obvias.

—

 **Ahora me parece que el segundo acto de Tristán, con sus embelesos metafóricos, es más para jóvenes que andan desconcertados con su sexualidad".**

(Carta de Thomas Mann fechada en 1949)

 **El arte de Wagner es el mejor autorretrato y la más profunda autocrítica del carácter alemán que puedan imaginarse.**

(Thomas Mann)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Morir de amor**

El prusiano vestía una levita que le sentaba como un guante y cuyo color rojo oscuro le hacía resaltar el rubio ceniza de su cabello de un modo particularmente hermoso. Eso fue lo primero en que reparó Roderich cuando su primo se presentó ante él con aquel inusual aspecto atildado y formal. Se estaba conduciendo además con tanta seriedad que hasta terminó por descartar las sospechas de que Gilbert estaba allí únicamente para tomarle, como siempre, el pelo.

Roderich observaba con creciente diversión los esfuerzos de su primo por tratar de comportarse como un caballero. Aunque Gilbert no estaba haciendo tan mal trabajo después de todo; de hecho, el austriaco estaba tan sorprendido que el té se le enfriaba ya sobre su platillo, olvidado entre sus manos.

—Así que... supongo que estarás encantado de acompañarme... bueno, de acompañarnos a la ópera.

El joven conde se habría reído si hubiera estado en su naturaleza hacerlo. ¿Pero por qué Gilbert tenía que ser siempre tan presuntuoso? ¿Encantado de acompañarlo? ¿En serio?

«Bueno, esta vez no voy a ser yo quien lo eche a perder», pensó Roderich y se las compuso para asentir con aspecto inopinadamente amable.

—Pero ¿no te divertirás más en compañía de tu... amigo? Vosotros dos solos, me refiero —preguntó Roderich, eso sí, sin ocultar un tono de leve retintín.

A decir verdad, había sido Francis quien había organizado la tregua entre ellos, pues, por un lado, había tenido una fructífera conversación con el austriaco acerca de Gilbert, y, por otro, le había sugerido a su amigo que invitara a Roderich a ir a la ópera. Y no solo eso, sino que también había ido a acompañar a Gilbert para que se comprara ropa decente y de buen gusto (Francis se vanagloriaba de ser capaz de convertir en un príncipe hasta al más patán, pero el prusiano estaba tan contento que ni se dio cuenta de la pulla intencionada del francés). Al final se había comprado un chaqué para el día, un frac para la noche, y aquella levita que tanto estaba encandilando al austriaco. Y estaba ciertamente apuesto con el contraste del rojo con el chaleco de brocado negro, la corbata de seda también negra, que llevaba prendida por un alfiler de oro, y el elegante cuello alzado.

—Contigo será mejor, Roddy, y además así podremos usar el palco de tu familia.

Roderich exhaló un suspiro que le salió desde lo más profundo del alma.

—Entonces solo quieres que yo vaya para utilizar nuestro palco. Es que eres incorregible.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Pero por qué eres así? ¡Yo no quería decir eso!

Parecía tremendamente desolado y por una vez Roderich se sintió generoso.

—Está bien, está bien. Mientras no me pongáis en evidencia... Ya tengo suficiente con las excentricidades de ese francés —dijo con una mueca de impaciencia.

—¡Qué bien, primo! —Y como si recordara que tenía que demostrar su incontestable madurez a través de sus gestos, volvió a adoptar su pose de revista que no casaba demasiado bien con la elegancia nobiliaria y civil de su nuevo atuendo.

—Imagino que tendrás ropa adecuada para ir a la ópera.

—¡Sí! Francis fue conmigo de compras. Es un gabacho desquiciante, pero hay que reconocer que al menos en lo que respecta al vestuario, sabe bien de lo que habla.

—¿Es él quien te...? —Pero Roderich notó que se ruborizaba y calló sin terminar la pregunta. Había estado a punto de hacerle un cumplido a su primo por su aspecto, y eso era inaceptable.

—¿Quién qué?

—Nada. —Advirtió que Gilbert le había distraído hasta tal punto, que se había olvidado de su sagrado té. Pero aquel francés también tenía su parte de la culpa. Y no solo por la mejora sustancial en la apariencia del prusiano —pues estaba seguro de que había sido el otro quien había escogido aquellos atavíos—, sino también por la conversación íntima a la que lo había sometido el francés a traición.

Francis se había acercado a él la mañana anterior, como por casualidad, silbando y jugueteando con una rosa roja que acababa de cortar —robar— del jardín, y aquel gesto de confianza del invitado —no invitado— lo había puesto de muy mal humor. Eran sus rosas, era su hogar, era su primo... ¿por qué tenía que venir él a revolucionarlo todo?

— _Bonjour, comte_ —dijo con aquella habitual sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto soliviantaba a Roderich.

—Buenos días —le respondió él en alemán con un gesto más bien hosco.

—Me he estado preguntando, y espero que no lo considere una osadía por mi parte, cómo es posible que ustedes dos se lleven tan rematadamente mal. Me refiero, por supuesto, a su primo y a usted.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra del paseo; Roderich muy altivo y formal, y Francis con una actitud desenfada y desenvuelta.

—Y es que no tiene sentido, lo mire por donde lo mire, dadas las maravillas que Gilbert me ha contado acerca de usted, señor conde —continuó el francés antes de que Roderich pudiera replicar. En realidad, siendo estrictos, Gilbert nunca se había prodigado en lisonjas hacia su primo, pero Francis sabía leer entre líneas. Le había bastado ver el brillo en los ojos del prusiano al rememorar alguna anécdota con aquel pequeño austriaco idealizado y distante de su niñez. Y, si no se equivocaba, ahora mismo también había un ligero brillo en las pupilas de su actual interlocutor. Quizás fuera por mera curiosidad, o por la sorpresa que sus palabras le habían causado, pero era indudable que el interés estaba allí, prendido en aquellos ojos suspicaces que lo observaban tras las gafas.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Roderich aclarándose un poco la voz, como si así evidenciase menos interés del que en verdad sentía.

—¿De verdad que no se lo figura? Gilbert lo adora. Cualquier idiota lo podría ver. Pero una cosa es lo que sentimos y otra muy distinta lo que hacemos al respecto, ¿me equivoco? Bueno, yo no caigo en esa doblez, porque yo me comporto tal y como siento las cosas, sin trabas de ninguna clase. Pero ustedes dos... oh, ustedes dos serían capaces de enloquecer hasta al más pintado.

El austriaco creyó que algo se le agitaba allí dentro, muy dentro, y detuvo la mirada sobre la copa de los árboles, mecidas por el viento a un ritmo suave y pausado. El francés volvió a la carga:

—Gilbert es... digamos que es un libro abierto para mí. Aunque, y de esto estoy seguro, muchos no verán en él más que la superficie más superficial. Las sonrisas demasiado frecuentes que esboza, las carcajadas honestas y explosivas, sus chanzas, su aparente despreocupación por todo, su conmovedor e infantil narcisismo, su orgullo fluctuante y sus ansias por destacar en todo. Pero todo eso no obedece más que a sus defensas tan típicamente prusianas. ¿Acaso no es un soldado en cuerpo y alma? Gilbert sabe bien de esas cosas. Muchas veces las defensas exageradas en un ejército no tienen más que una pretensión disuasoria. ¿Y quién se pertrecharía del mejor, más nutrido y más poderoso ejército? Pues, claro está, alguien que tenga mucho miedo de un posible ataque del exterior.

Francis llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en aquella conversación con el austriaco, pero no había esperado tener un oyente tan receptivo. Percibió el ligero cambio en Roderich y se animó a continuar:

—Pero usted es su primo. Seguro que conoce a ese Gilbert que se esconde bajo sus torres, muros y cañones tronadores. Seguro que no le juzga por su actitud de gallito de corral, ¿me equivoco? Porque usted lo conoce, señor conde —dijo con una esplendorosa sonrisa, tras la cual hizo una pausa de efecto para agravar el tono hasta entonces distendido—. Pero dudo que lo haya visto como yo, a punto de desmoronarse por completo, paralizado a causa de algo que él percibía como una derrota, como un soldado aislado que se ha quedado solo, sin sus oficiales y que ya no sabe si replegarse, proseguir, rendirse, o lanzarse a morir. Usted no lo vio como un pajarillo lloroso y frágil bajo la lluvia, sin nada a lo que aferrarse, luchando, sobre todo, contra sí mismo.

Roderich apretó los dedos dentro de sus puños enguantados en piel, pero por su aspecto tranquilo, nadie habría adivinado el torbellino de sentimientos que habían empezado a sacudir su interior.

—¿Qué le pasó a Gilbert en Potsdam, señor Bonnefoy?

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted a él?

—Eso jamás.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Gilbert se reiría y bromearía y le restaría importancia al asunto —dijo el austriaco—. Pero tiene usted razón. A veces, cuando está vulnerable, tiene ataques devastadores de honestidad y es capaz de desnudar su alma hasta volverla del revés. Pero normalmente antes que reconocer una debilidad el muy tonto preferiría que lo ahorcasen.

—Se nota que son primos.

Roderich no captó la alusión a su propio orgullo, estando como estaba, imaginándose angustiado qué pudo pasarle a su primo en aquella ciudad norteña, en su soledad, con aquella dolorosa tristeza que el invitado sugería. Y dos fueron los sentimientos que afloraron en el austriaco: un rebrote de cariño por su añorado primito, y un respeto inesperado por el francés, porque comenzaba a intuir que solo alguien muy especial podría haber tendido la mano a aquel desastre de prusiano y convertirse en un amigo fiel y leal como aquel tipo estaba demostrando ser.

Y por vez primera vio en el francés algo más que sus maneras irritantes, sus cabellos indecentemente largos y sus chispeantes intervenciones.

Ahora tenía a Gilbert allí a solas en el salón, su té frío en las manos, y el corazón más abierto y liviano en el pecho. Aquel bobo, que además se había puesto tan guapo, lo acababa de invitar a la ópera y lo cierto era que le hacía una ilusión tremenda. Pensó en la pieza inconclusa que había estado componiendo para él durante años y se dio cuenta de que también él se había estado comportado como un redomado imbécil.

—Me gustará mucho ir contigo a la ópera, Gilbert. Con vosotros, quiero decir —confirmó Roderich, aturullado, dejando la taza al fin sobre una mesita para ocultar el ligero temblor de sus manos. Pero enseguida se arrepintió de haber dejado las manos libres. Porque tras esas palabras que Rod había pronunciado de corazón, Gilbert se acercó a él con rapidez, tomó sus manos entre ellas suyas y se las besó con un entusiasmo impremeditado que terminó por provocar un profundo sonrojo e incomodidad en el joven conde.

No podía decirle a Gilbert que llevaba años mortificándose por él y por su ausencia, ni que era incapaz de terminar su composición, porque todas le parecían demasiado falsas, toscas y vacías, ni que en aquel mismo instante le estaba haciendo sentir algo muy intenso bajo toda aquella fachada austriaca de perfección inmaculada y peripuesta.

—Qué bobo eres, Gilbert —musitó, apartando con torpeza las manos delatoras de entre las suyas para ocultar también que, durante unos segundos, había tenido la intención de darle un beso en una mejilla.

O quizás —y eso lo aterrorizaba— de besarlo incluso en los labios.

* * *

2

Roderich no podía creer que desde aquel día ni Gilbert ni él hubieran vuelto a discutir. Aún faltaban algunos días para la ópera y no cesaba de maravillarse por la armonía tranquila y cordial que se había instalado entre ambos. De lo que no se daba cuenta el joven austriaco es que su propio comportamiento mucho menos irritado contribuía a dulcificar el ánimo más bien pendenciero que Gilbert siempre había desplegado especialmente contra él.

El austriaco estaba de un humor que casi podría calificarse de exultante (Él nunca podría estar exultante del todo, era demasiado correcto y formal como para permitírselo), y la víspera de la cita, es decir, de la visita a la Ópera de la corte, se acercó a su amadísimo piano y se detuvo junto a él con una leve mueca en los labios que se asemejaba mucho a lo que sería una delicada sonrisa. Su reluciente Bösendorfer negro era el más fiel confidente que jamás había tenido: aquel piano era el único que había sido mudo testigo de su ira, de su frustración e incluso de sus lagrimas más secretas y él, a cambio, lo consolaba con su música alegre o tormentosa, sus melodías tiernas y arpegios devastadores. Roderich acarició con suavidad la tapa del piano de un extremo a otro y suspiró como si de una _prima donna innamorata_ se tratase. Ni siquiera le había molestado demasiado que Gilbert hubiera escogido una tediosa representación de El anillo del nibelungo (Wagner era demasiado alemán y demasiado agresivo para el gusto refinado del austriaco). Esperaba que al menos así el prusiano lograra quedarse calladito y quieto durante toda la función, extasiado como un crío con los fuegos de artificio nórdico-germánicos.

Por desgracia, no lograba olvidarse del intolerable impulso que había experimentado unos días atrás, cuando su primo lo había invitado a la ópera y después se había mostrado entusiasmado en cuanto Roderich había aceptado ir. En cierto modo, aquel Gilbert de quince años —no, de dieciséis ya—, se había comportado como aquel pequeño al que él tanto había llegado a añorar. Y aquello lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja. Su efusividad y su cariño y su alegría sincera le habían hecho retroceder a aquel tiempo en que su primito se colaba en su habitación y se acurrucaba contra él, todo inocencia y candor infantiles. Un tiempo en el que no tenía nada de malo el pensar en besos y hasta en caricias.

Roderich se sentó en la banqueta del piano apartando con cuidado los faldones de su levita azul, apoyó de nuevo sus finos dedos sobre la tapa de madera y cerró los ojos durante un par de minutos, como si quisiese aclarar unos pensamientos tan inapropiados como aquellos. Pero todo cuanto acudía a su mente era una levita roja y una sonrisa cálida, cercana y perfecta.

Abrió la tapa del piano y apoyó la yema de los dedos justo en el borde de las teclas, amparado en la vana esperanza de ahuyentar y exiliar a Gilbert de su cabeza si se abandonaba a la bendita y redentora música. Sin embargo, y sin habérselo casi propuesto, terminó por arrancar en sol menor y pronto el salón se llenó de aquella musicalidad delicada y dolida que lo había atormentado durante demasiado tiempo.

«Balada inacabada para Gilbert en sol menor», pensó el austriaco con el corazón encogido aunque ya arrebatado, mientras los dedos volaban uno tras otro en una sucesión natural, cadenciosa y preciosa, tan preciosa como los sentimientos que lo desbordaban y amenazaban con asfixiar al pianista. Y tocó, y tocó, cada vez con mayor seguridad, alcanzando con rapidez las notas más agudas, alternando la melancolía con una locura _in crescendo_ mientras se aproximaba al final que no era final, porque no había sido capaz de acabar...

No, nunca había sido capaz de decir...

Se detuvo en mitad de un acorde imposible y se volvió con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad vertiginosa y semejante a la que habían empleado sus dedos sobre el teclado.

—No, por favor, no te detengas, Roddy.

Gilbert tenía una mano sobre el pecho; pareciese que él mismo hubiese querido tranquilizar los latidos de su propio corazón descontrolado. En los ojos del prusiano, en aquellos ojos tan hermosos como crueles, relucía una sospechosa neblina y, no obstante, Gilbert no parecía avergonzado por mostrarse emocionado ante él. Quizás ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta; tal era el poder del talento de Roderich. O quizás su primo había simplemente madurado por fin, reconciliando el sentimiento con lo que él consideraba «honor masculino».

—¿Qué es eso que tocabas? —preguntó el visitante, acercándose unos pasos al pianista, cuyo rostro, cubierto de rubor por la inesperada interrupción, trataba de aparentar indiferencia de forma muy infructuosa. Lo cierto era que Roderich no habría mostrado mayor turbación si Gilbert lo hubiese interrumpido mientras intentara darse placer a sí mismo en soledad. Para el austriaco era una situación prácticamente equivalente, solo que en una intervenía su alma desnuda y en otra lo haría —en el caso de producirse— tan solo su cuerpo desnudo. (Y por Dios Santo esperaba que jamás sucediese algo como aquello).

—No era nada —respondió Rod, apartando la vista de él—. No deberías entrar así con tanto sigilo. Vas a matarme.

—Me temo que no fui lo suficientemente sigiloso. —Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa que martilleaba sin piedad al austriaco en lo más profundo.

—Bueno, no lo vuelvas a hacer y punto.

—¿Pero qué era? Era una pieza maravillosa —insistió Gilbert, y le apoyó una mano en la espalda.

—Estaba improvisando... No era nada. Déjalo ya, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, mi primito cascarrabias —dijo el prusiano sin apartar aquella mano de él, como si estuviera proclamando con presunción «esto es mío y así lo reclamo por derecho de conquista». Roderich se vio tentado de apartársela de un manotazo, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por sobrellevar el contacto, de modo que alzó la vista y se atrevió a enfrentarse a él armado tan solo con su mirada.

—No soy un cascarrabias —contradijo con seriedad, sin apartar sus ojos violeta de los de Gilbert hasta que este vaciló.

—Pues para ser una pieza improvisada, me ha llegado hasta el alma. Pero claro, tú eres el mejor pianista que existe, Roddy, así que eso es fácil.

El contraataque de Gilbert fue fulminante. Roderich sintió que le ardía salvajemente el rostro y que la mano conquistadora de Gilbert le quemaba también allí, en la espalda, reclamándolo para sí sin esfuerzo alguno.

Se dio cuenta también de que Gilbert advertía el exagerado rubor del pianista y que, en consecuencia, algo empezaba a debatirse en el interior del prusiano. ¿Y por qué no era capaz de decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué no decirle «Gilbert, esa pieza ha sido creada por ti y para ti, porque no soy capaz de expresarme mejor que a través de la música»? Que su alma la había compuesto para la suya —o intentado componer al menos—, porque no sabía de qué otra forma decirle eso que era lo más sencillo del mundo y, al mismo tiempo, lo más difícil de aceptar y de confesar.

No obstante, si algo tenía claro Roderich es que quería a su primo; a pesar de los altibajos, de las peleas y de los rencores lo quería, por supuesto, pero por vez primera empezaba a plantearse _hasta qué punto_ lo hacía. Y el mero pensamiento lo paralizaba por completo. Cuando ahora pensaba en sus besos de la niñez, algo se le retorcía por dentro, porque sabía —de todos era sabido— que aquello estaba mal, que era pecado mortal, que era del todo impensable. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo y su decencia lo obligaba a apartarse de Gilbert, lo empujaba a tratar al objeto de su perdición con mayor frialdad si cabía.

Su primo, como no podía ser de otra forma, debía de ser ajeno a tales tribulaciones. Estaba seguro de que nada sabía de su confusión y que todo lo que hacía el prusiano era fruto de la buena voluntad. Por eso al principio a Roderich no le extrañó que la mano de Gilbert hubiese subido desde su espalda hasta su hombro y que su mirada hubiera adoptado un sesgo intenso bajo aquellas pestañas tan claras y que tan hermosamente ribeteaban sus finos párpados. Tampoco le extrañó que la expresión irónica de sus cejas se hubiese desvanecido y que su sonrisa flaqueara por la indecisión.

En realidad, tan solo habían transcurrido unos segundos desde que el prusiano le había hecho sonrojar, pero a Roderich se le antojaron horas con todos y cada uno de sus minutos, allí sentado como estaba, con Gilbert en pie a su lado, tan guapo él y tan elegante, mirándolo desde arriba con una expresión demasiado ambigua.

Lo primero que percibió cuando Gilbert se inclinó sobre él fue que su primo olía maravillosamente bien. Una maldita fragancia francesa, quizás, sutil y envolvente y embaucadora. Lo segundo, que los labios de su primo era más suaves de lo que recordaba, o, más bien, que seguían siendo tan suaves como lo habían sido cuando era pequeño.

Roderich se tensó de la cabeza a los pies y sus dedos se clavaron en la tapicería de su banqueta con una fuerza desproporcionada. Gilbert lo había besado en la comisura de los labios, como si no se atreviera a hacerlo de forma más directa, como si no deseara violentarlo con un beso prohibido y que él no había pedido. Claro que eso era únicamente lo que Roderich creía, porque no todo se pide siempre con palabras, y menos aquel tipo de cosas imponderables y universales.

Fue un gesto tímido y delicado por parte del prusiano, pero no por ello causó una menor impresión en el joven conde, que se limitó a mirar a su primo tras sus lentes con unos ojos inmensos, como de gacela asustada, anegados por la incredulidad más extrema.

Gilbert retrocedió dos pasos y se rió con desenfado mientras ocultaba las manos a la espalda.

—Solo era una broma, Roddy. Solo era una broma. No me mires así, por favor.

¿Una broma? Sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro y ¡el muy maldito decía que era una broma!

—Supongo que querrás que te deje ensayar. Mejor me voy.

Ahora que se fijaba, en las mejillas de Gilbert destacaba la sangre traidora; algo que ni su risa ni sus gestos pretenciosos podían ocultar por mucho empeño que le pusiese.

—Estoy deseando que llegue mañana —murmuró el prusiano, apresurándose hacia la salida con la elegancia de un oficial en retirada.

Roderich, por su parte, se ocultó el rostro entre las manos, incapaz de comprender qué era lo que sentía. Sin saber siquiera si estaba horrorizado, o eufórico o... profundamente avergonzado.

* * *

3

El carruaje se detuvo frente al patio delantero de Rosenthal. El cochero alzó el sombrero de copa en deferencia al hijo de sus señores y a sus dos flamantes compañeros. La berlina iba tirada por cuatro caballos de cuerpos ágiles y de gran alzada, que agitaban orgullosos las soberbias cabezas, sacudiendo las crines oscuras y los arreos de cuero bellamente repujado.

El francés parecía en su salsa, vestido con una elegancia irreprochable aunque poco ortodoxa, con su sombrero de copa gris y su frac impecable, cuya tela era quizás demasiado llamativa (un estampado extravagante muy a lo Oscar Wilde). A su lado, Gilbert se mostraba como un caballero muy formal y algo torpe, lo cual le confería un aire más maduro a la par que encantadoramente _naïve_. Probablemente pensaba que estaría mucho más cómodo con su gastado uniforme de cadete y no con aquellas prendas de señoritingos; la pajarita, las pretenciosas solapas de seda, el chaleco ajustado, los guantes de piel suave y, sobre todo, la ridícula flor roja en el ojal (aquello había sido obra del francés). Roderich tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver los ímprobos esfuerzos de su primo por aparentar estar cómodo mientras se hallaba atrapado dentro de semejantes galas.

Francis había entrado el primero en el carruaje, dejando atrás a la pareja, que se miraba sin decir palabra y sin decidirse a romper el hielo por miedo de ir a decir alguna tontería vacía y demasiado obvia. Al fin Gilbert se situó en un flanco de la puerta y, todo galantería, le ofreció la mano a su primo para ayudarlo a subir al estribo de la berlina, sin darse cuenta de que con ello remedaba las atenciones debidas de un caballero hacia una dama.

Roderich agradeció la oscuridad de la noche que mantuvo su azoramiento a buen recaudo. Sin embargo, apretó los labios, se dejó ayudar y subió al estribo reprimiendo algún comentario hiriente hacia el bobo inconsciente del prusiano.

—Me pregunto si habrá muchas mujeres esta noche en la ópera —comentó el francés una vez que todos estuvieron en el interior y el carruaje se puso en marcha con un fuerte tirón. Había sido Roderich quien le había indicado al cochero que estaban listos para partir con un par de golpes en el techo de la caja de los pasajeros, por lo que aún se estaba sentando con esmerado cuidado cuando el invitado soltó aquel comentario tan desafortunado.

—¿Y por qué no? —se adelantó Gilbert, apoyado con inconsciente sensualidad sobre la puerta acolchada—. _Der Ring des Nibelungen_ es una drama épico con mujeres fuertes y terribles como son las valquirias. A cualquier mujer le encantará ver a Brünnhilde y...

—Como se nota que no sabes nada de las mujeres, _mon ami_ —interrumpió Francis con un gesto paternal—. Las mujeres prefieren acudir a ver un drama romántico. Tú dales a Romeo y Julieta y una preciosa muerte de enamorados y se derretirán de placer, pero dales luchas, dragones, espadas y mujeres guerreras y se aburrirán como una ostra.

—Pues vaya decepción... —Gilbert se dirigió entonces a Roderich—. Y tú, primo, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Romance o aventura?

Roderich se quitó y recolocó los guantes con parsimonia para calmar su creciente enojo. Desde luego, para tratar con el prusiano uno debía poseer un temple de hierro. ¿Es que acaso quería tratarle como a una damisela a partir de ahora? Aquel empeño era insultante.

—Habría preferido ver una ópera de Mozart.

Francis se sonrió al ver la torpe interacción de ambos. Eran tan bobos los dos que resultaba una delicia verlos. Eso sí, al ver el gesto medio compungido de Gilbert, se terminó por apiadar de su amigo y volvió a intervenir:

—De todas formas, lo de menos es la obra que se representa. Las damas solo acuden para exhibirse y compararse con otras damas. Digamos que la ópera no es más que un simple mercado carnal, una feria de muestras de alto postín.

—¡Por favor, señor Bonnefoy, muestre un poco de respeto!

—Disculpe usted, señor conde, si la cruda realidad ofende sus oídos.

Roderich no quiso proseguir y se obcecó en un cómodo silencio, dejando que aquellos dos parlotearan animadamente todo el camino hasta Viena. Al llegar a la Rinsgstrasse, sin embargo, se quedó prendado del juego intermitente de luces y sombras sobre el cabello tan claro de Gilbert, que parecía dotarlo de un halo dorado cada vez que pasaban bajo una de las numerosas farolas de gas de la capital. Al detener su mirada unos instantes en los labios de Gilbert, rememoró, sin poder remediarlo, el beso que le había dado junto al piano el día anterior —o lo que hubiese sido aquello— y notó que se le aceleraba el pulso. Le daba verdadero pánico quedarse a solas con su primo, pero al mismo tiempo... Al mismo tiempo se sorprendía deseando con un fervor inusitado que el mismísimo Wotan descendiera a lomos de Sleipnir y se llevara consigo a Asgard a aquel insufrible francés.

Pronto se apearon del carruaje y Roderich pudo disfrutar del asombro del prusiano en cuanto este constató que el Hofoper era mucho más majestuoso y bello que su homólogo berlinés.

«Pues claro, primo. Tu imperio es de antes de ayer. Aún os faltan siglos de refinamiento. ¿Qué te esperabas?», pensó con cierta maldad.

—No está nada mal —decía el francés con admiración, una vez que los tres entraron en el recinto por la deslumbrante entrada principal, donde el mármol blanco reproducía una y otra vez las luces, casi como si de espejos encantados se tratara, tiñendo de oro cada columnata, cada balaustrada y cada estatua de estilo renacentista.

—Quizá tengamos la suerte de ver a la emperatriz —dijo Francis quitándose los guantes con gestos presumidos.

—En el caso improbable de que apareciese, iría cubierta por velos. Es muy celosa de su belleza, que ella considera ya en decadencia —explicó Roderich encaminándose hacia las escaleras alfombradas que llevaban hacia los palcos.

Por allí transitaban con cuidado algunas damas de largos vestidos y capas, sujetándose con finura las faldas de chiffon, satén y organza; otras vestían con telas más ornamentadas, que llevaban prendidas con lazos y florecillas y distribuidas en profusos pliegues sobre el polisón. Todas las señoras que subían hacia los palcos iban del brazo de algún caballero, a menos que se tratara de jovencitas, las cuales iban acompañadas de sus respectivas institutrices o damas de compañía. Algunas de aquellas damiselas soltaron risitas nerviosas, parapetadas tras sus abanicos de seda cuando el francés les dedicó sus reverencias más galantes.

—Adoro cómo se recogen el pelo las muchachas de Viena —susurró Gilbert mientras seguía con la mirada a una de las damitas, que le había dedicado una tímida sonrisa al pasar por delante de él—. En Berlín son tan sobrias y aburridas... Esos bucles sueltos, y esas perlitas que llevan entretejidas entre sus cabellos... ¡Parecen hadas!

—¿Sabe usted, señor conde, que su primo sabe muy bien de lo que está hablando? Recuerdo que en Berlín una vez él mismo llevó el cabello trenzado con perlas y unas pequeñas y adorables flores de color rosa, y la verdad es que estaba divino.

Gilbert le dio, literalmente, un guantazo a su amigo, que solo arrancó unas cuantas carcajadas del francés y otras tantas miradas de reproche a su alrededor.

—¿Có... cómo dice, señor Bonnefoy?

—No le hagas caso, Rod. Ya sabes cómo es Francis.

—No miento —insistió el otro, apartándose entre risas de la cólera germana—. Gilbertine era la muchacha más preciosa de toda la capital. Oh, y su forma tan dulce de sonreír y de caminar... Era un verdadero escándalo.

—No sé de lo que está hablando ese idiota —aseguró Gilbert con aspecto digno, aunque por su mirada de perrillo abandonado, no habría convencido ni al más ingenuo.

Roderich comenzó a subir por las escaleras que conducían al primer piso sin dignarse a replicar ni a participar de las bobadas de aquel par de aprendices de casanova. Además, no quería oír ni una sola palabra más. Tenía por delante algunas horas de función y no tenía la más mínima intención de pasar más tiempo del necesario aguantando chiquilladas.

Por suerte, la pareja de amigos tardó poco en seguirlo al palco alquilado por la familia Edelstein. Gilbert se sentó a su lado y Francis, por su parte, se acodó en la separación del palco con el contiguo, pues se había percatado enseguida de que entre sus convecinos había dos muchachas en edad casadera que ya lanzaban furtivas miradas de curiosidad hacia el trío de solteros.

Roderich se enderezó en su asiento en cuanto su primo acercó su butaca a la suya y se vio totalmente incapaz de entablar una conversación inocua y banal con Gilbert. Este se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle algo al oído y el austriaco se terminó por poner aún más nervioso.

—Dicen que _Der Ring_ es la mejor ópera que se ha creado, o, al menos, la más fastuosa y épica, y que solo los mejores cantantes pueden hacerle justicia. Dicen que esta ópera es tan dura, que llega a arruinar las voces de los cantantes. ¡Ah! ¿Y sabías que es una austriaca quien interpreta a Brünnhilde?

—Sí, la soprano Amalie Materna. —Roderich se quedó sorprendido por el conocimiento que demostraba tener Gilbert. Había dado por sentado que su primo era un cabeza hueca inepto para el arte y que solo soñaba con caballos, escuadrones y los consabidos desfiles.

Gilbert sonrió en la semipenumbra del palco, y en aquel preciso momento a Rod le pareció el joven más apuesto y encantador que había sobre la faz de la tierra. El austriaco desvió, cohibido, la mirada hacia la orquesta, que ya estaba preparada y se mantenía a la espera de que comenzara el primer acto de _Die Walküre_ , la segunda de las cuatro partes de la saga de Wagner, la preferida de Gilbert. Este volvió a imponer su cercanía física sobre su primo para proseguir con su pequeña e íntima conversación.

—Te voy a contar un secreto, Roddy. Pero que no salga de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, es cierto que me gustan las historias de aventuras, de héroes y de caballeros de honor. Ya sabes que adoro a Walter Scott y a Alejandro Dumas, ¿no es así?

Roderich asintió. Estaba tan inquieto que ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué le estaba diciendo su primo, pero al menos no era demasiado difícil mover la cabeza y hasta mostrar interés, por muy erráticos que anduvieran entonces sus pensamientos.

—Pues eso no impide que me gusten... eh... otras cosas también.

—A... ¿A qué te refieres? —tartamudeó el otro. Le vino al instante aquello que Francis había sugerido poco antes junto a las escaleras de la entrada principal. Que su primo se había vestido de mujer en Berlín. ¿Eran esas acaso las otras «cosas» que le gustaban? Quizás... quizás solo hubiese acudido a un inocente baile de máscaras. ¿O se estaba refiriendo más bien a que a Gilbert lo que de verdad le gustaban era los hom...? ¡Oh, señor, no quería ni pensar en ello! Por momentos, al correcto, casto y anticuado austriaco, Gilbert empezaba a resultarle un completo desconocido.

—Al romance —susurró junto a su mejilla con aquel aire tan suyo de pillo, y con una especie de calidez entrañable y soñadora que caló en la fibra más sensible del joven pianista. Su primo era todo ruido, fachada y jactancia pirotécnica, pero cuando uno era capaz de entrever su timidez más profunda —aún más acentuada cuando trataba de ponerse serio— era imposible no perdonárselo todo.

—Oh, vamos, pero qué dices, Gilbert. ¿Romance?

Las luces rebajaron su intensidad en derredor y comenzó a resonar con fuerza la rugiente y estremecedora tormenta que acompañaba la entrada de Siegmund en el primer acto. Gilbert rodeó los hombros de Roderich como si de alguna forma hubiese recordado que a su primo le daban miedo las tormentas y quisiera brindarle su inconsciente protección. Roderich no se apartó de él, pero supo que por lo menos aquella noche sería incapaz de disfrutar de la obra.

—Me refiero a... Es que me da vergüenza. No te vayas a reír de mí —continuó el prusiano en voz baja y tan cerca de él, que su finísimo cabello rubio le cosquilleaba en la oreja—. En Berlín fui a ver Tristán e Isolda con Alistair. Y sentí algo que... oh, es que no sabría explicártelo bien, Roddy. Ese final, esa aria final de Isolda me destrozó algo por aquí dentro. Me pareció tan romántico cómo la música, y la voz, y su alma se van desvaneciendo y apagando poco a poco...

—El _Liebestod._

—El _Liebestod_ —confirmó Gilbert con una sonrisa cautivadora—. «Muerte de amor». ¿No te parece precioso, morir de amor por alguien?

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, Gilbert, morir de amor me parece una soberana estupidez.

Fue como un mazazo. Como uno de los rayos de Thor. Gilbert se apartó al fin de él y Roderich casi llegó a exhalar un suspiro de alivio al verse liberado de su contacto.

—Eso, anda, déjame ver la función en paz. —En realidad, en cuanto lo dijo ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para remediarlo. Gilbert se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su butaca con una mueca de evidente abatimiento, a pesar de sus deseos por no dejar traslucir sus sentimientos.

El resto de la obra apenas se cruzaron un par de frases más. Y eso que, durante el _intermezzo_ , Francis los dejó convenientemente a solas para invadir el palco contiguo, sin tener en cuenta las miradas reprobadoras de las damas de compañía. Por si fuera poco Gilbert se esmeró en dedicarle toda su atención a todas y cada una de las damas de los palcos cercanos —con las que había coqueteado durante el descanso, ya fueran solteras o no—, e incluso había llegado a alternar con las mujeres de menor alcurnia del patio de butacas (a excepción del momento de la cabalgata de las valquirias, que el prusiano siguió extasiado). Estaba claro que era una burda estratagema para causar celos en el austriaco, pero así y todo, el joven logró con facilidad el objetivo propuesto.

—Haz el favor de no llamar así la atención, Gilbert —regañó el austriaco con manifiesta irritación—. Lo que sucede en la ópera tiene ecos en toda la alta sociedad, así que ten la decencia de comportarte como el barón que eres en público.

La sonrisa de suficiencia del prusiano lo sacó de sus casillas. El ex-cadete se apoyó indolente en su ornamentada butaca y lo miró de arriba abajo con aquella fanfarronería, en el fondo herida, que tanto detestaba su primo.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces... digamos que te besara en los labios, aquí y ahora, delante de todos, de toda la alta sociedad —sugirió con cautivadora malicia.

En aquel punto, el muchacho de cabellos tan claros como la ceniza le tomó de una mano y comenzó a acariciársela con intencionada sensualidad. Sin embargo, en su afán por escapar de aquel temible dios germánico, Roderich se cayó de su propia butaca al suelo ante la atónita mirada de su primo. Después, haciendo caso omiso del mundo que daba vueltas a su alrededor, del suelo que parecía abrirse bajo sus pies y de la violenta música de Wagner, el austriaco tiró dos butacas y una mesita de adorno y se alejó medio a gatas hacia la puerta de salida justo en el momento en que Brünnhilde, en el escenario, era expulsada del Valhalla por Odín y despojada de su divinidad como valquiria.

* * *

4

Regresó tan lentamente en sí, que le costó sus buenos minutos comprender dónde estaba, por qué no podía moverse y por qué era incapaz de abrir los ojos.

Sadiq recordó por fin la terrible escena de la que había sido testigo —y cómplice a su pesar— y experimentó una vez más aquella sensación de inenarrable dolor, de profunda repulsión y de punzante angustia que lo habían incapacitado para no hacer nada. Así había sido: ¡no había hecho nada! Junto a Ivan había soportado lo que no habría soportado ningún otro mortal. Por amor se había dejado engatusar, ningunear, destruir, esclavizar y vender, pero todo eso se había acabado ya: jamás había tenido nada tan claro en la vida. Antes que seguir a su lado, Sadiq prefería arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos y reventarlo entre sus dedos de hierro. El alma no, porque el alma ya le pertenecía al príncipe ruso desde que lo vio por vez primera en Turquía, como en uno de esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas, a lomos de aquel caballo del blanco más puro.

Intentó incorporarse, pero apenas si pudo mover un poco el brazo derecho, que lo sentía como un tronco inerte y rígido a un costado. Supuso que estaba tendido en una cama y que alguien se había ocupado de él y de sus heridas después de que aquel malnacido le hubiera cortado la cara de parte a parte. Entonces, con enorme dificultad, giró el rostro vendado hacia la izquierda y descubrió que allí, a escasos centímetros de él, dormía el príncipe con la expresión más angelical e inocente que había visto en un ser humano.

Normalmente, el ver a su amado junto a él, vulnerable y pacífico en su sueño, le habría granjeado un sentimiento de dicha y hasta de sosiego, y habría tenido que refrenar las ganas de tocarlo, de tentar el oro sobre su frente y el nácar etéreo de sus mejillas, cosa que siempre había adorado hacer. Pero no en aquel momento, no cuando la joya más preciosa se había tornado la hiel más amarga, precisamente como la bilis que le subía ahora por la garganta y que estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar.

Trató de salir de aquella cama, de aquel embrujo irreparable, de aquel país infernal y supo que lo haría —que tenía que hacerlo— aunque tuviese que arrastrarse por el suelo y por la mismísima nieve para alcanzar la libertad.

Había entrevisto que Ivan llevaba también una venda; en su caso, envolviéndole el cuello, pero ya nada que viniera de él le importaba. De hecho, mientras Sadiq esperaba para recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo malherido, se guardó mucho de volver a mirar al durmiente, por lo que no fue consciente del momento en que el ruso se despertó.

Sintió que una mano fría (Ivan siempre las había tenido calientes), alcanzaba el lado de su rostro que no estaba oculto por las vendas y se posaba en la mejilla que tenía cubierta por una barba rasposa de varios días.

—Sadiq, ¡oh Sadiq...! ¡Has despertado por fin!

Le habría gustado gritarle: «¡No me toques, demonio! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar en lo que te resta de vida!». Sin embargo, un terror frío y pegajoso comenzó a extenderse por los miembros entumecidos del turco, que se limitó a observar al príncipe con el ojo izquierdo, el único que llevaba descubierto. Pero cuando Ivan se levantó y comenzó a besuquearlo fervorosamente en la mejilla como si fuese un niño asustado que hubiera vagado perdido durante horas y hubiera encontrado al fin a sus padres, el turco creyó que su estúpida y férrea voluntad mostraba ya sus primeras fisuras.

—Sadiq, perdóname, te lo ruego, perdóname. No sabía lo que hacía, se me fue la cabeza, estaba furioso, fue el alcohol, pero a ti no quería hacerte daño. A ti no, que eres todo cuanto tengo.

Pero ya no quería ni podía creerle. Sadiq apartó el rostro para rehuir sus caricias y besos y cortó todo contacto visual con él. No quería quebrarse, y sin duda terminaría haciéndolo si aquellos ojos claros continuaban perforándolo como la propia cuchilla que el ruso había empleado contra él.

—No, Ivan. Se acabó. —Sadiq quiso incorporarse otra vez, y dadas las dificultades que parecía tener en su empeño, Ivan le tomó con sumo cuidado de la cintura para ayudarlo a sentarse sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo que se acabó? —preguntó el príncipe sin comprender a qué se refería. A alguien como Ivan no le cabía en la cabeza que nadie pudiera prescindir de él, y aún menos un esclavo.

—Que se acabó. Que me voy. Me da igual lo que me suceda. No quiero estar contigo. —Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él sin el tratamiento de respeto completo, pero era cierto, ya nada le importaba.

—Pero no puedes irte. Eres mío.

—Lo sé. Pero no podrás poseerme si estoy muerto.

—No te vas a morir, Sadiq. Solo has perdido el... —El ruso enmudeció y bajó la mirada con humildad culpable hacia las manos de Sadiq, que tomó entre las suyas y se las llevó hasta su frente, como había visto hacer al propio esclavo en señal de profundo respeto.

El turco se dejó hacer, aunque sabía que su voluntad no flaquearía.

—¿Que he perdido qué? ¿El alma, el poco orgullo que me quedaba? —inquirió Sadiq con un tono mordaz y una sonrisa que más bien parecía una cuchillada mortal.

—El ojo derecho, Sadiq. Hice todo lo que pude. Hice traer incluso al médico del zar, pero...

Sadiq lanzó un grito agónico y desgarrado y se liberó de sus odiosas manos de un violento empujón. Tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarle a él aquellos ojos preciosos que amaba o amó o que amaría por siempre.

—Por favor, necesito que me perdones y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Como cuando estábamos en Estambul, ¿recuerdas? Allí todo era perfecto.

En Estambul nada había sido perfecto. Maravilloso sí, pero siempre había distado mucho de ser perfecto.

—Ivan, ya no te quiero —dijo entonces, y él mismo sintió que se le resquebrajaba el corazón al decirlo—. Y si te quedara algún resquicio de compasión por mí, acabarías tú mismo conmigo de una vez por todas, y no poco a poco, como has estado haciendo desde el primer maldito día.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Que me mates, joder! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

El príncipe se subió con cuidado al regazo del turco con una delicadeza propia de un bailarín de ballet.

—Te compensaré con creces por ese ojo. Pídeme lo que quieras. Te daré todo cuanto desees. Pero matarte no, eso no. No puedo separarme de ti, por favor, eso no me lo pidas.

Si seguían por aquel camino, terminaría claudicando como siempre. Y no ayudaba en nada que Ivan estuviera allí a horcajadas sobre él, pues le traía reminiscencias de la primera vez que se habían acostado juntos, cuando ambos eran aún prácticamente unos críos.

—Te daré el palacio que me pidas. Y sirvientes —proseguía el príncipe, que había empezado a acariciarle peligrosamente cerca del borde de los pantalones.

—Ya no te quiero, Ivan —repitió, con un deje ya mucho menos seguro, temblando ligeramente.

—¿Quieres mi palacio de Estambul? Es tuyo —dijo con la sonrisa tierna y adorable de un niño que jamás hubiese cometido falta alguna.

—Maldita sea, ¡violaste a tu hermana!

—Lo sé, lo sé... Te dije que perdí la cabeza. Estaba borracho y al veros a los dos me morí de... de... —se interrumpió y lo miró suplicante—. Imagino que no hay excusa posible para eso, pero lo hice por ti, Sadiq. Por ti.

—¿Se puede saber en qué me ayudaba a mí que hicieras algo tan espantoso? —exclamó el turco, desesperado.

—No sé cómo decírtelo más claro. No puedo vivir sin ti. —Su mano se introdujo sinuosamente en el interior de los pantalones del turco, que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

—¡No! ¡No me toques! —gritó agarrándole le la muñeca con fuerza, e Ivan le obedeció.

—Si alguien en San Petersburgo descubre que eres mi amante, antes o después acabarás muerto, ya sea a manos de los sicarios de mi madre, o de los de Natalya, o de cualquier enviado imperial.

—Oh, por favor, mi príncipe, eso jamás pasaría.

Al oír al fin su cargo con el posesivo, Ivan se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó con una evidente necesidad, con una necesidad puramente animal, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello del otro hombre. Sadiq percibió que el ruso debía de estar llorando en silencio por la suave y rítmica cadencia de su cuerpo, pero se dijo que no debía dejarse conmover. Y, sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo rodeándolo con sus propios brazos para reconfortarlo.

—Todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora —aseguró Ivan con la voz rota—. Júrame que nunca te irás de mi lado y yo te juraré por mi vida que jamás volveré a hacerte daño.

Ivan le tomó de ambos lados del rostro y depositó un beso casto en sus labios. El príncipe era incapaz de decirle que lo quería, pero había hecho todos los esfuerzos inimaginables para transmitírselo. Eso se lo tenía que conceder al menos.

—Sadiq Adnan, te concedo la libertad —dijo entonces con solemnidad, sus ojos violeta húmedos y su cabello dorado revuelto y medio ensortijado sobre las sonrosadas mejillas—. A partir de ahora serás mi compañero, no mi sirviente. Todo lo mío es tuyo. Todo lo que necesites, yo te lo proporcionaré.

Ivan apoyó de nuevo el dorso de la mano en la mejilla izquierda del turco y con infinito cariño le acarició con los nudillos aquella barba que le cubría el rostro por debajo de los pómulos. Sadiq supo que empezaba a excitarse por debajo de Ivan y que aquello solo podía significar el principio del fin.

Sí, se había acabado. Ya no podía más. Había llegado al límite.

—Hijo de la gran puta, me has dejado tuerto de por vida —se quebró al fin, encogiéndose y prorrumpiendo en fuertes y desgarrados sollozos, incapaz de seguir con aquella contención imposible de la que había hecho gala durante demasiado, demasiado tiempo.


	14. Cap 14 - Reconsideraciones

**NOTA:** ¡Hola, compañeras hetalianas de fatiga! No sé ustedes, pero yo no puedo esperar a que el romanticismo explote y colapse a los protagonistas y a sus seres queridos (si no colapso yo antes). Pronto se va a dar cierto encuentro que ansío... Pero hasta entonces también hay que atender un poco a los demás personajes. El BTT se perfila ya y complicará (o endulzará) algunas cosas, las relaciones son "reconsideradas", los rusos siguen con sus preciosos excesos y se plantean venganzas futuras... Sadiq ya no es un esclavo, y los españoles no son discretos XD.

En serio, a partir de ahora todo se dispara. Yo diría que a la historia le quedan diez capítulos más como mínimo (espero que esto sea una buena noticia para ustedes). Pueden contar en el futuro próximo con el regreso de algún personaje y con la aparición de algún otro nuevo. El RusPru se está haciendo de rogar, pero les aseguro que la espera merecerá la pena. ;)

Como siempre, sus comentarios serán muy bienvenidos. A ver si vuelvo a poner más comentarios históricos, que tengo mis anotaciones abandonadas. Por cierto:

 **WARNING:** Yaoi lemon, leve incesto.

—

 **Sé dueño de quien no te ama y esclavo de quien te ama.**

(Proverbio turco)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Reconsideraciones**

Gilbert se encaminó hacia los establos mientras se iba dando golpecitos con la fusta en las botas de montar al ritmo de sus pasos. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche tras regresar de la ópera y aquello pasaba una obvia factura: los bostezos no lo habían abandonado desde que se había escabullido de Rosenthal. Al fin llegó al portón de madera de las caballerizas principales, donde daban cobijo a los caballos de mayor pedigrí, aquellos que, como bien sabían los Beilschmidt, podían llegar a costar pequeñas fortunas. Antes de entrar, el prusiano se apoyó en la cerca para recuperar un poco el aliento. Se notaba exhausto, pero más que por el insomnio, se debía al castigo mental que se había estado infligiendo durante toda la noche. En cuanto su primo huyó, literalmente, de la Hofoper, había empezado a sentirse como el ser más rastrero y despreciable que jamás hubiese puesto un pie sobre la tierra. Había amores que siempre serían platónicos, que deberían serlo, por mucho dolor que causasen.

«Pero ¿qué esperaba? Está comprometido con Elizabeta, que pronto volverá además de su viaje por Europa. Y a pesar de mis tonterías infantiles, ningún hombre podrá pasar jamás el resto de su vida junto a otro, y mucho menos casarse con él».

Le dio un fustazo a uno de los travesaños de madera de pura rabia, y al menos el sonido sibilante de la fusta al cortar el aire llegó a tranquilizarle un poco el alma inquieta. Un alivio que apenas duró un par de segundos, pues alguien había decidido arrojarle seguidamente encima un cubo de agua sucia que arrancó de su garganta un grito agudo y muy poco digno.

—¡Oh, señor! ¡Estaba usted ahí! ¡Vaya, vaya, cuánto lo siento! ¿Le he mojado mucho?

Gilbert miró al mozo de cuadras con la incredulidad pintada en la cara.

—Es que estaba limpiando las cuadras bien de mañana, no me fuera a pasar como el otro día, que me pillaron ustedes echando un sueñecito, pero claro, bien pronto que era, me lo tendrá que reconocer. Y en esas, que viene usted de nuevo antes de que los gallos canten. Y yo que creía que los señoritos eran todos unos vagos redomados a los que se les pegaban las sábanas... Bueno, ¿y hoy no se trae a su dama, señor Tenorio?

—No, hoy vengo solo —dijo Gilbert con los pantalones de montar empapados, y con un tono corrosivo y claramente mordaz que el mozo no llegó a captar. Tenía la sospecha de que lo había hecho a propósito, pero claro, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta y aquel muchacho no paraba de hablar con su extraño acento y no entendía ni la mitad de lo que le decía.

—Oh, qué lástima. No le fue muy bien la otra vez, ¿verdad? Una verdadera lástima, porque la muchacha esa estaba de muy buen ver. Pero peor fue lo mío, señor, se lo aseguro. Ahora lo veo a usted y automáticamente me acuerdo de mis pobres bolas, con perdón, quiero decir de mis partes pudendas, lo cual no es una imagen muy halagadora para usted, señor, vamos, creo yo.

—¡Me has ensuciado las botas! —exclamó el prusiano, indignado, aunque solo fuera para silenciar aquel torrente de palabras, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera eran alemanas, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Quiere que se las limpie yo? ¿Y los pantalones también? Venga, pues quíteselos de una vez. Por Dios espero que no se le hayan mojado también los calzones—indicó el mozo, que seguía allí plantado con el cubo vacío entre las manos y le dedicaba una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el sol.

—No hará falta —gruñó Gilbert, al que se le habían quitado las ganas de salir a cabalgar por los terrenos circundantes para despejarse un poco—. Dime al menos que no eran orines de caballo, por favor.

—No, señor, qué cosas tiene. Era el agua de fregar.

—En fin. —Le estaban empezando a entrar unas ganas terribles de echarse a reír, pero no quería hacerlo para no dar la impresión de que minimizaba la deplorable y negligente actitud de aquel taimado mozo de cuadras (o simplemente torpe, aún no lo sabía bien). ¡Y es que se trataba de sus botas! Para el prusiano eran tan sagradas como el propio crucifijo de madera que el otro llevaba colgado al cuello.

—¿Venía usted a montar? ¿Le ensillo algún caballo?

—Quizás más tarde. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te llamas y de dónde eres? —preguntó Gilbert brusca y secamente, como uno de esos policías demasiado celosos de su deber.

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirle en cuerpo y alma. —Le tendió una de aquellas manos tan bronceadas por el trabajo al sol y Gilbert se la estrechó con firmeza—. Soy de Jerez. Está al sur de España, en caso de que no lo sepa. ¡Quizá la conozca por los vinos!

—No soy mucho de vinos. Eso lo dejo más bien para el idiota del francés —dijo el prusiano con una sonrisa más bien torcida—. Yo soy Gilbert. ¿Y qué haces tan lejos de tu patria, Antonio?

—Oh, si yo le contara... ¿Pero Gilbert a secas? Sé que es usted el sobrino del señor, que ha venido de visita pero que nadie sabe cuándo regresará a Berlín.

—Bueno, bueno, se ve que la discreción no es una de las características de los españoles.

—No señor, no —dijo Antonio soltando una carcajada alegre y espontánea—. ¿Le fue bien ayer en la ópera, Gilbert? Le puedo llamar Gilbert, ¿verdad? No me parece que sea tan estirado y frío como su primo. Y vaya pieza el señorito conde.

El prusiano se sonrojó y se puso la fusta bajo el brazo con actitud marcial.

—Está bien. Puedes. —aceptó, aunque el recuerdo de la ópera volvió a asaltarlo sin piedad ahora que por fin había logrado olvidarse de su primo durante unos instantes.

—Se ha sonrojado muchísimo —comentó el español riendo todavía con más fuerza—. Esa palidez no puede ser buena para la salud, se lo digo yo. Además es más fácil leerle los pensamientos a alguien que se sonroja de ese modo cuando le dicen algo que le afecta especialmente... Lo que me lleva a pensar que hubo lío anoche. ¿La dama del otro día quizás? ¿La típica escenita de ataque de celos?

—Mira, español, no te burles de mí. Sabes bien que la dama del otro día no era tal, sino una simple sirvienta. El liante de mi amigo me organizó una cita clandestina con ella, pero ya sabes tú lo que pasó.

—Ah... el amigo... —dijo con tonillo cómplice—. Hay amigos que son peores que tus peores enemigos, ¿verdad, compañero?

—Sí, no lo sabes tú bien —Gilbert sonrió con cansancio y se acercó a la puerta de la caballeriza—. Se me ocurre que podemos conversar un rato ahí dentro mientras me limpio las botas.

—Puedo limpiárselas yo, de verdad, no me importa —se volvió a ofrecer.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas yo mismo, Antonio, pero gracias. Lo haré yo.

Una vez dentro, Gilbert buscó con la mirada algún sitio donde poder sentarse y reparó en un taburete de madera que fue a ocupar con aspecto decidido.

—Tráeme un cepillo de cerdas suaves, un paño limpio y agua limpia con jabón de ese que uses para las sillas de montar. Creo que eso servirá. De todas formas ya las tenía engrasadas.

—¡Marchando!

Cuando el mozo le trajo lo que le pidió, le instó a que se sentara junto a él un rato, cosa que Antonio hizo sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar?

—No sé. Cuéntame cosas de España, de por qué estás aquí —sugirió el prusiano mientras procedía a adecentar con esmero sus queridas botas.

—Preferiría dejarlo para otro día. Digamos que no me esperaba allí ningún futuro. En España se avanza un paso y se retroceden dos. Es exasperante y siempre ha sido igual.

—¿Razones políticas?

—En parte. Cuando se cargaron la república supe que no había sitio allí para mí. No pienso volver hasta que ningún reyezuelo extranjero deje de mancillar mi tierra.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡otro republicano en la familia! De verdad, no sé que haríais en Europa sin nosotros los alemanes, poniendo un poquito de orden entre tanto caos.

—¿No era usted prusiano?

—Sí, antes que nada —dijo Gilbert sonriendo y sacándole brillo a la piel de la bota izquierda—. Pero ahora somos también alemanes, qué remedio.

—Bueno, Gilbert, ¿y por qué no me cuenta mejor que hace usted en Viena? Las criadas me han contado que estudia en Berlín, pero que lleva aquí... mucho tiempo.

—En Potsdam —susurró el rubio, y de nuevo se volvió a cubrir de rubor.

—Mire, no soy quién para meterme donde no me llaman, pero...

—Pues no lo hagas. —El joven se levantó, más satisfecho con su aspecto—. Querría ir a ver a mi pequeño «Liebestod».

—¿Ha llamado así a un caballo?

—Sí, desde hoy. Se trata de un potrillo de Trakehner.

El español hizo un ruidito agudo que reflejó su admiración más sincera.

—Ah, sí, esa ricura de color negro. Es una maravilla de caballo, se lo digo yo, que al menos de caballos sé mucho.

—Por supuesto, es la raza equina por excelencia del lugar del que provengo, de Prusia Oriental. Como no podía ser de otra forma, los Trakehner son los caballos más elegantes y ligeros de los purasangres.

Se acercaron al box donde el potrillo dormitaba tranquilo y Gilbert se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta con expresión nostálgica.

—Cuando vas montado en un Trakehner es como si fueras flotando en el aire. En Prusia Oriental teníamos los mejores ejemplares. De hecho, este pequeñín es descendiente de nuestros caballos. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día fuese mi montura cuando me uniera a mi regimiento.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ser posible?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Bueno, ha dicho «tenía la esperanza». ¿Y por qué no iba a ser así? ¿Qué se lo impide? El potrillo tendrá unos tres o cuatro años para cuando usted se una a su regimiento.

El prusiano sopesó durante unos instantes el contárselo todo a aquel tipo tan sonriente y amistoso. Aquel secreto que le quemaba las entrañas y que tan solo conocía Francis. En algún momento se sabría todo y, de cualquier forma, antes o después lo tendría que saber su padre, ya fuera porque abandonaba definitivamente los estudios, ya fuera porque quisiese reincorporarse a la escuela.

Pero no. No podía hablar con nadie del abandono de su carrera. De no haberse detenido su correspondencia con la dulce Natalya, quizás podría haberle planteado a ella el asunto para que le diera su opinión. O más bien a su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, el príncipe ruso también había sido cadete y a aquellas alturas ya debía de haberse graduado. Y con experiencia bélica además.

«No sé nada de él, nada aparte de lo que decían aquellas cartas de forma indirecta, y aún así... aún así lo echo tanto de menos... Recibir aquellas cartas me hacía vibrar de la felicidad». El príncipe ruso era una figura nebulosa e incierta, pero Gilbert la había reconstruido a través de las palabras con las que contaba y lo había convertido en un muchachito solitario, sensible y deseoso de hallar algo maravilloso en la vida por lo que vivir.

Exactamente como él.

Quizás en el fondo era demasiado romántico y por esa razón Roderich no quería saber nada él.

—Nunca se sabe lo que nos depara el destino, ¿verdad? —comentó el prusiano con tono de misterio.

Antonio le palmoteó un hombro y le guiñó un ojo con suma complicidad.

—Oh, oh, ya veo lo que pasa aquí, Gilbert —dijo el español violando su espacio personal sin ningún tipo de reserva—. Cuando un hombre se comporta así, cuando tiene ojeras y suspira como un alma en pena solo puede obedecer a una razón: un asunto de faldas.

—Muy bien, ya veo que acabo de conocer a Francis II —replicó Gilbert con un resoplido—. Lo que me faltaba.

—Venga, no disimule. En realidad todo tiene que ver siempre con una mujer.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Dejaste alguna mujer sola y triste en España? —inquirió el prusiano para cambiar de tema, conteniéndose para no espetarle que dejara de toquetearlo con tamaña confianza.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Yo nunca me he enamorado. Yo dejé atrás algo mucho más valioso: mis caballos jerezanos, mi sol, mi guitarra y mis ferias de abril.

Gilbert sintió un pequeño brote de simpatía por aquel muchacho castaño de francos ojos verdes, que tan pronto relucían de alegría como de picardía, y que tenía esporádicos y leves arrebatos de melancolía como la que exhibía precisamente ahora al rememorar las cosas que añoraba con toda su alma.

—Te comprendo bien —le dijo Gilbert con un gesto mucho más afable—. A veces pienso que nunca debería haber dejado mi hogar. Allí no había sol, todo era humedad, pantanos y frío del norte, pero aún así... aún así era mi paraíso en la tierra.

—¡Pero no se ponga triste! —exclamó el español, con el rostro de nuevo luminoso y volviendo a las andadas con sus palmaditas—. Todos echamos de menos las cosas que perdemos, pero yo creo que todo cambia siempre para mejor. Si nos quedáramos siempre en el mismo sitio, nunca conoceríamos a las personas que quizá se conviertan en las más importantes de nuestras vidas, ¿no cree? Mire, el otro día, en su pasión descontrolada, si no me hubiera aplastado usted los... bueno, ya sabe lo qué, no creo que estuviéramos los dos conversando ahora así como buenos amigos. Y me parece que es usted un tipo que merece la pena... para ser un noble. Así que ya ve, me alegro de que machacara mis pobres partes, aunque eso significara que se quedó usted sin su ración de amor con la criada.

—Si te digo la verdad, Antonio...

—¿Por qué no me llama Toño?

—Eh... ¿To... nio?

—Toño. ¡Ño!

—¿Toño?

—¡Perfecto! —La sonrisa del español no solo era contagiosa, sino que le daban ganas a uno de olvidarse de todo y hasta de abandonarse a las cosas buenas de la vida.

—Pues si te digo la verdad, Toño, me alegro de haber aplastado tus cositas, porque no sabía cómo escapar de la buena de Sophie.

Antonio soltó una carcajada estruendosa que reanimó incluso a los caballos más soñolientos.

—¿Pero cómo que escapar? ¿De un bombón como ese?

—Es que... era... bueno, era la primera vez que yo...

—¡Qué! ¡No me joda! ¡Con perdón! —Antonio ya no le palmoteaba la espalda y los hombros, sino que le agarraba directamente del brazo mientras se reía con ganas y los caballos piafaban a su alrededor como si estuvieran compitiendo con él para ver quién era el más ruidoso—. ¿Pero es usted acaso una dama que deba preservar su virtud hasta el matrimonio? ¡Por favor, señor barón!

—¡No te rías! Me sentía muy mal porque... Yo ya estoy... enamorado de alguien.

—Ja ja ja, pero qué bonito.

—¡Que es cierto!

—¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —reía el castaño.

—Porque... estoy prendado de alguien inalcanzable, que está totalmente fuera de mis posibilidades. Pero aún así no quiero empañar ese amor sublime que siento con... con un alivio físico que no signifique nada. —Se moría de la vergüenza, pero qué le iba a hacer. Aquel muchacho le recordaba en algunas cosas a Francis y de alguna forma había terminado por sincerarse con él. Antonio se sosegó lo suficiente como para imprimir algo de seriedad a sus palabras siguientes:

—Mire, no hay nada inalcanzable. El propio rey de España, Alfonso XII, ha tenido sus bastarditos con una cantante de ópera. Cuando se ama, señor mío, no existen barreras de ningún tipo. Y, desde luego, conozco curas mucho menos castos que usted. Yo digo que luche por conseguirla. Y si necesita un empujoncito, aquí tiene a un buen amigo, que lo ayudará en cuanto precise. ¡Dígame que va a luchar para conquistar el corazón de esa dama!

—No sé... —Gilbert se volvió a asomar al box donde el potrillo, ya despierto y trotando con la delicadeza de una princesita, alzaba hacia él la testuz, de ojos inmensos e inocentes. El prusiano se la acarició con una expresión de amor supremo.

Antonio se apoyó también la portezuela, a su lado, observando cómo el animal solicitaba cariño del otro muchacho.

—Se le dan bien los caballos.

—Mejor que las personas, eso seguro.

—Bueno, conmigo no ha ido tan mal, ¿eh?

Antonio posó la mano sobre la cabeza del otro joven y le revolvió el cabello como se haría con un chiquillo. Gilbert, un poco avergonzado, se giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos con un poco de timidez. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tantas efusiones físicas, pero, a decir verdad, no le desagradaban del todo.

—Oye, Toño, me preguntaba si... hum... querrías acompañarnos... A Francis y a mí, quiero decir, en tu próximo día libre. Estoy seguro de que el gabacho no pondrá objeción alguna a que vengas con nosotros a visitar un par de cervecerías. Me da la impresión de que os llevaréis bien, tú y él.

Si el mozo estaba sorprendido de que un noble invitara a un simple ayudante de caballerizas, no lo pareció en absoluto.

—¡Guau! ¡Olé tu madre, compadre! ¡Sí, señor! No hay cosa que me guste más que salir a divertirme con los amigos. —El español le tomó entonces de ambos lados del rostro y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Vamos a quemar Viena.

—Bu... bueno —farfulló el prusiano riendo y tratando de recuperar la debida compostura—. Ahora, si gustas, podrías ensillarme a Georgette. Me muero por una buena cabalgada.

—Apuesto que sí, señor —dijo Antonio con una sonrisilla muy maliciosa—. Apuesto que sí.

* * *

2

Aquella mañana Sadiq llevaba la indiscutible iniciativa, pero era curioso ver cómo Ivan se resistía de vez en cuando a su dominio o trataba de variar un poco la cadencia o la postura de sus cuerpos. Si, por ejemplo, se oponía a que el turco lo tumbara sobre las pieles cálidas y suaves de la cama, se lo hacía saber con delicadeza, casi como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso a su antiguo esclavo. Tenía que reconocer que, de momento, todo parecía indicar que habían dejado de ser el amo y el esclavo, y que Ivan estaba cumpliendo a rajatabla con su juramento de no volver a hacerle «daño». Es más, durante aquella intensa sesión de sexo matutina (y es que la mañana era el momento del día en que Ivan era más apasionado), el amo no era otro que Sadiq. Sabía que no era más que una ilusión temporal, pero se estaba aprovechando bien de la situación.

Con el parche negro sobre su ojo derecho, Sadiq le ladeó el cuerpo sobre la cama, le apoyó la mano en una mejilla y le forzó a hundir la mitad del rostro entre los almohadones mientras le volvía a introducir el miembro por detrás con relativa comodidad. El ruso ahogó un leve gemido entre los pliegues de uno de los almohadones y Sadiq sonrió satisfecho. Poco antes había puesto a Ivan a cuatro patas y se había entretenido en agarrar con fuerza una de sus nalgas —hasta el punto de dejarle bien impresas las marcas de sus dedos—, mientras que con la otra mano se dedicaba a abrirle el culo apenas con un poco de saliva entre los dedos. Enseguida le había sujetado de las caderas sin miramientos y hasta que el rusito no empezó a jadear mucho más ruidosamente, no dejó de embestirlo sin piedad. No, no iba dejar que disfrutara con tanta facilidad. Quizás estaba siendo un poco cruel con él, pero ni siquiera el príncipe podría reprochárselo después de todo lo que había pasado, y por eso Ivan se dejaba follar, marcar, gobernar y dañar.

Ni siquiera lo había besado. En cuanto Ivan se despertó, le arrancó la ropa de encima y se había limitado a sujetarlo por sus cabellos rubios y a morderle los labios y las mejillas hasta que logró extraer un reticente quejido de su garganta. Le habría destrozado incluso el cuello a dentelladas de no haberlo tenido ya destrozado. Aquel maldito oso había arruinado una de las partes más preciosas de la anatomía del ruso, aquella que el turco había idolatrado hasta el delirio. De aquel cuello blanco, delicado, largo y suave no quedaban más que cuatro tajos profundos y aún a medio cicatrizar. Ahora que penetraba su cuerpo de lado podía ver las heridas del cuello en toda su gloria y un ligero sentimiento de compasión amenazaba con apoderarse del turco. Al fin y al cabo, Ivan había ido a cazar el oso por él; el muy bastardo lo quería después de todo.

Ralentizó un poco los movimientos rítmicos y firmes de sus caderas y le acarició la curvatura de la espalda por vez primera aquella mañana, sorteando y evitando los arañazos que él mismo le había causado hacía ya un rato. Era un verdadero gozo ver cómo una piel tan clara se corrompía tan fácilmente por aquellas largas líneas rojas, y no se había contenido ni un poco. Sadiq observó los moretones en las nalgas de Ivan —que también había azotado durante un buen rato— y volvió a sonreír con maldad. El ruso tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con agitación, el cabello le caía sobre la mejilla enrojecida, y se asía a las pieles con los dedos medio agarrotados para poder soportar la violencia que el cuerpo de Sadiq ejercía sobre el suyo.

Sadiq enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios, aferró unos cuantos mechones y lo hizo incorporarse tirando de él hacia arriba.

—Quiero que lo hagamos como la primera vez —apremió el turco sentándose en la cama—. Quiero que te subas sobre mí y que me mires directamente al puto único ojo que me queda mientras te follo..., mi príncipe.

Aunque su visión había quedado mermada para siempre, fue capaz de advertir el brillo de rabia que relumbró en los preciosos e intactos ojos del ruso, pero, así y todo, el rubio obedeció sin rechistar. Ivan se sujetó a los hombros de Sadiq y esperó a que este le buscara de nuevo el agujero con la polla para encaramarse a su regazo con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado.

Tenía que reconocer que Ivan le estaba poniendo empeño a pesar de la falta de costumbre que tenía recibiéndolo. Además, se excitaba solo con mirarlo, así que Sadiq continuó observando durante algunos minutos cómo se movía el ruso sobre él, rítmicamente, la expresión maravillosa en su rostro medio enajenado por la pasión, el leve sudor sobre sus labios y los pequeños pezones erectos, que él había mordido con ganas en cuanto lo hubo despojado de la ropa y que todavía conservaban las marcas de sus dientes.

—¿Eso es todo? Qué decepción, mi príncipe. Más fuerte, ¡vamos! Quiero metértela hasta el fondo. Sé que ese culito puede con esto y con cualquier cosa. ¿O quieres que probemos a introducirte algo más por aquí?

Sintió que los dedos del muchacho se crispaban con fuerza sobre sus hombros, pero no supo si se debía al dolor, sobre todo espiritual, que su pareja debía de estar experimentando. Lo cierto es que el ruso volvió a entornar los ojos, apretó los labios y consiguió que el pene del turco entrara en sus entrañas todavía más profundamente. Sus gemidos tan suaves, casi aterciopelados, y que él trataba de dominar con bastante éxito, estaban volviendo loco a Sadiq. Sabía que le quedaba poco para correrse, pero entonces advirtió una furtiva y silenciosa lágrima que se deslizaba por la piel irritada de la mejilla de Ivan, aquella que él había abofeteado sin compasión minutos antes, cuando el príncipe se había resistido a sus mordiscos. Y Sadiq se conmovió.

—Mírame, Ivan.

Ivan abrió los ojos y Sadiq lo hizo aproximarse a él para besarlo en la boca. Sus dedos aflojaron la presión sobre los músculos del turco a medida que se besaban y que la violencia desatada entre ambos se evaporaba en el aire como el propio sudor de sus cuerpos. El joven de cabello oscuro percibió el sabor salado sobre los labios del otro, así como un ligero regusto a sangre, pero siguió besándolo mientras rodeaba el cuerpo desnudo y trémulo de Ivan con sus recios brazos, y este, aún sobre él, se estremecía por momentos debido a la excitación, al dolor, a la ira reprimida, o por todo a la vez. Aunque sus cuerpos ya no se movían, Sadiq seguía en su interior, y sentía con nitidez la estrechez del culo del ruso en torno a su pene, con una calidez latente y sumamente deliciosa. Le acarició la mejilla magullada con dulzura y farfulló en turco un «te quiero tanto» que le salió de lo más profundo y que, no obstante, no obtuvo respuesta.

Deshizo el abrazo, dejó de besar aquellos labios que veneraba y suspiró.

—Vamos, aparta —le dijo al silencioso ruso, que se echó hacia atrás y lo liberó de su peso para ir a sentarse sobre la cama—. Ahora vas a recostarte sobre la piel de oso negra. Quiero mirarte mientras termino.

Así lo hizo, y Sadiq disfrutó de la arrebatadora desnudez del príncipe, recortada contra aquel negro frondoso y tupido que hacía realzar aún más los colores claros y delicados que conformaban su cuerpo. No había conocido jamás a un hombre con una desnudez más bella que la de aquel demonio eslavo que lo miraba en silencio y con una intensidad abrumadora y peligrosa en las pupilas, así que no tardó mucho en eyacular sobre su pálido vientre.

Una vez satisfecho, el turco se arrodilló frente a él y tomó el pene semierecto del príncipe con la intención de seguir estimulándoselo con la boca, pero justo en aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta a golpes y tuvo que contener una maldición. Le apetecía muchísimo chupársela, pero con aquella molesta voz femenina gritando al otro lado del dormitorio, resultaba una tarea particularmente engorrosa. Ivan se levantó de la cama y buscó su bata con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Ves? Por cosas como esta es por lo que odio a mi familia —dijo Ivan ásperamente mientras se cubría el cuerpo desnudo con la bata y se la anudaba con fuerza.

—Un momento, mi príncipe, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto que estoy bien. —Pero nunca había visto en el ruso una frialdad mayor que aquella con la que lo fulminó antes de alejarse de él para ir a abrir la puerta.

Natalya se hallaba en la puerta con los brazos en jarras y con cara de muy pocos amigos, que se trocó de inmediato en una cara de espanto cuando vio a su hermano y el estado en que este se encontraba. Ivan cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando percibió la intención de su hermana pequeña por irrumpir de malos modos en el dormitorio.

—¡Vanya! ¿Quién te hizo eso en la cara? ¿Quién está ahí en tu cama? —gritó, furiosa, señalando hacia la puerta que su hermano protegía con su cuerpo—. ¡Y lo del cuello! ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que te has acostado con un oso?

Ivan tuvo que reírse.

—Más o menos, Natascha, más o menos. —La tomó de un brazo para alejarla del dormitorio y se la llevó medio a rastras hacia el salón, ya que la muchacha insistía en pedir explicaciones acerca del «oso» salvaje. Una vez allí, Ivan le dijo que tomara asiento junto al fuego y se ofreció a llevarse su abrigo, a lo que ella replicó que tenía frío y que se lo dejaría puesto. Ivan se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su sillón favorito con la elegancia y prestancia de un zar en su trono, a pesar de ir como iba, descalzo y en bata.

—¿Y bien, en qué te puedo servir?

La joven, en pie y aún con aspecto airado, se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos instantes de un modo tan intenso que hasta el ruso sintió un profundo escalofrío. Ella se aproximó a él, apoyó sendas manos en los reposabrazos del sillón y olfateó a su hermano como lo haría un sabueso de largos cabellos color platino.

—Hueles a sexo —sentenció, y por un momento Ivan tuvo más miedo de su hermana que de aquel oso que le había descalabrado el cuello. Se dijo que quizás le convendría tratar de desviar el tema con una actitud más trivial.

—Lo del cuello me lo hizo un oso de verdad. En una cacería. Quería hacerme con su piel, pero estaba demasiado borracho y al final él se hizo con parte de la mía —dijo el ruso como quien contaba que se había ido a dar un paseo por el prado.

Natalya corrió a arrodillarse a sus pies y recostó la cabeza sobre las rodillas de su hermano.

—Oh, Vanya, ¡una día vas a matarme! No sabes lo preocupada que me tienes —se quejó ella acariciándole una pierna por encima de la bata—. Pero el golpe que tienes en la cara no te lo ha hecho ningún oso. Y te juro que cuando descubra quién ha sido, seré yo quien se haga con su piel para hacerme unas botas. Yo misma me encargaré de arrancarle la piel a tiras.

En efecto, la joven, allí recostada sobre su regazo, con su largo abrigo de pieles blancas y la mirada azul y acusadora sobre sus heridas, resultaba más temible que aquel pobre animalillo peludo que solo había tratado de defender su vida ante un ruso trastornado —en parte— por la borrachera.

—Es asunto mío quién me golpea.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él con fiereza.

—De no ser por que se ve claramente que esa bofetada es muy reciente, pensaría que fue obra de la tonta de Yekaterina. Pero no creo que sea ella quien está ahora en tu dormitorio después de lo que le hiciste.

Ivan se removió incómodo en su sillón. La chimenea crepitaba sin fuerza apenas, el fuego casi se había apagado sin que nadie lo avivara y las brasas agonizaban cubiertas de ceniza blanca.

—¿Te lo contó ella? —preguntó el príncipe con un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto que no. No me hizo falta. Yo lo sé todo, hermanito.

—Nat, ¿para qué has venido?

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas después de haberte acostado con tu hermana mayor.

—No me acosté con ella. Le di una lección... excesiva. —Ivan rehuyó la mirada predatoria que ella le dedicaba desde el suelo—. Dime, ¿cómo... cómo se encuentra?

—Está destrozada y es incapaz de salir de su casa —dijo Natalya con una frialdad despiadada—. Pero he venido porque considero muy injusto que te entregues a una hermana y no a la otra.

—¡Natascha, por favor, no empieces!

Ella le introdujo una mano por la abertura de la bata para buscarle el pene y una mueca siniestra asomó al bello rostro de la muchacha cuando al fin pudo alcanzar su anhelado objetivo.

—Lo sabía... Así que tú también estás desnudo aquí debajo —ronroneó Natalya deshaciéndose del cinturón de Ivan con deditos ágiles y felinos.

—¿Cómo que también? —preguntó él, sin apartarla aún, a pesar de que ella ya le había empezado a masturbar, y a pesar de que él ya sabía a qué se refería.

Por toda respuesta, Natalya se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó caer al suelo y se mostró ante él como una venus naciente surgiendo de entre las pieles blancas. Su cuerpo era menudo y hermoso como el de una ninfa y sus pechos, redondos, turgentes y bien proporcionados acapararon la mirada aprensiva del ruso que, enmudecido por la osadía de su hermana, se dejó abrir la bata sin oponer resistencia. Envalentonada por la inesperada «aceptación» de hechos consumados, la joven se sentó sobre él y volvió a buscar su miembro con premura mientras su largo cabello se desparramaba por delante y empezaba a cosquillear la cintura de Ivan.

Sin embargo, la princesa se detuvo en seco al tiempo que reprimía un gruñido y atrapaba al vuelo el colgante que pendía del cuello de Ivan. Este, desoyendo los consejos de los médicos, no había querido desprenderse de él ni siquiera con las heridas del cuello aún en proceso de cicatrización.

—¿Qué es esto, Vanya? ¿Un anillo de mujer? ¿Qué diablos haces tú con esto?

El calor de los muslos de su hermana sobre los suyos, piel contra piel, le estaban causando una sensación tremendamente desagradable.

—Pero hermano, ¿es que te has comprometido en secreto? ¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía? —parecía herida de verdad y el ruso se habría reído con maldad de no estar temporalmente subyugado por el acoso fraternal—. Tú ya sabes que siempre he querido casarme contigo, Vanya, desde que éramos pequeñitos. Y cuando supe que tomaste a la idiota de Katya, comprendí que yo también podía tener una oportunidad. Pero esto... ¡esto no me lo esperaba!

—No tomé a Katya por gusto, no sé cómo te lo tengo que decir —susurró él con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de desalojar violentamente a aquella loca de su regazo.

—Deja al menos que te dé placer, hermanito —pidió Natalya con voz melosa y se afanó en masturbarle con mayor desesperación mientras procedía también a acariciarle el pecho con la mano izquierda. Fue así como, a través del tacto de sus dedos, reparó en las marcas de dientes que orlaban los suaves pezones del muchacho y su boca se volvió a contorsionar en una mueca de rabia—. ¿También mordiscos? Me da igual lo que me digas, no pienso permitir que nadie te dañe de esta manera.

—Natascha, vete de aquí antes de que haga algo que ni tú ni yo queremos. Y no me estoy refiriendo a lo que tú te piensas.

—Sé que se trata de un hombre. Estos dientes no pueden ser de mujer —insistió ella soltándole al fin—. Confiésalo, ¿tienes a un hombre que te maltrata en tu dormitorio?

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

—Si no quieres hacerlo solo conmigo, podrías dejar que me una a vosotros. No me importa compartirte si eso significa que puedo tenerte, y seguro que te encanta tener a dos amantes en tu cama. Por favor, Vanya...

El ruso consideró fríamente las posibilidades que tenía a su alcance. Tener en contra a Natalya no era muy recomendable, pero solo podía ganársela sucumbiendo a sus absurdos chantajes y no tenía la más mínima intención de tocar a nadie más de su familia.

—Déjame en paz. No voy a casarme contigo jamás. Vístete y no vuelvas a presentarte de esta guisa en mi casa. ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¡Eres mi hermana, por amor de Dios!

—¡Eso no te impidió hacerlo con la bastarda de Katya!

Ivan le dio un empujón y ella cayó hacia atrás sobre su abrigo. Después, él mismo se levantó y se cerró la bata con gesto furibundo, aunque, en el fondo, aterrado por culpa de aquella mujercita imprevisible y diabólica que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos. La conocía demasiado bien.

Natalya, sin decir palabra, se cubrió y lo miró de una forma que el propio ruso no podría olvidar en lo que le restaba de vida.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Vanya. Ya lo verás. Te arrepentirás por haberme rechazado y humillado, porque si yo no te tengo, nadie lo hará. ¡Nadie! ¿Me oyes? —gritó aquella enloquecida reina de las nieves con una voz que bien podría haber escarchado todo un océano—. Pienso acabar con todo lo que tú ames, querido hermanito, aunque sea lo último que haga. Con todo.

Ivan aún se quedó allí sentado un buen rato después de que ella se hubiera marchado, tiritando —quizás de frío— mientras observaba los rescoldos carmesíes de un fuego ya extinguido pero jamás olvidado.

* * *

3

—¡Espere, señor Beilschmidt! Quiero hablar con usted, no se vaya.

Gilbert se giró hacia el preceptor de su hermano con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro, reprochándose amargamente a sí mismo por no haber salido corriendo cuando aún había estado a tiempo de hacerlo. Pero bueno, ya era un adulto, eso pensaba él al menos, así que tendría que comportarse como tal y encararse con aquel tipo que parecía sentir una predilección especial por echarle un sermón cada vez que lo veía.

—¿Sí, señor Zwingli? —preguntó con aquella sonrisa forzada y tan poco natural en él—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene alguna queja sobre Ludwig?

—¿De Ludwig? Por supuesto que no, ese chiquillo es el alumno más trabajador y obediente que jamás he tratado. En cambio usted...

Basch dejó la frase en suspenso y aquella displicencia molestó sobremanera al prusiano.

—¿Yo qué?

—De eso precisamente quería hablarle. ¿Cuándo piensa regresar a la escuela? Sé que las clases comenzaron hace tiempo, y no comprendo qué hace usted aquí en vez de en Berlín.

—No recuerdo que sea usted mi preceptor, señor.

—A Dios gracias que no lo soy. Lo que me lleva a formularle mi otra pregunta. ¿Por qué no tiene un preceptor que se encargue de su educación como corresponde a un jovencito de su edad? Con razón está así de asilvestrado.

—Ya soy mayor.

—No, no lo es, señor Beilschmidt.

—Mi preceptor tuvo que marcharse a su país de origen y mis señores padres consideraron que ya no era necesario pagar ese sueldo, ya que iba a ingresar en la escuela.

—Bueno, lo del sueldo puedo llegar a comprenderlo —dijo el suizo asintiendo—, pero desapruebo totalmente la libertad que usted tiene a su edad. Entra y sale cuando le viene en gana, no ha seguido ningún plan de estudios durante su permiso (y digo permiso entre comillas) y resulta un ejemplo nefasto y pernicioso para su hermano pequeño.

—¡No soy ningún mal ejemplo para Ludwig! Es más, ¡soy el mejor hermano mayor de la historia!

—Permítame que discrepe. Lo mejor que podría hacer usted por Ludwig es dejar al chiquillo en paz y no alentarle más fantasías. Si lo quiere, haría bien en hacerme caso. —Basch miró al muchacho con leve gesto de reprobación—. Ahora me voy, pues tengo que darle clase de francés a su hermano, que a sus once años es ya más hombre de provecho que usted. Buenos días, señor Beilschmidt.

Gilbert aún echaba chispas cuando un tímido Roderich lo abordó más tarde sin ser consciente del peligroso estado de ánimo de su primo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? —le espetó de malas formas al austriaco, cuyo tartamudeo selectivo al dirigirse hacia él se acentuó de manera proporcional al malhumor de Gilbert.

—Bueno, s... solo quería... no sé, saber si... hum, si tendrías un momento. Es decir, si... si estás ocupado, no pasa nada. Yo ya terminé el ensayo de hoy, pero...

El ceño del prusiano se suavizó un tanto.

—Disculpa, primo. Es ese... ugh... ¡suizo! —exclamó agitando el puño en el aire como si, inconscientemente, quisiera asestarle un puñetazo al ausente. Unos segundos después se percató por fin del mensaje que Roderich había tratado de transmitirle y una sonrisa monumental se abrió paso en su rostro hasta desterrar de sí todo rastro de enojo.

—Bien, bueno... —Roderich se aclaró la garganta, confundido por el joven que tenía ante sí y que en tan poco le recordaba al cabeza hueca de siempre. ¿Tanto le había influido el francés? Los modales corteses, aunque siempre torpes, y la contención que desplegaba —cuando Gilbert siempre había sido propenso a explosiones de ira, felicidad, de aburrimiento o simplemente por llamar la atención— le hacían pensar a Roderich que estaba fingiendo, que de un momento a otro Gilbert se cansaría de jugar a ser el primo «bueno» y «reformado» y que volvería a las andadas en el momento menos pensado. Al fin y al cabo, Gilbert había sido el niño que una vez le había serrado las patas del taburete del piano, el que había sustituido el contenido de su azucarero por sal antes de tomar el té, el que había dibujado cosas... eh... obscenas a modo de notas sobre los pentagramas de algunas de sus partituras.

A veces no comprendía cómo era posible que Ludwig y él fuesen hermanos. A petición del propio Ludwig, hacía tiempo que Roderich impartía clases de piano particulares al pequeño, que ya era capaz de desenvolverse con soltura con el teclado. Gilbert, por el contrario, se desanimaba con facilidad a la hora de acometer sus tareas, aunque también era cierto que poseía una enorme capacidad para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a ellas cuando algo le motivaba de veras o cuando él consideraba que era su deber hacerlo. Ludwig trataba a su primo con sumo respeto y una clara admiración impregnaba su voz infantil cuando le dirigía la palabra; Gilbert, en cambio, podía llegar a ser soez, exasperante, ofensivo y ridículamente arrogante.

Y, a pesar de todo, tenía la vana esperanza, por vaga que fuese, de que su primo hubiese cambiado para mejor.

—Si te parece bien, podríamos hablar —dijo Roderich con mayor seguridad.

—Claro... —Era Gilbert quien parecía ahora el más nervioso de los dos. ¿Qué habría hecho ahora? Desde luego, no recordaba que Roderich se hubiese ofrecido nunca antes a hablar así con él, y lo único que se le ocurría era que estaba punto de recibir una tremenda reprimenda por lo que había pasado en la ópera. O, incluso peor, una prohibición tajante por parte del austriaco para que no volviera a acercarse a él. A decir verdad, no sería demasiado descabellado.

—Y me gustaría que fuese en un lugar tranquilo —especificó Roderich mirando furtivamente a su alrededor, y confirmando así los peores temores de Gilbert.

—Bueno... yo tengo mi propio rinconcito de pensar —musitó el muchacho con voz más apagada de lo normal—. Si quieres, te llevo.

—Sí, vamos.

Gilbert le indicó que lo siguiera con un gesto y se encaminaron hacia una de las salidas laterales de la mansión, una de las menos transitadas por los señores de la casa. Roderich miró a su primo de reojo y, por los movimientos de sus brazos, comprendió que su iniciativa lo había puesto muy nervioso. Gilbert siempre adoptaba aquella postura formal, una mano sobre la muñeca de la otra, ocultas ambas al final de la espalda, cuando no era capaz de lidiar con algo o con alguien.

«Pues bien, te lo mereces, prusiano tonto, por hacerme sentir a mí así desde que naciste», pensó el aristócrata, divertido, pero cuidándose mucho de demostrarlo.

Gilbert aguardó a que su primo se pusiera los guantes y se abotonara el abrigo y después le abrió la puerta que conducía a los jardines por un paseo empedrado donde ambos solían jugar con Elizabeta cuando aún eran unos críos.

—¿Un rinconcito de pensar? —comentó Roderich con malicia inesperada—. No sabía que entre tus nutridas cualidades figurara también la de pensar, Gilbert.

—¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa! Si hasta tienes sentido del humor, primo —replicó Gilbert, de repente mucho más tranquilo. Si Rod estaba de buen humor, era posible que no fuera a tragarse una regañina después de todo—. Se trata del laberinto de setos, en el quiosco blanco junto al estanque. Allí es donde solía ir con Alistair, quiero decir, con el señor Kirkland, para recibir sus lecciones.

—¿Ah, sí? —Roderich se inquietó un poco—. Está muy apartado, sí.

—Allí no nos molestará nadie. ¿Recuerdas cómo jugábamos al escondite?

—Sí... Odiaba cuando tú y Eli os escondíais en el laberinto.

—¡Cierto! ¡Tú siempre te perdías, Roddy! —exclamó Gilbert con una risa cristalina que, asimismo, aligeró el alma del propio austriaco.

—Menos mal que ahora voy contigo —dijo, y el primer asomo de rubor amenazó con dejar al joven conde en evidencia. Su intención no había sido tener una cita romántica con su primo, pero todo indicaba que su encuentro se iba a asemejar mucho a una de ellas.

Fueron en silencio —cosa rara, dado que Gilbert no se callaba ni bajo el agua—, hasta que alcanzaron su destino. El prusiano subió los escalones del quiosco con la apostura de un caballero en el día de su boda, como si ascendiese por la escalinata de la catedral del brazo de su radiante novia. Roderich quiso arrancarse el cerebro por pensar siquiera algo tan ridículo como aquello.

—¿No te parece un lugar de fábula? —dijo Gilbert con claro entusiasmo—. Es como si de repente estuviéramos en otro mundo fantástico, en uno en el que de repente vendrá por allí un príncipe..., bueno, o una princesa, con su séquito... o con un cachorrito adorable y...

—Por Dios, eres tan bobo, Gilbert...

Pero para el muchacho de lustroso cabello castaño, al menos justo esa tarde, el príncipe de ensueño era el propio Gilbert, con la estampa más adulta y gentil que exhibía ahora y que nada tenía que ver con los ropajes que pudiera vestir. El mismo Roderich vestía con el lujo más exquisito y caro, pero al lado de su primo se sentía disminuido, incluso deslucido. Era algo, estaba seguro, que estaba acentuado por la actitud y el modo de desenvolverse del prusiano. Quizás después de todo, el paso por la escuela militar había obrado el milagro.

Y hablando de la escuela...

—Bueno... Pues aquí estamos —empezó el joven de cabello rubio, sentándose en un banco que permitía unas magníficas vistas sobre el estanque que los circundaba—. Tú dirás.

De modo que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Roderich sintió que se estremecía de los nervios.

—Verás, Gilbert... Quería que... fueses sincero conmigo.

Notó los ojos carmesíes del prusiano sobre él y tuvo que humedecerse los labios, que de pronto los sentía demasiado secos y sedientos.

—Yo siempre soy sincero contigo.

—¿Hum... estás seguro de eso?

Gilbert apartó la vista de él para perderla sobre la superficie verdosa del pequeño lago artificial.

—N... No sé de qué me estás acusando.

—A veces, ocultar cosas equivale a mentir —dijo Roderich, luchando por no echarse a temblar como una muchacha paralizada por la timidez.

Pero Gilbert no estaba mejor.

—No quiero ocultarte nada, Roddy, pero... —se calló, se mordió los labios y unió las manos sobre el regazo. A su lado, Roderich había clavado la mirada en aquellas manos tan blancas que poseía su primo, que ya se adivinaban fuertes y un poco castigadas por el entrenamiento. Tan, tan distintas de las suyas propias...

—Gilbert, ¿qué te sucedió en la escuela?

Ya estaba. Lo había soltado por fin. Y ni siquiera le había fallado la voz. Un tremendo alivio invadió al austriaco, que ya había hecho lo más difícil y solo le restaba aguardar a la respuesta de Gilbert.

—En la escuela... —Las manos del prusiano se estrecharon con más fuerza todavía—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—No te hagas el tonto. El señor Bonnefoy me lo contó.

—¿Qué es lo que te contó? —Parecía muy alarmado y en aquel momento Roderich comprendió que su primo debía de haberlo pasado francamente mal, y una profunda compasión volvió a asaltar al pianista.

—Que lo pasaste mal. Pero no concretó nada. Esperaba que tú me lo contaras.

—¡Qué va! Ese gabacho es un exagerado —dijo riendo—. Bah, un día de estos le daré la tunda que se merece.

—¡Odio que hagas eso, Gilbert!

Era tan inaudito que Roderich levantara la voz, que el otro muchacho se encogió un poco sobre el asiento.

—¿No confías en mí? —atacó el austriaco—. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—Roddy...

—¡No! No quiero excusas, Gilbert. ¿Dejaste los estudios?

El prusiano bajó la cabeza, convirtiéndose en la viva imagen de la derrota.

—Sí, primito —dijo por fin, en voz muy baja.

Roderich le puso una mano encima de las suyas y Gilbert levantó hacia él la vista, sorprendido, pero sin deshacer el contacto.

—¿Tiene eso algo que ver con...? —Roderich se detuvo, avergonzado hasta la médula por lo que estaba a punto de plantear, así que tomó aire antes de decidirse a terminar la pregunta—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso de que te vestías de mujer?

La explosión de rubor que cubrió al prusiano desde la frente hasta el cuello, fue una respuesta mucho más elocuente de la que había esperado obtener. Gilbert quiso esconder las manos, pero su primo deslizó la suya entre ellas y se miraron a los ojos.

—No, Roddy. Eso no era más que... un divertimento inocente. De verdad, era... solo era un juego. Yo no deseo ser mujer. —Y se lo veía tan adorable, tan pudoroso...—. Y no hice nada malo, te lo juro. Es solo que... por una vez me sentí libre. ¿Me comprendes? Libre de verdad, porque por unos instantes era otra persona y no hacía falta que ocultase...

—¿Qué ocultaras qué? —El corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad, pero ya que habían llegado tan lejos, no había más remedio que acabar lo que habían empezado—. Gilbert, no hay que ser muy listo para atar cabos, y yo te conozco desde que éramos bebés. Así que dime, por favor te lo pido, ¿cuál es tu gran secreto?

Lo sospechaba, lo sabía, pero quería oírselo decir a él. Aquel secreto tan horrible y que, no obstante, jamás traicionaría porque ante todo se trataba de su amado primo pequeño. Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el austriaco se quitó el guante derecho, lo dejó sobre el banco y comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano directamente con los dedos mientras contemplaba aquel rostro azorado, aquellos labios indecisos que ya no se fruncían en aquella sonrisa torcida y pilluela suya.

Entonces Gilbert, de forma imprevista, recogió las piernas sobre el banco y se recostó sobre el regazo de su primo, apoyando una mejilla sobre la mano desnuda de Roderich. Como un crío que solicitase cariño desesperado, o comprensión o simplemente mayor cercanía con aquella persona a la que adoraba pero que jamás podría alcanzar.

Roderich, respirando con mucha rapidez y rezando porque el otro no se percatara de ello, se puso a acariciar la mejilla de Gilbert con su característica delicadeza de pianista hasta que el otro cerró los ojos con un suspiro entre aliviado y complacido.

—Gilbert... —Tragando saliva, el austriaco continuó con sus tenues caricias, que extendió hasta aquel cabello tan pálido y hasta se atrevió a trazar la forma de su oreja con los dedos. Verlo allí, tan confiado y abandonado a él y a sus caricias, le produjo una extraña y abrumadora sensación. Pero no podía dejarlo correr. Era demasiado importante.

—Gilbert, tienes que volver a la escuela.

—No quiero separarme de ti —le dijo desde su regazo, y el austriaco sintió más pánico del que ya estaba sintiendo, que era mucho más fuerte y evidente que nunca.

—Vuelve, gradúate, y luego regresa conmigo. Te estaré esperando.

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, lo que implicaba; Elizabeta volvería en los próximos días y todo aquello era una locura sin sentido, pero Gilbert abrió los ojos, sonrió como lo haría un ángel y depositó un quedo beso sobre sus dedos. Roderich miró a su primo desde arriba, que le devolvió la mirada de una forma que parecía atraparlo, someterlo, quebrar su frágil integridad sin piedad.

Y fue él. Fue el propio Roderich quien descendió sobre Gilbert y quien le devolvió el beso sobre los labios, provocando que todo lo que les rodeaba, pájaros, luz, silencio, sombras y brisa, quedara en suspenso para ambos.

Gilbert extendió un brazo hacia el, le tomó de la nuca mientras se impulsaba para subir el torso y buscar de vuelta aquellos labios huidizos que se habían atrevido a romper lo que no debía ser roto.

Estaba claro que tendría que haberse separado de él, levantado, escapado de allí, pero Roderich, el recatado y pudoroso e «insensible» Roderich cerró los ojos y se dejó besar por el otro muchacho. Más resuelto, Gilbert se incorporó, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y siguió besándolo con una seguridad cada vez mayor. Sus labios delicados contra los suyos, entre los suyos, su fino cabello castaño entre los dedos de su primo, el suspiro de ambos cuando el prusiano le hizo entreabrir los labios y le empezó a rozar la lengua con la suya propia. Aquel extraordinario contacto hizo que Roderich comenzara a estremecerse y que Gilbert le acariciara suavemente con los dedos mientras se entregaba todavía más a aquel beso compartido por ambos. Las caricias se volvieron más posesivas y, sujetando a su primo por el cuello y por una mejilla, le introdujo la lengua más profundamente en la boca hasta que Roderich dejó escapar un leve gemido que enardeció sin remedio a Gilbert.

Una locura. Sin sentido. Pero Gilbert ya le estaba quitando las gafas y se estaba haciendo con él, con su cuerpo y con su voluntad con una facilidad asombrosa. Y se moría, creía que se moría, porque nunca habría imaginado que un beso pudiera ser algo como aquello, y le costaba tantísimo respirar, aunque sentía la húmeda respiración de Gilbert sobre la suya, rápida y ansiosa, un poco más ruidosa a medida que ambos perdían el control y la timidez de sus actos. Roderich rodeó al prusiano con sus brazos, derrotado, rendido a él... Hasta que todo terminó tan abruptamente que sintió que se le detenía de golpe el corazón en el pecho.

Gilbert se había separado de él de un empujón y miraba hacia la derecha con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. El pequeño Ludwig, con los ojos celestes aún más desorbitados que los de su hermano, estaba allí plantado, incrédulo y paralizado como una bella estatua infantil que personificara el rechazo más virulento.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, hermano? ¿Qué le hacías al primo? —gritó furioso, sin comprender cómo era posible que su hermano mayor, el mejor hermano del mundo, aquel a quien admiraba y al que quería tantísimo, estuviese haciendo algo tan... tan ¿asqueroso?

—¡Nada, Lud! ¡No era nada! —respondió Gilbert, con la voz medio estrangulada.

Roderich, que tampoco sabía siquiera dónde meterse, se colocó las gafas y aparentó normalidad a pesar del ligero temblor que aún lo sacudía.

—Ven, Luddie, ¿pero qué haces aquí? —preguntó Gilbert, pensando que iría a desmoronarse de un momento a otro. Pero, por fortuna, el niño se acercó a ellos sin abandonar el ceño censurador y le tendió algo a su hermano que este recibió, profundamente agradecido de poder desviar la atención.

—Te buscaba para traerte esto. Es muy importante.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo echando un somero vistazo al pliego de papel y al sobre que Ludwig le había traído hasta allí, a su rincón de soledad, justo en el momento más inapropiado posible.

—¡Es un telegrama de papá! —gritó Ludwig, feliz de nuevo, olvidando momentáneamente el beso de que había sido testigo—. ¡Dice que llegará pasado mañana!

Gilbert creyó que caería fulminado en aquel mismo momento. No, no, aquello era imposible. Su padre no, cualquier cosa menos eso. Cualquier cosa menos...

—Y el sobre es una carta para ti, hermanito —siguió el niño, ajeno a sus terribles tribulaciones internas—. ¡Y es de Rusia! ¡Es genial, de la familia real! ¡De Rusia!


	15. Cap 15 - Hermanos

**NOTA: Les presento el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, pero esta vez no quería hacer un corte a la mitad por la estructura de cada escena, que están profundamente relacionadas entre sí (La culpa de tal longitud la tiene el BTT y sus bobaditas).**

Cada vez estoy más satisfecha con esta historia (será porque llego a la parte romántica que me gusta y del RusPru bonito XD), y aunque no le dedico tanto mimo, rigor y revisión como en mis novelas originales, creo que al final no está quedando nada mal. Ciertamente, es una historia larga, y como tal, supongo que no es del gusto de los lectores que buscan leer algo rápido y menos complejo. Lo mejor, insisto, está por venir (¿Qué diablos? Si ya está aquí jajaja). Solo espero que mis lectoras no me abandonen justo ahora, porque las echo de menos. :')

Para no excederme aún más, las notas históricas (que volveré a escribirlas) irán a partir del capítulo 16. Abrazos a todas, y ¡espero con ansias sus comentarios! Les dejo con el culebrón y los dramas fraternos.

PD: Adoro muchísimo a Ivan Braginski (¿Se me nota?). ¡Viva Rusia y Prusia! (Aunque Misao no esté de acuerdo x'D)

—

 **Esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta a mi carta, sin atreverme a abrigar una esperanza y tratando de acallar los oscuros presentimientos**. (Aleksandr Pushkin, en La hija del capitán. 1836)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Hermanos**

 _San Petersburgo, a 3 de diciembre de 1881 (según el calendario juliano)_

Querido Gilbert:

Imagino que ahora mismo estarás sorprendido con esta carta inesperada entre las manos, sin saber si te sientes ofendido o, por el contrario, feliz de saber de mí después de tanto tiempo. O puede que esté siendo simplemente presuntuosa y que no sientas nada en absoluto, que hayas olvidado que hubo una vez una princesa que soñaba con volver a verte de nuevo, que habría hecho cualquier cosa por confortarte cuando más lo necesitabas y, que sin embargo, te falló de la forma más miserable.

Sé sincero y dime, ¿me odias? Prefiero que me odies a que te hayas olvidado de mí, porque no me importa que hayan transcurrido diez años (y ni aunque fueran otros mil supondrían diferencia alguna para mí). Siempre has estado presente. Siempre.

No sabría explicar por qué, pero puedo asegurarte que a través de estas cartas me llegaba a convertir en una persona muy distinta de la que soy. No tenía miedo de confesar mi alma ante ti, Gilbert, quizás porque, al estar tan lejos de mí, no podrías mirarme ni con reproche ni rechazo ni con miedo ni con frialdad. Aunque ¿sabes? Sé que tú nunca podrías mostrar frialdad ni aunque pusieras en ello todo tu empeño. Es de las cosas que más me atraen de ti: tu fuego, esa pasión que se desprende de esas cartas tuyas que aún atesoro.

Allá va otra confesión. No se me da bien expresar mis sentimientos, a excepción de la ira más implacable, que suele adueñarse de mí y de mis actos cuando de alguna forma me veo confrontada por los sentimientos de los demás. Culpo de esto a mi familia, que siempre ha existido abismada en sí misma, incapaz de amar nada ni a nadie de una forma... normal. Sea lo que sea eso de «normal».

Te hablaba antes del odio. El odio lo conozco bien. Podría contarte que mi padre acabó con su propia vida por culpa de mi madre, dirigiendo su propia pistola cargada contra su sien, pero no es mi intención el hacerme pasar por víctima ante ti para suscitar tu compasión. Detesto que me compadezcan. Además, todos tenemos lo que nos merecemos, y los Braginski-Romanov no somos una excepción.

El odio. Eso me recuerda algo que tengo muy presente estos días. Quizá debería marcharme de una vez por todas de Rusia. ¿Tú qué crees? Aquí todo es turbulencia, miedo y violencia. No sabes si un día cualquiera te levantarás de la cama y uno de esos nihilistas te descerrajará un tiro a quemarropa por la calle. Hace unos meses asesinaron al zar Alejandro con una bomba. Murió desangrado, con las piernas mutiladas por la explosión... Tendrías que haberlo visto... ¡Mi tío! El zar libertador, que otorgó la libertad a los siervos, que estaba a punto de iniciar la creación de una constitución en Rusia. Poco antes de su vil y cobarde asesinato fui a una recepción en el Palacio de invierno y nunca habría imaginado que aquella sería la última vez que lo vería con vida. Puede que algún día me toque a mí, al fin y al cabo pertenezco a esa «clase» que todos esos salvajes quieren aniquilar. ¿Sabes que mi tío también llegó a abolir los castigos corporales? En eso ya no estoy tan de acuerdo. Hay que castigar como es debido a las mujeres díscolas y a los hijos desobedientes, como marca la tradición. Si yo fuese padre...

Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Si me odias, te suplico perdón. Si me has olvidado, no te creeré. Siempre he fingido ser indiferente, insensible al romanticismo más desmedido, pero lo cierto es que me aterra sentir, me horroriza entregar a alguien esa parte más noble e incorrupta de mi ser. ¿Y a ti? ¿También te pasa algo parecido? Yo preferiría que me golpeasen, violentaran mi cuerpo y hasta mi dignidad con tal de preservar mi corazón de todo mal. Lo que me recuerda que el otro día hice algo imperdonable, y además irreversible, a alguien muy cercano a mí. A dos personas, de hecho. Y no sé qué hacer, no sé siquiera cómo me siento al respecto, aunque sé que les hice muchísimo daño y que no paro de pensar en ello. No me atrevo a concretarte qué es lo que les hice por temor a que no quieras saber más y te apartes de mí asqueado, y no podría reprochártelo, puesto que mis recientes acciones no tienen reparación posible. ¿Me merezco tu condena? Quizás tu sentido de la justicia sea muy distinto del mío.

Nada me gustaría más que contártelo en persona, que estar ahora junto a ti y junto al fuego de esta chimenea que no consigue desterrar el frío de mi cuerpo ni de mi corazón. A veces me quedo mirando en silencio el baile etéreo de las llamas, pensando... recordando que a ti también te gustaba acurrucarte junto al fuego en invierno. Oh, si ahora mismo pudiera abrazarte, amor mío, amor ilusorio y condenado, jamás permitiría que te marcharas de mi lado. Decir que la soledad me consume es como no decir nada. Puedo tener a cualquier persona si así lo deseara, y, de hecho, existe un hombre —Sadiq—, una de esas personas a las que tanto daño hice, que se ha enquistado en mi interior y que dice que me ama a pesar de todo. ¡A mí! Que no me merezco su devoción. Que soy solo capaz de amar personajes que no existen, como los de las novelas y... como tú mismo, Gilbert. Puede que en el fondo solo pueda amar con la cabeza y con el pensamiento, y quizás por eso no consigo desenamorarme de ti, a pesar de que ya no sé si te soy indiferente, o qué es de tu vida, si estás terminando tus estudios, te has prometido, o si estás vivo o muerto. Si eres ya el muchacho más guapo que jamás conoceré o si ya no volveré a encontrarme contigo en este mundo absurdo en el que tú y yo coincidimos tan brevemente hace diez años.

En tu última carta me decías que estabas confuso, pero te despediste con un conmovedor «te quiero». Y, no obstante, también me decías que no podías apartar tus pensamientos de Vanya. No hace mucho que mi hermano regresó de su larga estancia en tierras turcas y sé de buena tinta que sigues siendo su quimera añorada. ¿Quieres que le transmita algo de tu parte? De buena gana yo misma renunciaría a ti si consideras que él es quien el destino te ha deparado. Solo necesito que me jures la honestidad y profundidad de tus sentimientos por Vanya. Si así lo haces, has de saber que removeré cielo y tierra para garantizar vuestra felicidad, pero si descubro que tus palabras fueron vanas y que existe alguna otra persona que se ha apoderado de lo que es mío —nuestro—, no habrá obstáculo alguno que me impida aniquilar por completo a ese intruso indeseado. No me importan las consecuencias, ni siquiera me importa granjearme tu odio (ya te dije que prefería tu odio a tu indiferencia), pues así es como hacemos las cosas en Rusia.

O, al menos, en nuestra familia.

Tuya, por siempre,

 _Natalya_

* * *

Totalmente ignorante de la nueva usurpación de su identidad por parte de su hermano, Natalya Braginskaya aguardaba, impaciente, en el zaguán de la dacha de la familia Laurinaitis, esta vez convenientemente vestida por debajo de su abrigo de piel.

Ivan había estado a punto de confesar a Gilbert su mentira por escrito, pero después de varios inicios rabiosamente descartados, rehizo sus palabras cobijándose una vez más bajo la sombra segura de su hermana. Se dijo que lo mejor sería que primero tanteara al joven sin exponerse de forma innecesaria; siempre podía decirle la verdad más adelante, cuando hacerlo fuese más seguro. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba un príncipe a declarar su amor por un miembro de la nobleza prusiana —otro hombre— sin exponer su cargo y su propia existencia a la inevitable censura, destierro y condena por parte de una sociedad encorsetada y, por lo demás, hipócrita? Una sincera carta de amor, en las manos inadecuadas, podría llegar a convertirse en la más peligrosa de las armas.

Así, ajena a aquella esperanzada carta, Natalya esperaba a que alguien la recibiera como era debido por la categoría que ostentaba. La joven echó una ojeada crítica a su alrededor y chasqueó la lengua con desdén al comprobar el estado lastimoso de la vivienda. La tonta de Yekaterina se tenía merecida aquella vida de pordiosera (en opinión de Natalya, era una pordiosera, aunque su media hermana contara con una más que razonable renta, así como de varios centenares de sirvientes). Katya se había casado con aquel lituano apocado que bebía los vientos por la propia Natalya y había acabado por convertirse en el hazmerreír de toda la alta sociedad petersburguesa. Más le valdría haberse mudado a Moscú, pues allí la nobleza era mucho más campechana y abierta, y quizás hubieran admitido a una bastarda de los Romanov que había sido deshonrada por su propio hermano.

La princesa se sonrió con crueldad, justificando el «merecido» dolor de Katya por haber obtenido lo que ella misma anhelaba para sí y que jamás obtendría.

—Princesa, no esperaba su honrosa visita en nuestro indigno hogar —dijo Toris, sobresaltándola con una reverencia demasiado servil para tratarse del marido de una princesa. El muy bobo ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla al dirigirle la palabra y, por si fuera poco, había salido a recibirla en persona como un vulgar mayordomo.

Natalya alzó las finas cejas con altivez y extendió la mano para que el hombre se la tomara con galantería e hiciera el preceptivo ademán de ir a besársela.

—Deben de andar escasos de personal si es el cabeza de familia quien recibe a las visitas —dijo ella con desprecio.

—Oh, mi señora, lo hice por respeto a su egregia persona. Ruego que disculpe mi retraso en recibirla, pero me hallaba atendiendo a mi esposa. Viene usted a visitarla a ella, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Cómo está?

—Su hermana se encuentra muy débil, pero tampoco hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por comer o levantarse siquiera de la cama —se quejó el lituano—. Yo ya no sé qué hacer, y ni siquiera sé cuál es el mal que la aqueja, pues rechaza tajantemente las visitas de todos los médicos.

—Deberías vigilar mejor a tu esposa, Toris —advirtió ella en un tono juguetón, como una gatita que jugase con un miserable ratoncillo—. Nunca se sabe con quién se puede estar relacionando... Y muchos dicen que los hijos que han sido concebidos fuera del matrimonio están condenados a repetir el pecado de sus padres.

El lituano miró a su invitada, que no parecía estar bromeando, y su pronunciado ceño le dio un aspecto resuelto e inusual en él.

—¿Qué... insinúa, princesa?

Vaya, quizá el lituano no fuera tan patético como en un principio le había parecido.

—Katya nunca ha sido muy espabilada. Quizás haya hecho algo inapropiado y ahora se está mortificando. ¿Confías en tu esposa, Toris?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Pero no parecía tan convencido como debiera.

—¿Seguro? ¿Es que acaso todos los matrimonios son perfectos e idílicos? —preguntó Natalya con una coquetería fugaz, solo para resaltar y ridiculizar el encaprichamiento del propio Toris con respecto a ella. El hombre enrojeció debido al ataque traicionero de la muchacha y no replicó a su velada acusación. Al fin, aburrida por la situación y por la indeseada compañía, la princesa adoptó su gesto hosco de siempre.

—Me gustaría ir a verla.

—No sé si podrá recibir...

—No me importa si puede o no. —Y sin más, se encaminó con paso decidido hacia los aposentos principales de la casa. Hizo caso omiso de las doncellas que le salieron al paso y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Yekaterina de par en par.

—¡Buenos días, Katya! Hacía tanto que no sabía de ti...

—¡Natascha! —La mujer se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello, como si de aquella forma pudiera protegerse de la recién llegada.

—Desde la cena, ¿verdad? —continuó la hermana menor, aposentándose a los pies de la cama—. Y de eso hace ya más de un mes. No me digas que no te has movido de aquí en todo este tiempo.

—Es que... no... no me encuentro muy bien.

—Bueno, eso salta a la vista.

Yekaterina contempló con aprensión a aquella hermosa joven que tanto se parecía a Ivan y experimentó un violento escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para Natalya. Ante la actitud miedosa de su hermana, terminó por perder la paciencia.

—¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a Vanya, furcia? —le preguntó con aquella ira gélida que la caracterizaba.

—Yo no hice nada, te lo juro. No hice nada —respondió la mayor de las muchachas con la voz trémula y la vista fija sobre el cabello de la otra, que aquel día llevaba trenzado en lo alto de la cabeza tras su tiara de diamantes blancos.

—¿Pretendes que me crea que Vanya se acostó contigo porque te deseaba?

Yekaterina se tapó el rostro con las manos, como si al huir de la terrorífica visión que representaba su hermana pudiese negar los dolorosos hechos que aún entonces le causaban pesadillas.

—Vanya creyó algo que no era. ¡Tienes que creerme, Natascha! Yo nunca lo había visto tan... tan fuera de sí. Nunca.

—De modo que fuiste hasta su casa, cometiste alguna estupidez de las tuyas y él te forzó por culpa de una interpretación inexacta de tus actos irreflexivos y que a él le causaron un gran dolor.

De alguna forma, aquello sonaba más plausible para ella que la posibilidad de que Ivan hubiese sentido simple y llano deseo por Katya. Además, estaba la cuestión del hombre misterioso que parecía gozar de una libertad tan amplia, que podía marcar incluso el cuerpo del príncipe sin esperar represalias por su parte. Tendría que amonestar a los tres sirvientes que tenía apostados el servicio de Ivan y que le reportaban a ella todo cuanto consideraban que era importante. Quizás se tratara de algún miembro de la corte, un advenedizo o un simple compañero de armas que buscara favores a costa de su hermano. No le cuadraba, porque las visitas que Ivan recibía las tenía controladas a través de sus espías allí infiltrados. Y además, aquel tipo de marcas sexuales que había visto con sus propios ojos evidenciaban algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a reconocer: el consentimiento de Vanya.

—¿Con quién estaba Vanya ese día? ¡Dímelo! —arremetió la princesa con repentina violencia. Yekaterina se encogió bajo las pieles al rememorar aquel día fatídico a causa de la actitud agresiva de su hermana. Y a pesar de ello, tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para no traicionar a terceros. Todavía recordaba los ojos ambarinos del esclavo turco, la intensidad de aquella mirada herida y, aún así, poderosa.

—No lo sé, Natascha. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

—¡No te creo!

—Yo no sé nada. Nunca sé nada, ya lo sabes... Por favor, hermana, ni siquiera quise hacer daño a Vanya. Es lo último que yo querría hacer.

—Debería matarte y acabar con tu insignificante existencia —dijo la menor con aires de soberbia—. Siempre has sido una carga en la familia.

—Te... te ruego que me dispenses —suplicó Yekaterina con la intención de alcanzar, con los dedos temblorosos, una bacinilla que tenía bajo la cama—. Tengo... tengo náuseas.

Natalya se levantó, asqueada.

—Es por los nervios —dijo la dama convaleciente con un hilo de voz—. Solo tengo que descansar, por favor. Regresa cuando quieras, Natascha. Ahora te ruego que me permitas dormir un poco.

El portazo fue la única y definitiva respuesta de la princesa, que salió de la estancia sin dirigir la más leve palabra de consuelo hacia su hermana.

* * *

2

—Pero déjeme a mí que cargue con eso, señor —se ofreció el español de buena gana, extendiendo los brazos nervudos y morenos hacia él. Antonio se había remangado la camisa y había dejado la chaqueta abandonada en los establos, de modo que mostraba un aspecto todavía más alegre y desenfadado, con los tirantes al aire y el cuello de la camisa indecentemente abierto. Gilbert se imaginó que Roderich les salía al encuentro en aquel preciso momento y se rió al visualizar la más que probable expresión de horror de su primo.

—¿De qué se ríe? —preguntó Antonio, contagiado por la risa del prusiano.

—Pensaba en la reacción de mi primo al verte de esta guisa.

—Su primo es un señorito muy remilgado, eso es verdad —aceptó el español con una mueca burlona—. Pero no creo que se dignara a bajar hasta las cocinas. Ande, traiga acá ese barril de cerveza. No es labor de señores estar cargando como una mula.

—¿Acaso tengo pinta yo de señor?

—No, ciertamente hoy no, con ese uniforme tan poco saleroso que me lleva. En mi humilde opinión creo que estaba mucho más apuesto el otro día, con sus finos atuendos de montar.

—Debo llevar mi uniforme de cadete, ahora que sé que mi padre volverá a Viena de un momento a otro. —Gilbert le entregó el pequeño barril de cerveza, visiblemente más serio que antes. Una sola alusión a su progenitor lo dejaba casi fuera de combate.

Antonio se apoyó la barrica en la cadera y meneó la cabeza.

—Le veo muy raro, Gilbert. O quizás solo me imagino cosas, no sé. Me temo que nunca se me dio demasiado bien interpretar el estado de ánimo de los demás. ¿No está contento de que venga su padre? Se ha puesto muy pálido al mencionarlo y hace un rato estaba usted radiante.

El prusiano se encogió de hombros y se giró para tomar un par de botellas de una alacena.

—Estas son para el gabacho —comentó sin dignarse a responder a aquella muestra de interés del mozo.

—No entiendo... ¿pero qué piensa hacer con todo este alcohol?

—¿Tú qué crees? Mi fiesta de despedida, Toño. ¡La última cena! No creo que vaya a quedarme mucho más tiempo por aquí.

—¡No diga eso!

—No se puede vivir de sueños. —Gilbert le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo apremió más animosamente—. Venga, vamos, necesito emborracharme hasta perder el sentido. Puede que sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo.

—Pero señor, me encantaría beber con usted, bien lo sabe Dios, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en las cuadras.

—No, hoy no. Hoy tienes el día libre, yo mismo me he encargado de ello.

—Gilbert, ¡es usted un ángel! —exclamó el español dándole un repentino abrazo.

Gilbert le habría ofrecido al austriaco ir con ellos, pero sabía muy bien que habría sido perder el tiempo. El joven conde no habría aceptado bajo ningún concepto pasar la tarde con aquel trío de irresponsables, de eso estaba seguro. Aquella misma mañana, durante el desayuno, Roderich había evitado mirarlo directamente a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gilbert por intercambiar elocuentes miradas por encima de la vajilla, los zumos, el té, las tartas y los _semmeln_ con pasas. Ante aquel desplante cauto de su primo —pues el conde Edelstein se hallaba presente, enfrascado en la lectura de su periódico económico favorito—, Gilbert se sintió menospreciado y levantó la voz con demasiado énfasis:

—En cuanto termine de desayunar, iré a practicar con el sable, Roddy. ¿Querrías acompañarme?

—Lo siento, primo. Ya sabes que me toca practicar. Se acerca mi examen para el conservatorio.

—Sí, claro —respondió el otro con gesto un poco más tenso, que se intensificó aún más cuando su tío decidió intervenir en la conversación.

—Según mis cálculos, tu padre llegará mañana al mediodía, querido sobrino. —Pero por el tono que había empleado, parecía tratarse más bien de una jocosa advertencia por parte del caballero. Sus ojos decían, retadores: «Y entonces veremos cómo se restablece por fin el orden en mi casa».

—Sí, señor.

—Y veo que vuelves a vestir tu viejo uniforme —prosiguió el conde, cizañero.

—Sí, señor. A mi padre le agradará que lo reciba así.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

Gilbert se mordió los labios por no replicar a su tío, pero en cuanto Roderich musitó un educado «con permiso» antes de levantarse de la mesa, no dudó en salir en pos de él, dejando a medias el desayuno.

—¿Qué quieres, Gilbert? Aquí nos puede ver cualquiera —se quejó el austriaco, nervioso, cuando su primo le tomó de un brazo para impedir su marcha. Pero en vez de responderle, el prusiano lo condujo por un corredor hasta que llegaron a una puertecilla secundaria, la cual abrió con impaciencia para después introducir a Roderich en el interior del cuartucho de un empujón.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?

Gilbert cerró la puerta tras de sí, considerando que aquella pregunta tan tonta no merecía una respuesta.

—¡Esto es un cuarto de escobas!

—¿No tenías miedo de que nos viera alguien?

—¡Menuda memez, primo! Aquí... Aquí no puedo verte ni yo.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada y no tardó en buscar la mano de su primo en la oscuridad. Una vez que halló su objetivo, su mano ascendió por el brazo del austriaco, llegó hasta su hombro y al fin se detuvo en su rostro, que tanteó a ciegas con la punta de los dedos y con extremado cuidado.

—Y... ¿y si viene ahora una doncella a buscar una escoba?

—¿Puedes hacer el favor de callarte, Rod?

—¡Espera, no te atrevas a...! —El beso a oscuras silenció sus palabras antes de que llegara a formular su indignada prohibición. El primer beso, el que se habían dado el día anterior, había sido verdaderamente mágico: cada vez que Roderich evocaba el momento en que había cerrado los ojos, tocado sus labios, rozado la lengua de Gilbert, experimentaba aquella especie de mareo que ya empezaba a resultarle demasiado frecuente. Su cuerpo se quedaba como sin fuerzas, todas sus reticencias se desvanecían sin que pudiera remediarlo, y solo quedaba en él un miedo indefinible, que se le concentraba, sobre todo, a la altura del estómago. Roderich quería seguir, abandonarse, dejar de pensar, pero al mismo tiempo ese miedo paralizante amenazaba con atenazar su oscilante voluntad. Y era entonces cuando le inundaba toda aquella sarta de pensamientos tan negativos como inevitables: Esto no está bien. No podemos. No debemos. No hay futuro posible para nosotros. Si lo descubren...

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, seguía besando a su primito menor, y se sujetaba incluso a su cintura con la manos mientras Gilbert aprovechaba para estrechar poco a poco la distancia entre ambos. Quizás fuera por la oscuridad absoluta en la que estaban inmersos, que se convertía en una fiel aliada a la hora de permitirles ser más osados, pero lo cierto es que aquel beso estaba resultando ser muy distinto del anterior. Más decidido, urgente, menos tentativo y, desde luego, mucho menos tímido. Roderich se lo devolvió de tal forma que percibió que pronto se quedaba sin aliento mientras Gilbert, por su parte, jadeaba muy suavemente sobre sus labios y le tomaba de las caderas para convertir la cercanía de ambos en un contacto directo entre sus cuerpos. El austriaco se estremeció y se quedó quieto, sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaba más asustado que excitado. Lo que era indudable es que Gilbert lo estaba, y mucho.

—Gilbert... —acertó a decir con voz ahogada, pero dejó en el aire su rechazo y ni siquiera se apartó de él ni de aquel roce demasiado íntimo. Su primo buscaba de nuevo sus labios a tientas y sus caderas, más audaces aún, se movían contra él, contra la bragueta de sus pantalones, contra su decoro y contra su incipiente deseo.

—No, Gilbert, no, basta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esto no está bien.

—¿Cómo? —Por el tono de su voz, Gilbert parecía estar a punto de estrangularlo.

—Quiero decir... Este sitio es horrible. Y... y huele a desinfectante. No se me ocurre un sitio peor para... para...

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mentarlo.

—¿Para qué, mi amor? —preguntó el prusiano, ahora claramente más divertido, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano. Roderich estaba seguro de que Gilbert sería capaz de percibir el calor de sus mejillas tan solo a través de sus dedos.

«¿Mi... mi amor?»

—Si te burlas de mí, te juro que...

—Muy bien, muy bien. —Gilbert cortó de raíz el contacto de su entrepierna y de sus manos y Roderich estuvo tentado de pedirle que no le hiciera caso, que el idiota era él y que por favor continuara con lo que estaba haciendo—. Entonces, Rod, ¿qué te parece si esta noche me abres la puerta de tu habitación?

A Roderich le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—Qui... quizás. No sé. ¡Por Dios, Gilbert! Déjame respirar. —Y se lanzó hacia delante para buscar nerviosamente el picaporte de la puerta y poder escapar de aquel terrible prusiano que iba a acabar con su maldita cordura.

Tras aquel fallido encuentro en el cuarto de escobas, la borrachera que Gilbert pensaba pillarse antes de que su progenitor se presentara en Rosenthal sería de órdago. Francis estaría encantado. Y por lo que parecía, Antonio también.

—Prefería que hubiésemos ido a la cervecería que te comenté —le dijo Gilbert al mozo de cuadras—, pero las últimas noticias me han forzado a improvisar. Así que he engañado a Frau Hexe, quiero decir, al ama de llaves, para birlarle las llaves del pabellón de caza, que en esta época permanece vacío.

—Pues me parece una idea estupenda, señor.

—Y estaría bien que dejaras eso de señor. Y el usted, ahora que vamos a ser compañeros de alegrías y de cerveza.

—Me cuesta más usar el tú en alemán, señor... Quiero decir, Gilbert. Es más... irregular. Estoy seguro de que Satán habla alemán en el averno.

—Anda, anda. No lo haces tan mal. A veces incluso te entiendo —le dijo el rubio con un guiño—. Vamos, sígueme. Francis vendrá dentro de un rato. No sé qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Cosas francesas pervertidas, supongo.

Se dirigieron hacia el bosquecillo anexo, donde una cuadrilla de carpinteros, una década atrás, habían erigido un hermoso pabellón de caza a base de maderas nobles. El lugar, apartado y discreto, había sido el nidito de amor de la condesa y del escocés —el joven preceptor de Gilbert—, pero claro, de aquello nadie sabía nada.

El prusiano se puso una de las dos botellas de vino bajo el brazo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando vio que la llave giraba sin problemas, lanzó un suspiro de alivio, ya que no las había tenido todas consigo tras el arriesgado hurto de las llaves.

—Lo que daría yo por vivir en un palacio como este —dijo Antonio lanzando un sonoro silbido.

—No es más que un pabellón de caza. Y mi tío apenas lo usa, porque no le gusta ir de cacería. Solo lo hace cuando mi padre viene de visita a Rosenthal, y por mera cortesía. —Su voz se ensombreció unos instantes, pero el español se las arregló para despejar el desánimo de su amigo con una facilidad asombrosa. Otra cosa no, pero el español era increíblemente mañoso para aquel tipo de menesteres.

Se acomodaron en un saloncito acogedor y ricamente alfombrado, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por cabezas astadas de ciervos y también por algunas armas de fuego de exhibición. Efectivamente, era un lugar ideal para encuentros clandestinos, amorosos o no.

Gilbert ya se había bebido su segunda jarra de cerveza cuando el francés llamó a la puerta con su característico ritmillo alegre.

—¡Pasa, está abierto!

—Oh _là là_ , ya veo que habéis esperado por mí —dijo asomándose por la puerta.

—Calla y pasa. Espero que te guste el vino que te he traído.

Francis miró al español y sonrió con aquel encanto que él sabía cómo derrochar a espuertas y sin esfuerzo alguno. El mismo con el que solía desarmar a cualquier fémina.

— _Enchanté, monsieur._ Estaba deseando hablar con usted en... mejores circunstancias de las que nos conocimos.

Antonio, inmerso en un repentino silencio, se quedó mirando al recién llegado con la jarra a medio camino de sus labios. Lo cierto es que Francis ofrecía un aspecto magnífico aquel día, sobre todo, en comparación con los otros dos. Gilbert, con el pelo revuelto y la guerrera abierta, se había desabotonado parte de la camisa mientras que Antonio se había quitado directamente la suya y se había descalzado y así, en camisa interior y con los pantalones y los calcetines remendados, parecían ambos un par de estupefactos pedigüeños. Francis vestía un esmoquin de terciopelo de botonadura doble y de un color indefinido entre el azul y el violeta oscuro; en el cuello, una impecable corbata de lazo, y sus oxford, relucientes, destacaban sobre los gastados tablones de madera del suelo como un collar de diamantes en el cuello de una monja. Llevaba en aquella ocasión el largo cabello rubio suelto, que se le ondulaba con gracia al rozarle los hombros.

—Madre de mi alma y de mi corazón —logró articular por fin el español con devoción mariana en la voz—. Antes dije que eras un ángel, Gilbert, pero me temo que debo retirarte el título para regalárselo a este querubín rubio que se nos ha caído de los cielos.

Las carcajadas del francés resonaron con tanta fuerza que Gilbert tuvo que reconocer que nunca antes había visto a su amigo tan... jubiloso.

—Bueno, para ser español y además un mozo de cuadras, tienes un gusto exquisito —comentó el francés con una de las mejores sonrisas de su repertorio—. Soy Francis.

—Antonio. Toño, para servirle a usted y a Dios.

Gilbert agarró una copa para servirle el vino al francés.

—Carpe diem, muchachos —dijo el prusiano con la actitud ampulosa de un cura de iglesia durante la eucaristía, mientras alzaba la copa de vino también como uno de ellos—. Puede que mañana haya muerto. Literalmente.

—Gilbert es un exagerado —opinó Francis dirigiéndose hacia el español, ya con la copa en la mano—. Supongo que te habrá dicho que mañana viene el barón von Beilschmidt o, como él lo llama, su señor padre. ¿Se lo puedo contar, Gilbo? Total, ya todo Rosenthal debe de saber que eres un fugado.

Sin atender a las protestas de su amigo, el francés le contó a Antonio que Gilbert había decidido unilateralmente abandonar la escuela y, sin habérselo notificado a sus padres ni tampoco a sus tíos, se exponía a la peor regañina de la historia de la humanidad.

—Oh, ¿pero cómo pudiste hacer algo así? —dijo Antonio con incredulidad—. Tus padres pagándote esas clases tan caras para nada y tú...

—¡Ya lo sé! Ya me atormento yo solo, muchas gracias a los dos.

—A mí me pasó algo parecido en España.

Los otros volvieron su atención al unísono hacia el tercero en discordia, a la espera de que continuara.

—Digamos que me escapé... por una razón de peso. No me gusta mucho hablar de ello, la verdad.

—Ah no, ahora nos lo tienes que contar —ordenó Francis con más que evidente interés.

—Yo estudiaba para entrar en el seminario. Allí... me di cuenta de... de que el sacerdocio no era para mí. Fin de la historia.

Incluso el prusiano se percató que más les valía no insistir, pues algo se había apagado en la mirada usualmente luminosa de Antonio. Hasta sus manos habían sido menos gesticulantes de lo normal al subrayar sus frases.

—Vamos, gabacho, no lo presiones. Ya sé que te encanta airear los secretos de los demás, pero contente por una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Francis observaba con ojo crítico el crucifijo de madera que el español portaba al cuello con una gravedad en sus oscuros ojos azules que no solía mostrar ante sus amigos. Parecía tener la intención de ir a preguntar algo serio a Antonio, pero al fin hizo caso a su amigo y lo dejó correr.

—¡Pero bebed! ¿Quieres más cerveza, Toño? —ofreció Gilbert con una esforzada sonrisa—. Lo que me entristece es que todo esto se acabará más pronto que tarde. Si me marcho de Rosenthal, imagino que tú también deberás irte, Francis. No creo que mi tío...

—Por mí no te preocupes, cariño. Tengo que volver a Alsacia. No te lo dije, pero el otro día recibí una lacrimosa carta de mi hermana Marianne en la que me pedía que regresase con ella y no puedo negarme. Se ha quedado viuda a los diecisiete años y está tan desconsolada la pobre... —Pero su sonrisa daba a entender el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

—¡Qué!

—Sí, sí. ¿Recuerdas aquel coronel prusiano que te mencioné? No sé si el pobre tuvo un ataque al corazón, si tuvo un desgraciado accidente en las escaleras o si simplemente al caballero le sentó mal la cena. Conociendo a mi hermanita, bien pudo ser un exceso de celo en sus... artes amatorias..., o bien una fatal equivocación a la hora de aderezar la cerveza del señor coronel.

Gilbert se echó a reír.

—A mí nada me da miedo en este mundo —dijo el prusiano un tanto presuntuosamente—, pero tu hermana comienza a parecerme lo más pavoroso que jamás haya conocido.

—No, no la conoces, créeme —le aseguró el francés también riendo.

—Seguro que es también preciosa —intervino el español mientras se relamía la espuma de cerveza con un gesto soñador prendido en sus ojos verdes.

La pareja de amigos se lo quedó mirando de nuevo, ambos con idéntico pensamiento: «¿También?». El francés multiplicó aún más su encanto natural (y también el impostado) y lo desplegó sin ningún tipo de pudor hacia el muchacho de cabello castaño.

—Dinos, amigo español, ¿no tienes por ahí ningún amor perdido, añorado, deseado u odiado?

—¿Yo? Ni hablar. Estoy soltero y sin compromiso, y no creo que de momento vaya a cambiar de estatus.

—Mira, igual que nuestro prusianito.

—¿Perdona? Y como tú también, francesito —dijo Gilbert enarcando las cejas con socarronería, para después dirigirse solo a Antonio—. Francis es un sinvergüenza. Promete amar y colecciona pedazos de corazones.

—Qué poético, soldado. Pero no miento, prometo amar y eso es precisamente lo que doy —aseveró Francis con una mirada sesgada y digna del mejor de los seductores—. Lo cual es mucho mejor que ansiar amor y no obtenerlo, como le sucede aquí a nuestro cadete enamorado.

—¿Pues sabes qué? Que te equivocas de parte a parte.

El francés lanzó un gritito agudo y emocionado y a punto estuvo de volcar la botella de vino sobre el sillón.

—¡Y no me has contado nada! ¡Eres horrible!

—Ah, es cierto —dijo Antonio—. El otro día me confesó que estaba profundamente enamorado, pero tampoco especificó mucho más. Me alegro mucho de que tu dama haya respondido por fin, Gilbert.

—¿Qué dama? —se carcajeó el francés, que recibió una mirada de peligrosa advertencia por parte de su amigo y a la que él no hizo el más mínimo caso.

—¿No es una dama? ¿Una mujer humilde entonces?—preguntó Antonio, confuso.

—Vamos, Gilbo, estamos entre amigos, ¿no es verdad? ¡Cuenta! Ya decía yo que te veía más guapo de lo normal. Pero qué calladito se lo tenía el muy bribón...

El prusiano se ruborizó y se escondió tras la jarra de cerveza, lo que provocó la hilaridad del francés. Este se recostó en el sillón de cuero con aspecto burlón y posó una mano sobre la rodilla del muchacho.

—Viéndote uno diría que tienes alma de monje, Gilbert. Pero mira cómo se sonroja. Debe de ser por sus antepasados teutónicos. ¿Entonces qué? Desembucha.

—No... no sé. Fue todo tan repentino...

—Detalles, prusiano. Quiero detalles. Quién iba a decirlo, después de vuestra patética cita en la ópera. ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te confesaste al fin?

Gilbert miró de reojo la elegante mano del francés, que aún reposaba sobre su rodilla, embellecida por unos cuantos anillos y sortijas de piedras preciosas, de modo que por asociación de ideas y por cierto maldito anillo, sus pensamientos derivaron indefectiblemente hacia la carta que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su guerrera.

—Estoy... como en una nube. Y no solo por lo que pasó, sino porque ahora ya sé a quién amo. Se acabaron las dudas. —El joven buscó el sobre y después de extraerlo de bolsillo, se lo tendió al francés con la mano poco firme.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una carta de Natalya. Llegó ayer.

—¿La rusa? —gritó Francis arrebatándole el sobre de las manos.

—¿Qué rusa? —inquirió Antonio, que no se enteraba de nada.

—Gilbert estuvo enamorado de un princesa —explicó el francés—. Relación epistolar. Yo siempre le dije que aquel idilio era una tontería, que no hay amor verdadero si no miras a los ojos a la persona amada, si no le tomas de las manos y le acaricias y...

—No sé si estuve enamorado de ella. En realidad, de quien estaba enamorado era de su... Bueno, en cualquier caso ya no importa.

Francis empezó a leer la misiva rápidamente y una expresión extraña empezó a abrirse camino en su rostro a medida que desgranaba aquellas palabras escritas en un pomposo francés. Después, un poco más serio, se la devolvió a su dueño sin decidirse a exponer sus pensamientos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Gilbert, turbado.

—Lo que me interesa es saber lo que tú piensas, _mon ami_.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, claro, ¿quién si no? Primero, esta muchacha dejó de escribirte de repente, con excusas burdas, dejándote con el corazón roto. Segundo, ¿por qué te escribe de nuevo años después, reiterando su amor inquebrantable por ti? Tercero, hay algo profundamente retorcido en esa carta. Para empezar, ni siquiera parece una mujer.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La forma de expresarse, la caligrafía, los requiebros, la posesividad... Sé de lo que hablo, he lidiado con muchísimas féminas y con sus cartas de amor. Y en la última parte... ¿te está amenazando? ¿Te ofrece a su hermano? Pero ¿qué demonios, Gilbert?

—Bueno... tú no conociste a Natalya en persona. Aquel día empuñó un atizador contra mí y me habría matado a golpes si su hermano no la hubiese detenido.

—Aún así... No sé. Fíjate en ese «Si yo fuese padre». ¿Es acaso un lapsus o solo es una forma de hablar sobre una hipótesis imposible?

—No entiendo qué insinúas. No tiene ningún sentido.

—Puede que simplemente esa Natalya esté loca. O que sea la mujer más masculina que haya conocido, pero claro, igual te gustaba por eso. —Francis, que no parecía muy convencido, se incorporó para alcanzar la segunda botella de vino—. Pero antes has dicho que ya lo tenías todo claro. Que ya sabías a quién amabas. ¿Entonces...?

—Ayer lo besé —confesó al fin, fingiendo con torpeza que ni aquello era algo extraordinario ni que se moría por dentro de una felicidad suprema.

Antonio, que aún no se explicaba cómo aquella pareja tenía tanto aguante al alcohol, creyó oír mal el dativo que Gilbert había empleado. «Ich hab' gestern _ihn_ geküsst».

—¡Oh, pequeño! ¿En serio? —El francés dejó el alcohol de lado para abrazar al prusiano sin dejar de reír abiertamente; por una vez sin aquel tonillo suyo de guasa.

—Y esta mañana... Creí que me daría un ataque cuando me encerré con él en el cuarto de escobas. Deseaba tanto tocarle... Pero tengo que reconocer que él tenía razón y que el lugar no era muy romántico, pero bueno, lo último en que yo pensaba era en el romanticismo.

—El cuarto de las escobas. Ajá. Precioso.

Antonio interrumpió las carcajadas de ambos con una expresión de reconcentrada incomprensión.

—Perdón, creo que no he entendido bien. ¿De quién hablan?

—Del conde. Del hijo, claro —respondió Francis—. Era el amor imposible de Gilbert. Era. Por lo que parece ya no.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que es secreto, Toño —dijo el otro con algo más de seriedad.

—Pero, ¿otro hombre? ¿Es... es una broma?

—No. Amo a mi primo desde que era un niño. Y ahora más que nunca, desde que sé que me corresponde.

Francis se levantó para ir hasta donde estaba el español y se sentó a su lado con una leve sonrisa. Después le pasó un brazo por los hombros con actitud confiada y más que amistosa.

—No me digas que te escandaliza, amigo sureño.

—Claro que me escandaliza. —El español no solo parecía avergonzado, sino que había palidecido profundamente.

— _Mon Dieu_ , qué decepción. Me entristece tanto... a mí, que estoy abierto a todas las posibilidades de _l'amour_. De hecho... ¿Sabes qué? A veces me planteo probar la fruta prohibida. —Su sonrisa adquirió un tinte claramente insinuante.

—Espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto —repitió Antonio tratando de zafarse de las pegajosas manos del francés.

—Con el amor nunca bromeo.

—No te preocupes —terció el prusiano con intención de sosegar los ánimos—. Francis tiene una norma inquebrantable: nunca se enamora de sus amigos. Y yo, por mi parte, pienso ser fiel a mi primo hasta que la muerte nos separe. Así que estás a salvo.

—No lo entienden.

—Me parece que quien no lo entiende eres tú, querido _Espagnol_.

—Pienso guardar el secreto, por mí no han de preocuparse —dijo Antonio, cuya palidez se notaba mucho más sobre aquella piel atezada por el sol—. Pero yo... yo... no quiero saber más. Les ruego que se guarden los detalles para cuando yo no esté.

Luego se levantó, murmuró que necesitaba «aliviarse» y salió al exterior con paso titubeante.

—Va muy borracho —comentó Gilbert.

—¿Sabes? Quizá hoy veo cosas raras en todos sitios, _mon ami_ , pero juraría que a ese muchacho le pasó algo lo suficientemente grave como para marcarlo. Más que rechazo, parecía... hum... sentir miedo. Terror. ¿No te parece?

—Muchas veces el rechazo y el miedo van de la mano.

—Sea como sea, yo se lo sonsacaré. De una forma u otra. Ese español tiene un encanto rudo que me ha parecido... hum... sumamente irresistible. —El francés le dedicó un movimiento sensual de cejas que arrancó una sonrisa al prusiano—. Espero que no estés triste por la incomprensión de ese pobre diablo. No se lo deberías tener en cuenta.

—¿Quién? ¿Triste yo? —Gilbert torció la sonrisa con prepotencia—. Nadie en este mundo tiene la capacidad de entristecerme. Y no me importa en absoluto lo que piensen los demás. Ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz que existe.

—Me alegra oírlo, tortolito. Por cierto, ¿has escrito ya la respuesta a esa rusa loca?

—No, todavía no.

—¿Y qué piensas decirle?

—Que no me vuelva a escribir nunca más. Perdió su oportunidad cuando me dio de lado.

Pero en lo referente a aquella «oportunidad perdida», en quien Gilbert pensaba no era en Natalya, sino en Ivan.

* * *

3

Después de la accidentada cena (pues, para escarnio de sus tíos, se había presentado en el salón-comedor con una ebriedad más que evidente), Gilbert subió a sus aposentos con un estado de ánimo que oscilaba entre la ansiedad más acuciante y el desánimo más realista. Aquella bien podía ser la última noche que pernoctara en Rosenthal antes de abandonar Viena para cumplir con el que era su deber. Francis había tenido el buen tino de pretextar una indisposición para no asistir a la cena, pero Gilbert, exultante ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Roderich a medianoche, había obviado el sentido común y lo único que había cosechado durante toda la velada habían sido las miradas de reprobación, no solo de sus familiares, sino también de los sirvientes.

Entró en su habitación, aún afectado por aquellos sentimientos agridulces, y se aproximó al escritorio de caoba al que apenas había dado uso. Después, se sacó una vez más del bolsillo el sobre con sello ruso, extrajo de su interior la fina hoja de papel con el águila bicéfala con su correspondiente San Jorge a caballo, y la depositó con cuidado sobre la superficie de madera. Era, cuando menos, curioso, que rusos y austro-húngaros compartieran el águila de dos cabezas en sus respectivos escudos imperiales. Pensó, con una sonrisa exigua, que quizá rusos y austriacos tenían también dos caras. En el caso de Roderich siempre se lo había parecido: una cara de formalidad, frialdad y de exquisita educación, y otra más oculta, pero mucho más amable y cercana y que él empezaba a vislumbrar. ¿Las tendría también Ivan?

Sea como fuere, debía escribir una respuesta a aquella carta antes de ir a llamar a la puerta de su primo, y la escritura quizá lo ayudara a calmar los nervios. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse manos a la obra, sus propósitos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, inquieto, al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente de la silla.

Ludwig pidió permiso para entrar.

—¡Ah, eres tú! Pasa.

El niño obedeció y se quedó allí plantado en mitad de la estancia, con aquellos ojos claros que lo juzgaban con frialdad, o al menos así se lo pareció a su hermano mayor.

—¿Vienes a darme las buenas noches? —preguntó el prusiano.

—¿Estabas borracho? —inquirió, a su vez Ludwig, ignorando su pregunta—. El señor Zwingli me dijo que acudiste a cenar borracho, aunque yo creía que solo tratabas de hacerte el gracioso como sueles hacer.

—Oye, Ludwig...

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces cosas tan inapropiadas y... y raras, Gilbert? —Los ojos del pequeño se ensombrecieron por la tristeza y algo se removió en el interior del mayor de los dos hermanos. Gilbert intentó por todos los medios que no se le notara nada en la voz cuando tendió los brazos hacia él.

—¿Me das un abrazo, hermanito, por favor?

El chiquillo no lo dudó un segundo. Ludwig apoyó la cabecita sobre el pecho de su hermano y este lo besó en la frente, sintiendo por él un cariño tan intenso y súbito que creyó que le explotaría el corazón.

—¿Me quieres, Ludwig?

—Pues claro que te quiero, tonto.

—Porque yo te quiero más que a nada —dijo Gilbert haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por seguir aparentando ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo ante su hermano—. Sabes que daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo, ¿verdad?

El prusiano volvió a besar a su hermano, esta vez en la cabeza, y se separó de él con una mirada en la que reverberaba la luz tenue de las velas que había sobre el escritorio.

—¿Me quieres más que a Roderich?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces ayer...

El futuro oficial de caballería adoptó un semblante más grave, se cuadró, e hizo de tripas corazón para acometer aquella temible misión.

—A Roderich lo quiero mucho también. Y, bueno, por lo que yo sé, tú lo adoras, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Solo quería demostrarle a nuestro primo que decía la verdad.

El niño no parecía muy convencido.

—Pero lo que viste, Luddie... es mejor que no se lo digas a nadie. A nadie. ¿Me podrías prometer que guardarás el secreto para siempre?

Aquella súplica no hizo sino corroborar las sospechas de Ludwig, que frunció las finas cejas rubias y hasta se cruzó de brazos.

—Si quieres que guarde el secreto, eso quiere decir que eso que hacíais era algo malo. Como cuando rompías algo en casa y escondías los trozos y me pedías que no les dijera nada ni a papá ni a mamá.

Para desgracia del prusiano, la argumentación de su hermanito era irrefutable.

—No hacíamos nada malo. Solo le daba un beso como... como te los doy a ti. Aunque la verdad es que el nuestro de ayer era muy... cariñoso. —Gilbert se sonrojó, a su pesar—. Pero solo porque me marcho a Berlín y lo voy a echar mucho de menos.

—No sé, Gilbo. A mí no me besas en la boca. Pero dices que me quieres a mí más que a él.

—¡Ay, Lud! Es que ese... es que ese tipo de besos solo se los pueden dar las personas mayores —dijo a la desesperada—. Y como aún nos falta un poquito para ser mayores, algunas personas podrían molestarse conmigo y con Roderich, y tú no quieres que pase eso, ¿verdad?

Ludwig se puso muy serio.

—No, no quiero.

—Así que por eso necesito que me lo prometas y que te vayas a la cama, porque estoy muy cansado y tengo que escribir una carta antes de irme a dormir.

—Está bien, hermanito. Te lo prometo.

Gilbert le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó el niño desde la puerta, con aquella cariñosa sonrisa que solo dedicaba a su querido «bruderlein».

—Buenas noches, Lud —respondió el otro con un profundo suspiro de alivio, ya que se veía incapaz de proseguir con aquella conversación imposible—. Que duermas bien, pequeño.

Exhausto como nunca y ya por fin a solas, Gilbert se sentó de nuevo frente al escritorio, tomó una hoja de papel en blanco con el membrete de Rosenthal, preparó la pluma, e inspiró y espiró profundamente antes de escribir las primeras —y últimas— palabras que pensaba enviar a Rusia.

xxx

 _Viena, a 19 de diciembre de 1881_

Apreciada Natalya:

Tus cartas siempre me dejan un regusto... indefinible. No voy a mentirte: esta será la última vez que te escriba, así que te agradecería que abandonaras toda pretensión que aún mantienes sobre mí. Yo no pertenezco a nadie y, ciertamente, no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a tu hermano.

Espero que me comprendas, Natalya. Yo ya no soy un niño y las fantasías hace tiempo que quedaron atrás. Ahora tengo las cosas claras por primera vez en mi vida, y soy tan feliz que a veces creo que me despertaré de un momento a otro del sueño más dulce e inmerecido. ¡Ojalá fueses tan feliz como yo! Con esfuerzo y con la suficiente presencia de ánimo podemos lograr todo cuanto deseemos, princesa. En mi caso, esa felicidad consiste en cumplir con mi deber, porque solo así puedo sentirme a gusto conmigo mismo, tranquilo y en paz. Es por eso que volveré a Berlín y concluiré mis estudios (de hecho, cuando leas estas líneas es probable que ya esté allí).

Quien sabe, quizás algún día tú misma puedas verme con el uniforme nuevo de húsares (¡Voy a ser el mejor, el más apuesto, fuerte y gallardo jinete que nunca haya existido!). Después, regresaré a Viena, donde me esperará por fin una felicidad aún mayor. No entraré en detalles, porque no creo que quieras conocerlos y además tú tampoco has sido clara conmigo. Lo pasé muy mal durante mi internamiento en Potsdam, y por entonces me hacías mucha falta, pero desapareciste sin darme apenas explicaciones. Años después, cuando conseguí reponerme, sobreponerme por fin a esa soledad que siempre he sentido y que trato de olvidar por todos los medios, me vuelves a escribir y dices amarme. ¡Así no se hacen las cosas, Natalya! Llegué a pensar que algún día iría a San Petersburgo para pasear allí contigo, por los canales y por vuestros palacios de ensueño (Tu palacio me lo imaginaba como el del reino mágico de El Cascanueces; no te rías, pero a veces fantaseaba con que irías a buscarme en un carruaje de oro tirado por caballos de plata para llevarme al palacio de mazapán. ¿Conoces el cuento de Dumas? En realidad está basado en la historia de Hoffmann, que era un prusiano tan genial como yo. Bueno, no hace falta que me respondas, porque se supone que ya no quiero recibir más cartas tuyas).

Princesa, te sigo guardando aprecio, así que al menos quiero ayudarte en lo poco que yo pueda. Es muy triste que una princesa tan hermosa y buena como tú tenga tanta ira acumulada. Si no dominas esa ira, lo único que que conseguirás es que antes o después todos te abandonen. Y eso no es lo peor, sino que, a la larga, podrías incluso enfermar de gravedad. Sé que es difícil cuando uno es extremadamente sensible e inteligente como tú eres, pero no permitas que algo así sitúe en un segundo plano los maravillosos dones que posees. No quisiste decirme qué les hiciste a esas dos personas, aunque parece que te arrepientes de veras y que sientes remordimientos por tus actos. Dices que es un daño irreversible y lo lamento, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Siempre estás a tiempo de compensar a esas personas. Si las quieres de verdad, haz lo que puedas, de corazón, para hacerlas sentir bien. Créeme, princesita. Por tus palabras se desprende que sientes algo por ese hombre, Sadiq. Pues bien, házselo saber. Perdona sus faltas, si es que las tiene. Piensa que todos hacemos cosas estúpidas por amor, que todos nos equivocamos y que a veces nuestros errores son fruto de nuestras mejores intenciones.

Como ves, deseo sinceramente tu felicidad. Quizá algún día, dentro de algunos años, podamos volver a hablar y ser incluso buenos amigos, nada me gustaría más. Quizá para entonces tú ya estés casada y tengas hijos y yo... bueno, lo más seguro es que yo consagre mi vida al ejército. Quizá sobreviva lo suficiente para ver a tus pequeños Romanov. Para mí sería todo un honor, princesa.

Tu amigo,

Gilbert

PD: Dile al príncipe Ivan que me alegro mucho de que sobreviviera a la guerra.

* * *

4

Las palabras de Gilbert martillean aún en su cabeza mientras camina bajo los minúsculos copos de nieve que se posan sobre su gorro de piel y que desaparecen al entrar en contacto con el calor de sus mejillas. El ruso se detiene frente a la puerta y se da cuenta de que el corazón le late un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Quizá se deba a esas palabras inclementes que se clavan en su alma al evocarlas, a aquellos trazos firmes y tan marcados sobre la hoja de papel, mucho más seguros y orgullosos que aquellos que llenaban sus cartas anteriores con letra de infante.

Gilbert lo ha rechazado, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que su propia reacción no ha sido la esperada. No hay ira apenas en Ivan; ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para sentirla. Lo que hay en su corazón es un sentimiento nuevo que él desconoce. Se trata de un sentimiento, sobre todo, agridulce, pero también doloroso, nostálgico y de insoportable desaliento. Aquella despedida tan cruel como tierna ha hecho vibrar la fibra más sensible de su ser y, por primera vez, siente en sus propias carnes un desamparo que no sabe cómo afrontar. Lo que sí sabe es que lo ama, que ama a aquel muchacho más que nunca, y que es por esa misma razón por la que está allí, encaminándose por su propio pie hacia la casa de Yekaterina.

Los sirvientes se apresuran a atender al príncipe, que los trata con una amabilidad tan inusitada en él, que se miran los unos a los otros presos de la mayor confusión. Pero sí, se trata de él, de Ivan Braginski, del sobrino del zar, quien ha recorrido a pie y durante horas el camino nevado hasta aquella apartada dacha al sur de Petersburgo.

Les dice que no quiere nada, ni siquiera un reconstituyente o una bebida caliente (¡ni siquiera un vodka!) que pueda combatir el frío que se adivina en el ligero temblor que aún sacude al joven. No solo es el por el frío, pues la agitación arrecia cuando ya está frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana. Ivan siente vértigo, es parecido a cuando bebe, solo que esta vez no lo ha hecho y su cuerpo acusa la anormal abstinencia con especial virulencia. Así y todo, se arma de valor, se anuncia él mismo y abre la puerta.

Yekaterina grita, se levanta del lecho, y de forma inconsciente, huye hacia la ventana en cuanto vislumbra la conocida silueta de su visitante.

—¡Paz, Katya! ¡Paz! —exclama él, las manos trémulas en alto, y ella prorrumpe en desgarrados sollozos, se acurruca en el suelo bajo la ventana con una mano sobre el vientre mientras que con el otro brazo se cubre el rostro.

Al menos no parece que tenga la intención de saltar al vacío e Ivan suspira más aliviado. Solo es un primer piso, pero la altura sería suficiente como para lastimar gravemente a su hermana. Lo que él no sabe es que Yekaterina ya no saltaría, ya no podría hacerlo ni aunque fuese la única manera de escapar de él.

—No llores, hermana. No llores, por favor —le suplica, acercándose a ella con tiento, como lo haría alguien que no quisiese espantar a un asustadizo pajarillo para que no emprendiera el vuelo. Sin embargo, ella no se mueve ni responde más que con sus sollozos y él se detiene a sus pies sin saber cómo proceder. Ivan recuerda esas lágrimas frecuentes desde que eran muy pequeños, y cómo solo él era capaz de calmar a su hermana. El niño se sentaba junto a ella y apoyaba la mejilla contra la de ella sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras, hasta que la pequeña se iba serenando, acallando poco a poco. A veces hasta se quedaba dormida sobre su hombro.

Pero esta vez la cercanía física no serviría, hasta él se da cuenta de ello.

—Katya, te necesito —dice entonces, aunque no es cierto, ya que él no necesita a nadie—. Por favor, necesito a mi querida hermanita mayor.

Ella lo mira por encima del brazo y se percata de que al príncipe le castañetean los dientes y que tiene incluso los labios amoratados por el frío.

—Por Dios, estás helado, Vanya —dice ella con su vocecilla dulce. Sus lágrimas, aunque aún presentes sobre las mejillas, ya han sido olvidadas, sobre todo cuando los ojos de la muchacha, grandes e inocentes, se clavan con horror en las cicatrices aún rojizas y profundas que surcan el cuello de su hermano. Esas heridas ya están curadas, pero no por ello son menos terribles. Ella lo sabe bien.

—Espera aquí —le pide Yekaterina, poniéndose torpemente en pie para hacerse con una de las mullidas pieles de su propia cama. Luego, como una madre dulce y abnegada, le cubre los hombros con tanto cariño que al príncipe se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

¿Lo siento? ¿Qué iba a lograr con decirle algo así? ¿Se podrían borrar acaso los hechos más atroces con tan simples palabras? La mira con dolor culpable y por vez primera, contempla a aquella mujer y ve su extrema soledad. Comprende que, a pesar del rechazo y de los desprecios a los que ha sido sometida durante años, es capaz de olvidarse de su propio dolor para ayudar a quien tanto la ha dañado.

Ivan se aclara la garganta para comprobar que el timbre de su voz no le va a traicionar y al final se decide:

—¿Cómo estás?

La palidez fulminante de su hermana le hace creer que está a punto de desmayarse, e Ivan se arriesga entonces a tocarla. Extiende la mano, toma la de ella y le acaricia los dedos con tanta delicadeza que Yekaterina no reacciona como el ruso se había temido. No solo no se aparta de él con repugnancia, sino que parece volver en sí y el miedo se disipa para devolver a la muchacha el aire maternal que siempre la ha caracterizado.

—Yo estoy bien, Vanya, estoy bien. Pero ¿y tú? Tu pobre cuello... —dice ella con una preocupación honesta y piadosa.

Ivan se adelanta, se inclina hacia ella, le besa los nudillos y luego reposa, agradecido, la mejilla sobre la mano cálida de su hermana, de aquella que siempre ha sido como una verdadera madre para él. Yekaterina lo conduce solícitamente hacia la cama para que tome asiento e Ivan consiente con una mirada que rebosa gratitud. Él le indica que se siente a su lado con un ademán tranquilizador y ella así lo hace.

—No es nada, lo del cuello no es nada. —No se merece su perdón, él, que no es capaz siquiera de decirle que lo siente y que la quiere. Pero no es cobardía ni tampoco por simple maldad: su egoísmo se debe solo al hecho de que es un príncipe y que, como tal, se considera naturalmente ajeno a la moral y a las leyes comunes. Sus actos siempre han quedado sin consecuencias, eso es lo que le han enseñado y lo que ha vivido: de pequeño, las propias faltas del príncipe eran castigadas en la persona de algún pobre siervo de su misma edad, mediante latigazos o golpes según la gravedad de la ofensa. Nadie podía rozar uno solo de los cabellos de un miembro de la familia real, y en el caso de Ivan, de hecho, el único hombre que le ha puesto la mano encima ha sido Sadiq.

Así es: el amor incondicional de Sadiq había abierto una fatal fisura en el alma del príncipe, que se había terminado de quebrantar por culpa de aquella carta, la misma que en un primer momento él quiso destruir cegado por la rabia. Había tenido que venir un muchacho alemán, más joven e inexperto que él, a darle una dolorosa lección.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Pero por qué te castigas así? —pregunta ella, bendita ella, que parece que sabe incluso cómo leer sus pensamientos.

—Yekaterina, yo no quería hacerte daño. —Y aquello es cierto, no miente, lo dice de corazón—. Es solo que...

—Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa. Estás muy enamorado, Vanya —lo excusa ella, y le devuelve las caricias, deslizando sus dedos regordetes sobre los cabellos rubios de Ivan—. Creíste que Sadiq te estaba traicionando y dejaste por unos instantes de ser el hermano cariñoso y dulce que yo conozco.

—¿Sadiq?

—Te aseguro que no he visto jamás a nadie amar con la intensidad de ese hombre. Bueno... sí, a ti.

—Yo no amo a Sadiq.

Pero... ¿es así de verdad? ¿No lo ama? ¿Por qué entonces no puede imaginarse una vida sin su compañía? ¿Por qué cada vez que ve aquel parche sobre su ojo derecho siente una agudísima punzada en el corazón? ¿Por qué cada vez que Sadiq lo toca, lo mira o simplemente se acerca a él, se convierte en el hombre más inseguro que existe sobre la faz de la tierra?

—Creo que es de esos esclavos que darían literalmente la vida por su amo —prosigue su hermana sin hacer caso de su aseveración—. Sadiq te ama de veras. Ese esclavo lo haría todo por ti.

—Ya no... —Ivan baja la mirada con un brote de vergüenza insólito en él—. Sadiq ya no es un esclavo.

—¿Ves? ¿Le has devuelto la libertad? ¡Eso es maravilloso! —Aunque Ivan ya ha entrado en calor, en un gesto lleno de cariño fraternal, ella le vuelve a colocar sobre los hombros la manta de piel, que poco a poco se le había ido deslizando hacia abajo—. Vanya, tú solo hiciste lo que prescribe el honor en estos casos.

—¡Por Dios, Katya! ¿Honor?

—No te atormentes más. Hay hombres que me habrían matado en la misma situación y el alcohol te hizo distorsionar además la realidad.

El joven aparta la vista de aquella comprensiva madona, cuya bondad él no alcanza a comprender.

—Aunque lo niegues, es evidente que sientes algo muy fuerte por Sadiq. Quiero que sepas que yo no albergo ningún interés por él y que jamás utilizaría esta información para dañarte. Porque yo... yo te sigo queriendo, Vanya.

—Y yo quiero que sepas que no volveré a hacerte daño. Que ya no has de temer más por mi causa. Me marcho de San Petersburgo.

—¡Te marchas! ¿A dónde?

—A Berlín.

Ella se lleva una mano al vientre de forma inconsciente y protectora y se lo acaricia con la mirada repentinamente perdida.

—Sí, quizás sea lo mejor... —comenta Yekaterina con la voz un poco más apagada—. ¿Y por qué a Berlín?

—Hoy por hoy Alemania es la nación con la que mantenemos mejores relaciones.

Aunque en el fondo no creía que fuera a durar; no era más que una excusa para evitar decirle la verdad a Yekaterina. Que estaba tan loco como los príncipes de los cuentos infantiles. Que Berlín empezaba a ser ya la capital más abierta y atractiva para aquellos hombres que amaban a otros hombres. Que necesitaba ir allí para poner las cosas en su sitio porque nadie rechazaba jamás a un príncipe, y mucho menos a él.

Porque Gilbert, obviamente, estaría allí.

—¿Pero volverás?

—No lo sé. Ahora que sabes lo que soy, hermana, comprenderás que aquí no me queda otra cosa que casarme y hacer infeliz a una mujer, a... a Sadiq, y a mí mismo.

—Y hacéis una pareja tan encantadora...

—Bueno... —Ivan entrecierra los ojos y el brillo de sus pupilas queda un poco mitigado por sus propias pestañas—. Ahora es un hombre libre y puede hacer lo que le plazca. Puede incluso quedarse aquí y escoger el palacio que más le guste.

Sonríe al evocar la mueca de horror que seguramente pondría Sadiq, pues de sobra conoce su aversión por el invierno ruso, pero su sonrisa se desdibuja como por arte de magia cuando se percata del grado de afecto que está evidenciando por él.

«¿Pero qué me sucede?».

Yekaterina parece ahora despistada y ajena a sus cuitas internas, pero él no puede asegurar que no lo haga por no avergonzarlo. A veces la muchacha le parecía más inteligente de lo que ella daba a entender. Quizás, en verdad, era la más inteligente de la familia en su afán por permanecer en un discreto segundo plano y no suscitar envidias ni rencillas entre aquella caterva de aristócratas egoístas y retorcidos.

Y, de repente, el príncipe la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra sí, con un súbito arrebato que pilla por sorpresa a su hermana mayor.

—Oh, Katya, Katya... —le dice, sin soltarla, y la besa repetidas veces en la mejilla—. Ten cuidado con Natalya en mi ausencia, por favor. Prométeme que estarás bien. Prométemelo, Katya.

—Tú... tú no te te preocupes por mí —le pide ella, encogiéndose un poco entre sus fuertes brazos—. Estaré bien. Tú dedícate a ser feliz en Berlín. Allí te irá bien, ya lo verás.

Se oye el ruido de un coche de caballos en el exterior, así como el sonido apagado de unas voces masculinas a las que ninguno de los dos presta atención.

Ella piensa que quizás debería decirle la verdad. Pero cualquier posible opción que resulte de desvelarle su secreto se le antoja terrible. Y ella quiere seguir adelante: está harta de que los inocentes paguen por los desmanes de otros.

Ivan se aparta de ella y en sus ojos se refleja un sentimiento que ella no está acostumbrada a recibir ni él a prodigar.

—¿Dónde está tu marido? Me ha sorprendido que no viniera a recibirme —comenta él con una mueca de reproche, pues nunca le ha gustado demasiado aquel lituano que parece ocultar un lado orgulloso y contestatario bajo una fachada inofensiva y pusilánime. Pero a él no lo engaña, por supuesto que no. Ivan sabe muy bien qué es eso de mostrar una cara y ocultar la otra.

—Bueno... últimamente pasa mucho tiempo fuera —responde la joven un poco atolondradamente—. Desde mi... eh... enfermedad.

—Katya, dime la verdad, ¿te trata bien tu marido?

—¡Oh, sí! No hay ningún problema entre nosotros, de verdad que no.

Pero Toris _lo sabía_. Y desde entonces no soportaba ni mirar a su esposa a la cara.

Las voces que antes habían ignorado se perciben ahora con nitidez en el interior de la vivienda y parece que se aproximaran al dormitorio particular de la princesa. Varios hombres de uniforme irrumpen en la estancia y el príncipe se levanta de la cama y se sitúa sin pensarlo frente a Katya, sin dejar de adoptar un papel defensor con toda la altivez y la prestancia que otorgaban tanto su cargo como su imponente físico.

—¿Qué significa esto? —inquiere Ivan con tanta autoridad que los policías vacilan y se miran los unos a los otros. Toris avanza, acusador, y alza la voz con la fiereza propia de los guerreros legendarios de su nación:

—¡Ese que tienen ahí es el bastardo que ha deshonrado a mi esposa y a mi familia, caballeros! —exclama Toris dirigiéndose a los uniformados, que se muestran todavía más indecisos—. ¡Deténganlo de inmediato!

—¿Cómo se atreven a entrar en los aposentos privados de una Romanov? —contraataca el ruso esgrimiendo su apellido con un orgullo gélido que en nada desmerece la ira explosiva que muestra el lituano. Yekaterina gimotea y se tapa, pues se encuentra cubierta tan solo por la ropa de cama, y nadie mueve un dedo durante unos instantes que son demasiados tensos. Al fin uno de los gendarmes adopta una actitud sumisa y baja la cabeza en señal de respeto. Es obvio que ha reconocido la identidad del príncipe, y uno tenía que estar muy mal de la cabeza como para involucrarse en la detención de un miembro de la familia real.

—Seguro que aquí hay un malentendido —dice el policía, conciliador, y sus compañeros se apresuran a imitarlo—. Ruego nos disculpen, altezas.

—Alteza, señora, por favor, disculpe por haber invadido de esta forma la intimidad de sus aposentos —dice otro con una profunda reverencia—. Solo queríamos preservar su seguridad.

—Fuera de aquí, o no tendré más remedio que avisar a la _Ojrana_ —advierte Ivan todavía más glacial que antes—. Han asustado a mi hermana. —Y remarca la palabra «hermana» con manifiesta intención.

Si embargo, todo se precipita sin remedio hacia un fin indeseado, ya que Toris no está dispuesto a consentir que todo acabe así. Ya no. Porque se trata de su honor, de su vida, de su dignidad. Proviene de una familia de rancio abolengo que ya era importante en los tiempos de los caballeros teutónicos, cuando estos no eran más que unos mercenarios a sueldo del supremo príncipe polaco Konrad I. Por eso no quiere ni puede transigir con una abominación como aquella.

—¡Su hermana! ¡Así es, en efecto! —grita—. Ese monstruo ha copulado con su hermana, ¡mi esposa ante Dios y ante los hombres! ¡Y ahora ella lleva en su vientre el engendro asqueroso de esa unión contra natura! ¡Ni siquiera los Romanov pueden salir impunes de algo tan repugnante!

Ivan se gira en redondo para mirar a Yekaterina, mucho más lívido que antes, pero ella ya no tiene fuerzas para refutarlo. Solo desea que todos aquellos hombres desaparezcan de su vida y que la dejen en paz de una santa vez.

—Ese hombre está claramente trastornado. Retira esa ridícula acusación ahora mismo, Toris. No sabes lo que estás diciendo —ordena el príncipe, cuya extrema palidez se ha extendido hasta sus labios, que apenas tiemblan un poco ante aquella revelación.

—Si no existe justicia en el imperio ruso, yo mismo me proveeré de ella —afirma Toris con la voz desencajada—. Delante de todos ustedes, que son testigos, demando un duelo a muerte contra Ivan Fiodorovich Braginski de la casa de los Romanov, por restablecer mi honor, el de mi esposa y el de mi casa.

El príncipe ruso mira al lituano con una incredulidad desmesurada que pronto es sustituida por una sonrisa desdeñosa y desprovista de toda misericordia por aquel insensato que no había sabido atenerse a su papel de marido «comparsa».

—Sea. —La pérfida sonrisa se vuelve dulce como la miel cuando añade con expresa satisfacción: —Tu sangre limpiará tus repugnantes mentiras, querido cuñado.


	16. Cap 16 - Padres e hijos

**NOTA:** Confieso que una de las canciones, o más bien pieza, que ejemplifica a la perfección mi manera de sentir y de escribir es el Bolero de Moulin Rouge. No se me ocurre otra música que muestre más exaltada y claramente lo que es la PASIÓN (Aunque Tchaikovski se aproxima con su Marcha Eslava, la maravillosa Escena Final de El Lago de los cisnes, y, por supuesto, el Pas de Deux de El Cascanueces). Y también la desgarradora Mercutio's death de Romeo+Julieta, otra de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos.

¿Que por qué confieso algunas de mis inspiraciones musicales? Pues ¡ay! por lo que está por venir, por supuesto... :)

Espero que sigan ahí, o tendré que enviarles a un adorable ruso para que les haga una visita de cortesía. (Les sugiero que echen un vistazo a mi perfil si quieren ver con qué libros me he documentado sobre Prusia y también mi defensa particular del RUSPRU. Era algo que necesitaba hacer desde hace tiempo).

¡Gracias por leerme!

—

 **No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos.**

Friedrich Schiller (1759-1805) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Padres e hijos**

Nadie respondía al otro lado de la puerta y Gilbert comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso por momentos. Dado lo avanzado de la hora, no podía llamar a Roderich de viva voz, ni tampoco era muy recomendable que redoblara la intensidad de sus llamadas sobre la puerta, que estaba cerrada a cal y canto y que era el único obstáculo que aún lo separaba de su primo. ¿Único? Recordó la facilidad con que tomaba al asalto los aposentos privados de Roderich cuando, de pequeño, se había servido del pasadizo secreto que comunicaba algunas de las habitaciones de aquel condenado _Schloss_.

Pues bien, si estaba dormido, lo despertaría. Aquella misma mañana le había «advertido» de su visita nocturna y aunque Roderich le había replicado con evasivas, a Gilbert no le cabía en la cabeza que su primo estuviera ignorándolo a propósito.

Al fin, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la estrategia principal y frontal por la alternativa de infiltración, se abrió la puerta de golpe y un austriaco todavía repeinado se asomó con una expresión muy admonitoria en el rostro.

—Pasa, Gilbert, por Dios. Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

El joven entró en la habitación y su primo se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave a sus espaldas, tras lo cual se enfrentó a aquel aprendiz de íncubo con ánimo decididamente recriminatorio. A Gilbert se le ocurrió que en aquel momento Roderich se parecía más que nunca a su señora madre con la bata y el camisón de dormir y tuvo que reprimir la risa.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Roderich de brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero?

—Es muy tarde.

Gilbert no daba crédito.

—Te dije que vendría.

—Y ya estás aquí. Eso es obvio. ¿Y para qué has venido?

El prusiano se sonrojó violentamente, lo cual era una reacción lógica a los varios sentimientos confrontados que lo abordaron. Su primo no era dado a bromear, así que la posibilidad de que estuviera tomándole el pelo quedaba descartada. Lo cierto es que la inmensa tristeza que había sentido tras escribir su carta de rechazo a Natalya (a Ivan, claro, pero esto él aún no lo sabía) se había esfumado por completo, así como el nerviosismo ante el inminente reencuentro nocturno con Roderich. En su lugar, un ligero enojo comenzó a hacer mella en el prusiano, por lo que él también terminó por cruzarse de brazos y una mueca altanera acudió, presta, a sus labios.

—¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa?

—¿Has venido a insultarme?

—¡Está claro para qué he venido! Posiblemente esta sea mi ultima noche que pase en tu casa, así que... bueno... —se calló, pues no había necesidad alguna de poner en palabras una situación que a él le parecía tan obvia. Sin embargo, Roderich no estaba por la labor de ceder ni ante él ni ante sí mismo.

—Así que has considerado que debías venir en plena noche para... para hacer cosas... cosas innombrables conmigo. ¡Muy bonito, Gilbert, sí, señor! ¿Y no eras tú quien se consideraba un dechado de romanticismo?

Gilbert se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y tuvo que reconocer que Roderich le encandilaba hasta con aquella pose de señorito consentido y malhumorado. De modo que también terminó por disiparse su disgusto, que se trocó en una carcajada alegre que destruyó la esforzada fachada de adustez del joven conde.

—Exacto, primo. Cosas innombrables —reía Gilbert encantado mientras se acercaba al otro muchacho con una media sonrisa que reflejaba una seguridad que en realidad no sentía—. Eres adorable, Roddy.

—¿Yo? ¿Adorable? —resopló el otro, cada vez más inquieto por su cercanía.

—Así, tan enfurruñado, con tu bata y las zapatillas... Mira, ¡horror! Se te ha escapado un mechón de pelo —comentó el prusiano alzando una mano para recolocárselo detrás de una oreja con un movimiento inusitadamente delicado de los dedos. Roderich se quedó inmóvil como una estatua mientras su primo inclinaba un poco su rostro y posaba sus labios en el nacimiento de su cuello, justo por debajo de aquella oreja que había aprovechado para acariciar con la excusa de su peinado.

—¿Ves? También sé ser romántico —susurró Gilbert muy cerca de sus labios, con aquella sonrisa sinuosa que tan eficazmente estaba mermando su capacidad de autodefensa.

—Gilbert, Gilbert... —musitó el austriaco con un hilillo de voz, como si las fuerzas lo hubieran ya abandonado. Luego retrocedió un paso para alejarse un poco más de él—. De verdad creo que... no debemos...

—¿Que no debemos? ¿Quién lo dice?

En su afán por huir de su primo, Roderich se topó con la cama y un pensamiento totalmente indecente se le subió a la cabeza. Gilbert no se había llegado a poner la ropa de dormir, así que había acudido a la cita vestido con su uniforme azul de cadete, el cual le confería un aire aún más peligroso (al menos en opinión del atribulado austriaco.) Este se imaginó a sí mismo quitándole aquellos botones de latón y casi le fallaron las piernas al visualizar la reacción del prusiano.

—Te olvidas de que soy católico —dijo, sintiéndose como una inocente y virginal novia la noche de su boda.

Gilbert no respondió de inmediato, pero era obvio que se debatía entre reírse o tomarse las palabras de Roderich en serio. Al final pareció optar por esto último.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—¡Muy en serio!

—Rod... Espera, ¿no le habrás dicho a tu sacerdote en confesión que... bueno, ya sabes, que estás perdidamente enamorado del joven más irresistible y apuesto...

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Si serás engreído...!

—No me negarás que soy tan guapo que no puedes soportar mirarme sin que se te desboque el corazón en el pecho —afirmó Gilbert agravando el timbre de su voz al tiempo que lo tomaba de la barbilla para inmovilizar su rostro y besarlo en los labios. Roderich se volvió a apartar de él, esta vez con sumo cuidado, pues no quería darle a su primo la impresión de que lo rechazaba categóricamente. Pero es que abordar algo como aquello le resultaba tan difícil...

—Esto es muy precipitado, Gilbert.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Acaso quieres que te cante una serenata bajo tu balcón? ¿Que te traiga un ramo de rosas? Puede que no pueda volver a verte en dos años. Y yo... yo te deseo. —Muy bien. Ya estaba dicho. De la manera más torpe posible y con un sonrojo de los que hacían época, pero al fin había sido capaz de decir lo que pensaba. La expresión de Roderich fue todo un poema.

—Pero es que yo nunca...

—¿Y te crees que yo sí?

—Pues se te ve con mucha soltura con las criadas —reprochó el austriaco con mala intención.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo con una mujer, aunque la verdad es que estuve a punto en alguna ocasión. —El prusiano hizo una pausa para después lanzar una exclamación de pura desesperación—. Argh, no deberíamos estar parloteando así, sino besándonos. ¿Es que tú no...?

—¿Yo no qué?

—¿Es que tú no me deseas a mí? Porque yo... yo me muero por tocarte, Rod, y... y me cuesta mucho decir estas cosas, porque yo no soy como el estúpido de Francis, y no tengo ninguna experiencia, pero sí sé que te quiero y que lo único que me importa ahora eres tú.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora y siempre. ¿Pero por qué solo te quedas con eso? ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable?

Los chispeantes ojos de Gilbert se apagaron hasta tal punto que Roderich creyó acertadamente que a su primo le pasaba algo serio. Algo aparte, claro está, de lo que serían los inevitables quebraderos de cabeza que le habría acarreado su confesión, por lo demás, tan pueril y atropellada.

—Vamos a ver, Gil, ¿por qué estás tan triste? —dijo un poco menos rígido y más compasivo.

—¿Por qué va a ser? Porque me tengo que marchar.

—¿Estás seguro de que es solo por eso? Porque nunca te he visto así. No sé, no pareces siquiera tú. Parece que incluso vayas a echarte a llorar de un momento a otro.

—¡Qué! ¡Yo no lloro como una niña!

Roderich lo tomó de una mano y la dejó entre las suyas unos instantes. El gesto cálido tranquilizó un poco a su primo, pero no disipó la niebla que se había instalado en sus ojos.

—Recuerdo que Elizabeta nunca lloró delante de nosotros. Ni siquiera aquella vez que se cayó de la silla cuando te perseguía a caballo —dijo Roderich con un leve asomo de sonrisa—. En cambio tú... cuando se te cayó aquel diente... ¡madre mía, Gilbert! Tuvieron que darte incluso láudano, ¿te acuerdas?

Gilbert separó de golpe su mano de entre las suyas y apartó la vista de él. No sabía si había sido peor la alusión a su comportamiento tan poco «viril» o a la existencia de la propia Elizabeta. No quería recordarla. No quería que se interpusiera como una losa entre ellos otra vez. Y en aquel preciso momento menos que nunca.

—Súbete a la cama, Rod —ordenó de repente, con un tono tajante en el que su irritación se dejaba traslucir muy claramente.

Gilbert no solía dar órdenes, pero cuando lo hacía, uno no podía dejar de obedecerle sin rechistar. El prusiano siempre había sido entrañable en su rudeza, aparejada siempre de una profunda candidez, pero a veces uno se podía llegar a olvidar aquel lado más cruel e irreflexivo que afloraba de vez en cuando en él.

Roderich se sentó en el borde de la cama y el otro joven agachó la cabeza para darle aquel beso que ansiaba darle desde el mismo momento en que su primo le había abierto la puerta. Y si esperaba que Gilbert lo besara con gentileza como la primera vez, se equivocaba de parte a parte. El prusiano superó con creces el ímpetu que había desplegado aquella misma mañana en el cuarto de escobas y Roderich pronto se vio abocado sin remedio a tener que tumbarse hacia atrás. Gilbert se subió también a la cama, apartando el dosel de malos modos, se situó sobre él de rodillas y selló las débiles protestas de su primo con sus propios labios. Roderich estaba francamente aterrorizado, y la áspera efusividad del otro muchacho lo hacía todo aún más difícil, de modo que se quedó quieto, tal y como un bello e inánime muñeco bajo el exaltado dominio de Gilbert.

Lo inquietante para Roderich era que cada vez sentía más deseos de que su primo continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, que aquella mano de hierro con la que le sujetaba las mejillas aflojara su fuerza; quería que Gilbert lo acariciara, que le besara el cuello, quería sentir el calor de su respiración sobre la piel. Y pensar en todas aquellas cosas causó lo inevitable: Roderich notó que se excitaba y que toda resistencia moral se hacía añicos sobre el edredón blanco e incólume de su cama.

Le habría gustado tener el humor hiriente de Gilbert para poder atajar la situación y recuperar el control con un comentario mordaz, pero el joven castaño, en su extrema pasividad, no era capaz siquiera de mover un simple dedo. Gilbert seguía besándolo en la boca, posesivo como nunca, mientras su mano izquierda descendía a tientas y lentamente por el cuerpo paralizado de su primo, a la búsqueda del nudo de su bata. Por unos segundos pensó que Gilbert lo tocaría justo allí debajo, y lo único que consiguió fue excitarse aún más físicamente. Quería gritarle que se detuviera, pero también que, por favor, lo acariciara de una maldita vez entre las piernas. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a hacer él, conde heredero de los Edelstein, algo tan terriblemente inapropiado?

Gilbert se incorporó a medias y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí quieto como un pasmarote? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me gusta que te quedes así como... como una víctima indefensa. Es como si estuviera... forzándote.

Lo que quería Rod es que desapareciera esa extraña ira que había en su primito, esa melancolía que aún fulguraba en sus dilatadas pupilas y que ni toda la pasión del mundo hubiera logrado extinguir del todo. Quería, en verdad, recostarse con Gilbert sobre el lecho, quitarle el uniforme y rodearlo con sus brazos como si no existiera en el mundo nada más que ellos dos.

Y soltó unas palabras tan dramáticas como desafortunadas que trastocaron la melodía semiestridente que los había envuelto a ambos durante todo aquel desigual intercambio de besos.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Gilbert.

Quizá había creído que a su primo le habría gustado oír tales palabras de sumisión, o quizá las sentía de veras (En efecto, en aquel punto ya _necesitaba_ que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con él), pero se había vuelto a equivocar por completo en sus apreciaciones. Gilbert se sentó sobre sus propias piernas y apretó los labios con culpabilidad y todo contacto físico tocó a su fin.

El prusiano, por su parte, no se había sentido tan excitado en su vida y, de hecho, había tenido que contenerse para no buscarle el miembro al otro muchacho bajo su pudoroso camisón, pues sabía que aquel habría sido un punto de no retorno. Recordaba con demasiada nitidez el día en que Bella, la amante de Francis en Berlín, le había explicado con los ojos risueños cómo se le daba placer a un hombre con la boca. La muchacha le había asegurado que era uno de los actos sexuales que más agradaban a los hombres de cualquier condición, pero ¿cómo plantearle algo así al recatado de su primo? Pensó que tan solo con que Roderich hubiera aproximado su delicado y aristocrático rostro a su abultada entrepierna, se habría muerto de forma instantánea.

—No quiero que sea así —acertó a decir el prusiano en un murmullo, y al momento ya estaba arrepintiéndose de su propia sinceridad. ¿Es que no iba a ser capaz jamás de hacer el amor con nadie? Ya casi podía oír las burlonas risas de conmiseración de Francis cuando supiera que lo había echado a perder todo una vez más.

Se puso en pie, carraspeó con dignidad y trató de que no se notara su propia erección bajo los pantalones del uniforme que, por suerte para él, eran lo suficientemente holgados.

—Tengo que ir a descansar, como sabes, mañana llega mi señor padre.

—Gilbert...

—Y será mejor que tú también descanses. Buenas noches.

—Espera, primo.

A pesar del claro enojo que sentía Gilbert, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado al salir. Roderich suspiró y hundió el rostro sonrojado entre las almohadas de plumas. ¿Por qué sería tan difícil a veces dejar hablar al corazón? Decir simplemente «yo también te quiero, Gilbert, y sí, te deseo». No era más que un puñado de palabras, pero pronunciarlas le costaba aún más que devolver aquellos besos que ya echaba dolorosamente de menos.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

xxx

Para cuando el prusiano decidió levantarse de la cama, el sol todavía no había hecho acto de presencia a través de los numerosos ventanales de Rosenthal. No había parado ni un segundo de dar vueltas sobre el lecho y hasta las sábanas se habían quedado amontonadas de cualquier manera a sus pies. No sabía qué le afectaba más: si el intento frustrado de yacer con Roderich, la carta que había escrito justo antes de acudir a la cama de su primo, o si se trataba simplemente del miedo de reencontrarse en unas pocas horas con el barón von Beilschmidt.

«Frustración, tristeza y miedo. Pues estamos bien», pensó Gilbert echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Era posible que no regresara a aquel lujoso palacio que ya casi consideraba su nuevo hogar. Le comunicaría a su padre su interés por regresar a Berlín para graduarse, si es que aquello aún era factible, pero a condición de que luego le dejara tener la libertad de escoger qué hacer con su vida y con su futuro. No podía unirse a ningún cuerpo de húsares austriaco, pero quizá pudiera tomarse largos permisos entre maniobra y maniobra. Sea como fuere, él tenía claro que no se casaría jamás, porque su corazón ya pertenecía por entero a Roderich Edelstein.

Gilbert ojeó el contenido de su armario y su mirada se detuvo sobre las nuevas prendas que un tiempo atrás había comprado junto a Francis. Si su carrera militar proseguía, ya no tendría muchas ocasiones de vestir aquellos trajes tan elegantes, así que podía prescindir de aquellos lujos y, es más, era algo que debía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, los uniformes de gala eran aún más hermosos que el mejor de los fracs.

Sacó el chaqué del armario y lo guardó en una maleta sin hacer demasiados aspavientos. Tratar de aquella forma una prenda de tanta calidad era un sacrilegio (y al francés le daría un ataque si llegaba a saberlo), pero no se le ocurría otra forma de sacar aquel traje de Rosenthal y llevárselo a la Ringstrasse sin llamar la atención de nadie y sin recurrir a ningún sirviente. Su intención era salir muy temprano del palacio, tomar un coche de punto, echar la carta al correo, buscar una casa de empeños, conseguir algo de dinero a cambio de su chaqué y comprar un regalo antes de que su vida retornara a la reclusión castrense. Además, tenía que darle tiempo a hacer todo aquello y volver al palacio antes de presentarse en la estación de tren para recibir a Eberhard von Beilschmidt, el cual no se tomaría nada bien que el mismísimo causante de aquel fastidioso viaje no estuviera allí plantado en el andén como un reloj.

Su padre no le dirigió la palabra cuando se apeó del vagón de tercera clase (tenía dinero suficiente como para comprar un billete en primera, pero como buen caballero prusiano, no estaba en su sangre el malgastar ni un solo _pfenning_ en cosas tan superfluas), ni tampoco se la dirigió durante todo el viaje de vuelta en la berlina más lujosa de los Edelstein. El barón, en cambio, dedicó toda su atención a Ludwig, que desbordaba alegría sincera al ver su querido _vati_ por fin, y también a los condes, que se desvivieron todo el trayecto por demostrar al recién llegado lo bienvenido que era en Viena.

Era muy, pero que muy mala señal. Hasta Gilbert se daba cuenta de ello. El muchacho permaneció todo el viaje tan estirado e inmóvil que más bien parecía un pobre espantajo de uniforme, con cara, precisamente, de espanto.

Llegaron a su destino y fueron desfilando uno tras otro hacia la escalinata de la entrada principal y todo eran sonrisas, aunque algunas más forzadas que otras. Menos Gilbert, claro, que se conducía como un reo camino del cadalso, más pálido aún que los ligeros copos de nieve que se iban posando sobre los hombros, sombreros y tocados de todos los presentes. Francis se había quitado de en medio de una manera muy conveniente, y el prusiano lamentó la ausencia de su amigo, ya que necesitaba más que nunca ver una cara amable. Roderich tampoco se encontraba allí y aquello lo molestó mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer; más después de lo que había acontecido por la noche. Aquel maldito piano recibía más amor a manos de su primo que él mismo.

Una vez en el amplio vestíbulo, Gilbert creyó que aún podría escabullirse sin sufrir represalias mientras se amparaba en las amables conversaciones con que el conde agasajaba a su cuñado, pero cuando estaba a punto de escaparse por una puerta secundaria, el vozarrón de su padre se elevó por encima de la sala:

—¡Ni se te ocurra marcharte, cadete!

Gilbert se giró y se cuadró de forma automática.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Desfilando hasta mi gabinete. ¡Ahora!

El conde quiso intermediar entre ellos, un poco apiadado de su sobrino, que temblaba como una hoja.

—Vamos, cuñado, seguro que eso puede esperar. ¿Me permites que te obsequie con un excelente vino del Rhin que acabo de recibir como gratificación por un nuevo contrato? Te vas a reír cuando sepas quién...

—No, Caleb. Ahora no. El deber antes que el placer.

Gilbert acudió a paso ligero al «gabinete de su padre», aquella estancia sobria y de gruesos cortinajes, en cuyo centro dominaba un despacho de madera maciza de roble, tan amplio y sobrecogedor como el propio barón. Este, después de despedirse de sus anfitriones con bastante rudeza por su parte, partió en pos de su primogénito y entró en el gabinete justo detrás de él. El muchacho se quedó en pie sobre la alfombra mientras su padre se acomodaba en la ornamentada silla, con una expresión contenida y neutra en el rostro.

—Como sabes, no me gusta andarme con rodeos. Te preguntarás por qué he tardado tanto en venir.

Gilbert vaciló unos instantes. Sería mejor no contestar siquiera con un respetuoso «sí, señor» y dejar que todo trascurriera por los cauces preceptivos que Dios tuviera a bien disponer. Sabía que cuando su padre se conducía con aquella templanza, no era sino el preludio del Apocalipsis. Y, en efecto, el barón prosiguió como si nada con un tono reposado y formal.

—He estado en Berlín más de un mes solventando un asunto de cierta enjundia del que quizá, y solo quizá, tengas una ligera idea. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

El joven siguió con la mirada gacha, mordiéndose los labios, con el corazón latiéndole nítida y dolorosamente contra el pecho.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

El así interpelado alzó la vista y la clavó en su padre, tratando por todos los medios de no mostrar ni un leve asomo de rebeldía.

—¿Tú sabes lo que me ha costado solucionar tu irresponsabilidad de parvulario? ¡Tienes dieciséis años, por amor de Dios! ¿Sabes lo que sentí al recibir una carta de Potsdam, en la que se me notificaba de la devolución de tu matrícula? ¡Tuve un amago de infarto! Hasta tu madre se asustó cuando me vio en ese estado. —Los ojos celestes de Eberhard despedían un fulgor insólito en él, más semejantes en aquella ocasión a los del propio Gilbert y menos a los de Ludwig—. ¿Es que no piensas siquiera disculparte?

—Lo siento, padre.

El barón se levantó de la silla y descargó el puño sobre la superficie de la mesa, y una carpeta de cuero voló por los aires.

—¡He tenido que recurrir a contactos en el ministerio! ¡Al propio Bismarck, Gilbert! Por suerte para ti, el príncipe se mostró muy comprensivo contigo. ¡Oh, la sangre joven!, dijo. Me aseguró que conocía bien los desmanes de la juventud e incluso pareció divertirle tu caso. Me confesó, en _petit_ comité, que cuando era joven él mismo fue arrestado en varias ocasiones por orden del rector de su universidad.

No en vano a Otto von Bismarck lo habían apodado «Bismarck el Loco» en sus años mozos. Pendenciero, de ingenio sarcástico, alborotador, siempre con su cabello largo, su espada larga, sus dos pistolas al cinto y demasiado presto a batirse en duelo.

—En cualquier caso, yo no seré tan indulgente contigo como el príncipe. Has arrastrado nuestro apellido por el fango. Tuve que acudir a mil cenas, actos militares y hasta a algunos de esos estúpidos bailes de mujerucas, y ya sabes cómo los detesto.

El caballero, de melena rubia ya algo canosa, se detuvo frente a su hijo y lo miró a los ojos con una intensidad tal, que este último fue a duras penas capaz de capearla.

—Pero he conseguido dos cosas —dijo el barón con una mueca de ligera satisfacción—. Uno: que te readmitan en la escuela de Berlín a pesar de que hayan empezado las clases. Y Gilbert, créeme, tú irás a Berlín aunque tenga que darte la paliza de tu vida. Quizá ya no pueda darte unos buenos azotes en el trasero como antes, pero ten por seguro que...

—¡Iré, padre! —interrumpió el muchacho con la voz agarrotada—. Quiero regresar y graduarme y hacer honor a nuestro apellido y resarcir todo el daño que le he ocasionado.

Aquello pilló al padre por sorpresa.

—¿De... de veras?

—¡Sí, señor! Siento en el alma haberle puesto en el brete de tener que lidiar con todas esas personas en Berlín. Esta vez no pienso defraudarle.

—Eso espero, hijo, aunque me cuesta creerte. —El barón colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Gilbert y, por unos instantes, pareció que todo iría a acabar bien.

—Me equivoqué. ¿Podrá usted perdonarme algún día?

Bajo toda su fachada imponente y terrible, Eberhard parecía levemente conmovido.

—Te perdonaré cuando lleves tus primeras espuelas.

—¿Entonces me deja usted unirme a los húsares? —preguntó Gilbert, esperanzado.

—Ese cuerpo me parece un nido de jovenzuelos presumidos y crápulas que solo buscan lucir sus galones y destacar en la fiestas de sociedad, pero si es lo que tú de verdad deseas...

—¡Muchas gracias, señor!

—Bueno, bueno —dijo el padre cortando de raíz el arranque de efusividad de su hijo—. Espera. Aún no te he dado la segunda noticia. He encontrado una esposa para ti.

Gilbert parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como si estuviera tratando de comprender lo que acababa de soltarle su padre a bocajarro.

—¿Cómo dice?

—He apalabrado tu compromiso con una familia de renombre de Berlín. Se trata de la hija menor de un notable capitán del regimiento de húsares de la Guardia, un viejo conocido de Herbert von Bismarck. Aunque el hijo mayor del viejo canciller sea muy conocido por ser un borracho impenitente, también resulta ser un buen contacto. En cualquier caso, se mostraron encantados ante la perspectiva de emparentar con nosotros, más aún cuando supieron de tus intereses por ingresar en el cuerpo de caballería.

El muchacho volvió al fin en sí.

—No.

—¿No? —El barón frunció el entrecejo ante la rotundidad de la inesperada negativa de su hijo.

—Que no voy a casarme.

—¿Pero será posible? ¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga!

—No, señor. En esto n... —El tortazo que propinó al joven pilló a este a contrapié y lo envió al suelo antes de que lograra formular su tercera negativa.

Gilbert se levantó del suelo de inmediato con el aspecto más digno que pudo exhibir, tarea harto difícil por culpa de la abundante sangre que le había empezado a manar de la nariz.

—No voy a casarme con esa mujer. No me da la gana —repitió por última vez, con más firmeza aún, mientras la sangre le goteaba ya hasta el uniforme.

Ya estaba más que preparado para recibir otro severo correctivo por parte de su padre, pero así y todo, el primero de los puñetazos fue más que fulminante. El barón von Beilschmidt todavía era un hombre muy fuerte para su edad y el muchacho, doblado de dolor, se quedó varios segundos aturdido. Apenas oyó las diversas y variopintas amenazas de su progenitor, pero lo único que Gilbert lamentaba era no poder gritarle por quinta vez que, hiciera lo que hiciese, no pensaba obedecerlo.

—¡Deténgase, tío, por favor se lo suplico!

Gilbert entreabrió los ojos y atisbó una figura esbelta y elegante que se había interpuesto, con los brazos en cruz, entre él y su furibundo atacante.

—¡Tío, por favor, no haga daño a Gilbert! ¡Conténgase! ¡Toda la culpa es mía!

El joven experimentó en sus carnes algo mucho más poderoso y violento que los golpes de su padre, y fue al oír a su primo soltar aquella última exclamación. ¿La culpa de qué? ¿Acaso Roderich se había vuelto loco?

—No te entrometas, Roddy. Esto no va contigo —balbució Gilbert, francamente asustado ante la posibilidad de que su primo confesara «la verdad» a su padre.

Eberhard, masajeándose los nudillos doloridos, observó a su sobrino unos instantes con frialdad. Sabía que se había excedido, pero aquel muchacho suyo debía conocer y someterse a la más estricta obediencia si de verdad iba a ingresar en un cuerpo militar. En realidad lo hacía por su bien —eso se decía él—, pues allí la disciplina sería aún más rigurosa. Quizás Viena estuviera, después de todo, afeminando al chico.

El barón apretó los labios en una fina línea e hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse ante el joven conde.

—¿Culpa de qué, Roderich? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo convencí a Gilbert de que viniera a Viena. Me... me sentía muy solo y... ¡yo lo convencí, tío Eber! Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Gilbert no sabía si deseaba matarlo o comérselo a besos. Roddy el miedoso, el mismo al que él tantas veces había acusado de cobardía —con bastante crueldad por su parte—, estaba allí, enfrentándose a su temible tío por él. Mintiendo por él.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo el hombre alternando su mirada del uno al otro—. Así que esa es la razón por la que el estúpido de mi hijo huyó de la escuela sin decirle nada a nadie.

Roderich miraba de reojo a su primo y trataba de no entrar en pánico debido al aspecto que este último ofrecía. La sangre lo horrorizaba, pero no veía el momento de salir de allí para ir a curar las heridas de Gilbert.

—Pero estábamos... hum... discutiendo por otra cosa bien diferente —prosiguió el barón, la ira ya desvanecida—. Resulta que el caballero aquí presente rechaza el ventajoso matrimonio que he concertado para él, y osa desobedecerme con un descaro que no he visto ni en el peor de los braceros del campo en todos los años de mi vida.

Roderich palideció a ojos vista, pero no llegó a articular palabra. Fue entonces cuando a Gilbert se le ocurrió una idea descabellada pero con la que posiblemente pudiera salir del paso y zanjar la situación en su inmediato beneficio. Se incorporó y miró a su padre con una entereza un tanto temeraria.

—Padre, no voy a casarme con esa muchacha que ha seleccionado para mí porque resulta que ya estoy prometido con alguien.

—¿Pero qué tontería es esa?

—Es cierto. Se trata de la princesa Natalya Fiodorovna Braginskaya-Romanova, y nos hemos estado carteando durante años. Pregúntele a Ludwig, pues el otro día él mismo me entregó su última carta. O al señor Alistair Kirkand, ya que él alentó nuestra... relación.

El hombre se quedó sumamente pensativo.

—¿Una princesa? ¿Rusa? Pero eso es... es... —Concentró su atención en la pareja de primos, uno pálido como si acabara de toparse con un espectro, y el otro, desafiante, a pesar de la hemorragia nasal y el ojo morado. Al menos ahora presentaba un aspecto satisfactoria y apropiadamente masculino.

Eberhard se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé qué pensar.

—Me debo a mi honor de caballero, padre.

No le gustaba reconocer la razón que encerraban las últimas palabras de su hijo, pero terminó por asentir con impaciencia. Un compromiso previo no podía romperse con tanta ligereza, y menos con una princesa.

—Está bien. Ve a adecentar tu aspecto. Y procura que tus tíos no te vean así. Ya hablaremos de tu partida luego. ¡Largo! —Tras despacharlo así, se dirigió este vez hacia su sobrino y este se sintió empequeñecido bajo aquella mirada escrutadora e inquisitiva que el noble prusiano poseía. Pero Gilbert apresó la muñeca de Roderich y tiró de él con apremio.

—Vamos, primo. Necesito una enfermera con urgencia. —La exigua sonrisa de Gilbert, entenebrecida por la sangre, se le antojó al austriaco casi tan terrible como la brutalidad de la que acaba a de ser testigo sobre la persona que él más quería en el mundo.

* * *

2

El viento ululaba tras las ventanas con especial inquina aquella mañana de enero, pero tal derroche de poderío de la naturaleza únicamente lograba traer paz a su alma. El silencio que reinaba en el interior de la dacha producía también un efecto apaciguador sobre él. Sentado a solas en su ajado sillón, Ivan pasaba las páginas del libro con elegante languidez, aunque le costaba concentrarse en la relectura de aquella novela de su tocayo Turguenev. De tanto en tanto, lo asaltaban pensamientos que lo sumían en hondas reflexiones a las que se abandonaba con indolente deleite. Analizaba su propia muerte con frialdad y desapego, como un cirujano diseccionaría un cadáver sobre una mesa de operaciones, y la idea no le producía más que una leve inquietud.

Al día siguiente se batiría en duelo con Toris Laurinaitis y su hermana Katya quedaría viuda a partir de entonces (Porque, obviamente, era imposible que fuera él quien muriese a manos de aquel imprudente lituano). Sería una magnífica noticia para su madre, aunque el subsiguiente escándalo que suscitaría aquel duelo en la corte ya no lo sería tanto. Por mucho empeño que la princesa Braginskaya pusiese en borrar aquella mácula en la familia — y lo haría, de eso no cabía ninguna duda—, no podría evitar las habladurías que se extenderían como la pólvora por todo San Petersburgo.

Pero a Ivan poco le importaba.

Un hijo.

Un princesita de largas trenzas rubias. O un príncipe revoltoso y, no obstante, valiente y cariñoso. O ambos, ¿por qué no?

Fue con esa expresión angelical y beatífica con la que lo sorprendió Sadiq al entrar. Este se detuvo con la bandejita que traía entre las manos y aún estuvo algunos segundos disfrutando de aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa que a él tan desconocidas le eran. Jamás había visto una dulzura semejante en el príncipe. Quizá solo en cierta ocasión, en Estambul, cuando le habló del tal Gilbert de sus ensoñaciones, pero ni siquiera entonces su gesto había alcanzado unas cotas tan... arrebatadoras.

Sadiq suspiró y el príncipe se percató al fin de su presencia. Bajó el libro hasta su regazo y lo miró con altivez, como si le reprochase la indeseada interrupción. Desde el día en que el turco lo había dominado en la cama, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser como antes. En realidad, la relación de ambos había cambiado sin remedio desde el mismo momento en que Sadiq había pasado a ser un hombre libre.

—¿Qué me traes ahí? Déjalo en la mesa y vete —le dijo el ruso con un ademán de impaciencia.

Sadiq le devolvió la mirada con descaro y un leve fruncimiento irónico de las cejas e Ivan no tuvo más remedio que reparar en su muda crítica.

—Lo siento. Aún no me acostumbro —dijo Ivan menos displicente.

—Con un gracias me basta, mi príncipe.

—Ya no hace falta que me sirvas.

—Lo hago porque quiero. Pensé que te apetecería un poco de té mientras leías. Se te veía muy embelesado.

Ivan esbozó una sonrisa que sacudió un poco el corazón del turco.

—¿Té? Preferiría un buen vodka, la verdad. Y hoy más que nunca.

—Eso no pienso traértelo. No deberías beber, Ivan. —Sadiq dejó la bandeja con el té al estilo tradicional ruso, bien endulzado con miel, y se plantó delante de él con los brazos en jarras.

—Una cosa es que seas libre y otra muy distinta que te conviertas en mi madre.

Sadiq soltó una carcajada y resistió el impulso de besarlo en los labios. Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Debía recordarlo bien. Lo miró desde arriba y quedó extasiado una vez más por el poder que tenían los ojos de hielo de aquel hombre cruel con alma de niño. Deseaba odiarlo, pero le parecía más fácil recorrer Siberia de parte a parte y volver antes que caer en tan mezquina obviedad sentimental.

Por su parte, Ivan recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo fuerte y rotundo de su antiguo esclavo, que iba ahora enfundado en lujosos ropajes orientales que, por cierto, le sentaban a las mil maravillas. Él mismo parecía un príncipe, un sultán otomano con el aire irresistiblemente peligroso que le proporcionaba el parche que le cruzaba el rostro.

Sadiq se dio cuenta del concienzudo examen al que estaba siendo sometido y sonrió feliz. Quisiera haberle acariciado la cabeza e introducir con cuidado los dedos entre aquellos mechones rubios, algo revueltos, que enmarcaban el bello rostro de su príncipe, pero logró al menos dotar a su sonrisa de un matiz juguetón.

—Te traeré tu vodka con una condición —dijo levantando el dedo índice en el aire—. Una botella a cambio de un beso.

Ivan le devolvió una mueca divertida, pero no parecía tener la intención de acceder a su trato.

—Así que ahora tenemos además chantajes.

—Es un pago justo. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

El ruso le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él y cuando el otro así lo hizo, lo besó en los labios apenas unos segundos.

—Ahora mi vodka.

Sin embargo, Sadiq fue a sentarse en un sillón cercano y adoptó una pose confianzuda y rebelde, medio recostado sobre un reposabrazos y con los pies indolentemente apoyados sobre el otro.

—Por un beso como ese, el vodka se quedará donde está.

—Típico de un turco mentiroso. Has incumplido tu parte del trato —dijo el joven rubio, aunque no parecía especialmente molesto—. Pero en realidad tienes razón, no debería beber.

Si lo hacía, era capaz de acudir borracho al lugar donde se habían citado para el duelo, y en aquel estado era más que posible que no fuera Toris quien falleciera de un disparo.

—Mi príncipe... —empezó Sadiq mucho más serio—. Te noto muy... pensativo. Más de lo habitual, quiero decir. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar para aliviarte?

En realidad, dado que iba a intercambiar tiros al día siguiente hasta que uno de los dos tiradores acabase muerto, se hallaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Pero ¿cómo planteárselo a Sadiq? Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y el turco leyó el título de un rápido vistazo. _Otsy i deti_. Padres e hijos.

Ivan observó el interés de Sadiq por su lectura y comentó con voz casual:

—Me apetecía releer esta novela. En los círculos de la corte me censurarían por ello, pues este libro ha resultado ser un caldo de cultivo para todos esos nihilistas que asolan ahora a la Madre Rusia. Tenemos los mejores escritores del mundo, pero, por desgracia, también los pensadores más radicales. En Rusia siempre tenemos que estar los primeros de la lista en todo.

Sadiq continuó callado. Percibía que había algo muy raro en el príncipe, y le reconcomía no saber de qué se trataba.

—Creo que los hijos quieren oponerse siempre a sus padres, aunque solo sea por dejar constancia de su existencia en el mundo. Es un poco triste, pero... ¿Crees que yo sería un buen padre, Sadiq?

El turco vaciló antes de responder.

—Sinceramente... no, no lo creo.

Las carcajadas del príncipe estaban impregnadas de una melancolía que Sadiq no pasó por alto.

—Adoro tu sinceridad, turco mentiroso.

—¿Es que estás pensando en tener un hijo? —inquirió el otro sin ocultar la sorpresa.

—Pienso en la vida... y también en la muerte. Hay personas que buscan su muerte de las formas más insospechadas. El duelo... El duelo está presente en todos los grandes autores rusos. Sentimos pasión por los duelos y creo que en esto solo nos ganan los prusianos. Pero si lo piensas fríamente, ¿no crees que es una forma enrevesada de suicidio encubierto?

—¿Pero qué sucede, mi príncipe?

—Mañana me bato en duelo a muerte con mi cuñado.

Sadiq se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta él para tomarlo de los hombros con fuerza.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡Joder! —y soltó una sarta de palabras aún más perturbadoras en turco—. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquilo?

—Será un duelo con pistolas y soy un tirador excepcional. Toris morirá, y ya sabes que a mí no me tiembla el pulso a la hora de castigar a un hombre que se merece morir.

Sadiq frunció los labios con disgusto por la maligna alusión del ruso, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Si sobrevivo...

—¿Y Toris se lo merece? —interrumpió Sadiq.

—Pues la verdad es que no. Pero si mi propia hermana me ha perdonado por mi... hum... falta, no veo por qué tiene él que remover esta historia privada para que trascienda a la voraz opinión pública. Esto debería concernir solo a Yekaterina y a nuestro...

Iba a decir «nuestro hijo», pero se interrumpió antes de confesar a Sadiq algo tan espinoso como aquello.

Sadiq soltó a Ivan y elevó las manos en el aire en un gesto de suma desesperación que conmovió profundamente al príncipe.

—¡Eres el peor hombre del que podría haberme enamorado, Ivan Braginski! ¡Maldigo el día en que me salvaste de morir ahorcado!

—Pienso sobrevivir, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sadiq, voy a preguntarte algo muy importante y quiero que me respondas sin miedo. No cambiará nada entre nosotros, sea cual sea tu respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero ya habían cambiado, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Ivan estaba cada vez más y más lejos de él y aquello, por mucha alegría que el turco quisiera transmitir, lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

—¿Serías mi padrino?

—Por supuesto que seré tu padrino, príncipe del demonio.

—Espera... No te lo he dicho todo. Hemos acordado que los padrinos también se batan en duelo después.

En realidad, solo lo había acordado él. Él y su maldad, extremadamente egoísta e infantil y tan solo por poner a prueba al hombre más ridículamente leal que jamás había conocido. A aquel hombre que poseía un sensual velo de barba sutilmente rojiza, de pelo castaño, de piel morena y cuerpo como cincelado por un dios experto en la creación de obras maestras de la escultura.

El ojo verde y ambarino de Sadiq se clavó en él con una resolución digna de un fiero jenízaro.

—Puede que ya no sea tu esclavo ante ninguna ley, pero lo sigo siendo por culpa de mi estúpido corazón. Haré lo que haya que hacer. Mataré a un inocente por culpa de unas leyes de honor que no entiendo ni comparto, pero, sobre todo, lo haré para estar allí presente. Porque si ese Toris te hace aunque solo sea un rasguño, mi príncipe, no pienso seguir esas normas ridículas de los duelos, porque lo que pienso hacer es destrozar a ese hombre a tiros.

Ivan sonrió con algo semejante a la ternura.

—De modo que morirías por mí.

—Quizá solo después de matarte a ti también. Porque todos tenemos un límite y yo estoy empezando a alcanzarlo.

—Te quiero, Sadiq.

El turco se quedó con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par debido a la impresión que le habían causado aquellas simples tres palabras.

—Y... yo a ti, Ivan —respondió el castaño con el corazón en un puño. Dedujo que algo no marchaba bien con aquella salida extraordinaria y no se equivocaba.

—Pero quiero que quede una cosa clara entre nosotros —siguió el otro—. Si sobrevivo, a partir de mañana pienso acostarme con otros hombres y no quiero celos de ninguna clase. Lo he estado pensando y... bueno, los últimos acontecimientos me han forzado a considerar algunas cosas. Me voy a ir a Berlín. Eres libre de acompañarme si quieres.

El hijo de puta le decía aquello después de pedirle que se jugara la vida por él. Si alguna vez había abrigado algún resquicio de esperanza de llegar a derretir el alma helada del ruso, en aquel mismo momento se había esfumado por completo.

—En Estambul ya me acostaba con otros hombres, no veo por qué va a ser un problema ahora. Además, lo que importa es que te quiero, ¿no crees? ¿O acaso esperabas que te fuera fiel, turco?

—Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad...

—¡Oh, no, por favor! Sensiblerías no. Mira a tu alrededor. Ninguna pareja es feliz. El adulterio campa a sus anchas por Petersburgo y tengo entendido que Berlín no le va a la zaga.

—Que una mayoría haga algo incorrecto no lo convierte de forma automática en algo correcto.

Una sirvienta apareció entonces para anunciar la visita de Yekaterina Braginskaya.

—Hazla pasar. —Ivan se levantó del sillón con la gracia flexible que a Sadiq le trajo reminiscencias de la última vez que estuvieron juntos entre las sábanas. Vestía una de aquellas jalat orientales, batas de lujo con la que los rusos de posibles recibían a sus invitados. El color rosado de la tela con que había sido confeccionada le quedaba casi tan bien como el uniforme de gala blanco con que una vez lo había visto al regresar de una ceremonia de condecoración en el Palacio de Invierno.

—¡Katya! —exclamó Ivan acercándose a la mujer para abrazarla como solo podría hacerlo un oso o un ruso—. ¿Quieres un poco de té caliente? ¿Para qué has venido? No debías salir al frío, ya sabes...

—Tonterías. Es mi deber intentar detener esas locuras de hombres.

—¡Eso díselo a tu marido!

—Por los santísimos cielos, Vanya, ¡vas a dejarme viuda! ¿Y quién querría casarse conmigo en mi estado?

—No necesitas ningún marido. De hecho, estarás mejor sin él.

—¿Y si eres tú quien muere?

—Eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad, Sadiq? —dijo Ivan dirigiéndose hacia el otro hombre con una sonrisa que habría sido encantadora de no ser por la malicia que se adivinaba en ella—. Él no permitirá que muera. Hace un rato me lo decía. Es un hombre tan bueno...

Sadiq miraba a los dos hermanos con una incredulidad mayúscula. Se hablaban con cariño, como si lo que había acontecido en aquella mismísima sala hacía tan solo tres meses no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño. ¿Es que acaso la mujer había perdonado al perpetrador del peor agravio posible sobre su cuerpo? Aunque claro, ¿quién era él para juzgarla? Él mismo había perdonado al príncipe, que lo había dejado tuerto, que jugaba con su alma como le venía en gana.

—De hecho, estoy pensando que Sadiq seguramente no pondría ninguna objeción a casarse contigo en cuanto yo haya despachado a tu marido —decía el ruso con aquella dulzura emponzoñada aún impresa en sus nobles rasgos.

Yekaterina se sonrojó y miró de soslayo al turco.

—Mi príncipe, no creo que sea una...

—¡Era broma! —exclamó Ivan levantando las palmas mientras se reía con picardía—. No me puedo creer que os lo hayáis creído los dos.

El turco habría querido asestarle un tortazo que, como mínimo, le dejara la cara del revés, así que antes de cometer algo tan... irreparable, se giró hacia la mujer para dirigirle a ella la palabra:

—Mi señora, me ha parecido oír que está usted en estado...

Katya miró a Ivan como para pedirle permiso para responder, pero este se hallaba sirviéndose una taza de té con movimientos muy torpes. Claramente, el príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a servirse él mismo.

—Sí... así es.

—Enhorabuena entonces —dijo Sadiq reparando en el azoramiento de la mujer—. Aunque es... es terrible que por ese estúpido duelo, mañana vaya a perder a su... —El hombre se detuvo en seco y algo hizo contacto en su mente. Ivan seguía a lo suyo, volcando el agua del pequeño samovar por fuera de la taza, como si aquello no fuera con él. Sadiq notó que se le enfriaban súbitamente las manos.

—¿Y... de cuánto está, princesa? —preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Tres meses.

Sadiq se llevó ambas manos a la boca en un gesto desesperado y lleno de mudo dramatismo.

—Por eso venía... —siguió Yekaterina—. Para detener este duelo. No quiero que muera nadie, Vanya.

—Hermana querida... —Ivan tomó un sorbo de té e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Lo había endulzado demasiado—. Me temo que te has equivocado de persona a la que suplicar. Tendrías que tratar de convencer a tu marido, que es quien me ha retado a mí.

La joven suspiró con resignación.

—Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero tenía que intentarlo. De todas formas, te traía una cosita... —Yekaterina sacó de un fardo que traía consigo un paquetito primorosamente envuelto y se lo entregó a Ivan con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Esto es para ti.

—¡Oh, un regalo! ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo. La tejí para ti anoche mientras rezaba. Llévala mañana, por favor, te protegerá.

Ivan extrajo una bufanda de un color blanco tan puro que casi parecía que irradiase luz propia, y la textura era tan suave al tacto que un sentimiento de calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo a través de las yemas de sus dedos. El ruso se colocó la bufanda en torno al cuello con risa pueril y contagiosa y sus sonrosadas mejillas quedaron envueltas por el esponjoso tejido.

—¡Gracias, Katya! ¿Pero por qué blanca? ¿Para que se noten bien las manchas de sangre?

—Qué tonto eres, hermanito.

Sadiq se levantó del sillón. Ya no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. No comprendía a aquellos dos seres y su indiferencia natural ante su situación personal y los hechos atroces que se cernían sobre ellos. A él estaba a punto de darle un ataque, y ellos se reían y bromeaban como si nada.

—¡Me rindo! ¡No entiendo a los rusos! —exclamó exasperado.

Ivan... su querido príncipe iba a ser padre. Padre de una criatura que ostentaría una categoría incluso peor que la de la propia Yekaterina, porque no solo sería un bastardo, sino también un hijo incestuoso. Y por muy Romanov que fuera, la sociedad, de enterarse de su origen, sería implacable.

—¿Qué te pasa, turquito?

—¿Y aún así piensas ir a Berlín? —preguntó entonces, acusador—. Dejando atrás a tu... a tu hijo.

Ivan se puso serio.

—A ese niño no le faltará de nada. No me cabe ninguna duda de que Katya lo cuidará estupendamente. Y tú mismo has dicho que sería un padre terrible —dijo con frialdad—. La verdad es que lo mejor que le podría pasar al pequeño sería que muriésemos los dos mañana... Me refiero a Toris y a mí mismo. No es inusual que en este tipo de duelos fallezcan ambos contendientes. —Se giró hacia Katya y la miró con cierta afabilidad—. En caso de que así sucediese, hermana, me gustaría que, si no tienes inconveniente, lo bautizaras como Andrei. Sería mi particular homenaje a mi novela favorita.

—¿Y si es niña?

—Eso lo dejo a tu elección.

Yekaterina le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y luego le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al turco.

—Dalo por hecho. Ahora me tengo que retirar. Aún me quedan unas horas por delante para tratar de disuadir a Toris. ¡Sobrevive, Vanya, te lo ruego! Hoy también rezaré por ti.

La mujer se marchó, dejando a la pareja a solas y con demasiadas cosas pendientes por decirse. El ruso se quitó la bufanda, la dejó sobre la mesa y luego se arrellanó en la butaca.

—¿Por qué me miras así, Sadiq?

—¿Así cómo?

—Estás censurándome, y no me gusta que se me juzgue, porque ningún hombre está por encima de mí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué. ¿Es por Andrei? ¿Por aceptar el duelo? Me gustaría que las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esta manera, eso por supuesto, pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto. ¿Así que de qué sirve lamentarse? Las cosas son como son. Es el destino.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Solo me interesa el bien de ese niño, pues si hay alguien inocente en este asunto es él. Poco me importa lo que diga la sociedad.

—Y Yekaterina. Ella también es inocente.

—Efectivamente —aceptó Ivan con una sonrisilla mal intencionada—. Es un verdadero ángel. Como alguien que yo me sé.

El ruso se levantó de su acogedora butaca y se acercó a Sadiq con ánimo conciliador. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros y lo condujo con suavidad hasta el otro sillón para hacer que Sadiq volviese a sentarse tranquilamente. El turco se dejó hacer y no le dio tiempo a sorprenderse demasiado cuando Ivan se arrodilló frente a él en el suelo. Después Ivan colocó las manos sobre los muslos de Sadiq para tener un firme punto de apoyo y se inclinó hacia él para depositar un tierno beso sobre su hombro derecho.

Sadiq fue a decirle algo, pero calló al ver la mirada tan directa que Ivan le estaba dirigiendo, cargada de un cariño honesto y puro. Por si fuera poco, le dedicó una sonrisa que para él fue como el centelleo del sol tras días de lluvia y tormenta, como el consuelo de un moribundo que deja al fin de sufrir. Sí, fue la sonrisa más bella, sincera, y desprovista de todo ápice de maldad que jamás había visto en su amado. Ivan se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en una mejilla con una delicadeza que se le antojó deliciosa; el príncipe deslizó los labios poco a poco por su rostro, dándole etéreos, lentos y pequeños besos hasta que finalmente alcanzó sus labios. Sadiq sintió una fuerte opresión en el corazón.

Porque aquel hombre que así lo besaba de rodillas era el mismo por el que se iba a jugar la vida al día siguiente, el mismo que poco antes le había anunciado que lo quería, pero que buscaría a otros hombres con los que acostarse.

¿Y qué podía hacer él sino responder?

Y esperar...

* * *

 **NOTAS HISTÓRICAS Y COMENTARIOS:**

-El duelo de Ivan y Toris venía en el presente capítulo, pero a estas alturas ya sabrán que adoro demorarme en caracterizar en profundidad a los personajes, así como esmerarme en sus interacciones, de modo que sobre los duelos les hablaré en la siguiente entrega.

Tengo muy en mente los clásicos rusos de la literatura para esta historia. _Guerra y Paz_ es posiblemente mi novela favorita y la homenajeo con todo mi amor y respeto en ciertos detallitos. Cuando Ivan menciona que los escritores rusos adoran los duelos, se refiere a que estos son casi omnipresentes en sus novelas, ya desde Pushkin, que murió, de hecho, en uno de ellos (Lermontov también moriría por un duelo años después). Tolstoi, Dostoievski, Chejov... todos ellos abordaron el tema. El duelo de _Padres e hijos_ de Ivan Turguenev es uno de los más impredecibles y realistas que he leído. Pero como les digo, ya les hablaré un poco más en el capítulo 17, si ustedes quieren.

-La disciplina prusiana. Esto es importante. Como sabrán, es cierto que la sociedad prusiana estaba totalmente militarizada, sobre todo, Berlín y Potsdam, donde residía la corte del káiser. Se bebía en tazas que representaban soldados marchando al frente, se comía en platos con escenas de batallas, había soldaditos de porcelana adornando las casas, castillos en miniatura, regimientos desfilando por doquier, monumentos, cañones, uniformes omnipresentes hasta en la vida pública y civil... La instrucción militar se imbuía a los niños desde la escuela, a los que se les daba órdenes como en un ejército. Las escuelas de cadetes, de hecho, eran famosas por su durísima disciplina y hasta había casos de suicidios entre los niños. Los jóvenes prusianos se unían a clubes de duelos en sus fraternidades universitarias (el propio Bismarck o Karl Marx se batieron en ellos, este último enfrentado al _Borussia Korps_ o Cuerpo de Prusia, en la ciudad de Bonn).

Pero corto aquí porque aún me quedan muchos capítulos donde extenderme un poco más con los duelos, la homosexualidad y demás. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Cap 17 - El duelo

**NOTA:** Bienvenidas al último capítulo de la primera parte. Hasta ahora la historia se ha centrado en la niñez y adolescencia de los personajes principales; en la segunda parte (unos dos años después) son todos al fin adultos. Podría decirse que **la primera parte fue la del PruAus y del RusTurk. Ahora es el turno del RusPru y del Frain**. Pero me estoy adelantando un poco...

Quería aprovechar para hablar un poquito yo misma de mi historia. No es algo que suela hacer, porque no me gusta influenciar a los lectores, pero me apetecía hacerlo al menos en el cierre de la primera parte (Y por responder un poco a mi querida AnaCM, una de mis lectoras más cariñosas y de las que yo más quiero. Aprovecho para saludar a Kyle, Iscar, Cachorro de gato, Mikuday... He perdido a otras por el camino como Misao, Nozomi o Julchen, que imagino que estarán con sus cositas importantes de la vida real :'().

No en todos los capítulos se avanza la acción. Tiene que haber, por necesidad, episodios en los que se construya, se evolucione, se pause, se varíe el ritmo, se prepare a los personajes para ciertos cambios, etc. Si todo fuese acción, fuegos artificiales y pasión al máximo, se perdería la perspectiva y no se apreciarían en su justa medida los momentos más intensos de una historia (Y más en una tan larga como esta). Y aún así, de estos momentos está plagado este fic.

En el capítulo anterior hay acción, pero obviamente no de la que se entiende como tiros, explosiones, o violentas venganzas. Hay acción _dentro_ de los personajes. Gilbert se enfrenta a su padre, se rebela, algo que hasta entonces era impensable para él (se evidencia así su futura trayectoria, su camino «distinto», que culminará junto a Ivan Braginski). Roderich se enfrenta también a sus miedos paralizantes por un amor que lo aterroriza (de nuevo una señal de su fortaleza y de la apertura posterior de su alma). Ivan reflexiona y decide algo tan importante como luchar por su lejana quimera prusiana, que él ve como su «salvación», aunque para ello tenga que renunciar a su Sadiq.

El duelo, así, es la muerte definitiva de su vida anterior. Su hijo, la esperanza de su humanidad recobrada. Yekaterina es su catalizador, que es, asimismo, una verdadera santa, la «madre», aquella a la que todos desprecian y que aún así es capaz de perdonarle todo a todos (Y sí, hasta a mí me cuesta comprender que Katya perdonara a Ivan. Pero es que yo disto mucho de ser una santa; más bien soy del tipo justiciero XDD). La relación entre Ivan y Yekaterina está basada en impresiones históricas y políticas que no me apetece mencionar por lo dolorosas que son, pero sí diré que, en el fondo, ambos son hermanos y que, a pesar de los horrores que pudiera haber entre ambos, se quieren. Y mucho.

Le dejo con el duelo, el regreso de alguien muy especial, un poco de BTT o BFT (que nunca está de más XD), un español aún misterioso, ciertas pistas de cómo transcurrirá la segunda parte, y con una escenita inesperada que espero les guste *sonrisa maligna y un poco pervertida*.

 **WARNING:** ¡Yaoi inesperado! Y bastante explícito. Sean responsables.

 **NOTA 2:** Concierto de Aranjuez. Solo diré eso. Aunque sé que fue compuesto por el maestro Rodrigo algunas décadas después, no puedo dejar de oír esta pieza maravillosa ahí en la escenita del establo... :)))

* * *

—

 **" **Sentía que se había producido en mi un gran cambio: mi emoción era mucho menos triste que el abatimiento en que estaba sumido hacía mucho tiempo. La tristeza de la separación se mezclaba con vagas pero dulces esperanzas, con la espera impaciente del peligro y con el sentimiento de una noble ambición. La noche se me hizo corta".** **

(Aleksandr Pushkin, en La hija del capitán. 1836)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – El duelo**

La nieve, el uniforme, los galones, el capote, el color de su tez: todo era blanco. De un blanco prístino, fantasmagórico, irreal. Como si en un alarde de histrionismo muy ruso, el príncipe hubiera elegido escenificar su propia muerte de la manera más hermosa y dramática posible. Y es que era imposible no pensar en la sangre, allí en mitad de aquella paz blanca y de cementerio. Hasta las dos pistolas que Sadiq había traído consigo por encargo de Ivan entonaban bien en tan teatral escenario. Las pistolas, de acero damasquinado en plata y sendas empuñaduras de marfil, refulgían con indecencia a la luz del largo crepúsculo invernal petersburgués. Por desgracia, no se trataba de mero atrezzo. Él mismo había preparado las armas, había bruñido la plata, las había cargado y comprobado que funcionaban.

Sadiq extrajo la pistola de Ivan de su maletín y le hizo entrega de ella con una formalidad que el ruso le agradeció con una espléndida sonrisa.

—Quince pasos a partir de la marca señalada —dijo un rubio y alto caballero con anteojos y de aspecto muy grave, que hacía las veces de padrino de Toris—. Efectuarán sus disparos al mismo tiempo hasta que alguno de ustedes acabe muerto o tan letalmente herido que ya no pueda proseguir con el duelo. En todo caso, cuatro serán los disparos máximos que podrán realizarse.

Por tal motivo los contendientes habían acordado que no hubiera médicos presentes, pues únicamente habría servido para paliar el dolor en la agonía del perdedor. El vencedor del lance, por su parte, tendría que arreglárselas como pudiese de resultar también herido. Y aquella posibilidad era tan terrible como real.

—A continuación, el señor Adnan, príncipe de sangre real de la Sublime Puerta, se batirá conmigo mismo, Eduard von Bock, en las mismas circunstancias que ya fueron acordadas para el duelo precedente, del que ambos somos testigos y padrinos.

El turco reprimió una mueca de desdén al oír el título falso con que lo habían investido para poder participar en aquella charada. Miró de reojo a la princesa Braginskaya más joven (Yekaterina no había querido acudir; había preferido cubrirse con un velo y marchar a rezar ante la virgen de Kazan) y se topó con la gélida mirada que ella mantenía clavada en él con especial intensidad. Sadiq experimentó un escalofrío y retiró enseguida su atención de aquella mujer a la que el propio Ivan Braginski temía. Había algo profundamente perverso en Natalya, y su belleza sobrenatural no hacía sino acentuar el aura peligrosa que la muchacha poseía. Además, algo no cuadraba en la actitud tranquila de la princesa. Los labios de la joven esbozaban una sonrisa ufana y hasta podría decirse que divertida. Ante la posibilidad, por leve que fuera, de que su más que amado hermano falleciese esa misma mañana, aquella sonrisa enigmática resultaba, cuando menos, fuera de lugar ante la solemnidad del momento.

¿Pero qué estaría maquinando la princesa?

Ivan se situó espalda contra espalda con Toris y Sadiq se sorprendió rezando por lo bajo, sin poder apartar su vidriosa mirada de aquel hombre alto y tan hermoso, al que el viento helado le desordenaba el cabello y agitaba a sus espaldas la bufanda que Yekaterina había tejido con sus lágrimas y con su perdón.

Sadiq observó con creciente aprensión las huellas que Ivan iba dejando en la nieve a medida que se alejaba de Toris, paso a paso, la pistola sobre el pecho apuntando hacia el cielo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Ivan, bajo aquella fachada de alegre indiferencia, abrigaba y escondía toda una bomba de sentimientos extremos. Las veces en que tales emociones habían aflorado al exterior, Sadiq había comprobado que Ivan era capaz de las mayores y más extraordinarias proezas, pero también de las peores mezquindades. Su dios ruso no era otro que el dios Jano.

Natalya seguía, confiada, los pasos pausados de ambos rivales. La existencia de aquel hombre de piel atezada, vestido con un elegante caftán de estilo musulmán bajo el abrigo, la había puesto en guardia. ¿Quién sería aquel príncipe otomano de quien no había oído hablar jamás? Y lo es que es más, ¿por qué era padrino de Ivan? En cuanto aquel estúpido duelo terminara, tendría que encargarse de verificar y probar sus sospechas. Ahora solo restaba esperar el desenlace que ella ya _conocía_ de antemano, porque ella misma se había _encargado_ de pactarlo. Por esa causa Natalya sonreía y miraba a todos los presentes con suficiencia en sus bellos ojos.

Y así había sido. El día anterior, al tiempo que Yekaterina fracasaba en sus intentos por detener el duelo, Natalya se reunía con Toris para llegar a un acuerdo secreto con él. El lituano, preso de una angustia palpable, fue muy fácil de manejar. En realidad, todo el mundo era fácil de manejar si se apelaba con precisión y sin piedad a sus puntos débiles, y ella era un experta en tales menesteres. Así, mientras Katya visitaba al príncipe, Natalya se acostaba con su cuñado sin ningún tipo de reparo por conseguir sus fines. El trato era sencillo: ella se convertiría en su amante si Toris no disparaba contra Ivan. La joven le aseguró que ella ya había hablado con su hermano y que este había aceptado errar sus disparos a propósito. En teoría el «honor» quedaría así reparado y nadie tendría que morir. En teoría, claro, porque Ivan nada sabía de tal acuerdo. El príncipe ruso, que además era un tirador excelente, dispararía sobre el iluso lituano y este moriría sin remedio a manos de su cuñado. A Natalya su muerte le traía sin cuidado. Habían sido los incautos y celosos tejemanejes de la princesa los que habían propiciado aquel duelo; pues bien, a ella le correspondía ahora salvaguardar a su hermano de todo daño.

Ivan y Toris ya estaban a punto de recorrer sus quince pasos, y ella contemplaba la escena con una curiosidad morbosa. Sería interesante ver morir al tonto del lituano.

Sadiq, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, se debatía entre detener él mismo el duelo, pistola en mano, y disparar al rival de su antiguo amo, o permanecer al margen y esperar a que todo sucediese como estaba «predestinado».

«Si Ivan muere, le vuelo la cabeza a ese hombre», pensaba Sadiq, con el alma en vilo, apretando los dedos en torno a la empuñadura de su pistola. Aunque, por otro lado, si Ivan moría, sería al fin libre. Libre de verdad.

El ruso se giró, el lituano alzó su pistola en el aire, se oyó el atronador restallido del disparo, uno solo, y el cuadro pareció congelarse durante unos segundos. Natalya gritó como jamás había gritado. Ella, la muchacha que se preciaba de ser tan astuta y maquiavélica, sintió que se le nublaba la mirada y que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento debido a la impresión.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo, Ivan se miró el propio pecho, en el que una flor roja extendía los pétalos sobre la blancura de su uniforme de gala. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el frío cortante de la nieve sobre las mejillas y unas manos cálidas y fuertes que trataban de levantarlo con evidente ansiedad.

Sadiq había corrido hacia él, sin pensarlo un segundo, resbalándose sobre la nieve, cayendo junto al príncipe de rodillas, temblando, llamándolo por su nombre. Toris le había disparado a Ivan directamente al corazón.

Natalya, con las manos en la boca y los ojos desencajados, no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Toris no había hecho lo que habían acordado. Toris se había adelantado y se había vuelto antes de tiempo. Toris la había engañado. Y ahora su hermano, su amadísimo Vanya, yacía boca abajo sobre la nieve roja, mientras aquel otro hombre, el turco, se desesperaba y se afanaba por alzar su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos. Ante aquel explícito despliegue de sentimientos, no había que ser muy inteligente para comprender el tipo de relación que aquellos dos hombres mantenían.

Ivan abrió los ojos y miró a su amante con una expresión dulce y débil, parecida a la que le había dedicado la noche anterior, entre beso y beso, llena de amor, de paz y de gratitud. Sadiq le decía, le aseguraba, que no iba a morir, que no podía hacerlo, que aún tenía que vivir mucho más para torturarlo como él tan bien sabía hacer, y se le quebraba la voz en la garganta mientras, a sus espaldas, Toris avanzaba para rematar al ruso de un tiro en la cabeza.

La princesa se interpuso en su camino como una tigresa fuera de sí, dispuesta a matar al lituano con sus propias manos desnudas.

—¡Traidor! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡No fue esto lo que convinimos! —gritaba, furiosa—. ¡Has matado a mi hermano! ¡Lo has matado!

El lituano la apartó de un empellón con facilidad y al fin se detuvo frente a la pareja con aspecto decidido. Con el brazo extendido y apuntando esta vez hacia la sien del ruso, alzó de nuevo su pistola y fue entonces cuando se oyó el segundo y último disparo.

* * *

2

Gilbert miró a su primo con verdadera devoción, feliz a pesar del dolor que sentía palpitar en el rostro y, sobre todo, concentrado en el párpado derecho. Contra todo pronóstico, el austriaco se había ofrecido a curar sus heridas él mismo, prescindiendo incluso de la insistente ayuda del viejo mayordomo de Rosenthal. Para sorpresa de Gilbert, Roderich había despachado al sirviente con voz firme y ahora se hallaban los dos primos solos frente a una despensa; Gilbert sentado sobre una silla y Roderich, delante de él, le oprimía con suma delicadeza la piel hinchada con un pedacito de gasa empapada en tónico.

—Estuviste muy valiente ahí dentro —comentó el prusiano con sincera admiración.

—Bueno... Se trataba de ti —respondió Roderich, cohibido.

—Pues me ha sorprendido mucho —sonrió—. Gracias, primito.

Roderich meneó la cabeza con aspecto grave.

—Tu padre ha sido muy duro contigo.

—Me lo merecía.

—No creo que nadie se merezca algo así.

Gilbert se quejó de dolor y Roderich se disculpó y apartó el trocito de gasa.

—Te equivocas, Rod. Si no se castiga a los infractores y criminales, el mundo estaría sumido en el caos, y todos harían lo que les viniera en gana. Lo que yo no podría aceptar es que los inocentes pagaran por las infracciones de los demás. Yo me lo merecía, pero si mi padre hubiera decidido castigarte a ti, lo habría considerado injusto y me habría enfrentado y opuesto a mi padre con toda mi alma. Porque, aunque mentiste, lo hiciste por tratar de ayudarme.

—¿Es que me vas a echar en cara que mintiera por ti?

—Agradezco tu valentía, pero mentir está mal, ya lo sabes. Y yo no pedí tu ayuda. Mis errores he de pagarlos yo mismo. Además, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo por mi causa.

Roderich se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesto.

—No eres nadie para ir dando lecciones sobre sinceridad, Gilbert. Tú también eres un mentiroso.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quién es esa princesa rusa? Ni... ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. ¿Es ella con quien te carteabas? ¿Es cierto que te prometiste con ella en secreto?

—Es solo una amiga —dijo el prusiano con un leve asomo de timidez—. Pero me voy a servir de ella para... para evitar un compromiso que no deseo.

—Ah, muy bien. Te vas a servir de una pobre e inocente muchacha para conseguir tus fines. ¡El honorable e intachable Gilbert Beilschmidt, damas y caballeros!

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Lo estás retorciendo todo a tu antojo. ¡Si no me caso es por ti!

—Pues yo mentí por ti. Estamos en paz.

Gilbert se levantó, muy digno.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Todos cometemos estupideces por aquellos a los que amamos —le reprochó con acritud—. Lo que sucede es que te mueres de celos.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo no tengo celos.

—Claro, por eso me preguntas así por Natalya.

—Es... simple curiosidad.

—No me tomes por idiota, Rod. Te recuerdo que aquí el único que se va a casar eres tú. No tienes derecho a sentir celos. Tú no.

Roderich bajó la vista y se retorció las manos mientras reunía las fuerzas necesarias para responder a su primo.

—No... No voy a casarme.

—¿Cómo dices? —No estaba muy seguro de haberle oído bien.

—Que no me voy a casar con Elizabeta. Te dije que te esperaría, ¿recuerdas? —susurró el austriaco sin mirarlo, claramente avergonzado—. Solo te pido que... no te comprometas con nadie allá en Berlín. Por favor, prométemelo, Gilbert.

Gilbert lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con muchísima fuerza.

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo, tontuelo —dijo Gilbert, conmovido—. Tú eres la única persona que existe para mí.

—No sé... ¿Seguro que no me ocultas nada más?

—No... No hay nadie más que tú. Nadie.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Por qué parecía tan... culpable?

—Roddy, escucha... —le dijo al fin al oído con voz suave y cómplice—. No me gustan las mujeres, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ca... calla. No deberías decir esas cosas en voz alta. Ni tampoco abrazarme así... Cualquiera podría...

—Me gustaría tanto que no fueras tan miedoso...

—Si alguien te oyera... o nos viera... Sería el fin de todo..

—No me importa. Nadie será capaz nunca de destruir lo que siento por ti, ¿me oyes? Nadie. Jamás.

—Eso lo dices ahora.

—Confía en mí. Me dijiste que me esperarías, ¿no es cierto? Pues yo también lo haré. Aunque no haya cosa que más desee que desnudarte y... y tocarte... también creo que necesitas un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, o... o prepararte, yo qué sé. Quiero respetarte, ¿sabes? Porque te adoro. —Gilbert le sonrió con un breve atisbo de tristeza bajo su aparente y característica alegría—. Quiero que sepas que para mí tres años no son nada. Volveré a Viena cuando cumpla con mi deber, ya como un hombre libre, hecho y derecho, y te ofreceré entonces toda mi vida.

Roderich creyó que se le saltarían las lágrimas, pero, afortunadamente, era un muchacho muy bien educado. Un caballero que se preciase no podía actuar con la sensibilidad de una damisela.

—Júrame que esa Natalya no es nada para ti —le pidió.

—Te lo juro —se apresuró a responder—. Esa princesa no significa nada para mí.

—¿Y ella? ¿Ella te ama?

No tenía ni idea de cómo estaba siendo capaz de hablar con tanta libertad con Gilbert; él, que siempre había guardado todo sentimiento tan celosamente en su interior.

Esta vez el prusiano tardó un poco más en responder.

—Creo que sí. De una manera extraña y algo retorcida. Pero te aseguro que ya le dejé las cosas claras en mi última carta. —Hizo una mueca de circunstancias—. Aunque tengo que escribirle de nuevo, y cuanto antes. Necesito su ayuda para engañar a mi padre y que este desista de emparejarme. Solo espero que Natascha no me odie por haberla rechazado y que acceda a ayudarme.

—Bueno... no puedo culparla.

Gilbert lo miró con profunda sorpresa.

—¿En serio, Rod?

—Me refiero a que no puedo culparla por enamorarse de ti.

No le importó que estuvieran en un lugar en el que cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento. Gilbert lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó con ganas, posesivo, tan hondamente emocionado por sus palabras, que a duras penas podía dominarse para no morderle los labios. Roderich tuvo que contrarrestar su ardoroso ímpetu.

—No seas tan bruto —se quejó, separándose del otro muchacho con adustez, aunque parecía encantado bajo aquel gesto de recriminación tan habitual en él.

Gilbert esgrimió una sonrisa de las suyas, sinuosa, maliciosa, encantadora.

—Algún día, Rod, me pedirás que no me contenga contigo. Ya lo verás. Me lo suplicarás. —Y tal como lo dijo, le dio una jactanciosa palmada en el trasero.

—Sigue soñando —replicó el otro, muy sonrojado, apartándolo de sí a torpes manotazos.

—Y te gustará tanto, que me rogarás que repita una y otra, y otra, y otra...

—¡No te oigo! —exclamaba Roderich mientras se escapaba de él, agradecido, riendo por lo bajo, ilusionado, esperanzado incluso.

Enamorado y feliz como nunca lo había estado.

* * *

3

El mismo día, Francis Bonnefoy había decidido hacer una pequeña visita en solitario a aquel mozo de cuadras que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. El francés, habitualmente despreocupado, alegre, superficial en su justa medida, se hallaba más meditabundo de lo que acostumbraba. Incluso se llegaba a cuestionar a sí mismo para, a continuación, burlarse de su propia inquietud. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era aquel Antonio, aparte de ser un joven extranjero a quien apenas conocía? ¿Qué le importaba a él que aquel par de chispeantes ojos pareciesen ocultar todos los secretos del mundo, una amalgama de sentimientos como no había visto nunca en nadie? Lo cierto es que él había tratado con todo tipo de personas, de toda condición, clase y carácter, y algo le decía que el español era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser. El francés se había pasado horas pensando en él, en el modo en que su luminosa mirada se ensombrecía al recordar su pasado, en su esforzada alegría, su intensidad, la fuerza y la fiereza que se adivinaba bajo sus frecuentes risas.

Antonio, eso estaba claro, era mucho más que una cara bonita.

Se lo encontró llevando un caballo alazán de las riendas hacia el exterior, y se detuvo a cierta distancia para observarlo unos instantes sin que el español fuera consciente de su secreto escrutinio. Le gustó la manera delicada con que el muchacho trataba al animal, el cariño que destilaba cada uno de sus gestos y sonrió pasa sí cuando se percató de que Antonio conversaba con el caballo en aquel idioma suyo que podía resultar tan agresivo como incitante y melodioso.

Al cabo de un rato, se decidió por fin a interrumpir su soliloquio.

—¡Buenos días! —le salió al paso Francis, saludándolo en español con una sonrisa tan radiante que Antonio no tuvo más remedio que igualarla.

—Oh, ¡buenos días! Pero no me digas que sabes español —contestó el otro tan alegre como siempre—. ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

—No, no, no. Me temo que solo sé decir buenos días, gracias, adiós y te quiero.

—Una verdadera lástima, porque mi francés es aún más penoso que mi alemán —dijo Antonio con un movimiento de cabeza que a Francis se le antojó como el colmo de la sensualidad.

«¿Pero qué diantres me sucede? ¡Si es un hombre, por amor de Dios! Esto tiene que ser por culpa de Gilbert y de su nefasta influencia».

—¿Venías a por un caballo? —preguntó el mozo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—No. Venía a verte a ti.

La sonrisa del español flaqueó unas décimas de segundo. O eso, al menos, le pareció a él.

—Bueno, estoy un poco ocupado. Tengo que cepillar a esta hermosura de aquí hasta dejarlo bien reluciente —dijo señalando con la barbilla al caballo, que había atado de las riendas a una cerca.

—Solo quería conversar contigo un poco —dijo Francis tratando de aparentar naturalidad—. Te oí hablar en español con este amigo pelirrojo y tengo que confesarte que, aunque no entiendo una palabra, adoro cómo pronuncias tu lengua materna. Voy a tener que buscarme una novia española para que me susurre al oído de esa manera.

«¡Idiota! ¡Más que idiota! ¿Pero por qué narices has dicho nada de una novia?».

Pero Antonio se rió de buena gana.

—Buena suerte con eso, compadre. Las españolas son muy suyas. Te lo pueden dar todo o pueden torturar tu alma hasta que enloquezcas.

—Bueno, así son todas las mujeres.

—Cierto —aceptó el español con una mueca traviesa, palmoteando el cuello del caballo.

—Me lo pasé muy bien el otro día —comentó Francis—. Es una lástima que no podamos repetirlo.

—Supongo entonces que Gilbert se marcha definitivamente —dijo Antonio más secamente, y Francis se vio obligado a defender al amigo ausente.

—Oye, Antonio... No lo juzgues por ser... diferente. Gilbert a veces puede ser un poco seco, directo, irritantemente presuntuoso, impetuoso y hasta desconsiderado. Eso es cierto. Es prusiano al fin y al cabo. Pero te aseguro que Gilbert es muy buen chico. Tiene un alma muy noble, y eso es algo casi imposible de encontrar hoy día.

—No... no lo juzgo. Nadie hay tan superior a los demás como para permitirse juzgar al prójimo. Vamos, eso creo yo al menos.

—Me alegra oírlo.

A decir verdad no iba tan mal la cosa. Antonio comenzó a pasar un cepillo por la piel del lomo del animal y Francis se dijo que era ahora o nunca.

—Quizá... ahora que Gilbert no está... te sientas más libre para hablar conmigo —dijo el rubio en tono casual, y el otro dejó de cepillar el pelaje del corcel.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo, ¿no? Hablar.

—No te hagas el tonto —sonrió abiertamente el francés—. ¿Sabes? Me da la impresión de que Gilbert te cohíbe un poco y que por eso no quisiste contarnos nada acerca de ti. Pues bien, soy todo oídos.

—Gilbert no me cohíbe —aseveró el español con un gesto firme, agitando el cepillo en el aire—. Es solo que no me da la real gana de contar mis cosas. Seré pobre, pero no soy ninguna verdulera.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Somos amigos, Antonio! Al menos yo ya te considero como tal.

—En realidad, un señorito como tú nunca podrá ser amigo de alguien como yo. Fíjate bien. Limpio establos. Huelo a mierda de caballo.

Francis soltó una carcajada.

—Permíteme que discrepe. Para mi gusto, compañero, hueles... hum... hueles a campo, a honradez, a pureza, a esfuerzo, a dignidad...

—Ya, ya lo pillo.

¿Acaso había un ligero indicio de sonrojo en el español?

—Soy francés. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Soy un poco revolucionario. Me gusta la sencillez primigenia del hombre trabajador, la rudeza de las almas humildes...

—Dijo el hombre que viste de seda.

—Desnudos somos todos iguales, Antonio.

Sí. Ya no cabía ninguna duda. El mozo de cuadras estaba claramente azorado, y Francis tuvo que reprimirse para no ahondar más en su malicioso rejoneo contra el español. Con Gilbert le salía ya sin pensarlo, y el muchacho se prestaba a ello a las mil maravillas, pero con Antonio no quería jugársela. Aún no.

—De eso nada, gabacho —replicó Antonio, sin amilanarse, con una sonrisa un tanto equívoca y otro tanto pícara—. Te aseguro que yo desnudo soy muy distinto a ti. —Y remarcó el «muy» con esmerado énfasis.

—Ah, conque quieres comparar nuestras virilidades.

—No hay nada que comparar, amigo. Los españoles estamos mejor dotados que los francesitos. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Cuando quieras lo comprobamos —retó en tono juguetón.

Antonio apartó la mirada y Francis creyó que se derretía por dentro.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo entonces el mozo, más serio. Pero no le había pasado inadvertido: por mucho que arriara sus velas, Antonio había flirteado con él. Eso lo tenía más que claro.

—Cepilla, cepilla. No seré yo quien te lo impida. ¿Tienes otra cosa de esas que yo pueda usar? —preguntó señalándole la mano—. Quizá podríamos... cepillar juntos.

Esperaba no estar pasándose de listo.

—Ni hablar. No permitiré que te ensucies esas finas galas.

—Algunas cosas... las prefiero más sucias.

La mirada asombrada de Antonio le hizo saber que se había pasado de la raya y trató de rectificar.

—Oh, pequeño, no me mires así. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que soy un guasón. A Gilbert lo traigo por la calle de la amargura, pero ¡es que me divierte tanto!

—Empiezo a sentir piedad por él.

Francis adoptó un semblante más grave y más apropiado. Era necesario reconducir rápidamente la conversación.

—Ahora en serio. Aunque me guste bromear, soy alguien en quien se puede confiar plenamente. ¿Por qué te fuiste de España? Te juro que no se lo contaré a nadie, que guardaré todo secreto que tengas a bien contarme.

El español se puso tenso.

—¿Y si me fui simplemente porque quería cambiar de aires?

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Quiero conocerte! ¡Quiero saber de ti! Quiero saber qué te reconcome por dentro, porque es obvio que echas mucho de menos tu patria. Y, sin embargo, aquí estás tú, lejos de todo, solo, en esta Viena fría y ostentosa que no va contigo. Tu sonrisa no me engaña lo más mínimo, _mon cher_.

—Son... asuntos míos.

—Soy un marqués.

Antonio miró a su interlocutor con una expresión tan aturdida que este no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

—¿Có... cómo?

—O debería decir que lo era. Acabo de confesarte algo que nadie más sabe en el mundo, sin contar con mi hermana. Ni siquiera Gilbert lo sabe. Renuncié al título y a todas mis posesiones por principios y por huir de Marianne y de esa vida regalada que no me merecía. Los últimos años me los he pasado vagabundeando de aquí para allá y nunca he sido tan feliz y libre como ahora. ¿De quién huyes tú, Antonio?

El español se apoyó en el lomo del caballo y comenzó a acariciar con cariño el lustroso y suave pelaje rojizo.

—Es más grave de lo que jamás podrías imaginar, Francis —dijo al fin Antonio. El joven rubio notó que se ponía nervioso y no sabía si era porque el otro muchacho lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, por lo adorable que estaba en aquel momento, o por la esperada confesión que estaba a punto de acontecer.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas graves, ya que tengo una imaginación digna del glorioso marqués de Sade —dijo Francis con suavidad—, pero de alguna forma me parece imposible relacionarte a ti con ellas, Antonio.

—No me conoce usted, señor marqués —replicó Antonio con una de aquellas sonrisas que eran mucho más de lo que parecían.

Fue superior a sus fuerzas. Francis le apoyó una mano en la nuca y la tibieza de su piel, inesperadamente suave, le hizo vacilar unos segundos preciosos.

Ambos se miraron entonces a los ojos y en silencio: unos verdes, intensos, bravos, devastadores; los otros, azules, vencidos, sometidos, e inseguros por vez primera.

«Esto no puede ser. ¡No puede ser!», se decía el francés, desesperado, ahogado en aquel mar glauco, tan cruel como poderoso. «¡Pero si soy yo el cazador, el que domina, quien conquista!».

Fue aquella vacilación la que le impidió sobreponerse a tiempo y hacer lo que debería haber hecho. Lo que habría hecho si Antonio no hubiese sido un hombre, el hombre más peligroso con el que se había topado en su vida. Aunque, a decir verdad, no fue por culpa tan solo de sus dudas, sino también de la voz alegre que los interrumpió y los hizo separarse súbitamente el uno del otro.

—¡Así que ahí estáis los dos! —exclamaba Gilbert, feliz de haberlos encontrado a ambos, acercándose sin sospechar siquiera la tormenta que en apenas unos instantes se había desatado entre sus dos amigos.

A Francis no le dio tiempo a asesinarlo.

—¡Por Dios, Gilbert! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—Bah, esto no es nada —aseguró el prusiano con una mueca de orgullosa displicencia.

—Ay, ay, qué lástima, _mon ami_. Antes eras feo, pero ahora...

—¿Feo yo? Debería romperte esto en la cabeza, rubia insoportable, pero no es para ti —dijo Gilbert levantando el bulto que había traído consigo para ofrecérselo a Antonio con una sonrisa que enterneció las terribles contusiones de su rostro.

Antonio lanzó una llamativa exclamación en español que hizo reír a sus dos amigos.

—¡Madre mía! —repitió con un entusiasmo contagioso, observando la funda curvilínea de lo que, sin ninguna duda, había de ser una guitarra.

—Tómala. Es toda tuya, Toño —ofreció Gilbert alegremente.

—¿Mía?

—Tuya, sí. Es mi regalo de despedida.

—Pero... ¡ay, no! ¡Una guitarra! ¡Me muero! ¡Para mí!

—Tuve que empeñar dos de mis levitas para conseguirla, porque no ando muy bien de dinero. Espero que sea buena. Me dijeron que era una auténtica Stauffer, sea lo que sea eso.

Antonio ocultó el rostro tras las manos de pura emoción y Francis aprovechó para mirar al prusiano con una mirada cargada de cariño.

—Ya te dije que el idiota del prusiano era un buen chico —comentó guiñándole un ojo a Gilbert, al que se dirigió después fingiendo un leve enojo—. Eso sí, luego tendremos unas palabritas tú y yo por lo de tus levitas y por ser el amigo más inoportuno del mundo.

—No... no tengo palabras, de verdad —decía Antonio con la voz un poco tomada—. No me lo merezco. Yo, precisamente, que...

—Bah, me vale con que nos toques algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Algunos minutos después, sentados ya los tres sobre unas balas de heno, oyendo los acordes melancólicos que Antonio extraía con un virtuosismo natural de la guitarra, los expresivos rasgueos de sus ágiles dedos sobre las cuerdas, el gesto del español, contenido, sentido, transportado, la dulzura, la fuerza, el desgarro; todo ello evidenciaba una pasión tan embriagadora que terminó por golpear a Francis en lo más vivo y hondo de su, hasta entonces, inquebrantable corazón.

Y ya no pudo ver ni oír nada más que el alma desnuda de aquel muchacho de cabello castaño al que, a partir de aquel día, asoció por siempre al embrujo del sonido quebrado de la guitarra española.

* * *

4

El barón Eberhard von Beilschmidt aprovechó la que sería su última cena en Rosenthal para darles a todos la gran noticia relativa a su primogénito. Es decir, las dos grandes noticias. Berlín y San Petersburgo. Gilbert, que se había pasado parte de la tensa velada jugueteando con la punta del pie contra el tobillo de Roderich por debajo de la mesa, se quedó muy quieto cuando sintió tantas miradas clavadas sobre él.

—Así que emparentaremos con la casa real rusa —seguía diciendo el barón con una satisfacción tan evidente que casi rayaba en la descortesía—. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir a mí? ¡Emparentando con los Romanov ni más ni menos!

Avergonzado, Gilbert siguió cortando su Schnitzel con el cuchillo y el tenedor, con reconcentrada atención, solo por huir de todos aquellos ojos demasiado inquisitivos. Francis, que se había mantenido muy callado para lo que era su costumbre durante las cenas, fue el único que miró a su amigo con una mezcla de incredulidad, piedad y sorpresa, pero Gilbert seguía con la vista fija en el plato, así que no pudo interrogarlo en silencio.

—Es una grandísima noticia, querido —comentó la condesa, resplandeciente ante la revelación, pues preveía que la boda de su sobrino sería todo un acontecimiento social. Y es que los aristócratas rusos eran famosos por no reparar en gastos ni en fastos.

—Aún tengo que contactar con sus padres para perfilar detalles y hacerlo todo como Dios manda. Este golfillo lo mantuvo en secreto durante años.

—Es magnífico —añadió Anneliese, que ya se imaginaba a sí misma luciendo un vestido espectacular para un evento de tal categoría. Tendría que ser incluso mejor que el que había proyectado para la boda de Roderich con Elizabeta.

—Tengo entendido que las mujeres rusas son como diosas hechas carne. ¡Bien hecho, sobrino! —intervino el conde con franca hilaridad.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso en la mesa? —le regañó su esposa.

—Solo digo lo que he oído. Nunca he estado en Rusia y sus jóvenes no suelen dejarse ver en Europa, lo cual es una verdadera lástima. En su lugar nos envían a sus hijos para que aprendan modales europeos. Creo que las rusas son mujeres muy caseras, más o menos como las alemanas. Bellas y dedicadas a la familia. En serio, sobrino, estás de suerte. ¿Es bella tu prometida?

—S... sí, señor. Muy bella —respondió Gilbert con voz débil.

—¡No hables entre dientes! —ordenó Eberhard de malos modos—. ¡Sabes muy bien cómo lo detesto!

Empezaba a creer que había sido una malísima idea recurrir a Natalya para escapar del compromiso que su padre había arreglado para él. Nadie le había hecho el más mínimo caso hasta que su padre no mencionó a aquella dichosa princesita. Nadie le había preguntado siquiera acerca de sus heridas, pues todos sabían a qué se debían y, por no contrariar a Eberhard, se mantuvieron al margen de aquellos «asuntillos familiares». Gilbert no veía el momento de que terminara aquella pesadilla de cena para escaparse a su cuarto y meterse en la cama.

—¡Gilbert! ¿Vas a ser entonces un príncipe? —gritó Ludwig, emocionado, provocando un reguero de risas por toda la mesa. Ni siquiera Basch, que comía siempre a su lado para poder instruirle y corregirle a cada momento, regañó aquella vez a su pupilo.

Un príncipe...

El príncipe Braginski.

Por si fuera poco, el mundo se empeñaba en recordarle la existencia de aquel príncipe al que ya jamás conocería en persona y cuyo simple recuerdo aún hoy le hacía palpitar el corazón un poco más rápido en el pecho.

La desazón no lo abandonó durante el resto de la velada, ni cuando pudo al fin huir y refugiarse en su propia habitación. Al día siguiente tendría que tomar el tren junto a su padre, rumbo a Berlín. Se alejaría de Roderich, de Rosenthal y de sus jardines, de sus amigos y de aquellos felices y despreocupados paseos a caballo. Se había acabado la libertad, el amor, las risas junto a Francis y a Antonio, los juegos con su hermanito... Ahora solo tenía ante sí la reclusión más dura y la soledad más amarga.

Nunca le había importado gran cosa la soledad y, de hecho, la apreciaba, pero ahora todo había cambiado, porque ya no estaba solo.

En aquel estado de ánimo lo encontró Francis cuando se coló en su habitación sin hacer ruido.

—¡Por Dios, Francis! —exclamó el prusiano levantándose de la silla de golpe—. ¿Nadie te enseñó a llamar a la puerta? Creí que eras mi padre.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿No estás en los aposentos de tu primo, procurándoos placer mutuamente? —preguntó el francés con una mueca de fingida indignación—. Bueno, mejor para mí. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí sentado tan formalito? Te juro que no te entiendo. Es tu última noche bajo el mismo techo que tu querido primo y...

—Estaba releyendo la carta que voy a enviar a Natascha.

—¿Otra vez con tus cartas? Tu futura esposa va a pensar que eres el prusiano más cansino del mundo.

El francés se sentó en la cama con uno de sus elegantes y muy medidos movimientos y se lo quedó mirando con expectación.

—¿Por qué me miras así, gabacho?

—Estoy esperando que me expliques qué es eso de que te vas a casar con esa rusa.

—Oh, Francis. ¿Pero cómo me voy a casar con ella? —Gilbert suspiró y se levantó de la silla para extenderle a su compañero el pliego de papel que había escrito hacía un rato y que ya casi se sabía de memoria.

—A ver, trae —dijo el francés tomando la carta—. ¿Qué le has dicho esta vez a la princesa loca?

—Lee y lo sabrás tú mismo.

Francis leyó rápidamente las líneas que Gilbert había escrito y aún no había terminado cuando ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—Gilbert, eres un cabrón, y me encanta. —Fue su determinante conclusión. Después le devolvió el pliego meneando la cabeza y sin abandonar la sonrisilla feliz que ya traía consigo desde que se había introducido en la habitación de su amigo sin ser invitado.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que me querrá ayudar?

—Si te ayuda después de que le hayas dado calabazas así, es que te quiere aún más de lo que dice. Pobrecilla.

—Bueno, dime, ¿has venido para algo más? Porque estoy un poco...

—Venía a echarte la bronca por varias cosas. La primera ya la hemos abordado. —Francis se interrumpió e hizo un gesto de impaciencia—. Anda, ven y siéntate a mi lado, que no muerdo.

Gilbert se sentó justo a su lado, subiéndose a la cama para acomodarse bien sobre el colchón, donde se sentó cruzando las piernas.

—Hueles mucho a vino —comentó el prusiano con un leve retintín parecido al que habría empleado el propio Roderich.

—Normal. Bebí mucho durante la cena.

—Pero nunca te había visto así... tan afectado por el vino.

—El estado de ánimo influye mucho sobre el efecto del alcohol. Y ahora mismo ¡estoy tan feliz! Ay, Gilbert... Iba a reñirte por deshacerte de la ropa que yo mismo te había regalado con todo mi cariño, pero mi enorme amor por ti hace que me olvide de cualquier cosa terrible que hagas...

—Pues sí que estás borracho.

Francis parecía, en verdad, exultante y entusiasmado como nunca.

—¡Y es que has hecho feliz a _mi_ Antonio!

—¿Tu Antonio?

—Y además le regalaste esa guitarra —siguió, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su amigo—. ¡Eres un genio! Casi me muero cuando empezó a tocar. Fue... fue más que mágico. ¡Lo he decidido! Quiero llevármelo conmigo a Alsacia.

Gilbert abrió mucho los ojos, se apoyó las manos sobre los tobillos de sus propias botas y se echó hacia delante para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Pero qué dices?

—Creo que me estoy enamorando.

El otro muchacho estuvo a punto de reírse, pero por fortuna se dio cuenta de que el francés hablaba en serio por una vez y se mordió los labios a tiempo.

—Nunca me había pasado algo así. No sé qué me pasa. Es como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera dejado de tener importancia. Antonio... ¡ _Sacrebleu_! ¿Pero tú has visto qué culo tiene?

—Eh... no, no me he fijado.

—¡Oh, vamos, prusiano!

—Bueno, quizá un poco...

—Ah, claro, que tú solo te fijas en el culo de Roderich. Pero cierto, ¿qué tal tiene el culo Roderich? ¿O aún no te ha dejado siquiera...? Un momento, ¿y qué hay del tuyo? No me puedo creer que aún no te haya visto desnudo, Gilbert. ¿Para qué somos amigos? Todos deberíamos poder ver el culo de nuestros mejores amigos.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de culos, por favor? —exclamó el prusiano, exasperado, aunque estaba luchando por no soltar una carcajada.

—Se te está contagiando la mojigatería de tu primo.

—Y tú estás demasiado alcoholizado para mantener una conversación civilizada.

—Eso no es cierto. Solo estoy ebrio de Antonio. An-To-Nio, ¡Y qué ojos tiene! ¿Sabes? Hubo un momento en que creí que el mundo desaparecería bajo mis pies. No sé si hubiéramos llegado a besarnos, porque apareciste tú y lo echaste todo a perder.

Estaba empezando a preocuparle de veras. Gilbert sonrió al ver el mechón rubio que se le había escapado de la coleta, así como los movimientos nerviosos de su amigo, que parecía fuera de sí. El francés estaba verdaderamente guapo aquella noche.

—Lo siento, gabachito —dijo con una sonrisa dulce y pillina de las suyas—. No tenía ni idea.

Francis le puso una mano en la rodilla y sus ojos celestes resplandecieron unos instantes en la penumbra de la habitación.

—No me reconozco, Gilbo. Estaba allí, con él, y perdí la seguridad en mí mismo. Sentí una especie de... vértigo. Miedo incluso. Nunca me había pasado algo así —repitió—. ¿Es lo que sientes tú cuando estás con Roderich?

Gilbert lo pensó durante unos segundos. No, con Roderich no sentía ningún vértigo y mucho menos miedo. Era algo distinto. Maravilloso pero distinto.

—Esos ojos verdes que tiene... Ocultan mil cosas. Me lo imagino como uno de esos bandoleros andaluces. ¿Y si es realmente uno de ellos? Porque sé que está huyendo de algo. ¿Y si se trata de un anarquista? Quizás puso una bomba en España y mató a alguno de esos politicuchos que tienen.

—¿Y a ti eso te gustaría? —le dijo el prusiano con desaprobación en la voz.

—No me puedes negar que la idea resulta... terriblemente sensual.

—Yo nunca me enamoraré de un hombre que solucione sus problemas por medio de la violencia. Nunca.

Algo debió ver el francés en los ojos de su amigo, pues terminó por serenarse y hasta ponerse un poco más serio.

—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? Estás intolerablemente triste, y ya sabes que no soporto verte así.

Gilbert apartó la mirada de él y se le escapó un suspiro que podría haber conmovido hasta a las piedras.

—Pues qué va a ser. Que me marcho mañana a Berlín. No podré echar siquiera esa carta al correo. ¿Lo harías tú por mí?

—Eso ni lo dudes, tontín.

—Y... yo... te voy a echar muchísimo de menos, Francis.

—Ay, pequeño. ¿Pero tú qué te crees? No vas a perderme de vista tan fácilmente. Así que no me llores, ¿de acuerdo?

—Idiota. No iba a llorar. —El francés llevó los nudillos a sus mejillas y se las acarició con una ternura tal que algo sí se le humedecieron los ojos al prusiano. El otro no apartó la mano, pero extendió los dedos y acarició con suavidad el moretón que el muchacho lucía en una de sus mejillas.

—Ese malnacido de tu padre te dejó la cara hecha un mapa. Si de mí dependiese, le devolvería los golpes multiplicados por mil.

—Bueno, dijiste que ya era feo, así que tampoco supone una desgracia tan...

—¿No sabes reconocer una broma o qué? ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada en todo este tiempo? Eres una cosita muy linda, Gilbert. Ojo morado incluso.

El prusiano se sonrojó y trató de disimular su turbación con una sonrisa displicente.

—Pues claro que lo soy. Lo que no entiendo es como no te has enamorado de mí y sí de Antonio.

—Misterios de la vida. —Francis bajó los dedos hasta los labios de su amigo y se los acarició lentamente con el pulgar mientras, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se humedecía los propios de forma inconsciente. Gilbert experimentó un fuerte escalofrío. No era la primera vez que Francis jugueteaba así con él, más o menos inocentemente, pero aquella vez no parecía estar muy de broma.

—Oye, Gilbo, ¿lo hiciste ya con Roderich?

—Y a ti qué te importa... —le contestó, aparentando fortaleza, pero algo empezaba a quebrarse en él.

—Todo. Porque quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles. Cómo es hacerlo con un hombre.

—Pues me temo que te vas a quedar con las ganas.

El joven de cabello largo se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta con decisión para, a continuación, cerrarla con llave y regresar junto a él. Gilbert comprendió entonces lo que iba a pasar y no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra mientras lo seguía con la mirada un tanto asustada.

—Esto es una vergüenza, prusiano —dijo el francés sentándose de nuevo a su lado, esta vez aún más cerca de él—. Ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de hacerte un regalito de despedida.

Esta vez empezó a acariciarlo con ambas manos, recorriendo su rostro con un cuidado que jamás habría adivinado en su amigo. Pero claro, por algo Francis era un renombradísimo donjuán.

—Así que estás enamorado de Antonio... —dijo Gilbert en un tono muy bajo, sin rechazar aquellas deliciosas caricias—. Dijiste que nunca te enamorarías de un amigo. Que era una de tus normas inquebrantables.

—Todos decimos cosas todo el tiempo. Algunas, por fuerza, deben estar equivocadas —susurró el francés, que parecía estar dudando sobre si continuar con lo que la parte más irreflexiva de su ser se obstinaba en hacer con Gilbert. Pero la vacilación apenas duró unos segundos. Francis llevó la mano derecha hasta una de las piernas de Gilbert y la introdujo quedamente entre sus muslos sin desviar la mirada de los labios de su compañero.

«Si me besa, estoy perdido», se dijo Gilbert bastante aprensivo por cómo se estaba desarrollando todo entre ellos. Pero Francis no lo besó, sino que deslizó la mano hacia arriba, poco a poco, y empezó a acariciarle entre las piernas con la intención de alcanzar la bragueta de Gilbert con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Qué haces...? —le preguntó en un murmullo en cuanto notó aquellos dedos acariciadores sobre el bulto de sus pantalones.

—Soy tu amigo —respondió el francés también con voz suave—. Y estas cosas las deben hacer los amigos.

Gilbert no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta de que empezaba a respirar un poco más rápidamente que antes.

—Esto es bueno para los dos —continuó el joven francés con una leve sonrisa—. Yo te hago un pequeño favor a ti, y tú me ayudas a practicar para cuando decida arriesgarme con Antonio.

Lo cierto es que, viendo a Gilbert allí frente a él, con la mirada tímida y medio enardecida, le asaltaban unas ganas terribles de besarlo en los labios y dejarse llevar sin ningún tipo de recato. Pero si lo hacía, ya no se trataría de un simple «favor» entre amigos. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué mal iba a hacer que se besaran un poquito?

«Mon Dieu, me estoy excitando yo también. Esto no puede ser».

Sus caricias se volvieron más firmes sobre los pantalones de Gilbert y al fin buscó la forma de su miembro, que ya se empezaba a perfilar bajo la tela de su uniforme.

—Ya tienes dieciséis años, cariño —le dijo acercando su rostro a una de sus mejillas, resistiéndose aún a besarlo—. Esto no se diferencia en nada a lo que tú mismo haces bajo esas sábanas. Porque tú también te tocas a solas, ¿no es así?

—Pero... pero no es lo mismo.

—Tienes razón. Esto es mucho mejor —se rió Francis mientras manoseaba el miembro que, endurecido ya, abultaba con nitidez todavía bajo los pantalones de su amigo—. Dime... ¿quieres que continúe?

Gilbert lo miró a los ojos. Después se humedeció él también los labios y asintió en silencio con una mueca de profundo azoramiento. El joven de mayor edad le desenganchó los tirantes de los pantalones y se los desabrochó con cuidado para bajárselos al fin, poco a poco. Gilbert alzó un poco las caderas para facilitarle la tarea y Francis se lo agradeció con una sonrisa sensual.

—Que quede claro que yo no soy de los de tu calaña —dijo el francés con un gesto burlón mientras un par de mechones dorados le caían en desorden sobre las mejillas—. No me gustan los hombres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya, ya, claro. Lo que pasa es que ahora eres tú quien me está imitando a mí —replicó Gilbert observando cómo el otro le bajaba también los calzones, dejándolo al fin desnudo de cintura para abajo, y cómo le tomaba el miembro con una mano con una actitud, en parte, reverente.

—Es precioso —musitó Francis manipulándole el pene con la palma de la mano. Con la piel encarnada hasta las orejas, Gilbert se limitó a mirar cómo Francis le alcanzaba los testículos con los dedos y les dedicaba toda su atención durante un rato, sin dejar de mirarlo a él por el rabillo del ojo. Después le bajó un poco la piel del prepucio para desnudar el glande y el prusiano exhaló un breve gemido que al francés le pareció lo más excitante que había oído en muchísimo tiempo.

—Joder, Gil, si me gimes así voy a tener que... —se calló, sonrojado a su vez, y cruzaron sus miradas. Tenía unas ganas horribles de arrodillarse frente a él en el suelo y ponerse a lamer aquel miembro cálido que tenía entre las manos. Le apetecía muchísimo, y suponía que a su amigo le gustaría que lo hiciera, porque con los pocos roces directos que le había dedicado sobre el pene, ya lo tenía plenamente erecto. Jamás habría imaginado que le gustaría tanto tocar a otro hombre y, sin darle más vueltas, procedió a masturbarle con la mano arriba y abajo, con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, disfrutando de la reacción de su compañero, que se estremecía por momentos de la cabeza a los pies.

«Bueno, yo siempre defendí el amor libre, y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Porque esto es tan bueno como hacer gemir a una dama. Y mejor en algunos aspectos», pensó sofocando las ganas que tenía de tumbar a Gilbert sobre la cama, bajarle los pantalones hasta los tobillos y hacerle todo lo que él sabía hacer tan bien con tantas representantes del sexo opuesto.

Y sí, se veía que le gustaba, y mucho, y por eso fue tan difícil para él cortar de momento sus atenciones manuales sobre la erección de Gilbert y ponerse en pie.

—Siéntate en el borde de la cama —le indicó con la mano. El otro obedeció y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados cuando comprobó que Francis se arrodillaba entre sus piernas con intenciones más que evidentes.

—No creo que lo haga tan bien como Bella, pero creo que sabré manejarme —musitó Francis apresando de nuevo su pene. Después se humedeció a conciencia los labios y procedió a lamerle el miembro sin mayores preámbulos. El prusiano abrió un poco las piernas para darle más espacio y apretó los puños sobre el edredón, desbordado por la sensación increíble que Francis estaba ejerciendo sobre él únicamente a través de su lengua. Enardecido por los suaves jadeos de Gilbert, el francés jugueteó durante un buen rato con su lengua sobre la increíble erección, deslizándola con suavidad por la piel, envolviéndosela con ganas; luego le besó en la base, le succionó con los labios la piel del escroto unos segundos y subió hasta el extremo dejando un rastro de saliva que relució sobre la piel rosada y tan delicada del muchacho.

Era una delicia verlo así, dominado por la excitación, los bellos ojos rojizos velados por las pestañas plateadas, los labios, un poco trémulos, aquellos que él no había querido besar porque no debían hacerlo. Pero es que, en efecto, si se levantaba y se ponía a besar a su amigo, no podía asegurar que no fueran a ir más lejos y entonces sí que ya no sería un «inocente favor». ¿Dónde estaba el límite? El propio Gilbert no parecía estar considerando que el que alguien le comiese la polla fuera engañar a su querido primito. O quizás se arrepintiese luego, quién sabía. Pero ¿quién podía culparlo? El chaval estaba teniendo su primera experiencia sexual y en breve estaría encerrado en aquella infernal escuela militar. Si él mismo no estuviese ya perdidamente enamorado del español, no habría puesto ningún tipo de reparo a despojar al prusiano de toda su ropa y por probar por vez primera lo que se sentiría al penetrar a otro hombre.

Continuó chupándosela un rato, metiéndose y sacándose el pene de Gilbert de la boca, utilizando los labios con eficacia y de buen grado, y se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado cuando había pensado que Gilbert, dada su juventud e inexperiencia, no tardaría mucho más en llegar al orgasmo. Tras ayudar con la mano a que lo descargara todo, se limpió las mejillas con la mano, se puso en pie y sonrió a su amigo con una mezcla muy suya de dulzura y ligera burla.

—Una pena que te hayas corrido tan rápido, _mon cher ami_. Debo de haberlo hecho muy bien.

Gilbert se tumbó sobre la cama y no respondió, mientras esperaba a que su respiración se acomodara a un ritmo más normal. La sensación que lo había invadido en el momento del orgasmo había sido extraordinaria. Fortísima. Francis se se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la frente con evidente cariño.

—Algún día harás muy feliz a alguien, prusianito.

Había dicho «a alguien». No a Roderich. Pero de alguna forma, el francés consideró que lo apropiado era dejarlo así, en algo impersonal. Puede que Gilbert se diera cuenta en Berlín que era mejor olvidarse de su primo, que era mejor, en el fondo, para todos. Que más le valía no enamorarse de nadie y limitarse a tener sexo sin compromiso con quien él deseara.

El muchacho de cabello tan claro como la propia luz que la luna irradiaba entonces a través de las ventanas, buscó con manos temblorosas la tela de sus calzones y se cubrió la desnudez con una timidez que el francés encontró irresistible.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Francis, mirándolo divertido.

—Bah, no estuvo mal —dijo Gilbert riendo con un desdén que no convencería a nadie, y menos a su amigo.

—Por mí podemos repetirlo cuando gustes. Tienes una polla preciosa.

—¡Largo de aquí, gabacho! —exclamó Gilbert ruborizándose de nuevo—. ¡Quiero dormir!

—¡Ah, me echas de tu cama como a una vulgar ramera! ¡Vergüenza debería darte! —decía el francés, retirándose hacia la puerta y reprimiendo a duras penas la risa— _Au revoir_ , mi adorable florecilla. Si no te veo mañana, que tengas un buen viaje. Y no te acomodes mucho sin mí porque no pienso dejarte solo demasiado tiempo, ¿ _d'accord_?

—Te quiero, rubia —dijo Gilbert, profundamente agradecido, mientras el otro salía, aunque no llegó a saber si su amigo lo había escuchado.

Al menos aquella fue la primera noche en la que, después de mucho tiempo, lograría dormir de un tirón.

* * *

XXX

Algunas horas más tarde, ya en compañía de su padre, que apenas le dirigió la palabra un par de veces durante todo el viaje en tren, Gilbert recordaba a Roderich con el corazón encogido en el pecho. Tenía que haberlo hecho con él antes de irse, para llevarse consigo aquel recuerdo. Era mucho tiempo. Se moriría de tanto echarlo de menos.

Miraba pasar los prados de cuento, uno tras otro, en los que pastaban tranquilamente vacas y caballos de labranza, y pensaba en que aquellos animalillos serían más libres que él, quizá por lo que que sería el resto de su vida. De no haber estado acompañado de su adusto padre, habría roto a llorar con el mayor de los desconsuelos. No es que su madre fuera mucho más cariñosa que su padre, pero al menos ella lo habría dejado llorar e incluso podría haberlo consolado.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza sobre las cortinas de la ventanilla y fingió dormir mientras rememoraba la noche anterior y la excitación a la que lo había conducido Francis con tamaña facilidad. Supo que se cubría de rubor por enésima vez en las últimas horas, y rezó por que su padre no se percatara de ello.

—Padre —dijo al cabo de una, o puede que dos horas, quién sabría decirlo con certeza, pues había logrado dormitar y hasta tener unos suculentos sueños eróticos—. Ludwig podría venir también a la escuela conmigo, ¿no cree, señor? Ya tiene edad.

Tener por allí a su hermanito lo haría todo mucho más fácil. Y ya no estaría solo. Siempre había pensado que estar solo era lo mejor. No tenía uno que ir complaciendo a los demás, desviviéndose por ellos, correspondiendo, cediendo, soportando sus debilidades y hasta mezquindades... Pero luego su hermanito creció y demostró ser la personita más buena y adorable del mundo. Y llegó Roddy, aquel introvertido austriaco, que terminó por abrirle su corazón, que hasta entonces había mantenido protegido por mil espinas. Y, por supuesto, apareció Francis, y su mundo dio un tremendísimo vuelco.

Quizá había personas por las que merecía la pena renunciar a la soledad después de todo.

—No he criado dos hijos para entregarlos a ambos al ejército —adujo su padre, rompiendo así en añicos sus exiguas esperanzas—. Alguien tendrá que encargarse de nuestros caballos mientras tú te das la buena vida entre fiestas, bailes y permisos, cotillones y desfiles. Espero que al menos tu esposa te mantenga atado en corto. Supongo que viviréis en Rusia, ¿me equivoco? Al menos San Petersburgo no está tan lejos de Königsberg.

—No, padre, no se equivoca —dijo el muchacho hundiéndose de nuevo en el asiento.

«Quizá me suicide en los baños de la escuela. ¿Qué podría perder?», se dijo con una cierta dosis de cinismo.

—Padre, no quiero estar solo en Berlín. —Pues muy bien. Ya estaba dicho. No es que siguiera teniéndole miedo a su padre, habida cuenta de que aún tendría el ojo morado durante algunos días más. ¿Qué podría ser peor que aquello?

—No estarás solo, hijo.

—¿Disculpe?

Pero Eberhard no respondió y no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que restaba de trayecto. De todas formas, pronto sabría a qué se había referido el barón. Cuando Gilbert puso el pie en el andén de la Friedrichstraße, invadido por la angustia creciente de hallarse allí de nuevo, en una ciudad de la que albergaba, sobre todo, malos recuerdos, una voz que conocía bien le salió al paso con una alegría inusual y llamativa en mitad del austero silencio que reinaba en la estación. Gilbert creyó que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Era imposible.

Pero no, no se trataba de su imaginación. Alistair Kirkland corría hacia él, sus inconfundibles cabellos rojos, y le aplastaba contra su pecho, y le decía con aquella voz suya preciosa, profunda y cantarina y que tanto había extrañado, que esta vez no pensaba marcharse, y que _in the name of the wee man!_ , estaba altísimo y mayorcísimo y guapísimo a pesar de esas heridas tan varoniles, y que esta vez a _wthing's gonna be awright, pet._

* * *

5

Lo primero que Ivan hizo al recuperar la consciencia fue extender la mano y buscar aquella otra que nunca antes le había fallado.

—Sadiq —dijo, o trató de decir, buscando en vano y a tientas a su amado y amante—. ¡Sadiq!

Intentó incorporarse, angustiado, y una mano inesperada y que claramente no era la de Sadiq, lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre los almohadones.

—Poco a poco, hijo —dijo una voz femenina con un tonillo de exagerada abnegación maternal, para, a continuación, dar un grito agudo que a punto estuvo de destrozar los nervios y los tímpanos del convaleciente—. ¡Katya! ¡Ven! ¡Tu hermano ha despertado!

Ivan habría ordenado a su madre que saliera _ipso facto_ de allí antes de que perdiera la paciencia, pero de momento no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

—¿Dónde está Sadiq? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor con aspecto cada vez más preocupado. Si no se hallaba allí junto a su cama, es que algo grave le debía de haber sucedido.

—Ahora lo que importa es que tú...

—¡Al diablo conmigo! ¿Dónde está mi turco? —bramó el ruso, que no podía ni quería creer que a Sadiq le hubiese pasado algo irremediable.

—Hijo mío, aún tienes la fiebre muy alta, estuviste a punto de morir porque perdiste mucha sangre. Si Katya no llega a estar allí...

—Katya no estaba allí —dijo Ivan, intentando recordar sin éxito todo lo que había sucedido durante el duelo. Lo último que su mente había registrado era un disparo, un dolor intensísimo, la sangre... Y a Sadiq junto a él, protegiéndole con su cuerpo de aquel bastardo tramposo.

—No, no, ¡no! Dígame que no está muerto, madre. ¡Dígamelo!

—¡Vanya! ¡Qué alegría que hayas despertado! —exclamó Yekaterina entrando con una jarra de agua que corrió a ofrecer a su hermano, que no se había percatado hasta entonces de lo mortalmente sediento que se hallaba. La muchacha lo observó beber con una expresión de tremendo cariño y le acarició los desordenados cabellos que aún estaban un poco húmedos debido a los paños fríos que le habían estado aplicando para bajarle la fiebre.

Ivan le devolvió el vaso a su hermana y la miró suplicante, ya sin rastro de ira, sino con una profunda preocupación.

—¿Es que nadie me va a contar qué sucedió? ¿Está bien Sadiq? Katya, dímelo ya, por favor. Quiero saberlo. No me mientas. ¿Estuviste allí?

La mujer le tomó de una mano, tranquilizadora, y con la otra le siguió acariciando la frente.

—Sadiq está bien, hermanito. Y sí, estuve allí. Me mantuve un poco apartada porque no quería ver cómo moría nadie. Pero traje conmigo a un médico de la corte, por lo que pudiese pasar. —Yekaterina sonrió y se le formaron aquel par de hoyuelos en las mejillas que a Ivan tanta gracia le habían hecho desde que eran pequeñines—. ¡Y gracias a él te salvaste de morir!

—No, Katya, gracias a ti.

—Bobo. Eres mi hermano pequeño.

Ivan se sintió reconfortado y se recostó muchísimo más tranquilo hacia atrás, invadido por una gratitud enorme hacia su hermana. Mientras, la que era su verdadera madre se mantenía al margen, con gesto de clara impaciencia. Muy bien, su hijo ya había pasado lo peor, así que su presencia allí ya no era necesaria, y tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. No le hacía gracia que fuera su hija mayor, la bastarda, quien se encargara de él, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

—Hijo, he de decirte que batirte en duelo ha sido, con mucho, la peor irresponsabilidad que podrías haber cometido. Suerte que tu madre siempre está ahí para solucionar tus desaguisados —dijo con aquel tonillo de eterna recriminación—. Parece ser que a tu primo Alejandro, el nuevo zar que nuestro señor nos ha dado tras ese ruin atentado, no le disgustan los duelos, así que lo ha dejado correr apenas con una leve admonición. Es más, estuvo incluso muy interesado por que le contaran con todo lujo de detalles cómo sucedió todo. Por suerte para ti, me encargué personalmente de que a nuestro soberano se le diera la versión «correcta» de los hechos.

Ivan apoyó unos segundos una mano en el vientre de Yekaterina y luego le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

—¿Nos dejas un rato a solas, Katya? Es mejor que hable a solas con madre. Luego me contarás todo lo que sepas.

—Claro, no me moveré de tu casa por si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando se cerró la puerta, la expresión peligrosa y helada del ruso se volvió a adueñar de sus hermosos rasgos.

—Quiero saber qué sucedió en el duelo y qué fue lo que se le contó al zar. Sea breve, madre. No tengo fuerzas para soportar más estupideces.

—Envié a ese príncipe musulmán a palacio, en calidad de testigo del duelo. Que, por cierto, tan amigo tuyo es. Por amor de Dios, ¿un turco, hijo? ¡Hacerte amigo de una de esas sucias ratas...! ¡Pero si son nuestros enemigos!

—O me cuenta lo que sucedió o mando que la expulsen de mi casa.

—Ay, ¿qué habré hecho yo para merecer...?

—¿Sigue Sadiq en el palacio? —preguntó Ivan, consciente de que si no le doliera el pecho como le dolía, se habría levantado de la cama y habría arrojado él mismo a su madre por la ventana.

—Creo que sí. Está preso, pero es solo una formalidad. Esperaban a que recobraras la consciencia para que corroboraras su versión. La nuestra, quiero decir. El otro testigo ha fallecido en extrañas circunstancias, así que yo aleccioné a ese amigo tuyo turco para que le contara a Alejandro que Toris y tú os batisteis por un estúpido asunto de dinero. Toris también iba a testificar, lo cual suponía un enorme problema para nosotros, pero...

—¿Toris vive entonces?

—No. Murió en su celda. Al igual que su testigo.

La mujer se calló y miró a su hijo con una dureza tan desprovista de sentimientos que, por un momento, Ivan pudo ver allí los ojos de Natascha, idénticos a los de su madre.

—Madre, me duele tanto la cabeza, que siento como si me fuera a estallar de un momento a otro. Me han disparado al corazón y he sobrevivido, no sé cómo, así que le ruego encarecidamente que me lo cuente todo de una vez y de una forma inteligible y escueta.

—La bala se desvió gracias a una de tus costillas. De no haber sido así, te habría atravesado el corazón de parte a parte. Así que sí, tuviste mucha suerte. —La princesa se sentó con cuidado sobre una silla que había junto a la cama y suspiró mientras se arreglaba las faldas para que cayeran con la debida elegancia hasta el suelo—. Por lo que sé, Toris te disparó a traición, segundos antes de recorrer en su totalidad los pasos que acordasteis. Caíste, y ese príncipe otomano incumplió su deber como padrino, porque se abalanzó sobre ti. — Una extraña mueca asomó a los labios de la princesa, como si no se decidiese entre el asco y el alivio—. Pero gracias a él, ese lituano cobarde no llegó a rematarte en el suelo. Tu amigo turco le descerrajó un tiro en la pierna, bendito sea el infiel, y Natalya desarmó a Toris en cuanto le fue posible.

Natalya...

Recordaba su sonrisa pérfida mientras se preparaban para el duelo. Recordaba la extraña mirada de Toris, que no había apartado su mirada de ella. De todos los Braginski era sabido el amor platónico que el lituano mantenía por la menor de las princesas, pero en todo aquel asunto había algo muy turbio, de eso estaba seguro. Y recordaba unas inequívocas palabras que había alcanzado a oír justo antes de perder el conocimiento: _«_ _¡Traidor! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡No fue esto lo que convinimos!_ _»._

—¿Cómo murió Toris?

—Hay varias versiones. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas... El suicidio es la oficial.

—Pero la versión verdadera es que Natalya envió a sus sicarios a la celda de ese desgraciado para acabar con él. Y con su cómplice, ¿por qué no?

—Qué cosas tan terribles dices, hijo. ¡Y de tu propia hermana!

—Mi hermana es un monstruo que debería estar encerrado... —Ivan se detuvo en seco y se incorporó con los ojos entornados y un ligero y súbito brillo prendido en sus febriles pupilas—. ¡Eso es! Madre, quiero que me jure por lo más sagrado que se encargará de Natalya de una vez por todas. Es mi deseo que la interne usted en un convento. Envíela al monasterio Goritsky o al más lejano que pueda encontrar.

—Pero Vanya...

—Es lo mejor para todos. Para ella también, y usted lo sabe. Quizá algunos años de reflexión y soledad, lejos de todo, la atemperen como es debido. Si lo hace así, le prometo que cumpliré con lo que se espera de mí como heredero de la familia.

La princesa Braginskaya se quedó pensativa, sopesando con frialdad lo que le planteaba su hijo.

—De acuerdo, hijo. De todas formas, ella me amenazó con quitarse la vida si la obligaba a casarse. Ay, señor, ¿por qué tengo unos hijos tan imposibles?

—Se lo agradezco. Yo, por mi parte, cumpliré con mi palabra cuando llegue el momento. No sabe cómo me alivia saber que Natalya estará fuera de combate donde no puede dañar a nadie más. Ahora, si me disculpa...

—No, no, espera un segundo. —La princesa se levantó con su frufrú de la seda, y se acercó a él con una actitud tan repentinamente decidida y agresiva, que hasta el príncipe se atemorizó—. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que yo hago es por el bien de esta familia. Todo, Vanya. No hay nada que me importe más que nuestro apellido. Encerraré a tu hermana en un convento, sí, pero tú renunciarás a tu hijo.

Sintió aquellas palabras demoledoras sobre sí como una condena a muerte sin posibilidad de apelación. Dejó de respirar incluso durante unos instantes.

—Puede que creas que tu madre es idiota, pero te conozco como a nadie, hijo, y sé muy bien de tus preferencias a la hora de escoger compañía íntima —confesó la princesa con el gesto torcido—. ¿Te crees que estas cosas no se terminan por saber? No eres el primero ni serás el último. ¿Quién no sabe que tu propio primo, el gran duque Sergei Alexandrovich, prefiere los hombres a las mujeres? Y ese compositor tan de moda... ¿Cómo se llamaba? El que representó la ópera de Onegin en el Bolshoi a principios de año... —La mujer sacudió sus artificiales rizos y se encogió de hombros con lánguido desdén—. Al menos se ve que eres capaz de engendrar, así que en tu intimidad puedes acostarte con quien tú desees, pero cumplirás con tu deber como está mandado y nos darás un heredero. Legal y dentro del matrimonio, por supuesto.

De modo que lo sabía todo. Absolutamente todo.

La madre tomó entonces un sobre de la mesilla y se lo arrojó encima a su hijo con toda la repugnancia que pudo mostrar.

—No sé qué te traes entre manos, Vanya. Dices que Natalya merece estar encerrada, pero tú no eres mejor que ella.

—¡Ha abierto usted una carta privada! —acusó el ruso mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la conocidísima caligrafía de Gilbert.

—Esa carta estaba dirigida a Natalya, pero he aquí que me encuentro con que esta correspondencia se te ha estado redirigiendo a ti. ¿Has estado leyendo las cartas de tu hermana? No comprendo qué pasa aquí. ¿Y quién es ese Gilbert Freiherr von Beilschmidt? ¿Es uno de tus amantes?

Ivan no respondió. ¡Gilbert le había escrito de nuevo! Sacó el pliego de papel del sobre con dedos ansiosos y con el dolor del pecho aún más agudizado por culpa de los violentos latidos que asaltaron su corazón.

 ** _Viena, a 21 de diciembre de 1881_**

Querida Natalya:

Ante todo, princesa, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por la brevedad de esta carta. Me avergüenza tener que escribirte de nuevo después de haberte rechazado tan solo hace dos días, pero necesito tu ayuda. Sé que eres una buena persona y que sabrás perdonar a este idiota egoísta que no ha sabido apreciar tu amor como se merecía.

Iré al grano. Mi padre quiere casarme con una muchacha a la que ni siquiera conozco, pero yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien. ¡Te necesito, Natascha! Le dije a mi padre que ya estaba comprometido contigo y necesito probárselo de alguna manera. Solo necesito un retrato tuyo y una confirmación por tu parte o por la de tu madre, lo que sea por ahorrarme todo este dolor... Estar enamorado de alguien imposible es lo peor que te puede suceder en esta vida. Ahora lo veo claro. Tengo aquí, ante mí, mi billete a Berlín, solo de ida, pues mi tren parte ya mañana y yo estoy aquí, pidiéndote que me ayudes. Se me parte el alma, Natascha, pero no sé qué más hacer. Dime que te apiadarás de mí. Si lo haces, puedes contar conmigo y con mi fidelidad por el resto de mi vida. Soy prusiano, mi deber es obedecer y servir hasta la muerte, así que ten por seguro que cumpliré lo que digo.

Tu humillado servidor y esclavo,

Gilbert

Pd: [Tachado].

Ivan estalló entonces en carcajadas. Y se rió tanto, que terminaron por saltársele las lágrimas. Lágrimas que fueron de dolor, pero también de alegría. Y cuanto más reía, más le dolía el corazón, el vendaje, el alma. Ya ni siquiera tenía importancia que su madre supiera su terrible secreto, el que él mantenía con Yekaterina. Ni la muerte rastrera de Toris, ni el destino de la loca de Natalya.

Porque Gilbert era suyo.

—Te tengo, hijo de puta.

xxx

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

xxx

* * *

 **NOTAS HISTÓRICAS Y COMENTARIOS:**

Hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia. No quiero extenderme más, pues el capítulo ha sido intensito y hasta enrevesado. No sé si desearán comentar ustedes algo también, pero si lo hacen, ya ven que no he escatimado en escenas de todo tipo. Un duelo fallido, la despedida semicordial de los primos (estos dos no pueden estar sin discutir), la ejem... despedida de Francis, las maquinaciones del clan Braginski (sinceramente, no sé quién es más peligroso de todos. Los adoro), un apuesto escocés que regresó por fin, la carta y... ¡FRAIN! Estoy deseando que el español suelte ya ese lastre que arrastra consigo... He dejado muchas pistas por ahí para que ustedes sepan qué es lo que le pasó en España. A ver si aciertan.

Es cierto que al zar Alejandro III le agradaban los duelos. Él mismo los legalizaría algunos años después en el imperio ruso. Por otro lado, en la historia de este imperio, fue muy común que se «encerrara» en conventos a las mujeres de la nobleza que resultaban molestas en cuestiones sucesorias o de otra índole, como los asuntos amorosos. Se me ocurrió de repente y supe que Natalya tenía que acabar de esta forma. Se lo estaba buscando a pulso.

En cuanto a la homosexualidad en la Rusia de esta época (últimas décadas del siglo XIX) se daba con relativa frecuencia en los círculos artísticos y nobiliarios y de la corte y ¡no estaba tan mal visto como en la Inglaterra victoriana! (Véase para ello, por ejemplo, _Tchaikovsky and his world_ , de Leslie Kearney, que destruye el mito del Tchaikovsky atormentado por su homosexualidad con traducciones de sus cartas anteriormente censuradas). Lo único es que los gays rusos de la época contraían matrimonio por evitar males mayores, pero no renunciaban por ello a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Un poco lo que la princesa Braginskaya le «ordena» a su hijo Ivan (y también la concepción tradicional japonesa sobre la homosexualidad, según la cual, un hombre podía tener amantes masculinos mientras cumpliera casándose y teniendo hijos).

Acerca del repentino FraPru, solo tengo que decir que es natural. ¡Hablamos de Francis después de todo! El genial Francis que adora estar desnudo [(?) Esto lo tengo que poner más adelante], quien preconiza el amor libre, que es ese amigo encantador que todos desearíamos tener (al menos yo lo querría xD). Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a disfrutar tanto del francés... Casi tanto como Gilbert ;P.

Quedan algunas incógnitas por resolver... Ay, Sadiq. Es como si disfrutase haciéndolo sufrir. Quizá tenga un poco de Ivan en mí...

Ahora da comienzo la parte de Berlín y por fin nuestros dos pequeños se reúnen. ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Se desatará el Apocalipsis en Berlín? ¿O comenzará la historia más romántica que pueda concebir? Eso tendrán que juzgarlo ustedes mismas... ¡Nos leemos, espero! No se arrepentirán (Eso sí, denme algún tiempito mientras hago mis exámenes finales. Volveré).


	18. Cap 18 - El favor de Sadiq

**NOTA:** ¡Bien halladas, fieles seguidoras! Vengo con una nueva entrega y con ganas de dramatizar y «romantizar» hermosamente un par de parejas que ustedes ya conocen...

Aviso, para las despistadillas, que hay un par de saltos en el tiempo. Voy a saltar hacia delante para narrar el futuro en Berlín, y luego volveré a retroceder para explicar qué sucedió en las otras localizaciones (En Viena, con Roderich, Elizabeta y Ludwig; en Alsacia, con Francis y Antonio; y en San Petersburgo, para cerrar las líneas argumentales rusas). Después, volveré a reenganchar donde lo dejé en Berlín y a partir de ahí ya será todo cronológicamente lineal. En serio, es más fácil de lo que parece.

Esa es mi idea, aunque no lo tengo absolutamente todo pensado. La historia es más compleja de lo que había esperado al haber incluido un mayor número de personajes, y eso que tuve que prescindir de la línea inglesa (con Arthur, Scott y Alfred... lo siento de veras ;n;). Aún así, adelanto que ya han regresado algunos personajes secundarios y que ya entrarán nuevos como Fem!Francia, la hermana de Francis, conocida aquí como Marianne Bonnefoy.

Les dejo con la primera de las tres fiestas de Berlín que tengo planeadas. Me temo que los dos bailes siguientes son... hum... mucho más divertidos en... varios sentidos *inserte aquí sonrisa perversa*. Pero igualmente espero que les guste. :)

¡Ah! Este capi se cerraba con una escena MUY especial de Francis y Antonio, que ya tengo escrita y que, por larga, tuve que postergar para el siguiente. Es una pena, porque se revelaban por fin cosas importantes de Antonio y era... muy intensa... Estén atentas :D

—

 **Pues ¿qué hay más honroso que las cicatrices o que los jirones de piel que las guerras han desgarrado?**

(Samuel Butler, 1658)

—

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **Capítulo 18 – El favor de Sadiq**

 _Berlín, 1883. Embajada rusa en Berlín._

Se trataba de la cuarta o quinta fiesta de sociedad a la que asistía desde que había llegado a la capital del imperio alemán. La corte prusiana se mostraba encantada de poder acoger y agasajar a un príncipe de la casa real rusa, y, ciertamente, no escatimaban en enviarle invitaciones para todo tipo de fiestas de gala. Mientras estuvo en San Petersburgo, a Ivan nunca le habían gustado todas aquellas cenas rimbombantes y los bailes de la corte, quizá debido a la rigidez y envaramiento de los invitados, de la pompa, del boato y de las estrictas normas que regían el protocolo y que el príncipe estaba obligado a seguir debido a su rango. Aún recordaba las miradas incisivas de su madre, forzándolo ya desde su niñez, a bailar con tal y cual muchacha, a entablar conversación con ancianos ya desdentados y cubiertos de añejas condecoraciones de tiempos de Napoleón, y con viejas ricachonas que aún vestían como jovencitas en edad casadera. Desde luego, aquella no era su idea de diversión, pero al menos había aprendido a desenvolverse de forma excelente en aquella clase de eventos.

Ivan Braginski hizo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza al pasar junto a un uniformado caballero alemán, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa desdeñosa cuando el orondo señor se hinchó como un pavo real en cuanto recibió un poco de atención por parte de aquel alto y distinguido príncipe ruso. Los alemanes estaban deseosos de demostrar al mundo que su corte no era menos que las demás, pero acostumbrado como estaba al lujo excesivo de algunos de los salones de Moscú y San Petersburgo, Berlín le parecía una triste capital de provincias, a pesar de que ya empezaba a despuntar como una de las ciudades más modernas de Europa. Los rusos, los ingleses y hasta los republicanos franceses seguían mirando por encima del hombro al austero nuevo imperio de los Hohenzollern.

Por lo menos el vodka no estaba nada mal.

—Espero que sea de su agrado, alteza —dijo uno de los funcionarios de la embajada con tono obsequioso—. Por supuesto, no será tan exquisito como el que puedan servir en la corte de los Romanov, pero...

—Allí sirven buen vino francés —dijo el ruso con cierta impertinencia.

—Oh, por supuesto —asintió el funcionario, de origen alemán, sin inmutarse—. Así es el ser humano. Siempre nos parece más delicioso lo que poseen los demás, ¿no es cierto, alteza?

« _Touché_ », pensó Ivan sin alterar tampoco el gesto.

El ruso se excusó con elegancia y prosiguió su camino, dejando vagar la mirada aburrida entre los asistentes. A diferencia de las omnipresentes veladas en la capital rusa, las fiestas berlinesas se celebraban con menor frecuencia, pues allí la temporada social era más bien corta. Le daba la impresión de que en Berlín también había menos mujeres, o puede que simplemente fueran menos llamativas que las rusas. Había que rebuscar mucho para poder encontrar alguna dama que fuese aceptable y no vistiese como una monja de clausura. Las petersburguesas, por el contrario, solían ir bien escotadas en los bailes y algunas dedicaban su existencia a figurar únicamente como bellos escándalos envueltos en finas sedas. Por suerte a él no le interesaban las damas en lo más mínimo.

Continuó buscando en silencio a Sadiq y no tardó en hallarlo rodeado de un nutrido grupo de personas, conformado tanto por hombres como por mujeres. La fiesta de la embajada se celebraba en honor del príncipe ruso, pero parecía que el turco se hubiese adueñado del evento con asombrosa facilidad. Y no solo por el exotismo de sus nobles ropas otomanas, que fascinaba a todos aquellos alemanes, rusos y extranjeros de alta alcurnia, sino también por el encanto rudo que Sadiq poseía de forma natural. Ivan lo estuvo observando un rato con una sutil sonrisa en los labios; cómo se ganaba el turco a su audiencia con su sensual acento y cómo encandilaba a diestro y siniestro con su porte y simpatía. Estaba seguro, además, de que el parche no hacía sino añadir puntos a su éxito.

La sonrisa del ruso se ensanchó aún más. Desde que aquel hombre de cabello castaño y sonrisa malévola le había salvado la vida en el fatídico duelo contra Toris, hacía ya más de dos años, todo había cambiado de nuevo entre ellos. Ahora, cada vez que miraba a Sadiq, sentía algo distinto y muy desconocido. Cuando lo tenía a su lado, una especie de calidez, de cariño, de amistad honesta y desinteresada, no fundamentada en el sexo, se apoderaba por completo de él. Confiaba en Sadiq. Él, que nunca había confiado ni en su propia familia, se veía ahora incapaz de prescindir de aquel turco que no le había fallado jamás. Seguía follándoselo de cuando en cuando, pero aquella nueva camaradería era aún mejor que el simple deseo físico de antes: ahora Sadiq no solo le encontraba amantes esporádicos al ruso, sino que, en ocasiones, incluso los compartían ambos.

Sadiq le hizo un gesto audaz desde la distancia para que se acercara al grupo, e Ivan se puso tenso. Por mucho que ahora fuera vestido como un aristócrata, el turco seguía siendo demasiado franco, demasiado espontáneo como para formar parte de aquel selecto club. No sería muy difícil adivinar que el príncipe otomano no era tal, que no era uno de ellos, pero parecían tan encantados con él que las sospechas quedaban automáticamente excluidas.

Ivan se aproximó con una expresión neutra y devolvió con gracia y a nadie en particular las respetuosas reverencias que le dedicaron todas aquellas personas.

—Alteza, permítame que le presente a este caballero —anunció Sadiq alegremente, con una sonrisilla cómplice y sinuosa que Ivan conocía a la perfección. Se trataba de una sonrisa que venía a decir: «¿Y qué tal este? ¿Le parece a su alteza que es digno este caballero de su principesca cama?». Tras lo cual —y es que Sadiq solía tener un gusto exquisito en lo que respectaba a los hombres—, se ponían en marcha los mecanismos necesarios para comprobar que el hipotético candidato se tratara de un ejemplar tan discreto como digno del ruso.

Ivan paseó su fría mirada sobre el joven que Sadiq le indicaba y lo examinó durante unos segundos. Debía de tener aproximadamente su misma edad y lo cierto era que el muchacho no estaba nada mal. Cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes, unos labios delicados y sensuales que se le curvaban con cierta crueldad en el bello rostro. Le gustó en especial la forma en que su flequillo le caía, ladeado, sobre uno de sus ojos tan claros y que en aquel instante le devolvían a él la mirada con manifiesto interés.

—El caballero no se atrevía a presentarse ante usted para dirigirle la palabra, alteza —explicó Sadiq, animado, que ya se había percatado del ligerísimo chispazo de interés del ruso—, por eso de que es usted un príncipe y él ostenta un rango inferior. ¡Y eso que se trata de un duque! Ya le dije que eso no es más que...

—Me alegra ver que aún se respetan las tradiciones —comentó Ivan interrumpiendo a Sadiq y mirando al joven directamente a los ojos. Vestía uniforme militar, unos galones que parecían recién salidos de la fábrica y una apostura tan cuidada y elegante que no le cabía ninguna duda de que se hallaba ante un miembro de la realeza o que, al menos, estaba emparentado con ella.

—¿Verdad que sí? Sin las tradiciones seríamos tan bárbaros como estos pobres prusianos —dijo el joven, muy poco diplomático, con una mueca altanera y con un francés dulce pero más consonántico de lo que cabía esperar—. Ruego me permita tomarme la libertad de presentarme ahora ante usted, alteza, ya que me ha dispensado el honor de dirigirme la palabra. Hijo del duque de Nassau-Weilburg, teniente recién licenciado, actualmente destinado en misión diplomática en la embajada de Luxemburgo en Prusia como ayudante del agregado militar. Estoy a su servicio.

Ivan Braginski reprimió un leve gesto de desagrado ante su interlocutor. Era, en verdad, un joven muy apuesto, pero le recordaba demasiado a algunos de los petimetres petersburgueses que eran todo fachada hueca, únicamente ansiosos de lucir medallas que no se habían ganado.

—¿Cómo está usted, teniente? —saludó Ivan con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, eludiendo a propósito su título nobiliario—. Yo soy...

—Ya sé quién es usted, alteza —cortó el duque con inconsciente irreverencia—. Después de todo, la fiesta de la embajada es en su honor, príncipe Braginski. Espero no pecar de indiscreto al decirle que no se habla de otra cosa que de usted. Lleva en Berlín... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco meses? Y apenas se deja ver en sociedad. Es todo un ultraje, alteza, si se me permite la osadía.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, teniente? —preguntó Ivan cada vez más molesto.

—Puede llamarme Jean-Claude si le place, alteza.

Sadiq, hábil como él solo, se había ido deshaciendo de su cohorte de admiradores mientras su ruso iba tanteando al joven. Ahora solo quedaban ellos tres y un aire gélido que emanaba del ruso y que el turco ya había empezado a percibir.

—Conque se llama usted Jean-Claude... —La repentina sonrisa de Ivan era ahora dulce, dulcísima, y las alertas comenzaron a resonar con fuerza en la cabeza de Sadiq.

Jean-Claude... Así se llamaba el malnacido que había convertido en un infierno la vida de Gilbert. Recordaba aquella desgarrada carta línea a línea, trazo a trazo, aquella en la que tanto tiempo atrás Gilbert se le había confesado con el corazón roto. Un tal Jean-Claude. Gilbert no le había indicado sus apellidos y, por otro lado, no era un nombre demasiado infrecuente. ¿Pero por qué no iba a tratarse de la misma persona? Había desarrollado su carrera militar en Berlín, era cuestión de tiempo que se topara con él y, a fin de cuentas, el mundo de las altas esferas no era tan amplio: los mismos rostros apáticos, los mismos trajes de gala y las mismas sonrisas falsas, una fiesta tras otra.

—¿Le gustaría acompañarme mientras tomo un poco de ese vodka tan magnífico, Jean-Claude?

—Me encantaría.

—Espero que no le importe que nos acompañe mi amigo, Sadiq effendi.

—Por... por supuesto que no. Es todo un carácter su amigo —replicó Jean-Claude, dedicándole una fría sonrisa al turco. Se había acercado a Sadiq solo porque sabía que aquel príncipe otomano era amigo del Romanov. Y el luxemburgués, otra cosa no, pero sabía codearse con lo más granado de la realeza. Sabía muy bien que era el modo más sencillo y rápido de medrar en sociedad, en el ejército y en el cuerpo diplomático.

Ivan, por su parte, fue a buscar un discreto aparte donde poder tomar asiento mientras Sadiq se ofrecía a pedir unas bebidas.

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber si se trataba del mismo Jean-Claude. Así que puso en práctica todo aquel encanto ruso que había adquirido y perfeccionado durante sus veintiún años de vida.

—Le felicito por su cargo en la embajada —dijo Ivan con amabilidad, apoyándose en los brazos de la butaca como un rey en su trono de oro—. Y a una edad tan temprana además. Dígame, hace poco que se graduó, ¿no es así?

—Así es, alteza.

—Y ya es todo un teniente. ¿En qué escuela estudió usted, Jean-Claude?

—En la escuela de cadetes de Potsdam.

Cualquier otra persona habría pasado por alto la leve palidez que asaltó al ruso por debajo del suave rubor del vodka, pero no a Sadiq, que conocía y casi anticipaba cada una de las reacciones de Ivan.

—Aunque hice la secundaria y el examen oficial aquí en Berlín. En la Hauptkadettenanstalt de Lichterfelde.

El príncipe se sobrepuso y tomó un largo trago del vodka helado que poco antes le habían traído entre grandes ceremonias y aspavientos.

—Creo que es el equivalente al Cuerpo de Pajes en Rusia, donde yo mismo me formé y gradué —comentó Ivan con cortesía y aquella dulzura melosa que tanto había llegado a atemorizar a Sadiq en su día.

—¡Oh no! ¡El Cuerpo de Pajes de San Petersburgo! ¡No los compare! —exclamó Jean-Claude escandalizado—. Tengo entendido que ese Cuerpo es solo para nobles del más alto rango. Como debe ser por otra parte. Por desgracia, en Potsdam podía entrar todo tipo de chusma.

—¿Chusma? ¿Se refiere usted a plebeyos?

—Sí, alteza. Y no solo plebeyos, sino también... bueno, digamos que podía entrar cualquier tipo de gente. —Jean-Claude se sonrojó y disimuló echando un vistazo a su alrededor, como si estuviera juzgando también a los propios invitados de la fiesta.

Pero Ivan no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr. Sadiq, que se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano sin atreverse a intervenir, sabía que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo allí, pero no lograba imaginar de qué podía tratarse. Y se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Me tiene intrigado, teniente —dijo el ruso con tono inocente—. Me dijeron que la escuela de Potsdam era una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Europa. Usted mismo, que es extranjero y de noble cuna, estudió allí.

—Sí, sí, no me entienda mal, por favor —pidió el luxemburgués, arrepentido de haber derivado la conversación con tanta torpeza hacia tales derroteros—. Es solo que tuve... hum... malas experiencias durante mi estancia allí. Tanto en Lichterfelde como en Potsdam.

—No me diga más —rió Ivan, con una risa que podría haber congelado al instante la copa de vodka con la que jugueteaba entre los dedos—. Fue víctima de las más crueles novatadas. Imagino que estos prusianos tan disciplinados son implacables incluso a tan tierna edad. Y a un muchacho como usted, de apariencia tan delicada y distinguida... No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Jean-Claude observó al ruso con una expresión tensa en sus preciosos ojos verdes. No tenía muy claro qué estaba sugiriendo aquel príncipe rubio, pero no le gustaba ninguna de las posibilidades que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

—Se equivoca usted de parte a parte, señor —replicó, indignado, olvidando el tratamiento de «alteza»—. Yo jamás he sido ni seré víctima de nadie. A diferencia de algunos de aquellos niños, a los que antes he llamado chusma, y con razón, yo no soy maricón.

 _Schwul_. Había usado el término en alemán, y en mitad de aquel florido francés, la aislada palabra sonaba tan violenta y devastadora como la detonación de una pistola. Como el disparo traidor que Ivan había recibido en el pecho, y por culpa del cual llevaría una cicatriz por siempre, a la altura del corazón.

Sadiq no comprendió el significado de aquel «Schwul», pero sí percibió la rigidez instantánea que invadió el cuerpo de Ivan y el brillo peligroso que relampagueó en aquellas pupilas orladas del más bello de los violetas.

«¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?», se decía el turco, mirando a su amado con preocupación, incapaz por una vez de salvar la situación.

Sin embargo, el propio luxemburgués parecía tremendamente avergonzado por su impulsiva salida de tono. En su imprudencia, se dio cuenta de que había faltado al decoro frente a un príncipe de Rusia, así que trató de rectificar por todos los medios.

—Le ruego me disculpe por usar una palabra tan obscena en su presencia, alteza.

—Oh, no, no, no se preocupe, duque —se apresuró a responder Ivan con la voz más suave que nunca—. Comprendo que debió usted de vérselas con... con sujetos muy indeseables.

Le había costado la vida soltar aquello con una sonrisa cómplice y amistosa, pues se le estaba retorciendo todo por dentro.

—¡Desde luego que sí! —exclamó Jean-Claude, cayendo en la trampa como un iluso e indefenso pajarillo—. Es una vergüenza que el dinero y los contactos borren toda indecencia con la facilidad con que uno chasquea los dedos.

Y lo decía él, el grandísimo hipócrita, que se había servido de su riqueza y posición para ascender a costa de otros. Ivan inspiró muy tranquilo, con su expresión aniñada y soñadora aún más patente de lo habitual.

—¿A quién se refiere? —preguntó con suma inocencia—. Como bien sabe, soy extranjero en esta ciudad y me gustaría estar prevenido ante cualquier... penosa eventualidad.

—No, no debe preocuparse, alteza. No es más que un estudiante. Debe de estar ahora en su último año en Lichterfelde. No se preocupe. No es nadie.

—Para no ser nadie, dice usted que se sirvió de dinero e influencias.

—Verá... —Jean-Claude se inclinó hacia el príncipe con ánimo confabulador e Ivan estuvo a punto de apartarlo de forma instintiva. El luxemburgués bajó la voz—. Dicen que el propio Bismarck intercedió por él para que pudiese recuperar su plaza en la escuela, la que él mismo había abandonado. El maldito irresponsable.

Era ya más que obvio que aquel Jean-Claude era el mismo de la carta de su amado —¡y el muy despreciable se atrevía a decir que no era nadie!—, pero así y todo, Ivan necesitaba oír el nombre de sus labios.

—Pero señor duque, ¿me está diciendo que un... _Schwul_... degenerado... se codea con el príncipe Bismarck?

—Alteza, esto es confidencial —susurró el joven, encantado por haber hallado en aquella fiesta un comprensivo interlocutor de tan alto rango.

—Por supuesto. Y dígame, ¿qué hizo ese sujeto? —preguntó Ivan también en un susurro.

—Bajezas que un caballero no debería jamás decir en voz alta.

—Comprendo. —El príncipe volvió a enderezar la espalda en el asiento con actitud regia. No creía ni por un momento que el prusiano hubiese cometido ninguna «bajeza», de modo que la calumnia se acababa de añadir a la lista de razones por las que había decidido matar a aquel imbécil.

El ruso jugueteaba aún con la copa, ya vacía, entre las manos, y Sadiq recordó aquel día en Estambul, en que su príncipe, en un ataque de ira, le había estrellado una jarra de cerámica en la cara. Desde entonces, exceptuando alguna ocasión atroz como el «asunto» de Yekaterina, Ivan se había atemperado y lograba dominarse con mayor facilidad que antes. Le gustaba pensar que se debía a su propia influencia —y, quizás, al pequeñín de Andrei—, pero un oso seguiría siendo siempre un oso por mucho que uno intentara amaestrarlo. El turco sopesó la posibilidad de arrebatarle aquella arma mortífera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Algo le decía que el ruso acabaría por destrozar el hermoso rostro de aquel joven, y no hacía falta decir lo perjudicial que sería para la estancia de Ivan en Berlín que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué parecía Ivan dispuesto a perder el control una vez más?

—Dígame entonces al menos el nombre de ese pervertido —dijo al fin el príncipe, la voz tensa, casi electrizada, a la espera de una respuesta que ya conocía de sobra.

—Gilbert von Beilschmidt, alteza. Un _junker_ pelagatos de tantos, demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Pero no es más que un enfermo.

Al oír aquel nombre, Sadiq lo comprendió todo al instante. Y, adelantándose con premura e inteligencia, posó la recia mano sobre el hombro de su amante a modo de contención, como una presa ante un río embravecido y furioso.

—Mi príncipe, aquí no. Así no —le dijo, en ruso, con voz firme.

Ivan vaciló unos segundos y Sadiq suspiró aliviado al sentir cómo se relajaba el ruso bajo el férreo contacto de sus dedos.

—Disculpe, señor duque —intervino Sadiq con una fiera sonrisa en su rostro moreno—. Me temo que ha acaparado usted demasiado tiempo a mi amigo, y siendo la fiesta en su honor, no querrá que lo acusen de descortesía.

—¡Oh, válgame Dios, claro que no! —Jean-Claude se levantó y les hizo sendas reverencias—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, altezas. Disfruten de la velada.

Una vez a solas, Ivan se levantó también de su asiento y se encaró con Sadiq. Pero este sabía que su ira no iba dirigida contra él.

—Voy a matar a ese cerdo. Te lo juro, Sadiq. Le voy a arrancar los intestinos y...

—Tranquilízate, rusky. No te conviene llamar así la atención, y lo sabes.

Ivan se quedó callado, pensativo, los ojos sensualmente entrecerrados. Sadiq adoraba verlo así, a medias irritado, maquinando; frío y cálido al mismo tiempo.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo —dijo al fin, entregándole la copa vacía—. Y te necesito a ti para llevarlo a cabo.

—No pienso cargarme a ese...

—No es eso —atajó Ivan con impaciencia—. En todo caso, ese Jean-Claude es cosa mía.

Y sonrió como el muy maldito sabía hacer para volver loco a su ex-esclavo.

—Necesito que vayas a Lichterfelde.

* * *

2

A sus veintitrés años, Sadiq Adnan se consideraba ya un hombre hecho y derecho, y más tras las vivencias que había experimentado desde muy temprana edad en Turquía, después, durante la guerra, y finalmente en Rusia, tras las diversas intrigas en las que se había visto envuelto. Y, sin embargo, mientras esperaba en aquel despacho que los militares le habían cedido en uno de los nuevos edificios de ladrillo rojo de Lichterfelde, se sentía como un chiquillo nervioso frente al más duro y exigente de los exámenes.

Era ridículo. El chiquillo no era él, sino aquel a quien estaba esperando. El famoso Gilbert, que tendría ahora unos dieciocho años y estudiaba allí su último curso, en aquella prestigiosa escuela a las afueras de Berlín. El coronel que había atendido amablemente a aquel excéntrico millonario otomano le había explicado que el cadete Beilschmidt cursaba Selekta, un año adicional que se reservaba solo a los mejores estudiantes y que reportaba un enorme prestigio al futuro oficial. El coronel le hizo saber también que se sentía profundamente honrado de que un príncipe del imperio turco estuviese interesado en donar una parte de su fortuna para dotar las nuevas instalaciones de aún mayores comodidades para los estudiantes. Su construcción había concluido en 1878, pero toda cuantiosa donación era muy bienvenida para la eterna gloria del ejército prusiano.

Tras ofrecerle todo cuanto estuviera en su mano, el coronel se retiró con la promesa de traerle enseguida al cadete Beilschmidt, al que el propio Sadiq había solicitado conocer.

«Maldito Braginski y sus diabólicos planes. Tendría que haber venido él mismo para conocer en persona a su queridísimo e idolatrado prusiano... pero no. ¡Claro que no! Me manda a mí de avanzadilla, el muy cobarde».

Y ahora estaba allí, esperando, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, imaginándose cómo sería aquel misterioso muchacho que tenía hechizado a su dueño (su ex-dueño) desde hacía ya más de una década.

Alguien llamó con seguridad a la puerta y el turco alzó la voz para hacerle pasar, utilizando para ello el francés. Nervioso, Sadiq aguardó a que la puerta se abriese y que el dichoso Gilbert se personara de una santa vez ante él.

En abrumado silencio, Sadiq observó al recién llegado con reconcentrado interés. A primera vista parecía un estudiante más, con su uniforme azul, sus botas relucientes, muy pulcro y muy formal, un hombre tan joven como para no afeitarse aún a diario. A segunda vista, empezó a reparar en aquellos rasgos que hacían único al prusiano y que muy pronto él mismo descubriría. Pero no le dio tiempo a formarse ninguna idea definitiva: el muchacho se adelantó un paso y se cuadró como un buen soldado.

—Buenos días, señor Adnan, alteza. Me han dicho que ha preguntado usted por mí —dijo el joven, también en francés, con voz tranquila, en la que se traslucía una curiosidad natural por el exótico visitante.

—En efecto. ¿Me confirma entonces que me encuentro frente al cadete Beilschmidt?

—El mismo e inigualable. Por favor, no me diga que alguna de mis hazañas ha llegado a oídos del mismísimo sultán de Turquía. —La sonrisa pillina del muchacho lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa y el turco notó que, al menos de momento, se evaporaba toda traza de animadversión que había traído consigo. Jamás le perdonaría a Gilbert ser el «elegido» de su príncipe, el fantasma que, con su ausente presencia, había evitado que Ivan le abriera su alma como él tanto había ansiado, pero ver y conocer en persona a nuestros enemigos, en ocasiones, es el paso definitivo para la paz.

Además, no era más que un muchachito.

Sadiq se rió y movió la mano con condescendencia.

—No soy militar, de modo que no hace falta que se cuadre ante mí. Venga, acérquese y siéntese aquí, por favor.

El cadete vaciló, pero hizo como le había indicado. Gilbert se quitó la gorra, que dejó sobre el propio regazo, y volvió a adoptar una mueca ligeramente burlona, graciosa, ufana, presuntuosa, como si el mundo le perteneciese por derecho. Sadiq aprovechó para examinar al muchacho con detenimiento. Al quitarse la gorra, se le había despeinado el cabello —clarísimo, por otra parte, de un rubio casi blanco—, lo cual acentuaba todavía más aquel aire que tenía de duendecillo malévolo. La piel de su rostro era incluso más pálida que la de Ivan, si es que aquello era posible, y sus ojos —de un delicado color rojo, prácticamente rosado—, intensos, etéreos y cálidos, producían al mismo tiempo una extraña y paradójica sensación de seguridad y de peligro. En conjunto, no era tan bello como el luxemburgués ni tenía sus aires de exquisita muñeca de porcelana, pero era lo suficientemente atractivo e insólito como para comprender el encaprichamiento del ruso por él. Es más, Gilbert resultaba mejor aún debido a su actitud franca, arrogante, juguetona, inconsciente y prometedoramente sensual.

Pero Ivan lo había conocido cuando no era más que un crío de seis años. Aquel hombre que tenía ahora ante sí bien podía haberse convertido en alguien muy distinto de aquel recuerdo que el príncipe atesoraba en su corazón; un recuerdo que habría sido dulcificado después a través de sus cartas.

—No sé si se lo habrán dicho, pero estoy aquí para hacer una donación a su academia. En Turquía nos interesa mucho aprender del mejor ejército del mundo para que no nos vuelva a suceder lo del 78.

Aquel comentario pareció halagar sobremanera al prusiano. Y lo cierto es que la excusa que le había proporcionado Ivan no era del todo mala. Gilbert se echó hacia delante con renovado interés y adoptó entonces un tono reverente y profundo antes de soltar su brusca e imprevisible pregunta:

—Señor, ¿perdió usted ese ojo en la guerra contra los rusos?

—Eh... sí. Por desgracia —asintió y mintió Sadiq, confuso por el abierto descaro del jovencito.

—¡ _Scheiß_! Espero que matara usted a ese hijo de la gran puta.

Sadiq no supo qué replicar.

—No me entienda mal —prosiguió Gilbert con frescura—. Los rusos me gustan, pero si se empeñan en ser enemigos de todos... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Son como los austriacos, incapaces de hacer amigos. Personalmente, creo que los alemanes deberíamos aliarnos también con Turquía. ¡Imagínese qué gran alianza entre todos! Pero me temo que es tan imposible que sean ustedes aliados de los rusos como que Prusia caiga algún día.

Sadiq empezaba a sentirse desarmado frente a aquel desenvuelto soldadito.

—Oiga, ¿me deja ver por debajo del parche? —preguntó el prusiano con un evidente morbo por su parte.

—¿Es forma esta de tratar a un príncipe otomano que viene aquí a derrochar su oro? —Pero la risa en los ojos del turco desmentía su presunta indignación, y Gilbert le sonrió con especial encanto.

—Oh, vamos... Solo un poquito, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió—. Nunca he visto una herida de guerra tan de cerca. Es decir, yo tengo unas cuantas cicatrices ya, pero son de duelos. No es lo mismo, ¿ve? —dijo mostrándole una pequeña cicatriz que le surcaba la línea de la mandíbula.

—¿Duelos?

—Soy miembro de un club de duelo —explicó el prusiano con satisfacción y manifiesto orgullo—. Cada cicatriz es como una medalla de honor para nosotros. ¿Conoce usted la palabra _Schmiss_?

—Me temo que no.

—Pues para un prusiano no hay nada más bello y honorable que estar cubierto por cicatrices.

Sadiq pensó que a aquel jovenzuelo el ruso le parecería entonces un ser maravilloso, con su elegante cuello cubierto de plateadas cicatrices, y se le encogió el corazón al imaginarse aquella mirada ardorosa sobre la piel de su príncipe, recorriendo posesivamente el pecho de Ivan, admirando extasiado aquella maldita cicatriz que la bala le había dejado sobre la piel. Heridas de guerra. Al menos las de Ivan eran reales.

El turco se levantó el parche y el joven observó su cuenca vacía en silencio y durante un buen rato, con sumo respeto y con un poco de sobrecogimiento.

—Uf, tuvo que dolerle mucho, señor Adnan —dijo Gilbert al fin, con un tono compasivo y sinceramente afectuoso.

—No sabe cuánto, cadete.

—Y debe usted de odiar mucho a los rusos...

—¿Por lo que hizo uno solo de ellos? Eso sería muy injusto.

—¡Pero qué noble es usted! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Me gusta!

«Ivan va a estar encantado con el muchacho. No sé si debería sentir pena por el chico, o por mí, o... debería mentir a Ivan, o mandarlo todo a la mierda», pensó el turco, más sombrío.

—Es agradable conversar con usted, cadete. Pero nos estamos apartando de los negocios que me han traído hasta aquí.

—Cierto. Y todavía no sé qué quiere de mí.

—Verá, señor Beilschmidt. Me han dado buenas referencias sobre usted.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

—Por aquí y por allá... —respondió Sadiq vagamente—. La cuestión es que necesitaba un contacto en Berlín que me sirviera para desenvolverme con soltura en estos ámbitos militares. Como le dije, no soy militar, y además mis conocimientos sobre Alemania son nulos.

—Existen personas mejor cualificadas que...

—Usted me parece el adecuado. Su juventud juega un punto a su favor, pues no busco un hombre que tenga ya afinidades políticas definidas o... intereses particulares. También tengo entendido que domina el inglés, el francés y el ruso, además, por supuesto, del alemán.

—Bueno... dominar es una palabra muy... exagerada... —dijo el prusiano en un inaudito arranque de modestia.

—Tonterías. ¿Es usted discreto, cadete Beilschmidt?

El muchacho rió con suavidad y un leve deje irónico asomó a su fácil sonrisa.

—Voy a pensar que quiere reclutarme como espía.

—Oh, no —negó Sadiq, divertido—. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Entonces, ¿para qué es eso de la discreción?

—Prefiero tratar con alguien discreto, responsable y honesto. Míreme. Soy un príncipe ingenuo y rico en una ciudad repleta de soldados. Hace cinco meses que llegué a Berlín y ya he sufrido algunas malas experiencias. Son muchas las personas que quieren aprovecharse de un extranjero, y más cuando este posee dinero a espuertas.

—De verdad, no creo que yo sea precisamente un dechado de...

—Déjame juzgarlo a mí, Gilbert. ¿Puedo llamarte Gilbert?

El turco se inclinó hacia él y le apretó el hombro derecho con afabilidad. El prusiano apreció entonces el lujo de los ropajes que vestía aquel príncipe otomano y le invadió una tremenda curiosidad por conocer a aquel hombre un poco mejor. Le recordaba a uno de aquellos caballeros árabes de sus libros de aventuras de cuando era un crío, se lo imaginaba cubierto por joyas y tesoros increíbles y, por supuesto, rodeado por cientos de bellas y complacientes esposas.

Gilbert asintió con creciente entusiasmo.

—Estupendo. Y ahora, si te parece, quiero extenderte una invitación personal para un baile de máscaras que daré en mi palacio, exactamente dentro de una semana. —El turco sacó un sobre dorado y se lo entregó con elaborada ceremonia al sorprendido prusiano.

—¡Qué dice! ¡Un baile de máscaras! ¿Puedo llevar a mis amigos?

—¿Amigos...? Eh... claro, por supuesto que sí.

—¿Hay alguna temática en especial? Ah, señor Adnan, me encantan los bailes de máscaras, aunque nunca he tenido la ocasión de ir a uno de verdad.

—Temática histórica. Me alegro de que te guste la idea. Enviaré un carruaje para ir a recogerte, a ti y a tus amigos si te parece bien, allí donde tú me indiques.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡A Francis le va a encantar! Y a Toño aún más.

Sadiq se levantó e hizo un gesto respetuoso hacia aquel —todavía— ingenuo joven, ignorante de que, en una semana, iba a encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre más terrible, encantador, posesivo y dañino del mundo entero.

—Seguiremos en contacto, Gilbert. Estoy muy contento de haber escogido tu escuela para realizar mi donación. Te dejo ahora con tus clases.

Gilbert hizo una aparatosa reverencia y se rió una vez más con aquella risa contagiosa y digna de un chiquillo.

—No sé cómo se le hace una reverencia a un príncipe otomano. Le ruego que me disculpe.

—Si gustas, te lo enseñaré cuando vengas a la fiesta. No me faltes, por favor.

—Gracias, señor, por confiar en mí. —Gilbert se colocó la gorra sobre la cabeza con decisión y dio un taconeo automático con las botas antes de despedirse por última vez del turco.

«Espero que estés satisfecho, ruso», se dijo Sadiq con un doloroso suspiro. «Te llevo a tu casa y en bandeja al amor de tu vida solo porque tú me lo has pedido. Espero que sepas apreciarlo».

* * *

3

 _Viena, 1881. Rosenthal_

Elizabeta Héderváry apartó el visillo de la ventana y contempló absorta las elegantes líneas del pórtico de Rosenthal, que alguien había engalanado con demasiada frugalidad para las fiestas de Navidad. Había estado viajando a lo largo y ancho de Europa durante un año, pero de alguna forma le parecía que había sido muy poco tiempo. Volver a ver a su prometido le causaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, entre los que predominaba una leve decepción y una moderada angustia. Sabía que debía sentir júbilo y animación, sobre todo cuando los Héderváry iban a celebrar los mejores festejos del año en Rosenthal, junto a los Edelstein, pero lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era reprocharse a sí misma por su falta de entusiasmo.

Elizabeta suspiró mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a la majestuosa entrada de las cocheras de la mansión. No podía dejar de comparar aquella fría y aséptica elegancia austriaca con el calor oriental, cálido y sensual que había observado en el sur de España. España le había llegado al alma. Había visitado muchos lugares hermosos en todo el continente, pero jamás podría olvidar aquella mañana de primavera en Granada, el repiqueteo del agua en las fuentes de los patios, el aroma de los jazmines, los narcisos, los lirios, las bellas azucenas, el gorjeo acelerado de los pájaros, las risas y el mareante bullicio de aquellos españoles sureños que nada tenían que ver con los del norte, y, por encima de todo, la mirada fiera, decidida, descarada e intensa de aquella niña de oscuros ojos verdes que vendía claveles hurtados del cementerio. Era la viva imagen de la libertad, de la alegría ignorante, del ciego orgullo de un pueblo empobrecido y abismado en sí mismo y, no obstante, siempre esperanzado y siempre derrotista.

La húngara vio interrumpido el curso de sus ensoñaciones al percatarse de que un muchacho castaño, de unos dieciocho años, se acercaba para parlamentar ruidosamente con el cochero. ¡Y se trataba precisamente de un español, no le cabía la menor duda! ¿Qué haría allí, en la rígida y nevada Austria? Apenas le había dado tiempo a reflexionar sobre tal casualidad cuando alguien se adelantó para abrirle la puerta de la cabina y ofrecerle una mano galante y solícita. Confundida, Elizabeta dejó que la ayudaran a bajar del estribo y se encontró ante sí a otro joven, algo mayor que ella misma, y que la miraba con ojos pletóricos de interés.

—Oh, madame Héderváry. _Enchanté! Bienvenue! Vous êtes encore plus belle que prévu_ —le decía el desconocido con especial deleite y con una coquetería que en él era tan natural como el respirar.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó la muchacha, aprensiva, sin decidirse aún a retirar la mano que aquel rubio caballero había atrapado entre las suyas para dedicarle un aluvión de emocionados besuqueos sobre los nudillos.

—Francis Bonnefoy, mon ange, y espero que sepa que estaré más que encantado de servirle en cuanto precise y ordene, señorita.

Cerca de allí, el joven castaño les dedicaba de vez en cuando miradas de reojo, de una forma tan intensa y descarada, que Elizabeta llegó a pensar si aquel francés no estaría exagerando a conciencia su efusiva bienvenida. Y quién sabía con qué oscuros propósitos.

Francis le ofreció el brazo, derrochando savoir faire por los cuatro costados, sin dejarle tiempo siquiera para reaccionar.

—Gilbert no me dijo que fuera usted tan tremendamente arrebatadora. Pero claro, ese bobo tiene ahora otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿es usted amigo de Gilbert entonces?

—Efectivamente. Si hubiese llegado un poco antes, se habría encontrado con él. ¡Qué lástima! A estas horas ya debe de estar deshaciendo las maletas en Berlín.

La decepción que ya había sentido al entrar en Viena al término de su viaje se acentuó aún más. La última vez que había visto a Gilbert había sido hacía... ¿seis años? Por entonces eran todavía unos niños. En cambio ahora, la propia Elizabeta se había convertido en una muchacha cuyos encantos empezaban a descollar de manera casi escandalosa. Le habría gustado ver a Gilbert. ¿Seguiría siendo el crío revoltoso y competitivo que le tironeaba de las trenzas cuando ella le ganaba en casi todo?

—De modo que se perderá las fiestas —musitó la joven frunciendo los labios en un gesto que Francis celebró con más parloteos excitados en francés.

Elizabeta jugueteó con su abanico de invierno, de seda japonesa, y echó una mirada inquieta en derredor.

—Y... eh... ¿y Roderich? —preguntó ella dándose nerviosos golpecitos en la mano con el canto del delicado abanico.

—El señorito está indispuesto —anunció Francis con una sonrisa maliciosa y de circunstancias—. En realidad lleva indispuesto desde que su primo se marchó. No es que antes fuese muy animado, pero...

El español no se perdía detalle de aquella conversación, y cuanto más interés mostraba el mozo de cuadras, más efusivo se volvía el francés con ella.

«¿Pero quiénes son estos hombres tan extravagantes? Me voy solo un año y todo se llena de desconocidos. Me pregunto si Roderich...». Pero pensar en el austriaco la llenaba de un ligero rencor; injusto sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que no debía entristecerse, que no debía rebelarse. Por mucho que ella ansiara recorrer el resto del ancho mundo (La India, Japón, ¡las américas!), debía convencerse de que las fantasías se habían acabado y que no se podía vivir de ellas. Además, en el fondo, podía haber sido mucho peor. Roderich era un buen partido y no le duplicaba la edad, como era frecuente entre los matrimonios concertados. Era un joven sensato, respetuoso, tranquilo y, desde luego —eso no podía olvidarse—, con una herencia a cuestas que era mucho más cuantiosa que la de algunas casas reales.

Pero Roderich no estaba allí, recibiéndola después de todo un año de ausencia.

Antes de que, malhumorada, pudiera espetarle nada al rubio desconocido, la condesa Edelstein hizo por fin acto de presencia y bajó los escalones de la entrada a toda velocidad, sujetándose la larga falda plisada y la fina capa blanca que se suponía que debía protegerla del frío.

—¡Querida! ¡Ay, queridísima Elizabeta! ¡Llegaste muy temprano, cariño! Estaba organizando la cena de hoy y la comida y la de cena de Nochebuena de mañana y... ¡hay tanto que organizar...! Pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí. Veo que ya has conocido a monsieur Bonnefoy. Es todo un personaje, pero no le tomes muy en serio, querida.

—Buenos días, señora condesa —saludó Elizabeta a su futura suegra, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

—Querida niña, no es momento de zalamerías. Debes de estar agotada y yo no podría perdonarme que pillaras un resfriado a las puertas de mi casa. Monsieur Bonnefoy, ¿sería usted tan amable de organizar y encargarse del equipaje de la señorita? Ay, Eli, Eli, debes de estar muerta de frío. ¿Vienes directamente desde Budapest...?

La atiplada voz de Anneliese se fue extinguiendo a medida que las mujeres se alejaron en dirección a la escalinata, enganchadas del brazo. El francés se acercó entonces al cochero y al mozo de cuadras y le hizo un guiño cómplice a Antonio.

—Ya has oído a la señora condesa, mozo. A arrimar el hombro.

Antonio lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Algo que objetar, muchachote?

Sin responder a su claro intento de provocación, el español se dirigió hacia el montón de baúles y maletas con paso orgulloso.

No es que Francis hubiese salido ex profeso al encuentro de la joven. Poco antes, el francés lo había ido a buscar a él a las cuadras y, con aire misterioso, le había suplicado que lo acompañara porque tenía algo que enseñarle. Antonio terminó por dejarse engatusar —no fue muy difícil para Francis, pues no había nada que él no pudiera conseguir— y se fue con él en dirección a Rosenthal, justo en el momento en que el carruaje giraba hacia las cocheras.

Después había tenido lugar todo aquel despliegue de imperdonables flirteos, que lo habían hecho enojar mucho más de lo que el español hubiese querido. ¿A qué jugaba Francis? ¿Pero qué se había creído?

Antonio descargó de mala gana uno de los baúles sobre el suelo empedrado.

Pensó que aquel francés no debía conocer a muchos españoles, porque —aunque no sucediera a menudo— cuando un español se enfadaba de veras, ya podía el mundo entero echarse a temblar.

* * *

4

Roderich no parecía muy «indispuesto», pero sí profundamente abatido. Desde que lo conocía, siempre había tendido a mostrarse callado y taciturno, así como preso de una melancolía muy propia de poetas y de algunos músicos, pero nunca lo había visto como ahora. Había dejado que se le amargara el té, se le había caído una pasta de mantequilla sobre la alfombra persa y se había golpeado en la rodilla al tomar asiento junto a su invitada. La doncella que la señora Edelstein había situado estratégicamente en la sala para que vigilara a la pareja —porque, por supuesto, un hombre y una mujer solteros no podían quedarse a solas en una habitación— ya no sabía si acercarse a tomarle la temperatura al joven señorito o mandar a llamar a un médico.

A Elizabeta le aburrían soberanamente aquellas tardes de té y largos silencios, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? A Roderich no le gustaba salir al exterior, y mucho menos dedicarse a actividades que requiriesen un poco de esfuerzo físico. Al menos cuando Gilbert estaba allí...

Ya estaba. Gilbert de nuevo. Cuando el prusiano estaba presente, no paraban de pelearse por cualquier tontería, pero parecía que, en su ausencia, lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Y quizá a Roderich le sucediese lo mismo.

—Ese tal monsieur Bonnefoy me dijo que Gilbert se acaba de marchar de Rosenthal —comentó la invitada.

Roderich asintió con la mirada perdida.

—Su padre no le dejó siquiera quedarse para la Navidad —prosiguió ella—, Creo que el señor Beilschmidt fue un poco duro con él, ¿no crees?

El joven conde tuvo que concentrarse en lo que se prometida le decía. Elizabeta estaba muy cambiada. Seguía vistiendo como solía, con sencillez pero buen gusto, con un estilo un tanto rústico pero apropiado para una aristócrata de la tradicional, orgullosa y fiera Hungría. Su indumentaria aún no era la propia de una mujer, aunque ya era más que obvio que ella lo era —Roderich se sonrojó al pensarlo y tosió con disimulo—, lo cual resultaba extrañamente sensual y sumamente inapropiado. La falda, aún corta, revelaba los tobillos y parte de las piernas de Elizabeta, que llevaba enfundadas en sendas medias, blancas y virginales. Blanco era también el delantal de encaje y el corpiño que llevaba enlazado por delante. No había rastro de maquillaje en su rostro ni en sus espléndidos ojos verdes, y llevaba el cabello suelto y largo como las niñas, aunque una diadema conformada por florecillas de todos los colores la coronaban como a una sencilla ninfa de los bosques.

Elizabeta era bellísima.

—Gilbert se escapó de la escuela, no quería continuar sus estudios —murmuró el austriaco apartando la mirada de ella un poco cohibido—. Al final decidió entrar en razón y me... me alegro de que así fuera. Lo mejor para todos era que se marchara. —Pero por su semblante cualquiera podría haber adivinado que el conde mentía como un bellaco.

—¡Qué irresponsable es! —comentó ella meneando la cabeza, pero bajo su gesto reprobatorio se adivinaba una leve sonrisa indulgente y hasta divertida. Roderich recuperó un poco de su dominio.

—¿Es que vamos a acabar hablando de él, como siempre?

La dama apretó los labios y dejó que la taza de porcelana y oro repiqueteara a propósito sobre el platillo que reposaba sobre su regazo.

—Bueno, es lo lógico, ¿no? Es nuestro amigo, y en tu caso, es mucho más que tu amigo, Rod. ¡Es tu querido primito! Y no me engañas, porque siempre has hecho lo mismo. Lo echas de menos, pero lo niegas.

A Roderich se le volvió a caer otra pasta de té al suelo, aunque esta vez era una de chocolate.

—Ya... no quiero... No quiero hablar más de ese botarate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, vale, qué cascarrabias estás.

El joven no replicó y se empecinó en su melancólico silencio. Estaba, en efecto, muy afectado por la marcha de su primo. Roderich ni siquiera le había agradecido a su futura esposa el regalo que le había traído por Navidad: siete partituras para piano procedentes de cada uno de los países que había visitado. La muchacha decidió aligerar el tono.

—Ese señor Bonnefoy... La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien qué hace aquí. Salió a recibirme con mucho interés. Pero... ¡un francés! ¡Y es amigo de Gilbert! ¡Pero si Gil odia a los franceses! —Elizabeta se calló unos instantes, consciente de que había vuelto a sacar a colación al prusiano, pero Roderich revivió ante la mención del francés.

—Ese... ¡sujeto! —exclamó exaltado—. Está gorroneando en nuestra casa como quiere y no parece tener la intención de marcharse. ¿Es que no le da vergüenza? Además, es uno de esos sucios... republicanos, o anarquistas, o revolucionarios, no sé muy bien qué, y se atreve a soltar barbaridades en nuestra propia mesa. ¡Nuestra mesa! No sé qué pensaba Gilbert al traerlo aquí, la verdad, pero lo cierto es que el muy idiota adora a ese francés.

Elizabeta se quedó mirando a su prometido con la boca abierta. Desde luego, el tal Francis debía de ser muy importante si había logrado que el prusiano lo «adorase» y que Roderich saliese de su silencioso penar para espetar con semejante ardor todas aquellas palabras de inesperada indignación.

Con timidez, la joven bajó la mirada y adoptó un todo mucho más femenino. Y es que, cuando quería, era capaz de comportarse como toda una damisela.

—¿Crees que debería invitarlo también a mi fiesta?

Roderich la miró sin comprender.

—A Francis. A mi puesta de largo —apuntó ella—. Tu madre está muy ilusionada y me está ayudando a organizarla. Quiere que hagamos oficial nuestro compromiso cuanto antes, que salga en los periódicos y todo eso, y quiere que sea en mi puesta de largo. Tú ya sabes que se retrasó un poco por mi viaje. Me gustaría mucho que Gilbert también viniese, pero...

—Deja a mi primo ya en paz —replicó el austriaco con sequedad y malas formas—. Tiene que graduarse y no perder el tiempo pensando en... en tontas fiestecitas.

La manera en que Roderich dijo aquello no solo la molestó (pues la puesta de largo era un momento maravilloso y trascendental en la vida de toda joven), sino que también hizo saltar las alarmas de la perspicaz húngara. Allí pasaba algo más raro de lo habitual y ya no le cabía ninguna duda.

Pues bien, más tarde o más temprano lo descubriría. No creía que fuese muy difícil sonsacarle algo a aquel dicharachero francés.

* * *

xxx

La muchacha aprovechó uno de los raros momentos en que los hospitalarios Edelstein la dejaron a solas para abordar al francés. Este pareció encantado de que Elizabeta solicitara su presencia con tanto ahínco y no desperdició ocasión de hacérselo ver a la joven con una actitud bastante presuntuosa por su parte.

Elizabeta, tragándose su orgullo, que era mucho, intentó reconducir la conversación hacia su terreno con bastante torpeza. No en vano se enfrentaba al más experto de los caballeros en lo que a habilidades sociales se refería.

—Está usted radiante, _mademoiselle_. Me veo en el deber de decirle que su prometido no solo es el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra, sino que no parece percatarse del tesoro que tiene entre sus manos y que, humildemente se lo digo, no creo que se merezca.

—Conmigo los halagos no surten ningún efecto, señor Bonnefoy —aseguró ella con altanería, agitando con soberbia los bucles castaños.

—¿Qué quiere de mí, pues, si no es compañía ni halagos?

—Siento curiosidad por usted, y nadie en Rosenthal ha sido capaz de satisfacerla.

—Yo podría satisfacerla de muchas maneras, señorita.

—Semejante rufián... Es usted todo un donjuán, ¿no es así?

—Con los evidentes dones que Dios me ha otorgado, sería un pecado desperdiciarlos, ¿no cree?

Elizabeta tuvo que calmar su impaciencia.

—Y dígame, ¿cómo es que es usted amigo de Gilbert? Por lo que veo, no tienen absolutamente nada en común. Es más, son ustedes polos opuestos.

—Tiene más razón que una santa. Polos opuestos.

—Y además me consta que Gilbert odiaba a muerte a los franceses.

—Cierto. Una odiosa costumbre que yo ayudé a erradicar.

—No lo comprendo.

—Por fortuna todos cambiamos un poco con el tiempo, señorita. Y Gilbert no es tan obtuso como parece usted indicar y creer. —Por la mirada cariñosa que el francés había adoptado al hablar de su compañero, la húngara comprendió que aquellos dos debían de ser verdaderos amigos. Un breve asomo de simpatía por el caballero francés empezó a anidar en ella contra su voluntad.

—¿Entonces? ¡Oh, vamos, cuénteme! Gilbert no me cuenta gran cosa en sus cartas y yo...

—¿Por qué muestra tanto interés en él, _mademoiselle_ , si me permite la pregunta?

—Es mi amigo. —Parecía indignada, pero se había sonrojado tanto que su aspecto se asemejaba ahora, y más que nunca, al de una dulce muñeca de porcelana. Francis volvió a pensar que era una lástima que aquella mujercita del tocado de flores, de la prometedora y esbelta figura, de movimientos elegantes pero también decididos, fuese a ser la esposa del pusilánime del austriaco.

Estaba claro que aquella muchacha anhelaba una vida más repleta de emociones y de risas de la que el destino le deparaba. Gilbert ya se lo había dado a entender al hablarle de ella, pero ahora que la veía en persona sabía que su amigo no había exagerado.

—Como sabrá, la vida de estudiante puede ser muy dura y ya no le cuento cómo puede ser la de un cadete. Gilbert necesitaba un amigo y en el momento preciso aparecí yo en su vida. Me gusta considerarme su ángel de la guarda.

Elizabeta le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo y lo miró suplicante.

—Por favor, si regresa usted a Berlín, cuídelo mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Francis pensó que si no estuviera locamente prendado de Antonio, no vacilaría en arrodillarse ante ella y pedir de inmediato la mano de aquella pequeña húngara de ojos tristes.

—Regresaré a esa fea ciudad en cuanto me sea posible. Pero no creo que Gilbert necesite ayuda. Ya no.

La dama se mostró incrédula al principio, pero la sonrisa amable del francés la tranquilizó.

—Ese tontorrón se hace el duro, pero...

—Qué me va a contar a mí, ma chérie, qué me va a contar.

—Muchas gracias, señor Bonnefoy. Se lo agradezco en el alma.

—No hay por qué darlas. Lo hago porque quiero mucho a ese prusiano, aunque Dios sabe por qué. Debería odiarlo como prusiano que es, pero así es la vida.

El rubor que tan bien le sentaba a la noble húngara se acentuó todavía más al plantearle a Francis la última cuestión. Cuestión que ya le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde que había tomado el té con su prometido.

—Espere. Tengo algo más que preguntarle.

—Espero que sea algo... jugoso.

—Debe usted saber qué ha sucedido entre Roderich y Gilbert. Es su amigo, así que debe de habérselo contado, ¿verdad? Mi... mi prometido insiste en que no pasa nada, pero... Yo nunca he visto a Roderich tan... tan desolado.

Francis sopesó durante unos segundos la complejidad de la situación y tuvo que rehuir la esperanzada mirada de la muchacha. Le estaba dando verdadera lástima. Su futuro marido, enamorado de su amigo de la infancia. Un amigo que, quizá, y solo quizá, era algo más para la inocente y soñadora doncella que tenía ante sí. Pero romper el corazón de aquella chiquilla no entraba dentro de los planes del francés y, por supuesto, pasara lo que pasase, no pensaba traicionar a Gilbert.

—Lo siento, cariño. No tengo ni la más remota idea —le aseguró el francés encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en la que había un poco de remordimiento y mucho de compasión.

* * *

 **NOTAS HISTÓRICAS Y COMENTARIOS:**

Pido disculpas a mi querida Cachorro de gato, ya que en su último comentario mencionaba que Luxemburgo es uno de sus personajes favoritos. Me temo que en esta historia le ha tocado ser el «malo» (Aunque ya veremos qué pasa...). Espero que no me odies demasiado, por favor. :S

Tenía muchas ganas de comentar acerca de las cicatrices de Gilbert. En el fandom se suele afirmar que las cicatrices se deben al tiempo que pasó con Rusia, durante la época de la RDA (y me encanta). De lo que no se suele hablar es del orgullo prusiano por las cicatrices, sobre todo, durante la segunda mitad del siglo XIX y hasta la Primera Guerra Mundial. Leí hace tiempo un fic en el que Gilbert se avergonzaba de sus cicatrices. Pues bien, depende de la visión que cada ficker le dé al personaje (acepto que se avergonzaría si son producto de un castigo o una humillación), pero han de saber que **históricamente, las cicatrices eran una marca de honor y de belleza para los prusianos y para los alemanes**. Existían clubes de duelo por todos sitios, al menos 1 de cada 10 estudiantes estaban inscritos en ellos o se habían batido en duelos para conseguir esas preciadas cicatrices. Algunos incluso se las causaban ellos mismos para poder presumir después.

Tengo que decir que las dos primeras escenas las escribí antes del parón por los exámenes. En cambio, la parte de Viena, que me ha costado Dios y ayuda, me ha llevado muchísimo tiempo y creo que se debe a la desmotivación extrema que tengo (¡y el verano, que lo odio!). Quiero continuar escribiendo y estoy bastante ilusionada con la historia, pero tengo que luchar un poco conmigo misma para poder hacerlo (y mejorar la escritura también). Envíenme sus buenas vibraciones, por favor. Sus comentarios siempre me inspiran y a veces hasta me dan ideas futuras ;')

Auf wiedersehen~


	19. Cap 19 - Guerra y ¿paz?

**NOTA:** HE VUELTO. Dije que no abandonaría esta historia y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas :). Aunque les pido disculpas porque han sido más de tres largos meses. La culpa fue de la ausencia de mi musa, que me abandonó y me he sentido muy sola... Pero, sobre todo, por el verano. El odioso verano que tenemos aquí y me ha impedido vivir y pensar y dormir y comer...

Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Han sido unos meses horribles, pero regreso con muchísimas ganas gracias a mi nueva musa (y beta, ¡mi primera beta!). Mis más profundos agradecimientos a mi beta por sus ánimos (Sin ella quizá no habría continuado). Y gracias a las lectoras que me han comentado y han agregado mi historia a favoritos: Mikuday, Lyssy, Kyle, neinner, Ana, I'mnotspecial y mis nuevas y queridas Lisuko y Kodo Shwan. GRACIAS, LINDAS. T_T

No sé si lo sabrán, pero en Rusia van a rodar una serie que estará basada en la historia de los Romanov (The Age of Prosperity) y avanzan que será el Juego de Tronos ruso. Estoy contentísima con la noticia, aunque claro, por política seguro que silenciarán la historia de tantos gays (hombres, y también mujeres) que hubo en la familia imperial rusa.

Volviendo a _Sangre y Hierro_ , ya les avisé que habría algunas escenas de flashback previas al reencuentro de Gilbert e Ivan en el baile de máscaras. ¡Tengo muchísimas ganas! Pero antes tenemos que ver qué ha pasado durante esos dos años. Con ustedes les dejo ahora en manos de Antonio y Francis; y de Gilbert, Jean-Claude y Alistair. Creo que no se arrepentirán. :)))

—

 **"Estoy firmemente convencido de que España es el país más fuerte del mundo. Lleva siglos queriendo destruirse a sí misma y todavía no lo ha conseguido ".**

(Otto von Bismarck)

 **"A los españoles les gusta renegar de su país y de sus instituciones, pero no permiten que lo hagan los extranjeros" [N de la A: ¡Hombre, pues claro!]**

(Napoleón Bonaparte)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – Guerra y ¿paz?**

 **Rosenthal, Viena. 1881**

Durante la cena de Nochebuena se produjo un nuevo escándalo para la pobre y sufrida familia Edelstein. Escándalo que involucraba, como no podía ser de otra manera, a Francis Bonnefoy.

El francés había declinado la invitación para asistir a la cena de gala de los condes y se había presentado sin más en las cocinas, donde la servidumbre celebraba su propia cena aparte. Se trataba de una reunión mucho más humilde, claro está, pero más alegre, más ruidosa y más honesta que la que ofrecían los señores. Sabía que Antonio estaría allí y no había cosa que le apeteciese más a Francis que compartir aquella cena junto a él. En realidad, la Navidad era una fiesta que a él le traía sin cuidado, pero podía llegar a entender e incluso a respetar que para el español fuese muy importante. Aquel horrible crucifijo que Antonio llevaba colgado del cuello se le antojaba a Francis como la insalvable muralla que lo separaba de un acercamiento más «íntimo». Una cercanía que él ansiaba y aún no veía nada clara.

Al principio, el servicio no supo cómo reaccionar ante la presencia del joven extranjero, tan engalanado y elegante, pero pronto le hicieron un hueco entre ellos. Francis se situó con naturalidad justo al lado de Antonio y este lo escrutó en silencio, con una copa de vino en la mano y una expresión que no parecía demasiado afectuosa.

—Así que el señorito marqués ha decidido mezclarse con la chusma —dijo el mozo de cuadras con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la burla y la displicencia. Aunque a él no lo engañaba. Parecía más bien un animalillo herido en la más profundo.

—¡Pero bueno, Antonio! Te dije que era un secreto. —A pesar del tonillo de admonición, estaba claro que el francés venía con su ánimo habitual, juguetón y superficial.

—No fueron esas tus palabras exactas. —Antonio meneó la cabeza y en su expresivo rostro apareció un nuevo matiz que terminó por hacer las delicias de Francis. Le daba la impresión de hallarse ante un niño enfurruñado que hubiese perdido en un reñido juego. Molesto con su rival, pero, sobre todo, consigo mismo.

Francis oteó la mesa, buscando la botella más cercana para dar su visto bueno al vino que corría en abundancia a su alrededor, aunque no se las prometía muy felices en cuanto a la calidad de la bebida.

—Todos los señoritos de alcurnia sois iguales —murmuró el español de improviso, dejando la copa sobre la mesa con un golpe un tanto seco. A pesar de la algarabía que los rodeaba, Francis pudo oír perfectamente su amarga queja.

—Ese es un error muy común, amigo mío —replicó con desenfado—. Te aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con tus señores, y mucho menos con ese condecito vampírico a quien más le valdría cambiar su piano por un órgano de iglesia y esas chorreras tan pasadas de moda por un alzacuellos. Y además, me vuelves a llamar señorito y te juro que... que... ¡que te regalaré un peine!

Antonio lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con incredulidad máxima.

— _Mon Dieu_ , es que ni siquiera en estas fiestas tan señaladas eres capaz de peinarte ni un poquito —siguió con una sonrisa inalterable, haciendo el breve ademán de ir a peinarlo con los dedos—. Tampoco es que me queje, pues me entusiasma el modo tan delicioso en que se te desordena el cabello. Yo tengo que pasarme horas frente al espejo, pero a ti no te hace falta hacer nada para ser...

Se detuvo antes de soltarle «el hombre más apuesto que haya conocido nunca», con un enorme riesgo e imprudencia por su parte. Pero, a pesar de su inaudita contención, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa al español que, a sus ojos, le hacía todavía más adorable que antes.

«Enamorado no. Estoy lo siguiente», pensó Francis entre divertido y resignado.

—Está bien, compadre —dijo Antonio arramplando una botella a la que aún le quedaba un poco de tinto—. ¿Te parece bien que te sirva este simple mozo de cuadras o prefieres que mi cometido sea el de cargar maletas de bellas desconocidas mientras me miras trabajar como el señorito que finges no ser?

Francis soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya, qué manera tan enrevesada de demostrarme que estás celoso! —exclamó Francis—. Lo achacaré a tu insuficiente manejo del idioma.

—¿Celoso? ¿Cómo voy a tener celos yo de ninguno de vosotros? Ni tú ni ella sois nadie para mí.

—¡Pero Toño! Tu crueldad no conoce límites.

Antonio vacilaba entre echarse a reír o montar en cólera. El francés era un experto en suscitar aquella dispar dicotomía entre sus desafortunados interlocutores.

—Pero te miraba porque me gusta verte trabajar. Y reír. Y enojarte conmigo.

Esperaba no estar acelerándose demasiado. Le estaba costando horrores no lanzarse a lo loco con aquel muchacho de fogosos ojos verdes.

—Créeme, no te gustaría verme enojado contigo —le advirtió Antonio sacudiendo la botella—. Y de todas formas, ¡eres un maleducado y un grosero! Me convences de que te acompañe, me dices que quieres hablar conmigo y mostrarme algo, así todo misterioso, y... y... se interpone esa muchacha (muy linda, la verdad sea dicha) y de repente te pones a besuquear a la dama y te olvidas de mi existencia y...

Francis posó una mano sobre la muñeca izquierda del español, que reposaba sobre la mesa, y lo miró a los ojos con más seriedad.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Adoro tu manera de hablar, Antonio. Y tu expresividad. Es como si toda tu alma hablase al mismo tiempo —susurró con verdadera honestidad—. Y tu acento... Podría estar oyéndote toda la vida aunque no entendiese ni una sola palabra. ¿Sois así todos los españoles?

—Todos no. Eso es cosa del sur —dijo el otro joven, riéndose de nuevo—. Imagino que te refieres a... ¿cómo se dice? No creo que haya traducción para eso, porque es algo muy nuestro. Tener _duende_ —precisó, en español, alegremente—. No sé si yo lo tengo o no, pero en Cádiz sí me lo decían a menudo. Sobre todo cuando tocaba la guitarra.

Ahora la alegría del español se fundía y difuminaba en una cálida nostalgia que Francis ya había tenido ocasión de percibir cuando había asistido a su particular recital de guitarra en los establos.

—Tener _duende_ —repitió el francés con una blanda sonrisa.

—Sí. Es muy difícil de explicar. Es algo que se tiene... pero no se puede forzar. Es la magia, el misterio, el alma y el sentimiento en su máxima expresión.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? —soltó el francés de repente.

Antonio se zafó de su contacto, ya que la osada mano de Francis continuaba allí sobre su muñeca, pero nada en su actitud indicaba directo rechazo. O eso quería creer él al menos.

—Yo, por mi parte, me pregunto si todos los franceses son como tú —dijo con una mueca burlona—. ¿Acaso tratas a todos tus amigos como se haría con una muchacha?

—Trato a mis amigos de maravilla, eso es cierto —afirmó Francis reprimiendo una sonrisa al recordar la amorosa «despedida» que le había dedicado a Gilbert pocos días antes.

Antonio se sirvió un poco más de tinto y su compañero se dio cuenta de que tenía ante sí de nuevo a un español oportunamente ebrio.

—Yo no soy increíble —musitó el joven castaño con menos ardor de lo que acostumbraba—. No soy más que un solitario mozo de cuadras, como tú bien me llamaste. Así que guarda tu ingenio para esas muchachas que tanto te gustan.

—Oh, vamos, veo que te dolió de veras lo de ayer. Aunque reconozco que esa mujer es demasiado buena para ese frígido y paliducho condecito, puedo asegurarte que, hoy por hoy, no tengo el más mínimo interés en ella. Ni en ninguna otra, a decir verdad. —Se puso, asimismo, mucho más serio y buscó la mirada de Antonio allí en mitad del gentío, las risas y la alegría general que los rodeaba—. Oye, Antonio, no me rehuyas la mirada. Mírame, por favor. Ahora no estoy bromeando, ¿me crees?

El español posó la mirada sobre su amigo y comprendió que le resultaría muy difícil no creerle en aquel instante. Francis aprovechó para proseguir con aquel tono exento de la más mínima burla e incluso coqueteo:

—Te pido perdón por lo de ayer. Fui un estúpido, pero es que a veces me puede la fuerza de la costumbre. Quise tomarte el pelo y no era el momento adecuado. Quería decirte algo importante y la fastidié.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡pero no te pongas tan seriote ahora, compadre! —exclamó Antonio, risueño, palmoteando el hombro de su amigo. Este creyó que se derretiría de un momento a otro sobre su silla: las sonrisas espontáneas de Antonio eran como el mismísimo sol del verano.

—Entonces ¿me perdonas? Para mí no eres un simple mozo, Toño. Y sí, insisto, me pareces un muchacho increíble. Te aseguro que no es un cumplido vacío. Desde que te conozco no hay día en que no piense: ¿Pero por qué acabó ese joven aquí? Por mucho que me devano los sesos, hay algo que no comprendo en ti.

—Le das demasiadas vueltas a todo en la cabeza, francesito —le dijo Antonio—. ¿Qué tal si terminamos de cenar y luego me cuentas lo que me querías decir ayer?

Francis lo observó durante algunos segundos, extasiado, fuera de sí, incapaz de apartar de su imaginación la curva de los labios del español, y la forma en que sus mechones despeinados le acariciaban la frente. Era todavía mejor la forma entrañable e inesperadamente dulce en que Antonio lo miraba de forma directa para, a continuación, rehuir sus ojos, sonreír como para sí y concentrarse en algún objeto insignificante que hubiese a su alrededor.

«Le gusto. Lo sé. En estas cosas no me suelo equivocar», pensaba Francis. Pero no las tenía todas consigo. Con Antonio a su lado se sentía como un niño inexperto, a punto de dar un paso en falso y caer al vacío.

—Trato hecho —aceptó al fin, feliz, convencido de que aquella noche se convertiría en una de las más intensas e impredecibles de su vida.

Lo condujo por un corredor entre risas apenas sofocadas, pues Antonio no mantenía demasiado bien el equilibrio ni la compostura a aquellas alturas de la noche. En algún lugar de la mansión comenzaron a sonar las campanadas que un carillón marcaba con solemnidad y exactitud, y fue justo en aquel instante cuando Francis le pasó con naturalidad un brazo por los hombros.

—Parece que ya estamos en Navidad, _mon cher_ —y añadió, en esmerado español y aire muy solemne—: Feliz Navidad... ¿cómo se dice? Mi amigo duende querido.

A Francis le costó Dios y ayuda silenciar las estruendosas carcajadas de Antonio, al que se le habían llegado a saltar las lágrimas.

—¡Eso ha sido demasiado adorable! —exclamaba el español, medio ahogado, sujetándose a una pared cercana para evitar deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Francis disfrutó de aquella hilaridad durante algunos maravillosos segundos. Pensó que si existía la felicidad, debía de ser algo tan sencillo como aquello: reírse como un idiota junto a la persona, en teoría, amada.

—Voy a tener que enseñarte un poquito de español —comentó Antonio enderezándose al cabo de un rato, ya más sereno—. Pero dime, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿A dónde me llevas?

«Ahora mismo, te llevaría al fin del mundo».

—A un lugar tranquilo para nosotros solos. Así que sígueme, si es que aún no has alertado a todos los habitantes de Rosenthal.

Bajaron por unas escaleras y atravesaron una puerta que Francis abrió con una llave que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su levita azul claro. Antonio se adelantó y se quedó plantado en mitad de la amplia y espaciosa estancia.

—Los Edelstein son una de las familias más adineradas de Viena —explicó el francés acercándose a él por detrás con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Solo hay que ver la bodega de que disponen.

—¡Madre de Dios! ¡No he visto tanto vino junto en mi vida!

Había allí, en efecto, miles de botellas de vino de todas las clases y orígenes, alineadas con primor en decenas de estanterías.

—Para mí esto es como el paraíso —dijo el francés—. Como ya sabrás, mi gran debilidad es el buen vino. Eso, y quizá, los ojos verdes.

No le dio tiempo a Antonio a digerir aquella rápida afirmación, porque Francis continuaba como si no hubiese dicho nada especial:

—Elegiré la mejor cosecha y entonces comprenderás que esa cosa roja que nos han servido en la cena era poco más que un zumo agrio y aguado.

—No me creo que vayamos a saquear la bodega de los señores.

—Eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Te parece mal?

Antonio se rió y sacudió la cabeza con gracia.

—Por supuesto que no. Adelante y escoge el más caro de todos.

Francis se aproximó a una escalera de mano, consciente de que el otro lo miraba hacer mientras él mismo se comenzaba a poner cada vez más nervioso ante la enormidad de lo que le iba a pedir a aquel hombre. Puede que hubiese sido mejor no recurrir a la salida fácil del alcohol, porque ¿quién sabía cómo terminaría todo? Todo en aquel español le resultaba demasiado extraño, como si fuera un universo de contradicciones imposibles. A veces sencillo, abierto, despreocupado; otras inseguro, enigmático, voluble. Eso sí, se aseguró de adoptar los gestos más sensuales de su repertorio mientras sacaba botellas de los estantes y echaba un somero vistazo a cada etiqueta.

—¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte con la llave de la bodega? —preguntó Antonio desde abajo.

—¿No creerás que te voy a desvelar todos mis secretos la primera noche? —respondió el rubio desde arriba con inevitable coquetería.

—Los franceses sentís una predilección especial por romper normas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Y lo dice un español! Pero si has sido tú quien me ha pedido que escoja el vino más caro.

—Bueno, de alguna forma habrá que repartir las riquezas —sonrió Antonio—. Pero espero que no hayas insinuado que los españoles somos más ladrones que los franceses.

—Es que lo sois. Contradicciones de las vuestras, supongo. —El francés bajó con cuidado por la escalera y se encaró con su amigo con aspecto burlón. La iluminación de gas era lo suficientemente tenue como para dotar a su compañero de un halo aún más misterioso.

—Contradicciones —repitió Antonio con ambas cejas levantadas.

—En España tenéis en muy alta estima el concepto del honor, pero me parece a mí que lo estiráis a conveniencia. Religiosos y... ladrones. Idealistas y pesimistas. Valientes y... me temo que caóticos y cobardes.

—Alto ahí. Por ahí no paso, amigo —dijo Antonio en tono de advertencia, clavando en él los ojos con verdadero ardor—. Podemos ser un pueblo dividido, es cierto, pero somos fuertes, muy fuertes. Pregúntale a tu patético intento de emperador, a quien muy merecidamente le dimos para el pelo. Vuestro primer imperio no duró más de diez ridículos años. ¡Diez! ¿Sabes desde cuándo somos nosotros un imperio? Por mucho que os empeñéis, los franceses no podréis doblegarnos jamás.

En aquel punto, Francis experimentó un profundo escalofrío. Hasta ese momento no había visto aún a aquel Antonio exaltado y apasionado hasta la médula.

—Vamos, _mon cher ami_ , no te he traído aquí para discutir— dijo con suavidad.

El ardor del español se mitigó un poco y pareció arrepentirse de su arrebato.

—Lo siento, Francis. Pero yo... yo de cobarde no tengo nada.

Lo cierto es que se había pasado y lo había vuelto a estropear. Además se estaba dando cuenta de que no le divertía tanto abusar de la paciencia de Antonio como sí le sucedía con Gilbert. Por un lado, le había encantado ver aquella repentina e intensa y fugaz llamarada, pero por otro, detestaba haberle tocado alguna fibra sensible al español.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí, querido —dijo Francis con ánimo conciliador, alzando la botella de vino que había seleccionado—. Dime que quieres emborracharte tanto como yo.

—Venga, ábrela —pidió Antonio, que parecía ser de nuevo el muchacho apacible y fácil de siempre.

Francis descorchó la botella con dedos algo torpes y Antonio se la arrebató para darse un buen trago, prescindiendo de las copas que el otro había preparado. El rubio se olvidó hasta de respirar mientras observaba cómo bebía su compañero, y cómo se limpiaba el hilillo de vino del mentón con el dorso de la mano. Antonio le tendió la botella luego con una sonrisa demasiado adorable.

—Bueno, me debes una conversación.

—¿Conversación?

—Sí —Antonio se rió—. ¿Pero qué te pasa esta noche? Estás como... ausente.

«Pasa que me estoy muriendo por besarte, maldito español. Pasa que me aterra lo que pueda suceder si lo hago».

Y no podía decidirse si lo que le aterraba era que Antonio lo rechazase con violencia o si terminaría por gustarle de veras aquello de besar a otro hombre. Después de todo, había disfrutado más de lo esperado con el «jugueteo» con Gilbert.

—Cierto. Es que me confundes, Toño.

—¿Yo a ti? Si soy como un libro abierto.

—Eso parece. Parece —asintió, felizmente mareado. El vino era, en efecto, muy bueno.

«¡Qué diablos! No me importa. ¡Que me rechace! No puedo seguir así».

Sus ojos claros se detuvieron en el crucifijo de Antonio y, de alguna forma, la visión de aquel símbolo inoportuno le dio el coraje necesario para exponer su corazón ante el muchacho.

—Me alegro de que no te convirtieras en cura. Habría sido un desperdicio imperdonable.

—¿Desperdicio para quién? ¿Para las muchachas? —inquirió el español con ese aire de despreocupación tan típico de él. Francis no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo, o tendiéndole un cebo, o si, en el fondo, detrás de las aparentes pullas del hispano no había segundas intenciones—. Porque si es por eso, te recuerdo que los curas, por mucho que juren abstinencia, siguen siendo hombres, con todos sus... atributos y deseos.

Le estaba tomando el pelo claramente. ¿No era así?

—Pues sí, tienes razón —concedió Francis, que no había captado el ligero atisbo de sombra que había pasado por el rostro de su compañero. Le señaló la cruz con gesto un tanto displicente y se encogió de hombros—. Aún así, los hombres religiosos sois más proclives y partidarios del celibato.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que no soy religioso.

Francis frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando, incrédulo, cómo Antonio daba cuenta de media botella de golpe.

—No... No entiendo. ¿Entonces por qué...?

—Si lo dices porque estudiaba para sacerdote o por esta cruz, te equivocas de parte a parte. Soy ateo. Y la cruz no es mía.

—¡Ateo! Si eso es cierto, entonces tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que yo pensaba.

Y de nuevo la sonrisa equívoca. Aquellos labios...

—Pero, pero, _mon cher_...

—No te pongas nervioso —dijo Antonio disfrutando claramente de la confusión del francés—. Quizá no sea un simple mozo de cuadras después de todo.

—Toño, ¿por qué viniste a Viena?

No esperaba respuesta. Después de todo, el joven había estado eludiendo aquella cuestión desde el principio. Y sin embargo...

—Vine a buscar trabajo en la Escuela Española de Equitación de Viena. Los caballos son mi pasión, y ya tenía experiencia previa en la Escuela de Jerez. En una exhibición para las casas reales de los Habsburgo y los Hohenzollern conocí al barón von Beilschmidt. El padre de Gilbert, sí —agregó antes de que Francis abriera de nuevo la boca—. Es tratante de caballos y... bueno, el señor me conoció en las caballerizas... y no tardó en comprender que soy de los mejores. Al menos en lo que a caballos se refiere. Me recomendó a su cuñado, el conde, y... en fin, aquí estoy.

—Así que ya conocías al padre de Gilbert.

—No es mal hombre, ¿sabes? Por desgracia es uno de esos conservadores intransigentes y apegados a su terruño. Me dan pena sus pobres hijos.

—¿Aunque Gilbert sea homosexual? —La pregunta era arriesgada, pero necesaria para los «fines» de Francis.

No hubo respuesta.

—Me siento aliviado de que no seas... No sé, llegué a imaginarme que eras un... un anarquista fugado de España.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—No me malinterpretes. Yo mismo lo soy. Digamos que soy un... anarquista no practicante —dijo el francés con una sonrisa un tanto irónica—. Pero tú...

—¿Yo qué? ¿Acaso no tengo facha de uno de vosotros? Pues más que la que tú ofreces, señorito marqués. —Antonio le pidió de vuelta la botella con un gesto de los dedos, pero Francis se la denegó.

—Has bebido mucho, me temo.

—¿Y no era eso lo que tú querías, francés?

« _Mon Dieu_ ».

Antonio se acercó a él y rozó con los dedos uno de los largos mechones rubios y ondulados que se le habían escapado de la coleta, dejando a Francis aún más aturdido.

—¿Y si te dijera que no vine a Austria solo por los caballos? Dime, ¿tampoco me creerías si te confesara que soy un asesino?

Francis se estremeció.

—¡Oh, vamos, Antonio!

—... Que maté a un hombre. Que le robé esta cruz para cargar, literalmente, con mi propia cruz, con mi pecado.

—Creo que no entiendo demasiado el humor español —musitó, depositando la botella de vino sobre una mesa cercana. Empezaba a desfallecer. Sus palabras, su cercanía física, sus ojos retadores, su chulería inesperada, su actitud impropia en él, sus labios suavemente teñidos de rojo sangre por culpa del vino...

Sobre todo sus labios.

Francis se acercó a él y un matiz de aprensión relumbró en las pupilas de Antonio.

—Francis, mira, eres un hombre encantador, pero yo no...

No pudo evitarlo. Ya no pudo más. Francis lo tomó por la nuca, acercó el rostro de Antonio al suyo y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Y lo besó, como ansiaba hacer desde que le había oído tocar la guitarra, y lo había visto reír y desnudar su alma con cada rasgueo de los dedos sobre las cuerdas. Y sonreírle. Y ocultarle cosas. Sintió hasta unas estúpidas ganas de morderle, o de escapar de allí, pero siguió besándolo en los labios sin pensar que aquella valentía irreflexiva sería quizá el fin de todo antes siquiera de que comenzara.

Pero Antonio no lo rechazó. Se aferró a sus hombros y lo besó de vuelta, con más ímpetu aún que el suyo. En algún otro mundo, lo que quedaba del vino más valioso de los Edelstein se derramaba sobre la mesa y la botella caía después sobre el suelo, a sus pies, con un estallido de cristales, pero ellos solo parecían querer competir por un beso enloquecido.

O eso creyó Francis, al menos, durante algunos segundos.

De repente estaba tendido en el suelo y Antonio sobre él, pero no como él hubiese querido. El español había alzado un puño tembloroso en el aire, amenazando golpearle, en su rostro una mueca en la que pugnaba y se retorcía la ira, el remordimiento y, sí, el rechazo que tanto había temido. Finalmente, y aunque por fortuna no llegó a golpearle en la cara, reunió la fuerza necesaria para espetarle, con la voz embravecida:

—¡El hombre al que maté era uno de los tuyos! ¡Maldito seas!

—Antonio, por favor, Antonio...

—Tú también... Tú también eres un sucio pervertido.

—Lo siento, perdóname, Toño. No debí haberlo hecho —pidió el francés, el cabello suelto y desparramado sobre el suelo junto a los restos del vino y los trozos de cristal.

El español se percató entonces de lo cerca que estaban aquellos fragmentos afilados de las mejillas del otro hombre y su expresión se trocó en una mueca de espanto. Tomó a Francis de la corbata de seda roja y, de un tirón, lo levantó de inmediato del suelo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? —preguntó Antonio, tremendamente asustado.

—En lo más profundo, pero sobreviviré —respondió Francis con una de sus sonrisas de galán, solo que esta vez mucho más atemperada.

Antonio vaciló y a su amigo le resultó conmovedora la evidente lucha interna que se estaba desatando en él. Francis se terminó de incorporar, tosió unos instantes y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

—Discúlpame —repitió más tranquilo, recuperando ya el aplomo—. Pensé que lo deseabas y me equivoqué. No volverá a suceder.

Antonio se cubrió el rostro con las manos y a su compañero se le encogió un poco el corazón ante aquella muestra de desamparo.

—No le des más vueltas. Me alegro mucho de que no me dieras ese puñetazo. Mi hermoso y apuesto rostro no se merecía sufrir de esa manera por culpa de mi insensatez.

No olvidaba —ni lo podría olvidar jamás— lo que había dicho en el fragor del momento: que había matado a uno de los «suyos». Y, no obstante, y para su propia sorpresa, no sentía la más mínima repulsa por aquel hecho. Era horrible, pero en todo aquel asunto había algo mucho más siniestro de lo que a primera vista parecía. Y Antonio parecía estar a punto de quebrarse en dos.

—Mira, Antonio —empezó con un tono tranquilizador y con suma dulzura—. Te aprecio. Mucho además. Y para que veas que sigue siendo así, voy a plantearte qué es eso que deseaba decirte y que tanto he demorado.

El español lo miró con aquellos ojos inmensos y temerosos y Francis sintió una pequeña punzadita en el alma.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a Alsacia. Quiero que seas mi secretario personal y, ante todo, mi amigo. Me aterroriza volver solo a casa con mi hermana y necesito a mi lado a alguien inteligente y de confianza. Entiendo que me digas que no después de todo esto, pero... piénsatelo, por favor. Te aseguro que estarás a salvo conmigo. Nunca volveré a tocarte. Nunca. Jamás. Además, lo mío son las mujeres, muchacho. Dime, ¿te gusta viajar?

No esperaba tampoco ahora una respuesta afirmativa. No después de aquel desafortunado encuentro, del desastre, de las confesiones a medias, de la hecatombe que había supuesto para ambos dejarse llevar por el alcohol.

Y, sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico y esperanza, Antonio le dijo que sí.

* * *

2

 **Haupt-kadetten-Anstalt, Lichterfelde, Berlín, 1882**

La lluvia arreciaba por momentos. Sentía las gotas arañando con fiereza la piel de su rostro, casi como si se trataran de gélidas cuchillas impelidas por el viento. Y aunque la escalada era mucho más difícil aún en semejantes circunstancias, para el joven cadete el dolor solo fue un aliciente para proseguir, más, y más, y más alto. Para ganar. Para alcanzar el cielo. Los gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros de clase eran cada vez más vivos y jubilosos, y la oleada de adrenalina que lo invadió entonces permitió que ascendiera algunos metros más por la soga, aupado únicamente por la fuerza de sus brazos.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert!

—¡Vamos! ¡SUBE, GILBERT! ¡Machaca a los veteranos!

Tenía los dedos medio agarrotados y todos los músculos en extrema tensión, pero apenas los notaba, estando como estaba concentrado en derrotar a Jean-Claude. La trepa de cuerda sin nudos era uno de los entrenamientos gimnásticos más duros al que podrían enfrentarse los cadetes, y solo los más fuertes y capaces eran capaces de ascender hasta la cima. Sin embargo, ya hacía meses que Gilbert se había reincorporado a la escuela, y desde que había llegado no había desperdiciado un solo día de entrenamiento. El levantamiento de pesas ya le resultaba muy fácil, las flexiones las dominaba incluso con una única mano, así como el salto, la lucha... Pero trepar por la cuerda se le había resistido todo el tiempo.

Hasta ahora, claro.

La oportunidad de humillar a Jean-Claude había obrado el milagro. Y mientras ascendía un metro más, con el cabello y el uniforme ya empapados y las mandíbulas apretadas por el titánico esfuerzo, se permitió echar un rápido vistazo a su rival.

El luxemburgués no lo lograría. Era imposible. No tenía ni la fuerza necesaria ni la motivación de la que el prusiano gozaba en aquel momento. Los alumnos mayores, decepcionados, habían dejado de animar a su «campeón», que, inmóvil y tembloroso, oscilaba desequilibrado y aferrado a la soga a unos tres metros de altura sobre el suelo.

Gilbert ya se sentía ganador, y es que la competición era su vida. Ahora lo sabía. Y mientras las exclamaciones de admiración —cada vez más numerosas— enaltecían su ego hasta las cotas más altas, él mismo subía hasta alcanzar la cima que suponían aquellos ochos metros de gloria. Con el corazón desbocado y a punto de estallarle en el pecho, oyó los ensordecedores gritos por debajo de él. Los pequeños habían ganado a los veteranos. Jean-Claude había perdido.

El prusiano procedió a descender por la cuerda y solo entonces se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que tenía las palmas de las manos casi en carne viva. Pero se trataba, sin duda, de un dolor maravilloso. Los compañeros lo rodearon en cuanto tocó el suelo con la punta de las botas y le palmearon la espalda, lo felicitaron y le regalaron aquellas benditas muestras de afecto que Gilbert aceptó con tremenda vanidad por su parte. Aquella competición improvisada resultaría ser, como no podía ser de otro modo, un punto de inflexión en la popularidad del prusiano.

Cierto era que, desde que había llegado a Lichterfelde, los alumnos habían empezado a tratarlo con mayor respeto, más aún cuando comenzó a destacar en la mayoría de las pruebas físicas. Pero ahora aquella aplastante victoria lo convertiría en uno de los estudiantes de referencia de toda la escuela. Hasta Jean-Claude debía aceptarlo.

Gilbert se echó hacia atrás el cabello mojado por la torrencial lluvia y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su rival, que aún no se había decidido a bajar por la resbaladiza cuerda.

—¡Eh, Jean-Claude! ¡Ya puedes bajar! ¡Ten cuidado, no vayas a hacerte daño! —exclamó el joven con un claro retintín de regodeada prepotencia.

El luxemburgués se tensó unos instantes, paralizado por el sonido de aquella voz triunfante y descarada que lo perseguía en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, y entonces sucedió lo peor que le podría haber pasado tras una vergonzosa derrota contra el prusiano: Jean-Claude se cayó de la cuerda. Sus manos, en efecto, no pudieron soportar por más tiempo el peso de su propio cuerpo y la soga mojada y la maldita gravedad hicieron el resto. Por si fuera poco, había caído sobre el charco embarrado que se había formado a los pies del terreno de entrenamiento militar y las risas comenzaron a extenderse a su alrededor como un reguero de pólvora. La vergüenza estaba empezando a ser intolerable para el luxemburgués, que ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse del suelo enfangado. Con suerte quizá solo se hubiese torcido el tobillo.

Con suerte todo aquello quedaría olvidado algún día.

Jamás había sentido tantas ganas llorar, y cuanto más reían a su alrededor, más se quebraba él, con las manos trémulas y despellejadas sobre el barro, y un hilillo de sangre goteando desde la comisura de sus labios y de la que aún no era siquiera consciente.

De repente las risas se acallaron cuando alguien se acercó hasta él y se detuvo a su lado. Jean-Claude alzó la vista y trabó su mirada con la de su más encarnizado enemigo, que lo contemplaba desde arriba con un gesto indefinible en el rostro. Gilbert no sonría, pero sus ojos evidenciaban un triunfalismo paternalista que al luxemburgués le pareció aún peor que una posible sonrisa de suficiencia. El prusiano se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme y extrajo un pañuelo blanco e impoluto que le ofreció con un gesto rebosante de determinación.

—Te has hecho sangre —dijo con un susurro que podría haber pasado fácilmente por amable e incluso preocupado—. Te has debido de morder, Jean.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio y durante demasiados segundos de más.

Gilbert se dijo para sus adentros y con satisfacción, que le producía un enorme placer ver aquel cabello entre cobrizo y miel menos lustroso de lo habitual debido a la lluvia que aún caía a plomo sobre ellos. Así —despeinado, manchado de barro, a sus pies, con aquella mirada de resentimiento refulgiendo en sus ojos verdes y el rictus de odio en sus labios— le pareció que estaba más hermoso que nunca. Porque otra cosa no, pero el luxemburgués era hermoso. Tremendamente bello. Y mucho más en aquella situación de sometimiento.

Al fin Jean-Claude alzó la mano en el aire y cuando pareció estar a punto de aceptar aquel leve gesto de —aparente— camaradería, golpeó la mano de Gilbert con una mueca de rabia impotente, haciendo que el pañuelo de la «paz» cayera irremediablemente sobre las aguas enturbiadas. Gilbert observó cómo la blancura perfecta de su pañuelo se volvía de un gris sucio y se encogió de hombros con displicencia.

—Espero que no te duela demasiado —dijo entonces, luciendo una sonrisa irónica de las suyas—. Iré a avisar a enfermería.

En realidad, Gilbert no había planeado aquel enfrentamiento tan directo, pero una vez que se había lanzado el desafío delante de la mitad de la escuela, era imposible retractarse. Además, desde que había regresado, ni Jean-Claude ni sus acólitos habían vuelto a acosarlo como antaño. De hecho, el luxemburgués había mantenido las distancias aunque, en muchas ocasiones, Gilbert había notado aquellos ojos claros fijos en él y nunca había llegado a comprender qué era lo que se ocultaba tras aquellas miradas furtivas suyas. ¿Cautela, rencor, temor, simple curiosidad? Tampoco es que tuviera demasiado interés por descubrirlo. Ahora se debía a sus estudios y a su graduación. Se lo había prometido a Roderich y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Lo mejor de todo era que Gilbert ya no esperaba represalias. Las cosas ya no eran como antes cuando era pequeño e inexperto, y eso Jean-Claude lo sabía muy bien. En efecto, tras su derrota pública aún transcurrirían varios días en los que nada sucedería entre ellos y es que el joven veterano demostraría estar loco si intentaba algo contra él. Por tal razón fue un verdadero shock cuando el día menos pensado, Gilbert halló algo del todo inesperado oculto entre las páginas de su voluminoso ejemplar en ruso de Guerra y Paz. No dudó ni por un instante que aquella intolerable intromisión hubiera sido obra de Jean-Claude, ni tampoco dudó que aquella notita fuese una amenaza hacia él por parte del luxemburgués. ¿Pero cómo diablos había accedido a su taquilla? ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel bastardo a toquetear sus efectos personales? Gilbert tomó el libro con una mueca de ira y lo abrió de golpe para hacerse con aquella nota intrusa, y entonces algo más cayó al suelo y se posó sobre la puntera de sus botas con inesperada delicadeza. Profundamente confundido, se agachó para recoger el objeto que alguien le había dejado allí junto al pliego de papel y se quedó de una pieza al comprender de qué se trataba: un suave pañuelo de bolsillo de la más fina batista, bordado en oro con unas historiadas iniciales en una esquina.

 _N-W._

Nassau-Weilburg.

«Vamos, no fastidies...».

Dejó Guerra y Paz de nuevo en el estante superior de la taquilla y desplegó la nota con una ceja enarcada en un gesto de incredulidad. Una bandera blanca muy bien dibujada enmarcaba el escueto texto que alguien —Jean-Claude, por supuesto— había escrito con una letra recargada y elegante.

 _«Buen título. Veo que estás practicando tu ruso. Más vale tarde que nunca, pero te debía una disculpa. Te ruego que aceptes esta pequeña muestra de mi buena voluntad. Nada me gustaría más que establecer una tregua entre nosotros. JC.»._

Gilbert releyó varias veces aquellas líneas denegando con la cabeza para sí. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una disculpa sincera de Jean-Claude? Lo dudaba mucho. Él lo había vencido delante de todos y después de varios días su rival iba y le escribía aquella notita tan... ¿amistosa? ¿Acaso se había rendido? ¿O más bien era una táctica retorcida de su rival para acercarse a él y devolvérsela en cuanto encontrara el momento más propicio? No podía ignorar el hecho, además, de que los regalos personales dentro de los muros de una escuela masculina podían llegar a significar algo muy distinto de lo que sería allá fuera, en el mundo real.

Por otro lado, Jean-Claude no se había atrevido a hacerle entrega en persona de aquella «muestra de buena voluntad» y tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. ¿Debería acercarse él a Jean-Claude y darle su respuesta cara a cara?

Una tregua...

Se debía de pensar que era idiota. Lo mismo le hizo creer aquella otra vez, cuando años atrás el propio Gilbert le obligó a borrar el insulto de la puerta de la biblioteca. No quería ahondar en ello, porque si pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido después, le hervía la sangre. Pero ahora había una diferencia crucial respecto a la falsa tregua del pasado. Aquella había sido pública y forzada por él mismo; la que ahora le ofrecía su enemigo era privada y la iniciativa partía del propio Jean-Claude.

Quizá el luxemburgués se había dado cuenta de que Gilbert era infinitamente superior a él. Que jamás podría vencerlo.

Quizá todo fuese una farsa.

¿Y por qué no seguirle la corriente? Aunque Gilbert quería graduarse y no meterse en más problemas, se le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de vengarse de todos los ultrajes que había sufrido a manos de aquel tipo. ¿Quería Jean-Claude ser su amigo y enterrar de veras el hacha de guerra o estaba tomándose su tiempo para preparar su próximo ataque? Fuera cual fuese el caso, no le tenía ningún miedo. Los meses de duro entrenamiento físico le habían devuelto el aura de respetabilidad que había perdido en primaria y ahora era él quien era admirado entre sus compañeros. Temido incluso. Y aunque no se habían acallado los rumores de su homosexualidad (eso era imposible), sí que habían sido relegados a un segundo plano. El barón Gilbert von Beilschmidt había entrado en la escuela por intermediación del mismísimo Otto von Bismarck. Se rumoreaba que se iba a casar con una princesa rusa. Por supuesto, Jean-Claude tenía que estar al corriente de todo aquello.

Recordó la maravillosa sensación que había experimentado al observar a su orgulloso rival roto bajo la lluvia, su mirada preñada de odio tras aquel flequillo largo y sensual y que el joven siempre llevaba tan bien peinado. Tan perfecto. La excitación física que había sentido.

Oh, sí. Aquello sería divertido.

Gilbert escribió su respuesta durante la clase de filosofía natural.

 _«No tengo ni idea de cómo has accedido a mi taquilla, y aunque detesto que toquen mis cosas, estoy dispuesto a firmar un armisticio contigo. Pues claro que estoy practicando mi ruso, me vendrá bien para cuando conozca a mi familia política en Rusia. ¿Qué tal tu tobillo? Espero que eso no te impida licenciarte. Sería una verdadera lástima. G.»._

Había dejado su nota de respuesta escondida en el mismo lugar, entre las páginas de aquella magnífica obra de Tolstoi, la preferida de Ivan Braginski según le había contado «Natalya» hacía ya tanto tiempo. La propia respuesta de Jean-Claude no se hizo de rogar.

 _«No se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerte llegar mi ofrenda de amistad sin llamar la atención. Ruego disculpes mi osadía. De modo que los rumores son ciertos. Una princesa, ¿no? Te doy mi más sincera enhorabuena y te hago llegar mis mejores deseos. JC.»._

Amistad, ¿eh?

«Eso ya lo veremos, señoritingo mentiroso».

 _«¿No quieres llamar la atención? Bueno, me parece bien. A mí tampoco me gustaría que me vieran en tu compañía. Tengo una reputación que mantener, y no me gustaría tener que humillarte de nuevo delante de todos, ahora que tú yo hemos depuesto las armas. G.»._

La siguiente notita tardó una semana en llegar a su taquilla. Cuando vio sobresalir el pedacito de papel de las páginas de la novela, el prusiano sintió incluso una especie de profundo alivio que bajo ningún concepto había esperado sentir.

 _«Siento que lo hayas interpretado así, Gilbert. Tus palabras desprenden mucho... resentimiento. ¿Acaso dudas de mis buenas intenciones? Te seré sincero, ¿de acuerdo? A ojos del mundo, tú y yo somos enemigos. Trata de verlo desde mi punto de vista, por favor. Te aconsejaría también que no me subestimaras, pues no todo en esta vida se reduce a la fuerza bruta. JC.»._

Gilbert perdió la paciencia.

 _«¿Qué quieres de mí, Jean-Claude?»._

Había sido muy directo e irreflexivo. Eso lo comprendió cuando ya no volvió a recibir ninguna notita del luxemburgués. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar que quizá se había precipitado. La desgracia era que le había cogido el gusto a aquel intercambio de notitas secretas y aún a veces rebuscaba con especial cuidado entre sus pertenencias, por si acaso la respuesta que aguardaba se le hubiese pasado por alto.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

Le parecía muy raro que el luxemburgués hubiese cortado la comunicación sin más, y a veces llegaba incluso a dudar de sus propias sospechas. Si Jean-Claude realmente pretendía volver a hacerle daño, ¿por qué iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarse a él como ya había empezado a hacer?

Pensó en escribirle a Francis para comentarle la situación, aunque ya no se alojaba en la casa de los Edelstein y desconocía la dirección de la casa familiar de los Bonnefoy en Alsacia. Sabía que a aquellas alturas ya debía de estar allí, visitando a su hermana junto a Toño. Roderich se lo había contado en una de sus parcas y espaciadas cartas y aún sonreía al recordar las duras palabras de su primo hacia su amigo. Hacia sus dos amigos en realidad. Roddy era tan serio...

Le parecía muy extraño que Antonio hubiese decidido dejarlo todo para irse con Francis de viaje, aunque, después de todo, ya lo había hecho una vez. Lo que aquel gabacho bribón no consiguiera...

«Ese francesito sería capaz de engañar al diablo».

Por eso quería consultarle acerca de aquel «asunto» con Jean-Claude. Tenía a Alistair al alcance y también respetaba sus opiniones, pero quizá se debiera a la diferencia de edad entre ellos: Gilbert siempre lo vería como a un hermano mayor y como a su preceptor. Lo admiraba, lo quería, confiaba en él como en nadie, pero... había cosas que no podía contarle. Alistair nunca llegó a saber de los abusos, tanto físicos como mentales, que su pupilo había sufrido en el colegio. Francis, en cambio, lo sabía todo de él.

«Tengo que conseguir su dirección. Se la pediré a Roddy en mi próxima carta».

Pensaba en todo aquello un día al salir de las duchas tras un entrenamiento libre de los suyos. En la academia ya exigían a los cadetes una cierta preparación física, pero el prusiano hacía por su cuenta mucho más de lo exigido. Aquello le había granjeado una serie de admiradores incondicionales que solían acompañarlo durante los diversos ejercicios gimnásticos y que él toleraba con mayor o menor presencia de ánimo. Le gustaba que lo admirasen, claro —lo adoraba—, pero también le gustaba concentrarse en sus ejercicios al máximo posible de su capacidad, y la gente siempre resultaba ser un lastre cuando uno quería ser el mejor. Por suerte lo solían dejar solo cuando, siguiendo el ritual diario, se marchaba hacia las duchas tras el acusado esfuerzo físico. No sabía si aquel comportamiento se debía al hecho de que aún lo consideraban un «pervertido», por mucho que se hubiese extendido el rumor de la princesa rusa, o si más bien se debía a que sentían cierta clase de respeto por él e incluso montaban guardia fuera para que ninguno de los envidiosos veteranos lo molestase. Bueno, a él le traía sin cuidado. Jamás olvidaría algunas de las cosas que había vivido en aquel preciso lugar y ahora apenas si soportaba la cercanía física de nadie mientras se duchaba.

De modo que agradecía la soledad. Los vestuarios y las duchas eran los lugares que concentraban los momentos más críticos: aquellos en los que abundaban las crueles novatadas, los abusos hacia los más débiles y, de vez en cuando, las inevitables peleas a puñetazo limpio. Y, por supuesto, en secundaria era mucho peor.

Gilbert flexionó un brazo para marcar el bíceps y se observó a sí mismo con verdadero placer. Lástima que no hubiese por allí un espejo de cuerpo entero para poder deleitarse a solas en su magnífico cuerpo desnudo. Seguía siendo delgado, pero las angulosas formas infantiles habían desaparecido y ahora los músculos se le perfilaban con suavidad por todas partes.

Salió de la ducha después de pasarse un buen rato admirándose y, perdido en tales narcisistas pensamientos, fue a tomar la toalla que había dejado colgada de un gancho hasta que una tosecilla lo frenó en seco. A aquellas horas casi vespertinas, ya no solía haber nadie por allí y se había acostumbrado a deambular por la zona sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Estuvo a punto de envolverse en la toalla de forma automática, pero se detuvo en seco antes de cubrirse. No debía mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. Además, no era como si se avergonzara de su desnudez. Muy al contrario. De modo que se echó la toalla al hombro con un gesto jactancioso y alzó la voz para obligar al intruso a dar la cara.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Gilbert.

No. Él no. ¡Él! ¿Pero por qué...?

Sin poder remediarlo, le vinieron a la mente aquellas imágenes imborrables en las que una vez lo inmovilizaron entre varios mientras Jean-Claude, sin mancharse sus delicadas y aristocráticas manos, les iba dando órdenes con su voz suave cargada de ufana crueldad. Desde entonces, Gilbert soñaba con devolverle aquellos humillantes fustazos uno por uno. Algún día. A su debido tiempo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí espiándome? —inquirió clavando en él la mirada de forma directa, con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa peligrosa.

—En realidad no... Más bien parecías ser tú mismo quien disfrutaba de un examen muy... concienzudo. —La sonrisa de Jean-Claude era exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Parecía dulce, amable, un tanto paternalista, pero bajo aquella máscara perfecta relucía algo profundamente siniestro.

Gilbert se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar justo enfrente de él, pero el otro no pareció amedrentarse. Aquello soliviantó aún más al prusiano, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no borrarle la apacible expresión de un manotazo. Jean-Claude se percató y dejó de sonreír.

—Vengo en son de paz. Sabía que te encontraría aquí solo y...

—Hmm...

No estaba en absoluto convencido, pero al menos de momento se habían mitigado sus ganas de reventarle la cara. Era extraño, pero no se sentía vulnerable estando completamente desnudo frente a su enemigo. Muy cerca de él. Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza seguirle el juego un poco à la Francis. Sonrió sin decir nada, y sin apartarse, procedió a secarse el cabello con la toalla con gestos lentos y conscientemente sensuales. Jean-Claude lo miraba a los ojos y creyó percibir en ellos un ligero indicio de turbación.

«Vamos, mírame, duquecito engreído. Mírame bien. Mira lo hombre que soy ahora».

Un pensamiento pervertido le surcó la imaginación de improviso y tuvo que desecharlo a marchas forzadas. Desde luego, no era buena idea tener según qué pensamientos mientras uno estaba desnudo.

Como veía que Gilbert no iba a proseguir con la conversación, Jean-Claude terminó por apartar la vista y volvió a carraspear con educación.

—Si quieres vestirte...

—¿Te molesta mi desnudez? Pensé que te gustaba ver así a los más pequeños.

Había sido muy directo, sí. Pero es que el prusiano no se caracterizaba por meditar antes de soltar la lengua cuando algo lo afectaba especialmente. Jean-Claude parpadeó y trató de recomponerse.

—No me molesta. Y aquí nos vemos todos... —se interrumpió y denegó con la cabeza con aspecto más grave—. No he traído la bandera blanca, Gilbert. No sé qué más hacer para que confíes en mí.

¿Confiar en él? Tenía que estar de broma.

Gilbert apretó los labios y trató de serenarse lo justo y necesario para no empeorar la situación. Se volvió a colocar la toalla en torno a los hombros y lo miró con la mayor frialdad que fue capaz de impostar.

—¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme? —Esperaba no haber sonado como si le hiciera un doliente reproche.

—Pues obviamente porque consideré que sería mejor hablarte en persona.

—En persona podría... no ser tan indulgente contigo.

La sonrisa del luxemburgués adoptó un matiz condescendiente.

—¿Podrías dejar de lado tu exaltada masculinidad al menos durante un rato? Además, sé que no me harás nada.

El grado de ofuscación de Gilbert estaba alcanzando niveles estratosféricos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pero bueno. ¿Pero tú qué te crees? ¿Acaso crees conocerme?

—Tú eres mejor que yo —dijo Jean-Claude sin más.

Aquella salida honesta dejó al prusiano fulminadamente desarmado.

—Bueno... pues por tu bien... no deberías... hum... dar por hecho algunas cosas.

Jean-Claude le tendió entonces una mano con una mueca que bien podría haber pasado por amistosa. Gilbert titubeó, pero terminó por llevar su propia mano hasta la suya para estrechársela. Debía recordar, no obstante, que aquel tipo era su enemigo, que había sido su enemigo en el pasado y que lo sería por siempre. Por otro lado, le estaba exasperando su sonrisa, tan falsa y distante, y aún así se las arregló para devolvérsela con un rictus irónico.

—Voy a vestirme —anunció antes de girarse para acercarse hasta las taquillas.

En efecto, no se avergonzaba de su desnudez y, de hecho, sentía un especial deleite cuando algunos de sus compañeros admiraban su fuerza y la suave línea de sus músculos y, sin embargo, de alguna forma le inquietó tener a Jean-Claude allí por detrás de él. Aunque él no podía verlo, notaba sus ojos fijos sobre él, sobre su espalda, violéntandolo en silencio, y odió sentirse indefenso precisamente con él. Así que, en cuanto se vistió con los pantalones del uniforme, se encaró de nuevo con el otro muchacho sin pensárselo demasiado.

¿Acaso se había sonrojado? ¿Era por eso que el luxemburgués había apartado la mirada de él y se miraba las uñas con atención exagerada? No sabría decirlo desde la distancia en la que Jean-Claude se hallaba. O quizá fuera él mismo quien se había cubierto de rubor después de todo, al pensar que alguien como Jean-Claude...

«Bah. Esto es ridículo. Y del todo improcedente. Y... y absurdo».

Tenía que adueñarse de la situación.

—¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme notitas? —insistió.

—Ya te lo dije. ¿Es que quieres que continúe escribiéndotelas?

No sabía si se estaba burlando descaradamente de él, pero, desde luego, lo parecía. Y detestaba aquella sensación, sentir que no era él quien tenía el control, que alguien se atreviese a jugar con él con tamaña insolencia.

Alguien —y aquello era todavía peor— como Jean-Claude.

Oh, cómo deseaba arrancarle aquella sonrisa de sus delicados labios...

Jean-Claude volvió a mirarlo a los ojos sin abandonar aquella actitud que el prusiano aún no acertaba a descifrar.

—Ay, Gilbert. Eres como un pajarillo —dijo con voz suave y risueña—. A veces eres como un gallito de corral; otras, en cambio, eres como un pavo real... Pero ¿sabes? Alguna vez te conviertes incluso en un águila imperial.

Gilbert no daba crédito. Pero ¿qué diablos? ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Acaso era idiota? Le había recordado uno de los peores actos que había cometido contra él y sin pestañear siquiera. Gilbird. Su pequeño e inocente Gilbird muerto por la cobardía de un muchacho tan hermoso como cruel. No comprendía aquel juego del luxemburgués. Si quisiera podría romperle el cuello al igual que él había hecho con su cría de águila. Si quisiera podría destrozarlo.

Pero ¿lo haría? ¿Y si el muy malnacido tenía razón después de todo?

 _Tú eres mejor que yo._

—Eres muy divertido, Jean. Y muy temerario.

El otro joven levantó las manos en el aire con aspecto supuestamente consternado.

—¡Paz, Gilbert! Nos hemos dado la mano, ¿no es así?

Gilbert no respondió.

—Comprendo que no te fíes de mí, pero no albergo malas intenciones hacia ti. De hecho, quería felicitarte en persona por tu compromiso de boda. —Los ojos verdes de Jean-Claude se detuvieron unos instantes sobre la mano izquierda del cadete de menor edad. Gilbert se percató del interés del otro joven y levantó la mano para mostrarle la alianza de compromiso con aspecto un tanto fanfarrón. Jean-Claude vaciló, como si no se decidiera a tocar la mano de un hombre que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, y terminó por echarle una mirada inquisitiva que Gilbert comprendió al vuelo. Este se quitó la alianza y se la tendió.

—Vaya, vaya. Pues sí que parece real. Es decir, aunque es claramente de oro rosa, es un poco austero para proceder de una Casa como la de los Romanov, pero claro, tampoco se vería con buenos ojos que llevaras un anillo demasiado valioso en una escuela militar. Ya sé que el oro rosa es típico de allí, pero yo no habría escogido para ti este tipo de aleación. Tiene un color demasiado suave y no te va bien con la piel tan clara que tienes. —Giró el anillo para ver las marcas del joyero y vio una inscripción en la que habían grabado algunas palabras en cirílico muy artísticamente, emulando antiguas runas germánicas—. ¿Qué pone?

—Estás siendo muy grosero —advirtió Gilbert, aturdido, sin saber qué pensar de todo aquello.

—¿Tienes algún retrato de tu prometida? —preguntó devolviéndole la alianza.

—Sí, pero ya habrás tenido la oportunidad de verlo tú mismo cuando hurgaste entre mis cosas —acusó con evidente resquemor.

—Ah, sí. Discúlpame, por favor. No era mi intención incomodarte, pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para acercarme a ti de forma... segura. Abrir la taquillas no es nada difícil, pero te juro que no husmeé entre tus cosas. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

Gilbert resopló, pero se volvió para abrir su taquillero y sacar la fotografía que «Natalya» le había enviado un par de meses atrás. Se trataba de un retrato fotográfico coloreado a mano a la japonesa, en el que podía verse a una muchacha de largo cabello platino, sentada en una ornamentada butaca dorada con la espalda muy recta y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Su expresión era impasible y la coronaba un espectacular tocado, el kokoshnik, de brocado entretejido con piedras preciosas, tres ristras de perlas que se cruzaban a uno y otro lado de su rostro y una malla de encaje de oro que le cubría la frente. Por detrás le caía un velo largo que le acariciaba los hombros y llegaba hasta el suelo.

Jean-Claude observó a la «novia» rusa en silencio durante un rato que a Gilbert le pareció demasiado largo. Al fin, se la devolvió con un gesto reverente.

—Es una auténtica princesa —musitó—. Tan majestuosa... Da un poco de miedo.

—¿Sí, ¿verdad? —No había pretendido sonreír al luxemburgués con complicidad, pero lo hizo.

—Oye, Gilbert... ¿vuelves a casa por vacaciones?

«¿Eh...?»

—Porque si no... —prosiguió Jean-Claude— podrías venir a mi palacio en Luxemburgo. Sé que te gustan los caballos y … bueno... Creo que también te gustan los perros, ¿me equivoco? Yo tengo una a la que echo muchísimo de menos. Es la perrita más buena, educada y cariñosa del mundo y rara vez ladra. Es una bola de pelos inmensa. Se llama Pelze.

Gilbert se echó a reír.

—¡Menudo nombre! Aunque supongo que le va bien. Yo tengo tres en Prusia —dijo entusiasmado—. Aster, Blackie y Berlitz. Son una panda de salvajes pero los adoramos a muerte. Mi padre dice que ahora también tenemos dálmatas, pero yo no los conozco aún. Berlitz y Blackie son machos y Aster es una preciosa perrita de color dorado. Es la más buena y obediente de los tres y...

Se percató de que se había dejado llevar por la emoción al hablar de sus queridos perrillos y su expresión se ensombreció. No debía olvidar con quién estaba tratando. Y, sin embargo, la sonrisa que ahora le estaba dedicando Jean-Claude era muy diferente a todas aquellas muecas despreciativas que solían curvar sus labios.

Jean-Claude le estaba sonriendo... ¿de corazón?

«No, no, no. No es verdad. Él no es mi amigo ni lo será nunca. Me hizo mucho daño y no debo olvidarlo».

—No sé qué haré durante las vacaciones, pero quizá viaje a San Petersburgo —dijo con más frialdad.

—Ah, claro, claro. Es comprensible. Bueno, mi invitación sigue en pie, ¿de acuerdo? Ya me dirás. Ahora tengo que irme a estudiar un poco, ya que se me echa encima el primer examen de reválida. Nos vemos, Gilbert. Me alegro mucho de haber hablado contigo, de verdad.

Una vez a solas, tremendamente confundido, Gilbert se quedó mirando la imagen de Natalya Braginskaya-Romanova, su amable y bella «prometida», que desde la fotografía le devolvía la mirada de una manera que hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

* * *

3

 _Estrasburgo, a 18 de junio de 1882_

Mi más querido amigo:

Jamás dudé ni por un instante que te convertirías en el alumno más brillante de Berlín. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, pero por aquí las cosas no van nada mal. Tengo que contártelo todo más en detalle, pero creo que mi táctica está funcionando con A. Mi hermana, que no tiene un pelo de tonta, adivinó lo que pasaba desde el principio y la muy ladina está jugando sus propias cartas únicamente por diversión y por molestarme a mí. Marianne es así. Adora entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás y si tiene la oportunidad de destruir una pareja, lo hará de mil amores aunque ella no gane nada en el proceso. ¡Pobre A! No sabe en dónde se ha metido. En un nido de serpientes como mínimo. Pero bueno, ya te lo contaré todo cuando te vea en persona.

Pero espera un momento, ¿que te vas a hacer qué en la espalda? No sé qué mosca te habrá picado, pero me parece una idea... realmente estupenda. Tú ya sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para todo, e imaginarte así... Tengo entendido que los militares son muy dados a hacerse esos dibujos sobre la piel, esos tatuajes. ¡ _Oh là là_ , Gilbert! ¡Estarás tan sensual! Cuando te vea voy a tener que hacerte cosas, y si a A no le gusta, tendré que hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta. Aunque yo creo que en el fondo a él le gustaría participar... Bah, ya empiezo a desvariar.

En cuanto a lo de quien-tú-ya-sabes..., sinceramente creo que deberías aprovechar esa oportunidad que tienes para devolverle todo el daño que te hizo. Soy firme partidario de la paz, pero hay cosas que no deben pasarse por alto. No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, ¿verdad? Igual soy un poco rencoroso, pero aún recuerdo lo que me contaste y me dan ganas de ir yo mismo a darle un buen repaso. Por lo que me dices en tu carta, no parece que tampoco ahora tenga buenas intenciones y mejor realizar un ataque preventivo que tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra. Si volvieras a sufrir por su causa, cariño mío, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Síguele la corriente, haz que confíe en ti... Y después cuéntamelo todo.

Ay, me siento muy sádico últimamente...

Tu amigo, que te quiere,

Francis

Pd: Yo creo que nos veremos pronto. Puede que después del verano. Quién me lo iba a decir a mí, pero te echo de menos y todo, prusiano.

xxx

—Se te ve muy feliz —comentó Alistair golpeando con suavidad el extremo de su cigarro para sacudir las cenizas.

Aunque oficialmente ya no era el preceptor de Gilbert, los viejos hábitos tardaban mucho en morir. En realidad, el barón von Beilschmidt le pagaba para evitar que Gilbert se descarriara y por eso, en parte, estaba allí en Berlín de nuevo. El escocés lo habría hecho igualmente aunque no cobrara por ello, porque seguía considerando que aquel muchacho era responsabilidad suya. Lo visitaba al menos dos veces a la semana en la escuela y pasaban juntos parte de los domingos, que era el único día que Gilbert tenía libre.

Su antiguo alumno se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto y ya apuntaba maneras de oficial de caballería. Siempre había sido un poco arrogante, eso era cierto, pero de un tiempo a esta parte era todo ínfulas y desprecio por los «inútiles» estudiantes, y parecía que lo único que le interesase y motivara fueran las armas, el ejercicio físico y las excursiones a caballo.

Aparte, cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema de su prometida (toda una sorpresa para el escocés, dicho fuera de paso), Gilbert solía cambiar de tema y ponerse nervioso. Sabía que el muchacho le ocultaba cosas, pero nunca lo había forzado a evidenciar sus secretos. Por esa razón se quedó profundamente desconcertado el día en que Gilbert le reveló la existencia de Jean-Claude. No le había dicho gran cosa, solo que era una especie de archienemigo suyo en la escuela, y él tampoco había insistido para que le diera más detalles, pero por el brillo de su mirada y por sus gestos más enfáticos que de costumbre, dedujo que era alguien muy importante para él.

Aquel día, por desgracia, descubriría hasta qué punto lo era, así como la intensidad de los sentimientos de su ex-pupilo.

—¿Estoy feliz? —preguntó Gilbert con una sonrisilla enigmática—. Puede que sí...

Estaban paseando por los jardines privados de la escuela, tratando de pasar desapercibidos para los profesores de guardia, que no se tomarían demasiado bien que un visitante se dedicara a fumar dentro del recinto militar.

—¿No vas a contarme de qué se trata?

—Asuntillos internos sin importancia. —El cadete se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, pero a él no lo engañaba.

—Te debes de pensar que no te conozco.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Un sermón no! Ya no eres mi preceptor, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Tiene que ver con ese compañero del que me hablaste?

Gilbert adoptó automáticamente una actitud defensiva y, en consecuencia, el escocés frunció el ceño. El joven lo tomó entonces de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia una zona de vegetación frondosa, propicia y discreta para cualquier tipo de confesión. Una vez allí, Gilbert le pidió un cigarrillo y él mismo se lo encendió con mirada interrogativa. El muchacho se tomó su tiempo y tras expulsar un par de bocanadas de humo hacia el cielo nublado de Lichterfelde, se decidió a contárselo todo.

—Sí —dijo Gilbert mirándolo de soslayo, con un gesto medio desafiante y medio burlón.

—Gilbert... Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta ahora —advirtió Alistair con cautela—. No lo eches a perder todo ahora. No sé qué tienes con ese joven, pero...

—Quiero hacerle daño.

Lo había asegurado con un fervor tan inusitado que el escocés sintió un escalofrío instantáneo.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—¿Recuerdas cuando yo era pequeño y me advertiste de las novatadas en las escuelas?

Alistair comenzó a comprender.

—Gil... Todos hemos pasado por eso...

—No. No vayas por ahí. No te atrevas a comparar lo que no sabes.

—¡Pero Gilbert! No actúes a lo loco, te lo pido por favor. Ya sé que ahora lo ves todo en blanco y negro, pero... haz caso a la experiencia de mis años. Solo tengo diez más que tú, pero te aseguro que he vivido situaciones muy duras y sé de lo que hablo. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres vengarte de ese chico?

—Odio a Jean-Claude. ¡Lo odio! No lo puedo soportar. Y ahora que dice que quiere ser mi amigo, yo... yo solo puedo pensar en cómo humillarlo. Quiero que me suplique clemencia, que experimente lo mismo que experimenté yo.

Aquel Gilbert era desconocido para el escocés. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando allí? Siempre había sido un niño revoltoso, irreflexivo y con poco sentido común, pero siempre se había guiado por un fuerte sentimiento de justicia. Quizá aquel era precisamente el problema.

—Gilbert, eso no es justicia. Es venganza.

—¿Insinúas que debo olvidarme de todo y seguir con mi vida como si nada?

—Exactamente eso.

—Eso es de una cobardía inaceptable. Soy prusiano. Soy militar. No voy a huir jamás de una batalla.

—Esto no es una batalla. ¿Crees que vas a borrar lo que te pasó si le haces lo mismo?

—Sé que no, pero me sentiré bien conmigo mismo. Se lo merece. Pienso hacerle creer que lo he perdonado. Hacerle creer que me importa.

«Que siento algo por él».

—Tú no eres así, Gilbert —dijo Alistair con el corazón oprimido.

—¡Por Dios, dejad de juzgar todos cómo soy y cómo no soy! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que quieres que te cuente las cosas que me hizo? No necesito tus consejos, Scott.

Aquello le dolió. Y mucho.

—Algún día, Gilbert, sabrás que tengo razón. Sé que en el fondo no quieres hacer daño a ese compañero. Algún día te darás cuenta de que a quien vas a hacer verdadero daño es a ti mismo, pero quizá para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde.

—Oh, y ahora te pones filosófico —dijo el cadete con sarcasmo—. Francis tiene razón. No eres más que un viejo y no debería hacerte caso.

Al escocés le temblaron las manos.

—¿Quién es ese Francis? —preguntó tratando de no mostrar cuánto le habían afectado aquellas palabras tan crueles.

Pero su antiguo alumno no le respondió. Siguió fumando tranquilamente y solo al cabo de un rato se dirigió a él con un poco más de comedimiento.

—Por eso no quería contarte mis cosas, Scottie. Sabía que tratarías de detenerme y de convencerme... Pero hay cosas que todo hombre debe hacer por sí mismo, pase lo que pase.

Alistair le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo estrechó con cariño sincero.

—Yo solo quiero tu bien. Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño y querido alumno y siempre podrás contar conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Algo pareció vacilar allí durante algunos segundos, en aquellos ardorosos ojos escarlata que el prusiano poseía, pero al fin recobró la seguridad, arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con la bota con aspecto decidido.

—Gracias, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

¿Dónde estaba aquel pequeñuelo que siempre lo había mirado con adoración, el que le preguntaba todo tipo de cosas con tanta honestidad e inocencia, el que siempre había creído en él?

Gilbert torció su sonrisa.

—Voy a convertir su vida en un infierno. Voy a destrozar a Jean-Claude.

* * *

 **NOTAS HISTÓRICAS Y COMENTARIOS:**

El oro rosa, antes también conocido como el «oro ruso», es un metal precioso que puede ser tan valioso como el oro amarillo, y su delicada tonalidad varía desde el rosa-dorado suave al rojo, dependiendo de la cantidad de cobre que contenga. Estuvo muy de moda en el imperio ruso del siglo XIX.

Para el tema de los abusos en las escuelas militares, existe una novela de un autor austriaco, Robert Musil, en la que puede verse con claridad las cosas que los cadetes podían llegar a hacer con otros (sí, me refiero a cosas sexuales _—sobre todo de dominación y sumisión—_ y, en ocasiones, románticas). Nada de lo que sugiero está inventado o exagerado por mí. La novela se llama _Las tribulaciones del estudiante Törless_ y está basada en hechos reales experimentados por el propio Musil.

Quería comentar algo curioso que me encontré al buscar una información concreta sobre el entrenamiento de la escalada por cuerda y que viene a cuento por los sentimientos tan fuertes e intensos que experimenta Gilbert en ese momento en el que se enfrenta a Jean-Claude. Según he leído, el primer orgasmo del famoso actor George Clooney fue a los seis o siete años de edad y fue mientras escalaba precisamente por una soga. Así que... bueno, puede que Gilbert no solo se «emocione» por derrotar al luxemburgués. El esfuerzo físico, desde luego, tiene algunas otras ventajas que nunca antes sospeché...


	20. Cap 20 - El águila negra

**NOTA:** ¿Hay alguien ahí? No me abandonen, por favor. Está claro que este fic no tiene tanto seguimiento como mi otra obra, y comprendo que el RusPru se hace de rogar, pero así es este tipo de historia: a fuego lento... hasta que los fuegos artificiales lo quemen todo. A pesar de todo, mi motivación está bajo mínimos, lo digo a menudo, pero cada vez va a peor. Escribir algo tan largo y costoso me pasa factura, y si no veo respuesta por parte de los lectores, bueno... tendré que dedicarme a hacer otras cosas más estimulantes. Lo siento mucho por quienes me siguen de verdad. -_- [Me estoy ilusionando con otros fandoms, así que no sería raro que me retirara para escribir sobre Yuri on Ice].

Como no podía esperar más para el baile de máscaras, al que deseaba dedicar un capítulo entero, he tenido que reunir en una sola entrega todas las escenas que faltaban, sin dedicarles todo el espacio que se merecían (Me mata tener que reducir tanto ;_;). Es por eso que en el presente episodio tienen a TODOS los personajes clave de la obra: Ivan, Yekaterina, Natalya, Sadiq, Andrei, a Francis, Antonio y Marianne, a Gilbert _—_ por supuesto _—_ con Jean-Claude [:))))] y Alistair, [EDIT: a Elizabeta, Roderich y Ludwig en este ya no fue posible]. Incluso hay un cameo especial de otro personaje de Hetalia a modo de homenaje.

Espero que tanta variedad de escenas no les suponga un quebradero de cabeza. :)

¡Ah! Y capítulo largo. Doble de verdad. Para echarle un buen ratazo. (No quería dejarles sin... la eh... venganza).

Espero sus impresiones, ilusionada como siempre. Las dos escenas más largas, las de Gilbert con Jean-Claude, han sido muy especiales para mí. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí escribirlas (aunque he sufrido, y mucho).

 **WARNING:** :'o

—

What can I do?  
What can I say?  
Choose your weapon, time to pay  
Forget about the second day

We could be friends  
With a kiss in flow  
Choose your weapon, time to go

A military fashion show

(Military Fashion Show, de And One)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 – El águila negra**

 _ _Berlín. 1882__

Gilbert se quedó paralizado unos instantes, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquel ser de aspecto tan sumamente delicado que se había arrodillado en el suelo y que se inclinaba ahora ante él, a su entender, con excesiva deferencia. El joven de ojos rasgados alzó la cabeza pero evitó mirarlo de forma directa cuando le dirigió la palabra:

—Le ruego que se quite el calzado antes de entrar en mi humilde estudio, Prusia-kun.

Su voz era melodiosa, extraña, con un acento suave pero tan marcado que al prusiano le costó comprender el mensaje, pero había algo en los gestos medidos, elegantes y precisos del extranjero que hacía que las palabras fueran superfluas.

—Eh... Me llamo Gilbert von Beilschmidt, señor... señor Honda. —Confiaba en haber dicho su nombre correctamente. Frente a aquel joven (u hombre, pues no atrevía a precisar su edad) el prusiano se sentía como un chiquillo desgarbado y desaliñado.

— _Bairushimitto-kun_... —repitió el señor Honda, a su manera, con gran seriedad y esfuerzo—. Espero que no sea una molestia para usted, pero le ruego que se quite las botas.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Disculpe! —Gilbert le sonrió amistosamente sin recibir ningún gesto amable por parte de su interlocutor. Era como si el extranjero portase una máscara por rostro—. Si gusta... puede llamarme Prusia si le resulta más fácil. Es... es gracioso, la verdad.

No sabía qué era aquello de «kun», pero suponía que debía de ser un tratamiento de cortesía. Sabía que las formalidades sociales eran uno de los pilares fundamentales de la sociedad japonesa, y siempre había querido conocer a alguno de aquellos seres tan exóticos, pero lo cierto es que ahora que tenía a uno de ellos delante se sentía intimidado. Francis y Antonio irían a Berlín después de pasar una temporada en Alsacia y Gilbert se lamentó por no haberlos esperado. Habría estado bien que sus amigos lo acompañaran durante un trance como el que estaba a punto de someterse, pero claro, la paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes.

Gilbert se agachó para desatarse las botas y agradeció en su fuero interno que esa mañana hubiera decidido ponerse uno de sus pares de calcetines menos remendados.

La figura menuda, ya en pie, le indicó mediante gestos que lo siguiera hacia al interior del estudio. Todo allí estaba limpio y, aunque en la escuela les inculcaban desde el principio el amor por el orden y el aseo, pensó que nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan impecable. Los muebles eran escasos, apenas una mesa baja y unos cojines en el suelo que supuso que hacían las veces de sillas.

Kiku Honda esperó a que tomase asiento para ofrecerle un té verde, que él aceptó sin mucho convencimiento. Habría preferido al menos una cerveza para poder superar más fácilmente el mal trago que tenía por delante. Sus compañeros de la academia le habían dicho que hacerse un tatuaje sobre la piel dolía muchísimo, o eso se rumoreaba. Y teniendo en cuenta que deseaba tatuarse la espalda de arriba abajo, se hallaba, cuando menos, razonablemente aprensivo.

Echó un vistazo a las paredes, cubiertas de diseños y de dibujos de una hermosura casi abrumadora. Quienes le habían recomendado acudir a la casa del extranjero no se habían equivocado: a juzgar por sus elaboradísimos e intrincados trabajos, Kiku Honda era un verdadero artista.

El japonés regresó al estudio tan silenciosamente, que el visitante dio un respingo cuando volvió a oír a su lado aquella voz suave y educada.

—En Japón está prohibido el tatuaje desde la apertura de Meiji —explicó Kiku de repente.

—Oh... Es por eso que se vino usted aquí, tan lejos, ¿no es así? —inquirió Gilbert observando con fascinación los movimientos pausados del extranjero mientras iba sirviendo el té.

— _Irezumi_. Así es como llamamos a este arte milenario. Me he dedicado toda la vida a crear belleza sabiendo que estaba rompiendo la ley. Berlín es un buen lugar para mi arte. Muchos clientes.

Gilbert sonrió, comprensivo, a su anfitrión. Por lo poco que sabía de los japoneses, eran gente esforzada, trabajadora y refinada, y a excepción del último calificativo, podía identificarse bien con ellos.

El té estaba muy amargo, pero no le disgustó. En realidad, le gustaban mucho las cosas amargas.

—Oiga, señor Honda... ¿va a doler?

El japonés lo miró por vez primera de forma directa, y aunque apenas fueron unos segundos, Gilbert se sintió aún más intimidado que antes. ¿Había un indicio de diversión en aquel par de impenetrables ojos rasgados?

—Claro que le va a doler. Y mucho. Pero es usted un soldado, Prusia-kun.

—Sí, claro, claro... Era solo por saber...

—Cuando usted quiera o se sienta preparado, puede desnudarse de cintura para arriba. Quiero observar mi nuevo lienzo y ver si es digno de mi arte. —Kiku sorbió su té con delicadeza—. Pero por lo que se ve a simple vista, tiene usted la piel más blanca y exquisita que haya visto jamás.

El prusiano se sonrojó ligeramente y se concentró en su taza de té.

—Espero no haberle incomodado —dijo el artista con tono preocupado—. Es solo que en Japón se valora la piel blanca como un rasgo de gran belleza. Cuanto más blanca...

—De modo que allí yo sería como...

—Yo diría que como el ibis japonés. Es un ave extremadamente rara y difícil de encontrar, muy bella, de largas plumas blancas. Perdone mi osadía, pero me lo ha recordado usted por su aspecto tan... fuera de lo común —dijo Kiku con una ligera sonrisa exculpatoria—. Y dígame, ¿por qué quiere hacerse un tatuaje tan llamativo? ¿Es por impresionar a alguien?

El sonrojo fue ahora monumental.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es porque yo quiero.

—Oh, ya veo. —El japonés dejó la taza lacada sobre la mesa con un gesto que casi remedaba la sutileza de un frágil pétalo de ciruelo—. Debe de ser alguien muy importante para usted, Prusia-kun.

Gilbert se hallaba demasiado avergonzado como para contradecirle. El japonés le había parecido un hombre muy tímido y educado, pero bajo aquella obvia fachada le daba la impresión de que se estaba burlando un poco de él. Quizá se debiera al hecho de que, a ojos del nipón, no fuera más que un muchachito imberbe.

—¿Necesita un modelo? —preguntó Gilbert tratando de desviar el tema mientras adoptaba una pose más adulta—. Porque puedo traerle una bandera.

—No hará falta. Esta ciudad está llena de ellas. Podría decirse que conozco esa águila negra casi como la palma de mi mano. Dicho sea con todo el respeto por mi parte.

El señor Honda se inclinó de nuevo, con los puños cerrados sobre los hakama y su cabello, negrísimo, relumbró por unos instantes a la luz de una lamparilla de gas.

—No hace falta que se incline ante mí, señor Honda.

—Oh, disculpe, por favor. Es la costumbre, sea indulgente conmigo, se lo ruego. —Kiku se sacó entonces una fina cinta del obi y procedió a atarse las largas mangas de su kimono con habilidad—. Si quiere puedo hacerle un tatuaje como el que se les hace a las mujeres.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Es un tipo especial de tatuaje, que se hace cortando la piel y empleando polvo de arroz para cubrir la herida. Resulta un dibujo muy sutil, pues solo es visible desde muy cerca, cuando se bebe alcohol, por ejemplo, o cuando se está bajo el agua. Quizá a su amada le agrade más de esta forma. Ya se sabe, las mujeres...

—Eh... No quiero impresionar a mi amada.

Pero la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo parecía desmentir sus palabras. ¿Acaso quería «impresionar» a Jean-Claude? Tan solo pensar algo así era ridículo. Lo único que quería era mostrarse aún más fuerte ante él, más viril. Más peligroso.

Kiku lo miraba sin mirar, y Gilbert frunció los labios.

—Quiero que me tatúe el águila más hermosa y más nítida que pueda, señor Honda —dijo, con firmeza, mientras se deshacía del nudo de la corbata.

* * *

2

 _San Petersburgo. 1882_

Los sollozos de Andrei se oían hasta en el salón inferior, el de las visitas, el mismo donde Yekaterina lo entretenía y le estaba contando todas y cada una de las maravillas y milagros del recién nacido. Ivan no había querido que lo despertaran, aunque lo cierto es que se moría por conocer al pequeño. ¡Tocar a su hijo! Se le hacía tan inverosímil, que dudaba que en el fondo no fuera a ser el producto de una retorcida ensoñación. Pero los ojos luminosos y bondadosos de la madre lo anclaban a la realidad y colmaban al príncipe de un sentimiento de intensa gratitud y cariño. Bajo ningún concepto quería parecer ansioso, pero sabía que hasta Katya se daba cuenta y le sonreía con mayor dulzura.

—¿Quieres que te lo traiga aquí o prefieres...?

—Querría verlo a solas un rato. —No sabía si le había temblado la voz al decirlo. ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Él no podía mostrar una debilidad tan patente delante de Katya, ni de nadie, ni siquiera aunque se tratase de su hijito.

—Pues claro, Vanya. ¡Venga, vamos arriba!

Con el corazón acelerado en el pecho, se acercó a la puerta que Katya le indicaba, aunque, debido a los ruidosos y poderosos gimoteos del bebé, no habría hecho falta que ella lo guiase. Yekaterina cerró la puerta después de salir y solo entonces Ivan dejó escapar un suspiro de profundo alivio. Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en los labios del ruso al aproximarse a la cuna con dosel.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Una cosa diminuta se movía allí, en mitad de una profusión de organdí, bajo una cascada de gasa ceñida en lo más alto por la corona de oro de los Romanov. Unas manitas aún más minúsculas se movían con una fuerza y decisión sorprendentes para proceder de algo, en apariencia, tan vulnerable.

El príncipe se asomó al moisés con un poco de aprensión, pero el bebé se calló de inmediato en cuanto miró al intruso con sus enormes ojos claros. Era una criatura tan indefensa... No supo si entre la amalgama de sentimientos que lo embargaron predominaba el miedo o, por el contrario, un amor inmenso, desmedido e inconcebible por aquella criatura inocente y preciosa, pero lo que sí sabía es que era algo muy distinto a todo cuanto había experimentado hasta entonces.

Andrei lo miraba ahora con curiosidad y el ruso, al borde de unas lágrimas inauditas, logró olvidarse de sí mismo por primera vez en su vida. Con las manos trémulas e inseguras, intentó tomar aquel fardito en brazos, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que pudiera cáersele al suelo.

—Ay, Andriusha... —dijo en un susurro, apretando el frágil bulto contra su pecho—. Hijito, no puedo renunciar a ti. No puedo. ¡No puedo! —Se maravilló de lo poquísimo que pesaba el recién nacido y depositó un beso sobre su frente blanca—. Si es necesario, te raptaré. O mataré a tu abuela si insiste en oponerse. O nos iremos de Rusia. O...

¿Renunciaría a todo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Fuera como fuese, no podía criar al pequeño como si fuese propio. Era imposible de todo punto y, para su desgracia, era demasiado consciente de ello.

Acarició con la punta de los dedos una de las mejillas de su hijo y este hizo un ruidillo semejante a un gorjeo feliz que le partió el corazón en dos.

Ser padre había sido para Ivan Braginski una bendición y una maldición simultáneas. Para la pobre Yekaterina debía de haber sido mucho peor, si bien no se la veía tan afectada como cabía esperar; es más, la mujer estaba radiante y se veía a la legua que adoraba a Andriusha hasta el delirio. El nuevo principito Romanov no podía estar en mejores manos, aunque...

Gilbert.

No había otra alternativa. Gilbert era su futuro. Él creía en el destino y, a su entender, era incuestionable que su encuentro con él había sido obra del mismo y por tal causa no podía perder de vista sus planes, ni siquiera por Andrei. Sadiq había tratado de convencerlo de que todo aquello no era más que una fantasía sin sentido ni futuro, pero claro, sus opiniones no eran válidas no solo porque Sadiq fuese turco, sino porque eran producto del más vulgar y obvio de los celos.

Gilbert...

Meciendo con cuidado extremo a Andrei entre sus brazos y jugueteando con aquellas manitas imposiblemente pequeñas, el ruso sonrió como un chiquillo feliz ante su juguete más ansiado y querido. Pero un momento. ¿Y si...? ¡Oh, sí! Era una idea perfecta. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes? Pero, para llevarla a cabo, primero tendría que traérselo consigo a Rusia. No sería demasiado difícil; al fin y al cabo, ahora mismo tenía a Gilbert a su merced a través de su falso compromiso con Natalya y del sentido del honor del prusiano. Sabía que, así y todo, no era un lazo muy fuerte y que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. No le quedaba otra que ir a Berlín de una santa vez y presentarse ante él y confesarle al fin toda la verdad.

Pero hasta entonces lo mantendría controlado en la distancia. De momento ya le había enviado una alianza de compromiso (temporal, sin duda, pues ofrecerle una a su amado en nombre de su hermana le parecía un engaño bastante intolerable incluso viniendo de él) y un retrato de Natalya que ella se había hecho justo antes de ingresar en el convento. Gilbert le había escrito profundamente agradecido y se había deshecho en torpes alabanzas hacia su dulce «benefactora», que le había salvado el cuello frente a su terrible padre y sus aún más terribles planes de casamiento.

«Si tú supieras, amado mío, si tú supieras...»

Ivan besó a Andrei en la frente y lo dejó de nuevo en la cuna con el alma mucho más liviana y sosegada. Había tenido una idea maravillosa y la llevaría a cabo pasara lo que pasase. Jamás abandonaría a Andriusha. Y a Gilbert, por supuesto, tampoco.

* * *

3

 _Estrasburgo, Alsacia. 1882_

De lo primero que se dio cuenta Antonio al conocer a Marianne Bonnefoy fue del extraordinario parecido físico que la muchacha tenía con su hermano mayor. De lo segundo —y esto lo comprobó con mayor desmayo aún—, fue de la semejanza entre los caracteres de ambos: si Francis era un obvio e incurable donjuán, Marianne era una Lilith, una hetaira, la Carmen en versión francesa (y noble). El español no había tenido ocasión de alternar con ninguna mujer de tan alta cuna, pero suponía que ninguna dama vestiría con tanta elegancia a la par que indecencia. Sus escotes, pronunciados hasta el disparate, eran particularmente inquietantes, pues uno no sabía dónde colocar la mirada sin resultar maleducado. Tanto sus vestidos como su actitud conjugaban madurez y puerilidad a partes iguales y, aunque su juego era obvio y consciente, los hombres no podían evitar caer rendidos ante sus pies, calzados, según el día, con zapatitos de seda o con botines de tacón atestados de brillantes.

Era marquesa, pero vestía como las propias reinas de la antigua Francia. Cintas, lazos, capas, rasos, rosas... Todo era poco para ella. Caprichosa como ella sola, alternaba el lujo desmedido con momentos de aparente y bucólica simplicidad. Solía llevar el cabello rubio oscuro semirrecogido en ondas perfectas que resbalaban sobre sus hombros desnudos y acariciaban su largo cuello y sus mejillas artificialmente sonrosadas. Alguna vez se tocaba con sombreros emplumados a la última moda, trufados de hojas, gasas, encajes, velos y flores de la más diversa índole y de acuerdo al estado de ánimo que tocase (aunque Marianne sentía predilección por las rosas). Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo no renunciaba a sus tiaras de oro, que coronaban su cabeza con la prestancia y el donaire de una auténtica princesa real.

Marianne era intoxicante.

Y no solo por su aspecto externo, que la francesa cuidaba con tanta dedicación y con tanto éxito, sino también por su voz, su tono, su manera de encadenar las palabras como si de una sensual melodía se tratase. Y por el modo de moverse, de mirar, de reír con suavidad, de hacerse agasajar por los hombres con inconcebible facilidad.

Ahora comprendía Antonio aquellas reservas que había mostrado Francis, las alusiones frecuentes que había hecho de ella en forma de jocosas advertencias. La marquesita viuda tenía decenas de pretendientes y jugaba con ellos como le venía en gana. Apenas bastaba una sonrisa, un tierno abaniqueo, una única palabra, un movimiento de la airosa cabeza o de la manos enjoyadas para conseguir lo que quería de ellos. La joven se jactaba de que por su causa ya habían muerto y enterrado a dos de aquellos pobres infelices en sendos duelos, y solía narrar con evidente deleite los detalles más escabrosos durante sus espléndidas y concurridas cenas.

—Desde que llegamos, tu hermana no se ha dignado a mirarme ni una sola vez —se quejó Antonio en una de tales cenas. Lejos de ellos y al otro lado de la mesa, Marianne departía con dos jóvenes y un tercer caballero de más edad que se disputaban entre sí los favores de la dama.

Francis sonrió con desenfado y agitó la mano en el aire con finura, como para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿Y qué quieres? Tú no eres más que mi secretario y ella es una aristócrata clasista.

—Tú también lo eres. Aristócrata, quiero decir.

—Por eso renuncié a mi título. Aunque si te digo la verdad, no renuncié del todo, pues sigo teniendo una asignación. Me temo que yo también soy muy coqueto y para potenciar aún más mis encantos naturales, por mucho que me pese, me es necesario el dinero. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? —El francés se encogió de hombros y le dedicó un guiño un tanto seductor—. Por supuesto, yo no soy clasista y por eso disfruto imponiéndole a Marianne tu presencia cada vez que me es posible.

Francis logró arrancar una sonrisa a su compañero.

—Es hermosísima —afirmó Antonio con un breve suspiro.

—Eso no te lo puedo negar, _mon cher_. Somos hermanos y nos parecemos mucho, ¿no crees?

El español estuvo a punto de responder a su pregunta, pero se contuvo milagrosamente a tiempo y procedió a jugar con una miguita de pan de la mesa para disimular su repentino azoramiento.

«Ay, Antonio, eres tan fácil y tan difícil al mismo tiempo...»

No había vuelto a acercarse al español tan abiertamente como había hecho en Rosenthal, a excepción de un ocasional e inevitable flirteo más o menos inocente, pero no podía negar que Antonio se conducía de una forma muy extraña desde entonces. No habían vuelto a sacar el tema de su posible «asesinato» en España, pero de alguna forma pendía allí sobre ellos como la dichosa espada de Damocles. Eso no había impedido que, al llegar a Alsacia, y a diferencia del susodicho cortesano griego, Francis retomase su tren de vida habitual y que tanto había echado de menos desde que había abandonado Berlín: cada pocos días se lo veía del brazo de alguna mujer, distinta cada vez, paseando por los versallescos jardines de los Bonnefoy.

A Antonio se lo llevaban los demonios cuando llevaba el registro de las «visitas» femeninas de quien era su nuevo jefe, aunque hacía todos los esfuerzos inimaginables por que no se le notara. El francés, no obstante, disfrutaba con la situación como el que más. Antonio comenzaba a comprender que todo lo que hacía el francés estaba siempre encaminado a afectar a los demás y, a ser posible, influir sobre ellos. Era como si disfrutase manejando e incomodando a sus allegados.

Y era tan sumamente divertido para Francis...

A veces, cuando sabía que Antonio miraba en su dirección, se esmeraba en sus galanteos y llegaba a rozar un hombro de la dama de turno, o la colmaba de floridas lisonjas, o le besuqueaba los nudillos incluso si se sentía especialmente malvado.

Su juego era perfecto y funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Tenía que contárselo a Gilbert en la próxima carta que le enviara. En su opinión, su amigo germano era torpe e inexperto en cuestiones sociales, pero le parecía que sus consejos acerca de los hombres eran dignos de tener en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, Gilbert era más experto que él en ese «sector» inexplorado.

—Oye... —dijo Antonio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras levantaba la vista de su plato, en el que un pastelillo recubierto de chantilly destacaba en mitad de un lecho de pétalos de rosas rojas—. ¿Y qué hay de vuestros padres? No los he visto aún. ¿Es que están de viaje?

Era cierto. No se lo había contado. En realidad, apenas le había contado nada acerca de sí mismo.

—Murieron —respondió Francis con naturalidad, como quien alababa la _vichyssoise_ de la cena—. Mi padre murió en la guerra contra Prusia.

Los ojos del español se abrieron como platos.

—Pero eso... Eso es...

—¿Una desgracia? Bueno, ya hace unos cuantos años de eso. _C'est la vie_ , Toño. ¿Por qué crees que Marianne odia tanto a los prusianos? —Francis sonrió con particular encanto—. Cualquiera diría que, con el nombre que le dieron, debería ser al menos más... liberal. Es posible que nos confundieran al nacer. Marianne, la libertad guiando al pueblo, debería ser yo, ¿no crees?

—Lo siento, Francis.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Pero por qué? Mi hermana es la feliz heredera y, por ello, la soltera más codiciada de la región. Ahora que vuelve a ser soltera, me refiero. En cuanto a mí, todo me parece bien. Mi madre tenía una salud muy delicada, así que fue de lo más normal que nos dejara antes de tiempo. Ay, si la hubieras visto, Antonio... ¡Las francesas... !

—Eres todavía más despreocupado que yo —comentó el español, sonriendo a su pesar.

Francis rememoró el beso que los dos habían compartido en las bodegas austriacas y sufrió un estremecimiento instantáneo que lo sacudió de parte a parte. Provocar celos en el español era muy sencillo, pero no lo consideraba suficiente. Tenía que idear algo para que su futura conquista bajara sus defensas. Se percató de que Antonio no perdía la ocasión de echar miraditas a Marianne, que aquella noche estaba francamente soberbia con su vestido de noche blanco y añil y su diadema de zafiros ciñendo su frente. Sin embargo, Francis no experimentaba celos por la admiración por parte del otro muchacho hacia su hermana.

—¿Te gusta Marianne? —le preguntó con otra sonrisa equívoca de las suyas.

—Sí... ¡No! Quiero decir... ¿a quién no le gustaría? Pero sé muy bien que es estúpido enamorarse de alguien a quien no se puede tener —dijo Antonio con voz tremendamente seria.

«Oh, por favor. Me lo comería aquí mismo».

¿Lo había dicho con segundas intenciones o solo le había salido del alma con aquella honestidad desnuda que parecía ser la especialidad del español?

—¿Sabes? Me estás recordando un poco ahora a Gilbert —susurró el francés, burlón—. Todo vale en el _amour_ , amigo mío. Fíjate en mí, que sigo buscando cada noche a la futura señora Bonnefoy.

Algo relumbró en los ojos verdes del español, que se las arregló para reconducir el foco de la conversación.

—¿Y cómo está Gilbert?

—Le va muy bien en la escuela —respondió Francis—. Últimamente anda algo despistado por culpa de un compañero, aunque gracias a mi inestimable ayuda pronto destrozará a ese petimetre engreído.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué petimetre?

—Un compañero suyo que en el pasado le hizo mucho daño. Ahora se ha acercado a él enarbolando la bandera de la paz y dice que quiere ser su amigo. ¡Pero por favor! En mi opinión está más que claro: ese tipo es un mentiroso y un hipócrita y Gilbert debe devolverle todo el mal que le hizo. Fin de la historia.

Antonio lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acarició una mejilla con aspecto pensativo.

—¿Pero y si es sincero? Tú no lo conoces. ¿Es que acaso no existe redención alguna para alguien que actuó mal en el pasado?

El tono de tristeza que había enturbiado las cantarinas palabras de Antonio llegó a afectar al francés en lo más hondo. Antonio se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja, pero consideró que no era el momento más propicio para sacar a colación ese doloroso pasado que el español le había confesado a medias la noche de su fallido primer beso.

«Cómo me gustaría desnudar tu alma del todo, Antonio».

Una vez conseguido, estaba seguro de ello, desnudar su cuerpo sería pan comido.

—En todo caso, para ese tipo que hizo daño a Gilbert, no —dijo Francis con firmeza—. Y pienso darle instrucciones detalladas a ese papanatas para que actúe en consecuencia. Aquí no valen medias tintas ni dudas de ninguna clase. Mi plan es que Gilbert le diga que sí, que también desea ser su amigo. Que deje que se confíe, y así, cuando su enemigo esté más vulnerable...

—Tienes planes para todos, ¿eh?

Aquella salida dejó al francés momentáneamente sin palabras. Estaba claro que Antonio era más sagaz de lo que parecía a simple vista. Tendría que trabajar más para no subestimar al español.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, se me ocurre que podemos divertirnos un poco a costa de Marianne. Te gusta mucho, ¿no es así? Vamos a intentar que caiga rendida ante ti. Debe de ser el reto más difícil que me haya propuesto jamás, pero ¡será tan divertido verla caer!

—Oh, vamos, Francis...

—Eso sí, te advierto que la pequeña Marianne es... ¿cómo lo diría? —Se inclinó sobre Antonio y le susurró al oído en un tono de lo más sugerente—. Tan insaciable como yo.

Antonio adquirió el color de la grana.

—Eres un liante, Francis Bonnefoy. Y... y un retorcido.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta, querido mío?

Francis sonrió, enigmático. Antonio, el muy maldito, no se había opuesto.

Cuando los caballeros en disputa por las atenciones de la hermosa dama se retiraron para fumar sus cigarros y pipas en una sala contigua, Francis aprovechó para asaltar a su hermana antes de que esta se dispusiera a ir a su tocador para cambiarse y ponerse el que sería el último vestido de la noche: un camisón dorado, vaporoso, de mil capas, festoneado con una cantidad obscena de delicados encajes de Bruselas. El francés no sabía si alguno de aquellos hombres se quedaría a... pernoctar aquella noche, y no era algo que resultara poco plausible. No quería ni imaginarse la de hombres que habrían probado las mieles y las sábanas de la rica heredera para ser después despachados sin ninguna explicación. En el fondo, Marianne era peor incluso que él mismo.

La joven se detuvo frente a su hermano, que le cerraba el paso junto al zafio muchacho extranjero que no se separaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra. Sin prestar ninguna atención al mozo, Marianne enarcó una de sus exquisitas cejas y parpadeó de una forma tan sutil que Antonio creyó que se hallaba ante la criatura más inocente de la tierra.

—Tengo prisa, hermano —dijo con un gesto encantador, agitando aquellas mesmerizantes pestañas rizadas.

—Lo sé, querida. Pero seguro que podrás concederme unos segundos para presentarte a mi amigo aquí presente, que arde en deseos de conocerte. Antonio, he aquí a Marianne Denise Eloïse Françoise de Zimmermann.

La muchacha, sin alterar un ápice su angelical sonrisa, se volvió entonces hacia Antonio y le tendió la mano derecha con la gracia de una cortesana.

—Marianne Bonnefoy —corrigió ella con un susurro que era como un soplo de brisa sobre un rosal cuajado de espinas.

Antonio, que había visto alguna vez cómo debía besar un caballero el nudillo de una dama, le tomó desmañadamente la manita entre las suyas y depositó allí un beso que chasqueó y resonó, delator, en el silencio del salón. Francis tuvo que reprimir la risa ante la torpeza de Antonio, pero la marquesa no hizo el menor gesto de desagrado y su sedosa sonrisa se dulcificó aún más, si es que aquello era posible.

—Tengo entendido que es usted el nuevo secretario personal de mi hermano.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Y que es usted español.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Oh, pero qué encanto. Espero que encuentre todo de su agrado y su estancia entre nosotros sea... provechosa. Hacía tanto tiempo que el _bon vivant_ de Francis no venía a casa... ¡Se lo ha echado tanto de menos! ¿Sabe usted que una de nuestras doncellas se intentó quitar la vida debido a su ausencia?

—¿Qué doncella? —terció Francis sin mostrar ninguna alarma ante tal información.

—No recuerdo el nombre de la incauta. ¿Acaso no son todas iguales para ti? —Marianne se giró de nuevo hacia el aturdido español—. Tuve que despedirla, qué caso tan lamentable. Fue tan inconveniente para mí, ¿sabe usted? La reputación y decencia de una casa lo son todo.

—Ay, Marianne, yo también contaba los segundos para volver a verte.

Ajeno a aquel remedo actualizado de Las amistades peligrosas que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos, Antonio fue incapaz de intervenir y se limitó a ser testigo del rápido y chispeante intercambio de «cumplidos» entre ambos hermanos. Todo sonrisas, belleza, dulzura. Marianne se disculpó pronto y volvió a dirigirse hacia al español, a quien dedicó una leve inclinación antes de desaparecer por la puerta del salón con la larga falda ondeando sinuosa sobre el espejeante suelo de mármol.

Antonio estaba exultante.

—No entiendo por qué hablabas tan mal de ella. ¡Si es un ángel! Tan candorosa, tan... ¡tan bella! Es bellísima. ¡Es... magnífica! Yo creo que le he gustado. ¿Has visto cómo me sonreía?

El francés, esta vez sí, sintió un breve chispazo de celos ante tanta efusividad por parte de quien debía ser su amado.

—Ay, Toño, a veces eres tan adorable e inocente... Es más que evidente que Marianne quería arrancarte los ojos _in situ_. ¿De veras no te diste cuenta?

—¿Eh?

Francis le apoyó una mano en el hombro y resistió el impulso de acariciárselo. Le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil contenerse frente a aquel muchacho, así que se dijo que debía acelerar las cosas: su maquiavélico plan debía ser puesto en marcha cuanto antes.

—No solo conozco a la perfección a las _femmes_. Todo lo que hace Marianne es obvio para mí. Recuerda que ella y yo nos parecemos, y tú tienes que aprender mucho aún, cariño. ¿Quieres que te dé unas cuantas lecciones gratuitas? Esta noche pienso ir a... hum... recolectar algunas rosas y, si quieres, puedes acompañarme. —Francis bajó la voz y adoptó un gesto de seductor experimentado—. ¿Has estado alguna vez con dos mujeres a la vez, _mon ami_? Me refiero en la cama. A la vez.

—Pero... ¡Pero claro que no!

Antonio parecía muy indignado, claramente nervioso, quizá decepcionado.

—Mañana te lo contaré con todo lujo de detalles entonces. ¡ _Au revoir_! ¡No te enamores de Marianne en mi ausencia o lo lamentarás! —Se despidió con una floritura de la mano y el corazón tremendamente feliz, y es que la expresión consternada de Antonio era todo cuanto necesitaba de momento.

Oh sí, iba a ser demasiado divertido.

* * *

4

 _Berlín. 1882_

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

En cuanto soltó tales exabruptos ya se estaba arrepintiendo, sobre todo, al ver el efecto que sus palabras causaban en Alistair, cuyo rostro, habitualmente sarcástico y seguro de sí mismo, se demudaba ante aquel feroz ataque por parte de su querido alumno. Sin embargo, Gilbert no hizo nada para suavizar la situación; ni siquiera cuando el escocés se lo quedó mirando unos segundos en doloroso silencio para después aproximarse a la puerta de salida con una expresión entre herida y furiosa.

—Gilbert, te equivocas de amigos —dijo al final Alistair desde la puerta, tratando de dominar su propia ira frente al cadete—. Y veo que yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. Me iré para siempre de tu lado si eso es lo que deseas, pero te pido que recapacites por tu propio bien. Siempre fuiste un niño de lo más impulsivo, pero también cariñoso y sensible tras esos modos rudos y orgullosos que te complaces en mostrar de cara a la galería. ¡Yo te conozco mejor que nadie, Gilbo! Y apelo a esa lógica más fría, más práctica y justa que yo sé que constituye tu verdadera esencia. Ignoro qué piensas hacerle a ese joven que ya está a punto de graduarse, pero insisto una vez más: este empeño tuyo por vengarte de unas afrentas que ya quedaron atrás es de lo más estúpido, contraproducente e infantil.

—¡Vete, Alistair! —volvió a exclamar Gilbert, a punto de quebrarse en pedazos. ¿Pero qué se había creído su preceptor? ¿Que podía insultarlo y aleccionarlo como a un crío? Por muy filósofo e inteligente que fuera, Alistair no podía acercarse siquiera a comprender lo que había sentido tras sufrir aquellas humillaciones, cuando tan solo tenía doce y trece años de edad. Pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta y se quedó solo, la ausencia definitiva de Alistair le pesó como una losa en el alma. Le habría gustado suplicarle que se detuviera, acercarse a él y darle un abrazo bien fuerte. Siempre le había encantado abrazar a Alistair, con él siempre se había sentido a salvo de todo.

¿Y si en el fondo tenía razón? A veces la ofuscación no nos deja ver el cuadro en perspectiva ni en su totalidad, eso lo sabía, pero no era como si fuera a darle una paliza a Jean-Claude. ¿O sí? A decir verdad, solo había quedado con él para ir de excursión las vísperas de las vacaciones de verano y él mismo se había asombrado de las ganas que tenía de salir a caballo junto a aquel noble luxemburgués que no mucho tiempo atrás tan insoportable le había parecido.

«Pero ¿qué me pasa?», se decía Gilbert ya a caballo, trotando a unos pasos por detrás de Jean-Claude mientras disfrutaba del soleado día de permiso que habían escogido para una pequeña escapada al lago de Plötzensee. Fue gracias a Jean-Claude y a sus privilegios de alumno veterano, de hecho, que pudieron disponer de un día completamente libre y escapar del preceptivo desfile del domingo. Ahora Gilbert lo miraba montar con aquella maestría que destilaba y se sorprendía por no sentir la animadversión y repulsa automáticas que había experimentado cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre su enemigo.

En realidad, habían transcurrido algunos meses ya y Jean-Claude no le había jugado ninguna mala pasada y, a pesar de las reticencias y desconfianza de Gilbert, el joven se las había arreglado para que las proverbiales defensas del prusiano fueran cayendo una a una.

Observó con atención al luxemburgués y evaluó con admiración su delicado manejo del caballo, como solo un miembro de la más alta nobleza podría exhibir. En su opinión, empleaba la fusta con demasiada frecuencia, pero claro, por experiencia propia sabía que a Jean-Claude le gustaba mucho usarla. Aquel pensamiento ensombreció su ánimo, pero la queda sonrisa que le dedicó el otro joven desde su ruano calmó un poco la espiral de atormentadores recuerdos. No sabía si Jean-Claude había cambiado, pero lo parecía de veras. Desde hacía tiempo parecía más agradable, más cercano, más cordial. Sobre todo ese día, que estaba prácticamente irreconocible con su atuendo de paisano. Se lo veía mucho más cómodo con su traje de tres piezas (y eso que Jean-Claude vestía el uniforme como nadie): la ceñida levita de montar que lucía el blasón de su casa, el chaleco blanco y la camisa a rayas azules y blancas. La distinción de su aspecto se completaba con un par de guantes de piel a juego con la corbata y las botas de montar, y lo remataba el extraño sombrero adornado con una cinta azul celeste y con el que se protegía del sol.

—¿Pero qué sombrero es ese? —preguntó Gilbert riendo mientras azuzaba a su caballo para ponerse a su altura.

—Un canotier.

—Pues pareces una muchacha —dijo el cadete resoplando.

—No seas ignorante, Gilbert. Es el sombrero que usan los estudiantes más prestigiosos de Oxford. Es la última moda, por la elegancia que...

—Bah, los ingleses también son unas niñas.

Jean-Claude soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza con aspecto divertido.

—Me alegro tanto de que accedieras a venir conmigo en esta pequeña excursión, Gilbert...

Los ataques preventivos y fulminantes de Jean-Claude le resultaban al prusiano siempre muy peligrosos, porque lo inhabilitaban para el debido contraataque.

Además, no entendía en qué maldito momento habían empezado a ser amigos. En cualquier caso, y para su enorme sorpresa, la excursión estaba siendo de lo más placentera.

—Nunca te había visto sin el uniforme —comentó Gilbert.

—Cierto, ¿y qué tal me veo? —preguntó el luxemburgués, girándose un poco sobre la silla como para ofrecerle una buena visión de sí mismo.

Gilbert percibió que un suave rubor empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas y se recriminó con acritud. Odiaba no poder controlar algo tan básico como aquello.

—Bueno... pues... bien —acertó a decir, con la torpeza del militar poco acostumbrado a desenvolverse con naturalidad en círculos de la alta sociedad, a pesar de las largas estancias en Viena y de la notable influencia del francés sobre él.

—Me siento mucho más cómodo con mi ropa de civil —afirmó Jean-Claude devolviendo la mirada hacia delante—. Y creo que a ti te pasa exactamente lo contrario.

En efecto, el prusiano no se separaba de su uniforme ni siquiera de permiso, y aquel día no era una excepción. Jean-Claude le lanzó una mirada sesgada desde su montura y esbozó una sonrisa ambigua.

—Pero sí que me habías visto sin uniforme antes —comentó Jean-Claude con un brillo malicioso en los ojos verdes, o así le pareció a Gilbert, que espoleó a su caballo con un taconeo nervioso para ponerse por delante de su compañero y evitar que este se percatara de la explosión traidora de sangre que se había agolpado en su rostro.

¡Pero bueno! No podía permitir que el duquecito le tomara el pelo con semejante impunidad, de modo que volvió grupas y torció su propia sonrisa mientras hacía caracolear a su caballo frente al otro jinete con una actitud un tanto jactanciosa.

—No debiste causar una gran impresión en mí por entonces.

—Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora sí te la causo?

—Desde luego, si ahora estuvieses cabalgando desnudo sí me la causarías.

¿Pero qué diablos estaba diciendo? Jean-Claude le estaba enredando a gusto. No estaba seguro de si lo estaba poniendo a prueba o jugando con él o era una simple broma más o menos inocente, pero consideró que era mejor no seguir por aquel camino.

Jean-Claude comenzó a reírse y rodeó el caballo de Gilbert con aquella soltura de jinete experimentado. Otra cosa quizá no, pero Jean-Claude era la viva estampa de la elegancia, tanto con los pies en la tierra como con una rienda en las manos.

—Ay, Gilbert, eres muy gracioso. —Su risa sonaba feliz y lucía tan radiante como el sol de junio que en esos momentos reverberaba sobre la cristalina superficie del Plötzensee—. Realmente... no me imaginaba que fueras así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan agradable.

Lo peor es que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo del luxemburgués.

—Hum, puede que tú seas menos insufrible de lo que yo creía —dijo Gilbert a regañadientes, lo cual volvió a avivar las risas del otro cadete. Lo que estaba claro era que Jean-Claude era una persona muy distinta cuando uno lo trataba en privado.

—¿Te parece bien que acampemos por las cercanías? Conozco un sitio muy tranquilo un poco más al norte. Hay unas vistas preciosas y no es una zona que suela estar muy concurrida. —Sin aguardar respuesta, Jean-Claude animó a su hermoso caballo de blancas crines con un suave toque de la fusta.

Cuando Gilbert regresó tras abrevar los caballos y asegurarlos con sendos ronzales a un árbol cercano, vio que su compañero no había perdido el tiempo durante su ausencia. Frente a él había desplegado una merienda tan abundante que más bien semejaba un banquete de postín.

—Imaginé que te gustaría. En la academia sirven una comida tan intolerablemente mala, que siempre mantengo mis propias reservas a buen recaudo. He traído un poco de todo: galletas, fiambre, pasteles de carne, dulces... —dijo el joven duque sacando también unas cervezas—. En mi familia somos muy aficionados a los picnics y siempre aprovechamos el buen tiempo para reunirnos al aire libre. Echo tanto de menos a Pelze... La muy torpona se pone tan contenta que corretea de felicidad por todos sitios y no para hasta tirarnos las bebidas o pisotearnos los platos.

Gilbert se sentó a su lado devorando con la mirada las magníficas viandas, pero, sobre todo, sin perder de vista las cervezas.

—No sabía que a ti también te gustaba la cerveza —comentó el prusiano.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Eso era cierto. Y al oírle hablar de su familia y de su perrita con tanto cariño, Gilbert prácticamente llegaba a olvidarse de las afrentas pasadas.

—No sé. Me imaginaba que tú serías más bien de gatos —opinó Gilbert mientras contemplaba con atención lo habilidoso que era Jean-Claude distribuyendo la comida sin haberse quitado siquiera los guantes negros. De alguna forma, aquellos guantes oscuros, tan llamativos por el contraste que ofrecían con los colores claros de su traje, le hicieron sentir a Gilbert de nuevo una cierta intranquilidad.

—¿Y por qué gatos? —preguntó el otro con una leve sonrisa, apartándose con delicadeza el flequillo con los dedos enguantados.

—Pues ya sabes... Porque son elegantes, más bien solitarios, territoriales y... bueno... porque son unos hijos de puta.

Cada uno coreó animadamente las risas del otro, pero si hubiera habido algún testigo cercano, no habría sido capaz de precisar si aquellas eran las risas felices y despreocupadas de un par de amigos disfrutando de una merienda campestre o, si por el contrario, se trataba del preludio de un enfrentamiento inevitable entre ambos.

—Antes te estuve observando mientras atendías a los caballos —replicó el duque—. A las personas se las conoce por esos pequeños detalles, ¿no crees? Y tú los tratabas con tanto mimo y cuidado... Me gustaba mucho la forma en que los acariciabas. Se me hacía incongruente, porque siempre he creído que eras un bruto sin modales y sin ninguna clase de refinamiento. Pero lo que sucede es que todos nos comportamos de forma distinta según dónde estemos y quién sea nuestra compañía. Y cuando tú no estás rodeado de admiradores, Gilbert, me pareces un muchacho... casi encantador.

—Curioso. Porque es lo mismo que pienso de ti —aseguró el prusiano con honestidad—. Pero aún así, no entiendo por qué te obcecaste tanto conmigo, Jean. Por qué te empeñaste en que me sintiera la persona más miserable del mundo. No entiendo por qué quisiste hacerme daño.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Jean-Claude lo miró fijamente con los ojos entornados y Gilbert sintió un breve escalofrío—. En cualquier caso, me equivoqué contigo, Gilbert, y por ello te pido perdón.

Ante aquella disculpa repentina, ofrecida con toda seriedad por parte de Jean-Claude, Gilbert no supo reaccionar. El rencor no podía desaparecer del todo, eso era imposible, pues el daño ya estaba hecho, pero una sensación cálida anidó en su pecho por vez primera.

—Maldita sea, yo jamás habría hecho daño a un niño de menor edad —contraatacó el prusiano—. Y menos delante de otros. Es cobarde y... y rastrero, y... ¿es que acaso disfrutabas viendo cómo me azotaban?

Jean-Claude se sonrojó y apartó la vista de él. Aquello era toda una primicia.

—Gilbert... —dijo tratando de aparentar fortaleza—, ya te lo dije. Tú eres mejor que yo.

El menor de la pareja tuvo que reprimir el impulso de extender la mano y tocarlo en ese momento.

«¿Por qué siento la necesidad de consolarlo? Consolarlo yo. ¡A él! ¿Es que soy idiota o qué me pasa?».

—En fin... No estamos aquí hoy para hablar de... eso —dijo al fin Gilbert con una seriedad muy marcial, y en los labios del otro muchacho refulgió de nuevo una sonrisa, un poco más cauta esta vez. Gilbert no quería pensar en lo increíblemente guapo que era aquel joven que se sentaba justo a su lado, porque no era el momento, ni era adecuado, y porque además lo detestaba. Aborrecía a Jean-Claude y era necesario que lo recordara.

Jean-Claude aprovechó de buen grado la oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

—¿Y qué tal tus clases? Empiezas ahora natación, ¿no es así? Los chicos de mi clase adoran que llegue el verano por el cambio de clases. A mí, personalmente, me gustan también mucho las clases invernales de baile. ¿A ti qué tal se te da el baile?

—Eh... cambié las clases de baile por tener el doble de clases de esgrima.

—¡Pero qué dices!

—Es que eso son cosas de mujeres.

—¿Pero qué problema tienes tú con las mujeres? —peguntó Jean-Claude con una mueca divertida.

—¿Yo? Ninguno. Pero ¿para qué le sirve a un militar saber bailar el vals?

—¿Tampoco piensas bailar con tu novia en el día de tu boda?

—Sé lo básico. Con eso debería bastar.

—¿Y qué hay de las fiestas de sociedad? ¿O es que en Prusia bailáis con los caballos?

—Eres un imbécil, Jean-Claude.

—Era solo una broma, cadete, no te lo tomes todo tan en serio. —El luxemburgués quiso congraciarse con él y le tendió una cerveza con un movimiento muy distinguido aunque un poco tímido—. Si quieres... podría enseñarte algunos pasos. El vals y la polca, por supuesto, el galop e incluso el cotillón. Las contradanzas son muy divertidas. Sin que nadie lo sepa, por supuesto. Así tu prurito masculino estaría a salvo.

—¿Tú a mí? —preguntó Gilbert incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no? A cambio, tú podrías enseñarme a mí un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Me vendría muy bien para mis exámenes de graduación. Por desgracia para mí las notas de las pruebas físicas valen más que las académicas.

Ninguna de las dos imágenes le resultó demasiado tranquilizadora: Bailar con Jean-Claude o luchar descamisado contra él. Dio un buen trago a su cerveza y adoptó una pose de marcada indiferencia.

—Bueno, ya veremos.

Jean-Claude fue a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y en último momento volvió a recomponer su sonrisa más educada.

—Entonces ¿te vas a casar después de graduarte como teniente? ¿Va a venir tu princesa a tu fiesta de graduación?

Gilbert vaciló. Pedirle a Natalya que viniera a Berlín le parecía ya excesivo.

—Sí... claro que vendrá —dijo al fin.

—¡Oh, qué maravilla! Y vendrá todo su séquito con ella. La realeza rusa es extraordinaria, van por todos sitios derrochando sin medida, haciendo gala de una ostentación que... Es decir, no es una crítica a tu futura familia política, no me entiendas mal.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Igual quería que lo invitara a la boda y todo.

—A mí no me gustan esos lujos —sentenció Gilbert con firmeza—. Natalya tendrá que adaptarse a mí.

—¡Vaya! —Jean-Claude se rió—. Está muy bien que ya delimites desde el principio quién va a llevar los pantalones en casa. A veces las mujeres...

—¿Tú sabes mucho de mujeres, Jean?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Mentiroso. ¡Pero qué mentiroso era!

—Entonces ya tendrás experiencia con ellas... —sugirió el prusiano con una sonrisilla irónica.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Pero estaba claro que lo sabía. El elocuente rubor del muchacho animó a Gilbert para ahondar en el tema de forma más directa. Antes había sido Jean-Claude quien le había sacado los colores y se había burlado de él. Pues bien, ahora era su turno:

—¿Eres virgen?

—Tú ya sabes que un estudiante se debe... bueno, se debe a sus estudios. Y con el primer examen de reválida en ciernes, comprenderás que...

—O sea, que sí.

—Ahora vas a decirme que tú no lo eres —dijo Jean-Claude con fastidio.

—Yo no soy virgen —mintió Gilbert con bastante naturalidad—. He estado con algunas doncellas en Viena, durante mi última estancia en la casa de mis tíos. Así que sí, tengo mucha experiencia.

Jean-Claude parecía descolocado.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no lo has contado en la escuela?

—No tengo necesidad de ir alardeando por ahí para que me admiren.

—Vaya, pero si es prácticamente lo único que haces.

—Veo que siempre estás muy pendiente de mí y de todo lo que hago —replicó Gilbert con irritación.

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que me demuestres que no eres virgen.

—¿Pero qué mierdas dices? ¿Cómo voy a demostrarte eso?

—Pero qué mal hablado eres, Gilbert.

—Y tú un duquecito pretencioso. Un señorito, no lo olvides, sobre el que algún día ejecutaré mi venganza.

La mueca de Jean-Claude adquirió un matiz más frío, más acorde a lo que Gilbert esperaba de él. Porque maldita fuera la gracia, pero a pesar de lo bien que empezaba a sentirse en su compañía, seguía desconfiando de Jean-Claude.

—No sé si lo dices en broma o no, Gilbert, pero creía que tú y yo estábamos haciéndonos amigos.

Lo peor es que Gilbert también lo creía. Y odiaba hallarse en esa encrucijada imposible, sin decidirse qué camino tomar. Le gustaba hablar con Jean-Claude. Le gustaba cuando tenía aquellos arranques de gentileza con él. Empezaba a pensar incluso que Jean-Claude, en el fondo, no era tan mala persona.

Poco antes, además, le había pedido disculpas. Pero ¿era eso suficiente? Pensó, desesperado, en el rostro dolido de Alistair poco antes de salir de su vida para siempre. Y era tan horrible pensar que podría haberse equivocado y que Alistair podía haber estado en lo cierto... Quizá podría llegar a perdonar los desprecios, los insultos, las vejaciones y el ostracismo al que el luxemburgués lo había condenado durante los años más críticos del ocaso de su niñez. Pero ¿qué había de Gilbird? La muerte de su polluelo de águila real no podía ser perdonada bajo ningún concepto. La muerte de un ser inocente iba contra sus convicciones más profundas.

Gilbert miró directamente a los ojos de Jean-Claude y se topó con un sentimiento tan distinto e inesperado a la actitud displicente que el aristócrata solía mostrar, que su brote de angustia empezó a volatilizarse como por arte de magia. Lo que había en los bellos ojos de Jean-Claude era simple y llana súplica. Y también una tristeza que debía de ser un espejo de la suya propia. El prusiano, entonces sí, extendió una mano y alcanzó la del otro estudiante, que ante el repentino gesto miró de inmediato a su alrededor, un poco alterado por la posibilidad de que algún excursionista pudiera estar observándolos. Sin embargo, Jean-Claude no retiró su mano, todavía cubierta por su exquisito guante de piel, de debajo de la de Gilbert.

—No voy a vengarme de ti —dijo el más joven con voz grave, aunque un brillo indefinible se había adueñado de su peligrosa mirada escarlata.

—¿De veras?

—Únicamente quiero una cosa de ti. —La sonrisa sinuosa de Gilbert se acentuó todavía más. Le había gustado tanto el gesto de súplica de su ¿amigo?, que le había brindado incluso una muestra irreflexiva de cariño. Ahora no lograba decidirse si le gustaba más un Jean-Claude implorante o un Jean-Claude forzado a implorar con el orgullo, por supuesto, quebrantado. En realidad, y aquello era un secreto que jamás le confiaría a nadie, ya se había masturbado unas cuantas veces bajo las sábanas, en la soledad de su cama, mientras se inspiraba en la imagen del luxemburgués derrotado bajo la lluvia. A veces se sentía un poco culpable, ya que, después de todo, era en Roderich en quien debía estar pensando cuando... En fin.

—Hum, ¿qué quieres que haga? —preguntó el otro con justa desconfianza.

Gilbert se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente.

—Quiero que te arrodilles ante mí.

El duque dudó uno, dos, hasta tres segundos, y Gilbert llegó a creer que estaba a punto de ser testigo de la consentida humillación de Jean-Claude. Así que se mantuvo a la expectativa, estimulado por los pensamientos sexuales que se estaban apoderando de él. Al fin, tras aquel momento de profunda tensión, el otro muchacho recuperó la seguridad en sí mismo e insinuó una rígida sonrisa en su rostro altivo.

—No puedo arrodillarme ante ti, Gilbert. Sé que te gustaría mucho, pero no pienso procurarte ese placer.

El muy cabrón era capaz hasta de leerle los más íntimos anhelos. Era turbador.

—¿Es que no quieres firmar la paz definitiva conmigo, Jean?

—¿Insinúas que si me humillo ante ti lo olvidarías todo? Esa no es forma de firmar la paz. A través del chantaje.

—No hay nadie aquí presente aparte de nosotros —continuó Gilbert—. Será algo que quedará únicamente entre tú y yo. Nuestro... secreto.

Jean-Claude alzó un ceja.

—¿Y también quieres que te lama las botas de rodillas?

—Oh, eso... Eso estaría... muy bien, la verdad.

El joven de cabellos de color miel soltó una carcajada que alivió aquella tensión electrizada que había estado a punto de hacer estallar en añicos la armonía cordial que habían alcanzado. Jean-Claude llevó la mano hasta una de las botas de Gilbert y se la acarició con suavidad, cuero sobre cuero.

—Reitero lo dicho: eres muy gracioso. Casi me habías convencido.

Ni siquiera el propio Gilbert sabría decir si le había estado tomando el pelo a su compañero o había pretendido en serio lo que le había pedido. Lo único sobre lo que no cabía duda alguna era que Jean-Claude había despertado su deseo y que aquella inesperada y extraña caricia lo había intensificado muy a su pesar.

Empezaba a sentirse desbordado, sobre todo, por unas imágenes cada vez más recurrentes, en las que apresaba a Jean-Claude de las muñecas y lo hacía tumbarse sobre el mantelito de cuadros, justo al lado de la lujuriosa merienda.

—¿Sabes que es una _fellatio_? —preguntó Gilbert, a bocajarro, y el brutal sonrojo del luxemburgués le proporcionó tanto la respuesta que necesitaba como una satisfacción de lo más dulce.

—Sí, pues claro que lo sé. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por un muchachito engreído y sin experiencias sexuales —se burló el más joven de los dos—. Antes me dijiste que te demostrara que no era virgen, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué... pero qué estás sugiriendo?

—¿Sabes cómo funciona? Porque yo sí. ¿Quieres que te lo describa en detalle?

—No me digas que una chica se te ofreció para... para... —Parecía que le fuese a dar un ataque de un momento a otro.

—Exacto. Una rubia vienesa preciosa —asintió Gilbert riendo en su fuero interno al comparar a Francis con una muchacha—. Se llamaba Sophie. Y fue en la propia habitación de mis tíos. —No estaba de más dotar a la historia de suculentos detalles, aunque tan solo bordeasen la verdad—. Sophie era muy ardiente. Empezó acariciándome así, por encima de los pantalones...

No quería perderse detalle del rostro de Jean-Claude mientras le iba relatando el... proceso. Le divirtió ver aquella lucha que se desató en el otro chico, que se debatía entre seguir oyéndole o rechazarlo de pleno. A juzgar por su mirada, pensó que ilustrar cada paso con gestos era ya demasiado para Jean-Claude, así que retiró la mano de su propia bragueta y esbozó una sonrisa sumamente traviesa.

—... Después me los bajó y me tomó la polla con la mano con mucho cuidado. Era tan dulce y femenina... Y yo estaba ya muy duro —prosiguió disfrutando de la reacción natural del otro joven—. Cuando otra persona te toca, el placer es muchísimo más...

—¡Basta, cadete! Esto no...

Gilbert estalló en carcajadas y su propio azoramiento quedó a buen recaudo, amparado entre sus risas.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó el prusiano—. Me cuesta creer que alguien como tú no lo haya hecho nunca. Hay muchas mujeres dispuestas, y con un joven tan...

Había estado a punto de decirle «tan apuesto como tú». Aquel día el luxemburgués estaba especialmente guapo, pero aún así consideraba que debería haber un límite a la sinceridad.

—Tan... adinerado y de buena posición como tú.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Siempre he creído que la riqueza es lo más importante.

—Entonces, ¿nada de sexo?

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado?

—¿Ni siquiera un beso?

—Bueno, eso... —Jean-Claude bajó la vista y su largo flequillo le ocultó los ojos unos instantes.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Fue con un compañero?

El muchacho volvió a clavar la mirada en él, escandalizado.

—¡Yo no soy un pervertido, Gilbert!

—Yo tampoco. ¿Me lo cuentas o no?

—Prefiero... no hablar de ello.

—Oh, vamos, Jean. ¿No somos amigos?

Era la primera vez que lo decía, y le había salido de forma natural. También Jean-Claude lo había percibido claramente, porque la sonrisa más afectuosa que había visto hasta la fecha embelleció los finos rasgos de su compañero.

—Espero que no te rías de mí, pero... soy partidario del amor puro. Me refiero en contraposición al amor carnal o físico —dijo Jean-Claude con evidente vergüenza y, no obstante, conmovedoramente feliz—. He estado leyendo algunos libros y... y también poesías.

—¿Has estado leyendo? —Gilbert no cabía en sí de asombro.

—Sí... Sé que a ti te gusta mucho leer, así que últimamente me he animado a hacerlo yo también.

Aquello emocionó al prusiano mucho más de la cuenta. ¿De veras había empezado a leer por él? Pero eso era...

—Pero eso es estupendo, Jean. ¡Me siento muy halagado!

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron. Ni en sus sueños más extravagantes se había imaginado sentir un germen de cariño por Jean-Claude, pero allí estaba, observándolo como si se tratara de alguien totalmente desconocido hasta ahora. El odio hacia el luxemburgués había dado lugar a la desconfianza, y esta a la duda. Después, la duda se había transformado en interés hasta que el anhelo obstinado por la venganza se había difuminado en algo que apenas podía ya controlar ni comprender. Había deseado a Jean-Claude y eso ya era lo bastante terrible por sí solo, dada la promesa mutua que había hecho con Roderich, pero lo último que había esperado sentir por Jean-Claude era aquello...

Aprecio.

—No te sientas así. —Por un momento creyó que le había leído literalmente el pensamiento, pero Jean-Claude prosiguió con su voz aterciopelada—. Me ha gustado mucho leer todas esas novelas. En ellas se habla del amor puro... es el amor más sublime, el más perfecto, el más limpio y elevado que podemos experimentar. El amor carnal, por contra, es para las gentes de baja estofa. Es sucio, retorcido, inconstante... ¿Tú... tú qué piensas sobre esto?

—Me parece a mí que lo que te pasa es que tienes un miedo atroz a enamorarte.

Jean-Claude palideció al oír su diagnóstico.

—Pero qué cosas dices, Gilbert...

—A mí me va más el amor carnal. O eso creo. Lo que quiero decir... Es que si no tocas a la persona amada, si no la besas... —En ese punto miró hacia los labios del otro muchacho sin pensarlo y tuvo que reprenderse a sí mismo por el inconveniente y fugaz pensamiento—. Si no la besas, no hay amor de verdad. Lo que tú dices es solo una idea. Muy bella, y muy propia del romanticismo de nuestros abuelos, pero idea al fin y al cabo. Sin sexo no hay verdadera unión de almas porque... hum... desnudarte frente al otro y entregarte a él de forma tan vulnerable es la manera suprema de demostrar tu confianza y tu amor por otro ser humano.

En su ardor argumentativo había usado pronombres masculinos. Pero Jean-Claude no dijo nada al respecto. Se hizo el silencio durante un rato que casi pareció rozar la eternidad y que fue finalmente roto por la voz —un poco trémula— de Jean-Claude.

—Dios, lo siento tanto, Gilbert...

No hizo falta nada más.

El prusiano disimuló buscando con la mirada algún pastelillo que llevarse a la boca. Siempre había preferido, con mucho, los sabores amargos, aunque ahora se moría por algo dulce... Muy dulce.

—Tu examen de reválida es en octubre, ¿verdad? —dijo Gilbert al cabo de un rato, con un suave rubor en las mejillas.

—Así es.

—Porque estaba pensando... que quizá pueda ayudarte un poco con las pruebas físicas. Si te parece bien, claro.

Jean-Claude sonrió de corazón, con el alma anegada de gratitud y el mundo a su alrededor se volvió mucho más luminoso.

* * *

5

 _Monasterio Goritsky, Vologda. 1882._

Sadiq se hubo de quedar fuera, guardando celosamente la troika que los había acercado hasta el renombrado monasterio donde la princesa Natalya estaba recluida en régimen de clausura. Las religiosas se opusieron a que el príncipe entrara en sus muros, pero como al propio Ivan le gustaba decir, no había Dios ni hombre que pudieran darle un no por respuesta. Hacía meses que no veía a su hermana y, como siempre le sucedía, aguardaba su encuentro con ella con cierto recelo.

La abadesa lo había dejado solo en el interior de un saloncito tan desolado como desprovisto de muebles, e Ivan se paseaba de un lado para otro de la escueta estancia, tratando de sacudirse el frío de los huesos. Posiblemente Natalya no querría verlo ni en pintura, pues, si estaba allí enclaustrada era por su causa, pero no podía dejar Rusia sin hablar una última vez con su hermana pequeña.

Había conseguido que Natalya se hiciese un retrato justo antes de ingresar en el convento, de modo que la última imagen que de ella tenía era la de una princesa con el rostro adusto pero en todo su esplendor juvenil. Hasta Gilbert le había respondido con verdadero y conmovedor entusiasmo poco después de haber recibido el retrato de su supuesta prometida. A Ivan le hacía gracia seguir con aquel montaje y hacía cábalas de cómo iría a terminar todo aquel enredo. Una mentira dentro de una mentira. La matryoshka de las falacias. ¿Qué haría Gilbert cuando llegara el momento de desvelar la verdad y nada más que la verdad? ¿Qué haría su familia, su padre? ¿Y todo el mundo, en suma, que ahora creía que Gilbert partiría a los veinte años para Rusia para desposar a una princesa?

«De mí depende tu honra, prusiano. Aunque no todo es mentira en este asunto: para mí las medias verdades son la esencia de mi ser. No vendrás a Rusia a casarte con una princesa. Vendrás por un príncipe, que es todavía mejor. Y serás mío... Solo mío».

Ni su madre ni el mismísimo zar podrían evitarlo. No, ni siquiera una guerra podría evitar que lo hiciera suyo.

Pensar en Gilbert iluminó sus pálidos rasgos mientras esperaba en aquella sala silenciosa y opresora. En cierto momento oyó el breve chasquido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas y al fin se encontró frente a una figura cubierta de la cabeza a los pies de un largo hábito negro de novicia. Le costó unos segundos reconocer a su hermana en aquella mujer que ocultaba el cabello bajo un apostolnik también negro. La única parte que quedaba a la vista era el óvalo de su rostro, desprovisto de la más mínima traza de maquillaje.

—Natascha, pareces un espectro maligno —comentó Ivan con una sonrisa precavida.

Ella no le respondió y se limitó a observarlo con los ojos entornados. Hasta su mirada era distinta. El gesto de Natalya siempre había sido distante, pero ahora era como si un abismo la separase del mundo. Muerta para el mundo: después de todo, esa era la finalidad de entrar en un convento.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Para qué has venido? —La joven apenas si movió los labios al responderle. Sonaba como si hiciera mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Quería ver si estabas bien. Despedirme de ti.

—Estoy en régimen de clausura, Vanya. Por voluntad propia. No puedes presentarte aquí y esperar que todos se plieguen a tus caprichos.

Tenía gracia que fuera ella quien hablase de caprichos.

—Bueno, eso es precisamente lo que ha sucedido, ¿no es así? —dijo Ivan con un vestigio de soberbia—. La abadesa no estaba por la labor de ceder, pero aquí estás.

—Sí, aquí estoy. Y si no tienes nada importante que decirme, será mejor que regrese con mis nuevas hermanas.

¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo allí? Era como si Natalya estuviera en el convento de buen grado. ¿Era alguna clase de truco? Ella misma acababa de decir «por voluntad propia», pero a Ivan le costaba lo indecible creerla.

—Entonces, ¿estás feliz aquí? —le preguntó.

—La felicidad... ¿y tú qué crees que es, Vanya? ¿Eres tú feliz?

Bueno, aquella pregunta llevaba haciéndosela él toda su vida, y aún no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta plenamente satisfactoria. De existir, debía de ser algo semejante a lo que había sentido al abrazar a su hijo. De ser así, la felicidad absoluta no era más que un momento efímero de dicha plena, condenada a morir ya desde su propio nacimiento. El miedo a perder el objeto de la felicidad, al ser amado, era un enemigo formidable, invencible en cualquier caso, pues ¿qué existía en este mundo que no estuviera irrevocablemente destinado a extinguirse?

Con la vista perdida en los fríos ojos de su hermana, el príncipe pensó que sí existía en el mundo algo que jamás perecería: su amor por Andrei. Como también eterno e inquebrantable sería su amor por aquel hombre al que aún no había tocado, ni acariciado, ni poseído, pero cuya alma, expuesta exactamente en treinta y dos cartas, consideraba ligada de forma inexorable a la suya.

—No he venido a departir de filosofía contigo —le dijo a su hermana con voz tranquila.

—Entonces ¿para qué? Porque nos conocemos, y ni tú ni yo hacemos nada de lo que no podamos sacar rédito.

—Yo no soy como tú, Natascha.

—Desde luego que no. Aunque, en todo caso, yo ya no soy la Natalya que tú conocías. Ya no tengo posesiones, ni deseos físicos, ni dudas, ni sentimientos inútiles. En cuanto deje los hábitos de novicia para convertirme en monja me cambiaré el nombre y esa vida falsa que llevaba antes quedará como un mal sueño, lejano e irreal y que nada tenía que ver conmigo. —La voz de Natalya sonaba casi extática—. Aquí dentro no hay nada, pero lo tenemos todo. Deberías probarlo, Vanya. Esta felicidad... no es algo que pueda explicarse con limitadas palabras.

Pero el príncipe no se fiaba de tanta devoción. Aun tratándose de Natalya, que nunca había estado del todo bien de la cabeza, el cambio era demasiado rápido, drástico e irreversible.

—No, gracias —dijo con una sensual y exigua sonrisa—. El celibato no está hecho para mí. Me gusta demasiado el sexo y me gustan demasiado los hombres.

Era la primera vez que Ivan decía en alto algo tan «escandaloso», y lo vivió como una maravillosa liberación, el comienzo de su propia existencia. Natalya parecía haber emprendido un nuevo y radical rumbo hacia la represión y la frugalidad de cuerpo y espíritu; pues bien, él haría lo propio, pero de una forma diametralmente opuesta.

—Si crees que voy a sentirme escandalizada por lo que acabas de decir, te equivocas de parte a parte. Es algo que ya sospechaba desde hace tiempo.

—Pero cómo puedes decirme algo así... Te estoy abriendo mi corazón y...

—Ya no quiero que me abras nada, Vanya. —Cualquier muchacha se habría sonrojado al haber empleado una expresión como aquella, pero no la ex-princesa, que permanecía impasible bajo su grueso velo negro—. Tú sabrás lo que haces. ¿Lo sabe madre?

—¿Hay algo que madre no sepa?

Natalya bajó la mirada por vez primera y la fijó en los bastos tablones de madera del suelo. La súbita vacilación, tan inhabitual en ella, puso al ruso en guardia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Dime, Vanya... ¿quién me hizo encerrar aquí? ¿Fuiste tú o fue madre?

Ivan no respondió de inmediato. No debía olvidar que su hermana era muy astuta. Seguramente ella ya conocía la respuesta y solo lo estuviera poniendo a prueba para comprobar si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Importa eso acaso? Tú misma dices que eres feliz aquí.

Ella no replicó. Parecía estar ocultando algo y a Ivan no le gustaba nada que le ocultaran cosas. Había ido hasta Vologda para ver a Natalya, para cerciorarse de que ella no sería una amenaza para Yekaterina y, sobre todo, un peligro para Andrei, ya que mientras él estuviese fuera de Rusia no podría protegerlos de los afanes vengativos de su hermana menor.

—Si fuiste tú, hermano... quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor —dijo ella de repente.

El príncipe sopesó unos instantes la posibilidad de que estuviera siendo sincera por una vez en su vida.

—Me gustaría saber una cosa —anunció Ivan con gravedad—. Me ayudaría a comprenderte mejor. ¿Has aceptado y abrazado esta existencia de reclusión a perpetuidad porque consideras que has de expiar tus pecados del pasado? Porque si es así, yo también quiero que sepas algo: Toris está mejor muerto. Creo que nos hiciste un favor tremendo, tanto a Katya como a mí. De modo que aligera tu alma, Natascha, porque te perdono. Te perdono aunque por culpa de tu inconsciencia y de tus intrigas estuviste a punto de hacer que yo muriese en el duelo.

—¡Oh, Vanya, precisamente eso es lo quise evitar! Pero ese tipo te la tenía jurada y... En cualquier caso, ya no importa. —Natalya denegó con la cabeza y lo miró con algo semejante a la humildad, para profundo asombro del joven—. Supongo que no me creerás, pero yo no lo hice. Yo no a maté a Toris.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tampoco lo mandé matar.

—No te creo, Natalya.

—Me es indiferente que me creas o no. Tan solo piensa que a quien yo deseaba ver muerto era a tu... esclavo musulmán. Fue muy conmovedor, hermanito, hasta lo hiciste pasar por príncipe... Pero, como te dije, ahora soy otra persona. —La muchacha adoptó un gesto piadoso y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Espera un momento... Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quién...?

Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—No tengo pruebas, pero creo que no hace falta que lo diga, ¿no crees? —En su sonrisa feroz no había ni asomo de calidez—. Ella nos dirige siempre a su antojo. No importa cuán lejos te marches. ¿Qué te hizo prometer a ti?

—Que me casaría cuando regresara a Rusia —respondió Ivan apretando los labios.

—Ahí lo tienes. Las condiciones siempre las ha puesto ella. —Natalya entornó los bellos ojos con cierto brillo confabulador—. Deberías tener mucho cuidado... Dime, Vanya, ¿es Andrei tu hijo?

¿Qué sentido tenía disimular ante Natalya? Aquella terrible mujer sabía hasta leer su alma.

—Katya me confesó que Toris no la tocaba —dijo con indiferencia—. Y aunque apenas tenga unos meses, he de reconocer que Andriusha es clavado a mí.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Eso lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

—Ay, Vanya, ¿por qué nuestra familia está tan... tan dañada?

Aquello debía de ser lo más sensato que hubiera dicho su hermana jamás.

—Suerte que tú ya no formas parte de ella —comentó Ivan con dulzura aunque de una forma un tanto ambigua.

—¿Suerte para ti o para mí? —preguntó la novicia imprimiendo ahora a su sonrisa un leve viso de sarcasmo—. En fin, tengo que marcharme y he de despedirme de ti... quizá para siempre. Pero antes me gustaría darte un último consejo.

Natalya se aproximó a su hermano, que se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo debido al aspecto siniestro y ominoso que ofrecía aquel ser enlutado.

—Si de veras quieres proteger a tu hijo y mi sobrino, creo que solo te queda una cosa por hacer, Vanya —le susurró ella en tono quedo, acercando el rostro a una de sus mejillas.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Pero sí lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Él mismo había coqueteado con la idea en numerosas ocasiones, ya casi desde el momento en que tuvo uso de razón.

—Yo ahora pertenezco a la abadesa, a Dios y al patriarca. Aquí encerrada yo soy libre —continuó ella con su tono monocorde y desprovisto de sentimientos—. Pero tu hijo no estará seguro mientras ella viva.

Tenía razón. Maldita fuera aquella monja diabólica de ojos muertos que tenía razón, pero...

—Si madre toca un solo cabello de Andriusha, la mataré con mis propias manos —aseguró Ivan con fervor, pero incluso él se daba cuenta de lo poco convincente que sonaba.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces —repitió Natalya y añadió con crueldad—. Madre no vacilará en actuar si su nombre resulta comprometido en la corte. Dios quiera que esa criatura inocente, que ese pobre bastardito no pague por los pecados de su padre.

Mientras salía del apartado monasterio para reunirse con Sadiq, el príncipe le estuvo dando vueltas a aquella horrible posibilidad. Ni siquiera Sadiq fue capaz de aliviar la angustia que se había instalado en el alma del ruso.

* * *

6

 _Haupt-kadetten-Anstalt, Lichterfelde, Berlín. 1882_

A pesar del acercamiento entre ambos, seguían mostrándose distantes en público. Aquella actitud, sin embargo, daba un vuelco en el momento en que los dos se encontraban una vez más a solas. No llegaba a ser la camaradería que compartía con Francis, pero se trataba de una cordialidad muy gratificante.

Jean-Claude no era el muchacho insensible y despiadado que Gilbert había imaginado todos esos años, pero ¿acaso no pasaba aquello mismo con todos los seres humanos, abocados a actuar por sentimientos, en ocasiones, contradictorios? Gilbert aún no tenía claro si Jean-Claude la había tomado contra él por envidia o por miedo —lo cual resultaba bastante probable—, pero ahora que se reunían a menudo y sin testigos que pudiesen «forzarlos» a mostrarse como «debían» ser, había empezado a pensar que quizá las cosas no fuesen tan simples.

Una de las cosas que más le sorprendieron a Gilbert fue la decisión de Jean-Claude de quedarse con él en Lichterfelde en vez de marcharse con su familia de viaje o instalarse en alguno de sus numerosos palacios de verano. Le había dicho que prefería quedarse en la escuela para practicar con él y aprovechar el tiempo antes de sus exámenes finales y a Gilbert le pareció razonable.

Lo que no había tenido en cuenta eran los volubles y extremados sentimientos que desde hacía tiempo el luxemburgués suscitaba en él.

Al principio todo fue inocente.

Más o menos inocente en todo caso, pero ¿qué había esperado que sucediera? Le avergonzaba un poco pensar que ansiaba el momento en que pudiera desembarazarse de su camisa para mostrarle su soberbia águila negra. Quería su admiración, quería oír sus palabras henchidas de fascinación por él. Por él... y por su cuerpo. El deseo físico estaba comenzando a dominarlo de una manera casi enfermiza, y Gilbert odiaba perder el control, porque sabía demasiado bien que cuando eso sucedía ya no había marcha atrás.

El primer día de entrenamiento particular se situó frente a Jean-Claude y se quitó el cinto que ceñía su guerrera azul. Era un gesto inocuo y de lo más corriente, pero cuando arrojó el cinto sobre uno de los bancos de madera y vio que el otro muchacho lo imitaba, el conocido e inmisericorde calor de los últimos días se fue adueñando poco a poco de él. Al fin y al cabo, le iba a poner las manos encima a Jean-Claude. Le sujetaría los brazos, el cuello —aquel cuello tan fino y orgulloso que él tenía—, posiblemente las muñecas...

—¿Nos quitamos también la chaqueta? —preguntó Jean-Claude, todo candor, mientras Gilbert se sentía el hombre más sucio sobre la tierra. ¿Era posible que Jean-Claude estuviese fingiendo? Quizá sabía todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del novato y lo estaba manipulando a gusto, con aquella sonrisa educada y formal que exhibía de continuo.

—Bueno, no voy a empezar duro contigo, así que da igual. Al principio no iremos en serio —explicó Gilbert un poco atolondrado.

—Puedes empezar duro si quieres.

«Oh, Gott».

—Por tu bien... es mejor que no lo haga. ¿O es que quieres que te haga daño?

—No soy una muñeca de porcelana, Gilbert.

El prusiano alzó las cejas con altanería y llevó los dedos hasta los botones de su chaqueta militar.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Ambos se fueron desabrochando rápidamente los botones, uno a uno, fijas las miradas el uno en el otro en una especie de competición infantil por ver quién se quitaba primero la guerrera del uniforme reglamentario. Con aspecto satisfecho, Jean-Claude la dejó sobre el banco y esperó a que Gilbert terminara con la suya. Este, que no soportaba perder —ni siquiera en cuestiones tan insignificantes—, arrojó su chaqueta sobre la de Jean-Claude en una inconsciente declaración de intenciones, se deslizó los tirantes hacia abajo, que quedaron colgando en torno a sus muslos, y se crujió los puños con ganas.

—Vamos a ver qué puedes hacer.

Si Jean-Claude estaba atemorizado, desde luego no lo parecía. Le hizo un gesto delicado con la cabeza y Gilbert se acercó a él como un joven león que estuviera midiéndose con un macho rival en la sabana.

Jean-Claude solo duró tres segundos en pie.

—Oh, vamos, Gilbert —se quejó desde el suelo, aunque un atisbo de sonrisa relampagueó en sus dilatadas pupilas—. No estoy aquí para que me demuestres lo fuerte que eres.

El prusiano se levantó de inmediato de encima de él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. No era una buena idea permanecer en una postura tan comprometedora, mientras lo inmovilizaba con su cuerpo.

—Solo quería comprobar cómo son tus reflejos. —Gilbert sonrió sin pensarlo—. Pesas mucho menos de lo que parece.

—Tú también —dijo Jean-Claude también sin pensarlo, y se sonrojó.

Gilbert lo percibió y resistió el impulso de burlarse de él.

—Te enseñaré algunas técnicas después. Pero ahora me gustaría que lo hiciéramos sin reglas. El instinto es muy importante. En realidad, lo es todo. —Miró a su contrincante y su tono adquirió de inmediato una preocupación sincera—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, no, estoy bien. No te reprimas por mí.

Tampoco supo en qué momento el entrenamiento comenzó a convertirse en un juego para ambos. Ahora, cada vez que acababa encima de Jean-Claude, tardaba más en apartarse de él y ninguno parecía querer darse cuenta de aquellos segundos de más. El joven no era del todo inútil: en una ocasión casi llegó a tirarlo a él, ensimismado como estaba en apartar de sí unos pensamientos que se iban volviendo más inoportunos por momentos. Gilbert dio un giro, le dobló el brazo y lo inmovilizó desde detrás con suma facilidad.

—No lo haces nada mal, Jean —le dijo desde su espalda, acercándose a él sin soltarlo, y una vaharada de buen perfume procedente del cuello de su rival alcanzó de lleno sus fosas nasales. El único hombre que conocía al que le gustaba perfumarse era Francis. Viniendo de Jean-Claude tampoco parecía demasiado descabellado, pero no dejaba de ser un cadete. Los chicos habrían sido muy crueles con él si se hubieran percatado de que se perfumaba como las mujeres o como aquellos dandis tan afeminados. ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho solo aquel día y solo por él?

—Hueles muy bien —susurró Gilbert sin dejarlo libre todavía, apresando su muñeca medio retorcida junto a su agitado corazón.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió el luxemburgués también con suavidad, y la reacción del otro muchacho no se hizo de rogar. Tuvo que soltarlo, recomponerse y reír lo más naturalmente que pudo.

—Oye, así no avanzamos nada —dijo el más joven, tratando de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Él podría vencerlo fácilmente las veces que quisiera, pero era más que probable que Jean-Claude fuera capaz de servirse únicamente de su mirada para desbaratar toda su ventaja.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó el veterano con inocencia. Sus mejillas —en realidad las de ambos— estaban encendidas desde hacía un buen rato, pero todavía podía justificarse por el esfuerzo de la lucha. Gilbert se había esmerado para no hacerle daño, aunque de vez en cuando le asaltaba el deseo de tratarlo sin miramientos de ninguna clase. Sobre todo desde que, también desde hacía un buen rato, Gilbert se había rendido a la evidencia que sutilmente se insinuaba bajo sus pantalones.

—Sugiero que deberíamos trabajar un poco tus músculos. No te vendría mal un poco más de fuerza.

—Como tú digas. Aquí eres tú el maestro.

Aquello le gustó. Y mucho.

Lo hizo seguirlo a la sección del gimnasio donde se guardaban las pesas y algunos otros aparatos de los que Gilbert se había servido durante el curso. Durante las vacaciones de verano, las más largas del año, las instalaciones permanecían vacías y disponibles para los pocos alumnos que quedaban allí internos.

El prusiano se sintió tan cómodo al hallarse en uno de sus lugares favoritos de la escuela, que se envalentonó y esbozó una de sus sonrisas más características.

—Veamos, quítate la camisa.

Esta vez fue distinto. Poco antes habían competido por quitarse las chaquetas como dos críos; ahora era solo Jean-Claude quien se desabotonaba la camisa, con dedos mucho más inseguros, mucho más lentamente, vencido por la mirada abrasadora de Gilbert, que lo observaba hacer en silencio, apoyado con sensualidad impremeditada en una de las columnas de la barra de dominadas. En su propia cabeza, Gilbert le ordenaba con voz firme que se quitase también los pantalones. Jean-Claude llevaba una camisa interior blanca por debajo, que se dejó puesta, y Gilbert llegó a considerar por unos instantes el ir hasta él para apreciar más de cerca su cuerpo ligeramente revelado.

Si se acercaba a él y lo tocaba, ¿pensaría que no había segundas intenciones en aquel roce? La posibilidad era remota, pero...

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Gilbert procedió a quitarse su propia camisa tratando de no evidenciar el tumulto en que se había convertido su ya de por sí precaria voluntad. Únicamente quería que aquel muchacho que tanto había llegado a odiar se situara a su espalda. Quería mostrarle su águila imperial y que Jean-Claude alzara sus dedos largos y elegantes y se la tocara, deslumbrado y mudo de devoción.

La camisa cayó al suelo. Él no llevaba ropa interior, y aún menos en verano, por lo que quedó con el torso al aire. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos de expectación suprema por parte de Gilbert, hasta que para alivio de su inmenso ego, llegó a sus oídos por fin aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaba oír de labios de Jean-Claude:

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿pero qué tienes ahí? —preguntó el luxemburgués con halagador espanto.

Gilbert se giró y le ofreció toda la espalda.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él esta vez, sin poder disimular su complacencia.

—Es... es abrumadora —acertó a decir Jean-Claude.

La alas del águila arrancaban desde sus omóplatos y le cubrían media espalda con las plumas fieramente desplegadas. Además, dada la blancura extraordinaria de la piel del prusiano, el negro —el sable— contrastaba dolorosamente sobre ella, así como la corona de oro y gules situada justo por debajo del cuello del muchacho, y cuyo color vivo semejaba el de una herida abierta, fresca y sangrante.

—Joder, Gilbert...

Jamás le había oído soltar una palabra malsonante, y sonrió para sí, encantado, hasta que Jean-Claude se acercó a él un par de pasos y se aclaró la garganta:

—¿Puedo...?

No terminó la pregunta, pero lo cierto es que no necesitaba hacerlo.

—S... sí, claro —concedió Gilbert apretando los dientes de pura exaltación, aguardando en tensión el contacto de los dedos del otro joven sobre su espalda. Y, por mucho que hubiera estado esperándolo, el roce fue como un chispazo que lo hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. Jean-Claude no se limitó a sentir el relieve del tatuaje con la yema de los dedos, sino que se dedicó a trazar el contorno del águila con la punta de los mismos, muy delicadamente, provocando una reacción tan intensa en Gilbert, que este tuvo que morderse los labios para no exhalar un jadeo traidor.

«Lo está haciendo a propósito. A propósito. Me está acariciando el muy cabrón y está disfrutando de ello».

Pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería que sucediera? Por mucho que él quisiese negarlo, la erección que crecía bajo sus pantalones le contradecía con argumentos de incontestable autoridad.

Mortificado, pensó que quizá se lo estaba imaginando todo, exagerándolo al menos, y que Jean-Claude solo le estaba demostrando una curiosidad normal y, como mucho, un poco extasiada.

—Te ha debido doler tanto... —comentó Jean-Claude con un hilo de voz, los dedos aún prendidos en él justo donde terminaba su espalda y la rizada cola del águila.

«Estamos solos. No hay nadie aquí que pueda vernos. ¿Y si le tomo de la mano y se la llevo hasta mi bragueta? Una de dos: o se aparta de mí o... o me sigue acariciando».

Gilbert sintió que le ardía el cuerpo bajo aquel etéreo contacto que no cesaba.

—Creo que hay dolores... que merecen la pena —dijo el prusiano también en voz baja.

El luxemburgués retiró entonces aquella mano terrible y tentadora de él y Gilbert tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para agacharse a recoger la camisa y musitar una excusa titubeante—. Si quieres... mañana continuamos, Jean. Estoy un poco cansado y eh... ahora necesito una ducha.

Necesitaba un ducha. ¿Acaso podía ser más transparente y torpe?

Joder, joder, joder. Había estado a punto de hacer algo que no habría tenido vuelta atrás. ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Por muy agradable que ahora le resultara Jean-Claude, aquel deseo físico había sido demasiado fuerte. ¡Era absurdo! Era de lo más bochornoso.

Eso pensaba ya en la ducha y bajo el potente chorro de agua que caía sobre él a plomo, con los brazos apoyados contra la pared y el cuerpo sacudido por un breve temblor que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del agua.

Quizá Jean-Claude tenía razón y el amor platónico y desexualizado era el más perfecto que podía concebirse. Su primo Roderich, en cierto modo, también parecía pensar algo parecido y...

No, ahora no quería pensar en Roderich. Gilbert cerró los ojos, bajó una mano y se envolvió el pene con los dedos. En su mente, la imagen que evocó fue la de Jean-Claude. Dejó que el chorro de agua caliente le corriera por el rostro mientras empezaba a mover la mano con suavidad. Era muy distinto. Lo que sentía por Roderich era muy distinto —más elevado, más romántico—, y por eso no debía pensar en él ni mezclarlo con todo aquello. Amor puro, amor carnal... Imposibilidad, realidad. Lo correcto contra lo prohibido. Jean-Claude lo miraba aviesamente a través de su flequillo, su sonrisa era incitadora, taimada, por eso tenía que enseñarle quién mandaba allí.

Gilbert alternó los pausados movimientos de la mano con caricias aún más lentas, deslizando los dedos luego hasta los testículos, con los que siguió jugando durante un rato. Por supuesto, lo hacía arrodillarse frente a él, le asía de los cabellos y miraba su rostro desde arriba y con la debida arrogancia. Jean-Claude se le antojaba tan hermoso y puro como un ángel, y allí él era el demonio castigador de ojos de sangre y con alas negras a la espalda. Gilbert entreabrió los labios y su respiración se volvió más ruidosa cuando prosiguió masturbándose, su erección ya prácticamente plena. Así que alzaba la fusta negra de piel y la descargaba sobre la delicada mejilla del muchacho arrodillado delante de él sin muestra alguna de piedad. Se lo merecía. Su belleza se lo merecía. Una línea roja que cruzara su rostro de parte a parte, y la fusta frente a sus labios. Lámela. Y Jean-Claude la lamía, abría aquellos labios que no se debían besar y lamía el extremo de la fusta porque él así se lo había ordenado. Aceleró los movimientos de la mano sobre la polla que le urgía, rígida, entre los dedos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló un suspiro que fue a disolverse con la sonora respiración y que apenas quedaba velada ya por el sonido del agua.

Concentrado como estaba en llegar rápidamente al orgasmo, había dejado de prestar la debida atención a su entorno —no en vano se hallaba en un lugar público—, por lo que tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Un Jean-Claude real aunque también desnudo se había acercado a él por detrás y, por lo que parecía, llevaba un buen rato observándolo en silencio. Eso significaba que se lo había quedado mirando mientras él se tocaba en la ducha. Notó que los ojos del muchacho se detenían un brevísimo instante sobre su erección insatisfecha y regresaban a su rostro sin apenas variar su gesto contenido.

Al principio Gilbert sintió vergüenza, pero esta se esfumó con rapidez en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Jean-Claude no estaba allí precisamente para torturarlo. Esta vez no. Las únicas palabras que pronunció el que fuera su antaño rival corroboraron su alivio:

—Yo también... necesitaba una ducha.

Un sonrisa tortuosa se dibujó en los labios del prusiano, que, recobrado el dominio sobre sí mismo, se permitió observar a su vez al recién llegado. El vapor del agua caliente envolvía y se adhería a sus cuerpos desnudos en una especie de embrujo visual muy sugestivo. Jean-Claude, con el cabello ligeramente húmedo en las puntas, le parecía más sensual que nunca, quizá por la reminiscencias de aquella primera y ya algo lejana victoria sobre él.

Un nuevo aguijonazo de deseo acució al cadete de menor edad que, abandonando ya todo posible reparo, alcanzó un trozo de pastilla de jabón y se la tendió a Jean-Claude con una actitud displicente.

—Frótame la espalda —dijo tan solo, con voz inapelable de mando.

Únicamente quería que lo volviera a tocar como antes. Y ya no quería pensar más, solo quería sentir, sentirlo a él, sus dedos, su piel contra la suya, los tersos músculos que antes había percibido por debajo del uniforme cuando habían «jugado» a luchar.

El muchacho le obedeció y tomó el trozo de jabón de entre sus dedos. Le pareció que Jean-Claude temblaba, pero no habría podido asegurarlo.

Le sacudió una potente oleada de excitación cuando el joven aristócrata procedió a enjabonarle la espalda con aquella delicadeza tan suya, tan comedida. Tan... dócil. A sus espaldas, Jean-Claude le acariciaba de nuevo con la excusa del jabón, y dibujaba el suave relieve del tatuaje ahora húmedo. Contorneaba las alas y el ondulado plumaje del animal mientras trataba de disimular su propio deseo; cosa en extremo fútil ya que Gilbert podía sentir su aliento entrecortado junto a su nuca, cosquilleándole tan eficazmente como sus propios dedos.

Y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ser mejor que aquello, el luxemburgués hizo serpentear la pastilla de jabón hasta situarla sobre uno de sus hombros, donde vaciló unos segundos para después reanudar su recorrido descendente, aunque esta vez por delante. Aquella iniciativa inesperada de Jean-Claude lo sorprendió, pero la aceptó de buen grado. Cerró los ojos una vez más y se abandonó a las placenteras caricias que ahora se concentraban, aún tímidas, en torno a su pecho. Gilbert apoyó una mano sobre la pared y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, de modo que sus nalgas rozaron por detrás algo que era suave y duro a la vez. Jean-Claude gimió sobre su hombro derecho y los movimientos de su mano fluyeron hasta llegar a los abdominales de Gilbert.

Oh, Dios, sí...

Gilbert le quitó entonces la pastilla de jabón, pero el otro no solo no se detuvo, si no que continuó palpando su cuerpo con mayor seguridad. Los dedos jabonosos de Jean-Claude se deslizaron por la zona más delicada del vientre de Gilbert mientras este se estremecía por delante de él. Cuando la mano llegó hasta su pene y se lo acarició, ambos jadearon con suavidad y se acercaron aún más el uno al otro. Jean-Claude apoyó el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Gilbert que, a su vez, notó la erección de su compañero oprimiéndole contra la cadera. Y, aunque se moría por que Jean-Claude le masturbara con más fuerza, se contuvo y dejó que el muchacho encontrara su propio ritmo. En un primer momento le tocó el miembro solo con la punta de los dedos, tentativa y reverencialmente, pero pronto empezó a utilizar toda la palma de la mano, provocando en Gilbert una agudísima excitación. El inocente duquecito aprendía rápido, eso estaba claro. En cuanto se percató de la rápida reacción de Gilbert a sus caricias más audaces, redobló la fuerza del puño en torno a su polla y condujo la mano que tenía libre hasta sus testículos, que apresó con dedos ávidos hasta que arrancó unos gratos gemidos de la garganta del prusiano.

Gilbert aún disfrutó un rato de tales atenciones hasta que le acometió un súbito y nada alentador pensamiento: era Jean-Claude quien estaba dominando la situación. Así que, sin detenerse a meditar nada, muy fiel a su estilo, se encaró con el otro cadete, lo aferró del cuello y lo forzó a separarse un paso de él. Fue asombrosamente fácil manejar su cuerpo y aquello también le gustó: la vulnerabilidad que podía quebrar con sus propias manos, de así quererlo. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa —aquellos ojos ahora irreconocibles, más bellos aún de lo habitual—, Jean-Claude se lo quedó mirando un poco alarmado y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Gilbert decidió que debía doblegar también su cuerpo. Sin soltarle del cuello, tiró de él para llevárselo hasta debajo del surtidor de agua de la ducha, y observó con creciente entusiasmo cómo se mojaba el reluciente cabello del luxemburgués y cómo le se le deslizaba el agua por su delicado rostro.

Lo soltó para poder examinarlo a gusto y retrocedió un paso para devorar su cuerpo con la mirada. Jean-Claude hizo el ademán de alejarse del agua, que caía con mucha fuerza sobre él, pero Gilbert le propinó un buen empujón para devolverle a su sitio. Una vez que Jean-Claude supo que debía obedecerle, Gilbert pudo contemplar su cuerpo expuesto y a su entera disposición, y suspiró, relamiéndose los labios con fruición. Quería hacérselo todo. Deseaba morderle, arrodillarlo, lamerle, arañarle, someterlo y, en su inexperiencia, no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Miró la erección de Jean-Claude y pensó que sería maravilloso metérsela en la boca. Le apetecía chupársela de arriba abajo, pasarle la lengua por encima una y otra vez y saborear su piel sin detenerse apenas a tomar aire, pero eso significaría que tendría que ser él quien se pusiera de rodillas frente a él. Y no, eso no pasaría nunca. No con Jean-Claude.

Así que extendió una mano hacia el pecho del otro muchacho y buscó uno de sus pezones con los dedos. Le dio la impresión de que le gustaba, por lo que pasó a utilizar la otra mano también y se los pellizcó ambos sin reparar demasiado en su fuerza. Jean-Claude cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, a pesar de lo cual no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido que entremezclaba un matiz de dolor dentro del placer y que resultó de lo más enardecedor para el prusiano. Gilbert le tomó del pene y se lo masajeó unos segundos con cierto desdén. Estuvo a punto de soltarle un ufano: «¿Te gusta, furcia?», pero la imagen indefensa que ofrecía el otro muchacho, que temblequeaba ligeramente bajo el agua y lo miraba con una especie de súplica y respeto, terminó por conmover a Gilbert.

Por otro lado, debía reconocer que aquel Jean-Claude ya no tan puro era una delicia para los ojos; su cuerpo desnudo era tan elegante como vestido. Tenía una formas masculinas exquisitas, aún mejores de las que recordaba de años atrás. Era imposible no querer poseerlo.

Gilbert se sonrojó todavía más al imaginarse que podría perder la virginidad con Jean-Claude. Que ambos la perderían en realidad. ¿Y por qué no? Solo tenía que darle la vuelta, apoyarlo contra la pared y... y... ¿y si le metía primero los dedos por el culo? Solo un poco, antes de...

—Gilbert... —musitó Jean-Claude de repente, cortando brutalmente de raíz el curso de sus pensamientos. Había dicho su nombre de tal forma que un poderoso escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral como un latigazo que llegó a alcanzar su propia erección. Se dio cuenta de que aún tenía agarrado el pene de Jean-Claude y la rápida asociación de ideas le hizo tomar una decisión.

Gilbert se acercó todo cuanto pudo a él y tomó las dos pollas con la mano hasta ponerlas en contacto directo. La sensación fue increíble para ambos. Incitado por los sumisos gemidos de Jean-Claude, procedió a masturbar las dos erecciones a la vez, frotando una contra otra con facilidad. No sabía si se debía al jabón, al agua o al pre-semen. Tampoco es que tuviera la más mínima importancia. Fue tan placentero que el mismo Jean-Claude condujo su mano hasta situarla sobre la de Gilbert y comenzaron a hacerlo juntos, hasta que aquel roce tan íntimo le dio los primeros avisos de que, si continuaban así, se correría de modo inminente entre ambos. Traspasado por la excitación, Jean-Claude se echó hacia delante y reposó la frente sobre la mejilla de Gilbert en un gesto tan delicado e inesperado que pilló a contrapié al prusiano.

Sus labios se movieron solos. Recorrió una mejilla de Jean-Claude con la boca y cuando llegó a sus labios, se los lamió con decisión. Ninguno de los jadeos de Jean-Claude fue tan poderoso como aquel que le arrancó al pasar su lengua por encima de su boca. Sin más, comenzaron a besarse como dos críos nerviosos e impacientes bajo la lluvia artificial, mientras se lo acariciaban todo, las mejillas, el cuello, la nuca, el pelo, de nuevo el rostro, los labios con los dedos y de nuevo después con los labios, experimentando el uno con el otro y con cada trocito de piel susceptible de ser besado.

Jean-Claude le lamió el cuello y Gilbert le mordió el suyo. Y cuando sintió que el muchacho se sobrecogía entre sus brazos, Gilbert hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Jean-Claude, exhaló un suspiro amortiguado por su piel y se corrió entre los muslos de su compañero de escuela.

El joven de cabello de color platino, inmensamente aliviado aunque con la respiración aún agitada, se separó un paso de Jean-Claude y siguió sacudiéndose con cuidado el pene ya semierecto. El luxemburgués hizo el ademán de acercarse de nuevo a él, pero Gilbert lo apartó de sí con brusquedad. La mirada de incomprensión que le dedicó el veterano prendió alguna fibra sensible en el prusiano, que chasqueó la lengua y le indicó que se acercara como quien le concedía una última gracia a un condenado. Jean-Claude buscó una vez más los labios de Gilbert, que se dejó besar a pesar del cansancio que empezaba a embotar sus sentidos.

No debía pensar en lo que acababan de hacer. Él no se arrepentía de nada, pero... ¿y Jean-Claude? «Yo no soy un pervertido». Eso le había dicho. Gilbert sonrió para sus adentros. Amor puro... Sí, claro. Y una mierda.

¿Pero y si Jean-Claude sentía algo de veras por él? Viendo cómo le buscaba la lengua y atrapaba su mano para que lo ayudara a alcanzar el orgasmo a él también, uno bien podía pensar que allí había algo.

Podría romperle el corazón. Esa podría ser una dulce e inopinada venganza. Eso, por supuesto, en el caso de que sintiese algo y que todo aquello que había acontecido en las duchas no fuese más que un producto lógico y normal del acercamiento entre dos jóvenes con las pasiones a flor de piel.

Pero no. No quería vengarse de él. Ahora sabía que Jean-Claude no era más que un muchacho como él. Había sido cruel, sí, pero... Empezaba a comprender por qué lo había sido.

Gilbert lo miró a los ojos y le regaló la sonrisa más honesta y cariñosa que quizá nadie le habría dedicado jamás a aquel noble distante y egoísta de Luxemburgo.

Y fue en aquel momento cuando se oyeron las risas y las voces.

Fueron apenas dos segundos, dos, para poner en marcha de nuevo su corazón y tomar una de las decisiones más terribles, si no la que más, de su vida entera. Compañeros que entraban, las risas del pasado, la desnudez compartida, la vergüenza, los recuerdos, el dolor... Todo aquello hizo mella sobre él y fijó la vista en Jean-Claude con los ojos aterrados por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Al principio solo le dio un empujón que lo envió contra la pared enlosada, pero cuando las voces se acallaron de golpe —evidentemente ya los habían visto— tuvo que alzar la voz y soltar todas aquellas palabras que lo habrían de avergonzar y torturar por el resto de su vida:

—¡Hijo de puta, pervertido! Maricón asqueroso, ¿cómo te atreves a seguirme hasta aquí y... y...?

El primer golpe no le hizo sangre, pero sí el segundo. Y en cuanto vio la mirada de Jean-Claude desde el suelo (¡y no había odio en él!, pues no había odio sino un terror aún peor y más justo que el suyo) sintió que se le iba resquebrajando el corazón a medida que cada gota de la sangre de Jean-Claude desaparecía por el sumidero. El mismo por el que pocos minutos antes el agua había limpiado su propio semen.

Era él o yo. Él o yo. Él...

Aquellas pobres y patéticas autojustificaciones no conseguían borrar las lágrimas ni la sangre que nunca debieron estar allí. Sabía que, si miraba a Jean-Claude, rompería a llorar también y por eso lo golpeó una vez más.

Las risas y los gritos volvieron a surgir a su alrededor, pero esta vez mucho más fuertes y mucho más cerca.


	21. Cap 21 - Mascarada

**NOTA:**

¡Feliz año! Tenía que haber actualizado para el cumple de Ivan, but... Lo digo muchas veces, pero este capítulo es el que más me ha costado hasta la fecha. Tuve que reescribir mil veces la fiesta, eliminar páginas enteras, cambiar cosas de lugar... Pero no me rindo, porque yo, como el mismo Ivan dirá en este capítulo, jamás me doy por vencida. Aparte de ello, me atacó otra lectora a la que no le gustaba esta historia simplemente porque no era como _Unsere Mauern Brechen, Unsere Herzen Nicht_. Así que tuve que poner otro **Warning** bien visible en el prólogo. Detesto que no comprendan el tipo de historias que escribo, pero aún detesto más el hating ridículo a un autor (porque les aseguro que se ponen en ridículo con las cosas inconexas que dicen, además de mal escritas). En fin, que se larguen con viento fresco, no quiero que me lean quienes no son dignos XD.

Pero y mis seguidoras ¿dónde están? Estaba deseando llegar a este capítulo desde hace medio año y ahora me desaparecen todas. :(

Con respecto al capítulo, me he vuelto a pasar de mis límites, y mucho. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, pero había que detallar bien la interacción de los personajes en la fiesta y el reencuentro entre Ivan y Gilbert 12 años después, ¿no creen? Demasiados sentimientos...

Aprovecho para decir que escribiré dos oneshot relacionados con este fic. Estén atentos si quieren ahondar en la historia de ciertos personajes secundarios... **EDITO: _Lux in Tenebris_ está ya en oneshot aparte: se recomienda leerlo ahora, después del presente capítulo y antes del 22. Podrán disfrutar de un** **bello y jugoso lemon y de la dramática historia de Jean-Claude y Gilbert.**

Las notas históricas irán en los siguientes, cuando sea capaz de escribir algo más corto... Ahora estoy con un nuevo libro sobre los Romanov (El de Sebag Montefiore) así que trataré de documentarme con amor para darle a Ivan un bonito background de preciosa e histórica locura familiar xD. EDITO ahora que estoy terminando el libro. Es entretenido y está plagado de anécdotas, pero este Montefiori es un imbécil homófobo y antiprusiano. Me ha dado vergüenza leer cosas tan parciales y tendenciosas por parte de un historiador).

[¡Gracias a mi beta por el título y sus ánimos!]

—

 **Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras.** (William Shakespeare)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – Mascarada**

Encontró a Roderich en la sala de música como cada mañana, inclinado a solas frente al piano. Allí había estado siempre desde tiempos inmemoriales; desde que el solitario austriaco había dado sus vacilantes primeros pasos en este mundo. Pero en esta ocasión había algo muy distinto en su prometido. El aristócrata solía sentarse muy derecho, muy formal, la espalda en perfecto ángulo recto y los brazos impecablemente paralelos al suelo. De un somero vistazo, la perspicaz húngara supo en seguida que algo debía ir muy mal: esa mañana Roderich no solo no estaba tocando, sino que se hallaba recostado sobre la tapa de su sacrosanto piano.

La muchacha se acercó a él con cuidado y se detuvo a su lado con preocupación. Creyó por unos instantes que Roderich se había quedado dormido en aquella posición, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con suavidad, pero pronto se percató de que el pianista se aferraba con fuerza a una hoja de papel arrugada.

—Roderich, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la dama sin andarse con rodeos.

—Ah, hola, querida. ¿Qué tal tu excursión a caballo? —inquirió el austriaco abriendo los ojos y enderezando la espalda para recuperar la compostura.

—Muy bien. Hoy cabalgué hasta el molino viejo... Pero habría sido mejor si hubieras venido a montar conmigo.

—Eli, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta demasiado montar a caballo. Oh, querida, hoy estás guapísima —admiró el conde, y su mirada se iluminó tras sus lentes, haciendo que aquella perenne tristeza suya quedara disimulada al menos durante unos segundos.

Elizabeta había empezado a usar pantalones casi a diario y siempre para montar a caballo y, si bien a la señora Edelstein casi le dio un ataque la primera vez que vio a su futura nuera de aquella guisa, al final todos en Rosenthal se habían acostumbrado a verla con atuendos más propios de hombres.

Aunque nunca se lo había confesado, Roderich la prefería así. Con vestidos Elizabeta era una mujer espectacular, pero cuando llevaba sus chaquetas sastre, sus pantalones y sus botas altas, y se recogía el cabello con una simple coleta y un lazo, se transformaba en una verdadera diosa. Por otra parte, se la veía tan cómoda y tan feliz, que la muchacha deslumbraba hasta a los miembros más conservadores de la nobleza austriaca. Con indulgencia, aceptaban aquella «excentricidad» de buen grado, pues, al fin y al cabo, la dama era húngara y ya se sabía cómo eran esos descendientes de los salvajes magiares.

Elizabeta esbozó una débil sonrisa ante el halago de su prometido y apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de este, que no se apartó instintivamente como había hecho otras veces.

—No me digas que te gusta que me vista como un hombre —dijo la joven sin mala intención, pero ante su imprevista chanza, Roderich se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de ella.

—N-no... Quiero decir... Si a ti te gusta, a mí también me gusta —balbuceó, nervioso, y ella se maldijo internamente por su torpeza. Pero antes de que pensara en cómo arreglar su desliz, Roderich se recompuso, reunió valor para mirarla de nuevo y dijo algo que ella no habría esperado oír:—. Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, Eli.

En efecto, allí estaba pasando algo muy raro. En los últimos meses, eso era cierto, Rod había empezado a dejar atrás al fin aquella melancolía que arrastraba consigo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. También había empezado a llamarla Eli y hasta la había acompañado a dos cenas de gala en Viena, aunque en ambas ocasiones se habían tenido que retirar muy temprano.

Elizabeta volvió a situar su mano sobre el brazo de su prometido y, para su profunda sorpresa, él siguió sin rehuir su contacto.

—No te preocupes por mi felicidad —le dijo ella con una sonrisa rebosante de cariño—. Porque eso es cosa mía.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Roderich fue una mueca indefinible que culminó en un doloroso suspiro que terminó por enervar a la muchacha.

—Roderich, si no me dices qué te ocurre en este mismo instante, te juro que te arrastraré a bailar conmigo en la próxima fiesta de palacio.

El conde parpadeó y hasta se olvidó de que aún sujetaba aquella hoja de papel que ya se había releído quince veces aquella mañana.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la joven agachándose grácilmente para recoger la hoja manuscrita del suelo—. ¿Es una carta? ¿De Gilbert?

Roderich asintió en silencio, pero no hizo el ademán de arrebatársela como habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Normalmente, no habría permitido que nadie osara inmiscuirse en su intimidad, y menos con nada que estuviese relacionado con su primo y el secreto sagrado que ambos compartían. Ni siquiera Elizabeta. Pero aquella última carta de Gilbert era distinta a todas las demás.

—Oh, ¿es por eso que estás más callado de lo habitual? ¿Qué te ha dicho ese tontuelo para que estés así? Que yo sepa, cada vez que te llega una carta de Gilbert te conviertes en el hombre más feliz de Austria.

Aquella chica era demasiado observadora. ¿Sospecharía algo acaso? Ella trató de devolverle la carta sin mirarla, pero Roderich le indicó con un gesto que podía leerla si así lo deseaba. No había nada «peligroso» en esa última carta y ese era, precisamente, el problema. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa ante aquella muestra inaudita de confianza, Elizabeta desplegó la hoja de papel y se dispuso a leer aquella misiva que tanto parecía haber afectado a su futuro marido.

* * *

 _Berlín, a 9 de noviembre de 1882_

Querido Roderich:

Perdona que no te haya escrito antes, pero he estado muy desanimado últimamente y no quería mezclarte con mis cosas ni tampoco preocuparte más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo te va todo por allí? ¿Tus clases en el conservatorio son tan duras como las mías? Te juro que hay veces que creo que lo único que querría hacer es sentarme ahí a tu lado y oírte tocar el piano, pero en seguida vuelvo a la cruda realidad y empiezo a sentir una angustia tan fuerte aquí dentro que no me deja ni respirar.

Ya no tengo a quien contarle mis cosas. No tengo a nadie excepto a ti, Roddy. Podrías pensar que exagero y que tengo a Francis o a Alistair, pero te equivocarías. A Francis, sencillamente, no le puedo decir la verdad. Sus burlas me avergonzarían demasiado. Y es que hay ciertas cosas que no se le pueden contar a cualquiera, que es mejor guardarse para sí. Y en cuanto a Alistair... bueno, Alistair se marchó. E hizo bien, porque soy un hombre despreciable.

¿Recuerdas cuando, de pequeños, yo siempre me reía de ti y te llamaba cobarde? En el fondo lo hacía porque quería que te abrieras más al mundo, Roddy, que fueras tan asombroso como yo, que sonrieras, que fueras feliz. Y, sin embargo, todo este tiempo fuiste tú el valiente, el honorable, el paciente, el adulto.

No te puedes ni imaginar la vergüenza que siento.

Te preguntarás a qué viene todo esto. Te imagino frunciendo el ceño como sueles hacer y me muero de la añoranza. ¿Tú cómo crees que soy en realidad, Roderich? Tú me conoces, ¿verdad? ¿Dirías que soy un egoísta, un cobarde, una mala persona? Toda mi vida he creído que yo era mejor que los demás, que dedicaría mi existencia a defender a los más débiles, que mi honor me llevaría a hacer grandes proezas, y resulta que no soy más que un gran farsante.

Existe un muchacho en la escuela... Nunca antes te hablé de él porque no consideré necesario molestarte con mis problemas, pero esta vez creo que necesito hacerlo, porque siento que he traicionado todos mis valores, y llevo meses mortificado por lo que hice. Es decir... por lo que no hice. Verás, ese muchacho tenía que graduarse como teniente este año, pero terminó suspendiendo todos los exámenes y pruebas que le quedaban. Hace unos meses, a comienzos de verano, alguien destrozó su honor sin ningún tipo de compasión y él se convirtió en el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, en un apestado. Perdió a todos sus amigos, perdió su confianza... Yo creo que hasta perdió las ganas de vivir. ¿Sabes? Aquí dentro es todo mucho más intenso que ahí fuera: los sentimientos, el dolor, las traiciones... Aquí todo se magnifica. Y, a pesar de que yo lo sabía muy bien por haber experimentado en mis propias carnes lo horrible que es que todos te den de lado, yo no hice nada por ayudar a ese pobre muchacho. Sinceramente, espero que no me odies por lo que te voy a contar, o que te sientas decepcionado o incluso sientas asco por mí. Creo que no podría soportarlo.

En una ocasión un grupo de estudiantes le desencajaron los huesos de los brazos. Otro día unos compañeros de su propia clase lo forzaron a quedarse en una alberca llena de hielo durante una hora y él terminó por enfermar de gravedad de los pulmones. A veces veía sus contusiones, su uniforme sin botones, sus libros desgajados y me sentía tan rastrero como si yo mismo le hubiese hecho todas esas cosas con mis propias manos. Aunque te puedo certificar que lo que más duele siempre son las risas de los más débiles.

Un día me lo encontré encerrado en el baño, llorando, sollozando más bien, de una forma que hizo que todo se me retorciera por dentro y aún así... Aún así no hice nada por consolarlo. Podría haberlo hecho, ¿no crees? No se merecía sufrir así. No cuando él quería enmendar sus errores, no cuando empezaba a abrir su corazón y yo...

Bueno, probablemente no quieras leer esta sarta de patéticos lamentos, y no te culparía. ¡Pero es que me siento tan miserable, Roddy! No sé si podré vivir con esto sobre mi conciencia. Aún recuerdo sus últimas sonrisas, su manera de superarse, de tender su mano para salir de su propia oscuridad. Seguramente él tampoco lo tuvo nada fácil, pero así y todo, él optó por el bien. Alistair tenía razón y no existe perdón por lo que hice.

Tu primo, que te echa muchísimo de menos,

Gilbert.

* * *

Elizabeta se quedaría aún un buen rato en silencio con la carta entre las manos y con un leve rubor que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus mejillas. ¿Pero qué acababa de leer? ¿Quién era aquel Gilbert que firmaba aquella carta imposible? Sí, la letra era la suya, pero...

—Ya entiendo por qué estabas tan afectado, Roderich —consiguió decir al fin, adoptando un tono ligero como para contrarrestar las palabras amargas de aquel «desconocido» llamado Gilbert.

Roderich apretó los labios. No. Elizabeta no lo entendía. No entendía nada. En aquella carta Gilbert no había escrito ni una sola vez un simple «te quiero», como sí sucedía en todas las anteriores, las que él guardaba en el fondo del cajón secreto de su escritorio. Y es que no había nada remotamente comprometedor en aquellas líneas. Esa era la razón por la que ahora había consentido que ella leyese la carta.

—¿Qué vas a entender tú? —preguntó el aristócrata de malos modos.

Ella no permitió que su rudeza la molestase.

—Comprendo que estés preocupado por Gilbert. ¿Y quién no lo estaría después de leer esto?

Con un gesto nervioso, Elizabeta se colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado de la coleta. El movimiento fue tan natural e impremeditado que llegó a distraer al austriaco de sus negros presentimientos. Roderich se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo y apartó la mirada de aquella hermosa mujer a quien él aún subestimaba.

—No lo entiendes, Eli —dijo con mucho más tacto aunque con la voz desfallecida.

—Creo que entiendo más de lo que tú te piensas —replicó Elizabeta con suavidad. Su prometida parecía sumamente triste y aquello lo sorprendió—. Roderich, tu primo te adora más que a nadie. Y esta carta es la prueba.

Su afirmación acentuó todavía más su sorpresa.

—¡Te equivocas! Solo habla de sí mismo y... y... —Apretó los labios y completó la oración únicamente para sí: «... Y ni una maldita mención a su amor por mí».

Elizabeta le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Te has ofendido porque solo habla de sí mismo? ¿En serio? —Ella meneó la cabeza, reprobadora—. Es Gilbert de quien estamos hablando al fin y al cabo, ¿no es así? Por supuesto que va a hablar de sí mismo. ¡Eso es lo de menos! Ay, Roderich... Yo no sé quién es ese Gilbert que te ha escrito. Es alguien a quien yo no conozco. Te quejas, te lamentas porque crees que tu primo no te quiere... y ahora párate a pensar unos instantes. ¿A quién más le confesaría tanta... tanta debilidad? A mí, ciertamente no. Las cartas que él me envía son las propias de un crío, están llenas de presunción, de fanfarronerías, de superficialidad, de tonterías sobre lo machote y genial que es. Pero mira a este Gilbert. ¡Está irreconocible! —Elizabeta agitó la carta en el aire con los ojos húmedos y Roderich se sintió conmovido ante aquel ardor honesto y doliente que la muchacha estaba exteriorizando delante de él—. Yo... yo no creía siquiera que ese idiota fuese humano y...

Roderich buscó la mano de Eli y la tomó entre las suyas, y ella enmudeció ante aquel acto inesperado por parte de su novio.

—Tienes razón, he sido un egoísta.

Gilbert le estaba abriendo su alma como nunca había hecho y él solo era capaz de sentirse traicionado. Pero... ¿no había algo sumamente extraño en su carta? Debía reconocer que Elizabeta tenía su parte de razón. Menospreciarse de aquel modo no era propio de Gilbert. Allí tenía que estar pasando algo mucho más grave de lo que a simple vista podía parecer.

—No te mortifiques, cariño —musitó ella dulcemente sin retirar su mano de entre las del pianista.

—¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto, Eli? —inquirió Roderich indicándole la carta con un movimiento de cabeza.

¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo su opinión? La sonrisa de Elizabeta iluminó la sala de música aún más eficazmente que los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las rendijas de los cortinajes.

—Creo que ese chico del que habla Gilbert era su amigo. Creo que en todo ese asunto hay algo más... que Gilbert no nos está contando. Es decir, que no te está contando a ti.

—¿Su amigo? Nunca antes me habló de ningún amigo de la escuela.

—Amigo o no, lo que está claro es que tienen una historia en común. Fíjate en la última parte de su carta.

—¿Historia en común? ¿Qué quieres decir? —La palidez del conde se intensificó ante aquella posibilidad.

—No quiero afirmar nada categóricamente, ¿de acuerdo? El mismo Gilbert dice que allí dentro se magnifica todo sentimiento. El compañerismo, la lealtad... pero también el odio y... y... bueno, ya sabes...

Roderich retiró al fin el contacto de sus manos.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres ir a parar.

—Creo que vosotros dos tenéis un grado de confianza del que yo nunca disfrutaré —dijo ella con un atisbo de aquella melancolía intermitente que la asaltaba, inmisericorde, siempre que Gilbert se interponía en sus vidas—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?

—No, no y no. Si él no quiere contarme algo, no seré yo quien se lo sonsaque. Y además, Eli, no te confundas. Yo sí confío en ti.

—¿De veras? —La joven parecía sinceramente emocionada, pero también cautelosa—. Espero que no te moleste entonces mi... indiscreción, Rod, pero hay algo que me está torturando desde hace un tiempo...

—Dime de qué se trata.

—Ludwig me dijo algo antes de marcharse con su padre.

La palidez de Roderich fue tan súbita que Elizabeta creyó que su novio iría a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Roderich estaba verdaderamente horrorizado.

—Que debería casarme con otro hombre.

Ante aquel giro de la conversación, las pulsaciones del austriaco habían alcanzado ya un disparatado y antinatural tempo molto vivace.

—Bu... bueno, Ludwig no es más que un niño. Igual... prefiere... no sé, que te cases con su hermano. Ludwig te aprecia mucho, ¿verdad?

—No sé, Rod. Eso me hizo pensar...

Roderich trató de dominarse. No debía de ser muy difícil. Solo debería requerir un pequeño esfuerzo... Inspiró, espiró, expulsó a Gilbert de sus pensamientos y clavó la mirada con decisión sobre su prometida. Y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, logró escapar de aquel bucle mental de aflicción y autocastigo y conectar con las emociones de otro ser humano.

Elizabeta sufría. Eli no había querido tampoco aquel matrimonio impuesto, pero se había adaptado a él. Eli era digna de admiración porque había decidido transitar por el camino «adecuado», el más positivo, el más adulto. Y no es que se conformara, pues Elizabeta Héderváry era una guerrera, y sus pantalones de hombre y sus clases de esgrima eran prueba suficiente de ello. Su independencia, su afilada inteligencia y su cariño paciente la convertían en un ser excepcional.

Jamás le había parecido tan adorable como en aquella mañana sin música.

Roderich se levantó, la volvió a tomar de la mano y le besó los nudillos, dejando a la muchacha sin palabras.

—¿Sabes qué estoy pensando yo, Eli? —preguntó él aprovechando la pausa momentánea que su iniciativa había causado—. Que no me importaría bailar contigo en el próximo baile de palacio.

El siguiente beso fue apenas un roce, delicado, etéreo, casi virginal, pero para la joven húngara fue como si un nuevo amanecer hubiese alumbrado el último resquicio de oscuridad que había pervivido hasta entonces entre ellos.

La carta cayó de nuevo al suelo y ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

* * *

2

—¿Dónde te has dejado a Antonio? —preguntó Gilbert con una sonrisa torcida, mirando a su amigo a través del espejo mientras se daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

Francis le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó sobre él hasta situar su mejilla contra la suya, pero Gilbert lo apartó con un gesto digno y regio como correspondía al personaje que iba a interpretar aquella noche.

—Quita, que me pinchas con la barba —se quejó el prusiano—. Prefiero a mis hombres bien afeitados, gracias.

—Por supuesto, su Majestad. Espero de todo corazón que encontréis un apuesto y rasurado conde von Fersen en la fiesta, con el que podáis ir a un aparte y os dé todo lo que una reina necesita.

—¡Por favor, Francis! Mira, ya me has arruinado el maquillaje.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano, _mon amour_? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Gilbert asintió y el francés le hizo darse la vuelta sobre la silla para poder mirarlo de frente.

—Humedécete los labios, preciosa, o lo haré yo mismo.

El prusiano no tuvo más remedio que ruborizarse y, acto seguido, obedecerle.

—¿Y qué tendría que decir Toño al respecto? —insistió Gilbert dejando que el otro le pusiera color en los labios.

—Ya sabes que entre nosotros dos no hay nada. ¿Por qué ahondas en mi herida? ¿Por qué se me castiga?

—No puedo creerme que aún sigas detrás de él.

—Esta noche Antonio caerá. Tengo mis recursos. Además, en los bailes de máscaras es obligatorio descocarse, enamorarte de un extraño por una sola noche y hacer con él cosas muy pecaminosas.

El cadete le sonrió maliciosamente y su compañero le acarició la barbilla con manifiesto cariño.

—Ay, Francis, tengo muchas ganas de ir a ese baile.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es hora de que te evadas un poco de todo. Últimamente te veo muy tristón y ya sabes que eso no va conmigo.

—No... Si yo estoy bien —musitó Gilbert ocultando la mirada tras sus pálidas pestañas.

—Sí, ya, claro. Ya te lo he preguntado en otras ocasiones, pero ¿no será porque tienes remordimientos por darle su merecido a aquella basura de tipo?

—Prefiero no hablar del tema y que me ayudes con la peluca. Puto rococó...

—De eso hace ya dos años y ¿sabes? Tengo la impresión de que nunca me contaste toda la verdad. Desde entonces, siempre que estamos a punto de divertirnos se te ensombrece así la mirada y...

—¡Francis, ayúdame con esto!

—Claro, y no me extraña. ¿Qué tienes, dieciocho ya? Y sigues tan intacto como una carmelita. Qué vergüenza.

—Se acabó. Lo haré yo mismo. Tú te puedes ir a ayudar a Toño con su uniforme.

—Mi pequeñín malhumorado. ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? Hoy será tu noche, así que alegra esa carita. Menudo golpe de suerte que ese príncipe otomano te buscara precisamente a ti y te invitara a su fiesta. Sería incluso romántico de no ser...

—¿Algún día dejarás de emparejarme con todos los hombres del planeta? Te vuelves cansino. Estoy comprometido con Roderich.

—Y con... ¿cómo era? Con Natalya, si no recuerdo mal. Menudo canalla estás hecho. —Francis le guiñó un ojo—. Pero que yo sepa, solo llevas puesto el anillo de la rusa.

—A Roddy no le dio tiempo a intercambiar conmigo... Bah, no sé ni para qué te sigo el juego.

—Dime que vas a ir a esa fiesta, te vas a olvidar de tu primo por una noche y te vas a perder en los brazos de un enmascarado y sensual desconocido.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa. Divertirme sí, engañar no.

—¿Y lo que tú y yo hicimos en Viena qué fue?

—Eh... Diversión.

Francis soltó una carcajada.

—De modo que aún hay esperanza para ti, Gilbert. ¿Eso quiere decir que si me meto ahora bajo tus faldas y te robo la ropa interior no considerarás que sea un engaño hacia tu querido austriaco? Ay, ¡pero no me pongas esa cara, reina mía, que no voy a poder contenerme!

—Piérdete ya.

—Solo necesitas un poco de amor...

—Pues ni tú ni nadie me lo va a dar. —Gilbert le dio la espalda—. Ponme las joyas y la corona y después podrás retirarte.

—¡Así me gusta! ¡Como una verdadera reina! —Francis le ajustó la gargantilla al cuello y le envió un beso a su amigo a través del espejo—. Vamos a causar sensación, su majestad. ¡El mejor trío que se haya visto jamás!

Desde su asiento, María Antonieta ladeó la cabeza con coquetería, jugueteó con el largo mechón plateado que contorneaba su cuello y se admiró de lo asombrosamente bien que le sentaba la corona de Francia.

xxx

Sadiq no podía verle los ojos a su príncipe, pero se imaginaba que resplandecían como nunca bajo la finísima gasa de seda dorada con la que Ivan había recubierto su máscara de terciopelo. La mirada de Ivan era habitualmente glacial, aterradora, desalmada incluso para quien no lo conociese, pero él sabía que aquella impresión no era más que un espejismo, una vil mentira. Llevaba ya muchos años a su lado. Muchos años adorando los momentos secretos y sublimes en los que el ruso se transformaba en un ser vulnerable, cercano, dulce, precioso como ningún otro lo sería jamás.

Sí, por suerte no podía verle los ojos.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién? —preguntaba Ivan asomando la cabeza por una de las pesadas cortinas de brocado, oscilando sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro, tal y como haría un crío agitado y consumido por la impaciencia.

Sadiq se habría reído de no encontrarse él mismo nervioso ante la enorme responsabilidad que el príncipe le había endilgado sin ningún tipo de compasión: ser el anfitrión de un baile de máscaras que rondaría los cien invitados. Era una cifra ridícula para los estándares a los que los Romanov estaban acostumbrados, pero teniendo en cuenta que Sadiq había pasado la mayor parte de su vida vagando por callejones de dudosa reputación en Estambul, la perspectiva que esa noche se cernía sobre el antiguo esclavo era de todo menos halagüeña.

—No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien. ¿Acaso no serviste en un harén atestado de mujeres nobles? —le había dicho el ruso esa misma mañana, con una sonrisa fría y encantadora, muy fiel a su estilo—. No podemos romper la ficción todavía, Sadiq. Esta noche, una vez más, tú serás el príncipe y yo el esclavo.

Y menudo esclavo... No tenía ni idea de cómo iría a reaccionar el muchachito prusiano al que había ido a visitar en la escuela días atrás, pero él tenía muy claro que si se le acercaba un hombre tan impresionante como el que ahora tenía delante, no vacilaría en llevárselo consigo a alguna de las cómodas otomanas baldaquinadas de los pisos superiores.

Sadiq apartó la vista a regañadientes del cuerpo expuesto del príncipe y se concentró en el grupo de invitados que un lacayo estaba anunciando en ese preciso instante.

—Un momento, déjame ver... No, creo que no es ninguno de ellos. Por Ala, Ivan, ¿puedes estarte quieto ya? Además, tengo que marcharme para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Soy el maldito anfitrión, después de todo —dijo en tono de reproche.

Ivan hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—¿De qué va a ir disfrazado? ¿No te lo dijo? ¿Por qué no te lo dijo?

—No se lo pregunté. ¿Acaso querías que le hubiese enviado una nota a la escuela inquiriéndole acerca de su disfraz? Habría estado un poco fuera de lugar, ¿no crees?

—Bah, no importa, vete de una vez. Pero en cuanto llegue, me avisas. Hazme un gesto, o lo que quieras, pero avísame.

Sadiq puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes? A veces me da la impresión de que vuelvas a tener quince años —dijo el turco antes de abandonar aquel rincón e internarse entre los remolinos de personas con largos vestidos, miriñaques, togas, capas, coronas, sables, casacas, sombreros emplumados, parches falsos (aquello le divertía a Sadiq hasta cierto punto), y vetustos uniformes militares, mucho más ornados y complejos de lo que por entonces se estilaba.

Ivan paseó la vista por el amplio salón de espejos, repleto de desconocidos a cual más extravagante. Era hermoso ver el despliegue de colores a través del tamiz dorado de su velo: dotaba a todo cuanto lo rodeaba de un aura de irrealidad y de ensueño, algo que casaba muy bien con su presente estado de ánimo. Y es que estaba a punto de volver a ver a Gilbert. El ángel cautivo de su memoria —el tesoro que se moría por tocar tras tantísimos años de espera— iba a entrar en sus dominios por fin. La última vez, un Gilbert adorable y osado le había entregado su anillo de rodillas; pues bien, ahora le tocaba a él corresponderle.

Siguió buscándolo febrilmente con la mirada, embriagado sin haber bebido, intoxicado por unos sentimientos que estaban desbordando todas sus expectativas y su autocontrol. ¿Y si Gilbert no comprendía el alcance de su amor por él? ¿Cómo hacérselo saber? Por segunda vez en su vida, el miedo comenzaba a atenazarlo y desvirtuar su propia noción de la realidad. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus bombachos orientales y aferró la cajita del anillo con fuerza, en un intento de vencer aquel pánico absurdo. Todo saldría bien. Tenía que salir bien, pues un príncipe Romanov no podía ser cuestionado, ni rechazado y mucho menos, ignorado.

xxx

En mala hora había decidido volver a ponerse un vestido de mujer. Francis estaba contentísimo con la triada temática que habían terminado conformando con sus respectivos disfraces, pero él seguía pensando que había sido muy mala idea ponerse un voluminoso miriñaque bajo aquella superposición de faldas, drapeados a la polonesa y pesados volantes que le caían hasta el suelo desde los hombros y la cintura de su vestido rococó.

Gilbert seguía teniendo un cuerpo esbelto a sus dieciocho, pero los dos últimos años de duro trabajo en la escuela habían mermado la androginia física de la que había disfrutado durante su breve temporada como Gilbertine. A su lado, Francis parecía una muchachita de verdad, aunque un tanto descocada y libertina de más. El francés se había esmerado en acentuar sus rasgos más femeninos —se había afeitado incluso—, y sus ademanes estaban medidos al milímetro para seducir hasta al más recalcitrante de los «secretarios». A Gilbert le parecía tan obvio todo aquel juego que Francis se traía entre manos, que llegaba a resultarle incluso molesto. Y no solo porque la mayor cercanía entre sus dos amigos lo dejara a él aparte, sino también porque algo había cambiado en su propia relación con Francis. En realidad algo había cambiado en él mismo tras haber destruido su incipiente amistad con Jean-Claude. Amistad, o lo que hubiese sido aquello. Le constaba que Jean-Claude había logrado graduarse al final, después de varios intentos, y en el fondo de su corazón el prusiano se alegraba de veras. Pero ya no tenía a nadie a quien confiarle aquellos sentimientos que no desaparecían, a nadie a quien desnudarle su alma de nuevo sin temor a que lo censuraran o se burlaran de él.

Y es que ahora, la mera idea de tocar a otro hombre o siquiera acercarse a él la asociaba a la imagen indeleble y traumática de la sangre filtrándose y desapareciendo por un sumidero y, junto a ella, su inocencia. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo hacía sentirse peor. Además del horror, la vergüenza, la compasión y la culpabilidad que lo habían invadido tras haber golpeado a Jean-Claude, había sentido un ligero conato de excitación. Y algo como aquello no debía ni quería aceptarlo. Nunca. Jamás. Porque él no era un monstruo.

Antonio reía feliz por detrás de él. Le había pisado un par de veces uno de los volantes del vestido, pero el español continuaba a lo suyo, deslumbrado por el lujo de un mundo que nunca había sido el suyo.

—L'empereur Napoleon Bonaparte I, la Reine Marie-Antoinette de la France et la Marianne de la République Française.

En cuanto puso un pie en la amplia entrada de la sala de baile, Gilbert miró en derredor extasiado y sin atender al parloteo excitado de sus dos amigos. El juego de luces sobre las columnas, espejos y suelos de mármol había sido desplegado a conciencia para dotar a la sala de un resplandor cálido y acogedor. Era como entrar en un mundo de fantasía en el que todo estaba revestido de una ligera pátina como de oro viejo. Lo siguiente que atrajo la atención de Gilbert, como no podía ser de otro modo, fue la apariencia de los sirvientes. A sus espaldas, una Marianne de pecho descubierto y ya achispada desde el trayecto en carruaje, soltó una maldición en francés que remató con unas cuantas carcajadas.

—No me lo puedo creer —decía Francis meneando la cabeza, pero evidentemente encantado—. Y yo que pensaba que mi llegada iba a ocasionar un pequeño revuelo y ni siquiera voy a causar sensación.

Los sirvientes, todos del género masculino, iban únicamente cubiertos por unos simples y sugerentes pantalones al estilo otomano, turbantes con sus correspondientes antifaces, y brazaletes y collares de esclavo que iban unidos entre sí por una fina cadena. Algunas damas no sabían si mostrarse escandalizadas o maravilladas ante aquel desfile de hombres semidesnudos que pululaban por doquier con tamaña desfachatez.

—¡Mira, Gilbert! Hemos entrado en tu paraíso particular. Apuesto a que perderás la cabeza esta noche.

—¿Puedes dejar la bromita de la cabeza, por favor? Ni siquiera tuvo gracia la primera vez.

—Uh oh, alguien empieza la noche con mal pie...

Su amigo tenía razón. Al principio le había hecho ilusión que lo invitaran a una fiesta de máscaras, pues se graduaría en apenas dos meses y esa era la primera ocasión que se le presentaba para divertirse. Pero, para su desgracia, Francis no se equivocaba del todo: siempre que había tratado de pasárselo bien, había acabado ahondando en el maldito sentimiento de culpa que lo acosaba siempre. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Poner buena cara. Sonreír. Por amor de Dios, ¡estaba en una fiesta! Por otro lado, dentro de dos meses dejaría atrás Berlín de una vez y se presentaría ante Roderich con su nuevo y flamante uniforme de oficial de caballería.

—Esto no es apropiado para la reina de Francia —sentenció Gilbert arrugando la nariz con altanería para, a continuación, echarse a reír también—. Así es imposible mantenerme en mi papel.

—Bueno, el dueño de este palacio es un príncipe otomano ¿no es así? —comentó Francis—. De sobra son conocidos por sus excentricidades. No me sorprendería que más tarde todos estos sirvientes se entregaran a una orgía de proporciones épicas. Podrían tener incluso niños que...

—¡Por Dios, Francis! —cortó el prusiano, que tuvo que renovar sus carcajadas al ver la cara de espanto de Antonio, que miraba a diestro y siniestro como si acabara de entrar en los avernos de la depravación.

Una voz profunda los interrumpió de forma tan repentina que el español soltó un respingo, tropezó de nuevo con el vestido de Gilbert y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y de tirar a su amigo al suelo. El recién llegado se apresuró a tomar a Antonio de un brazo para impedir el desastre y después le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le recolocaba, solícito, el bicornio torcido sobre la cabeza.

—Estos nobles son todos unos pervertidos, ¿verdad que sí? —comentó el anfitrión con actitud campechana—. Su excelencia, me encanta que haya accedido a asistir a nuestra humilde fiesta.

Antonio clavó la mirada en el hombre moreno y alto que le sonreía con fiereza. Todo en él era imponente: sus ropajes holgados, su historiado turbante, su poderoso perfume, la extraña máscara blanca que no llegaba a ocultar la cicatriz que descendía por aquella mejilla mal rasurada.

—En serio, ¡me encanta! Es usted el tercer Napoleón que nos llega esta noche —continuó Sadiq haciendo gala de su buen humor, con aquel francés tan masculino que poseía—. Yo me doy por satisfecho con fastidiarlo un poco... El muy bastardo detesta con toda su alma al Gran Corso.

—¿A quién se refiere, alteza? —intervino Gilbert, divertido a su vez por la ligereza tan poco principesca que empleaba el otomano al hablar—. ¿Y quién no odiaría a ese usurpador?

Pero Sadiq no le respondió, sino que se limitó a trasladar la mirada ambarina de su único ojo desde el español hasta el prusiano y su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto entabló contacto visual con el muchacho. La impresión que le había causado el cadete en la escuela había sido favorable, pero ahora no podía evitar que lo asaltara una oleada de antipatía. No habría sabido decir si se debía al disfraz de mujer, que transmitía falsedad y artificialidad por los cuatro costados, o simplemente por el hecho de que el joven se hallaba allí, tan cerca, a punto de reencontrarse con su príncipe.

Y celos o no de por medio, jamás permitiría que ningún otro hombre hiciese daño a Ivan.

Gilbert detectó el breve destello de animadversión en el turco y retrocedió un paso de forma instintiva. Había algo demasiado raro en su cambio de actitud y el prusiano odiaba no comprender la razón de las cosas, lo hacía sentirse en desventaja.

—¿Ha sido idea suya todo este... este desenfreno? —se sumó Antonio, en alemán, dirigiéndole la palabra al supuesto noble de Anatolia.

Sadiq recuperó su humor, se echó a reír con ganas y palmoteó al hispano en el hombro con suma confianza.

—¿Desenfreno? —replicó también en alemán para corresponder a su invitado—. Disculpe mi torpe alemán. ¿Acaso no sabe usted francés, señor Napoleón? ¡Esto es tan divertido! Pero ¿a qué desenfreno se refiere? No me diga que le disgusta mi pequeño ejército de bellos y sumisos esclavos. De hecho, estoy pensando que, si ustedes gustan, podría presentarles a alguno de ellos.

Antonio denegó con la cabeza como si la idea de que se le acercara alguno de aquellos desvergonzados fuera la cosa más terrible que pudiera sucederle esa noche. Sin embargo, Francis intervino y entrelazó sus brazos con los de sus amigos, exhibiendo parte de su proverbial desenfado.

—A Marie-Antoinette aquí presente le encantaría que le trajera uno de sus mejores ejemplares para atender sus dulces caprichos. _Mon Dieu_ , debería conocer a su marido. Dicen las malas lenguas que... ya sabe... no sabe ni izar la regia bandera, con ayuda ajena o sin ella. No es de extrañar que la pobre mujer tenga que consolarse con joyas, zapatos, cuñados, damas y hasta bellos extranjeros.

—Todo calumnias —dijo Gilbert con pretendida dignidad—. Pero claro, ¿qué otra cosa va a decir la encarnación de la república?

—Quizá no fuera una buena esposa —se inmiscuyó el turco con una mueca ambigua.

—¡Oh, todos contra mí! Está claro que los austriacos no somos queridos en ninguna parte.

—Mi señora, en Europa quizá se hayan perdido las buenas costumbres, pero puedo asegurarle que en todo Oriente se sigue manteniendo la hospitalidad. —Sadiq les dedicó una ampulosa reverencia que produjo un revuelo de coloridos caftanes—. Y para que comprueben la veracidad de mis palabras, pienso asignarles a mi sirviente más especial para su personal uso y disfrute. ¡Espero que se diviertan, amigos míos!

El príncipe otomano le dirigió una última mirada a Gilbert antes de retirarse. Francis estaba haciendo algún comentario irreverente de los suyos, pero el prusiano volvió a hacer caso omiso de las risas de sus dos amigos. Con aspecto pensativo y un tanto inquieto, desplegó su abanico y comenzó a darse aire con movimientos muy poco femeninos.

Sadiq encontró a Ivan todavía más nervioso de lo que lo había dejado y alzó las cejas bajo su máscara cuando el ruso lo asió de las brazos con impaciencia.

—¿Es uno de los muchachos con los que hablabas?

Por lo visto no les había quitado ojo de encima desde su puesto de observación.

—Creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco antes de presentarte ante él, mi príncipe.

—Dios, Sadiq. Mira. —Ivan tomó a su compañero de la mano y se la colocó sobre su pecho. El turco percibió la tibieza de la piel de Ivan y tuvo que persuadirse para no empezar a acariciarlo allí mismo.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? ¿Que te late el corazón? Menuda novedad. Un príncipe Romanov con corazón.

Ivan le apartó la mano, ofendido.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan cínico?

—¿Y tú tan romántico?

—El hombre de mi vida está a escasos metros de mí.

«Sí, bueno, y el mío también. ¿Y qué?», pensó Sadiq, luchando consigo mismo por no exteriorizar ningún sentimiento que pudiera resultarle inconveniente a Ivan.

—Pues estás de suerte. Les he dicho que les enviaría a mi mejor esclavo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Qué gran idea! ¡Eres maravilloso, Sadiq! —Ivan le sonrió con aquella dulzura irresistible que el antiguo esclavo llevaba soportando durante años.

Por fortuna el príncipe llevaba los ojos ocultos, así no tendría que ver el brillo encantador que adquirían sus pupilas cuando algo lo emocionaba de veras, el mismo que acompañaba siempre a sus sonrisas más bellas y sinceras.

—Solo has de presentarte ante él y hacer lo que consideres oportuno —dijo Sadiq con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer, gracias —replicó el ruso con arrogancia—. Ya sabes que yo puedo seducir a cualquier hombre.

Sadiq tuvo que reírse.

—Será interesante entonces ver cómo seduces a una mujer.

—¿Cómo? —Ivan desvió la vista hacia el alborotador trío y, por el fruncimiento de sus labios, Sadiq supuso que no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que había visto—. No me digas que es María Antonieta.

—La misma, mi príncipe.

—¡Oh no! Prefería que hubiese sido esa rubia del cabello largo. Al menos ella lleva una túnica muy fácil de quitar.

—Guau, Ivan. ¿En serio?

—Pero ¿por qué una mujer? Esto es inaceptable. Se lo tendrías que haber prohibido.

—Es una fiesta de máscaras. Habría sido todo mucho más fácil si lo hubieses invitado a tomar un maldito té. Pero no, tenías que montar toda esta charada para enfrentarte a una situación que ya de por sí es absurda.

—Echo de menos cuando me servías. En silencio. Complaciente.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Pues ahora te toca a ti hacer los honores con nuestro adorable invitado del vestido tan difícil de quitar. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, esclavo mío. —Sadiq le dio una palmada en el trasero y se alejó, dispuesto a no desaprovechar una ocasión de socializar con cualquiera que no lo convirtiese todo en un drama imposible.

xxx

Pronto se organizó una competencia entre los tres amigos por ver quién se hacía con mayor número de admiradores —o enemigos según el caso—. La selección de los disfraces, llevada a cabo por Francis, había sido concebida desde el primer momento con una obvia intención: causar la mayor controversia en la fiesta. Y es que una «dama» con el consabido gorro frigio y envuelta en la bandera de Francia no podía ser plato de buen gusto para todos los buenos berlineses que habían sido invitados al palacio del misterioso y ya legendario príncipe de Oriente. Como era de esperar, Napoleón tampoco gozaba de amplias simpatías, pero Antonio poseía una facilidad insultante para ganarse hasta al más suspicaz de los mortales. Gilbert, que al principio se había dejado agasajar por algún caballero despistado y de claras tendencias monárquicas, perdió enseguida el interés así como las ganas de formar parte del espectáculo que estaban montando sus dos amigos. Cuantas más féminas se arrimaban al español, más hombres perseguía el francés.

No, definitivamente no le gustaba el tira y afloja de la pareja. Parecían dos idiotas dando vueltas en círculos. ¿Y quién iba a decirle a él que el francés resultase al final tan persistente?

«Bah, ellos sabrán lo que hacen. Ya son mayorcitos. Y yo debería irme por mi cuenta. Hay decenas de hombres apuestos y descamisados esperando a que les pida algo para beber. Sí, esa es una buena idea. Debería dedicarme a beber. Me pregunto si a Jean-Claude le gustaría estar aquí...».

Gilbert se detuvo en seco y cerró el abanico de golpe, inmensamente molesto consigo mismo. Pero ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué Jean-Claude, si ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a hacerse amigos? No sabía ni dónde estaba, si habría vuelto a Luxemburgo tras su graduación o se habría quedado en Berlín, pero en cualquier caso, allá donde estuviese, Jean-Claude lo estaría odiando con toda su alma. Eso lo tenía claro.

Pero en el fondo sí que lo sabía. Sabía por qué su antiguo veterano había acudido con tanta premura a sus pensamientos mientras observaba el torso desnudo de los sirvientes. Y era verdaderamente desquiciante.

Se acercó a uno de aquellos jóvenes enmascarados y silenciosos y le robó una copa de champán para bebérsela de un solo trago. El joven le ofreció una segunda copa con incredulidad y Gilbert la aceptó, desabrido, tratando de no interesarse por los pectorales del camarero.

Aquella fiesta era absurda.

Con la copa en ristre, se recogió las faldas con decisión y se alejó del gentío con la intención de explorar en soledad aquel palacete tan exótico e insólito según los estándares prusianos. La fiesta se la podían quedar Francis y Antonio. Él siempre había sido del tipo aventurero y además la enigmática actitud del otomano no hacía sino exacerbar aún más su curiosidad por él. Así que se escabulló por una puerta para iniciar su investigación, creyendo que nadie se percataría de su huida. Pero no habría podido estar más equivocado, ya que fueron al menos dos los hombres que lo siguieron: uno simplemente con la mirada, otro con sus propios pies.

Cuando Francis vio que aquel desconocido alto salía del salón en pos de su amigo, sonrió para sí y abandonó la intermitente vigilancia que había mantenido hasta ese momento sobre Gilbert. _Eh bien_ , ya era hora de centrarse en Antonio.

El prusiano aspiró profundamente en cuanto dejó atrás las risas estridentes y ebrias de los invitados. Con creciente alivio caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el pórtico de columnas que conducía hacia las escaleras del primer piso. La decoración era de estilo oriental, demasiado distinta a todo cuanto él conocía. Lujos innecesarios, perfumes, cortinas etéreas, cojines, divanes, biombos labrados y tapizados con las sedas más nobles... Se aproximó a las escaleras, apoyó la mano enguantada sobre el pasamanos y echó un vistazo hacia el piso superior con el ánimo más liviano y renovado. Allí le daban a uno ganas de dejarse llevar, de olvidar, de perderse en el edén y abandonarse a un placer prohibido...

—¿Conocéis el cuento de Barba Azul, su majestad?

La copa de champán estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la carísima alfombra persa cuando aquella voz imperiosa y a la vez apacible lo asaltó por la espalda.

—¡Por Dios! Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca.

A dos metros de él, uno de los sirvientes aguardaba su respuesta con la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamás en un hombre. Vestía tan pocas prendas como los demás esclavos, pero había algo muy distinto en él. Su actitud, su apostura, el modo exquisito y orgulloso en que alzaba la cabeza como si estuviera acostumbrado a mirarlo todo desde las alturas. Su antifaz era también distinto y hasta sus joyas también lo eran: él no portaba cadenas de esclavo.

—Lamento haberos asustado, su majestad. Pero deambular a solas por el palacio de un desconocido puede ser peligroso incluso para vos, por muy reina que seáis.

Gilbert se llevó la copa a los labios sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre. El maldito antifaz que el desconocido llevaba le impedía verle la mitad del rostro, pero de alguna forma sabía que le estaba taladrando hasta el alma con sus ojos invisibles. Y se sintió violentado... Pero también fascinado.

—Así que peligroso... ¿Insinúas que existe una habitación llena de cadáveres de mujeres en alguna parte de este palacio? ¿O acaso soy yo quien corre peligro por buscar algo que no ha de buscarse?

La risa del desconocido era muy agradable, pero también masculina y sugerente.

—Nunca permitiría que os sucediese nada malo, mi señora —aseguró el esclavo con fervor.

El muchacho no replicó y se limitó a terminarse el champán sin desviar un solo segundo su inquisitiva atención del otro hombre. Debía de tener algo más de veinte años, unos pocos más que él. Su alemán era más que correcto, pero la forma en que lo pronunciaba le hacía pensar en algún lugar remoto aunque también cercano. El acento suave y sensual y la elegancia pausada y melódica de su entonación, tan diferente a la del alemán, le parecieron muy familiares, pero no se vio capaz de ubicar el origen del enmascarado.

Por otro lado, tenía la piel muy clara y, por lo que se veía, un cuerpo tan exquisitamente torneado que se sorprendió imaginándoselo íntegramente desnudo. Gilbert se atragantó con el último sorbo de champán y el esclavo se adelantó para acercarse a él con una mueca de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —dijo Gilbert retrocediendo un paso de forma instintiva y el desconocido se detuvo.

—Disculpad mi osadía, mi reina —dijo el sirviente con aquella voz sinuosa, que ya causaba estragos en el desprevenido prusiano—. Estoy aquí para ser vuestro sirviente, en vida y muerte.

Gilbert dibujó una breve sonrisa en sus labios, que ocultó rápidamente tras el abanico de seda. Ivan, desarmado ante aquella primera sonrisa que le había dedicado su amado, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar como tenía previsto. Los ojos de Gilbert eran tal y como los recordaba: desdeñosos, preciosos, cálidos, llenos de un fuego que parecía brotar e irradiar directamente desde su alma.

En realidad eran aún mejores de lo que recordaba.

Pero entonces un súbito pensamiento cortó de raíz su ensoñación y devolvió al ruso con brusquedad a la realidad presente: Gilbert no lo había reconocido. Gilbert no había reconocido aquellas mismas palabras que él, un pequeñín de seis o siete años, le había dedicado al príncipe con su vocecilla infantil transida de admiración mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies ante las miradas atónitas de sus dos hermanas.

Aquello era inaceptable.

Ivan no se lo pensó. Con agilidad y sin perder la majestuosidad de sus gestos, hincó una rodilla frente al muchacho y se echó hacia delante hasta depositar un beso en la punta de uno de los botines de su invitada.

—María Antonieta de Austria, permitidme ser vuestro esclavo más devoto y cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengáis a bien ordenarme —insistió el príncipe.

Gilbert se ruborizó y ladeó la cabeza con una coquetería tan desprovista de imposturas que el ruso creyó que le daría un vuelco al corazón. Se puso en pie y se encaró con la «dama» con una actitud distinta, bastante más posesiva que servil.

—¿Y por qué ibas a obedecerme tú mejor que otros, esclavo?

—Porque he sido designado especialmente para vos, su majestad.

—Soy difícil de complacer.

—Eso no supondrá ningún problema. Yo jamás me doy por vencido.

El muchacho se rió e Ivan notó que una abrumadora felicidad lo conquistaba, lo sometía y lo paralizaba. Se moría por tocarlo. Gilbert estaba allí, delante de él después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años, y todo parecía irreal, confuso. Imposible. Maravilloso.

—¿Eres un esclavo sexual? —inquirió la dama de improviso, alzando una de sus pálidas cejas en un gesto adorable aunque de inequívoca frivolidad.

Ivan, que no se esperaba aquella salida por parte de «su» prusiano, soltó una carcajada honesta y tan desnuda como la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Y ya no pudo contenerse. Tuvo que tomar a Gilbert de la mano para besarle los nudillos, pero este último se zafó de su contacto de tal forma que su propia brusquedad terminó por hacer que se le escapara la copa de entre los dedos y fuera a parar al suelo alfombrado, donde el frágil cristal se hizo añicos en mitad de un estruendoso silencio.

—¿Qué os ocurre? —preguntó el príncipe con la voz más apagada—. ¿Acaso os desagrado, mi reina?

—Por Dios, no —replicó Gilbert, que volvió a servirse del abanico para disimular su azoramiento. Tendía a hablar sin pensar cuando estaba nervioso y la mayor parte de las veces llegaba a arrepentirse por su excesiva franqueza, pero Ivan sonrió abiertamente tras oír sus palabras y algo se activó en el interior del prusiano. No sabía quién diablos era ese hombre, ni cuáles eran sus intenciones, ni qué esperaba de él, pero comenzaba a dominarle un leve y familiar pánico.

Gilbert cerró el abanico y extendió la mano hasta el rostro del esclavo hasta que rozó la curva de una de sus mejillas con la punta de sus tersos guantes. Aquel gesto delicado e inesperado sorprendió al ruso, que se dejó acariciar el rostro al tiempo que Gilbert buscaba sus ojos inútilmente, tratando de traspasar la gasa de oro que le impedía acceder de forma directa a su alma.

—Tu máscara es distinta a la de los demás esclavos. ¿Por qué ocultar también los ojos? —musitó el joven alemán con un tono tan suave y profundo que Ivan sintió que estaba a punto de desbordarse.

—¿Querríais verme los ojos?

—Me siento en desventaja, pues los ojos no mienten nunca.

—No puedo desenmascararme tan pronto, mi adorable reina, pero conozco varios lugares en este palacio al que puedo llevaros. Discretos y apartados y tan cómodos como vos gustéis.

Ivan deslizó un brazo en torno a la cintura de Gilbert, pero este se apartó de él de nuevo.

—Soy un hombre —advirtió Gilbert con la voz titubeante.

—Lo sé. Por suerte para mí lo eres —aseguró el ruso—. ¿Quieres que dejemos de actuar como reina y esclavo? Seré lo que tú quieras que sea. Pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré. Mi vida es tuya.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Desde la primera vez que te vi no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en besarte.

—Esto es... esto es absurdo. No me conoces.

—¿Pero de qué tienes miedo? —inquirió el príncipe, adelantándose para buscar su mano.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada! Es solo que... ¡no puedo! ¡Suéltame!

—Gilbert, por favor...

El prusiano palideció al oír su propio nombre de aquellos labios que empezaban ya a trastocar toda su capacidad de raciocinio.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué conoces mi nombre? —preguntó el cadete con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón desbocado bajo el estrecho corpiño—. ¿Quién eres?

—Espera, no te vayas, por favor. ¡Gilbert! —suplicó Ivan inseguro por vez primera, pero el joven había logrado desembarazarse de él para correr hacia la sala de baile y confundirse de nuevo entre la multitud.

xxx

En la sala, las cosas se habían caldeado entre Antonio y Francis y no del modo en que el alsaciano hubiera preferido. Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que cuando Gilbert no estaba cerca de ellos, la situación se volvía tirante entre ambos. El prusiano les servía de necesaria carabina, pero también de chivo expiatorio y de diana de todas sus bromas.

En efecto, las bromas no funcionaban con el español tan bien como con el prusiano. Gilbert, en el fondo, era un buen chico y no solía descontrolarse por muy pesadas que fueran sus gansadas sobre él, pero Antonio era harina de otro costal. Antonio se las devolvía. Y con creces. Así, uno y otro entraban en una espiral sin fin en la que se las iban devolviendo hasta que el intercambio cobraba proporciones bélicas y las gracias dejaban de hacer eso mismo: gracia.

«Enamórate de un español si quieres destruirte la vida».

Pero cuando vio que Antonio invitaba a bailar a una dama de ondulados cabellos rubios y se pegaba a ella de forma más que inapropiada, consideró que ya había tenido suficiente. ¡Pues hasta allí habíamos llegado! Una cosa era su propia hermana, y lo cierto es que, aunque era él quien tenía la culpa, no se arrepentía de haber jugado y quebrado un poco el corazón del español mientras vivían en Alsacia, pero otra cosa muy distinta eran las rubias desconocidas.

Esperó a que terminara el minué, o lo que fuese aquello —Antonio se movía con gracia pero bailaba caóticamente, siguiendo sus propias reglas— y consiguió contenerse hasta que el otro se situó a su lado con una nueva copa en la mano. La sonrisa blanda que el español traía consigo, aquella que Francis normalmente adoraba, no hizo sino empeorar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Te gusta mi estilo de baile? —preguntó Antonio con la mirada un tanto desenfocada y el champán goteando hasta el suelo desde su copa temblequeante.

Francis se cruzó de brazos.

—Estás dando el espectáculo, Toño.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien se subió a una silla para dar un sermón en pro de la República. Aquí, en la cuna del monarquismo prusiano. —El español soltó una carcajada ebria—. Aún no comprendo cómo no nos expulsaron.

—Bueno, pero lo mío solo fue para molestar a todos estos encopetados señores.

«Y lo tuyo ha sido para molestarme a mí, maldito español».

—Francis, ¿qué...?

—Estoy harto —cortó el francés—. Todo lo que haces es... es retorcido, Antonio. Y me he cansado. Espero que al menos Gilbert esté teniendo la noche de su vida, porque lo que soy yo, me vuelvo a casa. Adiós, Toño.

Lo que decía era injusto, hipócrita incluso viniendo de él, pero no se hallaba en condiciones de medir sus palabras ni sus emociones. Ya no. Sin embargo, Francis enmudeció cuando vio que Antonio se quedaba con la boca abierta, la vista clavada en él con incredulidad y sus ojos adquirían un tono de verde aún más intenso debido a la presencia imposible de unas lágrimas.

¿Estaba acaso... llorando?

Pero ¿qué...?

—Antonio...

—Yo tampoco puedo seguir así.

El colosal enojo que había dominado al francés durante unos segundos se esfumó de inmediato. Tomó a su amigo de una muñeca y lo forzó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Espera, Antonio. Esto tenemos que hablarlo.

Y sin aguardar respuesta, tiró de él para alejar al lloroso español de ojos indiscretos y ávidos de dolor ajeno.

Mi amigo no se encuentra bien. No, no llame a ningún médico. Solo necesita un lugar tranquilo donde... Sí, tráiganos un poco de agua. Sí, muchas gracias.

La sala contigua era acogedora y silenciosa y Francis suspiró de alivio. Sofás, una chimenea enorme y montones de libros apilados sobre una mesa auxiliar, aunque también podían verse algunos diseminados sin orden ni concierto por encima de sillas y repisas.

—Siéntate aquí, Toño —dijo el francés tomando con cuidado uno de los libros de encima del sofá para hacer sitio a su amigo. Al posar la vista sobre la portada, algo llamó someramente su atención: habría jurado que el título estaba escrito en ruso, pero enseguida apartó el libro a un lado. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Al ver que el español no se decidía a abrir la boca, se armó de paciencia y dio el primer paso. Hizo que ambos se quitaran las máscaras y las arrojó sobre la mesa. Por lo menos ahora ya no lloraba.

—Antes dijiste que no podías seguir. ¿A qué te referías?

Antonio bajó la cabeza y Francis percibió cómo tomaba aire antes de responder.

—A todo.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué es todo? ¿Esto es por Marianne? —Decir aquello le dolió incluso a él, pero se las apañó para parecer el hombre insensible y curtido de siempre—. Yo ya te avisé de que no te enamoraras de ella, Toño.

—No es eso. Es... es decir, al principio sí, pero... no es eso.

Francis supo que se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso. Y saberlo comprometió aún más su confianza. No, dudar no era propio de él. Así que decidió arriesgarse: posó la palma de la mano sobre el cuello del español en un gesto lleno de cariño y el otro no solo no se apartó, sino que un breve amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Animado por su reacción, Francis le acarició la piel de forma casi imperceptible con el pulgar y se acercó un poco más a él en sofá.

—Dime entonces, Toñito —dijo bajando la voz, asegurándose de imprimir en ella el tono más tierno de su repertorio—. Nadie te va a juzgar aquí.

—Dios. Esto está mal —susurró el español, y Francis habría jurado que el propio muchacho se había acercado también a él.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal? —insistió Francis.

—No puedo aceptar que... No puedo aceptar lo que creo sentir, pero tampoco quiero perderte —dijo al fin Antonio, y sus ojos mostraban un terror tan absoluto y convincente, que su compañero lo habría besado en los labios sin pensarlo para tranquilizarlo si era menester.

«Cuidado, idiota, cuidado esta vez».

—Mira, Toño, yo te quiero. Y eso no va a cambiar, hagas lo que hagas. Hicieras lo que hicieras.

Hala. Ya estaba dicho. Con lo que no contaba era con la sorpresa que le daría Antonio con su siguiente réplica.

—Ya, pero querer no es lo mismo que desear.

—Bu... bueno, es cierto que yo también te... te... Joder, Antonio.

—No me has entendido. Es mejor que lo dejemos entonces.

—No, no entiendo. Pero no quiero dejarlo. Quiero que me lo digas todo. Dos años, maldita sea. Llevo dos años esperando.

El español se cubrió el rostro con las manos, por lo que sus benditas palabras le llegaron amortiguadas de una forma que a Francis le pareció irresistible.

—Yo también te quiero, Francis. Pero no solo eso.

— _Mon Dieu_.

Y no fue capaz de decir más. No cuando Antonio lo estaba mirando a través de los huecos que formaban sus dedos, con las pupilas dilatadas, los labios trémulos y todo el cuerpo en tensión.

—Francis, yo maté a un hombre por amarme. No, no por amarme, por desearme.

El rubio sintió que le faltaba el aire y apartó su mano acariciadora del español.

—Comprendería que me odiaras —prosiguió Antonio—. Él era el sacerdote de mi parroquia y yo tenía catorce años y...

—¡No te odio! —Francis se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos sin medir su fuerza ni pensar en nada más que en sentir su cuerpo y su alma contra los suyos—. No te odio, ¡bon sang!

Antonio se rió de forma escalofriante, pero su compañero reforzó aún más su abrazo, aferrándose a la espalda del español.

—Le corté el cuello en seis golpes con el hacha de mi padre mientras dormía. ¿Sabes cuánta sangre había? Aún a veces tengo pesadillas en las que me ahogo en un mar de color rojo.

—Nadie te va a juzgar aquí —repitió Francis, y la voz se le quebró en la garganta al decirlo, pero ya le daba igual no ser el hombre más experto y seductor—. Yo no te juzgaré, porque solo hiciste lo que debías. Pienso hacer que te olvides de ese dolor que no te mereces. Pienso protegerte hasta el día en que me muera, Antonio.

Escuchó el sollozo y unas palabras musitadas en español que no entendió, y él mismo apretó los labios para no acabar sucumbiendo también. Era él quien tenía que ser el fuerte por los dos. Por lo menos por aquella noche.

Tomó a Antonio de la nuca y se separó lo suficiente de él como para poder enfrentarse a sus ojos.

—Como sabes, ni siquiera me gusta Napoleón. Solo lo hice por ti —dijo el español, pero esta vez una sonrisa insegura empezaba a iluminar sus facciones y Francis se dijo que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y que no le importaba en absoluto.

De modo que acercó su rostro al de Antonio y observó que su amigo se sujetaba a sus hombros y cerraba los ojos momentos antes de romper por fin con su miedo.

Y mientras el mundo se disolvía a su alrededor, Francis pensaba que nunca antes un beso le había hecho sentir así y había dado tantos, tantos en su vida...

—¡Joder, así que estabais aquí! ¡Os llevo buscando una p... !

Gilbert se detuvo y se tapó la mitad inferior del rostro con las manos, mudo por la sorpresa.

—Oh, mierda... Lo siento —consiguió decir el prusiano soltando una risilla nerviosa—. No me lo puedo creer. Es decir, que os estuvierais besando no, que, por cierto, me parece maravilloso, sino que haya vuelto a interrumpir...

Pero Francis ya se había levantado del sofá y se había acercado al recién llegado en dos decididas zancadas y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Después aferró a Gilbert del brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta a la salida.

—Oye, me haces daño...

—Y más que te voy a hacer, te lo aseguro —le dijo Francis por lo bajo, y era tanta la ira que destilaban sus palabras, que el más joven no se atrevió a quejarse.

—Espera, no me eches, por favor —suplicó Gilbert ya en la puerta—. No quiero volver ahí fuera.

—¿Qué narices te ha pasado? —inquirió el francés sin expulsarlo aún pero evidentemente enojado con el prusiano—. Y espero que sea grave, porque te juro que en este momento tengo unas ganas locas de matarte, Gilbert.

—Bueno, es que uno de los esclavos... —El muchacho notó que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Lo cierto es que ahora la situación ya no le parecía tan horrible, y eso que se había pasado un buen rato escondiéndose del bello desconocido.

—¿Uno de los esclavos qué? ¿El alto con cuerpo como el de un dios?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Vi que se acercaba a ti. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Pues... pues... En realidad nada. Pero conocía mi nombre y... eh... Pensé que sería mejor volver porque... bueno, él dijo que quería besarme y...

—Gilbert, me tienes harto. Jamás pensé que te diría esto, pero ya no puedo más contigo y con tus bandazos emocionales. Me dan ganas de... de abofetearte. ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Se te acerca un hombre como ese y tú te escapas... ¿Por qué? ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? Esto es una fiesta de máscaras, pour l'amour de Dieu. Pierde la virginidad esta noche. Bebe si lo necesitas. Vuelve por donde has venido, busca a ese hombre, si es que no lo has fastidiado ya del todo, súbete las faldas, encarámate a su regazo y demuéstrale lo bien que te enseñaron a bailar en la escuela. ¡Diviértete, Gilbert, y olvídate de tanto deber!

El prusiano se quedó simplemente allí parado, parpadeando en silencio, como si estuviese aún tratando de comprender todo aquel brutal torrente de reproches.

—Creo que... te has sobrepasado un poco, Francis —dijo Antonio desde el sofá con una mueca de conmiseración.

Francis chasqueó la lengua.

—Quizá sí me haya sobrepasado un poco, pero es por tu bien, Gil.

El cadete se aclaró la garganta, recuperó parte de su aplomo y abrió la puerta con un gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que hayas conseguido por fin lo que querías —le dijo en voz baja y, con un movimiento apropiadamente regio, se quitó la corona de lo alto de la cabeza y se la tendió a su amigo—. Se acabó lo de ser reina para mí. Abdico.

—Espera, Gilbert. No te enfades conmigo, por favor.

—No estoy enfadado. Duele un poco saber que un estúpido gabacho tiene razón, pero...

Francis se acercó a él para susurrarle un último mensaje al oído.

—Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, el prusiano le dio una palmadita en la mejilla con una solemnidad muy marcial antes de perderse en la multitud y dejar atrás a una república francesa muy aliviada y con una corona entre las manos.

xxx

No le costó demasiado encontrar al príncipe otomano. El caballero se hallaba solo en aquellos momentos; por lo visto se había quitado la máscara y se examinaba el rostro en uno de los iluminados espejos.

—Señor Adnan, disculpe...

Sadiq se giró hacia él de inmediato y Gilbert alcanzó a ver la extraña mirada que relampagueó en su inquietante ojo sano. ¿Ira o sorpresa? ¿Aprensión o quizá...?

—¿Sí, cadete? —En apenas un segundo volvía a ser una vez más el hombre afable y directo que conocía.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido en la cara, alteza? —preguntó Gilbert con sincera preocupación al ver el enrojecimiento que mostraba una de sus mejillas.

—Un altercado sin importancia. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

No había sido buena idea reírse de Ivan y lo sabía bien, pero no había podido evitarlo.

«¡Ajá! De modo que puedes seducir a cualquier hombre...».

El tortazo que le propinó el ruso no había sido de los peores, pero todavía le picaba un poco. Al menos se había dado el gusto de forcejear un poco con él hasta que el propio turco decidió no empeorarlo para no llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Sadiq le había llegado a deshacer el turbante y le había aferrado de los cabellos hasta que Ivan se calmó. Al menos en lo que respectaba a su disposición externa, porque por su mirada encendida sabía que el asesinato era la menos preocupante de las opciones que debían estar pasando por la cabeza del ruso.

Ivan se adecentó el cabello con un gesto rabioso.

—Si me vuelves a poner la mano encima, Sadiq, se acabó —le advirtió el rubio.

—Has sido tú quien me ha golpeado.

—¿Te crees que me puedes faltar así al respeto?

El turco suspiró y se armó de paciencia.

—Puedo comprender cómo te sientes ahora y por eso te perdonaré —dijo Sadiq—. Tu adorado pajarillo levantó el vuelo porque has querido cazarlo a cañonazos. Si fueras un poco menos orgulloso e hicieras caso a este idiota que tienes delante, quizá podrías haberle puesto el señuelo adecuado, e incluso haberlo enjaulado.

—Sí, eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer.

Y, en efecto, Sadiq lo sabía, Ivan no estaba siendo irónico.

—Bueno, Ivan, no quería decir... literalmente... Bah, no importa. No tienes remedio. Tu tío abolió la esclavitud. Métetelo en la cabeza.

Ivan se había sentado y se había echado hacia delante con la cabeza hundida en el pecho, y en tal estado de desolación lo había dejado antes de marcharse de su lado. Total, la culpa era toda suya, se lo merecía. Y ahora él necesitaba algo frío para la mejilla.

—Bueno, verá, alteza... —decía el muchacho con un leve rubor—. Estoy buscando a uno de sus sirvientes.

Sadiq estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada y resoplar a la vez, pero se las arregló para dibujar una sonrisa de lo más elocuente.

—¿A quién te refieres? ¿Se trata del mismo que yo te envié?

—Eh... supongo.

—¿Podrías describirme cómo era?

—Era muy g... Es decir, distinto a los demás. No llevaba cadenas y tenía los ojos ocultos. Quiero decir, no solo por el antifaz, sino por una tela así como de oro... Oh, cierto, ¿y por qué llevaba él los ojos ocultos, alteza?

«Porque sus ojos son los más hermosos que verás jamás, niñato».

—¿Para qué lo quieres ahora? —preguntó el turco eludiendo su pregunta—. Me consta que lo despediste de malos modos. ¿Acaso no te gustó?

—N... no es eso, alteza. —El prusiano era condenadamente adorable cuando se sonrojaba, eso se lo tenía que conceder por lo menos—. ¿Le dijo usted cuál era mi nombre?

—Sí, por supuesto. Te lo envié yo después de todo. Para satisfacerte en lo que consideraras oportuno. —Sadiq le guiñó el ojo con complicidad y esta vez el muchacho pareció comprender el mensaje, porque a esas alturas parecía a punto de estallar en llamas.

—Querría disculparme con él —dijo Gilbert con un hilo de voz, incapaz de mirar ya directamente al otomano—. Es que verá... ¿se acuerda de lo que me dijo el otro día acerca de la discreción?

Sadiq le sonrió y se inclinó sobre él para responderle con el debido tacto.

—Comprendo, cadete. No hace falta que digas más. —Y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en apenas un suspiro—. Aquí somos todos discretos.

¿Sería cierto eso? Después de lo que había vivido en la escuela y las cosas que les había visto hacerle a Jean-Claude, lo aterraba que alguien pudiese tenderle una trampa, que alguien pudiese saber...

—No tienes nada que temer —insistió el hombre al deducir correctamente sus pensamientos—. Ven conmigo.

Sin detenerse a considerar demasiado lo que estaba a punto de suceder, siguió a Sadiq hacia fuera del salón aunque en dirección opuesta a la que él mismo había tomado en su previo intento de exploración. Tras haber pasado un par de minutos esquivando invitados y atravesando algunas estancias, el turco abrió finalmente una puerta de cristal que había oculta tras unos cortinajes rojos y lo urgió a atravesarla.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó con intención de marcharse.

—¿Aquí fuera?

Algo pareció apagarse en el chispeante ojo del turco.

—A él siempre le han encantado los balcones que dan a los jardines... —murmuró antes de desaparecer a toda prisa por donde había venido.

«Muy bien, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. No debería haber aceptado venir hasta aquí, ni dejarme engatusar por Francis ni por este príncipe. Me lo merezco. Siempre, siempre igual. Eso sí, juro que será la ultima vez que le haga caso. Tampoco debería haber venido a esta fiesta. Aunque, bueno, por otra parte...».

Se acercó a la balaustrada y se asomó al exterior con curiosidad. La luz de la luna se extendía sobre multitud de flores, en su mayoría blancas pero todas especialmente fragantes. Él no era ningún experto en flores, ni falta que le hacía, pero debía reconocer que el espectáculo natural que se desplegaba ante él era muy hermoso. Había oído hablar de flores que solo esparcían su aroma y belleza durante la noche y a Gilbert le pareció una metáfora de lo más apropiada. Porque él siempre había preferido la noche. El silencio. El frío, el misterio, la oscuridad.

—Hola, Gilbert.

El joven se giró hacia aquella voz maravillosa, exótica y llena de matices, aquella voz que no habría podido olvidar ni aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Y pensó que su voz encajaba a la perfección allí, en ese escenario de sosegadas tinieblas, desbordante de posibles promesas y de perfumes tan intensos que podía llegar incluso a traicionar los sentidos.

Con el corazón martilleándole con insistencia en el pecho a medida que el desconocido reducía la distancia entre ambos paso a paso, Gilbert se apoyó en el borde de la barandilla y trató de serenarse con su habitual sonrisa de pilluelo. El esclavo vaciló frente a esa sonrisa súbita e inesperada, pero logró contrarrestarla con otra de tal calibre que dejó a Gilbert indefenso del todo.

Ivan llegó hasta su lado y se apoyó asimismo en la barandilla de piedra sin apartar la vista de él. Había adoptado una pose sencilla pero cargada de consciente sensualidad y advirtió que el prusiano lo devoraba con la mirada pero no se atrevía a decir palabra. Y podía comprenderlo. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo no estropear doce años de espera, sueños y esperanzas?

—¿Qué os hizo cambiar de idea, su majestad? —preguntó el ruso, más reposado, con mucha más mesura que antes.

—Tu voz —respondió Gilbert y su sonrojo, por fortuna, quedó amparado en las sombras—. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de volver a oírla.

—¿Solo mi voz? —Hasta la risa del esclavo era exquisita.

—Te parecerá una estupidez, pero oírte me llena de... de añoranza. Es algo... difícil de explicar. Como algo muy querido que pareces tener a tu alcance, pero... que se desvanece y que ni siquiera puedes llegar a tocar.

—Yo estoy aquí, Gilbert. A mí me puedes tocar. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Demasiado directo y precipitado, por supuesto. Gilbert se encogió y desvió la mirada hacia el jardín de flores blancas, pero aquello no era más que un leve revés para el ruso.

Se aproximó un poco más a Gilbert hasta rozar las finas telas de su largo vestido blanco y azul y se quedó allí en silencio, observando la pálida curva del cuello del muchacho, que destacaba todavía más bajo la sutil luz de la luna. No sabía si prefería probar ese cuello antes que sus labios, solo sabía que esta era la primera vez que deseaba ser cuidadoso con un hombre, sin apresuramientos ni excesos de ninguna clase. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que en cuanto lo tocara, todo cambiaría. Que en cuanto su cuerpo sintiera el calor de su piel...

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu turbante? —preguntó el joven prusiano a traición, interrumpiendo la deriva de sus pensamientos hacia todas aquellas lujurias en las que él tomaba al muchacho y lo hacía ahogarse en gemidos y súplicas sobre aquel mismo suelo.

Gilbert estaba contemplando sus cabellos con evidente interés e Ivan se dio cuenta de que aquel entorno también debía de dotar a su cabello rubio de un suave tono plateado.

—¿Te gustan los hombres rubios? —preguntó el príncipe ruso con pasmosa naturalidad.

—Me... me gusta tu cabello —replicó Gilbert, turbado.

Nunca antes en toda su existencia había hablado de forma tan directa con alguien sobre su... hum... homosexualidad, y la sensación era tan pavorosa como reconfortante. Es decir, con Francis había tenido alguna conversación al respecto, pero siempre motivada desde la curiosidad del francés, y no era lo mismo. Claro que no. Porque aquel hombre increíble que tenía delante mostraba un obvio interés en él, y no sabía si se trataba de un interés genuino o había sido forzado por el turco, pero en ese mismo instante el prusiano se hallaba tan fascinado, que el resto del mundo ya no tenía la más mínima relevancia para él.

—¿Y qué hay de tu corona? —inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa sedosa y un delicado movimiento de hombros que el más joven encontró encantador.

—Bueno, quería volver a encontrarme contigo siendo solo Gilbert.

—Pues me parece una coincidencia muy tierna.

Ambos se echaron a reír como dos niños más bien tímidos, aunque sin dejar de estudiarse intensamente el uno al otro, pensando los dos en si deberían quitarse los antifaces o proseguir un poco más con la mascarada.

—Abandono entonces mi tratamiento de cortesía, ya que no sois reina —decidió Ivan, aunque su gesto feliz se tornó en una mueca de preocupación—. Espera, ¿estás temblando? ¿Tienes frío?

—No, no, yo estoy bien —susurró Gilbert, y para extremo asombro del ruso, el muchacho redujo aún más la distancia entre los dos y fue a apoyarse en él como si quisiera buscar su calor corporal—. Eres tú quien va prácticamente desnudo.

«Un momento. ¿Me estoy sonrojando? ¿Yo? Pero esto es imposible».

Sin embargo, Gilbert había puesto la mano sobre su vientre expuesto y la había hecho ascender con premeditada lentitud hasta llegar a su pezón izquierdo que, en efecto, se le había endurecido a causa del frío nocturno. Fue apenas un roce fugaz a través de su fino guante, pero no cabía duda alguna de que lo había acariciado de forma intencionada.

—Me estaba preguntando sobre esta cicatriz tuya —siguió el joven a media voz, tan cerca de él que Ivan estaba seguro de que notaría la agitación que se estaba desatando en su interior—. Porque a mí me parece la cicatriz de una bala. Y me pregunto qué mal nacido podría haberte disparado justo aquí. Justo en el corazón.

Gracias a la excusa de la cicatriz, los dedos seguían allí apostados en torno a su areola, incitadores, provocándole oleadas de excitación que sabía que, de seguir así, le costaría mucho mantener bajo control.

«No, no, no, Gilbert. Si me tocas así, voy a tener que besarte. Y si te beso...»

Bueno, ¿y qué había de malo en agarrarle ahora mismo de esa muñeca audaz y besársela, y buscar luego sus labios para hacerse con ellos? El muchacho así lo quería, ¿no era cierto? No obstante, no quería darle la más mínima excusa para que saliera huyendo de nuevo. Allí podría irrumpir cualquiera que buscase un poco de aire o intimidad, y por los derroteros que estaba tomando su anhelado reencuentro, él necesitaba tener al prusiano en un lugar un poco más seguro, solitario... Un lugar que él dominase.

No, aún no podía arriesgarse por mucho que deseara tomarlo allí mismo sobre la maldita barandilla.

—¿Te gustaría entrar? Podrías concederme el siguiente baile y hacerme así el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El fulgor ardiente de las pupilas de Gilbert se rebajó varios grados y hasta cesó su contacto corporal con él.

—No. No me gusta bailar. —Y en un tono más desafiante, agregó—. En realidad, no sé bailar.

Era como si hubiese despertado algún mal recuerdo en él, e Ivan lamentó haber echado a perder el momento.

—Una reina que no sabe bailar y un esclavo que podría hacer que te derritieras entre sus brazos al compás de la música. —Ivan se rió, pero en esta ocasión Gilbert no coreó sus risas. Tan solo se lo quedó mirando con aquellos preciosos y displicentes ojos escarlata hasta que al fin decidió romper el embrujo que había impuesto al ruso:

—Ninguno somos lo que aparentamos ser, ¿verdad?

—Los dos llevamos máscaras. Por fuerza...

—Me refiero a que tú no eres ningún esclavo, ¿me equivoco?

Ivan se acomodó ágilmente sobre la barandilla del enorme balcón, dispuesto a proseguir con el juego durante un rato más.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No podría haber otro como tú. Quiero decir, eres demasiado... refinado. Y culto.

—Los esclavos sexuales pueden ser cultos y refinados. Es más, los buenos suelen serlo.

—No trates de engañarme. Tu manera de hablar es...

—Ven aquí.

El ruso le había dado una orden con un gesto autoritario, aunque sin abandonar la dulzura de su sonrisa, y el muchacho, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes por obra y gracia de su escuela militar, se acercó a él sin rechistar. Ivan aprovechó para rodearle el cuerpo con un brazo y acercar su rostro hasta la mejilla de Gilbert.

—Es una lástima que no sea un esclavo de verdad —bisbiseó cerca de su oreja mientras le acariciaba suavemente los labios con la punta de los dedos— Porque de ser así, te permitiría hacer lo que quisieses conmigo.

Gilbert exhaló un breve gemido y se aferró a la espalda desnuda de Ivan, que tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de su vida por no arrancarle el antifaz de la cara, agarrarlo de los rizos de la peluca y besarlo de tal forma que no le dejara siquiera aliento para volver a gemir entre sus brazos.

Porque podía soportarlo todo menos los gemidos de excitación. Eso escaparía a su capacidad de autocontrol, aniquilaría todo rastro del frágil romanticismo que todavía albergaba.

«Tengo que declararme. Tengo que decirle la verdad. Porque está claro que me desea con todo su cuerpo, pero no quiero conformarme solo con eso. Necesito que me ames como en tus cartas, Gilbert. Porque quiero ser el dueño de tu alma... Y lo seré».

Pero Gilbert tenía sus propios planes. El prusiano se inclinó a su vez sobre él y sin deshacer el abrazo asimétrico que aún compartían, se atrevió a replicarle con un tono semejante al que el propio Ivan había empleado antes; profundo, abiertamente voluptuoso.

—¿Sabes? Quizá yo sí te deje hacer lo que quieras conmigo por esta noche.

Ivan se bajó de un salto de la barandilla, atrapó a Gilbert de un brazo y, sin decir una palabra, se lo llevó consigo hacia una salida lateral. Lo condujo por un corredor sin que el otro opusiera resistencia, mientras dejaban atrás el bullicio de la fiesta, que se encontraba en su apogeo.

La habitación era discreta y de dimensiones más bien reducidas, pero la iluminación era tenue, elegante y sugestiva. Resultaba tan perfecta que era como si alguien la hubiese preparado de antemano para un encuentro amoroso.

El príncipe hizo sentarse a la reina secuestrada sobre un diván de estilo otomano y se quedó unos segundos allí en pie, contemplando minuciosamente a quien había sido objeto de su obsesión, consciente e inconsciente, durante casi media vida.

—Es una novedad para mí, esto de cortejar a una mujer —murmuró Ivan con una sonrisa que empezaba a alcanzar tintes maliciosos y cada vez más predatorios—. Preferiría que hubieses venido con tu uniforme. Sabría manejarme bien con un uniforme, pero ¿este vestido? —Meneó la cabeza, echándole un concienzudo vistazo de arriba abajo—. Aunque imaginarte aquí tumbado, con las medias blancas puestas... Sí, creo que podría gustarme.

—¿Uniforme? —atinó a decir el prusiano—. ¿Cómo...?

—Vamos, Gilbert. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Y aunque no fuera así, tampoco sería muy difícil deducir qué eres. Tu paso firme te delata, tu manera de acatar órdenes (que me encanta), pero, al mismo tiempo, también eres decidido y... atrevido. Para mí eres como un sueño hecho realidad. Además, en esta condenada ciudad parece que solo haya militares, así que tampoco era una apuesta muy descabellada. Es como en San Petersburgo, allí hay más uniformes que hombres.

Ivan se interrumpió, pues había hablado de más, pero el muchacho seguía confuso, probablemente nervioso ante aquel encuentro, a todas luces sexual. Y, sin embargo, el mismo príncipe no lograba decidirse. Con todos los demás hombres había sido fácil, pero no sabía cómo proceder con Gilbert. Se moría por desvestirlo, por tocar su piel, probarla con su boca y tumbar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el tapizado de terciopelo. Después de todo él estaba allí sentado, mirándolo desde el diván como lo haría una muchachita virgen de mejillas encarnadas, los ojos húmedos, un poco tembloroso, un poco inseguro, demasiado apetitoso.

Ivan se sentó a su lado y llevó el dorso de la mano hasta la mejilla de Gilbert, donde la dejó unos instantes hasta que percibió que este se relajaba y comenzaba a respirar un poco más pausadamente. Así estaba bien, poco a poco. No era su estilo, pero en esa ocasión lo estaba disfrutando. El primer paso era despejar elementos innecesarios, así que le apartó cuidadosamente el rizo de cabello plateado y le desabrochó la gargantilla de brillantes, que dejó a un lado. Después se inclinó hacia Gilbert hasta que el primer contacto directo de su cuerpo con el suyo fue el de sus labios sobre su cuello. En principio solo fue un toque etéreo, luego una caricia sutil con la que procedió a recorrerle ese cuello delicado y desprotegido, más suave de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Entreabriendo los labios, Ivan se entretuvo tentando ese calor de su piel, ese ligero pulso que latía ahora contra su boca. Gilbert suspiró y ladeó un poco la cabeza e Ivan se lo agradeció utilizando la lengua para trazar esa larga y bendita curva blanca que enrojecía ya bajo su saliva. Aquello pareció gustarle mucho al prusiano, ya que había cerrado los ojos y se había humedecido los labios, así que Ivan no tuvo más remedio que pasar a usar también las manos. Con la derecha, Ivan se dedicó a bordear sus labios sin hacer caso de las obvias señales de Gilbert para que lo besara de una vez. Con la izquierda, buscó las lazadas de su antifaz y deshizo el nudo hasta que este cayó sobre el regazo de su vestido y reveló al fin su rostro. Gilbert abrió los ojos e Ivan detuvo todos sus movimientos a una.

—Gilbert, eres... eres la cosa más hermosa que...

—Quiero verte los ojos —interrumpió el prusiano, que extendió también una mano hacia el antifaz de Ivan, pero este se le adelantó, lo asió por la muñeca y se cernió sobre él para unir por fin su boca con la de Gilbert.

El muchacho exhaló un suspiro fruto de la sorpresa, pero supo reaccionar de inmediato y, olvidándose de desvelar la identidad del desconocido, transformó su germen de rebeldía en un beso ansioso y entregado que superó las expectativas iniciales del ruso. Gilbert había entreabierto enseguida los labios contra los suyos y había buscado directamente su lengua como solo alguien con cierta experiencia podría haber hecho. Ivan dejó que Gilbert lo besara unos instantes, divertido por su fervor, pero analítico ante el ímpetu que demostraba, hasta que asumió que era su deber enseñar al joven cadete cómo era la forma correcta de besar.

El príncipe se separó un poco de él, acunó el rostro de Gilbert con ambas manos unos instantes y reinició el beso con movimientos más pausados, acariciando sus labios con los propios, lamiéndole la boca con suavidad y después la lengua, introduciéndosela con cuidado hasta que percibió que Gilbert se deshacía a causa de su pericia y, como si hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas, se esforzaba por imitarlo dejando escapar algunos enternecedores gemidos.

Era como si dos fuerzas antagónicas pugnaran en el interior del príncipe. Por un lado, Ivan quería ser caballeroso con él, paciente; por otro, ansiaba arrancarle el vestido de encima, clavarle los dientes en aquella piel tan vulnerable, inmovilizarlo contra el diván... Pero, por desgracia, eso iría contra sus propios planes. ¿Y qué querría el prusiano? Viendo la forma en que estaba dejándose llevar, la postura más receptiva que adoptaba su cuerpo y su respiración jadeante, la respuesta parecía más que obvia.

El ruso trató de introducir una mano por debajo de la falda de su ornamentado disfraz pero solo pudo llegar a tocar una de sus piernas que, efectivamente, iban envueltas en medias de mujer. Observó que el muchacho separaba un poco las piernas y notó que su propia excitación era ya difícil de controlar. No había otra cosa que Ivan ansiara más que situarse a sus pies, introducirse entre sus piernas, separárselas y buscar con la boca su miembro por encima de la finísima muselina de su ropa interior.

Gilbert lo miró interrogante ante su repentina vacilación e Ivan le dedicó una sonrisa hambrienta y un tanto perversa.

—Tu miriñaque es una pesadilla —dijo con la voz anegada de deseo—. Podría rasgarte y destrozarte el vestido ahora mismo, pero no creo que te gustara... O quizá sí. En cualquier caso, por suerte puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. Podemos ir a mi cama si te place. Quiero desnudarte, quiero probar toda tu piel, tocarte por aquí... —subrayó haciendo ascender la mano por una de sus piernas—. Podría hacer que llorases solo con mi lengua, Gilbert.

La expresión que exhibía el muchacho, ardiente de rubor, no hacía otra cosa que enardecer todavía más al príncipe ruso.

—Yo no llevo nada por debajo de los pantalones —murmuró Ivan acariciándose fugazmente por encima de la vaporosa prenda—. Nunca llevo nada cuando me visto a la turca. ¿Querrías comprobarlo tú mismo?

En realidad no había contado con que Gilbert lo fuese a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, tenía entendido que era un joven inocente e inexperto. Pero el otro se había quitado el guante izquierdo con un gesto tremendamente sensual, lo había arrojado a un lado y había extendido la mano desnuda hacia él. Ivan se quedó mirando, incrédulo, cómo Gilbert le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima de sus pantalones, buscaba su miembro erecto con los dedos y se deleitaba luego palpándoselo con la palma de la mano. La tela de sus pantalones era tan fina, que era casi como si el contacto de su mano fuese directo sobre su piel, e Ivan creyó que no podría resistirlo por mucho tiempo.

Pero entonces vio el resplandor rojizo del anillo en el dedo anular del prusiano y rápidamente se dio cuenta de varias cosas dispares que distrajeron su deseo: que Gilbert podría no ser virgen, que era zurdo, que llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso —el mismo que él le había enviado— y que volvía a estar confuso sobre cómo conducirse. No había otra cosa más apetecible para él que bajarse los pantalones y dejar que aquella boquita húmeda y deliciosa se ocupara de su erección, pero entonces, ¿cuándo decirle que lo amaba con toda el alma desde que eran niños? Desde luego, el momento se estaba echando a perder. Podría tener sexo con él y decírselo después, cuando Gilbert estuviera más relajado...

Dios, hacer aquello iba a ser de las cosas más difíciles de toda su vida.

—Espera, espera, Gilbert —dijo, arrepintiéndose ya en cuanto su cálida mano dejó de tocarlo—. Tengo algo que decirte. La verdad... la verdad es que no comprendo cómo no has preguntado una sola vez por mi nombre en toda la noche. Que no me hayas reconocido... de acuerdo, pues yo mismo te lo he puesto bastante difícil, pero ¿es que ni siquiera has sospechado un poquito?

El prusiano, aún cubierto por aquel encantador rubor que tanto destacaba sobre su piel tan blanca, observó cómo el hombre se despojaba por fin de su máscara y se arrodillaba frente a él hasta situarse a su altura ya con el rostro totalmente descubierto.

—Me partes el corazón —siguió el príncipe tomándolo de la mano izquierda para quitarle su sortija de oro del dedo anular.

Gilbert, atónito ante el brusco giro de los acontecimientos, no pudo por más que perderse en aquellos ojos demasiado preciosos, violetas, violetas como los de Roderich, pero mucho más claros, mucho más fríos, mucho más...

—No... no entiendo... —acertó a decir llevándose una mano al pecho.

Ivan logró quitarle el anillo y, tras guardárselo, le sonrió como lo haría un ángel de sedosos cabellos rubios. Era el rostro más bello y adorable que había visto jamás. Por eso las siguientes palabras del ángel todavía desconocido fueron como un pequeño mazazo para Gilbert, incongruentes con el aspecto hermoso y aniñado que el joven poseía.

—No me digas que no eres virgen, Gilbert. Porque eso no es lo que me esperaba de ti.

Y por alguna razón, sonaba como a una dulcísima amenaza que habría de tenerse en cuenta.

—¡Sí que soy...! ¡Pero qué! Joder, ¿esto es una broma?

—Hace un rato llegué a pensar que sí habías descubierto quién soy yo y que por eso viniste a mí dispuesto a entregarme tu cuerpo, pero... ahora que veo que no lo sabes, dime, ¿te habrías acostado con un extraño, Gilbert? —El príncipe chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionado—. Eres un prusiano muy desvergonzado. Estás trastocando la imagen perfecta que tenía yo de ti.

—¡Devuélveme mi anillo!

—Espera unos segundos. Si no sabías quién era yo y no estabas jugando conmigo, solo quiero entender por qué no te has interesado por mi identidad en toda la noche. Estoy un poco confuso.

—¿Confuso tú? Joder, esto es inaudito. Yo solo quería pasármelo bien contigo, quienquiera que seas. Pero solo por esta noche.

El hombre, todavía de rodillas, se quedó con la boca abierta, tan estupefacto, que Gilbert se habría echado a reír de no estar él también de igual modo.

—Estoy prometido —justificó Gilbert suavemente, un poco apiadado ante aquella expresión desvalida, aunque en su fuero interno las alarmas comenzaban a sonar como si de una orquesta de perturbados se tratara.

El gesto del ruso se endureció.

—Eso ya lo sé. Estás prometido conmigo.

—¿Contigo? ¡No! ¿Pero quién er...? Oh, Dios mío. ¡Oh, Dios!

Gilbert se llevó ambas manos a la boca, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No me puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mí, Gilbert. —La voz de Ivan tembló y se quebró en su garganta—. Solo vine a Berlín por ti. Organicé esta fiesta solo por ti. Por conocerte. Llevo... llevo doce años esperando este momento y...

El príncipe rebuscó en su bolsillo con la mano también temblorosa y tomó la cajita del «verdadero» anillo de compromiso.

—Oh, Dios...

Ivan adelantó la cajita, abriéndola con dedos inseguros, ofreciéndole aquella réplica del propio anillo de amatistas que Gilbert le había regalado y del que el ruso jamás se había separado.

—Gilbert von Beilschmidt, ¿querrías aceptar mi anillo como prueba de mi amor por ti? Este es el correcto, no ese que te hice enviar en nombre de Natalya. Quería ofrecértelo en persona mucho antes, pero desde Rusia, como comprenderás, no pude hacer mucho...

El muchacho se levantó del diván, más pálido que nunca, mareado hasta el punto de que, por unos instantes, le pareció que el mundo se tornaba en oscuridad a su alrededor.

—No me... No me lo puedo creer —dijo separándose de él.

—Por favor, Gilbert. Te adoro como nunca he adorado a nadie.

—¿Ivan? —Una especie de quejido distorsionó aquel nombre ilusorio que había estado presente en su alma durante demasiado tiempo.

El ruso se puso también pie, pero Gilbert se alejó aún más de él hasta alcanzar la puerta.

—¿Mi amor...?

Pero el joven cadete desapareció sin esperar siquiera a que el príncipe terminara su frase, con su sortija despreciada entre las manos. Tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí, como fuera. Sin detenerse. No podía detenerse ni pensar en el rostro desolado, bello e impostor que había dejado atrás, ni tampoco en el anillo ficticio que ya no llevaba en la mano izquierda, ni en la falsa Natalya, ni en las mentiras que había creído durante doce largos y malditos años.

Porque si se detenía, sabía que se quebraría en pedazos.


	22. Cap 22 - 'Gilbert, respóndeme'

**NOTA:** Hola, pequeños y pequeñas. Este capítulo debía tratar la graduación de Gilbert, pero finalmente ha quedado para el siguiente. Creo que es mejor así, porque los dos capítulos son muy distintos entre sí.

El 22 es rápido, muy conversacional, un poco angst pero también muy lindo-kawaii (Las notas de Ivan me matan). No pude resistirme a titular el capítulo un poco en broma.

El 23, por el contrario (que subiré rápido quizá, pues ya está casi terminado), es detallado, intenso, non-stop, un verdadero estrés porque hay mucha interacción entre personajes y me está costando el alma y la razón. Ay, el recital de piano... y la escena del DESPACHO. Pero me estoy adelantando.

En los dos capítulos, eso sí, hay tres preciosos reencuentros. Estos tres caballeros que se reúnen de nuevo con Gilbert son además mis personajes preferidos del fic, y yo ya no sé ni decidir cuál de ellos me gusta más.

A ver qué opinan ustedes. :) Nos leemos prontito. Gracias por estar ahí.

—

 **Los buenos espíritus se reencuentran** (Voltaire)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 – «Gilbert, respóndeme»**

Sadiq no solía quedarse sin palabras, pero en esa ocasión hasta a él le resultaba difícil intervenir. Un Ivan en bata, enfurecido a todas luces, se paseaba por su habitación mientras emitía en voz alta quejas, amenazas y maldiciones variopintas. Su antiguo amo lo había despertado de malas formas y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de esperar a que saliese el sol.

«No tiene ni idea de la suerte que tuvo al dar conmigo», pensó el turco, sentado en la cama con aire de infinita paciencia, observando el revoloteo de aquella bata de seda violeta.

—... ¡Y me ha rechazado a mí! ¡A mí! ¿Pero qué se ha creído?

El repentino desgarrón en las cortinas hizo que una de las argollas doradas saltara por los aires y Sadiq tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada de lo más inoportuna. En el fondo sabía que Ivan era pasional hasta la médula, hasta rozar en ocasiones lo peligroso. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Y cuando bebía, sin duda, era todavía mucho peor. Claro que ¿a quién pretendía engañar? A él le encantaba ese Ivan incontrolable, desmedido, excesivo, impetuoso.

—Puedes consolarte conmigo —consiguió decir Sadiq con voz natural en un momento de respiro.

El ruso detuvo su furioso peregrinar y clavó en él aquellos ojos embravecidos.

—Haz el favor de no humillarte, Sadiq —dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos con altivez.

—¿Humillarme yo? —resopló el otro—. Sé muy bien que el sexo te relaja, y a mí me encanta convertirte en mi pasivo. Sería en beneficio mutuo.

—¡No estoy para bromas!

Ivan se sentó en el borde de la cama y Sadiq ponderó la posibilidad de acercarse hasta él por detrás, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Algo le decía que esta vez no resultaría placentero para ninguno de los dos y, desde luego, no tenía la más mínima intención de convertirse en su saco de boxeo, por si a Ivan le daba por «castigar» a Gilbert el ausente.

Por lo menos ahora parecía un poco más tranquilo.

—Todo lo que hice fue en vano —se quejó Ivan en un tono mucho más lastimero y menos belicoso—. No me ama. Y yo he estado enamorado de él todo este tiempo. Me siento... tan ridículo, Sadiq.

—Eh, vamos, vamos... —dijo Sadiq apoyando una mano cálida y reconfortante sobre su espalda—. ¿Ridículo? No hay nada de ridículo en amar a alguien. Lo que sucede es que tu... hum... tu enfoque no fue el correcto. Aunque, bueno, sabiendo que lo llevabas engañando doce años no sé cuál habría sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, la verdad.

—No me estás ayudando...

—Además, no es más que un muchachito.

—Un muchachito que me ha rechazado.

—No te ha rechazado. Ha rechazado tu mentira. Que yo sepa, estaba totalmente interesado en ti hasta que te dio por revelárselo todo en el momento más inapropiado.

Ivan frunció los labios.

—Podría haberme acostado con él y decírselo después —dijo el ruso con dignidad pero también con un poso de amargura—. Pero no lo hice, porque quería hacer las cosas bien. Y anoche me dejó plantado sin darme una sola oportunidad de explicarme. Ni siquiera se ha dignado a responder la nota que le he enviado disculpándome. ¡Disculpándome yo!

—Ay, mi príncipe, pero si hace apenas unas horas que se acabó la fiesta. Ten paciencia. Ya sé que ese no es uno de tus puntos fuertes, pero...

—Si no me ama, lo mataré.

—... Y eso es precisamente lo que debes evitar decir. —Sadiq depositó un rápido beso sobre la nuca del ruso, por lo demás, casto, y se volvió a recostar sobre el lecho—. Yo sé que no lo dices en serio, pero tú dile algo así a tu muchachito y ya verás lo rápido que vuela esta vez.

—Sabes que he matado y que no vacilaría en volver a hacerlo.

—Sí, pero en ningún caso a un hombre al que ames. Ni siquiera tú eres tan estúpido.

Ivan se giró para dirigirle una mirada muy admonitoria.

—Haces que me resulte muy difícil cumplir con mi promesa de no volver a hacerte daño. Mide tus palabras, turco. —Ivan se levantó de la cama con aspecto debidamente principesco a pesar de la vaporosa bata y sonrió con dulcísima malignidad—. A ti te dejé tuerto, y te amaba.

A Sadiq le enfureció que le recordase un episodio tan imperdonable como aquel, aunque al mismo tiempo le asaltó una súbita tristeza ante el pretérito que el ruso había empleado. «Te amaba». Bueno, eso es lo que podías esperar cuando te enamorabas del diablo.

—¿Te lo traerás aquí a tu palacio a la fuerza? Porque no me importaría participar en un trío con él —comentó Sadiq con otra sonrisa; la suya sardónica, pero también afilada y, en parte, amenazante.

Ivan se quedó callado unos instantes, como si estuviera sopesando aquella posibilidad.

—No creo que él quisiera prestarse a participar en un trío —dijo al fin—. Aunque pude comprobar que era muy... ardiente. Y, la verdad, no sé si sentirme feliz o decepcionado con el descubrimiento.

—Oh, por favor, Ivan. Estaba bromeando. Nunca las pillas, ¿no es así?

—Yo también bromeaba. ¿Compartir contigo al amor de mi vida? Te debes de pensar que estoy loco.

«Pues sí que lo pienso, estúpido rusito mío».

—Pues no veo por qué no. El joven es una delicia, y eso que tú no lo has visto como hombre, con su uniforme militar.

—¡No sé si debería olvidarme de él o...! ¡El muy bastardo despreció mi anillo! —exclamó Ivan, recuperando el drama con que había irrumpido en sus aposentos—. ¡Me ha roto el corazón! Me siento tan confundido que no sé qué debería hacer. En sus cartas Gilbert me quería. ¿Pero qué le ha podido pasar para que se olvidara de mí? Esto es mortificante. Gilbert me quería. Haz algo, Sadiq.

—Por mucho que me guste verte así de atormentado, te recuerdo que me has despertado en mitad de mi sueño y que no haces ningún esfuerzo por escuchar nada de lo que te digo. ¡No te ha rechazado! Simplemente se asustó de tu... tu intensidad, o de la brusca verdad que le soltaste así, a bocajarro, con tanto infantilismo, mezclando a destiempo el deseo físico con el romanticismo. Tu prusiano te deseaba. Quería sexo contigo. Yo mismo vi sus ojos cuando me preguntó por ti y, créeme, pocas veces he visto un deseo tan intenso y obvio en alguien. A excepción hecha de ti mismo. —Sadiq dio una decidida palmada sobre el colchón de su cama—. La solución es muy sencilla y ya casi lo tienes todo hecho. ¡Enamórale! Tú eres Ivan Braginski, maldita sea, un Romanov, ¡el hombre más hermoso de Rusia!

Ivan adoptó una delicada pose meditabunda, de esas que Sadiq adoraba, y al cabo de unos segundos, su amado sonrió con un gesto de profunda determinación.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Voy a hacer que se enamore de mí. Le escribiré hasta que me responda. Hablaré con él. No puede ignorarme.

—¿Cuándo se gradúa? —preguntó el turco ahogando un bostezo.

—Supongo que... oh, ¡esa sí que es una buena idea! ¿Y por qué no me presento en su fiesta de graduación? Pero esta vez como Ivan Braginski, no como un simple esclavo enmascarado. Como el hombre que haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Quizá esté allí su familia. Deberías... contenerte, ya sabes.

—Pues me presentaré ante ellos. —El entusiasmo que ahora lo embargaba le hacía resplandecer aún más en la penumbra de la habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz de una solitaria lamparilla de gas—. Gracias, Sadiq. Dios sabe que no te merezco.

—Bueno, al menos lo reconoces. ¿Me dejarás dormir ahora, por favor?

Ivan se lo quedó mirando de forma muy elocuente, como si estuviera evaluando si acercarse a él para besarlo o no, pero finalmente tomó una decisión y se alejó hacia la salida con su paso elegante y felino. No habría beso, claro.

—Te quiero mucho, Sadiq —le dijo justo antes de salir, con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

Y sonaba exactamente igual a como un hermano se lo habría dicho a otro.

Pero ¿qué había hecho? Podría haberle incitado a olvidarse de aquel prusiano de dieciocho años. Podría haberle influenciado para que lo odiase, pero no solo no lo había hecho, sino que lo había alentado a no rendirse. Había ido en contra de sus propios intereses, pero ¿acaso no consistía en eso el amor verdadero? Fuera como fuese, no pensaba quedarse al margen. Él también iría a la dichosa graduación de Gilbert. Por supuesto que estaría presente. Alguien debía cuidar de que Ivan no perdiese el control ante un eventual y definitivo rechazo por parte del futuro oficial. Era más que probable que allí estuviese también presente hasta el mismísimo káiser de Alemania.

En fin...

Sadiq se cubrió con las frías sábanas y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

2

Viena, a 16 de enero de 1883

Estimado Gilbert:

Te escribo esta última misiva _noblesse oblige_ , ya que considero inapropiado que te enteres por otra persona de algo tan relevante como lo que estoy a punto de confesarte: voy a casarme con Elizabeta. Ya estamos preparando la fiesta de compromiso, cuya celebración ha sido fijada, por desgracia, en tu periodo de exámenes y pruebas finales. Por supuesto, estás exento de venir. No desearía por nada del mundo que echaras a perder la oportunidad de graduarte después de todo el esfuerzo que has realizado. Por otra parte, me temo que nosotros tampoco podremos acudir a tu fiesta de graduación. Espero que sabrás comprenderlo.

Por cierto, imagino que ya sabrás que tu padre sí que tiene planeado viajar hasta Berlín, acompañado de Ludwig. Tu madre anda un poco delicada de salud, nada preocupante, así que permanecerá en Prusia Oriental. O, al menos, eso es lo que tengo entendido, pues así se lo oí comentar a mi madre.

Sinceramente, espero que no te hicieses una idea equivocada de nuestra situación, Gilbert. Detestaría saber que hubieses malinterpretado algunas de mis palabras o hechos anteriores. Eli se ha portado muy bien y yo solo espero, de corazón, que todos seamos felices en nuestras respectivas vidas.

Sin otro particular,

Roderich

* * *

3

Antonio se acercó con una taza humeante en las manos y se la ofreció a su amigo afectuosamente, pero el silencioso muchacho no hizo el más mínimo ademán por aceptarla.

—No te molestes con él, Toño —dijo una voz por detrás del español—. Yo ya lo he intentado todo. Ni reacciona, ni come, ni se mueve apenas. Lo único que hace es lloriquear de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, habrá que seguir intentándolo, ¿no? Es nuestro amigo. —La sonrisa franca de Antonio se acentuó aún más. Después dejó la taza sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá y tomó asiento junto al tercero en discordia que, en efecto, no se había movido del desvencijado sofá en horas.

Francis se cruzó de brazos y se aseguró de que se le notara la impaciencia que sentía.

—Vamos, Gilbert —siguió Antonio—. Te he preparado un chocolate caliente y bien espeso. En ninguna parte se hace el chocolate como en España. Te va a encantar, pruébalo. Si no te animas con mi chocolate, es que no hay manera humana de animarte. —El español le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta por parte del prusiano.

—¿Ves? Es inútil. Tres días desde que recibió esa maldita carta. ¡Tres! Desde que decidió venir a mi casa a darme la lata.

—¡Por Dios, Francis! ¡No seas así!

—Es que no puedo más. Tanto que presume por todo y mira, al primer revés se hunde y abandona sus responsabilidades. Me exaspera. Tiene los exámenes y la graduación a la vuelta de la esquina y ¿lo abandona todo por una carta de su primo? Te voy a decir una cosa: ese señoritingo nunca me gustó. ¡Y mira qué razón tenía! Ni siquiera podía esperar a que Gilbert se graduara para darle la gran noticia, ¿verdad? Ese austriaco es un cerdo egoísta y... y... muy mala persona. Además, yo ya le advertí a Gilbert que se abriera a... otras posibilidades. ¿Ves ese montoncito de papeles que hay sobre la cómoda? Son mensajes del príncipe ruso del que te hablé, el de la fiesta de máscaras. Por lo visto, lleva siglos enamorado de él y el muy idiota de Gilbert no ha querido responder a ninguna de sus notas. Vale que ese ruso esté un poco loco, pero...

—Pero ¿por qué hablas de Gilbert como si no estuviera aquí? Estás siendo un poco grosero...

—Es que es como si no estuviera. ¿No lo ves?

Gilbert se acurrucó más sobre sí mismo en la esquina del sofá y ocultó el rostro entre las rodillas, y Antonio tuvo que reprimir las ganas de ir hasta él para darle un abrazo. Un gesto tan natural en él podría quizá soliviantar a su novio, y lo cierto es que últimamente Francis estaba un poco irascible a causa de la «intromisión» de Gilbert en sus vidas en común.

—¿No quieres el chocolate, Gilbert? —insistió Antonio con dulzura, aunque ya comenzaba a dudar de que fuese a arrancar alguna reacción positiva a su amigo.

—Déjalo ahí tranquilo. Ya comerá cuando quiera. No creo que se vaya a mor...

—Bueno, ¡basta ya! —La mirada de Antonio se encendió y hasta el francés tuvo que callarse, cohibido—. Tiene el corazón roto. ¿Es que no lo ves? Él no es como tú, así que haz el favor de no juzgarlo con tu propia vara de medir.

—Yo solo quiero que madure —se justificó Francis en tono mucho menos seguro ante la contundencia explosiva de Antonio.

—¿Que madure? ¿Y tu consejo lleno de madurez es que se eche en brazos de ese príncipe? Que, no lo olvidemos, ha jugado con él todos estos años.

—Pues como su primo. Menudo mentiroso y rastrero hijo de mala madre.

—Insultar al conde no mejorará esta situación, Francis.

—Al menos ya no está llorando —indicó el francés con un gesto de irritación.

Antonio se volvió hacia Gilbert para no soltarle algo hiriente al francés. No iba con su naturaleza callarse las cosas, pero ahora no se trataba de ellos, sino del joven que llevaba allí tres días, destrozado, incapaz de manejar sus sentimientos de dolor y pérdida.

—Gilbert, no me gustaría que enfermaras —dijo con suavidad el español, acariciando con torpeza uno de los brazos de su amigo—. No se me da muy bien consolar a los demás, pero echo mucho de menos tus risas. ¿Podría hacer yo algo por ti, para que puedas sentirte mejor?

El prusiano asomó los ojos hinchados por encima de las rodillas y denegó ligeramente con la cabeza, exhibiendo una mirada que Antonio interpretó como de desfallecida gratitud.

Pero ya nadie podía hacer nada. Las promesas se habían roto y ya ni siquiera se veía capaz de volver a levantarse como ya venía siendo su especialidad, mucho más alto y mucho más poderoso que antes. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, ningún objetivo que le hiciese fantasear, esperar, o anhelar un horizonte imposible. Un romance imposible.

Lo peor de aquel rechazo imprevisto y brutal por parte de Roderich era el pensamiento que lo atormentaba desde que había leído aquella carta funesta; y es que la culpa era suya. Solo suya. Así que, sin concederse tregua alguna, Gilbert se acusó a sí mismo de todos los males habidos y por haber. Por haberse convencido de que existía alguna posibilidad de amar a otro hombre y por no haber sido honesto consigo mismo ni con el resto del mundo. Por supuesto que la culpa era suya. El cielo lo había castigado merecidamente por haber engañado a su primo, por haber amado a un príncipe ruso al mismo tiempo y por haberlo besado después sin haber sabido siquiera que se trataba de él, por haber besado también a Jean-Claude y haberse imaginado incluso una vida junto a él por espacio de unos fugaces y absurdos segundos.

Nadie le había explicado que aquello de amar y de enamorarse fuese tan complicado, ni, desde luego, tan doloroso. Y ya no comprendía nada. Solo que se sentía morir y que ya nunca jamás sería capaz de sobreponerse.

En algún remoto lugar sonó el timbre de una puerta pero ¿qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba ya nada, de hecho? Francis fue a abrir la puerta rezongando algo por lo bajo mientras Antonio seguía hablándole con su acento cantarín y él únicamente quería desaparecer, desvanecerse como si jamás hubiese existido.

En un primer momento no comprendió qué estaba pasando, ni tampoco reconoció aquella voz nueva que lo llamaba por su nombre y que era aún más dulce y musical que la de Antonio y, no obstante, más masculina. Solo cuando vio los cabellos rojos y luego los añorados ojos verdes clavados en él con arrolladora intensidad se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

—¡Alistair! —gritó con voz ronca, y todo se desbordó en él.

El pelirrojo lo envolvió con sus brazos y Gilbert enterró el rostro contra su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, como tantas otras veces había hecho cuando era un crío y Alistair era todavía su queridísimo amigo, profesor, protector y modelo a seguir. Y lloró entre sus brazos, sin saber si aquellas lágrimas que humedecían la camisa de su preceptor eran de alegría o de dolor o una mezcla de ambos. Alistair lo acunaba contra su cuerpo y lo acariciaba y volvía a asegurarle que todo saldría bien, que llorase todo lo que necesitase llorar, porque él estaba allí y ya no se marcharía jamás de su lado ni aunque se lo ordenase un prusiano casi tan estúpido como orgulloso.

Gilbert fue serenándose poco a poco por fin, adormecido incluso debido al agradable olor a menta y a viejas maderas que emanaba de la piel del escocés, el mismo que se había mantenido inalterable en su recuerdo, eterno ya desde aquel lejano día en que un prodigioso estudiante de filosofía apareció en su vida.

Alistair hizo el ademán de separarse de Gilbert, pero este no solo no se lo permitió, sino que se sujetó a su cuerpo con más fuerza, tal y como haría un gatito especialmente necesitado.

—Vamos, Gilbo, casi no me dejas ni respirar —dijo Alistair con suavidad aunque también con firmeza—. Ahora vas a levantarte de este sofá y nos vamos a ir tú y yo de vuelta a la escuela. Se acabaron para ti las lágrimas y la autocompasión.

El prusiano se repuso lo suficiente para enderezarse y mirar a su adorado escocés con los párpados hinchados por el llanto.

—¿Cómo... cómo me has encontrado? —inquirió el joven con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Acaso importa eso ahora? Alguien me escribió para pedirme que te buscara porque ibas a necesitarme. Ya hablaremos después de eso.

Si no hubieran estado allí presentes sus dos amigos, ajenos y mudos frente a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, Gilbert se habría abrazado incluso a las piernas de Alistair, preso de una devoción infinita. Había sido tan idiota, tan desconsiderado, tan infantil...

—Scottie, te lo ruego, perdóname por...

—Ssh, ahora no, pequeño —chistó Alistair con una sutil sonrisa—. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte a ti. Fui yo quien se fue, y no ha pasado ni un solo día sin que pensara en cómo estarías, Gilbo, porque era yo quien debía cuidar de ti.

El escocés se levantó del sofá y apoyó una de sus recias manos sobre la cabeza de su antiguo pupilo en un gesto rebosante de cariño.

—Ahora me tienes que prometer algo. Dime, ¿lo harás?

Gilbert asintió y, por unos instantes, el pelirrojo descubrió una vez más al niño obediente que tanto había llegado a querer.

—Muy bien. Quiero que me des tu palabra de honor de que volverás a la escuela y aprobarás todos los exámenes que te faltan por hacer. Me sentiría muy decepcionado si abandonaras a unos metros escasos de la meta. Y ¿sabes? Me da igual lo que digas. No pienso dejar que lo hagas. Así que tú dirás: lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas.

—Te lo prometo —musitó Gilbert.

El hombre se volvió entonces hacia los dos espectadores, que permanecían aún al margen, y concentró su atención sobre el rubio.

—¿Tú eres Francis? —inquirió con gravedad, y su mirada verde adquirió un matiz tan frío como aquel viento de enero berlinés que azotaba en esos instantes los decrépitos postigos de las ventanas.

—Sí, señor —respondió el francés con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Te agradezco que lo hayas acogido en tu casa —dijo Alistair aunque, por el tono empleado, más bien parecía que lo acusase de haber cometido alguna fechoría imperdonable.

—Bueno, es mi amigo. ¿Cómo iba a negarme a acogerlo?

—Ajá, de modo que es tu amigo...

Francis se mostró molesto ante aquel tonillo sarcástico del escocés.

—Sí, señor. Amigo.

—Y por eso no has hecho nada por convencerlo de que regresara a la escuela. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo lleva aquí hecho un fardo gimoteante?

—He hecho todo lo posible por él. No se atreva a reprocharme nada. Usted no sabe cómo es Gilbert. No sabe lo intratable que es cuando se convierte en el rigor de las desdichas y que no importa lo que uno le...

—Claro que sé cómo es —cortó tajante Alistair—. Y me parece que mucho mejor que tú. ¿Me podría decir alguien qué ha sucedido?

—Pues sucede que su alumno, señor preceptor, se comporta como una necia muchachita tras su primer desengaño amoroso. Su primo...

—Cállate, Francis —intervino Gilbert con un asomo de ira y hasta Alistair se sorprendió ante la súbita salida del prusiano—. Seré yo quien le cuente las cosas que me conciernen. ¿Qué sabrás tú de mi dolor, de lo que yo siento? ¿Qué sabrás tú de nada, joder?

El prusiano se acercó a la cómoda con paso débil y, con un gesto de rabia contenida, tomó la carta de Roderich y los mensajes que no había respondido a Ivan y se alejó hasta la puerta. Alistair tardó en reaccionar, pero al fin consiguió despedirse de la boquiabierta pareja y partir en pos de Gilbert.

* * *

4

Alistair Kirkland había accedido finalmente a concederle un día de gracia a Gilbert antes de que este se reincorporara a la vida escolar. Al fin y al cabo, no le vendría mal contar con un tiempo para recuperarse, recobrar las fuerzas y poder encarar el duro trabajo que le quedaba por hacer.

El prusiano, por su parte, parecía tremendamente feliz de estar allí a su lado, a pesar de la inmensa tristeza interna que no se veía capaz de erradicar. Cada vez que lo miraba era como si todo su ser clamase a un tiempo: «No volveré a dejar que te marches, Scottie».

De modo que decidieron pasar unas cuantas horas de aquel día libre en una discreta cervecería de la capital, donde ambos podrían beber y fumar hasta hartarse, y donde Gilbert podría aliviar su alma y su conciencia. A la segunda vez que el muchacho intentó volver a disculparse, Alistair lo atajó con un gesto firme:

—Gilbert, de verdad que no quiero que me pidas perdón. Si solo tenías dieciséis años, criatura. Estoy aquí porque me dijeron que me necesitarías y no hay cosa que yo no hiciera por ti y para que tú estés bien.

El joven dio un largo trago a su cerveza. Había recuperado un poco el color de sus mejillas gracias, sin duda, al alcohol, aunque seguía ofreciendo un aspecto lastimoso y demacrado.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó Gilbert después de dejar la jarra sobre la mesa.

—Alguien que, por lo que se ve, te quiere mucho —respondió Alistair encendiéndose el quinto cigarrillo de la tarde.

—Sí, bueno, parece que voy rompiendo corazones por allá donde voy. Es normal por otra parte, porque se trata de mí, pero aún así... —Gilbert ni siquiera encontró fuerzas para rubricar su frase con la debida sonrisa de prepotencia, así que terminó por encogerse de hombros con una mueca ambigua—. ¿No vas a decirme de quién se trata?

—Eres tú quien me tiene que contar algunas cosas, y sigo esperando a que lo hagas.

Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa que al escocés se le antojó sumamente extraña, más como una mueca de dolor asumido, avergonzado incluso. Por lo menos al muchacho se lo veía cambiado, pero no acabado.

—Soy un idiota, Scottie, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. No confié en ti ni en lo que me decías, y tenías razón.

El escocés gruñó algo justo antes de llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios y aspirar una profunda bocanada de humo, mientras esperaba a que el joven se decidiese a continuar.

—El muchacho de la escuela... ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?

—Sí, claro. El muchacho del que te querías vengar. ¿Lo hiciste, Gilbert? ¿Hiciste daño a ese chico?

Gilbert bajó la vista y cerró los ojos, con los dedos sólidamente afianzados sobre el asa de su jarra de metal.

—Sí, Scottie, se lo hice. Pero no quería hacérselo. Fue... en defensa propia, aunque hasta a mí se me revuelve todo al justificarlo así. Llevo más de dos años atormentándome por lo que le hice porque... porque Jean lo pasó después tan mal y porque yo... bueno, yo... —El prusiano se detuvo y no continuó. Su mirada reflejaba humildad, era casi suplicante, como si estuviera aguardando un perdón que sabía que jamás llegaría.

—¿Tú qué, Gilbert?

—Es que me cuesta mucho contártelo...

— _Aurea mediocritas_ —dijo el escocés con el cigarrillo ladeado entre los labios.

—¿Có... cómo dices?

—Horacio, Gilbert, recuérdalo. La virtud está en la moderación. Yo jamás te empujaría a hacerle daño a nadie como sí hizo tu amigo francés contigo. Nadie está por encima de nadie, y nunca podemos llegar a conocer las circunstancias del otro, ni por qué actúan como lo hacen. Los sentimientos exacerbados son muy malos consejeros cuando uno desea ser verdaderamente justo y equitativo.

—Sí, lo sé. Ahora lo sé. Por eso me merezco sufrir.

—Oh, vamos. No te hagas la víctima, porque no va contigo. Y tampoco va a ayudarte en nada. Dime, ¿qué le hiciste?

Gilbert inspiró y espiró profundamente antes de atreverse a proseguir.

—Alistair, por favor, no me juzgues por lo que voy a contarte.

—No lo haré.

—Yo... —Gilbert bajó el tono de su voz hasta hacerlo apenas perceptible—. Yo... me sentí atraído por él.

Alistair no dijo nada, pero no apartó la inquisitiva mirada del ruborizado muchacho, que no tuvo más remedio que continuar.

—Y no solo eso, sino que... eh... tuvimos sexo. En las duchas de la escuela. Creo que... él estaba enamorado de mí. O... no lo sé, la verdad. Quizá solo fuese simple deseo, como el que yo mismo sentía por él. Yo lo odiaba, pero al regresar a la escuela me empezó a tratar tan bien que... empecé a disfrutar de su compañía. Pero ese día en las duchas nos descubrieron unos compañeros, así que yo hice recaer sobre él toda la responsabilidad. Le llamé cosas horribles, lo golpeé y permití que los demás lo golpeasen aún más despiadadamente que yo. Fue la cobardía suprema, y yo me convertí en lo que más despreciaba. La vida de Jean-Claude se convirtió en suplicio interminable a partir de entonces.

—Hum. —Alistair aplastó la colilla sobre un cenicero, apartando esta vez la mirada de su antiguo pupilo para perderla en algún lugar indeterminado de la cervecería.

—Pero dime algo, por favor, Scottie.

—Me reservaré mi opinión de momento. Eso sucedió hace ¿cuánto?

—Dos años.

—Pero entonces ese chico no tiene nada que ver con tu estado de desconsuelo actual, ¿no es así?

—En parte. Digamos que está relacionado. Verás... ¡oh, es que es todo tan complicado! ¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeño te confesé que me gustaba mi primo?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me lo dijiste el primer día en que me convertí en tu preceptor. Y que también te gustaba un príncipe ruso. El hermano de Natalya, ¿me equivoco?

Gilbert se sonrojó aún más y apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza para tratar de disimular sin demasiado éxito el rubor que ya había alcanzado hasta sus orejas.

—Así es. Si quieres, puedes leer los mensajes que ambos me enviaron recientemente. —El cadete puso sobre la mesa las hojas de papel y Alistair las tomó con una mueca de curiosidad tras echarse hacia atrás aquel cabello del color del fuego que tanto había fascinado siempre a Gilbert.

Cuando acabó con la carta de Roderich, se la devolvió con una ceja enarcada.

—Esta carta fue el desencadenante de todo —explicó el joven—. Yo no estaba en mi mejor momento, porque días antes de recibirla había acudido a un baile de máscaras, donde me encontré con... con Ivan, el príncipe mentiroso. El mismo al que yo hacía años que idolatraba desde la distancia y al que, por supuesto, no reconocí, y que me tendió una trampa para...

—Para el carro, Gilbert, no entiendo nada.

El prusiano se echó a reír con desgana.

—En realidad yo tampoco comprendo nada. En esa carta Roderich me dice que todo lo que vivimos fue mentira. Cuando fui a Viena tras acabar mi ciclo en Potsdam, Roderich y yo nos juramos amor eterno. Él me prometió que me esperaría y, como ves, rompió su promesa. No sé qué duele más: si el hecho de que mi primo diga que no me quiere o que se piense que soy un imbécil. Que lo niegue todo. Los besos que compartimos, las palabras, nuestras caricias...

—Muy bien. Empiezo a comprender. —Alistair parecía sorprendido, por supuesto, pero no demasiado escandalizado como Gilbert se había temido que habría sido su reacción.

—En resumen, Scottie, he estado enamorado de dos hombres casi toda mi vida.

El pelirrojo carraspeó y buscó un nuevo cigarrillo con un movimiento de cabeza que Gilbert interpretó como de ligera desaprobación.

—Dijiste que no me ibas a juzgar —se quejó el más joven en tono dolido.

—No, no, Gilbert. Lo que no entiendo es que no confiaras en mí y no me contases todas estas cosas que tan importantes eran para ti.

—¡Porque me hiciste creer que estaba mal! ¡Que lo que yo sentía estaba mal!

Esta vez fue el escocés quien pareció azorado, avergonzado incluso.

—Creí que era lo mejor para ti. Tú aún eras muy pequeño y yo no sabía que tus sentimientos hacia... hacia los hombres eran tan fuertes. ¿No te has sentido atraído nunca por ninguna mujer? Trata de entenderlo, Gilbo, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas. Pero yo lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz, y si es con un hombre, me parecerá magnífico. Tú eres aquí lo importante, tontuelo. Tú. No quiero volver a verte llorar nunca más, ¿me oyes?

Pero al fijarse en el par de ojos carmesíes que tenía ante sí, comprobó que volvían a relucir al oír las palabras que él había pronunciado con total honestidad. Alistair se aproximó a él por encima del banco de madera para poder abrazarlo de nuevo, y Gilbert le devolvió el abrazo con ganas. El escocés lo besó en la frente y le acarició la nuca durante un buen rato hasta que fue el propio Gilbert quien deshizo el abrazo con una sonrisa que al otro hombre le llegó al corazón.

—No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me acabas de hacer, Scottie.

—Pues pienso hacerte aún más feliz —dijo con otra sonrisa mientras llamaba a un camarero para pedirle otro par de cervezas. Después, devolvió toda su atención hacia Gilbert y retomó el tema—. Dime entonces, ¿las mujeres no te atraen?

—Algunas sí, pero no es igual... No sé cómo explicarlo. No siento deseo por ellas. No tanto, en cualquier caso. Pero, sobre todo, no me interesa conocerlas. Me aburren. Me parece como si todas fuesen iguales. Solo quieren casarse, solo quieren tener hijos y no puedes mantener una conversación interesante con ninguna, porque no sienten... ninguna inquietud por nada.

—No me parece que Elizabeta Héderváry fuera así.

—¿Eli? Bueno, eso es cierto. De Eli quizá podría haberme enamorado. Ella era como un hombre, ¿sabes? Pero va a ser la mujer de Roderich.

—Siempre podrías ir a Viena y arrebatarle la novia a tu primo.

Gilbert lo miró con extrañeza y Alistair no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

—Era una broma. Al menos eso creo. A mí me parece que podrías ser feliz con una mujer como ella, pero sigo estando en contra de la venganza, aunque tu primo quizá se merezca quedarse sin una novia tan maravillosa —dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad—. Pero bueno, volvamos a tus dos amores. No me quedó claro qué pasó con el ruso. Ivan, ¿no es así?

Hasta que no se tomó media jarra, Gilbert no se vio capaz de proseguir.

—Ivan también me engañó. Y esto me enfurece aún más que la carta de Roddy, porque sus mentiras duraron más de una maldita década —confesó al fin, sintiendo que un pequeño estremecimiento lo sacudía de la cabeza a los pies. Pensar simplemente en el príncipe lo dejaba en una especie de estado de debilidad e indecisión que detestaba con toda su alma. Recordaba sus cartas falseadas, tan dulces y a veces tan posesivas, y después lo recordaba a él, el Ivan adulto y real de la fiesta de máscaras. Recordaba su cuerpo espléndido, que él mismo había tocado extasiado, pero también su rostro descubierto y consternado justo al final, demasiado bello como para ser real.

Ivan, de hecho, seguía sin parecerle real. En su cabeza seguía grabada aquella imagen distante e idealizada de perfección absoluta que había tenido de él desde su niñez, pero ahora había más facetas que se entremezclaban y diluían y corrompían sus recuerdos.

—¿Una década?

—Todo este tiempo me estuvo escribiendo mientras utilizaba la identidad de su hermana. Y, de repente, años más tarde, se presenta de repente en Berlín y me invita a una fiesta en su palacio pero en nombre también de otra persona y...

—Un momento, ¿pero por qué hizo tal cosa?

Gilbert se dedicó a acariciar el borde húmedo de su jarra de cerveza con la mirada perdida, evocando a Ivan de rodillas y, sobre todo, sus ojos, el anillo entre las manos y el rostro de hermosas facciones anegado de ansiedad ante su potencial respuesta negativa. El joven apretó los labios con disgusto. También resultaba particularmente enojoso sentir compasión por el príncipe, aunque no fuese más que un efímero sentimiento.

—No lo sé. Me fui antes de que me explicase nada.

—De modo que tu prometida es en realidad Ivan. Tienes que reconocer que es romántico. Retorcido, pero romántico.

Alistair reprimió una sonrisa ante la expresión elocuente de Gilbert. La llamita que en esos momentos vibraba en sus pupilas, el intenso sonrojo, el modo inconsciente en que se humedecía los labios y acariciaba el borde de la mesa eran indicios más que suficientes para deducir qué era lo que el prusiano verdaderamente pensaba, aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo.

—¿Te gusta ese hombre? —preguntó Alistair de forma tan fulminante que el muchacho rehuyó su mirada de golpe, obviamente turbado.

—Esa... ¡Esa no es la cuestión, Alistair! —acertó a decir, tratando de lucir un porte digno—. No hay cosa que aborrezca más que las mentiras.

—Ya... —Alistair dejó el cigarrillo en precario equilibrio sobre el borde de un cenicero y estiró una mano para tomar las cinco notas que Gilbert no había tenido a bien responder. El papel era de buen gramaje y la caligrafía era bellísima. A diferencia de la letra fría y uniforme de Roderich, aquellas palabras destilaban pasión en cada uno de sus trazos, curvas y sutiles florituras. De hecho, si uno se fijaba bien, podría incluso apreciar la evolución emocional que había experimentado el autor desde la primera a la última de sus notas, y no solo por el evidente cambio de tono, sino también por el modo lujurioso, amenazador, implorante y arrebatado en que la tinta violaba el papel.

«Señor Freiherr von Beilschmidt:

Permítame que le haga llegar mis más sinceras disculpas por el desafortunado malentendido que aconteció entre nosotros anoche. Necesito aclarar cuanto antes esta lamentable situación y hacerle comprender que mis intenciones no son deshonestas hacia usted y que no albergo ningún rencor por su precipitada partida. Indíqueme el día y la hora que a usted mejor le convenga para que pueda enviarle uno de mis carruajes a la mayor celeridad posible.

Ivan Fiodorovich Braginski-Romanov.».

«Quizá no haya recibido mi esquela de ayer. El servicio estos días es verdaderamente deplorable. Le reitero, pues, por la presente, mi invitación para que acuda usted a mi residencia de Berlín y podamos conversar sobre ese asunto que usted y yo tenemos pendiente. ¿Le parece bien que, a tal efecto, compartiéramos una cena privada, íntima y tranquila? Avíseme, se lo ruego. Le estaré esperando.

Ivan B-R.».

«Si le soy sincero, señor, no comprendo esta grosería suya de no responder a mis amables requerimientos. ¿Es que no le han enseñado la más mínima educación? Me esperaba mucho más de un futuro oficial de caballería. Ponga usted las condiciones, pero ha de saber que mi paciencia tiene sus límites.

Ivan.».

«Se acabó. ¿Pero qué te has creído? Soy un príncipe de Rusia. Soy la persona que podría destruirte sin una pizca de remordimientos, sin parpadear siquiera. ¿De verdad quieres convertirte en mi enemigo? Esta es mi última advertencia: o vienes, o atente a las consecuencias.

I.».

«Gilbert, respóndeme.».

Alistair releyó las cinco notas, a medias incrédulo y a medias divertido ante la vehemencia incomprensible de aquel «príncipe de Rusia». Sofocando a duras penas la risa, se las devolvió todas a Gilbert con un expresivo meneo de cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno. Esto es... inesperado. Desde luego, este caballero no parece tener la cabeza muy bien amueblada, pero, si no estabas interesado, ¿no podías haberle enviado al menos una cortés negativa?

Gilbert ordenó las esquelas sobre la mesa con dedos torpes, la mirada gacha y con la piel cada vez más encarnada.

—Es que... eh... no quería enviarle una nota... Me refiero a una nota de rechazo —se excusó atolondradamente, con aspecto entre apocado y culpable.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué?

—¡No sé! ¡No sabía qué decirle! Y me daba pavor enfrentarme a él de nuevo a solas. Después sus notas se volvieron amenazantes y...

—¿Pero qué sucedió en esa fiesta?

El rubor alcanzó niveles tan brutales que a Alistair le pareció que al muchacho le iría a dar un sofoco de un momento a otro, así que le urgió a beber un poco más con una tenue sonrisa.

—Ten cuidado con él —dijo el escocés en tono de guasa—. Sabrás que los novios rusos van a la casa de sus futuras esposas para raptarlas o, como dicen ellos, «rescatarlas». No me sorprendería que él decidiese seguir con la tradición, la verdad.

—Ay, calla, por favor.

—Pero un segundo, Gilbo. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. Por tu aspecto y tu reacción es evidente que ese joven te... ¿cómo decirlo de forma elegante? Te enciende la velita como nadie. Así que, ¿qué problema hay en ir a aclarar un poco las cosas con él?

—¡Scottie!

—Tú mismo has dicho que te has pasado media vida enamorado también de él, así que ahora que tu primo te ha dado vía libre...

—Los últimos dos o tres años... dejé de pensar en Ivan. O, al menos, ya no lo hacía tan a menudo. Consideré que no era más que una fantasía idealizada de la niñez, y como Roderich me hizo creer que tenía alguna posibilidad... —Gilbert suspiró, se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó la mejilla sobre su propio brazo con aspecto alicaído—. Pero nunca voy a tener una relación normal como los demás.

—¿Qué es una relación normal? Todos los hombres casados tienen amantes. Cásate y luego acuéstate con quien quieras. Es mi consejo.

—No me puedo creer que tú me aconsejes eso. Yo no le haría eso a una pobre mujer.

—Pues convéncela de que se busque sus propios amantes. ¿Pero qué te crees? ¿Que has descubierto tú el mundo?

El prusiano resopló, pero una fugaz sonrisa asomó también a sus labios.

—Es gracioso. Francis también es de la opinión de que debería darle una oportunidad a Ivan.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces retiro mi consejo y vuelvo a recomendarte la posibilidad de intentarlo con Elizabeta.

—Oh, ¿pero qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio?

—No, pero al menos sí que le debes a Ivan una visita de cortesía, ¿no crees? O espera a que te rapte él. Como tu prefieras.

Gilbert siguió acariciando con suavidad el borde de la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, con la mirada ebria, pensativa, prendida en algún recuerdo de cierta noche, de una máscara de oro y una sonrisa de seda, de unos pantalones otomanos demasiado transparentes y, en suma, del hombre más escandalosamente perfecto que había visto en toda su maldita vida.

—Ya veremos, Scottie —dijo al fin, y un leve brillo titiló en sus pupilas y en su determinación—. Lo que importa ahora es mi graduación. Porque te lo he prometido. Y yo sí que cumplo mis promesas.


	23. Cap 23 - La graduación de Gilbert

**NOTA:**

Aquí llega lo que llevo esperando tantísimo tiempo. **Denle, por favor, la bienvenida al RUSPRU por la puerta grande**. En serio, yo no sé, pero el encuentro entre Ivan y Gilbert (segundo asalto) se ha escrito solo TODO. Ha sido febril, inspirado, Gilbert e Ivan me cambiaron algunas cosas que tenía planeadas e hicieron que me emocione yo sola con sus palabras y actos (¿WTF?). La primera parte del capítulo va describiendo, introduciendo, adelantando poco a poco... (y ahora que la releo, veo que me encanta también esta parte y la del recital) hasta que al final llega la hecatombe. ¿Creen que es posible que en una sola escena existan todas las gamas de emociones? Porque yo lo sé ahora. Y si no, ustedes dirán. La escena en cuestión es una verdadera **montaña rusa** : graciosa, muy romántica, violenta, pasional, sexual, inocente, explosiva, cambiante... Y muy CANON. Estoy que no me tengo en pie...

A partir de ahora, RUSPRU a tiempo completo. Si no me muero antes de feels. O mátenme ustedes, a mí me parece bien.

Quiero agradecer de corazón a mis fieles lectores, que están siempre ahí, hasta el final de los tiempos, apoyando y animando. ¡Me gustaría tanto corresponderles por su amabilidad!: Kyle Saxon, Keiscy, Miut, Lys, Lisuko, ZeroBraginski, AnaCM; algunos esporádicos como Misao, Sil o Elizatao; e incluso anónimos como Cat, Elidefugoshi o asdfg(?) que hacen un esfuerzo por hacerme llegar sus palabras. **A TODOS, GRACIAS.**

 **Espero que les guste, porque se ha convertido en uno de mis preferidos.**

 **ÚLTIMO AVISO: por argumento se aconseja leer antes del capítulo 23 el oneshot LUX IN TENEBRIS.**

—

 **Lo más fatuo del mundo es un aspirante de húsar de dieciocho años.** (Theodor Fontane, en Effi Briest).

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 – La graduación de Gilbert**

El barón Eberhard von Beilschmidt había quedado razonablemente satisfecho con la actuación de su primogénito durante la ceremonia de entrega de despachos que se había llevado a cabo aquella misma mañana en Potsdam. De hecho, cuando le llegó el turno a Gilbert de ser felicitado en persona por el nieto del Káiser, el futuro Guillermo II de Hohenzollern, un atisbo de emoción alcanzó los ojos implacables del _junker_ , que no tuvo más remedio que disimular con un carraspeo y un gruñido gutural que dedicó a su otro vástago desde una de la tribunas destinadas a los familiares de los cadetes.

A diferencia de su padre, Ludwig no sentía aún la imperiosa necesidad de disfrazar toda emoción, de modo que no se había perdido ni un solo segundo del desfile, de la perfección y uniformidad del paso de los nuevos oficiales, del lustre de las banderas imperiales y de la marcha militar que acompañaba a tan trascendental momento en la vida de su hermano mayor.

Y qué gallardo se lo veía, el uniforme de gala completo, las insignias, la banda de seda, el sable, y por supuesto, el _picklehaube_ con el emblema de la escuela de Lichterfelde. A Ludwig le parecía increíble ver allí a su hermano, todo un hombre ya y teniente a partir de ese día, pero, al mismo tiempo, le entristecía saber que quizá ahora viese a Gilbert aún menos que antes. No sabía cuándo se celebraría la boda con aquella Natalya —Gilbert no hablaba nunca de su misteriosa novia en sus cartas familiares, debía de haber estado muy ocupado en la escuela—, pero al menos un prematuro matrimonio era preferible a un apresurado alistamiento en el cuerpo de caballería.

Eberhard había llegado la víspera de la ceremonia tras un largo viaje en tren desde su finca en Prusia Oriental, por lo que no había dispuesto del tiempo suficiente para hablar largo y tendido con Gilbert, de padre a hijo, antes de este recibiera sus primeros galones.

Y fue una suerte que no hubiese sido necesaria su aleccionadora charla, pues el muchacho había cumplido frente a la familia real prusiana y frente a tantísimas personalidades dentro y fuera del ejército. Por desgracia, aquella misma noche, durante la velada con que se agasajaría a algunos de los cadetes más prometedores de la promoción, el barón descubrió que su hijo mayor no era, ni mucho menos, el militar perfecto que él hubiese deseado.

A decir verdad, Eberhard ya había detectado preocupantes indicios en el comportamiento de Gilbert desde el mediodía. Tras la ceremonia oficial de entrega de despachos, se había organizado un ágape en honor de los jóvenes oficiales, al que había acudido la flor y nata de la sociedad berlinesa, y en el transcurso del mismo, Gilbert no había dejado de atraer la atención sobre sí mismo, poniéndose en multitudinaria evidencia a medida que pedía más y más alcohol y perdía el debido decoro y contención deseables en un oficial prusiano.

Por otra parte, ya no estaba en su mano reprender a su hijo, y menos delante de desconocidos ni de ciertos militares que podrían convertirse en superiores del muchacho en un futuro no muy lejano. El barón, rojo de ira y de vergüenza, trató de sobreponerse como buenamente pudo. Se dijo para sus adentros que no estaba mal que Gilbert llamase la atención de alguno de aquellos ilustres caballeros con sus _von_ y sus _zu_ en sus nobiliarios apellidos, pero no de aquel modo. No cuando su hijo iba levantando risas a su alrededor, aplausos incluso cuando al flamante teniente von Beilschmidt le dio por retar a duelos de bebida a algunos miembros del mismísimo entorno del nieto del ya anciano káiser. Por tal causa, cuando comprobó que uno de los oficiales más jóvenes se acercaba hasta el lugar en el que Gilbert alborotaba para dirigirle la palabra, Eberhard creyó que le daría un fulminante ataque al corazón. Por fortuna, el caballero en cuestión no se había aproximado para leerle la cartilla a Gilbert, sino que, muy al contrario, le estaba dedicando una sonrisa indulgente e incluso afable.

—Teniente von Beilschmidt, permítame presentarme y darle mi enhorabuena —dijo aquel hombre de porte alto y recio, y Gilbert reaccionó de inmediato al rango que el otro ostentaba en su uniforme: se levantó de la mesa para presentarle sus respetos tirando la servilleta de su regazo al suelo y la primera cuchara de postre, a lo que su interlocutor correspondió con otro saludo mucho más adecuado aunque informal.

—No, no hace falta que se levante, teniente. Solo venía para invitarle personalmente, pues esta noche doy un recital de piano en mi casa, solo para algunos amigos. Un pajarillo me ha dicho que está usted interesado en unirse al cuerpo de caballería, ¿es así?

—Sí, señor.

—¡Excelente! Porque, en tal caso, usted y yo tenemos la misma ambición. Este año comenzaré a asistir a la Academia Militar Prusiana para oficiales, así que he estado dedicándome a conocer y cultivar la amistad de todos los nobles que desean formar parte del cuerpo más prestigioso del ejército. Pero disculpe, ni siquiera me he presentado todavía. Georg von der Marwitz, oriundo de Pomerania. ¿Podré contar con su presencia entonces? Mi esposa Helene estará encantada de contar con usted también.

Eberhard intervino sin dudarlo un segundo.

—Por supuesto que iremos, señor von der Marwitz.

—Oh, usted debe de ser el señor von Beilschmidt padre, ¿no es así? Le doy mis felicitaciones por el buen desempeño de su hijo. Tengo entendido que ha sido un estudiante excepcional en Lichterfelde.

—Bueno, solo hizo lo que todo buen prusiano debe hacer. Ni más ni menos —se excusó el barón, humilde ante los elogios.

—¡Y eso ya es mucho! —Sonrió el militar, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Gilbert para exclamar antes de despedirse—: ¡No nos falten, por favor!

Una vez a solas, el _junker_ suspiró aliviado, aunque todavía molesto con su hijo.

—Desde luego, tienes una suerte que no te mereces, Gilbert. Deberían haberte expulsado del banquete, pero no solo no lo hacen, sino que encima te premian. Yo no entiendo qué está sucediendo en este mundo de hoy, pero en fin, espero que no haya problema para que también acuda Ludwig. Al menos esto es justo lo que necesitábamos. Que te codees con las personas adecuadas.

Pero Eberhard no se imaginaba que aquello nada había tenido que ver con la suerte. A varias mesas de distancia de allí, un joven de veintiún años, de ojos verdes y uniforme diplomático luxemburgués, los miraba con un interés apenas velado tras haber sugerido y enviado hasta allí al señor von der Marwitz para que también extendiese su invitación de sociedad al teniente Gilbert von Beilschmidt.

Su padre seguía advirtiéndole con sequedad que no osara montar ningún escándalo esa noche, pero Gilbert, asintiendo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su progenitor, pidió una nueva copa de champaña. La quinta o la sexta, ¿quién podía saberlo? Y qué importaba.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿podría hablarle en privado?

Jean-Claude dio un respingo cuando una mano decidida —y un tanto impertinente— se aferró a su hombro, y se giró sobre la silla hacia el hombre que tan bruscamente había interrumpido su detenido examen sobre el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

—Oh, es usted. El príncipe otomano de la embajada. —El luxemburgués se sintió avergonzado y un poco molesto, como si aquel hombre alto y moreno lo hubiese sorprendido haciendo algo indecoroso. Porque no había mala intención en sus actos. Ninguna. Únicamente había querido ayudar a Gilbert, darle un empujoncito a su carrera y bueno..., si se lo encontraba allí, en el recital, pues mucho mejor.

—El mismo. ¿Me ha reconocido usted por el parche? —inquirió Sadiq con una amplia sonrisa, de aquellas que podían sobrecoger incluso al militar más rudo y veterano.

—Es difícil reconocerle sin sus ropajes de corte —replicó Jean-Claude sin variar su gesto comedido y amable.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí, si me permite la pregunta? ¿Tiene algún pariente que reciba hoy su graduación?

—Yo soy un antiguo alumno, pero ¿qué hay de usted? —contraatacó el luxemburgués levantándose de la silla, pero no para rendirle ningún saludo, sino para apartarse de otros comensales que quizá pudieran mostrarse más interesados de la cuenta en su conversación.

Se apartaron unos metros prudenciales y se plantó ante el noble otomano con actitud segura. Sadiq tuvo un fugaz pensamiento, el mismo que lo había asaltado al verlo por vez primera en la fiesta de la embajada: el muchacho era exquisito. Y no solo eso, sino que bajo aquella fachada de delicadeza y educación que poseía, desprendía un aura peligrosa, incluso cruel, que a Sadiq le resultaba de lo más atrayente. Quizá, simplemente, el joven le recordaba a Ivan.

—He donado una gran suma de dinero a la academia de Lichterfelde —se explicó el turco con naturalidad—. ¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí presente? Turquía va a copiar el sistema militar prusiano como otros tantos países llevan haciendo desde el 71. Pero ¿sabe una cosa? Me dio la impresión de que se mostraba usted muy interesado también. Al menos en un prusiano muy concreto.

Y lo cierto es que no había podido apartar los ojos de él en toda la comida. Incluso le había costado disimular frente a sus compañeros de mesa. Jean-Claude se sonrojó pero su sedosa sonrisa permaneció inalterable.

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? El señor Beilschmidt no se ha privado de llamar la atención de toda la sala de una forma escandalosa.

La mirada del único ojo de Sadiq se dulcificó al oírle y su actitud cambió notoriamente.

—Se llamaba usted Jean-Claude, ¿verdad? Voy a darle un consejo: tenga cuidado, se lo ruego.

—No... no comprendo por qué me dice eso.

Sadiq bajó el tono de voz.

—¿Recuerda usted la conversación que tuvo en aquella fiesta con mi amigo, el príncipe Bragisnki? Porque yo sí la recuerdo, y me pareció que odiaba usted a muerte a ese joven que se acaba de graduar y al que no ha quitado ojo de encima en toda la comida —dijo Sadiq señalando a Gilbert.

—Se está metiendo donde no le llaman, caballero. Alteza.

—No hace falta que me explique nada, Jean-Claude. O que no quiera hacerlo. Todo ese odio, esa inquina excesiva... Ahora lo comprendo. Pero no se debe preocupar por mí. Yo jamás dañaría a alguien... me refiero a alguien como usted. Muy al contrario.

Herakles se inmiscuyó durante unos segundos en su mente, y tuvo que sofocar esa punzada de dolor que lo invadía cada vez que evocaba la traición del griego así como su rostro sin vida.

—No comprendo... —Pero su bello rostro, ahora más pálido, desmentía claramente su negativa.

—Verá, no sé si sabe que el señor Beilschmidt está prometido en matrimonio con una princesa rusa.

Jean-Claude, que ya no sonreía, se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión que a Sadiq le pareció adorable y casi desvalida. De ligera confusión, los ojos verdes e intensos, el delicado trazo de sus labios, incierto.

—Esa princesa es la hermana menor de mi amigo. Se trata de la princesa Braginskaya.

Algo hizo conexión entonces en la cabeza del joven duque. El retrato de la princesa Braginskaya en la taquilla de Gilbert, el anillo de oro rosa, el príncipe de la embajada, en cuyo honor se había celebrado aquella fiesta de recepción, y él mismo, injuriando a Gilbert con toda la rabia de su corazón herido frente a quien, por lo visto, iba a ser su cuñado.

—¡Oh no! Todo lo que dije... Oh, no, no puede ser. Cómo iba a saber yo...

—Se lo voy a decir en confidencia: el príncipe Braginski no se lo tomó muy bien. Y no es un hombre que... digamos que goce de una paciencia muy dilatada. Todo depende de las circunstancias.

—Lo que dije sobre Gilbert... fue exagerado. Yo...

—No es ante mí ante quien tendría que disculparse. Y, en cualquier caso, como muy bien dijo usted mismo, este asunto no me incumbe. Al menos no del todo. Iré al grano: ¿sabe qué le dijo aquel caballero al señor Beilschmidt? Y no se atreva a negarlo, porque he estado observándole. Conversaba usted con ese caballero y después este fue a hablar directamente con... nuestro amigo en común.

—El señor von der Marwitz es un conocido de la familia. Simplemente quería que invitase a Gilbert al pequeño recital que da hoy en su casa.

—Y el señor Beilschmidt desconoce que la invitación parte en realidad de usted, ¿me equivoco?

—No se equivoca, alteza.

—Dígame dónde es ese recital. Al futuro «hermano» del señor Beilschmidt, esto es, al príncipe Braginski le encantaría... eh... darle una sorpresa esta noche.

—Es una reunión privada.

—Usted deme la dirección, lo demás será cosa suya. Si le supone un problema, yo mismo podría obtenerla por mi cuenta, no me costaría nada hacerlo.

Jean-Claude meneó la cabeza y el largo flequillo de un delicado rubio rojizo escondió uno de aquellos ojos distinguidos que poseía y que tan arrogantes le habían parecido al turco hacía tan solo tres meses. Después extrajo una pluma estilográfica de un bolsillo interior de su uniforme y anotó unas palabras en una tarjeta que ostentaba el membrete de la embajada de Luxemburgo.

—Por favor, no le diga nada a Gilbert. Ni, se lo ruego, al príncipe Braginski. Gilbert era un compañero de la escuela y tuvimos... unas diferencias que nos hicieron distanciarnos. Pero no le deseo ningún mal, tiene que creerme, alteza.

Sadiq le sonrió, comprensivo, mientras se guardaba la tarjeta con la dirección en el bolsillo de sus sobrios pantalones de estilo occidental.

—Me cae bien, Jean-Claude. Haría usted bien en olvidarse de él.

Y, mientras se alejaba, sintiendo la mirada del joven clavada en su espalda, se decía que él mismo debía seguir ciertos consejos antes de prodigarlos con tanta facilidad a otros.

* * *

2

Lo peor no fue que Gilbert se presentara en el caserón del señor von der Marwitz arrastrando aún los excesos del alcohol que había tomado durante la comida. Lo peor fue que lo hiciese vistiendo el uniforme del primer regimiento de húsares de la calavera, el _Leib-Husaren,_ en el que Gilbert todavía no había ingresado. Y aquella provocación, claro está, podía suponer un insulto de lo más grave debido a la soberbia del muchacho, que ya daba por hecho que formaría parte del regimiento de caballería ligera más demandado por los jóvenes militares prusianos.

Eberhard apenas se tenía en pie de rabia. Comenzaba a ser consciente de que su hijo iba a hacer lo que fuera su santa voluntad de ahora en adelante, y ya se arrepentía de haberse traído consigo a su otro vástago, al correcto y obediente Ludwig, que miraba a su hermano mayor con una admiración y fascinación intolerables para el _junker_.

Al menos Gilbert había encargado el uniforme adecuado a su rango de teniente y no se había ataviado y cubierto con toda la parafernalia de la recargada versión para desfile. Así y todo, la visión que ofrecía el muchacho era arrebatadora para las escasas jovencitas que había allí presentes. Eberhard no lo comprendía bien, pero sabía que las mujeres se volvían locas cuando veían a un húsar. Tantos alamares, nudos, cordones relucientes, los pantalones ajustados y las elegantes botas negras eran como un imán para las románticas muchachas. Y las no tan muchachas.

—¡ _Seconde-Lieutenant_ von Beilschmidt! —exclamó el anfitrión saliéndoles al paso con efusividad—. ¡Ha venido usted! Pasen, pasen. Les presentaré a todos los muchachos. Pero no se le ocurra flirtear con mi esposa, se lo advierto. Ya sabemos todos cómo son los húsares y cómo es su sangre caliente... Pero no sabía que en el mismo día de su graduación se le podía conceder una plaza en el ejército —apostilló Marwitz en tono festivo.

—Disculpe a mi hijo —dijo Eberhard—. Yo no sabía...

—¡No, no se disculpe! ¡Si es maravilloso! Su hijo ya demuestra el carácter de un buen húsar. Descarado, presuntuoso, temerario incluso... ¡Me encanta! Llegará bien lejos, ya lo verá. Eso sí, muchacho, te aconsejo que atemperes un poco ese carácter tan fogoso. Algunos de los oficiales podrían no tomárselo tan a la ligera como deberían. Y dime, ¿tienes ya un caballo debidamente entrenado...?

A medida que asediaba a la familia a preguntas, los fue conduciendo hacia el salón, donde se concentraba la mayor parte de los invitados. Los acordes alegres y veloces que alguien tocaba al piano colmaban la sala y Gilbert, animado, se deshizo de su dolmán y del sable, que dejó sobre una mesa, y se acercó al bullicioso grupo de hombres jóvenes.

La música de piano obraba en él una reacción tan contradictoria como compleja: por un lado, le entristecía por las obvias asociaciones a su primo Roderich; por otro, le traía reminiscencias de un tiempo feliz y despreocupado en el que estaba simplemente junto a él. El piano era Viena. Era el sueño imposible, el amor puro y sin resolución que nunca se haría realidad más que en su imaginación.

Pero aquel sentimiento sordo y doloroso dio un violento vuelco en su alma cuando vio quién era el pianista que acariciaba las teclas del instrumento y que tanta expectación causaba a su alrededor debido a la pericia que demostraba tener.

Jean-Claude.

El suave cabello de color miel agitándose levemente sobre sus ojos cerrados cada vez que alcanzaba las notas más agudas y las más graves, la elegancia de su espalda, los guantes negros pulsando con etérea facilidad las teclas marfileñas, y Gilbert pensando que era una lástima que no tocase con las manos desnudas, porque Jean-Claude tenía unas manos tan hermosas...

Una parte de él quiso rebelarse, pues sabía que no debería estar allí. No con él al piano. Roderich al piano, tocando para él. Jean-Claude tocando para un grupo de distinguidos desconocidos y, no obstante, Gilbert sabía que lo hacía por él.

Y no pudo soportarlo.

—Vámonos, padre. No me encuentro bien —musitó el joven sin poder arrancar la mirada del cuerpo esbelto del duque, que acometía cada nota de aquella marcha militar de Schubert como si se tratase de una bella y secreta declaración de amor, de reproche y de perdón.

Ludwig se quejó, pero no tanto como su señor padre.

—¡De eso ni hablar! —bramó el barón, y unas cuantas miradas masculinas se volvieron hacia ellos—. ¿Pero qué te ocurre ahora? No me digas que te mareas como una muchachita con el corsé demasiado ajustado. Esto es...

Ludwig tomó entonces a su padre de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza y el hombre se calmó. El pequeño de la familia tenía razón. Debía ser paciente. El niño, que tan solo contaba con trece años de edad y era ya infinitamente más responsable que los demás miembros de su familia, se aferró después a la mano de Gilbert y tiró de él con decisión.

—Vamos, Gil. ¿Me llevas a probar esa bebida con burbujas que tanto parece gustarte? Yo ya soy mayor, así que quiero hacer las mismas cosas que tú. —Y dirigiéndose a su padre con su voz aún infantil, añadió—: ¿Me permite que cuide de Gilbert esta noche, señor?

Era de lo más vergonzoso que un crío dijera algo así de su hermano mayor, pero hasta Gilbert percibió con alivio que su padre asentía y depositaba la responsabilidad de aquella desgracia de hijo en las manos de su benjamín. Para el buen señor no importaba lo más mínimo que Gilbert hubiese sido el primero de su promoción: había personas que tan solo eran capaces de ver lo negativo y censurable en los suyos.

Ludwig se llevó, pues, a Gilbert hacia la mesa de las bebidas, aprovechando que el grueso de invitados seguía disfrutando del recital de piano, y se plantó allí con expresión muy seria.

—Oye, Gil. ¿Qué te sucede?

Gilbert no contestó a su pregunta tan directa, pero dibujó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y echó un vistazo por encima de la mesa.

—No me puedo creer que padre me haya dado permiso para emborracharte, hermanito.

—No te lo ha dado. En todo caso, ha sido a mí a quien ha dado permiso, puesto que yo sí conozco mis límites y sé controlarme. Sírveme un poco de Schnapps, pero que sean solo dos dedos —ordenó el muchachito.

El joven teniente obedeció, pero no pudo evitar tomar otra copa para él y llenarla casi hasta el borde. Por suerte no había nadie mirando. Aparte de Ludwig, claro.

—¿Crees que es buena idea que bebas más? —inquirió Ludwig, dubitativo.

—Lo más probable es que me acabe durmiendo bajo la mesa —dijo Gilbert con un orgulloso movimiento de cabeza—. El alcohol me suele dar sueño, así que no te preocupes. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, hoy estoy... especialmente nervioso.

—Bueno, eso es normal. Porque hoy es tu día más especial.

El mayor de los hermanos se apoyó en el borde de la mesa con actitud francamente arrogante y echó una mirada en derredor hasta detenerla en el lejano piano. La animada pieza seguía llenando el salón y cosechando comentarios de verdadera admiración por todas partes. El luxemburgués era muy bueno. Y aquel pensamiento, enfocado en los largos y gráciles dedos del otro joven, lo hizo enrojecer.

—No lo entiendes, Lud —dijo Gilbert visiblemente más serio—. Llevo años mal. Llevo años muriéndome por dentro.

—¡Oh, por favor, Gil! ¡No seas antiguo!

Pero hasta la risa de Gilbert no era la de siempre.

—¿Te gusta alguna chica, Luddie? —preguntó el joven con forzada alegría.

—Por supuesto que no. Padre dice que no debería pensar en mujeres hasta que cumpla los veintiuno.

Hasta su sonrisa se retorció más de lo acostumbrado al oírle decir aquello a su hermano. Por supuesto, el barón no le había advertido nada sobre los hombres, así que, estrictamente hablando, no estaba yendo en contra de los deseos de su padre.

—¿Qué tal el Schnapps?

—Yo creo que es mejor que ese champán que bebes.

—Es francés, ¿qué esperabas? Últimamente vuelvo a odiar todo lo francés. No sé quiénes son menos de fiar, si los franceses o los rusos.

Ludwig alzó los ojos celestes hacia su hermano y se lo quedó mirando un rato demasiado largo.

—Gilbert, dime la verdad, ¿te emborrachas porque no quieres casarte con tu prometida? Ni siquiera la has visto una vez en persona, ¿verdad? Comprendería que alguien no pudiese amar a...

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Luddie.

—¿Entonces es por Roderich?

La copa peligró en sus manos, pero no llegó a caer. Gilbert se rió, quizá con demasiado énfasis, como si quisiese borrar la pregunta que no habría deseado oír, y mucho menos de labios de su hermano.

—Roderich no me importa una mierda. No quiso venir a Berlín para estar conmigo en un día como hoy. —Hizo una pausa y adoptó una mueca displicente, como si no fuera del todo con él—. Hum, ¿y cómo fue su fiesta de compromiso?

—Todo el mundo decía que Elizabeta era la muchacha más hermosa de Austria-Hungría, más incluso que la emperatriz cuando tenía su edad. Llevaba un vestido de color plateado y...

—¿Cuándo se casan? Porque yo sí que pienso ir a su boda —aseveró Gilbert, molesto.

—La primavera que viene. Roderich quería que fuese este mismo año, pero tía Anneliese insistió en que no podía ser tan pronto, que siempre había que dejar que transcurrieran al menos diez meses desde el anuncio del compromiso. No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero...

—Bah. —Gilbert se llevó por enésima vez la copa a los labios con gesto de prepotencia mientras Ludwig lo observaba en silencio.

Y es que estaba tan apuesto con su uniforme recién estrenado... No entendía muy bien tampoco el enojo que había sentido su padre cuando vio a Gilbert con él puesto, porque Ludwig nunca lo había visto tan guapo como entonces; ni siquiera aquella misma mañana, cuando llevaba el de gala de la escuela. De negro de la cabeza a los pies, las cinco filas de alamares cerrados y recogidos con diez botones bien bruñidos a cada lado, el cuello rígido y ribeteado, las hombreras de plata y, en suma, la chaqueta y los pantalones ceñidos que contorneaban el cuerpo delgado y fuerte que ahora exhibía Gilbert.

No había uniforme más elegante que uno negro, salvo, quizá, uno blanco, y, en opinión de Ludwig, a Gilbert le sentaba de maravilla el negro. Su cabello tan pálido destacaba aún más en contraste con toda aquella oscuridad, mientras que la plata de los cordones lo realzaba. El negro dotaba al prusiano de mayor presencia y empaque, de mayor «realidad», porque dada su constitución y la claridad de su piel, si hubiese llevado un uniforme rigurosamente blanco, habría semejado una aparición, un absurdo ángel entre mortales burdos y ordinarios.

Gilbert era demasiado llamativo y él mismo lo sabía. Puede que incluso disfrutase atrayendo todas las miradas. Siempre había sido así. Por eso fue tan extraño para Ludwig que su intrépido hermano se convirtiese en un manojo de nervios titubeante cuando un joven se situó a su lado y le dirigió la palabra con un tono suave y de ligerísimo acento francés.

—¿Podría servirme un poco de champán, teniente Beilschmidt, si hace el favor?

Gilbert se había vuelto hacia el intruso y Ludwig pudo ver que el rostro de su hermano se demudaba en cuanto aquella voz educada y tranquila alcanzaba sus desprevenidos oídos.

—Sí..., por supuesto —aceptó el prusiano, aliviado por contar con una excusa que le permitiese desviar la atención del recién llegado y que le diera el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aplomo. Aún así, un silencio tenso se adueñó de la situación mientras Gilbert alcanzaba la botella y vertía una cantidad generosa del espumoso ambarino en una copa.

—No creía que tuvieses las agallas de venir aquí vestido de húsar —dijo al fin Jean-Claude con una sonrisa ambigua, cuando los ojos de Gilbert volvieron a conectar con los suyos. Ludwig detectó la aparente tirantez entre ambos y frunció el ceño sin decidirse a intervenir. Sabía que la cortesía más elemental impedía que alguien interrumpiese una conversación entre caballeros, y mucho menos si ese alguien se trataba de un niño, pero Ludwig desde siempre había creído que era su deber proteger a su hermano.

—¿Acaso sabías que iba a venir? —replicó Gilbert tendiéndole la copa con aspereza.

—Oh, vaya... debí recordar lo susceptible que eres, Gilbert. Mis disculpas. No era mi intención parecer que te reprochaba nada. Ha sido una pobre selección de palabras por mi parte. —La sonrisa del duque se volvió mucho más cálida. Quizá él también estuviese nervioso después de todo—. Es decir, no era un comentario malintencionado. Cuando he dejado el piano y te he visto, no podía creérmelo, pero tu decisión me ha parecido tremendamente valiente. Y muy propia de ti.

Gilbert se tomó su tiempo antes de responderle, como si estuviese decidiendo cómo evaluar y encarar aquel encuentro inesperado.

—No sabía que también tocabas el piano —dijo al fin, y su actitud a la defensiva se moderó de forma evidente.

—¿Y qué noble no toca el piano?

—Todo el mundo es capaz de aporrear las teclas, pero tocar una marcha militar... Hasta ahora solo había visto tocar esa pieza de Schubert en dueto a cuatro manos.

—Me halagas, Gilbert.

Le dio la impresión de que la mirada de Jean-Claude se iluminaba y al prusiano se le encogió el corazón al percatarse de que su antaño adversario, luego amigo y fugaz amante y, finalmente, víctima, no albergaba malos deseos hacia él. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible?

—Ludwig, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un rato?

—¿Es tu hermanito? —Jean-Claude le tendió una mano al niño, que se la estrechó con total formalidad—. Es adorable. No os...

—Ya, ya. No nos parecemos. Todo el mundo lo dice siempre —interrumpió Gilbert de malos modos—. Vete, Lud. Luego te veo.

El luxemburgués esperó a que el niño se marchara para alterar su expresión tranquila.

—Gilbert, por favor, no te lo tomes todo a mal. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido.

El prusiano se lo quedó mirando indeciso, a medias culpable y a medias agradecido. Era imposible no recordar la última vez que habían estado cerca el uno del otro. Imposible no recordar su desnudez y sus labios implorando los suyos, sus gemidos y sus manos acariciadoras. Verlo allí ahora, tan guapo como en aquel último verano, era mucho más duro de lo que Gilbert hubiera esperado.

—Entonces... ¿has sido tú quien me hizo llegar la invitación? —insistió el más joven, acosado por aquellas imágenes imborrables.

—En efecto. El señor von der Marwitz es un conocido de la familia y pensé que te podría venir bien su contacto. No es que lo necesites, por supuesto. Ya sé que tus notas fueron las mejores. Mis felicitaciones, teniente.

Gilbert no se podía creer que estuviese teniendo lugar aquella conversación tan civilizada entre ambos. Ni por asomo se habría imaginado que el luxemburgués hubiera querido pasar página, y menos buscar su compañía de nuevo después de lo que habían vivido los dos. Así que esbozó una ligera y tímida sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondida por Jean-Claude y sintió que lo inundaba un reconfortante brote de felicidad.

—Jean, ¿me creerías si te dijera que llevo dos años odiándome por lo que te hice...?

—Oh no, no hablemos ahora de eso, por favor. —Jean-Claude disimuló su turbación dándole un largo trago al champán que Gilbert le había servido y, por vez primera en su reencuentro, apartó la mirada de su antiguo compañero de escuela.

Pero Gilbert no podía fingir como otros lo hacían. No iba en su naturaleza.

—¿Entonces no me odias? —persistió Gilbert, ahogándose de gratitud mientras un cúmulo de emociones pugnaban en su interior y amenazaban con hacerle perder la serenidad que hasta entonces había conseguido mantener bajo control.

—Ay, Gilbert... —dijo el duque acercándose a él para poder hablarle en tono más suave—. ¿Pero cómo voy a odiarte? Si yo te hice lo mismo a ti.

—No, no fue lo mismo —murmuró Gilbert con el timbre de su voz vibrando peligrosamente en su garganta.

—De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. —Desde el fondo de sus ojos verdes, se traslucía un sentimiento tan vulnerable y triste, que activó aquel instinto de protección que afloraba en el prusiano de vez en cuando. Así que terminó por acercarse un poco más hasta tomar a Jean-Claude discretamente de un brazo.

—Aún así, me gustaría hablar contigo de esto. En privado.

A Gilbert le dio la impresión de que Jean se ponía tenso a raíz de su repentino contacto físico, pero lo mismo le había sucedido en aquella ya tan lejana merienda campestre que habían compartido los dos. El muchacho no lo rechazaba, pero era obvio que le aterraba que alguien pudiese estar mirándolos.

—Bueno, mañana si quieres —susurró el luxemburgués con una desmayada y titubeante sonrisa que a Gilbert le pareció irresistible.

Y se le pasó por la cabeza que le gustaría besarlo allí mismo, junto a la mesa de las bebidas de una casa repleta de desconocidos. Enseguida lo atribuyó al exceso de alcohol e intentó expulsar de su mente aquella tontería demasiado inoportuna: él no amaba a aquel muchacho, no era posible, todo era producto del estúpido champán francés, del piano, de la presión social, de la incómoda presencia de su padre y, sobre todo, por el dolor que palpitaba en sus entrañas desde que Roderich había decidido hacer trizas sus promesas.

Se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Jean-Claude y este se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza, pero siguió sin apartarse del ebrio prusiano.

—¿Estás bien, Gilbert? Estás un poco pálido. ¿Quieres ir a sentarte?

No, no estaba bien. Claro que no. Pero no podía decirle la verdad. Ahora mismo quisiera besarte, pero no sería justo para ti, porque ya no sé lo que siento. ¿Dejarías que te tocara, que me desahogara contigo y luego te echara a un lado sin miramientos, con el corazón hechos pedazos como Roddy hizo conmigo? Oh, pero qué digo, si yo ya hice precisamente eso contigo, y aún así tú... Aún así tú estás aquí, como si nada malo hubiese sucedido nunca entre nosotros.

—Mañana me parece bien —consiguió decir Gilbert por fin, y la presión de sus apremiantes dedos sobre el brazo del otro joven se relajó hasta convertirse en una sutil caricia. Percibió que Jean-Claude se humedecía los labios de forma inconsciente al notar la furtiva caricia, y que él mismo experimentaba, una vez más, un deseo muy indeseado por el otro muchacho.

 _Gott_ , ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle que salieran de allí en ese mismo momento? Quizá un simple pasillo les sirviese.

—Creo que has bebido un poco más de la cuenta —opinó el joven luxemburgués, nervioso, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos con un delicado movimiento de cabeza.

En aquel instante se formó un revuelo al fondo del gran salón y, aprovechando que la atención general se concentraba en un solo punto, Gilbert acercó el rostro hasta el de su antiguo compañero para susurrarle unas palabras con voz efectivamente ebria.

—Antes has dicho que no me odias, pero ¿qué sientes por mí, Jean? Dime la verdad. Al menos tú dímela, te lo ruego.

El luxemburgués, entonces sí, se apartó de él y miró a su alrededor asustado.

—Este no es el momento —dijo mirando con inseguridad al hombre del uniforme negro que tenía ante sí y que ya lo estaba dominando con aquellos ojos ardorosos, los mismos que él seguía dibujando en los márgenes de sus libros, los mismos cuyo recuerdo, en ocasiones, llenaban los suyos de unas lágrimas dolorosas que, por fortuna, solo él conocía.

Gilbert se volvió a adelantar e incluso lo tomó de la mano.

—Porque yo... ¡lo siento tanto, Jean! Todo lo que te dije, esos insultos imperdonables por venir precisamente de mí... Y sobre todo, siento muchísimo no haberte ayudado y haberte dejado solo. —Ya no podía detenerse, las palabras salían de él a borbotones mientras lo inmovilizaba con aquella mano demasiado audaz y ansiosa que apretaba la suya—. Hace un momento quería besarte, pero no sé si es porque estoy borracho, o porque me siento culpable, o porque ahora mismo me pareces un ángel, pero lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Jean-Claude, tú eres muy guapo. No, joder, eres guapísimo. Y yo...

—Gilbert, por Dios, aquí no... —Un rubor explosivo cubrió las mejillas del duque, pero los ojos del prusiano se abrieron súbitamente de par en par tras clavar la mirada en algún punto por encima del hombro de su compañero. Pero antes de que este pudiera comprender qué era lo que le había afectado tanto, Gilbert se desasió de su mano y se alejó de él varios pasos con una expresión de suprema incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

—¿Pero qué narices hace él aquí?

Jean-Claude se giró por completo para ver cuál era el origen del pequeño tumulto. Allí, junto al dueño de la casa y a su joven esposa, que parecían tan confusos como encantados frente a la imprevista visita, se arremolinaba un grupo de caballeros que aguardaba su turno para ser presentados a los recién llegados. Y, entre todos ellos, destacaba, como no podía ser de otro modo, un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y uniforme militar blanco.

El aspecto de Ivan Braginski era tan distinto al que había exhibido en el baile de máscaras, que algún otro que no fuese Gilbert jamás lo hubiese reconocido. El contraste entre una y otra imagen era notorio: de un dios oriental de la lujuria, sensual y muy físico, a un verdadero príncipe, etéreo y puro, resplandeciente en blanco y oro.

Gilbert echó un apresurado vistazo por toda la sala para buscar a su padre y a su hermano. Las cosas se acababan de complicar para él todavía más.

Avistó a su padre cerca del ruidoso grupo, observando al llamativo visitante con aquella mirada fría y tranquila que tanto se parecía a la del propio Ludwig, y se acercó antes de que sucediera el desastre. No debía olvidar que el último contacto que había tenido con Ivan habían sido sus notas amenazantes, y que ahora este se hallase justo allí, en un recital privado, no podía ser producto de la casualidad.

—Padre, marchémonos de aquí ya —rogó Gilbert una vez que llegó a su altura.

—Un momento —respondió el señor von Beilschmidt sin apartar su interesada atención de la improvisada comitiva—. ¿Quién es...?

—Por favor, por favor, hágame caso. Tenemos que...

El hombre se dirigió hacia su hijo con una mueca que Gilbert, para su desgracia, conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Pero qué sucede ahora! ¿Es que quieres matarme antes de tiempo para heredar de una maldita vez? ¿Es ese tu plan? —exclamó el barón en un arranque de genio que descargó a conciencia sobre el muchacho—. ¡Menudo día llevas! ¡Te dije que no bebieses más! Y este es el caso que le haces a tu padre. ¡Quizá te pienses que ahora que eres teniente puedes hacer todo lo que se te antoje! Pues permíteme que te ilustre, hijo...

Las aduladoras reverencias cesaron de golpe, y el sonsonete de saludos de rigor se convirtió en un murmullo reprobador a medida que los ojos abandonaban al príncipe blanco para concentrarse en el húsar negro. Gilbert se cubrió el rostro sin pensarlo, como si así pudiese eludir lo inevitable, pero entonces llegó hasta sus oídos el sonido de un firme taconeo que se aproximaba a ellos y una voz que ya conocía bien.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Eberhard se apresuró a hacerle una reverencia al caballero del uniforme blanco, sabiendo que la atención de la sala al completo se centraba ahora en ellos.

—¿Conoce usted a mi hijo, señor?

Ivan dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa de lo más cautivadora, aunque con un matiz extraño, muy ligeramente irónico, y que solo fue comprensible para el prusiano.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, padre —aseveró el príncipe, devolviéndole la reverencia al sorprendidísimo barón.

—Dis... disculpe, pero... Pero no nos han presentado formalmente —indicó Eberhard con una amabilidad que no tenía hacia los suyos—. Deduzco por su uniforme e insignias que pertenece usted a la Guardia de Caballeros del Imperio ruso, ¿no es así?

—Deduce usted bien, padre.

Gilbert no sabía dónde meterse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí clavado como una estatua de mármol —color incluido—, observando la improbable conversación que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. No, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no...

Al menos Ivan parecía gozar de buen humor esa noche, pero ¿quién sabía cuáles era sus intenciones al presentarse allí? En persona aún no lo conocía demasiado, pero por sus cartas sabía que era un hombre colérico, dominante y autoritario, acostumbrado a que el mundo se plegara a su voluntad.

«Pues como mi padre. Qué bien», pensó Gilbert con un leve viso de sarcasmo.

Tenía que reconocer, al menos, que el príncipe era un regalo para la vista. Aquella sala estaba repleta de jóvenes apuestos, la mayoría también en uniforme, pero —de eso no cabía duda alguna—, ninguno como Ivan. El oro de sus charreteras y galones hacía exquisito juego con su cabello dorado y el rojo de las bocamangas y vistas le daba el contrapunto ominoso a la pureza del blanco, pero lo que más atrajo la atención de Gilbert fueron las condecoraciones por la guerra del Imperio ruso contra el otomano y, por supuesto, la cruz del Águila Blanca rusa y la banda azul celeste de la Orden de San Andrés que Ivan llevaba cruzada al pecho con orgullo.

Y pensar que no hacía ni dos meses que lo había visto semidesnudo, como a un voluptuoso esclavo...

—¿Por qué me llama usted padre, señor... hum...? —preguntaba Eberhard confundido y sumiso como nunca.

—Porque va usted a convertirse en mi padre cuando enlacen nuestras familias. Si no me equivoco, es usted el barón von Beilschmidt, el padre de Gilbert.

—¡Señor barón! —se sumó el anfitrión alegremente, tal y como era su deber—. ¡Se encuentra usted ante el príncipe Ivan Braginski-Romanov. Nos ha dado una gratísima sorpresa con su inesperada asistencia.

—¿Braginski-Romanov? —musitó Eberhard mirando de reojo a su silencioso hijo, que seguía sin saber cómo hacer para que la tierra se lo tragase.

—¡Oh, no puede ser! —se lamentó el príncipe en tono supuestamente recriminatorio—. ¿Acaso Gilbert no le avisó de que yo estaba en Berlín? En cualquier caso me alegro de conocerle por fin, _batiushka_.

Y después, como si nada, chasqueó los dedos y un caballero de piel más bien oscura y vestido de civil se adelantó para entregarle un pequeño estuche como los que se empleaban para guardar las joyas más valiosas. Ivan tomó el estuche con sus impolutos guantes blancos y, sin más preámbulos y ante la atenta mirada de decenas de espectadores, la abrió y se la ofreció de nuevo a Gilbert con una bellísima sonrisa en el rostro.

—Querido cuñado, el otro día te dejaste tu anillo de compromiso en mi casa. No se lo diré a mi hermana para no entristecerla demasiado, ¿no te parece?

Gilbert se quedó boquiabierto frente a aquel gesto inverosímil y público del ruso y, en apariencia, de lo más inocente. Pero nada de lo que hacía Ivan era inocente. Eso ya empezaba a comprenderlo.

Viendo que Gilbert no se decidía a aceptar la sortija de amatistas tampoco esta vez, Ivan terminó por tomar la iniciativa, así que se adelantó para prender la mano del joven y se la alzó con cuidado para deslizar la sortija en su anular frente a su propio padre y a decenas de miradas curiosas.

El barón von Beilschmidt reaccionó por fin.

—¡Oh, de modo que es usted hermano de la princesita Natalya! Disculpe, por favor, la imperdonable irresponsabilidad de mi hijo por no haberme advertido de su presencia en la ciudad. Lo primero que hubiera hecho, nada más llegar a Berlín, habría sido ir a presentarle mis respetos, alteza.

Gilbert, que estaba fulminando a su «cuñado» con la mirada, rojo como la grana, apartó la mano de Ivan con brusquedad para ocultarla a la espalda. Aquella sortija era una réplica algo mejorada de la que el mismo Eberhard había regalado a su esposa Monika siglos atrás, pero el buen señor no estaba por la labor de fijarse en detalles tan nimios en un momento tan importante como aquel.

—Gilbert estaba muy ocupado entrenando y preparando sus exámenes —intercedió por él el ruso con aquella sonrisa despreocupada y que a Gilbert se le clavaba como mil agujas a la altura del corazón.

—Esto es tan inesperado... Gilbert ha bebido un poco y...

—No se preocupe por eso, _batiushka_. —Por la mirada de sus ojos violeta, Gilbert podía entrever que Ivan se estaba divirtiendo. Y mucho—. ¿Me permite que me encargue de su hijo esta noche? Lo cuidaré muy bien, le doy mi palabra.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Oh no. El muy cabrón no sentía siquiera la más mínima vergüenza. ¡Y delante de tantas personas! Pero Ivan le rodeó los hombros con delicadeza con un brazo y lo instó a que se apoyara en él, con mucha solicitud. Alguna dama suspiró tras su abanico mientras el espectáculo se tornaba menos interesante, el grupo de curiosos se dispersaba y algún joven oficial volvía a animar el ambiente con otra marcha militar al piano.

Gilbert se contuvo para no empeorar la situación y fingió estar más borracho de lo que en verdad estaba, pero no sintió ningún reparo en dirigirse a Ivan con toda la rabia prendida en la voz en cuanto supo que ya nadie podía oírlos.

—Juro que te mataré —le aseguró el prusiano a media voz, aún apoyado sobre él.

—Tenemos pendiente una charla tú y yo —replicó Ivan sin inmutarse, llevándoselo con decisión hacia la zona menos concurrida del gran salón.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó cuando llegaron a un rincón en el que habían dispuesto unas sillas junto a una mesa sobre la que había un tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas, blancas y negras, preparadas para una partida. Ivan lo soltó y se lo quedó mirando. No parecía dolido, sino profundamente inmerso en unos pensamientos no del todo obvios para el prusiano.

—¿Qué quieres, jugar al ajedrez conmigo? —preguntó Gilbert en tono sarcástico, que el otro ignoró.

—Te ganaría apenas en dos minutos.

—Oh, disculpe usted, su prodigiosa alteza imperial... A mí no me gana nadie en nada.

—Por lo que veo, no eres siquiera muy bueno bebiendo —apuntó Ivan.

—Bebía para olvidarte —replicó Gilbert sin pensarlo, y al momento chasqueó la lengua, furioso consigo mismo—. Mierda, no quería sonar tan patético. Es decir, bebo para olvidar... varias cosas. No te creas tan importante.

—Eres adorable.

Gilbert notó el familiar calor en el rostro y se concentró durante unos segundos en las piezas de marfil del ajedrez, especialmente en el rey blanco. Que no hacía apenas nada, pero lo decidía todo. Sus preferidas siempre habían sido las torres: directas, sencillas, sacrificadas y poderosas al final de la partida. El muchacho se sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—No soy adorable, créeme —musitó Gilbert evitando a conciencia volver a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Ivan era tan majestuoso, que se le hacía difícil mantener una simple conversación con él.

—Tu concepto de lo que es adorable podría ser distinto del mío —comentó el príncipe—. Lo que me gustaría hacer es sentarme en un sitio tranquilo y hablar contigo. Querría que me lo contases todo. Qué te aflige, por qué bebes, por qué eres el hombre más apuesto que he visto nunca.

Gilbert se sujetó al respaldo de una silla, repentinamente mareado. Quizá no estaba tan sobrio como creía, y aquel temblor de las rodillas no le ayudaba a mantener el tipo. La zalamería inesperada del ruso le trajo a colación a Jean-Claude, del que se había separado de malas formas sin haberle dedicado ni la más elemental despedida. Se imaginó que el luxemburgués habría seguido con particular interés la llegada del príncipe y que incluso estaría observándolos ahora desde algún lugar de la sala, y el pensamiento lo inquietó.

—Muy bien. Hablemos pues —concedió Gilbert—. Pero no aquí. Busquemos un sitio más discreto.

Ivan, que parecía encantado con la propuesta, buscó a alguien con la mirada e hizo un gesto elocuente cuando halló a su objetivo. Sadiq asintió una vez que captó la implícita petición por parte de Ivan.

—Venga, busquemos algún sitio bien escondido —coreó el príncipe, feliz como un niño, como si estuviese a punto de jugar al escondite o a un juego nuevo y muy emocionante. Lo apresó de una muñeca, pero Gilbert no se movió de su sitio.

—No me toques. No aquí delante. Deberías saber que todos los ojos de la sala deben de estar siguiendo todos y cada uno de tus movimientos.

—Gilbert... —Ivan lo soltó, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus ojos—. Y tú deberías saber que esa actitud temerosa es la que hará que te señalen allá donde vayas. Trata con naturalidad lo que tú sabes que es natural y el resto del mundo terminará por hacerlo también.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Quizá no me atreviese a besarte en un lugar tan público como este... O quizá sí, por qué no. Pero no tendría problema alguno en bailar contigo delante de todos. Dime, ¿me concederías este baile?

—Tienes que estar loco.

—Que dos hombres bailen juntos no es tan extraño. ¿Por qué te haces el duro? Te olvidas de que te conozco, y que sé que uno de los sueños de tu infancia es bailar un vals en un gran salón bajo decenas de candelabros de cristal. Me encantaría hacerlo contigo.

—Esas son tonterías de la niñez. Ahora soy un hombre —dijo el prusiano con un contradictorio sentimiento de nostalgia e irritación.

—¿Acaso los hombres adultos no bailan?

Y de nuevo la inoportuna irrupción de Jean-Claude en su mente, cuando se ofreció para enseñarle a bailar durante aquel idilio de muchachos. Ivan trató de ahondar en la mirada aún huidiza de Gilbert y sonrió con dulzura, y algo se removió con fuerza en el interior del prusiano.

—Creo que voy a dejarme el alma en hacerte feliz, Gilbert —dijo de repente el ruso con suma seriedad, y fue esta vez Gilbert quien lo agarró de un brazo con aspereza, como si así pudiese disimular cuánto le habían afectado esas palabras.

—Joder, Ivan, ¿qué...? Bah, vamos a buscar la puta habitación de una vez.

El príncipe se dejó llevar y conducir por él, aguantando a duras penas la risa, observando con deleite el cuello suavemente encarnado del hombre que iba por delante de él a medida que ambos dejaban atrás a los curiosos. Hallaron una puerta que, por suerte, nadie había cerrado con llave, y Gilbert la abrió con tanto ímpetu que tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para recuperar el equilibrio, algo que el ruso no pasó por alto. Antes de que Gilbert entrara en la sala contigua, se inclinó sobre él por detrás para susurrarle unas palabras con voz cálida:

—Te vendría bien sentarte un rato. Como le dije a tu padre, voy a cuidar de ti.

—No necesito que nadie cuide de... —resopló Gilbert, que se interrumpió cuando Ivan colocó la mano derecha justo al final de su espalda y le dio un breve empujón hacia el interior de la estancia.

Gilbert se giró para encararse con él una vez dentro, pero no tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para seguir mostrándose tan molesto con él. Allí las luces estaban apagadas y no existía más que un leve resplandor que procedía de un amplio ventanal.

—Trata de encender las luces —ordenó Gilbert echando un vistazo a su alrededor. La sala parecía una especie de gabinete o de sala de lectura, ya que se intuía la presencia de varias estanterías, tapices, y de algunos asientos distribuidos con acierto.

—Preferiría tenerte en mi propia casa —se quejó Ivan desde la puerta—. No creo que el dueño nos interrumpa, pero aquí no puedo contar con la privacidad que yo quisiera.

—Y qué importa si nos interrumpen. Solo vamos a conversar —advirtió Gilbert, pero una mueca levemente juguetona contradijo su tajante afirmación, o así le pareció al otro joven allí en mitad de la penumbra. Ivan comprobó que un sutil movimiento de cejas podía acelerarle el corazón a placer, así que no quería ni pensar en qué sucedería si Gilbert volvía a tocarle como había hecho en el baile de máscaras.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —gruñó el más joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que... ahora mismo siento algo parecido a lo que sentí en la fiesta. Es como si todo fuese irreal. Aún no me creo que estés aquí, junto a mí.

—¿Sí? Pues ya somos dos. Pero enciende la maldita luz.

El príncipe se rió, pero le obedeció, y un pequeño foco de luz iluminó el gabinete, que era más acogedor de lo que a primera vista le había parecido.

—No estás acostumbrado a tratar con príncipes, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ivan de buen humor, aproximándose a él.

—Con príncipes rusos mentirosos que me persiguen por todos sitios, no, la verdad.

—Gilbert..., no te mentí. Todas y cada una de las cosas que te decía en mis cartas eran verdad.

—Solo con el pequeñísimo e insignificante detalle de que no estaban firmadas por ti.

Ivan se detuvo frente a él y creyó percibir una primera vacilación en aquel par de ojos escarlata que ya lo tenían cautivado. Y se sintió desfallecer de felicidad. Había estado enamorado de una persona ilusoria, hasta él mismo se lo tuvo que reconocer a Sadiq en cierta ocasión, pero ahora que veía a Gilbert por fin, oía su voz y se embelesaba con su manera orgullosa de alzar la cabeza y con sus gestos a veces rudos y otras veces delicados, sabía que no se había equivocado al dejar San Petersburgo por él.

—Estás muchísimo mejor de hombre —soltó de repente Ivan, devorándolo fijamente con la mirada, examinando su rostro un poco anguloso, las delicadas pestañas rubias, los labios que sugerían sonrisas y crueldades a partes iguales.

—Bah, pues claro, yo estoy bien de todas las formas posibles —dijo el prusiano con petulancia, pero el encantador rubor sobre su piel convertía cualquiera de sus mensajes en una especie de meloso canto de sirena para el príncipe.

Ivan llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de Gilbert y dejó reposar allí los dedos sobre la piel tersa que tenía justo por debajo de sus pómulos, pero el muchacho no hizo siquiera el ademán de rechazarlo, y su rápida aceptación se le antojó extraña incluso a Ivan.

—Es curioso... —dijo el ruso en voz baja—. No me tienes miedo.

—¿Debería tenértelo?

—Todo el mundo me tiene miedo. No estoy acostumbrado... a que me devuelvan así la mirada.

—Quizá solo hayas conocido a cobardes que no saben ver más allá de un título.

La sonrisa deslumbrante de Ivan llegó incluso a incomodar un poco a Gilbert, que desvió al fin sus ojos de él para buscar un sitio donde poder sentarse, y el sofá que había frente al ventanal le pareció un buen lugar. No había pretendido sonar tan... vehemente, pero, por desgracia, ya no podía remediarlo.

—Bueno, si no me equivoco, estamos aquí para que me expliques por qué decidiste un buen día escribirme una carta haciéndote pasar por tu hermana. Todavía no oigo tus explicaciones.

—¿Habría supuesto alguna diferencia para ti que hubiese firmado con mi propio nombre?

—¡Hombre, pues tú qué crees! ¡Yo estaba enamorado de ti, Ivan! —Gilbert se detuvo en seco y golpeó el respaldo del sofá con rabia—. ¡Puto champán! No debería hablar contigo estando borracho. Estoy en desventaja. Puedo decir estupideces.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, si cada vez que te veo estás bebido?

—Pues emborráchate también y así estaremos a la par.

—Grandiosa idea, Gilbert. Pero creo recordar que en alguna de mis cartas te confesé que soy... demasiado dado a beber vodka.

—Cierto.

—Y cuando bebo puedo convertirme en un demonio.

—No sé, a mí me pareces un ángel, así todo de blanco...

Ivan no pudo contenerse. Se volvió a acercar al prusiano y lo sujetó de un hombro para robarle un beso, pero este supo reaccionar a tiempo y zafarse de él, eso sí, con la agilidad un tanto mermada a causa de los efectos de la bebida.

—¿Ves? Digo estupideces —reiteró Gilbert a una distancia prudencial del príncipe, pero una blanda sonrisa empezaba a curvar esos labios exquisitos que Ivan no había podido besar aún.

—¿Quieres una explicación, prusiano? ¡Te quiero desde el día que te vi en Viena!

—Eso no explica nada. Si acaso que estás loco.

—Loco por ti, Gilbert.

—Eso es un poco cliché, alteza.

Gilbert se sentó a medias sobre el borde del respaldo del sofá, con la actitud desenvuelta y propia de un húsar de la vieja escuela, y lo miró con una mueca divertida y que Ivan quiso interpretar como de clara incitación. Así que se situó una vez más frente al pretencioso húsar negro y le separó las rodillas con las manos y luego con sus propias piernas para reducir aún más la distancia entre ambos, pero Gilbert situó una mano sobre la pechera de su uniforme blanco y se lo impidió.

—Quieres aprovecharte de mi estado y eso no está bien.

—¿No estarás exagerando un poco ese... estado?

—Quizá... Pero sí que me encuentro un poco mareado.

—Deberías sentarte en el sofá.

—Y quedarme a tu merced, claro. Sigo sin fiarme de ti, señor Braginski-Romanov.

Oír su apellido de sus labios, con aquel retintín evidentemente mordaz, le pareció al príncipe el colmo de la sensualidad, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse lo indecible por no empujar al muchacho hacia atrás y hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el sofá. Debía andar con pies de plomo con él, eso lo sabía, aunque hasta el momento todo iba sorprendentemente bien. Llevó las manos a ambos lados del rostro de Gilbert y se inclinó de nuevo sobre él; sin embargo, el prusiano no estaba por la labor de claudicar tan fácilmente. Se agarró a las dos muñecas del ruso y él mismo se quitó las manos de Ivan de encima y su expresión se tornó más seria.

—¿Por qué tuviste que joderlo todo, Ivan?

—Si estoy aquí es para arreglar mi error.

—¿Y crees que se arregla todo diciendo cosas bonitas? —Gilbert denegó con la cabeza sin soltar las muñecas del otro hombre—. Hazme un favor y no me vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que irrumpiste en mi vida?

—Por ejemplo —asintió Gilbert, y en su mirada volvía a lucir un breve y esperanzador atisbo de duda—. No me digas que deseas hacerme feliz, por favor. No hagas promesas futuras que luego podrás romper.

Gilbert lo soltó y se aferró al respaldo del sofá.

—No pienso romper nada, prusiano. Excepto, quizá, tus propios brazos si me vuelves a rechazar. —El ruso lo había dicho con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, pero el otro joven no sabía distinguir aún los matices de sus gestos; no sabía si bromeaba o se trataba de una sedosa advertencia, pero, en cualquier caso, Gilbert ya no tenía ganas de pelear más.

—No puedo quererte, Vanya. Estoy dañado.

 _Vanya_. Gilbert lo había llamado por su nombre familiar y aquello supuso un auténtico caos en el alma del príncipe.

—Por Dios, Gil, no existe ser más dañado que yo sobre este mundo, créeme.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada teñida de tristeza.

—¡Qué bien te vendes, _rusky_!

—No me hace falta hacerlo. Eres mi prometido. —Y tomando su mano izquierda, depositó un ligero beso justo sobre la alianza de compromiso. Gilbert lo observó hacer en silencio y siguió sin reaccionar como Ivan ansiaba desde que los dos habían quedado solos en aquella providencial salita.

—¿Por qué dices que estás dañado? —preguntó pacientemente el ruso.

—Porque soy un desastre. No sé si es que yo soy muy sensible o que el mundo es especialmente cruel conmigo. Ambas cosas supongo. A veces creo que soy feliz y que es posible un hermoso futuro para mí, pero luego me doy de bruces con la cruda realidad. Ojalá este anillo fuese real. Ojalá...

—Para mí lo es, Gilbert... —dijo Ivan con peculiar candor.

—Vas a hacer que me enamore también de ti. Y no puedo permitirlo.

El príncipe lo tomó de la barbilla, y sin esperar a recibir de nuevo sus elusivos gestos, lo besó en los labios con delicadeza. No obstante, estaba claro que Gilbert no bromeaba, así que Ivan se enderezó y se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes. El muchacho tenía al menos las pupilas muy dilatadas, lo cual era mínimamente alentador.

—Gilbert, te mentí porque al principio tenía pánico de que alguien descubriese que amaba a un muchacho. Tendrías que conocer a mi familia. Por suerte, más adelante conseguí salir de ese entorno nocivo gracias a la guerra contra Turquía y... allí decidí que ya no volvería a vivir jamás con miedo. En Turquía me hice un hombre.

El joven de cabello plateado lo escuchaba hablar, atentamente y con suma seriedad, con aquel rostro tan precioso y etéreo que Gilbert tenía, y a Ivan le estaba costando demasiado no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como era su costumbre inveterada de años. Por Dios, cuánto lo deseaba... Si seguía sin tocarlo iba a perder la razón.

—Después ya no supe cómo hacer para decirte la verdad. No quería que me rechazaras.

—La verdad, Ivan. ¡Siempre la verdad! Júrame que siempre me dirás la verdad.

—Te lo juro por mi vida.

—Dime entonces qué quieres de mí.

—¿De ti? Todo.

La sonrisa del prusiano fue espléndida, pero Ivan supo que no era sincera. Le daba la impresión de que Gilbert estaba muy habituado a sonreír por cortesía, para agradar, escudarse, para mostrar lo que era «correcto» ante el mundo.

Pues bien, él se encargaría de convertir aquella mueca prefabricada en una verdadera sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno. ¡Todo! ¿Y qué incluye ese «todo» si puede saberse?

Aunque, a decir verdad, aquella media sonrisa, traviesa y voluptuosa, no estaba mal del todo.

—¿Qué crees tú? —susurró Ivan, los ojos clavados sobre los de Gilbert—. Tu cuerpo, para empezar. De la cabeza a los pies.

—Oh, ¡pero qué romántico...!

—Me gusta. Tiendes a esconderte tras la ironía.

—Yo no me escondo detrás de nada. Soy lo que soy. ¿Quieres que mi cuerpo sea tuyo?

Ivan notó que se sonrojaba.

—Dije todo... Sí, tu cuerpo es parte de ello.

Gilbert volvió a ponerse serio, pero el brillo de su mirada seguía intacto. Eso no cambiaba.

—Ivan, ¿eres consciente de que somos unos desconocidos?

—Eso no es cierto. Para mí eres más real que cualquier otra persona que conozca. No sé cómo expresar lo que siento por ti y... me pongo nervioso por no ser capaz de hacerlo. Quiero acariciarte, quiero tocarte. Quiero que tú lo quieras y que te guste. Pero también quiero tu risa, compartirlo todo contigo, cumplir las promesas que te hice en mis cartas. Quiero patinar junto a ti en San Petersburgo, enseñarte lo bella que es la efímera luz invernal sobre las cúpulas de las iglesias y los canales, quiero encerrarte en mi biblioteca más querida, que conozcas a mi... eh... a mi sobrino Andriusha... —Ivan musitó algo en ruso que Gilbert no comprendió, y después trató de sonreír como un niño un tanto avergonzado—. No sé qué me sucede, es como si yo también hubiera bebido y no entiendo muy bien qué estoy diciendo.

Pero no había rastro de burla en Gilbert; ni en sus ojos, ni en sus benditos labios.

—Basta, detente, por favor. No puedo procesar todo esto ahora... —dijo el más joven con el corazón latiéndole con dolorosa insistencia en el pecho. Por fortuna para el atribulado ruso, el muchacho adelantó la mano y alcanzó la suya para, a continuación, quitarle el guante blanco con movimientos lentos y torpes pero que al otro se le antojaron el súmum de la sensualidad. Tras desnudarle así la mano a Ivan, Gilbert esbozó una rápida sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada tan pícara que fue a clavársele a Ivan en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—¿Y tú no llevas mi anillo?

—Lo llevo al cuello. Siempre. Nunca me he separado de él.

—¿Por debajo del uniforme?

El deseo que Gilbert irradiaba habría sido obvio ya incluso para el hombre más obtuso o escéptico. Ivan tragó saliva y asintió.

—¿Entonces tendré que desnudarte para comprobar si me estás diciendo la verdad?

Aquello era... inesperado. El príncipe no quiso contestar a una pregunta tan directa, así que volvió una vez más a atrapar el rostro de Gilbert entre sus manos, y esta vez percibió el extraordinario calor de sus mejillas a través del tacto de sus dedos oportunamente liberados.

Gilbert no solo no se apartó, sino que, sentado como estaba aún sobre el borde del sugerente sofá, se sujetó a los brazos de Ivan y tiró de él para hacer que se acercase más a él.

—Ivan, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza el beso que me diste en tu estúpido baile de máscaras —susurró Gilbert mirándolo desde más abajo con los ojos entornados—. Ese puto beso ha estado presente día tras día, mientras estudiaba, mientras me examinaba, mientras lloraba... Oh, eso no debería habértelo dicho. Hasta los prusianos lloramos, ¿lo sabías? Pero no te creas, no por príncipes rusos tan bellos y que besan como puñeteros dioses. Tus ojos me entristecen porque me recuerdan a ese resplandor que veía cada mañana justo antes del alba, cuando vivía en Königsberg de pequeño. Allí no tenemos canales, pero sí el río Pregel. No sé si será tan bonito como tus canales de San Petersburgo, pero para mí era una delicia en invierno. Me gusta mucho el invierno. Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que haya visto nunca a un hombre tan hermoso como tú. He soñado tantísimas veces contigo que a veces me llegaba a asustar porque siempre quiero controlarlo todo, hasta mi inconsciencia, pero es que tú en mis sueños eras incontrolable. En fin, mira cuántas cosas ridículas me haces decir. Me embrujas, y eso que ni siquiera fuiste tú quien me hizo llorar. Aún no. Porque estoy seguro de que lo...

Ivan se inclinó y lo volvió a besar interrumpiendo su deslavazado y ebrio discurso y, en esta ocasión, Gilbert colocó las manos sobre sus relucientes charreteras de oro y le devolvió el beso sin dudarlo. Por supuesto, seguía siendo inexperto besando, pero aquel detalle, en opinión de Ivan, no hacia sino añadir aún más encanto al joven aprendiz de húsar.

El príncipe situó la mano desnuda en la nuca del muchacho mientras que, con la enguantada, lo tomaba de una mejilla para dirigir el beso según su voluntad. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Gilbert fue mayor aún de la que él había esperado. Aunque Ivan lo controlaba, Gilbert, insumiso, variaba la intensidad con que se acariciaban con sus lenguas para después morderle el labio inferior y gemir un poco cuando el propio Ivan le devolvía los suaves mordiscos con un deseo que se iba volviendo cada vez más irrefrenable.

Al igual que le sucedió cuando iba vestido de María Antonieta, Gilbert gemía levemente a causa de un simple beso. ¿Qué haría entonces si lo arrojaba sobre aquel sofá ajeno y le desabotonaba el uniforme? La excitación física de Ivan se elevó varios grados cuando se imaginó al prusiano por debajo de él, los muslos rodeando sus caderas y los brazos inmóviles y por encima de su cabeza, jadeando ruidosamente, pidiéndole que lo penetrara con más fuerza y, en su rostro suplicante, aquel par de ojos demasiado incitadores y húmedos de placer.

Pero no podía, no podían llegar tan lejos. No estaban en un lugar seguro y aunque lo estimulaba el pensamiento de que Sadiq se hallara al otro lado de la puerta y que cualquier desconocido podría entrar allí si el turco decidía dejar de vigilar la entrada, ni falta que hacía decir que las consecuencias de ser descubiertos serían catastróficas.

¿Pero por qué pensar en esas cosas ahora si tenía por fin a Gilbert entre sus brazos? Le clavó los dedos con fuerza en la nuca y persistió en el beso, buscando su lengua con mayor ferocidad. Gilbert bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Ivan y este notó que su pareja abría las piernas un poco más al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, ansiando un contacto aún más directo entre ambos. El príncipe, dejándose llevar y sin detenerse a considerar lo que hacía, introdujo una mano entre las piernas del otro hombre y procedió a tocarlo sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Y qué delicioso era tener al muchacho allí en precario equilibrio, gimiendo contra su boca a medida que su mano abandonaba el cariñoso reconocimiento sobre su bragueta para agarrarle el pene a través de los pantalones. Siguió lamiéndole la lengua mientras masajeaba con dedicación la invisible y creciente erección y una miríada de pensamientos lo asaltaban a él: Gilbert sobre el sofá, Gilbert recibiendo su pene con la boca, con una mirada de inocencia pero cargada también de lujuria, Gilbert avergonzado una vez que lo desnudase y le empezara a recorrer con los labios y con la lengua ese cuerpo trémulo y ardiente de deseo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Algo en su interior, una vocecilla sensata —o aguafiestas tal vez— le decía que se estaba precipitando. Ivan quería que fuese especial, no en vano llevaba años fantaseando con ese momento, y ahora que lo estaba viviendo por fin, le aterraba que todo fuese a salir mal entre ellos. Pero ¿cómo resistirse a no seguir? Él no quería que Gilbert desconfiara de sus palabras, las que él había dicho con total honestidad, pero si follaban allí y ahora, ¿cómo iba a creerle el prusiano? «Somos unos desconocidos», eso le había dicho Gilbert, y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

No, porque con Gilbert todo era distinto.

Ivan dejó de besarlo unos instantes y se separó de él lo justo para contemplar su rostro con una mirada entre hambrienta y arrebatada. La piel enrojecida del muchacho, los labios húmedos por la saliva de ambos, temblando y, ante todo, los ojos que lo decían todo, prendidos a su vez en los suyos.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Gilbert —susurró aproximando sus labios de nuevo, pero sin llegar a tocar los del otro. Percibió que el cuerpo del joven reaccionaba a sus palabras, que se relamía suavemente con la punta de la lengua y que, no obstante, parecía vacilar. Pero no fueron más que unos segundos: Gilbert sonrió y le buscó la mano otra vez para reconducírsela hasta su bragueta, momentáneamente abandonada, para que prosiguiera con lo que Ivan había estado haciendo.

—Házmelo entonces —le dijo con un tono de voz que le causó un escalofrío instantáneo.

No, no, no, pensaba Ivan mientras lo masturbaba por encima de la ropa. No, yo quería hablar contigo, pasear, descubrir tus secretos, reír junto a ti, regalarte mi alma, ¿por qué me haces esto? Gilbert cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en sentir las caricias de Ivan entre sus piernas, tan bello como un demonio en negro y plata.

—Gilbert, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto ahora? —preguntó el príncipe con un hilo de voz. ¿Por qué aquel prusiano lo hacía sentirse tan indefenso como un niño? Él era allí el experto, había estado con incontables hombres, no había cosa que no hubiera probado, y aún así, se sentía desfallecer frente a él.

—No, me gusta excitarme para luego dejarlo a medias —replicó Gilbert con una ceja arqueada en un gesto de suprema ironía.

—Quiero decir... Tú nunca... lo has hecho con un hombre, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso? —preguntó irritado.

—Me gustaría ser tu primer hombre.

El prusiano creyó que se moriría de la vergüenza, aunque, al mismo tiempo, lo que había dicho Ivan era tan condenadamente tierno que no sabía si sonreír, burlarse de él o acariciarle el rostro con cariño.

—Y el último también, por supuesto —añadió Ivan.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿De veras eres así de adorable o...? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? —Adoptó un gesto grave y lo atravesó de parte a parte con aquellas pupilas que eran puro fuego.

—¿Burlarme yo? ¿Pero cómo dices tal cosa?

—¿Y si te dijera que no soy virgen?

Ivan se quedó callado unos instantes.

—Me decepcionaría mucho... —dijo al fin.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo? Bueno, yo sí que tengo alguna experiencia...

—Ah, o sea, que tú puedes haber estado con otros hombres pero yo no.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Pero cómo que no? ¿Pero te crees que yo soy una mujer, o qué?

Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos e Ivan no entendía muy bien cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

—Claro que no, Gilbert. Es solo que... quiero ser el único para ti.

El prusiano se tapó el rostro con una mano y suspiró.

—Vas a matarme, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo meneando la cabeza con resignación.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Ivan.

—¿De veras quieres que te cuente ahora mis escarceos?

—¿Escarceos?

—Oh, Dios, esto no está pasando. Tengo dieciocho años, ¿tú qué crees?

—¿Es que amas a alguien? —Los ojos del ruso se abrieron por la sorpresa que le causó un pensamiento tan preocupante como aquel.

—¡Qué tiene que ver eso! No, no amo a nadie. Al menos eso creo. ¿Pero no hablábamos de sexo?

—¿Tú sabes lo que me está costando esto, Gilbert? Yo lo único que quiero hacer ahora es descubrir tu cuerpo y poseerte aquí mismo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Desnúdame.

—No lo entiendes aún.

Gilbert lo tomó entonces de la mano y empezó a acariciársela con extrema delicadeza. Aquel gesto también lo sorprendió. Y mucho.

—¿Quieres saber si alguien me la ha metido por detrás? No ha sucedido.

—Gilbert...

—Ni tampoco se lo he hecho yo a otro hombre, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo una vez. ¿Satisfecho?

—¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no seguiste?

La exclamación de incredulidad de Gilbert fue tremendamente elocuente. El joven se puso en pie y la maravillosa perspectiva de tumbar a Gilbert sobre el sofá se alejó un poco más en la cabeza de Ivan.

—¡No quiero hacerte daño, Gilbert! Es por eso... —Ivan lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra sí tan súbitamente, que Gilbert se dejó abrazar sin saber siquiera qué más decir o hacer. Pero la verdad era que no estaba nada mal. El ruso era cálido, agradable, y ahora que se fijaba, llevaba un perfume tenue pero suavemente avainillado, que le traía reminiscencias de los bosques de su niñez y a inciensos exóticos. El corazón le empezó a latir con mayor insistencia y terminó por cerrar los ojos y devolverle el abrazo a Ivan con una avidez muy física. Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, aun vestidos ambos, era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca. Era una sensación que no había experimentando antes, como si el mundo hubiese cesado de existir y solo estuvieran ellos, como si estuviera protegido y a salvo de todo, de tormentas, reproches, exigencias, angustias... Solo calidez y un hombre que participaba de sus latidos.

Y le gustó.

Muchísimo.

Y entonces —¿cómo no hacerlo si estaban tan cerca el uno del otro?— se dio cuenta de que Ivan también estaba erecto bajo sus pantalones.

«Este hombre me va a hacer perder el control», pensó Gilbert un poco asustado por la errática deriva de su segundo encuentro con él. Y aún así, era como si su cuerpo hubiese decidido actuar por su cuenta: Gilbert movió ligeramente las caderas mientras seguían abrazados y buscó instintivamente el roce de su miembro con el de Ivan.

Era superior a él. Quería su cuerpo. Sí, quería también su alma, ya le daba igual que su padre y su hermano estuviesen por allí cerca. La daba igual todo.

Cuando Ivan se dio cuenta, aflojó un poco la presión de sus brazos en torno a su espalda, pero no se apartó, de modo que Gilbert continuó rozándose muy suavemente contra su bragueta. El delicado e inesperado gemido que escapó de los labios de Ivan lo enardeció y no tuvo más remedio que aumentar la cadencia y la intensidad de su audaz movimiento.

Volvió a besarlo, y esta vez fue el prusiano quien llevó la voz cantante, resistiéndose a usar la lengua solo por acariciar los labios de Ivan. Sintió la respiración sobre su boca y continuó besándolo, entreabriendo los labios para fundirlos con los de él, sobre los de él, entre los de él, muy, muy lentamente, gimiendo ya los dos debido a la anticipación. Ivan se rindió a él y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, pero Gilbert solo le dejó que le lamiera la suya durante unos segundos antes de apartarlo de él. Gilbert desvió sus besos hasta el borde de la garganta de Ivan, hasta la pequeña parte de piel que el cuello rígido de su uniforme dejaba a la vista, pero el príncipe rehuyó su contacto.

—¿Qué sucede? —musitó el prusiano casi imperceptiblemente, pero con un deseo cristalino y muy presente en sus eses medio arrastradas. _Was ist los?_

—Mi cuello... —se excusó Ivan—. Es muy sensible.

No hizo falta mucho para que Gilbert buscara con premura los botones de su uniforme blanco, pero lo que dijo Ivan a continuación aceleró todos sus procesos vitales a una:

—Es que tengo el cuello cubierto de cicatrices y...

—Oh, _Gott_...

Y, sin mediar palabra, Gilbert sujetó a Ivan de un brazo y lo arrojó sobre el sofá con brusquedad.

Lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido, por lo que Ivan seguía aturdido cuando Gilbert dio un rodeo y se subió también al sofá para situarse sobre él a horcajadas.

¿Cómo era posible? En el baile de máscaras no había notado nada extraño en su cuello. Se habría muerto si hubiera visto... Oh, cierto, el disfraz de esclavo de Ivan incluía un collar de cuero que había mantenido su largo cuello a cubierto.

—Tendré que desnudarte entonces yo a ti —dijo Gilbert, prácticamente mordiéndose los labios por la impaciencia.

Le quitó rápidamente los botones de la elegante guerrera de gala, arrancando casi uno de ellos en el proceso y se detuvo cuando pudo al fin vislumbrar las profundas cicatrices que cortaban el cuello del ruso en cuatro profundos trazos. Llevó la mano hasta ellas con gesto de veneración y le acarició la piel, rozando los surcos con la yema de los dedos.

—Así que te gustan mis cicatrices...

—Supongo que esto te lo hizo un animal —murmuró Gilbert, extasiado pero también abrumado por el descubrimiento. El cuello del ruso era tan hermoso...

—Un oso.

—Pobrecito...

—¿El oso o yo?

Gilbert sonrió torcidamente, pero en sus ojos ya no había ese brillo cauto y un poco distante que Ivan ya iba conociendo.

—Me gustas mucho, Ivan —afirmó el prusiano de repente, e Ivan fue mucho más consciente del peso del muchacho sobre su cuerpo. El ruso le sonrió de vuelta y con una dulzura tal que estrujó el alma de Gilbert de parte a parte.

El príncipe tomó a Gilbert de la mano para llevársela hasta los labios y besársela con inocencia, pero este lo forzó a abrir la boca con la punta de sus dedos y se los deslizó sobre su lengua. Ivan recordó aquella primera vez, la suya, en la que un esclavo otomano le hacía aquello mismo, preso de un deseo incontenible por el hombre que era por entonces su amo.

Ivan se dejó hacer y Gilbert se humedeció los labios sin apartar la mirada del rostro del hombre que se hallaba por debajo de él y que le lamía obedientemente los dedos. Aquello debía de estar gustándole mucho a Gilbert, pues las caricias que le seguía prodigando en el cuello con la mano libre vacilaban ahora y se volvían menos tiernas sobre su piel marcada.

A él le habría gustado mucho más tener al prusiano desnudo en aquella misma postura, se imaginaba su entrepierna sobre su vientre, su miembro rígido suplicando por un poco de su atención. ¿O por qué no al revés? Gilbert sobre él, pero dándole la espalda. Lo haría echarse hacia delante y entonces podría abrirle las nalgas, subir la cabeza, mordérselas y buscarle el culo fervorosamente con la lengua.

No iba a poder soportarlo por más tiempo.

Le agarró de las muñecas y le mordió aquellos dedos invasivos y Gilbert, confuso, trató de quitarse de encima de él.

—Ya que tú mismo te has lubricado los dedos con mi saliva —dijo Ivan con otra sonrisa, pero ahora más pavorosa—, quiero que te bajes los pantalones y te prepares para mí. Y quiero ver cómo lo haces.

—¿Có... cómo?

—Los dedos. Por el culo.

Gilbert vaciló, sus preciosos ojos anegados de súbita aprensión.

—Puedes ponerte de rodillas, te resultará más fácil. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

—Te... te dije que nunca...

—Me refiero a si lo has hecho tú mismo.

El prusiano no sabía si le daba más vergüenza responder a aquella pregunta o mostrarse ante él tan rojo y apocado como una virginal colegiala.

—Bueno... sí... Por curiosidad, pero...

—¿Y te gustó? —preguntó Ivan posando posesivamente ambas manos sobre los muslos de Gilbert para acariciarle por encima de los estrechos pantalones de su uniforme.

—No, no sé. ¡Joder, Ivan! —Gilbert intentó escaparse de nuevo, pero Ivan lo sujetó por las piernas.

—Es que no entiendo por qué me mientes, Gilbert... Mira la facilidad con que me has subyugado hace un rato. Solo te pido sinceridad. Solo eso.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿En qué te miento yo?

—¿Has tenido relaciones con alguien antes que yo?

—¡Otra vez con eso! Suéltame. Estás obsesionado. —Gilbert le golpeó en los brazos con fuerza para que lo soltara, cosa que Ivan hizo con una mueca de dolor.

—Pero es que yo quiero que seas solo mío, Gilbert. Por entero.

—¡No soy de nadie! —dijo el prusiano con fiereza, alzando la voz.

—¡Te prometí que yo siempre te diría la verdad! Pues haz tú lo mismo conmigo —exclamó el príncipe enderezándose majestuosamente ante él.

—¡Que no estoy mintiendo!

—Como descubra que has estado con un hombre...

La rabia le estaba haciendo perder a Gilbert el férreo autocontrol casi tan rápidamente como su deseo.

—Estuve con un chico, pero solo nos masturbamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás contento? ¡No entiendo por qué tengo que darte explicaciones, si tú no eres nadie...!

El tortazo de Ivan lo silenció de golpe, dejándolo inmóvil un par de segundos con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de suma incredulidad en la cara. Pero no fue más que un fugaz instante: Gilbert alzó la mano y le devolvió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que también pilló desprevenido al ruso y le hizo soltar otro quejido de dolor.

En cuanto se recuperó, Ivan se abalanzó sobre él para asirle del pelo, pero Gilbert lo arrojó ágilmente a un lado con las piernas, haciendo que Ivan se cayera de bruces al suelo desde el sofá.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sadiq se plantó en el dintel con gesto preocupado tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —exclamó Sadiq observando al príncipe que estaba tirado en el suelo y una súbita risa nerviosa amenazó peligrosamente con salir a la superficie. Al menos ambos estaban vestidos. No sabía si habría resistido verlos juntos, amándose... o siquiera besándose.

Ivan se incorporó y se puso en pie dignamente para luego señalar al prusiano con gran dramatismo.

—¡Ocurre que estoy enamorado de una furcia, Sadiq!

—¿A quién llamas tú furcia, hijo de puta? —gritó Gilbert, y le dio una humillante e irreflexiva patada a Ivan en un costado que le dejó al instante la marca de una huella negra bien visible sobre la inmaculada tela de su uniforme de Caballero de la Guardia.

La risa nerviosa de Sadiq se le congeló de inmediato en los labios cuando vio que su príncipe perdía los estribos y se lanzaba sobre el muchacho y empezaba a golpearlo sin detenerse a pensar ni por instante en lo que estaba haciendo. Él mismo conocía ese pronto en su antiguo amo y sabía que no había nada que calmase a Ivan cuando creía que alguien le había faltado al respeto o cometido una injusticia. Gilbert gritaba, lleno también de ira, y se defendía bien de aquel ataque furibundo, pero Ivan logró imponerse y Sadiq tuvo que correr hasta ellos para instaurar la paz. Sujetó a Ivan por los brazos y tiró de él hacia detrás hasta que Gilbert quedó libre y este se levantó para apartarse unos pasos de ellos y limpiarse la sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—¡No te me vuelvas a acercar, loco de mierda! —gritó el prusiano fuera de sí.

Desde la puerta, ahora que ya no estaba custodiada por el inflexible cancerbero turco, otro muchacho observaba la escena con la boca abierta y con una mueca de verdadero horror impresa en el rostro.

—Gilbert, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué... ? —decía la voz nueva y el turco soltó un desesperado exabrupto.

Lo que faltaba...

Sadiq se giró hacia el recién llegado y lo fulminó con la mirada de ámbar de su único ojo, tan encendida como el ánimo de los cuatro presentes.

—¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí! —urgió Sadiq—. Maldita sea, te dije que no te involucraras...

Jean-Claude alzó las manos en el aire con aspecto impotente y miró a Gilbert una vez más, preocupado por el aspecto terrible que ofrecía su antiguo compañero, despeinado y con sangre en la cara.

—Estaba muy preocupado. Los gritos...

—¡Fuera!

Por lo menos, la interrupción había calmado el violento arrebato del príncipe ruso, que se erguía en mitad de la estancia con su guerrera desabrochada.

—No sucede nada. Son asuntos privados —dijo Ivan concentrando su mirada, ahora gélida y contenida, sobre el muchacho.

Sadiq se adelantó para tomar al luxemburgués por la cintura y susurrarle con tono más bien amistoso mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta:

—No pasa nada, señor duque. Un pequeño altercado. Un malentendido. —Y, en voz más baja, agregó en cuanto alcanzaron la salida—. Tenías que haberme hecho caso, insensato.

El turco volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando Jean-Claude salió y suspiró profundamente. Estaba rodeado de lunáticos y empezaba a llegar al límite de lo que era capaz de soportar. Ivan se acercaba ahora al prusiano con aspecto mucho más aplacado, como quien se aproximaba a una bestia salvaje y, en ese momento, Gilbert ciertamente lo parecía.

—Lo siento, Gilbert. Me volví... demasiado intenso. Por favor, no me lo tengas en cuenta.

—No vas a volver a tocarme. Ni te acerques a mí.

—Gilbert, por favor.

Pensar en cómo le había hecho sentir Ivan antes de que se enzarzaran en aquel intercambio de despropósitos físicos y verbales, no hacía sino enfurecerlo más. Porque en sus brazos se había sentido en la gloria, en paz como no había estado jamás en su vida. Había llegado a pensar en que podría incluso querer de veras a aquel hombre apasionado que lo había dejado todo atrás por él. Cuando había besado sus labios había pensado que no le habría importado morir junto a él, vivir junto a él. Qué estúpido, qué estupidez...

El corazón le martilleaba sin piedad y se le resquebrajó un poquito más cuando aquel par de ojos violeta se sumió en una muda súplica justo antes de que Ivan se volviese a sentar, se cubriera el rostro con las manos y rompiera a llorar.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

-Si escogí el cuerpo de caballería de Húsares de la Totenkopf para Gilbert no es gratuito [aunque ciertamente poseen los uniformes más bellos que existen y eso era un gran aliciente. (Por si no lo saben, los uniformes de húsares son de origen húngaro. Esto también tendrá importancia por Elizabeta más adelante, quien cobrará bastante más protagonismo)]. Hay una imagen oficial de Prusia en la que Himaruya-sensei lo dibujó con el uniforme negro de tanquista de las SS (Más concretamente de la 3.ª División SS Totenkopf). La caballería quedó obsoleta en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (En la Primera seguían en activo y aún hubo algunas batallas importantes en las que participaron regimientos de caballería), por lo que los oficiales de este cuerpo fueron uniéndose de forma natural a los Regimientos de «caballería» de tanques. En cierto modo también lo empezaron a hacer con la aviación (en la Luftwaffe también había muchos antiguos oficiales de caballería).

Pues bien, como saben, por desgracia para la anterior historia germana, algunas unidades de las SS adoptaron el símbolo de la calavera en sus insignias (característica tradicional del ejército prusiano, al igual que sucedió con la Cruz de Hierro).

En fin, sería lógico que un Gilbert del siglo XIX fuera un húsar negro, por ser consecuentes con el arte oficial. Aparte, los húsares eran muy conocidos por ser unos grandísimos seductores, dados a la bebida, arriesgados y temerarios, presuntuosos y orgullosos, amantes de los duelos y de liarlo todo por donde fueran. Y, por supuesto, nuestro Gilbert es así.

-Georg von der Marwitz es un personaje real, que llegaría a ser general de caballería en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-La pieza que toca Jean-Claude es la Marcha Militar nº1 en versión para piano de Schubert. Era muy habitual que en la época se organizasen recitales de piano u otros instrumentos en los que se aprovechaba para socializar y estrechar lazos.

-Sobre el fic... ¡SORRY! No hay lemon con penetración XD Aún. Esto es como el Bolero de Ravel versión sexual jajaja. Se van añadiendo nuevos instrumentos con cada escena... Solo puedo decir: paciencia. Los habrá. Y muchos (?) Créanme, yo misma me estoy volviendo loca por no escribir uno completo. Pero es que tienen que ser apropiados a la historia y al desarrollo de los personajes. Y Gilbert ya está casi listo. O no, porque después de su enésima primera vez frustrada, se me mete a monje seguro (Pobre criatura jaja).

-Queda en el tintero una escena entre Jean-Claude y Sadiq que se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que la de Ivan y Gilbert. Quedará, como siempre, para el siguiente. Nos leemos, espero.


	24. Cap 24 - Mazapanes de Königsberg

**NOTA:** Voy a tener que hacer copia y pega con mis propias notas, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo. Escribo y escribo y al final siempre queda una escena para la siguiente vez. Y esta vez es una escena importantísima y aún más intensa que la del capítulo 23. Bueno, así espero tenerles interesados en continuar, porque lo que pasa justo después de este capítulo es OHNOPORFAVORWTF. Ay, Ivan...

Ante dramáticos eventos presentes y futuros en esta historia, solo puedo pedirles encarecidamente que no se enojen. Si algo me conocen, ya sabrán que yo no pongo jamás personajes despiadados y sin redención alguna. Tengan paciencia. :)

 **Warning:** ¡Cuidado! Cositas y mazapanes rellenos XD

—

 **Más vale un canario perverso que un piadoso lobo** (Anton Chejov)

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 – Tarta de chocolate y mazapanes de Königsberg**

—Creo que ya sé cómo hacer para solucionar todo este asunto.

Ivan se había vuelto a pasar la noche en vela, aún más desconsolado de lo que había estado tras su primer reencuentro fallido con Gilbert. A veces, Ivan le parecía fuerte y poderoso como ningún otro hombre; otras, en cambio, podía llegar a mostrarse tan frágil que uno no podía por más que hacer de tripas corazón y tratar de adaptarse a él. Al menos Sadiq lo intentaba.

Mientras Ivan saboreaba la tarta de chocolate de su desayuno con aspecto mucho más animado, Sadiq recordaba aquellos secretos terribles que Ivan le había contado y que, seguramente, solo unos pocos conocían. El niño de seis años que había encontrado a su padre muerto sobre la mesa de su despacho, con los sesos esparcidos por encima de los papeles, la tinta y las astronómicas facturas de su madre, el mismo pequeño que desde entonces había sido acosado física y mentalmente por su aterradora hermana. Quizá no fuera suficiente para justificar los actos del príncipe pues, al fin y al cabo, ya era un adulto hecho y derecho, pero lo cierto era que Ivan no aprendía. Ignoraba las consecuencias que podían derivarse de sus actos y tendía, una y otra vez, a imponer sus deseos por encima de los demás cual niño caprichoso e impulsivo.

Pero en algún momento Ivan tendría que cambiar, aunque tan solo fuese por su propio bien. Sadiq había hecho todo lo posible por sacar a la superficie aquella parte bondadosa, dulce y desprendida que Ivan poseía, y creía que algo había mejorado al cabo del tiempo gracias a su constante influencia. Sin embargo, siempre parecía surgir algo que se interponía en los «planes» del Ivan y terminaba por aflorar esa otra parte que Sadiq temía como a la muerte.

—Es hora de hacerle pagar a ese duque pusilánime por todo el daño que le hizo a Gilbert.

Sadiq palideció al oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanta normalidad mientras Ivan sonreía y se servía él mismo otro apetitoso pedacito de tarta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Así conseguiré que Gilbert me perdone. Ojo por ojo...

El turco recordó la conversación que había mantenido con el joven duque el día anterior durante el recital de piano. Ivan le había pedido que vigilara la puerta del gabinete mientras él hablaba a solas con Gilbert y eso había hecho él, obediente y complaciente como siempre.

Con lo que no había contado Sadiq era con la persistencia de Jean-Claude. En realidad, a él no le parecía tan pusilánime como Ivan creía. Recordaba la decisión que dominaba su actitud cuando se encaró con él y le exigió que le abriese la puerta.

—Déjeme pasar, alteza —le pidió el luxemburgués con voz firme cuando él le dio la primera de sus negativas.

—Me han pedido que no los moleste nadie —replicó Sadiq mirando fijamente al joven de ojos verdes—. Tenían... muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? Llevan ahí dentro mucho rato. Y tengo que hablar con Gilbert.

—Mire, señor... ¿Puedo llamarle Jean-Claude? Le aconsejo que se tranquilice y disfrute de la velada. Ya podrá hablar con Gilbert después.

—Deje de darme consejos. Ni se los he pedido ni los necesito.

Jean-Claude hizo el ademán de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, pero Sadiq se interpuso de nuevo.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejarle pasar.

El joven, habitualmente tan calmado, se encendió ante su intromisión y Sadiq percibió por vez primera a aquel Jean-Claude que se escondía bajo la capa de cortesía y de obligatorio decoro social. Sus ojos refulgieron de rabia y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de impaciencia. Y, la verdad fuera dicha, el duque le parecía ahora mucho más interesante.

—¿No es usted un príncipe? ¿Pero qué diablos hace vigilando una puerta de una casa ajena como si fuera un vulgar lacayo? Si no me deja entrar ahora mismo, voy a buscar al dueño y a explicarle lo que está haciendo.

—Oh, no, usted no quiere hacer eso, Jean-Claude.

—¡Deje de tratarme como a un chiquillo! Ya verá como sí lo hago.

El duque se giró para cumplir con su amenaza, pero Sadiq lo apresó por un brazo con sus dedos de hierro y le impidió que se marchara.

—Espere un segundo. No quería ser paternalista con usted. Es la costumbre.

Jean-Claude volvió a enfrentarse a él y lo fundió con la mirada.

—Suélteme ahora mismo. ¿Pero qué se ha creído?

Sadiq lo soltó con un ruidoso suspiro en el que se traslucía gran parte de su exasperación.

—Mire, si yo lo comprendo mucho mejor de lo que usted se cree. Pero, por su bien, le pido que retroceda.

La expresión irritada del luxemburgués se atemperó un poco.

—¿Qué sabrá usted? —dijo mirándolo esta vez él directamente al ojo que no llevaba oculto por el parche—. No soy idiota. He estado pendiente de Gilbert y vi su reacción cuando llegó su cuñado. Conozco a Gilbert. No entiendo muy bien qué está pasando ahí dentro, pero puedo hacerme una idea, y ya que está usted tan incomprensiblemente interesado en mantenerlo bajo secreto, no hace sino confirmar...

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué cree usted que está pasando ahí dentro? —inquirió Sadiq juguetonamente, sin poder evitar sentirse divertido por lo dramático de la situación.

Entonces Jean-Claude se sonrojó, y en ese momento, también por vez primera, a Sadiq le pareció aún más encantador de lo que su delicado aspecto sugería.

—No... no estoy seguro, pero su amigo no me da buena espina, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tengo que hablar con Gilbert porque habíamos quedado en vernos mañana y y no entiendo qué problema hay en que hablemos un momento. Abra esa puerta, señor.

—Solo están hablando de cosas privadas. Familiares. Espere a que salgan.

—¡No me puedo creer que esté manteniendo esta conversación!

—¿Por qué no me llama Sadiq?

—¿Pero qué dice?

—Antes le dije que me caía bien. Y yo no suelo mentir. Es más, se me da muy mal hacerlo. Deseo ser su amigo y como su amigo le repito: olvídese de ese muchacho o tendrá problemas.

—Ya tuve problemas y me sobrepuse a ellos. No me importan los problemas. Y además, no sé qué hago contándole nada.

Sadiq suspiró una vez más. No parecía que aquella conversación fuera a avanzar y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—De acuerdo, ven aquí —le indicó con un gesto, pero antes de esperar a que el duque le obedeciera o volviese a rechazar sus palabras, lo tomó de una muñeca para hacer que se acercara hasta él. Después adoptó una actitud más seria y circunspecta y bajó el tono de voz antes de proseguir:— A mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero hay cosas que no pueden evitarse. Hay veces que es mejor dejar las cosas como están para no empeorarlo todo aún más. Yo solo puedo pedirte que esperes, Jean-Claude, y que sea el propio Gilbert quien te cuente lo que él considere oportuno.

Jean-Claude luchó unos segundos consigo mismo tras oír a aquel extraño príncipe otomano vestido con discretas ropas occidentales. No podía ser. No. ¿Acaso no estaba corroborando sus sospechas? Aquello era inadmisible, porque hacía apenas un rato que un Gilbert ebrio y claramente feliz le había dicho entrecortadamente que sentía deseos de besarlo. Aquellas palabras le habían trastocado todo por dentro: su corazón se le había enloquecido en el pecho al tiempo que un ligero temor se apoderaba de su mente. No podía ser. Y ahora —¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Sadiq?— le estaba sugiriendo acaso que...

—Suélteme —repitió el luxemburgués con voz queda.

—Muy bien, te suelto —obedeció Sadiq—. No me parece que seas un muchacho irreflexivo e irracional. ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar algo y vuelves luego con los ánimos más calmados? Podrías incluso traerme una copa a mí también. No me gusta demasiado el alcohol, pero hoy te juro que me tomaría...

—¿Qué está sugiriendo, Sadiq? —insistió Jean-Claude, incrédulo aún.

—No sugiero nada. Solo que se mantenga un poco al margen.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro? ¡Dígamelo de una maldita vez!

Jean-Claude había alzado la voz, pero era como si él mismo no se hubiera dado ni cuenta, obcecado como estaba con la reciente imagen de Gilbert, que le sonreía agradecido y desbordante de alivio junto a la mesa de las bebidas. De cariño incluso.

No, no podía ser.

—Baja la voz, te lo ruego.

No se quedó a recibir una nueva negativa por parte de aquel incorruptible turco. No sabía si su imaginación le estaría jugando una mala pasada, pero ahora recordaba el modo en que Gilbert se había apoyado en el príncipe ruso, en cómo se habían mirado, en la manera en que este último le había conducido y obligado a entrar en esa estancia que, por lo visto, a él le estaba vedada, y todo cobraba en su cabeza un significado cada vez más obvio y ominoso.

Pero es que... ¡era tan absurdo! Se volvió con gesto decidido y dejó a Sadiq para ir en busca del señor von Beilschmidt.

Sadiq rememoraba ahora, delante de Ivan y de su opíparo desayuno, las miradas que habían intercambiado él y Jean-Claude cuando este volvió al cabo de un rato acompañado del padre de Gilbert. Pero qué rastrero, qué inconsciente, qué muchacho tan retorcido. ¿Pero qué quería conseguir con eso? ¿Montar un escándalo de los que hacían época? ¿Exponer a su compañero y más que evidente interés romántico? ¿Frente a su propio padre y hermano pequeño? ¿Y todo por despecho?

Y lo que era peor, ¿qué diablos hacía él en medio, involucrado en todo aquel demencial asunto? Empezaba a estar verdaderamente harto de ser el hombre más servicial e idiota de la historia. Sadiq clavó el ojo izquierdo en el luxemburgués con elocuente intensidad y se miraron durante un instante que, por fortuna, pasó inadvertido para el barón prusiano. Al final, Jean-Claude flaqueó, apartó la mirada avergonzado y esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

—Qué lamentable por mi parte, señor barón —dijo el muchacho con tono debidamente azorado—. Acabo de acordarme de que hace un rato Gilbert me dijo que estaba un poco mareado y que... hum... mejor saldría al exterior para tomar un poco el aire.

Eberhard ni siquiera llegó a reparar demasiado en el turco, encantado como estaba de que aquel jovencito educado y formal —y duque, por si fuera poco—, conociese también a su hijo y lo tuviese incluso en estima.

—Ah, por supuesto. Cuando me dijo que Gilbert estaba dando el espectáculo, me temí lo peor, pero, en el fondo, mi hijo, cuando quiere, se comporta como debe. Dice entonces que salió...

Las voces se alejaron y Sadiq a punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada nerviosa. Una cosa era oponerse al joven duque y otra muy distinta era negarle la entrada nada menos que al padre del dichoso prusiano.

La siguiente vez que vio a Jean-Claude fue cuando este aprovechó su momentánea ausencia para entrar en el gabinete por fin y ser testigo directo de la violenta trifulca que se había desatado entre aquel par de idiotas.

Si el muy insensato le hubiese hecho caso, quizá Ivan no lo habría visto allí y quizá no se habría acordado de su existencia.

—Espera un segundo, Ivan —dijo Sadiq con el semblante muy serio—. Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuándo bromeo yo con estas cosas? No puedo dejar que acaben así las cosas entre nosotros. Perdí el control y le hice daño a Gilbert, así que tengo que resarcirle cueste lo que cueste. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ajustando cuentas con su peor enemigo. Me pregunto qué haría allí ese petimetre. El tipo odiaba a Gilbert y se encontraba precisamente allí... No existen ese tipo de casualidades, ¿sabes? Aunque a mí me pareció que estaba preocupado por él. No sé, había algo un poco extraño en...

—Te equivocas, Ivan —interrumpió el turco a la desesperada.

—¿Que me equivoco? —El príncipe dejó el pequeño tenedor de plata sobre el platillo para dedicarle toda su atención a su compañero. Aquella actitud, en apariencia amable, solía ser el preludio del desastre.

—Me refiero a que no vas a arreglar las cosas con Gilbert así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? A todo el mundo le gusta una buena venganza. Y me consta que Gilbert sufrió muchísimo a manos de ese tipo. ¿O es que acaso tú sabes algo que yo no sé?

Aquel tonillo dulce también presagiaba el desastre.

—Yo no sé nada, Ivan —aseguró Sadiq, nervioso—. Pero me parece absurdo que vayas a hacer daño a alguien y esperes que eso le haga olvidar a tu pastelillo de miel que le diste un tortazo y lo llamaste furcia.

—Ojo, Sadiq, no me gusta el cariz que están tomando tus palabras.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me adviertas así. Ya no soy tu esclavo y estoy francamente harto de tus amenazas. Ya lo sé, eres un príncipe y todo eso, pero yo no soy un súbdito tuyo y, sinceramente, no creo merecer que me trates como a un inferior cuando aquí eres tú el que se comporta como un niño irresponsable.

Ivan se levantó y tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y, aunque Sadiq se levantó también, no parecía tan asustado como debiera ante la funesta perspectiva que se cernía sobre él.

—Ojo por ojo, ¿dices? —prosiguió el turco con fiereza temeraria, descargando un puño sobre la mesa—. Si así fuera, yo mismo debería haberte arrancado uno de esos ojos preciosos que tienes, ruso bastardo. Pero si no lo hice es porque te quiero. Alá sabrá por qué lo hago, pero te quiero, Ivan. Y por eso sé que no deberías ir y dañar a ese joven. ¡Por tu bien!

Ivan vaciló, cuchillo en mano, y Sadiq aprovechó para añadir rápidamente:

—Déjalo estar, Vanya. Eso sucedió hace años.

—No me llames Vanya... —murmuró el ruso, perdiendo simultáneamente su arranque de furia.

—Además, no sé si te darías cuenta ayer, pero Gilbert se quedó allí parado un buen rato, a tu lado, mientras tú llorabas de desesperación. Y por la cara que tenía, o ese muchacho es un santo, o es un idiota como yo, o es que ya te quiere. Porque estaba claro que, a pesar de todo, se debatía entre consolarte o marcharse de allí.

—Pues al final optó por marcharse.

—Sí, bueno, ¿y lo culpas por ello? Al final le dejaste un ojo morado.

—¡No lo culpo! ¡Por eso quiero hacer algo por él! Para demostrarle cuánto lo amo. ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?

—¡Ah, no puedo más con esto! Eres imposible.

Ivan arrojó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se volvió a sentar.

—No entiendo a qué viene toda esta insistencia tuya por proteger a ese jovenzuelo.

—¿Protegerlo? Si apenas lo conozco —dijo Sadiq, pero le dio la impresión de que se sonrojaba ligeramente al decirlo—. A quien quiero proteger es a ti.

Y, en parte, era cierto.

—¿Seguro? Porque deberías haberte visto hace un momento. Toda esa intensidad... Tú me... Me has insultado. Me has incluso amenazado. Tú a mí.

—No te amenacé. Solo quería hacerte comprender que el ojo por ojo no es nunca una buena filosofía. Si yo te perdoné a ti, ¿por qué no iba Gilbert a perdonar a Jean... quiero decir, a ese compañero suyo?

Esperaba que aquello hiciese recapacitar al ruso. Sabía que sería difícil; era el segundo rechazo que Ivan había cosechado debido a su impulsividad, y este no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado juicioso ni mesurado cuando le embargaba la ira.

Ivan meditó por espacio de unos segundos.

—Tú me perdonaste a mí porque me querías. ¿Acaso Gilbert ama a ese duquecito?

Sadiq se quedó con la boca abierta en una expresión de estupor.

—Pero qué cosas dices. No... no lo creo. Sería absurdo.

El muy maldito tenía un sexto sentido para según qué cosas. O eso, o él era el hombre más torpe del lugar.

—Tienes razón, sería absurdo y Gilbert no lo es —aceptó el ruso, y agregó con una sonrisa un tanto burlona—. Y si así fuera, razón de más para cargarme al duque.

—Imagino que ahora sí estás bromeando.

—Sí, claro. La venganza ha de ser equitativa. Ese malnacido humilló y maltrató a Gilbert y mató a su mascota a sangre fría. Gilbert no era más que un niño solitario. Y ya sabes cuánto detesto que le hagan daño a los niños. Es uno de mis puntos débiles.

—Bueno... Ese joven también era un niño por entonces.

—¿Pero por qué sigues defendiéndolo? No te gustará el mequetrefe, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, te fijaste en él en la fiesta de recepción.

—Ivan, hoy no paras de decir cosas absurdas. Será porque no has dormido nada. Yo solo te pido que recapacites fríamente sobre esta venganza que se te está metiendo entre ceja y ceja. Hay maneras mucho mejores de recuperar la confianza de tu prusiano. Maneras que no impliquen además ponerte a ti en peligro.

—Me subestimas. Puedo darle su merecido al duquecito y salir perfectamente indemne. Me conmueve tu preocupación por el bienestar de todos los seres humanos.

Aquello se le iba de las manos. Y no, no estaba dispuesto a que el luxemburgués pagara por los delirios enfermizos de un príncipe enamorado. En cierto modo, Sadiq se sentía un poco identificado con Jean-Claude; pendiente de un imposible, esperanzado por algo que quizá nunca se hiciera realidad. Claro que, ¿él que sabía? ¿Qué sabía, de hecho, de los sentimientos de Jean-Claude o del propio Gilbert o de lo que ambos habían vivido? Fuera como fuese, él tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

—Ivan, mírame.

Ivan obedeció, extrañado.

—¿Me estás escuchando? Porque solo voy a preguntártelo una vez.

—¿A qué...?

—Calla y mírame. Dime, ¿piensas seguir adelante con esa venganza?

—Sí.

—Pues entonces hasta aquí hemos llegado tú y yo.

Sadiq se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme, sabiendo que el ruso lo detendría, y no se equivocó.

—Un momento, ¿a dónde vas? Debes de estar de guasa.

—No, no, hablo muy en serio —replicó el turco desde la puerta—. Se acabó. Me faltaba poco para llegar a mi límite y fíjate, hoy lo he alcanzado.

—Déjate de tonterías, Sadiq.

—Sí, tú sigue creyendo que será como siempre. Me suplicas, me aplaco y vuelves a imponer tu santa voluntad. No, Ivan. Te lo repito: ni tú eres mi dueño ni yo soy tu amante. ¿Qué nos queda? Eres mi amigo, y te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar. Pero no por ello tenemos que vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo, ¿no crees?

—Espera, Sadiq, ¿pero por qué me haces esto justo ahora?

—No, no. No te atrevas a jugar ahora la carta del victimismo. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien como tú, incapaz de asumir nunca sus errores.

—¡Pero si los estoy asumiendo!

—No me haces caso. Te digo que así no recuperarás a Gilbert. Bueno, ganártelo, recuperar no, porque nunca lo tuviste en primer lugar.

—Eres un bastardo sin corazón, Sadiq.

—Sí, bueno, insúltame si quieres y si te sientes mejor así, pero yo ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir. Si dañas a ese muchacho, no volverás a verme jamás.

—¡Cómo osas, maldito turco! Te lo advierto, si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas jamás.

Por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Ivan, sumida en el más profundo desamparo ante la perspectiva de la inevitable soledad a la que lo iba a condenar, Sadiq a punto estuvo de echarse atrás, pero logró apretar los labios y reafirmarse a sí mismo.

—¿Eso quieres? De acuerdo, mi príncipe. Hasta siempre. Ha sido un placer estar contigo todos estos años.

Abrió la puerta con el corazón oprimido, pensando que Ivan le lanzaría algo a la espalda mientras salía —el cuchillo, la tarta, el samovar, él era muy de lanzar cosas—, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que llegó a oír mientras se alejaba por el pasillo fue un grito de rabia e impotencia, tan desgarrador, que llegó a humedecerle ligeramente la comisura de sus ojos. Pero, y fue una sorpresa incluso para él, el momento no duró más que unos escasos segundos.

* * *

2

Alistair no se esperaba recibir visitas tan temprano, y hasta la dueña de la pensión —que barría afanosamente el portal desde mucho antes de que saliese el sol— le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza a su inquilino cuando aquel jovencito de uniforme le dedicó un saludo muy formal a la buena señora, taconeo incluido.

—Ah, Gilbert, pasa —dijo Alistair bostezando y con el cabello totalmente revuelto, mientras se echaba a un lado para franquearle la entrada—. ¿Cómo es que has venido tan temprano?

—Tenía muchísimas ganas de verte. Y de contarte qué tal me fue ayer, después de que te marcharas tras el desfile.

—Me habría gustado estar también contigo el resto del día, pero ya sabes que tu padre no quiso. Siéntate, le diré a Frau... Un momento, pero ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? —La expresión de Alistair era de profundo desconcierto. Al menos la visión del labio partido y del ojo morado de Gilbert sirvió para despabilarlo de un modo muy eficaz.

—Bueno, así se cumple el ciclo. Vine a Berlín cubierto de heridas. Parto de Berlín cubierto de heridas —bromeó el prusiano sentándose de un salto en la cama deshecha de su preceptor.

—No entiendo, ¿te metiste ayer en una pelea? ¿En serio? ¿Justo ayer, en el día de tu graduación?

—Así es. Me gusta vivir al límite. No, en serio. Esto me lo hizo Ivan —dijo Gilbert señalándose la cara con indiferencia—. Uno más que elimino de la lista.

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿ese hombre está loco de verdad? ¿Es que tengo que ir a partirle la cara a ese ruso al más puro estilo escocés? Porque nadie toca a los míos y vive para contarlo.

—Oye, gracias, _laddie_ , pero yo ya sé cuidarme muy bien solito. Se las devolví todas, aunque creo que yo no le estropeé tanto la cara como él a mí. Y si te soy sincero, habría sido una verdadera lástima que lo hubiera hecho —apuntó Gilbert con una sonrisilla aviesa—. Para que veas cuán considerado soy con mis pretendientes locos.

—¿Pero por qué os peleasteis?

—Digamos que resultó ser un hombre de celos demasiado enfermizos. E injustos.

—Ay, Gilbert, me tienes en un sinvivir. ¿Pero tú estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

No sabía si lo decía en serio o no, pero el joven no parecía ni triste ni enojado. Su actitud, de hecho, era de total desenfado.

—No está nada mal tu pensión, Scottie. Estoy pensando en quedarme aquí si no tienes inconveniente —comentó el prusiano tumbándose en la cama con los brazos enlazados en la nuca—. Quería huir del hotel en el que está alojada mi familia, porque no puedo soportar sus reproches por más tiempo. Ya me cansé de ser educado y comprensivo. Ahora nadie está por encima de mí... salvo mi capitán, cuando me asignen regimiento. ¿Sabes? No está nada mal esto de ser militar. Te sale el transporte gratis. Y a mí me encanta montar en tranvía.

—Claro que puedes quedarte. ¿Tienes dinero? Creo que queda una habitación libre en el ático. Luego hablaré con Frau Schäfer.

—No tengo un _pfenning_ , pero te lo devolveré con mi primera asignación ganada con el sudor de mi frente. Tenía miedo de venir y que tuvieras compañía... ya sabes, compañía femenina —dijo Gilbert arqueando las cejas.

—Ya me gustaría a mí, pero las mujeres no pueden entrar aquí a ciertas horas. Frau Schäfer es mucho peor que uno de tus sargentos prusianos, te lo aseguro.

—Un respeto a mis raíces, ¿eh?

En efecto, Gilbert parecía bastante animado a pesar de su ojo amoratado. Después de dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, el muchacho se giró un poco en la cama y aspiró con delectación el calor que aún persistía en las sábanas de su querido escocés.

—¡Ah, qué bien hueles, Scottie! Voy a secuestrar a tu almohada para poder olerla cada noche antes de dormir.

Alistair soltó una carcajada y se sentó al lado de su antiguo alumno.

—Eso suena la mar de raro, Gilbert.

—Sí, un poco. Lo siento —dijo con una mueca socarrona.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te tomes tan bien que te pegue la persona que te gusta.

—Es que, bueno... Algo me lo merecía. Un poquito de nada —dijo Gilbert, y Alistair percibió el conocido brillo que relumbró unos instantes en los ojos del muchacho—. Pero es que... oh, por favor, ¡fue tan gracioso! —Y estalló en carcajadas tan repentinas, estentóreas y entusiastas que llegaron a hacer rechinar un poco los muelles del viejo colchón.

Alistair sonrió al oír esas carcajadas y se quedó mirándolo durante un rato con manifiesto cariño.

—¡Es que tendrías que haber visto su cara! Lo tiré al suelo y luego lo pateé, y el pobre estaba tan elegante... Le dejé la marca de mi bota justo aquí en el costado.

—Pero qué me estás contando...

—¡Es que ahora me acuerdo y no puedo evitarlo! ¡Me acuerdo de Ivan tirado en el suelo y me da la risa! —Gilbert siguió riendo un rato y el escocés puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero no te creas, ayer estaba tan enojado con él que lo habría matado, te lo juro. Claro que luego se echó a llorar y ya sabes que no soporto ver llorar a los demás. Me dio tanta pena el muy cabrón...

—Me faltan datos, Gil. Nadie pega así por celos. Nadie en su sano juicio.

—Y menos por celos retroactivos. Me echaba en cara que yo no era virgen. Y que... bueno, en sentido estricto aún lo soy —dijo el prusiano con el inevitable sonrojo que iba aparejado a palabras de aquel calibre—. Dudo mucho que algún día vaya a dejar de serlo a este paso. Le estoy cogiendo aversión a quedarme a solas con un hombre. Obviando lo presente, claro.

—Conmigo estás a salvo —dijo Alistair en tono sarcástico—. Entonces, ¿eliminas definitivamente la opción rusa?

Gilbert no respondió de inmediato. Perdió la vista en el techo, tumbado como seguía sobre la cama, y entrecerró los ojos durante un largo rato.

—¿Sabes, Scottie? Me he pasado toda la noche pensando... ¿Habría que rechazar a alguien por un simple desliz? Me refiero a que la pelea no fue tan grave en sí, en la escuela me llegué a pegar casi cada semana con algún chico, y en el club de duelo yo soy de los mejores. Tampoco es mi deseo minimizar lo que hizo, porque... en fin... estábamos en plena faena y... entonces todo se torció.

—¿En plena faena? ¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí, a eso.

—Ah, bien.

—Me pilló desprevenido porque de repente Ivan adoptó un rol dominante y ya sabes que a mí no me domina nadie.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Para mí eres prácticamente mi hijo, bueno, dejémoslo en hermano menor, y te conozco muy bien. Creo que hay una lucha en ti desde siempre entre dominar y ser dominado.

—Bah, qué bobadas dices, Scottie. —Gilbert se cubrió los ojos con el brazo izquierdo pero no se movió de su cómoda postura. Entonces Alistair vio el nuevo anillo de compromiso que el prusiano llevaba en el dedo anular y llevó la mano hasta la frente del joven para acariciarle el fino flequillo rubio, tal y como le hacía cuando no era más que un chiquillo.

—Hum, creo que Ivan te gusta mucho más de lo que tú quisieras —sentenció al fin el escocés.

—Más de lo que yo quisiera... ¡Pues sí! —Gilbert se quitó el brazo que le tapaba el rostro y lo miró fijamente—. Es que si lo hubieras visto... Hubo unos instantes en los que se convirtió en la cosa más adorable del mundo. No te escandalices, ¿vale? Llevo toda la noche pensando en él, y cada vez que evoco su imagen, me excito. No me ha pasado esto jamás. Oh no, ¡otra vez!

—No te excites en mi cama, prusiano, haz el favor.

Gilbert soltó un carcajada.

—Siento tantas cosas a la vez que no sé... Sus ojos, su cara... su sonrisa. Y decía unas cosas tan tiernas... ¡Y cómo nos besamos, joder! Yo solo quería que me tocara y que me desnudara. Desnudarlo yo a él. Ahora solo puedo pensar en lo que me habría gustado sentir directamente mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Soy tan idiota, Scottie, lo eché todo a perder. Igual tendría que haberle obedecido y hacer lo que me pedía.

—¿Qué te pidió que le hicieras? Eh, de acuerdo, no respondas a eso. —Alistair meneó la cabeza—. A grandes rasgos me hago una idea de lo que te pasó. Ahora eres tú quien debe entrar a valorar si es excusable o no lo que Ivan te hizo. Trata de ser imparcial, porque te estoy viendo muy enamorado y en ese estado las decisiones tienden a ser de lo más estúpidas.

—No te burles de mí. Ivan es el hombre más guapo y físicamente perfecto que he visto nunca. O eso creo, porque aún no lo he visto desnudo del todo. —El color de su piel adquirió un tono escarlata aún más intenso, si es que aquello era posible.

—Huy, sí. Y ya sabemos lo importante que es saber de antemano cómo es el miembro de tu futuro marido.

Gilbert le estampó la almohada en la cara y Alistair, entre risas, fue a buscar su primer cigarrillo del día. El prusiano lo observó fumar en silencio, guardándose para sí determinada información. En un principio había querido contarle también a Alistair que aquella misma tarde iba a ver a su antiguo compañero de escuela a su casa situada a las afueras de Berlín, pero, de algún modo, le pareció que a su preceptor no le gustaría que fuera a visitar a Jean-Claude. De hecho, él mismo pensaba que no debía ir, pero Jean había insistido tanto justo antes de que se marchara...

En realidad había sido Gilbert quien, junto a la mesa de bebidas y un poco borracho, había propuesto que se encontraran al día siguiente para hablar, retomar la truncada amistad y... quizá —quién sabía— para «algo» más. No sabía muy bien cuáles eran los sentimientos e intenciones de Jean-Claude, pero le había parecido totalmente sincero en su acercamiento.

«Solo vamos a tomar el té y a charlar como dos buenos amigos que se hicieron mucho daño en el pasado y que ahora quieren dejarlo todo atrás. Solo eso», se dijo Gilbert aceptando con una leve sonrisa el cigarrillo que le ofrecía Alistair.

Pero entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable?

* * *

3

—¡Gilbert! ¡Has llegado muy pronto! —exclamaba Jean-Claude mientras bajaba por los escalones de la entrada principal a toda prisa para ir a recibirlo en persona al mismo pie del carruaje. Detrás de él correteaba una perrilla enorme y de frondoso pelaje negro que enseguida se dedicó a olisquear las botas del recién llegado mientras meneaba el rabito de lado a lado.

Gilbert nunca había visto al luxemburgués tan natural. Ni tan sonriente, ni tan feliz. Quizá en su casa se sentía tan a gusto que relajaba sus artificiosos constructos sociales y era simplemente él.

—La cocinera te está preparando unos pastelillos especialmente hechos para ti —comentaba Jean-Claude con animación mientras se dirigían a la entrada seguidos de los alegres ladridos de Pelze—. Encontré en la biblioteca unas recetas de Prusia oriental y se las llevé a la cocinera para que viera qué podía hacer. Creo que hay unos mazapanes de Königsberg que tienen muy buena pinta.

—Eres muy amable.

—Ni lo menciones. Eres mi invitado y me encanta que hayas venido a tomar el té. —El rostro se le ensombreció al detenerse ambos en el luminoso hall de entrada y reparar de nuevo en las heridas de Gilbert—. Tu futuro cuñado te dejó la cara hecha un mapa. Cuánto lo siento...

—¡Bah! ¿Acaso no estoy guapo? Los verdaderos hombres lucen así.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Sobre todo cuando Jean-Claude se ruborizó y trató de disimularlo poniéndose en cuclillas junto a su perrita para darle un cariñoso abrazo. Entre el abundante pelaje del cuello del animal destelló un lujoso y carísimo collar de brillantes.

—Ya te dije... Mi cuñado es muy intenso. Muchos rusos lo son —comentó Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, claro... —Jean-Claude apartó la mirada de él y Gilbert detectó algo extraño en su compañero. Se le había ensombrecido claramente el ánimo, aunque no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa y ponerse de nuevo en pie—. Me gustaría mostrarte la casa. No es tan espaciosa ni tan lujosa como la casa familiar que tenemos en Luxemburgo, pero...

—Oh, vamos, si esto es un palacio en toda regla. Se lo dices a un barón de pueblo, ¿recuerdas?

Jean-Claude se rió un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no quería sonar tan pretencioso.

Gilbert le puso una mano en un hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—No te disculpes tanto. Venga, enséñame lo que quieras. —Esperaba no estar mostrándose demasiado amable y cercano con él, y empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Todavía no era capaz de decidir si había sido buena idea acudir a su casa y no se imaginaba por qué cauces derivaría su encuentro. Jean-Claude hablaba con tono pausado, tranquilo, y Gilbert envidió su capacidad para mantener las emociones a buen recaudo en todo momento. Jean-Claude sonreía a veces al asomarse a una nueva sala, al contar alguna anécdota familiar que arrancó a Gilbert alguna que otra carcajada.

—A mí madre casi le dio un ataque de histeria cuando vio el estado en que había quedado la capa de satén que iba a llevar esa misma noche a la ópera. Imagínate. Pelze escondida y temblando bajo la mesa, pues la pobre criatura sabía que algo había hecho mal.

—Ah, pero el bicho estaba enfermito. —Gilbert se inclinó para rascarle el lomo a la perrita, que le dedicó un pesado jadeo de agradecimiento.

—Y tanto. Siguió vomitando al día siguiente y yo tenía verdadero pánico de que mis padres la mataran o la abandonaran.

—Los perros son lo mejor que existe —aseguró el prusiano con fervor.

Jean-Claude se apartó a un lado el flequillo con aspecto divertido.

—Y tú que creías que yo prefería a los gatos.

—Oh no, ¡te acuerdas de eso!

—¿Cómo no me iba a acordar? Me lo pasé muy bien contigo en aquel picnic. Deberíamos repetirlo algún día.

Gilbert asintió, pero tampoco se mostró entusiasta ante la propuesta.

—¿No viven aquí tus padres? —preguntó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Alguna vez vienen a pasar unos días aquí, sobre todo durante la temporada social, pero normalmente permanecen en Luxemburgo. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. Bueno, sin contar con los sirvientes, claro —le dijo con un guiño jovial para después adoptar una actitud misteriosa y proseguir en un tono mucho más confidencial—. Que seamos dos hombres tiene sus ventajas. Ningún sirviente estará presente mientras tomamos el té.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, si fueses una muchacha, el decoro impediría que nos quedásemos a solas. Nuestro mayordomo jamás lo permitiría.

Gilbert tampoco replicó en esta ocasión. Le daba la sensación de que Jean-Claude estaba preparando el terreno y sus comentarios, por lo demás ya muy evidentes, apuntaban a una intimidad mucho menos inocente de lo que Gilbert hubiera esperado del luxemburgués. Ante su reiterado silencio, Jean-Claude le dio un amistoso golpecito en el pecho.

—Estás muy serio, Gilbert.

—No, es solo que... ayer fue un día un poco difícil para mí.

—Oh, cierto. Y yo aquí llevándote de un sitio para otro. Ven, sígueme, tomaremos el té en el salón rosa, el que da al jardín.

La doncella, de riguroso uniforme negro, y cofia, guantes y delantal blanco, dejó las bandejitas sobre la mesa con movimientos medidos a la perfección y Gilbert se sorprendió pensando en que si aquel era el nivel de servicio en la casa de un duque, no quería ni imaginar en cómo sería en la casa de un Romanov.

Ah, Ivan... ¿sería por su causa por lo que sentía esa breve comezón de angustia? Angustia que se incrementaba a marchas forzadas cada vez que una de las sonrisas de Jean-Claude lo golpeaba sin conmiseración.

Gilbert se sentó en una de las butacas que iban a juego con el resto del mobiliario de estilo Luis XVI tapizado en damasco rosa, junto a la mesita donde la doncella había colocado la refinada tetera de porcelana, las tazas con las finas cucharillas de té, el azucarero con asas de oro y, por supuesto, los mazapanes de Königsberg de los que Jean-Claude le había hablado.

—Pues sí que tienen buena pinta —dijo Gilbert animoso, mientras consideraba si sería apropiado tomar un pastelillo antes incluso de que se sirviese el té. Frente a su antiguo compañero de escuela siempre se había sentido torpe, maleducado, zafio incluso, y ahora que se hallaba además en su territorio, se sentía aún más inseguro.

—Oh, coge los que quieras, por favor —ofreció el joven adivinando sus pensamientos—. De hecho, si te gustan, podría decirle a la cocinera que te hiciera una remesa nueva para enviártelas a tu... hum, ¿dónde te alojas ahora que has dejado la escuela?

—Estaba en un hotel que reservó mi padre, pero creo que me iré a una pensión. Tiene las comidas incluidas.

—¿Una pensión? —Jean-Claude abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa—. ¡Pero qué horror! ¿De esas en las que se alojan los obreros y todos esos sucios campesinos que vienen a probar suerte en la ciudad?

Gilbert lo miró con una mueca de circunstancias y el duque hizo un gesto de exasperación que se dirigió a sí mismo.

—Para ti debo de ser el típico señorito insufrible —se lamentó el luxemburgués.

—Tengo debilidad por los señoritos insufribles.

Esta vez fue una sonrisa honesta y feliz la que iluminó los aristocráticos rasgos del otro joven.

«¿Pero qué diantres digo? Ahora mismo me daría de tortas, maldita sea. ¿Estoy coqueteando como una muchacha cualquiera? Debería darme vergüenza».

Porque hasta él, que era muy obtuso para ese tipo de cosas sentimentales, empezaba a pensar que era posible que Jean-Claude tuviera un interés en él que fuera más allá del meramente amistoso. Y si así era, sería muy rastrero por su parte alentarlo, darle un mínimo resquicio de esperanza. Porque a él no le interesaba Jean-Claude. ¿No era así? ¿De verdad no le interesaba? ¿Entonces por qué le gustaba tanto el modo en que Jean-Claude lo miraba y le devolvía sus sonrisas? ¿Por qué se quedaba más tiempo del necesario admirando su apostura, el modo delicado en que estiraba el brazo para tomar la taza de porcelana o mordisqueaba los pastelillos? ¿Por qué incluso pensaba en cambiar de lugar para ir a sentarse a su lado en el tresillo? Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en Ivan, sintiendo a Ivan, rememorando su pasión, y ahora se estaba dejando llevar como si fuese un chiquillo egoísta e irresponsable.

 _Soy un canalla._

En cualquier caso, lo que procedía era cambiar el rumbo de la conversación hacia un tema más inocuo.

—Oye, Gilbert, si quieres... podrías quedarte aquí. Ya sabes, como huésped. Tengo toda un ala para invitados.

 _Scheiß._

—No te molestes, porque tengo que ir pensando en regresar a casa.

La desazón del luxemburgués fue prácticamente palpable.

—¿Te marchas a Prusia?

—Cuando solucione algunos asuntos. Mi ingreso oficial en la caballería, por ejemplo. Aunque esto podría llevarme algo de tiempo, ¿quién sabe?

—Mi invitación sigue en pie de todas formas. Las comidas también estarían incluidas —agregó Jean-Claude con otro guiño que a Gilbert le removió un poco el corazón.

Siguieron sorbiendo el té a ratos en silencio —y estaba delicioso, por supuesto—, mientras Pelze los miraba tumbada en el suelo, esperando a que algunos de los dos humanos se dignara a acercarle un pastelillo.

Por el momento solo habían sido capaces de mantener una conversación insustancial, sin apenas tocar nada del pasado, pero tampoco de todo aquello que ambos tenían muy presente y que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sacar a relucir. Ante el ensimismamiento de Jean-Claude, fue Gilbert quien al final se decidió a romper el hielo, aunque aún no las tuviese todas consigo.

—Oye, Jean, sobre lo de ayer... Siento mucho si te dije cosas que estaban... fuera de lugar. Como sabes, no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades. Suena un poco a pésima excusa, lo sé, pero cuando me hiciste ver que no me odiabas, me dejé llevar por el entusiasmo y...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 _«Espero que no te hayas llevado una idea equivocada»_. Esas habían sido las palabras de Roderich, pero él era incapaz de repetírselas ahora a Jean-Claude. Le parecía ruin y de una irresponsabilidad vergonzosa, porque uno no podía ir por ahí haciéndole creer a los demás que existía un interés romántico o sexual por ellos para después desmentirlo sin ningún tipo de pudor ni arrepentimiento. Aprovecharse o burlarse de los sentimientos de otros era una de las mayores cobardías. Eso creía él.

Tenía que decir la verdad. Siempre la verdad. Siempre dolería menos que la mentira, porque las cosas importantes siempre terminaban sabiéndose.

—Ayer quise besarte. Junto a la mesa de las bebidas. Creo que no debí decírtelo y te pido disculpas por ello.

—Bueno, como tú dices... estuvo un poco fuera de lugar, porque estábamos en un sitio... eh... muy inapropiado. —Por su mirada huidiza, se veía que le estaba costando mucho decir aquello—. Sin embargo, ahora estamos en un sitio mucho más adecuado para... ya sabes, hablar de ello.

Pero a juzgar por el tierno rubor que se extendió por la rubicunda tez del luxemburgués, casi parecía que hubiese dicho: «Ahora estamos en un sitio mucho más adecuado para que me beses».

—Jean-Claude, quiero ser muy honesto contigo.

—Y yo quiero que lo seas.

—De acuerdo, allá va. Me gustas, pero ahora mismo no tengo nada claro en mi vida.

Le dio la impresión de que el gesto del otro muchacho cambiaba solo un poco, a un tono algo más sonrosado quizá. Sin decir nada, Jean-Claude se echó hacia delante para tomar la tetera con cuidado y verter un poco más de té en su taza, pero al posar de nuevo la tetera sobre la mesa estuvo a punto de volcarla, y solo entonces comprendió Gilbert que su compañero estaba tan nervioso como él. O peor incluso. Así que le pilló con la guardia baja cuando Jean-Claude lo miró de reojo y pronunció las siguientes palabras con voz suave, pero llena de firmeza:

—Tú también me gustas, Gilbert.

El prusiano se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y se echó a reír.

—Vaya, ¿en serio?

—Creía que estaría muy claro para ti —dijo Jean-Claude ladeando un poco la cabeza, por lo que pudo ver aquel par de ojos verdes clavados en él a través de los dos metros abismales que los separaban—. Esto de decir la verdad es como una liberación. Qué bien se siente uno después de soltar un lastre así, ¿verdad?

Gilbert le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta vez flaqueó cuando le oyó ahondar en su confesión.

—Gilbert, tú a mí me gustas desde la escuela. Claro que yo al principio no lo sabía, nadie te enseña a identificar y diferenciar sentimientos, y a veces son tan complejos... Envidia, celos, rencor, amor, odio... A veces se presentan todos a la vez y si ya es difícil manejar a veces uno solo de ellos, figúrate si ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que sientes. No se cómo será en tu familia, pero en la mía la... —Jean-Claude se detuvo, como si le costara la vida pronunciar aquella palabra—... la homosexualidad es la peor enfermedad que existe. Una vez oí decir a mi padre que si él tenía algún hijo con esa enfermedad de viciosos, él mismo le pegaría un tiro con su escopeta de caza. No, no creas que te traté mal por pensar como mi padre. Más bien era al contrario.

Gilbert siguió en silencio, profundamente serio y concentrado en las palabras que el luxemburgués le iba exponiendo con aquel acento suave suyo, un poco afrancesado.

—Lo he meditado mucho, Gilbert. Te maltraté porque te envidiaba y, al mismo tiempo, me atraías. Te envidiaba porque tú siempre te mostraste como eras. Sin miedo. Sin temor al rechazo social, a que te señalen, a que te humillen o te hagan daño.

—Eso no es verdad... —musitó Gilbert—. Recuerda lo que te hice en las duchas.

—Quizá eso lo aprendiste de mí. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti, Gilbert? Tú eras todo lo que yo ansiaba ser y no sería jamás. Además, eres el único hombre que conozco con... esa clase de sentimientos.

—Ah, esto es vergonzoso...

—Dijiste que querías ser honesto conmigo. Creo que yo ahora mismo estoy siendo más honesto contigo de lo que he sido en toda mi vida. Si tú me perdonaste a mí por lo que te hice, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo yo? Si yo además te quería... —Jean-Claude dejó la taza con el platillo sobre la mesa y se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas en un gesto tan delicado y tímido y que encandiló tanto al otro muchacho, que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir a sentarse a su lado sobre el tresillo.

Gilbert se inclinó sobre él y le apartó con sumo cuidado el suave flequillo de los ojos sin reparar en el hecho obvio de que con un acto como aquel le estaba dando señales muy claras a su compañero. Jean-Claude pareció un poco tenso al percibir su repentina cercanía, pero enseguida se recobró y se lo quedó mirando en silencio antes de que él mismo lo quebrara con tono de súplica:

—Te ruego por tu honor que me digas la verdad, Gilbert.

—Cla... claro. Ya te dije que no deseaba mentirte.

—Bien. ¿Qué hacías con el príncipe Braginski ayer en esa sala?

Gilbert apoyó sendas manos en sus propias rodillas y volvió a reírse.

—Como tú mismo viste con tus propios ojos, nos enzarzamos en una pelea de lo más infantil.

—Antes de eso. Yo ya creo saberlo, pues, al fin y al cabo, vi que el príncipe tenía la chaqueta del uniforme totalmente desabrochada, pero quisiera oírlo de ti. Porque igual estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y sea cual sea tu respuesta, me voy a sentir muy ridículo. Es decir, no te reprocho nada, pues nada eres mío, pero lo que no podría aceptar es que jugaras conmigo, Gilbert, porque me partirías el alma.

A los pies de la pareja, Pelze dio un gruñido en mitad de su sueño, ya que hacía rato que dormitaba tras comprender que no habría dulces para ella.

Gilbert dibujó una sonrisa triste mientras miraba a la perrilla mover espasmódicamente las patas.

—Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad, ¿no es así? —dijo el prusiano tras inspirar profundamente—. Quiero pensar que yo ya no soy un niño, aunque muchas veces supongo que lo sigo pareciendo. Lo que quiero decir es que ayer dejé hablar a mi corazón. Me gustas y me atraes, pero no quiero hacerte daño. Y si Ivan no hubiese aparecido...

—Comprendo. No hace falta que digas nada más. Te agradezco tu sinceridad.

Y, a pesar de la asombrosa capacidad que tenía el luxemburgués para mantener el tipo en cualquier situación, con tan solo mirarlo Gilbert supo que algo se estaba quebrando en su interior, y él mismo se conmovió hasta lo más hondo. Tanto, que se acercó un poco más a él sobre el tresillo y situó la mano sobre la nuca del muchacho.

—¿Puedo besarte, Jean-Claude?

—¿Pero qué dices?

—No sé. No sé, la verdad. No sé qué digo.

—Lo que menos necesito ahora es tu compasión, Gilbert.

—¿Compasión? Yo no beso a nadie por compasión.

—Quizá debería ir a tomar un poco el aire y volver...

Gilbert lo tomó entonces de una mano y se la llevó a los labios para besársela, pero aquel gesto de cariño impremeditado fue demasiado para Jean-Claude, que se tapó los ojos con la otra para ocultar la amenaza de unas lágrimas que para él habrían sido demasiado humillantes por derramarse precisamente frente al hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Gilbert se percató del infructuoso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Jean-Claude por reprimir las lágrimas, se sintió tan mal consigo mismo que quiso empeñar todo su esfuerzo en volver a hacerle sonreír. Así que le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo y lo hizo apoyarse sobre su pecho, al tiempo que con la otra mano le apartaba con suavidad la mano de la cara. Sintió el cosquilleo del cabello de Jean-Claude en el cuello y, en un acto reflejo, le retiró también el pelo del rostro para acariciárselo después con sincero cariño. Debido al abrazo no podía ver su expresión, pero por el ligero y rítmico movimiento de su cuerpo, supo que Jean-Claude lloraba en silencio, y tal descubrimiento no hizo sino aumentar su deseo por consolarlo.

—Jean, por favor, no llores... —susurró Gilbert junto a su oído.

—Cállate, Gil. Enseguida se me pasará —replicó Jean-Claude con total dignidad, pero sin apartar la mejilla del pecho de su compañero.

Gilbert comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con movimientos un tanto torpes pero que fueron tornándose más intensos y un poco más conscientes a medida que pasaban los segundos y ninguno parecía dispuesto a romper el abrazo que los mantenía juntos.

—Nunca voy a encontrar a nadie —murmuró el luxemburgués de repente—. Voy a quedarme solo toda mi vida.

—Yo también pensaba así... Pero en realidad solo tenemos que buscar un poco más que los otros.

—Ya te dije que no quiero tus vanos consuelos, teniente von Beilschmidt.

Gilbert sonrió al oírle mentar su nuevo cargo, pues eso quería decir que no estaba tan mal. Pero cuando hizo el ademán de separarse de él, Jean-Claude deslizó la mano por encima del damasco rosado hasta alcanzar la suya y aferrársela.

Jean-Claude enderezó la espalda y lo miró a los ojos, su rostro apenas a unos veinte centímetros del suyo.

—¿No querías besarme? Podrías hacerlo. Esta vez no vendrá nadie a interrumpirnos y no tendrás que pegarme.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada extraña, medio ahogada y medio culpable, y meneó la cabeza.

—Eso ha sido un poco cruel, aunque no tengo derecho a quejarme —dijo jovialmente, alejándose un poco de aquel par de ojos verdes para ir a tomar uno de los azucarados pastelillos. Había creído que sería una buena y natural maniobra de distracción, pero con lo que no había contado era con la rapidísima recuperación de Jean-Claude, que se lo quedó mirando como si le estuviese devorando a él pedacito a pedacito. Como si él mismo fuese uno de aquellos mazapanes de Königsberg.

—Espera, ¿compartes conmigo lo que te queda? —preguntó Jean-Claude señalándole lo que le quedaba del dulce con la barbilla, y Gilbert asintió, momentáneamente confuso. Pero cuando vio que el muchacho entreabría los labios como para recibir la comunión de sus profanas manos, captó al vuelo sus intenciones, y él mismo se relamió el dulzor de la mermelada sin pensarlo.

Tomó con cuidado lo que le quedaba del mazapán relleno y se lo ofreció a Jean-Claude con los dedos un poco temblorosos, aunque sin perderse detalle de su gesto al recibir el pedacito de pastel. La mirada sesgada que Jean-Claude le dirigió solo podía significar una cosa, y casi ni le dio tiempo ni a pensar en lo inconveniente que le resultaba ese cambio de actitud. ¿Acaso Jean-Claude no había comprendido lo que le había dicho? El luxemburgués lo tomó de nuevo de la mano —la misma con la que había compartido el dulce—, pero esta vez tiró de ella y se la acercó a los labios como el propio Gilbert había hecho antes con él, pero, por supuesto, no para besársela con inocencia.

«Me quiere excitar», se dijo el prusiano, incrédulo, observando cómo Jean-Claude le lamía con mucho cuidado el dedo índice y luego el pulgar, con el que se entretuvo un rato mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, claro. Cuando Jean-Claude fue un poco más allá y se metió el pulgar en la boca, Gilbert retiró la mano de golpe y se aclaró la garganta con seriedad, como si quisiera restaurar la cordura entre ambos.

—Jean, de verdad, déjalo estar. No quiero hacerte daño.

—En serio, a veces eres tan tonto, Gilbert... —dijo el otro con aquel brillo renacido en las pupilas—. Llevas su anillo puesto. Porque es su anillo, ¿verdad?

Gilbert asintió como si le avergonzara reconocerlo.

—¿Lo amas?

—Es... es pronto para decirlo, pero...

—No sabes cuánto detesto esos peros tuyos. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Te pega y a ti te parece bien?

—Hum, ¿yo te digo que quizá ame a otro hombre y a ti te parece bien?

— _Touché_. —Jean-Claude ladeó la cabeza como solía hacer para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos, y le sonrió. Hacía un momento las lágrimas lo habían vuelto tan bello que ahora Gilbert se sorprendía evocándolos, reimaginándoselos acompañados de la mirada lujuriosa que se iba adueñando peligrosamente del luxemburgués.

Gilbert se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de él durante unos instantes. Después se incorporó y sonrió con timidez.

—Solo un beso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Espera —dijo Jean-Claude llevando la mano hasta la cálida mejilla de Gilbert para, a continuación, buscar sus labios de vuelta y besárselos con mayor entrega de la que había demostrado Gilbert. Este notó la punta de la lengua del muchacho trazando la línea de sus labios, recorriéndolos lentamente de un extremo a otro, y luego en sentido contrario, como para percibir su sabor. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Al final le dio una pequeña lamida de abajo arriba y se separó de él para clavarle la mirada una vez más.

—Sabes a azúcar y a mermelada. Estás delicioso —susurró el joven con un brillo pícaro en las pupilas, y Gilbert sintió un pequeño escalofrío que le subió desde la base de la espalda hasta el cuello.

—Muy bien. Dos besos.

Gilbert llevó las dos manos al rostro de Jean-Claude y esta vez él también utilizó la lengua. Buscó el dulzor del azúcar sobre su piel y se concentró en la comisura de sus labios y en su barbilla, y Jean-Claude soltó una suave risa al notar el cosquilleo que le producía su lengua, ocasión que Gilbert aprovechó para introducirle la punta de la misma entre los labios. Jean-Claude le dejó que le acariciara la lengua un rato, permitiendo que Gilbert ahondara en el húmedo jugueteo al que se dedicaron los dos durante casi un minuto entero. El luxemburgués no tardó mucho en respirar con mayor dificultad y lo mismo le sucedió a Gilbert, que se vio impelido a meterle la retozona lengua en profundidad para buscarle la suya, y le tomaba los labios con los propios con mayor urgencia y como reacción natural ante los suaves gemidos de Jean-Claude.

Y fue precisamente Jean-Claude quien varió la cadencia del beso, separándose un poquito de Gilbert para dedicarle una mirada más tímida y soltarle con la voz agitada:

—¿Quieres que me tumbe?

Gilbert fue a responder, pero se contuvo y una explosión de rubor le cubrió la forma inmisericorde cada centímetro de pálida piel que el uniforme no cubría.

—Jean-Claude, espera, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

El otro muchacho le tapó la boca con ambas manos y le chistó con una mueca suplicante.

—No, no lo digas. No pienses. Deja que me arrepienta luego en soledad. Ahora quiero hacer lo que tú me digas. Quiero obedecerte, Gilbert. Ten paciencia conmigo, te lo ruego, porque yo no sé tanto como tú.

—En realidad... yo no... Bah, al cuerno, ni siquiera he estado nunca con una mujer.

Hasta la risa nerviosa de Jean-Claude le estaba pareciendo demasiado incitante.

—Mi prusiano mentirosillo... —musitó el luxemburgués acariciándole el pecho por encima de la chaqueta con aquellos dedos largos y finos que poseía.

En ese momento fue plenamente consciente de que iba a acostarse con Jean-Claude sobre el refinado sofá de tres plazas. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose mareado y, al mismo tiempo, ansioso por continuar. Sentía un calor similar al que había experimentado al besar a Ivan el día anterior, y tan solo pensar en él hizo que el corazón le aletease salvajemente en el pecho cual pajarillo tratando de huir de su propia e inevitable muerte a manos de un cruel depredador.

No le debía nada al príncipe, ninguna promesa, ningún juramento —¿o acaso el anillo era una aceptación tácita de su pertenencia?— pero, en cualquier caso, lo tenía presente casi a cada momento. Su voz. Sus palabras apasionadas y ardientes. Sus gestos tan regios pero a la vez tan íntimos, su cabello rubio como el sol. Su melodioso acento ruso, que a él se le antojaba como la dulzura desgarrada de un violín en manos de un virtuoso.

Y ahora tenía delante a Jean-Claude también ruborizado, ofreciéndose, entregándose a él con las pestañas aún húmedas y relucientes tras sus recientes lágrimas.

Si fuese Francis lo tendría más que claro, pero no lo era y aquella era la primera vez en su vida que sentía aquel tipo de remordimientos morales. Se mirara por donde se mirara, todo era incorrecto: racionalizarlo, dejarse llevar, justificarlo, ignorarlo.

Ivan no tiene por qué saberlo. _Lo sabré yo._

Jean-Claude quiere continuar. _Quizá sufra después, pero él asume su responsabilidad._

Ivan no es mi dueño. _Pero él cree que sí._

No me une ninguna promesa a ninguno de los dos. _Pero llevo este anillo._

El sexo no tiene por qué ir aparejado de amor. _¿Pero amo de veras a alguien que no sea yo mismo?_

—¿En qué piensas, Gilbert? —preguntó el joven, que había situado las manos en su cintura y por debajo de su chaqueta, justo por donde se hallaban los enganches de sus pantalones, como si quisiese recordarle que los dos seguían aún vestidos.

—En lo extrañas que son las relaciones humanas. Hace años deseaba con toda mi alma que murieras, y míranos ahora.

—Gilbert, por favor, te pedí que no pensaras. Mira, estoy tan excitado... —Y le prendió la mano para que la posara unos instantes sobre su bragueta. Sentir su erección de forma tan repentina le envió a Gilbert una nueva oleada de excitación que hizo que todo se le terminara por nublar en su mente. Aprovechando que tenía allí la mano, le acarició la bragueta con una media sonrisa, y Jean-Claude lo imitó sin dudarlo. Se tocaron mutuamente unos segundos mientras se miraban a los ojos como en una especie de desafío que culminó con los muchachos acercándose el uno al otro y entreabriendo los labios para besarse de nuevo sin dejar de acariciarse los miembros por encima de la ropa.

De forma proporcional al roce de sus labios se incrementaba la fuerza de sus dedos, de modo que cuando volvieron a morderse ansiosamente las bocas, la exploración sobre sus mutuas erecciones se tornó también más violenta. Los dos gimieron y los dos se echaron a reír entre dientes. Gilbert, por su parte, se acomodó un poco mejor en la esquina del tresillo, acodándose en el reposabrazos, y miró a su pareja con el deseo prendido ya en cada una de las fibras de su ser.

—Me gustaría que... hum... me besaras por aquí —sugirió el prusiano con un gesto presuntuoso, bajando la mano hasta el nítido bulto de los pantalones, para contornearlo después lenta y sensualmente con su dedo índice.

Fue una delicia ver la esperada reacción de Jean-Claude: el joven bajó la vista, inspiró varias veces como para hacer acopio de valor y al fin se arrodilló sobre el sofá con aquel velo de rubor que seguramente alcanzaría el color de las granadas en cuanto le tocara con su boca. Jean-Claude vaciló y Gilbert aún disfrutó unos segundos de su indecisión ante de decirle con suavidad:

—Hazlo primero por encima de los pantalones.

El duque acataba las órdenes con facilidad. Afianzó las manos sobre el sofá, justo a cada lado de las caderas de Gilbert y se agachó sobre él para hacer tal y como le había indicado. Por su parte, el prusiano extendió la mano hacia él para colocarle el flequillo detrás de la oreja, pues no quería perderse el más mínimo detalle de su expresión mientras utilizaba tan sensualmente la boca entre sus piernas. Y no había empezado nada mal. Gilbert trató de acompasar la respiración mientras veía envalentonarse poco a poco al muchacho.

Al principio Jean-Claude le daba tímidos y adorables besos sobre su miembro, todavía atrapado bajo los pantalones, aunque pronto pasó a emplear también la lengua con movimientos más osados. Gilbert se dio cuenta de que sería mucho mejor que se lo hiciera con alguna capa de ropa menos, de modo que se desabrochó los tirantes de las trabillas y se abrió los pantalones para dejar al descubierto los calzones. Jean-Claude no se hizo de rogar y sin aguardar una nueva orden, prosiguió lamiéndole el miembro, cuya calidez podía percibir ahora a través de aquella tela más fina. Y con tanta vehemencia se lo hizo, que los calzones quedaron enseguida humedecidos por su saliva.

—Lo haces rematadamente bien —le dijo Gilbert, acariciándole las mejillas con los nudillos—. ¿Te atreves a seguir... ya sabes, piel contra piel?

Jean-Claude asintió (y qué encantador estaba, casi le daban ganas de ir a morderle de nuevo la boca) y se mojó adecuadamente los labios mientras Gilbert se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas, se desprendía de los enganches de los calzones y se deshacía por fin de la última prenda que se interponía entre ambos. Gilbert se extrajo el pene erecto y se lo acarició como en un acto reflejo. Le gustó ver cómo Jean-Claude lo observaba hacer con la mirada fascinada, así que se soltó el miembro para que él pudiera mirarle todo cuanto quisiera.

—Oye... seguro que no va a entrar nadie aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió Gilbert repentinamente receloso.

—Claro que no, no te preocupes —aseguró Jean-Claude con tanta impaciencia que llegó a sorprender al prusiano, pero no tanto como la iniciativa que mostró el luxemburgués ahora que Gilbert había desnudado su erección. Sin mayores preámbulos, se la tomó rápidamente con la mano como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento durante siglos, se agachó y se la metió en la boca.

Gilbert gimió, clavando suavemente la punta de los dedos sobre el caro tapizado francés.

Sintió la humedad de su boca sobre la punta de su rígido miembro y la lengua tocándole con cuidado, como si le diera respeto rozar algo tan «delicado», y Gilbert tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo supremo que suponía hablar, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era callar y disfrutar de esa otra lengua.

—Lámelo un poco... —ordenó con un breve jadeo, y el muchacho, obediente, así lo hizo—. Sí, así...

Y el otro, enardecido por la evidente reacción positiva de Gilbert, procedió a chuparle el pene con más confianza, ensalivándole la finísima piel, besándosela después también con manifiesta devoción. Gilbert había entrecerrado los ojos, quería disfrutar al máximo de los labios de Jean-Claude, que se esforzaba lo indecible por arrancarle al prusiano alguno de aquellos preciados y aún esporádicos gemidos.

Veía aquel cabello medio cobrizo, medio rubio, agitándose al ritmo que se imponía, y le parecía una de las cosas más bonitas que probablemente había visto en toda su vida. Parecía mentira que el muchacho fuese inexperto. Es cierto que se lo veía traspasado por una rudimentaria ansiedad: parecía que quisiese apresurarse para procurarle todo el placer que estuviese en su mano, pero también lo hacía con respeto, manteniendo en todo el momento el control sobre lo que hacía. Gilbert suponía que, de ser él quien se arrodillase entre las piernas de Jean-Claude, él no lo habría sabido llevar con tanta entereza.

Le volvió a acariciar el cabello, y le dio unos suaves golpecitos sobre la coronilla.

—Espera, espera, calma.

Jean-Claude alzó la cabeza de entre sus muslos, a los que insistía en aferrarse, y lo miró interrogante. En aquel par de ojos velados se desbordaba el deseo y Gilbert notó, asimismo, un nuevo pico de excitación. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia Jean-Claude y le reclamó un nuevo beso que le fue correspondido con ardor. Gilbert detectó un sabor nuevo y muy tenue en la saliva del luxemburgués, lo que le enardeció hasta el punto de apresarle con las manos y besarlo con tanta intensidad que Jean-Claude se estremeció y tuvo que separarse de Gilbert en cierto momento para tomar aire.

—Me gusta mucho... besarte —susurró Gilbert, pasándole lujuriosamente el pulgar sobre el húmedo labio inferior. Y era cierto. Ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto le gustaba. En realidad, desde que se había besado con Ivan. Ah, Ivan... No hacía ni unas horas que había estado entre sus brazos y ahora estaba besando a otro hombre en su propia casa. ¿Eso en que lo convertía? Claro que si todo aquello no era más que algo físico y ambos los sabían, ¿cuál era el problema?

El problema era, por supuesto, que Ivan _no lo sabía_. ¿Era quizá, por su parte, un modo de «rebelión» hacia el príncipe ruso? Porque estaba dándole precisamente donde más le dolía, o esa impresión le había dado el día anterior, cuando Ivan no había parado de insistir sobre su... virtud.

¿Lo estaba engañando?

¿Pero qué diablos hacía pensando en él en un momento así?

—¿No te ha gustado? —preguntó Jean-Claude, preocupado, con una preciosa mueca de inseguridad que lo encendió y mitigó un poco los efectos de tal vapuleo absurdo sobre su conciencia.

—Claro que me ha gustado. Eres tan lindo, Jean...

Jean-Claude sonrió con enternecedora felicidad, y algo le dijo que debería rebajar el nivel de cariño que estaba demostrándole, así que buscó el cinto de los pantalones del luxemburgués y se lo desabrochó con un poco de brusquedad.

—Voy a continuar —le advirtió con el semblante más serio—. A mí me gustaría. Quiero hacértelo hasta el final, pero ¿qué hay de ti? Te recuerdo que esto es... solo físico.

Su brutal y repentina honestidad, marca de la casa, hizo menguar el sonrojo facial del muchacho, que asintió mordiéndose los labios. Gilbert no quiso detenerse en ahondar en sus sentimientos y lo hizo tumbarse de espaldas en el sofá, por lo que no estuvo preparado cuando, tras bajarle los pantalones a Jean-Claude y estar a punto de hacerlo también con su ropa interior, este último volvió sobre el asunto:

—Gilbert, ¿estás enamorado de ese príncipe?

—Este no es el momento —replicó con más rudeza de la necesaria.

—Pero si yo lo digo por ti. —Sus ojos medio felinos parecían un poco tristes y aquello, en efecto, no era muy recomendable cuando iba a desnudarlo también de cintura para abajo—. No quisiera que... tuvieses problemas por mi causa.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Ante todo, quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo y...

Gilbert le bajó los calzones y Jean-Claude exhaló un breve jadeo por la sorpresa. Después de examinar muy someramente su pene, extendió la mano y se lo acarició con mucho cuidado, lo que hizo volver a estremecerse al luxemburgués de la cabeza a los pies.

—Me gustaría mucho... eh... chupártelo también, pero... —Gilbert se sonrojó tan salvajemente que Jean-Claude tuvo que reprimir una risilla—. La herida... de los labios podría... Ah, qué vergüenza.

—Gilbert, eres tan sumamente adorable...

—No lo soy. Soy un cabrón y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero se inclinó sobre el muchacho tumbado y le besó la punta del miembro con delicadeza para después tocar el extremo con su lengua y empezar a darle pequeños y fervorosos lametones que provocaron una serie de ahogados gemidos en Jean-Claude. Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que se permitió hacerle con la boca, y pronto le empezó a masturbar con la misma mano que portaba el anillo de amatistas. Ver aquel nuevo recordatorio le hizo chasquear la lengua con fastidio y cambiar de mano, de modo que se dedicó a friccionarle el pene con la derecha mientras llevaba su mano dominante hasta sus propios labios para lubricarse los dedos.

En una de esas tocó ligeramente el anillo con los labios sin querer y sintió una breve punzada justo en la boca del estómago y que intentó ignorar. Hizo separar las piernas al joven y, mirando su delicado rostro, en el que lucía una preocupación muy lógica, pero también una expectativa de lo más impaciente, le buscó el agujero del culo con el dedo índice. Sin dejar de devorar su rostro anhelante, le comenzó a acariciar la pequeña abertura con el extremo húmedo del dedo y percibió cómo Jean-Claude trataba de cerrar las piernas en un acto reflejo que a duras penas supo controlar. Gilbert volvió a separarle las piernas con una sonrisilla un tanto maligna y pasó a utilizar el dedo corazón para hacer el amago de introducírselo.

El duque cerró los ojos unos instantes para intentar relajarse, algo tremendamente difícil cuando sentía que le dolían hasta los latidos del corazón, y Gilbert no hacía otra cosa que seguir jugueteando con su entrada. Se la acariciaba pasando la yema del dedo lentamente por encima para luego proseguir de nuevo por fuera con un movimiento circular en torno a su ano.

Jean-Claude se tapó el rostro con ambos brazos en cruz para ocultar el rubor y la vergüenza y Gilbert permitió que lo hiciera, pero también aprovechó que Jean-Claude ya no lo miraba para meterle la punta del dedo. Al notar la resistencia del esfínter, vaciló unos segundos y lo sacó un poco indeciso. En su mente solo había ahora una cosa de lo más preocupante: ¿cómo diantres iba a introducirle por allí el miembro si apenas cabía un dedo?

—Gilbert, por favor... —gimió Jean-Claude con la voz estrangulada—. No juegues conmigo, por favor.

—No estoy... Un momento, ¿sigo?

—Claro.

—Si te duele...

—Pero qué tonto eres... —dijo el muchacho con una risa extraña que pronto murió en su garganta cuando, sin previo aviso, Gilbert se reclinó sobre él, le apartó los brazos con brusquedad y lo besó una vez más en los labios. Y estuvieron un buen rato besándose, retozonamente, como habían hecho antes. El prusiano supo que Jean-Claude se relajaba, así que se incorporó y volvió a intentarlo, y en esta ocasión le pareció un poco más fácil que antes. A pesar de la suave resistencia física, logró meterle el dedo hasta donde le fue posible, e incluso hizo mayor presión aún en su interior. Y le encantó la sensación. No sabía si también le habría gustado tanto ser él a quien le estuvieran metiendo algo por detrás, pero, en cualquier caso, era muy gratificante hacérselo a Jean-Claude, que temblaba por debajo de él con las piernas separadas y los pantalones en los tobillos.

Extrajo a medias el dedo explorador y se lo volvió a meter, y Jean-Claude acompañó el gesto con un sugerente movimiento de caderas y de espalda. Oh sí, le iba a gustar mucho penetrarlo.

Así que no se lo pensó más. Cuando le rozó el culo con el extremo de su pene, el joven duque dio un pequeño grito que le hizo llevar a Gilbert la mano hasta el rostro de su compañero para taparle la boca con urgencia.

—¡Eh, tranquilo! Como venga tu mayordomo y me pille a punto de desvirgar a su precioso amito, te juro que saldré corriendo a saltos muy poco dignos, atravesaré la cristalera y huiré por el jardín.

Jean-Claude se echó a reír a carcajadas y Gilbert le dio un rápido beso en una rodilla antes de volver a tomar su propio miembro y tratar de forzar la entrada. Paulatinamente, las risas se volvieron graves jadeos —los más sonoros hasta el momento—, pero eso no detuvo al prusiano, que logró introducirle el extremo justo antes de detenerse y gemir con él. Aquello era más difícil de lo que habría imaginado nunca. Creía que iba a hacerle daño y no se decidía, pero sin pronunciar palabra, Jean-Claude movió las caderas como si buscase conscientemente su cuerpo y Gilbert continuó un par de centímetros más.

Ah, sí, sí que cabía, aunque era tan estrecho, que notó con tremenda claridad la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Jean-Claude en torno a su miembro. Gilbert cerró un momento los ojos y se concentró en la sensación mientras se la hundía poco a poco, y creyó que se ahogaría de placer. Joder, pero ¿por qué no había hecho esto antes? Se movió un poco para retirarse y volver adentro y la sacudida que recorrió su espina dorsal se intensificó. No sabía si le estaría doliendo a Jean-Claude y, francamente, ahora ya le importaba poco. Le fue a clavar los dedos en las piernas para abrírselas un poco más y repitió el lento movimiento de vaivén. Por debajo de él, el otro teniente se había tapado la boca con los dedos crispados, pero había dejado libre una mirada anegada de miedo y, sobre todo, de dolor.

—Eres una preciosidad... —susurró Gilbert con voz grave, y el miedo se disipó al instante en las inmensas pupilas de Jean-Claude.

El prusiano, sin salir de su cálido interior, se inclinó más sobre él hasta tomarle de las muñecas y afianzarlas sobre el mullido sofá. Después retomó el movimiento de cadera con mayor firmeza y ambos jadearon con fuerza: Gilbert de claro placer, Jean-Claude aún de dolor, pero que se entreveraba por momentos de algo que era indefinible y poco a poco maravilloso.

Sí, quería hacerle jadear, y quería que se descontrolara. El duquecito, tan formal y perfecto. Quería despeinarlo, que le suplicara por más, quería que se retorciese de placer. Gilbert le soltó uno de los brazos para ir a buscar el miembro de Jean-Claude y se lo masajeó mientras seguía penetrándolo con movimientos rítmicos y más bien lentos, y entonces sí, los gemidos del otro muchacho cambiaron de timbre y frecuencia. Gilbert le forzó a subir más las caderas para acceder con mayor profundidad a su cuerpo y por fin se dejó llevar por la pasión, sobre todo cuando Jean-Claude comenzó a gemir su nombre entre dientes, ahogándose en ese mar de sensaciones que Gilbert le estaba provocando en su cuerpo y en su alma con cada embestida.

Gilbert pensaba que nunca antes había experimentado algo tan increíble. Dejarse llevar, desbordarse, no pensar, disfrutar, las oleadas de placer cada vez más violentas e incontrolables, ese otro cuerpo sometido a él, al suyo, el rostro implorante, el corazón pulsando vertiginosamente contra su pecho y la promesa cercana del orgasmo.

A los pies de los amantes se oyó un gruñido y los dos se echaron a reír al unísono. Pelze se puso a jadear también desde el suelo y ellos continuaron a lo suyo mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando el uno del otro con mayor complicidad.

Pronto el prusiano aceleró los movimientos de su cadera y, por los sonidos entrecortados que emitía su garganta, estaba más que claro que se aproximaba a su clímax. Así y todo, quiso hacérselo constar y, sin resuello, le dijo a su compañero:

—Estoy a punto. ¿Puedo... puedo hacerlo... hum... dentro? —Se moría de la vergüenza, pero no era como si fuese a enrojecer más de lo que ya estaba. Su piel se había convertido en puro fuego desde hacía un buen rato.

—Oh, Gilbert, ¿de veras?

—No quiero... joder, no quiero ensuciar nada.

—Cállate y sigue, por Dios. Yo también voy a... —Jean-Claude se mordió los labios y arqueó ligeramente la espalda y Gilbert exhaló el último gemido antes de descargar abundantemente en el interior del luxemburgués. Y aunque lo único que quería hacer ya era tumbarse sobre él —el orgasmo había sido mucho más intenso de lo que estaba acostumbrado en soledad—, llevó su mano de nuevo al pene del otro chico y lo ayudó a terminar en apenas unos cuantos movimientos firmes. El semen de Jean-Claude se deslizó por su mano y se filtró entre sus dedos, pero él continuó masajeándoselo de abajo arriba para extraerlo todo. Luego, con la respiración más pausada por fin, Gilbert se retiró del interior de Jean-Claude y buscó una de las elegantes servilletas bordadas con las nobiliarias iniciales familiares para limpiarse la mano y el anillo de compromiso.

El duque ya se había sentado y se abrochaba los pantalones con los dedos trémulos y la mirada gacha. Gilbert sabía que se debía a las emociones, pero no estaba seguro de si Jean-Claude se arrepentía ya —tan pronto—, de haber perdido su virginidad junto a él.

—Joder, qué vergüenza, Jean. Tu perra nos ha visto follando. No voy a levantar cabeza.

El duque casi se atragantó de la risa y a Gilbert le encantó oír aquellos sonidos francos, de alivio, dulces tras el frenesí sexual que los había consumido.

—No creo que ella se queje... —dijo Jean-Claude con suavidad.

Gilbert se levantó del tresillo para subirse también los calzones y los pantalones, y miró de reojo a su compañero. No, no parecía arrepentido, pero quién sabía... Si era mínimamente como él, quizá esa misma noche le daría por torturarse mentalmente de mil y una formas distintas.

—Los pastelillos estaban buenísimos —dijo Gilbert con una mueca retorcida y Jean-Claude volvió a echarse a reír con ganas. Lo cierto es que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo reír así tan abiertamente, y le sentaba muy bien.

—La próxima vez... —Gilbert se detuvo en seco. Había estado a punto de soltar nada más y nada menos que «la próxima vez te cubriré a ti de azucar glas y te devoraré como a una melusina de chocolate». O algo de ese estilo.

Pero qué diablos. No habría próxima vez.

¿O... si la habría?

—¿La próxima vez qué?

—La próxima vez que merendemos... le traeré un regalito a Pelze —dijo con una mueca que pretendía ser mucho más fría.

Jean-Claude asintió, recuperando la prestancia que lo caracterizaba, se adecentó el cabello con las manos y se inclinó para servirse tranquilamente una nueva taza de té, a pesar de que ya debía de estar frío.

Gilbert pensó que si hubiera usado uno de aquellos samovares rusos, el té habría permanecido caliente.

Y una súbita tristeza empezó a hacerse con su ánimo.

Exactamente como había predicho que pasaría.

* * *

4

En un primer momento, creyó que se hallaba totalmente a oscuras, pero se percató enseguida de que en realidad era una venda la que le cubría los ojos y que alguien se había encargado de apretar bien en torno a su cabeza.

¿Pero cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo último que recordaba con nitidez era que había salido de su casa para tomar un coche que le habían enviado desde la embajada. Un asunto diplomático de especial enjundia y urgencia y que requería su asistencia inmediata. Así le habían dicho en un comunicado. Recordaba haber entrado en el coche, inquieto, pero después de eso era incapaz de rememorar qué más había sucedido. Por supuesto, había detectado algo extraño en aquel requerimiento que se apartaba de los cauces habituales, pero se subió sin dudarlo en el coche de caballos que le habían enviado y ahora se encontraba allí, en un lugar desconocido.

Y, por si fuera poco, alguien se había tomado la molestia de vendarle los ojos y de inmovilizarlo.

—¿Hola...? —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Quizá todo fuese una broma de mal gusto.

—Buenas tardes, señor duque. Sea bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. Creía que seguiría usted durmiendo durante algunas horas más y, de hecho, ya empezaba a aburrirme.

La voz sonaba alegre, dulce, amistosa. La conocía.

Después unos pasos que se acercaban y unas manos que le rodeaban el rostro y le desataban la venda con cuidado, pero con suma torpeza. Y por el potente olor a alcohol que alcanzó sus fosas nasales, comprendió de inmediato cuál era la razón de aquella torpeza.

Parpadeó varias veces y enfocó la vista hasta que pudo distinguir la figura que se hallaba allí junto a él, mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A continuación vio sus propios brazos atados a los de la silla y palideció tan intensamente que incluso el ebrio «anfitrión» pudo percatarse de su súbito terror. Y su sonrisa se tornó aún más afable.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, príncipe Braginski?

Pero no había que ser muy listo para imaginarse la razón por la que aquel hombre de mirada turbia lo tenía allí atado. No después de lo que sabía por Gilbert. No después de recordar las veladas e insistentes advertencias de aquel otro príncipe, el tuerto.

No después de haber amado a su antiguo compañero de escuela tan solo tres días atrás.

—Es usted mi invitado. Relájese, por favor —dijo Ivan con aquella voz acaramelada por el vodka, cerniéndose ominosamente sobre él para dedicarle una rápida caricia sobre la mejilla—. Usted y yo no hemos hecho nada más que empezar.

Jean-Claude captó por el rabillo del ojo un destello que provenía de la mano de aquel hombre. El príncipe sujetaba algo que relucía como si estuviera engastado en brillantes y, cuando tras un par de segundos de confusión comprendió de qué se trataba —un collar de perro, el mismo que él había encargado para Pelze— se le detuvieron todas las constantes vitales a un tiempo. El dolor fue tan intenso y concentrado, que se le colmaron instantáneamente los ojos de lágrimas mientras notaba que la bilis le subía por la garganta y amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar.

—¿Conoce usted la ley del Talión, señor duque? —preguntaba con voz aterciopelada aquel demonio, el más bello de los demonios.


	25. Cap 25 - Justicia

**NOTA:**

DRAMA. TENSIÓN.

Ivan me cambió el curso de los acontecimientos, pero no voy a mencionar mucho ahora por evitar spoilers. Diré algo al final del capítulo, porque todo ha sido muy complicado como verán...

Agradezco el apoyo de nuevos lectores como AthtarCat-Kuro, Yukime Hiwatari y mi querida Dan. Estos últimos capítulos son de mis preferidos y me encanta saber que ustedes también los aprecian :) Gracias también a Miut por regresar y a mis preciosos lectores habituales.

—

This is the night when the world crashes down  
Nowhere to hide the evidence is all around  
I told you I won't ever let you go  
I'm waiting here, I'm stitched into your soul  
Now I wonder how it ends  
Crawling under again  
Now I wonder

Please-  
Hold me the way you do

( **In the End, de The Anix** )

Traducción:

Esta es la noche en la que el mundo se desmorona  
No existe lugar donde esconder la ubicua evidencia  
Te dije que nunca te dejaría ir  
Te espero aquí, estoy entrelazado en tu alma  
Ahora me pregunto cómo terminará  
Arrastrándome de nuevo  
Ahora me pregunto...  
Por favor, abrázame como tú haces.

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 – Justicia**

No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser un mal sueño, aunque habría jurado que ni en las peores pesadillas podía llegar a doler tantísimo.

Pelze...

Aquella misma mañana había estado jugando con ella en el jardín. La perrilla se cansaba con facilidad debido a su gran tamaño, pero siempre hacía un esfuerzo por contentar a su amo, así que no escatimaba ocasión para traerle sus juguetes y ponérselos a sus pies. El collar de brillantes se lo había encargado y comprado él mismo en cuanto consiguió el prestigioso puesto en la embajada. Por entonces se extendía ante sus ojos un futuro prometedor, y en lo único en que pudo pensar fue en celebrarlo junto al ser que más amaba en el mundo: su vieja perrita Pelze.

El príncipe ruso parecía encantado con sus lágrimas, y Jean-Claude odió con toda su alma que estuviese regalándole tan fácilmente una satisfacción como aquella, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si acababa de arrancarle el corazón de cuajo sin la más mínima muestra de piedad? El hombre colocó el collar del perro sobre una mesa cercana, de modo que él pudiera verlo bien desde cualquier ángulo, y retornó hacia su llorosa víctima con el ánimo aún más entusiasta que antes.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a Pelze? —preguntó el duque con la voz quebrada.

Pero no quería saberlo, claro que no. Al igual que tampoco quería saber qué era lo que iba a hacerle a _él_.

—Librarle de un amo cruel y cobarde —respondió el ruso con naturalidad, situándose justo delante de él. Su paso era poco firme, pero su actitud, al menos, pretendía serlo—. Creo que incluso en sus últimos momentos me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Y qué ojillos lindos tenía...

—Ella... era inocente —dijo Jean-Claude en mitad de un hipido.

—Ah... inocente. Qué palabra tan bella y tan conveniente. —Ivan le dedicó una nueva y torpe caricia que arrastró consigo toda traza de lágrimas de sus mejillas—. ¿Llegó usted a saber cómo se llamaba el águila de Gilbert? Porque él también le puso nombre. Él también la quería, y me atrevería a decir que era su único consuelo en ese infierno de escuela que usted, cobarde entre los cobardes, desató sobre él.

 _¿El águila?_

Ivan buscó en derredor y se hizo con una silla para acercarla hasta su prisionero y poder sentarse a su lado. Parecía tener la intención —al menos de momento—, de mantener una simple conversación con él. ¿Y por qué no? Torturarlo con palabras también podía ser un excelente procedimiento tras haberle asestado la más amarga de las puñaladas.

—No me agrada mucho ver llorar a los demás, pero usted hace la excepción, señor duque —dijo el ruso, mirándolo fijamente con aquel par de ojos violeta, entenebrecidos por el alcohol—. Es usted muy... agraciado. Puedo comprender qué es lo que ha visto en usted ese turco traidor. Venga, llore para mí. Intente conmoverme. Aunque le advierto que lo tiene muy difícil, pues es usted el culpable de que me halle en este estado.

Ivan extendió los brazos en el aire con aspecto dramático. La frialdad de sus ojos, perceptible incluso a través del velo de lágrimas que empañaba los ojos de Jean-Claude, no casaba del todo bien con el ardor que destilaban las palabras del ruso.

Ante el silencio de su prisionero, solo roto por quedos sollozos, Ivan prosiguió:

—Es el culpable de todo. Y ahora ni siquiera tengo a mi lado a Sadiq, a mi fiel Sadiq, que juró que siempre estaría... Ah, pero esto a usted no le importa. Pobre niño rico, acostumbrado a jugar con los demás... ¿Qué se siente al sufrir en sus propias carnes un dolor tan intenso? El dolor de perder lo que más quieres.

—Señor... Señor Braginski...

—Me asquea que pronuncie mi apellido, pero adelante. Siempre puedo amordazarle si no me gusta lo que oigo.

—Le ruego que recapacite y que me deje libre. Ya me ha destrozado, ¿qué más quiere de mí?

—Devolverle exactamente el mismo trato que usted le dispensó a Gilbert en el pasado. Así que cuénteme qué le hizo en la escuela a ese muchacho, pero si detecto una sola mentira, tenga por seguro que doblaré la violencia de mi venganza.

—Señor, yo no le hice nada a ese polluelo. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

—Gilbird, se llamaba Gilbird.

—Yo no toqué una sola pluma de... —Jean-Claude tragó saliva con dificultad—... de Gilbird.

—¿Y por qué tendría que creerle?

—No... no me gusta dañar a seres inocentes.

Las graves carcajadas de Ivan sonaron más como una sentencia que al gesto alegre y desenfadado que debían ser.

—¿Inocente? ¡Es usted un cínico, señor! ¿Y Gilbert qué era para usted entonces?

«Mi obsesión».

—Mi... rival. Pero no hay día en que no me arrepienta por lo que le hice. Me he pasado tanto tiempo tratando de compensarlo...

Le daba la impresión de que el príncipe no era tan peligroso como a simple vista parecía, a pesar, claro está, de que lo había secuestrado, maniatado y —cómo olvidarlo—, matado a Pelze a sangre fría. Pero era posible que aún pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón. Las cosas no tenían por qué degenerar hasta alcanzar un punto de no retorno.

Porque no pretendería matarlo a él también, ¿verdad? Eso era absurdo.

En ese momento Ivan le asió por un mechón de cabello y tiró de él con tanta fuerza que Jean-Claude exhaló un agudo gemido de dolor.

—¿Compensar qué? No se atreva a tomarme por idiota, porque no se lo consentiré. ¿Compensar dice? Usted mismo me confesó que lo odiaba, ¿recuerda? Que era un sucio... _Schwul_. Las personas como usted son la mayor escoria de la humanidad. Ahora mismo estoy deseando destruirle esa cara tan hermosa que tiene, y si me contengo es porque es mi deseo ser justo. Así que va a contarme qué es lo que le hizo a Gilbert, sin omitir ningún detalle. Si le preocupa que vaya a matarle, descuide, señor duque, puesto que es obvio que mi cuñado está vivo.

Cuñado. Claro.

Jean-Claude se percató de que contaba con una información crucial de la que el príncipe carecía. ¿Toda aquella locura se debía al amor de aquel ruso por su antiguo compañero de escuela? ¿Le habría contado Gilbert que se habían acostado tres días atrás? Eso era imposible, ni Gilbert podría ser tan bocazas ni tan insensato, pero ¿entonces...?

—Únicamente pienso devolverle ojo por ojo, y diente por diente, cada una de sus mezquindades —recalcó Ivan sin soltarle del cabello—. Así que cuénteme.

—Un momento, por favor. Podríamos... discutir esto como caballeros.

—¿Quiere que lo desate? —La risa de Ivan era casi peor que su abrasadora mirada de hielo.

—Haré lo que usted quiera, lo que me pida.

—Ya le he dicho lo que quiero de usted. Y como me siga haciendo perder así el tiempo y la paciencia, aténgase a las consecuencias.

—¿Quiere usted a Gilbert?

La decisión vaciló en sus terroríficas pupilas.

—Claro que lo quiero, es... el prometido de mi hermana —respondió en un tono en el que se traslucía un brevísimo deje de recelo.

—Me refiero a si lo ama. —Sabía que se arriesgaba, que las consecuencias podían ser terribles, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer dadas las circunstancias?

El tortazo fue tan violento que en un primer momento creyó que le había soltado algún diente. Jean-Claude dejó la cabeza ladeada y las lágrimas le escocieron al surcar la mejilla latente por el golpe, y apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. La encrucijada en la que se hallaba era odiosa. Decirle la verdad podría acarrear su fin, pero podría también quizá salvarlo de aquella cólera impredecible. _Hice daño a Gilbert, pero fue porque lo amaba. Comprendo como nadie sus sentimientos, pero tranquilícese porque no soy rival para usted._

Ivan volvió a atraparlo por el cabello y le giró la cabeza para confrontarlo de nuevo. Había algo indefinible pero claramente distinto en el ruso, como si el aura glacial que lo dominaba se hubiera evaporado para dejar al descubierto un fuego que podría ser mucho menos manejable y mucho más peligroso.

—Puede que se crea que todo esto es una broma. Y yo detesto que no me tomen en serio, ¿de verdad quiere tantear mis límites, señor duque?

—Por favor, se lo ruego, escúcheme. Se está equivocando.

Ivan lo miró con incredulidad. Algo semejante le había dicho Sadiq el mismo día que había desertado de su lado.

—Puede pegarme más si quiere, pero no por ello cambiarán los hechos. Me tiene en su poder y puedo ver que está usted muy... afectado por algo, y el alcohol y la rabia son solo un indicio más de su tormento. Así que, ¿por qué iba yo a decirle algo que alimentara su cólera aún más contra mí? Déjeme ayudarle, príncipe Braginski, aunque sabe Dios que eso es lo último que me gustaría hacer, puesto que ha matado usted a mi pequeña... —La voz se le volvió a distorsionar y un germen de rabia surgió en el ánimo del luxemburgués—. ¡Yo no maté a su águila! Fue uno de mis... seguidores. Créame o no, pero yo no odio a Gilbert. Soy despreciable y un estúpido, sí, pero no lo odio. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él usted mismo?

En realidad, jugarse aquella carta podría ser contraproducente. Quién sabía qué haría Gilbert si lo mezclaban en una situación tan extrema como aquella. O qué diría. Por lo que conocía de él, era muy posible que lo empeorara todo todavía más.

Ivan se levantó de la silla y se dedicó a pasear un rato por la estancia, con una evidente angustia anclada ahora en el rostro.

—Gilbert es ahora amigo mío, alteza.

—Mientes.

—Pregúnteselo.

—Mientes por cobardía.

—Gilbert me perdonó. A primera vista puede parecer un hombre vanidoso, pero por debajo de esa fachada hay un hombre increíble, pero eso usted ya lo sabe bien, ¿me equivoco?

Ivan se giró de improviso y le dio una patada tan fuerte a una de la patas de su silla, que lo hizo caerse aparatosamente al suelo. Jean-Claude, un poco aturdido por el golpe, notó un ligero sabor a hierro en los labios y supuso que se habría mordido la lengua al caer.

Empezaba a creer que nada acabaría bien.

—Ya no puedo preguntarle nada, porque perdí la cabeza e hice lo que no debía hacer y ahora lo he perdido.

Jean-Claude escuchó aquellas palabras lastimeras desde el suelo, con un dolor sordo y cada vez más intenso en la mejilla y en un hombro, y tuvo que contenerse para seguir mostrándose tranquilo y razonable frente al otro hombre.

—Gilbert lo ama a usted, Braginski, maldita sea —dijo Jean-Claude desde el suelo—. Me lo dijo, lo sé. Está sacando las cosas de quicio y...

Ivan se acuclilló a su lado y la clavó los dedos en la barbilla.

—Me tomas por un imbécil, pero se acabó. Parece ser que lo de tu perra no fue suficiente...

—¡Braginski! Si me suelta y deja que me limpie la sangre, se lo contaré todo. Pero tiene que prometerme que se va a tranquilizar.

—¿Que te prometa yo algo a ti? ¿A un hombre sin honor?

Sin embargo, Ivan sujetó la silla por el respaldo y la volvió a poner en pie con sorprendente cuidado. Lo que estaba más que claro era que el ruso poseía una gran fuerza física.

—Si me hace daño, Gilbert no se lo perdonará —le advirtió Jean-Claude reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al sentir un agudo pinchazo en el hombro. Desde su tiempo en secundaria, cuando una vez tuvo que soportar una cruel tortura en que un grupo de compañeros le desencajaron los hombros, el dolor de los huesos mal curados se había vuelto un leve suplicio en su vida diaria.

—Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Sí, no hace falta que lo jure.

—¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso conmigo, duque?

—Solo quiero tratar este asunto como los dos caballeros que somos.

—Ninguno de los dos lo somos —dijo Ivan con aspecto grave, situándose de nuevo frente a él sobre la silla—. Pero no soy ningún monstruo y ya te dije que no pienso acabar contigo, porque no mereces siquiera las molestias. Tan solo quería que experimentaras el mismo dolor que sufrió Gilbert. Que, cuando regreses a casa y recuerdes que nunca más volverás a ver a tu querida perrita, entiendas que te lo merecías. Porque todo tiene un precio, Jean-Claude. Todo.

El luxemburgués bajó la mirada hasta su propio regazo. El dolor del pecho rivalizaba en intensidad con el físico. Él solo quería que acabase aquella pesadilla.

—Dígame, por favor, ¿sufrió Pelze? —inquirió con un hilo de voz que a punto estuvo de convertirse en un sollozo.

Ivan tardó en responder y, cuando lo hizo, la suya sonaba mucho menos crispada.

—No. No sufrió.

El muchacho trató de serenarse por todos los medios y alzó la vista con determinación cuando se vio con fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse al príncipe.

—Bien, ¿qué quiere saber?

—Verás, Jean-Claude... Todo se acaba de complicar un poquito más para ti. En un principio quería saber qué es lo que le habías hecho a Gilbert para conocer exactamente el grado de tu crueldad, pero ahora hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta ecuación, y debe de ser porque me falta información clave. ¿Por qué te perdonó Gilbert? No lo entiendo. Un enemigo no se convierte en un amigo de la noche a la mañana. Traeré a Gilbert aquí si es necesario, para que corrobore lo que me digas, así que más te vale decirme toda la verdad. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente razonable?

—De acuerdo Braginski. De acuerdo, usted gana. —Jean-Claude tomó aire e incluso le temblaron los labios instantes antes de que iniciara su confesión—. Fui muy cruel con Gilbert en primaria. Me dediqué a hacerle la vida imposible y hasta me serví de otras personas para hacerle daño.

La mirada del príncipe se endureció, pero permaneció inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el cuerpo en clara tensión.

—¿Por qué él?

—Podría haber sido cualquiera... —Pero hasta él se daba cuenta de que no sonaba demasiado convincente—. Lo cierto es que Gilbert llamaba mucho la atención. Su cabello blanco, sus... sus ojos. A él le gusta llamar la atención. A veces es presumido y coqueto como una muchacha. —Se percató con horror que se le dibujaba una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa al decir aquello y rezó por que el ruso no la hubiera visto. Miró con timidez al hombre que tenía sentado frente a él y vio que un gesto de extrañeza curvaba ligeramente una de sus cejas rubias. Por Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Cometer un desliz tan absurdo cuando las cosas parecían mejorar siquiera un poco... Quizá fuera por esa misma causa: ante la actitud más comedida del príncipe, se había relajado y ahora...

—Sí, es cierto... —asintió Ivan examinándolo con mucha más atención.

—Y... y bueno, era tan presuntuoso que... consideré que alguien debía darle una buena lección vital.

—Por supuesto. Y tú, oh gran señor de sapiencia infinita, eras la persona indicada para hacerlo, ¿no es así? —replicó Ivan con un destello de ira.

—Yo era un chiquillo idiota por entonces.

—¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Le pegabas?

—Alguna vez conseguí que le dieran alguna paliza entre varios, sí.

—Ahora mismo me encantaría destrozarte la cara.

Jean-Claude cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Tan solo el hecho de respirar le resultaba un suplicio. No sabía si se debía a la angustia o a la caída de hacía un rato, aunque tampoco es que las causas importaran en ocasiones.

—¿Cree que no me mortifiqué lo suficiente después?

—Oh, vaya por Dios, ¿es que tuviste luego un ataque de conciencia? —preguntó el ruso en tono sarcástico.

—Cuando él entró en secundaria... quise dejar todo eso atrás.

—Y Gilbert te perdonó sin más.

—Me... me esforcé mucho por mostrarme amistoso con él.

—Lo siento, no te creo.

—Ya le dije que solo tiene que preguntarle a él.

Ivan no replicó, pero se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos para detenerse junto a una mesa. En su mente ya calenturienta, Jean-Claude se imaginó que tendría allí dispuestos algunos útiles de tortura que en algún momento emplearía con él, por lo que suspiró de verdadero alivio cuando vio que únicamente alcanzaba una botella de vodka y le daba un trago de varios segundos antes de regresar junto a él.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando —sentenció el ruso sentándose muy cerca de él. El olor a vodka era aún más perceptible que antes y, desde luego, no presagiaba nada bueno—. Te lo repito: como haya alguna divergencia entre tu testimonio y el de Gilbert, ten por seguro que te mataré con mis propias manos al igual que hice con tu bola de pelos.

—No... ¡no es justo! Gilbert podría mentir solo por tratar de agradarle, alteza, y...

«O por protegerme a mí...».

—Gilbert no miente. Al menos eso me aseguró el día de su graduación. Será interesante comprobar de una vez por todas si es un mentiroso o no. Pero eso a ti no debería preocuparte lo más mínimo, a menos, claro, que seas tú quien decida mentirme. —La sonrisa de Ivan volvía a ser pavorosa, sobre todo cuando la acompañó de un gesto cariñoso que dedicó sobre su mejilla magullada durante unos instantes en los que Jean-Claude dejo, literalmente, de respirar—. Eres muy bello, Jean-Claude. Dime... ¿le tocaste alguna vez en el colegio?

Notó cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir desaforado en el pecho. El príncipe solo tenía que extender uno de esos dedos acariciadores para tomarle el pulso y entonces ya no le haría falta siquiera una respuesta.

Ante el silencio obstinado de su víctima, la sonrisa de Ivan se transformó en una mueca tensa.

—¡Respóndeme! Yo mismo estuve en una escuela militar. Sé cómo se las gastan los tipos como tú. Sé cómo son algunas de esas novatadas. ¿Lo humillaste sexualmente alguna vez? Respóndeme o te juro que te rompo el brazo derecho en dos.

—Sí, señor —farfulló el duque, pálido como un espectro.

—¿Disculpa? Me ha parecido oír un «sí». ¿Me lo confirmas, por favor?

—Sí, señor, lo hice. Lo humillé... sexualmente.

El príncipe se volvió a levantar y se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto de incredulidad mayúscula.

—Esto... esto no puede estar pasando —musitó el ruso antes de dirigirse a él con los ojos ligeramente inyectados en sangre—. ¿Y tienes la tremendísima desfachatez de decir que te perdonó?

—Lo hizo, señor. Tiene... tiene que creerme. En secundaria nos hicimos amigos. Me costó un poco al principio, pero... ya le dije que Gilbert es... un hombre muy especial. Parece impulsivo, pero luego es reflexivo. Tiene un aspecto frágil, pero es muy fuerte. Parece un desastre, pero... es muy metódico. Y... sabe perdonar. Téngalo en cuenta, por favor, porque si ha reñido usted con él...

Ivan, echando aún chispas, se lo quedó mirando sin decidirse o no a golpearlo de nuevo.

—¿Reñido? ¿Qué sabes tú de Gilbert y de mí?

—Bu... bueno, les vi el otro día peleándose a puñetazos, ¿recuerda? Si Gilbert me perdonó a mí después de todo lo que le hice, ¿cómo no iba a hacer lo mismo con usted, príncipe Braginski? Desconozco la razón de su pelea, pero...

—Nada que te incumba. Pero me estás confundiendo con tus palabras y yo no te traje hasta aquí para conversar como dos amigos. Volvamos al principio, ¿de acuerdo? A lo del ojo por ojo.

Tratar con aquel hombre era demencial. Tan pronto parecía razonable como consumido por la ira. Era como uno de aquellos osos rusos amaestrados, adorables y, a fin de cuentas, letales. Sospechaba que el vodka no ayudaba a calmar tampoco los ánimos, sino más bien al contrario. Por supuesto, no estaba tan loco como para decírselo todo. _Sí, poco antes de que me graduara, nos tocamos en las duchas, pero eso fue de mutuo acuerdo, no como aquella otra vez..._

—Solo lo hicimos en una ocasión. Lo acorralamos en las duchas y les ordené a unos compañeros que lo desnudaran. Nadie lo tocó, excepto para humillarlo un poco. Le dieron unos cuantos fustazos en... en el trasero, pero no permití que le hicieran sangre, se lo juro. Al final no fue para tanto, aunque... bueno... —Pero en su voz se distinguía tanto la duda como el terror ante la reacción del ruso.

—Que no fue para tanto... ¿Y si te desnudo ahora y te ato a una de las columnas de mi cama? ¿Y si llamo a mis sirvientes para que te observen y luego te azoten delante de mí? ¿Te gustaría eso, putita de alcurnia? Apuesto a que eso te excitaría, tienes pinta de que te gusten ese tipo de cosas. —Ivan frunció los labios y trató de recomponerse—. Dime, Jean-Claude, ¿y cómo es Gilbert desnudo? Descríbemelo.

El brutal sonrojo que acompañó al estremecimiento del luxemburgués fue tan sumamente elocuente, que Ivan casi hizo rechinar los dientes de rabia.

—Por favor... alteza...

—Dime, ¿te gusta Gilbert? ¿Por qué te sonrojas así? ¿Por qué se te pone la mirada tan... soñadora cada vez que hablas de él?

—Príncipe, le juro por mi vida que Gilbert lo quiere a usted. Ahora está un poco confuso, pero...

Otro tortazo que le escoció todavía más que el anterior. Esta vez la sangre manó de su nariz y se le deslizó hasta los labios y el mentón hasta manchar el cuello de su impoluta camisa.

—No... no me pegue más, por favor —gimió Jean-Claude con el cabello revuelto sobre las mejillas ensangrentadas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que está confuso?

—Nada... Quizá tenga aún alguna oportunidad con él. Yo, por mi parte, no le diré nada a Gilbert de todo esto, puede contar con mi silencio. Pero le ruego que me suelte.

Ivan le clavó la punta de los dedos con tanta fuerza en el rostro, que se le marcaron de inmediato varios hematomas sobre la piel de la cara.

—¿Eres tú acaso el chico con el que se masturbó? —rugió Ivan preso de unos temblores casi tan violentos como los de su propia víctima.

—Eso fue... eso fue hace mucho... —lloriqueó el muchacho con la respiración entrecortada.

El ruso se llevó las manos a la cara y se quedó allí inmóvil, con el rostro cubierto durante un rato que bien pudo rozar la eternidad para el joven maniatado en el silla. Después, sin decir ya una sola palabra, se puso en pie por última vez y se inclinó un poco hacia Jean-Claude para desatarle las ligaduras de los brazos. Sorprendido por aquella reacción inesperada y exenta de golpes, el cautivo lo miró de reojo y se topó entonces con la mirada más fría y despiadada que había visto en él hasta el momento. Desprovistos del más mínimo resquicio de calor humano, los ojos de Ivan estaban fijos en sus propias manos trémulas que, mecánicamente, lo libraban de sus ataduras y lo hacían levantarse por fin de la silla.

En pie frente al ruso, se sintió más vulnerable que nunca, pero trató de no hacer ni un solo movimiento que pudiese traer de vuelta a la bestia salvaje que ya conocía. Sin comprender todavía qué quería de él, no opuso resistencia cuando el silencioso príncipe lo tomó de un brazo con brusquedad y se lo llevó consigo fuera de la habitación.

Mientras recorrían un pasillo y salían a un espacioso vestíbulo, le dio la impresión de que algunos ojos invisibles los observaban al pasar —quizá los sirvientes—, pero nadie les salió al paso mientras subían por las escaleras de mármol de estilo otomano, atravesaban dos vestíbulos más y un luminoso pasillo, y llegaban hasta una sala que Jean-Claude tardó unos segundos en identificar.

Aquella debía de ser la alcoba del ruso.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo cuando asimiló lo que podría suponer aquel cambio de escenario. Una cama de madera con dosel y las cortinas recogidas destacaba sobre el resto del mobiliario. Un biombo japonés, una mesa sobre la que había algunos libros y hojas de papel de carta, un escabel cubierto por una bata de seda malva, una butaca y algunas alfombras de aspecto muy confortable completaban el amplio dormitorio.

—Alteza, se lo ruego, por lo que más quiera... —empezó el luxemburgués, tratando de zafarse de él en vano, pero lo único que hizo Ivan fue cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y arrastrarlo hacia una de las esquinas de la cama. Jean-Claude se percató de que allí, en sendas columnas traseras, había un par de grilletes de cuero fijados a una altura de unos dos metros, apenas disimulados por las vaporosas cortinas. La clara función sexual del par de grilletes que oscilaban por encima de sus cabezas, produjo en el joven una sensación de suprema angustia que se concentró a la altura de su estómago y se propagó al resto de su cuerpo en cuanto notó las manos del ruso sobre él.

—¿Qué me va a hacer? —preguntó con voz lastimera, sin decidirse a plantar cara a aquel hombre, sintiéndose indefenso como un crío frente a un cruel castigo, viendo cómo le estaba desnudando sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara.

Empezaba a estar tan asustado, que casi quería volver a oír su voz desalmada y amenazante. Le aterrorizaba ese silencio concentrado, esa respiración contenida, esa mirada en la que nada se dejaba traslucir ahora.

Le desabrochó la camisa como quien realizaba una tarea rutinaria, y luego fue a dejarla sobre la mesa con aquel aspecto impasible.

—Príncipe... —rogó el muchacho, en camisa interior, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—Como no dejes de hablar, tendré que amordazarte antes de tiempo —le advirtió—. Quítate las botas.

Jean-Claude hizo como le había ordenado como un corderillo obediente y sin voluntad. Se imaginaba qué es lo que estaba a punto de acontecer y sentía un terror visceral como nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Todo era aún peor debido a la incomprensión de tal comportamiento por parte del príncipe. ¿Acaso quería forzarlo?

—Los pantalones, las medias y la ropa interior. Todo —exigió Ivan con un ligero atisbo de impaciencia.

Lo más extraño de la situación era la obvia falta de deseo en el otro hombre. Sin apenas dirigirle más que una rápida mirada a la completa desnudez del encogido y avergonzado muchacho, Ivan dejó todas las prendas sobre la mesa y se acercó a él para tomarlo de un brazo y conducírselo hacia uno de los grilletes que estaban suspendidos sobre sus cabezas al pie del lujoso lecho. La sensación de ser así manipulado por el ruso era paralizante. Le recordaba a la época en que él mismo había sido víctima de abusos físicos en el colegio, y quizá por ello se veía incapaz de rebelarse como debiera contra el ruso, esperando inútilmente a que viniera alguien a rescatarlo.

¿Es que iba a violarlo? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Se trataba acaso de una manera retorcida de demostrar su superioridad sobre él? El hombre estaba desquiciado, y sus actos no tenían justificación alguna, pero debía agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo para no sucumbir. Le había parecido que bajo aquella vorágine de sentimientos confusos se escondía un hombre herido, perdido, inseguro, pero también deseoso de actuar por una razón que guiara todo ese caos. Si Ivan tenía una mínima cordura, debía apelar a ella, calmar a la bestia furiosa cuyo amo —quizá Sadiq, pero eso el luxemburgués no podía saberlo— había abandonado a su suerte.

—Ivan... —empezó Jean-Claude con la piel erizada mientras veía cómo su captor aseguraba el segundo grillete y lo dejaba allí, totalmente expuesto—. Por entonces solo éramos unos muchachos. No significó nada para Gilbert. No creo que él vaya a reconocerlo, pero él está prendado de usted.

El ruso no respondió de inmediato. Con gesto concentrado, preparó una cinta de cuero con la que envolvió la cabeza de su prisionero y se la ajustó por detrás con una hebilla. Solo cuando se aseguró de que el duque estaba bien amordazado se decidió a darle su respuesta:

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. De Gilbert depende ahora el tiempo que te pases ahí atado. Si decide no venir... bueno, me temo que podrías pasar mucho tiempo desnudo junto a mi cama. Eres un adorno bastante agradable a la vista, y la verdad es que no me importaría quedarme dormido con tu imagen por delante. —Con evidente mala intención, Ivan introdujo la mano entre las piernas del luxemburgués y le tomó el miembro para estimulárselo durante algunos segundos, y solo cuando percibió que el atemorizado muchacho se excitaba por pura reacción fisiológica, se lo soltó sin más y le sonrió fríamente—. Bien, veamos qué opina nuestro querido prusiano de todo esto.

Ivan se marchó y Jean-Claude estuvo oyendo el sonido de su propia respiración en el funesto silencio que sobrevino a su partida. El inmenso alivio que sintió al comprender que Ivan no iba a cebarse con su cuerpo —al menos de momento— no era menos horrible, porque estaba supeditado a la espera, a la indeterminación. Al final, Gilbert iba a estar también envuelto en aquel sinsentido, y no sabía si con su intervención terminaría por solucionarse todo o si cobraría un sesgo incluso peor de lo que Jean-Claude se aventuraba a vaticinar.

* * *

2

Cuando, a través de los visillos, vio bajar a Gilbert del carruaje y subirse el cuello del abrigo con un gesto firme, Ivan creyó por unos instantes que el mundo volvía a cobrar sentido. El tiempo en Berlín comenzaba ya a ser primaveral, pero era aún difícil dejar atrás la ropa de abrigo, pues uno no sabía cuándo volvería a llover, cuándo nevaría por última vez. El invierno, al igual que él, se resistía a capitular.

Le dieron ganas de ir a recibirle en persona a la puerta de cocheras, pero prefirió quedarse allí a observarlo mientras esperaba a que el mayordomo saliera a darle la preceptiva bienvenida. ¡Gilbert había venido! En realidad, no se las prometía muy felices tras haberse separado hacía cuatro días en términos tan violentos. Le avergonzaba sobremanera haber perdido los nervios con él en un momento tan delicado y, cuando Sadiq se marchó, volvió a sentirse como aquel vulnerable chiquillo de seis años frente a la cruel realidad del mundo. Comprendió por entonces que el mundo era un lugar injusto en el que las personas mentían y rompían sus promesas para satisfacer su propio egoísmo. Su padre había sido un hombre bueno, también lo recordaba siempre con una sonrisa triste, pero que cobraba un brillo especial cada vez que su hijo se colaba en su despacho y se subía a una silla de cuero para alcanzar la mesa y juguetear con aquella pluma blanca de ganso que lo tenía fascinado. Su padre seguía trabajando en silencio y lo dejaba trastear con el tintero, las libretas de cuentas y los sellos que utilizaba para lacrar las cartas, y se reía quedamente cuando el pequeño Vanya se llenaba de tinta la pálida piel de las mejillas. Hiciera lo que hiciese, siempre se manchaba de tinta, era casi como una costumbre, y solía terminar llamando a su hijo para limpiarle con su pañuelo mediante delicados toques que hacían las delicias del pequeño. Su padre olía a tinta, a papel y, sobre todo, a tabaco de pipa. Era curioso cómo a veces los rostros se desdibujaban en la mente, pero los olores permanecían en la memoria por los siglos de los siglos. El padre solía acodarse en el marco de las ventanas para fumar en su pipa, con la mirada perdida en una lejanía indeterminada, mientras su hijo se preguntaba por qué su padre permanecía siempre tan alejado de todos.

Su madre siempre estaba fuera de casa en eventos de sociedad, y sus hermanas eran instruidas aparte por una institutriz francesa de larguísimo cabello castaño y desagradable voz gangosa, por lo que su padre era la figura más cercana y querida para él.

Como un perrillo feliz y bien amaestrado, Vanya le llevaba el bastón y el sombrero cada vez que su padre quería salir a dar una vuelta hasta la isla Vasielievski para dedicarse a observar los barcos y los edificaciones de carácter prusiano que habían erigido allí tanto tiempo atrás. En alguna ocasión hasta lo dejaba acompañarlo y le compraba algún dulce a escondidas, y él atesoraba esos momentos como los más felices de su vida.

Fiodor Viktorovich Braginski le había prometido estar junto a él el día en que se casara, porque era su único hijo varón y tenía que estar a su lado en las ocasiones más importantes, pero, por supuesto, en el momento en que decidió volarse la cabeza y morirse, había roto su promesa.

—Pero yo no sé si quiero casarme, padre —decía el niño, meditabundo, sentado en la esquina de su escritorio. A Fiodor le encantaba ver lo reflexivo que era su hijo. Como todos los niños, se pasaba todo el tiempo persiguiéndolo para preguntarle e inquirirle por todo, pero a diferencia de los otros chiquillos, Vanya se quedaba muy quieto y pensaba en la respuesta como si él mismo quisiese evaluarla, juzgarla, comprenderla. Recordaba una vez en que Ivan estaba especialmente serio cuando le soltó con su vocecilla infantil:

—Padre, ¿qué es la justicia? Oí decir al hijo del capataz que no es justo que yo tenga sirvientes y él no.

No había sabido responder adecuadamente a esa pregunta —¿y quién podría?—, pero se había esforzado por contentar al pequeño. _Suum cuique tribuere_ , dar a cada uno lo suyo, como proclamaban los Hohenzollern con cierta petulancia, y mucho antes que ellos, aquel jurista romano, Ulpiano. Pero ¿qué era lo de cada uno? Los siervos eran suyos, al fin y al cabo. Ser justo es no dañar a otros. Pero a veces había que dañar a unos para proteger a otros. Ser justo es «hacer el bien a los amigos y el mal a los enemigos»: había dicho Platón tantos siglos atrás. Pero ¿quién era enemigo? ¿Podía un enemigo convertirse en amigo? ¿Y viceversa?

—Yo solo quiero hacer el bien, padre, así que solo quiero ser amigo de los demás.

Aquella había sido la conclusión de aquel niño que acababa de cumplir los seis.

Ese mismo día, Fiodor Viktorovich lo había tomado en brazos y lo había besado en la cara con tanto cariño, que el pequeño príncipe se echó a reír a carcajadas al notar la rubia barba de su padre sobre la piel.

—¿Y por qué no te quieres casar, Vanya?

—No sé, porque usted no se ve muy feliz...

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la sabiduría de los más inocentes.

—Tú no te precipites y todo irá bien —aseguró el padre, revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo—. Tú no tendrás problemas, porque lo piensas todo mucho. Así que cuando creas que has conocido a la adecuada, párate y medítalo y no dejes que te engañen unos ojos preciosos, un gesto dulce, y, sobre todo, una sonrisa. ¡Cuídate mucho de las sonrisas! Enamórate con la cabeza, Vanya —terminó el caballero dándole un golpecito en la frente al pequeño para acompañar sus palabras—. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacen las mujeres, prácticas como solo ellas lo son, y tú, como príncipe que eres, has de saber que solo se interesarán por ti por el número de almas que poseas. Aunque ahora no lo sean a título legal. Las ideas más nobles a veces no tienen cabida en el mundo real.

El niño no comprendía sus palabras del todo, pero adoraba que su padre lo tratase como a un adulto y no como el pequeño principito al que todos rendían pleitesía, colmaban de regalos y lisonjas y enjoyaban incluso en ocasiones como a un diminuto dios rubio.

Por eso Ivan no entendió que tan solo un mes después de aquella trascendental conversación con su padre, este hubiese decidido acabar con todo y marcharse sin haberse despedido más que con un beso de buenas noches, como cualquier otro día normal.

Fue la institutriz francesa la que lo halló junto al charco de sangre, sin llorar debido al shock, observando con aquel par de ojos inmensos el líquido rojo que goteaba hasta la alfombra y que había teñido de un intenso escarlata aquella pluma de ganso que tanto le había gustado siempre.

Había creído que Gilbert no acudiría, y verlo en el pórtico de su casa, devolviendo el saludo a su mayordomo con aquel porte suyo tan militar y seguro de sí mismo, y el largo abrigo gris ceñido por el cinto negro, le causó una inefable sensación de gratitud.

Si había aceptado venir tras los golpes que habían intercambiado, es que quizá hubiese una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

—Ya me encargo yo, gracias —dijo Ivan al mayordomo cuando los dos hombres entraron en el vestíbulo principal de su mansión y se detuvieron justo debajo de la luminosa cúpula—. Hola, Gilbert, te agradezco tanto que hayas venido... ¿Me das el abrigo y los guantes, por favor?

Ver de nuevo el vistoso uniforme negro que el muchacho había lucido orgullosamente en el recital de piano le produjo una ligera punzada en el corazón, al recordar los momentos maravillosos que habían compartido y que posteriormente quedaron diluidos por su comportamiento irracional.

—Bueno, por tu mensaje parecía que era un asunto de vida o muerte —dijo Gilbert con aspecto serio—. Así que aquí me tienes. Espero que esta vez no tenga que defenderme de ti, porque por mi honor te juro que no habrá una tercera vez.

Ivan volvió a sentirse inquieto. Con su presencia, Gilbert hacía que todo lo demás fuera accesorio, pero la repentina idea de que había cometido nuevamente un error imperdonable empezaba a surcar su mente, ahora mucho más clara por primera vez en tres días de borrachera.

Si el duque tenía razón y era ahora amigo de Gilbert, era más que probable que este no viera con buenos ojos el trato que le había dispensado, aunque él lo hubiese hecho con la mejor de sus intenciones. Se había complicado tanto todo... Él había esperado hallar a un hombre despiadado y cruel, que había convertido en un infierno la existencia de aquel pequeño prusiano al que ya amaba hasta el delirio por sus cartas, pero, por el contrario, se había encontrado a un muchacho gimoteante que además proclamaba ser amigo de Gilbert. ¡Amigo! ¿Pero cómo era aquello posible? Carecía de toda lógica y ahora se sentía perdido, como si lo hubieran dejado súbitamente en la oscuridad.

—Llevo tres días hecho un... manojo de nervios —musitó Ivan un poco aturdido. No sabía por qué Gilbert lo hacía sentirse como un niño indefenso, deseoso de agradar y de no dejarse llevar por las emociones. Su padre había tenido tanta razón...

—Y, por lo que veo, bebiendo litros de vodka —dijo el joven un gesto de disgusto, pero algo en su actitud se relajó e Ivan creyó distinguir un breve indicio de sonrisa tras el ceño fruncido del prusiano.

—Lo siento en el alma, Gilbert. Tu rostro... Ahora mismo te dejaría que me golpearas para...

—Bah, ¿es que tú arreglas todo a golpes, Ivan?

—Lo siento...

—En realidad... yo también te golpeé, así que no soy quién para hablar. Aunque empezaste tú, y yo creo que todo hombre tiene derecho a defenderse de una agresión gratuita, ¿no crees?

Entonces sí, la comisura de sus labios se curvaron con suavidad e Ivan creyó que se moriría de la felicidad ante tan sutil gesto.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos. ¿Qué quieres tomar? Pide lo que quieras.

—Vodka no —dijo Gilbert como si no quisiera sonreír pero fuera demasiado difícil mantenerse fiel a su decisión.

La mansión era muy diferente a la luz del día, y él la conocía por el baile de máscaras. Entonces le había parecido suntuosa, como salida de un cuento de las mil y una noches, pero ahora parecía un lugar solitario e incluso triste. Gilbert meneó la cabeza y siguió al ruso en silencio.

Cuando se sentaron en una otomana, uno junto al otro, Gilbert no pudo evitar pensar en Jean-Claude y en la merienda que habían compartido. Inquieto, trató de apartarlo de sus pensamientos, pero era una tarea muy difícil cuando el luxemburgués se hallaba tan presente. No había planeado que terminaran acostándose juntos, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Como mucho, sentía una pequeña picazón en su conciencia de lo más molesto, como si una vocecilla lo culpara por estar jugando con los sentimientos de dos hombres. Pero ni era esa su intención, ni deseaba que nadie lo pasara mal por su causa. Si acaso, la mayor culpabilidad la sentía cuando ahondaba en las causas que quizá le habían llevado a querer perder la virginidad con Jean-Claude. Rebelión, reafirmación, un sentimiento infantil e irreflexivo de venganza contra Ivan. Le habría gustado que las cosas fueran más sencillas y uno pudiese decir la verdad sin temor a recibir censura o rechazo. ¡He tenido sexo con Jean-Claude de Nassau-Weilburg y fue maravilloso! Pero somos amigos y ahora le tengo mucho cariño. Por ti no sé muy bien lo que siento, Ivan, pero tan solo estar cerca de ti me deja sin aliento...

Le diría tantas cosas vergonzosas al príncipe, que era mejor tratar de disimular con una actitud presuntuosa, la más superficial que fuera posible.

—¿Entonces llevas tres días suspirando y bebiendo y llorando por mí? Me siento halagado, pero no sorprendido. Suelo causar ese efecto, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Soy tan genial que todos pierden la cabeza por mí.

Y aunque lo había dicho en tono evidentemente festivo, la mirada de Ivan se ensombreció al oír la última de sus fanfarronadas.

—Gilbert, ¿qué sientes por mí?

El prusiano se ruborizó y se llevó a los labios la copa de vino que poco antes le había dejado un joven sirviente sobre la mesita que tenía a su lado.

—¡Vaya, qué directo! ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hace años, hace un mes, hace unos días, ahora?

—Ahora. ¿Me odias, me amas, te soy indiferente? Dímelo. Necesito saberlo.

—No sé, mézclalo todo un poco y _voilà_.

—Veo que no te has quitado mi anillo. Eso me hace muy feliz —observó Ivan tomándolo de la mano izquierda, y Gilbert estuvo a punto de hacer que lo soltara con un gesto desabrido, pero se lo pensó mejor y se dejó acariciar un poco más tenso.

—No, no me lo he quitado ni para ducharme —dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque le habría gustado agregar con consciente maldad: «Ni siquiera cuando lo cubrí de semen de otro hombre que no eres tú». Pero claro, si llegaba a decirle algo de ese calibre, hasta él aceptaba que se merecería una pequeña tunda por parte del ruso.

—Oh, Gilbert... —dijo Ivan llevándose la mano del prusiano hasta los labios para besársela con fervor, pero este se revolvió incómodo y deshizo el contacto con la mayor suavidad que le fue posible—. ¿Soy el único hombre para ti? —inquirió el príncipe con aquella intensidad tan suya, tan abrumadora. Tan... novelesca. En otras circunstancias, Gilbert se habría derretido de gusto, pues se había pasado toda su vida anhelando un romance como el de las novelas y de las óperas, pero ahora comprendía que las cosas no eran ni tan trágicas ni artificiosas como en un escenario, ni tan sencillas ni almibaradas como en esos libros que había devorado cuando era un chiquillo.

—Ivan, tú y yo no somos nada.

—¿Cómo dices? Tú lo eres todo para mí. —Buscó de nuevo su mano y se la atrapó para llevársela esta vez a las mejillas en un gesto repleto de adoración.

Prácticamente se había olvidado de que tenía a otro muchacho atado a su cama, desnudo, lloroso y cubierto de heridas aún peores que las de Gilbert, las cuales, por fortuna, ya empezaban a sanar y a desaparecer.

Si tan solo fuese tan fácil hacer desaparecer los errores...

—No me conoces —insistió Gilbert en tono paciente. No quería flaquear frente al príncipe, aunque le resultaba muy difícil cuando lo miraba con esos ojos tan bellos que él tenía, inundados de inocencia y súplica.

—Lo que conozco de ti es suficiente.

—Yo creo que lo que tú amas es a ese niño tonto que quería casarse con una princesa y te encontró a ti. Yo ya no soy ese niño, Ivan. No soy tu caballero de reluciente armadura que vino para salvarte.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que estaba tan preso de las emociones al tenerte junto a mí que, cuando me dijiste que yo no era nada, se me nubló el entendimiento. No hay justificación alguna, pero dime, por favor, ¿crees que podrías perdonarme por haberte pegado?

—Pero Ivan... si ya te he perdonado...

El ruso abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y Gilbert casi soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo si no iba a volver aquí a verte? —prosiguió el prusiano—. Ese día estábamos los dos muy... excitados. En todos los sentidos posibles. Quizá debí tener más paciencia contigo, o... tú conmigo. ¿Qué importa? Yo he recapacitado. Si tú has hecho lo mismo...

—Eres un ángel.

—¡No! No soy un ángel, ni mucho menos.

—Entonces ¿empezamos de nuevo? Sin mentiras.

Gilbert frunció el ceño y al momento desapareció toda traza de sonrisa.

—¿Ya estamos? Yo no te he mentido, Ivan.

El príncipe se sentó con mayor entereza sobre el diván y se lo quedó mirando de un modo que hizo experimentar un escalofrío a su invitado.

—Me gustaría creerte, porque yo valoro la sinceridad por encima de todo.

—Si insistes en llamarme mentiroso, voy a tener que desdecirme en algunas cosas —afirmó el prusiano con frialdad—. Para mí la verdad también está por encima de todo.

—Bien, entonces hablemos con honestidad, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me permitirás que te haga algunas preguntas? Tú puedes hacerme a mí las que quieras. Me gustaría abrir mi corazón ante ti, Gilbert.

El prusiano parecía un poco alarmado, pero consiguió reírse y adoptar una pose de presunta indiferencia.

—No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas.

—Si no lo haces, sabré que tienes algo que ocultar.

—¿Te supone algún problema que haya estado enamorado de alguien? —se adelantó Gilbert, sabiendo que un ataque preventivo sería mucho más eficaz que una guerra de desgaste con el ruso.

—Eh... mientras sea en pasado... supongo que no —aceptó Ivan un poco confuso.

—¡Bien! Esa es una actitud razonable. Además, eso ya lo sabías, pues, si no recuerdo mal, te lo mencioné en una de mis últimas cartas. Estuve enamorado de mi primo Roderich desde la infancia. Hace poco me anunció su compromiso matrimonial y entonces se acabó todo entre nosotros.

—Hace poco... —Ivan se llevó un dedo a la mejilla con aspecto pensativo—. ¿Eso fue antes o después de conocerme en persona?

—Oh, fue... —Gilbert se dio cuenta de que se sonrojaba tal y como era su especialidad, y chasqueó la lengua, disgustado—. ¿Eso qué importa?

—Importa todo. Todas tus cosas me importan, ya deberías saberlo.

—Me dejó... después de verte en el baile de máscaras.

—¿Le hiciste promesas a tu primo?

Gilbert asintió, maldiciéndose internamente por prestarse a participar en el juego del príncipe.

—Y aún así, me besaste y quién más sabe qué habríamos hecho de no haberte ido tan indignado.

—No sabía quién eras. ¡Por Dios, Ivan, soy un hombre, tengo dieciocho años y me masturbo todos los días! ¿Te parece mal que sienta deseo sexual? Lo que importa de veras son los sentimientos, ¿no es así?

—Ya veo. De modo que por tu primo sentías amor y por mí deseo.

—Eh... ¡no! Ah, Ivan, hablar contigo me da dolor de cabeza. Es como si tuviera que probarme ante ti a cada momento, y no entiendo muy bien por qué debería hacerlo.

—Si llevas mi anillo, prusiano, es que me aceptas como tu amado y amante.

—Entonces debería devolvértelo.

—¿Eso quieres?

—Hum... —Gilbert clavó la mirada en la puntera de sus botas y denegó con la cabeza con aspecto de suma vergüenza, ante lo cual Ivan tuvo que refrenar el impulso de agarrarlo y besarlo en ese cuello suave y blanco que ya echaba de menos besar.

—Aprecio tus esfuerzos por abrirme tu alma, Gilbert. Creo que no había amado a nadie antes con tanta intensidad como te amo a ti.

—Oh, por favor, detente, no quiero sonrojarme aún más con tus bobadas, ni quiero que pienses que soy una novicia a punto de ingresar en un convento.

—Quiero que sepas que no me importa si tuviste... algún idilio de colegio. Lo estuve pensando y yo no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada. Yo mismo he tenido una relación de varios años con un hombre que... terminó siendo muy especial para mí. ¿Recuerdas a Sadiq? No sé qué habría sido de mí sin él. Quién sabe, seguramente habría acabado muerto en alguna parte. Soy... un poco difícil a veces.

—¿Sadiq?

—Es el hombre más valiente, fuerte y bondadoso que jamás haya conocido. —dijo Ivan con una débil sonrisa que a Gilbert le pareció de las más hermosas y dulces que había visto en el ruso hasta la fecha—. Lo que ha soportado él a mi lado no lo soportó siquiera el santo Job.

Gilbert rememoró al exótico hombretón del parche, siempre sonriente, siempre amable, y sintió algo extraño que no supo identificar.

—Así que... el príncipe otomano es tu... hum...

—Era.

—Y tú echándome en cara cosas del pasado. Un poco hipócrita, Ivan, ¿eh? —dijo Gilbert con una risa extraña. ¿Qué era aquella molestia que sentía ahora? ¿Acaso eran celos? Pero si él no podía sentir celos de nadie, pues era el hombre más asombroso del mundo y ningún otro podría hacerle sombra.

Celos, bah...

—Tienes razón, y por eso te lo cuento ahora. Quise convertirte en un ser excepcional e intachable, y no me cabía en la cabeza que no te ajustaras a la perfección a esa imagen de pureza que tenía yo de ti. —Ivan volvió a acariciarle el dorso de la mano, y en esta ocasión a Gilbert le causó una sensación muy placentera, incentivada, posiblemente, por el comportamiento encantador que estaba empezando a mostrar el príncipe. Aunque no debía olvidar que también había sido encantador durante el recital, así que debía extremar las precauciones; pero lo veía ahora con su cabello dorado un poco despeinado, las sonrisas más bien tímidas, la idolatría prendida en sus ojos increíbles cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, y terminaba por suspirar sin remedio. No había mucha diferencia entre ese Ivan y la pequeña «princesa» que conoció en un hotel de Viena.

En esas estaba pensando cuando Gilbert sujetó la barbilla del otro hombre y se acercó a él con la intención clara de besarlo, pero para su enorme sorpresa, el ruso se apartó y volvió a sonreírle con timidez.

—Mi amor, espera, quiero preguntarte algo, aunque no quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Porque ahora mismo... hay unas cosas extrañas que no termino de comprender y que necesitan respuesta. ¿Fue el señor Jean-Claude de Nassau-Weilburg el muchacho con el que tuviste... un _affair_ en la escuela?

Ivan captó el brillo de aprensión que relumbró en las pupilas del prusiano.

—¿Por... por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Acaso no fue él quien te torturó y te hizo daño?

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que Ivan Braginski no sabía llevar a buen término ningún tipo de relación? Y estaba yendo todo tan bien...

—Sí..., fue él. Fue él... quien me hizo daño.

—¿Fue él con quien te masturbaste en las duchas?

Gilbert se quedó rígido.

—Yo no te dije que fuera en las duchas.

—¿Fue él o no? Solo intento comprender cómo es que pasa uno de ser enemigo a convertirse en el objeto de deseo de alguien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Ivan?

—¿Eso es que sí? ¿Ves como no es tan difícil decir la verdad? Simplemente indagué un poco porque quería hacerte un regalo: justicia servida en bandeja para mi prometido, con la intención de recuperar su favor y su confianza. Pero en el curso de mi... investigación, descubrí cosas un tanto contradictorias. ¿Es el duque amigo tuyo?

—Sí, podría decirse que lo es.

—¿Podría decirse?

—Lo es, maldita sea. Es mi amigo. ¿Existe algún impedimento para que lo sea?

—Pero no puede ser. Ese tipo te desnudó. Te humilló delante de otros compañeros. Hizo que te azotaran.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes todo eso?

—¿Qué importa eso, Gilbert? ¿Por qué desvías la atención de lo que verdaderamente es importante aquí? ¿Acaso te gusta que te azoten? Esa sería la única explicación lógica, porque, la verdad...

—No te atrevas siquiera a decir algo así. Nunca. —Gilbert se levantó hecho una furia, pero Ivan lo interceptó a tiempo tomándolo de una muñeca—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Ivan!

—¿Amas a ese chico? Porque si te marchas, lo más probable es que pague él por ti.

Gilbert se quedó quieto y una expresión de desesperación se sumó a su intensa palidez.

—Ivan... ¿por qué haces esto? No metas a Jean-Claude en esto, por favor.

—Esto es inaudito.

—No le habrás hecho nada, ¿verdad?

—¡No entiendo nada! Te molestas conmigo, que soy quien quiere protegerte y defenderte de quien te hizo daño. Intenta comprender un poco cómo me siento, Gil.

—Es que no necesito que me protejas. Ni tú ni nadie.

—Todo lo que yo hago es por ti. Y yo ya no sé qué más hacer para tenerte.

Gilbert se masajeó la muñeca con las mandíbulas apretadas en una mueca muy tensa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente aquel príncipe? «Pero si ya me tenías, imbécil».

—Si le has hecho algo a Jean-Claude, ya puedes ir olvidándote de mí —sentenció el prusiano temerariamente, e Ivan se levantó también con aspecto de incredulidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo pones a él por encima de mí?

—¡No puedo soportarlo más! Me largo de aquí.

Gilbert se dirigió hacia la salida con decisión, pero la siguiente afirmación del ruso lo hizo detenerse de golpe y acelerar automáticamente los latidos de su corazón.

—Tengo a tu amiguito arriba. Me costó un poco extraer su confesión, pero ¿sabes? Creo que mereció la pena, porque me ha hecho ver la clase de persona que eres, Gilbert.

El joven se acercó de nuevo a él denegando para sí con la cabeza.

—Ivan, por Dios, ¿qué has hecho? Dime que está bien.

El príncipe mostraba ahora un aspecto desvalido y muy miserable, pero no era como si fuese él quien necesitase consuelo.

—Está... razonablemente bien. —Pero por el modo en que movió nerviosamente las manos, Ivan más bien parecía un chiquillo al que habían pillado en falta.

—¿Razonablemente bien? Joder, deberías estar encerrado en una casa de locos. ¿Y tú hablas de la clase de persona que soy yo? ¡Tú! Te juro que estoy empezando a creer que eres el maldito anticristo.

Ivan se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente más enojado ahora, y lo miró como si estuviese evaluando qué decisión tomar. Todo se había complicado de una forma muy imprevista, pero su intención no había sido, desde luego, dañar al prusiano. Muy al contrario. Pero la cosa había cambiado cuando había deducido correctamente el secreto que el duque guardaba: las señales habían sido demasiadas y después ya no había sido difícil extraer de él la verdad. Miedo le daba seguir tirando del hilo, pero era algo que debía hacerse. Gilbert debía sincerarse con él hasta las últimas consecuencias, pues no había otro modo de proceder para construir una relación perfecta y basada en la confianza. Por desgracia, su reticencia a responder sus preguntas no hacían sino corroborar sus sospechas más aciagas.

Ivan se acercó hasta él y lo tomó del rostro con cuidado, y la expresión de Gilbert se endureció, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por separarse de él. ¿Buena señal, o simplemente estaba siendo más prudente que de costumbre?

—Por favor, Gilbert, solo respóndeme a esto. ¿Tú me quieres?

El joven entornó los ojos y hasta Ivan percibió lo alterado que estaba, a pesar de su atípica contención.

—Quieres la verdad, ¿no es así? —dijo Gilbert mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. No paras de pedírmela una y otra vez. Pues por mí no hay problema. No, no te quiero. Creí que sí, pero no te quiero.

Le produjo cierta satisfacción ver la reacción del ruso a sus tajantes palabras, pero apenas duró unos segundos: lo que tardó Ivan en recuperarse, abandonar el último resquicio de esperanza al que se había aferrado y tomar al fin la durísima decisión a la que se había estado resistiendo desde que Gilbert había vuelto a poner un pie en su casa.

—Muy bien. Vamos a hacer una visita a tu duquecito.

Le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca una vez más, aunque tampoco habría hecho falta, puesto que Gilbert lo siguió con un gesto de rabia cuidadosamente controlada y desconocida en él.

Esta vez fue el turno del ruso para sentirse complacido ante el pasmo y horror que invadió a Gilbert cuando vio al muchacho maniatado y desnudo junto a la cama. Había adquirido una palidez fantasmal que pronto se tornó en una explosión de rubor. Iracundo, propinó un empujón al príncipe que lo hizo incluso trastrabillar, y se volvió hacia él con todo aquel sentimiento que Ivan empezaba a conocer y hasta, en cierto modo, adorar.

—¡Pero qué has hecho, salvaje de mierda! ¡Dios! ¡Si querías que te odiara, enhorabuena, porque ya no te puedo aborrecer más! Pero ¿qué le has hecho? —Su voz se quebró de pura rabia y dolor y, sin aguardar respuesta a su innecesaria pregunta, se acercó hacia Jean-Claude para quitarle la ensangrentada mordaza.

—¡Quieto ahí, Gilbert! —exclamó Ivan impidiendo que tocase a su prisionero, que, por su parte, los miraba a ambos con los ojos aterrorizados.

—Le... le has hecho sangre. Estás... estás enfermo.

—De modo que a mí me odias y nada más verlo a él te pones prácticamente a lloriquear. Bueno, yo creo que tus... preferencias son ya más que evidentes. Así y todo, es mi deseo dejar las cosas claras de una forma definitiva, Gilbert. No me produce especial placer someterte a esto, ¿sabes? Ojalá me creyeses, pero es la única manera posible.

—Ivan, déjate de estupideces y déjalo libre. ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente? Además, estás cometiendo una injusticia descomunal, porque la responsabilidad es solo mía.

—¡Injusticia! Cuando mi intención es precisamente la contraria.

—Tus intenciones me son indiferentes. Si no lo liberas, lo haré yo mismo y te aseguro que no vacilaré en romperte algún hueso de ser necesario.

—¿Responsabilidad de qué, Gilbert?

Gilbert no respondió y se acercó sin más al muchacho amordazado para hacer como había dicho que haría y abrir las hebillas de los grilletes, pero Ivan se movió con rapidez y tras tomar de encima de su escritorio un abrecartas de hoja muy afilada, le dirigió la palabra al prusiano con un gélida cólera prendida en los ojos claros.

—No, no, ni hablar. Da un paso atrás o le corto el cuello.

—Espero que sepas que acabas de arruinar cualquier mínima posibilidad de reconciliación que hubiera entra nosotros. Si es que existía alguna —dijo Gilbert con una mirada que en nada desmerecía a la del ruso.

—Lo sé. De todas formas ya te perdí, así que solo puedo recurrir a la desesperación.

¿Era aquel príncipe de hielo el mismo que hacía unos instantes había encontrado tan dulce e irresistible como para haberlo acariciado, abrazado, confiado en él? No sabía si se sentía más decepcionado que ultrajado, más atónito que indignado y, francamente, ya había sobrepasado su límite con holgura.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —inquirió el prusiano atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

—Eres tan listo, amor mío... —Ivan apartó el filo del abrecartas del cuello de Jean-Claude y sonrió—. Según me dijo tu querido agresor aquí presente, hubo cierto incidente en el pasado con una fusta. Parece ser que le gusta eso de azotar, pero para desgracia para él, no es el único al que le gusta ese tipo de cosas. En el cajón de esa cómoda podrás encontrar una preciosa fusta de metal forrada en cuero. Quiero que tú la tomes y le devuelvas al bastardo el daño que te hizo. Quizá tú no quieras hacerle pagar por su mezquindad, pero yo no lo toleraré. Eso sí, no me conformaré hasta ver brotar la sangre de sus heridas. Después de todo, no es para tanto, ¿verdad? Él mismo me lo dijo con esas palabras exactas cuando manteníamos una fructífera conversación acerca de lo que te hizo en el colegio.

Gilbert frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír esto último, pero percibió la amarga desolación del prisionero y denegó con la cabeza con seguridad.

—No, me niego.

—Entonces solo te queda la otra opción. A mí, personalmente, me gusta incluso más, pero yo no debería influir en tu decisión final.

—No voy a hacer nada de lo que me digas. ¿Pero qué te has creído, que soy una posesión tuya?

—Me temo que no lo eres aún. Pero si no lo haces, el duque muere. Si decides improvisar, el duque muere. No hay más opciones válidas.

Ver al prusiano tan sobrepasado por la furia fue un aliciente para él. En realidad, había perdido el timón hacía horas, días tal vez. En cierto modo era como ir en un coche tirado por caballos desbocados y sin cochero. Se había excedido, se había equivocado quizá —y eso era ya de por sí terrible— y por sus actos se había quedado sin Sadiq, se había quedado sin futuro posible con Gilbert y no había manera humana de rectificar. Al menos eso lo sabía con certeza.

Definitivamente, había perdido. Se había perdido a sí mismo. Si se detenía, se rompería, pero si Gilbert se rendía, él se rompería en pedazos también. ¿Lo estaba probando acaso, de una manera desquiciada, salvaje, irrazonable, enfermiza? Una parte de él quería despertar de esa pesadilla y recuperar el momento en que Gilbert, la quimera de su infancia, lo miraba con deseo y con un entrañable brote de cariño que hasta él, estúpido de él, pudo advertir.

Siempre había sucedido así: en el momento en que su férrea lógica fallaba, los sentimientos agazapados y desmedidos se hacían con el control, como si el mundo se volviese del revés y se difuminara, y después ya era demasiado tarde para encarrilar las cosas que nunca debieron de haberse descarrilado. Siempre era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Ivan? —preguntó Gilbert con un breve indicio de rendición en los ojos, y aquel fue el primer estacazo en el dubitativo corazón del ruso.

—Tienes una cama a tu derecha. No hace falta... tener mucha imaginación, prusiano —dijo con inesperada suavidad.

Gilbert no parecía sorprendido. Quizá su capacidad para sorprenderse también se había sobrepasado, y tampoco habría sido de extrañar.

—Así que quieres tener sexo conmigo. No, rectifico, quieres violarme delante de Jean-Claude, porque estás tan dañado que esta es la única forma que tienes de amar y dañar al mismo tiempo. Esto es repugnante y retorcido, pero a mí ya me da igual. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Ivan, pero si todavía te queda algo de dignidad, júrame que lo dejarás ir cuando te hayas satisfecho conmigo.

Aquellas palabras estuvieron a punto de nublarle los ojos al ruso, y no sabía si era por la fácil aceptación de Gilbert y por su falta de escrúpulos, o porque este había preferido, una vez más, su propia humillación antes que la de su «enemigo». Ivan amaba de veras a ese extraordinario muchacho de cabellos de nieve; antes ya lo sabía, pero ahora era una verdad absoluta, doliente y desgarradora para él. Y no podía hacer nada para que él lo amase de vuelta.

—Te lo juro.

—Oh, gracias, glorioso príncipe, por vuestra piedad —dijo Gilbert, sarcástico.

—Súbete a la cama y desnúdate.

Gilbert le dedicó una mirada tan cargada de odio que casi la sintió físicamente. De repente la idea le parecía de las peores que había pergeñado en su vida, y ya ni siquiera contaba con la excusa del alcohol, porque hacía rato que la cruel sobriedad se había adueñado de él. Sin embargo, ajeno a la brutal ansiedad que estaba consumiendo al ruso por dentro, Gilbert obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama con aquella expresión indeleble de odio y asco impresa en sus rasgos.

Ivan observó, con el corazón en un puño, que se descalzaba y después alcanzaba los enganches de su chaqueta con una naturalidad bastante terrorífica.

—No mires si no quieres, Jean —dijo Gilbert con aquella firmeza que era tan incitante como coartadora para el ruso—. A menos, claro, que además de lo auditivo, quieras disfrutar también de lo visual.

¿De veras estaba bromeando el prusiano en una situación así?

—Cállate, Gilbert. Y túmbate. Lo haré yo mismo —ordenó Ivan, un poco irritado, pero admirado a su pesar.

El prusiano apretó los labios, pero se recostó con la chaqueta abierta sobre los lujosos almohadones, a la espera de que Ivan se sentase a su lado en la cama. Verlo allí tan expuesto, dispuesto a ser desnudado por él, tocado por él, y forzado por él, era más de lo que Ivan pudo soportar y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer, implorante, ante Gilbert, se tumbó a su lado, le rodeó con un brazo y simplemente se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

A Gilbert le llevó un rato comprender el gesto del ruso, pero cuando lo hizo, fue incapaz de saber qué le estaba haciendo sentir. Ivan le estaba abrazando como un niño perdido, había hundido el rostro en el cuello —y qué calientes tenía las mejillas—, y él solo pudo permanecer allí, inmóvil como una estatua, sin apenas respirar.

No era más que un loco. No iba a volver a caer jamás en su dualidad, porque lo que había hecho no solo era imperdonable, sino que había destrozado lo que creía sentir. Había golpeado a Jean-Claude, a saber qué más le habría hecho, y todo ello por una noción de justicia que, en otro tiempo, él mismo hubo y habría compartido.

«Oh no, no debo aceptar sus razones así ni compadecerme de él».

Pero resultaba difícil no conmoverse siquiera un poco. Ivan quería tocarlo, eso era evidente, pero apenas se atrevía a acariciarlo superficialmente por encima de la ropa, a posar sus labios sobre su nuca con un deseo culpable, manteniendo a duras penas el control sobre sí mismo. Oía y notaba la respiración de Ivan agitada y casi sollozante sobre la piel, pero aunque Gilbert permanecía impasible, sentía cómo se le iba deshaciendo todo en su interior, latido a latido, a medida que pasaba de un extremo a otro en su escala de emociones.

¿Y si él estaba tan enfermo como Ivan? Porque para su propia vergüenza, empezaba a excitarse ante la idea de que Jean-Claude los observara. Y pensaba que le iba a resultar imposible no responder al tímido contacto de Ivan ni a su desesperada y excesiva búsqueda de amor.

 _No, no pienso sucumbir._

—Gilbert... Lo hice con buena intención. Yo únicamente necesitaba saber que no eras como mi madre... Ella se acostaba con todos los hombres, cada noche con uno distinto, sin importarle el dolor que causaba a mi padre. Yo solo quería... protegerte, Gilbert. Pero también quería, necesitaba, que tú fueras perfecto, porque te quiero más a que a mi propia vida —susurró Ivan, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con aquella voz de suma inocencia mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Ah no, de eso ni hablar. No le iba a permitir burlarse de él hasta ese punto. Ya era suficiente con estar allí sometido a su absurdo chantaje mientras Jean-Claude lloraba en silencio como un animalillo magullado y encadenado a los pies de la cama.

—¿Pero todavía albergas esperanzas? —inquirió el prusiano con una sonrisa retorcida—. Sabía que los rusos no se rinden jamás, pero esto es ridículo.

El joven se giró un poco sobre el lecho para encararse con Ivan y alzó la cabeza para besarlo en las labios tan de improviso que pilló al otro hombre desarmado. Ivan gimió un poco entre sus labios y buscó ansiosamente su cuerpo, pero Gilbert se apartó y un brillo maligno se adueñó de sus ojos escarlata.

—¿Sabes una cosa, mi príncipe? El día después de mi graduación me acosté con él —dijo señalando con el pulgar al muchacho desnudo, cuyos ojos se desorbitaron al oír las palabras de Gilbert—. Sí, debes de acordarte bien, pues solo un día antes había estado contigo sobre ese sofá, deseándote tanto que me dolía hasta físicamente. Lo hice por revancha, por vengarme de ti, Ivan. Al menos lo fue en parte (lo siento, Jean). ¿Sabes, _rusky_? Quizá algo de razón tenías respecto a mí. —Gilbert se rió y le dio una leve y paternal palmadita al príncipe en la cara—. ¿Ves? Yo no miento nunca. Esto es lo que soy. Soy un bastardo orgulloso y vengativo. Tú eres un bastardo bienintencionado que no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar sus sentimientos. Nos merecemos lo que tenemos. ¿Quieres más verdades? Porque yo estoy encantado de decírtelas. No hace ni unas horas creía estar enamorado de ti. Ahora solo deseo ver y regodearme en tu sufrimiento, mi amor. ¡Y una más! Por mí puedes desatar a Jean-Claude e invitarlo a que se una a nosotros, porque ahora mismo me apetece mucho acostarme con los dos.

Ivan se sentó en la cama y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas y Gilbert enmudeció, temblando de la cabeza a los pies ante su propio ímpetu. Era posible que se hubiera excedido. Una repentina ráfaga helada le empezó a subir por la espalda mientras aguardaba la previsible reacción del ruso, pero si Ivan se había quedado aturdido con sus palabras, no fue menor la sorpresa de Gilbert al oír las suyas en respuesta.

—Vete de aquí, Gilbert. Y llévate a tu novia.

El prusiano vaciló, pero en cuanto recobró la libertad, se abalanzó sobre el duque de ojos enrojecidos para abrirle los grilletes, quitarle la mordaza y dirigirle una mirada cargada de culpabilidad. Jean-Claude se vistió en silencio con aspecto demacrado mientras Gilbert se volvía a poner las botas, evitando conscientemente mirar hacia la cama. Ivan no había variado un ápice su postura ni lo haría en todo el tiempo que los dos muchachos emplearon para adecentarse, pero antes de que escaparan al fin de sus asfixiantes dominios, Ivan alzó la voz, grave, devastada, y le arrojó algo a Jean-Claude que impactó con fuerza sobre su espalda.

—¡Te olvidas de esto!

El duque recogió del suelo a toda prisa el collar de perro cuajado de brillantes y salió tras Gilbert, que se giró unos instantes para interesarse tanto por su estado como por el objeto que Ivan le había tirado encima y que Jean-Claude apretaba en el puño con el rostro aún más demudado que antes.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es... es el collar de Pelze. Ese... ese hombre mató a mi... —La voz murió en su garganta y Gilbert se detuvo en seco.

—No... no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Porque ahora mismo voy a entrar ahí y le voy a clavar el puto abrecartas en el corazón.

—No, no, no, por favor. Vayámonos de aquí ya. No sé cuánto tiempo aguantaré en pie.

—Lo siento mucho, Jean. Ha sido todo por mi culpa.

—No hables. Yo solo quiero volver a casa.

Gilbert asintió y no insistió sobre el tema. Sabía que se hundiría en cuanto se alejara de Ivan, y no se equivocaba. Ya en el interior del carruaje, el prusiano cerró los ojos y apretó los puños sobre las rodillas, pero cuando su compañero intentó consolarlo, lo apartó a un lado de malos modos. Jean-Claude entendió que lo que menos necesitaba Gilbert en ese momento era consuelo y él mismo se sumió en un silencio que supo sobrellevar con enorme entereza a pesar del dolor físico y, sobre todo, mental, que sufría y sufriría por un tiempo.

Cuando el luxemburgués bajó del carruaje se detuvo con un pie aún en el estribo y se aclaró la voz.

—Gilbert, si quieres quedarte a dormir...

—No. Quiero estar solo. Perdona... mi rudeza, pero ahora mismo no puedo...

—Ya, no hace falta que me expliques nada.

—Siento mucho todo esto. Y lo de Pelze... —Gilbert sustituyó el gesto de dolor por uno de rabia, pues detestaba mostrar una debilidad tan patente, incluso en momentos como aquel.

—Por favor, no te tortures, Gilbert —dijo Jean-Claude con una sonrisa tan triste que todo se le revolvió internamente al prusiano, aunque él, por su parte, se limitó a agitar la cabeza y a cerrar la puerta del carruaje.

Al mayordomo casi le dio un infarto cuando vio el lamentable estado en que se hallaba su joven señor, pero este únicamente acertó a balbucear vagas excusas. Me atracaron, no, estoy bien, solo son unas contusiones, por favor, solo quiero un buen baño y... saber... ¿qué han hecho con mi pequeña?

El buen señor, preocupado hasta el punto de haber perdido toda su flema habitual, lo miró interrogante tras haber distribuido las órdenes pertinentes a los sirvientes. Té, baño caliente, llamada al médico, botiquín, gasas, reconstituyente.

—¿Que qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?

—Pelze. ¿Dónde...?

Pero no había terminado de formular su pregunta cuando oyó el característico sonido de las patitas de la perra reverberando sobre el mármol del suelo, acercándose pesadamente a su dueño para darle la bienvenida de siempre. El sorprendido mayordomo comprendió aún menos lo que estaba pasando cuando el duque se arrodilló junto al animal, se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza y rompió a llorar con desgarrados e inexplicables sollozos.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL SOBRE EL PRESENTE CAPÍTULO:**

He tenido discrepancias con mi beta sobre este capítulo y quería comentar un poco aquí el asunto. Yo ya era consciente de que después de este capítulo, el RusPru se convertiría en algo casi imposible. He de decir que al principio mi intención era que fuese todo mucho más violento y muy sexual, pero Ivan, como decía al principio, me exigió que no lo pusiera como un bastardo sin corazón. Porque, efectivamente, él no es así.

Aquí Ivan tiene un perfil «romántico» de maltratador, eso es obvio, y no seré yo quien justifique jamás a un maltratador ni defienda que uno deba permanecer junto a ellos en nombre del amor o de lo que sea. Pero esto no es tan sencillo. No olviden nunca que esta historia está enmarcada en el siglo XIX, en el que la violencia campaba a sus anchas y más en una sociedad militarizada como la prusiana. El «maltrato» era entonces cosa habitual: los padres a los hijos, los profesores a los alumnos, los alumnos entre ellos. Ivan, un príncipe lógicamente egoísta y acostumbrado a que todo sea como él desea, se ve confrontado con la realidad y no sabe ni cómo debe actuar. Sadiq era su guía vital, quien le devolvía la razón siempre con su gentileza y su trato cercano y firme, pero el turco se marcha (también por proteger a otra persona, al igual que hace Gilbert en este capítulo, la misma persona además) y entonces Ivan se ve hundido en el abismo (ya se ha visto con anterioridad cuánto afecta a Ivan creerse abandonado). La evolución en el ruso es sutil, pero está ahí. No dañó a la perrita, porque él jamás dañaría a ningún ser inocente. Ah, pero si cree que alguien es culpable de algo... El ruso nunca permitirá que sufran aquellos a los que él ama.

Su obsesión por que Gilbert sea «puro» proviene de su experiencia familiar. Una hermana pequeña que lo acosaba sin piedad, una madre tan ligera de cascos que tiene a su primera hija (Yekaterina) con otro hombre, ya estando casada. Su propio padre se suicida (o eso parece) por el comportamiento de la princesa Braginskaya, que lo convertía en el hazmerreír y el hombre más deshonrado de la capital en una sociedad en la que el honor lo era todo ¡No justifico, insisto! Son cosas que pueden pasar desapercibidas para algunos y que explican la evolución que seguirá teniendo Ivan.

Gilbert, por supuesto, después de esto no querrá saber nada de él. En cualquier caso, ahora mismo está muy herido, porque honestamente empezaba a sentir algo por su príncipe. No sé qué opinarán ustedes, pero no me parece que Gilbert sea una «golfa», sino quizá, un muchacho que acaba de salir de una de las escuelas más duras de la historia y que quiere experimentar justo cuando más perdido está, emocionalmente hablando. Si pudiera hacerlo con mujeres, sería más sencillo, pero se añade el hecho de ser homosexual, lo cual lleva aparejada una dificultad mucho mayor para encontrar el amor. En cierto modo, tiene puntos en común con Ivan. Reflexivos e irreflexivos, románticos como lo eran los rusos y prusianos, comparten un sentido del deber muy marcado según la situación, ansían encontrar el amor, aunque cada uno a su manera.

A mí me corresponde ahora trabajar para solucionar esto, y aún no sé ni cómo hacerlo. Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios más que nunca, porque me resulta tremendamente difícil desembrollar este lío que ha cebado entre mis pobres protagonistas. ¡Con lo feliz y orgullosa que estaba con mis preciosos últimos cuatro capítulos!


	26. Cap 26 - Madurez, homosexualidad y opio

**NOTA:**

Hola, he tardado más de la cuenta por cuestiones personales que se me hicieron muy duras, precisamente después de lo que sucedió en el último capítulo. Aún así, quiero decir que pase lo que pase, yo nunca abandono nada sobre lo que he invertido mi amor y mi tiempo, así que esta historia nunca se quedará sin terminar.

La escena principal que iba a incluir en el capítulo quedará para el capítulo 27. Me da mucha rabia porque quería dejarme el alma en ella, pero bueno, así también podré dedicarle el espacio que se merece, y es que también habrá dos cameos nuevos de personajes de Hetalia entre el **precioso drama que se avecina entre Ivan y Gilbert**. Estén atentos, porque el capítulo 27 será grandioso. O, al menos, esa es mi intención.

Este capítulo 26 adelanta el rumbo final que adoptará la historia. Y ¿saben? Creo que será la novela más larga que jamás haya escrito.

Gracias por seguir conmigo. Gracias a los seguidores del RusPru y a aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad. Hacen que siga ilusionándome cada día. Y gracias, adorable Dan.

Les dejo con los problemas interminables de Gilbert y con dos personajes bien lindos y que... aww.

—

" **Mucha infelicidad ha llegado al mundo a causa del desconcierto y de lo que no se dice".** (Fiodor Dostoievski).

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 – Madurez, homosexualidad y opio**

Pelze está bien.

Pelze está viva.

Esas fueron las primeras seis palabras que Gilbert le espetaría a bocajarro cuando Alistair fue a buscarlo ante la inaudita ausencia de su pupilo a la hora del desayuno. Gilbert siempre era el primer huésped en acaparar la mesa del comedor, y para cuando el escocés hacía allí acto de presencia, el muchacho ya se había agenciado las mejores tostadas y acabado con el café recién hecho. En definitiva, estaba francamente preocupado cuando fue a buscar al prusiano a su dormitorio en el ático. ¡Pelze está bien! Y había rabia prendida en su voz y, desde luego, en sus ojos. Alistair esperó a que Gilbert se pusiera en pie y se recompusiera debidamente. El joven, todavía en paños menores, había estado ejercitándose sobre el suelo alfombrado de su habitación y, a juzgar por su aspecto salvaje, se había estado empleando a fondo, pues el sudor le perlaba los músculos y el fino cabello se le agitaba, despeinado y húmedo, debido al calor que irradiaba su propia piel.

—¿Pero quién es Pelze? —preguntó Alistair con extrañeza.

—Es la perrita de Jean-Claude —replicó el prusiano sentándose en el borde de la cama. Respiraba con agitación pero con consciente seguridad, como si el mero hecho de respirar fuese también un modo de demostrar lo afectado que estaba por... por lo que fuera que estuviera afectándole de forma tan evidente. Ni ducha, ni desayuno, ni un _guten morgen_ , ni la cama hecha, ni la sonrisa feliz de cada mañana. No, aquel hombre que tenía enfrente no podía ser Gilbert. Sabía que el día anterior el joven había salido de la pensión a últimas horas de la tarde, pero no llegó a saber si Gilbert hubo regresado a tiempo, antes de que la implacable casera cerrara a cal y canto la puerta de la pensión tras el toque de queda.

—¿Jean-Claude?

—Mi compañero de clase —explicó Gilbert echándose el cabello hacia atrás con aquel aspecto atípicamente malhumorado.

—¿La mascota de tu compañero está bien y a ti te parece mal?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me alegro muchísimo de que el bicho esté sano y salvo.

—¡No entiendo nada, Gilbo!

—Y yo me voy a volver loco. —Al menos el enojo del prusiano pareció remitir un poco.

—No hace falta que lo jures. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo ejercicio?

—Supongo que... desde las cinco. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las ocho, prusiano loco.

—Ya decía yo... Perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Sigue molesta conmigo la casera?

—¿Qué pasó ayer, Gil?

—Llegué tarde y no me quiso dejar entrar. Tuve que sacar todo mi encanto con ella, y créeme, con todo lo que viví ayer, lo último que deseaba hacer era lisonjear a esa señora.

—No me refiero a eso. Por lo que parece, no solo has perdido la noción del tiempo, sino también el juicio.

—¡Ivan! ¡Ivan! ¡Ivan es lo que pasa siempre!

—Oh, no, ya estamos otra vez...

—Y hacer ejercicio me tranquiliza. O eso creía, porque te juro que hoy soy incapaz de pensar con claridad. No he podido pegar ojo, revivo una y otra vez todo ese... ese absurdo de ayer y... ¡no sé siquiera qué siento al respecto!

—Y yo no sé de qué hablas. Si quieres contármelo después de ducharte, estaré más que encantado de oírte. Pero ahora me temo que debo decirte que apestas, prusiano. Y que eso no es propio de ti.

—La verdad... no sé si quiero contártelo, Scottie. Porque me prohibirías volver a ver a ese príncipe desquiciado, y encima tendrías razón.

—Yo no soy quién para prohibirte nada. Ni siquiera tu padre, ahora que eres un hombre hecho y derecho.

Gilbert suspiró y movió la cabeza con aspecto de desesperación.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú o como Ludwig? Tranquilo, pragmático, racional... Mi hermano se llevó todos los genes buenos.

Alistair se rió entre dientes y le dio una palmadita en el hombro desnudo.

—Tú eres muy racional, Gilbo. Es precisamente por eso que no manejas del todo bien los sentimientos. No los calibras en su justa medida.

—¿Eso crees? Entonces quizá tenga más cosas en común con Ivan de las que pensaba.

—¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez el señor Braginski?

—Me ha robado la cordura que me quedaba, ¿te parece poco? Dios, Alistair, no sé si es el hombre más estúpido, adorable, peligroso, encantador o inconsciente que existe. ¡Es que me saca de mis casillas! ¿Sabes? Ayer lo habría matado sin dudarlo. Hoy... ya no lo sé. Me siento muy triste por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero eso me enfurece aún más, porque no debería ser así. ¡Estoy muy indignado! Y... ¡y no sé si es con él, o conmigo mismo! Después de todo, él lo hizo todo por mí. Esto me resulta increíble, pero creo que ese bastardo me da lástima.

Gilbert se llevó las manos a la cabeza con impotencia.

—Bueno, me sigues teniendo en ascuas...

—Alistair, ¿qué harías tú si alguien a quien tú quieres hiciera algo horrible con la mejor de las intenciones?

—Supongo que... depende de lo horrible que sea ese algo.

El escocés parecía ligeramente divertido ante la situación, pero al mismo tiempo le enternecía la confusión del muchacho y lo observaba con ojo crítico, dispuesto a no dejar traslucir, al menos por el momento, ni la más mínima burla.

—Yo también fui cruel con él. Y con Jean-Claude. No soy una buena persona.

—Tonterías. Sé que tú no irías a hacer daño a nadie a propósito, a menos que antes te lo hagan a ti. Gilbert, respira, ve a ducharte, ve a desayunar y a pedirle disculpas a la casera. Por muy sargento que sea, la buena señora estaba esta mañana muy preocupada por ti. Cálmate, y poco a poco te aclararás tú mismo. Yo tampoco te puedo ayudar, porque no sé de qué va todo esto.

—Es que me da vergüenza contártelo, porque cualquier persona normal me diría que me olvidase de Ivan.

—Lo que piensen los demás es irrelevante frente a lo que tú sientas. Lo que haya sucedido solo te incumbe a ti y a Ivan.

—Bueno... Y a Jean —susurró el prusiano con aspecto avergonzado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Creo que... todos hemos actuado mal. Al menos Pelze está bien, y eso quiere decir que Ivan no mentía. Solo quería protegerme de una forma muy... retorcida, pero sin dañar a inocentes. Su intención era buena, pero profundamente equivocada. —La mirada de Gilbert adquirió un matiz de melancolía—. Ay, Scottie. Nunca antes me había sentido tan mal por sentirme tan bien.

—Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Nadie había hecho nunca algo tan excesivo por mí. Nunca. Es entrañable. ¡Y odioso!

—Bueno, ya basta. —Alistair esbozó una mueca levemente sarcástica y dio una firme palmada en la coronilla del joven—. Estoy cansado de verte medio desnudo. Voy a tener que cargar contigo y llevarte a la ducha.

El prusiano se levantó por fin y le devolvió una sonrisa contenida.

—Tienes razón, como siempre.

—Por cierto, tu padre te envió una nota esta mañana. Por lo visto tu hermano se marcha de Berlín mañana por la mañana.

—¡Oh, pero cómo no me lo has dicho antes!

—¿En el estado en el que estabas? Al menos me alivia ver que ya no estás tan histérico.

—Mi pobre Lud... Apenas lo he visto un par de veces con tanto lío.

—Razón de más para que vuelvas a ser el mismo tonto egocéntrico de siempre. Fuera lo que fuese lo que sucediese ayer, intenta verlo de la forma más desapasionada posible. Ya sé que es difícil para ti, pero haz un esfuerzo. Ve a ver a tu hermano esta tarde y trata de recomponerte. Por mi parte solo quiero saber una cosa, Gilbert, y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. Dime, ¿quieres a ese príncipe? ¿Sí o no?

—No... no puedo responder a esa pregunta porque no lo sé.

—Entonces plantéate esta otra pregunta: ¿si no lo quisieras te afectaría tanto su comportamiento?

El joven teniente le dio la espalda al otro hombre para ir a buscar una muda de ropa, los enseres del baño y el uniforme que tenía pulcramente planchado y doblado sobre una mesa.

—Creo que a veces podemos amar a alguien y saber que, en el fondo, no debemos hacerlo —dijo al fin sin mirar a su antiguo tutor—. No importa lo que yo quiera. No debería amar a Ivan Braginski. Es mejor para ambos que nos olvidemos el uno del otro. Sé que no resultará bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, Gilbo.

—Amar no debería llevar implícito el sufrimiento. Lo único que sé es que mi corazón me dice una cosa y mi sentido común otra muy distinta. Y todos deberíamos hacer caso del sentido común.

—Me pones en un aprieto, porque no puedo rebatirte esa afirmación sin recurrir a complejos matices —dijo el escocés con aquel aire irónico que lo caracterizaba—. Sin embargo, es obvio que amas a ese joven.

Gilbert se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Quizá Alistair tuviera razón. Desde que era pequeño había creído que Alistair Kirkland era el hombre más inteligente del mundo entero, y aún hoy lo creía. Siempre mesurado, siempre dispuesto a oír a los otros, a plantear fríamente las situaciones, las posibilidades y consecuencias, siempre abierto al cambio, a cambiar incluso de opinión si la razón lo permitía. Habría seguido ciegamente al escocés hasta el fin del mundo, si así él se lo hubiese ordenado. Y, a pesar de ello, no se atrevía a contarle lo que había sucedido en casa de Ivan.

En realidad, se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Se había acostado con Jean-Claude sabiendo que el muchacho estaba prendado de él. Había defendido al luxemburgués frente a Ivan porque su propia moralidad así se lo había exigido (así como su propia culpabilidad), pero, aunque los métodos del ruso eran más que reprobables, debía reconocer que todo lo que había hecho Ivan había sido motivado por él, por el amor desmedido que decía sentir por él. Era irracional y exagerado, sí, pero también comprensible. Ahora, cada vez que evocaba su mirada, su gesto esperanzado, el obvio deseo que a duras penas trataba de contener; la pasión, en suma, que albergaba Ivan hacia él, sentía algo tan fuerte que la lógica se difuminaba hasta dejarlo indefenso y vulnerable como nunca frente a ningún ser humano.

Alistair tenía razón, siempre la tenía. ¿Cómo no iba a amar a aquel ruso botarate y precioso? Pero amar a alguien como él era una completa y soberana locura. Sabía que Ivan bien podía suponer su fin, por eso debía cortar por lo sano.

—Es curioso que no insistas por saber qué sucedió —comentó el prusiano con una sonrisa maligna—. Francis ya me habría interrogado y no cejaría en su empeño hasta que se lo contara todo con pelos y señales.

—Ya me conoces. Y ese Francis solo piensa en sí mismo y en su propio beneficio. A mí lo que me importa es que tú tomes la decisión más favorable para ti mismo. Si consideras que es mejor ignorar lo que sientes por un supuesto bien futuro repleto de tranquilidad y sosiego, adelante. Céntrate en tu carrera, en tus caballos y en tus camaradas. Si, por el contrario, crees que puedes arreglarlo con una conversación honesta, con las disculpas necesarias y la debida humildad para reconocer también los errores propios, entonces no abandones. Lucha por ello. Eres un militar, al fin y al cabo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes qué sientes, hasta qué punto lo haces y lo que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar. Y ya está, me voy. Demasiada charla por hoy.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada que todavía destilaba un ligero poso de amargura.

—Creo que ya me he decidido, Scottie. No sé qué haría yo sin ti. ¿De verdad que no te gustan los hombres? ¿Ni un poquito?

—Prefiero que no me preguntes esas cosas en ropa interior —replicó mordazmente el escocés—. ¿Qué has decidido hacer entonces?

—Se acabó el drama para mí. Creo que lo mejor es estar solo. Había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de disponer de Jean-Claude para mi propio uso y disfrute personal, pero será mejor que no lo haga. Ni Jean-Claude ni Ivan.

—¿Uso y disfrute? ¿Perdón?

—Si él estaba de acuerdo, ¿por qué no? Pero el sexo no lo es todo, ¿verdad? Mejor que aprendan los dos a vivir sin mí. Son ambos guapísimos, ricos, y de muy alta posición social. Podrán tener a quien quieran. Y yo tengo que demostrar madurez. Soy un teniente de húsares, ya soy un hombre de provecho.

—Creo que debería darte otro sermón por lo que acabas de soltar, pero me ha agotado usted mentalmente, señor maduro. Saluda a Ludwig y a tu padre de mi parte.

Alistair salió de la habitación con un elocuente meneo de cabeza.

* * *

2

Se encontró a Ludwig doblando con cuidado unos pantalones, con la maleta abierta de par en par sobre la cama, y los zapatos y botines meticulosamente pulidos y alineados junto a la ropa que iba guardando en concentrado silencio. Ludwig siempre lo había hecho todo por sí mismo. Lo cierto es que Gilbert también se había dedicado toda la vida a solventar sus problemas sin esperar a recibir ayuda de nadie, si bien mientras la mayoría de las veces él buscaba la aprobación de los otros por su trabajo bien hecho, Ludwig acometía sus tareas por la mera razón de que era lo que debía hacer. Aquello convertía al pequeño germano, a ojos de su hermano mayor, en un admirable dechado de virtudes.

Estuvo observándolo durante un rato con verdadero cariño y, por vez primera en horas, consiguió olvidarse de la agitación emocional y extrema que lo embargaba.

—Siento no haber podido estar contigo más tiempo, Lud.

—No te preocupes. Es ley de vida —dijo el muchachito con seriedad, colocando los pantalones con perfección milimétrica en el interior de la maleta.

—Aún así... creo que te he descuidado un poco. Y ahora te marchas y ni siquiera hemos podido hablar de... bueno, de nuestras cosas.

—La verdad es que yo esperaba que me contases qué te sucedió durante el recital de piano —dijo Ludwig en tono de reproche, girándose hacia su hermano y clavando en él aquel par de ojos celestes—. Pero todos me tratáis como a un chiquillo y no comprendo por qué.

—¿En el recital? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Pues a qué va a ser? Te comportaste de una manera muy extraña. Me refiero a más extraña de lo habitual. Y te peleaste con el príncipe Braginski. A golpes. Con el hermano de tu novia. Todavía tienes un ojo un poco morado y yo no sé siquiera por qué.

Gilbert se sentó en la lujosa cama de su hermano y le indicó a Ludwig que se sentara junto a él con un gesto expeditivo de la mano.

—Tengo que hacer la maleta, Gil.

—Eso puede esperar. El tren sale mañana, por amor de Dios. No seas como papá.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. —El muchacho fue hasta su hermano y tomó asiento a su lado con tanta formalidad que el mayor no pudo por menos de sonreír para sí.

—A ver, ¿qué quieres saber, hermanito?

—Pues no sé. Quiero que me cuentes tus cosas. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

—No es eso. Es que no quiero... hum... decepcionar a nadie.

—Tú nunca me decepcionarías, Gilbert.

Aquel comentario emocionó de veras al joven. Tanto, que incluso le costó proseguir como si nada, con el tono alegre y desenfadado que siempre forzaba frente a su hermano.

—Eres maravilloso, Lud. ¿Y por qué no me hablas mejor de ti? ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué tal te va en la escuela de Viena?

—Muy bien. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar. —Y en aquellas palabras se deducía claramente la acusación de labios de su hermano. _No como tú, que me ocultas cosas_.— Las clases van muy bien. Estudio cuatro horas todos los días, y por las tardes Roderich me da clases de piano. Me gusta mucho tocar el piano, aunque sé que nunca seré tan bueno como el primo. Creo que tiene un don.

Una leve punzada sacudió el corazón del prusiano, que se las ingenió para reforzar su sonrisa de despreocupación frente al muchachito.

—¿Y qué hay de las chicas?

Ludwig se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada de su hermano.

—Siempre me preguntas por lo mismo. Las niñas de mi edad son muy infantiles. La mayoría aún juega con muñecas. Me refiero, claro está, a las niñas de la alta sociedad, porque las hijas de las sirvientas... bueno, ellas son distintas.

—¡Oh, Ludwig! ¡Pero no me digas que...!

—¡No te equivoques! Nonono, no pienses cosas raras. Antes de que mamá regresara a Prusia, solía invitar a algunas muchachas a casa, así, mientras ella hablaba con sus madres, ellas parloteaban conmigo junto a sus institutrices mientras Vash me vigilaba a mí. ¿Mamá también te hacía pasar por eso? Porque me parece a mí que la mayoría de las chicas están locas de atar.

Gilbert estalló en carcajadas y hasta Ludwig acabó también por reírse, contagiado por la hilaridad de su hermano.

—También los chicos están locos, no creas. Y además, pueden ser mucho más peligrosos. ¿Y qué hay de Elizabeta? ¿La ves a menudo?

Algo se encendió en los ojos de su hermano pequeño al mencionar a la prometida de Roderich, algo que el otro joven no pasó por alto.

—Roderich tiene mucha suerte. De verdad, Gil, deberías ver a Eli ahora. Yo creo que estoy un poco enamorado de ella. Es una lástima que sea demasiado vieja para mí. Se parece un poco a esa princesa de tu libro de cuentos. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas ilustraciones? La princesa del vestido del color de la luna. Tiene el cabello muy largo y lo suele llevar suelto, a pesar de que las otras mujeres se lo recriminan. Yo creo que le tienen un poco de envidia, porque Elizabeta hace lo que quiere y ellas no.

Gilbert observó con detenimiento a su hermano. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo mayor que era ya Ludwig. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de ser aquel bebé rollizo y silencioso, y ahora se había convertido en todo un jovencito responsable, adolescente ya, con sus propias inquietudes y opiniones. ¿Qué opinaría Lud de su... eh... de su homosexualidad? Gilbert denegó para sí con la cabeza. Aunque ardía en deseos de abrirle su corazón a Ludwig, no podía arriesgarse a contárselo. ¿Y si le asqueaba saber que su hermano no era como los demás? Podría soportarlo todo, salvo quizás el rechazo de su hermanito.

—Oye, Gil, ¿tú estás enamorado de Natalya?

En ocasiones, le parecía que Ludwig era capaz de bucear en sus propios pensamientos. Resultaba terrorífico.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ya me preguntaste lo mismo el otro día.

—Porque los chicos de la escuela siempre están hablando de mujeres. Pero tú... no sé. Tú nunca lo haces. Y estar prometido con una princesa... no sé, es algo de lo que cualquiera estaría alardeando a la menor ocasión.

—Creo que no me voy a casar con ella —confesó Gilbert, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su impremeditada sinceridad.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Pero por qué no? ¿Lo sabe papá?

—No lo sabe. Y no le digas nada, por favor.

—Pero tendría que saberlo. ¿Tú estás bien, Gil?

¿Y si se lo contaba todo? ¿Le odiaría? ¿Le comprendería? Eran muy pocas las personas en las que podía confiar para confesar algo de tal magnitud. En el mejor de los casos, le dirían que estaba enfermo y, conociendo a su padre, era capaz de internarlo en algún manicomio para someterlo a algún tratamiento y «curarlo». Había tenido una suerte extraordinaria con Alistair, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hermano por decirle la verdad.

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es solo que... yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien. Y... bueno... no querría engañar a Natalya. Eso estaría mal, ¿no crees?

—Sí, claro. ¿Y de quién estás enamorado?

Gilbert vaciló. La mirada límpida y directa de Ludwig lo asaeteaba sin piedad. No podía. No podía contárselo a Ludwig.

—De alguien a quien no debería amar. Preferiría... no decir más para no poner a nadie en apuros. Compréndelo, hermanito, te lo ruego.

Ludwig se acercó entonces a él sobre la cama y le dio un abrazo que tomó totalmente por sorpresa al hermano mayor.

—Por eso estabas tan triste... —musitó el jovencito sobre su hombro.

—¿Triste yo? ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cuándo estoy yo triste?

Ludwig se enderezó y lo miró de tal forma que, por unos instantes, a Gilbert le pareció estar contemplando una versión más pequeña aunque algo más dulce de su padre.

—A mí no me engañas, Gil. ¡Oh! ¡Es por eso que te peleaste con el príncipe! ¡Por Natalya! ¿Le dijiste que no te querías casar con su hermana! ¿Es eso? Debió de ser muy duro para los dos...

—Oh, bueno...

—¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Te has enemistado con toda su familia? Eres un desastre, hermanito.

Ludwig le puso una mano en la rodilla a su hermano y se puso más serio, pero antes de que Gilbert hiciera algún comentario jocoso y superficial, el pequeño se le adelantó y soltó aquellas palabras que tanto habrían de trastocar en adelante la relación entre ambos.

—La persona a la que amas es Roderich, ¿verdad, Gil?

Fue fulminante. Incluso llegó a experimentar un ligero mareo que le hizo perder, durante unos instantes, el autocontrol sobre sus propios gestos y emociones. Mortalmente pálido ante el alcance de lo que su hermano acababa de sugerir, Gilbert se apartó de él y esbozó una mueca indefinible.

—Ro... ¿Roderich? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a amar yo... a otro hombre?

No sabía siquiera si se había echado a temblar. Aunque había estado dándole vueltas durante algún tiempo a la idea de sincerarse con Ludwig, ahora que este mismo planteaba en voz alta su «terrible» secreto, se sentía próximo a desfallecer.

—Recuerdo aquella vez que os vi besándoos en el jardín —dijo Ludwig con desconcertante frialdad—. Entonces me aseguraste que no era nada extraordinario, pero ahora no me parece que sea así. Dime la verdad, hermano, ¿amas a Roderich como un hombre ama a una mujer?

Daba igual lo que dijese, pues la palidez de su piel iba a delatarlo. Por supuesto, aquello era lo único que le faltaba para redondear su ya de por sí complicada existencia.

—Es... nuestro primo. Claro que lo quiero mucho. No sé qué quieres decir, Ludwig.

—Y ahora te haces el tonto.

La mirada gélida y acusadora de Ludwig le estaba empezando a resultar aterradora. Por si fuera poco, no podía dejar de comparar sus ojos, una y otra vez, con los de su padre. Podía imaginarse lo que sentiría el barón si se enterara de que su primogénito era uno de aquellos enfermos sexuales de los que últimamente se hablaba en algunos periódicos. En los ojos de Ludwig veía también el odio, el reproche y el asco de su padre, y no podía soportarlo.

—No me hago el tonto —aseguró Gilbert, pero la voz parecía haber decidido traicionarle también por su cuenta. No había ni rastro del tonillo despreocupado de siempre—. Es que no sé qué estás sugiriendo.

—¿Eres un enfermo de esos de los que habla papá? Quizá si te llevamos al médico a tiempo...

—¿A ti te parece que tenga aspecto de estar enfermo? —inquirió el joven con un atisbo de irritación.

—No... no sé. Pero con las enfermedades mentales, a veces no parece que...

—No me gusta Roderich, ¿de acuerdo? Me estás insultando.

—¿De... de verdad?

—Es mejor que no vayas por ahí diciendo esas cosas, Ludwig. ¿Acaso quieres hacerme daño?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—Imagínate cómo se pondría papá si cree que soy un... un homosexual. —Había estado a punto de utilizar también la palabra «enfermo», pero no estaba dispuesto a fingir hasta tal punto.

—Es que... tu comportamiento es extraño, Gilbert —insistió el pequeño sin tenerlas todas consigo—. Y Roderich también se comportaba de forma rara. Hablé con Elizabeta una vez de esto y ella también se puso muy nerviosa.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero qué le contaste a Eli! —exclamó el prusiano a punto de perder los estribos. Su padre había salido aquella tarde, pero no podía estar del todo seguro de que no estuviese por allí cerca, oyendo toda la conversación. Su padre iba a matarlo. Si llegaba a enterarse de algo así, lo mataría. No tenía nada tan claro en su vida.

—Que no se podía casar con Roderich porque él ya estaba enamorado de ti.

Gilbert se levantó como un resorte y miró aterrado hacia la salida. Nunca antes había deseado desaparecer del mapa con tantísima intensidad.

—¡Por Dios santo, Ludwig! ¡Pero qué demonios has hecho! ¡Cómo se te ocurrió! ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien más? ¡Joder, Lud, me vas a matar!

—No, solo se lo dije a Eli, porque se va a casar con él y me pareció justo que ella lo supiera, como tú mismo dices siempre.

—¿Y ella qué dijo? ¿Qué hizo? —El malestar físico iba a peor, eso desde luego.

—Lo mismo que tú, que no se lo dijera a nadie. Dime, entonces, ¿es verdad?

—No, no, no. Tú no entiendes nada.

—¿Entonces por qué decías que amabas a alguien a quien no debías amar?

—Joder, Lud, porque... de acuerdo, te lo voy a decir. Pero como no me guardes el secreto, dejaré de ser tu hermano. —Gilbert se humedeció los labios, tratando de no titubear ni de mostrar un ápice de inseguridad, por difícil que pudiera ser ya a esas alturas—. Porque es Elizabeta quien me interesa.

Ludwig se llevó ambas manos a la boca como si quisiera reprimir un gritito de incredulidad.

Ya estaba. Una mentira más. Detestaba las mentiras, siempre las había detestado, y ahora no tenía más remedio que recurrir a ellas para no empeorar las cosas. Él solo quería un poco de paz, y parecía que el mundo entero se riese de él. Primero había sido Natalya; parecía que, en esta ocasión, su nueva coartada a la desesperada sería Elizabeta.

—¡Eli!

—Claro, Eli. Como comprenderás, no debo hacer daño a Roderich. Yo le doy mil vueltas a ese alfeñique de aristócrata. Soy más guapo, más inteligente, más divertido, y estoy seguro de que también soy mejor amante, así que es lógico que Eli me prefiriese a mí entre los dos. Y, como sabes, es deber de todo caballero renunciar a sus propias aspiraciones y deseos por el bien de otros.

—Tienes razón.

—Así que no vuelvas a sacar conclusiones absurdas y precipitadas.

—¡Oh, Gilbert! ¡Cómo me alegro de que no seas un... ¿Cómo se dice?

—Homosexual.

—Eso mismo. No puedes ser... homo... homosexual, porque tú eres perfecto como eres, Gil.

Aquel comentario molestó enormemente al prusiano, pero por nada del mundo quería seguir ahondando en el tema.

—Muy bien, pues ya que está todo aclarado, sigue haciendo la maldita maleta mientras yo me voy por una cerveza. Y ni si te ocurra volver a airear secretos o chismes de ese calibre. Esas cosas son muy serias, Ludwig.

—Sí, sí, lo siento mucho, hermanito. Yo tenía buena intención y...

Como los demás siguieran haciendo las cosas con toda su buena intención, empezaba a creer que un día de esos acabaría a dos metros bajo tierra. Gilbert pensó que estaría todo zanjado, pero antes de que pudiese huir de una vez de aquella lujosa y ahora asfixiante habitación de hotel, Ludwig volvió a la carga por última vez.

—Es una pena que no te vayas a casar con Natalya. Me habría gustado tanto ser hermano de un príncipe... Aunque si te digo la verdad, ese príncipe ruso no me gustaba nada. Había algo en él que me desagradaba profundamente...

—Oye, Ludwig, no puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas.

—Ya, es que además te pegó.

—Y yo a él. A veces los hombres nos entendemos a golpes, ¿de acuerdo? Bah, y no quiero que vuelvas a mentar al príncipe, ¿de acuerdo? Y no se hable más. Se acabó.

—Vale, vale. Estás un poco irascible, Gil. —Ludwig procedió a ocuparse de su equipaje y dejó a Gilbert sumido en sus pensamientos, olvidada momentáneamente su cerveza.

Su hermano no era consciente de la gravedad de la situación a la que lo había expuesto. Había hecho a Elizabeta Héderváry partícipe de un secreto que afectaba además directamente a su prometido y futuro marido. ¿Cómo iba él ahora a regresar a Viena, mirar a la muchacha a la cara y hacer como si no pasara nada? En sus cartas, ella no parecía reprocharle nada al prusiano, ni tampoco acusarle de nada. No, no había detectado nada extraño en ellas. Albergaba la esperanza de que se hubiera tomado a broma la confesión de Ludwig, aunque en el fondo no se las prometía muy felices. Tendría que enfrentarse a ella tarde o temprano. Y, por supuesto, no se trataba solo de ella, sino que también —y eso era aún más preocupante— tendría que encararse con Roderich.

Miró de reojo a Ludwig, que seguía colocando con suma precisión las prendas en la maleta, y apretó los labios en una mueca de impotencia. Había esperado complicidad por parte de su hermano, y su actitud le había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Quizá era aún demasiado joven. Quizá, sencillamente, había cosas que debían permanecer por siempre en secreto. Recordó que durante el recital, Ivan le había contado lo difícil que había sido para él ocultar su deseo hacia otros hombres, siendo como era una figura tan prominente en San Petersburgo. Y cómo lo había superado durante la guerra junto a su fiel esclavo Sadiq. «Trata con naturalidad lo que sabes que es natural y el resto del mundo terminará por hacerlo también». Eso le había dicho el príncipe justo antes de sugerirle un beso frente a todos. Aquel ruso estaba loco, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero debía reconocer que era un loco valiente, decidido, obstinado y distinto a cualquier otro hombre que hubiese conocido. Y una breve oleada de cariño inundó al prusiano durante unos instantes.

Gilbert censuró su propia sonrisa y volvió a centrar su atención en Ludwig. No, no podía volver a pensar en Ivan Braginski. Debía ser consecuente con su decisión y no prolongar una situación que no conducía a ninguna parte. Aunque le doliese. Aunque, por primerísima vez en su vida, la perspectiva de la soledad comenzaba a ser ya no tan... apetecible.

El prusiano se quitó el anillo de amatistas y se lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de la guerrera del uniforme, tratando de ignorar el brote de inmensa tristeza que amenazó con hacerle desistir durante unos segundos de su férrea determinación.

Quizá lo que debía hacer era retomar su amistad con Francis y Antonio a pesar de las advertencias de Alistair. Ellos sabrían comprenderlo. Francis no era el demonio egoísta que el escocés se empeñaba en pintar siempre. Él lo conocía. Y además, ¿qué hombre no era egoísta? Solo se necesitaba un pequeño esfuerzo y buena voluntad para arreglar las cosas.

Solo un pequeño...

—Oye, Gil, ¿vendrás a Viena?

Gilbert parpadeó y regresó bruscamente al mundo real.

—Claro. Cuando me asignen regimiento y destino, pediré un permiso. Tengo que estar presente en la boda de esos dos idiotas.

Ludwig pareció preocupado ante su afirmación.

—No estarás pensando en sabotear la boda, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? ¿Pero por quién me has tomado? Solo quiero ir a robarles un poco de felicidad a mi primo y a mi mejor amiga. Solo eso —replicó con una media sonrisa.

Y Ludwig se lo creyó. Terminó de empacar sus cosas y con una sonrisa tierna y poco habitual en él, sugirió a su hermano mayor que fueran juntos a tomar aquella cerveza antes de que su padre regresara.

A decir verdad, incluso Gilbert también se lo creyó todo.

* * *

3

Le había pedido al mayordomo que le preparase el coñac como cada noche y se lo dejara en su despacho para después de la cena. Antes de retirarse a su alcoba tenía la intención de escribir algunas cartas y repasar un breve discurso que haría al día siguiente en una exposición sobre la historia militar de Luxemburgo.

Tenía su gracia tener que escribir sobre aquellos conflictos en los que Francia y Prusia se habían ido disputando su influencia e incluso los territorios de la pequeña nación enclavada entre ambas a lo largo de la historia. Por supuesto, como miembro que era él de la embajada luxemburguesa en Berlín, debía dotar a su discurso de un tono lisonjero para con su patria anfitriona, pero lo cierto era que, durante gran parte del siglo XIX, en cuanto los prusianos pudieron recuperarse de la debacle napoleónica, Prusia había sido la gran dominadora de Luxemburgo. Era divertido, pero a la vez frustrante. Jean-Claude se debatía entre ser fiel a las directrices diplomáticas y entre plagar su discurso de alusiones maliciosas hacia Prusia, pues esto último era lo que su corazón, un tanto despechado, le dictaba que hiciera. Prusia era una nación traicionera, veleta, miedosa, egoísta, provinciana. Claro que decir algo como aquello evidenciaría ante los presentes un obvio conflicto personal no resuelto que no resultaría demasiado apropiado dadas las circunstancias.

El muchacho se encaminó hacia su despacho seguido por Pelze, que prácticamente iba dando saltitos de alegría mientras le pisaba los talones a su dueño. Sabía que por las noches tocaba uno de sus dulces favoritos y no se quedaba tranquila hasta que su humano se lo acercaba con gesto cariñoso una vez aposentado sobre la silla de su escritorio.

—Pasa, pasa, pesada —le dijo a la perrilla desde la puerta, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato, desapareciendo en el interior de la inmensa estancia.

Gilbert le había escrito algunas notas más o menos escuetas, pero eso era todo. En cierto modo, comprendía que el prusiano necesitase su espacio tras haber vivido aquella traumática experiencia en la casa de aquel energúmeno de sangre real. El ruso era el perfecto ejemplo de que los títulos no llevaban aparejados una superior educación. Rusia era una nación de bárbaros acomplejados en la que unos pocos eran dioses mientras la inmensa mayoría eran esclavos ignorantes de tradiciones pueblerinas y medievales. Se alegraba de que Gilbert se hubiera puesto de su lado, pero habían transcurrido dos meses desde entonces y consideraba que ya era hora de que encarasen el asunto de frente. Sin embargo, Gilbert había rechazado toda invitación suya para que fuese a visitarlo. Le inquietaba sobremanera no saber si Gilbert simplemente se había distanciado de todo el mundo o si, por el contrario, se había acercado de nuevo al príncipe. Y no es que fuera celoso, pues era cierto que nada esperaba del prusiano, pero sí creía que le debía al menos un mínimo de amistad.

Dos meses.

Gilbert era un hombre de lo más desconsiderado.

El luxemburgués se detuvo junto a la mesa de madera de caoba y un gesto de aprensión se apoderó de su rostro. Pelze estaba gruñendo al fondo de la habitación, y, aunque no llegaba a ladrar, el hecho era de por sí alarmante, pues Pelze era una perra apacible que no gruñía jamás. Algo debía de haberle puesto nerviosa.

¿Y si había alguien allí? Pensó fugazmente en hacerse con un abrecartas para defenderse del posible intruso, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, no solo porque le trajera reminiscencias de aquel otro abrecartas con el que el ruso lo había amenazado, sino también porque él era un caballero y un militar de carrera y sabía que las cosas no se solucionaban por la fuerza a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —exclamó acercándose cautelosamente hacia la estancia que colindaba con su despacho.

Quizá se tratase de alguna de las sirvientas, aunque tenían prohibido entrar en las dependencias privadas del duque a aquellas horas de la noche.

Se detuvo a un metro del arco de entrada al gabinete y empezó a respirar con mayor agitación. Después del secuestro por parte del príncipe loco, como era lógico, vivía en un perpetuo estado de alerta que a duras penas lograba atemperar a base de coñac. No llegaba a alcoholizarse —un caballero que se preciase no debía beber nunca más de la cuenta—, pero al menos el coñac le permitía conciliar el sueño.

Pelze seguía gruñendo en el interior del gabinete y le pareció que alguien le chistaba para que se callase. Estaba asustado, pero logró reunir el valor necesario para asomarse a la entrada y descubrir al causante del atípico comportamiento de su perra. Allí, sentado en actitud indolente y un tanto confianzuda, se hallaba un hombre de cabello castaño, piel broncínea y un único ojo de un espectacular color entre verde y ámbar.

De no haber sido por el parche casi no habría reconocido al intruso, que le sonreía con todo el descaro y desparpajo que podía exhibir alguien que no había sido invitado y se había colado en su despacho. Y no lo habría reconocido, porque el hombre en cuestión vestía con unos ropajes más bien burdos y de clara influencia próximo-oriental.

—¡Pero qué hace usted aquí!

—Le esperaba, señor duque, como bien puede observar usted mismo.

—¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Le ha hecho pasar mi mayordomo?

—Oh, no, no. He intentado verle varias veces, y ante las reiteradas negativas que obtuve, decidí tomarme la libertad de autoinvitarme —explicó Sadiq en tono juguetón—. Espero que sabrá perdonarme. No ponga esa cara, no estoy aquí para hacerle daño. Ni para robarle nada, si es eso lo que le inquieta.

Jean-Claude se acercó unos pasos, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial del sonriente turco.

—Esto es inaudito. No quiero verle. Y menos a un amigo del señor Braginski. ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así en mi casa?

—Ya no tengo relación con Braginski. —La sonrisa vaciló en el atezado rostro de Sadiq, en el que la sombra de una ligera barba castaña cubría el mentón y parte de sus mejillas—. Hace más o menos dos meses que... bueno, supongo que eso a usted no le interesa.

—Por supuesto que no me interesa. Haga el favor de marcharse de mi casa, señor, eh...

—Ah, se olvidó usted de mi apellido. No le culpo. A mí el suyo también me confunde. Podríamos volver a tutearnos y dejarnos de monsergas sociales. Estoy aquí como amigo, Jean-Claude. Llámame Sadiq.

El luxemburgués se cruzó de brazos con aspecto de clara desaprobación.

—Dice que... hace dos meses.

—Sí. Verá... Ivan Braginski y yo... tuvimos serias e irreconciliables discrepancias sobre algunos asuntos. Usted entre ellos. Quiero decir, tú entre ellos. Pero ven, siéntate, no voy armado. No soy peligroso ni pretendo nada extraño. Ordénale a tu perro que me ataque si hago algún movimiento sospechoso y listos.

El tono jovial, amigable y levemente burlón del turco tranquilizó un poco al suspicaz muchacho, que titubeó junto al sofá del que el otro hombre se había adueñado con tamaña desfachatez.

—Pelze no es agresiva —comentó, y pensó que toda aquella situación era absurda.

—¡Pero hombre! No confieses tu carencia de seguridad frente a extraños. Soy, al fin y al cabo, un intruso en tu casa.

—Lo que es usted es un sinvergüenza, señor Sadiq.

—Sadiq a secas está bien. Me alegra ver que ya estás más tranquilo.

—Sí, bueno, si me quisiera atacar, supongo que ya lo habría hecho.

—En efecto. De hecho, estoy aquí precisamente por tu seguridad.

Jean-Claude clavó intensamente en él sus ojos verdes y Sadiq experimentó un escalofrío ante aquel escrutinio frío y altanero. Había algo en el muchacho que le recordaba a Ivan (Diablos, si hasta compartían el primer nombre), pero, al mismo tiempo, mostraba una actitud bien distinta a la del ruso.

—¿Mi seguridad? ¿Acaso el señor Braginski piensa atentar de nuevo contra mí? Porque debería saber que no he hecho nada. Ni siquiera he vuelto a ver al barón von Beilschmidt. Puede quedarse tranquilo y dejarme en paz.

Sadiq se enderezó en el asiento y se esfumó toda traza de sonrisa de su rostro.

—Un, momento, espera. ¿Te hizo algo Ivan?

El muchacho entornó los ojos con evidente sospecha.

—¿Es que acaso no lo sabe usted? Lo que me... sucedió.

—No, no tengo idea de lo que hablas. Por eso mismo llevaba tiempo tratando de reunirme contigo, Jean-Claude. Quería advertirte, pero...

—Pues es un poco tarde para ello.

Sadiq se levantó y se acercó a él y este retrocedió un paso por puro instinto. Aquel turco alto y fuerte era, desde luego, imponente, pero la verdad era que no se sentía intimidado por él como sí le había sucedido junto al príncipe ruso.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Te dije que deseaba ser tu amigo y no mentía, pero parece que no pude protegerte. ¿Qué te hizo ese... ese pobre hombre?

Jean-Claude apartó la vista del turco y apretó los labios.

—¿De verdad no sabe nada?

El turco denegó con la cabeza. Parecía sincero y verdaderamente preocupado.

—Comprenderá que no quiera contarle nada. Solo quiero olvidarlo todo. Honestamente le digo que creo que su amigo debería estar encerrado.

—Lo siento en el alma, Jean-Claude. —El hombre le tomó de una mano y el luxemburgués se sobresaltó ante el imprevisto acercamiento—. Eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

—Bueno, eh... ¿quiere que le sirva algo de beber? ¿Coñac? Me disponía a beber antes de que usted decidiera invadirme —ofreció el joven desasiéndose de su mano.

—Me temo que mi religión no me lo permite... Bah, al cuerno. Sí, te lo agradecería mucho.

Jean-Claude le indicó que lo siguiera hacia el despacho donde el mayordomo había dejado la bandeja de las bebidas y se aproximó a la mesa para servir dos copas.

Sadiq lo estuvo observando mientras el hombre tomaba la botella y servía el alcohol con gestos refinados y hábiles. Era un joven cuya simple imagen evocaba dinero, palacios, yates y banquetes de alto postín. No sabía qué le habría hecho Ivan, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, podría haber envuelto al chico en una situación de lo más desagradable. Y se sintió profundamente culpable. Él ni siquiera había estado presente, pero ese era justo el problema. De haber estado junto a él, habría impedido que Ivan perdiese la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias —le susurró cuando el luxemburgués le tendió la copa, y percibió que este se sonrojaba muy suavemente a la luz de la lamparilla dorada que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—No hay de qué.

—De verdad, siento haber irrumpido así en tu casa, pero me fue imposible concertar una cita.

—No me extraña. —Jean-Claude lo miró de nuevo con aquel gesto arrogante que empezaba a resultarle entre divertido y estimulante—. ¿Vino usted vestido de esa guisa a solicitar que lo recibiera? Con todos mis respetos, parece usted un pordiosero, alteza. Tenía entendido que los príncipes otomanos eran más bien amantes de los lujos.

Sadiq estalló en estentóreas carcajadas que aliviaron la tirantez que aún subyacía bajo los gestos comedidos del luxemburgués.

—No soy un príncipe otomano. ¿Ves? Puedes dejar el tratamiento de cortesía. No soy más que un ladronzuelo de Estambul al que hace años un principito ruso salvó de las garras de la muerte.

—Un... ¿un ladronzuelo? —El muchacho lo miraba ahora horrorizado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Por eso he podido entrar con tanta facilidad en tu palacete. Deberías mejorar tu seguridad y conseguir un perro más peligroso que este.

Percibió que algo cambiaba notoriamente en el joven cuando mencionó a la perra, y tuvo que contenerse para no volver a tocarlo. De repente parecía tan vulnerable, tan...cercano, que le vino a la cabeza una imagen de lo más inapropiada.

—Su amigo... me dijo que había matado a mi perra. Lo pasé muy mal. El secuestro y los golpes fueron casi lo de menos, pero pensar que mi Pelze podría estar...

Sadiq lanzó una exclamación en turco para, a continuación, quitarle la copa de las manos a su anfitrión y conducirlo hacia un canapé de seda sobre el que lo hizo sentarse. Después se sentó junto a él y lo volvió a tomar de la mano. Jean-Claude no opuso resistencia hasta que notó las caricias que el inesperado visitante había empezado a prodigarle sobre el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —le espetó, apartando bruscamente las manos de entre las suyas.

—Trataba de consolarte, Jean-Claude. Me siento responsable por lo que te hizo Ivan Braginski. Y me gustaría compensarte por ello.

—¿Pero por qué?

El muchacho se había apartado, sí, pero parecía no tener inconveniente en taladrarlo con sus bellos ojos, lo cual no ayudaba en nada a serenar el ánimo ahora fluctuante del turco.

—Bueno, porque... Ivan era mi amante.

No era eso lo que habría querido decirle, pero ¿cómo podría ser honesto sin causar un rechazo automático por parte del joven? _Porque me interesas, porque quería verte, porque, aunque apenas te conozco, llevo dos meses preocupado por ti._

El silencio se había extendido por el enorme despacho como si un súbito velo hubiera cubierto de parte a parte todos y cada uno de los muebles que los rodeaban. Jean-Claude había palidecido y después el color había avivado de nuevo sus mejillas. Las palabras del turco aún reverberaban en el aire. Sadiq sabía que se había arriesgado, pero sabía que el muchacho era _uno de ellos_. El duque no debería escandalizarse ni fingir horror, pero claro, tratándose de un hombre de elevada posición en la sociedad, uno no podía estar del todo seguro de su reacción.

—¿Có... cómo dice? —consiguió decir el teniente con un hilo de voz.

—Mira, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Estás a salvo conmigo. Confía en mí. Yo soy como tú.

—No sé de lo que habla. Yo... no soy nada. Y nada tengo que ver con usted. Yo soy un duque y usted... por lo que se ve, es un ladrón y un farsante.

—Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias. —Sadiq no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el muro de cortesía que seguía interponiendo el muchacho entre ambos—. Estás enamorado de Gilbert von Beilschmidt, ¿no es así?

—Voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya.

Pero su voz sonaba poco convincente incluso para sí mismo. Sadiq le había tomado de la mano por tercera vez y él no se apartó, sino que se limitó a dejar que el otro hombre le rozase con suavidad con la punta de los dedos.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero puedo imaginármelo. Y lo lamento tantísimo... Ivan Braginski lleva enamorado de ese compañero tuyo de clase desde los diez años. Y es un hombre tremendamente obsesivo, al menos, en lo que respecta a ese prusiano. Me alegro mucho de que... no hiciera nada irreversible contigo.

Algo, eso estaba claro, estaba a punto de quebrarse en el muchacho. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Sadiq se llevó la mano de Jean-Claude a los labios y se la besó en un gesto repleto de cariño y respeto.

—No lo pienso justificar, pero quizá te gustaría saber una cosa. Ivan ya no es una amenaza seria para ti ni para nadie. Bueno, no es así exactamente. No supone una amenaza para nadie excepto para sí mismo. La última vez que lo vi, apenas estaba consciente. Era incapaz incluso de hablar, aunque sé que conmigo no habría querido hacerlo. Si solo fuera el alcohol, sé que podría seguir adelante. Pero el opio... Dios... El opio no.

Era evidente que Jean-Claude se debatía entre cesar todo contacto con aquel turco excesivamente atrevido o dejar que aquella inaudita cercanía prosiguiera como si nada. El hombre que tenía ante sí solo tendría unos pocos años más que él, pero se sentía extrañamente reconfortado frente a su mirada profunda y a la intensidad de sus maneras. Sin embargo, algo se había apagado en la chispeante mirada de aquel único ojo al hablar del príncipe ruso.

Sadiq se sobresaltó al ser él quien recibió el inesperado gesto de cariño por parte del muchacho. Jean-Claude había posado una mano sobre la muñeca del otro hombre y le había dedicado una sonrisa tan etérea que Sadiq creyó que se le notaría demasiado el efecto que aquel breve gesto había provocado en él.

—Comprendo, Sadiq —dijo el duque en un tono bajo que fue electrizante para el turco. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso se había desprendido por fin de su desconfianza y de su coraza? ¿Le había tocado alguna fibra sensible al joven aristócrata?

—Jean-Claude...

—¿Sigue amando a ese hombre?

Sadiq dibujó una ambigua sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me temo que nunca dejas de amar a tu primer amor.

—Vaya entonces a rescatarlo. Hágalo por usted mismo. —Jean-Claude ladeó la cabeza en un gesto sumamente delicado—. Hace años me habría alegrado muchísimo por lo que me acaba de contar. Un hombre que me hizo tanto daño está sufriendo. Habría dicho: «¡Pues bien! ¡Es lo que se tiene merecido!». Pero ¿sabe qué? He cambiado. No es que me preocupe lo más mínimo el bienestar ni la salud de ese tipo, pero creo que usted no es una mala persona, Sadiq, a pesar de ser... eh... un hombre pobre.

En las carcajadas de Sadiq aún traslucía un leve tinte de tristeza.

—¡Un hombre pobre! No tanto, no creas. Ivan me cubrió de lujos y regalos. En realidad no es un hombre tan malo, solo que tú tuviste la mala suerte de cruzarte en su camino y... en la de su amadísimo muchacho prusiano.

Jean-Claude frunció el ceño e inspiró con aspecto mucho más serio.

—Dígame, por favor, necesito saberlo. ¿Están juntos?

—¿Juntos? ¿Ivan y ese joven? No. Por lo que yo sé, tu antiguo compañero de clase no tiene ni idea del estado en el que se encuentra el príncipe. Por lo que sé... Ivan podría, de hecho, estar ya muerto. Y todo por mi culpa. Por no ocuparme de él como juré hacerlo.

Jean-Claude se levantó del canapé recamado en oro y fue a buscar su copa de coñac, que poco antes Sadiq había dejado sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

—Todo esto es absurdo de todo punto. Usted se cuela en mi casa. Me dice que desea ser amigo mío, me cuenta sus secretos más íntimos. Que no es un príncipe, que es... uno de esos hombres raros como yo, que aman... ya sabe... a otros... —Jean-Claude se bebió el coñac de un solo trago y dejó la copa sobre la mesa con un golpe seco—. Me preguntaba usted si yo estaba enamorado de Gilbert von Beilschmidt. Lo estoy, lo estoy, pero él no lo está de mí. Todo esto parece una de esas tontas óperas de enredos. ¡ _Cosi fan tutte le belle_! ¿Usted renuncia a su príncipe? Yo renuncio a Gilbert. ¿Por qué obcecarse en algo que sabes que es imposible? Llevo dos meses triste y francamente enojado con ese prusiano que no ha querido venir a verme ni una sola vez. Nosotros también tenemos una historia dramática a nuestras espaldas, no crea. Se acostó conmigo en mi propio salón, ¿sabe usted? Sabiéndose enamorado de ese tipo ruso. _Qui veut aimer et n'est aimé, il est d'amour mal assigné_. Gilbert no es mala persona, pero tiene dieciocho años. De corazón le digo, Sadiq, que espero que ese tonto de dieciocho años sea feliz en su vida. Y usted, señor, y usted también. Desearía que pudiese olvidar a ese otro loco que... ¿qué? ¿Qué sucede?

El turco se había levantado después de haber estado escuchando, fascinado, aquella explosión apasionada del luxemburgués, y se había plantado frente a él con una mueca tan intensa en el rostro que el joven enmudeció y se lo quedó mirando, sobrecogido, con aquel par de ojos verdes que tenía.

—Eres un hombre bellísimo, Jean-Claude.

El grave susurro con que Sadiq soltó aquella afirmación, sumió en la mayor confusión al teniente, incapaz de reaccionar como debía. Sadiq era todo lo contrario a él: rudo, abierto, brutalmente honesto e irreflexivo, sin dobleces.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Puedo besarte?

De inmediato le vino a la cabeza al luxemburgués aquellas mismas palabras que Gilbert había empleado en su propia casa, y el breve hechizo de parálisis se disolvió.

—No, ¡por supuesto que no puedes! ¿Pero qué... qué te has creído? —exclamó Jean-Claude recuperando el aplomo que le correspondía a un duque. O, al menos, eso pretendía creer.

—He sentido una admiración por ti tan poderosa que me has dejado sin aliento y yo me he dejado llevar. Ruego que me disculpes aunque no pienso retractarme de mis palabras. ¿Sabes cuánto tardé yo en convencerme de que Ivan nunca me correspondería como yo a él? Seis años, ¡seis, maldita sea! Y aún me resisto a dejarlo ir. Y tú lo haces en apenas dos meses. Eres un hombre bello, inteligente y muy fuerte, Jean-Claude.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que Sadiq le estaba aferrando de los brazos, pero él se limitó a devolverle la mirada y a mantener su porte digno.

—Bueno, he de decir que tú no eres tan zafio como cabría esperar —musitó el duque—. Supongo que esos seis años que dices obraron su milagro: sabes expresarte casi como lo haría un caballero de verdad.

—No, no hagas comentarios maliciosos en este momento, por favor. Así me recuerdas a él.

—Soy un hombre cruel, Sadiq. ¿Te gustan acaso los hombres crueles? —La mueca indefinible en labios del joven se volvió incluso más fría si cabía.

—Quizá sí.

Si Jean-Claude hacía el más mínimo gesto, el que fuese, lo besaría. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, pero no le importaba. Apenas había ido a la escuela y desconocía gran parte del protocolo social en occidente, pero si de algo sabía Sadiq era de hombres. Y para él era más que obvio que el teniente, bajo todas sus capas de decoro y ramalazos clasistas, hacía rato que mostraba interés por él. O quizá eso era lo que él deseaba creer. Jean-Claude se deshizo de su contacto pero no redujo la distancia entre ambos.

—No sé por quién me has tomado, pero te equivocas —le dijo con aquel acento delicado y firme que tenía el duque—. Soy un hombre serio y últimamente estoy curado de espanto. Nadie va a volver a confundirme ni a jugar conmigo, señor.

—No, espera, Jean-Claude. Es cierto que me he presentado aquí sin ser invitado y que he abusado de tu cortesía y de tu paciencia, pero pretendía... Es decir, mis intenciones hacia ti eran..., quiero decir, son nobles.

A pesar de sentirse aturullado y de la seriedad que pregonaba su forzado anfitrión, Sadiq pudo leer un brevísimo y alentador indicio de burla en la actitud del otro hombre. En respuesta, el turco sonrió a su manera habitual, campechana y luminosa, y Jean-Claude flaqueó unos segundos:

—Me... me siento muy halagado por los... calificativos que me has dedicado, Sadiq, pero... tienes que comprender que en estos momentos me siento un poco dolido por el comportamiento de Gilbert y...

—Ven, sentémonos. —Sadiq le colocó una mano sobre la espalda y lo condujo con cuidado hacia el elegante canapé, donde tomaron asiento de nuevo.

—Por otro lado... me parece maravilloso saber que existen más hombres, bueno..., ya sabes, con gustos invertidos. Me hace muy feliz.

—Invertidos no. Distintos —puntualizó el turco con una mueca que acentuó la confusión de su interlocutor.

—Distintos —aceptó Jean-Claude con una débil sonrisa—. ¿Puedo serte sincero, Sadiq?

—Oh, sí, te lo ruego.

—Está claro que esos seis años junto a un hombre tan... hum... intenso como ese han marcado tu vida. Está claro que aún lo quieres. Pero por tu propio bien, creo que no deberías precipitarte. Ni tampoco involucrar a otras personas.

Sadiq tuvo que contenerse para no inclinarse hacia él y robarle el beso que aún rondaba peligrosamente su imaginación. Era un muchacho encantador. Exquisito. Y racional. Empezaba a pensar que Jean-Claude era mucho mejor de lo que había creído en un principio. Debía medir bien sus palabras.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Amo a Ivan Braginski, pero como tú muy bien has dicho antes, sería estúpido por mi parte persistir en una relación condenada. Voy a ser honesto yo también contigo, aún a riesgo de estropearlo todo. Vine a verte, en parte, por Ivan. Para pedirte que me proporcionaras la dirección de Gilbert. Sé que él es el único que podría evitar el desastre. Sienta lo que sienta mi corazón y pase lo que pase, no puedo permitir que Ivan muera. A mí no quiere verme; a Gilbert, en cambio...

La mirada de Jean-Claude se enfrió notablemente varios grados.

—Espera, por favor, antes de juzgarme. Es cierto que vine en parte a pedir tu ayuda, pero no miento cuando te digo que ardía en deseos de ofrecerte mi amistad. Pregúntale a tu inflexible mayordomo si no me crees. Llevo intentando verte desde que Ivan amenazó con la posibilidad de dañarte, y eso fue mucho antes de que él se enganchara a esas drogas demoníacas. Quería ofrecerte mi protección, Jean-Claude. En realidad, me interesas desde que te vi por vez primera en aquella fiesta de la embajada.

Jean-Claude se apoyó en uno de los brazos del canapé y examinó al turco, pensativo, mientras se apartaba el flequillo a un lado como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

El muchacho era guapo, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero lo que más encandilaba a Sadiq era la elegancia de cada uno de sus gestos, que siempre parecían medidos y cuidados al milímetro.

Empezaba a lamentar haberle dicho la verdad cuando el joven teniente se echó hacia delante y para su mayúscula sorpresa, le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza justo por debajo del parche.

—Ese ruso no sabe lo que ha perdido.

Luego, sin aguardar respuesta alguna, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para revolver entre sus papeles. Sadiq no se perdió detalle de sus movimientos, que le parecieron más sensuales que nunca. Quizá el muchacho era consciente de su ardorosa mirada y estaba siendo aún más cuidadoso con la imagen que proyectaba. Jean-Claude se inclinó sobre el escritorio y se tomó su tiempo en anotar la dirección sobre un papel de carta.

—Muy bien, aquí tienes —dijo una vez que regresó junto a él, tendiéndole la hoja con la dirección de la pensión de Gilbert—. Supongo que eres consciente de que con este gesto estoy renunciando a Gilbert.

Sadiq tomó la hoja de papel y asintió, sintiéndose casi embriagado por el fugaz roce de sus dedos.

—Eres increíble. Y no creo que seas cruel. Eres capaz de ayudar a tu enemigo, al hombre que te...

—No te equivoques, turco. No lo hago por él. Ni siquiera lo hago por ti. Lo hago por Gilbert.

El hombre de ondulado y corto cabello castaño, le tomó entonces de la barbilla y se inclinó hacia él con la debida lentitud, otorgándole así la posibilidad al joven de rechazarlo si así él lo deseaba. Sin embargo, el luxemburgués no impidió que Sadiq pusiera sus labios en contacto con los suyos y se limitó a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. No sabía si el muchacho le había devuelto el beso con suavidad o simplemente se había dejado besar por él; solo supo que había sido un instante demasiado efímero, y que su corazón todavía latía con especial insistencia cuando Jean-Claude se separó, volvió a apartarse el flequillo con los dedos y rehuyó su mirada con el rubor de una muchachita tímida manchando sus mejillas.

Sadiq lo tomó entonces de las manos, se las llevó a sus mejillas y se las cubrió de enfervorecidos besos. Jean-Claude se rió y e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano para disimular su azoramiento.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no me necesitas para nada más —dijo el militar en tono desenfadado—. Mañana tengo que dar un discurso y... en fin, no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí, porque el servicio adora las habladurías, y no tendría manera humana de explicarles qué hace un ladronzuelo harapiento en mi casa a estas horas. Eso sí, me aseguraré de que la próxima vez mi mayordomo te deje pasar mientras tú prometas que vendrás vestido como Dios manda. Eres un príncipe otomano después de todo. Estaré encantado de recibirte.

Sadiq le devolvió la sonrisa con creces. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan dichoso, casi como si de un cándido adolescente se tratara. Puede que en otra vida.

—Gracias, _efendi_.

Y no le hizo falta decir nada más.


	27. Cap 27 - Amor (primera parte)

**NOTA:**

Tuve que reescribir la nota, queridos lectores, porque en esta ocasión sí que tomé la decisión de partir en dos el capítulo. Así, finalmente, quedaron dos partes más asequibles a la lectura y a la ordenación de los acontecimientos.

¿Saben lo positivo de esto? Que tengo terminado y listo el capítulo 28 para subirlo cuando ustedes quieran. Y … oh... **Si les apasiona el RusPru y las relaciones pasionales, valga la redundancia, les aseguro que disfrutarán del 28 y 29 aún más que del 27 :)**

Florence Nightingale fue la pionera de la enfermería como la conocemos hoy día. Fue una mujer británica decidida, valiente y adelantada a su tiempo. Estuvo en la Guerra de Crimea (sí, la que tan mal resultó para el Imperio Ruso) y también estuvo en el imperio otomano a mediados del siglo XIX. Su mención por parte de Gilbert, aunque en broma, no es gratuita, por lo que... eh... sucederá en el capítulo 28.

Uno de los nuevos cameos de los que les avisé sucede ahora, el otro quedó para el siguiente. Al menos regresan tres personajes que tenía un poco abandonados y que vuelven a complicar un poco las cosas.

Gracias a todos, como siempre, por su amabilidad, por leerme y darme ganas de seguir, hacerme llegar sus impresiones (muchas veces me sorprende cómo adivinan algunas cosas, otras veces, hasta me inspiran escenas o detalles) y hacerme pensar en nuevos fics (más cortos, pues no puedo dejarme tanto la vida como con Sangre y Hierro, por mi salud). **GRACIAS, DE VERDAD.**

—

" **El opio es una cosa dulcísima y terrible. Como el amor".** (Maxence Fermine).

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 – Amor (primera parte)**

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la vetusta y ruinosa casa de Francis en Berlín, Gilbert iba pensando, preso de una angustia cada vez mayor, en que quizá su amigo tampoco pudiese hacer nada por Ivan. En aquella ocasión, el viaje en tranvía se le antojó fastidiosamente interminable y lo único que podía hacer para distraerse era rememorar una y otra vez todo cuanto le había acontecido el día anterior.

Era una soberana locura. Sadiq Adnan se había presentado en su pensión sin previo aviso y, delante del mismísimo Alistair, de la casera y de otros cuatro huéspedes, se había arrodillado a sus pies y se había inclinado como habría hecho un devoto a la hora de sus rezos. Muerto de la vergüenza, Gilbert trató de hacer que se levantara del suelo al tiempo que ignoraba las incisivas y burlonas miradas del escocés y de los curiosos huéspedes. No iba a negar que, durante unos fugaces instantes, le había gustado ver a otro hombre humillándose así a sus pies, pero habría sido preferible que lo hubiese hecho en privado. El pitorreo a su costa iba a durar varios días, claro que ¿acaso importaba? Ivan estaba en peligro. Cualquier otra cosa carecía de importancia.

«Ah, Ivan, qué idiota eres. Pero qué ruso tan idiota...».

¿Por qué tenía que vivir ese maldito francés tan lejos? A cada minuto que transcurría se imaginaba que llegaría demasiado tarde para evitar la catástrofe.

— _Herr_ Beilschmidt, le ruego que escuche a este ser indigno que se postra ante usted. Déjeme primero que le exponga lo que me ha traído hasta aquí para que luego pueda decidir si quiere ayudarme o no. Usted es el único a quien puedo recurrir, así que apelo a su honor y a...

—Sí, sí, vale, de acuerdo, pero levántese del suelo, por Dios —le había cortado Gilbert tomándolo de un brazo con brusquedad. Después, condujo al extravagante príncipe otomano hasta su habitación, donde escucharía toda la historia de sus labios con gesto de incredulidad. Según parecía, Ivan llevaba aquellos dos meses enclaustrado en un fumadero de opio sin ver la luz del día. Ni siquiera Sadiq había podido hacer nada por él, pues, aunque había logrado entrar en aquella exclusiva «casa de té» merced a su (falso) título nobiliario otomano, Ivan se había negado a entablar una conversación con su antiguo amante. Según le pareció a Sadiq, el príncipe había excedido con creces sus dosis de opio, a las que ya había sido aficionado en Estambul, y ahora ya no poseía el control necesario sobre sí mismo. Y debía de ser grave, porque al turco se le había nublado la mirada al evocar el estado en que se había encontrado a Ivan.

—Claro que iré —le había asegurado Gilbert con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo una vez más la amalgama de sentimientos que ya iba asociando al maldito príncipe ruso: culpabilidad, enojo, frustración, ansiedad... Y algo más que el prusiano todavía no estaba preparado para admitir.

Así que había ofrecido una suculenta propina al cochero para que azuzara los caballos todo cuanto le fuera posible, pues no podía desperdiciar ni un solo minuto más. Estúpido, estúpido príncipe del demonio. Si lograba sacarlo de allí, le daría la paliza de su vida, porque eso era lo único que Ivan se merecía.

Se había bajado de un salto del carruaje y se había apresurado con el corazón en un puño a la _maison_ que Sadiq le hubo indicado apenas media hora antes. Sin embargo, un par de caballeros de marcadas facciones orientales le cortaron el paso y denegaron con la cabeza tras echarle una somera mirada al visitante de arriba abajo. No, no podría ingresar en la «casa de té Wang Yao», ya que la entrada solo estaba permitida a los socios. Gilbert sabía que eso no era cierto. Sadiq no era socio de tal club, pero a él sí le habían dejado entrar. Y por mucho que Gilbert insistió, suplicó e incluso amenazó, no logró conmover a los dos inflexibles guardianes chinos, así que no tuvo más remedio que retirarse jurándose a sí mismo que aquello no quedaría así.

Era obvio que el fumadero de opio oculto tras la fachada de una respetable casa de té oriental no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Y por mucho que él fuese un barón de Prusia Oriental, no ostentaba la categoría ni la riqueza requerida para formar parte de aquel selecto grupo de adictos de postín. De ahí que ahora se hallase de camino a la casa de Francis, dispuesto tanto a retomar la truncada amistad como a suplicarle su ayuda, del mismo modo que Sadiq había hecho con él. Bueno, del mismo modo no, porque no pensaba arrodillarse a causa de Ivan. Hasta ahí podríamos llegar.

Pero lo salvaría. Salvaría al maldito ruso aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Esa era la noble misión que le correspondía como caballero teutónico que era al rescate de su «princesa» en apuros.

Se detuvo frente a la carcomida puerta de Francis e inspiró profundamente antes de llamar con los nudillos con aspecto decidido. Había subido las escaleras de tres en tres, por lo que se encontraba sin aliento cuando se abrió la puerta y se asomó una muchacha desconocida para él y con rostro de muy pocos amigos.

— _Qui êtes-vous?_

— _Eh... Bon jour, je m'appelle Gilbert Freiherr von Beilschmidt. Il est Francis à la maison?_

La muchacha, que tenía un rostro verdaderamente bonito y enmarcado por unos delicados tirabuzones castaños, frunció aún más el fino entrecejo y abrió la puerta con desgana para franquearle la entrada al visitante. A Gilbert le pareció extraño el gesto desabrido de la joven, ya que todo en ella sugería educación y buena cuna, desde el laborioso peinado bajo el tocado de largas plumas de faisán al ornamentado vestido de paseo que lucía y contorneaba su esbelto cuerpo gracias al lazo que ceñía su cintura. El apretado polisón que recogía profusamente sus faldas por detrás solo lo llevaban las mujeres de posibles, fueran aristócratas o no.

Parecía, en efecto, demasiado elegante para ser una de las queridas de Francis, y teniendo este a Antonio ahora como amante, creía que era absurdo que, en virtud de los lógicos celos, Francis mantuviera a una chica también en su casa. Pero claro, el francés siempre había alardeado de ser aficionado a reunir a más de una persona en su cama, aparte de él mismo, y si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por la salud de Ivan, se habría echado a reír ante la manifiesta desfachatez del gabacho.

—¿Es usted una de las chicas de Francis? —preguntó el prusiano sin maldad, pero su pregunta cayó sobre la emperifollada dama como un jarro de agua fría, y si antes lo había mirado como a un insignificante insecto, ahora simplemente lo estaba asesinando con aquel par de ojos ribeteados de negro.

—¡Pero cómo se atreve, cerdo prusiano! —le recriminó aún en francés, empuñando su abanico como si de un puñal se tratase y estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de clavárselo en el corazón.

¿Cerdo prusiano?

—Oh, oh, disculpe si la he ofendido. Es que Francis solía vivir con... Bueno, supongo que la he confundido con lo que no es, señorita. Mis más sinceras...

—Ahórrese las disculpas insinceras. No necesito oír más rebuznos en acento alemán. Pervierte usted el francés y me asquea.

Gilbert no daba crédito. ¿Pero había oído bien?

—Oiga, señorita...

—Si busca a Francis, debe de estar a punto de regresar. Se marchó hace rato a hacer unos recados con su secretario. Menudos amigos tiene últimamente _mon frère_...

El prusiano fue a sentarse por propia iniciativa en una de esas butacas que aún recordaba con cariño, de cuando un Francis desconocido y adorable lo cobijó en su casa y le proporcionó su primera experiencia sexual mediante la dulce Bella. Bien sabía que era de muy mala educación tomar asiento cuando había una dama presente y en pie, pero ella acababa de insultarle de múltiples formas, de modo que se consideraba exento de mostrarse caballeroso con ella. Es cierto que él había sido un bocazas, pero así y todo...

—¿ _Frère_? Ah, así que usted debe de ser, si no me equivoco de nuevo, la hermana menor de Francis.

—Y usted debe de ser ese amigo prusiano del que tanto me ha hablado él. Burdo como era de esperar. Incapaz de distinguir a una marquesa de una... de una... oh, mon Dieu, ni siquiera puedo mentarlo delante de usted. Pero lleva un uniforme de húsares, me resisto a creer que un militar como usted sea uno de esos desharrapados con los que Francis tiene ahora amistad. Y pensar que los Bonnefoy éramos la familia más distinguida de Alsacia...

—Hemos empezado con mal pie, señorita... Marianne, ¿verdad?

—Es usted amigo de mi hermano, no mío. Absténgase de dirigirme la palabra hasta que él vuelva.

Por fortuna Francis y Antonio regresaron antes de que se desencadenara una nueva guerra franco-prusiana entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Queridísimo mío! —Francis se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio y el muchacho le devolvió el abrazo con emoción sincera. Había echado tantísimo de menos al francesito, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no evidenciar hasta qué punto le afectaba volver a verlo. Antonio entró por detrás de él y también se acercó para abrazarlo, con más fuerza aún que el primero. Por su parte, Marianne se abanicaba casi con violencia, como si presenciar tales efusividades gratuitas la acalorase más de la cuenta.

—¿Pero cómo tú por aquí? ¡Y mira qué uniforme nos lleva! ¡Enhorabuena por tu graduación y tus galones, _herr_ Beilschmidt! Veo que ya has conocido a mi hermana. Espero que no haya sido muy... mordaz contigo. Ya te dije que odiaba todo lo que tuviera una mínima relación con Prusia.

—Francis, estaría bien que por una vez te pusieras de mi parte y no de la del enemigo.

—Pero querida tontita, Gilbert no es un enemigo. Además, te recuerdo que tú te casaste con un prusiano, así que no eres quién para opinar sobre mis amistades.

La muchacha frunció los labios con desdén. Gilbert tenía que reconocer que Marianne era una jovencita encantadora, a pesar del mal humor que empañaba sus rasgos. Tenía entendido que, normalmente, la hermana de Francis era una señorita vivaracha y risueña, así que debía de ser cierto eso de que detestaba a los prusianos.

—Gilbert, estoy tan contento de que hayas vuelto —dijo el español con aquel fervor tan suyo con el que siempre lo afirmaba todo—. Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, el tonto de Francis se estuvo martirizando luego por cómo te trató cuando estabas tan triste. Pero es tan orgulloso... Pero dime ¿cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien. O bueno, hasta cierto punto. —Y sin aguardar a intercambiar las cortesías de rigor, quiso tratar a la mayor celeridad posible el asunto principal que lo había llevado hasta allí:—. Francis, necesito tu ayuda urgente. Estoy desesperado. Por favor, te necesito.

—Calma ¿qué te sucede?

El prusiano miró avergonzado hacia Marianne y musitó con torpeza:

—Preferiría hablar de esto en privado.

—Un prusiano no puede echarme de la casa de mi hermano. ¡Habrase visto tanta insolencia!

—Marianne, el muchacho está muy pálido, ¿es que no lo ves? Anda, sé buena y déjanos a los chicos solos un rato.

La marquesa resopló y, tras dirigirle una mirada envenenada al prusiano, sacudió sus tirabuzones con un regio movimiento de cabeza y salió por la puerta con porte digno.

—Marianne me hacía una visita... Se aloja en uno de esos hoteles del centro, pero... oh, Gilbert, pero ¿qué te sucede?

Su amigo se había aferrado a las solapas de su levita y era tanta la súplica que había en sus ojos escarlata, que Francis lo tuvo que tranquilizar con gesto firme tras obligarlo a sentarse y ofrecerle una copa de vino que mandó buscar a Antonio.

—Necesito que... te infiltres en un fumadero de opio.

Los segundos de silencio que siguieron a tal petición, inauditos en la casa del francés por otra parte, fueron rotos por las estruendosas carcajadas del español.

—¿Perdón? —La expresión de desconcierto de Francis avivó aún más las risas de Antonio.

—A mí no me dejaron entrar, pero tú... A ti sí te dejarán pasar, Francis, con tus modales y con tu título... Solo tienes que ir y sacar a Ivan de allí. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Por favor, necesito que lo hagas ya!

—¿Sacar a Ivan... ? ¿Acaso está allí en contra de su voluntad?

—No... ¡Sí! Es decir, no creo que sea muy consciente de lo que hace. Necesita ayuda, Francis.

—¿Y qué gano yo de todo esto?

La desesperación de Gilbert, prácticamente palpable, causó las quejas inmediatas de Antonio y las risas despreocupadas de su pareja.

—Era una broma, Toño. Parece mentira que aún no me conozcas.

—Tienes que ayudar a Gilbert.

—¿Tendré que drogarme yo también? —inquirió con un leve retintín—. Tampoco es que me queje. Fumar opio está entre esos placeres mundanos que tanto me gustan.

—No seas bobo, Francis. —El español, cosa rara en él, ya no sonreía como si le hiciera feliz hasta el respirar. Es más, un brillo casi aterrador relumbraba ahora nítidamente en su rostro—. Esto nos podría venir de perlas. Dos pájaros de un tiro, como suele decirse.

El ánimo juguetón del francés se evaporó como por arte de magia y hasta Gilbert percibió que sucedía algo extraño entre sus amigos.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí, exacto. Por La Causa —afirmó el español con aquella inquietante seriedad.

Francis no replicó, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué causa? —preguntó Gilbert, y los otros dos sonrieron al unísono como dos autómatas.

—Nada, cariño. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Salvaré a tu novio de las afiladas garras del opio. Vaya principito tan irresponsable te has buscado.

—No... no es mi novio, gabacho idiota.

—Ya, claro. Y por eso parece que te vaya a dar un ataquito de nervios de un momento a otro.

—Es que no puedo permitir que le pase nada por mi culpa... —murmuró el muchacho claramente azorado.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, pequeñín. Anda, ven aquí que te dé un beso. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

xxx

Algunas horas después, mientras Francis se acicalaba y perfumaba como el marqués que tiempo atrás había renunciado ser, Marianne aprovechaba el momento para acercarse a aquel «secretario» al que tanto había aborrecido en un principio. Incluso a ella le parecía tierna la proverbial torpeza del español cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra. La molestia de tratar con un plebeyo ignorante y zafio había ido convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en una malsana diversión por parte de la francesa, siempre dispuesta a probar el aguante del andaluz. Ella sabía ahondar en los anhelos y debilidades masculinas como nadie, y además disfrutaba con ello. Y Antonio no era una excepción, por mucho que se hubiese convertido en el amante de su hermano. Para ella no era censurable que Francis se divirtiera con otro hombre —sabía que sería temporal—, pues al fin y al cabo, para eso estaba el sexo: para divertirse ante todo. Lo que no podía aceptar es que fuera con un campesino medio analfabeto cuya única valía reseñable era cuidar de caballos malolientes.

Le dedicó una de sus miradas más espectaculares y, como siempre, el español sucumbió con facilidad.

— _Venez avec moi, mon cher_ —le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que se le agitaron los bucles que pendían libres hasta rozar con indecencia el nacimiento de su exuberante escote—. Quiero hablar contigo un ratito, cariño.

—Sí, señorita.

Tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Y pensar que los españoles tenían fama de ser unos donjuanes...

—Ese amigo vuestro... ¿qué era eso del opio? Estoy un poco preocupada por Francis, Antonio —adoptó un tono acorde a sus palabras, meloso, sinuoso y algo más agudo de lo habitual. Antonio tragó saliva.

—Yo también... estoy preocupado por F... por el señor. Pero es por una buena causa, señorita Bonnefoy.

—Esos antros son muy peligrosos. Y en su estado de salud...

—Ya se recuperó, señorita. Fue una falsa alarma.

—Aún así... Un desmayo en un hombre tan joven no es cuestión para tomarse a la ligera.

—Lo sé. Y Francis está muy agradecido por sus atentos cuidados. Pero antes me ha asegurado que no hay nada que temer. Tan solo va a ir a esa... eh... casa de té. Se drogará un poco por diversión y hablará con un caballero en particular. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

—¡Oh, qué malo eres, Antonio! —Un mohín de consciente disgusto retorció los finos labios de la muchacha—. ¿Qué caballero? No me gusta que mi hermano se codee con esa chusma. Por favor, ten compasión de una pobre dama como yo.

—¿Chusma? Oh no, señorita. Ivan Braginski no es... Quiero decir, es un príncipe. ¡Un Romanov! ¿Sabía usted que los fumaderos de opio suelen estar repletos de intelectuales y personas de alta alcurnia?

—¿Un Romanov? ¿Qué hace un Romanov en Berlín? —Marianne frunció el ceño y Antonio pensó que cada gesto de la joven era como una intempestiva y culposa caricia.

—Eh... Pues... es que el príncipe es amigo de Gilbert. Está prometido con su hermana. Gilbert, quiero decir. Es por eso que quiere sacar al príncipe de allí. No es muy recomendable que un caballero de tal importancia caiga en una adicción como esa, ¿no cree usted? A dónde iríamos a parar. —La sonrisa de Antonio fue sorpresivamente malévola y fría durante unos instantes, aunque enseguida volvió a su gesto feliz e inofensivo de siempre. Y, por supuesto, Marianne captó al vuelo aquellas palabras que no estaban dichas. Era, al fin y al cabo, experta en triquiñuelas de todo tipo. Así que, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, le dedicó al español una sonrisa que nada tenía de artificiosa. Incluso se permitió guiñarle un ojo y rozarle un brazo justo cuando Francis entraba en el salón, ya ataviado con sus galas y ajustándose los guantes.

—Muy bien, deseadme suerte. Espero no extraviarme en esos laberintos de vicio y perdición.

Antonio no replicó con una chanza tonta como solía hacer. Se limitó a mirar fijamente al hombre con el que compartía su cama y a murmurar con voz grave:

—No nos falles, Francis.

* * *

2

Los primeros días fueron de ensueño. El opio acarició sus pulmones como una dulcísima amante ávida de amor tras una perpetuidad de silencio. Todo se esfumaba en la redentora neblina como si los soñantes dormitaran en un tibio amanecer primaveral. Los sinuosos jirones de humo eran las nubes, el aroma inconfundible y envolvente de la adormidera era como el beso de la efímera mariposa que aleteaba sobre las briznas de hierba humedecidas por el rocío. Las mariposas debían de ser los seres que dotaban a las flores de su perfume, y nunca al revés. Era lógico. Los seres más delicados eran también los más peligrosos, o al menos eso había pensado él alguna vez, aunque ahora ya no comprendía por qué. Y no le importaba en absoluto. Nada era como debía ser porque, sencillamente, nada debía ser. He ahí el quid de la felicidad.

Ivan sonrió al sirviente sin nombre sin emitir un solo sonido. Allí sabían cómo se hacían las cosas. Los ojos rasgados relucían como cuentas de azabache incrustadas en su rostro y se le antojaba al príncipe que un travieso diablillo se hubiese escapado de los infiernos para acariciarle los pies con extremado cuidado. O quizás se tratase de una diablesa. ¿Cómo distinguirlos? El mundo de los sueños estaba plagado de aquellos seres asexuados, de eso estaba seguro. Hadas de bellos ojos rasgados y negros, de largas mangas de seda, de manos diminutas y dedos exquisitos que sabían muy bien cómo acariciar. Cómo hacer suspirar. Cómo elevar a un hombre sin alma a un nirvana de sensaciones sin sentimientos y de placeres sin sexo.

Pero eso fue solo al principio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba opio. En Estambul lo había hecho casi a diario. Poca cantidad, únicamente para calibrar la excesiva pasión que llegaba a atormentarlo, para calmar el fuego eterno que lo consumía día a día. Sadiq controlaba sus dosis por propia iniciativa; después de todo, él era quien más sufriría sus arrebatos, sus besos, su piel, su calor, su cuerpo.

Por eso el principio fue de ensueño, pero ahora, en los momentos más insospechados, lo volvían a asaltar los malditos recuerdos que intentaba evadir. La culpa. El dolor. La impotencia. En una ocasión pateó en la cara a uno de los muchachos chinos sin motivo aparente. El opio no debía exacerbar las pasiones, sino más bien lo contrario. El movimiento brusco lo hizo vomitar, por lo que pidió que le trajeran una pipa nueva con una cantidad aún mayor de adormidera.

Ya apenas se movía. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Nada tenía sentido, y al mismo tiempo, todo lo tenía. Tan solo quería volver a soñar de forma ininterrumpida, porque así era cómo debía ser la existencia: algo sin principio ni fin, constante. Ya ni siquiera quería que los muchachos chinos lo tocasen. Unas vagas imágenes lo acosaban inmisericordes, y él tan solo quería aniquilarlas. Una cuna, unos labios, algo rojo, una risa... Quizá el opio ya no era suficiente.

 _Traigan morfina_.

Soledad.

Nada.

Felicidad.

Muerte.

Los latidos del corazón son cada vez menos molestos y nada perturba el ansiado sosiego del alma. Se mece y se sumerge en un sueño plácido en el que millones de girasoles idénticos se someten al sol.

—Tú, fuera de aquí.

El muchacho (¿o la muchacha?) se escabulle a toda prisa y alguien toma asiento a su lado. A pesar de que el intruso le dirige la palabra mediante susurros, siente como si le clavasen mil cuchillos en la cabeza y gime con suavidad por la profanación de su soledad.

—Señor Braginski, alteza. Se acabó. Tiene que dejar esto y salir de aquí. Levántese. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Un cabello rubio y largo y unos ojos claros. Una voz gangosa que le trae reminiscencias de otros mundos ya lejanos. Piensa en cuadros enmarcados en oro, en alas blancas, en halos y túnicas transparentes y lánguidas que dejan ver y entrever los seráficos cuerpos masculinos.

—Vamos, levántese. Me envía Gilbert. Tiene que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y volver en usted.

Gilbert. ¡Gilbert! Gilbert no. Quiere gritar pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Alguien le toca, pero ya no es como antes. Esas manos le hacen daño, quieren arrancarle la felicidad por la fuerza, que es lo único que le queda ya. Se resiste, o eso cree él. Solo quiere sus almohadas y sus sábanas de seda. ¿Pero por qué duele tantísimo? El corazón se le dispara, se le nubla la vista, pues está a punto de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

—No puede estar aquí, señor. Por favor, ha de acompañarnos a la salida.

Aparece una voz nueva, una de aquellas de extraño acento.

—¡Braginski! ¡No le haga esto a Gilbert! ¡BRAGINSKI!

Le toman de la mano con fuerza y pierde por fin el conocimiento. El corazón, por supuesto, no lo ha resistido.

* * *

3

 _Estaba demasiado drogado. Ni siquiera fui capaz de arrancarle una palabra. Estaba muy mal. Debe de estar consumiendo mucho... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Gilbert._

Pues bien. Él no lo sentía en absoluto. Lo que sentía era una ira abrasadora, incontrolada, como nunca antes la había sentido. Podría destrozar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante. Francis le había conminado a que no perdiera la calma, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ser racionales.

¿Pero qué se había creído ese ruso? ¿Qué podía matarse sin su consentimiento? Ah, no, ni hablar. Porque sería él mismo quien lo matase.

Se detuvo frente a la Maison de té y llamó a los dos vigilantes chinos con un silbido y sin apartar la mano izquierda de la empuñadura de su sable. Allí en Berlín los uniformes abrían casi tantas puertas como las armas, y él contaba con ambos. Y con una determinación que rayaba en la locura.

—¿Otra vez usted? —preguntó uno de ellos, el que tenía aspecto más peligroso.

—Señor, no puede usted entrar —intervino el segundo tratando de mostrar una cara más amable que la de su compañero—. Ya se lo dijimos. Necesita ser miembro...

—Ya, ya. Quiero hablar con el líder de todo este tinglado. Ahora mismo —atajó Gilbert, y en cada una de sus palabras había implícita una amenaza peor que la anterior.

—Eso es imposible. El excelente señor Wang no se encuentra...

—Al excelente señor Wang le voy a meter el sable por el culo como no me abran esta puerta de inmediato.

Uno de los vigilantes apretó los puños, pero su compañero le puso la mano en un brazo unos instantes con la intención de llevar la voz cantante en la «negociación».

—Vamos a tener que llamar a la policía, señor.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡A la policía voy a llamar yo mismo! O al maldito Bismarck. Apuesto a que les encantaría saber de sus negocios totalmente legales en Berlín.

—Estamos en buenos términos con la policía, estúpido alemán —rió uno de los chinos, pero la risa se le congeló en la garganta cuando el afiladísimo filo del arma le rozó peligrosamente el cuello.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas —advirtió el prusiano casi atragantándose por su propia rabia—. A mí me da igual cualquiera de las dos opciones. Nunca he hecho Chop Suey al estilo cantonés, pero sospecho que no se me daría mal.

—Ba... baje ese arma y entraré a consultar a nuestro señor.

Gilbert accedió, pero no apartó la vista del hombre que se había quedado junto a la puerta. Estaba furioso y no pensaba medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—El excelente señor Wang acepta verlo, pero, como es lógico, tendrá que despojarse de todas sus armas y entregárnoslas —dijo el chino una vez que regresó, con un rostro mucho más impasible y tranquilo y acorde al de un vigilante de un fumadero de opio—. Y como no nos fiamos de usted, tendremos que registrarle a fondo.

—Pónganme una mano encima y la próxima vez que fumen su asquerosa droga será con sus muñones.

—Entonces no hay trato. Adiós, señor. Fue un placer hablar con usted.

Gilbert volvió a empuñar el sable de caballería y lo blandió con un gesto suave pero muy medido que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, abrió de parte a parte una de las mejillas del chino. Un gemido ahogado escapó de ambas gargantas en cuanto la sangre empezó a manar en abundancia. Por su parte, el prusiano adoptó una posición de guardia media con gesto resuelto.

—Está... ¡está loco!

—Primera advertencia. La siguiente no será tan bondadosa —siseó Gilbert con los dedos crispados en torno a la empuñadura.

—¿Pero qué quiere hablar con el jefe, maldito alemán?

—Tiene algo ahí dentro que me pertenece. Quiero recuperarlo.

—¿De qué habla?

—Solo quiero negociar. Eso es lo que hacen ustedes, ¿no es así? Negociar, trapichear, traficar...

—Esta es una casa decente.

—Ya, y yo soy la maldita Florence Nightingale.

Unos visillos se agitaron en una ventana cercana. Ante la falta de acuerdo, apenas un minuto después salió al exterior un hombre menudo y de lustroso cabello negro que llevaba recogido por detrás en una larga coleta.

Gilbert se lo quedó mirando con aprensión, pero envainó el sable y aguardó a que el recién llegado ofreciera su alternativa. Indudablemente, aquel hombre pausado y de mirada calculadora debía de ser el tal Yao Wang.

—Honorable huésped, no hay necesidad de organizar un escándalo frente a mi humilde negocio de té. Nuestra clientela es muy selecta. No puedo comprender qué le ha llevado a conducirse así, pero lamento profundamente haberle causado alguna inconveniencia. Debe de tratarse de un malentendido, pero, en cualquier caso, pase, se lo ruego, y no alce la voz.

Uno de los vigilantes se acercó a ellos para tomar el sable ensangrentado de Gilbert, pero Yao se lo impidió con un gesto enérgico de la mano que llevaba oculta bajo una de sus amplias mangas. Era sorprendente la fuerza que irradiaba un hombre tan, en apariencia, delicado e inofensivo.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo el hombrecillo con voz melosa—. ¿Verdad, honorable huésped?

Gilbert asintió con actitud ligeramente pendenciera aún. No podía permitir que aquel señor le tomara el pelo ni creyera ni por un solo instante que no iba en serio. Por muy milenario que fuese su imperio, ese chino no era nadie frente a él.

—Sígame, por favor.

Entraron en la pequeña mansión y pasaron por un largo pasillo decorado al más puro estilo oriental. Un perfume poderoso y sensual lo impregnaba todo allí, casi como si un perfumista francés especialmente torpe hubiese derramado por doquier la totalidad de su mercancía.

No parecía que hubiera allí esclavos del opio: todo estaba impoluto, ordenado, silencioso. De hecho, el silencio era la nota discordante, era demasiado intenso como para ser natural, como si uno hubiese entrado en un monasterio desierto, aunque repleto de sedas y biombos chinos. Lo hizo entrar finalmente en un despacho de estilo occidental y le mostró una silla con una de aquellas mangas que no dejaban ver sus manos.

—Señor Wang...

—Ssh, como ve, todo aquí es un remanso de paz y tranquilidad. Es una isla en mitad del bullicioso y sucio Berlín. Veo que es usted muy joven. Me pregunto qué es lo que busca un jovencito como usted en una humilde casa de té como esta.

—Seré joven, pero no soy un imbécil. Me importa una mierda lo que haga usted aquí, por mí como si quiere enganchar al opio a todo Berlín. Solo estoy aquí por Ivan Braginski.

Algo titiló fugazmente en el rostro impasible del chino.

—Ese caballero que menciona me está poniendo en muchos apuros últimamente. Es usted la tercera persona que pregunta por él.

—Lo sé. Déjeme hablar con él y todos nos ahorraremos mayores problemas.

—Verá, señor... ¿podría decirme su nombre?

—Eso a usted no le interesa.

—Señor húsar, pues. Verá, existe un pequeño problema para que pueda acceder a su petición. —Su voz era desquiciante de tan suave—. El príncipe Romanov es uno de mis clientes... eh... favoritos. Y él está encantado con los servicios de los que le proveo.

—Déjeme tan solo hablar con él —insistió el prusiano.

—Me temo que el príncipe no está en condiciones de hablar con nadie.

Gilbert se levantó instantáneamente de la silla, se adelantó y tomó al hombre del cuello de la camisola de estilo chino hasta que lo alzó de su propio asiento.

—O libera a Ivan Braginski de su asquerosa droga, o juro que le quemo el negocio con mis propias manos.

Las risas de Yao Wang dejaron estupefacto al prusiano.

—Qué joven tan fogoso. ¿Lo quemará usted con su amigo dentro? Eso no sería nada inteligente por su parte.

—No he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

—Yo no puedo liberar a nadie, pues a nadie tengo retenido aquí. Ese príncipe vino aquí buscando alivio, y eso es precisamente lo que le hemos proporcionado. Es un hombre adulto. Además, usted ha dañado a uno de mis hombres, no tiene derecho a pedirme nada y, por si fuera poco, me está amenazando en mi propia casa.

El prusiano lo soltó y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa. Luego inspiró y espiró varias veces para tratar de controlar su impaciencia.

—Muy bien, usted gana, Yao. ¿Es dinero lo que busca? ¿Cuánto cuesta para usted Ivan Braginski?

—No creo que tenga usted lo que él vale, señor húsar —dijo Yao adecentándose la ropa con delicadeza—. Un príncipe Romanov... ¡es todo un trofeo! Una fuente inagotable de ingresos y de reclamo para otros clientes.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Sabía que todo estaba resultando inútil, y comenzó a sopesar seriamente la posibilidad de utilizar la fuerza bruta cuando el chino hizo repicar una campanilla, tras lo cual apareció un sirviente de exquisita belleza oriental. Yao le dio unas cuantas instrucciones en mandarín y el sirviente se retiró con una elaborada reverencia.

—¿Qué le ha dicho? —preguntó Gilbert con suspicacia.

—Tranquilo, jovencito. He pedido que nos sirvan unos tés traídos directamente desde Yunan para mi exclusivo consumo. Posiblemente no volverá a probar un té tan delicioso como ese en toda su vida.

—No quiero su té.

—¿Preferiría fumar entonces? Invita la casa. Y, desde luego, es obvio que usted lo necesita. —El hombre sonrió y Gilbert experimentó un profundo escalofrío—. Le gustará. Créame. Quizá podamos llegar incluso a ulteriores acuerdos. Dígame, ¿prefiere usted muchachas o muchachos? Yo diría que lo segundo, y no suelo equivocarme.

Gilbert se sonrojó y Yao se rió con aquel ruidito agudo que ya empezaba a destrozarle los nervios.

—No se altere, señor húsar. Como le digo, esta es una casa decente. Nuestros chicos únicamente contribuyen a... relajar a nuestros clientes. Técnicas chinas milenarias. Nadie lo hace como nosotros. Yo mismo supervisé en persona que a nuestro Romanov se lo atendiera correctamente. Por eso le reitero que no creo que su amigo quiera salir de nuestro establecimiento. Aquí regalamos felicidad.

El prusiano rebuscó en un bolsillo y colocó sobre la mesa el anillo de oro rosa que una vez había simbolizado su compromiso con «Natalya». Yao se quedó mirando la joya con una sonrisa inalterable en los finos labios.

—Interesante —dijo el chino sin más—. Pero insuficiente.

—Es un anillo de la Casa Imperial Rusa. Vale mucho más que el simple oro.

—Tengo en mi poder a un miembro de esa ilustre Casa. ¿Por qué conformarme con baratijas?

Gilbert extrajo su segundo anillo con un doloroso nudo en la garganta y lo dejó junto al otro. Por desgracia, no poseía nada de mayor valor.

—Por favor, solo le pido verlo un momento.

Yao tomó ambas sortijas y las examinó durante unos instantes. Después la equívoca sonrisa se acentuó y sus ojos se estrecharon aún más.

—¿Sabe, querido amigo? El opio inhibe el deseo sexual, y, aún así, ese príncipe fue capaz de convertirse en una de esas raras excepciones que confirman la regla. Puedo asegurarle que el señor Braginski es todo un semental. Aunque claro, eso fue hace más de un mes, al poco tiempo de ingresar en nuestra humilde morada. Ahora no sería capaz siquiera de mirar a un bello muchacho como usted.

El maldito chino lo había adivinado. Y se burlaba y jugaba con él como un gatito de angora con un ratoncillo herido de muerte. Por suerte, antes de que tuviera que rebajarse a las súplicas, Yao se guardó las dos joyas en el interior de sus sedas y se levantó.

—De acuerdo. Ha despreciado usted mi legendario té, pero aún así voy a concederle su deseo. Voy a acompañarle hasta la habitación del señor Braginski.

Gilbert estuvo a punto de suspirar de puro alivio, aunque su euforia no duraría más que el tiempo que emplearon en llegar hasta la lujosa estancia donde yacía Ivan. Entre los jirones de humo, su mano suspendida en el aire desde el lecho era como un presagio funesto que golpeó al muchacho directamente en el corazón. Gilbert se arrodilló junto al lecho y, aterrado, tomó a Ivan de la mano esperando hallar fría su piel. Pero estaba cálida, cálida como los besos con los que aún soñaba algunas noches para su propia vergüenza.

—Ivan, ¡Ivan! Despierta, por favor. Dime algo.

Yao se acercó y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—Qué contrariedad —dijo el chino con frialdad—. Creo que su amigo se ha excedido de nuevo. Deme un segundo y volveré con la caballería. Usted intente que no se muera ni caiga en coma. Sería un engorro para la intachable reputación de mi humilde negocio.

El muy bastardo le había dejado unos segundos a solas con Ivan. Con gesto desesperado, Gilbert se inclinó sobre el cuerpo yacente del príncipe y alcanzó su rostro con las manos.

—Ivan, ¡Vanya! ¡Despierta, idiota! Vuelve conmigo, mi amor.

El príncipe se movió ligeramente. No estaba del todo inconsciente, así que abrió los ojos y miró al prusiano con ojos vidriosos y apagados. Gilbert emitió una especie de carcajada nerviosa y lo besó en los labios con todo el cuidado que pudo desplegar en un momento como aquel, reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de estrecharlo contra sí con toda su alma.

—Vámonos de aquí, Vanya. Yo cuidaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, pero qué idiota eres, ruso.

Ivan movió los labios pero no articuló palabra alguna. Entonces Gilbert le rodeó el pecho con los brazos y trató de levantarlo de la cama.

—Nos vamos a casa —repitió con convicción en cuanto Ivan pudo sentarse y echar un vistazo a su alrededor con aspecto aturdido.

Cuando regresó Yao con otros tres hombres, el prusiano había conseguido levantarlo de la cama al fin y hacía verdaderos milagros para mantener al príncipe en pie. Gilbert giró la cabeza hacia el dueño de aquel lugar de pesadilla y lo miró suplicante.

—Señor Wang, permítame que me lo lleve a casa. Por lo que más quiera, sea misericordioso, ¿Cuánto se gastaba Ivan aquí? Juro por mi honor que en cuanto pueda le pagaré el doble de lo que usted me diga.

El chino parecía divertido como nunca observando los patéticos esfuerzos del engreído muchacho por cargar con el otro hombre. Era enojoso y tierno a la vez.

—Además, en el estado en el que se encuentra no puede resultarle muy rentable. Si Ivan se muere, no podrá consumir más... opio —continuó a la desesperada.

—¡Bravo, señor húsar! Ha logrado usted conmoverme con esta escenita tan emotiva. No recuerdo la última vez que vi algo tan ridículo y sublime. Li Xiao, haz una llamada al doctor Jones y asegúrate de que preparen un carruaje para nuestro más honorable huésped. El pequeño alemán tiene razón. Una intensa cura de desintoxicación, y el Romanov pronto regresará con nosotros con más ganas aún que antes. Porque, ¿sabe usted, querido amigo? Siempre acaban volviendo. A menos, claro, que encuentren otra droga aún más... satisfactoria.

Las risas agudas y maliciosas de Yao Wang ya no le molestaron tanto como antes. Gilbert abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo medio exánime del príncipe y afianzó una mano en torno a su cintura con inquebrantable determinación.

Ahora todo estaría bien.

Ahora él se encargaría de todo.

Ivan ya estaba con él.


	28. Cap 28 - Amor (segunda parte)

**NOTA:**

¡AQUÍ TIENEN SU RUSPRU EN ESTADO PURO!

Les regalo con cariño un capítulo no apto para corazones dulces, tiernos y amantes del fluff inocente (¡Mentira! Cosas muy lindas y románticas hay también en abundancia). No quisiera hacer spoiler y a estas alturas ya deberían saber que esta historia contiene de vez en cuando escenas más o menos subidas de tono y descritas al más mínimo detalle cinematográfico. Le ruego que sean responsables y no lean algo que pueda disgustarles. En realidad, si han llegado tan lejos en esta historia y no les gusta leer sobre sexo gay explícito, no deberían continuar y yo lo comprendería, porque... bueno... estos muchachos tienen ganas de amor.

 **WARNING:** Quiero hacer hincapié en un uso de drogas y de lenguaje **explícito**. De todas formas, aunque utilizo palabras muy precisas y directas (no me gusta disfrazar el sexo en absurdas, floridas y abundantes metáforas: un pene es un pene), creo que, en general, sigue estando narrado con lenguaje literario, con delicadeza y cariño. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo también es manifestación del amor.

En realidad, al final la escena incluso se hace corta para sus 12 páginas en word. Ya me dirán.

Espero que les guste. Y que disfruten. Habrá algunos más, y supongo que más hard. Depende de lo que exija la historia. Pero, sobre todo, romance.

ESO SÍ, DEJEN DE LEERME YA SI NO LES GUSTA LA MALDITA HISTORIA. NO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA ESCRIBIR LO QUE ALGUNOS QUIERAN O ESPEREN. A los cobardes hijos de la gran P. , déjenme vivir en paz, que bastante tengo ya encima. Si tienen agallas, dejen su nombre y su cuenta para que yo pueda opinar sobre sus perfectos y maravillosos fics: yo sí lo haré con argumentos elaborados. Si no tienen más que decir que basura subjetiva sin fundamento, FUERA DE MI VISTA. Yo pienso seguir escribiendo mi maravillosa historia, haya imbéciles o no. La próxima vez piensen antes de actuar. Pregúntense: ¿es necesario? ¿Gano algo yo o la persona a la que le digo esto? Quizá estén tratando con alguien que lo esté pasando muy mal. Decepción es la que siento yo con este mundo ingrato y mezquino que me rodea.

En fin, perdonen mi rant, me siento muy afectada porque es injusto y en lo personal estoy muy mal. Gracias a mis lectores amables que siempre están ahí, en las buenas y en las malas. Habrá capítulos que les guste más o menos, pero confían en mí y me honran con su amistad. En mí hallarán una amiga si lo desean.

—

" **El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir** ". (Marcel Proust).

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 – Amor (segunda parte)**

El doctor Alfred F. Jones sabía lo que se hacía. O eso le pareció al abrumado teniente, que esperaba sentado a cierta distancia de la cama de Ivan, taconeando nerviosamente con las botas sobre el suelo como haría un chiquillo. Al menos Ivan había dejado de respirar de forma irregular y ahora dormía con una expresión mucho más apacible en su rostro ojeroso y pálido. Gilbert pensó vagamente en lo hermoso que era Ivan estando incluso enfermo e intoxicado, y enseguida se acusó a sí mismo de ser también un rematado imbécil.

El doctor había tratado al paciente con profesionalidad y rapidez y, sobre todo, había evitado que Ivan cayese en coma. Solo por eso, Gilbert habría hecho cualquier cosa que el americano le hubiese pedido que hiciera.

—Gracias, doctor —le dijo cuando el hombre se aproximó a él tras guardar en su maletín la jeringuilla y los útiles médicos que había empleado.

—No hay de qué. Hicieron bien en llamarme. Soy el mejor doctor que podrían ustedes conseguir para... menesteres de esta índole. Hay muchos cantamañanas que se creen que saben algo, pero... ah, no, sobre drogas nadie sabe tanto como Alfred Jones. He salvado tantas vidas que todas las damas deberían poner mi nombre a sus vástagos.

Gilbert le sonrió con amabilidad, sin saber muy bien si el americano estaba bromeando o no.

—A ver, ahora que cesó la urgencia, quiero que me explique en detalle los antecedentes del paciente.

—Bueno... se ha estado drogando durante dos meses. Con dosis muy altas.

—¿Dos meses? Por suerte ese no debería ser tiempo suficiente para construir una adicción severa, pero todo se verá. Tendremos que tener a su amigo bajo observación. ¿Lo había hecho con anterioridad?

—Tengo entendido que sí... Hace unos años. Pero solo por diversión.

—Las drogas no son divertidas, joven —amonestó el médico quitándose las gafas para limpiárselas en una manga—. Créame. He visto lo que le hace el opio a los hombres. ¡Y a las mujeres también! Este mundo se va derechito al desastre, menos mal que existo yo en él para remediar estas locuras... En fin, su amigo es un hombre físicamente fuerte. Eso siempre ayuda.

—Sí, señor —dijo Gilbert sintiéndose cada vez más culpable y sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Necesito saber más cosas. El opio se empieza a fumar para olvidar, para sobreponerse a dolores que los pacientes consideran insuperables. Conocidas las causas, sería mucho más fácil atajar el problema de raíz. ¿Sabe usted qué fue lo que motivó el consumo masivo de adormidera?

—Eh... —Esperaba no sonrojarse. Era una verdadera maldición haber nacido con una piel más pálida que la de cualquier otro mortal, eso seguro—. No sé... Creo que se trató de un desengaño amoroso —dijo con un hilo de voz, sin mirar al doctor.

Alfred resopló.

—¡Qué desgracia! Si todos sucumbiéramos al opio por desengaños amorosos, no quedaría un solo hombre sobrio sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Pero en qué piensan los jóvenes de hoy día? ¿Le gusta el alcohol a su amigo?

—Oh, sí, mucho.

—Pues está terminantemente prohibido el alcohol mientras no expulse hasta el último miligramo de opio de su cuerpo. ¿ _Understood_? Hablo muy en serio.

—Sí, doctor.

—Podría enviarles una enfermera.

—Eso no será necesario, doctor. Yo voy a encargarme de él. Usted solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer.

—Excelente, pero qué buen muchacho es usted. Muy bien, pues los primeros días deberá usted vigilarlo noche y día. Es posible que pida más droga para calmar los posibles brotes de ansiedad. No deje, bajo ningún concepto, que lo haga sin mi supervisión, ¿de acuerdo? He comprobado que en los últimos días había dado el salto a la morfina inyectada. Supongo que el opio ya no saciaba su deseo de no sentir dolor y decidió mezclar ambas cosas con fatales consecuencias. También es posible que vomite al despertar. Dele muchos líquidos y manténgalo distraído y atendido. ¿De verdad no quiere disponer de una enfermera versada en estas lides? ¿Tiene usted conocimientos de enfermería?

—Los justos. Más bien sobre tratamiento de heridas y cosas así.

—Eso no será de mucha ayuda en nuestro caso. Al menos que su amigo decida cortarse las venas —El norteamericano se carcajeó y Gilbert lo miró con incredulidad.

—Doctor, ¿se va a suicidar el señor Braginski?

—Eso no podemos saberlo, pero no deberíamos descartarlo. ¿Ha notado usted alguna vez en él deseos de morir?

—No... no lo sé. Espero que no.

—Bueno, pues no deje que piense en cosas tristes o que pudieran inducirle a la tristeza. Cuídelo. Yo vendré cada día para ver cómo evoluciona con el tratamiento. Voy a prescribirle una pequeña cantidad de cocaína.

—¿Qué hace la cocaína, doctor?

—En cierto modo, causará el efecto contrario al opio. Se sentirá más animado, más enérgico y activo. No debemos dejar que se suma de nuevo en el letargo del opio. En fin, le he dejado mi dirección encima de la mesa, mande a buscarme si me necesita. Teniente Beilschmidt, es usted muy buen chico, preocupándose así por su camarada. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá.

Una vez a solas, Gilbert acercó la silla un poco más a la cama y se sentó, notándose un poco mareado. Aquel caballero norteamericano hablaba muy rápido y con un acento muy marcado, y la complicada situación que ahora tenía entre manos no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios. Pensó, en broma, que quizá él también debería probar un poco de ese opio para «estar a la par». Así es como se lo había dicho en broma a Ivan en la noche del recital, cuando se había planteado por vez primera que quizá podría amar a aquel hombre alto, apuesto, e incoherentemente dulce que se había inmiscuido en su vida sin su permiso.

«En realidad fui yo quien se inmiscuyó en la suya. Si él no hubiese ido a la exposición universal en Viena con su familia y yo no hubiese entrado en ese hotel, jamás nos hubiésemos conocido».

Gilbert se inclinó un poco sobre él y le apartó el cabello de los ojos con sumo cuidado, con una leve sonrisa prendida en los labios. Lo cierto es que, dormido, Ivan era como un verdadero ángel. Emitía un aura de bendita inocencia que no casaba del todo bien con su irritante yo consciente.

No quería plantearse qué estaba haciendo allí ni por qué ayudaba al príncipe, sabiendo que complicaría su existencia hasta límites inimaginables. Solo sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer y que se sentía bien por hacerlo.

—Voy a cuidarte tanto, Vanya, que terminarás por odiarme —le dijo al durmiente en un susurro, con una mueca burlona que nadie más vería.

* * *

xxx

Los sirvientes de Ivan no opusieron ninguna resistencia a que un joven prácticamente desconocido para ellos lo reorganizase todo con la típica eficiencia prusiana: comidas, gastos, visitas, y, ante todo, el cuidado del señor, que era lo primordial y más urgente. Sadiq, en ese sentido, había sido crucial. Al igual que Alfred, se pasaba por el palacete de Ivan cada día para comprobar cómo evolucionaba el paciente, pero prefería entrar a verlo cuando sabía que Ivan estaba durmiendo.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Gilbert y Sadiq ya bromeaban entre sí como dos buenos amigos. El prusiano adoraba la llaneza sin malicia del turco, y este admiraba la capacidad del muchacho para asumir responsabilidades cuando la cosa se ponía verdaderamente seria. Pocas veces había visto a nadie tan entregado a su causa. Una vez —durante los primeros días, cuando Ivan aún se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sedado—, Sadiq había visto al prusiano sentado junto al príncipe y con una expresión muy concentrada mientras le deslizaba una navaja de afeitar por las mejillas con extremado cuidado. A Sadiq le había parecido una escena tan tierna, que no había querido interrumpir y se limitó a observar cómo Gilbert volvía a embadurnar de espuma la piel del ruso inconsciente para librarle de aquella ligera sombra de barba. Desde la puerta, Sadiq siguió disfrutando del breve espectáculo hasta que Gilbert dejó la afilada cuchilla a un lado para inclinarse y besar la frente del durmiente hasta tres veces para luego posar los labios con suavidad sobre los de Ivan. Bueno, era cosa suya si el muchacho quería aprovecharse un poco del profundo sueño del príncipe, se dijo el turco mientras se iba, prácticamente de puntillas. Y de todas formas, no creía que Gilbert fuera mucho más allá de castos y etéreos besos. El chiquillo estaba enamorado, hasta un idiota lo podría ver.

Lo cierto es que Gilbert se había tomado muy en serio su papel de enfermera. La primera noche, Ivan se había despertado y había vomitado como el doctor había dicho que haría, pero Gilbert se las ingenió para acercarle una bacinilla a tiempo y calmar al semiconsciente ruso tras limpiarle los labios, darle de beber y recostarlo de nuevo sobre los almohadones.

Al segundo día, Ivan ya era consciente y se lo había quedado mirando de una forma tan expresiva y avergonzada, que Gilbert notó cómo se le aceleraba salvajemente el corazón en el pecho.

—Gilbert...

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó el joven en voz baja para no alterar el estado de ánimo de Ivan.

—¿Estoy... en casa?

—Sí, todo está bien ahora. Estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cuidar de ti.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te drogaste más de la cuenta. —No deseaba adoptar tan pronto un tono de reprimenda, pero no lo pudo evitar—. Ahora, te guste o no, estás en mis manos, y te advierto que no flaquearé hasta verte recuperado.

Una desmayada sonrisa asomó a los cuarteados labios del ruso.

—¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Mi preciosa enfermera...

—Ah, no empecemos, Ivan —se quejó el prusiano sabiendo que su piel lo delataba y que eso envalentonaría más al ruso—. Tienes que descansar. Es pronto para que te levantes. Tuviste una intoxicación muy severa.

—¿Te preocupaste por mí?

—¡Cómo no me iba a preocupar! _Scheiss_ , disculpa por levantar la voz. ¡Es que hasta enfermo sacas lo peor de mí!

—¿Lo peor? Yo creo que estoy viendo lo mejor. Bueno, casi lo mejor. Lo mejor sería que estuvieras ahora atendiéndome desnudo.

—Pero... ¡qué...! ¿No se supone que el opio reduce el deseo? Y yo que pensaba estar a salvo...

—Es que adoro verte sonrojado, prusiano. Cuando te sonrojas así eres la cosa más bonita que pueda existir.

—¡A dormir, idiota! Te juro que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de estar aquí.

Alfred tenía razón. A Ivan no le costaría demasiado recuperarse y hasta en una ocasión el doctor llegó a comentarle al propio Gilbert que le hacía mucho bien que estuviera allí cuidando de él. Para el americano era obvio que el señor Braginski sentía aprecio por su amigo, no había más que verlo cuando el muchacho le traía la comida en una bandeja o le regañaba por no hacer lo que le mandaba. Una mañana, cuando Alfred estaba reconociendo a Ivan, comprobando su ritmo cardíaco y el estado de sus pupilas, el paciente miró de reojo al prusiano y esbozó una sonrisa demasiado pícara.

—¿Verdad que tengo a mi lado a la enfermera más sensual del mundo? —Y antes de que Gilbert o Alfred pudieran replicar, extendió la mano y, en actitud retozona, apresó una de las nalgas del muchacho por encima de sus pantalones.

Gilbert no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que Ivan prosiguiera con su inesperado ataque, insistiendo en la idea que ya había expuesto poco antes:

—Le aseguro, señor Jones, que si mi enfermera me atendiese cada día completamente desnuda, no quedaría ni rastro de opio en mi organismo ni ganas de volver a probarlo. ¿Quién no sanaría así? ¿Verdad que es preciosa? Pero me temo que entonces tendría que fingir mi convalecencia durante más tiempo.

Pálido por la extemporánea salida del ruso, Gilbert se quedó allí paralizado con los ojos desorbitados y aquella mano aún sobre su trasero. Por fortuna Alfred estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Se ve que la cocaína está haciendo su efecto —dijo el norteamericano alegremente—. Pero se observa también que está un poco confuso. Tengo que anotar estos efectos secundarios. Le confunde a usted con una muchacha, _Herr_ Beilschmidt. Espero que no se lo tome a mal. —Y siguió riendo mientras guardaba sus utensilios en el maletín y Gilbert asesinaba en silencio a Ivan con la mirada.

Aquello le hizo pensar. ¿Y si, en efecto, para alargar la situación, Ivan fingía estar peor de lo que en realidad estaba? Los primeros días, eso era verdad, habían sido bastante terribles. Palpitaciones, dificultades al respirar, náuseas... A aquello le siguió una especie de gripe con fiebre que el buen doctor también había vaticinado. Habría que seguir manteniendo a Ivan bajo observación y, aunque le fastidiara reconocerlo, Gilbert empezaba a sentirse muy bien allí junto a él, a pesar de sus insinuaciones más o menos veladas y del trabajo que le daba a cada rato, solicitándole mil y un caprichos como si de una princesita consentida se tratase. El color le había vuelto a las mejillas y volvía a estar tan inconcebiblemente guapo como lo había conocido en su fiesta de máscaras.

A veces se sorprendía y se regañaba a sí mismo por no haberse aprovechado de él cuando estaba inconsciente. Aunque «aprovecharse» era una palabra excesiva. Más bien... curiosear un poco. Había estado a punto de bajarle los pantalones para echar una vistacillo, nadie más tendría por qué saberlo, y el habría saciado de una vez por todas la curiosidad que llevaba arrastrando desde que lo tocó en la fiesta. Además, las continuas alusiones sexuales de Ivan tampoco ayudaban en nada ahora. El doctor Jones le había indicado que uno de los síntomas más claros de mejoría era el regreso del deseo sexual. Quizá la cocaína estaba funcionando demasiado bien.

—Yo creo que ya puedo levantarme de la cama.

Eso lo dijo Ivan un día especialmente luminoso en el que ambos habían estado riendo con complicidad, conociéndose un poco mejor y, cosa inaudita, sin exteriorizar reproches de ningún tipo. Incluso Gilbert lamentó oír esas palabras. Aquello tenía que acabar en algún momento, por supuesto. Pero no tan pronto. No cuando empezaba a disfrutar de corazón de la compañía del ruso.

—¿Estás seguro?

Debió de notársele la decepción en la cara, porque Ivan sonrió con dulzura y lo tocó por vez primera tras la broma frente a Alfred. Solo fue una pequeña caricia que contorneó su rostro lentamente, pero provocó un poderoso chispazo interno en el prusiano. El germen de deseo que despertó en él un gesto tan nimio fue, a su entender, excesivo, y se separó un poco de la cama, avergonzado.

—Gilbert, vente conmigo a Rusia.

Así, sin más. A bocajarro. Como si la vida fuera un cuento de hadas en el que todo era sencillo y los protagonistas acababan felices para siempre después de pasar todo tipo de vicisitudes.

—No puedo. Ya me han asignado destino y regimiento en Potsdam. Me concedieron un mes de permiso, que es el que estoy empleando para estar aquí, pero...

—¿Qué importa eso? Conseguiré que te acepten en un regimiento de caballería ruso. Quiero casarme contigo. Estos días has demostrado que serías la mejor esposa que un hombre podría desear —bromeó dedicándole una sonrisa al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Mi patria es Alemania y el ejército prusiano, ruso bobo. No puedo luchar en el bando de mis enemigos.

—¡No somos vuestros enemigos!

—Hay gente que sí lo cree. Aunque yo pienso que es porque les conviene que lo seamos.

—Nunca seremos enemigos —aseguró Ivan con fervor—. Somos vuestros aliados más fiables y duraderos. Desde siempre.

El ruso lo tomó de una mano y Gilbert sonrió tímidamente.

—Dime, Gilbert, ¿tú crees que podrías quererme?

El joven intentó que le soltara de la mano, pero Ivan afianzó aún más sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Vanya, no puedo... No puedo amar a alguien tan irresponsable. Pusiste en peligro tu vida con ese estúpido opio. Hiciste daño a Jean-Claude. Hasta has alejado a Sadiq, que me parece a mí que es el hombre más maravilloso que existe. ¿Sabes que viene todos los días para saber cómo estás? Pero dice que no quiere molestarte y no...

—No me cambies de tema. Mientras tú estés conmigo, se acabarán mis... pequeños desatinos.

Gilbert soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Pequeño desatinos dice! Ay, es imposible no quererte, Ivan. Pero no puedo. No debo.

—¿Cómo podría convencerte?

—¿De qué? ¿De que serás un príncipe bueno y modosito? Todos tus actos demuestran que eso es una quimera. No creas, me gusta esa parte de ti... hasta cierto punto, claro. —Gilbert se inclinó hacia él y se acercó a uno de sus oídos con una media sonrisa—. En la cama, por ejemplo, sería maravilloso que fueras malvado.

Ivan exhaló un gemido entrecortado por la sorpresa que le causaron aquellas palabras inesperadas y maliciosas y agarró sin pensarlo al prusiano de la nuca para unir su boca con la suya sin dejarle otra opción que someterse a sus labios. Y tampoco es que quisiera oponerse: Gilbert entreabrió los labios y acarició con ganas la lengua de Ivan, y este enseguida hizo lo propio con aquella otra que tan osada estaba demostrando ser. Estuvieron besándose por espacio de unos minutos, cada vez más profunda y apasionadamente, más enardecidos. Gilbert había hundido los dedos en el cabello de Ivan y este había tomado al otro hombre de ambos lados del rostro con consciente delicadeza, como si estuviera sosteniendo el objeto más bello, frágil y puro entre sus manos.

—Espera, espera... Esto no está bien —dijo Gilbert separándose de él con aspecto un poco aturdido y francamente afectado por el beso. Ivan observó sus labios levemente enrojecidos y pensó que tenía delante al hombre más excitante que posiblemente conocería jamás.

—¿Por qué no está bien? —preguntó mientras intentaba volver a besarlo.

—¡Porque no estás curado del todo! No podemos... oh, mierda. Ha sido muy egoísta por mi parte.

—Egoísta serás si no continúas besándome.

—Soy tu enfermera. No debo excitarte así. Hasta... hasta que el doctor Jones te dé el alta, ¿de... de acuerdo? —Sus mejillas ardían desde hacía rato, pero el rubor alcanzó un tono aún más intenso ante la promesa que encerraban sus palabras.

Ivan sonrió como un chiquillo feliz.

—Muy bien. Pero te advierto que nunca me había sentido mejor. Ese Alfred no me cae nada bien, pero hay que reconocer que es un buen médico. Esa otra droga que me está dando... no está nada mal.

Gilbert le acarició la frente y depositó un casto y rápido beso sobre su cabeza.

—Me alegra saberlo. Bueno, pues yo me voy... Bueno, me voy a tocarme un poco en soledad.

—Oh, Gilbert...

—¡Lo sé! Soy un cabrón, ¿verdad? —dijo riendo maquiavélicamente mientras se alejaba del quejoso ruso.

Con lo que no contaba el prusiano era con el cambio que operó en Ivan ese mismo día, tan solo unas horas después. Gilbert le había traído una bandeja con la cena. Al principio no comprendió la causa de tal cambio y quizá no actuó como debería haber hecho, mandando a buscar al doctor Jones. Horas más tarde, el propio doctor aclararía la situación ante un Gilbert desesperado y un Ivan de nuevo bajo los efectos de las drogas.

—Me temo que se ha excedido un poco con la cocaína que le prescribí —dijo el médico con todo admonitorio, aunque había sido él quien dejara allí la droga—. ¿Está seguro de que no se equivocó usted con la dosis, _Herr_ Beilschmidt?

—No, no... —musitó el teniente, profundamente avergonzado. Había dejado las «medicinas» al alcance del paciente, y este había decidido acelerar su recuperación tomando un poco más de aquella milagrosa cocaína.

—¿Ha notado algo extraño en él?

—Quizá... —Gilbert no sabía si contarle al médico toda la verdad. Alfred tampoco tenía por qué saber que Ivan se había pasado un buen rato diciéndole obscenidades que habrían hecho sonrojar incluso a Francis Bonnefoy.

—¿Quizá?

—Creo que... mostraba un deseo... eh... bastante acentuado.

—¿Deseo? ¿Sexual?

—Sí, sexual. —Gilbert puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero esa es una grandísima noticia! Quitando la nueva e imprudente intoxicación, claro. ¿Y usted eso cómo lo sabe?

—Obviamente porque me lo dijo. —Aquel americano o bien era un impertinente o bien era tonto.

—Al menos ya no le confunde a usted con una mujer, espero. Sería muy embarazoso, ¿verdad? —comentó riéndose a su manera ruidosa.

Aunque Gilbert no era tan optimista como el norteamericano.

Ivan era como un niño. A veces no pensaba demasiado en las consecuencias de sus actos y terminaba complicándolo todo aún más. Y por mucho que el ruso le asegurase que eso cambiaría, le demostraba una y otra vez que eso nunca llegaría a hacerse realidad.

Ahora, tan solo recordar las cosas que Ivan le había dicho horas antes lo sumía de nuevo en la indecisión, sin contar con la inevitable excitación que sus palabras habían suscitado en él.

Al principio Gilbert se lo había tomado a broma.

—¿Sabes que soy excelente en la cama, prusiano? —le había dicho Ivan cuando el joven vino a preguntarle si necesitaba algo más antes de retirarse.

—No me cabe duda —replicó Gilbert con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

—No puedo esperar a tenerte. Quiero que seas mío por entero. Quiero probar cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mi lengua y con mi polla. No me cansaría de follarte nunca, Gilbert. Me muero solo de imaginar mi polla en tu boca. Te follaría la boca con fuerza hasta que no pudieras ni respirar.

—Oye, Ivan, ¿qué diablos...?

El día anterior había sido tan, tan dulce. Y ahora... ¿qué mosca le había picado? ¿Era acaso por su «broma» acerca de que le gustaría que fuera malvado en la cama?

—Eres un hombre demasiado espectacular, Gilbert. Quisiera hacerte mi esclavo sexual y tenerte desnudo, erecto y encadenado a mi lado cada día y cada noche. Te haría desnudar delante de mis invitados durante la cena para que todos pudieran verte bien, ver ese cuerpo que me imagino que es digno de los dioses y que es mío. Quizá dejaría que esos hombres (y mujeres, también) te acariciaran un poco el pene. Y quizá también el culo, pero solo por ver tu expresión. Solo pensar en tu rostro humillado y aún enajenado de deseo, me hace perder la cabeza. Te ataría a los barrotes de mi cama y serías mi juguete, Gilbert. Te haría el amor durante horas, y aunque me suplicases con lágrimas en los ojos que me detuviera, eso solo serviría para enardecerme y ser más cruel contigo. Al final tú ya ni siquiera distinguirías el placer del dolor. Dime, ¿te gustaría que te maltratase?

Gilbert se relamió los labios, temblando ligeramente ante aquel fulminante bombardeo que el ruso había desplegado sobre él sin compasión alguna.

—Hm... Bueno... Puede...

Sabía que no tenía que responderle ni entrar en aquel juego extraño y repentino. Que tenía que reñirle y decirle que se tranquilizara, pero aquella tormenta le había pillado a contrapié y su incipiente erección bajo sus pantalones terminó por decidir por él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gustaría que te follara con violencia? Porque a mí sí me gustaría abrirte el culo sin cuidado. Arrojarte en la cama, abrirte las piernas, abofetearte, hacerte sangrar por detrás y gemir de dolor. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te arrodillas tú mismo y le ofreces tu culo a tu dueño y señor? Te azotaré, te arañaré entre los muslos, te meteré por detrás lo primero que encuentre mientras te maltrato y golpeo la polla. Oh, cuánto me gustaría convertirte en mi putita, Gilbert.

—Ivan... joder... Eso es... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gilbert maldiciendo las ganas inaceptables que tenía de sucumbir ante el otro hombre. O de largarle un puñetazo.

—Como nunca. No puedo esperar más, prusiano. ¡Te deseo! ¡Te deseo como no he deseado a nadie!

—Ya... ya veo. Pero me parece que... estás un tanto sobreexcitado y...

—Sé que tú también lo quieres. No te hagas la frígida, prusianita.

Gilbert se puso en pie y trató de aparentar bastante infructuosamente que sus palabras no le habían dado de lleno.

—¿Sabes? Debería ser yo quien te castigara a ti por tu indecencia. Me dejo el alma en cuidarte y estar contigo, desatendiendo mis obligaciones y amistades y tú me... me tratas de confundir con tus... eh... ¡bah! Ya hablaremos de... de todo esto cuando estés bien.

—Ay, Gilbert. Maldito seas. No puedo quererte más.

Su risa dulce e incongruente tras toda aquella sarta de obscenidades se le clavó dolorosamente en el corazón. No obstante, había sido efecto de la droga, o al menos, así se lo había dicho el doctor. Las siguientes horas se las pasó bregando entre su propia conciencia y el deseo cada vez más acuciante que bullía en su interior por aquel príncipe de ojos violeta que tan eficazmente estaba aniquilando los últimos resquicios de su cordura.

No, así no podría tomar una decisión mesurada ni lógica. Sabía que tendría que huir, salir de aquel embrujo, olvidar a Ivan. Ya había cumplido. Lo había salvado, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, la sonrisa (¡y qué sonrisa tenía...!). Pero... ¿amar a Ivan Braginski? Aquello equivaldría a suicidarse con un puñal de oro y diamantes.

Para dificultar aún más su dilema, cuando volvió a ver a Ivan, este parecía honestamente arrepentido, y así se lo hizo saber con el debido tono compungido:

—Gilbert, te pido disculpas. De verdad, no sé qué me llevó a decir esas cosas, pero te juro que no pienso hacerte daño. Nunca te lo haría. Tú me crees, ¿verdad? Es cierto que te deseo, pero... no pretendía ser tan... explícito.

Gilbert sonrió con contención.

—El doctor Jones cree que tomaste más medicina de la que tenías prescrita. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Así es. Me... hacía sentir muy bien.

—Es posible que esa cocaína te hiciera... exagerar cosas que piensas o anhelas. No hay problema. No hay nada que perdonar. Además, en realidad... —Apartó la mirada, se aclaró un poco la garganta, incluso se rascó la nuca con aspecto más bien pudoroso—... En realidad me gustó que me dijeras cosas... sucias. Me pilló un poco por sorpresa, eso sí, pero dejémoslo en que solo fue un juego sexual. Y creo que los juegos sexuales pueden llegar... eh... llegar a gustarme.

Ivan reprimió la risa y miró fijamente al prusiano.

—¿Entonces te gustaría que te hiciera alguna de esas cosas que te dije?

—Disfrutas demasiado haciendo que me sonroje. Es cierto. Me lo dijiste.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí? No me has respondido.

—Quién sabe... —Gilbert le devolvió una sonrisa ambigua.

—Quiero conocer exactamente tus límites.

—Eres incansable, Ivan.

—Yo creo que sí te gustaría que te dominase. Creo que te gustaría mucho que te convirtiese en mi juguetito sexual. Tú solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—¡Bueno! ¡Se acabó la conversación! ¡Se acabó hablar de sexo! Toda esta situación se está volviendo absurda, Vanya. —No solía emplear su nombre familiar, pero cada vez le salía con mayor asiduidad—. Se tiene que acabar. ¡Tienes que salir de la maldita habitación y dejar de fingir que estás convaleciente! Tengo una vida que atender, ¿lo comprendes?

—No te enojes conmigo, Gilbert. Estos días han sido los más felices de mi vida. Volvería a intoxicarme solo para que volvieras...

Gilbert se acercó con rapidez, lo tomó del cuello del pijama y se encaró con él con una mueca de verdadera furia.

—Eso no lo digas ni en broma. Si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido, no volverás a verme jamás, ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás! ¡Tienes que demostrarme que eres un hombre, Ivan Braginski!

Ivan lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, por lo que Gilbert percibió lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas. Lo soltó e intentó recuperar la compostura y mostrarse firme.

—Dentro de dos días me marcharé de tu casa. Hasta entonces podremos seguir jugando a los médicos. Esta es mi última palabra.

—Sí, mi teniente. —Pero al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no había utilizado su cargo en son de burla, sino en actitud sumisa, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Gilbert.

—Estupendo, volveré por la noche y te serviré la última cena. Procura distraerte. Nos vemos luego.

* * *

xxx

Una parte de su cabeza se lo recriminaba y prohibía tajantemente; la otra, la traviesa, la osada, la experimentadora, insistía en hacerlo. Se había pasado toda la tarde dándole vueltas, y al final había sido la segunda la que se había alzado con los laureles de la victoria.

Gilbert llamó a la puerta de Ivan haciendo equilibrios con la bandeja de la cena y tragó saliva, preso de un leve pánico ante lo que era más que probable que fuera a suceder entre ellos, y es que, en cuanto Ivan lo viera, no habría vuelta atrás. Tendría que plegarse a los deseos del ruso, porque no podía presentarse de esa guisa ante él y luego marcharse sin más.

«Ay, Dios, pero qué estoy haciendo», se dijo el prusiano mientras entraba en ese dormitorio ya de sobras conocido por él.

Tratando de no mirar a Ivan, se aproximó inseguro a la enorme cama con dosel y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla sabiendo que el «enfermo» estaría observándolo fascinado. Y, en efecto, debía de estarlo, porque transcurrieron algunos segundos e Ivan seguía sin decir nada.

—Espero que le guste, alteza, yo misma lo he preparado para usted —dijo entonces Gilbert mirándolo de reojo con inevitable timidez.

La expresión de Ivan era la esperada: en parte divertida, en parte incrédula y en parte impaciente. Ivan estaba contemplando su cofia con una media sonrisa tras haber echado un vistazo voraz a su delantal blanco y a su largo vestido de enfermera.

—Oh, Gilbert... —dijo tan solo, y en su tono ya se desbordaba todo aquel deseo que se había ido acumulando en él durante demasiado tiempo. Ivan comprendía bien qué era lo que significaba que Gilbert se hubiese presentado allí vestido de enfermera de la cabeza a los pies, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la ocasión. Oh, claro que no.

Extendió la mano para tocarlo y Gilbert se acercó lo suficiente a la cama como para que Ivan pudiera hacerlo sin dificultad. Ivan le acarició los labios con el pulgar y se relamió los propios mientras se dedicaba, con gran esfuerzo por su parte, a no dejarse arrastrar por la pasión, por mucho que quisiese rasgarle y arrancarle el vestido de encima al prusiano. Gilbert se dejó acariciar, complaciente, e Ivan, nervioso, pensó a toda velocidad en qué cosas podría hacerle a aquel regalo divino, como caído del cielo.

—No me merezco una muchachita como tú —dijo con una mueca predatoria, devorando a la sonrojada «enfermera» con cada una de las anhelantes fibras de su ser—. Te agradezco que me hayas traído la cena hasta la cama. Tengo tantísimas ganas, que no puedo esperar a probarla.

El ruso se sentó en la cama y se inclinó lo suficiente hacia Gilbert para introducir una mano bajo las faldas grises sin dejar de mirar el rostro arrobado del muchacho. Su evidente sumisión le estaba volviendo ya loco de deseo, aunque ni siquiera había empezado a tocarlo. Gilbert se acercó todavía más a él para facilitarle el acceso por debajo de la falda, aunque sus gestos denotaban una timidez que era tan conmovedora como incitante para el ruso. Este emitió un gemido ahogado cuando su mano, tras ascender a ciegas entre las piernas de Gilbert e introducirse poco a poco entre sus muslos, se topó con su pene de forma totalmente inesperada.

Gilbert había venido sin ropa interior. Era la primera vez que le tocaba la polla de forma directa, piel contra piel, e Ivan jadeó exaltado. Gilbert había cerrado los ojos a la espera de que Ivan continuase tocándole, y el ruso no se hizo de rogar. Apresó el pene del muchacho por debajo de sus faldas y procedió a toquetéarselo con avidez, como un crío impaciente ante la promesa de un premio. Gilbert gimió entre dientes y el otro no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse un poco más violento. Tiró de su pene, se lo apretó sin miramientos, buscó sus testículos con los dedos para exprímirselos también, y acaricíarselos después un poco más comedido, hasta que notó que la polla de Gilbert se endurecía bajo el contacto de aquella mano trémula y demasiado ansiosa.

—¿Quieres que siga? —inquirió Ivan apenas sin voz.

El muchacho asintió con las mejillas en llamas, y el ruso pensó que no iba a poder contenerse por mucho tiempo. Y, de hecho, no pudo, pues poco después de volver a maltratar con dedicación la invisible erección, arañándosela incluso, arrancó un sentido quejido de dolor de la garganta de Gilbert y tuvo que tomarlo de un brazo y arrojarlo violentamente sobre la cama.

A Gilbert no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Ivan lo situó a cuatro patas sobre la cama y le levantó las faldas hasta la cintura. Necesitaba verlo. Había soñado con ese momento durante demasiado tiempo, y ahora lo necesitaba para no perder la cabeza. Le clavó los dedos con las nalgas y se las separó con fuerza, al tiempo que notaba un latigazo de excitación en sus propios genitales. El culito que se contraía temeroso y tenso bajo su mirada era una cosa más preciosa aún de lo que había imaginado. Aquel culo estaba hecho para ser mostrado, besado, lamido, idolatrado. Gilbert se estremeció y se puso a temblar ante aquel despliegue demasiado repentino y un poco humillante, pero no se quejó. El prusiano quería que se lo follase. No cabía duda alguna. Y el príncipe se sintió tan feliz que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír lleno de euforia.

Se contuvo para no empezar a hacerle a aquel culo virginal todo cuanto se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero sí se permitió darle un azote tan fuerte, que restalló con un sonido fuerte y seco y le dejó una marca roja muy visible sobre la piel blanca. Satisfecho, se acomodó sobre los almohadones y echó un vistazo más general al bello espectáculo que constituía Gilbert a cuatro patas y exhibiendo sumisamente su trasero ante él.

—Desnúdate, Gilbert.

El joven se sentó sobre sus propias piernas y procedió a desabrocharse los botones del vestido con expresión más pudorosa que nunca. A Ivan le gustó demasiado la expresión atemorizada en aquel par de delicados ojos carmesíes, e incluso se imaginó ahondando en ella, convirtiéndola en un gesto de verdadera humillación, de necesaria rendición a su amo. Pero tenía que recordar que, por mucho que el chico se hubiera acostado con aquel patán del duque, Gilbert no era experto en sexo, así que se compuso y trató de manejar y rebajar su nivel de excitación.

—Espera, espera, calma, Gilbert. No debes tener miedo de mí. No voy a hacerte daño.

Ivan lo atrajo hacia sí, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y buscó su boca decidido a besarlo durante horas si fuera necesario. Gilbert respondió a su beso con ansiedad, aferrándose a sus brazos, lamiéndole la boca con un fervor inusitado que encendió de nuevo al ruso. El prusiano estaba tan excitado que resultaba tierno y estimulante a partes iguales. Se besaron durante tanto tiempo que Gilbert ya no mostraba ningún vestigio de reparo ni timidez; tanto, que los labios enrojecidos de ambos ya acusaban el roce continuo, la saliva compartida alcanzaba hasta sus mejillas, y hasta sus respiraciones se habían ido acompasando. Estuvo solazándose un poco más con la lengua de Gilbert, se la lamió lentamente de parte a parte, y después juguetearon la una con la otra hasta que el propio Gilbert se separó de él con el aliento entrecortado y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Quieres follarme por el culo, Vanya? Eres un paciente muy malo y desconsiderado, pero todo sea por tu pronta recuperación.

Aquello fue muy inesperado por parte del prusiano. Y a Ivan le encantó, por supuesto. Gilbert se desabotonó el vestido y se lo quitó por las piernas en un gesto tan delicado que le pareció casi femenino. Entre las burdas telas del uniforme de enfermera emergió al fin su esperada erección e Ivan se mordisqueó los labios sin dejar de devorar con la mirada aquella preciosidad recién —y por fin— revelada.

Por si fuera poco, Gilbert había decidido completar su atuendo femenino con un par de finas medias que se ajustaban a sus piernas con sendas ligas. Con una sugestiva combinación de recato y descaro, Gilbert se sentó y le dedicó una mirada sesgada y seductora mientras entreabría las piernas, se desenganchaba una liga y se bajaba unas de las medias muy lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto la blancura prístina de su piel. La visión de aquellas piernas fuertes y masculinas y, no obstante, esbeltas, dio un vuelco al corazón del ruso, a quien le seguía costando lo indecible no precipitarse. Tan solo quería arrojarse agresivamente sobre Gilbert y hacerle lo que el mismo muchacho había sugerido poco antes en tono travieso.

De modo que se limitó a continuar recostado sobre los almohadones de su cama sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos, mudo de admiración por él. Aquella misma cama era en la que dos meses antes casi había forzado a Gilbert mediante chantaje, y, a pesar de ello, él estaba ahora allí junto a él. Lo había salvado, y durante días lo había cuidado con tanto cariño... Pero no, ahora no debía pensar en esas cosas. Ahora debía concentrarse en la belleza imposible que tenía delante.

—Qué obediente eres, prusianita —dijo entonces, alternando la vista entre el rostro enrojecido de Gilbert y la turgente y apetitosa erección que tan desafiante se alzaba entre las piernas del muchacho—. Dime, ¿vas a obedecerme? Porque si no lo haces, tendría que azotarte..., y hoy me gustaría ser gentil con mi pequeña y dulce enfermera.

Gilbert asintió y la sonrisa de Ivan se ensanchó aún más.

—Muy bien. Abre un poquito más las piernas.

El teniente acató la orden, aunque apartó la mirada del hombre que estaba devorando su desnudez con una mueca demasiado codiciosa.

—Perfecto. Ahora, ¿por qué no te acaricias un poco?

Gilbert se llevó la mano al pene y se lo acarició tímidamente. Cuando vio que Ivan también se acariciaba el suyo por encima de los pantalones, se fue envalentonando, y se tomó el miembro y los testículos con seguridad, apartándoselos un poco mientras se estimulaba a sí mismo. Dada su reacción anterior, cuando Ivan le había subido las faldas hasta la cintura, se imaginó que a este le gustaría entrever su ano de nuevo. Y no se equivocó: Ivan cayó en su provocación y se acercó a él para apresar sus muslos, separarle todavía más las piernas —una de las cuales iba enfundada aún en una etérea media de seda—y agacharse sobre su regazo para engullir sin más la erección de Gilbert. Este gimió por la sorpresa, pero enseguida se acomodó al cambio y cerró los ojos, encantado con el modo en que Ivan le estaba haciendo esa inesperada, urgente e intensa felación. Y, oh Dios, aquel hombre era, sin duda, un consumado experto en lo que hacía.

Gilbert disfrutó de los labios, de la boca y de la lengua de Ivan, estremecido hasta la punta de los pies, agarrotando los dedos, gimiendo más ruidosamente a medida que el ruso desplegaba aquella maravillosa pericia sobre su miembro. Ivan, de hecho, sabía que si mantenía aquel ritmo tan marcado, Gilbert se correría demasiado deprisa, pero también quería llevarlo al límite para luego detenerse a propósito en el punto álgido. Ivan sonrió malignamente después de darle unas cuantas lametadas con entusiasmo y se dedicó a juguetear con sus labios, besando y lamiendo una y otra vez el extremo de su pene hasta que percibió el sabor de Gilbert por vez primera. En ese momento Ivan se detuvo, se relamió para saborear el tenue líquido preseminal del muchacho y se separó de él. Le encantó ver el deseo que anegaba todo el cuerpo de Gilbert; los ojos húmedos, los labios entreabiertos, los dedos crispados en las sábanas, los pezones rosados, el pecho subiendo y bajando por la rápida respiración. Por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes a cual mejor. Gilbert gritando de placer, Gilbert rozando el éxtasis, Gilbert maltratándolo a él y forzándolo por detrás. Lo quería todo de él.

—Eres perfecto, prusiano, perfecto —musitó Ivan, los hermosos ojos claros reluciendo en su rostro enrojecido—. Me tienes tan excitado que ahora mismo te haría daño de verdad, pero de verdad que no me gustaría hacértelo hoy. Hoy no. Ahora lo que querría hacer es acariciar ese cuerpo espectacular que tienes y que me va a hacer perder el control.

Gilbert se rió quedamente y se acercó a él de rodillas para acariciarle el rostro al ruso en un arranque de cariño.

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, _mein Fürst._ Hoy eres mi dueño.

Maldito prusiano diabólico. ¿Acaso quería tentar sus límites?

—Túmbate en la cama, Gilbert.

El más joven volvió a obedecer con docilidad, pero fue en ese momento en que se giraba cuando Ivan vio también por vez primera al muchacho de espaldas y sin la ropa por medio. Una soberbia águila prusiana de alas desplegadas le cubría la piel casi de un extremo a otro, casi como si fueran las alas negras del propio Gilbert.

—Espera, quieto ahí —exhortó Ivan—. Deja que te vea esa espalda.

Le puso la mano sobre el tatuaje y notó que tenía un leve relieve que contorneaba las líneas del águila. Era un trabajo sublime, y en Gilbert quedaba tan sensual que la atracción que sentía por él escaló varios grados más. Examinó al prusiano detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que sus músculos perfilaban por completo su cuerpo dotándolo de una extraña mezcla: evidente fuerza masculina con una delicadeza sobrenatural que le confería esa piel tan blanca, una piel que era incluso más pálida que la suya. Era como si el creador hubiese preferido mantener a Gilbert en su pureza incolora para no manchar un lienzo que era demasiado bello. Era tan distinto, tan distinto a todos los hombres. Tan extraordinario...

Lo hizo tumbarse y rozó superficialmente su cuerpo con la palma de la mano, desde la nuca hasta los glúteos recorriendo todo su tatuaje, palpando esos músculos de los que Gilbert tan orgulloso se sentía. Tras provocar algunos nítidos escalofríos de placer en el otro hombre, el príncipe se recostó a su lado y se quedaron tumbados el uno frente al otro. Ivan le sonrió cálidamente y se adelantó para posar los labios sobre el largo cuello blanco de Gilbert con una devoción casi religiosa. El prusiano volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó besar el cuello con un profundo suspiro. Percibió la humedad de la lengua del ruso sobre su nuez durante unos instantes y aquello lo excitó más de lo que habría creído posible. Luego, los dientes de Ivan se le clavaron con fuerza justo por debajo de la oreja, y exhaló un ahogado jadeo cuando un nuevo escalofrío, aún más potente que los anteriores, se extendió sin remisión por todo su cuerpo.

—Joder, sí... —susurró Gilbert sin pensarlo, e Ivan le mordió con más fuerza aún en el cuello, abarcando más cantidad de piel que antes.

Su cuello era demasiado apetitoso, y era obvio que le gustaba su particular homenaje, así que siguió besándolo al tiempo que sus manos ascendían hasta el pecho de Gilbert y procedía a acariciarle los pezones con extremada delicadeza. Tanta, que Gilbert no se dio cuenta de sus furtivas caricias hasta rato después, cuando se le endurecieron todavía más bajo el contacto de los dedos de Ivan.

Sabía que había caricias que, si se prolongaban durante el tiempo suficiente, se podían volver sumamente dolorosas, y esa parecía ser la intención de Ivan, que no dejó de rozarle la punta de los pezones ni un solo instante. Gilbert comenzó a jadear suavemente junto a sus labios e Ivan empezó a sentirse en la gloria solo por ver disfrutar así a su amado.

—Dios, Vanya... Duele, pero... joder, no pares —le pidió paladeando aquel extraño y sencillo placer entreverado de dolor.

Apiadado de él, Ivan se los pellizcó entonces y Gilbert emitió un enardecedor lamento.

—¿Te gusta así?

—Sí, claro que sí, Vanya. Un poco más..., hazme más daño, por favor.

Los pellizcos se volvieron más insistentes y violentos por momentos, y Gilbert cada vez respondía mejor. Todo su cuerpo debía de estar ansiando el placer, y él quería dárselo. Se los masajeó, tiró de ellos y hasta se los arañó, y Gilbert siguió jadeando casi entre sollozos, de modo que tuvo que incorporarse y pasar a usar también los dientes.

Y Gilbert gritó.

Alternó los mordiscos sobre los pezones con caricias húmedas de su lengua, y, por supuesto, Gilbert se dejó llevar y trató de frotar su erección contra él. Le dejó que lo hiciera para que muchacho pudiese aliviarse y se entretuvo observando fascinado cómo se movía rítmicamente la polla de Gilbert entre sus muslos.

Ivan se apoyó sobre un brazo y admiró de nuevo el cuerpo de su pareja, que le devolvió la mirada extrañado.

—Es como si tuviera a un ángel en mi cama —comentó Ivan con una tierna sonrisa—. Eres tan... puro. Hasta tus pestañas son blancas. —Bajó la mano hasta su vientre y le acarició con maldad la casi inexistente mata de vello rubio ceniza que coronaba su dolorosa erección—. Mira, apenas tienes vello. Eres el hombre más precioso y estético que he visto nunca.

La palidez de Gilbert se corrompió de rubor en la inmensa mayoría de su cuerpo e Ivan se rió, malévolo. Luego, rodeó el cuerpo del prusiano con un brazo y la evidente intención de alcanzar sus nalgas. Se las acarició como habría hecho con un animalillo asustado y después hizo serpentear los dedos para introducírselos quedamente entre las nalgas. Sin meterlos en su interior —oh, no, no quería precipitarse—, se dispuso a acariciarle el ano con la yema del dedo corazón.

Gilbert esbozó una mueca que quizá pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que no llegó a ser más que una mezcla de excitación y miedo.

—Dime, prusiano, ¿te han besado aquí alguna vez? —Y como para subrayar a qué se refería, detuvo su dedo justo encima de su ano, y se lo friccionó con fuerza.

—Maldita sea, Vanya, eres... muy cruel. —A esas alturas su piel era verdadero fuego. En realidad, notaba el pene rezumando de humedad y sabía que ya no le faltaría mucho, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer él sino claudicar?

—¿Cruel? Te juro que es muy placentero. Ven. Ponte de rodillas de nuevo.

Gilbert siguió sus órdenes una vez más y dejó que lo situara como él quiso. Ivan lo hizo inclinarse hacia delante para que sus caderas se elevaran en el aire y Gilbert hundió la cara en las sábanas de pura vergüenza. En tal postura quedaba totalmente expuesto y se dio cuenta de que, si arqueaba un poco la espalda, abriría por completo su culo para Ivan, cosa que hizo, sabiendo que ya le temblaban un poco las piernas.

—Buen chico, pero qué buen chico eres —susurró el ruso cuando vio lo dócil que estaba siendo el muchacho con él. Observó de nuevo el ano expuesto y tras relamerse con fruición, se agachó metió la mano entre los muslos de Gilbert y le buscó el pene. Los escandalosos jadeos que emitió el prusiano cuando la lengua de Ivan entró en contacto con su polla hizo que el propio ruso humedeciera sus calzones de presemen. Le lamió hasta alcanzar la base del pene y pasar luego por sus testículos, que probó y chupeteó con fervor durante algunos segundos, y terminar el recorrido ascendente de su lengua sobre el agujero de su culo. Aunque tenía la intención de jugar con el muchacho, tentarlo y hacerle suplicar, no pudo contenerse por mucho más tiempo y su lengua pasó de darle pequeños lametones a introducirse un poquito en el interior de Gilbert. Lo besó y le abrió el culo con la lengua mientras Gilbert ya sollozaba de placer contra las sábanas y daba claras señales de alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Qué escandaloso eres, Gilbert —comentó Ivan divertido por detrás de él.

Tendría que volver a reducir su ardor. No pensaba perderse la cara de paroxismo de Gilbert cuando llegara el ansiado momento. Ver brotar su semen iba a ser de las escenas más bellas que jamás verían sus ojos.

Ivan se sentó y le exigió que lo imitara. Los ojos de Gilbert estaban húmedos e irradiaban tantísimo deseo que Ivan estuvo a punto de flaquear y penetrarlo de una vez. Pero no. Ya habría mil ocasiones más de hacer el amor con Gilbert, apresuradamente o no. El prusiano parecía estar dispuesto a experimentarlo todo.

—¿Quieres verme tú a mí? —preguntó Ivan con suavidad, acercando las manos a su propio pantalón.

Gilbert asintió con vehemencia y aguardó en vilo a que Ivan se bajara los pantalones y los calzones hasta las rodillas. La erección plena del ruso lo hizo boquear y una graciosa expresión de desesperación curvó sus pálidas cejas. También estaba húmeda, era grandiosa, Gilbert tenía unas ganas tan obvias de tocarlo, probarla, o masturbarlo, que Ivan tuvo que reírse.

—¿Qué te parece, mi amor? Ella está deseando hacer que te corras —bromeó el ruso tratando de encubrir su propio sonrojo.

—Eres... No puedo más Ivan, joder. —Gilbert, contra todo pronóstico, se acercó y se subió al regazo de Ivan a horcajadas y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sería esta vez Ivan quien se quedara con la boca abierta ante la iniciativa de su pareja. Gilbert le abrió el pijama y lo desnudó rápidamente de cintura para arriba. No contento con eso, Gilbert se sentó sobre él haciendo que sus genitales entraran en contacto con los del hombre que tenía debajo. La sensación fue electrizante para ambos, sobre todo cuando Gilbert apoyó las manos en los firmes abdominales del ruso y empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás adelante y de adelante atrás, alzando un poco el cuerpo en cada vaivén y friccionando intensamente su erección contra la suya. Y maldito fuera el teniente de húsares, lo bien que sabía moverse. Anonadado, Ivan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante el asombroso espectáculo que ofrecía el otro hombre sobre su cuerpo. Los párpados entornados, los pequeños pezones erectos y aún inflamados por sus anteriores atenciones, el pene rígido y húmedo, húmedos ambos, restregándose contra el suyo, acariciándole también una y otra vez con sus sedosos testículos.

—Gilbert... oh, Gilbert... Por favor...

—¿Y a ti te gusta esto, princesita? —preguntó el prusiano con la voz grave y la consabida sonrisa torcida.

Ivan levantó las manos y volvió a rozar los sensibles y sensibilizados pezones de Gilbert, que reanudó los jadeos y la intensidad del ritmo de sus caderas. Poco después, Ivan le metió los dedos en la boca a Gilbert con brusquedad.

—Lámelos como si la vida te fuera en ello, porque yo tampoco puedo esperar más. Necesito correrme dentro de ti ya, prusiano.

Gilbert detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó sentado justo con la polla de Ivan apretando entre sus nalgas. Le lamió los dedos con un gesto muy sexual, la mirada incitadora, la lengua ávida y diligente entre ellos, sobre ellos, recubriéndolos de saliva. Cuando Ivan los retiró, a regañadientes, un hilo de la saliva de Gilbert quedó colgando en el aire unos instantes y aquella simple imagen volvió a darle al ruso un tirón en la base de la espalda, la inequívoca señal de la presencia del orgasmo.

Hizo que el muchacho cesara el bendito contacto en su entrepierna para poder introducirle los dedos entre los muslos y buscarle la pequeña abertura a toda prisa. Por fortuna, Gilbert ya tenía su entrada bastante dispuesta merced a su lengua, al simulacro de cabalgada y a la participación del líquido preseminal de ambos, así que no le costó demasiado introducirle un dedo. Lo movió con cuidado en su interior y contempló el rostro de Gilbert para comprobar el efecto que obraba en él.

—¿Te duele?

—No, no, sigue, sigue. Méteme los que quieras.

—Uf, Gilbert, vas a matarme.

Sin embargo, Gilbert se mordió los labios en un gesto de evidente dolor cuando le metió tres de sus dedos a la vez. La contención del prusiano por no quejarse lo incitó a ser un poco más cruel con él y proseguir con mayor decisión a pesar de que sabía que le estaba doliendo. Hasta que no le introdujo los tres dedos por completo y Gilbert no contrajo ansiosamente el esfínter en torno a ellos con leves y traidores quejidos, no se permitió extraerlos para sustituirlos por fin por su polla, que le deslizó en su interior de forma vigorosa, forzando un poco la entrada en el proceso.

En su favor pensó que, aunque fuese virgen recibiendo a otro hombre, Gilbert sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse. Acogió su miembro con ganas a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía y fue él mismo quien se movió al ritmo que consideró adecuado para ir haciéndose a Ivan y convertir el latente dolor en sus entrañas en un definitivo y creciente placer. El estoico jinete sabía montar, eso desde luego. Tan excepcional era la vista que ofrecía el prusiano dejándose invadir valientemente como comprobar cómo los gemidos de ambos se solapaban y competían por ver quién era el que estaba disfrutando más de las embestidas. Ivan aferró las hábiles caderas de Gilbert y él también imprimió su propio ritmo, ralentizando a ambos para poder meter el pene lo más profundamente posible dentro de Gilbert, retirarse por espacios de unos segundos y volver a entrar en él hasta cuatro veces. Tras la quinta arremetida, el muchacho respondió con un suspiro bronco y por fin la explosión de semen alcanzó hasta el pecho de Ivan. Algunos segundos después, el propio Ivan clavaba los dedos en los muslos de Gilbert y derramaba su abundante semilla dentro del cuerpo de su precioso húsar.

Mientras Gilbert se tumbaba a su lado para aferrarse a él como una amorosa muchachita y sin apenas resuello, Ivan pensó que aquel prusiano podría ser mucho más peligroso que cualquier droga letal. Notando las cálidas perlas de semen de Gilbert deslizándose lentamente por su pecho, Ivan experimentó un violento escalofrío de placer residual.

—¿Soy una putita, Ivan? —preguntó de repente el joven junto a su oído—. Me ha gustado mucho ser tu putita, pero la próxima vez quiero que seas mucho más... duro conmigo.

Ivan se atragantó y Gilbert terminó por reírse. Quizá no fuera tan angélico como parecía.

—Te quiero, Gilbert. —Y hasta él se sorprendió por reconocerlo con tanta honestidad.

El prusiano se rió y no respondió, pero ocultó el rostro en el cuello del otro hombre. Ivan no se dio por vencido:

—Ven a vivir conmigo.

El otro se incorporó y lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿A vivir contigo? Oh, no, no. Lo siento, Vanya, pero aún te queda mucho camino para demostrarme que eres de fiar.

—¿Cómo...?

—Que ni soy tu novio, ni tu prometido, ni mucho menos tu esposo. Supongo que de momento, como te dije, soy tu puta —dijo con un breve encogimiento de hombros para después juguetear burlonamente con las gotitas de semen en torno a los pezones del ruso—. No niegues que eso también te gusta. Tendrás que conquistarme. A Prusia no se la convence. Se la conquista, mi amor.

Pero qué...

—Y por cierto, tuve que entregar tus dos anillos para salvarte de ese asqueroso chino.

El ruso estaba tan estupefacto, que todo lo que pudo hacer en un primer momento fue perderse en aquel par de ojos carmesíes ribeteados del blanco más puro; aquellos que ya habían comenzado a dominar su alma con una aterradora eficacia prusiana.

* * *

NOTA: Como sabrán, la cocaína empezó a utilizarse como medicina milagrosa en el s. XIX. Es famosa la adicción del personaje de ficción de Sherkock Holmes. Hacia 1880, el opio ya era considerado droga peligrosa y adictiva, pero la cocaína apenas iniciaba su andadura terapéutica.


	29. Cap 29 - Debacle

**NOTA: Este capítulo que tienen entre manos, amigos lectores, para mí está entre los mejores, si es que no es el mejor. Pero antes me disculparán unas apreciaciones sobre el fic y algún apunte histórico.**

Ahora que ya estoy más tranquila, retomaré lo más brevemente posible mi diatriba por el anónimo que recibí. Ya sé que debería ignorar las chiquilladas, pero soy una persona que se exalta con las injusticias. Por supuesto que ustedes, lectores, pueden decir lo que no les gusta, pero la más elemental decencia dicta que se especifique por qué no les gusta, o, al menos, se alternen los puntos mejorables con los que sí han gustado. Si no es así, pueden caer en el riesgo de parecer unos prepotentes inmaduros que, obviamente, solo buscan dañar a un autor sirviéndose de su anonimato. Máxime si tal crítica proviene de alguien que no ha comentado nunca, se traga supuestamente más de 250.000 palabras de una historia (se supone que le ha de gustar para leer tanto) y solo escribe un mensaje para decir que está decepcionado con el capítulo y con el RusPru. ¿De verdad? Enhorabuena, ganó usted al premio a la persona más innecesaria. Me ha ayudado usted muchísimo a mejorar como autor.

Hagamos un ejercicio de adivinación, pues.

1) No le gustó el capítulo, sospecho, por el sexo. Yo no sé para qué están entonces los warning. Repito por enésima vez que esta es una historia DRAMATICA, ROMÁNTICA Y ERÓTICA. Aún así, el erotismo solo estará presente en un 15% del fic. Forma parte de la historia. Aparte, el sexo varía en intensidad de acuerdo a la relación que tengan los personajes. En este punto de la historia entre Ivan y Gilbert, ese es el tipo de relación que tienen. ¿Quería usted ahora dolor? ¿Violación? ¿Algo ligerito y tierno? ¿Quiere que escriba a su gusto, a la carta? ¿Es mi editor y va a pagarme? ¿Acaso se cree que su concepción del RusPru es más válida que la mía? ¿Y más en esta precisa historia?

Puede que le decepcionase el asunto de la vestimenta de enfermera y la supuesta sumisión del prusiano, vaya usted a saber. Adivinen qué. A mí tampoco me entusiasma demasiado. Y es que Gilbert, para mí, es muy «hombre». Yo lo prefiero con su uniforme y su actitud arrogante, pero, en efecto, en esta ocasión era un guiño sexual por parte de Gilbert para romper el hielo de una vez y «entregarse» a Ivan. Creo que por cómo se comporta en la última parte de la escena, se ve claramente que Gilbert no es un sumiso a menos que él decida serlo puntualmente.

Es también un guiño a Gilbertine, y también a la primera vez que ambos se vieron ya de adultos; Gil como María Antonieta e Ivan como un esclavo (yo adoro los simbolismos). Incluso de niños, Gilbert creyó que Ivan era una princesita. Asimismo, me baso también en lecturas sobre crónicas y biografías de la época. Gilbertine está muy ligeramente inspirada en las anécdotas de juventud del príncipe ruso Felix Yusupov, una figura histórica muy conocida por haber sido él quien matara al infame Rasputín. Yusupov era homosexual, aunque se casó para guardar el decoro y el apellido familiar como solía hacerse por entonces. Cuando era un muchachito, hasta los hombres se enamoraban de él (era bello y delicado, sus retratos lo confirman), y él se divertía vistiéndose de mujer en algunas fiestas. En realidad, este asunto de «faldas» y equívocos en el fic es un tanto shakesperiano y operístico.

Aprovecho para recomendarles leer los grandes clásicos, porque una vez aprendes a saborearlos, se convierten en un verdadero afrodisíaco intelectual.

Dicho esto, por Dios, queden tranquilas, se acabó la ropa de mujer para siempre.

2) Quizá el insatisfecho anónimo quería un romanticismo de vino y rosas y le disgustó el precioso rimming. Trato de dilucidar qué posible imagen tiene del RusPru, porque, sinceramente, me siento confusa: pocos fics hay por ahí que ofrezcan una visión tan completa, elaborada y extensa. Todavía queda, de hecho, bastante fic por delante hasta alcanzar la apoteosis final. **Queda Viena y queda San Petersburgo** , ambos lugares serán representativos de los estadios de evolución de Ivan y Gilbert como pareja. Escribir un romance de este tipo es semejante a oír una composición de Tchaikovski. Todo ha de ir a su ritmo, habrá crescendos, diminuendos, codas, andantes, el colofón final... ¿Tengo que repetirlo una vez más? Esto es un DRAMA ROMÁNTICO y ERÓTICO. No ignoren ninguna de esas tres palabras, por favor.

En definitiva, el RusPru NO es solo una escena de sexo que pueda gustar más o menos. No insulten la OTP, hagan el favor. El RusPru está presente en toda la obra, desde que se conocen en ese hotel de Viena cuando son niños y comparten un beso inocente, a sus cartas infantiles. Desde que pasan años pensando el uno en el otro, a su apasionado reencuentro. Desde sus peleas y discusiones, a sus reconciliaciones. Desde sus planes de futuro juntos, al deseo físico y exacerbado que sienten y que al principio podrá ser incontrolado, desordenado, desesperado, pero que en adelante terminará variando y ajustando irremediablemente su tempo.

En fin, detesto malgastar caracteres con estas cosas. Espero que al menos les haya resultado interesante en algo. Les dejo con un capítulo en el que se se desborda ya esa pasión de la que hablo. Yo, personalmente, **ADORO** este capítulo. Es explosivo y muy emocional. La melodía vuelve a variar su cadencia y ahora ya se dispara todo. Viena aún se retrasa, pero es necesario para cerrar la fase final de Berlín. (En este capítulo 29, y también en el 30, ocurren cosas de enorme importancia antes de que Gilbert parta para la boda de Elizabeta y Roderich). Les ruego que lo lean con cariño. Hay mucho de mi alma en cada frase y, espero, ojalá, que también de las suyas.

–

" **Renunciar a mi pasión es como desgarrar con mis uñas una parte viva de mi corazón"** (Gabriele d'Annunzio)

–

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29 – DEBACLE**

De camino a la pensión, a medias recostado sobre el asiento del carruaje, Gilbert iba alternando entre una euforia arrolladora, incontrolada, y un ensimismamiento cada vez más acentuado. A pesar de su exigua paga, había preferido tomar un coche de punto y prescindir de su querido tranvía.

Precisaba con urgencia de soledad y de distancia. Necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo y alejarse de aquel sentimiento demasiado intenso que lo oprimía. Desde que había abandonado los dominios de Ivan, sentía que se ahogaba. La risa, hasta entonces cristalina y alegre, se tornaba ahora en inquietud como si –de un modo semejante a la Marie Stahlbaum del cuento– se hubiera visto expulsado del reino mágico de los dulces, habiendo dejando atrás a su príncipe cascanueces.

Era todo demasiado maravilloso, demasiado terrible.

Pero ¿qué había hecho? Se había dejado llevar, se había arrojado al vacío, se había abierto a otro ser humano como nunca antes y ahora solo quería gritar, pero también desaparecer en el confín más remoto. A Dios gracias aún le quedaban dos semanas de permiso, porque en aquel «estado», pensaba, le habría resultado del todo imposible subirse a un caballo. Se tapó el rostro con las manos a pesar de que no había nadie a su lado que pudiera burlarse de su azoramiento. ¿Cómo era posible? Había sucumbido, había confiado plenamente en Ivan Braginski. Y le había gustado hacerlo, claro.

Sin embargo, ahora que había logrado «escapar» de su influjo, pero también de su voz, de sus manos y de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas, la radiante y cegadora luz que inundaba de felicidad su alma se iba difuminando en progresivas tinieblas. A medida que se alejaba de él, cualquier certeza de la que pudiera haberse convencido empezaba a tambalearse.

 _Supongo que de momento soy tu puta._

No había comprendido muy bien la expresión que asomó a los bellísimos rasgos del príncipe cuando él le soltó aquellas palabras con una sonrisa equívoca y frívola. En realidad, era consciente de ello, se había arriesgado demasiado. Ivan era pasional, posesivo; podría habérselo tomado a mal. Ivan podría haberse enojado de veras con él, podría haberle exigido que retirase de inmediato esa afirmación, podría haberse puesto violento, o quizá –quién sabía– podría haberle reiterado, con aquella extraña dulzura suya, que nunca sería su puta. Al fin y al cabo, Ivan le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero nada de aquello había sucedido. Ivan había callado, se había sentado en la cama y se había limitado a asentir con una mirada demasiado triste, aceptando la realidad que Gilbert le había impuesto juguetona y despiadadamente.

«No, no, no, esto no debía ser así».

Y, no obstante, adoptar esa actitud fue, en aquel preciso instante, de lo más natural para él. Ahora ya ni siquiera tenía su anillo de compromiso y sin él era como si ya nada les uniese, como si se hubiese borrado todo, cada promesa, cada ilusión, toda posibilidad de futuro para ambos. Todo lo que le quedaba de Ivan ahora era ese dolor intermitente que le latía aún entre las piernas y que lo avergonzaba casi tanto como le recordaba lo excitado que aún se encontraba.

Pensar en un futuro con Ivan estaba empezando ya a obsesionarlo.

En aquel estado de ánimo lo encontraría Alistair poco después, que no había escatimado ni un segundo en ir buscarlo a su habitación. Había transcurrido algo más de una semana desde que Gilbert hubiera decidido cuidar de un Ivan Braginski muy necesitado de ayuda y, por supuesto, no había querido inmiscuirse lo más mínimo en la decisión de su pupilo. Pocas veces lo había visto tan decidido, tan convencido, y eso que Gilbert siempre había sido de los que lo sacrificaban todo por una causa. Pero ahora, con tan solo verlo, Alistair sabía que su prusiano volvía a ser el pequeñuelo nervioso que, en el fondo, nunca había dejado de ser.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó tomando asiento a su lado en la cama, como había hecho cada día antes de su breve ausencia. Su rostro denotaba una franca preocupación por él–. ¿Está bien Ivan?

–¡Oh, sí, está muy bien! –Su sonrisa pillina adquirió rápidamente un matiz de ligera vergüenza, que, a su vez, hizo sonreír al escocés con indulgencia.

Y entonces vio las nítidas marcas que Gilbert lucía en el cuello. Marcas de besos, de pasión, marcas violáceas de posesión, elocuentes, desafiantes.

Pues bien, ante tal evidencia, no hacía falta que el muchacho dijera nada, pero lo conocía mejor que su propio padre y sabía que necesitaba y buscaba su consejo, y al escocés le encantaba que lo necesitase. Así y todo, como siempre, se tomó su tiempo en liarse su cigarrillo, encenderlo, comentar nimiedades y aguantar la risa ante los claros intentos de Gilbert por sacar de nuevo el tema sin parecer que se moría por confesar su secreto a voces.

–Ivan está bien ahora –repitió Gilbert, al fin, con voz insegura–. Pero su vida llegó a correr peligro. Se excedió con el opio y la morfina, y quizá si yo no hubiese estado allí...

–Así que lo salvaste y cuidaste de él toda una semana –murmuró el escocés tras expulsar una voluta de humo–. Eso debe de unir mucho.

–Es... es un maldito irresponsable. A veces es como un niño, ¿sabes? Tiene tres años más que yo, y te juro que a veces...

–¿Entonces lo hicisteis?

El rubor y la esperada mirada huidiza. Era un libro abierto para él. Siempre había sido así.

–¿Y bien? ¿Fue como pensabas? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Fue doloroso? Cuéntamelo todo, te juro que guardaré tus oscuros secretos hasta la sepultura –dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Después subió las piernas a la cama y apoyó la espalda en la pared con la intención de prestarle toda su atención.

–Oh, Scott, eres malvado.

–Sí, sí, pero tú te mueres por contármelo. Está bien, no fingiré horror. Seré un buen maestro y no te castigaré por comportarte como una damisela impresionable con el primer amor galante que llama a su puerta.

–¡No te burles así!

–Te ha dejado unas buenas marcas en el cuello –comentó señalándoselas con el cigarro–. Supongo que el amor entre hombres no es tan delicado como el que se da entre un hombre y una mujer.

Gilbert se levantó entonces la camisa hasta el cuello y Alistair se quedó mudo al advertir las señales de maltrato que ostentaban los enrojecidos y aún endurecidos pezones del muchacho. El hombre reprimió el impulso de extender una mano para alcanzar el pecho expuesto y se limitó a soltar un exabrupto de lo más expresivo.

–¡Gilbert! Dime que fue consentido, o te juro por mi vida que iré y ahogaré a tu príncipe con mis propias manos. Y esta vez no estoy de broma.

–Sí. Fue... En realidad fue cosa mía –dijo Gilbert tras bajarse la camisa, que le quedó por fuera de los pantalones y le otorgó un aspecto aún más inocente e inoportunamente incitante.

–¿Le pediste que te hiciera esto? –En su voz se traslucía su incredulidad–. Joder, Gilbert, por lo que se ve, desde luego no se contuvo mucho contigo. ¿No te duele?

–Tan solo el roce de la camisa me vuelve loco de excitación. Es como si Ivan siguiera tocándome, mordiéndome incluso ahora. Y sigo... notándolo dentro de mí. No sé si esto es lo que sienten las mujeres tras estar con un hombre, pero... creo que me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Por una vez era Alistair quien parecía más cohibido de los dos, y Gilbert sonrió con candor.

–Tenías razón. Me gustó que me dominase un poco, pero también me sentí frustrado. No entiendo qué me pasa, Alistair. No entiendo nada. No sé qué siento ahora. En un segundo creo que voy a estallar de felicidad y al siguiente creo que quiero huir lo más lejos de él.

–Oh, por Dios, Gil. ¿Pero otra vez? ¡Otra vez! ¿Dices que no sabes lo que sientes? Vas a volver loco al mundo, y a mí el primero.

–No, no. Sé que lo amo. ¡Amo a Ivan! ¡Eso lo sé! –Se rió y el rubor se acentuó hasta su cuello amoratado, dotándolo de un encanto muy particular–. El problema soy yo. No sé qué quiero. Me merezco que me desprecies, porque era mi primera vez, y y quería que fuese romántico. Toda mi vida soñando con valses, flores, velas, palabras hermosas, sábanas de satén, y... al final me dejé vencer por el deseo más primario. Fue todo deseo. Deseo salvaje, incontrolable, furioso, y yo no quería pensar en nada. Solo quería sentir. Sentirlo a él. Tocarlo. Quería que él me tocase por todos sitios. ¡Quería ser suyo! Pero luego lo arruiné todo. Le dije que quería ser su putita. Su puta, Alistair. Cuando él me dijo que me amaba.

–Gilbert...

–Ahora me siento muy avergonzado... Pero una parte de mi aún quiere volver allí y entregarme a él sin reservas. Rendirme sin condiciones. Ah, Scott, me duele tanto el cuerpo, ¡pero me gusta! Quizá sí sea un poco enfermo. Y un idiota. ¿Qué me sucede? Quiero romanticismo, pero cuando él me lo ofrece, me aterra. No quiero ser vulnerable. No quiero que me posea por completo, que me tenga en cuerpo y alma. Quiero amor, pero si me permito amarlo, entonces le concedería a Ivan el poder de destruirme.

El muchacho se calló y cerró los ojos claramente traspasado por la emoción. En efecto, ya se lo había hecho notar con anterioridad, pero cada vez era más evidente que Gilbert era excesivamente sensible. Quizá debido a la falta de cariño que había padecido en su familia. Él mismo había sido testigo directo del desafecto que reinaba entre los Beilschmidt, y eso podría explicar parte del exaltado comportamiento sentimental de su pupilo.

Como para confirmar sus pensamientos, Gilbert volvió a la carga con la voz aún arrebatada:

–Y después de lo de Roderich... no podría... no podría resistirlo otra vez. Me moriría, Scottie. Por eso no puedo permitir que Ivan me... me... Estoy aterrorizado.

Alistair apagó el cigarro aplastándolo contra el borde de la mesilla y después llevó ambas manos al rostro de Gilbert para forzarlo a que lo mirase a los ojos.

–Gilbert, tranquilo. Si sigues así, enloquecerás de verdad y nos arrastrarás a todos contigo. Ya no sé cómo decírtelo. –El escocés sonrió abiertamente, le acarició las mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos y Gilbert vaciló. Había verdadero miedo en sus dilatadas pupilas–. Mírame, Gil, o te tendré que besar.

El prusiano abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa que le causó su inesperada «amenaza», pero al menos aquello lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

–Oh, no, no, por favor. No podría contenerme si me besaras. Sigo excitado desde anoche. No sé qué ha despertado Ivan en mí, pero...

–En esta ocasión bromeaba solo a medias –le dijo su preceptor con gesto pretendidamente serio–. Las chicas berlinesas son tan... correctas, tan formales, ¡tan aburridas! No siempre dispone uno de una putita tan bien dispuesta y además ya en la cama.

Gilbert le golpeó el hombro con fuerza y Alistair soltó un alegre quejido para luego protegerse la cabeza de la furia prusiana.

–Te odio, escocés –le espetó Gilbert con una risotada aún más ruidosa que la suya.

Alistair percibió que el joven ya estaba más tranquilo y suspiró, en parte, aliviado.

–Es normal que estés así. Cuando tenía algunos años menos que tú, estaba obsesionado con una vecinita. Solo pensaba en tener sexo con ella, a cada hora. Se me levantaba con solo mirarla. Te aseguro que era desquiciante, sobre todo cuando tenías un fastidioso hermanito pequeño que te seguía a todas partes. Un día Arthur nos vio a los dos desnudos en un cobertizo y, desde entonces, mis impetuosos ardores menguaron lo suficiente como para dejar de ser un triste pene con patas.

Las risas de Gilbert arrecieron, estruendosas, y Alistair sonrió, feliz.

–Scottie, por favor... –gimió el chico enjugándose las lágrimas.

–Sí, sí, ríete. Moriré triste y solo sin saber qué se siente al zurrar con ganas a alguien en la cama. Afortunado de tu ruso.

–Bueno, a ver, Ivan tampoco me... azotó mucho. –Las sonrisas pícaras de Gilbert eran deliciosas, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

–¿Él quería ser suave contigo? Ahora en serio, Gil. Por mi propia tranquilidad, solo quiero saber si ese hombre te ama de verdad. ¿Se limitó solo a disfrutar de tu cuerpo, o había algo más?

–Fue... bastante considerado. Jugamos un poco y... hum... en todo caso, fui yo quien le aguijoneó para que fuera un poco más violento conmigo.

–Tienes que pensar que es posible que él esté como tú ahora. Si es que sois los dos unos muchachitos. Supongo que te deseaba y él también quiso dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Pero si se contuvo a pesar de que tú mismo lo incitabas, no sé, me parece que no quiere aprovecharse de ti. Creo que te preocupas innecesariamente.

Gilbert se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Era un gesto cariñoso que solía hacer cuando era niño, su pequeño diablillo, y Alistair notó una agradable calidez que se le extendió por todo el pecho.

–Scott... No puedo negarlo. Estoy enamorado de Ivan, Cuando creí que lo había perdido en la casa de té, sentí que me moría. Por un instante llegué a pensar que ya no tendría sentido vivir en un mundo en el que él no estuviera. ¿Cómo no voy a amarlo? Es... es... Todo en Ivan es perfecto. Me gustó muchísimo... estar con él. Me refiero a su compañía, no solo... ya sabes, al sexo. Al principio me parecía el típico príncipe tirano, cruel y engreído, pero en realidad es dulce y bueno cuando lo conoces de verdad. Estos días pude atisbar a ese Ivan de las cartas, su alma es pura, yo lo sé. Cada vez que sonreía me sentía como en el cielo. Y es tan elegante... Adoro su cabello rubio, el modo en que se le ondula con suavidad a veces, y su piel... Es tan fragante, tan deliciosa. Por no hablar de sus ojos. Tiene los ojos más hermosos que podría poseer un hombre. Y... y no me refiero solo a su color, sino a todo, no sé, al modo en que mira. Es un dios, Ivan es un dios. Creo que podría quedarme mirándolo absorto durante horas.

–Me vas a hacer sonrojar como un idiota, Gil. Y soy un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? Creo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Decídete. ¿Quieres flores o quieres sexo duro?

–¡No sé! ¡Ambos! ¿Por qué no ambos? Mi precioso príncipe ruso...

–Aún así... No me termino de fiar de él. Es un aristócrata con más dinero del que podría gastar en cien vidas y además pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas que hay sobre la tierra. Debe de ser un hombre acostumbrado a obtener lo que desea, cueste lo que cueste. Prométeme que serás prudente, Gil. Intenta no excederte. Me temo que sois puro fuego los dos.

Gilbert besó a su preceptor en el cuello y Alistair ni siquiera se vio con fuerzas para soltar alguna burla instantánea de las suyas. Con aquel chiquillo cerca no tardarían en extendérsele las canas por su largo cabello rojo.

–Guarda un poco para tu príncipe. Y la próxima vez, no permitas que te la meta hasta que no te prepare bien. Hasta un ciego podría ver que no te puedes ni sentar.

El joven estaba avergonzado pero feliz.

–Joder, no tienes ni idea de cómo dolía. No... no sabía que eso podía ser tan... condenadamente estrecho –murmuró Gilbert con una sonrisa exculpatoria–. Pero después... oh, Dios, ¡oh, Dios, Alistair!

El escocés se levantó, exhausto como solía quedar últimamente tras una sesión emocional con Gilbert.

–Que conste que no me lo has prometido. Así que te lo vuelvo a repetir: prométeme que serás cuidadoso. Si no lo haces, tendré que hacerte de carabina día y noche y no sé aún si me gustará verte gritar en la cama de tu ruso.

Cada vez que Gilbert reía, se le formaban unas arruguitas minúsculas en la comisura de sus ojos. Adoraba verlo reír.

–¡Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, Scottie!

Aquellas últimas palabras le acariciaron y le estrujaron el corazón al escocés a partes iguales.

* * *

2

Antonio se quitó la gorra y la arrojó sobre la mesa con un movimiento tan artístico que hasta Marianne Bonnefoy se sintió impresionada. Desde que habían empezado a congeniar, el español ya no le parecía un pueblerino maleducado. Era curioso ver cómo podía uno modificar sus prejuicios más inamovibles si también cambiaban las circunstancias que habían propiciado tales rechazos, por nimias que estas fueran. Intereses comunes, necesidades, planes...

Ahora, cuando Antonio entraba en la misma habitación en la que ella se encontraba, ya no le asediaba aquel deseo irracional de huir hacia otro lugar. Ni siquiera le apetecía ser mordaz con él. A decir verdad, Francis solía ser aún más cruel con el español que ella misma.

Observó que el joven le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa y se apartaba el revuelto cabello castaño de la frente en un gesto repleto de autoconfianza. Ya no quedaba en él ni rastro de tartamudeo ni de sus anteriores torpezas, de modo que empezaba a plantearse si no habría estado fingiendo todo el tiempo. Quizá solo había cambiado tras aquellas reuniones furtivas de las que volvía con un espectacular brillo de determinación en la mirada. O quizá, en el fondo, había sido cosa de los dos.

Marianne se levantó del sofá con un revuelo de faldas y le hizo una reverencia tan femenina e inesperada que acentuó aún más la luminosa sonrisa que Antonio traía consigo. Qué diferente. Qué diferente era todo ahora.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Francis? –preguntó el español tomándole unos instantes de las diminutas manos, que ella llevaba protegidas por guantes de encaje, y la joven se estremeció ante su osadía.

–Insistía en que estaba bien, pero me echaba de su habitación para no contagiarme –murmuró sedosamente la francesa–. Creo que no debería moverse de la cama.

–Los camaradas preguntan por él. Creen que todo es fingido.

–Oh, _non, non_. Francis nunca fingiría estar enfermo –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza–. Nunca soportó estar convaleciente, sin nada que hacer durante horas. Ay, Antonio, estoy muy preocupada. Estuvo tosiendo mucho cuando te marchaste a tu reunión, y como nuestra madre murió muy joven, yo...

–Tranquila, querida, toma asiento. –El español la condujo hacia el sofá y ella volvió a sorprenderse por el cambio operado en él. Parecía haber tomado los ademanes corteses de Francis.

Marianne obedeció y clavó en Antonio sus grandes ojos azulados cuando él se sentó a su lado con cuidado para no rozar su vestido. ¿Cómo podía haber juzgado tan mal a aquel hombre? Ella no solía equivocarse nunca.

–Es que no quiere ni oír hablar de volver a nuestra casa en Alsacia, y aún menos de esa casa de retiro en Silesia. El cambio de aires le vendría bien, hasta los médicos se lo aconsejan –dijo la muchacha con un hilo de voz, con aquel delicado paladeo de consonantes nasales que tanto encandilaba a Antonio–. Y, en cambio, prefiere quedarse en esta casa ruinosa y húmeda en esta horrible ciudad llena de soldados y desfiles y... ¡oh, cómo odio ese horrible cañón que disparan cada vez que el maldito káiser decide hacer de vientre!

Las carcajadas de Antonio la hicieron sonreír.

–Pero _mademoiselle_ Bonnefoy, ¡qué clase de lenguaje es ese! Y yo que creía estar ante una dama de exquisitos modales franceses.

–Es el resultado de relacionarse con hombres como usted, malvado e intrigante señor anarquista.

La hilaridad del español cesó bruscamente y un ardor peligroso titiló unos segundos en sus pupilas.

–Mi señora, no se burle de mí. Nuestra causa es nuestra vida.

Ella fue muy consciente de lo ceñido que llevaba el corsé por debajo de su vestido de color lavanda y trató de inspirar en profundidad, como si le faltase el aire. La intensidad de Antonio era equivalente a una bofetada en sus empolvadas mejillas. Marianne tembló visiblemente y no pudo ni desplegar su providencial abanico para protegerse de aquel par de ojos verdes que ahora violentaban su escote. Siempre le había parecido natural que los hombres la mirasen, pero ahora, frente a Antonio, se veía a sí misma como una jovencita inocente que, como antaño se estilaba, acabara de salir del convento para conocer a su prometido.

Las manos de Antonio rodearon su estrecha cintura, los dedos firmes sobre su vestido de tafetán, y ella no supo reaccionar ante tal muestra de insolencia. Llevaba el corsé tan ajustado en la cintura que el joven casi podía rodearle el talle con ambas manos y el pensamiento la enardeció. Sin embargo, cuando Antonio se acercó a ella sobre el sofá y rozó con delicadeza el nacimiento de su cuello con aquellos labios cálidos y sorprendentemente suaves, Marianne se puso en pie, desplegó su abanico de encaje y se protegió el rostro con él.

–Señor Fernández...

–Oh, por Dios, ¡señor Fernández! ¡Soy Antonio!

–Antonio, ¿pero qué está haciendo?

–Ni más ni menos que lo que usted quería, señorita Bonnefoy.

–¡Cómo se atreve a creer que sabe lo que yo siento! Y... y estando mi hermano en la otra habitación. Sinvergüenza, no tiene usted ninguna decencia.

–Marianne, Marianne... –repitió el español recostándose en el sofá con una sonrisa que era cada vez más insinuante–. ¿Acaso finges ser lo que no eres? Yo mismo he visto y sufrido cómo jugabas con tus pretendientes en Alsacia. ¿Te haces la damisela escandalizada ahora?

–Ellos eran hombres de noble estirpe, con apellidos –replicó ella, altanera–. Usted no es más que un delincuente que se reúne con asesinos y que quiere involucrar a mi hermano en sus insidias.

–Y por eso mismo me deseas. –Rió Antonio acariciando el respaldo del sofá–. Porque tú y yo somos iguales, Marianne. Haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos para conseguir nuestros fines.

Marianne cerró el abanico de golpe y se lo apoyó en una mejilla con un gesto meditabundo que a Antonio se le antojó digno de una de las diosas griegas en pugna por la manzana de la discordia. El hombre observó de nuevo el escote, tan exuberante gracias al bendito corsé, y deslizó su mirada por los níveos pechos de la muchacha.

Como Antonio había anticipado, Marianne juguetearía, lo rechazaría y lo insultaría quizá, para luego caer rendida en sus brazos. Divertido, comprobó los esfuerzos que ella hacía por no acelerar el esperado proceso.

–Desear yo a un español ignorante... Debe de haberte influido mucho mi hermano.

–Oh, no, señorita. Francis es mucho mejor persona que yo.

–¿No lo amas?

–Hum, ¿cómo debería responder a esa pregunta sin ocasionar un estropicio en ese exquisito entrecejo que tienes, Marianne? Responderé lo que tú quieras que responda.

–Dios mío, mi pobre Francis...

–No se preocupe tanto por él. Cuando se recupere, quizá le apetezca participar en uno de esos... ¿cómo los llaman ustedes? _Menage à trois._ Al fin y al cabo, él siempre presume de tales encuentros. ¿Y sabes una cosa, francesita? A mí también me gustaría probarlo.

La muchacha, que seguía en pie, inmóvil, como uno de esos esbeltos maniquíes de los escaparates de las boutiques francesas, se lo quedó mirando con una expresión que Antonio no consiguió calibrar, pero que oscilaba entre un claro deseo, el desdén y la sorpresa de hallarse ante un hombre desconocido.

–Dime la verdad, Antonio. ¿Te estás aprovechando de mi hermano?

El español suspiró y se echó hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre sus propias piernas.

–Aprovechar es una palabra que no me gusta. El pueblo llano no se aprovecha. Sobrevive.

–No me sueltes tus consignas, español.

–Quiero a Francis. Y te quiero a ti, Marianne.

–Soy una marquesa, _mon cher_. Yo no me rebajo a confraternizar con el pueblo llano.

–Oh, ¡cuidado! La marquesita aspira alto... ¿A un príncipe quizá?

La sonrisa angelical y condescendiente con que se curvaron los jugosos labios de la mujer fue, a ojos de Antonio, como una clara invitación.

–A un príncipe, cariño –repitió ella, melosa, y se acercó un par de pasos al hombre que permanecía aún sentado mientras la devoraba con los ojos–. Estoy pensando en contraer matrimonio de nuevo, y ha de tratarse de alguien digno de mí.

–Ya sabes que conozco a uno... –dijo Antonio con una risita maliciosa–. Te cambio un príncipe de lejanas tierras por tu virtud, hermosa Marianne.

Ella ocultó la mitad inferior de su rostro tras el encaje blanco.

–¿Mi virtud? ¿Acaso la poseí alguna vez?

Antonio se levantó y la tomó de una mano con tanto ímpetu que ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer.

–Y me llamas a mí intrigante, pequeña diablesa –musitó el español junto a sus labios. El perfume a rosas lo alcanzó de lleno y cosquilleó su nariz hasta embriagarlo de un modo semejante a como lo habría hecho el más añejo de los vinos, pero antes de que pudiera besarla, ella logró zafarse y parapetarse tras una mesa.

–¡Eres el amante de mi hermano! –exclamó ella con dramatismo, si bien, por alguna razón, no había empleado un tono demasiado acusatorio, sino más bien afirmativo. No era más que una excusa para juguetear con aquel español sureño que quizá nunca hubiese sido lo que aparentaba ser.

–Sí, señorita Marianne. Es tan hermoso como tú. Tan adorable, tan atento... ¡tan cobarde! Él me alentó a conocer a Reinsdorf, a ir a sus reuniones clandestinas, ¡y ahora se arrepiente! Quiere que deje a mis camaradas en la estacada cuando estamos a punto de hacer algo grande por fin por esta nación y por el mundo. Por la gente que vive ciega en su esclavitud física y moral.

–¿Reinsdorf? ¿Es vuestro líder?

–No tenemos líderes. August es uno más entre iguales. Es un valiente. Está enfermo de tisis y aún así sigue luchando. La policía lo acosa noche y día, y nunca se da por vencido. No como... –Antonio se calló, disgustado, y apartó la mirada enfervorecida de la joven marquesa, pero la acusación quedó flotando en el aire como una condena al patíbulo sin posibilidad alguna de indulto. _No como Francis._

Y es que Francis también tosía desde hacía un tiempo. Era indudable que estaba también enfermo y Antonio no sabía si sentía más preocupación por su estado de salud que decepción por las reticencias que su amante exhibía a la hora de concretar su participación en la misión que August Reinsdorf estaba planeando. Y faltaba tan poco para septiembre... Ya disponían incluso de los explosivos.

–¡Francis no se va a rendir! –exclamó la muchacha en un arrebato tan tierno que acalló los negros pensamientos del español.

–¿Seguro que no? –dijo él con crueldad–. ¿Te refieres a nuestra misión o a la tuberculosis?

–¡No lo digas! ¡No la menciones, por favor! Por lo que sé, ese mismo Reinsdorf podría ser el causante de su desgracia. –Marianne se apoyó en la mesa con aspecto desolado. Por una vez sus gestos no parecían impostados. Por una vez, siquiera fugazmente, Marianne parecía la muchachita que aún en verdad era.

–Francis es todo palabrería hueca –prosiguió Antonio–. Al menos nos ayudó con la información que recabó cuando fue a buscar al príncipe ruso a ese fumadero de opio. –Miró con intención a Marianne en este punto–. En aquel lugar había algunos altos cargos. ¡Hasta se encontró con un policía! Y créeme, conocemos hasta el último policía prusiano de esta ciudad. ¡Pero ahora tu hermano se arrepiente! Y todo fue a peor desde que regresó de ese antro sin poder ayudar a Gilbert. Estoy muy frustrado, Marianne. Creo que tú tienes muchos más redaños que Francis, esa es la verdad.

Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos relucían como si emitiesen luz propia en la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación. Antonio casi podía ver sus largas pestañas aleteando sensualmente como las de una dulce y letal sirena de los mares.

–¿Qué tiene ese prusiano con el Romanov? Se lo veía tan afectado, ¡tan patético! –inquirió ella pasando por alto la alusión a su propio hermano–. ¿Podría ser acaso...? ¿Es que son todos unos pervertidos en Berlín?

–No más que en París, querida. No más que tú misma.

–Los españoles adoran insultar a sus superiores, ¿no es así?

–Mientras los franceses insultan al mundo entero.

Marianne rodeó la mesa para aproximarse a él y hasta Antonio se sintió levemente intimidado. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se rió como una niña cubierta de joyas.

–Antonio, ¿por qué no eres más que un bruto idealista sin un penique en los bolsillos? De no ser así, me casaría contigo mañana mismo.

–Y yo me casaría contigo si no fueras una aristócrata más, opresora de inocentes, materialista, ciega y egoísta.

La marquesa entrecerró los ojos y alzó su bello rostro hacia el de él, y Antonio comprendió qué era lo que ella deseaba, pero se limitó a humedecerse los labios y a sonreír, enigmático. Aquel jueguecito solía funcionar muy bien con Francis. Al menos lo hacía antes de su enfermedad, cuando todavía se tocaban.

–No me gustaría que te pusieras en peligro, cariño mío. ¿Quién es ese Rein... Reins...? ¿Qué está planeando hacer?

–Reinsdorf –dijo una voz débil a sus espaldas, y ambos se separaron como si los hubiese alcanzado un rayo–. Quieren asesinar al káiser.

–Oh, Francis, qué...

–Podríais haber esperado al menos a que me muriese.

Marianne tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

–Pero si no hacíamos nada.

–Ya, bueno... A mí me importa ya bien poco –murmuró Francis mirando de reojo al español con una febril intensidad en sus ojos hundidos–. Solo os pido que dejéis a Gilbert al margen. Por favor.

La francesa se cruzó de brazos y se envaró.

–Yo haré lo que estime oportuno. Miraré por mí misma antes que por tus amigos.

Francis la ignoró y centró su atención en Antonio.

–Toño, te lo ruego...

El español bajó la mirada.

–Yo nunca haría daño a Gilbert.

El ataque de tos húmeda que hizo doblarse a Francis sobre sí mismo rompió como por arte de magia la tensión que se había alcanzado entre los tres. Sin pensarlo, Antonio y Marianne corrieron a auxiliar al pálido joven cada uno por su lado, pero la mirada que intercambió la pareja pasó inadvertida para el francés, que por lo único que luchaba él ahora era por ser capaz de volver a respirar.

* * *

3

Aquel soleado domingo de verano era especial por muchas razones. Potsdam resplandecía y bullía de expectación ante la inminente parada militar con la que culminarían las maniobras que esa semana se habían estado llevando a cabo entre varias compañías de caballería ligera y pesada. El desfile había atraído a miles de entusiasmadas familias, que aguardaban con sus mejores galas a que diera inicio el espectáculo, y es que las exhibiciones a caballo eran siempre las más esperadas por su vistosidad y elegancia: los regimientos de ulanos, de húsares, de coraceros de la guardia... Todos lucían los ornamentos más ostentosos, y sus uniformes eran los más hermosos del ejército. Ver a aquellos cientos de jinetes formando en líneas perfectas con sus sables y espuelas, los caballos bien entrenados, la brisa agitando los penachos, los estandartes y las sedosas crines, y el sol espejeando sobre el metal y los hilos de oro era como asistir a un cuento de hadas materializado frente al Stadtschloss y los numerosos palacios prusianos que jalonaban aquella ciudad militar, el alma de los Hohenzollern.

Las tribunas estaban a reventar. De la familia real, había acudido Guillermo, el nieto del viejo káiser Guillermo I, que nunca se perdía un solo desfile ni ninguna otra ocasión de lucir sus propios uniformes de gala.

Ese día era muy especial para Gilbert porque era la primera vez que desfilaba oficialmente con el uniforme de húsares completo. E Ivan estaba allí para verlo. La satisfacción que sentía Gilbert reverberaba en su corazón al compás de las marchas militares que resonaban por doquier.

Hubo un momento en que pudo escaparse antes de que empezara el desfile, así que aprovechó para trotar hacia la tribuna donde sabía que Ivan tenía un lugar reservado dado su alto rango.

Por supuesto, allí estaba él, hermoso en su propio uniforme de coracero de la guardia imperial rusa, cuyo blanco era aún más radiante bajo la luz estival. Gilbert dominó su nerviosa montura con facilidad –Liebestod, aunque dócil, era muy joven todavía– y le lanzó una luminosa sonrisa desde su caballo tras quitarse el chacó emplumado y dedicarle su vanidoso saludo solo a él. Ivan suspiró y sonrió a su vez, pensando en cuánto le gustaba ver a Gilbert tan obviamente satisfecho de sí mismo, con aquella actitud fanfarrona, tan a gusto con sus galas masculinas. El teniente de blancos cabellos volvió grupas juguetonamente para exhibirse ante cientos de miradas e hizo que su montura caracoleara al son de la música por delante de la tribuna de notables personalidades extranjeras y alemanas. Pero qué arrogante, qué delicioso era el jinete de negro en su lustrosa montura negra, mientras los cascos de su corcel repicaban sobre el suelo.

–¡Gracias por venir, alteza! –exclamó el prusiano desde abajo, agitando el chacó en el aire y, a continuación, repentinamente, frente a todos aquellos testigos de alcurnia, Gilbert se alzó sobre los estribos y realizó un ligero movimiento de caderas sobre su silla de montar, rítmico y sugerente y destinado solo a él. Ivan se sonrojó de forma brutal ante el guiño inesperado por parte del otro hombre, y se hundió en su asiento sin poder apartar la vista de los pantalones demasiado ajustados del jinete, que ya trotaba de regreso hacia sus compañeros tras soltar una desvergonzada y feliz carcajada.

El maldito barón y teniente von Beilschmidt aniquilaría toda su compostura, su autocontrol, la armonía que tanto le había costado trabajar después de demasiados años lidiando con su propia pasión. Desde que Gilbert había dejado su casa, apenas dos semanas antes, no habían vuelto a tocarse y aquello, desde luego, mortificaba al ruso. Había llegado a pensar que Gilbert se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él y que por tal causa lo rehuía, pero ahora empezaba a creer que solo había estado jugando con él como una damita especialmente traviesa y consciente del efecto que obraba en su amado.

Gilbert tenía que marcharse con él a San Petersburgo. Le daría el palacio más hermoso a orillas del Neva, pondría a su disposición todos los sirvientes que precisase, los caballos más veloces y fuertes, los libros que más le gustaran. Oh, sí, tenía planes perfectos para él. Podría hacerlo pasar fácilmente por el preceptor de su Andrei. Pensar en Gilbert sonriéndole con afecto al pequeño principito le hacía sentir en la gloria, una añoranza cálida que enternecía su corazón. Se veía a sí mismo junto a su padre en sus recuerdos, aquellos días perfectos y sencillos que se truncaron demasiado pronto. Andrei solo tenía un año ahora, pero ¿qué importaba? Cuando creciese un poco, Gilbert podría desempeñar a la perfección esa tarea durante el día. Ah, pero por las noches...

Por las noches le pertenecería solo a él.

Meditaba en todas aquellas visiones de futuro y de pasado sin perder de vista al jinete que destacaba como el oro entre los guijarros grises que eran sus camaradas. A través de la distancia lo veía reír, bromear, acariciar el cuello de su elegante y ágil montura, un bello ejemplar de Trakehner de capa negra azabache que Gilbert se había hecho traer desde Viena a Berlín. Saltaba a la vista que el prusiano era un consumado jinete. Recordó la noche en que se había entregado a él, los movimientos ansiosos de placer, su cuerpo presto y dispuesto, extático, y su voz, claro, sus gemidos, la respiración grave, acompasada de forma perfecta a sus caderas mientras se aferraba a su vientre con sus recias manos, exactamente igual a como hacía ahora el húsar, indolente, sobre el pomo de su silla de montar.

Lo adoraba.

Nunca había sentido nada igual por otro hombre.

Y entonces, como en una parodia grotesca e imposible, distinguió a Sadiq Adnan entre el público. Sus llamativos ropajes otomanos eran inconfundibles entre la marea de uniformes, levitas y largos atuendos femeninos. Iba acompañado de un joven que también iba vestido de uniforme, que portaba guantes negros y que se protegía del sol con una gorra de visera militar. El porte del joven era notable: parecía un actor que estuviese interpretando el papel de oficial perfecto. Confundido, Ivan siguió observando a la extraña pareja hasta que el desconocido se giró hacia Sadiq para susurrarle algo al oído. Fue en ese momento cuando Ivan pudo reconocer la identidad del acompañante.

No, él no. ¡Él! Jean-Claude de Nassau-Weilburg se encontraba justo allí, sonriente y de una pieza cuando debería estar muerto. Muerto y desaparecido, eliminado de Berlín y de su vida.

Ivan se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos con el corazón martilleándole peligrosamente en el pecho. Sadiq sonreía, y el muchacho esbozaba una mueca contenida y tranquila, y aquello, no sabía muy bien por qué, soliviantó todavía más al príncipe.

–¡Sadiq! –exclamó cuando tan solo los separaba un par de metros, y la pareja se volvió al unísono hacia él. Había sorpresa en ambos rostros, pero la diferencia estribaba en que mientras Sadiq siguió mudo y atónito, el luxemburgués ya había reemplazado su gesto por una expresión impasible y neutra que Ivan no fue capaz de leer.

Jean-Claude debería tener miedo de él después de lo que había acontecido entre ellos, pero ahora se hallaba en Potsdam en compañía de Sadiq – _su Sadiq_ – como si no le preocupase lo más mínimo encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre que lo había secuestrado, golpeado, amenazado e incluso desnudado en su propia alcoba.

–Ivan... –Sadiq sonrió, nervioso, haciendo una extraña y torpe reverencia que Jean-Claude, por supuesto, no secundó–. No sabía que estuvieras también aquí...

–¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí? –dijo el ruso controlando a duras penas el conato de ira que ya afloraba en su interior. Aquello era una afrenta, una indignidad, una burla hacia él con todas las de la ley–. Por supuesto que iba a estar aquí. –Desvió la mirada hacia Jean-Claude y añadió, con mala intención–: Estoy disfrutando del primer desfile de Gilbert.

El luxemburgués no se arredró ante la furia gélida del ruso.

–Qué casualidad, alteza. Nosotros estábamos aquí por lo mismo, ¿verdad, Sadiq? –dijo con voz sosegada y una tibia sonrisa.

Sadiq no sabía qué hacer. Percibía nítidamente la ira de Ivan, sus dedos crispados a los costados y el rictus de sus labios. ¿Pero marcharse sin más? Antes de que el turco se decidiera por huir o por intentar suavizar la situación, Ivan se le adelantó y le dirigió la palabra:

–¿Qué haces con él, Sadiq? –Y la amenaza era tan palpable, que Sadiq la sintió como si Ivan le hubiese clavado salvajemente las uñas sobre el pecho y le hubiera rasgado la piel de arriba abajo.

Pero no era como si no pudieran estar allí juntos. Ivan no tenía derecho a recrimimarle nada, eso era cierto, pero podría llegar a comprender su actitud. La traición que sentía. Y Jean-Claude no ayudaba en absoluto a calmar los ánimos exacerbados: el muchacho miraba fijamente al príncipe con extrema frialdad, temerario, parecía que lo estuviese retando.

Ivan corroboró sus sentimientos en voz alta, atragantándose de pura rabia:

–¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Por qué, Sadiq? –La mirada de Ivan se había enturbiado y Sadiq tragó saliva, incapaz de proporcionarle una respuesta que no empeorara las cosas.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Jean-Claude empezó a reírse a carcajadas, alegres y conscientes, y en mitad de toda aquella algarabía, el eco de los cascos y de las trompetas y fanfarrias, sonaba como la burla definitiva. Sadiq palideció.

–¿Acaso va a prohibirle que se relacione con otras personas, Braginski? ¿Pero quién se cree usted que es? Ya no es su esclavo. –Jean-Claude apoyó una mano enguantada y territorial sobre uno de los hombros de Sadiq y no le hizo falta decir nada más.

No podía ser cierto ¿Es que acaso eran pareja? ¿Sadiq y aquel odioso niñato?

Sadiq le había apartado a Jean-Claude la mano de encima, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La sonrisa ufana y desdeñosa del luxemburgués fue más de lo que Ivan pudo soportar, aunque, no contento con eso, el teniente volvió al ataque por última vez:

–Gilbert debe de estar verdaderamente enfermo si lo prefiere a usted, pero Dios los cría y ellos...

El puñetazo lo pilló desprevenido y Jean-Claude cayó al suelo de espaldas ante los gritos ahogados de los testigos más cercanos. Ivan se abalanzó sobre él y siguió golpeándolo con una furia ciega y brutal, sin detenerse siquiera cuando la sangre brotó de la boca y de la nariz rota del muchacho y tiñó de escarlata los implacables nudillos del ruso. Sadiq gritaba y trataba de quitarle de encima al furibundo atacante, pero este empujó al turco a un lado y después asió de la corbata al joven aturdido que yacía en el suelo por debajo de él.

–¡Te desafío! –exclamaba Ivan en voz alta ante una multitud cada vez mayor de curiosos–. ¡Te desafío a un duelo a muerte, Jean-Claude de Luxemburgo! Yo, Ivan Braginski-Romanov, juro por mi honor y por mi apellido que morirás por un único disparo de mi pistola.

En aquel momento, a pesar del griterío y las repetidas llamadas a la policía, se oyó el inconfundible estruendo de un caballo a galope tendido que se detenía a escasa distancia de ellos, y poco después el seco sonido de unas botas con sus espuelas al dar contra el suelo. Gilbert se había desmontado de su caballo con suma agilidad, prácticamente de un salto, y se había acercado a ellos con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su sable envainado, y una expresión en el rostro que rivalizaba en ferocidad a la del propio príncipe.

–¡Ivan! ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! –bramó el húsar por encima del estruendo de las voces.

El ruso se levantó, se apartó de Jean-Claude y contempló a Gilbert como si fuera un desconocido para él. El muchacho había abandonado la formación en pleno desfile para ir a socorrer a su antiguo compañero de escuela, con todo lo que acarrearía para él su alocada decisión. Delante de sus superiores, de sus compañeros de escuadrón, de miles de espectadores y del maldito futuro Káiser Guillermo II, Gilbert había arruinado el desfile por Jean-Claude. Aquello era gravísimo.

Ivan denegó con la cabeza, incrédulo, incapaz de hilar un pensamiento.

–¡Retira ahora mismo el desafío, Ivan! –le ordenó el prusiano aceradamente–. No te batirás en duelo mientras yo esté aquí. No lo permitiré.

–Gilbert...

–¡Hazlo ya!

La policía ya había llegado atraída por el escándalo, y tras una breve vacilación, conminaron a Ivan a entregarse. El teniente de caballería se interpuso entre ellos y se plantó como un escudo humano frente a Ivan.

–Todo está ya bajo control, señores. Todo ha sido un lamentable malentendido. Su alteza imperial se disculpará ahora con el teniente de Nassau-Weilburg. –Y, bajando la voz, agregó con gravedad–: Por favor, no empeoren esta pequeña escaramuza entre caballeros.

Sadiq atendía al joven que seguía postrado en el suelo, e Ivan apretó los dientes en una mueca en que se traslucía el profundo asco que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Mis disculpas, teniente –dijo al fin, dirigiéndose al hombre cubierto de sangre–. Retiro mi desafío.

Para alguien de su posición era un verdadero ultraje retirarse de un duelo, aunque hubiese sido él mismo quien había recurrido a él, pero prefería someter su propia humillación antes que disgustar una vez más a Gilbert. Al menos se llevaba la satisfacción de haberle roto la nariz al desgraciado del duque. El hormigueo en sus doloridos nudillos era tan placentero como ver manar la sangre que había corrompido la blancura de su propio uniforme.

Pero Ivan no sería quien peor lo pasaría tras su arranque de reaccionaria violencia. Tampoco Jean-Claude, con su bello rostro maltrecho y transido de dolor, aunque feliz, en el fondo, por cómo había resultado todo. Ni siquiera Sadiq, que, ajeno a la sonrisa triunfal y ensangrentada de Jean-Claude, se debatía consigo mismo por creerse culpable de la pública confrontación.

Gilbert le entregó las riendas de Liebestod a un militar malencarado que se había personado allí y a quien le dedicó un gesto de respeto al tiempo que adoptaba la posición de firmes.

–Le ruego que se ocupe de mi montura, mi capitán –dijo justo antes de entregarse, con el rostro impávido, aunque pálido como un espectro.

Sabía lo que iba a sucederle. Amonestación, las pertinentes medidas reglamentarias y, en el peor de los casos, calabozo de castigo. Eso pensaba mientras se lo llevaban y dejaba atrás a aquellos tres hombres que habían vuelto su vida del revés. Aún no lo sabía, pero, en lo sucesivo, dispondría de mucho tiempo en la más completa soledad para reflexionar a gusto sobre todo lo que había sucedido ese fatídico domingo. Para pensar largo y tendido en el hombre que al final lo había condenado de todas las maneras posibles.

Por su irreflexivo comportamiento y por haber perturbado el orden del escuadrón en mitad de una exhibición multitudinaria, el teniente Gilbert von Beilschmidt fue suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante un año por falta grave, así como castigado a pasar noventa días en el calabozo del cuartel general en Potsdam.

* * *

4

Cuando a Elizabeta la informaron de que Gilbert había sido suspendido de empleo y sueldo y confinado a un calabozo, no terminó de creérselo, y tuvo que insistir para que Roderich le asegurara hasta tres veces que no estaba bromeando, a pesar de que él no fuera muy dado a perder el tiempo con burlas de ninguna clase. La muchacha se levantó de su butaca y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos como para silenciar el grito que sí existía en su cabeza.

–¡Pero Roddy! ¿Y tú desde cuándo lo sabes?

Roderich adoptó enseguida la actitud condescendiente y fría que ella tanto detestaba.

–Unos pocos días. ¿A quién le sorprende? Lo extraño es que no sucediera antes.

–¿Cómo eres tan despiadado? Cada vez te pareces más a tu tío Eberhard. Oh no, ¿y ya lo sabe el barón? Pobre Gil, pobrecito...

–Eso le ha pasado por relacionarse con indeseables.

La dama húngara se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó con los dedos sobre las ahuecadas mangas de su sencillo vestido blanco de organza.

–Fue por proteger a dos amigos. A mí me parece muy noble.

–Un idiota es lo que es.

–¿Sabes? Me sacas de quicio. Pienso ir mañana mismo y tomar el primer tren que parta para Berlín.

Aquello hizo reaccionar al aristócrata.

–¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dices, querida?

–Lo que oyes. Gilbert necesita a sus amigos. Por Dios, la última vez que yo lo vi era aún un niño. Quiero demostrarle que no todos somos unos insensibles sin corazón.

Roderich pasó por alto el dardo envenenado.

–Oh, no. No irás a ninguna parte. Te lo prohíbo.

Elizabeta se quedó con la boca abierta y hasta le dieron ganas de tomar a su prometido de las chorreras pasadas de moda y tirar de él, amenazante, como habría hecho un bruto de taberna.

–¿Que me vas a prohibir tú qué? –La mujer estaba a punto de estallar. Por suerte ella no solía llevar corsé, pues, indudablemente, le habría faltado el aire tras la intolerable orden de su prometido.

–En la práctica soy ya tu marido, y te digo que no quiero que vayas a ver a Gilbert.

–Muy bien, se acabó. –Elizabeta le puso sendas manos en los hombros y Roderich la miró con aprensión. Iba a arriesgarse y a ser aún más directa que de costumbre–. Sé valiente y dime qué es lo que sientes exactamente por tu primo. Quiero saber ahora mismo el porqué de esa inquina, este desapego exagerado tuyo.

Ella ya lo sabía: el pequeño Ludwig había sido quien corroborara sus propias sospechas tiempo atrás, pero necesitaba que Roderich dejara de mentirle de una santa vez. No quería casarse con un mentiroso. Por ahí no pasaría.

–¿Que qué siento? Hastío, cansancio, decepción.

Pero Elizabeta era la encarnación de la paciencia. Algún día le arrancaría su confesión.

–En primavera vendrá a nuestra boda. Le preguntaré a él entonces directamente, ya que uno de mis dos mejores amigos no confía en mí.

–Vaya cruz me ha tocado vivir con Gilbert y contigo –se quejó al austriaco–. Eli, por Dios Santo, deja en paz ya a ese cabeza hueca. Yo lo único por lo que rezo es por que no nos arruine también nuestro enlace, porque a la vista está que él es muy capaz de eso y más.

–La verdad es que estoy deseando veros juntos de nuevo –comentó ella con una sonrisa–. Él te quería tanto...

Roderich se levantó también de su butaca y decidió huir de su prometida antes de que alguno de los dos dijera alguna inconveniencia.

–Eh... Espero de corazón que salga pronto de ese calabozo –musitó Roderich entre dientes, y su eterno sentimiento de melancolía amenazó con someterlo una vez más–. Eli, te doy las gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo.

–Ay, Rod, si solo fueras más abierto, serías el hombre perfecto.

El inesperado halago, pronunciado con total desparpajo por la joven, insufló una oleada de cariño en el abrumado corazón del pianista.

* * *

5

Por fortuna –si es que aquella situación tenía algo de afortunada–, se consiguió revisar la sentencia dictada en el juicio militar de la corte marcial de Potsdam. No era el procedimiento habitual, pues el ejército poseía su propia normativa interna y sus propios castigos penales, pero al haber estado implicados otros dos miembros de las fuerzas armadas del imperio ruso y del gran ducado de Luxemburgo, el asunto se complicaba sobremanera. Un Romanov y un Nassau ni más ni menos: un príncipe y un duque que trabajaba en el cuerpo diplomático, ambos envueltos en una cuestión de honor privada.

El ejército alemán (prusiano en la práctica), orgulloso como él solo, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar injerencias extranjeras en sus asuntos internos, por nimios que fueran tales asuntos, pero las diversas presiones –sobre todo por parte del Romanov– consiguieron suavizar la dureza del castigo del teniente von Beilschmidt.

Era muy joven.

Había obrado de buena fe, aunque muy irreflexivamente.

Había evitado un duelo a muerte, a tenor de lo que los testigos afirmaban, aunque este punto suscitaba controversia. En el ámbito civil, los duelos eran rechazados en gran medida y hasta eran objeto de burla a pesar de los numerosos clubes de duelo que existían por todo el imperio. En el ámbito militar, por el contrario, había disparidad de opiniones. En ocasiones, hasta se castigaba al oficial que rechazara batirse en un duelo de honor.

En virtud del vínculo de amistad que unía al acusado con aquellos dos hombres, el abogado apeló a la humanidad del reo por evitar un mal mayor. Enajenación transitoria, sentido del honor y del deber personal exacerbado, aún a costa de quebrar el orden y la disciplina frente al mismísimo Guillermo de Hohenzollern.

Llevaba en el calabozo siete días cuando Ivan logró hacerle al fin una visita. El príncipe, desde el portón enrejado –ya que al condenado no le dejaban salir para atender a sus visitas–, lo llamó con evidente preocupación y, no obstante, Gilbert se mantuvo tozudo en su silencio. Ni siquiera se había vuelto hacia él y permaneció sentado y rígido sobre su catre mientras Ivan le hablaba con la vista fija en su espalda.

–Gilbert, voy a sacarte de aquí.

El silencio era mucho peor que los reproches que había esperado recibir por parte del prusiano. Saltaba a la vista que Gilbert hervía de rabia contra él.

–Por favor, dime algo. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que reaccionarías así? Deberías haber dejado que me encargara de ese tipo. Se lo merecía.

Vio que Gilbert apretaba los puños con fuerza sobre la rugosa manta gris e Ivan se maldijo por su torpeza. Al fin y al cabo, Gilbert ya había dado la cara por el luxemburgués antes. No comprendía ese interés suyo por proteger a alguien de tan escaso valor como el duque. Y de nuevo a costa de su propia desgracia. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir él celos ante aquel comportamiento? No comprendía nada. ¿Pero qué era lo que sentía Gilbert?

–¿No vas a hablarme? Está bien... –Ivan suspiró, aferrado a los barrotes, aunque sin darse por vencido–. Yo te empujé a esta situación, yo te libraré de esta celda.

Le pareció que Gilbert estaba a punto de replicarle con dureza, pero vio que, a pesar de su sentida afirmación, se contenía y se cruzaba de brazos sin girarse tampoco esta vez.

Con un profundo suspiro, Ivan tomó aire y miró de reojo al soldado que vigilaba junto a la salida. Era muy difícil para un príncipe decir algo como lo que estaba a punto de decir, ni tampoco se esperaba de él que lo dijera, pero sabía que es lo que debía hacer ahora. Estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo nobiliario de toda una vida.

–Gilbert, lo siento. No era mi intención que acabara todo así para ti. Debería haberme contenido.

Por desgracia, por culpa de la presencia también silenciosa del soldado, no podía agregar a su disculpa eso otro que tanto ansiaba decirle. Era demoledor para él saber que nunca podría decirle aquellas significativas palabras en presencia de terceras personas.

Observó que esta vez la firmeza de la espalda de Gilbert se quebraba y que el muchacho se encogía en poco sobre sí mismo. Le habría gustado tantísimo abrazarlo en ese momento...

Al final tuvo que marcharse sin haber obtenido una simple mirada del cautivo.

xxx

Ivan cumplió su palabra.

De los noventa días, al final Gilbert «tan solo» hubo de cumplir cerca de tres semanas en el calabozo. Con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, Gilbert se mantuvo a la espera de que el oficial de turno fuera a leerle la cartilla una vez más antes de que pudiera salir de nuevo al exterior. Alistair había acudido a visitarlo cada vez que le había sido posible, o, más bien, cuando ellos se lo habían permitido, y es que los castigos en el ejército prusiano eran famosos en el mundo entero por su dureza. En el fondo había tenido mucha suerte, pues de no haber sido un oficial y un barón los castigos podrían haber sido también físicos.

En cuanto le dieron la oportunidad de asearse ya como un hombre libre y sin vigilancia, lo invadió una felicidad culposa tan intensa que tuvo que refrenar las ganas de llorar bajo el surtidor de la ducha.

Tenía la esperanza de que fuera su amado preceptor quien lo esperase a la salida del cuartel, con una radiante sonrisa y un carruaje preparado para llevárselo lejos de allí, pero, para su profunda decepción, le dijeron que era un caballero uniformado y extranjero quien lo esperaba en el despacho del jefe adjunto del Estado Mayor. Pesándolo bien, Alistair no tenía por qué saber cuándo liberaban al pajarillo de su jaula. Quizá fuera Ivan. Quizá Jean-Claude. No quería ver a ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos, qué era lo que había llevado a Ivan a abalanzarse sobre el otro muchacho para destrozarlo a golpes, pero eso ya ni le importaba.

Ivan se levantó de su asiento en cuanto lo vio en la puerta, y Gilbert apretó los labios, incapaz de ocultar la furia que ya se desataba en su interior con tan solo distinguir la expresión de dolor en el rostro del ruso.

–Gilbert... –El tono lastimero era todavía peor. Como se acercara a él, lo iba a lamentar de veras.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le espetó el prusiano desde la puerta.

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Voy a ocuparme de ti como...

Gilbert salió de allí dando un portazo que retumbó en el pasillo como un disparo. Aceleró el paso como pudo sin volver la vista atrás. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba estar solo de nuevo, lo mas lejos de Ivan Braginski como fuera posible. Si no lo hacía, se moriría. Sucumbiría y se moriría.

Pero el príncipe había salido en pos de él y lo llamaba con insistencia con aquel precioso acento ruso que tenía y con el que siempre acariciaba y enaltecía las palabras alemanas, y tuvo que apresurar su huida por aquel laberinto de pesadilla, dejando atrás una angustiosa hilera de puertas cerradas.

–¡Déjame en paz! –exclamaba Gilbert, tapándose los oídos para no oír su peligrosa voz.

–Espera, por favor. ¡Gilbert, espera!

–No quiero verte. ¡Vete!

–Gilbert, maldita sea... –Ivan lo agarró por un brazo y el otro hombre se detuvo para hacer acopio de toda la fuerza que pudo reunir tras veinte días de reclusión y le dio un empujón al príncipe para que lo soltase. Y con tanta violencia lo hizo, que Ivan fue a dar con la espalda contra una pared, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de bruces.

Gilbert vaciló, pero tan solo fue durante un par de segundos. Sin pararse a socorrerlo, prosiguió su camino, aunque la opresión en el pecho se le estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable. A sus espaldas, Ivan gritaba algo en ruso que lo aterrorizó y se detuvo un momento, confundido, sin decidirse a confrontarse con él. En apenas poco más que un parpadeo, Ivan había conseguido levantarse, alcanzarlo, apresarlo de un hombro con aún mayor violencia que la que Gilbert había empleado con él, y arrojarlo sin miramientos al interior de uno de los despachos, donde el prusiano cayó al suelo de rodillas. El despacho, por suerte o por desgracia para ellos, estaba desocupado.

–¿Voy a tener que obligarte a que me escuches, maldito imbécil? –exclamó Ivan tras cerrar la puerta de golpe, observándolo desde arriba con la expresión más amenazante que Gilbert había presenciado en su vida.

Gilbert se incorporó del suelo sin desmerecer la ira de Ivan y agarró una silla de madera para levantarla en el aire y amagar con golpearlo con ella si osaba acercarse a él.

–Si me tocas, te juro que te destrozo –gritó Gilbert a su vez, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

Ivan alzó las manos desnudas en el aire.

–Estoy desarmado. Baja la silla, Gilbert.

–¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! Me has destrozado la vida, joder. Te odio. ¡Te odio, ruso! Maldigo el día en que te conocí. –La voz se le desgarró en la garganta, pero en su mirada aún relucía aquel brillo decidido, enloquecido.

–Creo que estás exagerando un poco.

–¡No te acerques!

–No sabes lo que dices. Estás llorando.

–No estoy llorando, hijo de puta. Llevo encerrado en una puta celda desde el día del desfile. No puedo más, no puedo...

Ivan se acercó un paso y Gilbert levantó la silla como para tomar impulso y poder descargarla sobre él más fácilmente.

–Golpéame si quieres. Si así te vas a sentir mejor, hazlo, Gil.

Un gemido de rabia e impotencia escapó de los labios del más joven, que arrojó la silla a un lado para después dejarse caer al suelo por pura desesperación y cubrirse la cabeza con ambos brazos en un gesto tan vulnerable que Ivan sintió que se rompía de dolor por dentro. Sin pensarlo, Ivan se arrodilló frente a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos, estrechando con suavidad aquel cuerpo trémulo contra su agitado pecho.

–Gilbert... –susurró dócilmente, y el sonido de su voz quebró la evanescente e ilusoria tregua que había logrado firmar entre ambos contendientes.

El muchacho, aún arrodillado, arrodillados ambos, deshizo el abrazo, se separó como pudo de Ivan y se sentó sobre sus propias piernas con aspecto de derrota.

–Gilbert, lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi amor. Sé que lo tuyo ha sido infinitamente peor, pero me he pasado todo este tiempo muriéndome por ti, pensando en cómo estarías. Siento no haberte sacado de aquí antes. Tuve que remover cielo y tierra, pero...

–No hables, no quiero oírte. El tiempo que pasé en el calabozo no tiene importancia. No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

–¿Es por tu suspensión? Gilbert, yo mismo te pagaré lo que dejes de ganar. Diablos, te daré cuanto necesites por el resto de tu vida. Siempre, siempre...

–¡No lo entiendes! Eso tampoco importa. ¡Dinero! Soy un militar, por amor de Dios. Por tu culpa he manchado mi historial, mi expediente en el ejército. Aunque vuelva a reintegrarme en mi regimiento, mi nombre no aparecerá jamás en las oportunidades de ascenso. Se trata de mi honor. De mi vida.

El príncipe denegó con la cabeza. Gilbert lo miraba de una forma tan electrizada, que le causó un escalofrío instantáneo.

–Y todo por un estúpido desfile. Por ti, Vanya.

Ante aquel destello de presunto cariño por parte del prusiano, Ivan se acercó a él de rodillas sobre la moqueta y trató de besarlo, pero Gilbert volvió a empujarlo antes de que pudiera rozarle.

–¡No te atrevas siquiera a pensar en volver a besarme! Se acabó, ¿me entiendes? Si hubiera hecho caso de mi razón, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

–Comprendo que estés dolido –dijo Ivan con una mueca más tensa–. Pero tú debes comprenderme a mí. Yo no fui quien decidió romper la línea de formación y dejarlo todo para ir a socorrer a ese maldito bastardo.

Gilbert clavó sus ojos en él con incredulidad.

–¡Tú lo desafiaste a muerte!

–Desde tu caballo, a esa distancia, tú no podías saberlo. Viniste a salvarlo de mis golpes. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me afecta a mí eso? Pensaba que era yo a quien tú amabas, que habías dejado atrás definitivamente a ese tipo, pero ni te lo pensaste un segundo para ir a rescatarlo de mí. ¡Por segunda vez además! Me muero de celos y me retuerzo solo de pensar en que no soy yo tu dueño, pero supongo que no mentías cuando me dijiste que no eras más que una... –Ivan se interrumpió sin llegar a terminar la frase, y apartó la mirada de él.

Y Gilbert lo golpeó.

El puñetazo no fue, en sí, demasiado fuerte, pero lo pilló por sorpresa y se quedó allí sentado sin reaccionar y con el pómulo magullado, mientras Gilbert se levantaba al fin y se masajeaba ostentosamente los nudillos.

–¿Sabes? Decías bien. En efecto, no dudé en ir a salvar a un bastardo, pero te equivocas de hombre, porque el único bastardo que hay aquí eres tú, Ivan Braginski. Si he jodido mi carrera fue por salvarte a ti. ¡A ti, imbecil! Pero ya me da igual lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer. Ve y rétalo a muerte. Mátalo o mátate. A mí me importa bien poco.

Ivan se puso en pie y avanzó hacia él.

–Mientes. Mírame a los ojos y repite eso.

–Vete a la mierda.

–Gilbert, te amo.

–Si vuelves a decirme que me amas, te volveré a golpear.

–No me importa si lo haces. Te amo, prusiano idiota. Y sé que tú a mí también.

–Tú no sabes nada de mí.

El príncipe buscó su mano para aferrársela y besársela con devoción, pero Gilbert le dio un manotazo y la paciencia del otro hombre se agotó definitivamente. Tomó a Gilbert de ambos brazos y lo arrastró hasta un enorme escritorio, donde lo inmovilizó contra el borde de madera, sin dejarle posibilidad alguna de escapar.

–Muy bien, pues como mi putita autoproclamada que eres, reclamo tu cuerpo en este mismo instante –le dijo con unos ojos que parecían cubiertos por la bruma de una fina escarcha, al tiempo que su fuego interior se hacía con el resto de su alma.

–Suelta...Suéltame ahora mismo, Ivan.

Sin hacerle caso, lo tumbó sobre la superficie de madera y por encima de un par de carpetas de cuero, le clavó a la mesa los dos brazos por encima de su cabeza, se inclinó sobre él entre sus piernas abiertas y le buscó ávidamente los labios. Gilbert ladeó la cabeza y rehuyó su boca como pudo.

–¡Aquí no, joder! ¡Pueden volver en cualquier momento!

Aquellas urgentes aunque esperanzadoras palabras del prusiano le aceleraron más el corazón. Para Ivan fue como un festival de sensaciones simultáneas: alivio ante la falta de rechazo total de Gilbert; felicidad porque sabía que no estaba todo acabado, pese al reiterado rechazo de su amado; y, por último, deseo. Deseo, porque era cierto que cualquiera podría sorprenderlos allí, y la mera idea lo excitó tantísimo que tuvo que descender sobre él para besarlo de inmediato. O devorarlo más bien. Le abrió la boca para lamérsela con ansiedad, apenas sin aliento nada más empezar. Percibió con nitidez la pugna que libraba Gilbert por resistirse a él o por dejarse hacer, e Ivan liberó sus labios unos instantes para mirarlo vorazmente pero sin soltarle los brazos. Gilbert forcejeó entonces, pero cuando se convenció de que no podía escapar, le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio.

–De modo que quieres que me expulsen definitivamente del ejército –dijo Gilbert sin desviar de él su mirada abrasadora, enardeciendo aún más a Ivan con su actitud desafiante–. Muy bien. Adelante. Fóllame contra la mesa.

La presión de los dedos de Ivan sobre sus muñecas se redujo un poco.

–¿Quieres... quieres que lo haga?

La confusión lo hizo dudar. No se veía capaz de ahondar en sus refulgentes pupilas ni de comprender la extraña sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Gilbert. Si es que se trataba de una sonrisa.

–¡Tú que crees, joder!

–No lo sé, Gilbert, yo no sé qué quieres. Yo...

–¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!

–¿Pero no querías sexo y ya está? ¡Aclárate de una vez!

–No quiero nada de ti. Eres dañino, eres peligroso. Eres un demonio con aspecto de ángel inocente y lo peor es que ni te das cuenta. Ya no puedo más, Ivan, desaparece de mi vida, por favor...

El príncipe lo soltó entonces y se abrazó ansiosamente a él sobre la mesa, apoyándose más bien en él, sin pararse a pensar en el peso que ejercía su cuerpo contra el de Gilbert, ni la postura incómoda en que se hallaba este. Gilbert se percató de la emoción sincera que embargaba al ruso y supo que su ira se diluía en una especie de tristeza que no era más que el inevitable preludio de su rendición.

A pesar de la sensación de ahogo, Gilbert le envolvió las caderas con las piernas y el torso con sus brazos en un doble abrazo, y acercó su rostro al de Ivan para besarlo con suavidad en una mejilla, y este emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando fue el propio Gilbert quien posó sus labios sobre los suyos de una forma tan sumamente delicada, que al príncipe se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando reparó en que Gilbert apenas podía respirar, se incorporó un poco apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y Gilbert, su precioso e inconsciente Gilbert, alzó la cabeza para solicitar de nuevo sus labios.

Rozar su boca trémula fue como besarlos por vez primera, como si su alma se vaciara por completo y, una vez inmaculada y pura, se entregara con todo su ser a aquella caricia de beso en el que los dos se estaban fundiendo.

Fuera, en el pasillo, se oían voces masculinas, pasos; debería sentir miedo y regresar al mundo real, pero necesitaba acallar unos pensamientos tan importunos, porque lo único que tenia verdadera importancia ahora era Gilbert. El prusiano había cerrado los ojos y seguía buscando sus labios una y otra vez, pausadamente, y le parecía tan hermoso, que con solo mirarlo sentía un dolor sordo que se acentuaba con cada latido de su corazón.

Con aquel beso no se necesitaban palabras. Gilbert se aferraba a él, en esa postura le rozaba con su entrepierna, pero no estaba buscando ese roce tan íntimo de forma voluntaria. Lo estaba buscando a él. Por entero. Ivan le acarició las mejillas con los dedos con ternura y comprobó que Gilbert se estremecía de arriba abajo ante su gesto. Redobló el cariño que manifestaban sus manos sobe aquella tibia tersura de alabastro, y el muchacho gimió contra sus labios como si llorase.

Se enderezó y dejó libre del todo a Gilbert, que se incorporó también y se sentó sobre la mesa, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no estropear el silencio –bastante habían dicho ya–, continuaron ahondando el uno en la mirada del otro, cediéndole la palabra solo a sus emociones. Gilbert extendió un mano en al aire y le devolvió las caricias en el rostro, se detuvo en sus labios y, sobre todo, en sus párpados, e Ivan suspiró ante la intensidad del amor que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo sentir.

La puerta del despacho se abrió e, instintivamente, Ivan tiró con violencia de Gilbert para apartarlo de la mesa, ponerlo en pie y enterrarlo entre sus brazos, como si quisiera mantenerlo a salvo del mundo entero.

–¡Teniente von Beilschmidt! ¡Qué alegría que lo pusieran hoy en libertad! ¡Tiene muy buen aspecto! –exclamó Ivan palmoteándole ruidosa y efusivamente la espalda a Gilbert.

El dueño del despacho se quedó mirándolos más sorprendido que indignado.

–Pero ¿qué hacen ustedes en mi despacho?

El hombre rubio y alto se acercó al uniformado extendiéndole una mano para estrechársela con seguridad.

– _Stabrittmeister_ Ivan Braginski a sus órdenes, señor.

El hombre se la estrechó, confundido, y a continuación, le dedicó el taconazo prusiano como había de hacerse también con los oficiales de una nación extranjera amiga.

–Esperaba aquí a que se personara mi amigo el teniente de caballería von Beilschmidt, a quien debía recibir tras su comparecencia de hoy.

–No me dijeron que...

–Quizá me confundiera de despacho. Disculpe las molestias. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Aturdido, Gilbert se dejó guiar por el pasillo mientras Ivan lo empujaba por la cintura con suavidad, aunque también con insistencia. A Gilbert le costó recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, pero su compañero se lo puso fácil cuando Ivan, sabiéndose ya a solas, se inclinó sobre su nuca y musitó con calidez:

–Te adoro, Gilbert von Beilschmidt. Con toda mi alma.

El joven se giró para encararse con él.

–¡No! ¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! Suelta, no me toques aquí.

–No entiendo por qué niegas lo que sientes.

–No niego nada. Solo que no quiero estar contigo. ¿Tú sabes qué es estar tres semanas sentado en un catre como un vulgar delincuente? No me quedan fuerzas ni para rechazarte como debería. Y me tientas, ruso, me engañas, me atraes porque sabes muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero yo solo quiero paz. Solo quiero paz.

–Gilbert, escúchame. –Ivan lo tomó del rostro y clavó en él sus ojos violetas, más insoportablemente bellos aún por la resolución que emitían y que los anegaba de luz–. Si algún día vuelvo a dañarte, aunque sea indirectamente, dejaré que seas tú mismo quien acabe con mi vida. ¿Me oyes? Tú eres ahora dueño de mi vida.

–¡No me hagas promesas tan estúpidas! Solo quiero un hombre en mi vida. Y tú no eres ese hombre, Ivan.

El silencio sobrevino entre ellos, ominoso, casi eterno. En algún momento, Ivan lo soltó, se apartó un paso y, con suma formalidad, le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

–Por favor, llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Acepto tu voluntad. Te ruego que me disculpes.

Alcanzó a ver la palidez mortal que había ensombrecido sus rasgos eslavos antes de que Ivan se volviera y se alejara de allí, de él, esforzándose por mantener el paso firme, lo más orgulloso posible.

Gilbert se quedó mirando aquella espalda elegante y exquisita que se alejaba, el cabello rubio pálido que aún en la oscuridad era como el oro más puro y resplandeciente, y por un fugaz instante, estuvo a punto de llamarlo. _Vuelve, soy un imbécil, no se que digo, qué hago, qué quiero. Vuelve, mi amor. Regresa conmigo._

Sin embargo, se quedó allí quieto, impávido, sin poner remedio al dolor que le estaba partiendo en dos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo. Tan desamparado.

Tan destrozado.

Ni siquiera en su celda de castigo.


	30. Cap 30 - Todo por ti

**NOTA:**

Gracias por el título, Kyle de mi vida.

Insisto: debo de tener los lectores más maravillosos y cultos que existen. ¿Han visto las reviews que me dedican? Les agradezco tantísimo que tomen las fuerzas para escribirme... Atesoro cada una de sus palabras como si fueran oro. Kyle, Sil, Keiscy, Miut, Luna Magne, Lisuko... ¡Lys R! ¡Te perdiste un capítulo muy importante! Espero que te encuentres bien. Aprovecho también para agradecerle a I'mnotspecial que me hiciera por sorpresa un fanart de Sadiq, el cual no vi hasta ahora, porque me lo envió por la app de Fanfiction y no suelo utilizarla. ERA UN FANART MUY BUENO. Me siento muy halagada.

¡Así da gusto continuar hasta el fin! Es difícil para una novela "clásica" como esta que tenga seguimiento en un mundo en el que prima el consumo rápido, el usar y tirar, la emoción simple y rápida, y a otra cosa. Por eso les agradezco con el corazón en la mano que me lean y que además les guste. ¡Acabo de alcanzar las 300K palabras! La telenovela infinita (?)

Por mi parte, aprecio este largo capítulo también. Hay muchas conversaciones y algunos giros argumentales, pero son clave, y también tienen su punto de intensidad. Me gusta especialmente el paralelismo inverso que se da entre la primera conversación entre Jean-Claude y Gilbert, y la última, que es entre Ivan y... alguien más. Estén atentos a estas pláticas (como dicen en mi querido México), porque... ay, todos y cada uno de los personajes actúan en este capítulo guiados por el amor.

Próxima parada: Viena.

—

 **«¡Las relaciones entre Rusia y Prusia están muertas para siempre! ¡Nos hemos convertido en enemigos!»**. (Guillermo II, último Káiser de Alemania y último rey de Prusia).

 **«El sol alumbra los colores negro, rojo y dorado, y el águila negra cae profanada. Aquí termina, Hohenzollern, tu gloriosa historia; aquí cayó un rey, pero sin luchar. Ya no miramos con alegría la estrella caída. De lo que aquí has hecho, príncipe, te arrepentirás: nadie te será tan fiel como los prusianos».** (Canción cantada por soldados prusianos durante la revolución de 1848).

—

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 – Todo por ti**

La embajada de Luxemburgo era más elegante de lo que habría esperado ver. Eso pensó Gilbert mientras aguardaba en una sala de enormes dimensiones que, seguramente, hacía las veces de salón de baile para las fiestas diplomáticas. Las relucientes arañas de cristal cubrían el techo en todo un alarde de riqueza y ostentación que no hubiera sido del agrado del anciano káiser alemán, tan soldadesco y frugal como el mismísimo Federico el Grande.

Claro que Luxemburgo nunca había llegado a ser prusiana del todo. Siempre había jugado a ser más francesa o más germánica según le convenía. Pero ¿quién podría reprochárselo? Cuando eres débil y has de aceptar tu lugar ente gigantes, has de aprender a sobrevivir como sea. Era algo que también sabía muy bien la nación prusiana. O lo había sabido en el pasado. Prusia era ahora una nación poderosa dentro de la temible Alemania, a la que todos debían tener en cuenta, lo quisieran o no.

Gilbert observó con ojo crítico el lujo que lo rodeaba, paseándose ruidosamente de un extremo al otro del salón de baile vacío. Le gustaba oír el repiqueteo y el eco de los tacones de sus botas sobre el reluciente suelo blanco. Recordó que Jean-Claude se había ofrecido a enseñarle a bailar tiempo atrás, cuando ambos eran aún estudiantes y habían empezado a dejar de ser enemigos.

Suspiró y, creyéndose a solas, ejecutó una serie de pasos de vals con una pareja imaginaria, siguiendo el rápido compás vienés con una pericia y fluidez de movimientos que lo mantuvieron concentrado durante unos instantes. Y tan enfrascado estaba en su danza, que no se percató de que tenía un mudo testigo, sino hasta un tiempo después, tras realizar uno de los giros más espectaculares.

—¡Bravo, Gilbert! —aplaudió el joven mientras se aproximaba a él desde la puerta de entrada.

Una vez Gilbert se sabía observado, ya no tenía sentido seguir admirando en secreto su repentino arranque danzarín. El húsar estaba tan obviamente avergonzado, que Jean-Claude tuvo que reírse con un breve deje de condescendencia.

—Tenía entendido que odiabas bailar.

—¿Llevabas mucho tiempo ahí?

—No, no, tranquilo—mintió el muchacho con un gesto afable—. Me congratula comprobar que estás tan feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado. Ya sabes, después de...

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió el prusiano, molesto. No le apetecía hablar de su estancia en el maldito calabozo, ni tampoco ahondar en tonterías sociales. Había acudido hasta la misma embajada de Luxemburgo para obtener de primera mano la versión de Jean-Claude sobre los hechos del domingo del desfile. Ivan no había sido muy claro al respecto, y ellos tampoco se habían vuelto a ver tras su agridulce encuentro en los cuarteles generales de Potsdam. Los términos en que se habían separado destrozaban a Gilbert por dentro, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

El joven se aproximó a él con la mano extendida y Gilbert se la estrechó, sin apartar la sorprendida mirada del rostro de su antiguo compañero de escuela. Este le sonrió de nuevo, acogedor, y quizá con un breve destello de vergüenza entreverada de estoicismo.

—Ay, Gilbert. Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu brutal honestidad. No te hace falta decir nada. Tus ojos hablan siempre por tu alma.

—Es que... joder, ¡eras tan guapo...! Quiero decir, ah, no lo entiendas mal. No es que ahora ya no lo seas, es que... —Gilbert apartó la mirada de él, cohibido. Había preferido reunirse con Jean-Claude en la embajada en vez de en su casa para no facilitar una cercanía incómoda para ambos, pero ahora creía que no serviría de nada. Y es que el muchacho tenía un talento innato para inmiscuirse en su serenidad de ánimo. Puede que su educación y su fría cordialidad le recordaran un poco a Roderich, pero siempre había habido en Jean-Claude algo indefinible, inaprensible, que lo hacía sentirse inquieto y en guardia. Era como si Jean-Claude albergara oscuros secretos que nunca llegaría a conocer.

—¿Tan feo me dejó su alteza imperial? —preguntó Jean-Claude con una mueca, en apariencia, divertida, pero que en el corazón de Gilbert proyectó una sombra de aflicción.

—Lo siento mucho, Jean.

—¿Tú? Tú no lo sientas. Tú me salvaste la vida. —El luxemburgués se aproximó a él y lo tomó de un brazo con delicadeza como a veces solía hacer, posando sus largos y esbeltos dedos en el codo del otro muchacho.

Gilbert no se apartó, aunque miró de reojo aquel rostro que había llegado a admirar de verdad. Ivan se había comportado con él como un salvaje. Nada justificaba que le hubiera privado al duque de aquella belleza serena y armónica que había poseído. A decir verdad, tampoco es que estuviera tan mal, pero habiendo conocido de antemano la regularidad de los rasgos de Jean-Claude, el más ligero cambio destacaba en su rostro como un rayo en mitad de la noche. ¿Era acaso la nariz, que antes había sido simétrica en su rostro perfecto? De algún modo retorcido, Jean-Claude le parecía ahora más humano. Más cercano. Y no sabía si aquello le parecía aún más triste.

—No entiendo por qué no te hicieron pasar directamente a mi despacho —dijo el duque interrumpiendo la deriva de sus pensamientos—. Aunque gracias a eso, descubrí uno de tus secretos mejor guardados.

—Aprendí a bailar cuando te graduaste, en mi último curso. Pero me sigue pareciendo una soberana estupidez ¿Podemos enterrar el tema de una vez? —dijo el prusiano, irritado.

—No entiendo tu afán por ocultar una de tus virtudes, Gilbert. Si tú nunca ocultas ninguna.

—Pero qué virtud... ¿Moverse al ritmo de la música? Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera.

—No, cualquiera no. Te movías como... —Jean-Claude desvió la mirada y Gilbert creyó captar una fugaz muestra de melancolía en aquel par de ojos verdes, pero la sonrisa volvió a brillar en sus labios como si nunca los hubiera abandonado—. Anda, ven, sígueme. A ambos nos hará bien una copa de coñac.

La inquietud de Gilbert se acentuó cuando Jean-Claude cerró el portón del despacho a sus espaldas. Estar a solas con su amigo en aquel lugar le hizo recordar el momento que había vivido con Ivan un par de días atrás. Y cada vez que evocaba los detalles, sentía una especie de desgarro en el corazón, pero también de ira contra sí mismo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por permitirse amar a Ivan, o por negarse a volver a verlo a pesar de ello?

—Estoy tan contento de que estés libre —comentó el otro joven, acercándole una copa—. Intenté ayudarte, de verdad que sí, pero me temo que mi padre me ordenó que me mantuviera al margen. Me dijo que ya tuvo bastante con... mi experiencia en la escuela.

Gilbert se sentó frente a él en una de las butacas destinadas a los visitantes.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró con sinceridad—. Mi propio padre me ha retirado la palabra. Ludwig me escribió para decirme de su parte que no quiere volver a verme nunca más, que lo he decepcionado y todas esas cosas.

—Oh, Gil, lo siento tanto...

—¿Sabes? Es mejor así. Hay personas a las que nunca se podrá complacer, por mucho que te esfuerces. Pienso hacer lo que se me antoje y no necesito ni su aprobación ni su permiso.

Jean-Claude no replicó nada, pero lo miraba muy fijamente, y Gilbert detectó la desnuda admiración bajo esas capas de formalidad que Jean-Claude se imponía. Lo hacía sentirse halagado, pero también razonablemente nervioso. ¿Y si intentaba apelar a sus emociones ahora que Ivan estaba fuera de combate? Jean-Claude, no debía olvidarlo, era un hombre muy inteligente, muy reflexivo. Lo mejor era ser lo más directo posible.

—Estoy aquí para que me cuentes lo que sucedió entre Ivan y tú —dijo Gilbert al fin, apoyando la copa en el borde del brazo de su butaca, en actitud relajada.

Jean-Claude no respondió de inmediato. Parecía estar calibrando cómo responderle, sopesando las palabras, las posibles consecuencias de ellas, las implicaciones. ¿Acaso le estaba poniendo Gilbert a prueba? ¿Le habría contado el maldito príncipe ruso la verdad y esperaba que sus versiones coincidieran? Pero si estaba allí, en su despacho, aguardando su respuesta con evidente impaciencia —y él a Gilbert lo podía interpretar con suma facilidad, por mucho que quisiera disimular—, es que no le iba del todo bien con el ruso. O quizá simplemente Gilbert no se fiaba de él. En cualquier caso, eran buenas noticias para el duque, pues lo colocaba a él en un lugar de deferencia, fuera lo que fuera lo que el príncipe le hubiese contado.

—¿Qué te dijo él? —inquirió Jean-Claude con naturalidad. No quería estropear nada. Tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con lo que dijera.

—No, Jean, cuéntamelo tú. Vanya..., quiero decir, Ivan es muy impulsivo en ocasiones, pero en el fondo actúa siempre por una razón. Que sus razones sean las correctas o solo obedezcan a un carácter difícil, ya que nunca nadie le ha llevado la contraria... bueno, esa es otra cuestión. Ivan es justo. A su manera extrema.

Lo estaba justificando. Aquello significaba que Gilbert aún albergaba sentimientos y esperanzas por el ruso. Tenía que pensar muy bien qué teclas tocar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Él quiere protegerte de todo mal —susurró el luxemburgués con un leve deje de dulzura muy calculada—. Pero no se da cuenta de que, al hacerlo, te daña a ti más que a nadie. Es muy triste para ambos. Me gustaría poder ayudar, pero... ¿cómo hacerlo?

—Mejor mantente al margen, Jean —dijo Gilbert, y el otro muchacho percibió el primer atisbo de duda en el prusiano.

Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que habría sido de lo más inoportuna.

—A mí lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien —se arriesgó a decir—. Me preocupa cómo estés. Tú ya sabes que... te aprecio mucho, Gilbert.

Dosificar la verdad ayudaba siempre.

—¿Entonces por qué no viniste a verme cuando estaba preso?

¿Le estaba haciendo un reproche? Bendito prusiano, pero qué inocente era. A veces le parecía tan adorable que le costaba sobremanera mantener la serenidad requerida para tratar con él.

—Ya te lo dije, mi padre...

—Ah, sí, cierto.

—¿Te habría gustado que hubiera ido?

—Bu... bueno. Eres mi amigo, ¿no? —Gilbert se había sonrojado, por lo que se llevó la copa a los labios en un inútil intento de disfrazar su apuro.

—Y siempre lo seré —dijo subrayando la seguridad de su afirmación con la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio—. Te voy a ser sincero, también me aterraba encontrarme allí con el príncipe. —Jean-Claude se resistía a llamarlo por su nombre. No quería ni mostrar el más mínimo aprecio por su poderoso rival.

—Es lógico... —musitó el prusiano con un suspiro—. Me siento responsable por haberte implicado.

El luxemburgués consideró unos instantes si sería excesivo acercarse a él y dedicarle algún gesto de cariño. ¿Un abrazo quizá? ¿Una caricia sería excesiva? Podría sentarse en su reposabrazos y quedarse a su lado. A su alcance.

—Oh, no, no, ¡no te culpes a ti mismo! —exclamó con convincente fervor—. De hecho, si lo piensas, ese ruso únicamente supo de nuestro... eh... _affair_ , cuando me ató y torturó en su casa. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, Gil. ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que vendríais ambos a ese recital de piano? Si yo estuve envuelto... fue circunstancial. No te culpes de nada, por favor.

Entonces sí, se levantó, dejó su propia copa sobre su butaca y se detuvo junto a su compañero con expresión preocupada. Si lo tocaba _motu proprio_ , quizá Gilbert lo rechazara. No estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Pero si le pedía permiso...

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó con inocencia.

Observó que algo se debilitaba en las pupilas del prusiano, en esa firmeza de voluntad tan cacareada por sí mismo. En algunas ocasiones había sido testigo de esos momentos mágicos, y tan poco frecuentes, en los que Gilbert deponía las armas y se convertía en el joven vulnerable que se escondía tras su armadura. Y Jean-Claude adoraba verlo indefenso.

Gilbert asintió y él le rodeó entonces con los brazos hasta notar que el joven húsar, aún sentado, apoyaba la cabeza sobre su estómago, aceptando así su gesto de cariño. Quizá, después de todo, podría arriesgarse un poco más. Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, y Gilbert se separó de él unos segundos.

—Dime, Jean... ¿Por qué estabas con Sadiq en Potsdam ese día?

La vacilación fue casi imperceptible. Mostrar duda, por leve que fuera, antes de responder a una pregunta tan repentina y directa, podría indicar mentira.

—Porque es mi amigo —respondió el luxemburgués regresando a su butaca.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su compañero, percibió la duda en sus ojos.

—¿Amigo?

—Sí, es un amigo especial. No hay muchos hombres como él.

—¿Cómo de especial?

—¿Qué importa eso, Gilbert?

—Te resistes a responder. De modo que...

—No, Sadiq no es mi amante. ¿Por qué me interrogas?

—No me importa si lo es o no. Solo quiero entender lo que sucedió. Necesito entender a Ivan.

—Soy amigo de Sadiq, y supongo que eso a él no le gustó. Es terriblemente celoso y posesivo, ¿no es así?

Gilbert fue a replicar, pero se contuvo y extravió la mirada por el suelo ricamente alfombrado. El despacho de Jean-Claude era espacioso, impersonal, repleto de lujos y ornamentos, casi como si fuera un decorado fastuoso y falso.

—¿Ivan te atacó solo porque eres amigo de Sadiq? ¿Te vio sin más, e inició una pelea? ¿Sin mediar siquiera una provocación?

—Ay, Gilbert, comprendo que quieras justificarlo. Todos lo hacemos con la persona amada. Pero has de tener algo en cuenta. Sadiq fue amante de tu príncipe durante años, ¿lo sabías?

El prusiano volvió a clavar la mirada sobre Jean-Claude, que sonreía con tibieza, compuesto, imperturbable. El luxemburgués siempre lo había intimidado, y a veces se sorprendía por no saber cómo comportarse con él. Era curioso, porque resultaba muy distinto con Ivan. El príncipe lo volvía loco, tanto en sentido positivo como negativo, tentaba sus límites, se entrometía en su alma sin compasión. Aunque fuera impredecible a veces, pasional y excesivo en la manifestación de sus sentimientos, con Ivan no sentía ese mismo desasosiego que experimentaba ahora frente a Jean-Claude.

Pero Jean-Claude estaba siendo honesto, pues le acababa de confesar la relación que había existido entre Ivan y Sadiq, y aquello no era mentira. El propio Ivan se lo había dicho a él en una sorprendente muestra de confianza el mismo día que había secuestrado a Jean-Claude para darle una dura lección.

—Sí, lo sabía —afirmó Gilbert.

—Quizá sienta algo por él todavía —apuntó el otro con voz suave—. Gilbert, querido, tú conoces mis sentimientos por ti, aunque no te los reiteraré, porque no es mi deseo incomodarte. Lo que yo quiero decir es que para mí lo importante es que tú seas feliz. Y honestamente te digo que no creo que pudieras serlo junto a alguien como ese hombre. Quizá, en el fondo, ninguno de los dos seamos lo que tú necesitas. Debes hacer prevalecer tus propios intereses, porque tú eres increíble tal y como eres. Eres un hombre bueno y honorable y no debes permitir que nadie juegue contigo.

Gilbert titubeaba.

—No..., yo sé que Ivan me ama. Lo sé. Cuando me... Cuando estuve con... Bueno, lo sé y punto.

—De eso no me cabe duda, pero esa no es la cuestión, y tú lo sabes, Gilbert. Ese caballero no es... cabal, por decirlo de una forma amable. Y yo te lo voy a demostrar.

Le gustó ver la confusión en los preciosos y extraordinarios ojos del prusiano. Trató de no exteriorizar su triunfo, y prosiguió con aquella voz razonable y desprovista de inflexiones emocionales:

—Como te dije, Sadiq Adnan, que es un hombre muy leal y bondadoso, me ofreció su amistad cuando yo más lo necesitaba—. Jean-Claude acarició el borde de su copa con aspecto pensativo.

—Sí que lo es. Es cierto que Ivan lo tiene en gran estima. Sadiq se hace querer.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —El muchacho se apartó el flequillo con cuidado y esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa—. Por lo que veo, también es conocido tuyo. ¿Te contó Sadiq alguna vez cómo se quedó tuerto?

Gilbert se quedó callado. A Jean-Claude le dio la impresión de que estaba conteniendo incluso la respiración tras su repentina pregunta. Casi podía visualizar los pensamientos que ahora surcaban la mente de su compañero a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué me estás intentando decir, Jean?

—Sadiq me recuerda tanto a ti, Gil... Me refiero a su extrema sinceridad. A su caballerosidad irreflexiva. Ambos ponéis el bien del otro por encima del vuestro. Sois tan entrañables... Responde, ¿te llegó a contar cómo se quedó ciego del ojo derecho?

—Sí. Lo perdió en la guerra entre Rusia y Turquía —musitó el prusiano.

—¿Eso te dijo? Es curioso, porque habría puesto mi mano en el fuego por defender la sinceridad de Sadiq, pero me temo que te engañó en eso.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —Gilbert creía saber ya la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarla. No podía ser. Algo así era del todo inverosímil.

—Gilbert, fue Ivan quien le atravesó el ojo a Sadiq con un puñal.

El horror más desnudo asomó al rostro de Gilbert, que denegó con la cabeza varias veces, preso de la incredulidad, con un ligero temblor que se puso de manifiesto en el entrechocar de los cubitos de hielo de su bebida.

—Pregúntaselo tú mismo a Sadiq. Arráncale la verdad como el príncipe le arrancó a él la vista para siempre —insistió Jean-Claude con el debido pesar.

—No, no, no puede ser, es imposible —gimió el más joven—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? Si él lo amaba. Se amaban. Me lo dijo. No puede ser.

—Esa es precisamente la cuestión, Gil. ¿Lo amaba? Si es así, ¿por qué le hizo algo tan irreparable y espeluznante al hombre que amaba? ¿Te ama a ti? No quiero ni pensar qué podría hacerte a ti si un día le sobreviene esa locura congénita que debe de provenir de los genes de los Romanov.

Algo tan irreparable al hombre que amaba...

Le vinieron a la cabeza de inmediato aquellas lejanas palabras que le había escrito Ivan haciéndose pasar por Natalya.

 _«El otro día hice algo imperdonable, y además, irreversible, a alguien muy cercano a mí»._

De hecho... ¿no mencionaba expresamente en aquella misma carta a un tal Sadiq? ¿Pero cómo diablos no había reparado en ello antes?

—Pregúntaselo a Sadiq. Te deben la verdad. Ambos te la deben —insistía Jean-Claude como a mil millas de distancia—. Yo solo quiero tu bien, Gilbert.

El prusiano se levantó de su asiento, firme y formal como el húsar que era, pero Jean alcanzó a ver las satisfactorias lágrimas que perlaban las delicadas pestañas blancas del muchacho.

—Tengo que irme.

Al menos había podido decir aquellas últimas palabras sin romperse en pedazos frente al luxemburgués.

Se apresuró a salir de aquel opresivo decorado de oro con el alma destrozada, dejando atrás a un joven diplomático de Luxemburgo que se arrellanó en su asiento y se sirvió un poco más de coñac con la mirada perdida en la butaca que tenía ahora, vacía, frente a sí.

* * *

2

Antonio observó a su compañero —y cómplice— en concentrado silencio, ocultos ambos en el bosquecillo que discurría junto a las vías del tren. ¿Cómo podía aparentar estar tan tranquilo, fumando, cuando estaban a punto de hacer volar por los aires el tren en el que viajaban el Káiser, el príncipe Bismarck, y todos aquellos otros privilegiados príncipes y diplomáticos? A Antonio le latían las sienes con una insistencia dolorosa. Esa maldita lluvia le daba dolor de cabeza, y el humo del cigarro de su compañero empezaba a sacarlo de quicio.

En realidad, estaban los dos nerviosos e irritables. Reinsdorf les había confiado a ellos la misión, y días antes los había hecho llamar hasta su lecho para darles las pertinentes instrucciones del atentado que habían de llevar a cabo.

—Lo haría yo mismo, pero en este estado no me queda otra alternativa que confiar en ustedes. No pueden fallar.

August Reinsdorf había sufrido un atropello en las vías del tren —ironías de la vida—, y entre ese contratiempo y la debilidad física que le causaba su enfermedad tuberculosa, no tuvo más remedio que delegar en alguno de sus pupilos más entusiastas. Antonio era uno de ellos. Y Francis lo habría sido, quizá, antes de retirarse, arrepentido y exhausto por su propia enfermedad.

Ahora que el español se hallaba allí, tiritando, a punto de accionar el detonador, no podía dejar de pensar en Francis con el corazón y el alma encogidos. Se habían separado con una discusión. Francis le había suplicado que abandonara, y él había sido más cruel de lo necesario con el enfermo, porque sabía que Francis podría haberle convencido con facilidad. Y la misión era más grande que ellos mismos. Si arriesgaba su vida era por el bien de los demás, por aquellos que no podían defenderse. Ninguna otra cosa tenía importancia.

Antonio intercambió de nuevo una intensa mirada con su camarada. El día anterior habían llenado una alcantarilla de dinamita, habían atado el detonador al tronco de un árbol y, al final, en el momento de la verdad... no había habido explosión. Les habían fallado, a Reinsdorf, a Alemania y al mundo entero.

Aquella dichosa lluvia...

Al menos contaban con una segunda oportunidad para cumplir con su cometido: el tren del Káiser volvería a pasar al día siguiente por el mismo lugar. Habían adquirido un detonador nuevo, y ahora volvían a estar allí, a la espera. Su compañero, tras consultar la hora convenida, alcanzaba ya la mecha con su cigarrillo encendido, con la mano trémula y una sonrisa medio espantada en el rostro.

«Dios, Francis, perdóname, mi amor. Maldita sea, perdona a este idiota que solo hace lo que debe hacerse...».

Esta vez no fallarían.

xxx

—¡No, tú no vas a ver mi hermano! ¡Ya bastante tiene él con lo de Antonio!

Gilbert tuvo que contenerse para no apartar a la muchacha francesa a un lado. Hizo acopio de caballerosidad y, controlando a duras penas la impaciencia, le espetó con voz rabiosa:

—Apártese de esa puerta, señorita Bonnefoy. O no respondo de mis actos.

—Semejante bruto...

—Sí, lo que usted quiera. Pero me va a dejar pasar para que pueda ver a Francis. Y le aseguro que no desea usted verme enojado, señorita.

Atragantándose de furia, Marianne se apartó y dejó que el húsar traspasara la puerta. Frente a aquel energúmeno no había podido oponerse. El muy animal había abierto la puerta de la casa de una patada, e incluso le había lastimado la mano por culpa de sus intolerables modales.

Gilbert desapareció en el interior de la modesta alcoba de Francis, y Marianne se acercó a la puerta para tratar de oír la conversación.

Encontró a Francis recostado en la cama mientras leía el _Berliner Tageblatt,_ el cual cerró de golpe al ver a un Gilbert que se aproximaba a él con expresión de extrema preocupación.

—¡Gilbert! ¡ _Mon amour_! Ay, querido, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—¡Maldita sea, Francis! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió a ti ocultarme que estabas enfermo! ¿Tisis? ¡Por Dios, gabacho del demonio! Yo creía que era tu amigo. Es cierto que últimamente he tenido ciertos... problemas de gravedad, pero para mí la amistad es sagrada y me siento muy ultrajado por no haber sabido nada hasta ahora. ¿Dónde diablos está Antonio?

El gesto del francés se torció al tratar de acomodarse en la cama y Gilbert se adelantó para ahuecarle las viejas frazadas con marcial decisión.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —dijo Francis con una de sus sonrisas de seductor empedernido. Pero hasta Gilbert se dio cuenta de la inmensa tristeza que subyacía bajo la actitud desenvuelta de su amigo. No tenía buen aspecto, pero, gracias a Dios, tampoco parecía estar en las últimas. O eso quería creer el prusiano, que sintió un profundo nudo en la garganta al mirar a Francis a los ojos.

—Gilbert, ¿quién te dijo que...?

—¡Quién va a ser! ¡Antonio!

Francis se quedó mudo unos instantes. En su rostro ajado, la esforzada alegría libraba una ardua batalla por permanecer victoriosa, aunque, de momento, parecía estar llevando las de perder.

—¿Qué... qué te dijo ese patán? —musitó el francés sofocando unas irrefrenables ganas de toser. Cuando lo asaltaba uno de aquellos ataques fulminantes, terminaba por quebrarse de dolor. De vez en cuando, sus pañuelos quedaban manchados de sangre, aunque ese detalle lo seguía manteniendo en secreto. ¿Para qué preocupar innecesariamente a los demás? No quería sus palabras de compasión, ni consuelos vanos.

Pasara lo que pasase, no quería pensar en la muerte. Se alegraba de ver a Gilbert allí a su lado, más incluso de lo que habría creído posible. El muy tontuelo estaba preocupado de veras, y era evidente que hacía notables esfuerzos por no dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sobre un pobre enfermo.

Un pobre enfermo que se moría...

Francis meneó para sí con la cabeza y rió con suavidad.

—Antonio me pedía que cuidara de ti, porque tenías tisis y porque eras aún más testarudo que él. ¡Tisis! ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí al leer las faltas de ortografía de ese zoquete, Francis? Me pidió que cuidara de ti si él no regresaba, que te dijera de su parte que te quería y... ¡joder! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué me lo ocultasteis? Te debería regañar, Francis, pero...

—Estoy bien, prusianito. Dentro de lo bien que puedo estar con los pulmones así... Hay días horribles, no te voy a engañar. Sin embargo, tú sabes que soy muy fuerte y que siempre lo seré. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No debes pensar que... —Francis se calló de nuevo y se humedeció los labios. Sendos regueros de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Gilbert, que aferraba las sábanas con fuerza para compensar el dolor que no quería exteriorizar frente a su amigo convaleciente.

—Gilbert, por favor, no llores. No me voy a morir, te lo juro. Mala hierba nunca muere, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Francis sorteando con valentía sus propias lágrimas. Si se permitía llorar, todo estará acabado para él. Eso lo sabía.

—Lo sé, gabacho. No vas a morirte. No te puedes marchar y dejarme aquí —aseguró el prusiano enjugándose las lágrimas con una enternecedora mezcla de ira y de dolor que conmovió en lo más hondo al francés.

Gilbert llevó una mano hasta las pálidas mejillas de Francis para acariciárselas con su particular rudeza.

—No quisiera que te contagiaras por estar cerca de mí —susurró Francis.

—¿Tú te crees que me importa una mierda ya tu opinión? Debería darte una tunda por haberme ocultado algo tan importante. ¿Y qué sucede con Antonio? —insistió el más joven con un gesto de irritación—. En su mensaje parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo. Me dio muy mala espina. ¿Qué es eso de si no volvía?

—Ojalá lo supiese, Gil. Ojalá lo supiese. Los periódicos no dicen nada y yo... Yo estoy con el alma en vilo.

—¿Periódicos?

Francis tomó una de las manos de su amigo y la acunó entre las suyas.

—No te vayas a escandalizar, Gilbert, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene caso que te siga protegiendo de la verdad. Antonio y yo estuvimos frecuentando un círculo anarquista.

De haber tenido fuerzas para ello, el francés se habría reído ante la expresión de supremo horror de Gilbert.

—Antonio decidió ahondar... Digamos que decidió pasar de la teoría a la práctica. —Francis bajó la voz ante la confidencia extraordinaria que estaba a punto de hacerle al boquiabierto joven—. Hace unos días Antonio se despidió de mí y partió para Ruedesheim. No sé si sabes que en esa ciudad iban a reunirse grandes personalidades. El Káiser. Bismarck. Creo que había también un elevado número de nobles. Iban a inaugurar un monumento. ¡La gran Germania! Un símbolo, por supuesto, que no quisieron eludir.

Gilbert palideció aún más que el propio hombre que estaba postrado en la cama. Denegó con la cabeza sin acabar de creérselo, aterrado ante lo que implicaba todo aquello.

—Créeme, cariño. Hice todo lo posible para convencerlo de que renunciara. No voy a mentirte, no es que yo no simpatizara un poco con la causa, pero no quería que él se pusiera en peligro. Él no. —A Francis le tembló la voz y Gilbert no pudo resistirlo. Ver a Francis vulnerable era lo último que su entereza podría soportar, así que se adelantó y le dio una brusca palmada en la coronilla para disimular su propia emoción.

—No, ni hablar. No te permito que te desanimes. Yo no he oído que le haya sucedido nada al Káiser, así que es posible que se echaran atrás en el último momento.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no me ha escrito? Ni a mí ni a Marianne. ¡Ha desaparecido! Es cierto que los últimos días estaba especialmente huraño y frío, pero ¿desaparecer así? —Francis miró a Gilbert con una mirada suplicante, como si necesitara de la expresa comprensión de su amigo—. Mi enfermedad... nos alejó, ¿sabes? Y lo peor es que fue ese hijo de perra de Reinsdorf quien me contagió.

—¿Qué planeaban hacer exactamente?

—Iban a volar el tren del Káiser con dinamita.

Gilbert se apartó del lecho, consternado.

—Te juro que no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo —dijo el muchacho—. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones pienso que me gustaría huir lo más lejos de todo, a la salvaje América quizá. Y empezar una nueva vida. Mi padre, Ivan... Y ahora tú y Antonio. ¡Al menos en mi celda estaba a salvo de tantas verdades! Siento como si me fuera a romper de un momento a otro, Francis. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte que te lo diga justo a ti, pero ya no puedo más. Me siento bloqueado y... y ¡yo ya no sé qué hacer con nada!

—Ven aquí —ordenó el joven convaleciente con un remedo de sonrisa—. Al final tendré que consolarte yo a ti, como siempre.

—No, no hará falta. Yo solito me sumo en la mayor desesperanza y salgo de ella sin ayuda de nadie. Estoy acostumbrado ya.

Gilbert regresó a su lado y, con repentino cariño, extendió su mano de nuevo para acariciar los largos mechones rubios que le caían al francés hasta los hombros.

—Júrame que te pondrás bien, Francis. Tú eres lo más importante ahora. Más que Antonio, más que mi inflexible padre. Más incluso que el maldito ruso y que yo mismo.

Francis le sonrió con dulzura. Sabía demasiado bien que sus pulmones estaban cada día más encharcados en sangre, sabía que era más que probable que muriese a una edad tan temprana como la que tuvo su propia madre al fallecer, y, sin embargo, no quería entristecer a ese prusiano que lo adoraba con sus ojos escarlata aún humedecidos de acusatorias y silenciosas lágrimas.

—Te lo juro, pequeño. Además, no me puedo ir al otro mundo sin saber antes qué te aflige, porque ahora me tienes muy preocupado. Siempre fuiste mi gatito desamparado bajo la lluvia, ese al que cobijé bajo mi paraguas, ¿lo recuerdas? Hablemos de ti y así podré olvidarme de mí mismo al menos por unos instantes.

«Y de Antonio...».

Gilbert sonrió débilmente, lleno de cariño por el ángel que lo había rescatado tanto tiempo atrás.

—Pero dime, ¿dijiste algo antes acerca de una celda?

—Estuve casi un mes entre rejas. No soy tan cumplidor de las normas como tú crees. Soy un chico muy malo, ¿qué le voy a hacer? —Gilbert adoptó una mueca entre pícara y avergonzada.

—¿Estuviste en prisión? ¿Tú?

—En el calabozo, sí. Por tratar de salvar al hombre del que estoy perdidamente enamorado y al que no puedo volver a ver porque es un salvaje peligroso que destroza todo cuanto toca.

—¿Pero te refieres al príncipe Braginski?

—¿A quién si no?

—Oh, Gilbert, cuántas cosas me he perdido...

—Pues te necesito a mi lado para que me ayudes a superarlo. Conque ya puedes levantarte de esa cama y ser el mismo francesito insufrible de siempre.

Francis estiró una mano para asir la de su amigo con fuerza. Luchaba por que la melancolía no hiciera mella en su ánimo, pero ver a Gilbert a su lado, forzando también su alegría a pesar de sus propios problemas, le causó una pequeña conmoción interna.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me aproveché de ti en Viena? —preguntó el francés.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pero no te aprovechaste de mí... Yo quería que lo hicieras y... me gustó. —Le asaltó un brutal sonrojo mientras el otro hombre le seguía acariciando los nudillos.

—Cuando supe que había enfermado, empecé a pensar a menudo en ese día. Creo que ese día jugué un poco contigo, cariño, y me arrepiento por ello. Te miro, y para mí sigues siendo esa Gilbertine inocente que fue logrando romper esas cadenas que te impusieron y que después hiciste tuyas.

—No tienes que arrepentirte de nada, Francis. Fuiste mi ángel de la guarda.

—Y ahora que no estuve a tu lado, te meten en una celda. Si no te atan en corto, eres un desastre, prusiano. ¿Por qué te encerraron, por cierto? No entendí muy bien la relación entre Ivan y tu encierro.

Gilbert suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Intenté evitar que Ivan echara a perder su vida y se batiera en duelo con un amigo mío. Y, en el proceso, incumplí con mi deber de buen militar ante toda la corte de Potsdam. Tuve que pagar por ello.

—Gilbert, amor, escúchame bien. Escucha la voz de la experiencia, porque en esto soy el más experto. Me he pasado la vida buscando el amor y, al mismo tiempo, mofándome de él. Fui a enamorarme de verdad de la persona más insospechada, de quien no debía, y quizá lo hice por esa misma causa. Antonio fue cruel conmigo en ocasiones. Yo lo fui con él. Pero si de algo no me arrepiento ahora que estoy a las puertas de la muerte, es de haberme abierto a Antonio y a la posibilidad de amar un imposible. Yo siempre amé al género femenino en su conjunto, pero, sin planteármelo siquiera, quedé prendado del alma de ese mozo de cuadras con el que me topé en Viena. ¡Su alma! Todos deberíamos sentir devoción por el alma de nuestros semejantes. Todo lo demás es accesorio.

Ante la elocuente expresión del muchacho, Francis se incorporó en la cama para fijar su atención en él por completo.

—No, no, Gil, no deseches mis palabras. Ya sé que siempre he sido un alocado, y que no se me puede tomar muy en serio, pero te juro que ahora mismo estoy siendo más honesto de lo que fui nunca. Yo solo quiero saber que serás feliz, Gilbert. Que te permitirás ser feliz cuando yo ya no esté. ¡Porque te quiero mucho, prusiano! Quiero que me lo jures.

El húsar meneó la cabeza con firmeza.

—Hablas como si tú también te estuvieras despidiendo de mí. Voy a tener que enojarme contigo de veras.

—Como tu ángel de la guarda que soy, deseo y te ordeno que seas feliz. Sé compasivo con alguien que ya casi no puede ni respirar.

—Eso no es justo...

—¡Quién dijo que te merecieras justicia! No ibas a ser tú distinto a los demás, ¿verdad?

—Ya encontraré a otra persona a quien amar. Más adecuada. No todo el mundo merece ser amado.

—No seas orgulloso. Bajo esa apariencia angélica y frágil que tienes, Gilbert, creo que, de proponértelo, puedes llegar a ser un bastardo muy cruel. ¡Todo el mundo merece ser amado, criatura!

—Sí es cierto que puedo llegar a ser cruel. Por eso me esfuerzo cada día por tratar de hacer lo correcto. Eso es lo que me diferencia de él. Yo no soy el indicado para sanar el alma de Ivan.

—¿Y quién te salvará a ti, cariño?

Sin embargo, antes de que Gilbert pudiera proporcionarle una respuesta, Francis empezó a toser con fuerza, emitiendo un sonido tan bronco y espeluznante que el visitante enmudeció. Atraída por el ruido, Marianne irrumpió en el dormitorio como una centella, dispuesta a ocuparse de su hermano a pesar de la presencia indeseada. La muchacha ni se dignó a mirar al prusiano, al que rozó con su voluminoso vestido, y se limitó a acercar un vaso de agua tibia al enfermo tras tranquilizarlo con el suave arrullo de su voz en cuanto remitió la tos.

—No debería estar aquí —dijo ella fulminando con la mirada al joven que estaba allí con aspecto desvalido—. Lo está sobreexcitando.

—Marianne, no seas dura con él. La visita de Gilbert es lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en meses —murmuró el francés cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

Por fortuna para él, no había sangrado esta vez.

—Yo solo deseo que Francis se recupere, señorita —aseguró Gilbert en tono conciliador—. Lo quiero mucho más de lo que usted se imagina.

—Claro, igual que ese español rastrero que se marchó sin atender a ninguno de nuestros ruegos. Ustedes, invertidos, no saben amar. Ustedes...

—¡Marianne, ya está bien! Déjanos solos.

El portazo fue de tal magnitud que casi lo sintieron físicamente.

—Gilbert, cuídate mucho de mi hermana.

—No ha nacido mujer que...

—¡No bromeo! Se siente despechada, y te la tiene jurada.

—Me importa bien poco. No es más que una muchachita indefensa.

Gilbert mudó la sonrisa desdeñosa y ufana por un gesto de espanto cuando se fijó con más atención en los labios de Francis. Ver las pequeñas manchas de sangre en la piel mortecina de Francis fue suficiente para hacer tambalear toda su fortaleza. En su voz se condensó toda la angustia que había acumulado desde que se hubo enterado de la fatídica noticia.

—¡Francis! ¡Estás sangrando!

—No... eso no es nada.

Pero Gilbert ya no pensaba concederle ninguna tregua.

—¡Ya sé lo que estás haciendo! ¡Quieres fingir que todo está bien para no preocuparme! ¡Eres odioso!

—Gilbert...

—¡Francis, por favor, no te mueras! ¡No te me mueras! —Gilbert se abrazó a él sollozando ya sin ningún tipo de represión «debidamente» masculina, y el propio Francis notó que se le nublaban los ojos.

—Puede que, después de todo, me lo merezca —dijo Francis, la voz quebradiza, temblando entre los fuertes brazos de Gilbert.

—¡Idiota! Esto es... esto es solo un pequeño revés para que empieces a cuidarte.

Francis no sabía si le afectaba más su propio estado de salud que ver sollozar a aquel hombre de uniforme junto a su corazón.

—Solo necesitas cambiar de aires —proseguía el muchacho de cabello blanco, fervoroso—. Yo voy a solicitar destino en Viena. Podemos buscarte una casita de retiro en el campo, cerca de Salzburgo, por ejemplo, junto a los lagos. Solo necesitas tranquilidad y aire puro, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que irnos los dos de Berlín.

El francés se libró de su abrazo con suma delicadeza y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—Gilbert, hagamos una cosa. Me marcharé contigo a Viena si tú me prometes a mí que no te cerrarás a _les plaisirs de l'amour_.

—¡Me parece perfecto! Ya verás qué paseos nos damos, lo bien que te pondrás...

—Yo creo que Ivan...

—¿Otra vez? No insistas, te lo ruego. No exagero cuando te digo que es peligroso. ¿Recuerdas al príncipe otomano de la fiesta de máscaras? Pues fue Ivan quien lo dejó tuerto en un absurdo ataque de celos por una muchacha de servir. El propio Sadiq me lo confirmó. Fui a verlo hace un par de días y... lo cierto es que se mostró muy reservado acerca de todo ese asunto, pero no me lo negó. No puedo obviar algo así, Francis. Quizá sea su sangre Romanov. Quizá esté tan dañado que se encuentra más allá de toda reparación. En cualquier caso, no puedo arriesgarme a incurrir un día en su ira y que me haga algo semejante. Y créeme que lo amo. Lo amo... —Gilbert apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas e inspiró profundamente—. Se me parte el alma. Es aún peor que lo de Roderich, porque con mi primo nunca tuve la sensación de que fuéramos a disponer de verdad de un futuro juntos. Pero Ivan... Mi Vanya me suplicó que me fuera con él a San Petersburgo. Y me quiere con locura, de eso no me cabe duda. Cuando estuve a su lado, cuando cuidaba de él, y estábamos los dos solos, creí estar en el puto paraíso. ¿Y sabes por qué cuidaba de él? Porque estuvo a punto de matarse por mí. ¡De matarse, Francis! Ivan está loco. Ivan es como un personaje de esas óperas que me fascinaban de crío. Y en ellas, recuérdalo, se acaba siempre en tragedia.

El francés sonrió muy levemente al oír el tumulto de sentidas palabras por parte del prusiano, al percibir el tenue rubor en las mejillas blancas y el temblor contenido en su cuerpo.

—Lo comprendo. Pero es tan hermoso amar con esa pasión... Muy bien, Gil, aléjate de él. Vayamos tú y yo a Viena. Vivamos el día a día y olvidémonos de quien no nos merece. Quizá encuentres a un hombre reposado y pragmático, aburrido y sensato que tranquilice ese gentil corazón que tienes. Yo, por mi parte, me conformo con una muchacha sencilla y bondadosa. Ya aprendí la lección.

—Mi francesito... entonces tenemos un trato.

—A Viena, pues. Si no me recupero, al menos moriré en una de las ciudades más bellas que existen. Con una pequeña vienesa desnuda a mi lado.

—Qué tontísimo eres.

—¿Tú crees que Antonio estará vivo?

—Lo averiguaremos si quieres. No tenemos remedio, Francis. Somos un par de idiotas, ¿verdad?

—¿Y quién no lo es?

Gilbert lo besó en la frente. A pesar del dolor por la enfermedad de su amigo, por Antonio, y por sí mismo —pues sabía que no volvería a ver a aquel príncipe ruso que le aniquilaba el alma de amor y culpabilidad—, el prusiano experimentó una confortadora calidez que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Ahora empezaría una nueva vida para él. Lejos. En la fría Viena.

* * *

3

Sadiq Adnan ni siquiera se lo pensó. Se había mantenido serio y circunspecto durante toda la conversación que había sostenido con el muchacho alemán, pero en cuanto este se hubo marchado, se apresuró a ponerse un abrigo y a salir al exterior, resuelto como él solo cuando se trataba de hacer lo correcto.

Aquel inocentón del prusiano se había presentado allí con un mirada desengañada, pero también de esperanza. Le dolió decirle la verdad al muchacho, pero no habría servido de nada negarle lo que era obvio. Nunca había sido capaz de mentir de forma convincente, y ahora él acababa de arruinar por completo la relación entre Ivan y Gilbert, por muy perjudicada que ya estuviera.

 _Sí, fue él. Fue él quien me lo hizo. Quien me dejó tuerto. Yo era, por entonces, su esclavo, en teoría podía hacer conmigo lo que se le antojase._

Por supuesto, no entraría en más detalles. Eso sí que no. Si Gilbert llegaba a conocer los pormenores de todo cuanto había acontecido esa noche en la dacha del príncipe, entonces ya podrían ir despidiéndose de una reconciliación entre ambos. Aunque, a decir verdad, la reconciliación era ya harto improbable. Había observado la desolación en el prusiano al oír su confesión, la corroboración de aquel hecho atroz que arrastraría sus secuelas hasta el fin de sus días. Por mucho que Sadiq tratara de defender a Ivan frente a Gilbert, de justificar sus actos, de hacer recaer la responsabilidad sobre el vodka, supo que era inútil. Gilbert le había agradecido su sinceridad y se había despedido con una reverencia rígida y formal.

Maldito Jean-Claude. Maldito y retorcido hijo de puta. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de mover así sus fichas? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Y él que había creído en sus sonrisas, en sus propias caricias, que había confiado en la aparente racionalidad del duque.

Se sentía devastado. Traicionado. Y lo peor era esa sensación de culpabilidad. Una vez más, había dañado a Ivan de forma involuntaria, y no podía perdonarse haber sido partícipe de las maquinaciones del luxemburgués.

Ah, pero no se saldría con la suya. No mientras a él le quedase un hálito de vida.

—¡Sadiq! —Jean-Claude se adelantó grácilmente para colgársele del cuello con una mueca que bien podría haber pasado por honesta y cariñosa—. ¡No te esperaba hoy!

¿Pero era posible que el joven duque disimulara de forma tan convincente, o es que de verdad sentía algo por él? Fuera como fuese, iba a resultar doloroso.

No pensaba andarse por las ramas, por mucho que quisiera besar esos labios tan dulces y tan traidores.

—Gilbert vino a verme hace un rato.

Le estaba concediendo una oportunidad de explicarse. Quizá hubiera sido un malentendido. Quería creer esto último, pero la sonrisa se había borrado de inmediato del rostro del muchacho. Jean-Claude lo soltó, retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y bien, ¿y qué te dijo? —inquirió el más joven con indiferencia. Pero a él no lo engañaba. Ya era un experto en lidiar con manipulaciones de todo tipo. Ivan había sido un gran maestro. Aún caía, claro, pues Sadiq seguía creyendo en la buena voluntad de sus semejantes, pero también poseía los redaños suficientes para tomar sus decisiones, por duras que fueran para sí mismo.

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú —dijo Sadiq con voz gélida, y hasta Jean-Claude se estremeció un poco ante ese turco tan distinto del hombre cálido y cariñoso que conocía.

—Imagino que no lo vas a comprender, pero lo hice por él. Por su bien —acertó a decir el muchacho, logrando mantener el tipo admirablemente.

—¿Por su bien? ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? A mí no me mientas. Ya sé que te crees que soy un ignorante, pero...

—No creo que seas ignorante, Sadiq. Cálmate, por favor.

—Lo hiciste a propósito. Para dañarles.

—Solo le dije la verdad. Para ahorrarle a Gilbert pesares futuros. Él es mi amigo.

—¡Te crees que soy un ingenuo o un idiota! —insistió Sadiq, furioso—. Y algo de razón tendrías, porque me has engañado. Te has servido de mí. No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero... ¡oh, Alá misericordioso! Fuiste tú quien rogó para que fuéramos al desfile. No me lo puedo creer. Eres... eres una serpiente.

Jean-Claude extendió los brazos hacia él como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero el turco lo empujó de malas formas.

—Yo no hice nada, Sadiq. He actuado de buena fe —dijo el luxemburgués con tono herido.

—Ya no voy a creer nada de lo que digas. Has actuado como una rata egoísta. Y encima me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mí.

—Y siento algo por ti.

—¡Claro que sí! Por eso le dijiste a Gilbert que tú y yo no éramos amantes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué buscabas de él, Jean-Claude? ¿Que te correspondiera? Has destrozado al muchacho con tu verdad. ¿Acaso creíste que así Gilbert volvería a manifestar algún interés por ti? Pobre iluso. Pobre y egoísta y estúpido iluso. No sé si me das más lástima que...

—Estás siendo muy ofensivo, Sadiq. —El timbre educado y firme del joven vaciló por vez primera.

—¡Ofensivo yo!

—Y muy injusto. No trates de ocultarlo. Tú también esperas recuperar a tu enloquecido ruso, y Dios sabrá por qué.

—Oh, pero mira cómo te delatas... ¿Yo _también_? ¿De modo que confirmas tus maquiavélicos e inútiles planes?

Jean-Claude fue a tomar asiento y después ocultó su rostro tras aquel par de manos de dedos largos y delicados, como de pianista, que tanto habían llegado a gustarle. Que tantas veces había besado.

—Te equivocas. Lo hice por él —dijo Jean-Claude, y tanto dolor había concentrado en su voz, que Sadiq dudó por unos instantes si no estaría siendo sincero.

—Jean-Claude... —El turco se acercó a él, pero mantuvo a raya el instinto de tocarlo—. Tú no eres nadie para entrometerte en los asuntos de Gilbert. Ese muchacho estuvo encerrado en un calabozo, y encima empiezo a creer que fue por tu culpa.

—¡Yo no quise que Gilbert acabara haciendo esa locura!

—No lo previste, ¿verdad?

—No me juzgues, Sadiq. Deberías comprenderme, y tú mejor que nadie.

—Te confié mis secretos. Confié en ti. No tienes perdón.

Jean-Claude lo miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, y en ellos detectó algo semejante al miedo.

—Sadiq, por favor...

—No creo que tras su suspensión de empleo y sueldo y la mácula en su expediente Gilbert estuviera en los mejores términos con Ivan a quien, cómo no, culpó de vuestro enfrentamiento. Y tú, por supuesto, lo sabías. Y ahora le clavaste esta última estaca para manipularlo a tu antojo, ¿no es así? Ahora lo veo claro. Muchacho cruel, has jugado con todos.

El joven buscó una de las fuertes y recias manos de Sadiq, pero este se la soltó.

—No me toques.

—Te equivocas, Sadiq. Lo estás interpretando todo mal. —Jean-Claude parecía casi, casi, convincente, pero él ya no quería ni quedarse a averiguarlo.

El turco se alejó de él. La expresión de su rostro era de inquebrantable determinación.

—Quien juega con fuego...

—¡Sadiq, por favor, te lo ruego!

—Se acabó, Jean-Claude. No hace falta que sigas fingiendo. Quédate tranquilo, ya no tendrás que esforzarte por demostrarme cariño nunca más.

—¡Te equivocas! —gritó por tercera vez. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento para, a continuación, arrodillarse a sus pies y aferrarse a la seda de sus bombachos otomanos, con los dedos crispados y trémulos—. No te marches, por favor. Si también lo hice por ti, Sadiq. Porque sé que amaste a ese príncipe, que aún lo amas y que lo seguirás haciendo. ¡Lo hice por ti también!

El turco meneó la cabeza con aspecto cansado, pero se deshizo del contacto de aquellos dedos suplicantes con delicadeza, a pesar de los sentimientos de rabia y pérdida que latían en su interior.

—Podría haberte amado tanto, Jean-Claude...

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicaría antes de abandonar su esplendoroso palacio para siempre.

* * *

4

 _Querida pesadilla mía:_

 _Esta será la última carta que te envíe en mi vida, y esta vez lo digo en serio. Este ha de ser nuestro último contacto._

 _Quiero agradecerte que compartieras conmigo parte de tu alma, y no me avergüenza decirte que, en ocasiones, he sido tan feliz junto a ti, que llegué a creer que me estallaría el corazón en cada latido, que lloraría y reiría a la vez por no ser capaz de manejar esas emociones tan intensas que tú originabas en mí._

 _¿Te das cuenta de mi sinceridad? ¿Crees que le diría a cualquier otra persona unas cosas tan vergonzosas? Pero me temo que es mi deber decirte que no puedo proseguir con esto. De verdad que no puedo, mi princesita de Viena, no puedo permitirme creer en una imposibilidad tan evidente como es una vida futura junto a ti. No quiero sufrir y amar, no quiero juntar esos dos sentimientos y asociarlos a ti, no quiero quererte, no quiero añorarte así. No quiero, Vanya. Lo que quiero es borrarte de mi alma._

 _Debo protegerme de ti. Eres un ángel vengativo y cruel con quien no se lo merece, y yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo._

 _Te ruego que aceptes esto que te pido. Destruye esta nota, por favor, y haz como si nunca hubiera existido, ni mis palabras, ni yo, ni las tonterías que nos hemos dicho tú y yo. No te quiero, y tú no me quieres a mí. Esa es la única verdad._

 _Hasta siempre,_

 _G._

* * *

5

El príncipe estaba bebido. Lo supo solo con verlo, pues se había pasado años, con todos sus días y noches, bregando con sus frecuentes borracheras. En Estambul, en San Petersburgo, en sus viajes, en la intimidad, en reuniones formales... Ivan Braginski tenía una tolerancia al alcohol superlativa, y, aunque habían sido más bien escasas las veces que había perdido el control sobre sus actos a causa del vodka, Sadiq no quería recordarlas.

Era un gran alivio, puesto que, al menos, no parecía que hubiera ninguna pipa de opio, ni tampoco jeringuillas de morfina, en las inmediaciones del ruso. A simple vista, Ivan estaba sobrellevando con entereza que Gilbert hubiera puesto punto final a su relación.

Ivan se lo había quedado mirando como si no pudiera creerse que Sadiq estuviera verdaderamente allí otra vez. Estaba recostado en un diván, en actitud sensual, aunque impremeditada. Tenía las mejillas asoladas de un rubor que los vapores alcohólicos le habían fijado a la piel y los ojos entornados, como si estuviera insinuando algo que no era cierto.

Era en esos momentos de dulce ebriedad en los que encontraba a Ivan más bello. Más cercano. Más como el hombre obsequioso y entregado que era en realidad.

Cuando no le afloraba, de tanto en cuanto, su irreflexiva vena de violencia, claro estaba.

—Sadiq, ¿qué...?

El otomano se postró a sus pies desnudos y, sin mediar palabra, le besó el empeine de ambos como antaño le había hecho casi cada noche.

—Estoy aquí para servirte de nuevo, mi príncipe. Incumplí el juramento que te di de por vida y te abandoné, pero no volverá a suceder jamás —aseveró Sadiq alzándose entre sus rodillas—. Es decir, si vuelves a aceptar a este hombre indigno a tu lado.

La sonrisa de Ivan se asemejó, a ojos del turco, a uno de aquellos espectaculares e infinitos atardeceres de invierno en San Petersburgo.

—Hace mucho que no eres mi esclavo, Sadiq —murmuró Ivan.

—Lo sé. Quiero servirte como amigo y compañero. Los amigos deberían estar ahí siempre, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. ¿Me perdonas por haber desertado?

—Te perdonaré si bebes conmigo.

—Ah, eso no. No voy a recuperar los viejos tiempos hasta ese punto. Te requiso el vodka ahora mismo.

Y tal como lo dijo, tomó la mediada botella que tenía sobre una mesita y fue a llamar a un sirviente para que la retirase del alcance de Ivan.

—Recuerdo que esto también lo solías hacer —dijo Ivan, fingiendo reproche—. Privarme de mi necesario consuelo.

—Esto no es consuelo, Ivan. Es olvido momentáneo, y creo que ni siquiera te sirve de mucho.

Ivan se incorporó del diván, la bata de seda se le deslizó suavemente por un hombro sin llegar a abrírsela del todo, y, sin previo aviso, le acarició el mentón con los dedos. En su rostro, la expresión era casi beatífica, llena de gratitud y de amor.

—Dime, pequeño traidor, ¿te acostabas con ese hijo de puta?

La voz había sonado como una caricia de terciopelo. No obstante, Sadiq detectó que no se trataba de una de sus amenazas. La diferencia era sutil, pero él las distinguía. O eso quería creer. Ivan estaba verdaderamente feliz de verlo allí junto a él otra vez. Pero la oveja descarriada de vuelta al redil se merecía, por lo menos, una ligera regañina.

—Y si fuera así, ¿por qué habría de importarte?

—Tienes razón. No debería importarme —aceptó el príncipe recostándose de nuevo sobre el brazo del diván—. Pero creí que lo hiciste para dañarme. Por celos.

—Mi príncipe, perdona mi honestidad, pero él único hombre celoso que hay aquí eres tú.

Un destello de tristeza y culpabilidad relumbró unos instantes en los ojos de amatista del ruso.

—Y por ello estoy penando ahora. Gilbert me envió una nota. En ella me decía que era la última. Se acabó, Sadiq. Tuve al ángel de mis sueños infantiles entre mis brazos y ahora tengo que conformarme con su recuerdo. Voy a respetar su voluntad. La última vez que nos vimos fue tan intenso... Me dijo que no era lo bastante maduro para él, pero la forma en que me besó... Ah no, eso no era fingido. Creo que se quiere convencer de que estaría mejor sin mí.

—¿Y puedes culparlo?

—No, no lo culpo. En cualquier caso, ya lo tengo decidido. Me vuelvo a Rusia.

Aquello fue como música para los oídos del turco. No le había gustado el frío de San Petersburgo, pero, en el fondo, Berlín era aún más fría y despiadada.

—¿Podré irme contigo?

Ivan se rió con dulzura.

—Eres libre de seguirme. De acompañarme hasta el fin del mundo. ¡Hasta el Apocalipsis si quieres!

—¿De verdad quieres abandonar a tu muchacho prusiano?

—Hasta yo tengo mi orgullo, Sadiq. Soy un Romanov. A mí no se me rechaza. Me iré, y lo lamentará, pero es su decisión.

—Pero Ivan...

—Aparte, tengo otras cosas importantes de las que ocuparme. Andriusha me necesita.

Sadiq sonrió, e Ivan le señaló lánguidamente la misiva desplegada que había sobre la mesita donde antes había estado también la botella de vodka.

—¿Es una carta de tu familia?

—Así es. Es hora de que ponga un poco de orden por allá.

—¿Puedo leerla? ¿Está en cirílico?

—Lo está, y no creo que aprendieras a leerlo en mi ausencia —dijo con la mirada un tanto más fría al recordar de nuevo la existencia del duque—. Aunque casi me la sé de memoria, tráemela, te la leeré.

Sadiq le tendió la carta y se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no hacerlo sobre su larga bata de seda. Era como si no hubiese transcurrido todo ese tiempo, separados el uno del otro. Era natural para él tener a Ivan a su lado, respirando, moviéndose con esa elegancia que destilaba el príncipe, con esa mirada suya sobre él —esa mirada que siempre había tenido el poder de paralizarlo de terror o de deseo—.

 _Querido Vanya:_

 _¿Cómo te va todo en Berlín? Espero que bien. Andriusha ya camina, aunque se tambalea mucho. Dicen que eso es normal, pero a mí me preocupa muchísimo cualquier cosa que le sucede. Creo que es el niño más bonito que existe en el mundo entero, y me atrevería a decir que no es por mi amor de madre. Es la pura verdad. Hasta Natalya le cobró afecto, o eso me pareció. Se lo llevé una vez a su convento y accedió a salir para ver a su sobrino, y bueno... Es mi hermana pequeña. Sé ver esas cosas. Te lo digo de verdad, no hay humano que no se enamore de Andriusha al verlo. Bueno... quizá madre no... Pero ya sabes cómo es ella. Se niega a verlo, ni siquiera le ha hecho un solo regalo, aunque no paramos de recibir presentes de miembros de la corte. Creo que piensan que es hijo póstumo de Toris, y madre los alienta a pensar así. ¡Por el honor de la familia! Imagina si se supiera la verdad. Tú ya sabes que a mí me da igual, la risa inocente de Andriusha me hace olvidar lo incorrecto de sus orígenes, pero hasta yo sé que las demás personas no serían tan indulgentes con nosotros. Con él._

 _Por cierto, madre va a ofrecer una serie de bailes a los que está invitando a todo joven que se le ponga por delante. Todos esos muchachos ostentan rangos muy bajos, entre los puestos 10º y el 14º de la Tabla, pero supongo que madre cree que también ellos tienen derecho a confraternizar con nosotros._

 _Ojalá pudieras ver pronto a Andriusha. Ya sabe decir algunas palabras (¡reconoce algunas hasta en francés y en alemán!), y tiene encandiladas a las sirvientas. Me recuerda tanto a ti cuando eras pequeñín, Vanya..._

 _Espero que estés muy bien de salud._

 _Tu hermana, que te quiere mucho,_

 _Katya._

Ivan apartó la carta y miró a su antiguo esclavo.

—Esta muy claro qué es lo que está sucediendo —dijo el príncipe con aquel gélido ardor suyo—. Mi madre está buscando marido para Katya, y no puedo permitirlo. Tengo que regresar cuanto antes a San Petersburgo.

Sadiq, en pie, examinó pensativo a Ivan (la vaporosa bata era en esta ocasión de un tono verde oscuro, y lo cierto es que le sentaba de maravilla) y asintió compresivo. Recordaba la inocencia y abnegación de Yekaterina. Que le impusieran un marido cualquiera no la ayudaría, y era lógico, hasta cierto punto, que Ivan quisiera imponer su voz y su voto como cabeza de familia que era. Así y todo, se permitió formular su opinión de forma respetuosa:

—Tendrás que preguntarle a Yekaterina qué es lo que ella quiere. Mi querido príncipe, deberías empezar a pensar un poco en los demás, en sus deseos, preocupaciones y en sus miedos particulares, que puede que no coincidan con los tuyos. Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero deberías ver el mundo desde los ojos de los demás más a menudo.

—Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no me hablaban con tanta... llaneza. Exceptuando a Gilbert. Dime una cosa, Sadiq. Voy a ponerme en tu lugar. ¿Te interesaste por ese duque farsante para hacerme daño?

—No, Ivan. Eso nunca.

—Es que hay una cosa que no entiendo... En su nota de despedida, Gilbert me decía que debía cortar definitivamente todo lazo conmigo para protegerse de mí. Que yo era un hombre excesivamente cruel con quien no lo merecía, y que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo.

La piel oscura de Sadiq palideció varios tonos.

—Dime, mi fiel y retornado compañero de vida, ¿a qué se refería Gilbert exactamente con esas palabras?

—Ivan, te lo ruego, júrame que no te dejarás llevar por la ira y te lo contaré todo. Júramelo por lo que más quieras. Por tu hijo. De verdad que no quiero volver a ver ninguna cabeza sobre una bandeja en lo que me resta de vida.

—Debe de ser grave. Te has puesto a temblar.

Sadiq le apresó una mano entre las suyas y se armó de valor temerario:

—Jean-Claude le contó a Gilbert que fuiste tú quien me dejó sin ojo derecho.

Percibió cómo se le dilataban las pupilas a Ivan tras escuchar sus palabras, y cómo se tensaba su mano frente a la verdad.

—Ivan, Ivan, escúchame. No le hagas nada, te lo suplico. Es solo un muchacho idiota que... no ha sabido aceptar la realidad. No lo defiendo porque le tenga cariño. Dijo que lo hizo por el bien de Gilbert, pero lo cierto es que traicionó mi confianza y...

El grado de frialdad que alcanzaron las pupilas del ruso lo enmudecieron. Había desaparecido el aura afable que hasta ahora lo había dominado.

—Y tú se lo dijiste a él.

El corazón se le paró a Sadiq tras la tranquila acusación de Ivan, tan incisiva y certera como un latigazo.

—Fue... fue en un momento de debilidad. De confidencias... Yo había bebido, y ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrado... Lo último que quería es que todo sucediera así. Tienes que creerme. Bien sabes que tú... que tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

Ivan se puso de rodillas sobre el diván y apresó el rostro de Sadiq con las manos. El príncipe notó la barba que cubría las mejillas del turco y, por unos segundos, recordó lo jóvenes que habían sido ambos allá en Estambul, cuando sus existencias habían quedado trabadas sin remedio.

—Si lo hubiera matado como era mi intención, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. La compasión, en ocasiones, solo trae desgracias mayores. —Ivan le desbordaba con la mirada, y Sadiq pensó, asustado, que el poder que aquel hombre emanaba podía dejar a cualquier hombre indefenso—. Sin embargo, no has de temer nada ya. Solo espero que hayas aprendido la lección al igual que yo he aprendido la mía. No, no voy a hacerle daño a ese joven tan mezquino. Para mí ya no es más que un gusano suicida que no supo calibrar bien a su enemigo. En cuanto a Gilbert, ya te dije antes lo que pienso. Lo lamentará. Quizá incluso tanto como yo, porque ¿sabes? Amo tanto a ese prusiano que pienso renunciar a él, porque eso es lo que él me ha pedido. Voy a renunciar a lo que más he querido en mi vida. ¡Yo! Porque me mata saber que le hice daño. Como a ti, Sadiq. Y lejos de compensaros, añadí más dolor aún a vuestro dolor.

—Ivan, mi príncipe...

Sadiq respiraba rápidamente, inmóvil frente a ese apasionado ruso al que nunca había dejado de amar.

—Trato de ser más racional. Si mato al duque como se merece y Gilbert lo sabe, corroborará mi reputación de hombre cruel y sanguinario que ahora tiene de mí. Tampoco puedo insistirle en el amor que siento por él, o se obcecará en su negativa. Sadiq, yo ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy perdido. Por eso debo marcharme de Berlín, alejarme y tragarme todas esas lágrimas que me ahogan cada noche al pensar que no lo voy a tocar más, al recordar todos esos encantadores gestos suyos que me mataban de amor.

Ivan estaba siendo sincero hasta la médula, y Sadiq sintió de nuevo y de lleno el añorado cariño por su antiguo amo.

—Ivan, todo va a sa...

La puerta se abrió de golpe de par en par, y los dos hombres se giraron al unísono hacia el origen del griterío que había interrumpido su particular escena de reencuentro.

—¡Su excelencia, el caballero entró sin...!

El caballero en cuestión silenció las palabras del sirviente dando un portazo por detrás de él, para, a continuación, acercarse al dueño de la mansión y abalanzarse sobre él sin mediar palabra.

Ivan no reaccionó de inmediato, y quedó unos segundos a merced de aquella furia de ojos verdes que le había tomado de las solapas de la bata hasta tumbarlo sobre la mullida otomana. Sadiq, boquiabierto, vio cómo se le abría la bata a Ivan por culpa del ímpetu del desconocido y agresivo intruso, y cómo este lo soltaba cuando se percató de que el ruso no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de la bata.

—¡Por Dios, Braginski! Pero qué indecencia... —decía el pelirrojo apartando la vista de él con el gesto torcido.

El rostro de Ivan ofrecía una expresión a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la risa.

—¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Por supuesto que estoy desnudo! ¿Pero quién demonios es usted y qué hace en mi casa?

—Joder, ahora entiendo por qué Gilbert no se podía ni sentar.

—Oiga, señor... —intervino Sadiq sin decidirse a catalogar a aquel hombre como peligroso o no. Ivan, por su parte, parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír ante lo inaudito de la situación.

Al menos, eso estaba claro, el pudoroso allanador de moradas era un conocido de Gilbert.

—Señor, no sé a qué se refiere con eso. —Aunque Ivan sí lo sabía, y le había encantado el involuntario halago del fogoso pelirrojo—. A diferencia de usted, a la vista está, yo sí me comporto como un caballero en todo momento. ¿Es usted amigo de Gilbert?

—Mucho más que amigo. ¿Puede usted dejarnos un momento a solas? —dijo el intruso dirigiéndose a Sadiq—. Tengo que hablar con el príncipe Braginski muy seriamente.

Ivan le dedicó una elocuente mirada a Sadiq y asintió, por lo que este le hizo un reverencia y se retiró no sin advertir que estaría atento por lo que pudiera suceder allí dentro.

—No creo recordar haberle invitado, señor... —dijo Ivan anudándose la bata de nuevo con movimientos parsimoniosos.

—Alistair Kirkland, preceptor y padre sustituto de Gibert von Beilschmidt —gruñó el escocés echándole una mirada de la cabeza a los pies al famoso ruso, al que por fin tenía delante.

—Oh, estupendo. ¿Y está aquí para...?

—Para decirle que... no, para obligarle a que no vuelva a ver a mi alumno nunca más.

Ivan alzó la cabeza, orgulloso, al oír tan petición.

—Irrumpe en mi casa y en mi salón y amenaza con obligarme a hacer algo que no está en su mano impedir. ¿De verdad es usted el preceptor de Gilbert? Ahora comprendo por qué Gilbert es tan alocado e irreflexivo. Aunque, en parte, supongo que he de agradecérselo a usted. Gracias a usted, Gilbert es el hombre más ardiente, explosivo e increíble que he estrechado nunca entre mis brazos. —La sonrisa del ruso era francamente burlona ahora.

Alistair se sentó a su lado sin perderlo de vista.

—Pues atesore esos recuerdos, porque no lo va usted a volver a ver. Ni en este mundo ni en el otro.

—Graves palabras son esas, señor preceptor. Pero pierda cuidado, él ya me lo dejó claro en su última comunicación conmigo. El cuento de hadas terminó antes de tiempo, y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a demostrarle... el príncipe de cuento que puedo llegar a ser.

Alistair esbozó una sonrisa muy leve y, tan extraña, que Ivan no supo cómo intepretar.

—Me alegra oírlo. Así estaremos todos contentos, ¿verdad, Braginski?

Pero aquel escocés que hacía tan solo unos minutos se había abalanzado sobre él, le estaba causando una sensación un tanto perturbadora. ¿Qué era lo que no cuadraba en él?

—No entiendo. Si usted ya sabe que Gilbert y yo fuimos amantes, no entiendo qué está haciendo aquí. Sin duda Gilbert se lo habrá contado todo. ¿Por qué venir a mi casa e insistir sobre un asunto que ya está zanjado por su propio alumno?

La sonrisa sarcástica del preceptor lo estaba empezando a irritar.

—Porque sé que las palabras que mi alumno le envió no servirán de nada. Conozco a mi muchacho mejor que a mí mismo, y sé que por mucho que diga, grite y se desgañite, sé que no lo va a olvidar a usted. No será capaz. Gilbert lo ama a usted como solo se ama en la ficción. Se ahogará en su propio dolor antes que aceptar su ausencia. Y como yo amo a Gilbert desde que era un pequeñuelo revoltoso, vengo aquí para exigirle que lo deje ir.

—¿Acaso le disgusta que seamos hombres los dos? ¿Es eso?

—¿Eh? ¡No, por supuesto que no es eso! —El escocés se mostraba honestamente sorprendido por su repentina acusación.

—Pues no tiene nada que exigirme. Dejaré que ese pajarillo blanco vuele en libertad, tiene usted mi palabra. Me volveré a Rusia y yo mismo me enterraré en vida, porque... porque no existe en este mundo nadie que me haga sentir tan miserable y a la vez tan estúpidamente feliz como hace Gilbert.

—¿Se va usted a Rusia? ¿Y no piensa volver?

—¡Qué le importa! Le digo que se acabó. Váyase de mi casa.

Alistair se puso en pie y esta vez fue un sentimiento de exasperación el que asomó a sus ardorosos ojos verdes.

—¡Se rinde así sin más! No me equivocaba entonces respecto a usted. Las suyas son palabras huecas. En realidad no sabe lo que es amar, Braginski. No sabe lo que es sacrificarse por el ser amado. Solo sabe poseer, poseer a todos. Puede ser un príncipe, pero en esto es usted como el común de los mortales: se sirve de las mujeres inocentes para arrebatarles la virtud y el alma (aunque en su caso sea otro hombre) y después pone millas por medio porque se han cansado de jugar con sus corazones.

—¡Como no se vaya ahora mismo, lo sacaré yo de aquí a patadas! ¡Yo no he jugado con Gilbert! ¡Yo entregaría mi vida por él, maldita sea! —vociferó Ivan tomándole violentamente del cuello de la camisa—. Lo amo tanto que prefiero irme y matarme yo mismo a verlo infeliz de nuevo. Prefiero destruirme a estar sin él. Lo quiero tantísimo...¡Joder! ¡Es usted un entrometido que no entiende nada! —La voz, esta vez sí, se le quebró al príncipe en la garganta, y Alistair suavizó su expresión. La breve curva de sus labios había perdido todo matiz de ironía.

—Braginski —dijo Alistair con delicadeza—, es usted el que no comprende. Serénese, se lo ruego. Esas palabras son las que yo quería oír de sus labios. He intentado arrancarle esa confesión de varias formas, aunque me ha costado bastante menos de lo que había esperado. ¿Quiere un pañuelo?

Ivan lo atravesó con la mirada. Alistair tuvo que reconocer que Gilbert no mentía lo más mínimo cuando hablaba, exaltado, de lo bellísimos que eran los ojos del dichoso ruso.

—Haría bien en mitigar sus arranques de genio. Es un consejo que le doy —prosiguió el escocés estirándose la camisa—. Para cuando decida dejarse de estupideces y afrontarlo todo como un verdadero hombre.

Ivan se quedó mirando a aquel hombre pelirrojo que era varios años mayor que él, el hombre que había cuidado, amado y formado a Gilbert, y no supo si darle un puñetazo o abrazarse a él.

—Soy un hombre.

—En teoría. Bueno, es cierto, lo he comprobado antes yo mismo. Buena herramienta tiene usted, dicho sea de paso. —Alistair recuperó el aire burlón—. No lo proclame tanto y demuéstrelo con hechos. A mí no me importa lo que haya hecho usted en el pasado. Creo firmemente en que los hombres son capaces de mejorar, de prosperar. Lo que cuenta es lo que haga usted ahora y en el futuro. Mire, Gilbert ha solicitado un traslado a Viena. Marchará a Austria en cuanto se lo concedan y me atrevería a decir que es muy probable que lo hagan. Para sus superiores será un alivio alejar de la capital a un joven que tanto ha llamado la atención y considerarán que es un merecido destierro para él. Inexplicable, sí, pero son militares al fin y al cabo. Donde esté Viena que se quite Berlín, pero es que esa gente prefiere los uniformes a la finura y belleza de un buen vals. Muchos dicen que París es la ciudad del amor, pero yo le aseguro, Braginski, que es Viena. Del amor de verdad, duradero, romántico, inolvidable, del que solo encuentras una vez en la vida.

Los ojos violeta del ruso adquirieron un brillo distinto. De algún modo Alistair percibió el cambio y le tendió una mano. Ivan se la estrechó y le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

—Por favor, Braginski, hágalo feliz. Haga feliz a mi pequeño, se lo ruego. Si no, ya sabe usted que existe en el mundo un escocés dispuesto a mandarlo a usted al otro barrio a la más mínima señal de disgusto en Gilbert. Y en estos casos, sépalo bien, los escoceses no nos andamos con chiquitas.

Ivan se adelantó entonces hacia el otro hombre para envolverlo con sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza contra sí. Alistair advirtió ese sutil perfume masculino que había adivinado en la propia piel de Gilbert tiempo atrás, y tuvo que disimular un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

El ataque terrorista de Niederwald fue un hecho real que sucedió en Alemania en 1883. Me he basado en crónicas de la época para recrear ligeramente el atentado que se llevó a cabo contra el Káiser por los secuaces del «padre de los anarquistas» alemanes: August Reinsdorf. Fue un atentado fallido, y... si quieren saber qué sucedió con los perpetradores, por ahí hay incluso imágenes del juicio. Ay, Antonio...

La Tabla de Rangos que menciona Yekaterina, fue una tabla que creó Pedro el Grande para dividir la categoría de nobleza de los rusos (militares, gobernantes y miembros de la corte del zar). Iban desde el puesto 1º (el más elevado) hasta el 14º.


End file.
